New chance
by Hektols
Summary: A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good? The Yondaime has returned and he is not happy. NaruHina later.
1. Never alone

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer 2: I'm spanish, English is not my native language so expect some grammar errors.

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

* * *

It was a day that particular whiskered blonde would call a bad day.

Although he studied hard and trained like there was no tomorrow, he wasn't able to graduate the academy earlier than his classmates. He didn't turn into a ninja because that stupid bunshin jutsu, his worst technique.

He was able to pass the minimum requirements in the kunai and shuriken throwing, he was graded as average in taijutsu, below average in genjutsu (finally he managed to perform a decent henge and look like the Hokage, dattebayo!), very above average in bookmarks which was surprising due to the fact that it was his worst subject (ninjas are not bookworms!, as soon as he become Hokage he will suppress the writing part of the exams!)

Surprisingly he was graded as the second best in stealth of all the students who took the test. It looks like that the time he spend pranking was not wasted, being able to "redecorate" the Hokage Mountain without being caught and escaping from the angry ninjas was a proof of it. Plus he had the disadvantage of doing it all with that orange outfit that he found in his door in his last birthday which reminded him that he needed to find out who kept on giving him things for his birthday without him knowing. Speaking about defiling the Mountain, he didn't do anything wrong! He only added some words in the side of the Yondaime's head: "SPACE RESERVED FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO". He was going to be in that mountain someday so he had all the right to do it!

What was he thinking about before that? Oh yes, that stupid bunshin no jutsu that messed his chance to became a ninja. Iruka sensei said that it was too soon for him to take the test and that he should wait to take it with his class mates and work in his book knowledge (did he mention how much he hated that part?).

Then came that part of the day, the students exiting of the academy with their family... Those students who graduated were being congratulated by their parents, but the worst part was when the four (aside from him) who failed the exam were cheered by their parents to try another time, he didn't have anybody for cheer him up and telling him to try again next year He only had the cold looks of the adults and children staying away from him.

Well, not all. Shikamaru's, Chouji's and Kiba's parents didn't scold them for being with him so they were what he considered the closest thing that he had to friends. However he could not avoid feeling the same envy that he had for the other children with parents.

He was so busy thinking about how awful was his life currently was, hanging in the swing in front of the academy, that he didn't notice that everybody left

Wait not everybody. Naruto noticed the shadow of a man nearing him, he turned to see who it was.

The man was obviously a ninja, he wore black ninja sandals, black pants, a matching semi-open jacket showing half of his well-built chest (to the delight of the female readers of this fic, he, he), he also wore a black mask covering half his face. The last part of his clothing was black cloak with a hood that covered his spiky yellow hair so the only visible part of his face was his eyes and a lock of hair. Oh, he also had a brooch for the cloak with the leaf symbol... so the boy determined that he at least was from Konoha.

Unlike most of the adults he had encountered, this man's eyes didn't have the look of scorn or disregard. Instead they had a mixture of sadness and happiness to see him.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Said the man with a kindness to him that Naruto had only saw in the Sandaime.

"Um, nothing important..." Replied the boy nervously. He was not used to an unknown person taking to him so politely.

"You don't look that well. Do you want me push you in the swing? Maybe it will put in a better mood". Asked the man in an almost hopeful way.

"Uh, oh, okay..." This was the first time that somebody wanted to play with him! For the first time in a while, Naruto was honestly speechless.

The unknown older man pushed him on the swing for fifteen minutes. It didn't take nearly that long for Naruto to really enjoy his current situation until the stranger stopped for some reason.

"How about we play some other games where we both can enjoy?" Asked the man in a gentle and happy tone.

Naruto was excited, he not only met an adult who didn't disrespect him, but also wanted to play with him too!

The two spent the next few hours playing football, hide and seek and other games, until it became apparent it was getting late as they noticed that the sun was setting.

"Well", said the man, "You should go back home or your family will get worried for you".

"That? It's not a problem problem " replied Naruto with a forced smile, "I live on my own so I can go back home when I like."

Suddenly the man radiated such a contained rage and killer intent that Naruto almost pissed his pants.

"Ungrateful bastards..." He mumbled with hate while staring to the village. "... You'll regret this." He paused as he noticed Naruto backing away from him slowly. "Oh, did I scare you! Sorry! I'm not angry at you, it was to a group of traitors." The man apologized with a worried look in his eyes.

"Ehh... you didn't scare me." Lied Naruto while he calmed down. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage of Konoha, believe it!"

Instead of mocking him as expected, the man put a look of melancholy and seemed to smile beneath his mask. "Future Hokage?" He asked while he removed his hood and mask, showing the face of a young man with spiky blond hair and a look in his blue eyes of somebody at least twenty years older. "I could give you some tips and help so you could reach that position... And as for my name, I have many names but my true name is... Minato Namikaze..." said the man with a sad smile.

Naruto was speechless. He looked at the man, then at the Hokage mountain, then at the man, then at the Hokage mountain and finally at the man trying to process the idea that his hero was alive

"Y-You a-a-are t-he the Yon-Yondaime..." stuttered Naruto with a face that was a mix of confusion, surprise, fear and hope?

"Yes, I am..." said him with an amused face, however the man was trembling from inside with fear about the news that he was going to say to the child...

"We were told that you died slaying the Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Said an increasingly excited Naruto "...So that was a lie?"

"No..." Minato replied shaking his head in what seemed like shame. "...It was not a lie. I died that day. I shouldn't be alive in this place and time but I am, and this time I won't leave." He said with a determination and conviction that infected Naruto.

"Yeah!" Shouted Naruto excitedly. "Everyone in town will have a party to celebrate your comeback, and there will be a ceremony for you taking back the Hokage rank and all of my class mates will be jealous of me for being the first one to meet you and..."

"There won't be a welcome back party for me." Interrupted Minato with an irritated look "And I won't retake the Hokage seat. The villagers don't deserve me." He stated with poorly disguised fury.

"But... why?" Asked a confused Naruto. "Being a kage is the dream of all ninjas..."

"It was my dream a long time ago... but not now after they did to you." Minato sighed as he looked at the boy in the eyes with sorrow.

"Uh?" said Naruto with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Minato breathed slowly, the moment that he feared and expected was coming.

"Naruto, this is not the first time we meet... it was October tenth, yes the day you were born..." said Minato with a sad smile.

Naruto was again speechless listening what the Yondaime was saying.

"You were the most amazing baby in the world, with your father's hair your mother's beautiful eyes..."

"My parents! You knew parents? Please, please tell me who they were!" Exploded Naruto with a despair that made the man's hearth melt.

Naruto, my poor Naruto. I never imagined that you would fell so alone, don't worry my son things will change, I promise it Minato promised to himself silently. It was now the time to tell him the truth. "Your mother... she was..." Minato was not able to think about Kushina without that pain and sadness in his chest. "She was the most beautiful woman on Earth. She was my sun, my best friend, my twin soul, my love... my wife..." said Minato trying to stop the tears in his eyes.

Naruto was shaking with the emotions that he felt: fear, surprise, pain, and hope, trying to comprehend what the ex-Hokage had told him.

"T-Then t-that means... that... that... you are m-my..." said the boy with tears starting to emerge from his eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I'm your father " said Minato with a slight smile and sad eyes, getting closer to his son. The man's thoughts were filled with fear as of what could happen next. "Naruto, please. Please, don't reject me and give me a chance. I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't "

Naruto's world has been radically altered in the span of less than 5 minutes. First he discovers that the man that he wanted to surpass, his role model, his hero was alive, and then he says that he is his...

"Tou-san..." Whispered Naruto in an already failing voice...

Minato's heart almost exploded, the words that he wanted to hear since Kushina told him that she was pregnant...

"My son..." Whispered an equally teary Minato as he slowly opened his arms.

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto rushed to his father's arms. HIS FATHER'S ARMS.

Minato hugged his son for the first time since his birth, ten years ago.

Naruto cried for first time in five years.

"Dad... daddy... I-I missed you... I f-felt so lonely." Wept the boy between sobs.

"Naruto, my son... my young hero... I swear that you'll never be alone, I will be with you in your graduation day, I will give you the TALK, I will meet your girlfriend, I will watch your chunin exam, I will be in your wedding and I will be with you the day that you will become Hokage, the greatest of all... we will be a family again."

Unnoticed for them, behind a tree, a young girl saw the scene with a smile and tears in her pearl like eyes.

_"Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you..."_ She thought happily to herself before leaving, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment...

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 1, DELETED SCENE**

Naruto noticed the shadow of a man nearing him, he turned to see who it was.

The man had blond and very spiky hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in a gi uniform combining red and blue colors, however the man seemed to expel an aura that made the color red look orange.

Naruto recognized the man as the main character of his favorite anime.

"Y-You are Son Goku! A-And you are in Super Saiyan state", babbled Naruto.

Goku hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, my son, finally I found you!", exclaimed Goku.

"Nani? W-Why do you say that I'm your son?", asked Naruto.

Goku looked at Naruto.

"The story about how we got splitted is too long and complex to tell it right now, it involved the Dragon Balls and a time machine that didn't work well...", said Goku.

"H-How are you so sure that I'm your son?", asked Naruto, still reluctant to believe Goku. It was too god to be true.

"It's easy. Are you blond with blue eyes?", asked Goku.

"Yes", responded Naruto.

"Do you have lots of energy?", asked Goku.

"Yes"

"Does people tell you that are not very bright?", asked Goku.

"Mmpff, yes..."

"Do you like to eat?", asked Goku.

"Yes"

"Are you oblivious to the feelings of a girl who likes you?", asked Goku.

"I'm not very sure but I think that yes"

"Can you turn into a berseker creature that levels mountains?", asked Goku.

"I don't know why but a part of me is completely sure that I can do it", responded Naruto stranged.

"Is that creature's power related to tails?", asked Goku.

"Umm... Yes...", responded Naruto even more stranged.

"Do you like to dress in orange and blue?", asked Goku.

"Of course!", responded Naruto.

"You see that?", remarked Goku, "You are my son!"

"Daddy!", exclaimed Naruto hugging him.

It was the best day of Naruto's life. Son Goku, the strongest warrior of the Universe was his father! He couldn't wait until he taught him things like flying and the Kamehameha.

_"Wait a moment... If Son Goku is my father then who is my mother?"_, thought Naruto.

The answer was inmediate.

"Naruto! Finally I found you!", exclaimed an angry Chichi while holding a book.

However, unlike Goku, she didn't look very happy, Naruto recognized the book as his report card.

"Oh shit..."

"How is it that I find that you are the dead last of your class? This is going to change inmediately, I'm going to lock you at home and you won't get out until you are a scholar! Of course you will have to leave that Ninja Academy, they don't teach any useful stuff. Now you will learn maths, physics, languages, geometry... Real subjects, not stupidities like ninjutsu", said Chichi while she dragged Naruto away, who looked with teary eyes at Goku asking for help.

The saiyan just looked at him with a hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry, but I promised your mother that our third son wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of handling powers that would rival gods while fighting powerful enemies who threaten world", said Goku.

_"How I wish I was still an orphan..."_, thought Naruto.

**END**

* * *

First chapter done, I expect that you like it.

Now we have two things to vote:

1.- Should Naruto have a sister. I guess not... I only do it because I promised to a friend to put that poll.

2.-Pairings to vote:

Minato x Anko.  
Minato x Shizune.  
Minato x Kurenai.  
Minato x Inuzuka Tsume (Kiba's mother).  
Minato x Rin.  
Minato x Yugao.  
Minato x Tsunade.  
Minato x Princess Yuki.  
Minato x Tsunami

None, he can't take Kushina of his hearth.

Pairings with other characters are welcome except yaoi.

Naruto's pairing is already decided (there's not need to tell who is).

I want to thank Third Fang for beta reading this chapter.


	2. Good morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Well, I made a mistake and put the first chapter in the Spanish section, thank you to my first reviewers to tell me.

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto woke up alone in his room in an unhappy mood thinking about happened.

_"I had one of those dreams again..."_, he thought sadly.

It was not the first time he had a dream where one or both his parents came back to him: In some they didn't die in the Kyuubi attack, in others they came back from a long term mission, there was one where the attack didn't happen and they were a happy family. He loved those dreams while he was having them but awakening in his true reality was made him scorn them, reminding him of what he didn't have.

But yesterday's dream was definitely the most painful of all, it was so real... The Yondaime Hokage, his HERO, coming back from the dead saying that he was is father and then the hugs and the promising to never leaving alone...

Enough He thought. If the Yondaime was his father, the old man would have told him, and the people would treat him with more respect and he would have a better house and fangirls like Sasuke-teme...

Unwillingly he got up from the bed. Without dressing, he went to the kitchen to prepare a special ramen breakfast to cheer himself up. He decided to not go to the Academy that day, he was not in the mood for boring lessons and cold glares at the entrance to the building.

Then he noticed that something was not right in the home. The floor could actually be seen without the clothes he left for laundry and was completely mopped. Going to the living room he also saw that the empty ramen packages that he left through the house were also gone, but that was impossible! There was still a month left until his annual cleaning! The only explanation he had for this strange event was that someone broke into his apartment and stole them, but who would like to steal empty ramen packages and then clean the home they stole them from? There were also some boxes in the hallway, confusing the boy even more. Since when did thieves bring things into the houses they stole from!

He noticed that someone was in the kitchen and tried to move as quietly as possible. Good, they were still there. He would show that intruders to mess up with his things!

He entered the kitchen and saw...

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Did my precious son have a good rest?" Asked a smiling Yondaime.

**MINATO'S POV**

While preparing breakfast Minato thought about what happened in the last few hours: The talk with Sarutobi finished better than he expected, he was able to convince him that he was really the Yondaime, although the reasons of his return were hard to believe, even for himself.

He spent almost all night watching his son sleeping, giving thanks for being with again.

_"He looked so cute with his hippo pajamas!" He thought though he would bet that if Naruto went out walking through Konoha with it, people immediately would stop to scorn him and the female population would fight for squeeze and huge him. Kushina would have drooled at the sight of him and..."_

Thinking about her put him in a depressed mood.

_"NO! I must stop having those thoughts every time she comes to mind. Our son needs to have a better environment, not a man brooding for the lost. I must remember how happy we were and bring that happiness to Naruto"_, thought the ex-kage.

That morning he put his demi-bunshins to clean the apartment while he went to start the breakfast.

_"... He is almost as messy as me when I was his age, normal for boys living without parents... but now that I'm here he can learn to be more organized..."_

Thinking about it he noticed Naruto entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, did my precious son have a good rest?" Asked a smiling Yondaime.

Before he could say anything more he was tackled by his son. "It's not a dream! You're real!" Shouted Naruto, trying to contain the tears.

You also had dreams with your family coming back Naruto-kun? Thought his father with a sad smile remembering his own childhood.

Noticing that his son was trying to not cry he decided to give the boy a few wise words. "Naruto-kun, a great ninja said that there is nothing wrong with crying when you are happy."

"W-who was that ninja, Oto- I mean Yondaime?" Asked a slightly embarrassed Naruto, whipping the tears.

"The best of all times, greatest than all the kages" said Minato proudly. "And Naruto, you would make me very happy if you call me Dad or Tou-san, or Daddy, like yesterday..." said his father with a pleading look.

"Alright Yon- I mean Tou-san..." Said Naruto happily, "Ne... can you tell me about that ninja?"

"Yes, but later. Right now we have a lot of things to talk about. You must have a lot of questions in your mind, don't you? I'll answer you while we have breakfast." Minato replied with a gentle smile.

"What do we have Daddy?" Asked Naruto, remembering that he didn't have anything to eat since yesterday's breakfast.

"The only thing I know to cook..." Replied Minato, a little embarrassed with a huge smile showing his teeth. "...The Uzumaki Special Ramen."

"YES!" Naruto shouted, happily dancing through the apartment to the amusement of his father.

The two ate and talked happily about how wonderful the ramen was and the types of ramen they enjoyed eating.

"Hmm, he has better table manners than I expected " Mused Minato.

The real reason Naruto was not devouring the ramen like an Akamichi after a month of diet was because he wanted to taste it slowly, recording in his memory the texture and taste of his first home made food... But it was something that the Yondaime would know soon.

"Dad?", said Naruto with serious face stopping his father from eating, "...C-can, you tell me about Mom?"

**OMAKE: THE BEGINING OF THE... WELL... LET'S BETTER SEE IT**

Maito Gai was in his last youthful laps around Konoha. It was the beginning of the sunset. "ONE OF THE MOST YOUTHFUL TIMES OF THE DAY!" Gai paused when he saw in front of the Academy the youthful hero of Konoha and happy prankster Naruto Uzumaki hugging a man who'se face he couldn't see.

"Tou-san..."

"My son..."

"TOU-SAN!"

"Dad... daddy... I-I missed you... I f-felt so lonely"

"Naruto, my kid... my young hero... I swear that you'll never alone, I will be with you in your graduation day, I will tell you the TALK, I will meet your girlfriend, I will be in your chunin exam, I will be in your wedding and I will be with you the day that you will become Hokage, the greatest of all... we will be a family again."

Gai was ecstatic before that exhibition of youthful love.

_"THAT BEAUTIFUL SCENE IS NOW MARKED IN MY BRAIN FOREVER!" Thought Gai with tears in his eyes. "I WISH I COULD TO THIS TOO WITH MY SON OR AT LEAST WITH A SON FIGURE...AND THAT SUNSET! I SHOULD PUT ONE EVERYTIME WITH MY PATENTED ULTRA COOL UNBREAKABLE GENJUTSU TECHNIQUE! AND I SHOULD ADD SOMETHING ON MY OWN, LIKE WAVES OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_

Gai left the scene, so happy thinking about his future creation that he didn't wonder who the man who was claiming to be Naruto's father was.

Meanwhile Minato felt a chill through his spine:

_"Why do I have the sensation that I unleashed a monster?"_

* * *

Remember we have two things to vote:

1.- Should Naruto have a sister. I guess not... I only do it because I promised to a friend to put that poll.

2.-Pairings to vote:  
Minato x Anko.  
Minato x Shizune.  
Minato x Kurenai.  
Minato x Inuzuka Tsume (Kiba's mother).  
Minato x Rin.  
Minato x Yugao.  
Minato x Tsunade.  
Minato x Princess Yuki.  
Minato x Tsunami.

Pairings with other characters are welcome except yaoi, I don't have anything against it but I prefer to respect the sexual identity of the characters.

Reviews are welcome.

Thank you to Third Fang for being my beta for this chapter.


	3. Photo album

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

I want to thank Third Fang for his help editing this chapter.

* * *

Minato took a breath, got up from his chair and headed to one of the boxes he brought from the Hokage's warehouse last night. After a quick inspection he came back with a framed picture and handed it to his son.

Naruto saw the portrait of a young woman, dressed with a black and orange ninja outfit and a konoha ninja headband, she was holding a kunai in what Naruto would call a cool ninja pose. One of her most striking features was her long red hair, reaching her waist; but what really caught Naruto's attention was the fact that she had the same blue eyes that he sees all mornings in the mirror.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a kunoichi with the ability to pull out the best of anyone she met, she was able to make friends with everybody and change their attitudes about life in a few minutes."

Minato reminded with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"What I loved most about her was her heart of gold. She was always the first to come to help somebody in need. She also hated injustice with passion, if she found somebody who was bullied she came to defend them, then she encouraged them to defend themselves so they didn't have to rely her."

"However " Minato had a look on his face at this point, " We can't define her as the usual kunoichi. While the other kunoichi trained to deceit their opponents in battle, she was trying to found the best way to beat them straight up. Instead of making ambushes to the enemies, she charged them in a frontal attacks. Instead of being quiet, she was loud, catching everyone's attention. She was one of the least feminine women of the ninja nations, at least until we became a couple " Minato chuckled lightly at that last bit.

"Yes! Way to go Mom!" said Naruto happily.

_"I wasn't complimenting her..."_, thought Minato with a sweatdrop.

"Do you have more pictures of her? Do you?" Asked an anxious Naruto, eager to get as much information about his mother as possible.

"Of course" Replied his smiling father. "Look this is her with me on our first date..." He handed the picture to Naruto, "... This one is when we went to the beach... this one is her chasing the women who were trying to flirt with me... aaand this one is her chasing me for letting those women get too near of me..." Minato chuckled, clearly amused with the memory before his features softened again.

He handed Naruto a picture where he appeared holding hands with Kushina. He was wearing the standard red and white Hokage's robes minus the hat. She was wearing a traditional wedding kimono. They were looking at each other with slight blush on both of their faces, complimented with smiles of happiness.

"This is the day of our wedding... she looked like the most beautiful of the princesses, I was thanking Kami and all the deities of existence for letting one of their angels love me..." He said softly before he handed the last picture over to his son. "This is one of my favorites..."

In the photo, Kushina appeared dressed in a beautiful maternity dress, seated in a chair while caressing her bulged belly with a dreamy smile and her eyes overflowed with happiness.

"I took it while she was alone at home, using my crystal ball in my office..." Minato chuckled with a mischievous grin. "... She used to say that pregnancy was the most common thing in the world and that she didn't understand why women had changes in their attitudes. Getting tender and the mood swings..."

"Wait, you used to spy on mom!" Roared Naruto, pointing at his father with an accusing finger and an indignant look in his eyes. "You're a stalker!"

"That's not true..." Defended a half embarrassed Minato with his hands up for protection from his son's piercing stare. "... There's nothing bad about watching over the person you really love, it's proof that you care for them..."

o. o. o.

Meanwhile, at the ninja Academy, one of the future kunoichis in Naruto's class sneezed.

"Are you alright, Hinata?", said a concerned teacher.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm alright Iruka-sensei", said mentioned girl with a red face.

o. o. o.

"Hum... that's reasonable..." said Naruto.

"Yes it is" said a relieved Minato, "oh, this one..."

In the last photo appeared Kushina with a hospital gown in a bed, she had a tired but happy if her face was any indication. Minato was looking down at a newborn Naruto with a hypnotized, spaced out, but just as happy look on.

"That's the day you were born..." Said Minato sadly. "We were going to start a family. As orphans Kushina and I knew what you were going to need, you were not going to have the same past as us but the happened the Kyuubi incident..."

Naruto looked like he was not listening to his father, he was looking to the picture with a fixed look then he switched to the other photos seeing for a while each one until he looked to the one where Kushina caressed her belly. "Kaa-san..." He said while he caressed his mother's face in the picture with tears emerging from his eyes. Then as if some hidden switch was flipped, he broke and started to cry relentlessly. Minato quickly hugged his son, who sunk his face in his father's shoulder.

"Let it all go..." Said the ex-kage trying to contain his own tears, "I-I k-know she is in a better place, happy for us not being alone anymore..."

Twenty minutes later Naruto cooled down and looked at his father embarrassed. "T-Thanks Dad "

"Good..." Replied Minato with a smile. "... Ah the food I made is cold, why don't we go to Ichiraku for breakfast? I'll let you eat as much as you want." Minato grinned, foolishly unaware of the dreadful fate of his wallet he had just made.

"ALL CAN I EAT! YES!" Naruto shouted, jumping through the apartment and making a lot of noise in the process.

"STOP MAKING NOISE, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" A furious voice from the floor below shouted.

Minato paled before his face went blank, slowly getting up, putting on his mask and cloak and heading to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The ex-kage said in an almost strained tone.

Naruto nodded, a few seconds later he could hear screams and violent noises coming from downstairs. Ten minutes later the noises stopped and his father came back with an extremely beaten neighbor. The man's face had seen better days, both arms were bent in an unnatural way and he was missing half his teeth.

"Well, now tell my son what you have to say..." said Minato with a sweet voice.

"I'm very zodyy Naduto-sama, I'm an ungdateful bastadd, I apologize fod not being betted pedson with you... pleaze fodgive me..." The man apologized as good as he could without a good number of his front teeth.

"Uhh... apologies accepted " Naruto stalled, not exactly sure what to do in this situation.

"Good..." Nodded the masked Minato, "... Now you will go to the ANBU headquarters and request a little punishment for disrespect the Yondaime's memory..." He smiled, though it was hard to tell with his mask on, and said slyly "... Or, you can refuse to go and then I can show you this convenient trick I know involving a spoon and a mouse..."

"I'll go to the ANBU, I'll go to the ANBU!" The man shouted hysterically as he rushed to town.

"What were you going to do with the spoon and the mouse dad?" Asked Naruto with a concerned look.

"Nothing harmful..." Minato said with a far off look. "...At least for the mouse " He added with a little sadistic smile.

**OMAKE: LABOR PREPARATION CLASSES**

"Kushina, my love, are you sure you don't want me to come to classes?" asked Minato.

"Yes dear, you know we must hide our marriage until the baby is born and I can defend myself properly again." Replied his wife with an irritated look on her face. "And..." She added. "...Todays classes are only for women like all Wednesdays. I've told you this before."

"Ok..." Slumped a defeated Minato. "...Do you want the usual for dinner?"

"YES!" Shouted a noticeably happier Kushina. "Teaching you my secret recipe of ramen took me months but it was worth it! Now I don't have to do it myself all the time if I want some!"

"All men must treat their pregnant wives like queens." Minato solemnly recited as if it were a rule of life.

"I love you, see you later." Kushina said with a slight blush after planting her husband a kiss that would make Jiraiya blush.

Kushina arrived several minutes later to the room where the classes were held. A woman with a sleepy baby went to the sign that said "LABOR PREPARATION CLASS" just after she had entered the room and turned it around. On the other side it said "HUSBAND TAMING CLASSES". Said sign flipper then spoke to the class with an air of authority and experience. "Welcome ladies. I'm Nara Yoshino and today I will show you how to convince your men to do the grocery without threatening them to sleep on the couch..."

* * *

Things to vote:

1.- Should Naruto have a sister.

Yes 1

No 2

2.-Pairings to vote:

Minato x Anko 0

Minato x Shizune 1

Minato x Kurenai 0

Minato x Inuzuka Tsume 0

Minato x Rin 0

Minato x Yugao 0

Minato x Tsunade 0

Minato x Princess Yuki 0

Minato x Tsunami 0

Keeps single 3

Other pairings:

Shikamaru x Ino 1

Konohamaru x Hanabi 1

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Enter Iruka

Thnk you for the reviews, I'm glad to see that my first history has such a great reception, I'll try to update twice a week. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... Dad, why did you put mask on for beating that guy?", asked a puzzled Naruto.

The Yondaime looked at his son with a serious face under his black mask:

"Naruto-kun, have you wondered why the Sandaime never told you that I was your father?"

Naruto took a saddened face. "Jii-san never told, he said that you and Mom died in the Kyuubi attack and that he would tell me about you when I were older, Tou-san, why did he keep it from me?"

"There were many reasons... First he made it for keeping you safe from my enemies", said Minato sadly, "the other reason was to not start a fight between the families and clans of Konoha for your custody, perhaps you don't know it, but we're a very rich family, with properties around all Fire Country...", said proudly, "...but the true reasons for a fight would have been the scrolls with our family jutsus and techniques".

"WHAT!, ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO EAT ALL RAMEN THAT I CAN!?, AND THAT WE HAVE FAMILY JUTSUS THAT WOULD START A FIGHT BETWEEN CLANS!?", said and excited Naruto with starts in his eyes.

"Yes.", said Minato rising the chin. "And they even didn't know about our secret bloodline limit..."

"What is a bloodline limit?" asked a confussed Naruto, "what does it do?"

Minato sweatdropped _"He wanted to pass the exam without knowing it?",_ thought slighty embarrassed.

"I'll tell you another time...", said with a sigh and turned more serious.  
"Naruto-kun, until you don't get strong enough,  
we'll have to hide my true identity has the Yondaime, but don't worry, with the exclusive training method that I have thought for you, you'll be more powerful in a few weeks than most academy students. I warn you, it will be very exacting but it will make you the strongest ninja of Konoha."

"Yes Dad!, don't worry I will deal with anything you throw to me, I'll make you proud. believe it!!", said a happy Naruto.

"I'm already proud of you my son...", thought Minato.

"By the way, how are you going to hide your true identity, Tou-san?", asked Naruto.

"Good question son" _"I'll never have enough of him calling me that...",_ thought his father.

"This is what we are going to do..."

They spend the rest of the morning chatting forgetting to go to Ichiraku's Ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka couldn't stop to think all morning about Naruto, yesterday he almost passed the genin test but failed in the bunshin jutsu, not gaining enough scores for pass. Being such a good hearted man, it was very painful to fail one of his students, it made him feel a bad teacher, specially after the hostility he had for the blond boy at he begining, fortunately his duty has teacher overcomed his hate and later he saw that there was no way that the kid would be the fox that killed his parents.

He planned to take the boy to ramen for cheering him up but he didn't come to class.

"_Damm, he took it worse than I expected_" thought concerned.

"Ok, class, that's all for today" said.

While the students were exiting the class he couldn't stop murmuring for himself.

"Naruto, what I'm going to do with you?..."

"Ano... Iruka-sensei, a-are you talking about N-Naruto-kun" said a shyly voice.

Iruka saw the shy Hyuuga heir playing with her index fingers, obviusly regreting the question.

Iruka smiled at the girl. "Yes, Hinata, I'm going to check why Naruto didn't come to class."

"P-Perhaps i-it is be-because his f-father came back yesterday and..."

"WHAT!!, are you sure about you are saying!?", said the teacher in a shock.

"Eek!!", the shy heiress almost jumped for her teachers reaction, obviusly scared.

"Sorry Hinata-chan... I didn't want to scare you. Are you sure about what you are saying?" said him with a concerned look.

"Y-Yes...", said the girl calming down, "...h-he was hugging a man while c-crying of h-happiness calling the man Tou-san...", she could not avoid to smile dreamly thinking about the father-son reencounter, "I-I could not see his face,  
I-I left b-because I thought t-they needed to be a-alone..."

Before she could finish to talk the teacher rushed out of the Academy heading to his student's apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived to the building where his student lived and opened the door with the copy of the key that the Hokage gave him the day he found out that he invited Naruto to eat eventually.

"So that's the reason becauseI willwear this mask, Naruto", said a black dressed man with matched cloak and mask.

"Yes, now I understand, he,he,he... do you think I'm going to need one too?" said a smiling Naruto.

"Probably as soon as I start walking through the streets without mine... You, know people shouldn't enter other's houses without invitation" said the cloaked man to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!", said the happy blonde without noticing the glares between his father and teacher, "I wan't to introduce you to someone, this is Min-, I mean Arashi Uzumaki, formely known as Arashi Kazama,MYDAD! He lost his memories in the Kyuubi attack and was wandering through the world and then,whenhe regained them, came back",said triunfally.

"Dad, this is Umino Iruka my teacher, he also babysitted me eventually when he was a genin", said to his father.

That last phrase only reminded of the years of his son he lost forever, deeping the wound in his soul.

"Glad to meet you, Iruka-san" said Minato in a forced tone.

"Same goes for me, Arashi-san" responded the chunnin in the same mood.

"Naruto, go to the stand without me, your teacher and I have to talk about some things", said the masked ninja.

"Ok dad, don't be late... oh, Iruka sensei, sorry for not coming today to class", said the happy jinchuuriki leaving the building, not noticing the tension between the two adults.

"Well, Iruka-san now that we are alone you can start with your questions...", said Minato.

He couldn't help but feel a mix of gratitude and resentment to the man before him, gratitude for looking after his son and resentment for taking the role of father figure that should be his.

Said man stept forward and before he noticed, gave him a punch to the face. Now the proportion of resentment was raising.

"How you dare to come back and act like nothing happened!!??", shouted a furious Iruka while a gave a punch to the gut, and after that punch, came another, and another...

Minato didn't said or did anything while he received a beating at the hands of the teacher.

"You know what the kid you call son had to pass!?" said Iruka with rage in his eyes.

The masked man didn't say anything while he received another punch.

"Being shunned by the parents of the kids he wanted to play with..."

"Ignored by the people, forcing him to do pranks to recall their attention..." said sadly.

"Waking up alone in the mid of the night for a nighmare and not having nobody to comfort him" said with flaming eyes.

"_Those eyes... are these the eyes that the Sandaime saw in me?_", he started to laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!", Iruka grabbed the man by the mask with the left hand and gave him a punch with the other,  
sending him to the other side of the room leaving the mask in Iruka's hand. "AND WHY THE HELL YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK", yelled.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy to know that Naruto had you looking for him...", said getting up "...and I don't fight back because I deserve the beating for what I did to my son", said Minato showing his face.

"You are the...", then realization hit the teacher. "Y-You, s-sealed the fox in your own son, sacrificing your life..."

"Yes, I did", said the Yondaime with a disgusted face, taking back his mask. "As Hokage I couldn't take another child having my own; kages can not demand to their subordinates something that they wouldn't do.", said painfully.

Iruka realized the nobility of the sacrifice that the man did, giving up his life and his son's happiness for a village that didn't respect his last wish, he felt dirty for being part of it and he also realized in horror that he tried to kill that man in an attack of anger and jealously.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me!", said the chuunin kneeling before the Yondaime with tears forming in his eyes. "I thought you left him all those years and then I saw him talking happily with you like nothing happened, I couldn't stand it..."

"Iruka-san, I told you I deserved it", said Minato pulling out a paintbrush from his pouch. "You must have a lot of questions for me", said while he wet the brush with the blood from his cheek.

Then he discovered that Iruka was also an enthusiast of chained questions.  
"Naruto knows that you are the Yondaime? How are you alive?... What are you going to do, are you going to be Hokage again?" asked a nervous Iruka.

Minato answered the questions while drawing something in his mask.  
"Yes, he knows that I'm the Yondaime... I'm not in the mood of telling again the history of my comeback so ask the Sandaime, I told him yesterday... and about your last question my response is NO, I won't lead this filty town after they did to my child", said with contained rage.

"I... understand Namikaze-sama", said Iruka remembering his name from the books.

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage is death...", said the blond man, "...he died the day that the Third's Law was necessary to protect his son from the hate of those he saved..."

Then he put back his mask and continued talking.

"...All thatremains isArashi Uzumaki, the father of the future Hokage".

The mask had now six red whisker marks, thicker than Naruto's, made with his own blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: THE RESULTS OF THE VOTES.

The author: I was going to show you the count of the ballot papers but unfortunately I found them burned down, probably by cigarettes fire, I'm sorry to say that I have no choice but to suspend the voting, I thank you everyone for your votes and I apologize for the troubles I could cause.

The author: But I remember most of the votes so I'll take these results:

1 Naruto won't have a sister to my relief. (Inner author: _FUCK YOU MARY SUE!!!)_

2 Minato will keep single.

I'll stick to traditional pairings, this is all.

The author:...

The author: Asuma-sama, I think you can now take off your knives from my neck, now there's no chance of Kurenai ending with other guy. Same goes for you, Hayate-san, take off your sword from my gut.

Asuma: Well, I told your we could reach and agreement about that, don't you think so Hayate?

Hayate: (Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough).

Asuma: Hayate-san, you should go to see a doctor.

The author: No wonder the Hokage never puts his chain smoke son and paper-lungs in same squadron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to review.


	5. The Sandaime's bad week

I checked my stat, fiuuu... I didn't expected this: 

32 reviews, 1657 hits, 5 communites, 14 favs and 22 alerts!

Thank you very much for the reception you are giving to my first fic!

I'll try to improve my writing for the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before with the current Hokage...

Sarutobi was not having a peaceful week:

First of all it starts with the defacing of the Hokage at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, well it was funny but the paperwork he had to make for relocate the ninjas responsible for the watching of the village during the blond's raid was hell, now they were destined to D rank missions, that would show them to do their work. Then came the complaints of those fools who wanted the kid punished for that, however they shut up when he showed them that it exposed the failures in the security of the village; the truth was that the stealth and deception skills of the blonde student were higher than most chuunins, no wonder that Danzou came asking to take him under his wing whenever he fooled the ninjas of the village. No, Naruto won't become one of those soulless tools of his old rival, he only needed to proofs that the crippled man didn't disband ROOT to charge him for tresason, but there was not way to catch him off guard.

Then his grand-son had the idea of taking his charge defeating him, hell, he even asked for a private teacher for make him a better ninja, perhaps Ebisu would be a good choice, he made a good work as the ANBU guard of the kid and was very fond of him although he didn't prove it, this and the fact that he was a jonin specialiced teaching confirmed his decision.

Yesterday came the Academy exams, Naruto spend the week saying that he was going to pass it and start his race to become Hokage; unfortunately when Iruka came with the list of passed students, Naruto was not among then, perhaps if the proportion of stealth and deception for the genin exams were higher instead of the writing part, he would have pass, but this stuff was emphasized only in higher rank exams.  
It was then when everything messed up.

Sarutobi was happy, he finished the paperwork before he expected, so he could spent the rest of the journey with one of his favourite pastimes: keep watch of the citizens of Konoha with his crystal ball. Specially female citizens. More specially those female who were in the public baths. Only to make sure that there were no perverts peeping, of course!

But before that, he should check on Naruto, the boy must be depressed for not passing.

Supporting his hands in the ball he concentrated in the boy; what he saw left him surprissed:  
The kid was playing with a masked man, probably a ninja acording to his clothes, the most strange thing that was this man was not one of his men, only a cloak brooch with the symbol of the Leaf village sugested that he was from Leaf, he should sent somebody to retrieve and interrogate this man.

The man removed his hood and mask revealing a face that he didn't expect to see againamong the living.

He couldn't hold back a tear after the touching scene. Then he saw everything in red.

That man was impersonating the Yondaime!! Not only that but he knew that he was Naruto's father!! And for add salt in the wound he was playing with the feelings of the boy he considered a second grandson!!!

"YAMATO, BOAR, CROW, COME HERE!!!", shout whiledoing a jutsu that changed him into his battle suit.

Three figures materialized in the room, they couldn't help but fell fear for the amount of contained killing intent that their leader was radiating.

"Come with me to the Academy!" ordered his leader.

Crossing the distance that separate the Hokage Tower from the Academy in record time they arrived to the scene.

The boy didn't notice their presence but the Yondaime doppelganger did. He pinched a point of the crying boy's neck putting him to sleep.

"It's time to sleep Naruto-kun, now adults need to talk" whispered to the boy.

The Hokage spoke him a menacing tone:

"Whoever you are, release the kid and come with us then you're going to come with us to see Ibiki, then you will explain to what were you going to do with him and how the hell did you know that he was the Yondaime's son?"

Yamato and Crow (a.k.a. Ebisu) were shocked: First his leader take's then they see the Kyuubi container hugging a man who looks like their deceased hero and then the Hokage saying that said hero was the boy's father.

"I'm the Yondaime", said the man in an authority voice getting up, taking the sleeping child in his arms "I can prove it,  
old friend."

"Don't listen to him Hokage-sama! It's a trick from the demon!" yelled Boar, making the worst mistake of his life.

Before he realized it he was trapped in the two highest killing intents he ever felt.

One came from the Hokage furious with the future corpse, first for considering the boy a demon and second for having the insolence for breaking his law before him.

The second one came from the blond man, his bloodlust was similar to the Kyuubi, worse considering that all was aimed directed to him.

In a blur of yellow light the Yondaime was behind Boar holding his son with his left arm and a blue ball of chakra in the right hand.

"HE IS NOT THE DEMON, SCUM!!!", shout, slamming the ball on his back breaking his spine and causing tremendous internal damage to the stupid guy, destroying his ninja career forever.

Yamato and Crow were to scared to do something, after seeing how the elite ninja was defeated by a ghost using two of Konoha's most powerful jutsus.

Sarutobi looked at the shattered ex-ANBU with disgust, then to his ex-successor and formed a slight smile.

"I believe you... Minato, why don't you come to my office and explain everything?"

Minato smiled back "It will be pleasure, Sarutobi-san, I'll be waiting for you there, oh and make sure that the pig keeps his mouth closed and receives a demotion if he survives", said disappearing in a yellow light.

"You two", said the Sandaime to the other ANBU "take him to the hospital and make sure he is under sedation until I say the opposite, and don't talk about this with anybody".

"HAI!"responded them in unison.

Sarutobi arrived to his office to find his successor/predecessor sitting in his chair, caressing the hair of the sleeping child on his lap, not noticing the his arriving.

"_Yes, it's him, now I have no doubt left",_ though the Hokage.

"How was his life, old friend, was he happy in my absence?", asked Minato.

Sarutobi sighed, he never though that the day he wouuld have to make explanations to Minato would come.

"I would lie if I say you that he was saw has the hero you expected him to be... In his first days many people wanted him to be executed, not believing that the seal was enough strong to contain the fox, others even though that he was the fox reborn in human form... Then I had a meeting with the clan heads and elders to decide the destiny of Naruto, Jiraiya and I chose to keep his true heritage and label in as an orphan to keep him and his inheritance safe from your enemies and clan schemes...".

Minato nodded with a growl.

Sarutobi took air and continued: "Many clans wanted to adopt him, but only because they would have the power of the Kyuubi at his dispossal, as you can suppose it would have been worst if they knew who really Naruto was, anyways, whenewer a clan propposed to adopt Naruto, many others voted against it, so we could not reach to an agreement, perhaps it can relieve you that many of them didn't want to adopt Naruto for what he has but for acomplish your wish, like the Akimichis, Yamanakas, Naras and surprisingly the Hyuuga Branch House..."

"They also know what it is having a cursed seal against their will...", whispered Minato.

"Finally it was decided that he would be an ordinary orphan and raised like one without special privileges, then I created a law that forbids everyone telling the truth about the Kyuubi in Naruto or hurt him for that so he would have a normal life." Then the Sandaime's features saddened: "However although the law prevented the villagers to do anything to Naruto,  
it didn't stop them to forbid their children to be friends with Naruto so he grew alone during his first six years."

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe.

"I assigned an ANBU guard to him to make sure that nobody would hurt him, your student Kakashi but he kept hidden all time for not interfering in his life, don't worry, nobody tried to harm him, so Naruto never met him, after I realized that his life was not threatened I reassigned Kakashi to normal ANBU missions but he left the corp depressed and asked to be a jonin again."

Minato didn't say anything Sarutobi continued.

"I tried to see him as often as this job let me, but sporadic visits were not enough, then he became a prankster to gain people's attention, and decided to become Hokage for being acknowledged. Then he entered the ninja Academy and made some friends but it was not enough to cure him for his loneliness, without anybody to help him at home and more interesed in gain attention than studies he barely passed the tests, today he tried to do the genin test, two years before his classmates, but he was unable to perform a decent bunshin so he failed. Then you came back"  
Sarutobi stopped talking before the insane amount of killing intent that the Yondaime was trying to contain, he headed to window and released it against the unprepared village.

The Inuzuka's dogs howled with desesperation, the Aburame's spend the rest of the day triying to stop their bugs from scape of their bodies, all babies woken up and started to cry, the non ninja population suddenly freezed and the ninjas got on guard against an unknown enemy.

"I have one last question...", said Minato calming down, "What convinced you that I am Minato Namikaze?"

"The look in your eyes while you attacked that fool... there is no way to imitate the eyes of a man protecting his family",  
said a smiling Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, today there's not Omake but next update you'll have one of the best I have in store and the explanation of Minato's return.

Fanfiction writers feed with reviews, don't make us starve.


	6. Revelations: Minato's history

Disclaimer1: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. 

Disclaimer2: This chapter contains a lot of spoilers from the manga, you were warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato looked at the Hokage.

"I suppose now I must tell you why I am alive, don't I?"

"Yes, I still can't believe it, you were supposed to be trapped in the stomach of the God of Death in a fight for all eternity", told Sarutobi.

"Yes I was", Minato sighed.

"After I sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto...", said with a guilty face, "...I only had some seconds to say googbye to him while I was feeling my soul sucked by the Shinigami, I lost conscience... I-I d-died...", said trying to put up with the memory.

"Take your time, you can tell me it another day, when you fell better to do it", said Sarutobi worried.

"N-No, I must take it off, I didn't tell the others when I resurrected and now I lost the chance..."

"The others? who are 'the others', Minato?", asked Sarutobi puzzled.

"Patience, you'll know what I'm talking about", said Minato, and then continued his history more relaxed.

"After I... died, I wake up in a world ruled by the God of Death, it was the place were those fighters who sacrificed themselves for the others or have a heroic death came after their deaths, being the stomach of the god one of the entries", said Minato to a surprised Sandaime.

"You were not condemned to an eternal fight as it was supposed to happen to everyone who used the Shiki Fuujin??", asked Sarutobi, completely shocked at Minato's revelations.

Minato smiled and continued.  
"Opposing to what be though it was no a hell, it was a place where the fighters could do for eternity what they are supposed to enjoy: fight without after-effects."

"Please, clear up what you are trying to say", asked Sarutobi captive with Minato's history.

Minato nodded.

"During the day, we fought in an everybody versus everybody battle that longed all day, in those battles we could die but at the night we came back to life and we had a banquet with infinite food and drinks, you can imagine what it was to the Akimichis who were there", said Minato smiling.

Sarutobi smiled back imagining that if the living Akimichis took notice of that they would ask the most dangerous A and S class missions.

A shadow casted over Minato's face.

"During those parties, the loved ones of the combatants came from other paradises to join them, K-Kushina n-never came to see me... s-she probably must hate me for what I did to our son...", said sadly hugging Naruto.

Sarutobi didn't know what to say to console the returned hero.

Minato waited a minute to clear up his mind.

"However, I met some interesting people, I met some warriors of the West who called that place Valhalla, they were the only ones who didn't use to get surprised in their awakening in that world... I also met many heroes from the Elemmental Nations including Hatake Sakumo, the Sandaime Kazekage and specially the Shodaime and the Nidaime..."

"You met them!?, how they were!?", asked Sarutobi like a child meeting his heroes.

"They were... death and as young as they look in the mountain, according to what they asked other ninjas of Konoha they were very satisfied with your government of the village, they said that with your guidance Konoha became the most powerful and prosperous ninja village of all Elemmental Nations while keeping the way of the peace."

Sarutobi was relieved to know that his senseis were proud of him, all his life he had the doubt of not being good enough for his charge although he was there more time than all their predecessors combined.

"I'm the begining they didn't believe that I was the Yondaime, only after I defeated them both and the word of other Konoha ninjas they believed me", said enjoying the memory.

Then he turned serious: "Whenever a Konoha ninja came I asked him or her about my son, they always got surprissed when I told them that Naruto was my son but unfortunately none of them knew something significant about him... By the way, none of them hated him, it look's like only those who are able to value other's sacrifices and acknowledge other heroes are welcome there", said happily.

"So not stupids there, eh?" said Sarutobi.

Minato nodded and continued again:

"Three years after my arrival, Hyuuga Hizashi came, he told me the same history than you of the Branch Family trying to adopt Naruto, I thanked him for trying to care him but I was relieved that the try of adoption never came to success; Naruto cursed with two seals and turned servant to a clan that slaves it's own kind without even having the Byakuugan?, no thanks, better keep orphan and free."

Sarutobi didn't say to Minato that he refused to give Naruto to the Branch Hyuugas although they got enough votes to adopt him; he also though that Naruto was better alone.

"I formed a team with Sakumo, Hizashi and the Hokages, I tried to recruit Akimichi Chouzu, my old team mate from my genin days, but he already was in a group composed of Naras, Yamanakas and other Akimichis."

Sarutobi at the though of the power of a team composed of such heroes couldn't help but fell a little envious of Minato.

"We became one of the most powerful teams of the Valhalla or Kingdom of the Warriors, as was called by us, eastherns. The five next years was a succession of victories and parties, If only Kushina would have come... One day we were shocked by the arrival most of the Uchiha ninjas..."

Sarutobi nodded: "Yes, the Uchiha massacre, Itachi, the greatest genious of the clan in many generations one day went ballistic and killed all his clan minus his little brother, Sasuke...", said the Sandaime.

Suddenly Minato started to radiate another insane amount of killer intent interrupting the Sandaime and spoke with venom in his words:

"Itachi was not alone the day he murdered his family...", said Minato with such a look of eternal hate that for a moment he looked scarier than the Fox Demon, "... he had the help of a man, a man who used the power of his cursed Sharingan to make the Kyuubi attack Konoha, the man who founded Akatsuki, the man who will use them to hunt down Naruto and the other jinchuurikis..."

Minato's rage raised, in Konoha people started to look frightened to the Hokage Tower "... the man who fought the Shodaime in the Valley of End, the man who should have been death, the man who destroyed my life, the man I'm going to kill: Uchiha Madara."

Sarutobi was speechless, Madara?, alive? it was completely unbelieveable but the fact that Minato was alive and talking to him made it possible and he felt fear... the pieces were starting to fit, Madara indeed had the power to control such a demon as the Kyuubi and the power to kill the strongest clan of Konoha without the rest of the city noticing, and the power to handle that new group of S class criminals that had Orochimaru and Itachi among them according to Jiraiya's reports.

Minato used relaxation exercises to calm down while Sarutobi assimilated his words, the people of Konoha calmed down too.

"Now what I tell to you will surprise you as much as my last revelation... please, don't interrupt me...", said Minato.

Sarutobi nodded preparing himself to the most bizarre part of the fantastic history of his successor.

"Four years later after the Uchiha massacre..."

"It was two years ago...", interrupted the Sandaime.

"I told you not to interrupt me, you'll understand in the end.", said Minato.

Sarutobi blushed like a kid receiving a reprimand.

Minato continued.

"Four years after the Uchiha massacre, one day the Shodaime and Nidaime disappeared and came back several minutes later with you and a lot of Leaf ninjas..."

Sarutobi was frozen in the chair.

"...Orochimaru formed a new Village, Otogakure no Sato, to attack Konoha with the help of Sand after tricked them to join him. He used a forbidden jutsu Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to bring back to life the Shodaime and Nidaime as his slaves to kill you. You defeated them with the Shiki Fuujin dying in the process and coming back with them to the Kingdom."

The look on Sarutobi's face was indescribable, but is was a very normal face when you are told how you are going to die and you believe it; Minato continued.

"After that, I started to work in a seal to prevent that abominable jutsu to work with us, it was supposed to stop the reviving and mind control, however we didn't have any way to test it, so I didn't have any guarantee of it to work. The answer came five years later, don't worry I'm near the end of my story..."

"Continue, please, however I think you're leaving a lot of details for yourself in your history...", said Sarutobi.

"Yes, I am, I'm trying to give you a summary version of my history, I'll fill you with details during the talks that we'll have in the future", said Minato. "_And things like Asuma's and Jiraiya's deaths are prefered not to be told but must be done in order to prevent them...", _though Minato, _"...although I wouldn't mind killing Jiraiya myself..."_

"Five years later, Madara tried to use Edo Tensei to bring me back as a slave to defeat Naruto who was seventeen years old."

Minato felt a chill in his spine remembering his encounter with his son after seventeen years separated, only to fight him.

"The seal didn't stop the jutsu, however the jutsu resulted altered by the seal: instead of reviving me as an indestructible slave, it resurrected me as a mortal free man..."

"I joined that adult Naruto in the battle against Madara to his surprise, oblibing him to flee..."

Minato though again of the meeting with the man that Naruto would become with tears in his eyes.

"He didn't hate me for what did to him; despite the suffering it caused him, he felt honored for being the chosen one to carry the Kyuubi...", Minato wiped the tears on his face and continued, smiling to the sleeping child.

"When I told him that I did it because I was his father and couldn't use another child I though he was going to hate me..."

"...But he hugged me and cried like he did today, he was so happy of having his father back after the loses he had those years: yourself, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Iruka...", said Minato.

"What happened to them!?" asked the Hokage.

"I'll tell you another time, don't worry we'll prevent them", told Minato _"...However I don't guarantee that Jiraiya will keep unharmed_", though.

"I spend the next months with that adult Naruto, getting to know ourselves, he told me how was his life, but he prevented to tell me the all the truth, that's why I asked you before; after Jiraiya's death he was appointed as the next Toad Sage.  
That title and his heroic achievements for the village during his ninja career gave him the acknowledgement that he pursued all his life. The discovery that I was his father increased his popularity to the clouds, so Tsunade could appoint him as her future successor in a few years with almost no opposition."

"Tsunade will be the Godaime? why did she come back?", asked a surprised Sarutobi.

"Naruto's doing", said a proud father, then his face darkened again.

"Then Madara came back with the remaining Akatsukis, they kidnapped Kakashi and stole his Sharingan." Containing his fury Minato continued.

"Kakashi was able to evolve his Sharingan to a new level: the Mangekyou Sharingan, however his was different than Itachi's or Madara's, he gained it with hard work instead of killing in best friend. It had different appearance and powers than theirs, specially the ability to open breachs in the space-time, sending things to other dimensions..."

"_Kakashi will be able to gain that mastery although not being an Uchiha?, impressive..."_ though the Sandaime.

"I almost finished my story... Madara used Kakashi's Sharingan against me, then I used my own space-time jutsu to trying to escape of the vortex he created, the Shunshin no Jutsu..."

The Sandaime who was not called The Professor for nothing realized everything.

"I lost conscience, later, when I woke up, I was in one of the forests that surrounded Konoha, you will see the traces of a space-time jutsus if you go there with the appropiate tools"

"When I headed back to Konoha I realized that it was not same Konoha where I came back to life, Tsunade's head was not in the Mountain, I realized that I came back in time far away from the battle with the Akatsuki, far away from the son that forgave me and I was starting to know..."

Sarutobi suspected how was going to end the story.

"In despair, I wandered by the village concealing trying to figure a way to come back" Minato looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Then when I saw him, my child needing me, I realized that I didn't need to come back, my son was here, not only that, those who died were still alive, we can save them, we can make a better world where you'll meet Asuma's son, a world where Naruto and I will have our New Chance, not only us but everyone as well", said while he hugged his sleeping son with tears in his eyes.

_"Another grandson..."_, though Sarutobi dreamly, _"I won't let Orochimaru steal me the chance to meet him..."_

Sarutobi keep thinking for a while and spoke with a smile:

"Welcome back to Konoha, Minato, with you and your knowledge of the future, now everybody can sleep better", said happily.

"Thank you for your trust, however I brought with me proofs that I come from the future", said Minato relieved.

"Why the way...", Sarutobi removed the Hokage's hat and offered it to Minato "...are you going to take back your old position?"

Minato looked at the hat thinking, in Sarutobi's mind a pile of paperwork with wings was moving away from a chibi Sarutobi without the hat doing a happy dance. Then Minato started to laugh wildly signalling the Hokage with the finger.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!! That's the best joke I ever heard!! Thank you, Hokage-sama, I needed it.

In Sarutobi's mind the Hokage's hat landed in chibi Sarutobi's, then the poor chibi Sarutobi was crushed by the pile of paperwork.

Definitively it was not a good week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: Spider-Kakashi and Yodaiya

"Tell me, Minato, what were the proofs of the future that you were going to show me?" asked Sarutobi.

Minato took a scroll from his pouch and released one of the seals, with a poof of smoke a pile of books appeared.

"Here they are..." said Minato like he were a show man, "... 'Icha, Icha Paradise vol.4', 'Icha, Icha Paradise vol.5' and many other future books from Jiraiya like 'The Chakrasutra' and many other best-sellers!"

Sarutobi was looking at the books with stars in his eyes and a drooling without control.

"YES, YES, YES, finally the gods have decided to give me a reward for my years of sacrifice!!!", yelled a crazy Hokage scaring Minato to the bone.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Kakashi was climbing one of Konoha's building when strange streak started to appear over his head.

_"My pervert sixth sense is tickling!, it comes from the Hokage Tower, I should check there"_ said swinging through the streets using a ninja wire.

Meanwhile in a women's hot spring in the Grass Country...

"I feel a perturation in the pervertness..." said a middle aged man without realizing his mistake.

"A PERVERT!!! KILL HIM!!!".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, it's a time travel fic, sorry for those who don't like them.

It was the longest chapter I ever made, next ones will be shorter, it took me all day to write this one, but I wanted to have the history of Minato's return in a single piece and also explain the title of the fic.

Remember to review.


	7. About cooks and blood limits

Disclaimer1: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. 

Thank you very much for the support you are giving to my story, I already decided how will be the ending of the story,  
don't worry, we are still in the beginnig, when I planned it I though it would be shorter than it's resulting.

My update rate will be at least once a week but I can't guarantee long chapters, sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teuchi and Ayame were having an ordinary day when their favourite customer (and main income source) came more happy than usual.

"Hello Jii-san, hello Ayame-chan!, three bowls of miso ramen please!", said the happy blond.

"You look specially cheerful today, Naruto, so... you managed to pass the graduate the Academy?", asked the cook.

"No, I couldn't but something much better happened", responded the kid.

"Oh, and would be better than become a ninja for our future Hokage?" asked Ayame.

"He, he, he... you'll see later...", said with a foxy grin.

The cook started the prepare Naruto's order inmersed in his thoughs, trying to figure out what would make Naruto so happy after failing the test, after years feeding the kid he managed to see through his mask and differentiate between the true smiles of Naruto and the fake ones that he usually wore.

"Your order his ready Naruto-kun", said Ayame also intrigued for Naruto's behaviour, "can you give us a little hint, pleeease?", said using the dreaded Puppy-eyes no Jutsu.

"Eh... it is related to a person I met yesterday, you'll see him soon" said Naruto starting the miso carnage in the bowl compound.

Minutes later, when Naruto almost finished his third bowl two persons arrived, one was a Iruka and the other was a man they never saw, Ayame couldn't help but blush after taking a look to the eyes and half exposed muscles of the masked man. Teuchi noticed it and though of complain the Hokage about forbiding exhibitionism in ninjas.

"Hello Dad, hello Iruka-sensei", said Naruto, then he proceeded to introduce his father to the shocked cook and blushing teenager.

"Tou-san, these are Teuchi and Ayame, the best cooks in the world...", said pointing to them, "Old man, Ayame-chan, this is Arashi Uzumaki, my father, he recovered from the amnesia he had after fighting the fox and he came back yesterday."

"Glad to meet you Teuchi-san", said Arashi offering his hand to the cook with a visible smile under his mask with red whiskers.

"Glad to meet you too", said Teuchi with a forced smile, squeezing the man's hand as much as he could.

"Glad to meet you Ayame-chan", said to the blushing girl, making her get more redder, "Naruto didn't told me that you were so cute", said with a smile, making the poor girl to faint.

"What happened to her is she ill, shall we took her to the hospital?", asked a confused Arashi, proving than sometimes he could be as clueless about the beautiful gender as his son.

"It's nothing, she didn't slept well last night and she is tired", responded the cook hiding his fury for that impostor,  
who dared to say those things to his daughter before him.

"Can you help me to carry her to her room, please?, our house is behind the bar.", asked Teuchi with his forced smile.

"No problem...", said Minato noticing the fury of the man.

Iruka also noticed him but a gesture of Arashi told him not to intervene, Naruto was so busy with his ramen to take notice.

Minato and Teuchi took the girl to her room, then when they were in the hall Minato stopped, still with his back to Teuchi.

"Ok, Teuchi-san, why did you take me here?" asked Arashi.

The cook, with a speed of a chuunin took hold of the other man from behind and leaned a knife to Arashi's neck.

"Who are you impostor?", said the cook with a menacing tone. "There's no way you can be Naruto's father."

_"Why did I cause such a bad impression to everybody who is fond of Naruto?_", though the ex-kage.

"I'm his father, I'm not impersonating anybody and..."

"SHUT UP, LIAR!!!", "I knew his true father and his mother too, how you dare to use her surname!?"

_"Of course!, Kushina and I always came here when we started dating, he realized Naruto's true identity, Teuchi must believe that I'm still death..."_

Before the poor cook realized he and Minato switched positions and postures and he was then the one being hold from behind with a knife near his neck.

"How...", asked confused.

"I call it the Enhanced Kawarimi, one of my new jutsus, it's a version of the Kawarimi that switchs my position and posture with my own opponent, an upper jonin jutsu...", said Arashi in a friendly tone.

Minato retired the knife and released the confused man.

"You must really appreciate my son if you dare to attack a ninja, now tell me, when did you realized that I, Minato Namikaze, was his father?", said removing his mask.

"H-Hokage-sama..., how...?", babbled Teuchi.

"It's a long history, but yes I'm alive again, you should talk to the Hokage to get more details, go with Iruka, he also knows who I am."

Teuchi stared speechless to the Yondaime, took breath and started to talk.

"It was not too hard to figure out that you were Naruto-kun's father. You were always hanging out with Kushina in your later teens, the way you looked at each other was like I used to look at my wife, only a blind and deaf man wouldn't see that you were in love, then you became Hokage and you or her started to come alone to get take away orders. Months later she was pregnant and with a wedding ring, when I asked her who was the man she said that he married Arashi Kazama and... Wait! Naruto didn't call you Arashi?"

Minato/Arashi nodded.

"Arashi Kazama is an alias I created to do A and S class missions myself when I became Hokage, I used to left a clone in my office while I took the missions. I married Kushina with that name to keep her safe from my enemies while she was pregnant with Naruto, we planned to make our marriage public when Naruto would be born, but you know what happened",  
said Minato sadly.

Teuchi, who also knew what was the losing of a wife, decided to continue his history.

"...Well, she said that she was going to introduce me his husband when the baby would be born, I couldn't understand how she could have a son with another man, leaving you and you not being affected. Then the fox came and you both... died. The Sandaime then introduced Naruto to Konoha and told us to see him as a hero as your last wish..."

Teuchi stopped before the fury that the scorned hero was calming down, then said man asked him to continue.

"One day I came to the restaurant a blond little kid who called himself Naruto Uzumaki and I realized it, the only man with that yellow spiky hair in Konoha was you, it was obvious that he was your son, the fact that you used him for the sealing ratified my suspect when I recalled that one day you said that a leader wouldn't ask his subordinates something that he wouldn't do himself."

"If you didn't choose to be a cook you could become a great ninja, Teuchi", said Minato hidding again his face with the mask, "now go back to the stand, I'm starving."

"Of course Namikaze-sama, I'll make you my best recipes", responded the cook with a bow.

"Call me Arashi Uzumaki, when Naruto would be strong enough to fight chuunins and jonins I'll reveal my true identity"  
"...And cut some heads...", though.

They came back to the stand with Naruto and Iruka. Then Minato ordered five bowls while Naruto asked for another one.

Fortunately for them there were no more customers in the stand so Minato could have his food without problems.

"I must ask Kakashi how he manages to eat with the mask."

"Naruto...", said to his son "... unfortunately we'll have to cut our visits here, ask your father I have the duty to feed you with more nutritious food like vegetables and you'll only drink milk until I say so, you have to gain more height and muscles and..."

Naruto realized that having a father wouldn't be as good as he figured and started to complain.

"But daaaad, ramen is the best food of the universe, I always eat ramen and I was never ill, unlike the other children,  
and I never was bad nourished and..."

Teuchi saw the threat that his business was facing and came quickly with an idea.

"Wait, Uzumaki-sama, you can give the list of food you like for Naruto and I can make new recipes of ramen using it for the ingredients, I guaarantee you that they will be extremely nutritiuous and delicious", said with a smile that looked like he had a portion of watermelon in his mouth.

"Yes... that's reasonable, ok I'll give you the list tomorrow", responded the man.

"And Naruto, the only reason that you never were ill it's because one of the features of our blood limit", said to his son.

"You have a blood limit?!", exclaimed a surprised Iruka, "Why I was not informed, as his teacher I have to know those details about my students!".

"Dad, you told me this morning what are blood limits but not what ours do, what does it do tell me, tell me!", exclaimed Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Well, the main reason that our bloodline is unknown is because our family chose to keep it secret to protect it, another reason is that outside Konoha there are many places where those who are born with special abilities are seen as monsters and are a special target for the ninjas of those zones."

Minato recalled when he met Zabuza and Haku in the other world.

"I'll show you what it does..."

He took a kunai and made a cut in his hand.

"What are you doing!!?", exclaimed Iruka horrified, "you must treat it inmediately".

"Don't panic, look at it better, you can see how it is healing", said Minato.

The teacher and the cook looked fascinated how the masked man's wound was closing itself, five minutes later the cut was completely healed, without scar.

Then Iruka realized that Minato didn't show any signs of the beating he gave him while eating without his mask, then said man spoke.

"This bloodline doesn't have a name, just for keeping it secret, our body heals itself more faster than usual, we can recover any non-mortal wound in a night of sleeping, minor wounds only last hours or minutes and the best of all is the fact that it is a "perfect healing": we don't get scars or any other negative sequels from the wounds we get, that means that we can't get crippled so as long as we survive we will able to go back to active duty in a few days, in fact we can regrow lost parts of the body in a few weeks or days, obviously we didn't measure how much time take's each part of the body to regrow. It doesn't mean we are inmortal, wounds are as dangerous for us as for the other ninjas, a stab in the hearth or in the head can kill us without problem, we can bleed to death as other ninjas, we also feel as pain as any other human but we endure it better", said the Namikaze to his audience.

Iruka was inmersed in a storm of toughs, Naruto's healing powers are part of a blood limit!! Not the Kyuubi's doing!! The doctors of the Academy mistook a powerful bloodline for the need of the fox for survive healing his vessel.

"It also make us inmune to almost all diseases, and only the most powerful poisons can kill us, the rest only make us feel a little ill. As weaknesses, well, it doesn't work as good as always if we suffer chakra exhaustion or severe massive damage, oh yes, sometimes it can react to foreign hostile chakra, making it work much faster but making it weaker for a few days later..." said before being interrupted by his son.

"Do you mean that the other people doesn't heal with a night of sleeping? I though it was normal..."

"What made you think that people heal completely in a night of sleep? the other students need some weeks of recovery when they broke their limbs but when you did, you were next day as good as new", said Iruka.

"Well, in RPGs people only need to spend a night in the INN and in mangas many of the heroes recover very fast, nobody told me that usually wounds lasted more than a day..." said the boy with a smile and his hand behind his head.

Iruka felt the reproachfully stare of the ex-kage for not explaining his son the difference between reality and fiction.

"Well...", said Minato interrupting his glare, applying to Naruto.

"Your bloodline was already discovered by the medics but it was mistaken for other thing..."

Iruka knew what was he refering to.

"...Next week I'll have an appoint with the council of elder and the representatives of the clans and explain them about it,  
perhaps I'll have to made some demostrations of it, our family jutsus and my skill level, so we will be able to establish ourselves as the Uzumaki clan", said Minato.

"Wow, a clan!, he, he, he, he I can't wait to tell it tomorrow in the Academy...", said Naruto.

"Sorry son but for the next two weeks I'll be giving you a special training for improve your skills, then, after those weeks, you'll train with me all evenings, I warn you it will be brutal but the way for the Hokage is a hard one, on the good side you'll have immediate results, in a few months you'll surpass your class mates. Is it all right Iruka-sensei?  
I can take my son for two weeks without any problem can't I?" said looking to the teacher.

"O-Of c-course there is no problem, clans can take their children to give them clan training...", responded Iruka, not wanting to contradict the other man.

"Good... Naruto, do you want to start the training now, I'll show an amazing kick ass jutsu", said to the kid.

"YES, YES, LET'S START TRAINING, DAD!", jumped Naruto.

"Ok, sorrounf your arms around my neck and hold as much strong as you can, I'll use a special jutsu for bring us to the place where we're going to train. Iruka, you pay the bill", said while his son embraced him as he told.

Before the teacher could say anything, father and son were sorrounded by winds making Minato's cloak flutter, with a jump they left the place... flying...

Iruka and Teuchi were frozen in the place while they watched the pair flying away, same happened to several villagers who saw them, many of them headed to tell the ANBU while others went to the hospital for being treated for hallucinations.

"I-I t-think we should have a talk with the Hokage...", said Iruka.

"Y-Yes, but first pay", responded the other man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter I'll give you my reasons for making Naruto's healing powers a blood limit.

Remember to review.


	8. Training begins

Disclaimer1: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. 

I thank TenTen Sama for the flower, don't worry, I like long reviews and know all the opinions of the readers.

Now the pace of the story will increase from the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato and Naruto landed in one of the training fields near the forest. Before the Yondaime could say anything Naruto bursted out:

"YOU CAN FLY! HOW DO YOU DO IT!? ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH ME!? TELL ME, TELL ME!"

"Calm down Naruto", said Minato almost surprised by his son's hiperactivity, "...I can fly because I use some special seals, placed on my cloak, and avanced wind manipulation", said while he focused some chakra to his cloak making said seals visible then he turned serious.

"I'm sorry but I can't teach it to you... yet, it's a high jonin technique that requires high chakra reserves, very good elemmental manipulation, only available to those with wind affinity, and finally knowledge of fuin jutsu to create the cloak... So until you don't get the knowledge of sealing and the level of elemmental manipulation of a jonin you wouldn't be able to learn it. It would take decades for a normal ninja to have the requeriments of this technique, but with the training I'm going to give you, you'll be able to learn it in three or four years."

Naruto had stars in his eyes, paying more attention to his father's words than a new recipe of ramen.

"How are you going to train me, Dad?", asked.

"While we're training you'll refer to me as Sensei...", Naruto nodded, "...and for your training it will revolve around a very special technique: the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and..."

"But Da- Sensei, bunshin are my worst jutsu, I can't create a healthy looking one...", complainned Naruto.

Minato knew the problem from the Naruto he met in the future and smiled beneath his mask.

"These are not the ordinary bunshins that are taught in the Academy, they are not illusions, they are true copies who can fight and have the same strength, speed and abilities than you, that means that they can use the same jutsus as you... But their strongest advantadge is that you get all the memories of the bunshin when they are dispelled: Whatever the clone learns you will learn it as well so if you put ten bunshins training for a day, when they are dispelled you'll get the benefits of ten days of training..."

Naruto was speechless, it was possible?

"However this jutsu has many drawbacks: First the bunshin is dispelled by a strong impact, so if you are not well versed in taijutsu and dodging, don't use them to charge your enemy. Second this jutsu consumes a huge amount of chakra, and the chakra you have left will be divided among the bunshins, that means that if the user doesn't have enough chakra left in his body after performing the jutsu, he can die from chakra exhaustion, that's the reason this jutsu has been labeled as a forbidden jutsu only available for high jonins and up, don't worry you have the chakra reserves of a rookie jonin, you won't have to care for that weakness", said Minato.

"I have the chakra of a jonin? why nobody told me?", asked a confussed Naruto.

"Well, nobody measured your chakra, it is something that jonin senseis are appointed to do to determine what to teach their students when they become genin. That's also the reason why you are unable to create a single bunshin, with your low chakra control you put in the jutsu such amount of chakra that you literally kill the clone. The chakra control exercises they taught you are good for students with the chakra of a student, but not for you. They should have teach you more avanced chakra control exercises like tree climbing or water walking but those exercises require a chakra level not available for Academy students, so Iruka never thought of teaching you them, if he had you would have passed the test yesterday..."

For a moment Naruto looked depressed but then cheered up.

"So that means that I'm not a bad student, they didn't give me the propper training...", said smiling.

"Yes, you are bad in ninjutsu because they taught you bad in that area, but you must improve in the other areas, like taijutsu, throwing, genjutsu and academic knowledge, if you were better in them you could have passed. It's a same that book knowledge is more valued for genin than stealth and deception, but those areas where you excel are more valued for higher rank ninjas like ANBU or jonin. However when you graduate, you'll have it easier to access those ranks than your class mates", told Minato.

Naruto was a little embarrassed for his father's words, but happy knowing that his abilities will be better valued once he graduated.

"Tell me jutsu! I'll start the clones doing push ups and...", he was interrupted by his father.

"No, the clones don't pass you the physical training, that's something you must train your own. Well, this is how the jutsu works and the hand seal..."

They spend the rest of the day working with the jutsu until sunset when Naruto finally was able to create twenty clones after many failed attempts.

"Yatta! Look how many I created Da- Sensei!", said Naruto happily making a victory dance with his clones cheering.

"The training for today has finished, son", said Minato removing his mask "you can call me Dad again, you have mastered a B rank kinjutsu for jonins in an evening. You can't realize how proud I am of you...", said hugging Naruto.

"Tousan...", said Naruto dispelling the clones and hugging him back.

Before his father realized, Naruto was sleeping in his father's arms.

"Well Naruto, tomorrow your real training begins, sleep well...", said kissing him in the forehead.

-  
A WEEK LATER

Minato was heading to the Hokage Tower, flying slow and with low altitude thinking about Naruto's progress last week.

The multi clone training method worked like a miracle and Naruto soon was able to do the tree climbing exercise and the water walking, then they spend the rest of the week training in taijutsu without clones using weights for improve Naruto's strength and speed, they also started the new diet with more vegetables to Teuchi's wallet happiness.

Naruto was now in Kakashi's house, he still couldn't believe his student's reaction when he met him again, at least until he told him that he was Naruto's father and that he met his.

Yesterday he told Naruto about his return, like the Hokage did to Iruka and Teuchi, then Naruto told him that there must be another reason why Kushina didn't come to see him, she couldn't hate him.

He also though about the impact that the return of the demon's vessel father will be for the unprepared people of Konoha.

The villagers were scared to hell by the killing intent he displayed the day he returned, then there were reports of Naruto Uzumaki hangig out with a flying man who was soon nicknamed as the Black Angel, not a bad name, in fact he was going to use it.

He ignored the surprised villagers while he landed in front of the Hokage Tower, a chuunin guard headed to him.

"State your name and business", said the man trying to keep his cool.

"Arashi UZUMAKI...", responded enfatizing his surname, "... I have an appointment with the Hokage and the council."

People started to look at him with whispers and murmurs, while he waited his escort to the meeting room.

_"So this is what you have to cope daily, Naruto...",_ though with his blood boiling _"...now things will start to change."_

A trio of villagers composed of an ugly man, a young fat woman and an old hag who were giving him a specially nasty look suddenly had an Arashi clone on their side, same happened to other groups of villagers with bad looks.

"You must be wondering if I'm Naruto Uzumaki's father, yes I am, any problem?", asked the clone displaying enough focused killer intent to paralize a tiger.

The old hag had a hearth attack, the ugly man pooped himself and the fat woman fainted. Similar scenes happened to the other groups of villagers who dared to give him dirty looks.

"You should take the old lady to the hospital...", said to the scared man "...and ask them for some adult diapers", said stopping his killer intent.

Many of those villagers who didn't give him dirty looks (and didn't receive a clone) started to laugh at the scene while the rest took note of don't tease the masked man.

Yamato and Crow appeared at the scene, and bowed to Arashi like he were the Daimyo to the shock of the people.

"Uzumaki-sama we were sent to escort you to the meeting room...", they looked at those villagers who felt his wrath, then they looked at him, "... Well, at least you didn't kill them like you did to the other ANBU", said Crow jokingly trying to play down the importance of the matter.

"No UNGRATEFUL bastard mess up with my son and lives, I swear it on the wish of the YELLOW FLASH", said Arashi menacingly.

The villagers understood the message, many of them felt ashamed for their attitude while others were so scared of the man to fell anything but fear.

Arashi got into the tower and headed to the Council room. The Hokage, the Elders and the Clan Heads were there.

Most of them looked at him with indiference while others like the Akimichis, Yamanakas, Naras and Inuzukas with curiosity.

He headed to the Hyuuga Clan Head in a cheerful tone.

"Hizashi, long time no see you, my friend, I finished to develop that jutsu we were working and... wait, you are not Hizashi...", said looking to his forehead, he spoke in a more serious tone "You are Hiashi, his twin brother in the Main family don't you?"

Since his brother's death seven years ago nobody mistook him for Hizashi, the memory of his brother still bothered Hiashi so it was taboo talking about him in his presence and then that man who clams to be the Uzumaki brat's father comes and acting as an old friend of his brother.

"Yes I'm Hiashi", said maintaining the composture, "how did you know my brother Uzumaki-san?", asked in a suspicious tone.

"We made some missions together, and some sparing matches, then we became friends and started to develop a special jutsu and..."

"Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san we didn't come here to gossip about old times, we came here to test Uzumaki-san's abilities to see if he is powerful enough to establish a new clan in Konoha with the rights and privileges that it entails", interrupted Koharu.

_"I have enough power to wipe you all, old mummy",_ though Arashi.

"Well, lets start...", said Homura, "...acording to the Yondaime's files you were a special ninja with no who was specially trained for A and S class missions, in fact you took all the eight S class missions that happened of the Yondaime's mandate and half the A class...", said impressed.

Soon the room was filled with whispers and murmurs with people looking at him at disbelief.

Minato smiled beneath his mask, he created Arashi Kazama when he became Hokage and discovered that the ninjas who took the higher rank missions would have better payment than him, while he was going to spend the rest of his career doing paperwork. During those missions he left a clone in his office doing the paperwork and other boring tasks. He didn't expect that he would be now Arashi at full time.

"I want order in the room, we are not in a beauty salon, this is the Council of Konoha!", said the Sandaime with authority.

People shouted up, Homura continued.

"Let's see acording to this file you lost your memory in the Kyuubi attack ten years and your were wandering through all the world until you got it back and returned, it's that true?", asked the old man.

Arashi nooded, then he explained to the council some of the things of the west that he learned from the warriors in the other world for verify his story.

"Well, here's a medical report describing your bloodline as an enhanced from of healing that lefts no after-effects and lets you heal any wound in less than twenty four hours. It also says that you are immune to all commnon diseases and poisons."

"Yes", responded Minato "there's no way that I or my son finishing like that guy", said pointing to Danzou.

Said man ignored the insult and directed a question to Arashi.

"That sounds impressive but that bloodline only looks useful in the aftermatch, it won't give you any advantage in a combat", said mockingly, some councilors agreed with him.

"First Gate, open!", shouted Arashi.

The chakra overwhelmed the room, the councilors were speechless.

"Second Gate, open!", the bugs of Shibi Aburame started to revolt, said man had to use all his will to keep them in line.

"Third Gate, open!", Kuromaru was trying to scape the room trying to dig a hole in the wall.

"Fourth Gate,open!", the weaker councilors pissed themselves.

Arashi headed to Danzou without closing the Gates.

"My bloodlimit lets me use the Gates without risk to my health, for me this is still a risky technique but not a forbidden one, as a drawback my boodlimit only lets me open only half the Gates, the others are impossible for me", explained before closing them.

"V-Very impressive", said Koharu, looking that Arashi didn't look wounded or fatiged after that display of power.

"Ok...", said Sarutobi, "I agree to stablish the Uzumakis as a new clan in Konoha. Welcome to the Council meet us tomorrow afternoon in coliseum to test your skills and techniques so we will determine your ninja rank, you can left", said Sarutobi keeping his neutral attitude but glad for Minato's performance, letting those fools sweating.

Many of the councilors started to speculate what sort of challenges they should prepare for the ninja.

"Wait a minute!", said one of the Elders, "How can we give a seat in the the Council to someone who we barely know and didn't prove his loyalty to Konoha?", were the man's last words.

Before anybody noticed Arashi was beofore the man radiatinfg the same killer he displayed in his return but now focused completely in the poor fool.

"I proved my loyalty to this ungrateful village when I offered my son ten years ago to save your miserable life, the village still didn't prove itself worth of it", said looking at the man with a look that would scare the Kyuubi himself.

The poor idiot's fell to ground, death, killed by fear.

"It looks like there's another vacant in the Council, we'll meet tomorrow", said Arashi jokingly leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPECIAL REPORT: WHY THE HEALING IS A BLOOD LIMIT.

-The Kyuubi is asleep most of the time in his cell, so there's no way that the healing being and active process by him. Also he wouldn't bother to heal minor cuts and non letal wounds. If the Kyuubi would be able to heal Naruto it would mean that he would have the capacity to modify Naruto's body against his will so he could cause him pain for obbey his commands.

-The healing is not a power of the Kyuubi's chakra, in the last chapters of the manga we see that this chakra is tremendously harmful for everyone, including Naruto, the fact that the blonde is able to bear it supports the theory of the healing as a power of Naruto.

-When Orochimaru cut the access to the Kyuubi's chakra to Naruto, he kept his healing powers, confirming the healing as a power of Naruto himself.

-Finally this healing power can be one of the reason why Minato chose Naruto for the sealing, he was the only one with chances of surviving the process.

Remember to review.


	9. New jutsus and a test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. 

I didn't know I had anonymous reviews disabled. Problem resolved.

Another chapter done. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato arrived at Kakashi's house only to find his student knocked out in a puddle of his own blood and Naruto doing a victory dance.

"What the hell happened here!?", exclaimed checking the Copy-nin looking for wounds.

"I made a bet with him where he would teach me some cool jutsus if I defeat him, I used a jutsu I invented to defeat him and now he must do his part of the bet and teach me he, he, he", said with his foxy grin.

"Ummm, what happened, oh yes I remember being in heaven and then...", said Kakashi waking up.

Minato paled, being in heaven? a pool of blood? it only can mean THAT jutsu.

"Umm, Naruto, can you show me that jutsu?", asked Minato hoping to be wrong.

"Of course dad! Oiroke no Jutsu!!", shouted Naruto.

In a poof of smoke the kid was gone, in his place there was a nude teenage girl with whisker marks and long hair in two pigtails.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I didn't want him to develop that stupid jutsu!! Nobody will take him seriously now!", _though Minato.

Kakashi at the vision of the young woman put his hands to his covered nose and looked other way.

"Naruto-kun, please, release that jutsu I can afford to lost more blood...", begged Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and released the jutsu.

"Now you must teach me a cool jutsu Kakashi-san", said the boy happily.

Kakashi nodded and took one of his books.

"I didn't expect you could develop such devastating technique at your age, using my weakness against me was brilliant,  
said without taking off his eyes from the book.

That words made Minato leave his thoughs realizing that Naruto's jutsu had more potential than he realized.

"Yes, it's a good jutsu, but make sure to use it only when there are not females around or it will leave you beaten, it was also created by that future self of you and was classified as a kinjutsu like the 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'", said Minato.

"Can you tell me more things about my future self, Tou-san?", asked Naruto with stars in his eyes.

Minato sighed.

"Perhaps another day, Naruto, there are other things of the future that you must know first. I can say that your future self was able to exploit any technique he learned with great creativity, creating new ones like the demi-bunshins", told Minato.

"Demi-bunshins?", asked Naruto, "are they similar to Kage-Bunshins?".

Kakashi raised is head interested.

"Yes, they are similar but with many differences: Instead of creating copies of yourself dividing your chakra equally among them, you create a clone with the quantity of chakra you choose, you can choose their appearance, weight, height and sex, but always in the limits of human shape, no wings, claws or extra limbs allowed...", said Minato.

Naruto and Kakashi were listening now with all the attention they could.

"While kage-bunshins have your personality and knowledge, you must decide their personality and what they know, obviously it must be something that you already knew. It happens because they are not made dividing your soul like kage-bunshins, it means that you don't get the memories of the bunshins when they are dispelled because you don't have a part of your soul coming back to you. The other types of bunshins like mizu or doton ones are made using elements instead of a part of your soul so they don't have the property of giving you their memories but they have their own powers. I'll show you a demonstration", said Minato turning his back to them so they couldn't see the hand signs he made.

In a poof of smoke some women dressed like house maids appeared and cleaned the blood that there was in the floor, then they vowed to them and dissapeared in another poof of smoke.

"So that means that this jutsu creates an army of servants to do whatever you want! They can do for me the homework from the Academy and the chores of the house! Teach me! Teach me!", begged Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but this jutsu also requires more chakra control than the Kage-Bunshin, as soon as you are able to perform the Rasengan i'll teach it to you. However, because you won't get the memories of the bunshin, you'll be forbidden to use it for doing your homework, you'll have to do it yourself or one of your kage-bunshins", said Minato.

Naruto nodded slighty disgusted. Meanwhile Kakashi's mind was rushing with perverted thoughs of what he could do with that jutsu.

"Can you teach it to me Sensei?", asked Kakashi, trying to perform the 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'.

"No, that jutsu was created by the Naruto I met in the future...", responded Minato slighty scared by Kakashi's looks using that technique, "as soon as Naruto learns it, he will be the one who will choose who will know it."

"Naruto", said Kakashi, "if you teach me this jutsu as soon as you learn it, I will teach you an awesome jutsu that will surpass the one I already promised you"

"It's a deal, Kakashi-san, but it must be a really cool jutsu", said Naruto seriously with his foxy grin.

Minato already knew the use that Kakashi was thinking for the jutsu, when a realized something.

"Naruto how did you created the Oiroke no Jutsu?", asked Minato.

Kakashi paled.

"I was bored so I asked Kakashi-san something to do and he gave me these mangas, then I had the idea for the jutsu and challenged Kakashi", explained Naruto proudly.

"Naruto, go back home, I'll catch you when I finish teaching my student the sort of things that kids your age should read", said Minato cracking his knuckles, heading to the scared jonin.

"Ok dad, see you soon Kakashi-san!", said Naruto leaving the house, oblivious to what was going to happen.

Kakashi's screams were heard in all Konoha.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT AFTERNOON

Ino arrived at the coliseum surprised to see it filled by people wanting to see Naruto's father, the dobe was missing for an entire week since the rumors of his father coming back starte. The rumors said that the man was able to fly, kill with the sight and that he killed an Anbu and a council member only because they pissed him off.

She saw Sakura waving at her.

"Hey Blond Pig, over there you can find free seats!", said the pink haired girl.

"There's no need to shout, that huge forehead of yours is visible in all the place!", responded Ino.

"By the way Porker, your father is a member of the Council, did he tell you something about Sakura stock her tongue out at Ino.  
that Arashi guy?", asked Sakura.

"No he didn't, he was too busy in a special mission to bother with politicians", said Ino proudly.  
The truth was that his father was with Chouza and Shikaku hanging out by the bars, so they missed the meeting but he wouldn't tell that to Forehead.

"How troublesome, the only free seats are on the side of the loudest girls", said a boy with a bored expression.

"Munch, munch, munch...", responded a chubby boy.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, don't sit here, one of the seats is for Sasuke-kun", told Sakura and Ino in unison.

Shikamaru signed at the seats of the VIP's where the girls could see their precious Sasuke-kun being bothered by Naruto,  
they could see also Hyuuga Hinata being seated in the other side of Naruto with a blush and twiching her fingers.

"Uchiha is on the seat reserved for his clan, that casually is on the side of the one that was assigned to Naruto's clan",  
said Shikamaru.

"Wait! those seats are for the people of Konoha's major clans! why the hell Naruto has one!", said an indignant Sakura.

"It looks like there's a major bloodline in his clan, so his father received automaticly a seat in the council, now this show is to test his skill level to determine his ninja rank", said Shikamaru.

"HA, it will be a miracle if he pass from genin", said Sakura "_I bet that Sasuke can defeat him_", said Inner Sakura.

"I wouldn't do those speculations, our parents had an A class mission with him where he saved their lives at the cost of receiving a kunai in the eye, it was in the times his name was Arashi Kazama", said Shikamaru.

"Kazama? my father told me that this guy killed an entire squadron of missing nins to save them", said Ino with a new found respect in the voice, "it's curious, men don't use to take their wives family name when they marry..."

The doors of the arena opened, a lone figure with a black cloak got into the center of the stadium.

"That's Naruto's dad!? said Ino in disbelief, how can him be a relative of that misterious and cool guy!?"

"You can't see his face", said Sakura, "Sasuke-kun is more hot than him". "_But this guy is hot too_", said Inner Sakura.

The crowds were having similar conversations when the Hokage spoke.

"Arashi Uzumaki, you have been called here to show your skill so I the Hokage and the council of Konoha will decide the place you'll have among our ninja ranks"

The Hokage showed three boxes to the crowd.

"We have three boxes with tickets on them, the first one will decide how many matches you'll have, the second one the number of opponents you'll have to face, the third one the rank of your opponents; based in this last one, your opponent's name will be decided randomly as soon as we know their ranks. You don't have to defeat them all, you only have to show us your skill and how you deal with the problems you are going to face", said the Hokage.

Gekou Hayate got into the arena.

"Cough, I will be the proctor of the matched, you are forbidden to kill your adversaries, same goes for them, cough, I also can determine if a match is finished, cough, right?"

Arashi nodded.

"I'm ready, how many matches do I have to cope, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage introduced his hand in the first box and took off a ticket.

"You'll have five matches, let's see... 4 opponents in the first match, genin rank"

Minato smiled to himself, random matches? it will be easier than he though.

He didn't pay attention to the names of his opponents when they were called to fight, the genins didn't take it well.

"Don't dare to underestimate us, you rank-less shinobi! we will show you to respect your superiors!", said one of them.

The remind of his non existing rank status pissed him off, so he decided to do some overkill over these brats.

With a hand sign they were surrounded by forty clones, and before they realized it they were under a rain of kunais.

Two seconds later the last of the genins fell to the ground with bruises over all his body.

"Fell grateful for me using blunt kunais for you", responded Arashi.

"He is good", said one of the judges, "none of those kunais made hit in a vital spot and he was able to create a large number of clones without effort."

"Winner: Arashi Uzumaki, cough", said Hayate.

The crowd was speechless, they didn't expect such a sort match.

"Second match, one opponent, jonin rank, Hatake Kakashi enter the arena, please", said the Hokage.

People started to whisper and bets were made, it was an exceptional event to see Hatake Kakashi (the "Copycat Ninja", son of the White Fang and student of the Yellow Flash) fighting outside missions, and against the father of the Kyuubi-Boy!

Said ninja got into slowly, with one of his arms in a sling and using a crutch for his bandaged leg.

"Hayate-san, I'm sorry but I'm not in condition to fight, I must forfeit the match...", said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san can you explain us what happened to you", asked the Hokage concerned.

"Yesterday I had a sparing match and my opponent overdid a little", said Kakashi looking at Arashi.

Arashi was looking to other side whistling with a little halo over his head.

Before the Hokage could say anything, somebody shouted.

"DINAMIC ENTRY!!!"

The doors of the arena were blown and figure wearing a green jumpsuit made his appearance.

"I MAITO GAI, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA CHALLENGE YOU, ARASHI UZUMAKI, IN THE PLACE OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!"

NEXT TIME: Arashi VS Gai

-  
OMAKE: The reencounter of Minato and Kakashi

Sarutobi was laughing like an evil genious hugging the books that Minato brought from the future while his poor successor was hugging his son scared for the Hokage's reaction when a figure crashed against the window, breaking it.

The figure had a blank eye while the other one was covered by his hitai ate.

"ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA, ICHA,ICHA, ICHA", said Kakashi looking to the books that the Hokage had, ignoring Minato.

"No! They are mine! As your leader I order you to leave me with my books!", said the Hokage holding them closer.

"But the books are mine, I never told him that I was going to give them to him...", though Minato.

Kakashi and the Hokage started a fight in the office, surprisingly without breaking anything.

"That's enough!, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", shouted the Hokage slaming his hand on the floor. In a poof of smoke a human sized ape appeared.

"Enma, help me beat the crap of that fool who dares to steal my books!", ordered Sarutobi.

"Again!?, you always do this crap whenever a new book of that pervert is on sale!!", said the furious monkey king.

He grabbed Sarutobi and Kakashi by the throat and made them look him in the eyes.

"Ok, this is not the first time this happens, you know what we must do, now each of you will take one of the books and will read it for calming down, then you will apologize to each other, is that ok?", said Enma.

Sarutobi and Kakashi nodded and started to read, in a few minutes they were giggling and blushing with perverted smiles.

Minato couldn't stand the sight of the Sandaime with the same as his sensei.

"Looking at the Sandaime expression now I know why Kakashi wears the mask...", whispered Minato.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing..." said Enma, "...by the way, who are you?".

"I'm Kakashi's sensei, I didn't expect him to feel the presence of the books I brought..."

"WHAT!!??, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TURNED THAT NINJA INTO A PERVERT!? AND THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THAT CRAP!?", said the ape furious.

Before Minato noticed he was being grabbed by the ankles, then crazy monkey started to slam him repeatedly to the floor.

"Ouch!! I didn't turn Kakashi into a pervert! AY! And I didn't know that he would come here, YEOWWW! Kakashi!!! help me"  
The son of the White Fang was too busy with the book to notice his resurrected sensei and continued with his reading.

A hour late Enma was satisfied with his work and left the room in a poof of smoke.

A bruised Minato headed to Kakashi.

"Why the hell you didn't help me, Kakashi!? and why you didn't wonder why I'm here!?", said an indignant Minato.

Kakashi raised his head.

"Sensei, is good to see you again, you should explain me why you are not death, by the way, were you saying something?,  
said Kakashi then he continued reading his book.

Although Naruto's attitude was more similar to his mother's, he inherited the part of Minato's personality that hated him being ignored, before Kakashi noticed he was being grabbed by the ankles by his sensei while a clone grabbed him by the wrists.

"Now I'll show you some of the tricks that monkey taught me..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to review.


	10. Arashi VS Gai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. 

I received some mails and PM's asking for Kushina. As soon as Minato's test is finished you'll know more about what happened to her, meanwhile you can take a look at the omake.

I suck writing fighting scenes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato looked scared at the newcomer.

_"NOOOO!!, ANOTHER ONE NOOO!!",_ thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_Minato was planning a new team strategy for their next battle when..._

_"DINAMIC ENTRY!"_

_Minato barely dodged the kick, he looked annoyed at the perpretator._

_Before him was a man dressed with a green spandex suit, a jonin vest, a Konoha forehead protector as a belt and the most tacky leg warmers he had ever seen._

_The man himself had a strange bowl-like haircut, a weird smile (his teeth were brighting anime style!), a ridicule goatee,  
and the scariest eye brows he had ever seen (they looked like hairy worms)._

_"Who the hell are you? And why the hell you attacked me?", asked the Hokage._

_"MY APOLOGIES HOKAGE-SAMA!, MY NAME IS MAITO GOI, AND I'M THE FATHER AND MASTER OF MAITO GAI, THE RIVAL OF YOUR STAR PUPIL, HATAKE KAKASHI! I ONLY TRIED TO SEE IF YOU COULD HAVE A SPARRING MATCH WITH ME TO HONOR THE YOUTHFUL RIVALRY OF OUR STUDENTS IN THIS PLACE OF ETERNAL YOUTHFULNESS!", said the man._

_"Umm, ok let's see how powerful you are", responded Minato._

_"YES, I FELL THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEGINING OF ANOTHER YOUTHFUL RIVALRY LIKE I HAVE ALREADY HAVE WITH SAKUMO!"_

_Minato was starting to regret accepting the sparring offer..._

_Meanwhile, Hatake Sakumo, who saw the scene, was giving thanks to all deities for bringing him somebody else for being bothered by Goi, it was not like he hated the man, in fact he was his best friend and an invaluable ally, but sometimes he could be very annoying, he felt sorry for Kakashi in the case of Goi's son being like him._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Who's that guy? he's weird...", asked Naruto.

"He is Maito Gai, Konoha's top specialist in the Gouken, in fact he is the only man able to face a Hyuuga jonin in a taijutsu battle with the exception of the Hokage", said a boy with sunglasses.

"You are Shino Aburame, don't you?... from that clan who uses bugs as weapons", said Naruto.

"Yes, I am, tell me Naruto-san, is it true that you have a bloodline that enhances your healing?"

"Yeah, we can heal any non-mortal wound in some hours, and it doesn't left scars, it also does more things that I don't remember", said Naruto proudly.

_"N-Naruto-kun has his o-own blood limit? P-Perhaps I-I could u-use it for a-aproach him, having something in common with him..."_, thought Hinata.  
(Yes, she stutters even in her thoughts)

"Umph, the perfect blood limit for a loser, you can receive beatings with more frecuency", said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme! Now that I'm receiving my clan's special training from my father I can beat you easily!", responded Naruto.

Those words had an unexpected effect in Sasuke, they told him that now the dobe has a clan, a family, something he lost, and for add salt in the wound, Naruto's father has been training him during all last week, Naruto probably has been receiving more attention from his father last week than him from his own father during the first eight years of his life.

"Don't scrub on my face that you are no longer an orphan!!", shouted Sasuke.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was now the only orphan in their class. He remembered how was being the only kid without parents and how relieved he felt when he discovered that he wasn't the only orphan in class after the Uchiha Massacre. Now he was seeing himself like a miserable for being relieved because one of his class mates was shared his luck.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke I shouldn't have said that...", aplogized Naruto.

"Forget it, I don't need your pity, lets see how powerful is your clan", said Sasuke looking at the Arena.

MEANWHILE IN THE ARENA:

"Cough, Gai-san, you know, you could have open the door, now you'll have to pay for it because you didn't do it during a combat, cough", said Hayate.

"IT WON'T MATTER TO ME AS LONG AS I HAVE A GOOD MATCH AGAISNT SOMEONE ABLE TO FIGHT WITH MY ETERNAL RIVAL!", responded Gai.

The organisers, after a quick chat came to a decision and they told the Hokage.

"Very well, it was decided that because Kakashi is not in condition to fight you'll face Maito Gai", said Sarutobi to Arashi.

Arashi nodded.

"Ok, cough, second match, Arashi Uzumaki VS Maito Gai, cough, HAJIME!!", shouted Hayate.

Arashi and Gai started to fight in a blur, although they were used only taijutsu they were displaying a level of skill and speed that didn't disappoint the crowd.

"I-I didn't know that Naruto's father was this good, I thought that he would be a taller version of Naruto, and the other guy fights even a little better than him", said Kiba to his mother.

"This is nothing, they both are much stronger than they look now, they are only testing each other, the true combat didn't start yet, my Puppy", said Inuzuka Tsume to his son.

Kiba blushed.

"Mom! don't call me that in public! tell me, Kuromaru was with you in that meeting of the council yesterday didn't he? Was he able to measure Naruto's dad power?", asked Kiba.

"I'll call Puppy wherever I like", responded Tsume with a smile, then her face turned more serious, "Kiba you won't believe this, but according to Kuromaru and my own experience I think that Arashi Uzumaki is probably stronger than the Hokage, this morning I had a chat with Aburame Shibi and he thinks the same...", said Tsume.

"You must be joking, Mom, there's no way that the family of that loser could be so strong", said Kiba.

"Kiba...", said Tsume in that tone that mean serious business and that Kiba learned to respect, "...Naruto was the dead last of your class because he didn't have anybody to help him in his studies, also because those areas where he excels are not given enough importance for a genin but ironically are invaluable to the highest ranks"

Kiba didn't say anything, if her sister wouldn't had help him last year he would be the dead last instead of Naruto.

"There's something else about Naruto I must tell you...", said Tsume gaining her son's attention, "Kuromaru checked Naruto this morning without him notizing, I don't know what type of training has been doing with his father last week, but now he is almost as powerful as Sasuke and definitively more powerful than you..."

Kiba and Akamaru were looking at her like she had grown another head.

"You don't believe me, don't you?", said Tsume, "you'll see it next month in the Academy, in the 'Parents Visit Day', where the students make a display of their skills... Oh, look, Arashi is going to do something..."

In the Arena the two contenders stopped the testing and Arashi spoke:

"Behold that, 'Disappearance Technique', said throwing a smoke bomb to the ground.

When the smoke dispelled, Arashi was not in the Arena.

"ARASHI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW OFF AND FIGHT, DON'T USE THESE UNYOUTHFUL TACTICS!", souted Gai.

"But this is an usual tactic for a ninja...", thought Hayate looking for Minato, then he stared in disbelief at one of the walls, the crowd took his example and also looked in disbelief at the wall.

Arashi was standing by the wall covering himself with a blanket painted to look like the wall, is hands and his feet where visible.

"Hmmph, is that the best that your father can do?", teased Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sasuke!, it only has to work with his adversary like it is doing now", responded Naruto slighty embarrassed.

"ARASHI, SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT!", shouted Gai looking to all directions.

Naruto was saying the truth, Gai still didn't notice Arashi, to the crowd's disbelief.

_"How the hell he made jonin??",_ was the main thought of the villagers.

"Umm... Gai, I'm here...", said Arashi lowering the blanket with a sweat drop on his head.

"FINALLY YOU APPEAR, TAKE THIS, KONOHA SENPUU!", said Gai charging at super-speed to an off of guard Arashi.

As soon as Arashi was hit, he disappeared, making Gai hit the wall breaking it and collapsing over the unprevented Green Beast.

Arashi emerged from the groud at the side of Hayate.

"Well, my initial plan worked, but I didn't expect that the bunshin had to show off...", said Arashi.

"_Umm, he used a bad hidden clone as a bait to made Gai hit the wall, making it collapse over him, good tactic...",_ were thinking the examiners.

Before Hayate could proclaim Arashi the victor of the match, Gai emerged from the debris like a flaming (and youthful) phoenix.

"YOUR SPEED IS AMAZING, HIGHER THAN MINE I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU COULD DODGE ME IN THE LAST SECOND, NOW I KNOW THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY I COULD DEFEAT YOU...", said Gai seriously.

Everyone fell anime style.

"_That idiot thinks that I dodged him!?",_ thought Arashi.

Before Arashi could say anything he felt a tremendous wave of chakra coming from Gai.

"FIRST GATE, OPEN!", shouted Gai.

"He is going to open the Gates to match the super-speed he thinks I have!?", thought Minato, the fact was that as the Yellow Flash he was the fastest shinobi in existence but he couldn't use the Shunshin no Jutsu or the Hiraishin without revealing is true identity.

"SECOND GATE, OPEN!", the crowd was impressed by the power of Gai.

"THIRD GATE, OPEN!", the doubts about Gai's rank, dissapeared like a dish of ramen in front of Naruto's room.

"FOURTH GATE, OPEN!", said Gai, his skin was already red and his pupils dissapeared giving him a fearful appearance.

Arashi tried to reason with Gai.

"Gai, you don't have to force your body like this, I didn't dod..."

Before he could finish, he was sent to the other side of the Arena by one of Gai's punches, making him crash against another wall disappearing in the dust.

"DAD!", cried Naruto.

_"I-I hope, t-that Naruto's dad would have s-survived...",_ thought Hinata concerned.

Her hopes were listened when Arashi emerged from the debris with only few scratches.

"That hurt, you know?", said Arashi removing his cloak showing his long spiky blond hair.

The female audience was literally drooling before the man's looks, and to adittion of that, the hit opened fully his black jacket exposing not only his chest but also his chocolate bar like stomach.

_"N-Naruto-kun w-will t-turn li-like this!?",_ thought a very red Hinata.

Her class mates and young girls in general where having similar thoughts.

Then Arashi emited waves of chakra like Gai's.

"FIRST GATE, OPEN!, SECOND GATE, OPEN!, THIRD GATE, OPEN!, FOURTH GATE, OPEN!!", shouted Arashi, however, unlike Gai, he didn't turn red.

"How can the dobe's father be so powerful!?", thought Sasuke with astonishment.

"You want to play hard, eh?", said Minato, "Come on!, show me the 'Flames of your Youth'!", said Arashi.

"YES, FINALLY SOMEBODY WITH THE YOUTHFULNESS TO MATCH MINE!!!", shouted Gai happily, charging at Arashi.

What came next was almost impossible to describe with words, the audience was speechless trying to see the two blurs that the opponents have turned, in fact it was easier to follow their movements looking at the floor that the were destroying and the tremendous sounds of the blows that the opponents were exchanging with each other.

Kakashi was now in the same stand than the Hokage and the organisers watching the match with his Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi-san can you see what is happening?", asked one of them.

"Gai is delivering more blows to Arashi, is taijutsu is slighty better than Arashi's but his body is being damaged by the Gates, while Arashi's almost doesn't suffer anything from them. It they continue like this, Gai will be defeated by his own technique...", said Kakashi slighty concerned.

"FIFTH GATE, OPEN!!!", was heard by the crowd.

"Gai realized that he will lost if he continues like this!!!, Gai, you stupid, opening more than four gates can cripple you!", cried Kakashi.

"SIXTH GATE OPEN!!!", was heard, there was no reply from Arashi.

"Of course!!! his blood limit lets him cope better with the Gates, but it doesn't let him open more than four gates", were thinking the councilors.

Suddenly the sound of the blows stopped, Hayate looked at the sky, the crow follows his example.

Arashi was trapped in bandages while Gai grabbed him from behind, both of them were falling to the ground spining.

"OMOTE RENGE!!!", was heard.

**KRAKABOUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

The impact was heard in all Konoha, the only that people could see in the Arena was the huge cloud of dust prouced by it.

Naruto had his hearth in a fist restraining himself for not jumping to the Arena and disqualifying his father.

People was staring speechless at the Arena, the only thing they could heard where the coughs of the poor Hayate trapped in the cloud.

When the cloud finally disappeared, people could see the coughing Hayate and two figures.

One of them had the upper half of his body buried in the ground, it had green legs and orange warmers, Gai.

The other one was shaking off the dust from his clothes, like nothing happened, Arashi.

Hayate looked at Gai and headed to the crowd.

"Cough, cough, Winner, Arashi Uzumaki!, cough!

The crowd exploded in cheers and applauses for both combatants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: MINATO'S DISCOVERY

The young Minato was really happy. Yesterday he graduated in the Academy earning the rank of genin, but it was nothing compared to happened today:

He was assigned to the genin team of Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin!

He was so happy that he didn't took attention of the team assignations of his class mates... damn!, not even didn't know Kushi-chan's team, he didn't know what to say to his new best friend when they meet for their daily sparring session.  
He met Kushi-chan a year ago when the other kid came from the Whirlpool Country, Kushi-chan got into the academy without previous knowledge of many subjects taught in Konoha so he offered his help to the newcomer for catch their class mates.

At the beginning Kushi-chan was stranged by his offering for spar, but accepted happily.  
When it was discovered that both of them loved ramen and all kind of ninja stuff they became almost inseparable, playing and training together.

He saw his friend waiting for him in the training ground. Kushina was wearing the usual orange and black baggy clothes that became her sign of identity.

"Hey Kushi-chan, glad to see you, I'm not late, don't I?", told Minato.

"No Min-kun, I headed here as soon as I finished the meeting with my new team, how was yours?", asked Kushina blunty.

"Well, my team mates are Goro Akimichi and Mikoto Uchiha, you know the chubby guy and Fugaku's fiancee...", said Minato.

"You should mean his trophy wife", responded Kushina, "she is going to be forced to marry a man she didn't choose, I still don't know why she got into the Academy if she was going to become a house wife, man, the worst part is that most of the kunoichis of our class are envious of her!", said angry.

_"I also envy her, but only because she will team up with my best friend",_ thought Kushina sadly.

Minato still didn't know why Kushi-chan disliked most of the kunoichis, in fact, Kushi only had good words for the less feminine ones while he loathed the rest for being too girly, he chose to continue talking about his team.

"You won't believe who is going to be my sensei...", said Minato trying to gain Kushina's attention.

"Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin...", responded Kushina, "...I was there when the teams where made, remember? I bet you didn't listen who would be in the other teams", said Kushina.

"No, sorry, I was so happy having a legendary ninja teaching me that I didn't care...", said Minato putting his hand behind his head, with that smile where he showed all his teeth.

Kushina sighed, Minato was probably the most talented student in many generations but he was also one of the most oblivious.

"...But you know? I would have been more happy if I had you in my team...", said Minato with a soft smile.

Kushina blushed, she was not acustomized to compliments and this was definitively the best she ever heard.

"By the way, Kushi-chan, who is in your team?", asked Minato.

"They are Shibo Ichoji and Hiroshi Saotome, our jonin teacher is Seiya Omote", said Kushina.

"Hey, you'll be in an all boys team, you must be happy", said Minato cheerfuly.

Kushina looked at him stranged, then realization it her. She turned red with rage and glared at Minato with that fury that scares men to the bones and only scorned women can achieve.

"Umm... Kushi-chan, why are you looking at me like that?", said Minato scaredy.

Kushina grabbed him by the wrist and put his hand over her chest.

At the begining Minato didn't know why his did that, then he noticed that underneath the baggy orange jumpsuit there was "something" that a boy shouldn't have.

"Y-You... ha-have, b-boobs... t-that m-means that y-you're a-a...", babbled Minato retiring is hand.

"YES, IDIOT!!! I'M A GIRL!!!", exploded Kushina.

"K-Kushi-chan, I-I didn't k-know, I..."

Before he could apologize Kushina was slapping him.

**SLAP!**

"THIS IS FOR NOT NOTICING THAT I'M A GIRL SINCE I ARRIVED KONOHA ANDWE MET!!!"

**SLAP!**

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR GROPPING ME!!!"

Kushina left the place very annoyed, leaving a stunned Minato with a hand print on each cheek looking at the palm of his own hand with a stupid look.

In one of the nearby trees a hidden figure was writing furiously in his notebook.

_"He, he, he he, it looks like I have a fantastic source of inspiration for a new book with my new student and his girlfriend...",_ thought Jiraiya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't expect this omake being so large...

We authors love reviews, they are delicious with some cinnamon and sugar.


	11. One VS Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/15/2008.

I edited the first chapters a little for correct some mistakes like the ? which appears sometimes.

Thank you again for the support you readers are giving to my story.

Next week I won't have access to my PC during weekend, the chapter will be shorter and posted in the middle of the week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES, HE WON!!!", shout Naruto hugging the nearest person in his happiness.

That person happened to be Hinata, the poor/lucky girl was speechless.

_"N-Naruto-kun i-is h-hugging me...",_ thought before fainting.

"Would you mind releash my daughter, Uzumaki-san?", asked Hyuuga Hiashi politely, "...she is not feeling very well now"

"Um, ok Hyuuga-san", responded Naruto noticing what he was doing, "do you know what happened to her?", said Naruto

concerned.

"Nothing serious, it comes from her mother's side", responded Hiashi, "...she will be ok in a few minutes"

"Is she sick? why she is not in bed? she always turns red whenever I talk to her...", said Naruto in his I'manannoyingquestioningbrat mode.

Hiashi ignored Naruto's questions and told him to look at the Arena to see what happened to Gai.

"So she likes him...", thought Hiashi looking at Hinata, "...I'll better keep this for myself, so she won't have problems derived from that."

Meanwhile Arashi and Hayate were pulling Gai's legs unburying him while a group of medics came to them with a stretcher.

"Be careful with him, there's a high chance of him having is skull damaged", warned one of them.

"Don't worry about that...", responded Minato, "...his head is unbreakable, he uses a special jutsu in his hair that makes his hair harder than steel, that's the reason he has this bowl-like hair cut, it works like a helmet".

As a demonstration, Minato threw a shuriken to Gai's head, it bounced to everyone's surprise.

"AH, MY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT HAS FIGURED OUT MY LITTLE SECRET!", said Gai trying to get up. "YES I CREATED THIS JUTSU USING MY FAMILY'S SECRET HAIR GEL RECIPE AND COMBINING IT WITH THIS ULTRA COOL HAIR DRESS!", said Gai waking up.

_"Family secret hair gel recipe??",_ thought everyone with a sweat drop.

"BY THE WAY, UZUMAKI-SAN, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TURN MY OWN TECHNIQUE AGAINST ME?", asked Gai pointing at Arashi until his wrist broke.

"Keep yourself still!!", exploded one of the medics, "all your body his severely damaged due to your self destroying techniques, you'll take at least one week in bed"

"Uzumaki-san...", told the Hokage, "...would you mind explain to the crowd how did you escape such a dangerous attack?"

"It's very simple, I used the Enhanced Kawarimi, it is a one of my clan's jutsus, it switchs my position and posture with my opponent's, so it was Gai who received all the force of the impact plus the injuries derived from being the one performing that jutsu...", said Arashi putting back his cloak and hood, then he closed his jacket making the adult and not so adult women in the crowd whimper a little.

The shinobis and the kunoichis who took their jobs seriously were trying to digest Arashi's words, here there was a ninja with a jutsu that was able to turn all attacks made at him against his opponents, how to fight somebody who can make you kill yourself with the shuriken you threw at him?

"...However it takes insane amounts of chakra to work, so it cannot be used as often as the normal Kawarimi", finished Arashi.

_"Although it has that drawback it is stil a terrifing jutsu",_ thought most of the ninjas.

"Wow, and my clan is the only which has such a super kick ass jutsu!", said Naruto proudly.

Sasuke didn't say anything but his mind was a storm of thoughts.

_"The dobe will be the only one learning that jutsu!? WHY!?"_

Other people were having more sinister thoughts.

_"We must prevent the demon child learning that jutsu!!",_ were thinking many of the ungrateful bastards.

"UZUMAKI ARASHI!", said Gai "FROM NOW YOU WILL BE MY SECOND ETERNAL RIVAL! MAY THE YOUTHFULNESS BE WITH YOU!", said while he was taking away from the Arena.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", shout Arashi.

_"Thank you sensei!",_ thought Kakashi _"now I have more time for myself!"._

"Ok", said the Hokage, "we will give you a hour for resting and then we will proceed with the third combat"

"Third match, three opponents...", his face paled a little, "...jonin rank...", then his eyes took the size of dishes,

"...your opponents will be Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku..."

Arashi nodded, still shocked with Gai's speech, then he sat on the ground and took a meditation posture.

"Hey, my dad is now going against Shikamaru's, Choji's and Ino's parents... I expect my father won't be to harsh with them...", said Naruto.

"The most probable thing that will happen is that he will lost against them, Uzumaki-san", said Hiashi.

"W-Why, f-father?, w-why N-Naruto-kun's father can not win?", asked Hinata, who woke up a minute earlier.

"Yeah, why do you think my father cannot kick their butts?", said Naruto indigant.

"Very simple, he is one against three jonins and no ordinary jonins, the ShikaInoChou team has been considered the best example of team work in all Konoha since the Sannins but not as powerful. After what was saw in the last match I see that your father could defeat each one of them in an one-on-one combat but he has no chance against their teamwork because they counter each other's weakness", said Hiashi.

"D-Did s-somebody d-defeated them together, F-Father?", asked Hinata, taking a glance at Naruto without him noticing.

Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, the Fourth Hokage was able to fight them, he was the Yellow Flash after all", responded Hiashi.

"Then my father will defeat them too!", said Naruto trying not to smile.

_"Tchk, how the hell I will manage to defeat those three?",_ thought Minato, _"I can't use the Shunshin without revealing __myself... and the other techniques I know would kill them..."_

Meanwhile in the crowd...

"Your father will fight Naruto's, Porker", said Sakura.

"Now you will see some high class shinobi fighting and not that useless skills of yours, Forehead", responded Ino.

"Troublesome, now Naruto will be bothering us to fight him to avenge his father's honor", said Shikamaru.

_"But if my suspicions about him are true, then our parents will be in a true trouble",_ thought Shikamaru.

"Munch, munch, munch...", Chouji was too busy with his chips to talk.

The hour passed.

"Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi, please step to the Arena", said the Hokage.

Nothing happened, people started to lost patience.

"Yamato...", said the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?", said the Anbu materializing behind him.

"Form a team and look after those three, you know where to find them..."

"Hai, Hokage-sama", responded Yamato dissapearing.

Ten minutes later Yamato and his men appeared in the Arena dragging the trio.

"We found them in the usual sake bar, Hokage-sama", said Yamato.

The crowd laughed while Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were trying to hide the embarrasment they got from their fathers.

"Good to see you again Kazama-san, or I should say Uzumaki-san?", greeted Shikaku.

Arashi didn't say anything.

"Hey we know you must be upset with us for make you wait but at least you should say hello", said Chouza.

Arashi didn't respond anything.

"Hey tell something, this is no way to treat somebody who made missions with you!", shout Inoichi.

Hayate approached Arashi, took a look at him and patted his shoulder.

"Cough, Uzumaki-san, wake up, your opponents are here, cough", said Hayate.

Arashi got up, yawned a little, and greeted the jonins.

"Shikaku-kun, Chouza-kun, Inoichi-kun, glad to see you again, as soon as this finish we could go to a bar to remember old times...", said Arashi casually.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Ok, cough, second match, Arashi Uzumaki VS Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka, cough, HAJIME!!", shout Hayate.

Chouza used his Partial Body Expansion to grow his arms and hit Arashi, he barely dodged them, Chouza moved at an incredible speed for a man of that size.

Meanwhile Shikaku and Inoichi threw shuriken and kunais to distract Arashi. The masked blond didn't have time to take a break, whenever he tried to attack one of them, the others attacked him obliging him to stay on deffensive all time.

"I'll have to use it...", thought Arashi.

He took something from his pouch and threw it at Chouza, apparently he didn't notice Shikaku moving to his left side.

Chouza blocked it with his staff, then he paled, sticked in his staff was a kunai with a tag.

The seal of the tag activated but instead of an explosion, Chouza was wrapped in a sticky web, leaving him immobilized.

"Like it? It's the Seal of the Spider's Web, one of my clan's secret seals", said Arashi smiling under his mask, then he stopped moving.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success", said Shikaku, "you should have keep watch to your left side, being blind in that eye after that mission..."

Meanwhile Inoichi was doing the seal of the Shinteshin no Jutsu while Chouza freeing himself from the web.

"Wait a minute...", said Ino, "...we saw that Arashi was not blind in that eye in his fight against the green freak..."

"Of course!", said Shikamaru "...our parents were not in yesterday's meeting of the council, so they don't know about his bloodlimit that heals any non mortal wound"

"But then, if he knew that your father was going to attack him by that side, why he left himself fall into the jutsu?", asked Chouji interrumping his meal.

"I don't know, Arashi must be planning something", responded Shikamaru.

Inoichi performed his jutsu but to everyone's surprise Arashi moved at high speed, taking a small scroll from his pouch and releasing something from one of the seals.

When the small cloud dissipated, Arashi was grabbing a small mouse by the tail.

"What it feels to be a mouse, Inoichi?", said Arashi to the mouse.

The poor Inoichi was to shocked to respond anything, Shikaku was shocked for his jutsu malfunctioning, Chouza was still too busy with the web to ask anything, the crowd was wondering why Arashi had a mouse sealed in a scroll, the ninjas were wondering why Shikaku's jutsu didn't work while the ninjas who were versed in sealing were wondering how Arashi managed to seal a living animal.

"Well done, Dad, now you have a hostage!", cheered Naruto, not noticing the blonde girl who got into the VIP's seats.

"NARUTO!!", shout Ino grabbing him by the neck, "Tell your father to release mine!"

Naruto was too busy trying to breath to say anything.

"I-Ino-chan, p-please leave N-Naruto-kun breath...", said Hinata.

Meanwhile Inoichi released the jutsu and came back to his body and Chouza finally got free from the web.

"Why my jutsu didn't work on you?", asked Inoichi, "you know it was coming to you don't you?"

"Yes...", responded Arashi sealing the mouse again and taking off his hood so they could see his eyes.

"I saw your attack because I was not blind of my left eye, it healed the day after the mission because my blood limit, if you had come to yesterday's meeting you would have know about it", in a reproach tone.

"We were in a special mission...", said Chouza.

_"Yes, keeping watch of the sake bottles...",_ thought those ninjas who were with them yesterday.

"The reason your jutsu didn't work with me... well, it never caught me, look at my feet..."

Everyone looked at Arashi's feet, then those with better sight had their jaws touching the floor.

"H-He i-is f-floating!!"

Arashi rised until his feet were a meter above the ground so everyone could see it.

"H-He can fly!", was heard in the crowd.

"T-The Black Angel i-is real!"

_"Yes, it's him, troublesome...",_ thought Shikamaru.

_"So, he came back too... I must find a way to approach him"_, thought Shino.

_"If I had a squad of ninjas able to do that I could conquer all elemmental countries in two years!",_ thought Danzou.

"Well done Dad!", cheered Naruto.

"Damm it, my jutsus won't work against him!", thought Shikaku.

"I should tell Ino to be friendlier with Naruto...", thought Inoichi (many parents were having similar thoughts).

"I'm hungry...", thought Chouza.

"Cough, what is the mouse for, cough", asked Hayate.

"I use it with a spoon for tortur... I mean for interrogation, he, he", responded Arashi with a happy face under his mask.

"However...", said Arashi in a more serious tone looking at the trio "... it won't work against you three, you are very good trained against pain... but not against pleasure!"

Arashi started a set of hand signs.

"Prepare for anything!", said Shikaku.

Chouza and Inoichi took fighting stances preparing themselves for everything.

The crowd was in a trance, thirsty for seeing more new jutsus.

Arashi finished his hand signs and a huge explosion of smoke happened, when the smoke dispelled, everybody had the jaw in the ground.

Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi found themselves sorrounded by very beautiful women dressed with revealing outfits and giggling seductively

"Ooooh my... your scars are so sexyyyy!"

"You have such a manly face... and that hair..."

"(Tee hee), I like big men because they have big... you know... (tee hee) you can use the Baika no jutsu with any part of your body riiiight?"

_"I WANT THIS JUTSU!!!",_ thought the men.

_"PERVERTS!!!",_ thought the women.

The poor trio was blushing trying to contain nosebleeds when they felt an intense killer intent.

Three women appeared in the Arena looking at the men with very angry faces.

"Yoshino, dear, it is not what it looks...", said Shikaku to his furious wife.

"Inara, it is not my fault it is...", said Inoichi to the blond one.

"Sweetie, I...", said Chouza to a very beautiful (and not fat) brunette.

"Very well...", said Yoshino to her husband, "...let's go home and explain me everything", said grabbing him strongly by the hand.

"But dear... I'm in the middle of a combat...", begged Shikaku.

"AGAINST THOSE!?", shout Yoshino pointing at the women.

"Ehhh, no my love, let's go home...", responded Shikaku.

Similar scenes were saw with the other couples, they left the Arena.

"Uuh, that means I won?", asked Arashi making the women dissapear.

"Cough, for leaving the Arena Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi are disqualified, winner Uzumaki Arashi!", shout Hayate.

This time nobody cheered they never expected such an anticlimatic end.

The judges were talking among them:

"He made them left Arena putting them in a compromising situation with their wives..."

"This is the most unorthodox tactic I ever saw..."

"How Chouza managed to have such a beauty?"

The Hokage regained the composture and proceed to talk.

"Ok... lets see who will fight in the fourth match..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: CHAPTER ELEVEN, DISCARDED SCENE

Arashi finished his hand signs and a huge explosion of smoke happened, when the smoke dispelled, everybody had the jaw in the ground.

Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi found themselves sorrounded by copies of their own wives dressed with beautiful dresses and giggling seductively.

"Ooooh Shikaku... your scars are so sexyyyy!", said the fake Yoshino.

"You have such a manly face Inoichi... and that hair...", said the double of his wife.

"Chouza... why don't we come home where I can prepare you a special diiish?", said the woman who looked like his wife.

"Really you thought this would work?", said Shikaku heading to Arashi, ignoring the fake Yoshino, the other men did the same.

"Then what about this?", responded Arashi dispelling the doubles and doing the jutsu again.

This time the trio was sorrounded by sexy women wearing very revealing bikinis.

"Umm... yes... it works better...", responded them trying not to nosebleed.

Three women appeared in the Arena looking at the men with very angry faces.

"So, they are sexier than us eh!?", said Yoshino cracking her knuckles.

The poor men received the worst beating of their lives without complaints, Arashi received one for using such pervert jutsu while Hayate looked at other side knowing that no sane man puts himself in the path of a scorned woman.

"_It's a pity they didn't study to become kunoichis...",_ thought the Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to review


	12. Father's day special

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/19/2008.

As I told, this week's chapter is posted in the middle of the week instead of the weekend.

This chapter is a filler I pictured recently but I didn't know where put it.

Because today is Father's day, this is the perfect occasion.

It happens between chapter 1 and 2, after the omake of chapter 9; it describes the end of the meeting between Minato and Sarutobi and tells more things about the past of the main characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a beaten Kakashi left the office looking for a doctor, the Sandaime headed to Minato.

"Minato, I think I must give you back this...", said Sarutobi handing Minato a big envelope.

"What is this?... Oh... I see...", said Minato when he opened it.

Inside the envelope there were two little boxes, a keyring with some keys, a hairclip and two smaller envelopes.

Minato opened the boxes, there was a platinum ring in each of them.

"Our wedding rings...", he looked at the one that one daywas in Kushina's finger, "...I will store you... for a girl... a girl who will love Naruto and he will love back..."

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA

"A-Atchooo!"

"Are you all right Nee-chan?", asked a little girl.

"Y-Yes Hanabi-chan...", responded a girl who obviously was her big sister, "...I-Ih-hope I-I'm not getting a cold..."

BACK IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Minato took the keyring.

"Our house's keys...", said Minato putting them in his pocket, "... as soon as I finish next week's test we will move there, Naruto...", said looking at his son. 

He looked at the hairclip and his face saddened.

"You took this from Kushina before her burial...", said to the Kage.

"Yes, I thought Naruto would like to have something that belonged to his mother", responded Sarutobi.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama, I think it will go with the ring..."

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA

"A-Atchooo!"

This time a girl sneezed over her cousin with the misfortune of letting his perfect hair soaked with mucus.

"I-Im s-so s-sorry N-Neji-nisan!", said the embarrassed girl.

_"NOOOOOO! WHY FATE HATES ME SO MUCH?"_, thought the boy.

BACK IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Minato took one of the envelopes.

"The letter I wrote to Naruto before the sealing...", said taking one of the envelopes.

Minato remembered that letter with pain, in it Minato explained to Naruto why he was chose for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, why a Kage can't demand to his subordinates something he wouldn't do; it also told him how he was desired by both his parents, how they wanted to start a family... that part of the letter was blotted by the tears he couldn't contain while writting it. The worst part was the farewell asking Naruto to look after Kushina and telling them to forgive him...

_"...but things got worse than we expected, we lost her minutes before you lost me, my kid..."_, thought Minato.

Minato started to tear apart the letter to Sarutobi's disbelief.

"What are you doing? This letter was for Naruto!", yelled.

"What I told him in that letter, now I can tell it to him personally...", said Minato with a smile that faded in a second, "...I'll be the one who will tell him about the burden... I don't know how to tell him... DAMM, it terrifies me more than when I thought I was going to spend the rest of eternity in an eternal digestion in the stomach of the God of Death..."

"Don't worry...", said Sarutobi putting a hand in Minato's shoulder, "...Naruto is the most forgivable person I know, I bet that he won't hate you..."

Minato took the other envelope.

"What is this?... it's a letter?... for who?", asked Minato puzzled.

"I never dreamed that this letter would reach to one of the persons it was assigned... Minato, this is a letter that Naruto wrote to you and Kushina...", said Sarutobi smiling.

"W-WHAT?"

Sarutobi started his explanation.

"One day Naruto came to me asking why his parents abandoned him..."

Suddenly all Konoha felt again the killer intent of a scorned Hokage.

"WE DIDN'T ABANDON HIM! WHO TOLD THAT? I'LL CHOP THEM TO PIECES!"

"It was an old lady who loved to spread false rumors, I ordered Ibiki to cut her tongue and then I asked her politely to leave Konoha and never return if she didn't want to be Enma's next meal", responded Sarutobi without losing his fatherly smile.

Minato gave him thumbs up and let him continue.

"As I was saying, Naruto asked me why his parents abandoned him; obviously I told that he was not abandoned, that he was an orphan whose parents died in the Kyuubi attack, instead of feeling relieved he felt sad..."

"Why?", interrupted Minato.

"... because he used to think that someday his parents would come back with him...", Sarutobi smiled, "... now I see thathe was right"

Minato smiled back, looking at the sleeping Naruto, Sarutobi resumed his story.

"Then I told him that he should write somewhere what he felt to feel better... next day he came back with a letter he said he wrote to his parents telling what he felt about them, he asked me to take it to the other world and give it to them because I was the oldest person he knew so I was the one with more probabilities to meet them soon ...", said smiling.

The two kages laughed for a while by the kid's ocurrence.

"So... Naruto tells in this letter what he feels about Kushina and me...", said Minato looking at the letter with anxiety.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, I don't know what it says, you should read as soon as you come back to Naruto's apartment", said.

"W-Where does he live?", asked Minato a little concerned.

"He lives in Kushina's old apartment, I warn you that he cleans it as often as his mother so expect a war zone", said Sarutobi.

Minato nodded, said good bye to the Sandaime and left to the apartment with the still sleeping Naruto

He arrived and created some clones to gather some of his belongings from the Hokage's warehouse.

When he got into the house he almost expected to see Kushina greeting him, he took breath and create some demi-bunshins to clean the place while he took Naruto to his room.

He changed is son into his hippo pajamas, put him in the bed.

"Sleep well my Naruto, tomorrow we'll have a lot of things to talk", whispered Minato to his kid, kissing his forehead.

Minato then opened the envelope with the letter that was not expected to be opened.

_To Mom and Dad_

_Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, oh well you must know it because you are my parents he, he.  
I live in the village of Konoha, it's a great place to live (although it's the only place I know). I don't remember many things when I was little; I lived all my life in my apartment, with a different person looking for me each day, much of them were polite while others were waiting to get out of the place as soon as posible ignoring me.  
Sometimes I heard someone giggling and I thought a saw a guy with a strange mask reading a book, but he disapears as soon as I got near._

"Kakashi in his ANBU suit, obviously taking a break...", thought Minato smiling

_As soon as I was six years old nobody else came anymore for look after me. The Hokage told me that I was ready to look after myself, then I got into the Ninja Academy, I thought it would be fun, but everybody still ignored me, I don't know why. One day I dropped a thumbtack by accident and Iruka-sensei step on it, he used his scary big-head jutsu to warn me to don't do pranks but everybody laughed, so I started to do pranks so everybody would stop ignoring me._

Minato had a sad smile.

I_ like ramen, the color orange and ninja stuff. I hate the three minutes it takes the ramen to be done and when people ignores me._

_Now I'm nine years old and I'm studying to be a ninja. Jii-san (the Hokage) told me that you both were ninja who fought with the Yondaime against the Kyuubi years ago, that guy was soo cool! Everybody praises him, some people smile at me sometimes when they talk about him while others look at me with hate, when I ask them why they are angry with me they simply left mumbling curses.  
I made a decision: I will become Hokage so everybody will acknowledge me! Then I won't be alone, I will have friends, even a family like the rest of people..._

Then the letter turned more dark.

_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? WHY YOU BOTH?_

"I'm sorry, Naruto..."

_Most evenings I don't want to go back to a home without anybody waiting for me..._

_I hate when the parents come to take back their children home, the happy they are and the way they look at the orphan..._

_I don't even know your faces or your names... Did you love me?_

Minato couldn't contain the tears.

_I think the answer is yes: Iruka-sensei says that those who sacrificed themselves for the village did it because they wanted to protect their loved ones, their sacrifices are a sign of love..._

_I don't know what happened to you, sometimes when I'm very sad I feel like a voice encouraging me not to give up, I think it's you..._

_Mom, Dad whoever you are... I love you._

_Naruto._

_PD: Take a look at the back of the letter._

Minato's hearth melted.

In the back of the letter there was a child-made drawing of a family, a blond child with whiskers marks who was holding hands with a man and a woman who were dressed in ninja attire. The man looked like an older version of the kid with beard while the woman was a redhead with long hair which reached the shoulders and had an orange ribbon.

That night the Fourth Hokage, who was know as themost powerful of all, cried for hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you are not angry by this interruption of the story but I needed to made it.

Remember to review.


	13. The battle of the masked ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/29/2008.

I hope you like this chapter.

The omake is a side story that will have some consequences in the main one.

* * *

"YES, YOU WON AGAIN, DAD!!", shouted a happy Naruto hugging the closest person to him, this time it was Sasuke.

"Release me, idiot!", yelled Sasuke.

_"I-If I were a-at Naruto-kun's side n-now he would be h-hugging me...",_ thought Hinata sadly.

"Get off your hands of my Sasuke-kun!", yelled Ino to the other blonde.

"Aggh!!, I was hugging Sasuke!!", yelled Naruto realizing what he done, "Hinata, Ino, please stay near me next time my dad wins!", begged Naruto to the two girls.

"Like hell I'll let you hug me", said Ino leaving the VIP's seats.

_"T-Then, N-Naruto-kun will h-hug me again...",_ thought Hinata turning red.

Meanwhile in the Arena

_"The truth is that I wanted them pass out from a nose bleed...",_ thought Minato.

The Hokage headed to Minato.

"Arashi Uzumaki, do you want to take a rest or do we pass to the next match?"

"I'm ready for the next match, Hokage-sama", responded Arashi.

The Hokage proceed to check who will be Arashi's opponents

"Fourth match... five opponents... ANBU...", said the Hokage worried.

"Your opponents will be Bear, Rat, Cat, Crow and Chamaleon"

_"Minato, you must be careful with those opponents, specially Bear",_ thought Sarutobi.

_"I'll have to fight serious against those...",_ thought Arashi, _"...I'll have to use some of the techniques I wanted to hide..."_

The four ANBU appeared in the Arena in a swirl of leaves, all of them (minus Crow) looked confident.

Hayate shouted, "FOURTH MATCH, COUGH, BEGIN!!"

"HIZASHI!!", shouted Arashi while shooting a ray made of chakra from his palm at Rat, breaking his armor and sending him to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Everybody was speechless.

"Did you like my jutsu?", taunted Arashi, "... I designed it with Hizashi Hyuuga years ago but I was not able to master it until a few years... it's a pity he didn't live to see the result of our efforts, but I named it like him in his memory..."

Whispers and murmurs were among the crowd, how many unknown jutsus have the Uzumakis?

Hyuuga Neji was shocked, _"That jutsu was designed by Father?? I must convince that man to teach it to me!"_

Bear was inmerse in his own thoughts.

_"So it was true that he trained with Hizashi... This jutsu is a chakra ray shoot at high speed and with great impact force",_ thought Bear looking at the unconscious Rat, _"The main weakness of the Hyuugas is that we are close range fighters, with this jutsu at our dispossal..."_, he was interrupted by Arashi's cries.

"HIZASHI, HIZASHI, HIZASHI!!", shouted Arashi while shooting his rays.

However this time his opponents were ready for the attacks and they were able to dodge them by inchs.

The missing rays left circular holes were they hit.

_"Tchk, I can't waste more chakra with these... and there is a big chance to hit somebody of the crowd if I miss... Neither I can try to keep close to them because there's a big chance of the ray killing or crippling them at short range",_ thought Arashi.

His thoughts were interrupted by the the elemmental attacks of Cat and a reluctant Crow while Bear attacked with kunai and shurikens with an aim that only the owner of a doujutsu could have.

The stadium was overwhelmed by the explosions, the place were Arashi was became a huge hole in the Arena.

"Uuups, we overdid a little...", said Cat with his behind is neck.

"It couldn't affect him! He must be somewhere!", shouted Crow keeping on guard.

Hayate looked at the sky, everybody followed his example.

Arashi was floating with some clones, writing something in tags, Crow noticed that he was charging them with huge amounts of chakra.

"He is creating explosive tags!!, we can't let him finish them!!", shouted Bear.

They attacked him with shurikens, kunais and elemmental attacks, Arashi created a barrage of clones to block them.

When the smoke dissapeared only remained one Arashi floating in the sky with kunais equipped with explosive tags.

"Feel the wrath of my improved explosive tags", said Arashi.

Arashi bombed the ANBU obviusly not trying to them so they were able to dodge them all, however the explosions had the doubled the power of the normal explosive tags, making it very hard to them to dodge all.

Soon the Arena looked like a devastated battlefield, the ANBU started they counter attack with their own range attacks. Unfortunately for Arashi he didn't have the same maneuravility flying that he had in land so he had really trouble avoiding all the attacks.

Then some of the shurikens he dodged almost hit a kid of the crowd, luckily for the kid Asuma blocked them.

Minato landed in the Arena realizing that the aerial combat was a risk for the public.

"Why he landed?", asked Chouji, "he was dominating them with that tactic, munch..."

_"He realized that the missing attacks at him would hit the crowd, as a ninja of Konoha he can't risk the lives of it's inhabitans",_ responded Shikamaru.

_"You love the village and it's people more than you think, Minato",_ thought Sarutobi happily.

_"Amazing, he was able to improvise explosive tags in the middle of the battle, and those tags doubled the power of the ussual ones; only Seal Masters can do that... Why we didn't know of that ninja before?",_ thought one of the judges.

_"Naruto, watch this... one of the jutsus that your future self created",_ thought Minato looking at his son.

Arashi made the hand seal of the Kage Bunshin, a explosion of smoke followed, when it cleared there stood Minato alone.

"Ha, ha, ha, he failed!", mocked Cat pointing with the finger.

Then he stopped laughing, keeping freeze in the position.

"I can't move, someone is grabbing meee!!", yelled.

"HIZASHI!!", shouted Arashi again, hitting Cat and making his suffer the same destiny as Rat.

Bear looked surprised, then he gave a kick to the ground sending a wave at sand to Crow.

But surprisigly it didn't hit Crow, the sand covered some figures which looked like Arashi.

"He is using invisible clones!", said Bear "He used then for inmovilize Cat and hit him!"

"Fuuton clones...", said Arashi dispelling them, "Being made of air makes them invisible and they don't leave traces, they have the drawback that they require insane amounts of chakra even for a jonin... only your kind can see them don't you... Hyuuga?"

Bear took the Jyuuken fighting stance.

"Then there's no need to hide my true power...", said Bear, then he looked at Crow, "Crow, don't intefere with us"

Crow didn't protest.

_"Perfect, without Ebisu interference I will beat this one easily..."_, thought Arashi with a smirk under his mask.

Arashi took out two kunais from his pouch.

All ninjas paled when they saw that those kunais were tree pronged ones.

Bear noticed that Arashi focused wind chakra throught the kunais, increasing their reach.

_"He is using the same technique than Asuma with his knives...",_ thought Sarutobi relieved, _"... for a moment I thought he was going to blow his cover... now those tree pronged kunais with extended reach and sharpness because the wind will be terrific weapons"_

Arashi and Bear began to fight. Bear had no choice but to fight in the defensive avoiding Arashi's attacks because the advantage of reach, he also couldn't block if he didn't want to lose a finger.

Hyuuga Hiashi smiled, Arashi's opponent already defeated opponents who tried to use elemental enhanced weapons against him.

Bear left an opening , Arashi tried to take advantage of it but it was a trap.

"KAITEN", shouted Bear, sending Arashi throught the skies, losing the kunais.

"It wouldn't happened to me with my knives with holes for the fingers", thought Asuma.

Arashi was able to land on his feet, only to find Bear waiting for him.

"You are on my range of divination!", said Bear.

"SHIT!!", thought Arashi.

People saw all the fury of the Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hachi Sou (128 points of chakra)(yes, I used a Naruto's guide to write it)  
over the black cloaked figure.

"126, 127, 128!!", shouted Bear finishing his move.

"You are really an impresive opponent, Uzumaki-san, but as you can feel the Jyuuken style his invincible", said Bear with his arms crossed.

"I feel nothing, Hyuuga-san, however Crow was not so lucky after receiving your attack", said Arashi in the place where Crow was before.

Bear was shocked noticing that he beat up his partner.

"I see...", said Bear regaining his composture "... you used that enhanced Kawarimi of yours to switch place with Crow"

"Yes, I'll apologize to him later, now prepare to lose, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!", shouted Arashi making his clones charge

"It won't work against me, KAITEN!!", responded Bear destroyin the clones.

However, while Bear was spinning destroying the clones, Minato flew over the Kaiten dome with a swirling sphere in his hand.

_"He spins clockwise, like those who receive the jutsu I will use...",_ thought Arashi.

"RASENGAN!!", shouted Arashi.

The flying blonde made hit with his dear jutsu in the center of the dome.

There was a tremendous chakra explosion for the consecuence of the confronting of the two A class jutsus, one made for attack, the other made for defense.

The crowd closed their eyes as consecuence of the light generated, when they were able to see again, they saw Arashi landing with some bruises.

By his part, Bear was intact, people would say that he won the confront if it were not for the fact that he had almost all his body buried in the ground, only leaving the head and the shoulders out.

_"He turned our best defense against him, using the Rasengan to make the Kaiten drill the ground harder!",_ thought Hiashi horrified, _"Why the hell is he looking at me now!?"_

"Well done Dad, you are the best!", cheered Naruto thinking that his father was looking at him.

_"Bear was as strong as Hizashi, how strong are you, Hiashi-san?",_ thought Arashi looking at the other clan leader.

He headed to the trapped ANBU.

"T-This i-is imposible", babbled Bear.

"You're intact?, the Jyuuken style is really invincible... men not... I'll look forward our next battle Bear-san", said pinching Bear in the neck knocking him out.

Arashi proceed to unbury Bear, when he finished he noticed that something was out.

"I was supposed to fight five ANBU, where's the fifth?", asked Arashi.

"Just waiting of yourself being tired enough to fall in my trap Uzumaki-san...", said Chamaleon materializing before him.

"You abandoned your partners!?", asked Arashi.

"First: They are not my partners...", responded Chamaleon.

"Second: You already fell into my genjutsu, prepare to revive your worst memories..."

"What the... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!", cried Arashi.

The last thing he saw before entering the nightmare were the Sharingan eyes that the ANBU had behind his mask.

(SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLIFFHANGERS... SEE YOU NEXT WEEK).

* * *

OMAKE: IRUKA: THE TEACHER'S WAY

_This happens four days after Minato's return, Minato have told Sarutobi more things about the future._

Umino Iruka left the Hokage's building after the talk the Sandaime gave to Teuchi, the jonin Hatake Kakashi, two ANBU and himself. He still couldn't believe the story of the resurrected Yondaime, not only coming back from death but also from the future.

The two ANBU didn't tell anything but it was obvius that they were shocked, specially that one who called himself Yamato when the Sandaime told that the Yondaime met the Shodaime in the other world.

Teuchi asked for an aspirin.  
Kakashi tried to strangle the Hokage for not telling him that Naruto was his sensei's son, he said that now he couldn't look at his sensei's eyes without feeling like a traitor for not taking care of Naruto. Iruka had to help the ANBU keeping the Copy Nin in place. The Sandaime explained him that he had to keep Naruto's true heritage hidden for his own security, if he had told Kakashi that Naruto was Minato's son he would have asked for his custody and Minato's enemies would had suspected of a teenager taking care of a boy who looked like his deceased sensei. Sarutobi also reminded Kakashi that he was assigned to watch secretly for Naruto in his first years, so he never betrayed his sensei.

Kakashi was finally convinced when the Hokage promised him that he will lend him the "proofs from the future" that the Yondaime brought.

Crow didn't seem totally convinced and asked for one of the books for check in private if it really came from the future.  
(Closet pervert...)

Iruka was relieved to know that things would go better for Naruto until the Sandaime told them about Sasuke's defection to Orochimaru and the group of S class criminals going after the Kyuubi.

The chuunin headed to the place where he was told that the Yondaime was training Naruto, what he saw left him speechless:  
In one place there was a group consisting of dozens of Naruto's clones (SOLID CLONES!?) doing the tree walking exercise with success.

In other place there was another group of clones trying to do the water walking exercise, they almost had the exercise mastered.

He also saw a group of Narutos studying diligencly the same book, the pages of that book were divided among the clones.

There was a group of clones who were throwing weapons to another group with clones who were trying to avoid the weapons.

Finally there was a group of clones who were fighting with taijutsu among themselves, trying to dodge instead of blocking like Naruto usually did, he also noticed that each clone had a better fighting style than Naruto.

"What do you want Iruka-san?", asked Minato, appearing behind Iruka, "... came to check my son's progress?"

"N-Namikaze-sama!", responded Iruka surprised, "... I-I didn't want to spy you... I'm o-only concerned for Naruto..."

"I know...", said Minato, "... as you can see Naruto is receiving a special training using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"B-But how can Naruto use that jutsu?... I thought it was only for jonin... And how can he perform that exercises?..."

"It's a story that probably you won't like...", said Minato, "...perhaps you don't know that Naruto's capacity..."

Minato gave Iruka the same talk he gave Naruto when they started his special training knowing that Iruka won't take it very well but he didn't expect what happened next.

Iruka took off his chuunin vest and Konoha forehead protector and kneeled before Minato.

"H-Hokage-sama f-forgive me! As Naruto's teacher I should have noticed that he had more chakra than most ninjas and gave him the suitable training he needed. In my fooliness I gave him the same treatment as the other students and because that he became the deadlast when he should have been the most promissing student. Now everybody thinks that he is a failure and laughs when he talks about his dream of being Hokage... I-I'll go to the Hokage and give him my resignation as teacher and as ninja...", said in the verge of tears.

"Stop whining!", shouted Minato, "you're a good teacher!, one of the best that Konoha's Academy would never have!, good teachers give the same treatment to all his students, they don't play favorites. Good teachers love their duty and want to do the best for their students, look at you: you are ready to resign because you think you are a bad teacher. The fault is in the Academy teaching methods, not in the students or the teachers, if those methods focused more in chakra control and if the students received periodic chakra level checks nothing of this would have happened. Now put back your vest and hitai-ate", ordered the Yondaime.

Iruka obeyed, and regained the composture.

"However I still fell guilty for what happened... if I were a better ninja I would have noticed it earlier...", said Iruka sadly.

A light turned on in Minato's head.

"Then you should train and get enough skill and power to become a jonin", said Minato ,"with a jonin in the Academy the students will have the best preparation for their future ninja careers, not only that but also they'll have a better protection in case of emergency... Yes, it's a fantastic idea..."

Minato then looked seriously at the teacher.

"Iruka, I'm disposed to give you a special training to make you worthy of the jonin, it will be very painful and there's a great chance of dying but you'll be able to become jonin in a few months, do you accept?", said Minato.

Iruka was too shocked to say anything: The Yondaime Hokage praised him and now was offering him a special training!

"I-I a-accept H-Hokage-same i-it is a honor...", babbled.

"Good", said Minato hidding an evil smile, "meet me after your class in the dango stand near the Forest of Death, you should go home to rest, you'll need it, now I must continue supervising Naruto's training..."

Iruka bowed and went home asking himself what kind of training the Hokage had for him.

Next morning Iruka met Minato in the appointed place.

"Ok Iruka, the first part of your training will take a few weeks, you'll improve your speed, dodging abiliy, your stamina,  
your reflexes and your pain resistance", said Minato.

Iruka nodded, "Yes sensei, I'm ready"

"You have to do this...", said Minato starting his explanation.

With Minato's explanation Iruka's face turned from serious to confussed and finally to horrified.

"S-Sensei I-I can't do this... are you sure this is a true training?", complained Iruka.

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!?", exploded Minato pretending to be upset, terrifying the poor chuunin "The Hokage used that training, Jiraiya used that training, Jiraiya made me use that training and you are going to use that training NOW!"

"Y-Yes, S-Sensei...", said Iruka heading to the dango stand, specifically to a certain kunoichi.

The customers of the stand watched astonished Iruka, the most well behaved chuunin of all Konoha, pinching Mitarashi Anko's butt; if it was not enough he told this.

"You know, baby, that is the most sexy ass in all Konoha...", said Iruka with a forced smile.

"You know, future corpse, this is the most sharp kunai in all the world...", said Anko without a smile.

In the next hours, while Iruka tried to survive improving his speed, dodging abiliy, stamina, reflexes and pain resistance, a part of him thought that perhaps resigning his job was not a very bad idea, however if he survived this session and the next ones he would bee a jonin in no time, another part of him thought that his involuntary instructor really had a good ass.

* * *

This is a really long omake.

Review, please.


	14. Special announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2008.

* * *

I'm very sorry but due to personal affairs I have to abandon this story, leaving it unfinished. I thank everyone for following this story, you don't know how sorry I am...

Please, before flamming me or deleting the story from your alerts look at my reasons after the points.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reason one: Look at the date of the post above...

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!!

HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!

Don't worry, my readers, you'll keep having the chapters of this story until it's end all weeks.

You'll also have the next chapter this week as I promised.

As apologizing gift here you have this:

* * *

OMAKE: MINATO'S GIFT

It's been three days since Minato realized that his friend Kushi-chan was really a girl. Kushina didn't talk to him since that day. Minato sent a letter to Kushina asking her to meet him for apologizing.

He have brought a little box for Kushina, inside that box there was a hairclip he found at home, in a drawer. Minato thought that the girl would like it.

He arrived in the meeting point to find Kushina waiting for him, this time she had her red hair free, reaching her shoulders; Minato felt like a fool for not realizing that she was a girl before, a pretty girl... WAIT! Why he thought that?

"Hello, Minato...", said her interrupting his thoughts.

"H-Hello Kushi-chan... look... you don't know how sorry and embarrassed I am for mistook you for a boy I...", apologized Minato.

"It's nothing...", interrupted Kushina, "... one of my team mates also had the same error until yesterday"

"WHAT!? You did to him the same as me!?", interrupted Minato surprising himself how angry he was with the thought of another guy touching Kushi-chan 'there' even if it was against his will.

"Of course not!!", responded Kushina with a blush, "I let my hair loose and gave him a punch while I told him that I was a girl..."

"Ahh, I see...", said Minato feeling relieved, why he felt like that.

Kushina continued.

"... Then I decided to let my hair free and let it grow longer so nobody will mistake me for a boy again..."

"Kushi-chan... Please, forgive me, I was an idiot... I'll do what you want!", said Minato seriously, taking her by the hands not realizing the effect that gesture had in the girl.

Kushina was using all his will for not turn like her hair; she freed her hands from Minato unwillingly and looked to other way so Minato couldn't she her blush.

"Min-kun, I'll forgive you by two conditions...", said

"What are they? I'll fulfill them!", responded Minato.

"First... I want you to keep treating me as before you discovered I was girl...", said the girl.

"What? Why you want that?", asked Minato confused.

"Since I was little always was treated like a defenseless little girl, being from a noble clan and that... There girls from clans were trained to be wifes, not kunoichis... When my country dissapeared and I came to Konoha, I had the hope that I was going to be judged by my capacities, not my sex... You don't know how happy I was when you offered me your friendship and treated me like your equal... I was furious when I realized that you thought that I was a boy all this time, that now you were going to treat me like that machist who think that women are useless...", said Kushina sadly.

"Don't worry, Kushi-chan! It won't change our friendship, you are one of the best ninjas I know, I bet that you'll show everybody that women are as good as men. In fact, you are the one with the greatest chakra capacity in all our graduation class, a field where usually men surpass women... Unlike you, I have to train a lot for increase my capacity if I want to become Hokage", said Minato.

Kushina smiled at Minato's words.

_"Why I didn't notice that she had such a beautiful smile?",_ thought Minato deranged.

"Thank you, Min-kun!", said happily, then she turned serious, "...Min-kun, about the second condition..."

"Oh yes, what it is", asked Minato.

"... I want you to forgive me... for the second slap... I was the one who put your hand in my breasts...", said blushing looking to other side.

Minato also blushed remembering that.

"Oh that... it's nothing, you are forgiven Kushi-chan...", said with a great smile and his hands behind his neck.

"Thank you Min-kun, why the way, what's that?", said Kushina pointing at the box.

"Oh this... is a gift I brought you for apologizing, here, take it", said Minato handing it to Kushina.

"T-Thank you M-Min-kun I don't k-know what to say...", responded Kushina taking it.

"Consider it an early birthday gift... oh crap! I have an apointment with Jiraiya-sensei... He is going to teach me a special training to improve my speed, dodging abiliy, my stamina, my reflexes and my pain resistance... do we meet here tomorrow at the same time?", asked Minato.

"Yes, tomorrow here at the same time... See you Min-kun!", said Kushina unwrapping the box.

"See you, Kushi-chan!", said Minato leaving.

Suddenly he was hit in the back of his head by something, it was the box he gave Kushina.

"Baka! You promise not treating me like an useless girl and you give me a girlie thing!", shouted a smiling Kushina with the hairclip in her hand, trying to look angry without success.

It looks like she was delighted with the hairclip because next years it was almost impossible to see her without Minato's gift in her hair...

* * *

Omake dedicated to all Minato/Kushina fans.

Remember to review, it increases the quality of the story.


	15. Broken families

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/05/2008.

Here you have the next chapter, in the end you'll find the list of new jutsus and techniques that appeared in this fic.  
You can use them in your own fics.

* * *

_"You abandoned your partners!?", asked Arashi._

_"First: They are not my partners...", responded Chamaleon._

_"Second: You already fell into my genjutsu, prepare to revive your worst memories..."_

_"What the... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!", cried Arashi._

_The last thing he saw before entering the nightmare were the Sharingan eyes that the ANBU had behind his mask._

Minato was now reviving the most traumatic things that happened to him.

**First memory**

Arashi Namikaze stock the katana into his heart, to the horror of his nine year old son, Minato.

"N-Namikaze-sama... w-why?...", asked Minato trying to contain the tears.

Arashi Namikaze smiled at his son, a drop of blood feel from his mouth.

"I-I made this to break t-the evil traditions t-that cursed our family... N-Now you a-are the only heir of o-our clan.  
Y-You didn't g-gain the place k-killing me... The traditions are now destroyed, t-the clan is now destroyed... N-Now you can c-create new rules to your new c-clan... Rules t-that will help your family i-instead of destroying it, like w-will happen to the Hyuugas..."

"D-Daddy, please d-don't leave me!", cried Minato not containing the tears anymore.

"Y-You called me Dad...", said Arashi, "... I-I love how it sounds... please be a better father than me... I love you, my son..."

"Daddy?... DAD!!", cried Minato.

The kid was the next hours crying, hugging his father's corpse.

**Second memory**

The Kyuubi was fighting the defenders of Konoha, those ninjas were trying to buy time to their leader.

Minato followed the trace of blood praying that his suspucions were wrong but the place where they were leading only confirmed what he feared.

The baby Naruto started to cry, feeling his father's worry. Minato kissed his forehead, calming him down.

Minato arrived to the flower prairie where he confessed Kushina his love, where she hugged him in tears saying that she also loved him, in the end of the trace of blood was Her, with her back leaned against that tree where wrote their names... she had a horrible bleeding wound in the abdomen.

"KUSHINA!", cried Minato rushing to his love.

She didn't respond.

"Kushina! Wake up! Please, tell me something!", said Minato touching her face.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"M-Minato?... I-It's you...", said her trying to keep awake.

"Don't talk my love... I'll bring you to the hospital, you will heal...", said Minato in despair.

"N-No... it's t-too late for me, M-Min-kun...", responded her in pain.

"NO!", responded him, trying to deny what both of them knew, "t-the medics w-will do something..."

"Y-You k-know t-that i-it's too late, m-my love...", whispered her.

Minato knew it was a miracle that she was still alive, she would be death before he took her to hospital... and the stress of the Hiraishim would kill her if he tried to teleport to other place. His love was going to die...

"Why, K-Kushina?... WHY!? Why did you joined the ninja army against the monster after giving birth a few days ago?... You knew that Naruto was going to lost his father and become the jailor of the fox...", said Minato trying to contain his tears.

"I-I thought t-that p-perhaps if m-more ninjas fought the f-fox w-we c-could defeat him...", said Kushina between tears of pain and guilt, "... t-that p-perhaps I w-wouldn't l-lose you and our baby wouldn't be condemned to have a m-monster inside him... n-now our Naruchan w-will be alone..."

"D-Don't w-worry K-Kushi-chan... h-he will we treated as a hero... h-he will have a family that will m-make him happy,  
said a teary Minato, not knowing what fate had reserved to their child.

Naruto, feeling the sadness of his parents, started to cry.

"L-Let me h-hold him f-for a last time...", said Kushina helding out her arms to Naruto with great effort.

Minato nodded and gave the baby to Kushina, she hugged him tenderly, he calmed down.

"M-Minato-kun...", said her looking at her husband with tears, "... I-I love you... I always loved you, since the day we met..."

"I-I also love you m-my Kushi-chan... s-since I discovered t-that my best friend was the most wonderful girl of the world...", responded him.

Kushina started to sing a lullaby to Naruto. Minato was speechless, he never heard her sing, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard... Their baby fell asleep.

Then the lullaby stopped, Kushina didn't move.

"Kushina?...", asked Minato, "Tell me something!..."

He looked at her eyes.

"K-Kushi-chan?..."

Her beautiful blue eyes had lost that spark of live that characterized her... forever.

For a few seconds he was inmovilized, then he got up and roared a cry that only the deepest desesperation could created.

In other place the Kyuubi heard that cry and his curiousity made him head to the source of such desesperation, forgetting the ninjas. They were horrified by the cry, on the next days they described it as if someone had his soul ripped.

Baby Naruto started to cry again.

Minato took off Naruto from his mother's hands, then he closed her eyes lied her down over the flowers, letting her long red hair spreaded.

He kissed her on the lips for last time.

"G-Good bye forever, m-my love... I w-wish I could go to the same place as you...", whispered Minato.

Then he took the crying Naruto, who was extending his tiny arms, trying to reach her mom.

Minato felt the Monster coming, he took Naruto and quickly left the prairie, they won't defile Kushina's resting place with their fight.

"Come on son... let's go avenge your mother...", whispered to Naruto before summoning Gamabunta.

In the Stadium

Arashi roared the most terrifying cry that the younger generations have ever heard. The older ones, specially those who fought the Fox, recognized the sound that accompanied many of their nightmares about that night.

_"He was the one who made the fox leave the battlefield...",_ thought Asuma, "He probably doesn't know it but he saved a lot of lives that night..."

"WHAT IS THAT GUY DOING TO MY DAD!!", asked Naruto angry, ready to jump to the Arena.

Hiashi felt the killer intent of the boy and goy ready to knock him down in the event of the seal weakening.

However it was Shino who solved the situation.

"Naruto, calm down, your father is trapped in a genjutsu, I bet he will escape it... if not, then remember that his adversary can't kill him. If you intervene he will be disqualified", said the boy putting his hand in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded with a grunt and sit down.

Chameleon charged at Arashi with his sword ready to cut his head.

Hayate noticed too late the true purposes of the ANBU.

Minato was paralized, not noticing the incoming attack.

A voice cried in Arashi's head...

_"MINATO MOVE OUT!!"_

Arashi regained his senses and blocked the attack in the last second with one of his tree pronged kunais.

Hayate felt relieved and wondered how Arashi managed to regain his kunais.

Then Arashi kicked Chamaleon in the gut sending him backwards, he created a Kage Bunshin before him, said Bunshin made a set of hand signs.

"Fuin Jutsu, Sealed Eyes!", shouted the Bunshin slamming his fingers around Arashi's eyes.

_"That is one of the Yondaime's techniques...",_ thought Hiashi, _"... it turns the receiver blind..."_

Chameleon got up.

"It's a risky idea, Arashi-kun... blinding yourself for avoid my eyes", said the false ANBU.

"I don't need to see you to kick your sorry ass", said Arashi pointing with the kunai at his adversary.

He would have looked really cool if he weren't pointing to a sweatdropping Hayate.

Chamaleon made the hand signs for a jutsu when suddenly Arashi threw a pair of kunais with tags at him.

He stopped the signs in order dodge the kunais when the tags worked.

"Release!!", shouted Arashi making a hand sign.

The storage seals of the tags released a greasy liquid, soaking Chamaleon.

_"He altered the fuin jutsu for not turn completely blind, but enough for not beign affected by eye based genjutsus",_ said Sarutobi to one of the judges.

"This is... oil...", said Chamaleon.

"Correct", said Arashi with a smirk under his mask, "so... no Katon Jutsus allowed, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The army of clones charged at Chamaleon, unfortunately they had a limited sight while their opponent had the power of the Sharingan so he didn't had much trouble dispatching them.

"GOTCHA!", shouted Arashi when the ANBU made hit in a particular clone.

Instead of disappearing in a poof of smoke, the clone exploded in flames igniting the oil over the ANBU.

"ARGHH!!", cried Chameleon rolling in the ground, trying to vanish the flames while taking off the clothes.

Arashi's adversary finally managed to extinct the flames, however he had first and second degree burns over his body but he was able to save his face from the fire.

"What do you think of the Katon Bunshin?", mocked Arashi, "It's an Uchiha secret jutsu, created by your father... Itachi-san..."

"You'll die for this, Uzumaki!", shouted Itachi while his Sharingan took a shuriken like appearance.

"I still didn't finish to pay you for what I had to relive with your genjutsu... Now you'll see my true power!!", shouted Arashi taking his hand to the mask for remove it.

Before they could do anything a squad of ANBU, many jonins and the Hokage in his battle gear were in the Arena.

"Itachi Uchiha!", said the Hokage, "You are under arrest, surrender without resistance or you'll be eliminated!"

_"Minato, I don't know what he did to you, but you almost blow your cover...",_ thought.

"ITACHI!!", shouted Sasuke trying to jump into the Arena, however he was stopped by Shino who was able to cover him with his bugs, they drained his chakra leaving him unconscious.

"What are you done to him?", asked Naruto, still surprissed by the turn that the combat took.

"I drained his chakra to knock him down, he would have been killed if he joined the incoming battle...", responded the Aburame.

_"Perhaps I should let you go, traitor-meat",_ thought looking at Sasuke.

Before anybody could do anything the Arena was deluged by water, everybody in the Arena stock into the walls, saving Arashi's former adversaries. Arashi floated over the water, trying to find Itachi and probably Kisame but he still had his sight weakened.

Then water made sharks spouted from the water, heading to the crowd.

"Protect the people!", ordered Sarutobi.

The higher ranking ninjas fought the sharks while the rest took the civilians out of the stadium.

Minutes later, when the sharks were defeated and everybody was safe, the Hokage headed to an ANBU.

"Any signs of Itachi and his accomplice?", asked.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, they have escaped", responded the ANBU concerned.

"Form a team to look after them", ordered Sarutobi although he knew that they won't success.

Then he headed to Arashi, who was unsealing his eyes while his son was congratulating him.

"You were amazing, Tousan! I didn't know you could do such amazing things! For a moment I thought you were going to lost to the roasted guy, what did you saw?", asked Naruto.

"Some painful memories from the past, my kid...", responded Minato sadly, caressing Naruto's hair, "but now that I'm with you everything will go fine..."

"I'm glad to hear this...", said the Hokage, "... you should go to rest, by the way... Congratulations!, after your performance all judges agree to give you the jonin rank, you also have been classified as a S class nin"

Minato nodded, not listening at the Hokage's words; he was thinking about the voice that helped him to escape, he would have swear that it sounded like Hers...

Next week you'll see the aftermatch of the of Minato's test.  
Some of your questions has been responded but news ones appeared.  
See ya!

* * *

**JUTSU LIST**

**SPECIAL JUTSUS**

**Enhanced Kawarimi no Jutsu:** Like the basic academy jutsu Kawarimi it switches the user with an object to escape enemy attacks.  
Unlike the usual Kawarimi the user can switch with living beings, included the adversary. It also has the peculiarity to switch also the stance of the user an adversary so it be used to reverse situations like grapples. It has the drawback of requiring insane amounts of chakra, there are two factors that increase the costs: One is the difference of chakra the two adversaries have, the lower the difference the higher the cost; this technique doesn't work with anybody with higher chakra than the user.  
Two is the distance between the adversaries, the higher the distance, the higher the cost.  
The cost excludes it for being an ultimate defense but it's the perfect counterattack against turning the adversary's attacks against them.  
This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze in the other world, where he couldn't had to worry of dying of chakra exhaustion.

**Flying no Jutsu:** Obviously with this name this jutsu gives the user the ability to fly. It requires high chakra reserves, very good wind manipulation so have wind affinity it's required; it uses a cloak with seals that must be made with the wind chakra of the user so he also must have enough knowledge of fuin jutsu. The maneuverility of the user in the air relies in the control of wind chakra of the user, the speed relies in the chakra the user spends in the jutsu.  
This jutsu was create by Minato Namikaze in the other world.

**Hizashi:** This seal-less jutsu is a chakra ray shoot at great speed and great impact force, the closer the user is from the adversary, the higher the damage, however it doesn't have the pierciness of the Chidori or the power of the Rasengan.  
Like the Rasengan it also has a three step training, it will we shown later in the history.  
This jutsu was created between Hizashi Hyuuga and Minato Namikaze in the other world, Minato gave it the name of Hizashi as homage for Hizashi.

**BUNSHINS**

**Demi-Bunshin no Jutsu:** A specialized version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The user, instead of creating copies dividing his chakra equally among the clones, creates one of more clones with the quantity of chakra he chooses, he can choose their appearance, weight, height and sex, but always in the limits of human shape, no wings, claws or extra limbs allowed.  
While kage-bunshins have the personality and knowledge of the user, with this clones the user must decide their personality and how much knowldege they have, this knowledge is limited by the user. Unlike Kage Bunshins they are not made with a part of the soul of the user so they don't transfer their memories when they are dispelled.  
This jutsu was created by the Naruto of the future in the training trip he had with Jiraiya. He developed it for train his chakra control because, unlike the Kage Bunshin, the user requires a lot of chakra control because the user needs to add all the characteristics of the clone instead of using himself as mold.  
The main purposes of this jutsu are improving chakra control and get a bunch of loyal servants for do all the boring work for free. The Naruto of the future never used it after his comeback, he also hided it from Kakashi after Jiraiya's perverted requests in the trip.

**Fuuton Bunshin no Jutsu:** A type of elemmental clone. This clones are created compressing air, spending more chakra than even the Kage Bunshins making this jutsu only possible for the strongest jonins. They are invisible, inodorous and they don't leave traces because they are floating. Only those with enhanced earing or chakra sensible senses like the Hyuugas can detect them. The main purpose of this jutsu is to help the user in the fight inmovilizing or attacking the adversary,  
if they had the property of transfer their memories to the user, they would be the ultimate spy and scouting tool.  
This jutsu was created by the Naruto of the future months later after his Fuuton: RasenShuriken, aplying his wind training to his other favourite move, the Kage-Bunshin.

**Katon Bunshin no Jutsu:** A type of elemmental clone. This clones are created using fire. They look like the regular clones but they have the particularity of exploding in flames when their are hit or if the user dispels them. The main purpose of this clone is to work as trap for the adversary exploding in flames.  
This jutsu was created by Fugaku Uchiha, who was killed by is own son before he had the chance of teach it to him; the reasons because he taught it to Minato in the other world are unknown.

**FUIN JUTSUS**

**Fuin Jutsu, Sticky Web:** The user creates a seal placed in a tag releases a sticky web that inmovilizes the enemy. The tag can be placed over the adversary or added to a kunai, releasing the web with the impact.  
This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze.

**Fuin Jutsu, Improvised Explosive tags:** It's like the regular explosive tags but it takes only a few seconds to create them instead of many minutes. They also double the power of the regular ones because the creator spends more chakra creating them.  
This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze.

**Fuin Jutsu, Sealed Eyes:** This jutsu seals the eyes of the adversary, letting them useless until the person who performed the jutsu unseals them or dies. If the user is good in the art of seals he can alter it to restrict how much detail can the adversary see instead of letting him blind. True seal masters can use it to alter things like the colors the victim can see.  
This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze.

**Fuin Jutsu, Special Storage Seal:** It's a version of the usual storage seal that is connected with the maker of the seal.  
The maker can release it by an order instead of touching it using his blood.  
This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze.

Reviews! More reviews! I love reviews! I eat reviews!


	16. The Aftermatch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/12/2008.

Last week's chapter was the one with most reviews. I thank everyone for the support you are giving to my first story.

Many people asked me aobut eating reviews... Well I eat them with my eyes and they feed my motivation to keep on with the story.

I was suggested to use the help of beta readers... I won't ask for beta readers because I want to do my first story all by myself. I'll ask for help in the next stories I have in mind.

* * *

Hiashi ordered Neji to escort his cousin back to the compound. The poor girl was disappointed for losing the chance of being hugged again by Naruto.

He went to the hospital and asked for Bear's room. The annoyed receptionist told him to follow the track of giggles while mumbling something about all elite shinobis being perverts. The Hyuuga's puzzlement dissapeared when he finally got into the room where Bear and the other ANBU were.

They were being attented by very beautiful women, dressed by very tantalizing nurse outfits; they were caressing the ANBU while praising their skills. All ANBU minus Bear were enjoying the special treatment by the ladies.

"WHAT SORT OF NURSES YOU ARE!?", asked undignified.

"The sort of nurses that Uzumaki sents as apologizing gift for beating us", responded Crow trying to look undignified with no success.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private, my Lord? I must tell you something...", asked Bear.

"Yes, there's an empty room in the corridor, we can talk there", responded Hiashi.

They got into the room. Then Hiashi dispelled the Henge he was using all day turning into a different Hyuuga while Bear removed his mask revealing the true Hiashi Hyuuga.

"How are you my Lord? Are you hurt?", asked the Hyuuga.

"Only in my pride, Hono...", responded Hiashi, "... That Uzumaki didn't lie when he told that he knew my brother... he knew how to fight against Juuken... tell me, what happened after he knocked me?"

Hono told him about how Chamaleon turned to be Itachi and how Arashi fought him, including the seal he used in his own eyes for avoid the terrible effects of Itachi's Sharingan.

"He also knows that technique of the Yondaime, not only the Rasengan... He also has a secret technique of the Uchihas, the technique he named like my brother and his own techniques... Even more he has a bood limit that let him fight against eight jonins after using the Gates", said Hiashi thoughtful.

"What are you thinking Hiashi-sama?", asked Hono intrigued.

"Hono, call all Hyuuga elders to a meeting, both branchs... we must decide what to do about the matter of the Uzumakis"

"W-What do you mean my Lord?", asked Hono.

"Since the dissapearance of the Uchihas, we Hyuugas became the most powerful clan in Konoha... but now, with the new Uzumaki clan, that status is in danger. Tell all our spies and agents to gather all info about Arashi, his son and his wife whoever she was", ordered Hiashi.

"Yes sire!", said Hono taking back Hiashi's appearance before leaving.

**With Minato and Naruto**

They were walking back to their apartment, Minato noticed that people was not glaring at Naruto or him, even some villagers greeted them when they passed.

_"Obviously the matches of the Arena and our new status as a clan with exclusive powers and jutsus improved the village's opinion about us_", thought Minato, _"... I can't wait to see their faces the day I reveal my face..."_

Unknown to the ex-kage, the main reason because the villagers were not mean as before was the way Minato was treating his son, just like another kid, not a demon's vessel. The fact that Naruto had a human relative killed most of the rumors about him being the Kyuubi in human form.

Another reason were the rumors about what Arashi Uzumaki does to anybody who treats his son badly, nobody wanted to know what he does with the spoon and mouse.

Naruto was too busy talking with his father to notice that.

"Tousan, what did the Old-man mean when he said that you were S class?", asked.

"Among ninja, the class is the true way to determine a ninja's true power, not the rank", responded Minato.

"Do you say that what really matters is the class?", asked Naruto puzzled.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, the rank only determines who will take the leadership in missions and what sort of responsibilities the ninjas will take. Usually the lower the rank of the ninja the lower the class but it's not always like this, so you shouldn't underestimate your opponents for having a low class"

"Does it happen the opposite, Dad, ninjas with high ranks that are weak?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, it happens, for example in minor villages the leaders probaly are not as strong as a medium Konoha jonin, or even a chuunin ready to take the jonin exam. Each village has it's own requisites for determine the rank. The five Great Villages, Iwa, Kuri, Kumo, Suna and Konoha, have the highest requisites so most ninjas with rank above genin from these places will have a high class"

"Can you give me some examples, Dad?", asked his son.

"A good example of somebody with high class and low rank was your future self, he was the last one to get the chuunin rank of his graduation class. It was because that training trip that took two and half years. However he was the most powerful of them all, he became the only Konoha ninja able to create and use a SS class before turning sixteen...", said Minato proudly.

"Then I will be the first one to become chuunin! And I will create that SS class jutsu before fifteen!", interrupted a jealous Naruto.

"I have no doubt you will achieve it, Naruchan", said Minato ruffling his hair, "... Many missing nin are examples of ninjas with high class but low rank, in fact they don't have rank at all. Examples of ninjas with low class and high rank are most Academy teachers their rank was given because their responsibilities, not their power... As final example I can mention the Lord of the Fire Country, his rank is above the Hokage but a genin fresh from the Academy would dispatch him with no trouble"

Naruto was surprissed to know that the Hokage had to respond to someone weaker than him, thinking about that they arrived at their home, there were some men putting everything into boxes.

"Hey look Dad! Someone is in our apartment stealing our things!", shouted Naruto furious preparing for a fight.

"Don't worry Naruto, they are some of my demi-clones, they are going to help us in our move to our family house", said Minato.

"O-Our f-family house?", asked Naruto.

"Yes... I bought it after I became Hokage... I'll tell you more as soon as we arrive there..."

Naruto packed his most valuable things in a backpack, while his father and the demi-clones finished with the boxes, as soon as they finished they left the place. It was almost night, Naruto looked at the place he stayed all his life for a last time with a mix of sadness and happiness.

They went to the most rich part of the village with the people there looked at them at disbelief, they ignored them. They stopped at a three store mansion.

"This is our house!?", asked Naruto excited.

"Yes, this is our new home, take this", said Minato handing him some keys.

Naruto got into the house and started to explore it while the demi-clones took the duty to unpack the boxes and then dispelled themselves.

Minato removed his mask and got into his room not knowing how much he was going to regret it.

He opened the closet to hang his cloak and he saw... her clothes.

Shocked he sit down in the bed... another error.

_"I-It keeps her scent...",_ thought, _"... I can't sleep here... not without her"_

He looked at the clothes in the closet sadly not noticing that Naruto got into the room.

"Y-You r-really miss her don't you Daddy?", said Naruto sadly, hugging his father from behind.

"Y-Yes...", responded Minato, "... I'll s-sleep in one of the guest rooms... Do you like our house?", said cheering up a little.

"Yes!, it's wonderful! Probably it took a lot of time to you to decorate it, don't you?", asked Naruto.

"No, she took all the decoration work by herself, she said that because I payed for the house she was the one who had to turn it into a home... She even forbid me to enter the rooms she didn't finish to decorate... Have you seen all rooms?"

"No, I didn't finish... I'll keep on with it", said the boy.

Naruto left the room happily, minutes later Minato realized that his son was not making any noise and looked after him worried.

He found him speechless in the door of a room.

That room was different from the others.

It was decorated with infantile motives like bunnies, baby sheeps and many cute animals.

In one of the walls there was a bookcase with illustrated tales for children near a closet full of baby clothes that never would be used by the one they were intended.

In other wall there was a coffin full of baby toys, most of them were still in their original boxes.

In the center of the room there was a table with a basket full of colored wool balls and two knitting needles, there was also an unfinished baby sized sweater.

In the side of the table there was a rocking chair with an open book, it looked the last person who readed it had to left the room quickly, the book was titled "Maternity for kunoichis".

In the last wall, below the window, there was a crib, inside the crib there was a stuffed frog, still waiting ten for his destined owner, that toy and all things in the room were covered in dust.

Finally, hanged in a star decorated ceiling there was a hanged sign, it had a chibi Minato and a chibi Kushina with open arms, the sign said **"WELCOME HOME, NARUTO-KUN".**

"T-This is o-one of the rooms she forbid me t-to enter until it was finished...", whispered Minato.

"S-She really w-wanted to have m-me", babbled Naruto while a single tear crossed his face, Minato quickly hugged him.

"D-Daddy... H-How can I miss s-so someone I-I never met?...", asked Naruto sadly.

"I-I don't know... I think it's a sign of how strong are the bonds between parents and children...", said Minato.

"T-Tousan... there are two beds in the guest's room aren't they?"

Minato nodded.

Later that night, Naruto got up from the bed and got into the nursery room. Then he took the stuffed frog, went back to the room he shared with his father and got again into bed.

"Thank you for your present, Mom, I love it...", whispered hugging it with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Hiashi and the Clan Elders were finishing their meeting.

The Hyuuga spies and agents brought all they discovered about the Uzumakis, including copies of medical reports of both of them and Arashi's missions. The only interference was when one of the agents rushed in the hall telling that the Uzumakis were their new neighbours.

Hiashi was using all his will to not show the face of a defeated man.

"With the difference of one vote it was decided to carry out the plan...", said keeping his coldness, "... the plan which will make the Uzumaki clan dissapear"

**In a cave, unknown location:**

Itachi was receiving medical attention from Zetsu, the plant-man white side was the only medic nin in the Akatsuki.  
Unfortunately for Itachi Zetsu's black side was a sadistic bastard so he "forgot" to apply an anesthetic.

Fortunately for Zetsu Itachi was too cool for complain.

"Hold on Itachi-san you are almost done...", said his white side.

"What a way to waste some good roasted meat...", complained his other side.

"Umph, I can look after myself now", said Itachi putting was his clothes.

"You know... that burns the Uzumaki inflicted you will leave some ugly scars...", said the black side, "... unfortunately I'm not trained to attend them...", lied.

"I don't care, when I finish with him he won't have flesh to be scarred", responded Itachi leaving the room.

They got into the chamber of the cave that they used for meetings, the rest of the Akatsuki were there.

The leader started to talk.

"As you know, it came to our knowledge that a man claiming to be the Kyuubi's vessel father had arrived in Konoha... Unlike most jinchuurikis relatives he doesn't hate him, in fact he was giving him a special training. Last day he was having a test for determine his rank. We send Itachi and Kisame to check his power level, determine if he could be a treat in the future and terminate him if the answer was positive..."

"He almost cooked Itachi senpai!", bursted out Tobi.

The other Akatsukis murmured among themselves after this revelation until Pein told them to stop gossiping like old ladies.

"Silence!! It won't alter our plans... when the time comes we will deal with that man, he won't be able to face my own power".

He looked at the Uchiha.

"Itachi, I found somebody who will replace Orochimaru... His name is Deidara, a Stone nin who works as a terrorist. Convince him to going us"

"But booooooss!! I can be the partner of Sasori senpaaai!!", complained Tobi.

Obviously he was ignored by the others.

Itachi nodded at the leader and left the place with Kisame, the rest of the group came back to their duties.

Tobi was left alone in the chamber, thinking about what happened in the Arena.

"So I was not the only one dragged back into the past...", thought Madara, "Minato Namikaze... How many times are you going to interfere with my plans"

_You didn't expect that, eh? See you next time._

* * *

**OMAKE: ALTERNATIVE OPPONENTS FOR THE FOURTH MATCH.**

**First alternative:**

"Fourth match... one opponent... chuunin...", said the Hokage.

"Your opponent will be... Mizuki!"

Mizuki got into the Arena dragged by Yamato. The teacher after watching Arashi's performance, had no intention of fight him, specially with that blood lust glare that his future opponent was giving him.

Hayate shouted, "FOURTH MATCH, COUGH, BEGIN!!"

Arashi dissapeared. Mizuki raised his guard preparing himself for anything... or that was what he thought.

Arashi reapeared behind Mizuki with a blue ball in his hand.

"KONOHA'S ULTRA SECRET ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: AN ETERNITY OF PAIN!!" (a.k.a. Rasengan in the Ass)

Since that day the poor Mizuki needed adult diapers for the rest of his days.

Arashi was disqualified for crippling a fellow Konoha nin and was ranked as a genin.

Months later he took the Chuunin exams in Iwagakure and eliminated all teams minus his in the second part.

Obviously his team mates refused to fight him so he became the first nin who won the examswithout fighting in the final part.

Iwa accussed Konoha of cheating sending an elite ninja disguised as genin for give a better impression to future clients.

Arashi took off his mask and exterminated all Iwa nins, then he came back to Konoha and took back his possition as Hokage.

After the massacre in Iwa the Akatsukis were too scared of him to chase Naruto and they disbanded.

Years later Naruto took the mantle of Hokage and ruled Konoha, he also married Hinata.

Minato got a harem and lived happily the rest of his days.

END

**Second altenative:**

"Fourth match... one opponent... jonin...", said the Hokage.

"Your opponent will be... Hiroto Aburame!"

Hiroto got into the Arena, ignoring Shibi's pieces of advices to give up.

Hayate shouted, "FOURTH MATCH, COUGH, BEGIN!!"

Arashi made some hand signs and slammed his bloodied hand in the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!", shouted.

A bunch of frogs appeared in the Arena with Gamatatsu as spokesman.

"Do you have anything for eat?", asked.

"Of course...", said Arashi pointing at the Aburame, "... here you have Buffet-man!!"

Two things were discovered that day:

At the sight of the mob of hungry frogs all bugs left the Aburame's body.

One: The older Aburames had most their clothes made of disguised bugs, so the poor Hiroto was left only in his shorts.

Two: The bugs keeped their homes in perfect condition, so all Aburames have Greek god like bodies.

The fight was cancelled when a mob of horny women tried to rape the poor Aburame.

Arashi got the jonin rank as appreciation gift from the female judges.

Two weeks later all the Aburame clan left Konoha, tired of being sexually aggravated by the rest of the village.

END

Remember to review.


	17. More training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/19/2008.

The story continues.

I'm surprised to see that many of reviews suggested some ideas for the story that have some points in common for what I have planned.

You'll see the similarities later in the story.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found that his father was not in his bed.

_"He must be preparing breakfast",_ thought.

However Minato was not in the kitchen, after a quick searching through all the house he found him in his original bedroom.

His father was looking at the mirror, he was wearing a traditional Konoha jonin uniform with vest and all. He also had a white jacket with red flames that looked like a cloak.

"Dad, you look amazing!", exclaimed Naruto looking at his father with stars in his eyes.

"Thank you Naruto, it's the old outfit I used to wear when I was Hokage... I'm glad you like it", responded Minato with a smile.

"You look like the photos in the books... Are you going to use it again?", asked Naruto.

"No... at least until I reveal my true identity", responded his father.

"When it is going to happen? I'm dyding to see the villagers faces when you reveal your true self, Daddy", said Naruto happily.

"As soon as you got enough power to defeat most of the enemies we will face after the revelation, my kid", responded Minato with a hand in Naruto's shoulder.

"Then I will get stronger as soon as posible, so you will wear your cool jacket again!", vowed Naruto.

Minato smiled, then he took off his jacket and put it on Naruto's ahoulders.

"It will look cooler with you wearing it... the future Rokudaime", said proudly.

Naruto blushed and smiled at his father's compliment, he was really happy to have somebody also believing that he was going to be Hokage.

Suddenly he was being hugged by his father, he hugged him back.

"I-I'm so h-happy to being w-with you again, N-Naruto... T-The way y-you accepted me back in your life...", said almost crying.

"I-I'm happy too, D-Daddy... I-I never expected to g-get you back", said Naruto crying.

Naruto was unaware that the other reason his father hugged him was because the ex-Kage was afraid that he would never love him again after this day.

They had a good breakfast courtesy of the demi-clones and headed to their usual training ground.

This time Minato decided that they would go there walking for see how the villagers react to them. He was glad to see that those who dared to glared at them lowered their ranks after yesterday's event. However he was unaware that those who hated Naruto were going to take a more active behaviour in the next weeks, meanwhile they did a good work hiding their hate.

When they arrived at the training ground, Minato headed to his son.

"OK, Naruto, create five clones, dividing your chakra equally among them"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes Sensei, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted.

In a poof of smoke five additional Naruto appeared.

Minato did the same creating five copies of himself.

Minato headed at the first clone.

"You will create as many copies of yourself as you can and they will perform the water walking technique while you rest. They will do in the water the exercises one that of my clones will tell them. Passed a hour you will dispel them, then dispel yourself".

Minato headed to the original Naruto.

"When you get this clone's memories you will create another clone to replace him, that clone will do the same cycle again,  
The purpose of the exercises is to make your water walking ability something that you can do with no effort, improving your chakra control in the process."

The clone nodded and went to the lake accompanied by one of Minato's clones.

He headed to the second clone.

"Like your brother, you will create as many copies of yourself as you can they will perform the tree walking technique, they also will do the exercises my clone will tell them. You will dispel them and yourself when passed a hour too; Naruto you'll do the same as before when you receive this clone's memories. The purpose of the exercises is the same as the water walking ones, they also will improve your balance"

The clone headed to the forest with Minato's clone.

He headed to the third and fourth clones.

"Each of you will create as many clones as you can, forming two teams, one team will attack the other team with throwing weapons while the attacked team will dodge everything they can. When the defender team is dispelled their creator will recreate them again; when the attacker team is out of ammunition their creator will dispel them and recreated them again.  
When passed a hour you will dispel yourselves like the other clones. The purpose of this is obviously to improve your aim and dodging ability. My clones will supervise the teams and advise them how to perform better"

The clones and their instructors headed to their battlefield.

He took a seal scroll from his pouch, he unsealed a pile of books and headed to the fifth clone.

"You will create as many clones as you can, they won't need much chakra for each of them because they won't do such exhausting duties as the other clones, so you can create hundreds of them. You will take one of the books and divide it among the clones, each clone will have to memorize the page or pages they will receive, they will dispel themselves when they finish memorizing their pages, the more clones you create the less work each of them will do. When all clones have are dispelled, dispel yourself, you will dispel yourself only when you finish memorizing the book; Naruto when you get this clone's memories you will create another one for replace him. My clone will go with you to make sure that each clone will be doing his duty and for help them if they don't understand something"

The clone left the place grumbling something about the others doing the funny things accompained with a sighing Minato clone.

Finally he headed to the last clone.

"The clones you will create will fight among themselves with taijutsu, they are forbidden to block, they have to dodge each attack, the best defense is not being in the place where the fist or knee pass. While they fight my clone will watch them and tell you how to improve your skill. When all clones are dispelled you will recreate them. Passed you will dispel yourself too and Naruto will created another clone for the duty. Obviously the purpose of this exercise is to improve your taijutsu."

The clone left the place with his instructor, obviously happy to have the most funny exercise.

Minato headed to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, as the only one who can do the body physical progress. For begin you will start with one hundred sit-ups, two hundred push-ups and will make three hundred runs around the field... Oh yes I will also improve your weights a 50,  
said smiling under his mask"

"Yes Da... I mean Sensei I will do everything in a few minutes", said an enthusiasmic Naruto.

After Minato performed the fuin jutsu that improved the weights, the kid started the sit-ups inmediately, without trying to asjust himself to the new weight.

_"Kushi-chan... he looks like me but the way he behaves like you... When he acts like this I can see that a part of you will be with us forever",_ thought Minato dreamly.

"Sensei...", asked Naruto, "why did I have to create a clone who will create the clones of each duty? And why they have to dispel themselves passed a hour? Wouldn't it be more easy if I created all clones we need and make them work until they wore out all their chakra?"

"Those are good questions Naruto, let me explain:  
The clones you created will receive the memories of all clones they created when they dispel and you will receive that clone's memories; this way you will receive the memories of all clones gradually instead of receiving them together so you won't fell the mental stress you had other times. My clones will make sure that you will receive only the memories of a single clone each time one that you created is dispelled"

Naruto was amazed with his father's solution to that drawback of his training.

Minato continued:

"The reason the clones you created (minus the ones who have to study) have to dispel themselves is very easy: Each clone you create after that will have the combined training of all the dispelled ones, same will happen with the ones they will create. For example you have thirty water walking clones do the exercise for a hour, each one has a hour of training what means thirty hours of training for you, then the clone who created them dispels them and himself, you got thirty hours of training, you recreate the clone and then he recreates the others: each of the new clones will have thirty hours of training instead of one hour of training if you didn't dispel them. That means they will improve faster and better than with the old method and their progress is your progress"

"You're a genious Tou-san!, with this training I'll be Hokage in no time and you won't have to hide your face anymore", cheered Naruto forgeting that in training time he had to call Minato Sensei.  
"Thank you Naruto, we will continue this training for the rest of the morning, we will eat in the afternoon and you will spar with me in the evening", said Minato.

"HAI!", responded Naruto keeping with his exercises.

The morning passed without incidents, then they headed to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Minato let Naruto have some bowls of the not so healthy varieties of ramen, he didn't order anything.

"Naruto", said when his son finished, "You have two hours of free time, don't prank anybody who doesn't deserve it...We will meet in the same spot", said ruffling his hair.

"Thank you Dad, see you later", said leaving the place, he was too happy that he didn't notice the worry in his father's eyes.

"What's going on Arashi-san?", said Teuchi trying not to call Minato Yondaime-sama, "It's something bothering you?"

"It's nothing...", responded Arashi, obviously lying.

"Don't say that, I can plainly see that you are worried for something, why don't you tell me while we have a cup of sake?  
perhaps I can help you..."

Minato denied the offer.

"No, sake won't work on me, I'll tell you... I'm scared"

"What!? Why are you scared? What can put you in this state?", said Teuchi.

"Teuchi-san, I'm afraid that Naruto will hate me after I'm going to say... Today I'm going to tell him the truth about the Fox", said Minato.

Teuchi was speechless, he would hate to be in Minato's position, telling his own son that he was the responsible of his loneliness and a group of S class nins after him.

"U-Uzumaki-sama... Don't worry he won't hate you... I think you made a good choice deciding to tell him the truth soon, he won't feel as fooled that if you wait a few years... Sooner or later he will knew the truth, I think it's better that if you tell him yourself instead of an enemy... I never saw him so happy before you came back... he will forgive you, I'm sure"

"Thank you Teuchi-san, you encouraged me... How much I owe you?", said Arashi.

"This goes on the house... And good luck", responded the cook.

That evening Minato had his spar with his son. Both of them were surprised how much the kid improved with the new special training in a day, Naruto would be soon chuunin level in his skills. Minato thought proudly that in a few days his son will be ready for learn their family's jutsus... Then he reminded what he had to tell him.

"Naruto, please... stop... I must tell you something...", said worried.

"W-What is going own S-Sensei?...", responded Naruto noticing his father's concern.

"Naruto... I'm going to tell you what really happened the day the Kyuubi attacked...

**To be continued...**

Sorry for another cliffhanger.

I don't know if I will be able to post next chapter in the next week, I guarantee you that you'll have it before next month. That chapter will be crucial in the story.

I bet many of you recognized a famous fanart of Minato and Naruto in this chapter. If someone recognizes it, please give me the link.

* * *

**OMAKE: IRUKA'S TRAINING CONTINUES**

The teacher headed once again to the dango stand to receive his "special training" like everyday since the Yondaime convinced him to become a jonin. His offences to the most fearsome woman in Konoha had raised his reputation among the men, however among women he was labeled as a pervert until the Yondaime spreaded the rumour that he was flirting with her but being an orphan he didn't know how to do it. Neither Anko or Iruka knew about this.

He found her enjoying her dango as always, he felt a little guilty because he was going to interrupt her spare time.

He grabbed her from behind, touching her breasts.

"Wow! They are real!", exclaimed using all his will to stop a nose bleed.

"These are real too, PERVERT!!", shouted a very scorned and blushing Anko showing her fists.

Hours later, when Anko finally left him, he was brought back home by Genma and Aoba.

"You know, Iruka-san...", said Genma, "... I used to think that those ninjas who work at the Academy were a bunch of weaklings who only got their rank because it was necessary for the job; but your bravery has changed my mind... You are becoming a legend among the men of the village"

"Ouch... it's only a special training... Thank you for bringing me there...", responded the poor teacher getting into his home.

"Ha, ha, ha... a special training... he is too shy to admit that he is trying to seduce her...", joked Aoba.

"Yeah...", agreed Genma, "... but he should try another way to do it, I still don't know how he manages to heal so fast... I think he has an ancestor in common with the Uzumakis"

"Really?", questioned Aoba, "... I thought he was related with the Akimichis, with his Huge Head no Jutsu and that..."

Meanwhile, in the safety of his home, Iruka proceeded to heal his injuries with the medicine the Yondaime gave him. He was amazed with the oinment, it healed him completely in a few hours, letting him do the special training daily regimen.  
The only drawback was that Naruto's father told him not to apply it in his nose because some side effects.

Next day he headed again to the stand to continue his training.

Unknown to him Anko was waiting his arrival. The truth was that she enjoyed chasing that man, she was surprised that he kept coming for more after the first beating. She would never admit it but a small part of her thought that the guy was... cute. Another part of her was expecting what he would do this time.

Both parts went stopped working when he grabbed her and kissed her in the lips.

"T-They... t-taste l-like sugar...", babbled Iruka, feeling too shocked to defend himself for the incoming beating.

He didn't expected what came next...

She slapped him.

"BAKA!", shouted between tears, "Y-You took m-my first kiss!"

She left the place sobbing, he followed her apologizing.

"A-Anko-san I-I didn't k-know..."

She got into a alley, he followed her... and fell into a trap.

Before he noticed he was wrapped with snakes coming from Anko's jacket.

"Gotcha... ", said Anko with tears still in her face, "... anything to say before dying?"

"Yes...", responded Iruka depressed, "... was it really your first kiss?"

"T-That is none of your business!", responded her with a slight blush.

"So it was... ok, proceed with that...", said Iruka ready for the beating.

"Aren't you going to protect yourself as always?", asked her puzzled.

"No... I just reminded how my female students in the upper classes use to talk among themselves about how is going to be their first kiss... I took from you something that you won't have again... I deserve what you are going to do to me..."

She unwrapped him.

"I'll let you go this time, there's no fun beating somebody who won't defend himself", said the snake woman leaving the place.

Iruka rushed after her again.

"But... Wait! There must be a way I can apologize you for what I did..."

Anko was going to say that there was no need for that but she had another idea.

"Ok, give me a box full of dango and I will forgive you", said slyly.

"Yes Anko-san! You'll have the best dango in the world, meet me tomorrow in the same place, good-bye!", said the teacher leaving the place.

_"Tchk, I thought he was going to buy it now...",_ thought the kunoichi.

Next morning

Anko found Iruka waiting for her with a huge box near the dango stand.

"Good evening Anko-san, here it is, as I promised, a box full of dango", said a smiling Iruka opening the box.

"Hmmph, there was no need of such huge box...", said Anko trying not to drool, "you don't know that us ladies must keep our line?", said with her hands in her hips.

"Sorry Anko-san... I'm used to great amounts when I paid others food", said Iruka with his hand behind his neck.

In another part of Konoha a blond boy sneezed.

_"He looks cute...",_ thought a part of Anko. Another part was thinking about the food he bought her.

Iruka lookes at her a little worried when she tried one of the sticks. Then she looked at him with a serious face, he thought she didn't like it and was going to be slapped again.

"Iruka... where did you got this dango?", asked her seriously.

"I-It is a family recipe... I made them myself, did you like it?", responded Iruka worried.

**_"TAKE HIM HERE AND NOW! MAKE HIM GIVE YOU BABIES!",_** thought her.

"It's not bad...", lied, the truth was that it was the most delicious thing she ever tasted.

"That's the plan, I'll forgive you if you teach me how to cook this dango recipe...", said with a smile.

"She liked it...", thought Iruka relieved.

"Um... all right I'll show you the recipe Anko-san"

"Good!", said Anko happily.

She gave a note to Iruka.

"Meet me tomorrow at my house... Now I'll go home to store your gift", said leaving the place with the dango box.

"_Oh shit!",_ thought Iruka, _"Now, how I am going to train?"_

The answer came from the killing intent he felt from behind.

In the next hours he bowed himself not to steal the profit source (a.k.a. Anko) from an ex-ANBU dango stand owner.

Review, please.


	18. Love beyond Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/26/2008.

My longest chapter.  
Before going with it I must remark that the idea of renew the clones in the middle of the training is not mine. I added the idea of the clones who create the training clones and Minato's clones supervising them. I also had the idea of using the clones for study dividing a book among the clones.

* * *

**YEARS AGO**

When she woke up she was in the flower field where they confessed their love to each other, she would have thought that she died, singing a lullaby to his child for a last time while her husband was looking at them sadly...

_"Where are them?"_

Then, in the distance, she saw Gamabunta confronting the fox...

_"NO! He is going to do it!"_

She rushed to the place of the battle, not noticing the body that was left in the field, a woman who looked like herself...

She arrived at the scene only to see the end of the battle.

**"FUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!!",** shouted the man holding the baby.

A creepy figure appeared behind the man and stabbed him from behind with his claw-like hand.

_"NO!!",_ exclaimed her.

The dark energy of the God of Death flowed through her loved one, and reached their child amonf the horrible cries of pain of both of them.

A spiral simbol appeared in the child's belly, inside the seal that his father created between tears.

A ghostly hand emerged from there and got inside the Fox who was held back by the Lord of the Toads.

Slowly, that hand dragged the Fox inside the childs belly. The cries of pain from the father and son were unbearable.

_"P-Please s-stop!!",_ cried in her impotence.

Nobody heard her, the process continued until the fox dissapeared completely inside the kid.

Then, lines of fire appeared in the child's cheeks, when they disappeared three whisker like marks where in each of the baby's cheeks, marking him as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune... Forever.

Konoha was saved... But there's no victory without a loss.

The toad deposited the agonizing man and the child in the ground.

"Minato... I can't stay anymore in this plane...", said the toad in a guilty tone.

"I-It's okay... Thank you for helping me... G-Good bye my friend...", responded the man while the toad vanished.

She rushed to them and tried to hold his husband. To her horror she saw how her hands went through them.

Relization hit her, Kushina Uzumaki was now a ghost.

Oblivious to her, his husband was talking to their son.

"W-What sort of father I-I am?... Sealing the Fox in my own son... N-Naruto... I h-hope someday you will f-forgive me for giving you such burden... T-This shouldn't been happening... I h-hope the villagers treat y-you as the hero you are, my child... I-I wish your mother w-would have survived... S-Someday you will meet her... unfortunately I won't go to the same place as you... N-Naruto, my son... I love you..."

With that last words Minato Namikaze died.

_"MINATO, NO!!",_ cried Kushina in despair, between ghostly tears that disappeared when they touched the ground.

The poor baby Naruto had lost both his parents leaving him without any family.

The next events were a nightmare to her.

Jiraiya found her body in the flower field and buried it at the base of the bear where she died.

Next, Sarutobi as the Hokage again explained to the citizens of Konoha what happened to the Fox and the her husband and how he wished the boy being seen as a hero. Unfortunately the hate of the villagers was higher than the respect they had for their deceased leader, so the Hokage created a law promising a horrible punishment to anybody who dared to hurt the kid or tell the truth about happened with the hope that he would be accepted by the younger generations.

Next years were a hell for both of them, Naruto was avoided by most of the population, although his friendly nature he didn't made any friends because those bastard parents poisoned their own children with their stupidity. She only could stay near him in his worst moments... Whenever he cried she, in despair, extended her arms around him without touching him mimmicking a hug while she whispered consolation words that he never heard.

For gaining attention he became a prankster whose blows against those who deserved it gave his mother the few smiles she had those years.

Then he got into the Academy, at the beginning they thought that things would get better but to her horror he inherited her unusul large chakra reserves, making almost impposible for him master the most basic chakra control exercises and jutsus. She also had that problem when she got into the Academy but she overcomed it with Minato's help. Unfortunately he didn't have anybody to help him with his chakra, same happened with the other subjects of his training, the other kids had the help of their parents while Naruto was alone. That frustated him so much that he only studied enough to pass the grades, makig him the dead last.

Not everything was bad, he made some friends with the other dobes of the class who also were part of the clans who tried to adopt him: Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

She noticed that the chuunin teacher Iruka softened with the time and even invited Naruto sometimes to ramen, she was also happy to see that the owner Ichiraku ramen stand was friendly to him.

And there was that girl... Hinata Hyuuga... She watched Naruto without him noticing, smiling with each small success he achieved and looking at him with admiration whenever he failed and tried again. Kushina realized that the girl was falling in love with his child, her suspects were confirmed when Hinata left gift at Naruto's door in his ninth birthday, it was a frog like wallet... If only Hinata were not too shy and got enough confidence to talk to Naruto without fainting she could have become to Naruto what Minato become to herself...

In his tenth birthday he received an orange jumpsuit that he adored, in fact he changed almost all his wardrobe to look the same.

Naruto was convinced that this year would be his last one as Academy student and he would start his ninja career to become Hokage... But he failed because his bad chakra control.

She was at the side of his son whispering him cheering words that he couldn't hear when... he arrived.

Unlike other villages that man didn't look at Naruto with scorn, instead of it he looked furious with the villagers and that clothes... She thought she knew that clothes from before... yes, he dressed like her husband did for his secret identity of Arashi Kazama... Then he showed his face.

_"MINATO!?"_

She was so shocked that she didn't listen to them until Minato told Naruto about her.

_"...she was the most beautiful woman on Earth, my sun, my best friend, my twin soul, my love... my wife..."_ said Minato trying to stop the tears in his eyes.

_"Min-kun...",_ thought her at her husband's words, she realized that it was really him... and know her son finally will know about his family.

She cried of happiness when Naruto and Minato hugged each other, she wished that scene could last forever.

Know everything would go fine.

Then the Hokage came, Minato dispatched the fool ANBU, later Sarutobi told Minato about Naruto's life nad the stupid villagers felt Minato's killig intent.

Minato told the Hokage his story, it was almost unbelieveable...

_"...K-Kushina n-never came to see me... s-she probably must hate me for what I did to our son...",_ said sadly hugging Naruto.

_"I would never hate you, Minato... I was here with Naruto..."_

After the incident with the "proofs from the future", Minato took Naruto to the apartment and started to read the letter.

Kushina was ashamed of not knowing what was in the letter, she was watching the punishment that horrible woman received while Naruto wrote it.

She cried with Minato when they finished reading it.

Next day she watched happily when Naruto realized that his father's return was not a dream.

Naruto asked Minato about her, she was nervous about Naruto's impression when he finally would know about her... She blushed when Minato praised her and tried to knock him while he told Naruto about her defects.

_"Those are not defects! Look even Naruto agrees with me..."_

Then Naruto started to cry and Minato tried to comfort him.

_"...I-I k-know she is in a better place, happy for us not being alone anymore..._".

_"Yes, I am...",_ said while she mimmicked hugging them.

Later that day Minato and her discovered happily that there was more people that cared for Naruto.

Then Minato started to give Naruto the appropiate training for him, both of them were really proud when Naruto mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in less than a day.

During that week Minato polished a lot of flaws in Naruto's instruction raising his level higher than most of his class mates.

Most times Minato decided to stop the training earlier and spend the rest of the day playing with Naruto or telling him things about the future.

Talking about the future, something happened to her.

She discovered that since Minato's return she now had memories where Naruto graduates when he is twelve years old, after discovering the truth about the Kyuubi, the formation of team 7, the Wave Country mission, the Chuunin exams, the invasion,  
Sasuke's defection, the three year travel with Jiraiya, the Akatsukis moving out and Minato's resurrection.

She relized that her future self was brought into the past with Minato and that they merged, gaining the future Kushina's memories.

_"Naruto, Minato... If only I could tell you..."_

At the end of that week came the day when Arashi Uzumaki would show his skills to Konoha.

The first match was really easy.

She looked angry at the other women when he fought against Gai with his jacket wide open.

_**"STOP DROOLING, YOU HORNY SLUTS, HE IS MINE!!"**_

She laughed seeing how her "husband taming" teacher and her friends gave the victory to Minato.

She looked proudly at Minato in the fourth match until he got trapped in the genjutsu of the false ANBU and saw that he was going to be killed.

_"MINATO MOVE OUT!!",_ cried.

To her surprise he dodged the attack and dominated the match until it was discovered that the ANBU was really Itachi Uchiha.

That night Minato took Naruto to their home. She felt guilty when they saddened because her absence, specially when they discovered what should have been Naruto's room.

_"I-I'm so sorry...",_ said her between tears.

However she was really happy when Naruto took the stuffed frog.

"Thank you for your present, Mom, I love it...", whispered hugging it with a smile.

_"I knew you'll like it my boy...",_ responded her mimmicking a kiss in his forehead.

The next day would have been another happy training day until Minato told Teuchi that he was going to tell Naruto the truth about that night.

PRESENT TIME

"Naruto, please... stop... I must tell you something...", said worried.

"W-What is going own S-Sensei?...", responded Naruto noticing his father's concern.

"Naruto... I'm going to tell you what really happened the day the Kyuubi attacked..."

"What do you want to say? The Fox was killed by y...", tried to say Naruto before being interrupted.

"No, it wasn't... nobody in Konoha had the power to destroy that creature, not even me...", said Minato sadly, removing his mask.

"Then... what happened?", asked Naruto.

"I-I sealed the creature using the Shiki Fuujin, that was what killed me, unfortunately the only being able to contain him was a newborn baby with his chakra coils undeveloped so they could adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra... An adult would have exploded freeing the monster...", said looking guilty at his son.

Then Naruto realized everything, the stares, the adults evading him, nobody wanting him, the loneliness...

He touched his whisker marks and that seal that appeared in his belly when he chanelled chakra.

"T-That boy was me...", whispered looking at his father with an unreadable look.

"I-I don't know if you will f-forgive me someday... As H-Hokage I-I couldn't ask a family to sacrifice their child having mine... A kage can not demand his subordinates things that he couldn't do... I left as my last will to you being seen a hero for keeping everybody safe from the Kyuubi, b-but they ignored it... That's the reason why I'm so angry with the villagers...", said not daring to look at his son's eyes.

"W-Why nobody told me, Tousan?", asked Naruto confused.

_"You still call me that...",_ thought Minato with a hint of hope.

"T-The Sandaime made a law forbidding everybody to tell about what happened in reality... He made it with the hope that you could made some friends, but the parents passed their hate to their children...", said Minato waiting to feel his son's hate.

"So that's the reason!", exclaimed Naruto with a clap not looking angry.

"...?", Minato was speechless.

"I thought they disliked me because I was too loud and annoying, but it's nothing relative to my personality", said Naruto looking relieved.

"N-Naruto... You are not angry with me? Everything bad that happened to you was because me...", asked Minato puzzled.

"No, why? What you said about chosing me had sense, and you wanted me to be seen as a hero...", said Naruto smiling.

Minato felt immensely relieved at his son's words, Naruto continued talking.

"It's not your fault they hate me because I'm the Kyuubi...", then Naruto looked shocked at his own words.

"NO!, he misunderstood what I said!", thought Minato horrified.

_"Naruto, you are not the monster...",_ thought Kushina.

"I-I'm t-the monster who killed Mom...", said the boy trembling hugging himself.

"NO!!", said two voices in unison.

One was Minato's, the other came from behind a tree.

Father and son looked at the tree and the person who was hinding behind revealed herself.

She was a girl around Naruto's age, she had short indigo hair and lavender eyes with no visible pupils.

"N-Naruto-kun... you are not the Kyuubi...", said Hinata looking at Naruto.

"Y-You're a good p-person who always tries his best and never gives up...", said not believing the courage she was displaying now.

"A-A monster wouldn't try to make h-his class mates happy with his pranks... A-A monster wouldn't try to make friends among the villagers... A-A m-monster wouldn't want to become Hokage..."

Minato finally recognized the girl.

**FLASHBACK**

_One day Naruto introduced him to his old class mates; when came the turn of the Hyuuga heiress she slapped him._

_"H-How could y-you have done that t-to your son!? Y-You know w-what h-he had to pass?", said between tears before realizing that he slapped the father of the boy she liked._

_"I-I'm s-sorry Hokage-sama I-I...", said leaving the place crying._

_"H-Hinata...", whispered Naruto not knowing what to do._

_"Naruto, go after her, tell her that I deserved that, tell her that she didn't do anything... Finally tell her that I'm happy you have somebody like her caring for you...", said Minato looking at him._

_Naruto rushed after the girl. Days later his son and Hinata had their first date._

**END FLASHBACK**

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please d-don't think about yourself as a monster...", said Hinata in the verge of tears.

"She is right, Naruto", said Minato, "... you are not the Fox, you are his prison, the one who protects everybody from his wrath, one of the greatest heroes of Konoha's history, you avenged your mother when we defeated him, she must be really proud of you...", said Minato with his hands in Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, I am, you're the greatest son in the world. I'm also proud of you Hinata-chan", tought Kushina.

Naruto looked at Hinata and his father and a smile formed in his face.

"Y-Yes, you both must be right...", said cheering up, "OK, then I'll show the village that I'm not a monster, I'll make them regret not respecting your wishes"

"Now my only wish is that you become a good and powerful ninja", said Minato looking at his son.

"Why the way, who's this young lady?", said looking at Hinata.

The poor girl lost all the courage she had earlier, realizing that they caught her spying them.

Before Naruto could say anything his father pretended that he realized it.

"Of course!", said Minato extending his little finger, "She is your girlfriend! Naruto, how did you manage to get such a beautiful and understanding girl?", said looking proudly at them.

Hinata got a never seen shade of red, first Naruto's father think that they are a couple, then he praises her and looks happy for that...

"S-She is my class mate...", said Naruto blushing, "...w-we are not a couple...", said.

_"...yet",_ thought Minato and Kushina in unison.

"I see...", said Minato pretending to look disappointed, "... so, looking at the way she talked in your favour she must be your closest friend"

"I-Is it true Hinata? Do you think of me as your friend?", said Naruto hopefully.

"Y-Yes... I-I'm y-your friend N-Naruto-kun...", whispered Hinata doing her best to not faint, but extremely happy to become Naruto's friend.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! I'll be the best friend in the world!", exclaimed hugging her.

Finally she fainted.

When she woke up she was leaned against the base of the tree, she noticed she was wrapped with the orange jacket she gave in secret to Naruto, he and his father were looking at her.

"You awake! I was so worried for you Hinata-chan...", said Naruto happily.

"H-He called me Hinata-chan...", thought her.

"I told you she would get better Naruto...", said his father, then he looked at her.

"Hinata, do you know who I am?", asked.

"Y-Yes, y-you are M-Minato Namikaze, t-the Yondaime Hokage... why you didn't tell who you were really", said in awe.

Minato explained the girl why Naruto's true heritage was concealed.

"... and for that reason we hid the truth... Hinata you are now the only person of your age who knows Naruto's secrets with the exception of Naruto himself..."

"D-Don't worry H-Hokage-sama, I will keep your secrets...", said Hinata happy.

"We know you'll do it, now you should go back home before your family worries.

She nodded and left the scene.

"I hope to see you at class next week, Hinata-chan!", said Naruto.

Later that night, in her room, she cried for Naruto.

* * *

**OMAKE: ARASHI UZUMAKI'S FIRST MISSIONS**

Today was the day Naruto returned to the Academy after the intense training he received from his father.

It's been week since Minato told Naruto the truth about the the Fox, the ex-kage was happy seeing that Naruto was not angry with him.

He was deeply grateful with the Hyuuga heiress for cheer up Naruto that day. He decided to help the girl with her training teaching her some jutsus, giving her weights, training tips and building her confidence. He also decided to play matchmaker with her and Naruto.

_"I hope you realize her feelings earlier than your future self, Naruto...",_ thought.

Naruto was more cheerful than usual now that he didn't have to come alone to the Academy. Those few parents who dared to look bad at Naruto or him soon had an Arashi clone at their side with his new "Glare to Death no Jutsu".

He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Well Naruto remember to obey Iruka sensei, don't prank anybody unless they deserve it, don't flirt with any girl (minus Hinata), don't humiliate Sasuke and don't sleep in class"

"Yes Tousan", responded Naruto, "will you be here when classes finish?"

"It depends on the mission I'll take, I won't accept any which would take more than a day so at least I will be home for dinner", responded Arashi.

"I see... Ok, see you later Dad!", said Naruto hugging his father before heading to class.

Minato activated his flying jutsu raising the skirts of most women with the wind. A man gave him thumbs up before being beaten.

He arrived at the building where missions were assigned and headed to the Hokage ignoring the lines of genin teams.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama... Any missions for me?", asked.

"Yes, in fact you are the only one who can acomplish them...", responded Sarutobi.

A man who was obviously filty rich and a pig like kid got into the room.

"Let me introduce you to Hiroshi Takada...", said refering to the man, "... he saw your performance in the test lask week and wants to hire your skills"

"Glad to meet you Takada-san, what do you need me for?", said Arashi heading to the man.

"Simply... I want you to give a ride to my son with your flying skills", said the man lighting a cigar.

"Yeah, give me a ride, I want to fly high and fast!, come on, come on! Turn into a horse! Obey, ninja!", said the pig kid.

Arashi excused for a moment and dragged the Hokage to an empty office.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!! YOU WANT TO HIRE ME AS A FLYING HORSE FOR ENTERTAIN SPOILED NOBLE BRATS!!", asked Arashi furious.

"In the begining I was also against the idea, so I labeled that type of mission as A rank... Unfortunately among the noble and rich families it was seen like a kind of entertainment only accessible for the most rich persons, so all nobles are now demanding that mission as a show of wealth...", said the Hokage.

"That's the most... wait, did you say that we will get an A pay for a stupid ride?", asked Arashi.

Koharu and Homura appeared from nowhere.

"Uzumaki-san, you must accept... this is probably the most easy way to get money this village ever had", said the old woman using the dreaded 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'.

"Ughh, I believed that jutsu would be created by her granddaughter Moegi... It's an inherited technique!", thought Arashi horrified.

"Uzumaki-san, there's a line of nobles waiting to have the missions accepted. If you acomplish them you'll be responsible of the 20 of the village's profits in the next weeks", said the glassed man looking at a pocket calculator resembling to his grandson Udon.

"And I suppose that if I don't accept, they will think otherwise before hiring Konoha ninjas for the real missions... ", said Arashi defeated, "... Ok I accept"

"Look it from the bright side, Arashi... Almost all A class missions take days to be acomplished and are dangerous for the ninja. But you will be able to sleep at your home and get a extremly high pay without risk for your live", said the Hokage.

"Money is not a problem for me...", thought Minato leaving the room.

"Ok, kid prepare to have the most amazing experience of your life", said Arashi taking the form of a winged horse.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go fly Horse!", said the ugly brat.

Arashi would have enjoyed his first mission if that pig child didn't brought his spurs.

Remember to review.


	19. Mother's day special

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/04/2008.

Weeks ago I made a special chapter for Father's Day.

Now it's time for Mother's Day.

This week's chapter is a semi-sequel of that chapter that doesn't interfere with the plot of the story.

* * *

Naruto got into class ignoring the whispers of the other students, he tried to go to his usual seat (at Sasuke's side) but found it occupied by Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan, you are took care of my seat. Did you missed me?", said to the girl.

"No! I didn't miss you baka! And I took this seat because is at Sasuke's side!", responded the pink haired girl.

Instead of looking depressed, Naruto remained with his happy mood.

"Oh well, I don't want to be at the Teme's side, I'll look for another seat", said to the stupefied Sakura.

Naruto then noticed that Hinata had nobody in her side and headed to her.

"Hello, Hinata! How are you?", asked.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun", responded Hinata happy to see that his crush didn't forget her; before his father came back she noticed that he took a liking for Sakura and she was afraid that he would forget her at the instant he saw Sakura again.

"Hinata-chan, my old seat is now occupied, is one of the seats at your side free?", asked with his cheery smile.

Hinata felt like in a dream. First Naruto was not angry with when she was found her spying on them.

She becomes the only person her age besides Naruto who knows their secrets.

His father (the Yondaime Hokage!) complimented her.

Then she became his friend and now he wanted to sit with her!

"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun, the seat at my right i-is free...", responded.

"Great, thank you Hinata-chan!", said Naruto happily.

"H-He, c-called me Hinata-chan...", thought twitching her index fingers with a blush.

She felt some killer intent headed at her, coming from some of those girls who were not Sasuke's fangirls.

_"After Naruto's father performance now the other girls will notice him... specially after we saw the match against the man in green...",_ thought blushing imagining an adult Naruto with an open jacket.

"Eh, Hinata... are you all right?", asked Naruto.

"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun...", responded her twitching her fingers, "... h-how was your training?"

"It was great! Kakashi came and taught me a jutsu he promised me, then my father taught me another one. When I learned the jutsus my father started to teach me the basic about seals, he says that is a settled art in our family that is taught in the late teens but he said that I should start at it earlier because my... you know... condition...", said a bit concerned.

"I-I d-don't care about t-that 'condition' Naruto-kun, I-I'll always be your friend", said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-chan... hey look, the teme came holding hands with Ino!", said Naruto breaking the atmosphere.

The truth was that Ino grabbed Sasuke just before he got into class to create the impression that she came holding hands with Sasuke to tease the other girls.

"Get off your hands of my Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!", protested Sakura.

"You can't assume that we are made for each other, Forehead!", responded Ino sticking her tongue at Sakura.

Said boy ignored them while he headed to his seat. To his horror he realized that the Dobe was no longer at his side working as his anti-fangirl-shield and he was too proud to seek his help.

Iruka got into the class without realizing that he had a kiss mark in his neck.

_(You'll see soon how he got it ;) )_

"Good morning class...", said Iruka.

All kids looked at him with astonished faces, then the girls started to giggle while some boys pointed at him.

"Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend! Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend! And she kissed him!"

Iruka realized the mark and left the room to find a way to hide it.

Kushina watched entertained the scene until Mizuki got into class.

_"That traitorous bastard!",_ thought angry, now that she had memories of the future.

_"If I could lay my hands on him I would castrate him, then beat him, then mutilate him, then a Rasengan in the ass..."_

"All right class, with Iruka's absence we'll go to the training ground were you'll do a sparring match against me one by one", said Mizuki.

He planned to choose Naruto first, it could be a good chance to see what the Kyuubi-boy learned, he would beat him in a sparring match without holding back and then tell that it was a training accident.

All students got into the training grounds happy for not having a theory class.

"Umm, Naruto, you'll go first", said with his fake smile.

"_He is planning something...",_ thought Kushina.

"Yes! I'll show you how strong I am now Mizuki-sensei!", said Naruto happily.

"Why don't we do our match more interesting?", asked Mizuki smiling.

"What do you mean?", asked Naruto.

"We should fight without holding back, so you'll show how strong you are in reality...", said.

"He wants to hurt Naruto!", thought Kushina furious.

"Yess! Let's fight without holding back sensei!", exploded Naruto happy to have the chance to show his progress to his class mates.

_"Perfect! Now that he accepted in pressence of all his class mates nobody would be able to protest after the beating",_ thought Mizuki smiling.

_"Hmph, let's see what learned the dobe in two weeks...",_ thought Sasuke and Kiba.

_"I hope Naruto won't get hurt...",_ thought Hinata.

_"That baka is going to get his ass kicked...",_ thought Sakura and Ino.

_"Troublesome...",_ thought Shikamaru.

_"I should get some honey for my queen, it will be good for her eggs...",_ thought Shino.

_"Barbecue or onion and cheese flavoured chips?",_ thought Chouji.

The match began.

Mizuki got ready is huge shuriken.

Naruto thought it was a good chance to test Kakashi's jutsu.

"Take this Sensei! **Tajuu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**!"

**Hours later**

Minato got into the Academy hearing that one of the teachers got into hospital with shuriken wound in the 90 of his body.

Then Naruto said concerned that he was the one who did it.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, these accidents happen, he assumed that he could get hurt when he proposed the match...", said Minato happily, "... why don't we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate your first victory against a ninja?"

"Hey! It's true, I beat a chuunin!", exclaimed Naruto happy.

Many villagers who heard this took note about the Uzumaki's kid improvement and reminded themselves to not mess with any of them.

At Ichiraku's Naruto took a bowl of each ramen flavour while Minato took two bowls of miso and one of pork, he was not very hungry.

When he paid, a note fell from his purse.

"I'll take it, Tousan, don't duck", said taking the note.

Then he realized something about that note: It was the letter he gave the Hokage a year ago.

Naruto looked at it, then at his father and then at the letter again.

Minato didn't know what to say.

"Naruto, about that letter...", tried to say before Naruto left the scene running.

Minato tried to catch his son but Naruto's ability to escape was not legendary for nothing. Kushina was used to Naruto's skill so she had no problem following him.

He found a hour later when he checked their home, Naruto was smiling at him with the letter in his hands.

Althought none of them saw her, Kushina was also smiling.

"Naruto, the letter...", tried to say again but he was interrupted again.

"Don't worry Dad, I corrected the mistakes!", said Naruto handing him the letter.

"What mistakes?...", asked Minato looking at the letter.

The writting part of the letter remained the same, however the drawing has been revised.

The man of the drawing was now wearing a big white jacket with red flames while the beard was now deleted. The woman now had her hair reaching her waist. Both of them now resembled more to Minato and Kushina.

Minato hugged his son relieved.

"Thank you, Naruto, I love this drawing... I'll keep it forever...", said.

"I also wrote another letter, but this is only for Mom...", said Naruto with a slighty sad smile.

"I see... Are you going to ask the Hokage to deliver it?", asked Minato.

"N-No... I would like to go to the place where she is resting and read it to her...", said.

"I understand... Take your best clothes... I'm ashamed to say that I didn't visit the place yet", said Minato.

_"You had other priorities, Min-kun..."_, thought Kushina.

Minutes later Naruto was wearing a black suit while Minato was now in a black kimono.

"Dad, what are the most beautiful flowers?", asked Naruto.

"The most beautiful flowers... Those decorating the hair of a girl... Why do you ask?", said Minato.

"I want to bring some flowers to her", said Naruto smiling.

"Don't worry. We won't need flowers there", said taking Naruto in arms leaving the place flying.

They landed in a field full of flowers, Minato directed Naruto to a big tree.

"As you can see she won't need more flowers there... She is... resting... in the base of the tree", said Minato with a slight smile.

"This place is... beautiful... Why you didn't tell me about it before?", asked Naruto.

"I-I w-was not ready to come back here... It recalls many memories...", said.

Kushina knew what he was talking about.

"This is the place where we confessed our love to each other, we shared many wonderful moments there... ", said Minato, "... In one of the upper branchs I wrote something about us"

Naruto got into the upper branches looking for the writting.

"I found it, Dad!", said happily, "... It's a heart... It says 'Minato and Kushina Forever'..."

_"You never told me about that, Minato...",_ thought her.

"I bet she loved it, Dad", said Naruto.

"The truth is that I never told her about it...", said Minato with a hand behind his head.

"... But another thing happened here...", said with a sad face.

Then he told Naruto what happpened there the night of the attack, including his own death later.

"... during my last seconds, while I was saying goodbye to you I thought I saw her looking sadly at us...", said Minato.

_"Minato... you saw me...",_ thought Kushina in tears.

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything.

"Dad, please... Can you leave me alone here? I-I wan't to read her the letter...", said.

"Ok... I'll be back in thirty minutes...", said Minato leaving the place.

When Naruto was sure that is father was not in the place he cried, sad for his family last moments together. Kushina only could mimmick a hug to her son during that.

Minutes later he calmed down and opened the letter. Kushina stood before Naruto ready to listen her sons thoughts about her.

_Dear Mom._

_Time ago I wrote a letter to you and Dad._

_I didn't know who you were when I wrote it, I didn't know if you loved me until two weeks ago._

_That day Dad came back, I discovered that he was the Yondaime Hokage... Can you believe it? Discovering that the greatest hero in Konoha's story is your own father... When I woke up that morning I thought it was a dream until I saw him making breakfast..._

_Then he told me about you... That you are Kushina Uzumaki, from the Whirlpool Country and showed me your photos._

_I was right about you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world..._

"I'm not so beautiful, Naruto-kun...", tought her with false modesty.

_I discovered that you also liked ramen and he told me your virtues, he was so proud when he told me about you. I'm a little ashamed to tell you that he used to spy on you using the crystal ball of the Hokage._

_"I'm not angry with him, in fact I think that it is very romantic when you watch at the person you love", thought her reminding Hinata._

_That day he started to train me. I discovered that the true reason I was bad in training was because I was too good for the Academy training methods._

"That's not all the truth, Naruto... You didn't take enough attention at class"

_I wish you could see how strong I became with Dad's training, I will impress everybody in the 'Parents Visit Day', it will be the first time I'll be there, I'll make you both very proud._

"We are already proud of you, my baby"

_Dad told me why nobody was told about you both being my parents. He decided to use a secret identity until I were strong enough I'll be get strong as soon as posible so everyone will know that you were the woman who got the Yondaime's heart._

_Kushina giggled at his words, Naruto continued._

_He told me that he came from an alternate future, the story he told me was incredible, I told him that there must be a reason why you didn't visit him in the other world, I hope someday we will see you again._

"I hope that too..."

_A week ago he made a test for determine his ninja rank as Arashi Uzumaki... He was amazing! He defeated all his opponents outsmarting them, Kakashi told me that he didn't use all his power... Someday I'll be as strong as him!_

_After the match people started to look at us with more respect... especially the single women. He didn't notice it but now all females look at him the same way Sasuke's fangirls look at him, I can't wait to see their faces the day he will go without his mask..._

_But don't worry, he won't go with another woman, he still loves you... Sometimes when he is alone he looks at your photos with a dreamly look, he didn't sleep in your room since we came back home after the test._

_I also saw the room you prepared for me..._

Naruto now had some tears in his eyes.

_I-I didn't realized how much you loved me until I saw it... We decided to leave the room locked until the day someone will need it..._

"For a black haired grandson with white eyes?", thought her giggling.

_Then Dad told me the truth about the Kyuubi, that it was sealed inside me... For a moment I thought I was the Fox reborn as a human but luckily Hinata (a girl from my class) appeared and showed me that I was not the Fox; she even became my friend I was lucky that she was passing by there when Dad told me the truth..._

"She was not passing by there, you silly", thought his mother smiling.

_...However I still don't know why she blushes and does that funny thing with the fingers when I'm near..._

"Your father will help you to realize it, Naruto-kun"

_Today I discovered the letter I wrote you both, I took it and corrected the drawing where we are together, now Dad appears as the Hokage and you have your beautiful long hair as it should be..._

_I think there's nothing more to say..._

_Mom, I love you._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

Naruto stored the letter in his jacket.

"Mom, Dad told me how you died, you and a squad of ninjas tried to defeat the Kyuubi so Dad wouldn't die and I wouldn't have the sad life of a jinchuuriki... Thank you Mom... I promise that I will be happy and make others happy to honor you... That's the promise of a life time..."

_"Thank you my Naruchan... I know you will do it... You never break your promises",_ thought her happy.

Minutes later Minato came back. They made a few prayers before the tree and went back home, where they spent the rest of the day with Minato explaining Naruto the basics of seals.

That night Kushina headed to Naruto's bed and mimmicked a kiss in his forehead.

_"Good night, my young hero...",_ she thought.

Next she headed to Minato, it looked like he was having a bad dream.

She mimmicked a kiss in his lips, for a brief moment she thought she felt the fake kiss.

"_Good night, my love..."_

Then Minato opened his eyes and looked in disbelief.

She realized that he was not looking through her.

**He was looking at her.**

"Kushina?"

* * *

Yeah, I know you hate cliffhangers but this one was necessary for the story. Wait until next chapter.

I know you love omakes but they wouldn't fit well with this chapter. As a compensation you can vote the wich one will be the omake of next chapter:

1 The omake where Iruka gets his mark.  
2 The omake where Minato does something to Mizuki after discovering his plan.

The omake that doesn't win will appear in the afterward chapter, so don't worry.

Review please, I want to know your oppinions.


	20. A bittersweet reencounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/09/2008.

Now romance will be a very important part of the story, I edited the properties of the story to the romance/adventure gender.

Once again, I'm very glad for the support you are giving to my story, it already has:

234 reviews

43503 hits

107 favs

172 alerts

And included in 21 c2s.

Thank you very much!

Iruka won the omake poll with an immense majority, we'll have the Mizuki bashing next week.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE MORTAL PLANES**

Minato went to bed hoping to have a good rest.

He didn't have it.

He found himself in a black space, with nothing else there.

**_"FINALLY I FOUND YOU, MINATO NAMIKAZE, YONDAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA",_** said a creepy voice behind him.

Minato paled, he never hoped to hear that voice again, at least while he was still alive.

The blond ex-Kage turned slowly, hoping to be wrong about the one who was talking to him.

He wasn't.

Before him stood the God of Death.

_**"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE YOU DISAPPEARED FROM MY KINGDOM TWO WEEKS AGO...",**_ said the sinister figure.

_"What is he talking about? I was resurrected in the future...",_ thought Minato

Then he realized it.

_"Of course, the soul of the Minato of this time merged with me...",_ thought.

He also realized that his master was going to separate him from Naruto... again.

He took a fighting stance ready to fight for his soul although he knew that he was fighting a lost battle... He was facing the most powerful being in all eternity.

_**"WHY THIS ATTITUDE, MINATO-KUN? IS THIS WAY TO GREET YOUR MASTER?",**_ asked the Shinigami amused.

"I won't let you separate me from my son again, Sire... I'm sorry but I won't go back to your Kingdom until I die again"

_**"DIE AGAIN?... WAIT!! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!?",**_ asked the Shinigami in a very funny un-Shinigami tone.

Minato sweatdropped before his master's attitude and told him all his story, with special remark in the seal he used for avoid the effects of the Edo Tensei.

_**"I SEE... YOU WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE POWER OVER THE ALIVE, SO I WON'T TAKE YOU BACK...",**_ said the god.

Minato exhaled relieved. His master realized it amused.

**_"IM A PATIENT GOD... EVERYONE WILL DIE EVENTUALLY, EVEN OTHER GODS... YOU'LL COME BACK TO MY KINGDOM SOMEDAY... MEANWHILE YOU'LL SEND ME MORE AND MORE WARRIORS... THOSE WHO DESERVE IT WILL GO TO THE KINGDOM, OTHERS... ELSEWHERE",_** said in a creepy tone.

"T-Thank you sire...", said Minato.

**_"NOT SO FAST, MINATO-KUN... I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU: YOU'LL EVENTUALLY FIGHT THOSE FOOLS HIDAN, KAKUZU AND OROCHIMARU. THEIR TRIES TO AVOID THEIR FATE ARE ANNOYING ME... KILL THEM... INMORTALITY IS NOT FOR MORTALS"_**

"Yes sire!", said Minato.

_"He didn't need to ask me that...",_ thought.

**_"ONE MORE THING, MINATO-KUN...", said the god, "... MANY OF THOSE WHO HAD BEEN IN NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES EVENTUALLY DEVELOP THE ABILITY TO SEE THOSE WHO ARE TRAPPED BETWEEN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND THE WORLD OF THE DEATH..."_**

With unnatural speed he grabbed and inmovilized Minato with one hand, then he extended the middle and index fingers of his other hand.

A white flame appeared in each finger and he got them closer to Minato's eyes.

"Master? Why are you doing this?", said Minato confused.

_**"SILENCE!... YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE TWO WORLDS... YOU ARE STARTING TO DEVELOP THAT ABILITY... I WILL GIVE YOU A LITTLE PUSH... YOU'LL THANK ME AFTER THIS... MANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AND YOU'LL THANK ME...",**_ responded touching Minato's eyes with the flames.

Minato expected to feel pain but instead of it he felt like he had cleaned his eyes.

The god released him and felt like his body was disappearing.

**_"IT'S YOUR TIME TO GO BACK... FAREWEL, MINATO NAMIKAZE... SOMEDAY WE WILL MEET AGAIN...",_** said the god.

When Minato finally disappeared the God of Death changed his appearance into a good looking man with pale skin and long black hair, a woman with sobrenatural beauty appeared and hugged him from behind, the Goddess of Love.

"_**YOU DID IT, HONEY. NOW THEY WILL BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER. YAI!",**_ cheered the beauty.

**_"YES... BUT WILL THEY BE HAPPY?",_** asked Death.

"_**THEY WILL. IT WILL BE HARD BUT THEY'LL SURPASS ALL DIFICULTIES. DATTE BAYO!",**_ said the hyperactive Love.

_**"WHY THE HELL I MARRIED YOU?",**_ asked Death.

_**"BECAUSE LOVE PREVAILS EVEN BEYOND DEATH",**_ responded her kissing him.

**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

For a brief moment Minato had feeling in his lips, something he didn't felt for years...

He opened is eyes... And he saw Her.

"Kushina?"

They stared at each other, trying to asume that they were looking at each other.

A faint smile and tears of happiness appeared in their faces.

"Kushi-chan!", exclaimed him.

They rushed to embrace each other... But her arms passed throught him to their disillusionment.

"No...", babbled him.

She tried to touch his face, she attempted to caress his hair. They couldn't.

He only could see her form, not hear or touch her.

Kushina felt like in Naruto's first years, again the impotence of not touching her loved ones.

"K-Kushi-chan... Y-You're a ghost...", whispered.

Kushina embraced herself and started to cry turning her back to Minato so he couldn't see her crying.

With this painful revelation Minato finally realized why she didn't come to see him all those years, from where came the voice that helped him in that genjutsu, the words of the God...

He was unable to see her crying, he rushed to embrace her... He couldn't.

He tried it many times, failing all.

Minutes later she calmed down and regained her composture to his surprise.

_"You always have been very strong, Kushi-chan",_ thought Minato with a sad smile.

She responded him with another sad smile.

They didn't dare to try to touch each other again.

"... All these years you had been looking after our son didn't you, my love?", asked him.

She nodded.

"It must have been a hell... Not being able to hug him... Unable to tell him how much you loved him... Seeing how he wasn't honored as he deserved...", said sadly.

Kushina recalled some of that painful memories until she recalled also that day two weeks ago when he came back.

She started to do some gestures, Minato recognized the hand sign language.

"But... now... everything... fine... you... back... Naruto... happy...", he whispered.

She nodedd at his words.

"I'm happy too... You know what happened to me don't you, my love?", asked.

She nodded again.

"Although that place was supposed to be a paradise, it wasn't with neither of you there..."

She responded with an understanding smile.

"Dad, who are you talkng at?", asked a sleepy Naruto.

Kushina looked hopefully at her son, Naruto didn't saw her.

"Naruto... can't you see her?", asked Minato.

"See who, Dad", asked Naruto yawning.

Kushina face saddened, that vision was like a knife through Minato's heart.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun, come back to sleep...", said Minato disguisising his sadness.

She cried again, this time for hours.

The only think he could do was mimmicking an embrace to her.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE DANGO AFFAIR CONTINUES**

Iruka dodged another shuriken while protecting is precious cargo of cooking tools and ingredients for his family recipe.  
Unfortunately for him he crossed paths with the ex-ANBU dango stand owner gaining some extra training.

"You CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED, son of a CENSORED! Come back here and die!", shouted the other man.

Then a sewer lid peeled off in a explosion of smoke and three figures appeared.

"Don't worry Iruka-san we will distract him", said Aoba.

"Um? yeah... we don't have anything better to do...", said Genma.

"Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough", said Hayate trying to breath with the smoke.

(_What he was trying to say was: Yugao asked me to help you because you are probably the best option her friend Anko has)_

"Thank you guys! I owe you one!", said Iruka leaving the place.

Meanwhile Anko was preparing for the visit.

Yugao gave her some hints for not scare away her guest like store the whip, the handcuffs and the muzzle ball for later visits.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I don't have any of those things!", said the snake woman scorned._

_"W-Well, I thought you also liked those things... With that sadistic image of yourself you created, the way you dress and all...", said Yugao apologizing._

_"I'm sadistic only with my enemies and... Wait you said '...I thought you also liked...', dont' you?", asked with a sly smile._

_"I-It h-helps Hayate to train to put up with the pain! W-We are not perverts!", said Yugao blushing._

_"That is not my business... Can you give me another advice?", said Anko._

_"I don't know... I was with Hayate since we were children... We started like friends and before we realized we were a couple...", said Yugao dreamly._

_"Pair of lucky lovebirds...", thought Anko._

_"You know were Kurenai is? I didn't see her much since she became jonin. Perhaps she could help me...", said._

_"These days has been very busy with her apprentice, you know that girl with the powerful Genjutsu blood line...", responded the ANBU woman._

_"So she is also out of question... Wait! I have an idea!", said cheering up._

_"Can you tell me?"_

_"I'll tell you after the visit...", said giggling, "Do you want to try one?", said Anko offering her friend one of Iruka's dango sticks._

_If Yugao didn't love Hayate so much, she would have knocked down Anko and made a Henge to take her place in her date with Iruka..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Anko was dressed in her bath robe waiting for the teacher to come.

Unfortunately she forgot to specify the time for the visit. Luckily for her she only had to wait twenty minutes when she heard Iruka's while he knocked her door.

"Anko-san, it's me, Iruka"

Anko rushed to the bathroom, took off the robe and took a stream of water, then she came to the door with only a towel covering her.

"Sorry for the delay, Iruka-kun, I was having a having a shower and I didn't hear you", said in an innocent tone.

Once again Iruka used all his will power to not having a nose bleed at the vision before him.

"U-Uh... sorry A-Anko-san... I-I'll come back later... when you are finished...", babbled with a blush able to compete with Hinata.

"It's my fault for not especify the time... Why the way, what it is in the box?", said pointing at Iruka's cargo.

"T-This are the cooking tools and ingredients for the dango recipe...", said Iruka making an obvious effort to not look at Anko's wet and barely covered body.

_"He came here to show me the recipe!? Didn't he catch the message!?",_ thought _"And why is he blussing like this? He is not behaving as before"_

"Ummm, Iruka-kun... Why are you acting too shyly?", said in a seductive tone, "You are not acting like the man who wanted to touch me last days...", said in a provocative posture.

Iruka couldn't stand it and told her the story when he found Arashi training his son (without spilling is true identity)  
and the reason he harassed her.

"... and that is the reason I behaved like that with you... I only wanted to get stronger for being a better teacher.  
I'm very sorry for what I did to you... I won't bother you anymore..."

Before he could finish she grabbed him by his vest and dragged him into her apartment closing the door.

Meanwhile Aoba, Genma and Hayate managed to scape the dango stand owner. Now they were passing by the same street Anko lived.

They saw Anko with only a towel dragging Iruka into her home.

Aoba took off his dark glasses looking in disbelief.

Genma's senbon fall from his mouth.

Hayate didn't cough.

That day Iruka gained a 100 in the Macho'ometer of Konoha.

He also had the best night of his life and a mark that meant:

**"Property of Mitarashi Anko. DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HIM, BITCHES!!"**

* * *

Did you like the chapter? One of the major plot holes I find in the stories where the Yondaime resurrects is the fact that the God of Death doesn't intervene to reclaim him. With his conversation with Minato I explain my reasons.

Review, please.


	21. About breakfast and painters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/22/2008.

Sorry for the late update, I was not satisfied with the chapter I was going to release last week. I deleted it and made a new one, much better. I was also trying diggest the manga latest chapters (399-400)

In this chapter you'll see that I'm using the anime universe as base universe instead of the manga.

Kushina's situation won't be solved in a few chapters. It will be one of the main plots of the story, I hope you'll love what I have reserved for everyone.

Thank you again for all the ideas.

* * *

When Minato opened his eyes he found Kushina lying in his bed, he smiled at her.

She smiled back.

For a brief moment they thought that they were again in their first days as newly married...

He would put away the lock of hair that was covering her eye.

She would giggle and poke his face.

Then he would bring her closer and kiss her.

Minato had to use all his willpower for not trying it and break the illusion, same happened to her.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's yawns waking up.

"Morning Dad. Did you have a good sleep?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, Son...", said smiling at Kushina, "... I never slept so well in eighteen years..."

Minato didn't lie. Although he was extremely sad for Kushina's situation, a part of him was happy to see her again, to know that she didn't hate him, to be able to communicate with her...

_"NO!! I won't let things stay like this!",_ thought with resolution.

Minato created a demiclone who looked like a butler and headed at their son.

"Naruto, the butler will make your breakfast and your take away lunch, go with him to the kitchen, I'll join you in a few minutes...", said.

Naruto dressed in one of his orange jumpsuits and left the room accompanied by the butler.

"What are you going to make me for breakfast? And for lunch?", asked Naruto in their way.

"Whatever Naruto-sama wants", said the butler in a neutral tone.

Naruto smiled, finally he was going to have a pause in the healthy food diet that his father imposed. Why Dad can realize that a ramen based is good enough for the future Hokage?

Minato asked Kushina for follow him and took her to a room in the basement, Minato's library, the book collection and archives was able to compete with Konoha's library, it was the compilation of years of research and compilation about all sorts of knowledge by Minato's family.

"This room is soundproof, Kushi-chan, here I can talk with you without looking like a madman before Naruto", said to her.

_"Understood",_ responded her with hand sign language.

"I'm going to bring you back... If I came back you won't be less, my love... There's a way... I'll find it", said with determination.

Kushina felt hope beign reborn... Minato will find a way... They will be family again...

She responded with a smile.

They looked hopefully at each other for a moment until Minato broke the moment.

"Kushina... Shall I tell Naruto about your situation?", asked in a serious tone.

_"No... he... now... happy... if... he... know... about... me... he... sad...",_ responded her.

"But... There must be a lot of things that you should want to tell him...", said before being interrupted.

_"I... wait... until... you... bring... me... back",_ said her.

"I understand... Kage bunshin no Jutsu", responded him.

He created a clone who proceed to do the same jutsu.

Fifteen more clones appeared.

"All right guys, you know what to do. Start the research now. If it's necessary create extra clones and go to Konoha's library to get extra info. If you feel tired use the soldier pills trick", ordered to the clones.

"HAI", responded them.

_"Soldier... pills... trick?",_ asked Kushina.

"Yes, it was discovered yesterday by the clones I create all mornings for my own training. With a soldier pill you refill your chakra like you had a day of resting. They have the drawback that they can damge your body if you abuse them but one of my clones realized that it doesn't matter for clones. Now in combat I can spend a minimun quantity of chakra to create clones and next they can take pills for recharge themselves, then they will be using chakra expending jutsus while I keep my chakra", said Minato.

_"It... genious",_ said her with stars in her eyes.

"Someone would have figured it out sooner or later...", said Minato with a slight blush.

Kushina giggled, happy for still being able to make him blush.

When she finished giggling she took a more serious face, gaining all Minato's attention.

"_I... too... from... future...",_ said.

Minato's face was priceless.

"W-What!?"

For the next fifteen minutes she explained him that her future self was dragged with him in Madara's trap and that she merged with her past self.

Minato needed a seat after she finished.

"So, this is how the others felt after my story", thought.

He got up excited.

"Kushi-chan! Now we can use what you know for stop all the bad things from the future! I only knew what Naruto told me and what happened after my return", said happily.

He tried to hug her, but he passed throught her again.

They looked at each other sadly without telling anything.

"I-I must go u-upstairs with, it's getting late...", said him breaking the silence.

She nodded and followed him.

The main clone headed to the other ones, he wanted to give them a inspirational speech but he only could say a few words.

"We must find the way to have her back...", said.

"HAI!!", responded all.

He realized that they didn't any extra inspiration. Being everyone a part of Minato they had for her the same love as the original, they will work in the research until their end without rest.

As the main clone who had to receive the memories and substitute the clones, he regreted being resting instead of joining them.

They found Naruto having some cereals in not very happy, the sink was full of ramen bowls the butler was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the butler? And why are you having cereals?", asked Minato, "I thought you would order him to make you ramen"

"I said him to make me ten bowls of all types of ramen but he used sugar instead of salt for most of them...", said, "I beat him for spoil my ramen until he dispelled. NOBODY MESS UP WITH MY RAMEN!", exclaimed in a vindicative tone.

_"Well done Naru-chan! Ramen is sacred",_ thought Kushina in approval

"I forgot that the demiclone had my almost non existent cooking skills, in fact I only can prepare the recipe that Kushina taught me", thought Minato.

He noticed that there was a bowl of ramen in the table.

"Why you left this one?", asked.

"It's the only one he managed to cook well, Mom's recipe... I left it for you since I dispelled the one who was suppose to make our breakfast", said Naruto.

Naruto's words touched his parents.

"Why don't we share the bowl? I'm the one who created an incompetent servant", proposed Minato.

Naruto's mood changed.

"Really!? Can we do it all mornings? Can we?", said with stars in his eyes.

"Nope, this is an exception, if you want to be a healthy ninja and competent ninja you won't have ramen for breakfast", said Minato in his strict father mode.

"Awwh...", complained his son.

**LATER AT THE ACADEMY**

Minato landed in front of the entrance with Naruto grabbing him from behind. The other children looked at them with awe and envy.

Kushina arrived at the scene a few moments later, unlike Minato she couldn't fly, she only floated a few inches over the ground but she had the advantage of not passing through any obstacle so she could go to the Academy in a straight line.

She saw the envy faces of the other children and smiled.

_"Yes, envy him, brats. His father is much better than that ungrateful bastards of yours",_ thought.

"A good day in school, Naruto", said Minato.

"Yes, Tousan", responded Naruto giving him a quick hug and heading to class.

Kushina was smiling at them but for a brief moment Minato saw a hint of envy in her eyes. He vowed again to revive her.

Minato headed to the mission brieffing zone to do more 'Flying Ninja Ride' assingments.

Luckily for him he didn't have to turn into the Wonder Poney again.

Unluckily for him this time he had to give a round trip to some rich ladies who saw his performance in the Coliseum and wanted to fly in the strong arms of the attractive ninja.

The fact was that most of the ladies were really beautiful. Another man would have enjoyed the job if he didn't have to feel the glares of his jealous ghost wife.

When he finished the jobs, the Hokage headed to him accompanied by Kurenai and a young girl.

"I have good news for you, Arashi. We will have this sort missions only two days each week...", said Sarutobi.

Minato and Kushina felt relieved. However the Hokage continued talking.

"A problem you can help to solve with your sealing had come up... Let me introduce you to Kurenai and her apprentice Yakumo..."

Arashi divided his attention between the tale of Yakumo's problem with her power and Kushina's information about it.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE ACADEMY**

Iruka got into class. After put in line the students and threat with class detention those who dared to ask him about his mark or love life he started a speech.

"As you know Mizuki-sensei won't be able to go here for a few days..."

Most students looked at Naruto, who was with his teeth showing smile and his hand behind his head. Iruka coughed and continued.

"... so it has been decided that some ninjas will go here in their spare time to give you classes"

Obviously this was followed by some murmurs until Iruka coughed again.

"I also want to introduce you to a new student..."

A extremely pale boy with an emotionless face got into the class, gaining the attention of many girls.

_"He shouldn't be here. This must be one of Danzou's schemes. I should better keep an eye of him",_ thought Shino.

_"Troublesome. History is changing again...",_ thought Shikamaru.

The pale boy headed to the other students with a smile.

"Good morning, my name is Sai"

* * *

**OMAKE: SOME MIZUKI BASHING**

The white haired teacher woke up wrapped with bandages in a hospital room.

_"Damm you Kyuubi boy... Next time you won't catch me off guard",_ thought.

"AH, MY YOUTHFUL ROOM MATE IS AWAKE!", said a voice.

To his horror Mizuki realized that the he was put in the same room than Maito Gai, the loud and preposterous jonin that fought Arashi a week ago. He also noticed that the Green Beast was being attended by a very beautiful nurse with a nurse uniform which was two sizes smaller for her.

"Gai-sama, remember that we are in a hospital he, he...", said the beauty giggling.

"I'm sorry Nurse-chan, I was really glad to have a new room mate, I still don't know why the others ones askes to go to another room", said Gai.

_"Perhaps to keep their sanity intact?",_ thought Mizuki.

"It's a pity that I will be discharged tomorrow, Mizuki-san", said Gai.

"Yes, a true pity. I will feel alone", said Mizuki relieved to not sharing a room with that freak.

"Don't worry, my friend, Arashi-san came earlier saying that he was going to assign you one of his beautiful nurses to attend your needs!", said Gai.

"One of his nurses?", asked Mizuki puzzled.

"Yes, he will summon a beautiful nurse with one his jutsus like he did with Nurse-chan", said pointing to the giggling woman.

The pervert side of Mizuki was doing a happy dance. That idiot Uzumaki was going to give him one of his slut while he is planning a way to destroy him and his demon child!

Ten minutes later Arashi got into the room.

"GLAD TO SEE YOU MY SECOND RIVAL, SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT YOU AGAIN!", shouted Gai to the sweat dropping blonde.

"Gai-sama, remember where we are...", said the nurse.

"Sorry..."

"Good to see you Gai-san...", said Arashi before looking to Mizuki.

"I'm glad you survived Mizuki-san, it's really hard to find good teachers these days", said Arashi politely.

"Accidents happen...", said Mizuki with his fake smile, "... I'm really surprised to see how powerful Naruto has become"

"Yes, I'm really proud of him... but let's change subject. Because your wounds have been caused by my kid I will assign you a personal nurse to attend all your needs...", said Arashi with a smile under his mask while he did some hands signs.

A smoke explosion ocurred, Mizuki was literally drooling.

When the smoke cleared instead of a beautiful nurse like Gai had there was a hulking figure 2 meters (6 ft) tall with blond hair in two pig tails and arms like hams. The casual observer would have thought that it was a man dressed like a nurse.

"Let me introduce you to Helga, she is based in the ideal woman in many nations in the northern regions of the West Countries where I was those years", said Arashi smiling evilly under his mask.

"Ja, me Helga, me will be with you until you heal, herr Mizuki", said the 'woman'.

"She is really beautiful! You are lucky, Mizuki-san!", said Gai giving thumbs up.

Everyone sweat dropped minus who Mizuki was too shocked to anything.

"I'm glad you like her, Mizuki-san, now if you excuse me I have some business to attend... Good bye Gai", said Arashi leaving the room.

"Good bye my second rival!", said Gai before heading to Mizuki, "... You must excuse me Mizuki-san I will go to do some laps around while Nurse-chan make's sure that I don't overdo it. Luckily for you, you will have that beauty looking after you. Good bye!", said leaving the room with his nurse.

Mizuki tried to get up from the bed but he was stopped by the giant female.

"W-Wait don't let me alone with her", pleaded.

The 'woman' looked at him with a lusty face and spoke with not very feminine voice

"Ok, firrst we will starrt with massage, ja, then me will make you special dish for quick rrecoverry made with fat and fish. Then me will bath you, me be with you in bathtube for betterr job, ja. Afterr dinerr I go with you to bed so you won't get cold, then..."

I won't go with more details but next weeks were the worst ones in Mizuki's life.

Remember to review.


	22. About making people angry

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/04/2008.

Sorry for the late update, my work didn't gave me enough time and I had to prepare my exams. I'll try to update sooner next time.

At the beginning I had problems deciding who would go back with Minato to the past, I think that the selection I made will fit pefectly with the story.

For the readers who tell me about looking for beta readers I already explained why I'm not using them, I'll get help in my next stories.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. Two weeks ago he was a lazy academy student and next day he was an unwilling time-traveler from a future that didn't happen yet. At first it was not that bad, now he could prevent Asuma's death knowing how to fight Hidan. It also had many drawbacks:

First: He had to stay again in the troublesome Academy.

Second: He had to keep his true skills hidden so he won't become the rookie of the year and being stuck with Naruto and Sakura; it's not like he wouldn't like to be in the same team with them but he used to fight with his old team, add the fact that Sakura was utterly useless until Sasuke left the village and she started her training with Tsunade.

Third: He had to find a way to prevent Orochimaru putting the Curse Seal on Sasuke. The brooding Uchiha left Konoha for get more power, if he didn't taste the power of the Curse Seal he would be more willing to stay in Konoha, specially after he tells Sasuke that the strongest ninjas they knew: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, the Yondaime even Itachi became strong in Konoha. Shikamaru didn't give a shit for Sasuke but he knew that their chances against the Akatsuki would rise if they had the Uchiha in their side. He didn't hate the Uchiha like many of his friends did after his defection (hating is too troublesome) but he wouldn't have any remorse to assasinate him if he get's the Curse Seal.

Fourth: He had to prevent the Sandaime's death. It will be the most hard part to achieve because it would mean that he will have to face Orochimaru and the other Hokages. He already had figured out a plan that involved he and his team mates not participating in the finals of the Chuunin Exams, getting near the Hokage stand and use Ino's Shinteshin no jutsu and his own Kagemane no jutsu against the Sound Four and make them dispel the barrier; the ANBU would do the rest. It had the bonus that he won't receive the troublesome chuunin rank so soon and he would be have to defeat Tayuya without being in debt with Temari.

Of course he discarded the idea of telling that he came from the future, he would be send to the hospital's mental ward.

All his plans sinked in the toilet when he heard that a guy that claimed to be Naruto's father was going to have a test in the Arena for determining his rank. Naruto's father was the Yondaime and he wasn't resurrected yet wasn't he? He appeared dressed with the same black outfit and cloak the Yondaime wore before they were attacked by Madara and he send back in time... Nobody told him that he looked like a mix of Kakuzu and Hidan with that black mask and showing the chest?

Perhaps those who were with them also came back too...

His suspects were confirmed when he dispatched all his opponents. He was able to beat Gai with six Gates opened. Then he defeated his father and his team using Naruto's silly move. He played with the ANBU team until one of them happened to be Itachi under disguise, it gave him more questions: Did Madara came back in time too and send Itachi to kill the Yondaime with a surprise attack? Or did Itachi heard of the Kyuubi vessel's father and wanted to test the power of a future opponent? Now things were radically different.

Next day Shino approached him...

**FLASHBACK**

"Good morning Shikamaru, do you come from the future?", asked the Aburame.

The Nara was surprised by the other boy's direct approach, he would have expected something like that from Kiba or Naruto, well, at least he wouldn't have to do a troublesome research to check if Shino was another time traveler.

"Yes, I came... What would have you done if I said no?", responded Shikamaru.

"I would call you a liar. Your chakra is chuunin level, last week was academy student level. You are not diferent physically than a week ago so your chakra didn't increase for your physical energies; only a dramatic increase of your spiritual energies would have increase your chakra in such sort amount of time. Spiritual energies increase mainly by experience, so you must have adquire years of experience recently. How? Receiving the memories of a future yourself", said Shino.

Shikamaru was almost impressed, in the future he realized that Shino was probably the smartest of their generation after he and Neji but he managed to hide it.

"I see... So you know that Arashi Uzumaki is...", said, letting Shino finish the sentence.

"... Minato Namikaze. And you know that our senseis will...", continued the glassed boy.

"... Get married and have a son", finished Shikamaru, "I'm glad not being the only one who came back", said Shikamaru with a slight smile.

"Me too... I was trying to find a way to change the worst events of the future without being messing the others, I'm glad for not being alone in this...", said Shino smiling, a rare sight.

"Naruto was right. You can smile", said Shikamaru.

"What? I told him not to tell anybody. I should to kill him", said Shino regaining his composture.

"I doubt his father would let you... You know, we must approach him and tell him. He probably doesn't know that we came back too", said Shikamaru.

"Yes, there's a high chance that he told the Hokage that he came from future. Obviously the Yondaime proved him his identity and he should have been more open to the time travel story", said Shino.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, now with their help we can prevent the Sound-Sand attack, the Sandaime's and Asuma's death, Sasuke's betrayal...", said Shikamaru.

"Yes... But if Sasuke gets marked by Orochimaru or shows any signs of defect to Sound I'll kill him with no remorse", said Shino.

"I agree with you", said Shikamaru.

"I'm glad... I suppose that the others also came back", said the other boy.

"Yes, I think so, perhaps even Madara...", said Shikamaru.

"Another reason to approach Yondaime-sama as soon as we can", said Shino.

**END FLASHBACK**

Unfortunately they discovered that the Uzumakis moved to another place, instead of asking for their new address and rise suspictions they chose to wait until Naruto came back to class a week later after his special training. A week later before they aproached him the incident with Mizuki happened. Now, next day they Sai appears when he was still a Danzou's agent.

"Excuse me a moment. I'll go to my office for get some notes I need for today's lesson", said Iruka leaving the class.

Shikamaru noticed one of Shino's spy bugs in his desk.

"We should wait and see what he wants, I bet he will approach Naruto", whispered to the bug.

Said insect came back to the Aburame, who nodded.

Sai ignored the whispers of the girls and headed to Naruto, who was at Hinata's side.

"Excuse me, is this seat free?", said with a smile, pointing at a seat.

"Yes, it is, you can sit here... By the way in Naruto Uzumaki (future Hokage) and this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga", said the blonde.

"N-Nice to meet you Sai-san", said Hinata.

Sai reminded his mission: He had to infiltrate in that class, befriend Uzumaki Naruto and discover all secrets he could about the new clan. A day before he read a book about making friends, it recomended to praise the friends of the person you wanted to befriend.

"You are very lucky Naruto-san, being at the side of such a beautiful lady", said smiling

"Eeeh... Thanks...", responded Naruto a bit confused.

Poor Hinata was once again red. Another person saying that she was beautiful and Naruto was not disagreeing with him!

Their conversation was interrupted by the best student of the class (you know who).

"Naruto, fight me", said Sasuke.

"Sure, Teme! Prepare to have your ass kicked!", responded Naruto excited.

_"Obviously, after Naruto's father proving being able to fight Itachi and Naruto defeating a chuunin like Mizuki, now Sasuke sees Naruto as a good mean to test his power",_ thought Shino and Shikamaru.

Naruto got up and took a fighting stance.

Now all class was staring at them expecting to see a good fight.

"Not here, idiot, we'll fight in outside's training ground, at lunch time", said the Uchiha turning his back at Naruto, coming back to his seat.

Most girls sighed comenting how cool looked Sasuke.

Sai reminded that a good way to become somebody's friend was siding with him against his enemies.

"What were we talking about before the Dickless Duck-butt Head interrupted us?", asked aloud.

"WA, HA, HA, HA, HA!! Sasuke a Dickless Duck-butt Head! It's better than Teme! WA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!", laughed Naruto.

The others boys would have joined him it they didn't notice the rising killer intents.

Naruto laughed until he felt them too and opened his eyes.

All Sasuke's fan girls were glaring at him and Sai with murderous eyes.

**_"HOW THAT BAKAS DARE TO INSULT SASUKE-KUN!? LET'S CRUSH THEM!!",_** screamed Inner Sakura.

Sai reminded that the book said that a good friend helps when the other is endangered. He stood before the fangirls.

"I'm trying to have a civilized talk with Naruto-kun here... Do you want anything, **UGLY WHORES**?", asked keeping his smile.

What came next was one of the most horrific thing the boys (and Hinata) saw.

Iruka came back to class he found his favorite student and the new kid beaten with Hinata giving them some first aid.

"What happened here!?", asked angried.

Sai reminded that the book told him that people values sincerity.

"The dickless Duck-butt Headed's bitches attacked us viciously, especially the Ugly Big Forehead One", said.

"Hey!", protested Naruto, "Sakura-chan has a big forehead but she is not ugly", said hoping to make amends with her.

He shut up when he received an evil glare from said girl for inform Iruka by mistake.

_**"SASUKE-KUN WILL AVENGE US AT LUNCH TIME, BAKA!",**_ screamed Inner Sakura.

The fangirls received a boring chat from Iruka about not being vicious with their classmates, later he made Sai chew a soap piece for being so bad mouthed.

_"When this mission finish I'll look after the writter of that book and make him eat ten copies...",_ thought Sai.

* * *

**OMAKE: IRUKA'S TRAINING, PHASE TWO**

Iruka was enjoying his new routine. After classes finished he used to met with Anko for his training, then, after the tortur... I mean training, she treated his wounds and made sure that he was 'comfortable'.

The chuunin teacher managed to improve his speed, dodging ability, stamina, reflexes and pain resistance in a record time; soon he was able to finish the daily training almost unscratched, not needing the medicine the Yondaime gave him most of the times.

One of the reasons to explain his quick improvement was that he already was in best shape than most chuunins after chasing Naruto almost daily since the boy became his student. Another reason was that Anko never hold back when she attacked him: With is life at stake almost daily he improved really fast.

Anko was really proud of her boyfriend's improvement, she taught him the snake binding technique. He learned it in a day after she promised to show him some tricks she was able to do with her snake flexibility.

He also started to study some jutsus he found in the scrolls his parents left for him. When he inherited them he didn't want to learn them because he thought he wouldn't need them after deciding to be a teacher until the rest of his career.

That day he managed to avoid all Anko's attacks using a good combination of basic Academy jutsus, the snake binding jutsu and the Water Barrier jutsu he learned the day before. After he received a little 'prize' in Anko's home he headed to his house, when he reached the door he found a note attached.

_Dear Iruka-san._

_Congratulations!_

_You managed to achieve the first part of your training earlier than I expected. Meet me tomorrow in Konoha's public square for start next phase._

_A. U._

_P.D: Bring the medicine, you'll need it._

Iruka didn't know what would be worse: The next phase of the training or saying Anko that he wouldn't be able to meet her next evening

Next day, at Konoha's public square...

"... and that's the next part of your training, Iruka-san...", said Arashi.

"B-But wouldn't he be angry, Arashi-sensei?", asked Iruka terrified.

"Perhaps... I didn't try it... In fact you will be the first person to perform this training.", said Arashi with a smile under his whiskered mask.

"Wouldn't it be better if you train me directly?", asked Iruka.

"Perhaps, but it will lead to a interest conflict: You are my son's teacher and his improvement in class would be doubted if I train you... However it won't be a problem once he graduates in two years but I think you'll be able to pass gain the jonin rank in 6 or 7 months...", responded Arashi.

"Really!? You think that I will be ready too soon!?", said Iruka excited.

_"He is behaving like Naruto and Obito...",_ thought Arashi.

"Yes, you'll be able if you survive... Hey, look, here he comes", said Arashi pointing to a ninja reading a book.

Iruka's enthusiasm disappeared and the brave teacher headed to his dea... I mean training with a sigh.

He snatched the book from the other ninja's hands and burned it with a simple Katon jutsu while yelling at the ninja.

"You shouldn't read that thing in public! For the honor and dignity of all women this filth must disappear!", said with dignified manners.

The other ninja looked at the remains of the book in disbelief.

Most women in the square clapped at the chuunin, many of them asked themselves if the man was single. Many men felt sorry for the book's end, other's who knew who was the other felt sorry for what was going to happen to Iruka.

In the red light district of Tanzaku City a white haired man with a wart in his nose felt like someone stabbed a kunai in his gut.

"I feel a disturbance in the Pervertness... Like the sound of hundred of pages beign burned...", said Jiraiya with a frown.

Iruka was surprised how easy it was to perform the training.

"It was not the training. The true training is about to start...", said Arashi.

Before Iruka could ask anything he felt a tremendous killer intent focused at him.

He turned slowly only to felt the stare of Kakashi, the Copy Nin with his Sharingan eye uncovered.

"I SEE YOUR FUTURE, AND YOUR FUTURE IS... DEATH!", said Kakashi with a Chidori in his hand.

While Iruka was chased by the angry jonin he realized that perhaps he shouldn't have asked for training to a man he tried to beat up when they met.

* * *

I laughed my ass off writting this chapter and the omake.

Remember to review.


	23. About inner demons and barfights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/17/2008.

Hi again.

I recently discovered a very interesting fic where the Sound Invasion is a success. "The Fall of Konaha!". Take a look at it:

/s/4293881/1/

* * *

Minato keeped looking at Kushina's explanations about Yakumo after the Hokage finished the story, pretending to look thinking about Sarutobi told.

"Arashi-san?... Arashi-san was going on?", asked Kurenai.

"Eh? Sorry, Kurenai-san, I was thinking about you told me... I think that there's a way to resolve Yakumo's problem with her powers without sealing them...", said.

Teacher and student looked at him with hopeful looks.

"Really, Arashi-san? I won't have to give up my ninja career?", said the girl.

"Yes, there is a posibility... but, in the worst scenario, if we have to seal your powers you shouldn't forfeit your ninja career, most ninjas don't have birth powers, they have adquired their power by training and learning. Your sensei and the Hokage himself don't have blood limits but are among the most powerful ninjas alive...", said.

The girl blushed, a little ashamed by Arashi's words.

Kurenai would have blushed too if she didn't have the autocontrol and discipline that came from her training.

Arashi continued talking.

"There are some points that I have to talk with the Hokage in private, I'm sorry Kurenai-san, Yakumo-san, but it involves some high class village secrets...", excused him.

Kurenai and Yakumo left the place, the former hopping that those secrets didn't relate the one with the Uzumaki's.

The Hokage performed a jutsu that made his office soundproof and looked at Arashi while poofing is pipe.

"It looks like you know about the girl's problem more than it appears... You have info from the future about it don't you?"

"Yes...", Arashi said, "... Yakumo's reality altering powers will have to be sealed if we don't destroy the demon who is trying to posses them."

The Hokage paled.

"A demon!? What are you talking about?"

Arashi looked to be looking at the window but the truth was that he was looking at Kushina's last explanations about Yakumo.

Kushina finished her explanation and Arashi looked at his expecting leader.

"That girl, subconciously, created a demon with her powers, the personification of her own fears, it messed with her control with her powers making them dangerous for everyone as you told, it increases her fear and makes him stronger. In the world were I came Kurenai and you sealed her powers, then she renounced her ninja career and was put under observation. Three years later the demon got enough strength to control Yakumo's powers and almost kills Kurenai, who tried to help Yakumo. Kurenai's team and Naruto came to help and finally Yakumo destroys the demon with Naruto's help...", explained Arashi.

Sarutobi thought about Arashi's words for a few moments.

"Another demon... I don't want Yakumo to pass the same as Naruto, you are forbiden to tell anybody about this without my express permission, but it's not necessary to tell you that...", said.

Arashi nodded in agreement.

"But unlike Naruto's, this demon is not attached to his host's life, he can be extracted without killing her. First we should confirm his existance to Kurenai and Yakumo with Inoichi's help with mind jutsus, then we will have to find a container to transfer the demon. I have a Fuin jutsu that transfers sealed things from a container to another without releasing them, I can alter it to transfer said demon", said the ex-Kage.

Sarutobi felt relieved, Konoha was not going to lose another blood limit and a promising ninja as he feared when Kurenai came that morning.

"Come back here tomorrow, we will perform the test and proceed with the extraction as soon as we find a suitable container for the demon, you are dismissed", said.

Arashi left the building, followed by Kushina.

_"Hmm, what should I do the rest of the morning until Naruto finish Academy? I have clones doing the research for Kushi-chan and others doing the special training"_, thought until his face lightened.

_"Of course! I didn't meet him yet!",_ thought while heading to the market district.

Kushina followed him, still not knowing what he was thinking about.

* * *

**Later, in one of Konoha's bars...**

Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza were not having their best week.

After they were disqualified by their wives in the match against Arashi Uzumaki they became the laughing stuff of the clients of all the bars in Konoha. Chouza was the one who was having it worse... After the lady clone comment people was wondering if he could use the Baika no Jutsu for 'improving his stuff'. Instead of being mocked by other men, he was harassed by women asking him if he could do that.

They were near the boiling point when they got into the bar earlier.

Then somebody mimmicked the sound of a whip.

They snapped.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!!",** roared Inoichi, **"TEAM, IT'S TIME TO SHOW THESE BAKAS SOME MANNERS!!"**

"Yes, it has became too troublesome to keep standing them", agreed Shikaku, getting up.

"A little exercise before lunch will be fine...", said Chouza drawing his massive club.

The subsequent bar fight started.

While the Shika-Yama-Chou trio regained the respect of the clients, nobody noticed Arashi Uzumaki heading to the bartender.

Minutes later the fight finished with the all minus the trio and the bartender with broken bones.

"Ahh, I think we should take a drink for celebrate our victory. Boy, three cups of sake!", said Shikaku to the bartender.

"I'm sorry, sir, but during the fight a man named Arashi Uzumaki came and bought all alcoholic drinks in stock", said with a stoic face while counting a pile of money.

They looked at him like he had grown another head.

**"WHAT!?"**

"What I said, gentlemen. And by the way, you started the fight so you will have to pay for the damage in my store", said keeping his stoic face.

**"WHAAAAT!!"**

Similar scenes happened in the rest of Konoha's bars and in many stores, with Arashi buying all stock.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Academy...**

Many students from all clasees were gathering at the entrance, rumors about the incoming fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki spreaded fast thanks to Sasuke's fangirls and their network system. Students from the upper class came to see the fight after they heard that one of the fighters was the one who send one of the teachers to hospital with multiple wounds and the other The Last Uchiha(TM).

Neji, as the most skilled student in the last class, was not very interested in the fight until he heard the names of the contenders. There was always the doubt about what blood limit was the strongest in Konoha: The Byakugan or the Sharingan. With the Uchiha's massacre the old doubt about what clan was stronger was resolved easily with only one Uchiha left. All he knew about the famous Sharingan was what the elder Hyuugas told him, according to them the Sharingan didn't awakened by it's own when the child was old enough like the Byakugan, it awakens in life or death situations so that Uchihas who took a civilian life never developed their power.

The prodigy saw this as a proof of the superiority of his blood limit, a power that came naturally by Fate. He was also interested in his contender, Naruto Uzumaki, according to what he heard, the blond was the death last of his class, at least until two weeks ago his father reappeared and took him for an intensive training, then he send one of the chuunin teachers to hospital. The truth was that he was more interested in the kids father, that man claimed to knew his own father to the point of developing a new jutsu with him. He even gave his father's name to the jutsu. He now had to find a way to contact this man and convince him to teach him said jutsu.

The other students were having their own thoughts. Many thought that Sasuke wanted to show the superiority of his clan after Naruto's father fought Sasuke's brother in the Arena. The fangirls (especially Sakura) believed that Sasuke was going to avenge their honor.

Shino and Shikamaru were interested to see how powerful was Naruto compared with his future self after two weeks of training with the Yondaime.

Until yesterday Kiba didn't believed his mother's words about how strong was Naruto becoming. After Mizuki's incident he vowed to take his studies more seriously for not becoming the new death last.

Chouji was thinking what he will have for lunch.

Hinata noticed that some girls were looking at Naruto interested.

_"Oh no! If Naruto wins he will have fangirls after him and he could forget about me..."_

Naruto and Sasuke were in the center of the courtyard, ready to fight...

Nobody told anything...

They looked at each other taking fighting stances...

"Oh, crap! I forgot it... Wait a moment, Teme...", said Naruto breaking the moment.

Sasuke looked at the blond annoyed while he took a scroll from his jacket... A scroll?

Everyone looked puzzled at the scroll while the blond unrolled it.

Then Naruto made a mark in one of the seals with his own blood releasing a some papers.

"What!? I thought I was the only academy student one who knew about sealing!", thought Tenten.

Many kids were surprised at the discovery that it was possible to store things in seals, other's were disappointed that Naruto released some papers instead of a cool weapon.

Naruto handled one of the papers and a pencil to the Uchiha.

"What is this, Dobe?", asked.

"It's a form were me and my family decline any responsabilities about the injures you could get fighting me. My dad gave me them after Mizuki got into the hospital. We need your signature and your legal guardian's one", said the blonde.

Sasuke looked at the scroll with disgust and took it. The Hokage was the legal guardian of all orphans, so he needed him to sign this paper.

"Fine, Dobe. As soon as I get the signature I will fight you", said looking cool, leaving the place to the Hokage Tower.

The public left the place disappointed for the anticlimax.

* * *

**Later, on exit time...**

Arashi Uzumaki arrived at shool landing in a spectacular way to increase the envy ometer of the other kids. Neji tried to talk to him but Naruto overpassed him to hug his father.

"Did you have a good day, Naruto? Did you take attention at your teacher?", asked Arashi with a smile under his mask.

"Yes, Dad! But I prefer when you train me. What are you going to teach me today?", said Naruto.

"Nothing, today I'm going to introduce you to an old friend of mine, you'll like him", responded.

Before Neji could say anything to them, they left the place flying.

He cursed his fate the rest of the day until he noticed that he had a note in his desk when he arrived home.

_Dear Neji Hyuuga._

_I noticed that you want to talk to me. I'm not surprised after I claimed that I knew your father._

_Come tomorrow evening with your cousin Hinata to training ground 54 were I'll give you something that he would desire you to have._

_Have a good day_

_A.U._

_PD: Ask your uncle about a letter your father left for you._

* * *

Note: If you don't remember the omake of last chapter read it again to enjoy better what comes next.

**CHAPTER 22 OMAKE, ALTERNATE ENDINGS:**

**TAKE ONE:**

"Really!? You think that I will be ready too soon!?", said Iruka excited.

_"Like Naruto and Obito..."_, thought Arashi.

"Yes, you'll be able if you survive... Hey, look, here she comes", said Arashi pointing to a kunoichi with red eyes.

Iruka's enthusiasm disappeared and the brave teacher headed to his dea... I mean training with a sigh.

He stood up before the woman with an undignified face.

"What sort of dressing is that!? You are giving a bad example to the younger girls! Get better clothes now!", shouted.

Kurenai looked at him in disbelief, then a smile appeared in her face.

"You know? You are right... Why don't you come to my house where you can help me changing my clothes?", said in a seductive tone, caressing his face.

The truth was that she planned to trick the chuunin for being a hypocrite for not complaining about Anko's dressing style.

Before the blushing teacher could respond anything, Kurenai was tackled by a very pissed Anko.

"He is mine!! You traitorous bitch!! I'll show you for trying to steal other's boyfriends!!", shouted, starting a catfight.

Before the worried teacher could do anything to stop them he felt an intense killer intent at his back.

Slowly, he turned to face a very angry Asuma with his knives ready to give him some new scars.

_"Hmm... It's not what I wanted but I think he will be get a good training for this...",_ thought Arashi.

**END**

**TAKE TWO:**

Really!? You think that I will be ready too soon!?", said Iruka excited.

_"Like Naruto and Obito...",_ thought Arashi.

"Yes, you'll be able if you survive... Hey, look, here he comes", said Arashi pointing to a ninja with a bowl haircut.

Iruka's enthusiasm disappeared and the brave teacher headed to his dea... I mean training with a sigh.

He kneeled before the other man.

"Gai-san, please, show me the wonders of Youth. TRAIN ME!", said with flames in his eyes.

"AH, FINALLY A FELLOW NINJA WHO WANTS THE FLAMES OF YOUTH OF HIS YOUTH TO BURN STRONGER! COME WITH ME!", responded Gai dragging Iruka.

A week later Arashi was greeted with the sight of Gai training an Iruka with a green spandex suit and a bowl haircut. He even wore false eyebrows.

"AH IRUKA-SAN, YOU MANAGE TO BECOME A NEW GREEN BEAST IN RECORD TIME, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE REALLY STRONG IN YOU!", said the Green Beast.

"I COULDN'T MANAGED IT WITHOUT YOUR HELP, GAI-SENSEI!", responded Iruka.

"IRUKA!"

"GAI!"

"IRUKA!"

They embraced in a manly hug with Gai's new Unbreakable Sunset no Jutsu to the ex-kage's horror.

"I didn't want this to happen when I told him to ask Gai's help...", babbled.

Arashi felt a huge killer intent focused on him.

"So it was your fault!! You'll pay for this!!", said a very pissed Anko.

Iruka was too happy in the hug that he didn't notice Anko beating Arashi to a pulp.

**END**

**TAKE THREE**

Really!? You think that I will be ready too soon!?", said Iruka excited.

_"Like Naruto and Obito..."_, thought Arashi.

"Yes, you'll be able if you survive... Hey, look, here he comes", said Arashi pointing to the red headed kid who came with the Suna delegation.

Iruka's enthusiasm disappeared and the brave teacher headed to his dea... I mean training with a sigh.

He stood before the boy (who according to the bags under his eyes needed a good sleep) and started to sing.

_"MR. SANDMAN, BRING US A DREAM..."_

**"DESERT COFFIN!"**

**END**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Exams are a bitch. Lucky for me they are finished.

Reviews are welcome.


	24. Meeting people

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the delay. I got a Wii, there's no need for more explanations.

In this chapter you will have an explanation about why Sasuke acts like he does towards other people.

Chapter posted 06/27/2008.

* * *

The Hokage was not happy.

He was expending the rest of the day dealing with the complaints of many villagers about Arashi Uzumaki. It looks like the blond ex kage has been raiding all bars, liquor stores and all places that send alcohol in Konoha. He also bought all sushi, ramen, dango and other foods stocks in Konoha. The store keepers were of course very happy but the plain citizens were left without these delights until the stocks in stores were refilled.

He had to remind the civilians that there was not a law resctricting the amount of food you could buy in peace time. The shinobis stopped complaining when he reminded them that alcohol was one of the banes of the ninjas.

Somebody knocked the door.

"Enter"

Sasuke Uchiha got into the office.

"Good evening Hokage-sama...", said Sasuke.

"Good evening Sasuke. How are you? Are you sleeping well? Are you still having nightmares?", asked concerned.

Sarutobi was concerned fo the Uchiha's mental health after since his brother slayed all their clan. The info from the future that Minato brought about him only agravated his fears, he should have a meeting with him to discuss the young Uchiha's future.

"I had good sleeps for months... until a week ago, when he appeared in the Arena...", said hiding his emotions.

After years of dealing with the Council and ninjas the Hokage developed an ability to read gestures only matched by the Hyuugas, obviously seeing Itachi again could have thrown to the can months of therapy.

Sarutobi looked at the kid with a sympathetic smile and put a a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke... Don't worry, he will be punished for his crimes. Don't let your life be ruled by him. Move forward and live your life, it is what your parents would have desired...", said.

For a moment Sasuke was tempted to believe him, but it wouldn't bring back his family and his happiness back. He knew that revenge neither would do, but at least he wouldn't be haunted by the thought of the man who killed everything he loved wandering unpunished.

He won't revive the clan until Itachi's death. The fear of losing again someone close to him at the hands of Itachi was too strong... That fear would make him weak and he wouldn't be able to defeat is brother. That's the reason he didn't make any new friends and moved away from the ones he had before that night. He was afraid of losing everything again.

"I-I understand Hokage-sama, but it is so hard to forgot..."

Sarutobi changed the subject before things go worse.

"By the way, Sasuke. Why do you want to see me?", asked smiling.

Sasuke handed him the paper.

"I'm going to have a fight with Naruto but I must have your signature in this paper", said pointing to the signature zone.

The Hokage looked at the form, his face changed to amused to wide jaw open as he was reading it until his pipe fell.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I can't sign this...", said.

"But why?", asked the Uchiha confused.

"These are duel documents, they are used in fight to death fights for free the duelist of any responsabilites about the other duelist, that includes crippled limbs or even death...", said looking at them more carefully

"Minato should have give them to Naruto after the Mizuki incident... Interesting, they only decline responsability in Naruto's side, they even let Minato have an upunished revenge if Naruto gets hurt...", thought looking at the small lines.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I won't sign this. As legal tutor of all Konoha orphans I can't let you risk your life in a duel. You are also the last one of your clan and your death would be terrible for the village"

"But I will..."

"No. This is my last word. However I will let you fight him in the mini tournament of the 'Parents Visit Day in a few weeks'. Of course neither of you will we authorized to use lethal force. Now if you don't have any other request, please, leave me continue my work...", said in a fatherly tone before resuming his fight with his worst enemy, paper work.

"I understand Hokage-sama. Thank you for your concern and letting me fight, have a nice day", said Sasuke bowing to the Hokage and leaving.

"See you soon, Sasuke", responded the Hokage without keeping out his eyes from the documents.

However while heading home Sasuke was plotting a plan to get the Hokage's sign and a fight against Naruto. An idea appeared soon in his brilliant Uchiha mind. With a smile he headed back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Minato and landed in a prairie in the outsides of Konoha.

"What are we doing here, Dad? Weren't we suppose to meet a friend of yours?", asked Naruto.

Minato looked amused at his son and removed his mask.

"Yes, we came here because he is too big for being in Konoha", responded.

Naruto was confused.

"Too big for being in Konoha? Who is this man?"

Minato loved to have his kid's attention he was tempted to keep him tormented by doubt a bit more but chose to respond him.

"He is the one who fought with us against the Kyuubi years ago...", said in a tone that would fit in a ceremony master.

Naruto was speechless looking.

"He is one of the most powerful summons in the world, leader of an army of powerful warrior, able to fight a Bijuu, the Toad Boss! The Powerful Gamabunta!", said in a dramatic demeanor.

"Who?"

Minato fell to the ground, he reminded that they don't tell about summons in the Academy, mostly because almost all students won't get a contract.

_"When I reveal my identity I'm going to make the council change the teaching program, I'll put a kunai on their necks if they don't cooperate...",_ thought.

He regained his composture and performed the jutsu.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!",** shouted.

The area was engulfed in a huge explosion of smoke, when it dispelled Minato and a surprised Naruto stood on the head of the biggest toad alive.

"JIRAIYA!! I TOLD YOU TO NOT SUMMON ME!", roared.

"Where does this mountain come? And why is it speaking?", asked Naruto confused to his parents amusement.

Before Minato could respond anything they were grabbed by the toad. He looked at them in an intimidating tone.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND HOW YOU MANAGED TO SUMMON ME BUT...", he looked at them, especially at Minato, he put them in the ground, sniffed at Minato, rubbed his eyes, looked at them again.

"MINATO? I-IS THAT YOU!?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you again, Boss. How's your family?", asked Minato smiling.

"THEY ARE PRETTY FINE, A NEW BATCH OF EGGS IS READY TO OPEN, GAMAKICHI AND GAMATSU NOW CAN BREATH AIR AND... WAIT! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!? AND THAT KID... IS HE WHO I THINK?", said pointing at Naruto.

Minato slapped his forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you propperly... Gamabunta, this is my son Naruto. Naruto, this is Gamabunta", said.

"SO YOU ARE MINATO'S TADPOLE... GLAD TO MEET YOU", said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Glad to meet you too", responded Naruto, "now I see why Dad didn't summon you in Konoha", said shaking Gamabunta's finger with his hand.

After finishing the introduction Gamabunta looked at Minato.

"WELL, MINATO, CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? AND WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT RIDICULOUS OUTFIT?"

_"That's not a ridiculous outfit! I designed it and Minato looks sexy with it!_", thought Kushina undignified.

Minato unwrapped a scroll and released all the food, sake and sweets he bought.

"It's a very long story. Why don't I tell you it while we have lunch?", asked offering the huge toad a barrel of sake.

The Boss smiled, unlike Jiraiya Minato always treated his summonings with sake and sweets.

Minato explained his story while they took good care of the food. Naruto discovered that there were other recipes almost as good as ramen. Kushina between them smiling, hoping that someday she would join them in another picnic; Minato thought the same taking a brief look at her.

Minato finished his story.

Gambunta looked at his barrel of sake thinking.

"TIME TRAVEL EH? OK, I HEARD EVEN MORE WEIRD STORIES. THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME?"

"Yes, Boss, I want Naruto to sign the Frog Contract, if it's not a nuisance for you, of course...", asked Minato.

"Are you going to teach me how to summon frogs!? Cool! Please Boss let me sign it! I'll treat the toads very well!", asked Naruto taking puppy dog eyes.

"SORRY KID, BUT JIRAIYA IS THE ONE HOLDING THE CONTRACT. I'LL TELL THE OTHER FROGS TO TELL HIM TO COME BACK TO KONOHA AND LET YOU SIGN AS SOON AS HE SUMMONS ONE...", he looked at Minato, "... DO YOU WANT THEM TO TELL HIM THAT YOU ARE BACK?"

"No, thanks. I want to give him a surprise", responded the ex-kage.

_"One he will not enjoy...",_ thought slyly.

Naruto felt a bit depressed for having to wait for being able to summon.

"Thank you for your generosity, Boss", said Minato bowing, Naruto bowed too.

"Finally he is learning manners...", thought Kushina.

Gamabunta finished his barrel.

"IT'S NOTHING... I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE, I PROMISED TO TEACH GAMAKICHI HOW TO PLAY DICES"

"I hope to see you again, Boss", said Minato.

"Me too. When I sign the contract you'll be the first toad I will summon", said Naruto making them smile for the joke.

Kushina also smiled but it was because she knew that Gamabunta was in fact the first toad Naruto managed to summon in the future.

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR THAT, YOU KNOW... IT'S NICE NOT BEING ALWAYS SUMMONED FOR A FIGHT", said dissapearing in a poof of smoke.

They looked at the food and the sake that was left.

_"What should I do with this? I didn't expect him to left so early and... Someone is coming",_ thought putting back his mask.

"What's going on, Dad?", asked Naruto concerned.

"We are going to have and unexpected guest", said pointing at the grove near the prairie where they were.

Seconds later a man emerged from the trees.

"HELLO MY OTHER RIVAL! I WAS LOOKIN FOR YOU TO TURN OUR 1-0 RATE TO A 1-1!", said the Green Beast of Konoha taking a fighting stance.

_"Crap... Not again_", thought Minato

_"It's the weird guy from the Arena",_ thought Naruto.

Minato sighed and took a fighting stance too.

"Wait!", interrupted Naruto," it will be better if we have some audience", said performing some hands signs.

"Demi-Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted.

A group of ten clones with masks like Minato and another one of ten ones with haircuts like Gai appeared. One team for cheer up each fighter.

"Well done, Naruto. Being able to perform this jutsu means that your chakra control improved a lot, but the clones are almost identical almost them, we have to keep improving it", thought Minato.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN GREAT IN YOUR SON! AND HE HAS GOOD TASTE IN THE LOOKS OF THE CLONES", said Gai looking at the ones with the same haircut as him.

The Uzumaki family sweat dropped.

The fight started.

Minato managed to dodge a flying kick from Gai, who landed near a full sake barrel sending it flying.

Everyone looked the barrels flight until it landed into an Academy student who was taking a run and had the bad luck to passing there at that time.

The poor boy had half his body within the barrel. Minato and Gai rushed to free him. Half of the content of the barrel was probably now in the boy's stomach. The blond shinobi found something familiar in the boy. Kushina recognized him.

_"It's Rock Lee..."_

"Whad ade yu looking ad!?"

* * *

**OMAKE: SASUKE KEEPS IN THE CLOSET** (it's not what you think, there's no yayoi in this story)

It was night when the Uchiha managed to infiltrate into the Tower in one of the watch changes. He was surprised that Naruto managed to get into the Tower for his pranks so many times without being caught. He was almost caught in all his tries during daytime so he had to wait till night.

He managed to open the doors using the master key that his father had as chief of the police corps. He wondered how Naruto managed to open doors without one... Lockpicking? Nah... That was stuff for high ranking ninjas.

His plan was very simple, he would add Naruto's papers in the Hokage's paperwork, the Hokage will sign them without noticing. Then he will infiltrate again, get the papers and fight the Dobe. A brilliant plan!

He put the papers among the last ones, when the Hokage would reach them he will be too stressed to read them and he will sign them without reading. He was going to leave when he heard steps coming there.

_"OH, SHIT! Where do I hide?... The closet!"_

A second later after Sasuke got into the closet two persons got into the room. He was able to see them trought a hole, an old man and an old woman

"Why do we have to do this, Homura?", asked the woman.

"Because Izumo and Kotetsu are still in the hospital after that mission, we are the only ones besides them and the Hokage how to classify these documents, Koharu-chan", said the man smiling.

"Don't call me that!", said the woman blushing, "Somebody can heard you..."

"And what if they discover it? We are both widows, we are not breaking any law...", said the old man in a seductive tone, removing his glasses.

"But we are council elders, we must give a good example for the younger generations", said Koharu undoing her hair.

"I don't see any young one to give a bad example here...", responded Homura moving away the things on the Hokage's desk.

"Me neither...", said Koharu kissing lying down in said desk.

Next day the Hokage found the last Uchiha in his closet in a fetal position, sucking his thumb.

Sasuke was a week in the mental ward of Konoha's Hospital.

When he got out he woved to kill the old perverts. Somewhere, in the Akatsuki Lair, Madara was surprised of having suddenly the same feeling when his plans work well.

* * *

Update, please.


	25. The Fat and the Drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/09/2008.

Sorry for the late update, I got a summer job and I spend most of my free time with my new console.

Many of you received PM's from me instead of the usual review replies. I had a problem with my email server so I didn't receive most of the review alerts. Now it's working as usual.

I also remark that I don't think of having Minato with the ability to fly something stupid. Many of the most powerful characters in the series can fly: Deidara riding on his huge birds, Gaara riding the sand he makes float, Sasuke with the wings he grows in the second level... There are even weaker characters with their means of flying.

* * *

Lee stood before the two jonins, trying to keep balance.

"WAIT YOUNG LAD! DON'T GET UP! AFTER THE AMOUNT OF ALCHOHOL YOU TOOK IT WILL BE WORSE FOR YOU!", shouted Gai concerned.

Arashi was looking at Kushina's explanations about the boy's identity.

_"This is the one who will become Gai's mini-clone? And he also has the Drunken Fist Gift..."_

Known only for the previous hokages, Minato's family was one of the most ancient and secretives. Like the ninjas clans from ancient times they kept their existence in secret, making sure that only their lords were aware of their existence. They joined the Shodaime's Konoha disguised as a civilian family after swearing fidelity to Konoha and their kage. Most of them worked as ANBU or keep a facade as average ninjas. They also changed their family name each generation, usually after marrying someone outside the clan. One of the most remarkable things about them was that they had the biggest archive about ninja knowledge, including secrets about bloodlines unknown even for the Hyuugas.

Minato reminded a time when he readed a dusty document about the Drunken Fist Gift. It was not bloodline because it didn't pass to the owner's children but was almost as powerful as one. Usually people's reflexes and ability to fight were reduced when they were drunk; the Drunken Fist Gift owner's were increased exponentially: the most alcohol they had in their system the stronger they get. They also had the particularity of getting drunk with only a minimun amount of alchohol and not developing any resistance to it. It was not confirmed in the document but it also said that some of them were able to do things similar to ninjutsu.

"Dou yu wand to figdt?", said Lee in a menacing tone to the jonins.

Minato got an idea.

"Gai and I don't want to fight you, but I want you to have a spar with my son, Naruto"

The jinchuuriki and the Green Beast looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS BOY IS NOT ABLE TO KEEP IN BALANCE AND LESS FIGHT!", said Gai undignified.

"He is right Dad! I can't fight a weakened opponent!", said Naruto.

"Whu ade you cadding geak!?", said the angry Lee attacking the blond.

**MINUTES BEFORE IN KONOHA**

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza and the rest of the customers of their usual tavern were wandering in Konoha looking for a place to have a drink. Unfortunately Arashi raided all taverns, taking all alcoholic drinks; not satisfied with this he also came to the stores and took all bottles with him.

Obviously Inoichi and Shikaku were angry while Chouza was doing his best to keep them in line. He took them to his favourite restaurant

"Don't get too angy with him... Remember that he saved our lives years ago, losing an eye in the process..."

"What? I saw him in the Arena and he had two functional eyes", said one of the customers.

"He grow it back with his bloodline", said Shikaku.

"I also heard of that bloodline...", said a Hyuuga, "... it looks like that it makes him highly resistant to poisons, it could explain why he bought so much alcohol, he would need an insane amount of it for it taking effect"

Everyone chatted among themselves after receiving that info.

"Poor guy... we misjudged him... he only wanted to have a drink we can't blame it"

The waiter appeared. Chouza headed to him.

"Good to see you... We want...", tried to say before being interrupted.

"I-I'm very sorry A-Akimichi-sama, but this morning a man came and bought all our existences for take away... We won't have more food in three days", said trembling.

Akamichis were known for being the most peaceful and kindest of all Konoha's clans unless somebody calls them fat or takes their food... then they turn more vicious than even the Kaguyas.

Chouza was unusually calm.

"Tell me... That man was wearing black?", asked to the waiter

"Y-Yes...", responded the waiter scared.

"Did he had a cloak and a hood?", said getting closer to the waiter.

"Y--Y-es...", said the waiter more scared.

"Did he had a mask with red whisker marks?", said getting more closer.

"yes", whispered the waiter scared to the bone.

**"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! HE CAN TAKE DEFEAT ME AND TAKE MY DRINK BUT NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE TAKES MY FOOD!!",** roared Chouza rushing out of the store after the eldest Uzumaki.

The others went after him, perhaps they could save enough of Arashi to have him healed in the hospital after the incoming beating.

Kakashi finished to beat that mad chuunin, again. He couldn't understand why he hated so much his books for exposing himself to a beating. The first time he was caught off guard and lost the book, the next ones he had to avoid the chuunin's attacks until he got sick and fought back.

He was aborded by a very angry Chouza.

"You! Bring me where Arashi Uzumaki is with your tracker skills!"

Kakashi only saw Chouza angry, when he was little, it took him years to stop having nightmares.

"A-All right... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", said summoning Pakun.

They were soon joined by the rest of men.

"We came to take the pieces to hospital...", explained Shikaku.

_"Whose pieces?",_ asked Kakashi for himself amused.

"Kakashi, I got his scent, he is outside of Konoha", said the little dog.

Minutes later they arrived at a prairie where they found not only Arashi but also Gai and the alcohol and the food that caused the problem. They were watching a fight between Arashi's son and a boy who was a year older. There were also two groups of people they didn't know cheering for the boys.

Chouza put a hand on Arashi's shoulder.

"Hey you, we must talk...", said.

Arashi didn't take his eyes off the fight.

"Can't we postpone it for later, after? Meanwhile... why don't you and your friends have a snack?", said pointing at the food and barrels.

Of course Chouza's point of view about Arashi changed from greedy bastard to generous partner.

Same happened with the other men, who rushed at the free food and drink. Soon they were cheering at the boys and even making bets.

Naruto was having real problems fighting against the drunken boy. He always managed to dodge his attacks in the last second, the most frustrating thing was that it looked that he did it while trying to keep balance. He also received many hits from the boy that were done while he tripped, avoiding one of his attacks.

"Naruto! You are allowed to use ninjutsu!", said his father.

"Good, now I will show my power", thought with a smile.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted creating twenty clones.

The crowd was impresed, the Kage Bunshin was a forbidden jonin technique, those few able to perform it were only able to create four or five without feeling exhaust.

More bets were on Naruto's favor.

They sorrounded Lee.

_"Good, he took account of my advice and used them for reduce the space his opponent has for maneuver...",_ thought Arashi.

Unfortunately the strategy ended when they started to attack him at the same time. Lee dodged and countered their attacks, he also made two of them attacking each other by accident.

_"... Unfortunately they attack as individuals, not coordinating their attacks...",_ thought Arashi looking at the clones having their assed kicked.

When all clones were dispelled Naruto changed his strategy.

"What about this!? Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!", shouted.

Lee fell to the ground just as the same time the shurikens were about to hit him.

The onlookers were impressed at the skills of the boys.

"Are they really Academy students?", asked one.

"They fight like chuunins...", comented other.

"They are supposed to be the death-lasts in their classes...", said Shikaku.

"Really? How strong are the best?", asked another.

"I don't know, but I will take a look at the Parents Visit day to find it out..."

Naruto tried more tricks but they didn't suceed.

The Lee was covering his mouth with the hand.

"Ain going to puke..."

"We can interrupt the combat until you feel better", said Naruto tired.

**"BLUERGH!!"**

Lee exhaled a fire ball the size of a house.

Naruto used all the chakra he could for create a barrage of bunshins.

The impact creamed all the clones and left a huge black spot in the prairie.

Naruto was kneeling on the ground panting after the effort of creating so many clones and receiving the memories of them being burnt.

Lee fell to the ground asleep.

Arashi helped Naruto to get up.

_"An interesting gift, the Drunken Fist...",_ thought looking at the sleeping Lee who was being attended by Gai, _"he combined the alcohol he had left in his body with his chakra to create a superpowered Katon jutsu, if Naruto hadn't create so many clones I would had to save him... Now that Lee doesn't have alcohol he lost consciouness and is unable to fight, that's the main weakness of the Gift"._

They headed to Gai and Lee.

"Now he will sleep like a log, he is not able to fight, same happens with Naruto who is out of chakra, we can call this a draw", said.

Some people complained about the outcome of the match but they accepted it.

A drunk one started to sing and the rest joined him. More people from Konoha came and it soon it turned into a party.

Gai came carrying Lee.

"I'm sorry but we must put off our match. I'm taking this boy to his home, the poor thing will have a collosal hangover when he wakes up...", said Gai concerned.

"Don't worry about that, if what I heard about the Drunken Fist is true he won't have hangovers or even diseases caused by excesive consume of alcohol", commented Arashi.

Kushina got an idea and told it to her husband.

"Arashi-san, what happens?", asked Gai puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something, Gai?", not knowing the implication of that phrase.

"ARGH! YOU TOO? WHY MY RIVALS HAVE TO BE SO COOL?", shouted Gai.

"He copied my phrase!", pouted Kakashi with anime tears.

Arashi ignored them and headed to Gai

"Gai, there are more things you should know about this boy", said pointing at Lee.

Minutes later Gai left happily the prairie dragging a still sleeping Lee.

Arashi saw that Naruto was a bit depressed, he didn't touched his food.

"What's going on, Son? Are you all right?", asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Dad...", apologized his son.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not winning the match, I couldn't even hit him... You must be ashamed of me...", said.

Arashi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and smiled at him.

"I'm not ashamed of you. You didn't lost the fight and you made a very good match. Look everyone is talking about it!", said pointing at the ones who saw the fight.

Naruto felt a little better after hearing some comments.

"Also... ", continued Arashi, "... you must take account that you fought and exceptional adversary in exceptional circunstances..."

"What do you mean, Tousan?"

Arashi explained him about Lee and the Drunken Fist, his advantages and drawbacks. When he finished Naruto had regained his usual cheerful mood.

Kushina couldn't prevent to feel a little envious with Minato for being able to cheer Naruto but their son's smile banished the feeling.

"I can't wait for my next match against Lee! That time I will manage to hit him!", claimed.

"You'll have your chance in the Parents Visit Day in a few weeks, Son... Perhaps at that time you will be able to perform the jutsu I will start to teach you tomorrow..."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 25 DISCARDED SCENE**

"Did he had a mask with red whisker marks?", said getting more closer.

"yes", whispered the waiter scared to the bone.

**"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! HE CAN TAKE DEFEAT ME AND TAKE MY DRINK BUT NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE TAKES MY FOOD!! GRAOURGH"**, roared Chouza.

He was so furious that he started to convulse. His friends got worried.

"Chouza! Are you all right!? Be careful, what's happening to your clothes? They are ripping! No, wait! You are getting bigger! Are you losing control of your jutsu!? And why are you turning green?"

Chouza grew until he was 3 meters tall, the others looked amazed and terrified at the change.

His clothes were utterly destroyed minus his purple pants (a present from Gai, with great spandex percentage). Where before was fat now there were muscles like steel, where there was a kind smile now there was a furious grimace, where there was a white skin there was now a green tan... Where there was Chouza there was now another one...

The creature roared breaking all the glasses in the restaurant and jumped out of the place, making a hole in the ceiling. They heard his screams while he left.

**"CHOULK FURIOUS!! CHOULK SMASH!! CHOULK DESTROYS ARASHI!!"**

"Let's go after him! We must prevent him to commit a disgrace!", shouted Inoichi.

Everyone agreed but they were stopped by a very angry owner.

"Look, gentlemen... Nobody leaves until you pay for the broken ceiling", said.

While the ninjas had a whipround, Madara disguised as Arashi was looking after Gai for kill him.

Two days ago he made a visit to the priestess Shion (from Naruto 4th movie). She predicted that he will die at the hands of the Green Beast of Konoha.

The only one who matched with that description was Gai... If he didn't know about the fiability of her powers and the fact that Gai indeed was able to kill him with the Eight Gate he would have laughed his ass off.

His plan was to infiltrate in Konoha disguised as Arashi and kill Gai catching him off guard. The plan had the advantage that Minato would have a lot of problems convincing the authorities that he didn't kill Gai (there was also a big chance that they would congratulate him)

He was too distracted with his plan that he didn't notice the green figure landing over him. His years of training and cunned instincts were the only things that managed him to avoid being crushed.

"Stupid Lard-Ass! Watch were you step, you obese imbecile!", shouted.

A cry was heard in all the Fire Country.

**"WHO'S THE FAT!!"**

Madara realized that he went after the wrong Green Beast.

After Madara's death Arashi and Chouza infiltrated into Amegakure and killed Pain after Arashi convinced Chouza that Pain had the plan to stop the exports of pork to Konoha.

The rest of the Akatsuki wer disbanded because they didn't know what to do with the Bijuus.

A month later Chouza was named Godaime Hokage for killing the mastermind behind the Fox's attack.

**END**

What? I liked the Incredible Hulk movie.

Remember to review.


	26. About Hyuugas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/26/2008.

My summer job doesn't leave me enough time for writting the fic as I would like, sorry for the delay.

I also have a bad notice: during next month I'll be in a beach apartment without Internet nor my computer, the story won't be updated during that time.

When I come back I'll keep updating the story, of course.

* * *

For first time in days Hyuuga Hiashi was almost relieved: Hours ago his nephew Neji came to him asking about a letter his father left him. He had planned to give it to him when he were older and more mature but the look in Neji's eyes convinced him to go ahead.

**Flashback**

_The boy readed the letter slowly, when he finished he looked confused._

_"H-He, defied his Fate... I-I thought he hated you, the clan for the seal and Konoha for let it happen...", mumbled._

_He kneeled before his uncle._

_"Hiashi-sama, please, forgive me... I thought as you as the one who killed my father to save his life... I-I never imagined he would offer his life for yours... I thought he hated you", apologized._

_To his surprise Hiashi also kneeled before him._

_"No Neji, I am the one who has to apologize, I decided to not tell you the truth about your father's death earlier because I was afraid you would hate him for leaving you, I prefered you to believe that I killed him to save my life..."_

_After some mutual apologies Neji stood before his uncle._

_"Hiashi-sama, I wov to protect the clan, both Main and Branch families, but not because I am Branch member but because I choose to do it, I'll write my Fate", said solemnly._

_"Thank you Neji, you don't know what this means for me... For that I'll help you in your training, you'll have access to the Hyuuga's top techniques", responded Hiashi regaining his poker face._

_"But... weren't they supposed to only for the Main Family?", asked Neji._

_"Yes, but that rule has proved to be contradictory to the purpose of the Branch Family: protect the Main one. Our supposed body guards should be the stronger possible. Holding back the Branch members is a nonsenseness that weakens the whole clan", said Hiashi._

_"Thank you, Hiashi-sama I'm really grateful. I'll use the techniques you will provide me to show the world the superiority of the Hyuuga clan", vowed Neji._

_"Please, call me Uncle, remember that we are family. By the way how dis you discovered the existence of the letter?"_

_"Arashi Uzumaki told me..."_

**End Flashback**

The Uzumakis again... The only ones who knew about the letter were him, the Hyuuga Elders and the Hokage. He deduced that the Hokage was the one who told Uzumaki about the letter, probably asking for Hizashi's death...

His thougths were interrupted by a Branch member.

"Lord Hyuuga... Lady Miho has summoned a clan council meeting, she said that it was something related to something she called the 'Plan'..."

Lady Miho, Hiashi's aunt, was the one who took care of him and Hizashi after their parents death, she renounced to get married for raise her nephews better. She was highly respected for her sacrifice. (The truth was that she wanted to keep single, her nephew's orphanhood was the excuse she needed to escape a fate of carrying Hyuuga children). She was also know as the bitchiest harpy ever born in Konoha, only Koharu could compete with her.

"_Perhaps she has a new argument to help me convince the Hyuuga Council to not continue with the Plan about the Uzumaki's, she voted against it_"

* * *

Later in the Hyuugas meeting room...

Hiashi and the Elders were waiting to hear what Lady Miho had to say. She was an elderly woman with a tought look, with black hair she claimed she never dyed.

She started her speech.

"Ladies, Gentlemen... As you know recently our clan has decided to perform some actions concerning the new Uzumaki clan... This Plan is going to start in one or two years... As you know I and many others, including our Clan Head voted against it... Today I made a discovery that will change many of your minds..."

If Hiashi wasn't so good hiding his emotions he would have smiled. Lady Miho continued.

"... This morning I saw Arashi Uzumaki in Konoha's bank, he came for retire some funds. At the begining the teller was a little harsh but when he saw the account data he turned into a lap dog, bowing to Arashi and treating him like he was royalty"

The Elders attention increased, Hiashi had a bad feeling about that.

"He retired an indecent amount of money, I used my Byakugan to look in his bankbook how much money he had left..."

"How much?", asked Hiashi expecting the worst.

His aunt's response didn't disappointed him.

The Elders were murmuring the womans response.

"That's impossible! This is almost what we have in our own accounts!", said the treasurer.

"So this explains why he was able to purchase all the alcohol and food...", said one of them rubbing his belly.

"There's more...", continued the woman.

Everyone listened.

"After getting out of the bank he summoned some clones and distributed most the money among them and send them to the comercial district. Meanwhile I followed the original one to a jewelry shop to discover..."

The image the Hyuuga Elders with the disbelief faces they had after she finished her story could have been a good blackmail material if someone took a photo. Lady Miho as a good gossiper was really proud of her and took the word again.

"With this new info we should vote again what we will do with the Uzumakis. I think we precipitated in the first voting. We should discover more things about them: strong points, weak points... perhaps we could invite them to dinner with the excuse that they are our neighbours... However I already made my decission: I'll vote for keep on with the Plan: The Hyuugas must reamain as the richest clan in Konoha", said the old woman with an arrogant tone.

Almost everyone agreed.

Hiashi was how his hopes to stop this stupid clan shrinked now that his aunt agreed with it.

It was decided that they will do a final vote after seeing Naruto's skills in the Parents Visit Day and a dinner they will invite the Uzumaki's for get info about them.

**

* * *

**

Next day...

The Hokage, Kurenai, Inoichi, Yakumo and Arashi were in a special room with a seal drawing in the floor. After Inoichi confirmed the existence of Yakumo's demon, Arashi proceeded to seal it inmediately.

"**Fuin Jutsu: Demon Imprisonment Seal**!", shouted Arashi putting his hand in Yakumo's shoulder.

Symbols appeared and danced throught the drawing in the floor before gathering in Yakumo's shoulder where Arashi put his hand. The symbols started to merge, an evil looking demonic figure appeared in the center of the symbols, it looked like it was trying to escape but the symbols tackled and inmobilized it, more symbols appeared covering it. At the end, with a final cry, Yakumo's demon was finally sealed.

"It's done, we won't have to worry about you losing control of your power because this creature", said Arashi to Yakumo.

She and Kurenai vowed at him.

"Thank you very much, Arashi-san, I'm already much better, I don't have that bad feeling...", said her.

"Wait, we didn't finish yet, now I'm going to disguise your seal to make it look like a tattoo so those who know about sealing won't discover that you have a demon sealed, it will make your life easier", said Arashi.

The adults agreed understanding what he was talking about.

Arashi then made some hand signs and put his hand over the seal, it changed into a butterfly, nobody would suspect that a demon was trapped by it.

"This is only a temporal solution", said the Hokage, "As soon as we find a suitable container we will transfer the demon to it. None of you is allowed to talk about this. It is labeled as a S class secret"

Everyone agreed, after more thanksgiving from Kurenai and Yakumo, Arashi send some demiclones for get the material he needed for his appointment with Neji.

* * *

**Later that afternoon, Training Ground 54**

Hinata was with Neji waiting for Arashi, she was surprised to see that her cousin was no longer glaring at her with that cold look since his father died.

"N-Ni-san why are we here?", asked.

In other circunstances he would be angry at her for calling him that but since last day's discovery he realized that he made a mistake blaming Hinata for what happened years ago. He used to think that she was an unworthy heiress for the clan but she was the only Main member who treated the Branch as family, even to the point of calling him her brother. Perhaps she was what the clan needed for close the wounds among the Main and Branch members.

"I have an appointment with Arashi Uzumaki, he said that he wanted to give me something from my father, he especified to bring you with me. By the way, thank you for coming Hinata-sama"

"I-It's nothing Ni-san... Oh look here he comes... A-And Naruto-kun is with him...", said her.

Arashi and Naruto arrived at the training ground.

"Hello Hinata-chan, I didn't know you would be there too. Who's with you?", greeted Naruto refering to Neji.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun...", said Hinata with a slight blush that Neji noticed, "... this is my cousin Neji, Neji, this is Naruto, Arashi-san, this is Neji, Neji, this Arashi Uzumaki...", was able to say without stutter.

"Arashi-san, Naruto-san, it's a pleasure to meet you", said Neji bowing.

_"As polite as Hizashi...",_ thought Arashi.

"Good to meet you, Neji", said Naruto shaking hands with him.

"Now that everyone has been introduced let's proceed with the purpose of the meeting... Neji, as you know I was a friend of your father, you know that he tried to adopt Naruto when I was thought to be death?", asked.

The truth was that Hizashi and him weren't friends until he met him in the Other World and discovered that he tried to adopt Naruto because the Hyuuga knew what was living with a seal that destroyed his life.

"Really!?", asked Naruto surprised, "Why he didn't adopt me at the end?"

"You would have received the Seal... The Hokage didn't allowed that", responded gruffily.

Hinata was sad to know that her family's stupid traditions left Naruto without a family and glad to know that the Hokage saved Naruto to be more cursed.

Arashi continued.

"We designed a jutsu that I used in the Arena against the ANBU, I finished it in my absence, after your father's... departure. I named it after him", said.

"Thank you for honoring my father", said Neji bowing again.

"It is that cool ray you shoot from your hand, isn't it?", said Naruto excited.

Minato shot a ray at one of the training dummies, beheading it.

"Yes, it is... The 'Hizashi' is an A class jutsu without seals consisting in a powerful chakra ray with great speed and impact force... You three are going to learn it during next days", said.

"Cool!", shouted Naruto excited.

Neji didn't show any emotions but was really glad for receiving something from his father.

Hinata was horrified.

"A-Arashi-san... I shouldn't be learning it... I-It's a jutsu that belongs to the Branch family and yours..."

Arashi smiled at her under his mask.

"Your uncle had the wish that the Hyuuga branches would be sharing their techniques among them, this is a good first step", said Arashi.

"Hinata-sama, your father also has the same wish, he will share the Main branch techniques with the rest of the clan starting with me. I would be honored if you accept to learn it", said Neji.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, learn it too! We'll be the only ones able to do that!", cheered Naruto.

The idea of sharing a skill with Naruto helped her to make her decission.

"H-Hai, I'll learn it... I'll try my best to not hold you back...", said the girl.

"Don't worry Hinata, I bet the boys will ask for your help...", responded Arashi smiling, "... now lets proceed with it. It's a three step training"

He gave a leaf to everyone.

"This is the first one..."

* * *

What are the three steps? Find the answer in next chapter.

**OMAKE: LAKE TRAINING**

While Naruto's clones were training and studying assisted with Minato's ones, the original Minato was watching the original Naruto's training with the water walking exercise.

Naruto was shirtless, wearing only his pants with weights inside to increase the difficulty of the exercise. Due to the new special diet provived by Teuchi and the intense physical training that he performed with his original body he now had a more muscular body.

He was performing some acrobatic jumps in the water, the main purpose was to perform his abilities on water like it was solid ground. The young Uzumaki had already acomplished that feat.

_"The results of the Kage Bunshin training don't stop to amaze me...",_ thought Minato, _"... it took me months to be able to do that but he only needed a few days... The idea of making him doing the water walking with the weights is good to increase both his physical condition and chakra control at the same time, now lets increase the difficulty"_

"That's enough, Naruto, you were able to perform the exercise faster than expected, you are ready to pass to the next phase. Congratulations, at this pace you'll surpass me before I realize it", said.

Naruto headed to the shore.

"I promised you that I would be able to do it in no time!", proclaimed Naruto happy to be praised by his father, only for that the diet and the thougness of the training was worth of it.

"Yes, you promised and you never give up your word, I know...", said smiling under his mask, "... Now, do the Ram seal, I need to see your seal for the next phase"

"Hai, Sensei", said the boy making the seal visible.

The infamous seal appeared in Naruto's stomach.

Minato couldn't see the seal that condemned his son without infinite remorse.

"I'm going to place another seal over yours, it will mess your chakra control a lot. You must perform last exercise again with this interference... **FUIN JUTSU: FIVE ELEMENTS LESSER SEAL**!", shouted slamming his fingers in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto almost fainted because the pain.

"AUGH! It hurts! You should have warned me!", protested.

"Stop complaining, I used a weaker version of the seal, you would have lost conscience with the real one... Now try to do the exercises again", ordered Arashi.

Naruto drowned the time he put the feet on the water, he managed to emerge until the water reached his knees but he was unable to do the acrobatic jumps or even walk normally without sinking.

"It's really hard! It looks like I didn't progressed anything at all! Why you messed my chakra control Da- Sensei?", asked Naruto puzzled.

"It's very easy, Naruto. The seal will work with your chakra control the same way the weights work with your movement, when you have enough chakra control for perform the exercises with the seal imagine how good will be it without the seal...", explained his father.

"I understand! You'll see how fast I will do it!", exclaimed Naruto just before sinking again.

Minato and Kushina watched amused and proud how their son kept trying to do the exercises.

Two hours later Naruto managed to do a jump and landed on the water without sinking.

"Look! I did it!", exclaimed happily.

"It's not that, do the Ram seal", said his father.

Naruto obeyed and the seal appeared again in his stomach, the extra seal that his father put was gone.

"The seal I put you was temporal, you only regained your ussual chakra control", said Minato.

"Awwwh...", said Naruto disappointed.

"Don't worry, you are doing it very well... Now dispel your clones and let's have a spar in the water!", said Minato taking off his cloak and jacket.

Naruto's mood improved, the best part of the training was always sparring against his father with the improved skills gained via clones.

Minutes later the shirtless Uzumakis were fighting on the water.

Meanwhile Anko was looking after Arashi for "thank" him for Iruka's new training phase. His beloved Iruka-chan now had less time for being with her. He also came home in a very injuried state (She was the only one who could do that!) On the good side he came back happy for his daily progress and kept being very attentive to her.

Arashi's medicine healed him completely after a rest (and sex) night.

Because Iruka was happy with his improvements and the fact that Arashi had a vital role at the begining of their relationship she won't kill him, but he won't be unpunished.

The problem was that Arashi was labeled as a S class shinobi, she knew that she had no chance against him in a fair fight.

So she will have to find a weakness on him and take advantage of it, so she came to the place she was told he trained his son.

She found them training on the lake's surface, shirtless. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of his worked out body.

"_He is really a dish... And his kid is on the way of becoming one... If I didn't have Iruka I would go after him...",_ thought.

Then she had an idea.

"It will be the perfect revenge! He, he, he! This will teach him to use me as a training object!", thought pulling out her spy camera.

_"I had a bad feeling, like someone looking at me in a lecherous way_", thought Minato turning down.

He saw Kushina looking at him with a lewd face. He reminded that he didn't get laid in years

_"I'll double the clones researching the way for bring her back!",_ thought.

Next day the photos of the shirtless Uzumakis sparring were circulating in Konoha's black market.

That week Naruto asked himself why many girls looked at him blushing and giggling when he was near and why Hinata couldn't look at him without turning more red than ussual.

Minato couldn't walk through Konoha without women whistling at him and making cat calls.

* * *

Review, please.


	27. Hizashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/26/2008.

I'm finally back from my holidays, sorry for the delay. Now updates will be more regular.

This chapter is dedicated to Leaf Ranger for having to deal with such as bitchy reviewer as me.

* * *

_It's a three step training"_

_He gave a leaf to everyone._

_"This is the first one..."_

Arashi put a leaf on his palm, the leaf started to float over Arashi's hand and rised quickly until it reached twenty meters, at the height of one of the branches of the tree that was near them.

He let the leaf fell.

"Now I will repeat the step, this time you will see it with your Byakugan active and you will describe what you see", said heading to the Hyuugas.

The leaf rised again, this time at higher speed, it reached again the branch.

"Ok, what have you seen?", asked to the Hyuugas.

"It looked like a chakra line flowing from your palm...", said Neji.

"I-It rised the leaf u-until it reached the branch...", continued Hinata.

"That's correct...", agreed Arashi, "... You three will rise the leaf until it reachs the branch. I won't teach you the second step until you three are able to perform this one."

Hinata felt demoralized.

"_I will hold back Naruto and Neji...",_ thought.

Arashi realized Hinata's thoughts.

"I think that Hinata will be the first one to perform this step, her chakra control is very refined...", said to their surprise.

He reminded the jutsu that the future Hinata developed, the Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, and the similarity it had with the first step. He continued talking.

_(I didn't memorized the name of the jutsu I wrote it looking at a guide.)_

"... Naruto has more probabilities to perform the second step while Neji will the first one to do the third step and mastering the jutsu", finished.

Arashi's words cheered Hinata as expected.

_"I won't be the first one to do the first and second step? Well, at least I'll be the first one mastering the jutsu",_ thought Neji.

Arashi used a marker to draw a spot in their palms.

"It will help you to do it easier, make your chakra flow only from the spot... Now begin!", ordered.

"HAI!", responded them.

The three kids started to focus chakra in the spot for rise the leaf. As predicted by Arashi, Hinata was the one who performed it better, managing to rise the leaf three meters on her first try. Naruto was unable to rise the leaf more than fifty centimeters before it strayed on it's way.

Naruto was tempted to use his Kage Bunshin trick but they were busy studying and training and his father forbid him to use them for learning this jutsu.

At the end of the day Hinata finally performed the exercise while Neji reached ten meters and Naruto five meters.

"Come back here tomorrow by 8:00, I told Iruka about this training and won't take account of your absence. He will tell your family that you were training together after class, that is not a lie, we are only changing the subject of the class and where it takes place", said Arashi while saying good bye.

Next day Neji and Naruto continued their training while Hinata gave Naruto some tips while using her Byakugan for watch the chakra line that Naruto generated.

"M-Make it thinner... A-And keep yourself relaxed, it makes it easier..."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan... It thought I developed a good chakra control, but yours is amazing", said him.

"I-It's nothing... W-We Hyuugas are trained in chakra control since we are able to walk", responded blushing.

At the end of the day Neji was able to do the first step while Naruto reached fifteen meters.

"Good...", said Arashi, "... I bet that Naruto will be able to do the first step tomorrow and we will start with the second step"

On the third day Naruto finally managed to do the first step after the first hour of trying.

Arashi unsealed a box from a scroll.

"Now that the first step is mastered we will start with the second step..."

He unwrapped the box and gave each other three thick rubber gloves.

"As you see, I gave each of you three rubber gloves for the same hand, you must wear them at the same time, one over each other...", said Arashi overimposing the gloves on his hand.

The kids followed his instructions a little stranged, Arashi continued.

"... This is the second step..."

They saw how a bulge appeared in Arashi's palm until the overimposed gloves exploded in that part.

"... You must explode the palm of the rubber gloves, this step harder than the first one, it depends more from the power you apply to the chakra in your palm than from your chakra control. As I said I think that Naruto has more chances to do it first. I warn you three, this step his much harder than the first one and there's the risk of ending with chakra burns in the palm at the end of the day, don't over extend yourselves", said.

The students spend the rest of the day trying to explode the palm of the gloves, Naruto half expected to be able to it before the end of the journey like Hinata did but failed miserably. However he managed to make the biggest bulge on his gloves while Neji was second and Hinata third.

Next day they continued the training, at noon Naruto almost made it while Neji and Hinata also made a great progress.

_"They'll master it before as I expected",_ thought Arashi while tasting the food Hinata brought, _"Note to myself: visit Naruto and Hinata when they marry at least once a week, she cooks really well"_

At sunset Naruto finally made the rubber gloves explode.

"Yes! I made it! One step more to master it!", shouted happily.

"C-Congratulations, Naruto-kun", congratulated Hinata.

"Hmph... Well done", said Neji a little annoyed for not being again the first one to do a step.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?", asked Hinata concerned at the strange look Naruto had in his eyes.

The blond fell to the ground, dragging her with him.

The confused girl was paralized.

_"Naruto! It's too soon for that part!",_ thought Kushina amused

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!?",** shouted Neji in his new found big brother mode.

"He fainted from exhaustion", said Arashi, "I told him to not over extend himself. Ummh... it looks like she also fainted... she also put a great effort in the training, you should take her home we will continue the training tomorrow"

Arashi moved Naruto away and Neji took his cousin back home, the genious was already figuring out the real reason why his cousin fainted.

Next day, the fifth one, the Hyuugas continued while Naruto recreated the steps with his left hand.

At noon Neji finally made his gloves explode.

_"Father, soon I'll be able to do your jutsu",_ thought.

He proceeded to recreate the steps with his left hand while Hinata kept trying to perform it.

"I hope I will be able do it tomorrow...", thought her later while heading home.

On the sixth day's noon she still didn't manage to do it. She lost her appetite because the depression.

_"Now they are probably seeing me as the failure I am",_ thought.

However Naruto was hoping that the training with the Hyuugas would last more days so he could have to eat more of Hinata's food. Neji was meditating about the jutsu deducting the third step. Arashi was looking at Kushina told him.

"Hinata, can you show me your palms?", asked the ex kage.

The girl reluctantly nodded and showed it, she had chakra burns.

"I see, with that burns you shouldn't keep trying until you are healed, in fact I'm surprised you almost made it with that wounds, you can be as stubborn as Naruto", said.

"There's nothing bad in being stubborn! We can overcome anything", said Naruto in a serious tone.

"Yes, you are right, but you must learn when to postpone your objective until you are prepared to face it again", responded his father.

Seeing how Naruto supported her, Hinata felt relieved and vowed to do the step as soon as she was healed.

By Kushina's suggestion Arashi gave a box containing his secret medicine to Naruto.

"Apply this to Hinata's hands, it will heal her hands faster, by evening she will be able to do it again", said.

Naruto proceeded to heal Hinata to her embarrasment and Neji's amusement who already figured out his cousins crush.

_"N-Naruto-kun i-is touching m-my hands... D-Don't faint, h-he is not doing in a r-romantic way",_ thought.

Arashi spend the next hours talking with Neji about his father and the adventures they had together (changing the scenario and the time, he wouldn't tell him yet that they became friends in the after life)

Naruto spend that hours talking with Hinata about trivalities and how cool they will look with the chakra rays.

At evening Hinata found that her hands were completely healed and resumed her training.

"Sensei...", asked Naruto, "why we didn't perform this step with only one glove and when we made it, repeat it with two gloves and later with three?... It should be easier"

Neji agreed with him.

Arashi slapped his forehead.

_"I-I never thought about that... I can't believe such detail would make it easier to learn..."_

Hinata performed the exercise with only one glove, exploding it. An hour later she managed to explode two gloves and, finally, at the end of the day she managed to destroy the gloves.

"I must say that I'm impresed with you three, tomorrow we will start with the last step, it is the most difficult part of the jutsu it will take more time than the other ones, so don't be concerned if it will take you some days to do it", said Arashi.

Next day he took them to a field with training dummies.

"Anybody guessed what is the third part?", asked to his students.

"I think that we must combine the first two step to create the chakra ray. The first step determines the ray and its reach while the second one determines it's power", said Neji.

_"He is really a genious, I thought Hizashi exagerated when he told me about Neji",_ thought Arashi.

"You are correct, Neji. You three will have to unify the two steps in a quick move, releasing your chakra in the form of a chakra beam. It's harder than it looks, remember to rest when you feel you need it, you are learning an A class jutsu after all", said.

"HAI!", nodded his students.

As he thought none of them was able to do it at the end of the day.

Next day (the eighth) they kept failing until sunset when Neji finally mastered the jutsu.

"HIZASHI!", shouted while generating a ray that pierced a dummy's head.

_"Father, finally I made it, I got the jutsu you left for me...",_ thought with a smile.

"Congratulations, Ni-san", said Hinata.

"It was impressive, Neji, I'm lucky you don't want to be Hokage", said Naruto.

"Well done, Neji. Your father would have be really proud of you", said Arashi.

"Thank you Hinata-sama, thank you Naruto-san. And specially thanks to you, Arashi-san, you could have keep the jutsu for yourself but you chose to share it with me and my cousin", said bowing.

"It's nothing, you can prove your appreciation helping Naruto and Hinata mastering the jutsu in next days", said Arashi.

"It will be a pleasure"

Two days later Naruto and Hinata finally managed to perform the jutsu.

"Yes! A step more to Hokage! Wait until the Teme looks this", shouted Naruto

_"A-Another thing I share with Naruto... I wonder how Father will react when he sees me doing this jutsu"_

"Congratulations you three, you learned it a week earlier than I expected. Now you can train with the first step to give it more reach and the second one to give it more power as you wish. This way each one of you will develop your own version of the attack", said Arashi.

He gave them some papers.

"I'm going to give you a special present for mastering the jutsu so early, but first, channel some chakra into the papers..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

What do you think about the jutsu? As you see it's training is similar to the one for the Rasengan

* * *

**OMAKE: BECAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT: MORE NARUHINA**

The students were preparing the ornaments for the Parents Visit Day. As the student with best fashion sense (according to her) Ino was the one in charge. She was in the top seats watching how everyone performed the duties she assigned them. Everything was going as she planned until a voice crashed with her perfect world.

"Hi Ino, I came to help with the preparations. All the duties for the guys were already assigned and Iruka sensei suggested me to help the girls. What I have to do?", asked Naruto happily.

Ino sighed, usually orphans were discharged to help in the preparations of the Parents Visit Day, so they won't be reminded about their lack of parents. Now that Naruto had his father back he was longing to take part on it. Unfortunately Ino had all duties assigned. If she said that she didn't have anything for him he would be complaining to her until she gave up. She thought a quickly way to get rid of him.

She noticed some girls giggling and blushing like fangirls looking at him, it stranged her. Naruto an atractive guy, able to compete with Sasuke-kun? No way!

(Ino still doesn't know about the Uzumaki's pics in the lake, she was too busy planing the ornaments)

She got an idea, she will assign him to help the girls with the flower ornaments, she knew about Hinata's crush with Naruto, the Hyuuga wouldn't complain to have him near her.

"Umh, Ino are you all right?", asked Naruto.

She regained her composture.

"Yes I am, Naruto. You will help Hinata with the flowers, don't mesh with it, they are limited", ordered the bossy blond.

Naruto headed to his friend without her noticing his proximity.

"Hi Hinata-chan. How are you?", greeted Naruto placing his face near Hinata's.

She reminded when he fainted over her and when he healed her hands.

The shy girl had to use all her will to not faint, lucky for her she was getting used to be near Naruto and now she didn't stutter as much near him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm glad to see you there... I-It's there anything I can do for you?", asked blushing as always.

"Ino told me to help you in your duty with the flowers, what we have to do with them?", asked Naruto.

_"Thank you Ino-chan...",_ thought Hinata and Kushina.

_"Curse you Ino-Pig!",_ thought the new fan girls of Naruto.

"We have to make some ornaments with the flowers...", said Hinata, "... basically we must arrange them in a way that will make them look nice..."

Naruto was disoriented, he had no idea about how to display the flowers to look nicer. He reminded all he knew about flowers and reminded what his father told him the day they visited the place were his mother was buried.

**Flashback**

_"Dad, what are the most beautiful flowers?", asked Naruto._

_"The most beautiful flowers... Those decorating the hair of a girl... Why do you ask?", said Minato._

**End Flashback**

"All right, Hinata-chan! Our flowers will look the nicest of all!", proclaimed Naruto.

Everyone looked at them, some curiously, ones amused and others in disbelief.

_"What have you planned, my boy?",_ thought Kushina.

_"What is that baka planning?"_ thought Sakura.

Minutes later finished is work. He intertwined the sterns of the flowers forming a tiara.

He put it on Hinata's hair.

"Now the flowers look really beautiful", said Naruto smiling.

_"Awwwh...",_ thought Kushina.

All girls looked at them, some smiling and other jealous.

"I-It was...", babbled Sakura.

"... t-the most romantic thing I ever saw...", finished Ino.

_**"IF NARUTO IS LIKE THIS THEN SASUKE-KUN MUST BE EVEN MORE ROMANTIC!", **_said Inner Sakura.

Hinata felt like in a dream, Naruto-kun was praising her beauty in a way she would have never imagined. Her brain couldn't process what was happening. It shuted down.

"Hinata-chan? Are you all right?", asked Naruto worried.

Hinata spend the rest of the day in the infirmary with the strangest paralysis case ever heard, whenever somebody tried to touch her flowers the unwary person ended with all the tenketsus in the hands closed.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the delay.

Review, please.


	28. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/05/2008.

* * *

Naruto, Sai and Sakura appear in a TV studio.

Sakura talks to the screen with a microphone.

Sakura: Ladies, Gentleman. Here's a new chapter of one of best Naruto fics.

Naruto (excited): Which one? Chuunin Exam Day?

Sai: No.

Sakura: Naruto Arashiodori?

Sai: No, this one not.

Naruto: I know, The Fox Knight!

Sai: Sorry but not.

Sakura (with stars in the eyes): The Fortune of Mrs Sakura?

Sai: No.

Naruto: The Courtship of Naruto Uzumaki!

Sai: No. It is one where I appear before the time skip.

Sakura: I don't know...

Sai: It's that incredible bad written fic made by that spaniard who had the unoriginal idea of doing another time travel fic, instead of leaving things like they are.

The Author: Get him, boys.

Minato, Asuma, the Sandaime, Hayate and many people who didn't die yet appear, sorrounding Sai.

Asuma (lighting a cancer stick): What's going on? You want us death!?

Sai: W-Well... I...

Sandaime: Do you know what is to end dying in most fics? I can count with my fingers those were I'm still alive!

Sai (still with his poker face): H-Hokage-sama...

Hayate: Cough, cough, cough. (Why I'm placed again with that bearded chimeny?)

Sakura and Naruto head to the screen, while the others sorround Sai closer.

Both of them: Ladies, Gentlemen, sorry for the interruption, here comes the chapter.

* * *

After some tries to contact Arashi Uzumaki, Shikamaru and Shino decided to approach him through the Hokage. They knew that their leader knew the true about the Uzumaki man's identity but they were not sure if the Yondaime told the Sandaime that he came from the future or another thing like the official version of him coming back after recovering from amnesia.

At first they thought that they could contact him through Naruto but they rejected the idea because they didn't know if Naruto knew about his father's cause of coming back, the Kyuubi or his father's true identity.

They had to wait for days for an appointment with the Hokage because the old man had a extremely busy agenda.

Finally, a week before the Parents Day they had the chance to talk to him.

"Troublesome... Naruto is always saying that he comes to see the Hokage whenever he likes but it took us days to get a ten minutes appointment...", complained Shikamaru.

"Remember that we are no longer promising chuunins ready to take the jonin exams, Shikamaru. We are again Academy students. In other village there wouldn't be any way for kids to get this appointment. Naruto is a special case and can see the Hokage whenever he likes", said Shino.

"Yeah. And he kept doing it with Tsunade. If we look it in the bright side he will think that being accesible is a Hokage requeriment. It will useful when he gets the charge", said Shikamaru.

"I can't believe that we are talking about Naruto as a future Hokage", comented Shino.

"Me neither... When he came back form that trip with Jiraiya he already had the level of an expert chuunin and then he made those intense trainings that put him on kage level... I don't know how powerful will he become with his father training him now... How are you adapting to being in the past again?", said Shikamaru changing the subject.

"I'm doing a great progress with my bugs. When we came back the collective mind of my swarm also came with me, it had a problem adapting itself to less a numerous swarm because my smaller body, I also had to make my bugs adapt to my bigger chakra reserves", said the Aburame.

Shikamaru nodded. In their second atempt in the Chuunin exams Ino lost to Shino in the third part. Later the bossy blond told him that Aburames had two minds. The first one was their own mind, the second one was a collective one, result of the union of their bugs. The more trained they had that mind, the best they could do the Aburame's jutsus. She said that the truth was that the Aburame's were very talkative but they spend most of their time coping with the collective mind of their swarm.

"What I really meant was how are feeling to be back at the Academy and being a kid again", said Shikamaru.

"It's a little annoying having to listen the same classes again. I also have to take effort to keep average records. Being taught by someone who is weaker than you doesn't help neither", said Shino refering to the teachers, "curiously I found that Iruka is now much stronger than he should be"

"You realized it too, eh? Probably Namikaze's doing... I have the advantage of being among the last ones of class so I only have to do almost nothing... Look, the door is opening, it's our turn", said Shikamaru.

The door opened and a Sarutobi got out of the office.

He was not the eldest Sarutobi, he was one of his sons. Sarutobi Asuma, Shikamaru's future sensei, death in the time line where they came from.

Shikamaru was shocked. He reminded his sensei's death fighting Hidan, the funeral, Kurenai's sadness... He already knew that he would see him again alive in this time line. But knowing that was not the same than seeing again a precious person you thought death forever.

Asuma left the reception without taking a second look so he didn't notice the effect he caused in the pineapple headed boy.

"...s-sensei...", babbled while trembling and his heart menacing to get out from his chest.

The Hokage got out from his office to receive them.

"You must be Shino and Shikamaru. I'm curious to know why some youngsters like you want to see me and... What's going on? Are you all right, kid?", asked the Sandaime worried.

"No, he is not...", responded Shino, "... moments ago he saw somebody he didn't expect to see too soon. He is in shock, we must take him to the hospital"

"You are right, I'll tell the ANBU to take him there and call his parents", said the Hokage.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Can I ask you a favor?", said.

"This is not best moment to talk about the reason you came to see me...", responded Sarutobi.

"It's not that, I would like you to ask our friends to visit him. Especially Naruto, Shikamaru said that he didn't introduced his father to us yet..."

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Naruto and his father were on his way to Ichiraku's for eat, after that, they would go to the hospital to visit Shikamaru.

"Son, do you know what happens today?", asked Arashi.

"Yes, we will go to see Shikamaru and I will introduce you to my other friends. I wonder if they would imagine who you are in reality", said Naruto.

"True, but I'm not talking about that. Today has been a month since we reunited again...", said Arashi.

Naruto's cheery grin changed into a more serious smile, slighty sad.

"A month? ...It's hard to believe how many things happened...", said.

Arashi and Kushina now had all their attention focused in Naruto, this was one of that rare times when he dropped his happiness and talked completely serious.

"... Dad, I still can't believe that I have you back... Or who you are... These have been the best days of my life... Many things happened: I discovered who was Mom..."

Kushina smiled.

"...How powerful you are..."

"I didn't show my most powerful techniques, I can't wait to teach them to you, Son", thought Minato smiling under his mask.

"...Why the villagers disliked me... "

Minato felt again guilty.

"...Our cool bloodlimit, now people look at me in a different way..."

"Bloodlimits are over rated in this village, ninjas should be judged by their skill", thought Minato.

"... I got new friends..."

_"Hinata-chan, Sai... and Shino in last days...",_ thought Kushina.

"... Now when I wake up and see you I must remind me that I'm not dreaming..."

"Same goes for me, my kid...", said his father hugging him.

_"Only one thing more thing will turn this dream into a paradise. I'm near to know the means",_ thought looking at Kushina.

She looked at them happily. Since Minato came back there was almost no day without a hug between them. Naruto almost didn't have human contact all these years and he surely needed them.

They broke the embrace.

"... And you trained me! Now I will be the first of my class after defeating the Teme!", proclaimed coming back to his normal self.

"Don't become obsessed with Sasuke, Naruto. Remember what I told you about you and him in the future?", said Minato concerned.

"Yeah... But you said that you had a plan for make him not leave the Village. We shouldn't worry about that", responded Naruto.

"Plans not always go as planned, Son", said his father.

"If he tries to leave I'll stop him. I'll be much stronger than my future self that time", said Naruto.

For a moment Minato didn't say anything. Then he decided to change the subject.

"We'll deal with that problem when the time comes. Why don't we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate the month? We'll skip the special diet and you will eat all waht you like", said unaware of the threat he was unleashing to his purse.

**LATER, AFTER A POORER ARASHI AND A RICHER TEUCHI, IN THE HOSPITAL**

Naruto and Arashi got into the room where Shikamaru was checked. At that time the only people there were Shino and Shikamaru himself.

Shikamaru had a bandage covering a bump on his head.

"Hello Shikamaru, hello Shino!", greeted a very satisfied Naruto.

He noticed Shikamaru's injuries.

"This is the reason because you are are here?", said pointing at the bump.

"No, it was done by my Mom... Sai brought me a portrait of myself he made in class", said Shikamaru annoyed.

"... And?", asked Naruto.

"He appeared sleeping... His mother didn't take it well and disciplined him", said Shino.

It made Naruto and Kushina roll on the floor laughing.

When they finished Naruto got up and introduced his father to his friends.

"Dad, these are Shikamaru and Shino. Shino, Shikamaru this is my father Arashi Uzumaki", said.

"Glad to meet you both", greeted Arashi with handshakes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", said Shino.

"Same for me. Sorry if I don't get up", said Shikamaru.

"Naruto, why don't you go for some drinks while I have a chat with your friends?", asked to his son.

"Ok Dad. I'll come back soon", responded Naruto leaving the place.

As soon as Naruto left the room Minato locked the door and took off his mask.

"Seeing your absence of surprise I can assume that you came from the same place as me...", said the ex kage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But, unlike you, we only took our minds to this time... How did you realized that?", asked Shikamaru.

"One: Don't call me Hokage-sama. I renounced to that position. Two: Shino was not part of Naruto's group of friends until the graduation. Three: Shikamaru in shock after passing with an alive Asuma? It was very obvious", said the Hokage.

"And Four: Kushina came also from the future so I assumed the posibility of more people coming back", thought.

"Good deduction, Namikaze-sama. This can mean that the others could have come back too...", said Shino.

"Yes, there's a good chance for that... I bet we'll know about them soon", said Minato.

"Shikamaru will be very happy if this happens although he won't admit it", thought Kushina in a mischievious way.

"We are sorry for not contacting you sooner, Namikaze-sama. We couldn't ask Naruto because we didn't know what you explained to him", excused Shikamaru.

"You made the right choice. You must know that I told Naruto everything: who I am, that I came from the future, the Fox, the invasion, Akatsuki, Sasuke's betrayal and who is our true enemy", said Minato.

"How did he take it?", asked Shikamaru.

"Pretty well, he says that our enemies won't last longer than a steak in front of Kiba's house", said chuckling.

"Typical from Naruto...", said Shikamaru smiling, "...How many people know your true story, Sir?"

"The Hokage, Kakashi, Tenzo, Ebisu, Iruka, Teuchi from Ichiraku's and Hinata", responded Minato.

Shino finally showed surprise.

"H-Hinata!? How?", asked.

Minato told them the story when he told Naruto about the Kyuubi and how Hinata intervened.

"I see...", said Shino, "... I hope he realizes her feelings sooner"

"Yes, I hope the same. Did you made some plans for the incoming events?", asked Minato.

The two young men were please to finally have somebody who talked with them as the ninjas they were in reality and knew their true situation.

"We had some in store. We should compare them with yours and decide what to do", said Shino.

"For example what to do with Sasuke", proposed Shikamaru.

"I already have a plan concerning the Uchiha...", said Minato, "... we will talk about the plans with the Hokage. There's a mission that will fit you perfectly..."

**MEANWHILE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA**

Madara got into the city disuised as trader with a plan. A plan aimed to the new Uzumaki clan.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, AT SASUKES APARTMENT**

Somebody got into Sasuke's home and headed to his room. As soon as the person was in, a plank in the floor not repaired on purpose made a noise that woke up the last Uchiha who took the kunai under his pillow ready to surprise the intruder.

However he was the surprised one when he saw his unwanted guest.

"Not bad, Sasuke. You have potential...", said the masked man with a single Sharingan eye.

Next chapter: The Parents Visit Day.

* * *

**OMAKE: MORE CONSEQUENCES OF A KUNOICHI'S REVENGE**

Arashi headed to the mission assigment room. He promised the Hokage doing for the next week any mission he requested as compensation for giving him free days for teach Naruto and the Hyuugas the Hizashi.

_"Probably more flying trips for nobles and wealthy people...",_ thought with a sigh, _"...at least they are ranked as A class missions so not many people can afford them... And the money is the money, I can't complain"_

He landed near the office to see a big line of customers waiting for their turn. Most of them were women looking at him in a lecherous way.

_"What's going on with Konoha women? They are behaving like Jiraiya near a bath house! And why there are many of them?"_

Kushina also wanted the response. When she was alive and they finally became a couple she had to keep other women away from her Min-kun. Things only turned worse when he became the Hero of the Ninja War and they pretended breaking their relationship for her safety. Months later, when she already pregnant with Naruto, he created the Arashi Kazama identity and they finally married. Because Arashi Kazama was almost unknown she didn't have to worry about bitches around her man...

Until today.

Minato headed to the desk where the Hokage was assigning missions.

The old man was again with Koharu and Homura, obviously waiting for him.

_"They have the same look when they assigned me that stupid missions...",_ thought with a frown.

"Good morning, Arashi-san greeted Sarutobi smiling. Ready for some missions?", asked smiling.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Koharu-sama, Homura-sama... Please tell me. Are all these ladies here for a flying ride mission?", asked Arashi praying that his suspicions were wrong.

"As sharp as always, Arashi. Yes, they want a flying ride however this time you won't have to disguise yourself as a winged horse, you will have to grab them in your current form", said the Hokage smiling.

Arashi and Kushina realized the women's intentions: For take flying somebody in his ussual form he should hold that person close to him during all the flight, he will have to embrace that horny women during the flights.

Arashi looked horrified at Kushina's face. It looks could kill she would have sent that women to Hell three times each one.

"B-but taking somebody flying is an A class mission! I doubt they could afford something so expensive!", protested.

Homura took the word.

"You are wrong Arashi-san; taking somebody flying in a winged horse form is an A class mission. Taking somebody flying in human form has been labeled as a B class mission. A luxury, but still affordable for Fire Country's mid-high class", said the glassed man looking at his calculator.

"But...", tried to say before Koharu interrupted.

"Arashi-san, we discovered that the benefits of labeling that missions as B will be twice than labeling them as A. You must understand that Konoha has to take advantage of it until this fashion about flying rides expires. We are planing to destine more money the Orphans Fund and your work will be crucial for that", said the old lady in a reasonable tone.

Kushina sighed, the Orphans Fund was the institution which financed Naruto's upbringing all these years: it paid the genin teams who babysitted him when he was little, his Academy enrollment and also gave him his monthly allowance.

Unlike other villages, Konoha didn't have an orphanage, orphans who were not adopted were given a house and babysitted by genin teams who taught them how to care for themselves. When they were old enough the orphans were enrolled in the Academy for receive ninja training.

Kushina told her husband to agree with sign language, she also was supported by the Fund when she arrived in Konoha. However she vowed to find the cause why all single women were not after her Minato. And put an end to it.

A reluctantly Arashi agreed to do the missions.

His first customer was a woman in her last twenties who obviously was flirting pretending to be shy.

"I-It's my first flight... Please be gentle... hi,hi,hi", said while she embraced Arashi brushing on him the most possible.

Any other man would be extremely willing to do the mission, the woman was a true beauty. However they wouldn't have a jealous ghost wife staring at them with a look that promises murder and pain.

_"What are you insinuating, bitch!! This is only a flight!! And don't touch him there!! I'm the only who can do that!!", thought the red headed ghost._

Arashi initialized the flight and left the office.

_"Lucky bastard...",_ thought the other ninjas.

_"You don't like being a man-object, Minato? Well, I don't care. It serves you right for not taking back the Hokage seat and leaving me with that paperwork",_ thought the Hokage with a sadistic smile (Hey, don't put that face, he trainded Orochimaru)

"I never thought he would be so shy...", comented Koharu.

"Yeah, perhaps that's the reason why he wears that mask...", agreed Homura.

"Mmmh...Perhaps we should have told him about the pics where he appears sparring with his son...", continued the Homura.

"No, he would try to stop their circulation and we would lose a good advertisement for Konoha", said Koharu.

"You are right... I think that the Uzumaki's will prefer to be seen as desire objects instead of hate ones. By the way, tomorrow we will send two hundred of copies through all elemental countries...", agreed the old man.

"Perfect, we should celebrate. Where shall we do it this time?", said Koharu in a mischievios way.

"That couch looks very comfortable...", responded Homura smiling.

Arashi spend all day doing the missions. His only consolation was that this type of missions were only once a week.

Meanwhile Kushina discovered the existence of the photos of Minato and Naruto. Almost half of single women had copies.

The most bizarre case were Sakura and Ino, both of them had a new poster size pic of Naruto... with a Sasuke portrait over his face.

* * *

It was one of my longest chapters.

Review, please.


	29. The Parents Visit Day Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer1: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.  
Disclaimer2: I also don't own Death Note nor Bleach.

Chapter posted 09/12/2008.

First of all I want to thank everyone for reading my fic.

At the moment I post this chapter the story has this stats:

438 reviews

117,885 hits

Present in 31 communities

228 favs

359 alerts

Thank you very much!

* * *

It has been a week since Minato made contact with Shikamaru and Shino. They informed the Hokage and the others who knew Minato's true identity about their condition of time travellers.

Of course the other adults were a little skeptical but after they showed their abilities and revealed information about the village only available for ninjas trusted by the Hokage they were finally convinced.

Today was the Parent's Visit Day, a day when the families of the students visit the Academy to watch their children's classes and feature themselves to the other students and parents. For the first hours it was like an ordinary class day until half the classes were done. Then the student will feature their parents to the class and they will made an explanation about their jobs.

After that, students and parents will have a mini festival with a lot competitions and games. The favorite ones were the mini tournaments made among the students of the same class.

The days before the students made the decorations and cleaned all the Academy so it looked like the times when it was opened.

As the families got into the building they were greeted by the teachers and the Hokage himself.

The noise of something landing violently against the floor announced the arrival of the Uzumakis.

_"This must be Yondaime-sama and Naruto...",_ thought Iruka.

Naruto and Arashi got into the building. Naruto was dressed like always, his now famous orange jumpsuit, same happened with his father with the exception that Arashi now had his jacket completely closed. (Sorry, girls)

_"He, he, he... No more exhibition of the goods? Those women really scared you, Minato",_ thought the Hokage smiling.

The leader of the Leaf couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Minato, since he came back Naruto didn't come to visit him. He knew that he shouldn't feel like that, they were now regainig the lost time but it still hurt.

Naruto was the first one to greet.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei. Good morning Old Ma-... I mean Hokage-sama", said.

"Good morning, Naruto...", responded the Hokage, "... It looks like your father has been teaching you some manners"

"Yes...", said Arashi, "... He will need them for the day he will wear your hat. Good morning Hokage-sama, good morning Iruka-san"

After Iruka and the Hokage greeted him, the Uzumaki's headed to Naruto's class.

Kushina was really happy for them; this time Naruto will have his father with him in a day when everyone is supposed to be happy. She reminded how alone Naruto felt the first time he came to one of these days, he skipped class the next ones.

They got into Iruka's class, most students and their families were already there. Arashi recognized the heads of the Naras, Akamichis, Yamanakas, Aburames, Inuzukas and the Hyuugas who greeted him.

He greeted back.

"_Mmmh, no wonder why Naruto's generation is considered the most promissing in the future. The heirs of the most powerful clans are all in the same class, they (and Sakura) are only ones who will pass the true genin test",_ thought.

He noticed that Sasuke was not in class but he didn't mind. What stranged him was that Hiashi came there with many of the elders of his clan, including Lady Miho.

_"She's the old woman who followed me the other day to the jewelry shop..."_, thought Arashi, _"... she must be Hizashi's aunt. Why the hell so many Hyuugas came here? Well, they won't be dissapointed with Hinata and Neji"_

Naruto took his seat with Hinata and Sai at his sides.

_"According to Kushina, Sai is turning more social thanks to Naruto and his friends influence. Perhaps I should reveal myself to Danzo... His spy network can compete with Jiraiya's..."_

His thougths were interrupted by some giggling.

He noticed that some of the women were his former clients in the flying missions, he noticed also the stares of their husbands.

_"Make do with your own husbands, sluts!",_ roared Kushina.

As a ghost, her appearance was defined by her emotional state, if people could see her like that everyone would think that she was the Kyuubi in human form.

The last students took their seats and Iruka and Mizuki got into class.

_"The Kyuubi boy and his father came too, eh? Good, I'll have my revenge showing Naruto's ignorance, that will show you",_ thought Mizuki reminding Helga with shivers.

The classes began. Obviously the students were really formal with their parents watching them. Shikamaru had to do a great effort for not sleeping in class or face his mother's wrath.

During class Iruka and Mizuki made occasional questions to the students. Most of Mizuki's questions were made to Naruto and he responded right all of them to everybody's surprise.

_"Really you think I didn't notice your intentions, bastard?",_ thought Arashi, _"... I used the Kage Bunshin training method to make him memorize the pages of most Academy books and some from our own library one by one. Thanks to your trickery Naruto's situation among his class mates will get better... But it won't left you without my rightful revenge!"_

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke got into class.

"You are late, Sasuke, that's not yourself. Please take your seat", said Iruka.

The Uchiha didn't say anything and took his seat. A ninja got in class next to him.

"Good morning, I'm sorry we're late... You see, I'm Sasuke's new tutor... In our way here we had to help an old lady carry her groceries and..."

Iruka recognized the newcomer as Hatake Kakashi, his unwillingly instructor.

Kakashi recognized the teacher as the guy who attacked his precious books.

"YOU!", said both of them, pointing at each other.

"You know each other? That's interesting, but now we are in class. You'll can chat after we finish...", said Mizuki with his fake smile.

The class continued with the ocassional whispers among girls about Sasuke's new tutor.

Shikamaru and Shino reminded their last talk with Minato.

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure about that?", questioned Shino, "... Putting Kakashi to train Sasuke can be disastrous if he later becomes our enemy..."

Minato nodded.

"I understand your worries, but the risk is worth of it... Sasuke in our time line left the village because he thought that he would become stronger with Orochimaru. He left the village because power. The answer? Give him power. Kakashi is the best one for train him because their similarities"

Shikamaru agreed with him.

"We also should make sure that Sasuke doesn't get the Curse Seal from Orochimaru, if he doesn't taste it, the lesser chances of him deserting the village", said.

"Yes, it will be also a great chance to destroy Orochimaru, we can set a trap for him... But I hope not reaching that point. We should make sure that Orochimaru won't create the Hidden Sound Village... But we will talk about it in other time; we are talking about Kakashi and Sasuke. The most important partof Kakashi's task won't be give Sasuke the power, his main task will be make the bonds that Sasuke has with the village stronger and create new ones: make him a loyal ninja", said Minato.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mizuki continued questioning the students until he did it again on Naruto.

_"I know that you were not in class when we explained this lesson, you were sabotaging the toilets that day...",_ thought the evil instructor reminding how he ended with his pants completely soaked.

"Naruto, please tell us all you know about blood limits", asked.

_"You only probably know about yours..."_, thought.

To his displeasure Naruto proved to know about blood limits, including what were the most important in Konoha and other villages.

_"When did Naruto learn that? I know his father is helping him in his studies but he shouldn't have had time for studying that much",_ thought Sakura.

"There are three types of bloodlimits:

-Doujutsus, eye based blood limits like the Sharingan of the Uchiha or the Byakugan of the Hyuugas.

-Physical ones, based in a power within the body, like the Bone Pulse of the Kaguyas or the Perfect Healing of the Uzumakis.

-And finally chakra based, where the users chakra has a special power like mixing two elements for create a new one, like the Mokuton of the Shodaime's family or the Hyoton from Water Country", said the blond boy.

Everyone was impressed but nothing compared when he began to draft info from the books of his home's library.

"The genes with the bloodlimits are highly dominant: the offspring of a person with a bloodlimit and a normal person will always results into a person with the bloodlimit...", said Naruto.

_"That's one of the reasons why we are so overprotective of the Byakugan and the relations of our members with people outside the clan. Any bastard would have our power",_ thought Lady Miho.

Naruto continued.

"... Because that, the offspring of people with the same type of bloodlimits don't inherit any of them, the genes counter each other with the result of a normal person...", said.

_"It was that!? So, that's the reason because all attempts to mix the Byakugan with the Sharingan failed!",_ thought Sasuke.

"... That fact was not discovered until years ago, the son of the Shodaime Hokage married a woman with a now dissapeared chakra bloodlimit with the hope to make their bloodlimits stronger, but their children, Tsunade and Nawiki didn't inherit any of them. That countering doesn't happen on people with different type of bloodlimits so their children inherit both of them", said Naruto. Now everyone was really impressed.

_"That means that if Naruto and I have children they'll have the Byakugan and the Perfect Healing...",_ thought before taking an ultra red tomato color for thinking about that things.

_"Ha, ha! My son is smarter than yours, harpies!",_ thought Kushina mocking the other mothers.

Naruto was finishing his speech.

"...After the losing of the Mokuton, the Hokage and the Council decided to create a law that allows the last user of a bloodlimit to practice polygamy for preserve it", finished.

In other part of Konoha, Tenzo, who was his free in bed day, sneezed.

"Are you alright, Honey?", asked a beautiful woman called Akemi.

"You work too much, Dear...", said an identical woman called Aoki.

"I'm perfectly fine, somebody must be talking about me...", said Tenzo embracing both his twin wives.

Meanwhile in the Academy Sasuke fangirls realized that Sasuke could benefit from that law. The Uchiha realized it too.

_"He, he. I impressed everyone. The girls look really happy and Sasuke is staring at me, obviously with envy...",_ thought the oblivious blonde.

_"Now they will coordinate their efforts instead of hamper among themselves! Dobe, you'll pay for this!",_ thought a very angry Sasuke.

* * *

You thought that the man who visited Sasuke was Madara don't you? He has other plans. Now let's go with your favorite part, the Omake!

* * *

(It is recomended to read again the first part of chapter 20 and being familiar with Death Note and Bleach, if not then take a look at these series, both manga and anime, you'll love them)

**OMAKE: MINATO RESURRECTION ATTEMPTS, SUMMONING THE SHINIGAMI**

**FIRST TRY:**

The Minato clone draw all the lines needed with the blood the original one left for create the summoning circle. Why they didn't thought about it before? If somebody could take Kushina back to life was the God of Death himself.

After hours of preparations everything was ready for the summoning.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: THE SHINIGAMI!"

A cloud of smoke filled the room, when it dispelled before him stood a thin and tall humanoid figure with wings, dressed like in black with feathers and wearing a notepad. With those teeth the guy had a suspicious similarity with Kisame.

"Who are you? Where's the Shinagami?", asked a little upset.

"I'm a shinigami...", said the other guy.

"No, you are not, this is not the manga my kid reads, Peach, Beach or wathever is called there's only one Shinigami, please go back home, I'm busy", said the Minato clone pissed.

"Where I come there are many Shinigamis, we take people's lives writting their names in our notepads, we can detail the terms and time of the death, tell me somebody to kill, the details of his/her death", said Ryuk.

_"Death notes? That's stupid. This demon is obviously insane and believes that he is the Shiniagami. I'll follow his game to make him leave",_ thought the clone.

"And you only will ask for my soul, don't you?", said the Minato clone.

"A soul? Why the hell I would need a soul? I would be satisfied with a basket full of apples", said the Shinigami.

_"Really insane..."_, thought the clone.

Minutes later one Minato's clones appeared with a basket full of red apples and gave it to the demon.

"Oh, yes! Just what I wanted! Who do you want me to kill?", asked the Shinigami.

The clone reminded when that morning the original Minato had to give a flight to the cat of the wife of the Lord of the Land of Fire, Tora. The stupid feline left claw marks over all his body.

"Tora, the cat which belongs to the wife of the Lord of the Land of Fire, have it devoured by angry dogs", said the clone.

The Shinigami made some writting in the note.

"Ok, you won't have to worry about that cat... See ya!", said Ryuk disappearing.

The clone went back to his work.

_"Death Notes... Stupid. If such things were real I would have asked the guy to kill all the Akatsuki and Orochimaru...",_ thought.

During next days all genin teams were send to retrieve Tora failed miserably... And Kakashi's dogs were strangely happy.

**SECOND TRY:**

After hours of preparations everything was ready for the summoning. This time he added some special seals for take back to their place of origin the unwanted summons.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: THE SHINIGAMI!"

A man dressed like a samurai appeared. He had a huge scar in the left side of his face, a patch covering his right eye and the weirdest hair cut Minato have ever seen: The hair styled in spikes with bells at the tips.

_"Oh My Fucking God!",_ thought Minato horrified, "_This guy has a hair cute worse than Gai's! Does this freak know what mirrors are? He looks like a buffoon!"_

"He, he, he... It looks like you are impressed by my power at first sight...", said Kenpachi Zaraki mistaking Minato's reaction.

"Who the hell are you? You are not the God of Death!", said Minato really upset.

"... So you are the one who brought me there against my will, eh? You should compensate me for that. What about a duel? You look pretty powerful", proposed the Captain releasing a bit of his overwhelming power.

_"What power! He reminds me of Kisame If I hold back against this guy I'll lose!",_ thought the Yondaime drawing his three pointed battle kunais.

"Come on Blondie! I'll use only one hand and give you a free attack for make things more interesting!", said Kenpachi holding his worn out sword.

A Hiraishin and some slices of blades powered with wind chakra later Kenpachi had his limbs cut in half.

Minato used the unsummoning seal to get rid of the surprised Captain.

_"What idiot...",_ thought Minato, _"... fighting one handed, with a rusty sword and giving me the first attack... True, he had the power of a Bijuu. But without skill for use that power nobody lasts long in the ninja world..."_

He noticed the man's eye patch in the floor

_"Kakashi will like this..."_

**THIRD TRY**

_"This one won't fail, he wil come here and with everything with him in a two meter radius!"_

"KUCHIYOUSE NO JUTSU: THE SHINIGAMI!"

Instead of the God of Death he expected to see, a bed appeared.

Inside there was a very good looking man with long black hair and very pale skin doing the horizontal tango with a woman with a sobrenatural beauty.

In other circunstances the Minato clone would have apologized but after the other failed attempts he was really upset.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I ONLY WANTED TO SUMMON THE SHINIGAMI FOR RESURRECT MY WIFE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? AND COVER YOURSELVES!", exploded.

In other part of Konoha the real felt the memories of his clone coming back but with the ones just after the third summoning attempt completely deleted.

When he came back to the laboratory he found a note in the summoning circle.

_Dear Minato:_

_As the God of Death I cannot resurrect your wife because, as I said, I have no power over the living. I can bring her back as an inteligent zombie, as a vampire or any other type of undead but I suppose that it is not what you want._

_P.D.  
Don't ever try to summon me...** NEVER!!**_

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


	30. The Parents Visit Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/18/2008.

Most of you fanfiction readers are from USA, this chapter is dedicated to those who have been affected by the Ike hurricane.

* * *

After the last explanation Mizuki gave up on testing Naruto so the blond didn't receive anymore questions.

Finally the class part ended and came the moment where the parents introduced themselves to the class.

The first one was Shikamaru's father

"Good morning, I'm Nara Shikaku and I'm Shikamaru's father, I'm an A class jonin of the Leaf Village, my especialty are info gathering and spionage missions..."

Shikaku responded some questions from the students until Sai asked him who wore the pants in his house.

"Good morning, I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father and head of the Hyuuga Clan. I'm an A+ class jonin of the Leaf Village. I rule my clan and my clan helps to maintain the supremacy of Konoha"

_"A bit pretentious but unfortunately he is right",_ thought the ninjas.

"It is true that the Hyuugas were expelled from their original village when the villagers found out that some of them used the Byakugan for spy in the hot springs?", asked Sai.

"That's a complete lie! That rumor was started by our enemies! You shouldn't believe all bad things you hear about somebody until you check them yourself!" exploded.

"He is right you should know someone before judging him unfairly.", said Arashi glaring to other parents with a bit of killer intent, making them sweat.

Parents kept introducing themselves (and suffering Sai's questions). Arashi's turn came.

"Good morning, I'm Uzumaki Arashi, the father of the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto..."

He released a bit of killer intent while drawing a kunai, ready to punish whoever who would try to laugh after his proclamation.

Nobody dared, the rumours about how he treated those who disrespected his son travelled really fast and nobody wanted to know what he was able to do with a spoon and a mouse.

"... I'm a S class jonin of the Leaf Village. My specialty are seals and high level jutsus..."

This time it was Sasuke made the first question.

"How many S class like you are in the village?", asked the last Uchiha.

Since he heard that his brother was S class he wanted to know who in Konoha would be able to match him so he could ask them for tips for make him stronger.

"Now in the Village there's nobody besides me being S class, outside there are Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Hokage is S+ class...", said Arashi.

Whispers and murmurs came afer Arashi's words, followed by the nods from the stronger ninjas confirming them.

_"The truth is that Jiraiya is S+ and I'm SS class, you'll see it when the time comes...",_ thought Arashi smiling under his mask.

"That's obvious. Kushina Uzumaki wouldn't have dumped somebody like Yondaime for a weakling, even if he had a bloodlimit. We must proceed with the plan if we Hyuugas want to keep our position as the strongest clan", thought Lady Miho.

The introductions continued and finished.

Everyone got out for the mini festival. For that event the Academy was open to all citizens so there were also normal citizens without family there and ex students who wanted to see the new generations.

Naruto saw the Hokage among the people from the younger classes and headed to greet him.

Suddenly a little boy appeared behind the old man and tried to stab him with a kunai.

Naruto grabbed him by his scarf.

"What are you trying to do to the Old Man!?", asked.

"Take off your hands from me! I'm going to defeat my grandpa so I'll be the new Hokage!", said the brat.

"Hello Naruto, I see that you met my grandson Konohamaru. Konohamaru, this Naruto, the other boy who wants to take my place as Hokage", said.

Naruto looked at the boy, later at the Hokage and finally at the boy.

"Yeah, I see a vage resemblance, do you know why he tried to kill you?", asked Naruto.

"He thinks that he will be the next Hokage if he defeats me so people won't treat him diferently for being my grandson", said the Sandaime.

"You heard what he said! I'm the Hokage's grandson! Release me!", ordered Konohamaru.

Naruto dropped the boy in an indelicate way.

Ebisu saw the treatment Konohamaru received.

In another world he would have reprended Naruto for not treating Konohamaru as the important person he was. But in another he wouldn't know that Naruto was the Yondaime's son and he wouldn't have to worry about the wrath of his father.

"Defeating the Old Man won't give you the Hokage title, it is not that easy. The path to Hokage is a very hard way without shortcuts...", said Naruto seriously.

_"You really matured, Naruto...",_ thought the Hokage, _"... you are not longer the prankster that vandalized the Hokage Mountain..."_

Naruto took a foxy grin

"... And besides, defeating the Old Man is very easy, let me show you: Harem no Jutsu!", shouted.

Naruto created eight demi-clones who looked like beautiful and nude teenager girls.

The Hokage, Ebisu and most of the adults around suffered from massive nosebleeds. Konohamaru was impressed by the power of the technique.

"See? Really easy!", said Naruto before his father knocked him down and destroyed the clones.

_"He didn't mature at all...",_ thought the Hokage

"Forgive my son's behaviour, Hokage-sama. I didn't finished teaching him to behave propperly with his elders", said Arashi bowing.

"H-He is f-forgiven...", responded the Hokage while covering his nose holes.

Arashi dragged Naruto where the other students of his class were.

_"I never thought that the Hokage would fall for that stupid jutsu...",_ thought Sasuke, who watched the scene, _"... It only should work with perverts... I wonder if all adults turn into perverts"_

He saw Koharu and Homura talking with their grandchildren.

_"Talking about perverts...",_ thought Sasuke with a shiver.

Meanwhile Iruka came with a box full of blunt kunais and shurikens.

"Ok, everyone. We will start with the first event. It's an agility show: Each student will be paired with an adult, the adult will throw the weapons to the students who will dodge them with skills taught in the Academy...", said.

Naruto was paired to a civilian woman, Kushina recognized her as one of the pair who was relieved that Naruto failed the Genin for third time. Arashi was with the woman's child who Kushina also recognized, he was one who was glad of having Naruto in the same class because he wouldn't look so bad compared to him. The ghost lady made sure to pass this info to her husband.

The exhibition started.

Because his intensive training, Naruto had no problems dodging the weapons the woman threw at him. Other students weren't so lucky and soon they retired with bruises and bumps.

Sasuke, being the genious he was, dodged everything with ease, he even managed to catch some of the kunais.

Among Naruto's friends Chouji was the one who had more problems dodging because his low agility but he didn't complain and keeped until the end.

Shikamaru thought that it was too troublesome to tire himself with that exhibition and retired after some dodges.

Instead of dodging Shino simply blocked the weapons using his bugs as a shield in a similar manner that Gaara blocked attacks with his sand.

Kiba because his natural agility had no problems and dodged almost all weapons.

Ino and Sakura made sure that one didn't dodge more than the other and managed to keep the same count.

Hinata with her flexibility and the boost to her confidence she got in the last days finished the exhibition unscratched.

Sai would have passed the exhibition unscratched but he had to pass as an average student so he let some of the weapons hit him. It was a pity that he was paired with a very resentful Shikaku who had no mercy.

Meanwhile Arashi carried out a little revenge against the unprepared kid. First he paralized him with a bit of killing intent, then he pinned him against the wall with shuriken. Now with the student fully inmovilized he took a blunt fuuma shuriken from the box (he placed it on the box without nobody realizing)

"... And here comes the coup de grace...", he said in a sadistic tone drawing the massive weapon.

"I give up!! I give up!!", sobbed the kid pissing off his pants.

"Arashi-san, there's no need to continue now that the boy has given up...", said Iruka interrupting Arashi's fun.

"All right...", said Arashi dropping the weapon.

The crying boy jumped to the arms of his embarrassed mother.

_"That serves you right, witch!",_ thought Kushina sticking her tongue at the woman.

_"What the hell is doing this fuuma with the shurikens?",_ thought Iruka stranged.

He was interrupted when somebody covered his eyes from behind.

"Who I am?", asked Anko in a joyful tone.

"Anko-chan, you came! I was expecting to introduce you to my students, let me see you...", said Iruka.

The sight before him made him lost his speech.

Anko was wearing a very tight green kimono with floral motives that resalted her curves. That kimono also had a very generous cleavage and let one of her legs exposed. Her hair was in a very elegant hairstyle.

"Y-You... l-look... d-dazzling...", babbled trying to contain a nose bleed, he didn't notice some of his students approaching.

"Iruka sensei, who's this lady?", asked Ino and Sakura.

"S-She... is... my...", tried to respond.

"I'm Iruka's girlfriend!", proclaimed Anko happily grabing his arm, making sure that everyone heard her proclamation.

It was followed by whistles from the boys and aawhs from the girls while the other men looked at him with envy.

_"How the hell that idiot managed to get a woman like that!?",_ thought Mizuki, not aware for the horrible fate that Arashi had for him.

Then the white haired chuunin saw Arashi's revenge, the woman who became the matter of his nightmares in the last days, Helga.

"Yuuhuu Mizuki-kun!! I was looking forrrwarrrd ourrr next encounterrr, ja", said running at him with her arms wide open.

The teacher tried to escape but Arashi made sure that this demiclone should be strong and fast so she managed to catch him.

She embraced him, almost suffocating him. Everyone looked at them stranged.

_"I thought he had a better taste...",_ thought one of the teachers

_"I didn't know he left his girlfriend",_ thought Iruka.

_"Lucky bastard...",_ thought a man who liked that type of women.

"Mizuki! How could you have done this to me!?", asked angrily a beautiful woman.

Unfortunately Mizuki was too busy trying to breathe for responding her.

"I see, you prefer her... Ok, we are finished, we won't meet again!", said the woman leaving the place.

Kushina recognized the woman as Mizuki's girlfriend, Naruto met her when the traitor escaped from prison with the Stupid Brothers.

_"She'll be all right..."_, thought Kushina _"... After the prison break incident she started dating Genma"_

_"This guy is crazy!",_ thought the other men.

_"Damm you Arashi Uzumaki! When I get free of your gorilless I'll plot my revenge!!_", vowed Mizuki.

Iruka directed the attention to himself.

"Now we will proceed with the obstacle course. The students must get reach the finishing line in the less time possible. The traps are not letal, of course, but I recomend you to advance with caution..."

The kids proceeded with the course.

There were hidden pits, a stream of water with rocks for jump, some of them false, a passage with hanging obstacles an even a part where the student was chased by an enormous rolling rock (made of paper mache, of course)

All who tried managed to complete the course with more or less sucess.

To the other students surprise (minus Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata) Naruto was the one who managed to do it in less time thanks to the intense physical training he had in the last weeks and the use of the tree climbing and water walking for elude most of the traps.

People was not as surprised when Sasuke also used the tree walking for surpass many of the obstacles too, although he didn't learn the water walking technique.

_"Kakashi already taught him the tree walking technique, I wonder how many things Sasuke learnt during the last week with him...",_ thought Arashi, _"... Shino and Shikamaru should have been the first ones if they didn't have do the course without the techniques that they aren't supposed to know yet"_

Kiba and Sai had a score similar to the time travelers.

Chouji surprised everyone using his new jutsu, the Human Boulder, for turn into a rolling ball that obliterated many of the obstacles. He had the fourth best score.

Among girls Hinata was the one with the best score because the tree climbing and water walking techniques were part of the standard Hyuugas training, only Naruto and Sasuke surpassed her.

Ino and Sakura had the seventh and eighth best scores.

Arashi congratulated his son.

"Well done, Naruto. I'm really proud of you, everyone is impressed by the results of your training", said ruffling his hair.

"Yup, but where I want to make an impression is in the mini tournament, it's a pity I won't be able to fight Lee or Neji because they are in a different class, I only hope to have a match with Sasuke", said Naruto.

"I bet you'll have your chance against him...", said Arashi, "... now the only ones of your class able to defeat Sasuke or you are Shino, Shikamaru and Sai..."

"I still can believe that Sai is an ANBU send to spy me... At least I know that eventually we will be close friends...", said smiling, "... But what really surprised me are Shino and Shikamaru coming from the same time as you, there are lots of things I want to ask them, but they are reluctant to tell me"

"Believe me, you already know more than the necessary", said Arashi.

Meanwhile the Hokage asked for a moment of attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, students... I hope you are enjoying this event as much as me. Now let's proceed for the part you were waiting... Let's start the mini tournaments!"

* * *

In next chapter Naruto finally will have the chance to show his new skills to the others. There will be also some special surprises.

* * *

**OMAKE: MINATO'S RESURRECTION ATTEMPTS, EDO TENSEI**

The Yondaime clone studied for hours the hand signs of the forbidden technique. It was a stroke of luck that he found a scroll describing the technique that brought him back.

He will combine it with the seal he created for prevent the jutsu to work propperly and it will have in Kushina the same effect it had for him.

The main drawback of the jutsu was that it required a human sacrifice and he would only kill someone who really deserved it.

The response of his prayers came when he caught a villager trying to sneak into his house. He had empty sacks and bottles of a highly flammable oil. Obviously he wanted to steal some of his belongings and then burn the house. Minato concluded that he was the perfect test subjects for the experiment.

After revealing his identity (and the most vicious beating in Konoha since Tsunade caught Jiraiya peeping at her) the thief was in the coffins ready for the sacrifice.

"F-Forgive me, Hokage-sama! I didn't know that it was you...", begged the poor fool.

"Stop complaining. I sacrificed my life for you, villager. Now it's your turn to sacrifice yours for me...", said in a tone that reminded of a pediatrician talking to a complaining child.

Minato performed the jutsu.

"KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!"

The villager disappeared, but in the coffin instead of a fully resurrected Kushina there was a note.

_Dear Minato:_

_Sorry, but this jutsu turns dead into undead servers, because your wife as a ghost is an undead, this jutsu won't work with her._

_By the way, everyone who uses this jutsu GOES TO HELL; but because your intentions were pure, the guy you sacrificed deserved it and you didn't brought anyone back, we'll pass it this time._

_Try other method to bring her back._

_Your sincerely._

_The God of Death._

_P.D. The guy you sacrificed will work during next century as your ancestors punching bag._

**OMAKE: MINATO'S RESURRECTION ATTEMPTS, NECROMANCY**

The Minato clone was drawing the signs for the ritual of his new try. He found a book in the treasury of his family's library that could help him to bring Kushina back. The bad news were that it was written in a language from the West. The good news were that he learned that language automatically when he got into the Other World when he died so he could talk with people from the West.

_"At least the God of Death helped me in an indirect way...",_ thought looking at the book, "Necronomicon for Dummies".

_"... Some blood here, some more there... Ok, it's done, let's proceed with the ritual"_.

Minato spend the next four hours reciting the magic words of the ritual until he felt like an idiot.

_"Tchk, I'm begining to think that it is fake, I'll keep trying for a while...",_ thought angry.

Meanwhile, in Kabuto's hidden lab

The spy finished his last experiment with the recent buried corpses he stole from the graveyard. His skills for using them as puppets improved greatly in the last months.

"That's enough for today. I'll continue tomorrow", thought.

Suddenly the corpses got up and headed to him.

**_"B-R-A-I-N-S..."_**

During next hours Konoha's ninjas forces had to deal with a plague of zombies. Lucky for them Arashi's seals and the fact that they ignored Gai made the task relatively easy and nobody died.

"Well done Arashi-san, that seals of yours that Gai put in their foreheads stopped them and we could destroy them without effort...", said Genma, "... However I wonder what awake them and why they ignored Gai..."

"Perhaps they ignored Gai because their eating habits. I don't have any idea why they woke up. It must be an enemy testing our reaction against unussual attacks...", said Arashi.

Meanwhile the clone (who didn't realize anything about what happened outside) finished to destroy the book and dispelled himself in a way that wouldn't give his memories back to the real Minato, he shouldn't share the embarrasment of being hours doing the idiot with an useless book.

After that night Kabuto vowed to let the dead in peace... and his team mates asked themselves why he insisted in beheading their fallen enemies on missions.

Remember to review.


	31. The Parents Visit Day Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/27/2008.

With this chapter the story surpass the 80000 words barrier...

Well, lets have some funny Sasuke bashing in this chapter.

* * *

_Meanwhile the Hokage asked for a moment of attention._

_"Ladies, Gentlemen, students... I hope you are enjoying this event as much as me. Now let's proceed for the part you were waiting... Let's start the mini tournaments!"_

First there were the tournaments of the younger classes. Each class had a tournament for boys and one for girls, a custom that was introduced after some civilian parents protested because girls had to take some special classes (like flower arrangement) while the boys used that time for physical training.

_"Kushina would have complained about that...",_ thought Arashi while watching the matches.

He noticed that many villagers were making bets about the combats, perhaps he could take advantage of it.

Father and son were watching the matches in luxurious armchairs that were brought by their demiclones, one of them brought bowls of ramen from Ichiraku for Naruto and other some expensive sake for Arashi.

"Dad, why the demiclones brought three armchairs while we are two?", asked Naruto while gulping his ramen.

Arashi looked at the empty armchair.

"This one is reserved for your mother...", said looking at Kushina, who was indeed sitting in the armchair, smiling at them.

Naruto took a more serious face.

"Dad, do you think that Mom will be really watching my fights?", asked.

"I guarantee you, she'll watch them", said Arashi smiling under his mask.

"Then I'll make her really proud of my progress!", proclaimed the boy.

They were not aware of the elder Hyuugas listened their conversation.

_"It's confirmed, Arashi won't take any other wife. We won't have to worry about another Uzumaki brat, Naruto will be his only son",_ thought Lady Miho.

_"He also miss her wife...",_ thought Hiashi sadly.

When Hinata heard about Naruto's mother she reminded the talk she had with his father

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto, Neji and Hinata focused their chakra into their papers.

Naruto's splitted into two halves, Neji's turned into dust and Hinata's dampened.

"As I thought...", said Arashi, "... Naruto has Wind affinity, Neji has Earth affinity and Hinata has Water affinity"

He created two bunshins.

"Ok, each one of you will come with one of us and receive your present and tips about how to use it properly", said one of the Arashis.

Hinata followed the Arashi that was designed to her to a pond. He removed his mask.

"I'm glad I don't have to hide my true identity from you, Hinata, being all day with a mask is really annoying", said with a smile that reminded Naruto's.

The girl couldn't help but blush at him.

_"Why the hell is she blushing now? Naruto is not near",_ thought the blond man.

_"He, he. I bet she's figuring out how Naruto will look when he is older",_ thought Kushina amused.

He handed the girl some scrolls.

"Here you have, they have some mid to high level water jutsus that will be very useful to you. They also have some tips about taijutsu for water users that I think will make your Jyuuken stronger. Most people from your clan are earth type and the Jyuuken was created based in that premise", said the man.

Hinata was really surprised, that could explain why she had so many problems learning her family's style of fighting.

"T-thank you v-very much Yondaime-sama... I-I'll try to make the most of them", said the girl bowing.

"I know you'll do it, Hinata-chan", responded Minato smiling, making her blush again.

"B-By the way... W-Where did you get the scrolls? Are you also a water type?", asked her.

"No, I'm wind type like Naruto. These scrolls are copies from the ones that belonged to Naruto's mother, who was water type like you", said Minato.

"M-Minato-sama, I can't accept them! They should be for Naruto!", said her giving back the scrolls

"Don't say nonsenses, Hinata-chan. As I said they are copies and Naruto will be happy if his best friend learns from them", responded the former Kage giving them back to her before dispelling himself.

_"A-Am I N-Naruto-kuns best friend!?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Now I'll have to show what I learned in these last days... I-I hope to not disappoint anybody...",_ thought the young heiress.

The combats of the youngest classes finished with Konohamaru as the boy's champion he win without fighting in any of his matches because the other boys didn't want to hurt the Hokage's grandson. The little boy was really angry.

_"The day I'll take off my mask people will start to treat Naruto like that unless he builds a name by himself...",_ thought Arashi amused.

Next came the combats of the other classes, none of them impressed the former Kage.

_"A consecuence of these peaceful times... The adding of students from civilian families without ninja tradition has lowered the medium level of our ninjas. No wonder why now there's a 66 failure rate in the real genin test...",_ thought.

Finally came Naruto's class turn.

"Ready to show your skills, Son?", asked Arashi.

"Yes, now people will see a true show. Yesterday I asked Shino and Shikamaru to not hold back if they face me and I didn't leave them alone until they agreed", said Naruto.

Arashi didn't say anything, he asked himself how those two will manage to keep their cover and the promise.

The first combat was Shino vs Sai.

It was the most interesting combat of all seen at the moment. Both boys had to hold themselves against each other; Sai had to limit himself to small creatures like rats and weasels while Shino used his bugs with less efficiency than he was acustomized. However both boys showed skill and tactics that should have been normal for experienced genins, not for Academy students of the penultimate class.

Sai was seemed to win the combat when he managed to sneak behind Shino after deceiving him with a bunshin (the normal one, not his ink ones); however Shino turned out to be a bug clone that enveloped the Root agent. The real Shino appeared from behind a tree.

"Give up, my bugs will drain your chakra if you don't", said the Aburame.

Sai responded with a smile.

"Give up yourself, you didn't notice the ink snake that is near your neck", responded pointing to the snake that fell upon Shino.

The Aburame already knew of the snake, but it was part of his plan.

"We should call this a draw, don't you think so?", asked Shino.

"Yes, a draw seems good", responded Sai with his eternal smile.

Iruka declared the combat a draw and both opponents left the fighting area.

The second combat was Naruto against a boy who was considered the second best of the class. Most bets were against the Uzumaki kid.

_"I'm sorry for you if you want to renounce your money",_ thought Kushina.

The boys got into the fighting area, Naruto looked confident while the other boy was reminding how Naruto sent Mizuki to the hospital.

"SECOND MATCH, BEGIN"

The boy threw quickly some blunted shurikens at Naruto, hoping to knock him before the blond used that jutsu. However, as it was seen before, an important part of Naruto's training was dodging range attacks against an opponent who improved at the same pace as him. He dodged all shurikens easily while performed his counter attack.

"Kage Shuriken no jutsu!", shouted.

The poor was too surprised for the sudden attack that he couldn't defend himself and ended with bruises over all his body. Iruka declared Naruto the winner.

Arashi regreted not bringing a camera for inmortalize the faces of the adults who saw the match.

He told Naruto to not use that jutsu again unless he faced somebody like Sasuke.

Next combat was Shikamaru versus Chouji. The genious extended the fight hiding his true potential until he managed to inmovilize his friend with his Kage Mane no Jutsu. They stood quiet for a minute until Shikamaru released Chouji and gave up saying that he was out of chakra.

_"My partners from the future saved their cover...",_ thought Arashi, _"... as the combats are arranged Naruto and Sasuke will meet in the finals"_

After some combats finally came Sasuke's turn, against Kiba.

Kakashi joined Arashi and Naruto.

"How strong his your protegee, Kakashi?", asked Arashi.

"More than you expect. But it's better to see it...", said the Hatake in a misterious tone.

The Inuzuka performed his family signature jutsu, that gave him more bestial features and increased his physical performance and senses. He charged at the Uchiha confident of his taijutsu skills and speed.

The last thing he saw before being punched in the gut were a pair of red eyes with a single tomoe in each one.

Kiba regained the balance quickly, looking surprised at Sasuke's eyes.

_"These must be the famous Sharingan eyes",_ thought.

Everyone was impresed again but not more than the former Kage.

"The Sharingan!? He was not supposed to awake it too soon!", exclaimed Arashi.

"A particularity of the Sharingan is that it can awake after a traumatic situation...", explained Kakashi, "I think Sasuke awoke his after seeing again Itachi in the Arena"

"Yes, that must be the reason", agreed Arashi.

(The truth was that Sasuke's Sharingan activated because the closet incident in the Hokage's office)

Kiba fought well but he was easily defeated by the Uchiha.

Before the second series of combats among the boys came the girls first ones.

They were not as good as them, in fact the only ones who brighted were Ino and Hinata.

Talking about the shy girl, she surprised her family when she used variations of the Jyuuken strikes, focusing more on hit her opponent than doing the strike in the traditional way. It looked like she was dancing instead of fighting, the result was as elegant as effective.

The series of combats of boys and girls continued.

Naruto beat the rest of his opponents using mainly taijutsu, having the original body doing only physical exercises while the clones performed a train worth of many months (with a Kage supervising it) turned Naruto into one of the best fighters of the Academy.

Sasuke beat his opponents without needing the Sharingan. Chouji lost against a much faster Naruto.

The boys's finals will be between Naruto and Sasuke.

Amomg the girls Sakura, Ino and Hinata proved to be the best. Ino passed to the finals while Hinata faced Sakura in the semifinals.

Naruto cheered fot both girls in their previous fights but now he couldn't decide between supporting Hinata or Sakura

He figured out a perfect solution for the problem.

"Demi Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted.

When the smoke dispelled there were two groups of Narutos. One group wore t-shirts with Sakura's portrait while the other had t-shirts with Hinata's face.

The girl's was acompained with the cheers of two groups of noisy blondes.

Hiashi looked at the group who was cheering for his daughter slighty annoyed.

_"He is able to do that jutsu... The copy from his last grades we got said that he was unable to do a simple bunshin. His father took his training very seriously...",_ thought the Hyuuga leader.

The groups of clones cheered the girls until they faced among themselves.

"She has weird eyes!"

"No she doesn't, her eyes are cool!"

"Sakura is beautiful!"

"She has a huge forehead! And Hinata is nice!"

"Sakura is the smartest!"

"She likes the Teme, she shouldn't be as smart!"

The discussion turned soon into a pitched batlle.

People took more attention to the Naruto's than the girl's fight.

When Iruka proclaimed Hinata as the winner, her group won the battle because the other demoralized. Sakura was tempted to hit the real Naruto for distracting her but she couldn't move her arms.

Then finally came the combat between Naruto and Sasuke.

Both boys got into the fighting are. Many villagers made their bets. Sasuke's fangirls cheered for him while Naruto's had to hold themselves (the prohibition from their parents to keep away from him was still in force)

Naruto performed some hand signs.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

Naruto exhaled a powerful burst of comprised air that caught the Uchiha off guard knocking him.

_"He mastered the his first Wind jutsu really quickly, when he learns some more we'll find out what are his secondary elements",_ thought Arashi.

Sasuke recovered and attacked with kunais. This time Naruto had more problems dodging them. Before he realized it Sasuke was performed his own jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

Naruto was engulfed by the flames before he could do anything.

_"Yes! The Uchiha killed the Demon Brat. Now lets take the winnings from the bets... Why his father isn't affected?",_ thought a Naruto hater.

Is question was responsed almost inmediately, Sasuke only burned a log.

Appeared from behind a tree and charged at Sasuke.

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and proceeded to exchange blows with Naruto. At first it seemed that Sasuke had the advantage because he dodged and blocked more attacks but Naruto's attacks were stronger and he was more tough than his rival. Sasuke soon realized that and send Naruto to pond with a kick, looking for a range combat.

Naruto emerged from the pond and stood there in a fighting stance and a serious face.

The impact opened his jacket. (Did I say that he took his father's habit of going without nothing? He did.) Now a silvery necklace with a green stone was visible hanging in his neck.

_"The Shodaime's Stone...",_ thought Shino, _"... I almost forgot that the Naruto from our time gave it to his father"_

Lady Miho looked at the stone like a magpie. She discovered it's existence when she followed Arashi to the jewelry shop.

_"When we achieve our plan that Stone will belong to the Hyuugas!",_ thought.

Hinata was also looking at Naruto, but for other reasons: Naruto was with his blond hair wet and exposing the results of his new training regimen, he looked much better than the photos she had hidden in her room. She had a tremendous blush and a small nosebleed. Same happened with Naruto's fangirls.

_"That reminds me when Minato fought Gai...",_ thought Kushina amused at the girls reactions, even Ino and Sakura were blushing.

Naruto performed the hand signs from before.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

Sasuke saw his opportunity.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

"Sasuke will win, fire is stronger than wind!", exclaimed Sakura and most people who heard about the Rock-Scissor-Paper game that was among the elements.

To their surprise when Sasuke's fireball impacted with Naruto's burst of hair, Naruto's attack turned into a superheated fireball that headed to Sasuke.

The Uchiha barely escaped from the attack using a Kawarimi. His t-shirt was on fire, he removed it to his fangirls delight.

_**"Yes! Sasuke-kun too!",**_ exclaimed Inner Sakura happily.

"H-how could happen that?", asked some confused students from Neji's class, "... Wind is supposed to be weak against Fire..."

"This is an exception of the rules...", explained their teacher, "... Other elements are overwhelmed by their opposite, but Wind is not overwhelmed by Fire: it ignites. Naruto's attack had more speed than Sasuke's so it turned into a fireball with less speed. If the speed of Sasuke's attack were higher than Naruto's the resulting fireball would have headed to Naruto. For that reason Wind and Fire users can combine their attacks"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Ok Tem- I mean Sasuke. Now you'll see an impressive attack", proclaimed Naruto.

_"He took my advice and didn't use that insult. I bet he will use the Kage Bunshin",_ thought Arashi.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Sasuke was sorrounded by beautiful teenage girls, this time in bikinis.

They giggled and hugged the Uchiha to his fangirls fury and the adult men envy.

"This won't work against me, Baka", said Sasuke with a slight blush.

"What!? This is impossible, this attack is invicible... Oh, now I know", said the blond.

He dispelled the girls.

"Sexy no Jutsu, Especial Edition!", shouted.

When the smoke dispelled Sasuke was sorrounded by muscular teenage boys in swin suits.

Everyone sweat dropped.

People started to whisper, Sasuke's blood was boiling.

"I'm not one of "those"!! Stupid Moron!!", exploded.

Sasuke threw all the throw weapons he had left, Naruto now had real problems to avoid them, two of them even made impact.

The Sharingan user performed the hand signs for his Goukakyou no Jutsu gathering all the chakra he had left.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!!", screamed.

Naruto had not time to perform his Renkuudan, when the huge Fire Ball almost hit him he used the first technique that appeared in his mind.

"HIZASHI!", shouted.

Naruto's chakra ray pierced through Sasuke's fireball destroying it and impacting on Sasuke's gut.

The Uchiha dangled a little and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Iruka checked him.

"He will get well... Because his adversary is KO I proclaim Naruto the winner of the boys category of his class", said the chuunin teacher.

People was too impressed to say anything, these who weren't in the last class made a combat that looked like it was done by chuunins, at least for the level of some of the jutsus.

There was a first clapping, then other, then another and soon most of the public was making an ovation. There were exceptions, those who made bets against Naruto.

Naruto headed to his father who hugged him.

"Have you seen that, Dad? I told you that I was going!", proclaimed the really happy blond boy.

"Yes, I knew you would win. You made a good combat", said Arashi proudly ruffling his son's hair.

Then for a moment Arashi looked extremely surprised.

"What's going on, Dad? It's something wrong", asked a concerned Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong, Son...", said Arashi regaining his composture, "... Come on let's see how Hinata wins"

"Ok, Dad", said Naruto heading to see the match between Hinata and Ino.

However the truth was taht Arashi was really agitated. He just received some memories from his clones. The preparations will take months but he couldn't wait to go back home and start his duty.

Finally he knew the way to revive Kushina.

* * *

This chapter turned longer than I expected. I wanted to finish the Parent's Visit Day arc here but it will be done in the next update.

Next chapter will be divided in two parts: The first one is the end of this arc and the second one... Well you'll have to wait to see it.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 31, DELETED SCENE 1**

Naruto charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha was ready to counter whatever attack the Uzumaki would try but something unexpected happened.

Naruto tripped.

By pure instinct Naruto extended his arms to get grip on something.

He did it...

... on Sasuke's pants.

The last Uchiha ended with his pants pulled off.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he has been too busy with Kakashi's training to do the laundry.

Because his mother told him to change underwear all days he had no choice but use one of the gifts from his fangirls.

Sasuke had pink shorts with Sakura's portrait on them.

"Sasuke-kun! You are using them!", exclaimed Sakura blushing.

**_"Take that Ino-Pig! He is mine!",_** shouted Inner Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!", screamed Ino and the other fangirls.

"How you dare to insult my daughter's honor!?", exclaimed a very angry pink haired man (Sakura's Dad) pointing at the shorts.

**_"Castrate him!! Beat him to a pulp!! RETRIBUTION!!",_** exclaimed Inner Sakura's Dad.

Kakashi intervened to save Sasuke's life.

Minutes later the man calmed down and stopped treatening Sasuke.

"What have you done to calm him down, Kakashi-san? A powerful genjutsu", asked the Uchiha (now with his pants pulled on).

"Nothing unussual, Sasuke. By the way, the wedding is in a week...", responded Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?", asked Sasuke.

A week later he was in the Fire Temple dressed with his father's kimono (modified for his size), Sakura wearing a beautiful wedding kimono also modified for her.

Sakura's father was behind them drawing a katana, ready to behead the boy if he tried to escape. Ino was one of Sakura's bridesmaids, she accepted after Sakura promised her that she will be the next wife. Kakashi was Sasuke's best man.

Naruto at first was a little depressed because Sakura marrying Sasuke but he forgot about it when Hinata (after gathering all her will) asked him to dinner at Ichiraku's.

Shino and Shikamaru were among the public, comenting the ceremony.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him leaving... His father in law will keep him in line..."

Unlike what you could think, they lived happily and years later Konoha was full of Sharingan wielders.

**END**

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 31, DELETED SCENE 2**

Naruto charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha was ready to counter whatever attack the Uzumaki would try but something unexpected happened.

Naruto tripped.

By pure instinct Naruto extended his arms to get grip on something.

He did it...

... on Sasuke's pants.

The last Uchiha ended with his pants pulled off.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he has been too busy with Kakashi's training to do the laundry.

He opted to go without underwear.

Everyone was speechless.

"So, he has one...", commented Sai.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN!!", screamed his fangirls before fainting from nose bleeds.

"_His wives will be very happy...",_ thought Kakashi

_"He will be able to rebuild the Uchiha in a generation...",_ commented one of the elders satisfied.

_"Not bigger than mine...",_ thought Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Neji at the same time.

_"Poor Sasuke, It's small...",_ thought Lee (who never saw another guy naked before).

From that day Sasuke had to use a henge for walk throught the street without being badgered by the females.

**END**

* * *

Reviews motivate fanfiction authors to keep updating their stories.


	32. The Parents Visit Day Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/07/2008.

Sorry for the late update, the first days of the month I have more duties in my work.

There's a Dbz/Naruto crossover fanfic that I discovered recently. It's named "Return of old Legends, Rise of new Hero's", by Dinoman, check it out and leave some reviews. A story with it's amazing update rate deserves more reviews.

Here's the address:

/s/4476467/1/

(If it is not complete, look after the story it in my favorites)

I said that I was going to split this chapter in two parts, one for finish the Parents Visit Day Arc. However I had the opposite of a writter's block and I had enough material for two chapters. Isn't it wonderful?

* * *

Some people headed to Arashi, they were most of the ones who made bets favoring Naruto in his fights. They handed him the money and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I knew that Naruto was going to win so I send some demiclones to make bets in my place...", said to Kakashi while counting the money.

Those who made bets against Naruto were furious: The father of the Demon Brat made money at their expense! They had to pay for that!

Arashi was too absorbed thinking about the way for reviving his wife to notice their glares, making them more furious.

The combat between Ino and Hinata started.

Hiashi watched how her daughter fought now. Her new fighting style was an altered version of the Jyuuken, in other circunstances he would be angry with her for not using the right movements but she was proving that her new sytle fitted her better. For a brief moment she reminded him her wife. He was happy to see that her daughter finally started to excel among other students and sad for the consecuences that the Hyuuga's plan will have for her.

Thinking about the Uzumakis only depressed him more. The copy he got from Naruto's grades said that he was the death last of his class, he hoped that the rest of the Hyuuga council would forget about the plan after seeing his lack of skills... But the boy surpassed all his adversaries with ease, he was more a genin with some experience than a student, the only student able to defeat him should be Neji... Not only that but the boy also proved to have a great academic knowledge.

That was imposible! A few weeks of training, no matter how intense, were not enough to launch the last student to the top of his class... Perhaps the kid kept his true abilities hidden (like the Aburames do) and now that he was part of a clan he chose to show them.

The boy's abilities... He used that technique that his father claimed to create with Hizashi's help! The jutsu experts labeled it as A rank. Another reason for those who favor the plan...

He was to busy with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when Hinata made a finishing blow that gave her the victory.

Everyone clapped for the combat of the two girls

Naruto rushed to congratulate the Hyuuga girl who was apologizing to Ino for hurt her.

Hiashi saw that Hinata took an intense tomato color because the praises she was receiving from everyone.

(He didn't realized that she only blushed because Naruto's praises)

He got near his daughter and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You made well, my Daughter. Just was expected from our clan's heiress", said with a very slight smile.

"T-Thank you, Father", responded Hinata, happy for satisfying for first time in years her father's expectations.

"Umm, excuse me, Sir. Are you Hinata's dad?", asked the blond boy.

"Yes, I am. Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga Clan", said the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, from the Uzumaki Clan and future Hokage", said Naruto offering his hand.

They shaked hands.

"If you keep like this perhaps someday you will achieve that ambition", said Hiashi.

_"And because that, more reasons for the plan...",_ thought.

"The combats of the last class are about to begin, I want to see how Neji fights", commented Naruto.

They headed to the place where the boys of the last class where a thoughtful Arashi with Kakashi was already there. Naruto was going to ask his father what was bothering him when the Green Beast appeared.

"Ahh my youthful rivals are here!", greeeted Gai.

Arashi and Kakashi greeted him back.

"Kakashi! I heard that you took the young Uchiha under your wing. That's amazing! Now you will revive the flames of youth in his pained heart!", exclaimed

Both masked ones ignored him, Kakashi with his books and Arashi with his thoughts.

"Did you say something?", asked the Hatake.

"Argh! I don't know how you manage to keep cooler than me! However once again I surpassed you in our eternal rivalry! You are now taking a natural genious but I took a step furter...", exclaimed.

Kakashi and Arashi had now all their attention focused on Gai.

"... I adopted a hard work genious! Meet my son MAITO LEE, formerly known as ROCK LEE!"

"DINAMIC LANDING!", exclaimed a boy landing before them.

"Good morning! I'm Maito Lee, the adopted son of Maito Gai, it's a pleasure to meet my father's rivals!", said.

Everyone had their jaws reaching the floor, with their eyes completely white.

Now Lee looked like a mini clone of Gai, with the same spandex training suit, orange warmers, the bowl haircut, brighting smile and eye brows.

"T-Troub-blesome...", babbled Shikamaru.

Shino took off his glasses just to make sure that his eyes were not lying and put them back before anybody noticed.

(There's a filler chapter where Shino's eyes are seen, I won't describe them)

"That was... unexpected", said the Aburame.

_"Everyone is impressed with the youthful spirit of my son!",_ thought Gai with tears in his eyes.

"He is the boy who fought Naruto that day...", commented a ninja.

Gai put his hands in Arashi's shoulders.

"My dear rival! I took your advice and adopted Lee... Like you did I was training him during last weeks. I never thought that being a father could be so rewarding! Thank you my friend!", said giving a quick hug to a horrified Arashi.

_"I never thought he would take Minato's advice of helping Lee to that degree... But I'm glad for them, they were more close than most parents with their children",_ thought Kushina happily.

Everyone looked at Arashi.

_"That boy almost burned Naruto in a spar... I heard that Arashi was vengeful with those who were bad with his son... But convincing Gai to turn the poor boy into a copy of himself was inhuman!",_ thought some ninjas.

_"Oh my God! I heard he was resentful with the village for not respecting the Yondaime's wish, but I never imagined that he would curse the village with another Gai! I'll better spread the word to be extremely good with the Uzumakis before he unleash another horror!",_ thought a horrified member of the council.

Lee headed at Arashi.

"Arashi-san, Naruto-san...", said with a bow, "...it's pleasure to meet you. My father said that we met weeks ago but because my special ability I can't remember what happened I was told that that I had a fight with you, Naruto, but it was interrupted before it was finished... I hope to have a rematch one of these days and see who is the best hard worker"

"I'm looking forward that day too, Lee!", said Naruto, "That time things will be harder for you!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Arashi? Our sons are now great rivals! Perhaps this is the begining of a friendly rivalry between our families, from generation to generation!", exclaimed Gai.

Arashi frowned at the thought of his grandchildren being bothered by Gai miniclones and vowed to get a girlfriend for Kakashi, they Uzumakis won't be the only ones with that burden.

"Father, I'll show my opponents the results of these weeks of training! I'll make you proud!", exclaimed Lee.

"I'm already proud of you, my Son!", said Gai with tears in his eyes.

"Father..."

"Son..."

"FATHER!"

"SON!"

They embraced in a manly hug. A sunset with a coast and waves appeared behind them, horrifying everyone.

All ninjas tried to dispel the weird genjutsu but failed miserably, some of them stopped their chakra flow but it didn't work, one of them stopped it too much time and ended usnconscious, the lucky bastard.

The green duo broke the embrace.

"What was that?", asked Arashi.

"Something I copied from you and your son the day you came back, my friend. It looks wonderful isn't it", responded Gai.

Everyone looked at Arashi and Naruto.

_"That Arashi has no soul! Not only he unleashed another Gai but also he turned them more... more... MORE GAIISH!! This man is worse than Ibiki! The village must reconcile with him the sooner possible!!",_ thought the council member.

"Naruto...", said Arashi.

"Y-Yes Dad", responded Naruto.

"Remind me to perform seppuku If we ever look like that", said his father.

"Hai"

Meanwhile Lee saw Sakura. The boy declared his unconditional love for the girl, he rejected him but he keeped trying and shot hearts that the girl dodged as she could. Ino laughing her ass off at Sakura until one of the hearts hit her. The blond girl rushed to the toilet to clean her face as soon as possible.

After an incident with Naruto and Neji in the begining of the last class tournaments, Lee faced his first opponent.

The boy expected an easy victory against the death last who was unable to use ninjutsu nor genjutsu but was knocked at the first hit by Lee's weighted kicks.

He and Gai had another manly hug.

His next opponent was not caught off guard but was also defeated quickly because the ninjutsu and genjutsu taught at the Academy didn't gave the boy any real advantage over Lee's taijutsu.

_"So he was training all these weeks...",_ thought Neji, _"... I thought that he left the Academy but he was improving himself... Let's see how he copes against my superior skill"_

(Neji is no longer an arrogant bastard obsesed with Fate. He is now an arrogant Hyuuga with a superiority complex)

Among girls the only one who sticked out was Tenten, who disabled her opponents without needing to go hand to hand.

As expected the boy's finals were between the Hyuuga prodigy and the Young Green Beast of Konoha as his father called Lee.

The adopted Maito took a figthing stance.

"Neji, I'll show you the results of my training. I'll prove you that hard work can surpass natural talent. I'm glad to fight the strongest student of my class because as first I thought you were a g..."

"SHUT UP AND BEGIN THE MATCH!!", shouted Neji really pissed off.

(You'll see why Neji is so angry in the Omake)

Lee took the initiative with some kicks that Neji dodged with ease, same happened with his next attacks. Then he noticed that each attack was slighty faster than the former when suddenly delivered a really fast punch that he barely dodged. The genious counterattacked with palm attack on Lee's stomach. He didn't focused too much chakra because he didn't want to hurt his adversary.

Lee regained the composture quickly and charged at the Hyuuga. This time Lee didn't refrain his attacks and Neji responded with his Jyuuken. Lee's class mates were impressed with the progress Lee made in his absence, until that moment nobody was able to fight against Neji. But it was obvious that Neji was dominating the combat.

"Mmph, not bad it looks like you trained a little but you are still no match for me", commented Neji.

"Thank you Neji. But I didn't show yet all that I'm capable for", said Lee taking a bottle of sake from his belt.

He drank the entire content and inmediately passed out.

_"Now it will get interesting...",_ thought Arashi.

Neji got near the unconscious Lee puzzled.

"Why the hell he did that?"

Suddenly Lee got up hitting his head against Neji's, for first time in the tournament the genious received a blow.

"Whyyy youuu hitt meeee? Youuuu wand do fighd!?", asked the drunken fighter.

Lee attacked Neji with the most strange attacks seen by the public, many attacks seemed to fail only to end with Lee hitting Neji with a different body part instead of the intended.

Neji blocked most of Lee's tenketsus but it didn't stop his adversary. Now it was Lee who dominated the combat.

Finally Neji used his secret weapon.

"Hizashi!"

The chakra beam made hit in the Maito knocking him unconscious, giving the victory to a bruised Neji.

_"I never thought he would get this strong... I'll better increase my training to keep our difference"_, thought the Hyuuga boy while Gai hugged his son congratulating him for the great match.

Hiashi, Lady Miho and all Hyuugas present (minus Hinata who already knew about that) had their white eyes popping out. They knew that Neji was a genious but not good enough to learn such attack after seeing a few times, this only could mean that someone taught it to him and there was only one person who could do that.

Arashi appeared before Hiashi.

"I suppose you want to talk about what happened, don't you?", asked.

"You are right, Uzumaki-san...", responded the Clan Leader regaining his composture.

Hiashi didn't know that he was talking to a clone. The real Arashi left Academy during the match, taking his ghost wife to their house.

"Why... you... brought... me... there... so... suddenly", asked her in sign language a bit annoyed.

Minato explained her about the memories he got from his clones and understood his urges for talk with her.

He said that the reviving process needed to be done in two parts, the first one only would take two or three hours, but for the final one he will need clones preparing the special seals for months.

"... For that reason I'll need your power combined with mine for achieve it...", said Minato.

"Let's... do... it...", said Kushina.

"Are you sure about that, my Love? Perhaps I can find another way", said him.

"Please... do... it...", said her.

Minato nodded and summoned some clones to help him.

Hours later he and Kushina were in the center of circle made with seals.

"It is time... Are you ready Kushi-chan", asked him.

She looked at his eyes and nodded.

They mimicked a kiss for last time.

Minato performed the hand signs.

"FUIN JUTSU: SPIRIT BONDING!!", exclaimed slamming his hand in Kushina.

There was tremendous chakra light that lasted for a minute.

When it ceased Kushina was not there anymore...

Minato Namikaze was unconscious...

There was a brighting seal in his chest...

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

In a small cab outside Konoha, a group of villagers (many of them were those who made bets against Naruto) and three ninjas were fininshing a meeting to decide what to do with the Uzumakis.

Finally they decided a way to get rid of the new clan without arousing suspicion to them. They will execute their plan the sooner possible, before the boy grow stronger.

Disguised as the villager who organized the meeting, Madara smiled. His plan was working as expected and he will kill two birds with a stone.

* * *

As omake you'll have the incident that happened in the beginning of the tournaments of last class.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE MISTAKE**

The boys tournament of the last class started. The first combat was Neji against a boy who was cursing his bad luck.

"Don't be ashamed, Fate has determined that you'll have a quick and non painful defeat", said Neji. Hiashi noticed that since he told his nephew the truth about his father's death he was more relaxed and gentle. At least something good was happening in the clan...

Then Naruto made to the teacher of the last class a question that some people had in mind but didn't dare to ask.

"Why Neji fights against the boys?"

Everything stopped and looked at Naruto, then at Neji, then at Naruto and then at Neji.

Shino got near Naruto and whispered something at his ear.

"WHAT!? NEJI IS A GUY!?", asked in disbelief.

Everyone laughed their asses off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!", exclaimed some boys from Neji's class before realizing their mistake

_"I'm not a lesbian!",_ thought Tenten relieved

Some girls had the same thoughts but made the mistake of expressing them in a loud tone.

_"Just as his father...",_ thought Kushina amused looking at her husband.

"No wonder he was mistook for a girl, Hyuugas are a really effeminate, with that long hair and fighting style", commented some villagers before ending with half their tenketsus closed at the hands of a royally pissed off Hiashi.

Lee wrote something in his note pad.

_"Neji is a guy, label him as my rival"_

"This probes that beauty it's not a women's monopoly!", exclaimed Gai.

"That's true, you are the proof of that, Father!", said Lee.

"Son..."

"Father..."

"SON!"

"FATHER!"

They hugged with the annoying sunset appearing behind them to people's horror.

A very red Neji won the match because his adversary laughed so hard that he ended with his jaw misplaced.

"So there's people who are not of the gender that they appear...", commented Sai.

He headed to Ino and Sakura.

"Are you also boys who look like girls?", asked.

**"WHAAAAAT!!"**

Neji advanced to the finals imagining that all his adversaries had Naruto's face. Meanwhile Ino and Sakura demostrated Sai that they were reals girls, only very scorned females could be that vicious and hit as hard.

* * *

Remember to review.


	33. Their Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/17/2008.

**SPOILER ALERT! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE LATEST FILLER CHAPTERS OF THE ANIME!**

There's a notice to all readers: Minato's jutsu true name is not Hiraishin, in fact Kishimoto never mentioned the name in the manga, it was a name created by the fandom, like Arashi Kazama. If you watched the latest chapters of the anime then you should have seen a Raiton jutsu named Hiraishin, ironically it was used against Naruto by a woman who could have passed as Kushina's sister.

Kishimoto won't take the name of a jutsu already used in the fillers, I'll keep naming it Hiraishin until the true name is known.

**SPOILER END**

It took me a lot of work to write this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who asked me to keep Minato single in the false pool I made in the first chapter.

I highly recomend to read again the flashbacks that Minato has in chapter 15, Broken families.

I also recomend to listen your favorite romantic music themes while reading the chapter, like the soundtrack of Ghost, which fits with the theme of the story perfectly.

* * *

_"FUIN JUTSU: SPIRIT BONDING!!", exclaimed slamming his hand in Kushina._

_There was tremendous chakra light that lasted for a minute._

_When it ceased Kushina was not there anymore..._

_Now in the unconscious Minato Namikaze's chest there was a brighting seal..._

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

Minato found himself in the flower field where he and Kushina confessed each other, shared their first kiss and she died.

_"My subconscious mind made this to look like our favorite place...",_ thought.

He felt a presence behind him, he turned.

Before him stood Kushina, visibly angry, she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

_"When you told me that you had to seal me within yourself, you never mentioned that it would be so painful and..."_, said.

Before he could apologize they realized it. She was no longer transparent and she just touched and talked to him.

Kushina looked at her hands, trembling. A single tear appeared in her eye.

_"I-I j-just touched you... And I c-can't talk again...",_ babbled excited.

Minato wiped out the tear from her face tenderly.

_"T-This is our shared m-mindscape... A-Anything we like will happen there...",_ said also excited.

Since Minato discovered that he could see Kushina but to not talk or touching her, they were expecting this moment to come. But now they didn't know what to say.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Minato extended his hand and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and smiled while grabbing his hand with hers, enjoying her first human contact since her death.

She opened her eyes and ruffled his golden spiky hair in a playful manner, like when they became a couple. She giggled like a little while doing it.

For Minato, hearing her laughs again was like hearing the music of the angels. When he discovered her she said that she was happy for Naruto because he was back but it was obvious that she was still sad for her situation. Finally she looked happy for herself.

He embraced her gently like he had fear of breaking her. She responded embracing him strongly.

_"Don't worry, Min-kun. I won't break...",_ said her smiling.

He smiled back at her.

"I know, my Love... It's because I have been dreaming with the day I would have you again in my arms since I discovered that I wouldn't be trapped in the stomach of the God of Death for all Eternity... When you didn't appear in the Kingdom I thought you hated me and felt like I died again...", said.

_"I was there, watching our Naruto... I would never hate you...",_ said her looking at his eyes.

_"Now I know... Will you ever forgive me for that?",_ asked him.

_"There never was an offence, Min-kun. There's nothing to forgive",_ said her putting her hands in the nape of his neck.

_"Kushi-chan, my Whirlpool princess..."_

_"Min-kun, my Kage..."_

Their face grew closer at each other...

Their lips meet...

And their minds became one.

* * *

Five year old Kushina was playing outside her house with some kids after skipping her last sewing class. She didn't know why she couldn't go to school like other children. Well, she knew: her father was nephew of the Whirlpool Country Lord, who was also the head of the Uzumaki Clan. She will be raised as a high society lady and when the time comes she will marry with another noble.

"Kushina! Come back here inmediately! You won't skip your class!", said a red head woman who looked a lot like her.

"But Moooom, I don't want to sew! I want to be a ninja like our ancestors!", pouted the little girl.

The woman smiled and took her daughter in her arms.

"Kushi-chan, the Uzumaki clan ended to be ninjas when we became the rulers of the Whirlpool Country... All those who wanted to keep as ninjas splited from the clan and founded new ones around the Elemental Countries", said smiling.

"Like the ones who went to Fire Country?", asked the girl.

"Yes, like them...", said her mother, "Why don't we make a deal? You promise to keep on with your studies and we will visit Konoha where you'll meet real ninjas..."

The little girl cheered up.

"Really!? I promise to not skip class anynmore!", exclaimed.

Her mother smiled and gave her a kiss in the forehead while they headed back home.

Six years old Minato placed the corpse of his pet bunny in the hole and finished the burial.

A bearded blond man watched the ceremony his son was performing without saying anything, his face show no emotion but a part of him was feeling guiltness stabbing him.

"You understand why I made you do that to your pet, don't you Minato?", asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yes, Father... A ninja must get rid of his emotions and the sources of emotions, you made me kill Byakumaru because it was part of my training", said trying to hide his sadness.

In a rare gesture, his father ruffled his hair.

"I'm very proud of you. Come on, Son, some training will make you feel better. Then we will go visit Dan, who invited us to dinner", said Arashi Namikaze smiling.

Minato's mood improved and headed with his father to the training grounds.

Minato and Kushina were back in their shared mindscape.

_"W-What was that?",_ asked Kushina confused, _"I saw a memory from my homeland and then I saw that memory you told me years ago..."_

_"I-I was so excited with the idea of touching you that I forgot about that...",_ said Minato looking at his hands, _"... these are not our real bodies, only avatars of our minds... For that reason I felt your feelings when I touched you... A deeper and more intimate contact like the kiss merged our minds for an instant and we could see each other memories..."_

_"But they were different... I felt your presence with me when I was again in Whirlpool...",_ said Kushina.

_"Yes, I also felt your presence in the burial, feeling you with me lessened the pain of that moment...",_ said him.

"_Your father was a very handsome man... But he looked sad...",_ commented her.

_"Yes, he was... I wish he would had meet you, he would have been so happy to see that I found a woman like you... Your mother was as beautiful as you... now I see that it is in the family",_ said him.

Kushina blushed, like she still did that whenever he praised her. Then he made a surprising comment.

_"If a close contact merges our minds, we will have to wait until Kushi-chan gets a new body if we want to make love",_ said Minato.

_"Don't worry, Min-kun, I'll make the waiting worth of it",_ said her in a mischievious tone and smile.

_"What!? Did I said that aloud?",_ asked him blushing.

_"Hi, hi... As you said, this is our shared mindscape, we can't hide our thoughts from each other",_ said her still with the mischievious smile.

_"Well... I'm lucky I don't have anything to hide from you...",_ responded him with his hand behind his head.

He felt Kushina embracing him.

_"Min-kun... I want to do it again... I want to know more about your past before we meet... How was your life with your team mates... relive the moments we had together... how was your life in the Other World",_ said her burying her face in his chest.

He embraced her back.

_"Me too... I want to see how my Whirlpool Princess became the woman I have in my arms... Relive our happiest moments... Feel what you felt while watching for our son...",_ said him rising her face.

Their lips met again...

* * *

Minato was now nine years, his father's burial finished a hour ago. The kid was watching his father's grave sadly. He felt a conforting hand in his shoulder.

It belonged to a man with long silver hair, he had a comprehensive smile.

"He let me a letter explaining everything... You know why he did what he did, don't you, Minato?", said Dan.

"Y-Yes, Dan-san... H-He took his life because he didn't want me to turn into a emotionless killer...", responded Minato sadly.

Dan nodded.

"Yes, that was his reason... You must understand that he did it because he loved you and wanted you to keep your emotions and have the most happy life possible...", said Dan.

"But why he had to take his life!? He could have done it without dying!", protested Minato in tears

Dan looked at him with a sad smile.

"He was the aware that as long as you both were alive the curse could happen again. With his death the cycle is broken, there's no way that it will happen again. He said in his letter that he wanted you to rebuild your clan in a complete new way, more similar to the new ones", said the jonin.

"I-I think I understand... I-I think I should join the Academy so I will hang out with kids of my age... Become a regular ninja, not a hidden one...", said Minato with a slight.

"That's the spirit!", cheered Dan, "Come on, let me invite to dinner and later I'll show you the new jutsu I created. It will help me a lot in my way to Hokage"

"How is your new jutsu?", asked Minato.

"I'll name it Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", said Dan.

The enemy troops were sorrounding Whirlpool Castle. The defending troops send messenger birds calling for help but unfortunately their allies were a day of distance from them.

There was a secret escape route that was used by groups of civilians, unfortunately they had to flee in small groups or the enemy would detect them. The members of the Uzumaki family refused to leave until all their subjects left the place.

"Mom, Dad! I want to stay with you!", said a teary Kushina.

Her parents looked at her.

"Kushi-chan, don't worry we will reunit with you in the next group who escapes... Now we must stay there for inspire the troops... As long as the enemy focus it's attention in the castle, they won't discover the escape route", said her father.

Her mother hugged her.

"Don't worry, Kushi-chan. We will meet you in Konoha and we will live there happily, they are the strongest ninja village and we will be very well received there...", said her mother.

"Y-You promise?", asked Kushina.

"When you arrive at Konoha, give this letter to the Hokage and tell him to guard the scrolls I gave you", said her father patting her head.

She nodded.

Her parents hugged her before she left with the group heading to Konoha.

She would never see them again.

A week later she received the news. The Whirlpool Castle was conquered and all members of the Uzumaki Clan, the rulers of the Whirlpool Country, were killed.

The Whirlpool Country was no more.

She was now all alone in Konoha.

**DAYS LATER...**

"Are you sure about this, Kushina?", asked the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes I'm sure. I want to join the Academy and become a ninja of Konoha", said the girl.

Sarutobi sighed.

When Kushina discovered that all her family was murdered, she locked herself in her room and cried for days. When she finally got out she was a completely new person: She cut her hair and now she was dressing as a boy and asked ninja training.

"Kushina, you don't have need to become a ninja for living. The Senju clan, the founders of Konoha, splitted from the Uzumaki clan thirty years before the Shodaime was born. With the exception of Tsunade you are the closest livinng relative to the First and Second Hokages, you are the nearest thing we have to a princess...", said Sarutobi.

"Being a princess didn't save my family... If I become a ninja I will be able to protect my precious people", said the girl, "... please let me be a normal ninja, no especial treatment"

Sarutobi was surprised with the girl's attitude. Another person would have use her family name to get a good position in Konoha. At first he thought she wanted to become a ninja for revenge, but her words said other thing.

_"She wasn't born in this country but the Will of Fire burns brightly within her... She will be a great kunoichi",_ thought Sarutobi.

"All right, I'll make you join the Academy... Lucky for you, very few people in Konoha knows about the noble families outside Fire Country. They won't know that the Uzumakis were a noble clan unless they made a research. I won't do anything to hide the info about your family. Sometimes the best way to hide something is leaving it exposed. Nobody will bother to do a research about an orphan girl with all the refugees who came to Konoha after many minor countries dissapeared", reasoned the Hokage.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama!", said the girl, smiling for first time since she discovered about her family's death.

"The scrolls you gave me contain techniques from your ninja ancestors. I'll give you them as soon as you master the Academy basics", said the old man.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I'll become a skilful kunoichi in no time. Believe it!"

_"That Dan... Was the same Dan who was Tsunade's fiancee? ... And he created the Kage Bunshin!?",_ asked Kushina surprised.

_"Yes, he was... Dan was a friend of my father and helped me to cope with the loss after his death. When he died because the wounds he got protecting Tsunade and the rest or his team I vowed to become Hokage in his place...",_ said Minato, _"... I won't tell Naruto yet that he is a distant relative of the Shodaime and Nidaime. I don't want to inflate his ego more until he matures more"_

She nodded and they saw more memories.

* * *

Minato was running towards the Academy when he bumped against another person in a corner.

"Ups, sorry. Are you all right?", asked.

"Yes, I am not hurt, why were you running like that?", asked Kushina.

"I'm getting late for the Academy classes... By the way my name is Minato", said the boy offering his hand.

"Greeting to meet you, my name is Kushina...", said her shaking his hand, "Wait! Did you say that you are heading to the Academy?"

"Yes, why do you ask?", asked Minato.

"I just joined the Academy but I don't know where it is located... Wouldn't you mind if I follow you?", said Kushina.

"No problem we will go together", said Minato with a smile that made Kushina blush.

In their way to the Academy, Minato thought about the boy who was with him.

_"This boy wants to be ninja!?",_ thought Minato, _"He is as effeminate as a Hyuuga and he has some soft and girly hands that obviously never took a kunai! If he doesn't get especial help, he won't last a month"_

_"So you thought about me as an effeminate boy when we met while others saw me as tomboy...", _reproached Kushina to her husband.

_"Well... at least I was the only one who described you as femenine",_ excused Minato with his hand behing his head.

* * *

She giggled and they passed to another memory.

They relived when they finally became ninjas, when Minato finally discovered that Kushina was a girl and their reconciliation. Later he discovered that the hairclip was family heirlom passed from mother to daughter or from mother in law to daughter in law and it was worth of three houses. When he was her wearing it he thought that it was better in her hair than accumulating dust in a box.

_"Since that day I began to feel attracted to you, Kushi-chan...",_ said him.

_"I know... You kept treating me as always but since that day you alway came neated and took more care for your looks",_ commented her.

* * *

Kushina and Minato were back to back, facing a squad of enemy ninjas. Their enemies were sorrounding them and they didn't have any chance to escape.

One of them attacked but was stabbed by one of Kushina's kunais.

"There are too many of them... I think we won't make it... Minato I must say you that I lo...", tried to say her but was interrupted by him.

"We have a chance, Kushina...", whispered while giving her a kunai holster without retiring his eyes from the enemy, "... At my signal create some Kage Bunshins and made each one throw one of these kunais to the enemies, I'll do the rest..."

She took the kunai holster, she noticed that the kunais where three pronged and had a tag with a complex seal.

"NOW!", he shouted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted her.

They were sorrounded by a smoke, her clones took advantage of the cloud of their creation and jumped upwards with the strange kunais. The enemy ninjas reacted quickly and threw their own weapons and jutsus, but not before each clone threw her kunai.

**"HIRAISHIN!!",** shouted Minato.

He brighted with a golden light and half second later all the enemies were with their throats open or with mortal wounds.

Kushina found Minato at the side of the enemy leader, Minato was removing his kunai from the leader's heart.

"Yellow Flash...", babbled the enemy before dying.

"Yellow Flash... sounds good", commented Minato.

Kushina rushed to him.

"What was that!? I-It was like you moved like the light!", asked.

"It was the Hiraishin...", said him, visibly tired for the jutsu, "... It was a jutsu theorized by my grandfather but none one in my family could finish it... Until today"

"It was amazing! With something like that you will be invincible, you can become Hokage!", said her with stars in her eyes.

Minato blushed a bit and changed subject.

"What were you trying to say to me before Kushina?", asked.

This time she was the one who blushed, she gathered all her confidence and spoke.

"I-I wanted to t-tell you t-that I-I..."

Minato fainted because the tiredness before she could confess.

Kushina sighed and kneeled on the ground. She put his head on her lap.

She took off his hitai-ate and caressed his forehead.

"Min-kun, you always give of yourself more than you can... I wanted to tell you... that I love you...", said.

She lowered her head and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

_"That was our first kiss!? Kushina, you took advantage of me!",_ exclaimed him with false indignation.

_"It is a retribution for when you spied on me when I was pregnant!",_ responded her blushing.

_"It was very romantic... If I kept awake I would have responded the same...",_ said him.

_"Why don't we see the first one where you are awake?",_ asked her.

* * *

It was the spring festival. After a little incident involving one of Jiraiya's schemes, Minato and Kushina were going to have their first date.

He was in front of her apartment with a bunch of flowers, dressed with the traditional jonin gear.

He was reminding the plans he had for their date.

_"Ok, when she got up I say her that she looks very nice, I give her the flowers and we will go to that expensive restaurant, then we will see the festival and..."_

She opened the door and his mind turned completely blank.

She was wearing an orange kimono with floral motives that highlighted her perfect curves, she had most her red hair in a bun, with two long locks of hair on the sides of her face while the rest of her hair was loose, reaching half her back. He noticed that she was also wearing the hair clip he gave her when he discovered that she was a girl.

_"She already looked beautiful when she dressed with pants, I knew that she would look very beautiful dressed like other girls... But I never imagined that a human being could look as beautiful like her...",_ thought.

She blushed at the way Minato was looking at her, it was the first time since she arrived in Konoha that she was wearing a kimono and at first she felt a little insecure, but Minato's face convinced her that she took the right choice.

"How I do look Min-kun?", asked.

"L-Like a godess...", babbled him handing her the flowers, "... I-I'm sorry but they can match you..."

She turned almost as red as her hair at his compliments. She grabbed him shyly by his arm.

"W-Well let's go to d-dinner. I-I am hungry...", said blushing.

"Y-Yes i-it's getting late...", babbled him.

At the end they didn't go to the expensive restaurant, they took dinner at Ichiraku's where the owner teased them saying that they looked lovely and asking them if they were finally a couple.

They expend the rest of the night playing in the different games in the fair. At first he was reluctant to play because he thought it was a bit childish but after she fluttered her eyelashes a little he tried all games and enjoyed all them.

At her insistence they went to a flower camp outside Konoha because she said that the fire works would look better. When they got there Minato noticed a package at the botton of a tree. Kushina handed the package to him.

"It was going to be your birthday present but I couldn't resist to give it to you now...", said blushing.

"T-Thank you, Kushi-chan...", said him while he unwrapped it.

It was long white jacket with red flames, the one that will became one of the signatures of the Yellow Flash.

He put it over his vest.

"It fits me perfectly, Kushi-chan! Where did you bought it?", asked.

"I-I made it myself... As I said, I was the first years of my life learning things like that...", responded her blushing, he really looked handsome with it before noticing that he was looking at her with a smile.

The fire works started but they didn't take a look, they only had eyes for each other.

"Kushi-chan...", said him grabbing her hands.

"Y-Yes, Min-kun?...", asked her.

"I was not sure about what I was feeling since the day I discovered that you were a girl... I always have been very dense for these things, I just recently realized that in that day I felt in love with you...", said confessed him

Kushina was now the happiest girl in the world.

"I always loved you...", said her.

Coinciding with the big end of the fire works, their lips met.

* * *

_"It was wonderful, we were so happy...",_ said her a bit sad.

_"We will have more moments like that, I promise you...",_ said him.

They were going to see another memory when they felt the memories of the clone who was left with Naruto.

_"Naruto is back... We should leave it for another time..."_, commented him.

_"I'll look forward it, My Love...",_ said her.

_"With you sealed inside me now we will be all time together, being aware of each other feeling and thoughts... an intimacy grade that other couples only can dream...",_ said him before going back to the real world.

* * *

Minato woke up in the sealing room, the brighting seal in his chest faded until it disappeared.

_"Kushi-chan, are you there?",_ asked him.

_"Yes, I am..."_, said her voice inside his head, _"... I-It is strange, I can see and hear through you but it looks that we don't share any other senses... Naruto and the Fox are linked like this?"_

_"No, Naruto's seal doesn't let any communication between them unless Naruto's mind travels inside the seal. Our seal is different",_ responded him.

_"It is a relief...",_ thought her.

Minato reunited with their son at the living room were Naruto was watching TV.

He patted his head.

"Naruto, you are no longer the Death Last... I can't express how proud I am for your progress... Soon people will see you as a Hokage hopeful and you will need techniques and knowledge of a Kage", said.

Naruto blussed a little for his father's compliments, especially the one which said that he wasn't the Dead Last anymore.

"Thank you Dad... That means that you are going to teach me another of your cool techniques?", asked hopefully.

Minato nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll show you your future self's favorite technique (with the Kage Bunshin's permission)...", said.

He created a blue sphere of chakra on the palm of his hand.

"... Tomorrow I'll teach you the Rasengan"

**MEANWHILE**

Madara and the evil villagers had their plan against the Uzumakis complete. Soon the demon brat and his father will be history.

* * *

Because the lenght of the chapter, this week we won't have an omake but you will help to decide what omake you prefer for next chapter. The discarded omake will appear in another chapter.

1.- The incident where Minato and Kushina appointed their first date.  
2.- About what happened when Minato developed the Rasengan.

If you don't review you can't vote.


	34. Rasengan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/25/2008.

* * *

Minato and Kushina appear.

Minato: Hello everyone, we are here to communicate the results of the omake votes.

Kushina: I really hope that it is the story about how we appointed our first date, I love to have an important role in the chapters.

Minato: Me too.

Kushina: You are the main characters along with Naruto! You have most the lines in this fic!

Minato: You are misunderstanding me, I love when YOU have an important role in the chapters, that means more time with you.

Kushina: Min-kun...

(She hugs and kiss him)

Minato opens the envelope with the results.

Minato: With a majority of 75 per cent of the votes, the Appointment of our first date wins!

Kushina: Yai!

Sai appears with a laptop.

Sai: Dear readers I must warn you that this man is lying. With an overwhelming difference of 11 to 1, the readers chose the Rasengan omake, if you have any doubts look at reviews.

The God of Death appears.

God of Death: You heard what he said, you'll have the chosen omake. You will have your favored omake in another chapter.

Minato: (grumbles) Fine... By the way, my Lord. Why are you here?

God of Death: I just wanted to see how someone dies when he is being pummeled with his own laptop at the hands of a furious red head.

Sai didn't die but he vowed to not touch again a computer.

* * *

The Hyuuga Council finished their last meeting concerning the Uzumakis. Unfortunately, for Hiashi's oppinion, the plan got more supporters after the events in the Parents Visit Day.

**FLASHBACK, A DAY AGO**

_Arashi appeared before Hiashi._

_"I suppose you want to talk about what happened, don't you?", asked._

_"You are right, Uzumaki-san...", responded the Clan Leader regaining his composture._

_"As you see, I taught Neji the jutsu I developed along with your brother. He learned with your daughter and Naruto during their class time. Don't worry about the lost time, these time they only had review lessons", said Arashi._

_"I don't care about what. I want to know why you... Wait you said that Hinata learned it too!?", asked surprised._

_All Hyuugas (minus Neji who already knew it) looked at Hinata surprised. The poor girl blushed again, not used to her family amazement, only their disgust._

_"Yes, your girl can use the jutsu, there was even a point when he was first in the learning process... It's a pity that the difference between her and her adversaries was so big that she didn't need to use it", said Arashi patting her shoulder._

_"H-Hinata... Can you show us how you do the jutsu?", asked Hiashi looking hopefully at his daughter._

_"H-Hai, Father...", responded the girl._

_She looked at one of the targets that were still there._

_"Hizashi!", shouted._

_She made point blank in the target, making a hole in the center._

_Hiashi felt relieved, if her daughter was able to master an A class jutsu like that and reach the top of her class that means that she was not a failure... Perhaps her problem was in her shyness and his rough teaching methods; he should try to train her in another way, with more praises and less insults._

_He looked at her daughter's eyes._

_"You mastered an A rank jutsu even before graduating... You don't know how proud we are of you, don't you agree?", said looking at Lady Miho and the elders who looked very happy._

_"Eh? Oh yes, we are very proud of our Hinata. You too Neji", responded Lady Miho._

_The truth was that they were happy because that adquiring that jutsu was one of the main objectives of their plan but Arashi handed it to the Hyuugas on a silver plate._

_Noneless to say that Hinata was really happy, she never expected that this day would turn so good._

_"T-Thank you, Father, Lady Miho... I'll do my best to keep you proud in the future...", said the girl._

_Hiashi smiled and looked at Arashi._

_"What I really wanted to ask you is why you taught Neji and Hinata the jutsu", asked._

_"Why shouldn't I? I taught it to Neji because it was his birthright as Hizashi's son. I taught it to Hinata because he said that he wished that Hyuugas shared their techniques among them so they would be a stronger clan", responded Arashi._

_Hiashi agreed, one of the elders let out a small grow._

_"Yes, our clan will start to give full access of all techniques to all members, the restriction was a mistake that is being corrected...", said the clan leader._

_"Would you mind to explain us how to do the jutsu?", asked Lady Miho._

_"Sure", said Arashi, "... first you have to..."_

_Arashi noticed that many ninjas were listening their talk, Kakashi was even with a notepad and the Sharingan actived._

_"I'll better tell you in a more discreet place, I'll give a scroll with the secrets", said Arashi._

_The other ninjas retired visible annoyed, Hiashi saw his chance._

_"Why don't you and your son go to our place for a dinner next week? We will be able to chat without any interferences", said the leader._

_"It will be a good chance for Naruto to meet his future political family", thought Arashi._

_"We accept your invitation... there are more things that I want to talk you about", responded Arashi in a mysterious tone before leaving with Naruto._

_"What are we going to dinner, will it be ramen?", asked Naruto, who didn't say anything yet._

_"We will have what our hosts will find more convenient, Son", said Arashi._

**END FLASHBACK**

Next week the Uzumakis will be analized by the other Hyuugas during the visit and just after they leave, the council will have their final meeting concerning the plan.

In the bright side, the Hyuugas were learning the jutsu. Neji was teaching the Branch family while Hinata took care of the Main's instruction. Hiashi himself received his first class from his daughter, soon he will be able to do the first step, he realized that she had a great potential as teacher, he prayed that most council members will change so Hinata won't be sacrificed for the plan.

**WITH MINATO AND NARUTO**

Minato slammed a blue sphere of chakra against a big rock, pulverizing it. Naruto had star in his eyes.

"I-It's impressive! It's stronger than the Hizashi, and you said that it can be even stronger?", asked.

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, it can be upgraded, but first you will learn the basic Rasengan and you will learn other techniques before I show you", said.

Naruto nodded, an Arashi clone appeared with a huge box full of water balloons.

Arashi took one of the balloons.

"The Rasengan also has a three steps method. In the first step you must explode the water balloon using your chakra like this", said.

The balloon started to shake, first slowly, then faster and finally it exploded.

"You must make your chakra spin in many directions, as focal point use the center of your palm, like you do for the Hizashi but instead of expelling your chakra in a straight line you must do in forming various spirals...", explained while he repeated the first step without the balloon.

"So that's the reason you named it Rasengan don't you, Da-... Sensei?", reasoned Naruto.

_(Rasengan means spiraling sphere in japanese)_

"Yes, that is... It took me almost three years to develop it from zero. Jiraiya mastered it in a year and your future self did it it in two weeks", said proudly.

Naruto frowned at the last remark. Now that he defeated Sasuke he was no longer obsessed to surpass him, now he was comparing himself with the future version of him that grow up without his father. He didn't tell anybody but he was jealous of that Naruto, the way his father spoke about him whenever he asked about the future. Naruto knew that they were the same person but he couldn't help. He vowed to break the record.

At his father command, Naruto created various groups of clones for perform their training routine and an extra group who will train to perform the Rasengan while the real Naruto handed the work out.

"Sensei... Why the chakra control exercises have most clones? My chakra control is now good enough and I have lots to spare...", asked Naruto.

"It's very simple, Naruto. Your main advantages over most ninjas are your amazing chakra reserves and your stamina. One of your main weakness was your the poor chakra control you had. If you waste lots of chakra because of a bad control, it will be like you didn't have your chakra advantage compared with an adversary with a fraction of your chakra but better control; that's one of the reasons because I want you to have a better chakra control than most ninjas, they will wore out before you", said Arashi.

"I understand", said Naruto, "For that reason you corrected my taijutsu to a style that wasted less energy"

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, you are training to be a ninja, not an acrobat. Another reason for improving your chakra control is because our most advanced techniques require insane chakra quantities and a control almost at medic nin level. The sooner you improve both, the sooner you will learn them.

"Hai!", responded Naruto.

Hours later the clones reported that Naruto mastered the first step.

"We will continue the training tomorrow, the next step is more harder it will be better to proceed with it when you are fully rested", said Arashi.

Naruto nodded.

_"He looks a bit disappointed...",_ thought Kushina.

_"Yes, but you know how painful it is, he won't complain after some tries",_ responded Arashi.

Next day the clone brought a ball full of rubber balls.

"For the second step you must explode the rubber ball, you must do it expanding your chakra, it is 100 times harder than the former...", said while lumps appeared and disappeared in the balls surface, they increased their appearances until the ball exploded violently.

"A piece of cake for me!", responded the boy.

However it took him a complete day to achieve it and the clones ended bit minor chakra burns in the palm.

Next day the clones didn't brought anything.

"The final step is the hardest, like the Hizahi you must combine the first two steps, when you do it you'll have my first original jutsu at your disposal", said Arashi.

_"Are you going to explain him the trick with the clone for doing it easier?",_ asked Kushina.

_"Only when he learns it one handed, I want him to do the jutsu both ways",_ responded Arashi.

Naruto needed three complete days for perform the jutsu, one day he almost ended in the hospital because chakra exhaustion but finally at the fourth day he formed a blue sphere of chakra in his hand and slammed it into a rock.

"RASENGAN!", shouted the boy, making the rock explode.

Arashi hugged his son.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You made it!", said, then he noticed that Naruto was a bit uneasy.

"What's going on, Son? You should be happy for that", asked the ex kage.

"My future self needed only two weeks without clones, but the training time of my clones was longer than that...", responded the boy.

Arashi smiled underneat his mask.

"True, but your future self used a trick that made the jutsu easier, that's the reason he mastered the jutsu in such sort amount of time. Let me show you", said Arashi.

He created a clone who helped him to form a Rasengan in the hand.

"He created a way to perform the jutsu more easily, I didn't told you because I wanted you to do it both ways since the beggining, your future self needed more time for doing the Rasengan one handed, in his travel with Jiraiya. Now try to do it with a clone", said.

Naruto created a bunshin who proceed to help him to form a Rasengan.

"It's more easy...", commented Naruto looking at the sphere, "... Are you telling me that he did the jutsu this way for months until he was able to do it one handed?", asked.

His father nodded.

"Yes, in fact he keeped doing it with the help of clone although he was able to do it one handed", remarked Arashi.

"Why he keep doing it like that?", asked Naruto puzzled.

Arashi pointed to a big stone.

"Lift this rock with a hand and held it above your head until you start to feel pain in the arm...", said the older blond.

Naruto did it, he had problems to grab the stone because it's size then he managed to held it above his head for some minutes until he felt the pain that had to come.

"Now do it with both hands...", said Arashi.

This time had less problems grabbing the stone and he held it above more time.

"Now you understand why he kept doing it with a clone?", asked Arashi.

"Yes, I see the similarities. With a clone is easier to form the Rasengan in the same way two hands can grab easier the stone. And the arm ends less tired if it has other arms helping it to do the jutsu", said Naruto.

"Yes, you realized it inmediately, no wonder why you both are the same person...", said Arashi, "... the clone method also opened the way to make the Rasengan evolve into stronger jutsus", said Arashi reminding when the future Naruto showed him the RasenShuriken.

Then Naruto got the idea of a new Rasengan evolution, he was going to explain it to his father when they heard footsteps coming there.

An ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage has made a call for all jonins for an emergency meeting. I came here to scort you there", said the ANBU.

Arashi created a clone.

"Ok... Naruto, my clone will bring you back home, I'll be at home for dinner", said before leaving with the ANBU.

In their way to the Tower, when Naruto and his clone where out of sight, Arashi stabbed the ANBU by the back with a kunai. With a poof of smoke the ANBU turned into a Waterfall nin with a scratched forehead protector.

"Really you thought that I was going to fall into that trick?", asked before looking at the woods, "... And you can reveal yourselves I know that you are there. Come here so I can kill you"

Many nins appeared from behind the trees, all of them had scratched forehead protectors from most villages.

"Well, well. It looks like you are very confident of your abilities. Really you think that you can defeat us all?", asked a masked man with a massive sword who obviously was the leader.

Arashi and Kushina recognized that man.

"Why should I feel scared? I recognized your men from the last Bingo Book, they are cannon fodder for me. You are the only one who can be seen as a challenge... Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist"

* * *

Next chapter will be a special one. The main story will continue in chapter 36.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE RASENGAN ORIGIN**

In his hiding point Jiraiya was watching the female section of the Hot Springs. Soon he will have enough material for finish is first erotic book. Something inside of him told him that his book will be the first of a successful series of best sellers.

It was a stroke of luck that most his students were on holidays as reward for a success in their first class B mission. Mikoto would have warned the women and Goro would have botter him that it wasn't a gentlemans attitude.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was it by something that soaked him completely. He got on guard waiting for an enemy but instead of it, he found his student Minato glaring at him and he had a bag full of ... water balloons!?

"It is a way to treat your sensei, Brat? Attacking him with water ballons?", asked angry.

"It has been three days since you promised to give me aditional training. Since that time you have been peeping at the Hot Springs giggling and drooling like a pervert and writting furiously in that notepad. You said that you were developing a new hidding jutsu, but I think that you are writting a book for perverts", said the blond boy before throwing another water balloon.

Jiraiya was now more soaked.

"Why did you do that again!?", asked furiously.

"I'm going to botter you with these balloons until you give me the training you promised me, and if this doesn't work I'll henge into a girl and shout Pervert!", said Minato throwing a balloon.

This time Jiraiya catched the water balloon and looked at it. He conceived a brilliant idea to get rid off of Minato until his team mates came back and they had to resume their duties.

"Disrespectful brat! I'm not peeping at the women for my own enjoyment. I'm writting a story that will make couples very happy! I was going to tell you about an amazing training after I finished my research", said in a serious tone.

Minato's face brightened.

"Really!?", asked the young blond.

"Yes, in fact you are going to need those balloons for the training, you overtook my thoughts", said.

"The water balloons? How can I train with them, Sensei?", asked Minato confused.

Jiraiya smiled, his top student was a very talented shinobi but was a bit dense in other matters, for example he didn't noticed that his tomboy friend Kushina liked him.

Minato didn't suspect that his master lied to him for leaving him alone so Jiraiya could peep at the women without inteferences.

"It's very simple. You must look at the balloon and make it pop using the power of your mind", said Jiraiya seriously.

"Popping the balloon using the power of my mind? That's impossible!", said Minato.

"Minato, you can climb walls only with your feet and walk over water, popping a balloon is something very simple in comparison", said Jiraiya.

"You must be right... Sensei, can you show me how you do it?", asked Minato offering him a balloon.

Jiraiya looked at the balloon for an instant and he gave the balloon back to Minato.

"No, Minato. This is a training to increase the power of your mind. Part of the training is to figure it out", said in a vehement tone.

"I understand... How much time took you to achieve it?", asked the boy.

"Four years, so don't worry if you don't get inmediate results. Do the training in your free time after the normal training, I don't want this to interfere in your duties and development as ninja", said Jiraiya hoping that the exagerate amount of tiem he said would prevent Minato to complain when he wouldn't have any results.

"Hai, Sensei!", said Minato leaving the place.

_"This will distract him, he, he, he. Now let's go back to 'work'...",_ thought the pervert.

Unfortunately all young ladies already left the place, leaving only the old ones for his distaste.

**WEEKS LATER**

Minato still didn't figure out a way to make the balloon explode he was looking at it frustrated.

_"Crap, I only glared at it all this time and Jiraiya-sensei didn't give me a clue... How the hell can someone make a thing explode with the power of the mind? The only mind power I can figure out is the spiritual energy that mixes with the physical energy to create the chakra and... Wait I got it! The chakra! Successful ninjas must train their body and mind equally, not only one of them!",_ thought happily

_"Jiraiya-sensei said that I had to use the power of my mind, but he didn't told me that I couldn't use also the power of my body. Ninjas must use everything at their dispossal",_ reasoned.

**DAYS LATER**

Minato headed to Jiraiya's favorite peeping spot.

"Sensei! I got it!", exclaimed the young blond.

"You got what, brat? Don't shout, you'll warn the ladies", said Jiraiya.

"Now I can explode the balloon with the power of my mind, look!", said Minato.

The balloon on his hand trembled a little and exploded to Jiraiya's astonishement.

"Ha, ha, ha! Finally you figured out...", exclaimed Jiraiya sweat dropping and false laughs.

"At first I had problems figuring out the way but once I discovered the secret it took a few hours to achieve it", said Minato proudly, "What is the purpouse of exploding balloons, Sensei?"

Jiraiya was caught off guard but he was not a legendary ninja for nothing and figured out a way to keep his student ocuppied.

"I'll tell you after you complete the next step. It is a bit harder... Water balloons are fragile, now you must do it with something more tough, like a rubber ball", said.

Minato acepted the challenge.

"Hai, sensei!", said leaving the place.

**A YEAR LATER**

During last year Minato had a lot of missions and achieved the chuunin rank so he didn't have much time for his training with the rubber ball.

After a hundreds of painful tries, he finally exploded the ball.

_"Yes! It was ahundred times harder but finally I made it! And it gave me the idea for a jutsu! I'll show it to Sensei!",_ thought happily.

After asking for his sensei's whereabouts he found him in a bar talking with Sakumo Hatake (Jiraiya's first fan).

"(Hics)... and then Minato exploded the balloon, he didn't realize that it was a prank for leave me alone... (Hics) I told him to do it with a rubber ball... Yesterday he told me that he will achieve it soon... This boy never ceases to surprise me... He will surpase me in a few years...", said the drunken Sannin.

Minato left the place furious. That pervert made him waste a lot of time only because he wanted to peek!

However is fury didn't last long; Jiraiya said that he was in the way of surpass him and now Minato has a new powerful jutsu in mind thanks to that. He will take his revenge later...

**ANOTHER YEAR LATER**

Minato found Jiraiya again in his hiding spot.

"Sensei, remember the training with the rubber ball?", asked politely.

"Are you going to tell me that you finally can do it?", asked Jiraiya hiding his surprise.

"I completed it a year ago, when I discovered that you lied to me...", said looking scarely at his sensei.

Before Jiraiya could say anything in his defense Minato changed his mood.

"... However I created a new jutsu combining the methods of exploding the balls. Look at it...", said while a blue sphere formed in his hand.

"RASENGAN!!", exclaimed at the same time he slammed the ball against the wall.

To Jiraiya's amazement, the wall exploded completely, like it was destroyed from the inside. That jutsu was really impressive, probably an A class.

He was going to congratulate his student when he noticed that Minato henged into a young girl and was pointing at him.

"AAAAAHHHH!! A pervert has destroyed the wall!!", exclaimed 'Minata'.

To Jiraiya's horror (and some delight) very angry women dressed only with towels got out from the hole.

Jiraiya was two weeks in the hospital and had to pay for the destroyed wall.

END

* * *

Remember to review and tell mewhat you think about the reason I gave for Naruto using clones for perform the Rasengan.


	35. A chat in a cab

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/31/2008.

As I told, this will be a special chapter, the story will continue in chapter 36. This chapter is a prequel of the main story

* * *

**THREE YEARS AGO**

Hatori regained the sense. He found was all wrapped in bandages, in a futon in the floor of the remains of his house. What happened? Oh yes the last thing he reminded was when he and his friends were going to kill the Demon Boy when he used his cursed power.

Yesterday he discovered that the boy was not his son after a visit to the village. He rushed furious to the farm after discovering that the woman he married cheated on him! After looking thorough all the zone he finally found them and discovered the truth about his supposed family.

He was interrupted by someone who was seated in the shadows of his almost destroyed home.

"It was about time for you to awake...", said the other man.

Hatori used all his will to respond.

"D-Did you save me?", asked.

The man in the shadows nodded.

"T-Thanks... For a moment I thought that the Demon Child would take my life...", said Hatori.

"Can you explain better? When I found you, you were impaled by an ice spear, barely alive...", said the man.

He pointed to a group of bodies who were covered by blankets.

"... They were not as lucky as yourself...", said pointing at them.

"D-Damn Demon... He killed them...", grumbled Hatori.

The man in the shadows got nearer.

"Can you tell me everybody since the begining? I found this cabin almost destroyed by ice spears and inside I found three men death impaled by them, a man who was barely alive... and a woman...", said pointing to the body of a young woman.

Said woman should have been extremely beautiful when she was alive, however bruishes in her face, probably made when she was killed, spoiled her beauty.

"Unlike the others, she didn't die because the ice spears, she died because wounds caused by farming tools. Can you explain it?", asked the man without showing any emotion.

Hatori nodded.

"Y-Yes... I'll start from the begining. M-My name is Hatori... My family has worked on farming since the Water Country was founded. During the Wars, many ninjas by orders from the Mizukage confiscated a part of the crops to feed his ninjas; of course it left us farmers with less to eat and trade so we had many monetary problems...", said.

The man in the shadows reminded the last War, where he had to fight although he was still a kid.

"... Finally the war ended. Then we discovered that it was caused by those ninja clans who had what they named "bloodlines"... Ja! demonic inheritance I say...", said Hatori.

The man in the shadows didn't say anything but he disagreed, the War was caused because the ambitions of the rulers of the countries, not the ninjas of the countries. The truth was that the Mizukage blamed the clans with bloodlines of being demons to divert the attention of his failure. His plan worked better than expected and soon the entire population blamed the clans of the War. The Mizukage didn't lay a finger to protect them and prevented the other ninja of doing neither under the threat of jail them accused of treason.

The clans were persecuted until they were forced to leave the country, like the Kaguyas, users of the Bone Pulse. Others, like the Yukina, users of the Hyoton, were almost exterminated and the last surivors infiltrated themselves among the population, hiding their powers.

Hatori continued his story

"Years ago I met that woman...", said pointing at her, "... we fell in love and months later we got married. At first everything went fine, we had a son who looked a lot like her, almost like a girl... We had some hard times but at the end we persevered and lived happily"

Hatori hardened his tone

"Recently I went to the village to receive a complete medical check because I was going to make a travel to Suna, but that's not the matter; the medical check said that I was sterile, the brat was not my son... I rushed to the farm to punish them and I discovered the truth... The boy was one of these damned ice controlers, a half demon"

"Do you know who could be the real father?", asked the man in the shadows.

"No... Probably it was ten years ago when she made a visit to her natal village, that was the only time we were separated, she took advantage of the situation for cheat me with a demon...", said Hatori.

"Why do you suppose that she cheated you with one of these 'demons' and that she was not the demon herself?", asked the man.

Hatori had a creepy smile.

"He, he, he... When I discovered the truth I gathered my neighbours and we attacked her. She didn't use any especial powers to defend herself so I suppose that the boy's power comes from his father. She pleaded for mercy but I gave that demon-whore what she deserved...

Hatori laughed like a mad man for a while, not noticing how the rage was building inside the other man.

"Just after I finished her, the boy appeared... We tried to kill him but he used his cursed powers, killed my friends, destroyed my house and left me in this state. As soon as I heal I'll track and kill that damned Haku", said Hatori.

"So his name his Haku...", commented the other man.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask? And by the way, who are you?", asked Hatori.

The man in the shadows got up and talked.

"There are some mistakes in your story... For example the boy's power doesn't come from his father, he inherited them from his mother...", said the man.

"Why do you say that?", asked Hatori puzzled.

"Years ago Hitomi visited her native village, there she met again with her first love, a demon, as you say. They had a wonderful day, reminding happier days... That night they consumated their love and the demon asked her to marry him. Unfortunately she rejected his offer because she married a farmer, although she didn't love him"

The mans words took a slighty sad tone.

"She regreted marrying a man she didn't love instead of the demon. Also felt horrible because she broke the vow she made to you when you married and promised herself to not break any of her other vows; including the one about not using her powers again, that's the reason she didn't use them to defend herself", finished.

"W-Why do you know her name?... A-An w-why do you know that?", asked Hatori scared.

The man got out from the shadows, Hatori finally saw his listener and recognized him, one of the most fearsome men in the Water Country.

"Because...** I'M THAT DEMON!!!",** shouted Zabuza releasing all the killer intent he was acumulating since he discovered Hitomi's death.

Hatori tried to scape but he noticed that he was tied beneath the futon.

Zabuza looked at him withv a fury that paralized him.

"You... You took from me the chance to be with the only person I loved! You had our son calling you father! You dared to kill her because a power that had been used to protect this country!", roared Zabuza who now looked like a true.

"P-Please... F-Forgive me...", begged Hatori.

Zabuza took a kunai and cutted his tongue, then he burned it with a torch so Hatori won't die from the blood loss.

"You didn't show any mercy to her, I'm tired of your annoying voice... Now I should kill you and send you to Hell, however I don't know if there's a Hell so I will make sure that your remaining life will be one...", said heading to him with the kunai.

Hatori's cries were heard in kilometers, however nobody dared to come near the zone. Hatori died three days later, what reamained of him hardly could be called human.

Zabuza looked at the small tomb he made for Hitomi, he had in his hand a photo he found in the house. It portrayed her with her son.

"Hitomi... If I came just a few hours earlier I could have save you... Now all I have is the revenge... But revenge to who? That bastard is dead... All this happened because the Mizukage blamed clans like yours of the War. He betrayed your family and because that you had to live hiding your true heritage and marrying a dirty farmer! I will kill that man, take the place as Mizukage that he proved he didn't deserve and create laws that will protect people like you...", said.

He looked at the photo.

"I will find our son and train him to become a powerful ninja, together we will avenge you, Hitomi...", said with tears in his eyes.

"This is the last time I will show my feelings. Nobody, him included him, will see me again displaying any emotion", said before leaving.

Weeks laters an orphan meet a masked man in a bridge...

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? I always asked myself how could Zabuza knew that Haku had a bloodline.

At first I didn't planned to make an omake for this chapter, it was going to be only the Zabuza prequel.

However as you saw, the chapter was sort and I needed something for fill it. Then I saw the date of the chapter (10/31/2008) and in my mind appeared the perfect omake for Halloween: The thing that Naruto's fans fear the most... No, I'm not talking about your favorite pairings not happening, in talking about the what plagued the anime.

* * *

**OMAKE: FILLER**

Shikamaru and Temari got out from the cinema. They spend the night watching a horror movie about a killer who slayed horny teenagers.

Temari made fun all time about the stupidity of the teenagers remarking their mistakes; of course she didn't fell any fear. After living with Gaara the years he was a rutless killer, almost nothing could scare her.

Shikamaru was sorry for the killer when he was killed by the loud and stupid blonde.

They passed near Studios Pierrot when they noticed that somebody was following them. They saw a varied group of people heading towards them.

Shikamaru recognized some of them: Some of them were the ninjas who abducted Matsuri, Matsuri herself, The Princess of the Honey Country, all the Fuuma Clan, the Teddy Bear creature that Naruto found, the Stupid Brothers...

Both of them shivered in fear, they thought that those days ended years ago, after the TimeSkip.

Temari looked at Shikaamaru and screamed when she saw him dressed in the ninja gear he wore in one of those episodes.

Shikamaru performed a henge that made him look like Orochimaru after visiting a solarium, then he used his signature technique.

"Tajuu Kagemane no Jutsu! (Mass Shadow Binding Technique)", shouted while the tendrils trapped the characters.

Shikamaru, now with everybody minus Temari mimmicking his moves, started to dance with all filler characters in a perfect synchrony.

_It's close To TimeSkip and Something Evil's Lurking in The Dark.  
Under Konoha's sun, You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart.  
You Try To Scream, But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It.  
You Start To Freeze, As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

_You Hear The Door Slam, And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run.  
You Feel The Cold Hold, And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Hurricane You Close Your Eyes, And Hope That This Is Just Imagination, girl But All The While, You Hear The Char Creepin' Up Behind You're Out Of Time_

_They're Out to Get You, There's Chars Closing In On Every Side.  
They have more Backstory than any of the Main Characters.  
Now Is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Close Together dear.  
All Thru The Night, I'll Save You From The Terror On The Show,  
I'll Make You See_

_Darkness Falls Across Konoha, The TimeSkip Hour Is Close At Hand.  
Chars Crawl In Search Of ScreenTime To Terrorize Yours Neighborhood And Whosoever Shall Be Found Without The Soul For Getting Down Must Stand And Face The Hounds of Audience, And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell._

_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air The Funk Of Forty Thousand unwanted chapters And Grizzly Chars From Every Chapter Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Filler_

_'Cause this Is **FILLER**, Filler Night and No-ones Gonna Save You from the Beast about Strike!  
You Know its **FILLER**, Filler Night!  
You're fighting for Your Life inside a Killer, Filler!_

_**FILLER**, Filler Night!  
'Cause I can thrill you More Than Any Char Could ever dare try. (**FILLER**, Filler Night)  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer Filler Chiller,  
Filler Here Tonight!_

_'Cause this Is **FILLER** Filler night girl I Can Thrill You More Than Any Char Could ever dare try Any Char could ever Dare Try (**FILLER**, Filler Night) So Let Me Hold You Tight and Share a Killer Filler!_

* * *

Did you like my Thriller Parody for Halloween?

Remember to review.


	36. Arashi vs Zabuza

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 11/12/2008.

As I told before, the first days of the month I have a bigger load of work, thanks for waiting. I also want to remark that in this chapter the fic finally surpasses the 100000 words barrier. Thanks to all my readers for keep reading it.

I also apologize to all readers who wanted Haku to be a girl, I'm doing the background of the story the closest possible to the original series and it includes the gender of the characters.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA**

Madara chuckled. His plot was going as planned, soon the missing nins those stupid villagers hired will acomplish their purpose. He was no fool, he knew that they were no match for Minato Namikaze; their purpose was to split him appart from his son while another group captured the boy. He was realistic, he knew that there was a great chance that the Namikaze would be able to save his son, but it was worth of the try. Even if Naruto was saved, Zabuza will end dying at Minato's hands; the sooner that traitor died in this time line, the better.

In his original time line Zabuza was considered a hero among many people in Water Country when he died killing the business man Gato, saving the Wave Country from his tiranny. It inspired many of those who were unhappy with the way the Mist Village was ruled and the number of missing nins increased.

Yes, Zabuza had to die, and better at the hands of his enemy.

**WITH MINATO**

Minato looked at the missing nins. They were from different villages, they were trying to look the scarier possible and were radiating a good amount of killing intent.

He chuckled under his mask, besides Zabuza none of them passed from medium chuunin level. It was also obvious that they were not used to work together, probably they didn't know each other jutsus and techniques so they were more likely to obstruct among themselves instead of combining their efforts when attacking him.

Zabuza was the only one worth of being considered a threat, he and his apprentice.

_"Minato, Haku is hidding behind that tree...",_ said Kushina.

Minato mentally nodded.

_"I doubt he will attack unless Zabuza is in danger, then he will pretend to be a Hunter Nin chasing Zabuza",_ said while she projected into is mind all the memories from the future she had about the boy and his mentor.

In a nanosecond Minato now had all the knowledge Kushina got from Naruto's mission to Wave, including Zabuza's and Haku's fighting techniques.

_"Thank you, Kushina, I didn't have a chance to fight them in the Other World",_ thought.

_"Minato, please don't hurt them too much. Haku is a good person, he and Naruto would have become great friends if they met in different circunstances...",_ said her.

_"Don't worry, I need Zabuza for my 'special project'. Having him there is a stroke of luck",_ thought him.

"What are you looking at?", asked Zabuza.

"Nothing", responded Arashi, "... I was asking myself who send you and how you managed to get into Konoha's territory", said Arashi.

Zabuza chuckled.

"Sorry, but the confidentiality with my clients doesn't let me tell you. I can tell you that we were hired to kill you. I still don't know why they hired those maggots too, I can do the job all by myself", said Zabuza.

"Don't call us maggots!", roared a ninja from Cloud, "We can defeat him without your help!"

The other missing nins nodded with him.

Zabuza nailed his massive sword in the ground.

"Then show me, I will let him all for yourselves. You'll get my part of the payment if you sucess, however I won't help you if he starts to kill you", said the former Swordman of the Mist.

The cloud nin, who was between two nins from Waterfall, was the first to attack.

"Raiton: Raigan! (Lighting Element: Lighting Sphere)", shouted while he shot a ball of electricity at Arashi.

There was a dazzling explosion where Arashi was for a few seconds. When the light dissipated instead of Arashi there was the charred body of the nin who performed the jutsu.

Before they could react, the ninjas from Waterfall had two kunais embeded in the base of their necks.

"Three less...", said Arashi, who was now in the former place of the Cloud Nin.

"It's true! He can use his own enemies has replacement for the Kawarimi!", thought Zabuza impressed.

A Rock Nin made some fast hand signs.

"Doton: Dorodomu (Earth Element: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)", shouted.

A semisphere formed around Arashi.

"Ha! Now I will absorb your chakra!", exclaimed the Rock nin while he got near the dome.

Before he could touch the semisphere Arashi breaked through it.

"What!? Impossible!", exclaimed while he tried to impale Arashi with his sword.

At the moment the sword hit Arashi he turned into a lighting explosion, charring another nin.

"I think I put too much chakra into my Raiton Bunshin, I only needed him to make a hole in the dome...", joked the true Arashi while he got out from it.

"Minato, use some of my jutsus to finish the remaining two", asked Kushina.

He nodded mentally.

There was a pond in the zone, obviously Zabuza chose to ambush him there to take advantage of his water jutsus.

Arashi performed some water signs that Zabuza recognized.

_"Impossible! He also knows that jutsu!?",_ thought.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Technique)", shouted Arashi.

He directed the dragon to the last ninjas, they tried to dodge it but an unknown force stopped them. The dragon pushed them toward a rock, breaking their spines.

Arashi smiled underneath his mask, the way to revive Kushina required him to have control over the five elemments. He had Wind as his primary affinity, with Lighting and Fire as the secondaries. Kushina had Water as her primary, with Earth as her secondary. When Minato sealed her inside him he got access to her spiritual energy, combining it with his physical energy he was now able to produce a chakra with Kushina's affinities. While Naruto was learning the Rasengan, Minato used the Kage Bunshin trick to train in the use of Kushina's elemments.

_"Only Pein can match us now in the variety of elemments", _thought Arashi.

_"Yes, but the best part is that now I will be able to help in the upcoming battles"_, said Kushina.

Minato agreed with her and looked at Zabuza.

"Have you seen enough? I know that you only wanted to evaluate me when you let the others attack", said Arashi.

"True, now I won't have to share my payment with those fools", said Zabuza chuckling.

"This man is not an ordinary jonin...", thought Zabuza, "... I wonder why he is not in the Bingo Books, the Villages love to talk big about their strongest ninjas... I'll have to discard range attacks or he will use that technique to switch me with himself. Lucky for me he doesn't seen to have a weapon to match my sword"

"Oh, now I remember about you. You were the one who killed all the graduation class in the final exam in Kirigakure. Since then they changed the exams", said Arashi.

"Yes, it was me, aren't you scared?", said Zabuza releasing some killer intent, hoping to demoralize his adversary.

Arashi kept undisturbed.

"No. Why should I be scared? You only killed a bunch of students who were not even genins, those fools could have done the same", said Arashi pointing at the corpses.

Zabuza swung his massive blade.

"Enough talking! Prepare yourself!", shouted.

Arashi took out two tree-pronged kunais. He focused wind chakra in the one in his left hand. He did the same with the one in his right time but this time he also elongated the blade until it was as long as a katana.

Arashi took a fighting stance where he had the shorter blade pointing at Zabuza while he had the longer over his head.

_"I know that style, is a sword sytle that uses the shorter blade for defense and the longer for attack. However he can also use the short blade for stabbing if he gets too close. I'll have to take advantage of the higher reach of my sword against him",_ tought Zabuza.

Zabuza made the first move, Arashi dodged the attack with ease and countered with the shorter blade. With a quick movement Zabuza blocked the attack with his own blade. To his surprise, Arashi's blade made a second hole on his sword, if he would have used the longer blade, he would have stabbed the former Swordman of the Mist.

Arashi now took the initiative taking advantage of Zabuza's surprise. The Demon of the Mist had to do his best to avoid Arashi's attacks, he blocked some of them but desisted when he noticed that Arashi's attacks were covering his blade with deep scratches.

_"Shit! He also has wind affinity! I thought that he used normal chakra for elongate his blades...",_ thought Zabuza, _"If I keep like this he will destroy my sword! I'll have to be faster than him if I want to make a blow"_

Zabuza now attacked more viciously, Arashi responded increasing the speed of his attacks. If Arashi was using normal blades instead of his kunais he would have been crushed by any of Zabuza's blows in attempting to block him. Unfortunately for the Demon of the Mist, he had to refrain his attacks at the moment Arashi managed to block if he didn't want to have his sword destroyed.

Zabuza made a somersault backwards and looked at Arashi.

"Not bad, I must recognize that you impressed me, but now I'm going to finish you with my speciality", said while making some hand signs.

"Kiri Gakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist technique)", exclaimed.

The area was enveloped with a thick fog, making almost impossible to see.

"I see, you are going to use the Silent Killing, eh? Let's see how you deal with various targets. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted Arashi.

Three clones appeared and sorrounded the original.

"Did you know there are eight points in the body that promises a kill almost instantly?", said Zabuza's voice.

"That is taught at the Academy, your intimidation tactics won't work against me", responded Arashi.

Zabuza took advantage from the fact that Arashi revealed is possition and attacked him. He eluded the clones easily and proceeded to kill the original. To his surprise, Arashi exploded in flames at the moment he hit him. If he had used a weapon with a shoter reach he would have been burned.

"Katon clone, I'm the only one able to use them. I always thought that shouting the name of a jutsu only gives info to your adversaries about your techniques. I took advantage of that stupid behaviour", said Arashi while floating over the mist.

Arashi took advantage of the mist and used the Hiraishin to get out of it, the mist itself cloaked the yellow flash effect of his jutsu.

Unlike many people think, the Hiraishin was not a high speed technique nor a teleportation. What the Hiraishin made was acelerating the flow of time between two points, it worked creating a small time breach that generated the famous yellow flash effect. For Arashi, everyone was moving at slow motion while he moved at his ussual speed; for the rest of people, he moved at insane speeds. Arashi also created kunais with seals made from his blood that were used as markers for create a net of time breachs that let him attack multiple opponents.

Because the Hiraishin was not a speed technique, it didn't generated a blow of wind that would alert Zabuza of him getting out of the mist.

The other clones attacked Zabuza, he made hit in one of them expecting it to explode in flames. The clone didn't explode, he grabbed the sword while it was still embebed in him. Zabuza noticed that the clone was made of dirt, looking at the wound, a Doton clone, a type that was able to receive some heavy blows before being destroyed.

Zabuza destroyed the clone and dispatched the other ones quickly, then he realized it: His adversary has used a Raiton clone, a Water Dragon, blades with wind chakra, a Katon clone and Doton clones; Arashi was able to use all Five Elements. He dispelled the mist to locate his adversary only to find him floating over him.

"W-Who are you? T-There's no way that somebody like you could be classified as an A rank nin...", said Zabuza trying to hide his growing fear.

"Those who hired him said that I was A rank!?", thought Arashi undignified.

"You'll be able to discuss the matter with them soon", said Kushina.

Haku was scared, this man disposed the other nins like they were nothing. Then he fought Zabuza countering all his tactics, now the man was floating over him. Obviously he was above their league, now it was time to pretend to be a hunter from Kiri, fake Zabuza's death and leave the place.

He threw the senbon needles to Zabuza's vital points but at the moment they were about to hit him, they stopped in mid air.

It was followed with a sound like wind.

"It was a Fuuton clone...", said Arashi, "it stopped from move those fools who were killed by my Water Dragon and I assigned him to watch over you while I dealed with Zabuza", said Arashi looking at his hideout.

Haku made himself visible and pretended to be a Hunter nin.

"Congratulations, your skills are really impressive. I was after Zabuza for days and I found him fighting you. I was waiting for the perfect moment to kill off him and...", said before being interrupted.

"Stop pretending yourself, you are not a Hunter Nin. Real Hunters wouldn't use senbons as assasination method. I think that you are Zabuza's backup plan", said Arashi.

"No, I'm a Hunter Nin, really...", said Haku sweating.

Before he could say anything, Zabuza was inmovilized by other two Fuuton clones that Arashi had as backup.

"If you are a true Hunter you'll let me kill Zabuza and then you'll destroy the body", said Arashi while he formed a Rasengan on his hand.

He charged at Zabuza with great speed, aiming to the heart.

As happened in another time line, Haku created an ice mirror to teleport himself before Zabuza and receive the attack in his place.

In the last moment Arashi dispelled the Rasengan and punched Haku knocking him and taking out his mask.

Then, to Zabuza's surprise, he dispelled the clones, leaving him free.

"He was ready to die in your place, you are really precious to him...", said while he leaned the boy against a tree.

"He is my tool, this is what he is for", said Zabuza taking a fighting stance.

"There is no need to fight, obviously your client lied about me and you expected to fight a weaker opponent. There's no reason to keep on with your contract", said Arashi.

Zabuza agreed with him and hanged his sword back on his back.

"Now, will you tell me who hired you so we will make him a visit? I also have a proposal for you and your apprentice", said the blond.

Zabuza looked at the other nin for a few seconds before he made his choice.

"The others and myself were hired to kill you while other group leaded by the Demon Brothers abducted your son and...", said before Arashi received the memories of the clone he left with Naruto.

"Naruto is alone with the enemy!", exclaimed while he headed to the place he left Naruto, not before leaving a clone for watch over Zabuza and Haku.

On his way he felt a tremendously and evil source of chakra, something he never expected to feel again and increased his pace.

The Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

What happened to Naruto?

What is going to happen with the villagers who hired Zabuza and co?

The response in next chapter

* * *

This omake was an original idea from my reader Ferduran, I just added a few changes.

**OMAKE: IRUKA'S DREAM**

Iruka and Anko were watching TV at his home after one of his "special training" sessions with Kakashi. Since their first encounter Iruka had real troubles to destroy the book in the jonin's hands now that he was prevented against him. He had to use tricks like disguising himself as an old lady or ambushes in order to caught the Hatake off guard and burn the book. Each sucess ended with a survival test trying to survive the wrath of the Copy Nin... and failures too.

If it were not for the fact that he was progressing at an insane rate he would have left this training. Now he was slighty stronger than Anko, soon he should be able to do the jonin exam although he didn't mind the rank, he only wanted to have the skill for being a better teacher.

This time the Copy Nin managed to save his book so he was not as vicious as the times were Iruka destroyed it, the chuunin only had half his body bandaged. The movie was nothing unusual and Iruka was very tired, he was resting his head on Anko's shoulder and soon he was asleep.

The Snake Lady was enjoying that moment with her boyfriend, since her sensei betrayed her and the village she had real problems opening herself to other people; her friends Yugao and Kurenai helped her a lot to get over the trauma but she couldn't develop a relationship with a man until the scarred teacher appeared in her life.

At first she thought that he was a pervert, cute but a pervert. Then he told her his true motives and she couldn't help but fall for him. Unlike Orochimaru, this man wanted to give the best education to his students, not using them for his own purposes. He was also a great dango maker and a very attentive man and very good in bed (she should try one of these days the gifts Yugao gave her for her birthday)

While his girlfriend meditated about their relationship, Iruka had a dream.

The teacher found himself before the Memorial Stone, where the names of his parents were engraved. He noticed that he was a kid again. He reminded that after the Kyuubi attack he used to come daily to this place for cry.

"Mom, Dad... How are you doing? I'm sorry for not visiting you lately but I was very busy. Now I'm training to get jonin level so I could be a better teacher... You won't believe what happened in Konoha during the last days, the most important is that the Yondaime is back alive, and he is Naruto's father! Since that day we didn't have more pranks, life in the Academy is now a bit boring... Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you... I-I have a girlfriend...", said blushing.

"Is she nice?", asked a voice from behind.

Iruka's heart stopped at the sound, he turned down and saw his parents smiling at him.

He rushed to hug them. It was not the first time he dreamed with them but he always reacted the same way.

After the teary meeting they talked about Iruka's life in Konoha.

"Yes Mom, she is very nice although she acts and like she were a bit crazy. But when you know her, she is a great person", said Iruka proudly.

His father noded.

"And how she looks, is she hot?", asked his father with a perverted grin.

Iruka scratched the back of his head.

"Yes... She is the hottest in Konoha. The other men look at me with a mixture of awe and envy", said smiling.

He described his father how Anko looked without skipping any details until both of them ended with bumps in their heads courtesy of his mother.

"That is not important! Iruka... do you love her?", asked.

Iruka was pensive for a few seconds until he responded.

"Yes, I love Anko... I hope that in a few years we will marry, live together and form a family...", said.

Meanwhile in the real world, Anko, who didn't realize that Iruka was sleeping, finished her thoughts about her relationship with Iruka and decided to ask him about it.

"Iruka... What do you think about our relationship?", asked seriously.

"... I love Anko... live together...", mumbled him in dreams.

"W-WHAT!?", exclaimed her.

Her shout awoke him. He found Anko blushing and surprised.

"Y-You were joking, don't you?", said her.

"Eeeeh, no, you know that I don't joke...", responded him not sure was going on with.

"I-Iruka... I love you too... I-I want to live with you!", exclaimed her before hugging and kissing him.

A part of Iruka realized that he probably was talking while he dreamed, another part was a bit scared for renouncing his independence. A last part was trying to process the words 'I love you too' from her lips.

Two days later they were finishing to move Anko's belongings into Iruka's house. One of the boxes fell to the ground revealing the 'gifts' Yugao gave Anko for her birthday.

A part of Iruka was scared to hell, another part was already thinking about the uses they could have for the 'gifts'. A more practical part was thinking about a place in the house where the candles of the 'gifts' would look nice.

Meanwhile, in heaven, his parents were laughing happily for their son's new life.

END

* * *

Review, please. I specially want to know your oppinions about making the Hiraishin a time slowing jutsu. I will explain my reasons in next chapter.


	37. Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 11/21/2008.

* * *

_"Naruto is alone with the enemy!", exclaimed while he headed to the place he left Naruto (not before leaving a clone watching over Zabuza and Haku)_

_On his way he felt a tremendous and evil source of chakra, something he never expected to feel again._

_The Kyuubi's chakra._

**MINUTES AGO**

Naruto was going to resume his training with the clone his father left when they felt some chakra signatures. Four ninjas from different villages appeared, everyone with a slash in their forehead protectors.

Before Arashi could say anything, one of them attacked the Arashi clone.

The clone dodged easily the attack and slammed a Rasengan in the ninja's chest, killing him.

"Naruto, here's your next exercise... Take care of these fools by yourself. I'll help you if they happen to be too strong, but I don't think it will be necessary", said the clone.

"All right, Dad!", said Naruto happily at the perspective of a true fight.

The three remaining ninjas didn't take it very well and attacked Naruto.

One of them tried to hit him with his kodachi but the boy turned into a log.

The real Naruto threw a kunai at him with an explosive tag he created thanks to his father's lesson.

The ninja tried to dodge the kunai but the explosion was stronger than a normal explosive tag and died because some rocks ended embeded in his back.

"Yes!!", exclaimed Naruto, not aware that he took his first life, "Now, what about this? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Twenty clones charged at the ninjas. Meanwhile the original Naruto proceeded to write another explosive tag, like his father did in his test.

"Naruto, it's too soon for trying that", warned the Arashi clone a bit concerned.

Meanwhile, the missing nins managed to destroy the clones, but not without a cost. One of them was dead, other had an arm heavily damaged and only one ended with a few bruises. The two survivors looked at Naruto with hate in their eyes.

_"Where are the Demon Brothers?",_ thought one.

"How could that brat be so strong? I don't care about our employers said, I'm going to kill him!", exclaimed one of them.

Naruto threw a kunai with the tag, not noticing a minor mistake in the writting.

The tag started to blew sparks in a extreme, altering the speed and the trajectory of the kunai.

Said kunai flew in all directions with an insane speed.

The blade pierced trough the skull of the wounded nin, killing him.

Before the Arashi clone could react, he felt something in his gut: The kunai ended his chaotic trajectory embeded on himself.

"Upps...", thought Naruto.

"Naruto! Hang out while I come to help you!", shouted the clone before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Before the enemy nin could do anything, Arashi appeared in the area.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm her...", said when a metallic claw connected with a chain pierced through his chest.

Arashi's lifeless body fell to the ground while the claw retracted to the hand of one of the Demon Brothers.

"Your father is death, boy. Now come with us if you don't want to share his destiny", said one of them, congratulating himself for the success of his Genjtsu.

Naruto was staring incredulous at the lifeless body who he believed was his father.

"D-Dad?...", babbled.

"You are not listening? Perhaps a beating will make you come to your senses", said the other Brother while he charged at Naruto.

The last thing he saw were a pair of red eyes with slitted pupils.

* * *

Minato flew to the place, cursing himself for not giving Naruto one of his special kunais.

_"P-Please may he be alright...",_ thought Kushina.

They arrived to see a teary Naruto sorrounded by the bodies of unknown ninjas about to stab with a kunai.

Minato used his jutsu to get where his son was. He caught the kunai by the blade and slapped Naruto with the other hand.

"What were you going to do!!??", shouted furious.

Naruto looked at him with a mix of confussion and relief, ignoring the fact that he was slapped.

"D-Daddy?? Y-You are alive...", said before passing out.

Minato caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at the mark in Naruto's cheek and realized what he did.

"I-I hit our s-son...", babbled horrified, looking at his hand.

_"You did it without t-thinking, Min-kun. H-He was about to kill himself... I-I would have done the same..."_, said Kushina between tears.

Minato looked horrified at his hand, then he formed he formed a fist and tightened it until it bleed.

The horror was replaced with a hellish fury

"Whoever who was behind this, will pay. **WITH BLOOD!!",** vowed.

Kushina didn't say anything, but agreed with her husband.

**MEANWHILE, WITH HAKU AND ZABUZA**

The former Swordsman of the Mist was looking at the Arashi clone with no idea what to do when his student awakened.

"Z-Zabuza-sama... What happened?", asked Haku, relieved to see his master alive.

"You were knocked by our adversary when you tried to block his attack", responded Zabuza.

Haku saw the Arashi clone who was watching over them and got into a fighting stance, between him and Zabuza.

"The fight is over", said the Arashi clone, "My original one has someting to propose you both, it will be a very beneficial agreement for both parts"

Haku calmed down when he saw that Zabuza was agreeing with him.

The beautiful boy kneeled before Zabuza.

"I-I'm sorry Zabuza-sama... I couldn't help you in your fight... I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit", said.

"There's no need for apologizing, I think that our adversary is more than he appears. Our customers lied to us, this Arashi guy can't be an A class ninja", said.

"An A class ninja?? Who told you that it was my level?", asked the clone undignified.

Before Zabuza could say anything they felt a murderous killing intent. Zabuza himself was a master of paralyzing his victims with his own, but this one was beyond anything he could do. It came from the way the original Arashi went. Something said him that the Demon Brothers and the other ninjas were now dead.

Seconds later Arashi appeared carrying his son in his arms. His eyes had death writting in them. Zabuza and Haku thought seriously about fleeing away, but they were not sure if they would be able to move.

"What happened!?", asked the clone before being ordered to dispel himself.

Arashi put his son in the ground and made some long breathings for calming down, later he headed to the former Mist nins.

Zabuza made his best to appear calm, he knew that he had no chance if Arashi attacked him, but he would give him a final fight.

Arashi removed his hood and his mask.

Haku didn't recognized the blond man, Zabuza did. This man killed more ninjas than the Seven Swordmen of the Mist during the time he was part of the group. He only hoped now for a quick death.

"Momochi Zabuza, I see that you recognize me. I have a proposition for you... but first you'll give me the names of your employers, you like it or not", said the Yellow Flash.

Zabuza told him everything.

* * *

**KONOHA'S HOSPITAL, A HOUR LATER**

Sarutobi rushed to the room were Naruto was checked. He found Arashi and a boy who looked like a girl attending an unconscious Naruto. (His years of experience didn't let him be fooled by Haku's looks)

"I received you message What happened? And who's this boy?", asked concerned.

"This boy is Haku, one of the few survivors of the Yukina clan. He is helping the nurses to take care of Naruto... Haku let me introduce you to Sarutobi Harizen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha", said Arashi.

"I-It's a honor to meet you, Hokage-sama... Your feats are very known in the Water Country... I-I never expected to meet somebody like you", said the boy obvoiusly surprised that he was able to recognize his gender.

"Same for me. I'm very sorry for what happened to your clan, they did the best for their country and they were betrayed for those they were protecting...", said the Hokage heartily, "... I would love to have a talk with you, but I must discuss a very important matter with Arashi-san... Please can you leave for a while?", asked.

Haku nodded and got out from the room.

Sarutobi performed some sound proof jutsus, looked to Naruto and then to Arashi.

"Can you tell me what happened? Is it true that your were attacked?", asked.

Arashi told him all the story concerning the attack. How Zabuza and other missing nins were hired by some villagers to capture Naruto and kill him.

The Hokage took a seat, trying to digest what Arashi told him. One of his worst nightmares since he got his Kage rank back just happened, he only could thank the fact that Naruto survived. Then he vowed to himself that something like that will never happen again.

"That Zabuza guy told you who hired him? Ibiki will make sure that they will confess so they will receive their deserved punishment", asked.

Arashi gave him a document.

"Better than that: This is Zabuza's contract. He has the custom of making writting contracts to use it against those customers who could try to treason him, it has all the signatures of the villagers who hired him and the other missing nins", said Arashi.

The Hokage looked at the document.

"Good, I will send the ANBU to arrest them and...", said before being interrupted.

"That's not necessary, the original Minato set up a trap with Zabuza's help, I'm just a clone. Now he must be giving these traitors what they deserve", said the clone.

The Hokage got up from the room and called his ANBU.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN A HUT OUTSIDE KONOHA**

The group of villagers were relieved. When they felt before the same vicious killer intent they felt the day Arashi Uzumaki arrived Konoha, they thought that they were going to get caught, but they received a message from Zabuza assuring that Arashi was death and the Fox Boy was captured.

He was going to arrive soon with his capture, in case of Zabuza being weakened enough, the ninjas who were among them would dispatch him so they would keep their money. If not they would just give him his payment. What Zabuza didn't know was that a man from another village promised them four times Zabuza's payment for the Uzumaki kid; it looks like he was wanted the boy because his bloodline, perhaps they should give the Fox Boy a beting to show their client how his power works.

Their chat was interrupted when Zabuza got into the cab with Naruto's unconscious form.

The Demon of the Mist didn't look happy.

"You lied about that Arashi guy! He was stronger than you told me! I lost all my subordinates and the extra ninjas you hired before I could kill him off", said letting Naruto's body fell to the ground.

"You knew the risk when you accepted this mission, Zabuza. Look it by the bright side, now you don't have to share the money with anybody", said a ninja who was named spokesman of the group while he handed Zabuza a bag with the money.

Zabuza took the money, his semblance relaxed visibly when he saw that all the money was there.

"What do you want the boy for? Do you have a grudge against him or else?", asked.

The spokesman decided to not tell Zabuza about the man who wanted Naruto because his bloodline, just in chase Zabuza decided to betray them for the money, he told him the other reasons.

"Obviously you don't know about it. The official story of Konoha says that the Yondaime Hokage died killing the Kyuubi a decade ago, that's not true, he died sealing the Fox into a baby boy... this boy. Naruto Uzumaki is the reincarnation of the Fox. The Sandaime was a fool and wanted him to have a life the most normal possible, so he made a law forbidding everyone to tell the truth or harming the boy", said the ninja.

"He is not the reincarnation of the Fox", clarified one of the villagers, "They are different entities, I only want him dead because killing him will kill the Fox too"

"I don't want to take the risk that someday the Fox would be able to destroy the seal and get free", said another ninja, "it's better to kill both of them now that the seal works"

"I only want him dead because I lost my money betting against him and his father", said another.

The rest of villagers and the ninjas told their reasons about why they wanted Naruto's death until the most murderous killing intent they ever felt paralyzed them.

Naruto got up and dispelled the Henge, revealing himself as Arashi Uzumaki.

"I heard enough!! You are a bunch of ungrateful traitors!! Your mere existence is an insult to Konoha!!", roared.

Some of the villagers pissed themselves, one of the ninjas tried to attack only to end with his head separated from his body.

Arashi summoned some Kage Bunshin who quickly dangled the traitors by the hands to the walls of the hut, using kunais to impale their hands.

"Z-Zabuza... Why did you betray us...", babbled one of them while he convoluted by the pain.

"You lied to me about my mission. The adversary was beyond my abilities, the contract is void and I take the money as compensation for the troubles and the loss of my men", said the former Mist Nin heading to the door.

"I'll see you in the hospital, remember to close the door when you leave... I have something to discuss with this scum", said Arashi to Zabuza.

Zabuza nodded and left the place.

Arashi looked at his prisoners.

"All you are guilty of high treason against Konoha, letting a group of missing get inside the village's territory, endangering all the population. And worst of all, you hired them for assasinate two fellow citizens of Konoha with the aggravation that you owe the life to one of them, my son! For that abhorrent crimes you are everyone sentenced to death!", shouted the furious father.

"W-Wait... O-Only the Hokage c-can sentence to death...", babbled one of the ninjas.

Arashi removed his mask and hood, revealing his true identity to the traitors.

"I'm the Hokage, the one whose final wish you betrayed...", said in a cold tone.

For a few seconds, all of them were speechless, too surprised to feel the pain until they realized that they were in real shit, then they started to beg for their lives pathetically.

"F-Forgive us Y-Yondaime-sama... We didn't know that it was you...", said one before being slapped.

"Shut up!! You should have respected my wish, was Naruto my son or not", said Minato.

"P-Please, Hokage-sama... T-They forced me into this...", begged another.

"Those who abandon his comrades are worse than trash", responded Minato while he punched him in the gut.

"I won't let scum like you be part of Konoha, my son won't be the ruler for those who would try to hurt him if they had the chance" said the ex Kage.

Minato headed to the ninjas.

"You are the worst ones of all. You dishonored the heros who died defending the village from the Fox, conspiring to kill one of them. As Hokage I strip all you of your ninja rank", said coldly.

He summoned some clones who stripped the ninjas of their vests and teared them to rags that were used to tap the eyes of the civilians.

_"They will hear the executions, but not see them, their imagination will do a better job scaring them",_ thought Kushina.

Then he removed their forehead protectors, from Kushina's memories he knew how hard Naruto had to work to get his. The thought that the traitors had better opportunities to get them only infuriated him more.

"You dishonored the symbol of the Leaf...", said while he wrapped his fist with one of the protectors, with the metallic part coinciding with his knuckles.

"... This same symbol will be your end", said while he punched the ninja with it.

Minutes later, the Hokage in his battle gear and a squad of ANBU arrived at the scene only to see that traitors were already executed.

The ANBU recognized Arashi as Minato and soon they were trying to cope with the new info

_"Isn't he the Yondaime!?"_

_"He used his own son for saving the village..."_

_"No wonder why he is so pissed with everyone..."_

_"So that's the reason why he is so strong..."_

_"I hope that the Hokage won't make us fight him..."_

Sarutobi looked at the corpses of the ninjas, Minato executed them using their own forehead protectors as blunt weapons, they all had marks with the village's symbol over their bodies.

The civilians all had a second smile in their throats, with the exception of the wounds in their hands, they didn't appear to be tortured.

The Sandaime confronted the Yondaime.

"Minato, was it necessary to do this?", asked.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, it was. Executing them like that not only I made sure that they wished to not being born, I also send a message to all those who could try to do someting simmilar to Naruto, I or our precious people. We no longer will expect any gratitude from the citizens Konoha, but we won't take any crap from them neither", said the Yondaime.

Sarutobi stood there for a few moments, and talked.

"Yes, the villagers will think it two times before trying to do anything as fooliness again. You were lucky that we have the contract, it will silence any disagreement with the council. I will convoke them to explain this...", said.

"If they try to do something, I won't have any mercy with them", said Minato.

The Yondaime headed to the ANBU.

"My true identity is a S class secret, don't divulge under high treason, right?", said while he put back his mask.

All the ANBU agreed with him, some of them even vowed at him.

"By the way, not everyone on the contract is here, we should go after them", said the Sandaime.

Just in that time, the absent traitors knocked the door

"Sorry for being late, had the ninjas appeared with the Fox boy?", said Mizuki while he got into the hut with another villager.

They found the mess that were their fellow ploters, a squad of ANBU, a pissed Uzumaki and an angry Hokage.

"W-We are in a big t-trouble... d-don't we?", asked a very scared Mizuki.

All ANBU nodded.

**Next chapter: Arashi VS the Council**

* * *

**SPECIAL REPORT: THE HIRAISHIN**

I realized that Minato's technique couldn't be a superspeed technique because it would had a particular weakness. As you know, the main weakness of the Sharingan is that the eyes of an Uchiha are faster than their bodies, they can see an attack but it doesn't mean that they are fast enough for prevent it.

With a superspeed technique would happen the inverse situation: the body of the user would be too fast for his senses and he would endanger himself, he could trip with a small rock; tripping at superspeed would break all the bones of the user in the best situation. Superspeed would also lead to a tunnel vision that would leave the user vulnerable to counterattacks; Minato knew that fact, for that reason he recomended Kakashi to not use the Chidori in Kakashi Gaiden.

The Hiraishin can't be a teleportation technique for a very obvious reason, the enemy would know where he will appear and they could attack him at the moment he teleports were his seals are. It would lead to a massive Smash The Mole game with Minato as the mole, appearing in the seals instead of holes. Teleporting to a seal is not an unknown technique: the scrolls of the Chuunin Exams let the examinators teleport where the chuunin hopefuls were when they opened the scrolls.

Minato also perfected that seal teleportation technique, being able to teleport to the seals of his special kunais (as seen in Kakashi Gaiden).

As curiosity: If you are familiar with DC comics supervillains, there's one named Zoom who is the worst enemy of the superhero Flash, an evil of him. The first version was a time traveller but his power was superspeed, like Flash. The second version has no superspeed, he moves faster in time creating the feeling that he has superspeed, I realized that this power was better than the superspeed. Where's the curiosity? Look after an image of him in the web, use Professor Zoom or Zoom as keywords. You got it? Yes... he is a "Yellow Flash".

Review, please.


	38. Arashi VS The Council

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 11/28/2008.

In last chapter there was a record of anonymous reviews, some of them explaining their own versions of the Hiraishin. I  
won't discuss any of them. The important thing about a technique is not how it works, the important thing is the result.

Perhaps I didn't explain this detail well, but the Hiraishin can be used without the seals in the three pronged kunais.  
Said kunais are used to affect a great area so Minato can defeat multiple enemies with a single use of  
the jutsu.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SEAL**

Naruto found himself in an unknown place, it looked like a sewer. How did he got there? The last thing he recalled was  
the fight with the unknown ninjas... Everything was going fine until he accidentally destroyed his father's clone, then  
his father appeared and those masked stabbed him...

The sorrow was beyond description, all the happy world he got in the last weeks was destroyed in a few seconds... He  
heard the voices of the ones who killed his father and he only could see red. The sorrow turned into wrath, Naruto  
didn't care anymore about anything except one thing: Destroy those who took away his father.

The massacre didn't last long, he pummeled them until they didn't move, he even didn't need to use the claws he grow.  
With the revenge satisfied, the sorrow came back stronger than ever and only one thing could take it away, he saw that  
kunai...

Then his father appeared and slapped him, then everything turned black.

The relief of the knowledge that his father was alive soon was replaced with his natural curiosity, where was him? He  
reminded one of his talks with his father about the seal. According to him, the pocket dimmension that was the seal  
looked like a dungeon because it's main function was to keep the Fox trapped, to never escape. A cheap psychiatrist would  
say that this place looked like that as a reflection of Naruto's tormented mind and bla, bla, bla. The place was a prison  
placed in Naruto's belly, not in his brain, of course it had to look like a sewer.

After some wandering, the boy found a chamber with a gargantuan cell and tag with a kanji that said "SEAL".

**_"WELL, WELL... IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE AN UNEXPECTED GUEST... DID YOU GET LOST IN THE ROAD OF LIFE?",_** said a malignant voice  
in a mocking tone, the voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Kakashi sneezed for no reason and had to change his mask.

In different time line Naruto would have been disgusted with the Fox because he was the responsible of his hard life. In  
this time line the Fox was the responsible of his hard life... and the one who killed his mother.

"BASTARD!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!!!", roared while he charged at the demon.

**_"BRING IT ON, LOSER!!!",_** teased the Kyuubi.

An invisible barrier stopped violently the boy.

**_"WHAT'S GOING ON? WEREN'T YOU GOING TO MAKE ME PAY?",_** mocked the Fox.

"Shut up, MONSTER!!", responded an angry Naruto.

**_"MAKE ME, BAKA! DESTROY THAT BARRIER REMOVING THE SEAL AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!",_** exclaimed the Kyuubi with a mocking  
smile.

Naruto was going to remove the seal when he realized that he was about to do.

"No, I won't! I'll better leave you rotting here until you die", said Naruto calming down.

**_"THIS SEAL WON'T LAST FOREVER, BRAT. SOMEDAY WE WILL MEET WITHOUT THESE BARS, IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO SEE IF YOU WILL KEEP SO BRAVE",_** said the Fox.

Naruto noticed that the monster relaxed a little and talked.

**_"I LIKE IT OR NOT, MY LIFE DEPENDS ON YOUR SURVIVAL... THIS IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO: I'LL LEND YOU MY CHAKRA AND..."_**

"No", interrupted Naruto.

**_"BRAT, DON'T INTERRUPT ME, WITH MY CHAKRA WILL..."_**

"I said no! I know why you want to give me your chakra, you want to make me dependent of your power so I'll have to use it  
more and more untill the point that it will end breaking the seal and let you free. I'm sorry, but I'll rather die than  
ask for your help. If I win my battles, I will win because my own power, not yours", said Naruto reminding what his  
father told him about the dangers of the Kyuubi.

_"He didn't attack Konoha by his own will, Naruto, but this doesn't mean that he is an innocent creature. He is evil and as  
all prisoners, he hates his prison. Don't accept anything from him because he will betray you at the minimal chance.  
Don't use his chakra because it will weaken the seal and he will escape", said his father._

The Kyuubi let his rage loose, he would have killed Naruto if the seal didn't stop him.

_**"STUPID FOOL!!! I WON'T BE THERE FOREVER, SOMEDAY I WILL GET FREE AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE! NOW GET OUT OF  
HERE!!!",**_ roared.

**KONOHA'S HOSPITAL**

Naruto woke up in a unknown bed. Before he could take a better look at his sorrounding he felt a pair a strong arms  
embracing him.

"Naruto! Are you all right!? Why did you try to do that!?", asked his father in the verge of tears.

When he noticed that it was his father, he returned the embrace, letting all out.

"D-Dad... I-I thought they killed you...", said between sobs.

"I-It's over... Dad is here... Everything is going to be fine...", consoled Minato.

_"Mom is here too...",_ said Kushina, sad for not being able to console him too.

Minutes later, Naruto finally calmed down. Although his father told him that there was nothing bad with crying, he  
couldn't help but feel a little ashamed.

"Naruto can you tell me what happened since my clone was dispelled?", asked Minato.

Naruto told him all the story, including the visit to the Kyuubi's chamber.

"You did the right thing, your future self lost a lot of time trying to control a power that was not his. The only  
efective jinchuurikis are those who befriend with their hosts, unfortunately this is not your case", said Minato while he  
cursed himself for not train Naruto against Genjutsu sooner.

_"I'm stupid! If I had prepare him better, he wouldn't have to suffer like that!",_ thought.

_"Don't punish yourself, Minato. He will be able to defend himself against it, now he will be more motivated to learn  
about it",_ said Kushina.

"Dad, what happened? Who were those ninjas and why they came after us?", asked Naruto.

Minato explained him the fight against the missing nins and Zabuza, the trap they set up to catch the traitors and what  
happened until Mizuki and the other villager arrived (Minato kept the most gory details for himself)

"... Then, after some punching, they confessed that a ninja from another village offered them a great sum of money in  
exchange for yourself. We went to the other meeting point but the ninja already left...", said Minato.

"... I never thought that I would be persecuted because our bloodline... I-It's almost what happened to Hinata-chan years  
ago...", said Naruto.

"Yes, that was what the ninja from the other village wanted Konoha to believe, but after more interrogation and they  
described us how the ninja looked like, we discovered the truth... He was man with a spiral mask with a single eye hole  
and a red cloud cloak", said Minato.

"What!? You mean...", exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, everything was one of Madara's schemes... He chose some villagers who disliked you because the Fox because they  
would more easy to buy over. If they failed, at least he would get rid off Zabuza, obviously he didn't know that I would  
spare him", said Minato.

"Dad, did he travelled back in time too?", asked Naruto.

"I don't know... The Akatsuki send Itachi to test my power and now they tried to capture you in an indirect way. We must  
assume that Madara came back too...", said Minato concerned.

He looked into his jacket an handed a three pronged kunai with a seal to Naruto.

"It was going to be a birthday present, but it's better to give it to you now...", said.

Naruto looked excited at the weapon, reminding the fight his father had against that ANBU where he used his kunais for  
fight.

"Are you going to show me how to fight enlongating the kunai range and all?", asked happily.

Minato smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, but not yet. First I'm going to teach you how to counter Genjutsu and improve your ability with sealing. Improved  
sealing as you tried to do is only for experts, I don't want you to have another accident like that in the middle of a  
combat. With this kunai I will be able to teleport where you are, you only have to throw it at the enemy", said his  
father.

Naruto nodded and then his face turned more serious.

"Dad, there's something I want to tell you...", said.

"What it is?", asked Minato intrigued.

Naruto looked at his hands, reminding when he killed the Demon Brothers.

"I-I never understood why the Sasuke of that time line left Konoha, renouncing to everything for his revenge... Until  
today... When I thought they killed you I felt like my life was destroyed, the pain was unbearable... The only thing I  
wanted was to kill those who killed you, make them suffer... W-While I used the Fox'x power to crush them, a part of me  
thought that the pain would be gone after their deaths, another part was enjoying the pain I was infilicting to them, but  
after I killed them I only felt an empty gap in my heart... The revenge didn't give me back what I lost and I hated  
myself for what I did... ", said sadly.

Minato didn't say anything, Kushina was crying for her child.

Naruto continued.

"... I-I don't want to turn into a monster for revenge... I-I don't want anybody else to pass throught the same thing...  
Dad, you told me to not befriend Sasuke because he would end hurting me. But I can't... Now I know what he was going  
through, I-I can't abandon him and let him destroy his life... If I want to be worth of the Hokage title I must save him  
from himself", said finishing his talk.

Minato and Kushina never felt so proud of his son, Naruto was no longer the kid who woke up this morning vowing to finally  
master the Rasengan, Naruto was now a young man in the path of surpass his parents.

Minato unfolded a scroll an unsealed an item while Kushina realized what was Minato going to do.

Naruto looked at it curiously. It was a forehead protector without a symbol, where should be the symbol of a leaf with a  
spiral there was nothing.

Minato looked at his son with a smile.

"Naruto, in ancient times, before the founding of the great villages, there were no ninja academys nor academy exams. The  
students became ninjas at the moment they showed enough maturity and survived their first life threatening fight. Today  
you survived that fight and you just demostrated that you are mature enough...", said.

Naruto still didn't what his father wanted to say.

"... For that reason, I Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, acknowledge you as a ninja", said while he put  
the forehead protector into Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it.

"T-This means that I'm already a ninja?", asked excited.

"From my point of view, yes, you are a ninja. But you'll have to graduate at the Academy for being a ninja for the  
Village", said Minato.

Naruto hugged his father excited.

"Thank you, Dad! You don't know what it means this for me...", said.

Minato already knew, Kushina showed him her memories of the troubles that Naruto had to surpass to get his headband, she  
only hoped to be with them the day he will graduate again.

They heard someone knocking the door, Minato put back his mask.

"Come in", said.

Haku got into the room.

"Good night, Arashi-sama...", said Haku.

"Good night Haku, how was your talk with the Hokage?", responded Arashi.

"It was pretty fine... By the way he asked me to tell you to go to the Council chambers to talk about the incident", said.

Arashi got up with a grunt, he was not in the mood to talk with them.

"I'll go right now. Let me introduce yourselves... Naruto this is Haku; Haku this is Naruto...", said while the boys  
exchanged greetings, "... You should have a talk while I deal with those fools, you'll find out that you have many  
things in common", said while he left the place.

_"When we will come back I bet that they will be already friends",_ said Kushina.

"Your father really loves you... You are very lucky...", said while he saw Arashi leaving the place.

"What do you mean? All fathers love their sons don't they?", asked the puzzled blond.

Haku then told him his sad story...

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Harizen Sarutobi sighed, these emergency meetings were more frequent than he would have wished since he took the Hokage  
Hat again.

The first one was after the Kyuubi attack, they decided Naruto's destiny and he was named Hokage again, unfortunately he  
was not named Hokage yet when they voted about Naruto or he would have been able to oversee it.

The second one was after the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga, Danzo would have loved to go to war but the sacrifice of  
Hizashi saved Konoha from more suffering, no wonder why he and Minato would become friends.

The third one was after the Uchiha massacre, he still doesn't know why the boy he thought would make a fine Godaime  
would kill all his clan, including his parents, minus his younger brother.

Now they had in the chamber two groups of bodies of foreign missing nins, a group of civilian and ninjas of Konoha bodies  
and two beaten traitors tied up ready to respond to their remaining questions.

All the council members had a copy of the incident report. Those who were favorable to the Uzumakis were in an  
outrage and were asking for the execution of Mizuki and the remaining villager; those who were neutral like the Hyuugas,  
wanted to know all the details; the group who disliked them were talking among themselves, looking for a way to take  
advantage of the situation. Danzo was trying to figure out a way to adquire the bodies of the missing nins and get their  
secrets.

Everyone shut up when Arashi Uzumaki got into the chamber radiating a bit of killing intent. The council members who  
wanted to accuse him of murdering Konoha citizens had the wise decission of keeping their mouths wide shut.

The Hokage headed at the council members.

"Ladies, Gentlemen... As you know, something horrible has happened here in Konoha, a conspirancy almost left us without  
our most recent clan. Fortunately the plot failed and the traitors were caught but it will better if Uzumaki-san describe  
us what happened", said.

Arashi looked at the corpses then at the prisoners who made the best they could to avoid his glare.

He told the story of the attack, avoiding the facts that he used jutsus from five different elements and that Naruto  
killed some of his adversaries using the Kyuubi's power but some of them were already a bit scared of the fact that Naruto  
managed to kill chuunin level ninjas.

_"No wonder why we must carry out our Plan. But unlike these fools, we will suceed",_ thought Lady Miho.

Then he told them about the trap and the punishment he gave to the traitors. As expected it was followed by murmurs from  
everyone. Some of them thought that it was excesive, others agreed with the punishment, another group found very likely  
the execution of the ninjas using their own forehead protectors as weapons.

One of the Uzumakis detractors, a fat man who asked the execution of Naruto the day after the Kyuubi attack, got up  
furious.

"We heard enough! The Fox Boy and that Demon Lover killed some of our fellow citizens, tortured two of them to accuse the  
others of treason and they pretend to be the true victims! I demand a voting for execution of the Uzumaki "Clan" because  
their coward actions against the Village!", exclaimed while his followers agreed and clapped.

Before he could do anything else he was being grabbed by the throat by a furious Arashi, who lifted him some centimeters.

His infamous killing intent was higher than ever, even the Hokage was a bit scared.

Arashi glared at him with fire in eyes and talked.

"One: There's a written contract with the signatures of the traitors that proves their guiltiness without any doubt,  
also there's the fact that the prisoners were "interrogated" by the Hokage himself. Are you calling him a liar?", asked.

The followers of the fat man realized that their plan messed up and looked in fear while Arashi continued talking.

"Two: You not only broke the Sandaime's Law, with the punishment it takes, but you also made it in front of him. It is  
brushing treason against our leader...", said

The councilor looked at the Sandaime realizing the great mistake he made, the Hokage gave him an unpleasant look.

Arashi was about to finish his talk.

"And Three: You defied the Hokage's authority proposing a votation for the execution of two Konoha's citizens who killed  
some traitors, only the Hokage can decide things like that. The council's function is to advise the Hokage, not doing his  
job. All this facts are proof enough to find you guilty of treason against the Hokage. As ninja of Konoha, my duty is to  
give you a propper punishment...", said while he prepared his attack.

With a quick move, Arashi stabbed his hand into the councilor's chest, to everyone's horror. Then, with a horrible sound,  
he ripped off the man's heart.

The councilor looked horrified at his own heart, still thumping, before he died.

Arashi let the body fell to the ground and throw the heart to a paper bin.

"H-How c-ould he do t-that?", asked a horrified councilor.

"It was very simple, he just focused some wind chakra into his hand; then, with his palm open, he introduced his hand  
between the ribs of Fatso, grabbed the heart and pulled it out with some strength", explained Shibi Aburame.

_"Crap, we Hyuugas are fearsome because we can kill with a strike to the heart... It will be nothing when people will  
hear about a guy who can rip it off. The Uzumakis are a real threat to our supremacy in Konoha", _thought Lady Miho.

Arashi then looked at the followers, they tried to escape, but they were inmovilized by his Fuuton Bunshin.

"Now, about you...", said walking slowly towards while he created a Kage Bunshin for each one.

"That's enough, Arashi", said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, they must be punished...", responded Arashi.

"Yes, they will, but it will take me a lot of work to find replacements for them. I will decide a proper punishment later",  
said the Hokage.

"Can I defy them all to a duel of honor?", asked Arashi.

(These duels were duels to death, as samurais, ninjas have to ask for their leaders's permission for dueling)

"No, you can't. You can get hurt", said Sarutobi.

"Can I beat them to a pulp?", asked.

"No"

"Can I inflict them any kind of psychological torture?"

"No"

Arashi looked contemptible.

"At least can I curse them?", asked a bit depressed.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it... What do you think? He can curse you, can't him?", asked the Hokage to the  
councilors.

The councilors agreed, receiving some insults and curses was much better than an execution, they even suggested Arashi to  
curse those who dared to wrong him or his son instead of beating them.

A sinister spark appeared in Arashi's eyes and his clones while they smiled under their masks.

The clones performed some hand signs.

"Wait, he is going to kill them! Someone stop him!", said Koharu.

"No, he is just cursing them...", said the Hokage.

"FUIN JUTSU! Disgrace Curse!", exclaimed the Arashi clones while the stamped their palms into the councilors foreheads.

Then in said foreheads appeared sinister seals.

"I don't know about yours, but my curses really work...", said Arashi looking at his victims, "... This is the Disgrace  
Curse, the good thing: It won't do anything to you. The bad thing: It will affect anybody around you"

Everyone listened to Arashi while he kept explaining his curse.

"... Your mere presence could make people have strange accidents without no reason while you are near, food could rot,  
plants get dry...", the effects of the seal are unpredictable but they will be always bad for anybody except you", said  
Arashi in a sinister tone.

Just at that time, legs of some of the chairs of the cursed broke, making them fall to the ground.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You are inmune to the effects of your own seal but not the other's", said Arashi.

The cursed ones looked with supplicant eyes at the Hokage, just at that time his smoking pipe broke.

"You'll kept these seals as punishment. Now get out of here!", said in a cold tone.

They got out of the chamber, making their best to not rub in each other.

The Hokage looked at the rest of the council.

"Now that the plot against the Uzumakis is explained and resolved, this is the end of the meeting. In three days we will  
have another meeting to decide about Momochi Zabuza's petition of asylum and if he and his son Haku could join the Leaf",  
said finishing the meeting.

* * *

There will be more more NaruHina in next chapters, I didn't forgot about them.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 38 DELETED SCENE**

... A cheap psychiatrist would say that this place looked like that as a reflection of Naruto's tormented mind and bla,  
bla, bla. The place was a prison placed in Naruto'd gut, not in his brain, of course it had to look like a sewer.

After some wandering, the boy found a chamber with a gargantuan cell and tag with a kanji that said "SEAL".

**_"So, finally I get a visit after all these years...",_** said a feminine voice in a sensual tone.

To his surprise inside the cell there was not a feisty beast with the size of a mountain, rabbit ears (chuckles) and nine  
tails. Inside the cell there was an impossible beautiful woman dressed with a white kimono with red flower motives. She  
had a beautiful red hair that reached her waist, reminding him a lot about his own mother. The only features that  
suggested the true identity of the woman were the long nine red foxy tails that confounded with her hair, her foxy hears  
and her red eyes with slitted pupils.

"Y-You are a g-girl...", babbled the boy.

The Kyuubi chuckled.

**_"Yes, demons also have genders, Naruto-kun. Do you expected to see me in my battle form? I can change into it if you  
like...",_ **said the woman.

"N-No... You look better with this form...", said Naruto trying to recover from the surprise.

Kyuubi smiled.

**_"Thank you, I also prefer this one",_** said her with a sad smile that soon turned into a sadness gesture.

**_"I was waiting until you would come here so I could say that I'm very sorry about what happened to you...",_** said with tears in  
her eyes.

"W-What?", asked Naruto confused.

The teary woman explained herself between sobs.

_**"I-I never wanted to attack Konoha, but that pale guy with snake eyes kidnapped my kids and... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?",**_  
said with a demonic (and masculine) voice.

To Naruto's confussion, the woman turned into the giant fox he expected to see at first.

**_"YOU, THE ONE WITH THE KEYBOARD... YES, THE ONE WHO IS WRITTING THIS CRAP... I WON'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THAT SHIT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRED I AM OF THESE FICS WHO CHANGE MY GENDER!? I'M A FUCKING GUY!! THE STRONGEST BIJUU! NOT A WHIMPERING GIRL THAT WILL END MAKING HER JAILOR STRONGER OR EVEN BECOMING A MOTHER, SISTER OR GIRLFRIEND DEPENDING OF THE CREEPINESS OFTHE AUTHOR. IF HAKU WILL KEEP HIS PENIS IN THIS STORY I WON'T BE LESS THAN FEMBOY!",_** said furious.

Meanwhile in Konoha Haku and Sai sneezed at the same time.

The Kyuubi noticed that he had something back between his legs and smiled.

**_"THAT'S MUCH BETTER, NOW I...",_** tried to say before he noticed that he was shrinking.

While he shrinked, seven of his tails turned into precious stones. His body changed until he took the shape of a cute  
humanoid fox with two tails who looked at Naruto.

**_"Hi, my name his Tails, when I get the seven Chaos Emeralds each one fuses with me, turning into a new tail turning me  
into Kyuubi and...",_** said before looking angryly at the screen (in a cute way, of course)

**_"YOU, THE FUCKING WRITTER!! I'M GOING TO (CENSORED) YOU AND THEN I WILL (CENSORED), (CENSORED) AND (CENSORED). AFTER THAT, IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, I WILL (CENSORED), (CENSORED), (DEFINITIVELY CENSORED)..."_**

**END**

* * *

Note to Leaf Ranger: This omake has nothing to do with your story, I have planned it before you started to write it and  
it's a very good story.

Note to everybody else: Remember to review.


	39. Some history lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter posted 12/09/2008.**

**Sorry for the delay, however this chapter is longer as compensation.**

**I recomend these interesting stories:**

**Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath by Kingkakashi. Only for mature readers.**

**The Unpredictable Wind by rikarudo. Starts in the latests chapters in the manga.**

**S rank by rikarudo. A story with Naruto leaving Konoha after saving it again.**

**The life of Namikaze Naruto by ultimusprime. With the same starting point as my story, it only has 2 chapters.**

**Naruto Shipuuden: Rise of the Maelstrom by wildrook. With funny omakes.**

* * *

The Hokage looked at the rest of the council.

"Now that the plot against the Uzumakis is explained and resolved, this is the end of the meeting. In three days we will have another meeting to decide about Momochi Zabuza's petition of asylum and if he and his son Haku could join the Leaf,  
said finishing the meeting.

Everyone left the chamber thinking about the last events.

Koharu and Homura decided to investigate about Haku and the Yukina clan that he was supposed to come from, but first they will make a visit to the Hokage's desk.

Shibi Aburame decided to keep neutral.

Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi headed to a tavern.

Hiashi and the other Hyuugas thought about their plan.

Tsume Inuzuka had to prevent Kuromaru from bitting the heart left in the paper bin.

The civilian councilors reminded themselves to not provoke the Uzumakis.

Arashi, reminding how he ripped out a human heart, went to the the toilet and puked then he washed his hands until they bled.

**KONOHA'S HOSPITAL, NEXT DAY**

Naruto and Haku spend most part of last night talking with each other.

As expected, they became fast friends. Haku told the blond boy about his life before he lost his family and the adventures he had with Zabuza.

Naruto told him about his life before he had a family, his pranks and how his life changed when his father came back.

Haku couldn't help but felt a little jealous of Naruto because he saw how his father loved him, while his own father tried finish his life. He really expected that they could get asylum in Konoha, this village was more tolerant with those who were different than any place he saw before. After hearing about Naruto's life he could find it contradictory, but the Hokage told him that Naruto was disliked because what the Kyuubi did, not for the fact of Naruto being a jinchuuriki.

Naruto was going to be in observation a day more before being released, no matter how much he complained. For him the worst part was that the hospital food he had to take for breakfast, Haku promised to bring him some ramen before leaving the place.

Ten minutes later he heard someone knocking the door.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-Its me, Hinata... C-Can I e-enter?", asked a voice behing the door.

"Hinata-chan! Of course you can come in", responded Naruto in a jovial tone.

Hinata got into the room, she felt relieved when he saw that Naruto was perfectly fine. After hearing about the attack, she feared to see him seriously wounded, but he was perfectly fine.

The Arashi clone who was making guard smiled underneath his mask after seeing her reaction and closed the door leaving them alone in the room.

"I-I h-heard about the attack while my father was talking with aunt Miho this m-morning... I-I was worried about you...", said in a sad tone.

"It was nothing Hinata-chan, I'm only here because the doctors said that I needed some observation, but I'm perfectly fine!", said the smiling.

"I-I'm very g-glad t-that you are all right, Naruto-kun... I-I h-heard that those ninjas you fought were chuunin l-level... H-How did it happened?", asked the shy girl.

Naruto told the girl how last day he finally mastered the Rasengan, impresing her even more when she realized that it was the same technique that defeated the Kaiten. Then he told about the ninjas he defeated by himself while his father's clone watched the fight. His jovial tone ceased when his story came to the part when he believed that his father died.

He stood silent for a few seconds, doubting about telling her when he used the Kyuubi's power fearing of being rejected by his friend. Finally he told her all the story. When he finished, as half expected, she was angry but surprisingly for him, she was also in the verge of tears.

"That's not fair! Why those villagers can't see the truth!? If you were the Kyuubi reincarnated you would have destroyed the village years ago! You are the one who keeps them safe, no wonder why your father doesn't want to take back the Hokage Hat!", exclaimed almost crying.

"W-Wait Hinata, they were influenced by Madara Uchiha, if he didn't convinced them, they never would have tried that...", said Naruto putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"M-Madara? Wasn't him one of K-Konoha's founders? I-Isn't he supposed to be dead?", asked her puzzled while she wiped out her tears.

Naruto pondered about he was going to tell Hinata, his father told him about the dangers of divulging the truth about his comeback, but Hinata already knew the truth about the fox and his father's identity, she deserved to know all the truth.

"Hinata, what I'm going to tell you is almost unbelieveable, but it's the truth... My father wasn't send to the other side of the world and lost his memory, in fact he didn't survive..."

For the next hour Naruto told Hinata how his father was send to a paradise for heros, how he resurrected years later and met his future self. Then he told her about their future teams, Orochimaru's invasion, Sasuke's defection, the war against Akatsuki and the fact that Shino and Shikamaru were also from the future.

At first she had problems to assume what Naruto told her, but she was enough versed in her family's art of find out the truth and she saw that he really believed what he told her. She felt sad when she realized that they weren't assigned in the same team in that reality, she felt horrified when he told that an organization of S class missing nins will go after him because the Fox.

"Naruto-kun...", said in a serious tone, without stuttering.

"... I will help you to fight them, I'll train harder to get strong enough... I won't let them get you", said with a resolute look in her pearly eyes.

Naruto felt touched, nobody but his father displayed that resolution to support him.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! With you on my side there's no way they could win!", said hugging her.

The resolute Hinata disappeared and the shy, stuttering Hinata came back at the moment Naruto embraced her.

"I-It's t-the least I can do for y-you... Y-You have kept u-us all safe...", said a completely red Hinata, surprised that she managed to keep counscious.

Unknown to them, the Minato clone listened all their talk using a stethoscope that he took from a doctor.

_"Yes! They are getting more and more close! Soon they will be walking through Konoha holding hands",_ said Kushina happily.

_"I agree, I hope that soon he will start to look at her as a girl, not only a friend",_ said Minato.

_"When I come back I'll play match maker with them and I will shoo that girls of his growing fan club. I'll make sure that they will end together",_ responded her.

"Naruto, I'm back with the ramen. Oh... Do I interrupt something?", said a familiar voice.

Naruto and Hinata found Haku in the window holding some take away ramen bowls.

"Haku!", exclaimed Naruto while opening the window, "Why did you got there throught the window?"

"The nurses are very strict here about outside food, they didn't let me in with the ramen, so I had to use the window. Who's your friend?", said the femboy pointing at Hinata.

"She is my friend Hinata, Hinata this is Haku, she is Zabuza's student, if things go well they will join the Leaf. They also know the truth about me and my father", said the blond.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san", said Haku smiling.

"S-Same for me...", responded Hinata surprised.

"By the way, Haku also has a very cool blood limit, she can create and control ice and... Oh my! You brought my favourite flavours! Thank you Haku-chan!", exclaimed while he grabbed the other boy's hands.

Haku then told Hinata his story, the Hyuuga girl noticed the similarities that his life had with Naruto's.

"I-I'm sorry but I must leave. I-I hope that you'll j-join Konoha, Haku-chan", said the Hyuuga girl leaving the room.

Poor Hinata felt like she was stabbed in the heart with a kunai. She thought that she had a chance with Naruto being the only girl his age who knew his secrets, but the newcomer's pressence messed her delusions. Unlike her, Haku was really beautiful and looked confident of herself. On top of that she had experiences similar to Naruto's and had a bloodline that was also compatible with Naruto's. She readed enough novels and girl mangas to realize the truth: She loved the boy, what she felt for him was not a childish crush... and she will lose him at Haku's hands if she didn't do anything about that.

On her way home she reminded the promise she made to Naruto and made a decission about Haku.

Meanwhile, in his room, Naruto was enjoying his ramen unaware about Hinata's thoughts.

"I wonder why Hinata left so suddenly, she could have stay here with us, there's enough food for all", comented Naruto.

"I don't know, Naruto-san. By the way, you refered to me as a "she". Obviously you didn't realize it yet, but I'm a boy", said Haku smiling.

_"WHAT!? A BOY!? But he is prettier than Sakura or even Hinata...",_ thought the surprised blond.

If Naruto wasn't so shocked by the fact that Haku was a boy, he would have realized that now he considered Hinata pretty.

**KONOHA'S COUNCIL ROOM, THREE DAYS LATER**

The Hokage, Zabuza and Arashi were waiting while the councilors were arriving. The ex kage reminded how the last events affected Konoha.

Almost all ninja population agreed with the punishment he gave to the ninjas who were part of the plot; if there was something that Leaf nins hated with passion it was treason and traitors. The idea of Konoha ninjas and some villagers hiring missing nins for selling the son of a fellow nin to an enemy village that wanted their bloodlimit, risking the security of the village with the presence of said nins enervated those who believed in the Will of Fire.

The plain villagers were more divided, but most of them were glad that the plot failed. Those who disliked Naruto chose to keep their mouths closed, especially when they heard how Arashi killed that council member who wanted to punish the Uzumakis. One of the things that surprised them the most was the fact that one of the traitors was an Academy teacher, now the Hokage and the Council will have to find a substitute. The other thing was that Naruto killed himself some of the missing nins.

The adults were not sure if he managed to kill them because the Fox or his training, the younger generations were really surprised that the former dead last of his class became so strong. Sasuke asked inmediatly Kakashi for more training; same happened with Kiba, after the Parents Visit Day the Inuzuka was the new Dead Last and he wanted to get rid off of that title the sooner possible. Chouji started to pay more attention in class in order to keep his difference with Kiba.

Naruto's new fan club now was now acting more openly, not at the same grade as Sasuke's but they could say that Naruto survived a life or death situation, unlike Sasuke.

Arashi looked how Masashi Haruno (Sakura's father) took the seat of the councilor he killed. The pink haired man looked really happy because he believed that finally his family was receiving the acknowledgement they deserved. The fact was that three citizens before him dejected the seat. Since Arashi Uzumaki came back, being councilor became a dangerous situation, with a death rate of one councilor per session and the risk of being cursed.

The ex kage looked how the cursed councilors took their seats, that were now set apart of the rest. They looked really miserable, if it wasn't for the fact that Kushina showed him some scenes of Naruto's past, he would have pitied them.

He smiled when he reminded how were last days for them. The rumours about the curses spreaded fast (faster with the help of some demi-clones disguised as villagers). Soon the councilors were blamed of all the bad things that happened to their neighbours. A rat was found in a shop where one of them made some purchases minutes ago and the rumour spreaded among the shopkeepers, the result? The councilors, his families and their servants were banned from most shops in Konoha.

The most funny part was that there was no curse at all. What Minato did the other day was drawing some ugly in their skins, nothing else, then he used his Fuuton clones to make the curse believeable, breaking the chairs and Sarutobi's pipe. As expected, the superstitious villagers believed the curse and the councilors became a scape goat for their bad things.

One of them looked at him with the eyes of a madman, before anybody could do anything, he charged at Arashi with a dagger.

The Uzumaki used the palm of his own hand as shield, letting the councilor stab it.

Minato grabbed the dagger with his wounded hand, while he formed a Rasengan with the other hand. He slammed the blue sphere into the other mans gut, sending him through the window.

"He dared to attack a fellow council member and wounded him, it was self defense", said the Hokage.

Nobody dared to discuss that.

_"He could have avoided that attack easily, but Uzumaki let that fool wound him so he would have an excuse to kill his enemy",_ thought Hiashi.

_"Can't we have a council meeting without Uzumaki killing anybody?",_ thought Homura annoyed.

_"It looks like I won the bet with Aoba, Uzumaki killed another councilor", thought Shibi Aburame._

_"It reminds me when our other Naruto made his first Rasengan against Kabuto",_ comented Kushina.

Arashi proceeded to bandage his wound when he noticed that the other cursed councilors were kneeling before him.

"P-Please Uzumaki-sama... Remove my curse, I can't stand it. Everyone blames me for everything", said one of them.

"Everyone glares at me...", said another.

"Nobody wants to talk to me...", begged other.

"I don't care. Now you know what it is to have a seal that you didn't ask and messes your life. But unlike other person, your seals don't protect everybody from a great evil and unlike him you proved that you deserved them", said Arashi in a cold tone.

Everyone knew that he was talking about his son, nobody blamed him for being so unmerciful.

"Three days and you are already begging? I was going to remove the seals after ten years but it looks like you would commit suicide before that... Ok, I'll remove the seals, but only after you renounce your positions as council members and any possition of power in Konoha", said in his cold tone.

All cursed councilors proceeded to sign the renouncing documents, Arashi performed some hand signs and the seals disappeared. Just after that, they left the chambers running like they were chased by the nine Bijuu themselves.

The Hokage took his seat and put order in the chambers.

"We had lost too much time with them. Ladies, Gentlemen lets proceed with the reason because we are here. Today we will decide if Momochi Zabuza will receive the political asylum he asked and join Konoha's ranks. I had some talks with him and his son Haku to determine if they are fit to join us. From my point of view there's no problem with them joining us. Somebody has some reasons for disagree?", asked the Hokage.

One of the elder ninjas, known for his neutrality got up and headed to the Hokage and Zabuza.

"Hokage-sama, Zabuza-san. I want to know why we should acept a ninja who revolted against is former Kage in his birth village. How can you assure us that you won't try to revolt against us?", asked to the former Mist Nin.

"The Mizukage was fool who doesn't deserve to rule the Mist. As one of higher ranking Mist nins I discovered that he was behind the rumours that blamed those with bloodlimits of the war, while they were the most loyal defenders of Water Country's people. Using them as scape goat only managed to weaken the strength of the Mist. Many bloodlimits were lost and those few who survived are now hiding their powers with fear of being persecuted. I had no choice but revolt against him if I wanted to keep the power balance among the great villages. I asked political asylum in Konoha because people here know the strategic importance of blood limits", said Zabuza.

"I understand your point of view, I won't ask anymore questions", said the elder.

"Well, Zabuza managed to show them his point of view...", thought Minato, "... As last resource he could have revealed that the Mizukage was Madara and the responsible of the Kyuubi attack, but I'm glad he didn't do it, it would have lead to a war against the Mist"

"I have a question...", said Danzo, getting everybody's attention.

"According to our sources, the graduation exam in Mist consist in a series of combat where those who kill their classmates graduate. You got the title of Demon of the Mist after you killed ALL the graduation class, destroying an entire generation of shinobi. Is that true?", asked in cold tone.

"Yes, I did. Why? Well you see my father had problems with some members of Mist's council and I was not allowed to attend the Academy. My father trained me himself and send me to kill as much students of the last class as I could so they would have no choice but acept me as a ninja; according to the rules, the more you kill, the better your grades and I didn't want to be the Dead Last... After that, they changed the rules and no more killings were allowed.", said Zabuza cross-armed.

Many ninjas agreed with Zabuza's reasoning, some of them pointed that Zabuza's actions already saved more Mist students that the ones he killed. Some civilians thought about what would have happened if their proposition of not allowing Naruto in the Academy didn't failed and Arashi's possible reaction, they were relieved to fail.

"One more thing", said Danzo, not giving up, "I doubt that Zabuza would be a reliable ninja, he refused to fulfill a contract please let the prisoner in to expose my point of view"

Two ANBU appeared with Mizuki and the surviving civilian of Arashi's massacre, they were chained.

"You two, did you hire Zabuza and other missing nins to capture Naruto Uzumaki and kill Arashi Uzumaki don't you?", asked the crippled man to the prisoners.

"Yes, we did, but he brought Arashi to the meeting point and kept the money...", said Mizuki.

"Momochi Zabuza, what do you have to say about that?", said Danzo in an acussing tone.

"They lied to me about the mission, they told me that Arashi Uzumaki was an A rank ninja, somebody I could take by my own. However in our fight I discovered that he was strong enough to fight all Seven Swordmen of the Mist at the same time. Later I discovered about the test that classified him as S class. They lied in purpose about my objective so I cancelled the contract", said Zabuza.

The Hokage headed to the prisoners.

"Why you lied him about Arashi's level? couldn't you afford the assasination of him?", asked.

"It was the man who wanted their bloodlimit...", said the civilian prisoner, "... he told us that Arashi's adversaries hold back under your orders to make him appear stronger. He said that the results of those test, like the chuunin exams, were decided beforehand, that the ranks are given freely by you and the judges"

The room was filled by a tremendous killing intent, but it didn't came from Arashi, it came from those elders who worked as judges. They grabbed Mizuki and the civilian, who realized that he shouldn't have called them corrupts.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE!? A POPULARITY CONTEST!?",** roared one of them.

"The Chuunin Exams are witnessed not only by the judges of the contestants villages, but also by the feudal lords and possible clients...", said another, "most of them saw enough exams to determine who are worth of a promotion and who not. Denying the rank of someone who deserves it and give it to one who doesn't only will tell the clients that the village is corrupted and unstable; they will also think that if the village can't determine the appropiate ranks for their ninjas, obviously that village won't be able to determine which ninjas are most suitable for a specific mission"

A third judge stood before Mizuki.

"Those who judge the rank and skills are always neutral to everybody's abilities. If we see that somebody is fit a position, we have no choice but allow, no matter how we like or dislike him. You Mizuki, proved to be worth of the chuunin rank although we suspected that you killed one of your team mates, who was my nephew, but because we didn't found proofs against you, we had no choice and gave you the chuunin rank", said in a cold tone.

"Actually, he confessed that he killed his team mate after his last session with Ibiki", interrupted the Hokage.

The judge proceeded to beat the crap of the poor Mizuki, Arashi asked to give him the last blow, the judge agreed.

When Arashi's turn came, he kicked Mizuki throught the hole in the window.

"This is for thinking that Konoha is as corrupt as you!", shouted Arashi to the falling Mizuki.

"Is he alive?", asked the Hokage.

"Yes, he still moves...", commented Arashi

The Hokage headed to the council.

"Well now that there are no more complaints about Zabuza and Haku joining Konoha I can give them the political asylum and the citizenship of Konoha..."

He was interrupted by Koharu and Homura.

"There's a little detail about that boy Haku, it looks like that he will receive a seat in the council when he gets old enough, usually this is only reserved for those born in Konoha or have enough bonds with our village. Your report says that his clan, the Yukina, has enough bonds for get a seat. It would be nice if all the council gets an explanation about these bonds so nobody could discuss his right to be here in the future", said the old woman.

Sarutobi sighed, his old team mates are a real pain in the ass.

"Of course, I will explain these bonds..."

"There's no need for that. We hired an independent historician who made an exhaustive research about the Yukina clan, in order to guarantee his neutrality even we don't know what he discovered. Please let Shisio Amui in.", said Homura to one of the guards.

A very pale man with black hair and yellow eyes got into the room.

_"He reminds me of Orochimaru...",_ thought everyone.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku... It's an honor to meet you, honorable council", said the man.

_"Yes, definitively Orochimaru...",_ thought everyone sweat dropping.

_"Do you think he discovered that?",_ asked Kushina a bit concerned.

_"I don't know, we'll better hear what he knows",_ responded Minato.

"Let me see...", said the man, "... the Yukina clan has it's name because all them, even males, looks like the Snow Ladies of legends and have power over ice jutsus. They are the only ninjas able to create ice chakra, they not only can use ice jutsus but they also, (ku, ku, ku, ku) can use some impressive space time techniques with them..."

Minato agreed with him, in fact the Hiraishin was the result of his family's researchs to emulate those space time techniques, managing to surpass the original.

Shisio now had the attention of everybody.

"Let's see... The founder of the clan moved to Water Country and helped to found the Mist Village, but unlike his cousin, who had a different bloodline, he didn't became a Kage..."

"Oh crap! He knows it...", thought Arashi surprised.

Lady Miho noticed Arashi's nervousness.

"Can you tell us about that cousin, please", asked.

"Oh yes, he was Hashirama Senju, the founder of Konoha, look at his genalogic tree... ku, ku, ku...", said Shisio smiling.

Everybody was speechless, even Zabuza who didn't know that detail about Haku's ancestors. Now nobody could argue about his right to be there.

"C-Can you tell us more about their relationship?", asked an elder.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku... of course, the Yukina Clan splitted pacifically from the Senju Clan after some differences about their ways. The Senju Clan itself splited also pacifically from a clan from Whirlpool Country that left the ninja life style..."

"I think that we heard enough...", said Arashi.

"No, we want to hear more, please continue and tell us more about that clan", said Danzo.

"Yes... that clan became the ruling family of Whirlpool Country... Their family crest was a white version of the symbol of the Whirlpool Country, a red spiral, as you know that red spiral and the Leaf Symbol with a spiral inside are the symbols of Konoha. The Senju clan took the red spiral to honor it's original country..."

The Hyuugas paled that only mean one thing, other clans also realized what the pale man was revealing.

"W-What was that c-clan's name?", asked Koharu fearing the response.

"The clan that orginated the Senju and Yukina clans and later ruled the Whirlpool country was the named the Uzumaki Clan, of course (ku, ku, ku, ku)", said the man before noticing Arashi.

_(Uzumaki means spiral in japanese)_

"Wait, you have a white spiral, that means that you are an Uzumaki, don't you?", asked Shisio to Arashi.

"Only by marriage, my wife was Kushina Uzumaki, the only survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. She didn't tell about her family's story because she didn't want a special treatment, our son is the only descendant of the Uzumaki family", responded in a dull tone.

He got up and headed to the rest of the council.

"I would ask everybody to be discrete about my political family, but that's your decision", said.

Everyone agreed, still shocked at the notice that the Kyuubi brat was a distant familiar of the two first Hokages.

_"I can't imagine their faces when they find out that Naruto is also the son of a Hokage...",_ comented Kushina a bit nervous.

_"Same for me... Now we'll have to be more cautious with Naruto, at least this will help to improve his reputation with the village",_ said Minato.

The Hokage declared the session finished. While everyone proceeded to leave the room, Arashi looked to the still shocked Hiashi.

_"I wonder how things will go with the visit that we will make to the Hyuugas this night..."_

Next chapter: Dinner with the Hyuugas.

* * *

**MINI OMAKE: CHAPTER 39 DELETED SCENE**

The judge proceeded to beat the crap of the poor Mizuki, Arashi asked to give him the last blow, the judge agreed.

When Arashi's turn came, he took off his clothes, keeping only his underpants and his cloak, it was seen that he had a false beard under his mask. He kicked Mizuki throught the hole in the window.

**"THIS IS KONOHA!!",** shouted Arashi to the falling Mizuki before being tackled by the ladies of the council.

* * *

I watched the 300 movie, no comments.

I wrote the part with the judges and Mizuki as a response to those fics where Naruto doesn't get a promotion that he deserved because some corrupt judges. The authors of those fics didn't realize the consecuences that something like that would have for Konoha.

Review, please.


	40. Dinner with the Hyuugas, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 12/23/2008.

The delay was caused because my own Foolish Little Brother and his fangirl think that the PC in our home belongs to them, I couldn't start to write this chapter until day 15. On the good side I had plenty of time to play Super Smash Brosh Brawl.

* * *

**THE HYUUGA COMPOUND**

After a sparring session and sharing a bath, the daugthers of the Hyuuga leader were now in Hinata's room, preparing themselves for the incoming visit of the Uzumaki clan that night.

While she brushed her younger sister's hair Hinata reminded her previous talk with Haku.

**FLASHBACK**

_The young heiress found the new member of Konoha making the groceries while she was heading home._

_"Good afternoon Hinata-san, it's good to see you again", said the femboy._

_"G-Good afternoon to you too, Haku-san... Y-You look very happy. D-Does it mean t-that...", stuttered Hinata._

_"Yes! Zabuza-sama and I were accepted in Konoha. Zabuza will do some missions supervised by other nin before being instated as a jonin of Konoha; meanwhile I will attend the Academy in the last year class so I could get acustomed to Konoha's customs and peculiarities...", said smiling._

_Hinata was really happy for Haku, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed now that another girl who apreciated Naruto will stay in Konoha._

_"You know what it is the most surprising part? It looks like that the founder of my clan was a relative of the first Hokages. They said that it will grant me a seat in the council when I get the required age...", continued Haku._

_"H-Haku-san...", interrupted Hinata._

_"What's going on Hinata-san?", asked the other "girl", puzzled._

_"L-Look, Haku... You are a very nice person and also a very beautiful girl, more than I could ever be... Also it looks like you are really skilled and confident of yourself... I-I think that you also like Naruto... Unlike you, I'm not as beautiful; my hair is short while your's is long and nice; m-my eyes are ugly, specially when I use my bloodline, while yours are dazzling; I-I'm not v-very good in ninja arts while you were already fighting among with your father in his missions...", said the girl looking depressed_

_Haku was about to say her that she wasn't as bad as she portrayed herself when Hinata continued._

_"However I won't step back. I'm disposed to compete against you to get Naruto-kun's heart. I won't give up, that's my Ninja Way", said seriously while she reminded Naruto._

_"Ju, ju, ju... Don't worry, Hinata-san, I'm not interested in Naruto-kun, you can keep him all for yourself. You know, I'm a boy...", said._

_"A-A b-boy!?", stuttered Hinata._

_"Yes, it looks like one of the traits of my family is the peculiarity that everyone, including males, have effeminate looks... Sooo you like Naruto-kun don't you?", asked the Momochi in a sly tone._

_The poor Hyuuga turned completely red, somebody discovered her feelings for Naruto (the truth was that a lot of people already knew about them but she was not aware of that)_

_"I-I-I..."_

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan...", conforted Haku with a warm smile, "... I won't tell anybody about your feelings. However I warn you. I heard some girls your age talking about Naruto, when word spreaded about him able to defeat some dangerous missing nins like the Demon Brothers, his popularity among the female population improved a lot... You'll have a very fierce in order to get his heart. I think that he likes girls with long hair, perhaps you should let yours grow a little, you'll look lovely", said the femboy before leaving._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata finished to brush Hanabi's hair, her little sister looked really cute... Yes, she will take account of Haku's advice and she will let her hair grow longer.

"Nee-chan, why are we getting so adorned? Are we going to a restaurant?", asked the five years old Hyuuga.

"No, Hanabi-chan. The members of a new clan will come to dinner here and we must look presentable", said Hinata blushing a little, at the thought that the boy she liked was going to visit her.

(I don't think that Hinata would stutter while talking with her little sister)

"Who are them, Nee-chan?", asked Hanabi.

"They are Arashi Uzumaki and Naruto-ku... I mean Naruto Uzumaki. They have spiky blond hair and blue eyes...", responded Hinata.

_"Really wonderful blue eyes...",_ thought blushing.

"Oh, I know who are them! They are the ones who are fighting on water in those pics you have hidden in your secret spot", said the little girl.

"W-What!? H-How, d-do you know that?", asked Hinata.

"I found the spot with the pics behind that hanged crown of flowers you brought from the Academy while I wanted to prove it. By the way, Nee-chan, why those flowers are still fresh? They didn't spoil yet", said.

"I used a jutsu that Kaa-san taught me when he was pregnant with you... I made a chakra infussion to the flowers that keeps them fresh...", responded Hinata melancholic.

Hanabi's mood weakened a little, unlike her sister, she didn't met their mother.

"Nee-chan... D-Do you think she would have loved me?", asked a bit depressed.

Hinata hugged Hanabi.

"Of course, Hanabi-chan. She never ceased to talk about you when we were in the garden...", comforted the eldest sister.

Then she realized that Hanabi-chan knew about the pics.

"H-Hanabi-chan, don't tell anybody about the pics. W-We'll keep this as a secret among sisters, okay?", proposed.

"Ok, Nee-chan", said the brat happy to share a secret with her sister.

Perhaps she should tell her that other females in the Hyuuga compound also had hidden pics of the Uzumakis.

Since the Parents Visit Day, the relationship between the sisters improved a lot. The incoming doubts that the younger had regarding the eldest's aptitude disappeared when she heard about Hinata's performance in the competitions and when she discovered that Hinata was now able to use a powerful A rank jutsu.

Neji was also able to do that jutsu, but it was not as surprissing, having account to the fact that their cousin was considered the prodigy of the clan.

Neji and Hinata spend the last week teaching the jutsu to other members of the clan. At first most of them chose to ask the genious for lessons but later they prefered the heiress because she was more patient with her students and she realized the points where they failed trying to perform the jutsu. Then some of those who were labeled as unable to do the jutsu by Neji took lessons from Hinata and mastered it.

That fact improved a lot the reputation of the young girl in the clan and now the elders looked at her without contempt.

Neji asked himself why a genious like him couldn't teach as well as his cousin and soon realized that it was precisely for the fact of being a genious: He didn't experimented the same problems as his students when learning the jutsu; what it was crystal clear for him, for the others wasn't. Hinata, not having his talent, knew was sort of problems had her students and helped to correct them. He found ironic the fact that the worst students could turn into the best teachers.

**WITH NARUTO AND MINATO**

The ex-kage and his son headed to the Hokage's Tower, to the part where ninjas received their payment for their missions.

"Why you brought me there, Dad?", asked the boy.

"We came here to receive a payment for the missing ninjas we defeated the other day. Because some of the kills were yours, you will receive the percentaje of the reward that correspond to them. You must be happy, you will receive your first payment even before graduating in the Academy", said Arashi ruffling his hair.

The attendant was one of those who considered Naruto a hero and congratulated the boy for his feats while he handed him the payment envelope. Naruto was surprised by the cuantity of the money, it was many times the allowance he received before his father came back.

Then they headed to a tailor shop in the market district to collect an order from Arashi.

"Dad, I was wondering where this money came from... Were we paid by the villages of origin of those nins?", asked Naruto.

"No. A village only pays rewards for the death of one of it's missing nins to ninjas of the village itself. Our payment came from Konoha's Espionage Division. The body of ninja contains a lot of secrets about his original village and the techniques of the ninja himself. For that reason all villages have Hunter Nins, their duty is not only to punish the traitor, but also to protect the secrets of the village. For example Konoha now knows about the type of poison that the Demon Brothers used and could develop an antidote, they are also could discover how to perform the technique to turn into a puddle...", said Arashi.

Naruto thought about his father's words.

"Hinata's family uses that seal to protect the secret of their bloodlimit... Shouldn't them all being marked to protect their secret better?", asked Naruto.

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, Son. The true purpose of the seal was to protect their bloodlimit, but some of them saw that as an opportunity to be the rulers of the clan and refused to wear the seal. It turned into the division of the clan into two branches. Hinata dislikes this situation although she is the heiress of the main family and would do anything to unify her family...", said Arashi.

(The part of Hinata disliking the seal was made by Kushina's suggestion. She didn't want Naruto to see Hinata as a tyrant)

Arashi continued.

"One of my projects as Hokage was to resolve the problem of the Hyuuga clan; your future self also promised that it will be one of the first things he will do as Hokage", said Arashi.

"How you planned to do that?", asked Naruto intrigued.

"That's a very interesting question, when I was looking in our family scrolls I discovered that... Oh, look we arrived", commented Arashi leaving is response unfinished.

They got into a tailor shop that looked really expensive. The clerk was a middle aged man that looked that he didn't sleep in the last days.

"U-Uzumaki-sama... Your order is finished. I-I hope that you won't be disappointed...", said nervously, while handing Arashi a pair of boxes.

Days ago Arashi got into the store, put a large sum of money and a drawing and told the clerk that he wanted the clothes done before the end of the week or he will receive a kunai in the eye.

When the clerk heard about what Arashi did to the traitors an later to the councilors, he polished his work exponencially.

Arashi checked the contents of the boxes with a critical eye, then a smile formed under his mask and handed the clerk another sum of money.

"Yes, it's just what I had in mind, here take this for the troubles, I know that you had very little time...", said.

"I-It's my job, Uzumaki-sama...", said the man with stars in the eyes at the sight of the tip.

They left the shop before Naruto could take a look at the contents of the boxes.

Later at home Naruto was surprised at the type of clothes his father bought.

"Is Hinata's family making a costume party?", asked Naruto.

"No, these are fancy clothes in western countries... I was supposed to be in those lands during the last years. Appearing with these clothes will reforce my cover...", said Minato.

_"And you look really hot with them, Min-kun. When I come back I will order a dress for me, one with those cleavages that show the shoulders... ", _said Kushina in a suggestive tone that made her husband blush.

"What's going on, Dad? Have you a fever?", asked Naruto.

"Uh? I-It's nothing, some feed back from my training clones... Talking about clones, I think that the clones we created to teach you some manners finished their job, dispel them slowly", said Minato.

Naruto nodded and dispelled his clones.

When he finished to receive the info he was now the one blushing.

"D-Dad, I-I have to do that?", asked.

"Yes, you have, that's a form of greeting in many western countries", said Minato slyly while Kushina smiled mischieviously.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND**

"HIZASHI!", shouted the Hyuuga Clan Head, destroying the head of a training dummy.

As expected, he was the first one to master the jutsu named after his brother. He was surprised with the development of the jutsu in three steps and how the user could personalize the jutsu improving the range with the first step or the power with the second one.

He was really proud that his daughter mastered that jutsu at her age, said pride increaded more when he found out that Hinata turned out better than his nephew teaching the jutsu. On top of that it looked like she now took her training more seriously.

He should have been very happy if his damned aunt Miho didn't brought a copy of the autopsies of those nin killed by the Uzumakis. One of those killed by Naruto had some wounds that were not seen since the war with Iwagakure years ago, it looked like his bowels had been in a centrifuge machine... The only jutsu able to do that was the Rasengan, only Jiraiya, Arashi Uzumaki and perhaps Kakashi Hatake knew how to use that creation of the Yondaime, but it looked like the blond Academy was taught with his father. That news caused a minor uproar in the council, Hizashi knew that now more elders were agreeing with the plan...

_"Damn you, Uzumaki... Why you had to excel? If you appeared as a regular ninja my clan wouldn't have you and your son in our sight. Now we have to protect our position as Konoha's most powerful clan...",_ thought the man.

_"I hope that the dinner will bring some sense to those power hungry geezers...",_ wished.

However this time Fate was not in the mood to favor him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The Hyuuga Elders (with Lady Miho as unnamed ringleaders), Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji were waiting for their guests.

It was decided that only the most important members of the clan would be in the dinner because the room for wouldn't have the capacity for them all.

The Yondaime didn't deploy any Hyuugas to stop the Fox during the attack because their bloodlimit made backfired at the sight of the chakra being and their technique were useless against something without tenketsus. That fact and the Uchiha Massacre let the Hyuugas as one of the most numerous and powerful clans in Konoha.

Hinata was very nervous, she was wearing a white kimono with purple flowers motives, said kimono had really ample sleves and a red obi. Because her short hair, she didn't have any particular hairstyle but at Hanabi's she wore one of the flowers from the crown on her hair. Hanabi was dressed in a similar way than her sister, with her hair loose with another flower adorning it.

Lady Miho wore a purple kimono and had a recharged hair dress with a pair of huge needles (rumors said that they were poisoned), the rest of the ladies of the council had similars dresses. Neji, Hiashi and the rest of men wore elegant black and grey kimonos.

_"I wonder i-if Naruto-kun will find me beautiful... I-I hope that the elders won't scare him...",_ thought the heiress concerned.

A guard announced the arrival of the Uzumakis.

_"How will they be dressed? The boy probably will have an orange kimono unless his father chose for him a better costume",_ thought one of the ladies.

The Uzumakis arrived, everyone stared at them in disbelief.

Naruto and Arashi were wearing very elegant navy blue suits with coat-tails and shoulder pads. Both of them also had red cloaks and wore leather boots instead of sandals.

"Good night, thank you for inviting us for dinner, we brought a little present for you all", said Arashi while bowing, Naruto took his example.

Arashi handed a wrapped package to the still surprised Hiashi.

_"N-Naruto-kun looks really n-nice with that suit",_ thought Hinata blushing.

The next minutes were used with the usual introductions, when everyone was done, the question was made.

"Excuse me, but why are you dressed like that?", asked Lady Miho.

"Oh, these?", asked Arashi touching his suit, "This is the style of clothing for important events in many lands of the west... I got used to this style in my absence and I thought that I could introduce some western customs in Konoha"

"What type of customs, Arashi-san?", asked Neji.

To everyone's surprise, Arashi gave Lady Miho a kiss on each cheek, Naruto did the same with Hanabi, who blushed a little while her sister had her eyes popping at the sight.

"This is the way to greet the ladies in many places of the West...", said Arashi smiling under his mask.

_"Arghh!! I had to kiss that old hag! At least I had the mask... Why couldn't I kiss a younger one in first place?",_ thought Arashi.

_"Because I say so!",_ exclaimed Kushina, _"...Hey, look Naruto is aproaching Hinata-chan, hehehehe...",_ giggled

"N-Naruto-kun i-is going to k-kiss me...", thought Hinata turning completely red.

Naruto was also blushing a little, put a hand in Hinata's shoulder and got his face near hers...

"Ejem... I think that some of those customs could keep in the West... Uzumaki-san, please, the kissing looks nice but it would be better if we keep the traditional customs of these lands", said Lady Miho.

"That means that I shouldn't kiss Hinata?", asked Naruto.

"No, you don't have", said the old woman.

The blond boy moved away his face from a very disappointed Hinata.

_"M-My kiss...",_ thought Hinata.

_"Stupid bitch! You could have waited a little more to say that!",_ exclaimed Kushina.

The other ladies of the room (specially those who had copies of the lake pics) cursed under their breaths the old woman.

"I think that it would be better if we head to the dinning room", said Hiashi.

Naruto and Arashi let their boots in the hall and took their places. Naruto was placed in front of Hinata while his father and Neji were on his sides, Hiashi was in front of Arashi with Hinata and Miho on their sides; Hanabi was on the other side of Arashi. The rest of the Hyuugas took the other places.

While they were having the first dish, Arashi used a veil like mask that let him eat without showing his face, meanwhile Hanabi noticed the slight glares that Neji was directing to the young blond.

"Neji Ni-san, why are you looking at Naruto like that?", asked inocently.

"Umm, Neji? Why are you looking at me that way? Are you still angry for that incident in the Parents Visit Day? I already apologized for that", said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... I should had forget about that", apologized Neji.

"What happened that day, Neji Ni-san?", asked Hanabi inocently.

"I mistook Neji for a girl...", said Naruto with a hand behind his head, "... Sai told me that it was understandable because he said that the Neji is effeminate and fights like a ballerina..."

In less than a second most people was laughing their asses off (minus Neji for obvious reasons).

The prodigy vowed to block the tenketsus of the pale boy's mouth. Meanwhile Sai had the feeling that he shouldn't appear in the Academy for the next days and asked Danzo another mission.

When things calmed down Hanabi looked at Naruto seriously.

"Before you make another mistake, I remark you that I'm a girl...", said dignified.

"Yes, I realized that...", said Naruto a bit ashamed of being lectured by a brat.

"... and Hinata Nee-chan is a girl too. Even thought she has short hair she is very effeminate. She even started to grow knockers...", said Hanabi.

"H-HANABI-CHAN!!!", shouted Hinata completely embarrased.

Most people chuckled, Lady Miho thought that it was about time to "have a chat" with Hinata while Hiashi almost chocked. Arashi smiled at the inocence of the little girl.

"What are knockers, Hinata? Can you show me them?", asked the oblivious Naruto.

**CRACK!!**

Hiashi broke with his teeth the sake cup he was drinking from, Lady Miho fell undignified, Hanabi, Naruto and Neji seemed to not understand what happened, Arashi almost suffocated himself while Kushina was laughing and rolling on the floor of her husbands mindscape.

The poor Hinata turned incredibly red while she looked terribly embarrased at Naruto, specially when a part of her was thinking seriously to accept his request.

Before anybody could say anything, Arashi dragged Naruto out of the room. Moments later Arashi came back with a very red Naruto who kneeled before Hinata.

"I-I'm v-very sorry H-Hinata... I d-didn't know what I w-was talking about...", apologized between bows.

"A-Apologies a-accepted...", babbled Hinata.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute...", said Neji leaving the room.

Everyone resumed the dinner when moment later they felt a murderous killing intent from other side of the house, Neji appeared in the door with a dictionary and his Byakugan activated glaring at Naruto.

"HOW YOU DARE TO ASK THAT THING TO MY COUSIN!? I'LL KILL YOU!!", roared before charging at the blond.

The poor blond was chased by the raging Hyuuga until they ended running in circles around the diners.

_"This is going to be a long night... and we are still on the appetizer",_ sighed Hiashi.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? In many countries of Europe including mine, is very common to greet persons of opposite gender with kisses on the cheeks independent if they know each other, women also greet among themselves like this but men not.

* * *

**SPECIAL REPORT: THE UZUMAKI FAMILY AND KONOHA'S ORIGIN.**

The idea of making Kushina and Naruto distant relatives of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages came when I discovered that the symbol of the Whirlpool Country was the red spiral that Konoha nins wear; the Leaf symbol of the forehead protectors also have a spiral. This gave me the hint that perhaps the Whirlpool Country was the place of origin of the Senju clan before they stablished in Fire Country and founded Konoha.

Among the people in Konoha, Naruto is the only one who wears a white spiral, that it is placed on the shoulder, the place where ninjas from clans wear their family symbol so it must be the symbol of his family. Uzumaki means spiral (or whirlpool, him not sure), in a country named Whirlpool a clan named like that must be really important, specially when white color is sometimes related to royalty.

**MINI OMAKE: CHAPTER 40 DELETED SCENE**

_"N-Naruto-kun i-is going to k-kiss me...",_ thought Hinata turning completely red.

Naruto was also blushing a little, put a hand in Hinata's shoulder and got his face near hers...

"Ejem... I think that some of those customs could keep in the West... Uzumaki-san, please, the kissing looks nice but it would be better if we keep the traditional customs of these lands", said Lady Miho.

"That means that I shouldn't kiss Hinata?", asked Naruto.

"No, you don't have", said the old woman.

The blond boy moved away his face from a very disappointed Hinata.

_"M-My kiss...",_ thought Hinata

Then, all the the fury, the bad words, the disgusted stares she received during her short live reached a boiling point. Something snapped inside the girl and a chaotic entity in her mind appeared. Inner Hinata was born.

**_"STUPID OLD HAG!! I WILL CENSORED, CENSORED AND THEN CENSORED. LET'S SHOW HER TO NOT MESH WITH OUR LOVE LIFE!!!"_**

Suddenly the lights turned off and they heard the sound of something falling down. When the lights turned on again, Lady Miho was death on the ground with hundreds of kunais embebed in the back of her head and her back.

Hiashi asked the Hokage for an inquiry in order to find the killer. Sarutobi send Morino Ibiki, the only man whose ability to read others facial expressions matched the Hyuugas.

The tokubetsu jonin had the Uzumakis and all the Hyuugas before him, he would start his work discarding those who had no reasons to be suspects.

**_"I WOULD SWEAR THAT I ONLY USED A KUNAI, WHERE DID THE OTHERS CAME FROM?",_** guessed Inner Hinata.

"Ok, we will start with the most logical thing...", said the scarred man, "... Anybody present in this room had any reason to kill Lady Miho?"

Nobody said anything.

"Be sincere or it will be worse...", said in a disturbing tone.

Hinata decided to assume her guiltiness and raised her hand so nobody would have to suffer an unfair interrogatory. To her surprise, her father also raised her hand and Naruto and Neji and Hanabi... Everybody in the room had their hands raised; it looked like everybody had a grudge with the old woman.

Ibiki sweat dropped.

_"This is going to be a long night...",_ sighed.

* * *

Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Remember to review.


	41. Dinner with the Hyuugas, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/06/2009.

Have you seen the last chapter of the manga? What we wanted to see since the time skip finally happened!

* * *

After Neji finally calmed down, the servants appeared with the next dish, sushi varieties.

Everyone found it delicious, minus Kushina, who couldn't taste it.

_"I hope that they will visit them again as soon as I come back",_ thought.

"WOV!!! This is delicious, it can compete with Ichiraku's ramen! Who made it?", asked Naruto.

"It was done by Hinata nee-chan, she came to help the cooks because she found out that they were a bit overwhelmed, she is really nice", said Hanabi proud of her sister.

Hinata blushed a little, she still was not used to Naruto's praises.

"You made it, really? You would be a wonderful wife!", said Naruto.

Hinata looked like a tomato, Hiashi chocked a little while the other Hyuugas looked among themselves in a suspicious way, Neji chuckled and Hanabi realized that her sister liked the blond boy.

The little girl then looked at Naruto and Arashi with more attention, she found out that their blue eyes were very beautiful, more than the white ones that all her family had, she also was intrigued by their blond hair, that resembled her the sun. The boy was also very friendly but a bit loud, those marks on his face were cute and she also reminded when the elders commented the performance he made in the Parents Visit Day so she was not stranged with her sister liking Naruto.

"What's going, little one? Is there something bothering you?", asked Arashi when he noticed that Hanabi was looking at him and Naruto.

Hanabi was a bit embarrassed for being caught but she was really sharp for her age and found a quick excuse.

"E-Excuse me, Uzumaki-san... I was wondering what happened to your hand...", said pointing to the bandages on Arashi's left hand.

Hiashi reminded that morning's incident in the council's chamber, when Arashi let one of the cursed councilor stab him in the hand and then he killed said councilor with a Rasengan.

"I had a little problem with a fool that now is sleeping in a wooden box, he made me a hole in the hand...", said Arashi.

"You have a hole in the hand? Can you show it?", asked Hanabi curiously.

Arashi nodded and removed the bandages. To her disappointment, there was no hole, only two small scars on each side of the hand.

Hiashi and the other elders knew that in a few hours those scars would disappear completely, leaving no signs of the wound.

"I'm sorry, but my healing powers closed the hole, however I think that this is better, it was not a sight suitable for a child like you...", said Arashi smiling under his mask.

_"Can you stop boasting about your powers!? We are going to make a final decission about the Plan after you leave and that exhibition won't help me to stop it!",_ thought Hiashi.

"By the way...", continued Arashi, "... I noticed that you don't have a certain seal on your forehead. That means that you are from the Main Branch?"

"You mean a seal like Neji ni-san's?", asked the little girl.

The councilors stopped eating, Arashi touched a very sensitive matter.

"Yes, she is from the Main Branch...", spoke Lady Miho.

"Since the Cloud incident it was decided that those born in the Main Branch would keep like there. Now siblings won't be separated from each other by the Branch they belong to", said proudly.

Hinata disliked the tradition of the seals, she felt happy knowing that her sister wouldn't be bearing that cursed thing. Neji, thought that they should have made that decission generations ago, that decission wouldn't do anything for those born in the Branch

Minato thought about the woman's words, the first impression was that the decission was good for all the clan, but a deeper analysis would reveal othervise. In a few generations the Main and Branch members wouldn't have any direct relatives in the other part, they would be two different families, without ties. Without those family ties, the Main family wouldn't have restraints to not use the seal in a member of the Branch family, the rift between the families would be unbridgeable.

"When I become Hokage I'll do all in my hand to bane that sort of practiques. To make somebody bear a seal against his will is not good, something like that shouldn't happen in Konoha", said Naruto seriously.

_"A-And I will help you...",_ thought Hinata.

Minato felt a pain in his chest when he heard Naruto's words, he made his son bear a seal worse that the Hyuugas and bear it alone while the Branch Family members at least had each other. He also felt very proud of him.

"_Min-kun... He is not talking about his seal, he feels very proud that you chose him to protect the village",_ said Kushina.

_"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty about it...",_ responded Minato.

_"Are you talking by your own experience, kid?",_ thought Lady Miho repressing herself to reply that phrase to the boy.

"Well, I won't be in the Branch, but it doesn't mean that I won't protect Nee-chan from those who would try to hurt her!", said Hanabi vehemently.

_"KAWAI! She looks really cute!",_ thought Kushina extending her arms to Hanabi in the mindset she shared with Minato.

To his own surprise, Arashi pinched Hanabi's cheeks while he giggled and smiled under his mask.

_"WHAT!? It looks like you can take control over my body...",_ thought Minato.

_"He, he, he, he. I didn't know that I could do that... We should investigate about it when we come back home, but let me take advantage of it a little more...", _said Kushina with a mischievious smile.

Kushina pinched Hanabi's cheeks with her husband's hands a little more, when she released her, they were a bit red.

The other Hyuugas (minus Hinata) were a bit surprised to see that somebody so cruel with those who wronged him could be also so tender with little children (although Hanabi's cheeks wouldn't agree with them)

"By the way, we forgot to check the present from our guesses, I wonder what they brought to us.", intervened one of the eldest Hyuugas.

Hiashi opened the package Arashi gave him at the beginning of the dinner. Inside there was big tag with very elaborated writtings, Hiashi found it familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

"What it is? At first it looks like a work of calligraphy, but I can't understand what it says", commented Lady Miho.

"It is not a piece of art for exhibition, it is an Ofuda of Health", said Arashi in a casual tone.

"What!? Byakugan!", said Hiashi, focusing his bloodlimit in the writtings, other Hyuugas followed his example.

Hiashi looked at the chakra patterns of the seals and finally found out why Arashi's presents was so familiar, other elders also recognized them. As Arashi said, it was an Ofuda of Health.

The Ofudas of Health were considered one of the pinacles in the art of sealing, they were created by the Yondaime Hokage with Tsunade's help, these Ofudas generated an invisible aura that prevented the transmission of diseases in a 100 meter radius; that aura also slowed the progress of the diseases in an already ill person, making the recovery easier. Officially there were only four tags like that in all the world. One was in the center of Konoha's hospital, other was in the hospital of Fire Country's capital, the third one was in the residence of the Fire Lord and the fourth one was in the Hokage's residence (one of the reasons why the Hokage is so healthy for his age)

Tsunade conceived the idea of these tags but she lacked the skill in sealing to make them real until the Sandaime assigned Minato Namikaze to help her. The first tag proved to be a success and the Hokage gave Tsunade permission to leave Konoha. Now with the designs, Minato created the other tags without help, he would have created more, but his early death left Konoha without the only person with the sealing skill and chakra capacity needed to create these wonders.

"Thank you very much we feel very honored with this gift, we didn't know that the Yondaime made more tags and that they were keep in secret", said Hiashi bowing, other Hyuugas followed his example.

"The Yondaime didn't created that tag, I made it myself last week, remember that I said that one of my familie's specialties is the art of sealing", said Arashi.

"What!? You created it!? Eh, sorry, I didn't expected to see somebody able of this skill again... No wonder why your wife chose you when she could have any man she wanted, being royalty and all", said Lady Miho.

"What!? Mom was from royalty!? Why you didn't tell me?", asked Naruto to his father.

_"Shit! Now I'll have to tell him everything about your family. Just what his ego needed... Thank you, old hag",_ sighed Minato.

_"Don't worry Min-kun, he won't turn into a spoiled brat, he is better than that... And take account that it was going to revealed sooner or later",_ said Kushina.

_"N-Naruto's mom was from royalty?",_ thought Hinata.

"Yes, I told you that she was from an important family, but I didn't clarified how important it was...", said Arashi to Naruto.

The ex kage explained Naruto about the Uzumaki clan and it's ties with Konoha, including the distant relationship with the Shodaime, the Nidaime and Haku's clan.

For a few seconds nobody said a word, then Naruto got up.

"Vow!, that means that Haku and I are almost cousins! I can't wait to tell him!", exclaimed happily.

_"Why the hell he is not overwhelmed at the knowledge that he is a distant relative of two Hokages?",_ thought Lady Miho.

_"T-That means that Naruto is practically a prince, specially with his father being the Yondaime...",_ thought Hinata dreamly.

"She was a princess? Why she married you? Are you a prince too?", asked Hanabi with stars in her eyes.

"No, little one, I'm just the only survivor from a secret ninja clan", responded Arashi tapping her head.

"A secret ninja clan?", asked Neji.

"Yes, perhaps I'll better tell you the history of my clan and why we were unknown until now...", said Arashi.

_"Perfect! Just the reason why we invited them", _thought the elders.

Everyone stopped eating when Arashi began to tell the history of his clan.

"My clan chose to keep hidden when Konoha was founded, only the Hokages knew about us, before the founding of the villages many ninjas clans were disguised as civilian families, most members of my clan had a double life as civilians and another one as unregistred ninjas while others were in the ANBU. We avoided notoriety for two reasons: One was to protect our bloodline, if people didn't know about it then it wouldn't be treatened; another one was that fame would make our possible enemies research about us and our techniques and eventually find a way to counter them. Anonimity is one of the best allies of a ninjas. In fact my clan used to change it's name with frequency to impede researchs about us. Usually they took the family name of their couples when they married someone outside the clan..."

_"You did the same when you took your wife's last name",_ thought Lady Miho.

"As you know, before Konoha and the other major villages were founded, ninja clans had their own rules about how to train their members as ninjas, they also had their own examinations for ranks, the exams were different from each other clan so a ninja skilled enough to be a chuunin in a certain clan perhaps wouldn't be worth of genin for another... For that reason many people thought that the most strict clans were the best", said Arashi.

"That's the truth", thought the Hyuuga Elders in unison, Arashi continued.

"My ancestors created a series of rules and traditions in order to become the archetypal ninjas, said rules were even worse than that the seal thing that you Hyuugas do to your own members..."

_"What's the problem with the seal?",_ thought most elders.

"... At the moment a kid was able to walk he or she was introduced in the use of weapons, taijutsu, chakra control and ninja skills. At six, most kids in my clan were already at genin level, the same of a freshly graduated student from the Academy. Our members just didn't have a normal childhood..."

Naruto felt bad, his ancestors could have passed the exam when they were younger than him but he reminded that at the eyes of his father he was now a ninja, underneath his pocket he rubbed the forehead protector without symbol that his father gave him.

"... You could think that it is not so extraordinary, the Uchiha and the Hatake clans had similar ways to raise their children, but our blood limit let my ancestors access to a new level of severity: Because any wound would be healed in a few hours without sequels, the adults didn't have to hold back when they trained their children: they didn't use dull weapons and they didn't contain their attacks in spars, in fact they fought their children like they were fighting against an enemy ninja, as long as they didn't kill the kid, the training was not considered excesive..."

Hiashi felt a bit guilty, he didn't pushed Hinata to that point, but it reminded him how cruel he was sometimes with his own daughter, however it was nothing compared with the next revelation.

"... They believed that ninjas should be the perfect living weapons, that feelings were a birth defect, so they conceived the perfect method to turn us into the soul-less killing machines... The kids of our clan were given cute little animals like doggies and bunnies to keep them as pets. When the kids had a bond with their pets they were ordered to kill them with their bare hands in order to harden them for the shinobi life..."

Minato reminded when he had to kill his beloved pet bunny following his clan's traditions, when he told Naruto about it his son asked if he would have to do something like that in the future. Minato rushed to tell him that said tradition was now banned.

Then came the worst part.

"... However there was a worse method to harden the members of our clan..."

"What it was?", asked Lady Miho.

Arashi took breath, he was really ashamed for what he was about to say, but he had to tell it to his son's future political family.

"... When the clan heirs had the appropiate age they had to kill in a ritual combat a direct familiar in order to turn them into the perfect ninjas, if they were able to kill somebody from their own blood, then they were ready to take any orders from the current leader of the village..."

Hinata frowned, how could someone like Naruto or his father came from a clan like that?

"... at the end it was the bane of the clan, one of the few good traditions of the clan was that the clan couldn't force it's members to marriage against their will. Most members chose to be single so they wouldn't have to force their children to pass through the same as them. Those who had children had to raise their future killers, parents didn't love their offspring and the children were raised without somebody they felt as family... For that reason there are not more members from our clan. At the end only two members of the clan remained, My father and me..."

"... My father was different from the rest of the clan, he made an unthinkable crime against the clan... he dared to love his son..."

Naruto wanted to hear that part, his father never explained him what happened to his grandfather.

Arashi felt a horrible pain when he reminded his father but he also felt very proud.

"... He used to hold back in our spars and never demanded more than I could offer but never less, he was severe but fair. Sometimes he came to my room to cover myself when he thought that I was asleep and he gave me occasional prizes after spars... I also noticed that he felt sad for me when I had to kill my pets in order to hard myself... Then came the day when I had to kill him to fulfill the tradition of the clan and become the clan head... I felt like a monster when I headed to the room where I would kill him. When I got there, I found him stabbing himself with a katana, then he told me that then there was no way that I could become the new clan head so I was expelled from the clan; with his death the clan was destroyed and from that moment I was free to create a new clan with better traditions, a clan that would be a real family... With his sacrifice he freed me and my future family from that cursed traditions..."

Naruto felt proud of his grandfather and felt closer to his father now that he knew that both of them didn't have a proper childhood.

Hinata and Hanabi were in the verge of tears.

The Hyuugas thought about Arashi's words, after hearing what the people from Arashi's clan did to their own family many of them thought about what they were doing to the Branch members and began to feel guilty about it.

Inside Minato's mind Kushina was crying, her husband couldn't give their son the family he deserved, she also was sorry for not having the chance to meet her father in law and thank him for what he did for Minato.

Minato then showed her some memories of the Other World, when he reunited again with his father, his sacrifice made him a hero and they finally had the chance to behave like father and son.

Nobody said anything for the rest of the dinner until Arashi told them about the adventures that he had while he was in the Western lands. Most of those stories were true, the only differences were that those adventures happened in the Other World and skipped that he also had the previous hokages, Sakumo and Hizashi at his side. Everyone was interested about the West, the sort of warriors they had there and their customs, specially the younger ones. Lady Miho said that he was exaggerating when he told them about the power of the wizards or the healing powers of the priests, at Tsunade's level.

"... They also told me about a custom that I think they shouldn't have abandoned", said Arashi.

"What custom?", asked Lady Miho trying to tease him.

"They used to burn witches", responded Arashi.

Everyone looked at the old woman.

Before she could say anything, Hanabi looked at her father.

"Tou-san, is Uzumaki-san going to cook Miho Baa-chan?", asked.

Kushina was in the floor laughing.

The old woman looked at the little girl with a look that promised murder but she calmed down and talked to her.

"Why do you ask something like that, Hanabi-chan?", asked with a forced smile.

"Because when Tousan and the elders refer about you, they talk about 'that damned witch'", said Hanabi.

Naruto and Kushina laughed their asses off, Hinata giggled soberly while Neji and Arashi had smirks in their faces.

The only ones who didn't laugh were Hiashi, the elders and Lady Miho who glared at them with her Byakugan activated.

The rest of the dinner continued without incidents and Arashi thought that it was time to leave.

The ex kage headed to Hanabi showing his intentions to pinch her cheeks again.

In her infantile mind appeared an image of Naruto's whisker marks, then said infantile mind deducted that Naruto had said marks because his father pinched his cheeks too much.

"No! I don't want to look like a doggie!", exclaimed the little girl scaping from the room.

"What a curious girl...", commented Arashi before heading to Hiashi.

He gave a scroll to the Hyuuga leader.

"I found this in my clan's library, it's something concerning your clan", said before heading to the door.

Hiashi's skin took the same color than his eyes when he realized what was the scroll about, the other Hyuugas looked at him puzzled.

Meanwhile Naruto headed to Hinata.

"I enjoyed the dinner very much, Hinata-chan, specially your food, I hope that someday you will visit us too", said smiling.

"I-I'll look forward to that d-day...", said her blushing.

_"Naruto-kun invited me to his home!!!",_ thought happily.

Then to her surprise he got his face close to hers and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh wait! I forgot that I didn't have to follow that western custom. He, he, he, he... Sorry, Hinata-chan", said him with his hand behind his head, blushing a little.

_"Way to go, Naruto!",_ cheered Kushina.

Naruto and Arashi left the Hyuuga compound, officially finishing their visit.

That night, after reading the contents of the scroll, Hiashi decided to agree with the Plan.

After Naruto's kisses, the poor Hinata was paralyzed for the rest of the night and her sister had to drag her to her room.

* * *

In next chapter the Hyuuga's Plan will be revealed.

* * *

**OMAKE: A VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL**

Anko finished to set the table for the dinner she planned for Iruka and her. The teacher was still depressed for the shock when he found out that his best friend was one of the traitors who conspired against the Uzumakis. Iruka visited Mizuki's guarded room in the hospital only to be rejected and insulted by his former best friend.

When she saw Iruka so sad, she vowed to take revenge on the white haired bastard, however hours ago she received a visit from a woman she met in the Parents Visit Day asking her for some "specific tools" needed to "give Mizuki what he was asking for". Anko smiled, yes she'll better spend the night with her Iruka while the other lady would take care of the traitor. She bet that her scarred boyfriend will get out of his depression the moment he saw her new transparent night gown.

**KONOHA'S HOSPITAL**

Said traitor was in the recovery room, he will stay there until he was healthy enough to be send to jail where he would spend the rest of his days doing hard labor.

Mizuki was furious, that damned Uzumakis will pay for everything they did to him! He should be revered as a hero for trying to get rid Konoha of the Demon Boy and his Demon loving father. Well this won't stay like that! At the right time he will scape from jail and then he will take his revenge, yes it is only a matter of time...

The guard opened the door.

"Mizuki, you have a visitor...", said the guard.

"Tell that stupid Iruka that he can take his friendship and introduce it in his..."

"It's not Iruka, it is your girlfriend", interrupted the guard.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?", asked the bandaged man.

A woman dressed with a long coat and wearing a briefcase got into the room, Mizuki's eyes opened like plates when he recognized the matter of his recent nightmares... Helga.

"I shouldn't do this, it's against the rules... but I'll let you alone for a few hours", said the guard leaving the room.

Helga removed her coat revealing a dominatrix suit too small for her, revealing things that should have been keep hidden. Then he opened the briefcase and placed the "toys" in front of the royally scared Mizuki.

"Mizuki-kun...", purred Helga, "... you werre a verry bad boy... It's time forr yourr mistrress to administrre yourr punishment...", said while she took a whip and headed to him.

The poor guard spend the rest of the night accompanied by the prisoner's screams.

_"They will be very happy when they find out that Konoha's jail now will accept conyugal visits...",_ thought.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Then review it.


	42. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/16/2009.

It's looks we are going to see more fillers in the anime... Well, at least the last filler saga was acceptable and in this one we will see Team 8 having the screen time they deserved.

* * *

**HYUUGA COMPOUND, HIASHI'S OFFICE**

The Clan Head readed the contents of Arashi's scroll for the fifty third time and sighed.

_"We have no chance but to proceed with the Plan for the sake of the Hyuuga Clan...",_ thought while he headed to the door.

"Tell my daughter that I want to have a meeting with her", said to a Branch member who was passing near.

Hiashi reminded the talk he had with his daughter after the Parents Visit Day.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Hinata, I noticed that your Jyuuken moves during your matches were visibly different than the ones I taught you. I'm also very surprised to see that you managed to defeat all your opponents without much problem using them. Can you explain it?", said._

_Hinata looked at him nervously, she was fearing that question since she fought in the tournament with her new style._

_The girl told her father about the test with the chakra papers and how it was found that she had water affinity, then she showed him the scrolls that Arashi gave her as a gift for mastering the Hizashi._

_Hiashi felt a bit guilty, he pushed a lot his daughter in order to make her proficient with the standards of their family's fighting style and it happened that is was not her fault, because for a water used is almost impossible to use earth jutsus. Obviously, it was not the same with a fighting style created by earth users, but it explained why Hinata had so many problems with her training; and it was his fault to not have noticed that, he thought that his daughter was incompetent, a failure..._

_The most he thought about it the worse he felt. He looked at Hinata and the scrolls._

_"You know, I should take these scrolls to the Hyuuga secret library, but they were a gift for you and it will benefit more the clan if you learn from them... Just make sure to keep them safe and keep improving that Jyuuken variation... You made me very proud today and I hope that you'll continue doing it now that we know the proper way to train you", said the man with a slight smile._

_"T-Thank you very much, F-Father I-I'll do my best...", responded Hinata visibly relieved._

_"I know you will, Hinata. Now why don't we exchange roles and teach me that jutsu?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

During the last days she and Neji taught to members of both families about the jutsu. He felt really proud when he found that Hinata was better than his genious nephew in teaching. He also noticed that Neji was not as distant as before and his previous disliking to the Main family almost disappeared now that he knew the truth.

_"Damn it, why we have to do that, now that things started to go smoothly in the clan",_ thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, who got into the room.

"You wanted to talk to me, father?", asked the girl.

"Yes, it is something the Clan, please sit down because you'll need it", said her father.

Hiashi looked at her daughter in the eyes.

"I shouldn't tell her, but she deserves to know where are we going to put her, I'll better be direct", thought.

"Hinata, what do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?", asked

"N-Naruto-kun? H-He is a boy about my age, from my same class... He is a bit loud but likeable and we thought that he was an orphan until his father came back and he wants to be Hokage... W-Why do you ask?", responded her, asking herself why his father was interested in her crush.

Hiashi's face turned more serious.

"Hinata, what I'm going to tell you is a S class secret concerning Naruto, related to something that happened during the week he was born...", said him.

Hinata felt like her heart stopped, her father was going to tell her about the Kyuubi... That only could mean that he wanted her to stay away from Naruto.

She only could listen to Hiashi's explanation about the sealing, how the Yondaime's last wish was ignored and how the Hokage made a law in order to protect him, she also felt surprised at what he told her next.

"... Hizashi wanted to adopt the boy, but the Hokage didn't want him to be a branch member, so at the end it was decided that he would be an orphan, so he was all his life alone until his father came back. Arashi didn't take very well the treatment his son received and now he is training him to become Hokage...", continued his father.

She coulnd't hide her sadness, he was going to order her to avoid Naruto... Hiashi thought that she was feeling bad for the boy.

"... Well Hinata, what do you think about Naruto now that you know the truth about him?", asked him.

To his surprise, she looked at him with a very serious look.

"I think that the village is wrong. There's no way that he could be the demon... Those who think like that are stupid and those who know the difference between him and the Fox but still avoid him fearing the Kyuubi are cowards who didn't trust the Hokages. Naruto should be seen as a hero, he has been protecting us from the Fox everyday.", said without stuttering.

Hiashi felt surprised at her reaction, he never saw Hinata so vehement, but it was good, it would help with the plan.

"I'm glad to see that you saw the truth too, people tend to hate those who are different... That's one of the reason why our clan stablished in Konoha, this village is more tolerant than other places, in fact Naruto is disliked more for the Kyuubi sealed than for the fact that he is a jinchuuriki. You should know that his father was a special ninja without rank specialized in dangerous missions. When he returned, he decided to become an official ninja and was tested to determine his rank and abilities...", said her father.

Hinata nodded, reminding the impressive matches that Naruto's father performed (specially the part when he fought with his jacket open).

"As you know, he fought a Hyuuga ANBU in his last match, what you don't know is that that ANBU... was me", said.

"B-But you were with me all the time...", said Hinata.

"No, he was Hono disguised as myself; you would be surprised if you find out who else is also in that division, but it's a secret...", explained Hiashi with a slight smile.

"... But let's go to the point. During our match he found out a way to turn our absolute defense, the Kaiten, against us using a technique from the Yondaime, I ended with half my body buried in the ground at his mercy. After the match, we made some researchs about the new Uzumaki clan. That night we had a meeting and approved a plan about the Uzumaki's", said.

Hinata didn't like how it sounded.

"Naruto's performance in the Parents Visit Day and the failed assasination attemp against them raised the support among the Elders for the Plan. At first I didn't agree with the plan, I still don't, but the the info in the scroll Arashi gave me left me with no choice but to keep on with the Plan", said Hiashi.

"W-What d-does that scroll says?", asked Hinata.

Hiashi handed said scroll to Hinata, at first it looked like a contract between the Hyuugas and a clan named Asamiya with the Nidaime as intermediary. Then she reached a part that said that the Asamiya would develop and teach the Hyuuga clan about a seal in the forehead that would protect their bloodline from their enemies as part of the Hyuuga's agreement to join Konoha. She reminded when Arashi said that his clan used to change it's name for security and realized perhaps one of their former clan names was Asamiya.

She couldn't believe it... Naruto's family created the infamous Caged Bird Seal!

"F-Father... T-That means that Naruto's d-dad can activate the seal?", asked.

"No he can't, they designed the seal in a way that only those with Hyuuga blood would be able to activate it. If it wasn't the case, our clan wouldn't have joined a village full of Uchihas who could have copied the hand sign easily and have us at their mercy...", reasoned Hiashi, "... but it doesn't change the fact that they know one of our greatest secrets. Because these and many other reasons we must proceed with the Plan if we want to keep our Clan as the strongest in Konoha... And you will be a vital piece for that..."

"Oh my God! They are planning to destroy Naruto and his father!", thought Hinata horrified.

Before she could protest, his father continued.

"Hinata, you must seduce Naruto Uzumaki", said.

**"N-NANNY!!??",** babbled her.

Hiashi sighed and looked at his daughter with a guilty face, now he will have to tell Hinata why she will have to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of the Clan.

"We Hyuugas are now the most powerful Konoha, but the pressence of the new clan can endanger it. Because we wouldn't do something as stupid as trying to destroy them, we have decided that we will make them part of our clan by marriage... Hinata, I know that this can sound unbelieveable, so I'll explain the reasons because we decided to do this", said Hiashi.

The heiress nodded, still shocked.

Since she found that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi she feared that her family would oppose to any relationship she could have with him... But instead of that, they were asking her to pursue him!

Hiashi handed her one of the infamous pics of Arashi and Naruto training shirtless, the poor Hinata thought that they found the secret spot in her room.

"F-Father... t-that pic..."

"It looks like somebody has been distributing images of them training... Please, take a closer look at their bodies...", said Hiashi.

A part of Hinata was relieved when she found out that they didn't discover her photos, another one asked herself why her father wanted to look at them and a final one enjoyed the sight when she realized that she didn't have a copy of that image.

Hiashi was oblivious at her thoughts and continued talking.

"... As you can see they don't have any scars in their bodies, in the boy this is understable, but in a veteran ninja like Arashi this is clearly impossible... unless his bloodlimit healed him perfectly. Take also a look in this...", said while he handed her a mission report.

"... This is the report of a rescue mission that he made when the Yondaime was still alive, he saved Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara from and enemy base. The report says very clearly that he lost an eye in the mission, when he fought those three they thought that he was one eyed an attacked him from what they thought it was his blind spot, but as you saw, he has two eyes completely functional... Hinata, what is the biggest fear for a Hyuuga and for anyone with a eye based bloodlimit?", asked.

Hinata understood what he wanted to say.

"T-The biggest fear for us is to have our eyes damaged or useless, but the U-Uzumakis don't have to worry about that...", said her.

"Exact. As Naruto explained, physical bloodlimits like his and eye bloodlimits like ours are compatible... Your children would have perfect Byakugan eyes that would heal completely if damaged... They would have the greatest potential ever seen...", said Hiashi.

Hinata blushed a little when she thought about having a family with Naruto, but she didn't like that the Clan saw both of them as breeding material.

"His bloodlimit was the main reason, but we have more. As you noticed, the Uzumaki clan has some impressive and very powerful techniques, like the technique to fly, the Fuuton clones and of course their mastery and knowledge in sealing, but I think that Arashi has some other powerful techniques that he didn't show yet. If the Uzumaki clan becomes part of the Hyuuga all that techniques and secrets eventually will pass to the future Hyuugas", said.

Hiashi then handed her a photo of a woman with very long red hair. Hinata recognized her from the description that Naruto gave her about his mother, she saw that he didn't exagerated when he said that she was beautiful, specially with that long hair, she wondered if she could get a beauty product to accelerate her hair's growth.

"We knew that she was the last survivor of the rulers of Whirlpool Country, practically a princess, later it was found that her family was related to the Senju Clan, the founders of Konoha... I don't need to tell you that it makes Naruto almost from royal blood", said him.

"C-Can I keep the photo?", asked Hinata.

Her father nodded and finished to expose his reasons.

"... Finally, the Witch found out that they are really rich, but it is not as important as the former reasons", said smiling.

His daughter giggled at the mention of Lady Miho, the old woman still was upset at Hanabi's remark. Everyone avoided her until she calmed down.

Hiashi then looked at her with a very serious face.

"Hinata, I would prefer to not force you into this plan, if you refuse I'll tell the Hokage, there's a law that lets him intervene in clan affairs as long as the Clan Head agrees with him, it was created to prevent revolts within clans. I know that I was not the best father of the world and didn't treat you as good as you deserved. For that reasons I don't have any rights to ask you something like this, but if you agree with the Plan the benefits of your sacrifice will be the best thing that happened to the clan since it's creation", said him.

Hinata felt touched, her father was disposed to defy the Elders for her happiness, to put her before the clan. She was tempted to jump to his arms and tell him that here was no problem, that she already loved Naruto and ending with him was one of her greatest dreams. However she opted to keep her feelings for Naruto for herself, if her family thought that she was making a sacrifice for them, it would improve the respect that they were starting to have for her.

"I-I'll do it Tou-san...", said.

"What!?", asked him surprised.

"I-I'll do it, I will seduce N-Naruto-kun... As the heiress of the Clan is my duty to do sacrifices for our family. And Naruto... H-He is a great person, he works very hard and never gives up. I-I think he w-would be a great husband and father...", said blushing a little.

If Hiashi wasn't so worried about Hinata perhaps he would have found out that she liked the boy, but he didn't. One of the few things that the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans had in common was that their men very really oblivious about females, Hinata's mother had to shout to Hiashi in the face that she loved him, Minato didn't found that Kushina was a girl until a year after they first meet and Naruto thought that Hinata got sick frequently.

The Hyuuga Leader looked at his daughter with a mixture of sadness and pride. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you very much, my daughter... I'll never ask you a sacrifice like this again... Who knows, perhaps you could be happy and all...", said smiling a bit while Hinata blushed at his comment.

Then he looked at her more seriously.

"We shouldn't sell the bear's skin before catching him. I think that you won't be the only one after Naruto and you will have competence from other girls. The secret about Kushina Uzumaki being from royalty won't keep as that for too long, the council is full of gossipers... People is starting to look at Naruto beyond the Kyuubi, specially with his progress in the Academy and the other reasons I told you, he will be one of the most tempting bachelors in a few years; I bet that girls will start to flirt with him soon...", said Hiashi.

Hinata paled, with other girls after the boy she liked it would be almost impossible to make Naruto notice her with her damned shyness.

"... However I think that Arashi probably would have warned Naruto about those girls interested in him, so you'll better take a better path to get him...", said Hinahi.

Hinata got all her attention on her father.

"It will be better if you manage to be his friend instead of acting like a stupid fangirl so he won't find out about our intentions, it will also help you to get used to him, you are very shy. For example you could offer him your help in his training with spars and the like, so he will see that you are interested in being a strong kunoichi. At the time both of you graduate and start your ninja careers you will start with the seduction itself. You should be subtle with that, for example inviting him to lunch as friends after a spar, or better, making yourself the lunch. Before he notices it, he will fell for you", said Hiashi reminding what Lady Miho told him.

Hinata felt relieved when she knew that she didn't have to start flirting with Naruto inmediately, she wasn't ready for that part yet. She told herself that there was nothing bad with the strategy because she already loved Naruto.

"I-I understand Tou-san, I'll do my best to be Naruto's friend by the moment...", said.

"Very well, and thank you again Hinata, you made me very proud... You can leave...", said Hiashi.

Hinata left the room thinking about the talk with her father.

He didn't notice that she took the Naruto pic with her.

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to those readers who figured out the Plan.

* * *

**OMAKE: UNEXPECTED TRAINING**

Konoha, as a ninja village, had ninjas in the most important public works and those not so important. Things like the cleaning of the streets or public works were done by the genins in D class missions paid by the Village.

More risky or crucial jobs like fire fighting were done by ninjas of higher rank with genins assisting them. Jonins were too busy with high rank missions or training genin teams to take administrative functions and genins didn't have enough rank so chuunins were in charge of the bureaucracy of the village.

One of these chuunins, Umino Iruka, was now assigning missions. He was going to give a mission to the village's newest incorporation, Momochi Zabuza, he reminded that the Hokage told him to choose a good partner for the masked nin.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hokage-sama, how can I know that a certain ninja would be a good partner for Zabuza?", asked Iruka._

_"That's very easy...", said the Hokage, "... just make sure that the ninja has some things in common with his partner and make sure that said partner excels in something that Zabuza lacks. That will make a good team"._

**END FLASHBACK**

Iruka looked at Zabuza.

_"Let's see... The man looks scary... Why the Hell he is going shirtless? It looks like he likes to wear provocative clothes... I never saw somebody who wears warmers in the wrist... I wonder what happened with his eye brows... Wait! I got it!_", thought.

_"Scariness, provocative clothes, warmers, eye brows problems... Yes, they will get along well"_

Iruka wrote a name and an adress in the mission papers and gave them to Zabuza.

"Here is your mission and your partner's name. Good luck", said.

The Demon of the Mist left the building, ignoring what he was getting into.

The next day Iruka went to the training grounds after receiving a note promising him training for his jonin rank. He found Zabuza waiting for him.

"Good day, Zabuza-san. Are you the one who wants to train me? By the way, how was your mission?", asked.

"Oh, yes, Iruka-san, I'm the one who wants to train you... My mission was fine, in fact this training is to show you my gratitude for the company I had during said mission...", said Zabuza with a very scary while he got ready his massive sword.

Before he realized it, Iruka was chased by an enraged Zabuza through all the training ground.

Suddenly, a green blur kicked Iruka in the face.

"DINAMIC ENTRY!!!", shouted Maito Gai.

Iruka looked confused at the Green Beast of Konoha while he rubbed his damaged cheek.

"AAHH, IT'S GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE TRAINING TO BE A JONIN AS MY NEW FRIEND ZABUZA AND MYSELF! WHEN I HEARD THAT ZABUZA-SAN WAS GOING TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR TRAINING I COULDN'T HELP BUT GIVE YOU MY THANKS FOR INTRODUCE US IN THE SAME WAY AS HIM!!", said Gai happily while he cracked his knuckles.

While he fought for his life, Iruka thought that he would better ask for tips to a Iwa jonin instead of a Hokage.

**END**

Remember to review.

* * *


	43. New squads and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/23/2009.

Here are some interesting fics:

The Great Romantic by MogtheGnome. REALLY FUNNY. Unlike my previous recomendations this is not NaruHina and it is not updated very often but give it a chance, you won't regret it.

The Imprint by MogtheGnome. Same as above.

The TenTailed Dragon by S1R. The Sandaime is not the council's bitch! And you will see powerful ANBU, not cannon fodder! This one is updated regularly.

* * *

**KONOHA'S STREETS, NEXT MORNING**

Next day Arashi headed to the Hokage's office, the leader of the village send him a message in order to discuss an idea he got after Zabuza joined the Leaf.

On his way to the Hokage's Tower he noticed that most villagers were visibly more respectful than before, a pair of them almost bowed to him.

_"As I thought, word has spreaded about your true heritage, my Love... It makes me sick how they give that importance to these things instead of the true merits", _commented Minato.

_"Yes... That's the reason because I kept it secret, I just wanted to be treated like another person when I arrived Konoha. But look at it in the good side, Naruto will find this treatment much better than the former and when he becomes Hokage this will be natural",_ said Kushina.

_"Some of them seemed really regretful...",_ thought him.

_"Well, they just realized what they did to one of the few relatives left of the first Hokages, I can't wait to see again their faces when they discover that Naruto is the Yondaime's son...",_ commented Kushina reminding when it was revealed that the revived Yondaime was the father of the Kyuubi container and new Toad Sage.

The poor Naruto couldn't walk without people kneeling at him asking for his forgiveness.

_"... He was already considered a hero when I revived... I wonder if Naruto in this timeline will manage to do that before I reveal my true identity"_, thought Minato.

_"He'll do it, don't worry about that"_, said her.

He got into the Hokage's office. The old man was waiting for him.

"Good day, Sandaime-sama", greeted Arashi.

"Good day, Yondaime-sama, take a seat...", responded the Hokage pointing at his own chair.

"Don't call me that, I don't care how much you insist, I won't take back that job. Talking about jobs, what do they think about my offer", said Minato.

"I had to try it...", joked the Sandaime, "... I had a talk with each of them about your idea of forming a special squad for dangerous missions, with you as the leader"

He showed him Kakashi's file.

"Kakashi agreed inmediately, he is not very good expressing his feelings but after you came back I never saw him so cheerful. He spends less time in the Memorial Stone and now that he is taking care of Sasuke and training him. He seems like he got rid of a great burden. Do you know why, Minato?", asked.

The blond nodded.

"When I came back I told him about my stay in the Other World, specifically about his father. Kakashi almost cried when I told him how proud Sakumo was for him when he heard about his son's feats in the World of Living, specially when Sakumo found out that Kakashi began to value his team mates more than the rules. Perhaps I should tell him too about his love life in the future...", commented with a smile.

The Hokage took a file refering to Zabuza.

"He asked if Gai was going to be in the group, when I said no, he agreed inmediately", said.

"That's curious... I saw both of them training Iruka together...", thought Minato.

The next file was one refering to captain Yamato.

"He can't wait to have missions with you, as you know he has the same bloodline as the Shodaime Hokage, he wants to learn about him from you and he feels very honored for being in the same group as you", remarked the Sandaime.

"I almost forgot that he is one of the few who knows about my true identity and the truth about my return... Are we going to have a Hyuuga with us as I requested?", asked Minato.

"Yes, he will be the same one who fought you in that test, Bear, Hiashi trained him personally and I guarantee you that he is one of the strongest shinobis of the village. However he doesn't want to reveal his true identity, I suppose that it won't be a problem for you, won't it?", asked Sarutobi.

"No, there's no problem about that, in fact it will give me an excuse to keep my own mask", remarked Minato.

The Hokage looked at the different files.

"Kakashi, Zabuza, Yamato, Bear and Arashi... You are trying to make a new version of your team in the Other World, don't you, Minato?", pointed.

The Yondaime nodded.

"Yes, Kakashi is like a younger version of Sakumo, they think the same way and have similar tactics. Zabuza, like the Nidaime, is a swordman and a powerful water user, not at Tobirama's level, of course, but powerful. Yamato will the Shodaime's version for the team, according to the files and my own experience with Hashirama, Tenzo is not as powerful as him, but his powers will be invaluable for us. Finally, with Bear, we will have all the advantages of the Byakugan and the Jyuuken...", said.

"... And in top of that they will have the misterious Black Angel of Konoha leading them... They have a greatpotential. Are you going to give them some previous training before your first mission?", asked the Sandaime.

Minato nodded.

"Of course, at the moment we are just some high level ninjas, when I finish with them they will be able to face Akatsuki members in one vs one fights. The training will be hard, in fact was tempted to ask for Gai's help", joked.

In other parts of Konoha, said men felt shivers on their spines.

**MEANWHILE IN THE ACADEMY**

During these last days the notices about Naruto defeating missing nins and his mother's heritage were made public knowledge in the Academy because they were not declared high secret and gossiping was one of Fire Country's favorite sport. Everybody shut up at the moment Naruto got into the class room. Now they didn't know how to react about him, Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata broke the ice congratulating him for his skill.

Soon the blond boy was sorrounded by his class mates asking him for details about the battle. Lucky for him Shikamaru and Shino prepared a cover story that didn't involve the Kyuubi and Naruto just had to nod most time. He was bothered until a bandaged Iruka put order among the students.

During class Naruto felt uneasy, since he got there he felt like someone was observing him. It was not like the stares that he had to endure before his father came back, there was not hostility in this ones. He found out soon that he was now the center of about a third of the girls from the class, Naruto's fangirls were no longer hidding their condition.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized that he wouldn't be able to defeat Itachi unless he was stronger than Naruto, surpassing the idiot will be a step in his way to avenge his clan. He smirked when he noticed that the blond now had fangirls.

_"Poor Naruto, you don't know what awaits you... soon you'll know the curse that is having fangirls sorrounding you...",_ thought.

Hinata also noticed Naruto's new popularity with the other girls and she didn't like it. Unlike her, they were after Naruto for his bloodline, heritage and those details about him that were unknown months ago, they didn't like by himself.

She didn't like that her family believed that she was after Naruto because the same reasons as them, but she didn't have too much choice. If she had refused to follow the plan, her father would have confronted the Elders and it would have caused a turmoil in the clan and as their heiress she had to prevent it. She hoped that Naruto with his personality would change the Hyuuga clan for better.

After thinking about that she realized that there were not many chances for Naruto ending in the Hyuuga clan. Unlike her family, she knew that his father was the Yondaime Hokage and he wouldnt't let his only heir and his secrets go to another clan. Unlike Naruto, she had a sister that could take her place leading the Hyuuga Clan in the future.

And there was Neji... his conection with the Hyuuga founders was the same as her and their fathers were twin brothers, blood tests would tell that Neji and her were siblings with the same father and different mothers. He was older than her and he is considered the most talented Hyuuga in generations, he was the one who deserved to be the heir, not her.

But she was making too much speculations, first she had to become Naruto's girlfriend and the other girls were in the way. She tried to talk to him during break time, when he was alone, but there were always some girls around him all time.

When the classes finished, she headed to home depressed, she didn't have any chance to talk to him. In another reality Hinata would have accepted her fate, but in this one she made a promise to be strong and be with Naruto for the incoming hard times. Something clicked on her head.

**_"HOW THAT INTERESTED SLUTS DARE TO FLIRT WITH MY NARUTO-KUN!!??",_** screamed a inner voice.

(No, it's not a Inner Hinata, that's just part of Hinata's personality, she never was jealous before)

Hinata vowed herself to get put those arpies in their place and headed her home with renew pace.

**TIME SKIP**

(It was about time, don't you think so?)

Two months passed since that day, in that interval some changes happened in the village.

After an inhuman training that lasted two weeks, Arashi thought that his new elite team was ready for their first mission, kill a crime lord sorrounded by A class missing nins, a simple one for them.

After that first mission, others of similar caliber came. All of them were acomplished in record time with the members of the team almost unscratched.

Yamato and Zabuza learned some powerful Mokuton and Suiton jutsus from Minato, it was not strange that he memorized the handseals of most the jutsus of his predecesors after being more than a decade fighting in the same team as them as daily basis.

Kakashi learned some tricks that his father taught Minato that combined with his huge arsenal of jutsus made him more lethal than ever; they also started a research in order to improve Kakashi's Sharingan to the Mangenkyou level.

Bear (Hiashi) learned some of the techniques that Hizashi developed in the Other World following Arashi's descriptions, he was told that Hizashi developed them when he was alive. The most impressive was an improved version of the Kaiten that let him advance as a peg-top obliterating any obstacles, turning their ultimate defense into a powerful attack.

The new group of masked ninjas became famous in the ninja as a one of the most fearsome squads from Konoha.

At first Naruto didn't like the idea that his father had to leave, but he accepted it as part of a ninja's life. Minato didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto alone during his abssences so he put him under Ebisu's care (other who knew the truth about Arashi Uzumaki). Kakashi did the same for Sasuke and the Tokubetsu Jonin ended looking after three kids with the the biggest egos in Konoha.

Naruto took advantage of the situation and asked Sasuke to train with him in order to start a friendship with the Uchiha. Sasuke accepted in order to become stronger and before they noticed it, a small friendship formed between them. Konohamaru couldn't decide who was cooler, Naruto or Sasuke. The young Sarutobi decided to surpass both of them. Sasuke taught him his signature Katon jutsu while Naruto taught him the Sexy no Jutsu but he couldn't perform them properly and realized that he had to take his training with Ebisu more seriously.

Talking about traininig, Naruto started to learn from Kakashi how to detect and counter genjutsu while Arashi taught Sasuke the secret of the Katon Bunshin no Jutsu the secret Uchiha technique that he learned in the Other World.

Naruto asked his father to focus his training more in the art of sealing because he didn't want to make such a mistake like the one he had during the attack. The Kage Bunshin let him learn at astronomical speeds and he managed to develop a new combat seal that impressed even his own father by it's originality, simplicity and power.

With Naruto's improvement, his friends started to take their ninja instruction as serious matter:

Shikamaru and Shino focused in their physical training, without a strong body they wouldn't be able to take advantage from their experience and skills as high chuunins trapped in their younger bodies.

Kiba became the dead last after the Parents Visit Day, his pride was seriously hurt and he worked really hard to leave that position, thing that he achieved with his mother's help.

Chouji took Kiba's example and worked to not being the dead last, he didn't want to be the only of his friendship group that didn't progress.

Ino and Sakura regained their friendship since they heard that Sasuke could practic poligamy. They started to train together in order to become powerful kunoichis when Shino spreaded the rumour that the Uchiha liked strong girls.

Sai kept giving reports to Danzo about Naruto. The spy hoped that this mission would be a long one, he would never admit it to his superior, but he was starting to feel guilty for spying the Uzumaki kid. The pale artist was regaining the feelings that he lost after years of conditioning in Root. Someday he will have to choose between Naruto and Danzo and he wasn't sure about the choice he will take.

Hinata kept improvising her new Water Jyuuken style with satisfactory results. She also improved her friendship with Naruto when he asked her help when he was chased by his crazy fangirls. A few palm attacks and some glares with her Byakugan activated was all the necesary to make Naruto want to be near Hinata in the Academy.

Haku's friendship with Naruto improved a lot when they discovered that they were distant relatives and soon they refered each other as cousins. Zabuza's son joined the last year class in the Academy, although he was skilled enough to take the Chuunin Exam. During the first days everybody tought that he was a girl.

He became friends with Tenten (who first thought that finally there was another skilled kunoichi) and Lee (who asked him out). After that incident he revealed to the entire class that he was a boy and decided to change his appearance, wearing his hair in a pony tail and wearing more masculine clothes. Tenten found out that he had an aiming able to compete with hers and soon they had a friendly rivalry.

Neji opened more to his class mates and became friends with Tenten (to her delight), Haku and Lee. Since the private talk that he had with Arashi Uzumaki, the young prodigy was now more sociable.

Lee kept training with his new father and challenged Neji and Naruto whenever he could. The other boys won all the fights where Gai's clone decided to not use the Drunken Fist. He didn't make use of that resource in all his fights because he didn't want to become dependant of it, in the fights where he decided to take drop of sake Naruto and Neji feared for their lives.

One day Arashi got into Naruto's class. The boy headed to his father.

"What's going on, Dad? Something happened?", asked Naruto.

"Nothing bad happened, Son. You won't have Academy for some days, we are going to have training trip and we must go home to pack our thing", said Arashi smiling.

"A training trip!? Where!?", asked Naruto excited.

Arashi looked momentarily at Shikamaru and Shino before responding to Naruto, so quickly that only them noticed it.

"The Hokage chose me as one of his scorts for his visit to the Finals of the Chuunin Exams: We are going to Suna"

* * *

The Suna Arc begins!

* * *

**OMAKE: A new mission**

Arashi got into the building where mission were assigned expecting another mission with his team. If it was not for the fact that he still had to give air rides to those horny women once a week, he wouldn't have found any problem with his actual routine. The situation was agravated by the circunstance that he had a very jealous wife sealed inside him.

Kushina increased her ability to control Minato's body enough to make him step on the women's feet when she had the chance or make him do risky maneuvers in order to scare them. Unfortunately the risky maneuvers increased the demand of air rides among the teenager children of those with enough money to pay for them.

When he arrived he noticed that the building was full of boxes of fruit, vegetables, wood and other goods that were usually exported from Fire Country to other nations.

_"Are they turning the building into a warehouse?",_ thought puzzled.

The Hokage and his ex team mates were visibly waiting for him.

_"I don't like the way they are looking at me...",_ thought Minato.

Koharu and Homura greeted him with unussual friendly smiles.

_"Kushi-chan, check for possible escape routes...",_ said to Kushina.

_"Perhaps it won't be so bad...",_ reasoned her.

"Good morning Arashi...", said Homura smiling, "... we have a new A class mission for you, one that will make good use of your skills..."

"... And the good points are that this mission has the same risk of a C class and you can do it in a few hours like a D class", finished Koharu.

"Why I feel like the first day of the air rides and I suspect that there's something more in this?", asked Arashi suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Arashi-san it is a special escort mission...", said the Hokage, "... See all those boxes in the building? They are trade goods that are destined to Tea Country. A merchant association from Fire Country has hired Konoha to deliver them as soon a possible"

"Shouldn't it be classified as a C or B class mission? And why I'm the only able to do it? Any chuunin team or experienced genin could do it", said Arashi.

"Well... the mission is A class because the goods must arrive at their destination in less than 24 hours", remarked Koharu.

"What!? Reaching that place would take an average ninja two days of running at fast pace... And only if he wears a light burden, not that amount of boxes!", said Arashi.

"... Yes, that's the reason why you have been chosen to do the job...", said Homura, "... With your skill in sealing you wouldn't have any problem sealing all these boxes in a pair of scrolls... Then you can fly there with the scrolls at high speed and come back before dinner"

"This is not a escort mission! There are not travellers to protect, just me! I'm not a delivery boy!", roared Arashi.

"Please, Arashi-san, once again you are the only one who can offer this kind of service in all the elemmental nations... think about the prestige that it will bring to Konoha", begged Koharu using the dreaded Puppy Eyes no jutsu (you can imagine how creepy it looks performed by and old woman).

Homura showed him paper full of numbers.

"This missions not only will benefit the Leaf, but also the entire Fire Country, our nation would be the only one with those ultra quick and secure trade routes...", said.

"But...", protested Arashi.

"Don't worry, Arashi, those missions will be sporadic, not all merchants are able to pay for that service and those who can will stick to the usual and cheaper ones, they will use you for special deliveries, this time they only want to see how the service works", said the Hokage.

_"Accept it", _said Kushina.

"Why?", asked Minato.

_"You'll be able to be at home for dinner with Naruto instead of being a few days out. Haven't you noticed how bad he felt the first time you left for a mission? Those missions will imply for you less time outside the village and more with our son...",_ reasoned her.

Minato sighed, she was right, Naruto deserved more time with him.

"All right, I accept the job...", sighed Arashi heading to the boxes.

He spend one hour sealing all boxes in a huge scroll and he left the building. Two hours later he came back visibly tired with the delivery document signed. He was not in the mood to talk.

Koharu and Homura congratulated him and gave him a cap promoting the service.

Arashi didn't say anything and left the room, moments later with a pair of fork and knifes and gave them to the elders.

He looked at the cap, then at the elders, then at the cutlery, again at the cap and finally at the elders again.

"A-Are you expecting us to e-eat it?", babbled Homura.

Arashi nodded.

They tried to ask for the Hokage's help, but he disappeared misteriously when they looked at his desk.

After that day nobody dared to conceive another creative use for Arashi's abilities.

**END**

* * *

What name should have Arashi's squad? Here are the choices.

1.-The Faceless Ones. (All of them are masked)

2.-The Hand of Death. (They are five)

3.-The Amazing Five. (Don't ask, I was forced to put it)

4.-The Omega Squad. (Omega means The End or something like that)

5.-The Konoha Five. (Take that, Sound Five)

Remember to review.


	44. Days of the Future Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/30/2009.

Today it makes a year since I posted the first chapter of the story... I want to thank all my readers for all the support you gave me and being so tolerant with my improvable english.

Most of you dislike the fillers because they tend to mesh with Kishimoto's plot. But something there are times where the fillers help to improve the original story of the manga. For example there is the saga where Hinata creates her new technique or when Asuma got a last moment of glory before meeting Hidan.

I'm talking about Naruto Shipuuden chapter 93 with Jiraiya and Naruto, those who follow the latest chapters of the manga will recognize the scene.

* * *

**FLASH BACK, THE FUTURE OF ANOTHER TIME LINE...**

Temari and Kankuro were in the reconstructed Hokage's office with Tsunade and Shikamaru for a meeting to discuss the best way to deal with the remaining forces of Akatsuki, with the Sand Nins representing their younger brother, the Kazekage. They were waiting for the arrival of two persons. One was Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, the resurrected Yondaime Hokage and the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha. The other was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, the New Toad Sage and the appointed sucessor of Tsunade, the future Rokudaime Hokage.

Kankuro and Temari were a bit nervous at the thought of meeting one of the most legendary ninjas ever. The fact that he was walking among the living again after dying while fighting the Kyuubi made him even more legendary. They were not with Gaara when he and Naruto visited Suna.

It was ironic the fact that the jinchuurikis of Sand and Leaf were both of them children of the Yondaime Kages of said villages and fellow kages in the future. Gaara told them that Naruto's father was nothing like the Yondaime Kazekage, their similarities ended in their title and their motivations to turn their children into jinchuurikis.

Tsunade was busy with the paperwork, now she had to add the Hokage Monument to the repair duties after Minato vandalized it in his fury when he got more details about how the village "respected" his last wish.

Temari was shining the metalic part of her battle fan. When she heard that Naruto created what was considered the most powerful wind jutsu ever and his father now had a mastery over wind that let him fly, she couldn't help but felt jealous and curious as a wind mistress. Perhaps they could show her their skills... She also noticed that Pine Apple Head now looked more mature. When did he turned so hot!? Well she would have the chance to ask him about his life in the last months during the dinner at his home.

Shikamaru noticed that Temari was watching at him on the sly, she crossed her legs, giving him a good sight of her thighs.

_"Trobublesome women...",_ mumbled the Nara blussing a little

He was assigned to give Temari and Kankuro a tour to see the rebuilding works in the village, it wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't happen to encounter his mother. To the young genious annoyance, Temari and her mother got along really well and soon they were gossiping like old friends, with his mother exposing embarrasing details about him. After the humilliating story about how he wet the sheets until he was eight, his mother invited the Suna sibbling to dinner at home.

_"If she tries to show them my baby photos, I'll become a missing nin...",_ thought.

"Hokage-sama, who was send to bring them here?", asked Kankuro trying to break the ice.

"I send Shino, I ordered him to place a female bug on Minato in order to keep track on him", said Tsunade

Kankuro reminded his battle against the bug boy during the invasion, they still needed to have a rematch.

The door opened and two persons got into the room.

One was Aburame Shino, the other was the Yondaime Hokage.

"Godaime-sama, I found and escorted Yondaime-sama here as you requested, I found him when he headed to a jewelry shop. Naruto is now in the hospital, he is unable to come here at the moment", said the Aburame.

Tsunade looked at his antecessor.

"Why Naruto is in the hospital? And why were you heading to a jewelry shop?", asked Tsunade visibly annoyed.

_"She is still angry with him because his little stunt in the Monument...",_ thought Shikamaru.

Minato showed Tsunade the necklace that she lost in a bet with Naruto, the Shodaime's necklace.

"Naruto is in the hospital because a slight case of chakra exhaustion, he overdid in our training and broke the cord of the necklace by accident. I told him to rest a little, but he is as stubborn as his mother and keeped with the jutsu until he managed to do it. He did it... He mastered the Hiraishin...", said proudly.

Shikamaru got up surprised.

"Wait a moment! The Hiraishin too!? If he adds with the techniques that you taught him these months and the Sage Mode that means that he..."

"... has surpassed me", said Minato finishing Shikamaru's phrase.

Everyone stood silently for a moment, a person younger than them was now probably the strongest ninja in who ever existed.

The pride that the Yondaime irradiated was almost touchable.

Tsunade smiled, as soon as Naruto got out of the hospital she will give him the remaining lessons about being Hokage. Perhaps she could retire before the end of the month...

"H-How is he?", asked Kankuro.

"He is fine, his girlfriend, Hinata, is taking care of him in the hospital... I never saw a Hyuuga so kind in my life... Kakashi is getting used to his new eye and soon he will be able to come back to active duty... And you are...?", asked to Kankuro.

"I-I am Sabaku no Kankuro, jonin of Sunagakure and the Kazekage's brother", said politely.

"Ah, yes Shino told me about you... you are the one who didn't want to fight him in the Chuunin Exams and was later defeated by him during the invasion", said Minato.

"**WHAT!?** You didn't defeated me! It was a draw! And the reason why I refused to fight you was because I didn't want to show my abilities!", shouted to the Aburame.

"Ok, I'll consider our match in the forest as a draw and your refusal to fight as a victory", said Shino.

Before Kankuro could say anything he was smacked by Temari's fan.

"Kankuro, behave yourself before the Hokages, you are embarrasing Suna!", said his angry sister.

Temari bowed to Minato.

"Please, forgive my brother's rude behaviour, Yondaime-sama. Let me introduce myself, I'm Sabaku no Temari, jonin of Sunagakure and the Kazekage's older sister", said.

"You must be Shikamaru's girlfriend, don't you? Naruto told me about you and Shikamaru... You made a very lovely couple", pointed Minato smiling.

Temari and Shikamaru blushed at Minato's remark.

"Wait! We are not a...", tried to say Temari

"Really? Perhaps a marriage agreement would strenghten the bonds between our villages...", joked Tsunade.

_"Troublesome blondes...",_ thought Shikamaru blushing even more.

"Boy, I'm sorry for you when Gaara finds out about this... Do you know that he has developed a jutsu named "Desert Underpants" just to deal with Temari's suitors?", joked Kankuro.

"I think it will be better if we talk about that later, we have some things to discuss", said Minato.

"Yondaime-sama is right...", said Kankuro, "... By the way, why are you dressed like that? You don't look like as in the text books", asked pointing at Minato's black clothing.

"I got tired of being unable to walk across street without being sttoped by a villager apologizing to me... This are the clothings that I wore in my Arashi Kazama identity, with the mask and the hood they don't recognize me", responded while he put them on.

**BOOOUM!!!**

One of the walls exploded, everyone got on guard.

A lone figure stood before them... with a stolen Sharingan in his left eye.

Madara was ready for a final battle...

**END FLASHBACK**

**PRESENT TIME, SUNA**

Temari woke up and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, cursing her luck again.

Months ago she was the most respected jonins of Suna, sister of the beloved Kazekage and the girl with most suitors in Suna (although they didn't last too long because the beloved Kazekage).

But that Madara had to came and mesh things.

She was again a fresh out the Academy genin, sister of Gaara the Monster and the least popular girl in Suna.

But things weren't so bad.  
Now she had a chance to change the future, her past, into something better. Things will go be better for Suna if she managed to prevent the failed Konoha's invasion, unfortunately she would have to convince her father that it was a suicide plan when he would introduce her and her siblings in the plan two years later. She still didn't figured out how to prevent the war without becoming a traitor.

Another good thing was that Kankuro came back with her too. At first neither of them knew that the other was also a time traveller, they had their suspicions until Kankuro pranked Temari.

**FLASH BACK (AGAIN)**

_Kankuro and Temari were walking home after a training session when the painted boy greeted somebody behind Temari._

_"Well, well... the genious Nara came to visit us...", said._

_"Shikamaru!?", asked Temari turning back with a hopefully look._

_"GOTCHA! I knew that you came back too Nee-chan. You should have seen your face when you turned back...", joked the puppeteer before receiving a beating from his pissed off sister._

_The poor Kankuro was in hospital for two days and Temari was in a very bad mood for three days, even Gaara thought that it was not a very good idea heading to her._

**END FLASHBACK**

That reminded the problem with their little brother. Gaara was again the blood lust killer that plagued their nightmares, it was the worst part of their return. They thought that those days when they feared for their lives ended after Naruto beated some sense into their brother.

They tried to approach him in a friendly way, hoping to recreate the bonds that they had in the future, but they failed miserably. Gaara closed his heart completely after Yashamaru tried to kill him.

When they approached him, he thought that they were trying to fool him in order to kill him when they had the chance, as Yashamaru did. All they could do was being respectful to Gaara, with the difference that they were not afraid of him anymore.

Finally there was another problem. Their father, the Yondaime Kazekage... When they saw him again, they didn't feel nothing. The Kazekage never treated them like a father. During their childhood he ignored them, he delegated their education to elite ninjas of the village in order to make them worth of being called his children.

The Kazekage was the one who took the decision to turn their baby brother into a junchuuriki only to have a powerful weapon. Not only that, but he also chose their mother to be the sacrifice needed for the sealing, leaving them without the only person who really loved them. Kankuro never told mentioned it, but one of the reasons (outside his training) he wore the face paint was to not see his father's face whenever he looked at the mirror.

Temari finished her breakfast and headed to meet Baki for her daily training. On her way to the trainig grounds she noticed that a group of girls were giggling nervously looking at some pics that were sold by a merchant from Konoha. She was going to ignore them when one of them mentioned the Uzumaki name.

"Uzumaki?", asked herself while she headed to the merchant.

Temari spend the rest of the evening figuring out how to get in contact with her Konoha allies and looking for a good spot to hide her new "Arashi Uzumaki's pics collection, Limited Edition"

Next chapter: Journey to Suna

* * *

**OMAKE: THE SECRET ORIGIN OF THE ONE TAILED**

There are many worlds, some worlds are ruled by common sense, others are more chaotic while others are just too weird to understand if you weren't born in them.

If we take a person from a normal world probably he or she would be horrified when he finds out that in the world where this story takes place that parents send their children to Ninja Academy where they are taught to kill other human beings and then are considered adults at the moment they graduate and are put in life risking missions, usually at the age of 12.

However there's a worse world... A world where there are some creatures with fantastic powers that also are as intelligent as humans, that creatures are known as Pocket Monsters. This is an unjustified name, the only ones who deserve to be called monsters are the humans of this world.

Why?

Well, there's the fact that they don't send their preadolescent kids to school, no. They let them become "Pocket Monster Trainers", a group of spoiled brats that use some sinister artifacts named PokeBalls to trap the poor Pocket Monsters, turning them into their loyal slaves. Not happy for store the poor creatures in that tiny balls, they force them to fight other Pocket Monsters in a perverse version of cockfights.

All those who opposed that inhuman practiques were send to prison by the clone police forces, who looked like blue haired girls with short skirts.

A group of evil scientifics who called themselves "investigators" took a group of poor Pocket Monsters and experimented with them to make them evolve into superior levels.

They suceeded, but they made a supreme mistake. One of the main problems with the slavery was that when a Monster reached a certain level, he regained part of his senses and refused to obbey his "trainer". The scientifics created some evil devices named "medals" to keep the power over the poor creatures. However they couldn't create medals powerful enough to control those nine super evolved monsters.

They revolted, killed the scientifics, freed the other Pocket Monsters and killed those who followed their human masters willingly, like that annoying yellow rat that didn't have a ball.

The final assault at the last hideout of the humans was a success, but not before the last human activated a device that send the super Monsters to another dimension.

One of these monsters, a Snorlax that lost his capacity to sleep while his appetite increased dramatically.

It appeared in the Jungle Village and started to devour everything. The poor from that land were desesperate, their green land was turning into a desert... But someday a holy man appeared, he was a priest named Shukaku who was known as the Sand Spirit because his control over sand. He used a technique that fused his essence with the oversized Pokemo- eerrr... I mean Pocket Monster... yes, Pocket Monster...

The priest was now the hero of the village (now named Prairie Village) and they made a party to honor him. The priest ate and ate but he didn't feel satisified. Things with the priest were almost the same than with the monster.

One day, a ninja from these lands got sick of him, pushed the priest into a teapot and sealed it. Everyone chered for him and made him his leader but they couldn't made a party because Shukaku ate everything.

"What are we going to do Leader-sama? We can't be farmers anymore...", said a villager.

The leader thought for a few moments until an idea popped in his mind.

"I know, we are going to turn our village into a ninja village! I heard that the Senju Brothers are making a great business in that village they created months ago", exclaimed.

And this is how the Prairie Village (formerly known as the Jungle Village) refound as Suna...

**END**

_(All the events told in this omake are completely fictional, the author has no idea about the origin of the Bijuu, this omake can't be considered part of the main story. Any similarities with reality are pure coincidence... minus the part where the Pocket Monsters revolved in their original world... and the part where they ate the annoying yellow rat)_

_The final part of this omake was an idea of my reader joccinsa, the rest was my own view of the Pokemon world._

_About the name for Arashi's squad, The Hand of Death is winning the pool, followed by The Faceless Ones._

_The pool will be closed at the moment I post chapter 45. This is your last chance to vote!_

Remember to review.


	45. Journey to Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/06/2009.

The poll race was a ding-dong one.

The Hand of Death and the Faceless Ones were the favorites names, here are the results:

The Faceless Ones 15

The Hand of Death 17

The Amazing Five 0

The Omega Squad 3

The Konoha Five 7

The squad will be named The Hand of Death.

* * *

_"A training trip!? Where!?", asked Naruto excited._

_Arashi looked momentarily at Shikamaru and Shino before responding to Naruto, so quickly that only them noticed it._

"The Hokage chose me as one of his scorts for his visit to the Finals of the Chuunin Exams: We are going to Suna"  
"We are going to see the Chuunin Exams? Great! What are you going to teach me?", asked Naruto excited.

His father ruffled his hair.

"I'll show you some especial chakra control exercises. While you go home and prepare your bag, I'm going to buy some stuff and equipment that we will need; we are going to travel fast, so don't overload the bad with needless things... One thing more. You can bring any of your friends as long they are able to do the Water Walking technique and they have their parents permission. We will meet at the Gate in two hours...", said while he left.

As soon as Arashi said that, Sasuke got up and headed to the door.

"I'll see you at the gate, Naruto", said while heading to Kakashi's apartment.

Sakura and Ino left, following the Uchiha's example.

Before Iruka could do anything, a good portion of the students left the class room.

The chuunin teacher looked at the remaining students.

_"Poor Yondaime-sama... He doesn't know what he is getting into...",_ thought.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

When Arashi arrived at the gate his jaw almost dropped when he saw the group that was waiting for him.

"Hello Dad! Look, we won't travel alone", said Naruto smiling.

At first Arashi thought that only Shino, Shikamaru and perhaps Sasuke would join Naruto and him in their trip to Suna, but he was wrong.

The group was formed by people from Naruto's class, the last year's class and adults.

From Naruto's class were Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Sai.

From the upper class were Lee, Neji, Tenten and Haku.

The adults were Hiashi Hyuuga, Maito Gai, Shikamaru's parents, Ino's parents and Chouji's parents.

_"What the... Why there are some many people?",_ asked himself.

Kushina giggled.

"_Well... I think it's very obvious for the young ones..."_

She looked at Sasuke who was being harassed by Ino and Sakura.

_"Sasuke came because he wants real training Ino and Sakura came after Sasuke..."_

Then at Hinata.

_"Hinata came because she is Naruto's friend (and she is after him too)..."_

Kushina looked at Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Sai.

_"Kiba came because his sister will be in the finals and he wants to see her, Chouji came because all his friends will go too, while Sai came because he is spying Naruto..."_

She turned her attention to the members of the last class

_"Haku came because I bet that Naruto invited him and I think that Lee invited himself and dragged Neji and Tenten with him. About the adults... I don't know. Why don't you ask them?",_ suggested Kushina.

Arashi headed to the adults who congratulated him.

"Arashi-san, we are very glad with your idea of organizing an excursion to Suna, although our children could have told us about it earlier so we could have helped you with the arrengements", said Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother.

"I see... Shikamaru made them believe that it was an excursion so his parents would let him come with Naruto and me", thought Arashi while sending a slight glare to the boy.

"Well, I told them about it a bit late... I'm part of the Hokage's scorts, I'll travel to Suna before him in order to arrange his visit and I thought that it would be a good excuse to show the kids the world outside Konoha...", lied the Uzumaki.

"YES, THEIR YOUNG MINDS WILL BE AMAZED BY THE WONDERS OUTSIDE KONOHA, MY FRIEND!", exclaimed Gai.

_"Are we going to travel with him?",_ thought Hiashi feeling shivers on his spine.

"I still don't know why you want to see Suna, there's only sand and it is really hot...", complained Shikaku.

"...And the food is worse...", said Chouza.

"... and we can't forget that people there are very apathetic...", commented Inoichi.

"Remember that you promised us to take us to see another ninja village as apologizing for that incident...", said their wives.

_"What incident?",_ asked Arashi to himself.

_"I think that they are refering to your Slut Summoning no Jutsu",_ said Kushina reminding Minato's test.

_"What!? Are they still angry because that? And it wasn't their fault...",_ thought him.

_"Women don't forget those things...",_ said Kushina giggling in a way that made Arashi have shivers on his spine.

A fatty woman handed him an enormous bag.

"Hello, I'm Chouji's mother, here are some appetizers for the trip...", said.

"Some appetizers!? What do Akamichis understand as a big spread", thought horrified.

"Mmmm... It looks like Mrs Akimichi finally left the diet and took the ways of her husband's family...", thought Kushina.

A blond woman headed to him.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, make sure that my Ino-chan eats and drinks enough, she is with that stupid diet and it won't be good for her health, specially considering that she will travel through that dessert and all...", said Ino's mother.

"Aren't you coming with the kids to Suna?", asked Arashi feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh no, we are not ninjas in training... We will take a different route with our husbands, so we won't be a burden for their training... By the way, here's a letter from the Hokage with extra orders", said Yoshino handing him a note.

Arashi readed the note and looked at the other men with a pleading look that they didn't notice or they ignored.

He sighed, this will be a longer trip than he expected...

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The group of kids accompained by Arashi's clones, Gai and Hiashi stopped in a tavern.

(You'll know later why the original one is still in Konoha)

Arashi looked at the kids.

"Ok, first of all, how many of you are familiar with the Tree Climbing exercise?", asked.

All of them raised their hands to his surprise.

"That's good, now... How many of you can do the Water Walking exercise?", asked again.

Everyone raised their hands again.

"What!? How can it be?", asked himself.

_"It is not very surprising, Min-kun. When Naruto showed them his ability in the Chuunin exams in the other time line, they increased their training to not fall back. The same happened again after the Parents Visit day",_ said Kushina.

"They are trully the most promising batch of shinobi in years", thought Arashi smiling.

"Wait a moment, Lee. You said that you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu... How can you do that exercises?", asked Naruto.

"THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION, NARUTO-KUN! It is true that Lee can't mold chakra, but it doesn't mean that he can't use it, for that reason he is able to do the chakra exercises", said Gai.

"Ok, I'm glad to see that all you meet the requeriments for harder exercises. We will take a hour for rest, I suggest to take the chance to meet those who are not in your class. After that we will run until dinner time and we will camp. The real training will begin as soon as we reach the border of Wind Country", said.

While the older kids introduced themselves to the younger ones Arashi had a talk with Hiashi, who was covering his forehead with a bandage.

"It must be a pain to pretend to be your brother while you are not in Konoha, isn't it, 'Hizashi'?", asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes, but it is something necesary... After the incident with Cloud Hiashi Hyuuga is oficially dead outside Konoha. At least I don't have to disguise myself with Henge or something like that. I just have to cover my forehead and respond to a very similar name", said the Hyuuga.

"He made a great sacrifice for the village... You don't know how much I must repeat myself that my friend didn't come back from the grave when I see you with that bandage, but it must be worse for Neji", commented Arashi.

"It was at first, but since Neji discovered how Hizashi defied his Fate he doesn't feel too tense whenever I have to do this faccade...", said Hiashi.

"DON'T WORRY HIASHI-SAN, NEJI'S YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL BURN ALL THE RESENTMENT AND SOON HE WILL SEE YOU AS A PARENTAL FIGURE!", exclaimed Gai while he embraced both men.

The adults kept talking while the kids from different classes met each other. Sakura and Ino felt very jealous of Haku for being prettier than them, specially when Sai remarked that all the girls were less feminine than Haku. The poor spy stayed unconscious the rest of the day and Tenten found out that the other girls were not only the fangirls they seemed to be.

Later, they left the tavern and headed to the borders of Fire and Wind Country at fast pace, with an enthusiastic Lee taking the unconscious Sai as a form of extra training.

They arrived at the border at sunset, when they almost all kids fell to the ground tired minus Lee, who said that the race was a good warm up.

After a scene of Gai praising Lee's Flames of Youth (and this time with a sunset), they took their dinner. This time Ino and Sakura skipped their diet.

Next morning, now with the desert in front of them, Arashi looked at the group of kids.

"Ok, as you probably should know, Suna doesn't have an abundance of trees or water. For that reason most Suna nins don't know the Tree Climbing exercise or the Water Walking. However they have something that Konoha lacks: Sand and an extreme heat. Their ninjas developed two chakra exercises needed to survive in these conditions. Without these exercises somebody wouldn't survive too long in a desert without the proper equipment...", said.

Most of the youngsters gulped, they heard that Suna had harder training methods, but not that extreme. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee saw this as a challenge; Hinata was a bit scared but she didn't let it affect her, especially in front of her father.

Arashi smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't get into the desert until all of you get some familiarity with the exercises. Let me explain the first one...", said.

The first exercise was similar to the Water Walking, but it was adapted for walking over the sand instead of water. It was consistent in focusing chakra to the feet and mold it in order to create chakra rackets that would distribute their weight on the sand so they wouldn't sink in it. Arashi explained that this exercise was also used by the ninja of Snow Country for walking over snow.

Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Haku were the first ones to do the exercises. The others took more time but everyone finally made it after one and half days.

Arashi looked at them smiling under his mask.

"Not bad... You have talent, I recognize it; now the next exercise is the one that really will let you survive in the desert, the last one was only to ease your movement..."

The next exercise was harder. It consisted in the creating of a small chakra cloak that covered all the body, it's purpose was to protect the ninja from sunburns and the severe temperatures. If the ninja didn't have enough chakra control, he would find out that he was out of chakra. He also remarked that the best a ninja controled this exercise, the best he would be protected from the sun.

As example he mentioned the fact that some Suna shinobis wore warpaint in their faces and they used the exercise to prevent the paint to melt as a form of training. Somewhere in Suna Kankuro sneezed.

As last time, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Haku were the first ones to do the exercises, but it took them longer to do it. Same happened with the other students, two and half days later everyone was able to use it.

Then they began the journey through the desert...

The most logical thing would have been tell them to use both exercises, but the adults decided that it was better to advance using only the protective cloak because most of them didn't have yet the chakra capacity or the chakra control to perform both techniques at the same time too long.

The first day in the desert ended with most of the students very tired and minor sunburns. Sai, who previously was as white as a corpse, now looked like a tomato and Gai asked him if he was using the Gates. Luckily for everyone Hinata and brought some special balms for sunburns made by themselves that let everyone's skin as a baby's.

The second day Arashi suggested that those who were not so tired could take the other ones piggy ride as extra training. Ino and Sakura let themselves fell to the ground and asked for Sasuke's help, who ignored them. Both girls ended being taken by Naruto and Sai. During the rest of the day felt like somebody was glaring at her (everyone knows who I am talking about)

At the third day everyone had improved their chakra control and stamina, unfortunately for Arashi, he had to endure the kids questioning him when they would arrive.

Finally at the fourth day they reached Suna's gates, where the original Arashi and the parents of Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were waiting for them.

Arashi's clones dispelled themselves and he received their memories. After having to deal with the kids for almost a week, Arashi now had more respect for Iruka and Ebisu.

Meanwhile a pair of figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds began their own journey to Suna...

* * *

This chapter was a necessary filler, the good stuff will happen in next chapters.

* * *

**OMAKE: FEMALE REVENGE**

(This happens while Arashi's clones travel to Suna with the kids)

Arashi looked agains at the Hokage's letter. According to it he was ordered to provide transport to Shikamaru's, Chouji's and Ino's parents. This was not a mission, so he wouldn't get any payment from it.

_"Shit! Another crappy use for my abilities...",_ thought annoyed.

_"Come on, Min-kun... Remember that their mothers are civilians and they can't travel through the desert safely",_ said Kushina.

_"I understand... I wonder how they managed to convince the Hokage to give me these orders...",_ thought Minato.

Meanwhile the Hokage sneezed while he burned the pics taken by Ino's mother where he appeared buying the "Icha Icha Tactics vol. 3, Especial Edition".

Arashi made a quick planification for his mission and looked at the three couples.

"All right, the fastest way to go to Suna would be making clones that would take each one of you; however there's the slight risk of the clone receiving a hit and dispelling itself. For that reasons we will make a trip for each couple where the real me will take the wife and a clone will take the husband, we will fly at low altitude so the ninja husband will be able to land safely if the clone is destroyed. Do you agree with this?", asked.

The women agreed inmediately, the men were a bit reluctanct but agreed too.

"Wow, you are as intelligent as Shikaku...", commented Yoshino (Shikamaru's mother), making her husband's eye brows twitch.

After a Rock, Scissors, Paper game it was decided that the Yamanaka couple would go first.

Ino's mother approached Arashi and looked at him with a shy smile.

"He,he,he... How are you going to take me flying, Arashi-san...? Should I embrace you...? Are you going to grab me piggy style on your back...? Or we will use the bridal style...? By the way, now that I can see you better I see that you have a very nice hair...", said blinking a little.

Arashi felt a killer glare from Inoichi.

Things got worse when the other women joined Ino's mother and suggested other ways for taking them, while praising Arashi's features.

That earned him more glares from the other husbands

Then Minato noticed that Kushina was giggling at the situation instead of cursing the other women.

Some gears worked inside his mind and he realized their plan.

_"OMFG!! They are flirting with me just to make their husbands jealous and to make me feel uneasy as revenge for the incident in the Arena!",_ thought.

_"Yes, that's their plan, he,he,he... We women are really leery aren't we?",_ commented Kushina giggling.

_"Aren't you jealous?",_ asked him.

_"I'll let them get away with it... You know, women must help among ourselves...",_ said Kushina smiling.

_"..."_

Finally it was decided that the wive would travel being taken bridal style by her husband while said husband would go mounted on Arashi's shoulders while a clone would grab Arashi to help him.

There was no problem taking the Yamanaka and Nara couples to Suna, Arashi had the idea of making the trips back to Konoha using a teleporting seal that he had hidden in Konoha's forest to save time and chakra

The problems appeared when came the Akamichi's turn and he summoned a pair of clones to help him with the weight.

Arashi expended a whole hour convicing the couple that said clones were made to deal another matter that he forgot to resolve earlier and of course he had to take them to Suna in the same way as the other couples to his back's disappointment.

**END**

Remember to review.


	46. Gaara and Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/13/2009.

I have some comments about the latest Naruto Shipuuden Episodes, look at them in my profile.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were greeted by their parents. The mothers hugged them while the fathers looked proudly at their children for acomplishing a feat like crossing the desert.

The group headed to the hotel were they made the reserves.

On their way Naruto noticed that the Suna women looked at his father giggling and blusing a little while the men looked at him in a not very friendly way.

"Dad, do you know why people in Suna look at you like that? What happened these days?", asked.

"I don't know... I was under a henge last days, today is the first day I walk in Suna without it. I think that my squad's fame has reached there and they must be curious about a member of Konoha's Hand of Death", said Arashi oblivious of the true reason.

Although the truth was that he was famous in Suna because certain photos, he was also known among Suna ninjas for other reasons. Being in the Wind Country it was logical that Suna had the biggest proportion of Wind users among the Ninja Villages; they had at their dispossal some of the best Wind jutsus.

Many wind users tried to develop a way to fly using Wind chakra, but all atempts failed. The knowledge that a foreign ninja acomplished that dream was like a kick in the balls for their pride. To add more salt on the wound it was also found out that this Black Angel guy also could create clones from air, something that many of them thought impossible.

So it was not a surprise that word about the Black Angel in Suna got into the Kazekage's ears in a few minutes.

"Baki, we should keep an eye on that man, we must find out why Konoha kept a ninja of that skill in secret and decided to show him now. During last months our stupid Daimyo is reducing the amount of missions assigned to us and giving them to Konoha... A wind user of that skill in Konoha won't help us to get back the Daimyo's trust. Perhaps we should have to "deal" with this Arashi before he becomes a more serious threat to our economy...", said the Kazekage.

They reached the hotel.

"Ok, I would have wish that we could have more rooms, but with the Finals of the Chuunin Exams the available rooms were very limited so we will have to share rooms", said Shikaku.

The Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka couples had a room for each one, noboby complained about that.

Sasuke, Sai and Chouji would be in another room.

Because Hiashi was posing as his deceased brother, he and Neji would be in the same room. It was strange seeing how the elder Hyuuga called his daughter Hinata-sama.

Arashi and Gai would be sharing a room and Arashi realized how he loved to sleep outdoors

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Haku would share another room.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten would have the final room for them, Ino made sure that the girls would be in the best one available but they almost cried when they were told that they would have a limited amount of water for the shower.

"What!? I have half the desert on my hair and I'm soaked in my own sweat...", complained Ino

Tsume Inuzuka (Kiba's mother) went to Suna weeks ago in order to give extra training to his daughter when she heard that Hana was in the Finals. Kiba and Akamaru headed to the hotel where they were staying to give them a surprise.

After days in the desert the quick showers turned out to be a blessing for everyone and their respect for their Sand allies improved a lot. After dinner all kids realized how tired they felt and went to bed.

Next morning Arashi, Gai and Hiashi headed to the desert to meet the Hokage's delegation.

The wives dragged their husbands to the market zone, the Wind Country had some important trade agreements with lands across the sea and because that Suna's market was full of exotic goods. Ino, Sakura and Tenten joined them (Tenten wanted to see the exotic weapons, not the dresses)

The rest of the kids divided into different groups to see different parts of Suna after deciding to meet later in a playground they saw near Suna's Academy.

Shino, Shikamaru and Lee headed to the residencial district looking after their friends from the future although Lee didn't know why they were heading there, he insisted to go with them because he thought that the younger ones should be accompanied at least by someone of the upper class.

Naruto, Hinata, Chouji and Haku decided to look after a good ramen place

Sai, Sasuke and Neji looked after a good training spot

"After you, Uchiha-san", said Neji.

"Please, you first Hyuuga", responded Sasuke.

"What's going on with those two?", asked Naruto when the groups

"I-It's the old rivalry between our clans... Because both of them are considered prodigies of the clans, they consider each other a rival", said Hinata.

"Well, they must remember that I'm their main rival", said Naruto seriously.

"Don't forget Lee, he is rival of both you and Neji, Cousin", said Haku.

"Yeah, I wonder how will Shino and Shikamaru cope with him", commented Chouji.

Meanwhile the notices of the Black Angel in Suna reached a pair of siblings.

"Temari! Have you heard it? Naruto's father is in Suna! We must get in contact with him and decide what to do in order to prevent the Invasion", said Kankuro.

"He is there!? Let me take my fan and let's get out to look after him. Perhaps he could help Gaara with his seal", said Temari.

"They said that he was seen with a group of Academy students from Konoha, I bet that your boyfriend came too...", remarked Kankuro with a sly smile.

"Shikamaru is not my boyfriend!!", exclaimed Temari furious, threatening him with her weapon.

"Yeah, sure...", said the Puppet Master while he dodged a blow from his sister.

They decided to check at the hotels, but the idea was discharged when they saw Shikamaru, Shino and Lee passing by the street.  
Shino greeted them while Shikamaru got a half smile when they saw the siblings.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and she noticed a smirk in Kankuro's face.

_"I see... They are not the real ones, they must be puppets disguised as them. You are trying to prank me again, don't you little brother? Well, you'll see who will be the fooled now..."_, thought the Sand kunoichi.

She headed to Shikamaru, they noticed that Temari was visibly taller than Shikamaru now that he was barely 11 years old.

"Awwwh! You look so cute, Shikachan!", squealed in a very un-Temari way.

Everyone sweat dropped at her weird attitude.

Shikamaru was going to protest when she hugged him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"W-Who are y-you and what have you done to Temari?", asked the Nara blushing.

She finally realized that he was the real Shikamaru.

"W-What!? A-Are you the real one? I-Isn't this one of Kankuro's pranks?", babbled her.

The puppeter found out the truth and exploded in laughs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! You tought that it was one of my pranks and wanted to prank me back!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!", said while he rolled in the floor laughing.

His laughs ceased when he felt a murderous killing intent coming from his sister.

"SHUT UP!! This is your fault! If you didn't prank me before I wouldn't have done that!", roared the girl.

Then she proceeded to beat the shit out of Kankuro.

When she finished, she looked at the Konoha boys.

"This is what awaits you if word spreads about this. Gotcha?", said her.

The boys nodded.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I noticed that you seen to know Shikamaru from before. How thats possible?", asked Lee.

"We were friends by correspondence...", lied Shikamaru.

"Why don't we talk about it at home with a cup of tea?", proposed Kankuro.

Everyone nodded, then Kankuro drugged Lee's tea so the time travellers could talk about the best procedure to stop the invasion.

**WITH NARUTO**

The young blond lost himself when his group went to the market zone after they failed to find a decent ramen place. He decided to go to the playground and wait for the others.

There were no other children there. A normal boy would be happy for having the swings and the other things all for himself, but for Naruto it reminded him those days when he was completely alone. He trembled when he reminded those feelings.

_"Calm down...",_ said to himself, _"... those days are over. You are not alone anymore..."_

He looked again at the playground, he noticed that there was an abandoned ball.

"What could I do? I'm no longer interested in these child games... I know! I'll play dodge ball with my clones. It will be also a good training", thought.

He created a group of clones and he started a battle royale with them. Because he had the ball with him when he performed the jutsu it was copied too. Soon the playground was full of smoke explosions, yellow balls and complaints of the clones who were hit before dispelling.

The real Naruto saw a clone throwing his ball at him, he dodged the ball easily only to see that the ball was about to hit a boy who passed by there.

"WATCH OUT!!!", screamed.

A wall of sand appeared before the red head boy and blocked the ball. Said boy looked at Naruto and his clones with annoyance.

During last weeks Sabaku no Gaara, was puzzled by his siblings strange behaviour:

First, none of them seemed to be afraid of him anymore, in fact they seemed to be sad whenever they looked at him, not fear anymore.

Then they apologized to him for not being the older siblings that they were supposed to be for him. They asked for a chance to make ammends with him.

A part of Gaara wanted to believe them, to accept them... But Mother said that they only wanted to get his trust to attack him when he was off guard as Yashamaru did. He rejected them violenty. After that he expected that they would act towards him as always but they keeped with their strange attitude.

He was so embebed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ball that was coming towards him, but his sand prevented any harm.

_"More blood for Mother...",_ thought Gaara while he prepared to trap the blond boy with his Desert Coffin.

"Wow! That was cool! How did you do it?", asked Naruto.

_"What!? He doesn't know who I am? And why there are boys who look like him? They must be bunshins, but I didn't hear about any student able to create so many clones",_ asked Gaara to himself.

_**"WHO CARES? CRUSH HIM! TURN THE SAND RED!",**_ said his "mother".

_"First we will...",_ their conversation was interrupted when Naruto threw another ball at him.

The ball was blocked by the sand as expected.

"That's a real useful power... Does it work too against weapons? Is it a blood limit or something like that?", asked Naruto.

"You really don't know who I am...", said Gaara.

"Eeeh, no. I'm from Konoha and I came there yesterday with my father and my friends to see the Chuunin Exams. My father is one of the Hokage's escorts and he thought it would be good to me to see the world outside Konoha...", said the blond boy.

_"So that's the reason...",_ thought Gaara while he prepared his sand to crush the annoying blond

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara, now di-..."

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you play dodge ball with my clones and me? With that power of yours and my numbers it will be really fun. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage", said Naruto unaware of the danger while he offered his hand.

Gaara was really confused, it was the first time that somebody wanted to play with him and was not scared of his power. It was true that this Naruto boy didn't know about what was sealed inside him, but to pretend to use it's power in a game...

Gaara reminded the days when he used to came to that playground to see the other children play and try to join them only to be rejected. Now he was being offered what he wanted as a child.

**_"DON'T TRUST HIM, KILL HIM NOW",_** said is tenant, but he ignored it... by the moment.

_"Let's give it a try...",_ said looking at the ball in Naruto's hands.

During the next hour both jinchuurikis played various ball games, but they focused in dodge ball. Naruto's clones attacked Gaara with their balls but his Sand Shield made it impossible to made a hit. Gaara switched to attack, he used the balls he catched and some made of sand. Most of Naruto's clones dodged Gaara's attack but while some of them received the blows and dispelled, Gaara was not holding back on his attacks.

"What about this!? Kage Ball no Jutsu!", exclaimed the real Naruto.

The blond used the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu with his ball to multiplique it, just at that time his clones attacked Gaara from multiple angles.

However Gaara's sand formed a cocoon to protect him and he didn't receive any harm.

"Hey, why don't you try to dodge the attacks? The game is named dodge ball after all... If your shield acts it will count as a hit for me", said Naruto.

"Whatever, but no clones from your part", said Gaara.

Naruto nodded and dispelled the clones. Now that Gaara had to move and don't let his shield protect him he began to had problems in the game... and he enjoyed it more.

Naruto began to get points while Gaara noticed that the blond now dodged slighty better his attacks.

They played for another hour, unaware that some Suna villagers and ninjas were watching with a mixture of horror and amazement, asking themselves who was the misterious boy who dared to play with Gaara.

Then the boys stopped the game to take a break.

"Geez... It was funny, at first I thought that you couldn't move like you did, but you have almost as much stamina as me...", commented Naruto while he sit at Gaara's side.

Gaara wouldn't admit it, but he also had a good time, in fact he never had such a enjoyable time in all his life.

Finally they noticed the group that was watching them, one of the ninjas headed to Naruto.

"Boy, for y-your own sake, keep away from Gaara it is not safe to be near h-him...", said to the blond while he made sure to be out of Gaara's reach

"What does this idiot want?", asked Gaara to himself.

"Why?", asked Naruto.

The man shot a glance at Gaara and prepared himself to jump back in case of Gaara attacked him.

"... You don't know the truth about Gaara... H-He is not human... Years ago the Kazekage ordered to seal the Ichibi on him in order to turn him into a weapon... But things were not as expected and he became a monster...", said before retreating 5 meters.

Naruto looked confussed at Gaara.

**_"SEE, GAARA? NOW HE WILL START TO LOOK AT YOU WITH FEAR AND HATE... KILL HIM, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES FOR YOU_**", said Shukaku.

Naruto finally realized who was Gaara.

_"H-He is like m-me?... Dad told me about him, he is supposed to become my friend and later the Kazekage after we fight in the invasion... H-He also felt the same loneliness as me... B-But his life was even worser than mine... and he didn't have any friends nor somebody as the Old Man", _thought shocked.

Naruto's confused face turned into a furious one.

But unexpectedly he looked furious at the villagers not at Gaara.

_"Those are the same eyes that I had to look in Konoha...",_ thought Naruto, making him even more furious.

"YOU'RE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! GAARA IS NOT A MONSTER, HE IS JUST A KID LIKE ME! CAN'T YOU SEE IT!", roared.

Gaara was utterly confused, why this kid was defending him?

"Boy you don't understand what you are talking about, he is a killer and...", said the ninja before being interrupted.

"No! You are the one who doesn't know what he is talking about! If you can't see the difference between the container and the content then you are not worth of being a ninja!", remarked Naruto.

Then he looked at the group of villagers.

"And it comes for you too! You are just a group of scaredy cats! Now leave me alone with my friend!", exclaimed.

These last words shocked Gaara.

_"Friend!? He knows the truth but he doesn't care and he thinks about me as his friend...",_ thought.

The ninja was about to teach the blond boy a lesson, but for a second he saw that the boy had red eyes with slitted pupils, in that second he realized that this boy enraged could be worst than Gaara himself.

He also realized that Gaara wouldn't take very good if someone attacks who called himself his friend.

The ninja deciced to left scene and the villagers followed his example between whispers.

Gaara looked at Naruto confused.

"Y-You really mean it? A-Aren't you scared of me...?", asked.

Naruto nodded.

"B-But why!? How could you simpatize with me!?", asked Gaara completely puzzled.

Naruto looked at Gaara and gave him a sad smile.

"Because... I know what you felt... I didn't lie when I said that you are a kid like me... You know I also have a demon sealed inside me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", said to Gaara sadly.

None of the jinchuurikis noticed that Naruto's friends arrived at the scene and heard the blonde's last words.

Meanwhile the Kazekage came back from his meeting with the Sandaime Hokage, during the meeting he noticed the hostility that the Hokage's escort, the Black Angel, seemed to have to him. When he got into his chamber he noticed that there was somebody hidden behind the curtains.

He was about to throw a kunai at the intruder and call the guards when he felt pain inside his head, caused by a seal that was placed there years ago.

The Kazekage discharged the kunai and kneeled before the intruder, who got out from his hiding place.

"Master Sasori, welcome back to Suna", said the Kazekage.

* * *

You didn't see that coming, eh?

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 46, DELETED SCENES**

**SCENE 1**

Temari looked at Shikamaru and she noticed a smirk in Kankuro's face.

_"I see... They are not the real ones, they must be puppets disguised as them. You are trying to prank me again, don't you little brother? Well, you'll see who will be the fooled now...",_ thought the Sand kunoichi.

She headed to Shikamaru, walking to him in a very sensual way.

"Shikamaru-kuuuun!!! You are baaaack!!!", exclaimed in a very fangirlish way.

"W-What's going on Temari? W-Why are you looking at me like that? H-Hey you are invading my personal s-space", babbled the Nara.

"We will have to wait to grow up again for the funny parts, but look at it in the good side, you can take my flower again...", purred her.

Shikamaru was shocked, he took Temari's flower in the future? He knew that he had some holes in his memories from the future, but to forget something like that...

Everyone minus Shino and Lee blushed at Temari's words.

"Shino, do you know what flower is she talking about?", asked Lee.

Before anybody could anything, Temari kissed Shikamaru in the lips.

Three things happened after that:

1 Temari realized that he was the real Shikamaru.

2 Shikamaru's brain turned off.

3 They felt a murderous a killing intent focused in the young genious.

"YOU TOOK MY SISTER'S FLOWER!!?? NARA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!", shouted while he unsealed all his puppets, ready to kill Shikamaru...

...just at the moment Shikamaru's parents passed by there.

"YOU DID WHAT!!??", exclaimed Yoshino.

Two days later a very blushing Temari and a still confused Shikamaru were forced to marry... and they lived happily ever after.

**END**

**SCENE 2**

Temari looked at Shikamaru and she noticed a smirk in Kankuro's face.

_"I see... They are not the real ones, they must be puppets disguised as them. You are trying to prank me again, don't you little brother? Well, you'll see who will be the fooled now...",_ thought the Sand kunoichi.

Temari headed to Lee and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God! You are so handsome! And what a sexy jumpsuit! Please my boyfriend, I'll make you very happy!", exclaimed.

"Yosh! Dad-sensei was right when he said that this style would make me incredible atractive to the beautiful gender... But I'm very sorry Lady, my heart belongs to another beauty", said Lee politely, making Sakura frown.

Then Temari realized that Lee was not a puppet in disguise, specially when she saw Kankuro's face.

Some of Temari's secret admirers saw the scene...

"H-Have you seen that? T-This is what g-girls like now...", babbled one.

"I-It is hard to understand girls...", said another.

"We must find that guy's father...", added the last one.

Temari locked herself in her room completely embarrased until Shikamaru came dressed with a green jumpsuit, a bowl like hair cut and confessed to her.

She accepted to be her girlfriend with the condition of leaving the way of the Green Beast.

Unfortunately word spreaded fast in Suna and most Suna boys now looked like Gai clones. Most unfortunately was the fact that many Suna girls had the Kazekage's daughter as her role model and had to say that the boys looked cool because they didn't want to be seem out of fashion.

When the Kazekage found out what happened with the younger generations he commited sepukku and Gai was named the new Kazekage, who was extremely happy for Suna's youthfulness.

Naruto also wanted to take Gai's style but Hinata confessed to him on time and he kept wearing orange at her request.

The other boys were not so lucky and soon they took the path of the Green Beast back in Konoha...

The Green Plague extended through Konoha then through the Fire Country and finally through the rest of the Elemmental Nations and villages.

At the end those who were not affected by the Plague joined forces with Akatsuki, erradicated the Ninja Villages and the Plague with them

After a discussion about the use of nail polish, Minato and a revived Kushina defeated Pein and Madara. As the new leaders of Akatsuki they founded the Unified Ninja Empire with Naruto as his succesor.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	47. Parallel lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/20/2009.

This chapter is dedicated to Leaf Ranger, his birthday was in february 19th.

I highly recomend his new story Wizard of Kitsune, a Naruto crossover with The Lord of the Rings.

I also recomend these stories:

The Blonde Shapeshifter, by Story Writing Helper, a powerful Naruto story where he has a dark side.

Roku Naruto, by Anthurak The Chaos Lord, a powerful and crazy Naruto story.

All stories are NaruHina.

* * *

The groups of Konoha's students found each other on their way to the gathering point in the playground. Hinata was a bit worried for Naruto since they lost in the market zone, but Shino convinced her that he would be all right.

Kiba and Akamaru joined them after the dog boy visited his mother and sister, after the happy reencounter Tsume send him back with his friends so he wouldn't bother his sister's training.

Neji and Sasuke looked a bit winded, their sparring match ended in a stalemate and they couldn't wait until their next encounter after they trained more.

On their way there, Shikamaru and Shino introduced the Sand siblings to the other Konoha students. Temari looked at Ino and Sakura with a smirk when she noticed the shopping bags they were carrying.

She was about to make a sharp comment about them when she heard something from a woman who was passing there.

"Have you seen that? There's a boy playing with Gaara... Somebody should come and warn him...", said.

Temari faced the woman.

"Who's that boy? Where are them!?", asked in a bossy tone.

"T-Temari-sama! H-He is a blond boy with an orange jumpsuit. They are i-in the playground near the Academy... you should...", managed to say before the wind user headed towards said place.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go", ordered.

"She is even bossier than Ino", commented Sai.

"I'm not bossy!", protested.

"Yeah, sure...", thought everybody in unisson.

They arrived at the playground where they saw Naruto talking with a red head boy. They were so embebed in their talk that none of them noticed their pressence.

Naruto looked at Gaara and gave him a sad smile.

"Because... I know what you felt... I didn't lie when I said that you are a kid like me... You know, I also have a demon sealed inside me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", said to Gaara sadly.

None of the jinchuurikis noticed that Naruto's friends arrived at the scene and heard the blonde's last words.

Those who Konoha kids who didn't know the truth were shocked at Naruto's words.

Ino was about to talk when Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth, suggesting her to to not talk.

The blond girl would have protested, but the look in Shikamaru's eyes told her that he was serious.

Naruto and Gaara continued talking.

"Wait a moment, wasn't the Kyuubi defeated by the Yondaime Hokage?", asked Gaara.

"That's the official story, but no human being has the power to kill something like a bijuu. The only way to stop it was to seal it in a newborn baby, with undeveloped chakra coils that would adapt to the Fox's chakra...", said Naruto.

Gaara looked at Naruto with more interest.

The Naruto's friends who didn't know about the Kyuubi were astonished, before they could say anything they felt that Shikamaru was using his shadow to lead them behind one of the play domes, so the jinchuurikis wouldn't notice them.

"... The Yondaime Hokage wanted me to be treated as a hero for keeping the Fox at bay, but some villagers couldn't see the difference between me and the Fox while others were afraid that the seal wouldn't work properly... In order to protect me the reinstated Sandaime Hokage created a law that forbided everyone to tell the truth about that night. The younger generations in Konoha don't know that I'm the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...", said.

Naruto's friends couldn't believe what he talking about, some of them thought that it was a prank.

"... But things didn't go as the Hokage would have wanted, the parents told their children to stay away from me and I had to live most my life coping with the glares and the villagers ignoring me... I lost my parents in the Kyuubi attack, so I was completely alone... To gain attention I turned into the class clown and I spend most time pulling pranks instead of working in my dream to be Hokage. I took a mask of happiness to hide my true emotions, the true is that I wasn't as happy as I seemed", said sadly.

Everyone minus Hinata and the time travellers were shocked, Naruto's behaviour was only an act?

A slight smile formed Naruto.

"Things weren't so bad... During my years in the Academy I managed to gain some friends in my class and the Hokage was always kind to me, that was one of the reasons I wanted to be Hokage. The owners of the Ichiraku ramen stand were also good with me... I don't know what would have happened if I didn't had them, perhaps I would have freaked out...", said with a warm smile.

Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru felt touched by his words. Hinata felt guilty for not befriend Naruto earlier.

Naruto now looked in a better mood.

"Then one day things changed for better. My father came back! He couldn't be with me during my childhood for reasons beyond his power. We stablished as a clan and he began to train me. One day he told me the truth about the Fox and..."

"Wait a moment! You didn't know that you had the Fox sealed in you?", asked Gaara.

"No, why?",asked Naruto.

_"Does this mean that he can sleep?",_ asked Gaara to himself.

"Nevermind. Continue", said Gaara

Naruto continued with his story.

"... What were I talking about? Oh yes... My father told me about the Fox and apologized for chosing me as the container of the Fox, then Hinata appeared and convinced me that I was not the Fox and she became my best friend... I got more friends, more precious people... Some them also know about the Fox but they don't care about it. Now I'm keeping with my dream to be Hokage but now I don't want to be Hokage to be respected. I want to be Hokage to protect my precious people and everybody in the village", said Naruto.

Naruto then told Gaara about his friends, bringing out their virtues.

Said friends were touched by Naruto's words.

Hinata felt very happy to be considered a precious person by Naruto and his best friend. She was worried about how the others would react but she decided that she would be supporting Naruto.

Neji reminded when Naruto's father told him that he knew what his father Hiashi felt when he codemned his son to bear an unwanted seal that would mess his life. Comparing the Caged Bird Seal with Kyuubi Seal was ridiculous. Naruto had a worse Fate than him but he was defying it with a smile.

Sasuke was reflexing about Naruto's life, he was betrayed but he didn't choose to take revenge. He wondered himself if the Kyuubi was the source of Naruto's power, where finished Naruto's own power and where started the Kyuubi's.

Kiba finally realized why his mother told him to keep his mouth closed and don't tell anybody when he commented her that Naruto had a scent similar to foxes. He felt undignified the lack of loyalty of the villagers to their former leader.

Chouji reminded when other kids didn't want to play with him because he was slow and fat. At least he had his parents and Shikamaru before joining the Academy but Naruto didn't have anybody. He realized how lucky he was.

Shikamaru and Shino were told about Naruto's tenant in their timeline, but they never heard about Naruto's previous life. One would have thought that Shino would feel identified with Naruto because Aburames were also avoided and had other beings living in their body, but it was false. Aburames never felt what was loneliness because their personal swarms gave them enough company and they were a very tied clan.

Haku was the one who identified better with Naruto, he knew very well how was being hated because something that you don't have any control.

Sakura and Ino were in the verge of tears by Naruto's story. They reminded how they insulted Naruto and told him that he was a loser. Sakura told to herself that she would accept to go out with Naruto the next he asked, althought he ceased his requests weeks ago.

Tenten only knew Naruto since some days but realized that this boy would be a worthy friend.

Lee had waterfall tears in his eyes and promised himself to keep on with his dream of being a good ninja only with taijutsu and to be a worthy rival for such a youthful person as Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro saw that perhaps Gaara wouldn't have turned like that if they had supported their younger brother more. They were hoping that Naruto's words would have the same effect in their brother that their fight had in their time line.

Sai's expression didn't change, but now he felt more divided between his loyalty to Danzo and his blond friend.

At the end everybody vowed to themselves to support Naruto, no matter what the others thought... at least until the part where Naruto began to tell Gaara about their defects...

Gaara didn't say anything, this boy's life was too similar to his but different in other points.

Gaara decided to tell Naruto about him.

"My story is a bit different from yours. My father, the Yondaime Kazekage decided to turn me into weapon. Suna had the Ichibi sealed in a special pot, he ordered to seal the bijuu in me, with my mother used as the sacrifice needed for the sealing process...", said Gaara.

"WHAT!? YOUR FATHER KILLED YOUR MOTHER ONLY TO HAVE A WEAPON!?", exclaimed Naruto furious.

The others were also furious, Temari and Kankuro reminded their mother sadly.

A disturbing smile appeared in Gaara.

"Yess... but I didn't turn into the weapon my father wanted... I happened to be very unstable to be a proper weapon. Everyone was afraid of my powers, even my siblings, and soon there were assasinations attempts on my life, some of them ordered by my own father...", said Gaara.

Naruto and the hidden ones were shocked. How could a father do that against his own son?

The sand siblings felt ashamed of their father and looked to other way.

"... But the spirit of my mother protected me with the the Sand Shield and protected me from any harm... Them came that night when my own uncle tried to kill me and I realized that I had to kill to prove my existence", said Gaara with the smile of a psychopath and releasing some killing intent.

**_"YES, SHOW HIM OUR TRUE FACE, MAKE THIS FOOL REALIZE WHO IS DEALING WITH AND THEN KILL HIM!",_** exclaimed Shukaku in Gaara's mind.

Naruto didn't say anything, the others were terrified.

"See these bags under my eyes? They are from my lack of sleep because a mere nap would unleash the monster that is sealed in me... This gave me a lot of free time to meditate about my existence and to talk with my mother about the best way to punish the World...", said pointing to his eyes.

Surprisingly Naruto rushed to Gaara. The sand jinchuuriki expected that his Sand Shield would protect him, but it didn't work.

Instead of attacking Gaara, the blond boy hugged his fellow jinchuuriki.

The Sand Shield was an almost perfect defense, able to protect Gaara from all points to anything that would harm him, including those who were scared or were hostile to him...

... But it looked like that it didn't work against those who grieved for Gaara.

"I-I'm so sorry Gaara... I-I never thought that somebody could have a worse life than mine...", said Naruto.

Gaara was shocked. This boy was really pained for him? Shouldn't he be afraid or hate him? The Sand Shield should have worked...

**_"... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? KILL HIM!!",_** screamed Shukaku.

Gaara ignored him, it was the first time that he was receving a hug and the feeling was completely alien to him, Gaara felt how the inner pain he was feeling during all his life diminished.

Naruto broke the embrace and looked at Gaara.

"... I don't know what would happened to me if I didn't have somebody who cared for me... Gaara, don't give up... There must be somebody who cares about you... You only have to look around and you'll find them... They will give you a better reason to prove your existence... Then you could prove this village that you are not a monster, but somebody who will protect them from harm with your powers...", said with a warm smile.

Gaara was about to tell him that there was no one who cared for him when they felt two presences behind them.

They turned and saw Temari and Kankuro looking at Gaara with tears in their eyes.

The older siblings rushed and embreced their little brother as Naruto did before. The Sand Shield didn't react.

"Gaara! I-I'm very sorry... I should have been there for you... B-But I was a coward and stupid and didn't see beyond the beast y-you held... A-At first I-I hated you because I blamed you for Kaa-san's death... But it wasn't your fault, now I realize that... I-I hope that you would forgive us someday...", babbled Temari between sobs.

"S-Same goes for me, Gaara... W-We don't care anymore if you have a monster or not. We are a family and we will be there for you... We won't betray you... Please, Gaara give us a chance to be your siblings again", asked Kankuro

In their hideout, the Konoha students were doing their best to contain the tears minus Shikamaru who was using the Kagemane to contain Lee, who wanted to join the sand siblings in their youthful display of fraternal affection.

Gaara was confused. His Sand Shield didn't work with them neither? This should impossible... A part of Gaara, the killer who wanted to satisficy his 'mother' said him that they were lying, that they were trying to take him off guard. But there was another part of him... The little boy who wanted to play with the other kids only to be rejected, the boy who trusted Yashamaru only to be betrayed. Gaara thought that this boy died the night that Yashamaru tried to kill him and revealed that he always hated him.

Gaara then realized it. Was it the reason because he never could touch Yashamaru? Because he hated him? But his siblings could do it now... Perhaps it means that they really lov-

**_"DON'T TRUST THEM!! THEY ARE LYING TO YOU!! BELIEVE ME. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS WITH YOU ALL YOUR LIFE. THEY ARE GOING TO HURT YOU AGAIN! SHOW THEM HOW WE TREAT TRAITORS!",_** demanded Shukaku.

Gaara didn't know what to do. Trust them and take again the risk of being hurt? Or hurt them before they could hurt him first?

Seconds later he broke the hug and looked at his siblings and Naruto.

"I... I need to think about this... Meet me tomorrow in the outskirts of the village and I will give you my decision... You can come too, Naruto...", said before leaving in a swirl of sand.

Naruto was now alone with Temari and Kankuro.

"You are Gaara's siblings, don't you?", asked the short blonde.

"Yes, we are... Thank you very much, Naruto, you don't know how much you did for us and our younger brother", said Temari.

"You were sincere when you told that to Gaara, don't you? Because if you lied I'm going to ki-", tried to say Naruto.

"Don't worry brat, we were sincere. We want our little brother back", said Kankuro.

"Hey! Who are calling brat, you clown!? You took your sister's make up and walks with a cat pajamas. Who's the brat?", teased Naruto.

"What!? This is war paint! And my sister doesn't use make up, haven't you seen that she is a tomboy with an oversized fan!?", exclaimed Kankuro while he started to wrestle with Naruto.

Temari joined the fight.

"ME A TOMBOY!? HOW YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY FEMINITY!?", exclaimed the angry Wind Mistress.

Meanwhile the Konoha students were ending to process the secrets they have discovered recently.

"Who's Naruto...? Asked Ino, the others also had this question in their minds.

Shino responded her.

"Naruto... He is our future Hokage... A leader worthy of the title he will have someday. Nothing else", said the Aburame.

They realized the truth in Shino's words. Each one of them decide to help their future leader as much as they could on his way to Hokage. They took the chance now that Naruto was busy and got out from their hideout.

"Hello Naruto, I see that you met Temari and Kankuro. Care if we join you?", asked Shikamaru.

"No, you are welcome", said Naruto while he made a head lock to Kankuro.

The fight turned into a battle royale that lasted some minutes, at the end they came back to the hotel a bit bruished but happy.

None of them knew that the Kazekage watched Naruto's talk with Gaara on his crystal ball. An evil plan formed in his head. It was time to test his new genjutsu technique on his 'weapon'.

**WITH ARASHI**

After leaving some clones with the Hokage, Arashi was having a walk with Hiashi (disguised as Hizashi), Chouza, Inoichi and Shikaku looking for a good place to drink. Unfortunately Suna's laws forbid local stores to sell alcohol because it was very unhealthy in a place with a climate like Suna's.

They were approached by a man who looked like a merchant from Water Country that promised them the best smuggling sake from all Elemental Nations. In normal circunstances they would have refused to adquire bootleg goods, but the trio told to themselves that they were not doing anything bad, they were just going to adquire something that was completely legal in their Village. Arashi and Hiashi came with them just to make sure that they wouldn't get into problems.

They headed to clothing store that had a clandestine tavern in the basement.

Most of the customers were locals, but there were also ninjas and civilians from other villages who came to see the Chuunin exams. After having to pay twice for their drinks they joined one of the poker games that were being held there.

They lost and won in a 50/50 percentaje until a group a 4 Cloud nins joined the game.

The younger ones where were obviously genin students while the older one was their jonin sensei. It looked that he brought them there after a training session.

Two of the students had a very tanned skin and probably were brother a sister while the other student was a very attractive girl that was in the way to become another Tsunade. (You know what I mean)

Their sensei was a tall, dark skinned man with a strange tattoo in the face, sunglasses and an afro hair style.

Said man won all the games with extremely lucky hands, nor Shikaku with his technique to count cards could get a victory from him.

The drunken trio finally snapped when the Cloud nin got his fifth poker ladder.

"Enough! I don't know how you do it, but it is obvious that you are cheating. Admit it!", exclaimed Chouza.

"HOW YOU DARE TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING!? NOBODY INSULTS THE MAN AND LIVES", exploded the Cloud nin drawing a pair of swords.

The group of ninjas prepared for the typical tavern brawl when the owner of the tavern and a Suna jonin intervened.

"Look, we won't let any fights in this place. You are in Suna and you must respect our rules", said the jonin that Arashi identified as Baki.

Baki looked at the foreign nins.

"If you can't prove that you were cheated and if you think that your honor was offended, then you should resolve this with duel at dawn, as we do in Suna for this type of problems. A fight between the strongest ninjas of each group would be the best choice", said pointing at the groups.

The Konoha nins looked at Arashi while the Cloud nins did the same with their sensei.

"Fine", said Arashi "It will be interesting"

"So, you are the one who will feel my stings, eh? Who are you, by the way?", asked the Cloud nin.

"Arashi Uzumaki, The Black Angel of Konoha and part of The Hand of Death", responded Arashi offering his hand.

_"So this is the famous Black Angel? He wants to scare me with his name? He doesn't know where he is getting into",_ thought the other man.

The Cloud nin tightened Arashi's hand and smiled.

"Killer Bee, Master Swordman and the guy who will kick your ass tomorrow"

**LATER IN KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE**

"What do you want, Kazekage?", asked Gaara to the man who messed up his life.

Suddenly he felt how his mind was bombed by a foreign chakra. In other circunstances the Ichibi would have used his chakra to free Gaara from a genjutsu but he changed his mind when he discovered the purpose of the Kazekage's specific genjutsu.

"Very well, 'Son'... What are you going to do tomorrow?", asked the Kazekage in a sly tone.

"I... I'm going to kill Naruto Uzumaki to prove my existence!!!", exclaimed Gaara.

* * *

Finally we will see some action scenes.

Naruto vs Gaara!

Arashi vs Killer Bee!

Next chapter: The Battle of the Jinchuurikis

* * *

**OMAKE: TOO MUCH SINCERITY**

(This happens while Naruto talks with Gaara)

"Y-Your friends are really like you said?", asked Gaara after Naruto told him his friends good points.

"Yeah, but they are not perfect...", said Naruto.

The Konoha students sharpened their hearing.

"For example Shikamaru is really smart, but he is lazier than a stone. I bet that if he finds 1000 ryo in the middle of the street he wouldn't take them for not ducking", said the blond.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto's words, but Shikamaru was too lazy to be ofended.

"...Shino is also smart but he is too secretive, I don't know if he has normal eyes or a pair of holes full of bugs...", commented.

Everyone looked at Shino with the same question, the bug boy sweat dropped.

"...Then there's Kiba, he is a very good buddy but a bit stupid, I think that his dog Akamaru is smarter than him and even smells better...", said Naruto.

_"What!? You are dead Naruto!",_ thought Kiba while Akamaru nodded at the blonde's words.

"...Another great friend is Chouji, you can count on him on anything, specially in the meals. With all the food he eats I'm surprised that he isn't fatter than he is...", said Naruto.

_"Fat!? I told you thousand times that I'm chubby!",_ thought Chouji furious.

"... More friends with image problems are Haku and Sai, they love to dress as girls, I think that some day they will get out of the closet...", commented Naruto.

Haku smiled slyly at Naruto's words, perhaps they would have a competition to see who has more fangirls. Sai wondered himself why he would get into a closet first.

"... Talking about girls, Ino is one of the strongest kunoichi in my class, but I think she should hang out with Chouji more, she is so thin that she looks like a bandaged broom", said Naruto.

_"A bandaged broom!? You'll pay for that, Baka!",_ thought Ino enraged while Sakura and the others chuckled.

"...Sakura-chan looks better, she is the smartest girl in our class and she is very beautiful even thought she has a huge forehead and pink hair, it makes me wonder if her ancestors came from the Hidden Flower Village", said the blond.

_**"WHAT!? WE ARE GOING TO KILL THAT BAKA!!!",**_ screamed Hidden Sakura. The others wondered if there was a Hidden Flower Village.

"...They are after Sasuke. He is really strong and he can be a good guy when he is not acting as an emo...", said Naruto.

_"He thinks that I'm an emo!?",_ thought Sasuke annoyed.

"... Now he and Neji (another genious) are competing to see who has the biggest stick in the ass, Neji would say that it was their fate", commented.

Everyone minus the prodigies had to contain their laughter.

"... One who doesn't believe in Fate is Lee. He his a hard work genious but he can't say a phrase without the word 'youth'", said Naruto.

Everyone nodded.

"... I don't know too much about Tenten but I think she is a good person even without her lack of back story", commented.

Tenten felt depressed. Nor her knew about her past.

(Don't blame me, most characters from the filler chapters have more background than her)

"... And finally there's Hinata. She is the nicest person I know, she is skilled and very cute. Her only problem is that she has some health problems, turning red and fainting whenever I'm near her", commented.

_"That girl must like him",_ thought Gaara.

(Yes, even Gaara with is lack of social skills realized it)

The poor Hinata honored Naruto's words and fainted when she realized that now everyone knew that she liked Naruto.

At the end most Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Neji and Sasuke decided that they wouldn't hold back against Naruto in sparring matches. What he said about them had nothing to do with this decision, of course. They just thought that it would help him to improve himself better on his way to Hokage...

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	48. The Battle of the Jinchuurikis Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/27/2009.

First of all I want to thank all those who reviewed the story.

New Chance surpassed the 1000 reviews mark last week. I never expected that this story would get so popular, thank you very much.

By the way, anybody noticed that I said in last chapter that Killer Bee had an afro hair style?

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

After a quick breakfast Naruto headed to the outskirts of the village to meet Gaara his siblings. Unfortunately the redhead didn't especified in what part of the outskirts they would meet, so he would be making circles around the village walls until Gaara appeared.

He saw that some people were gathering for some kind of special event near the eastern gate. Naruto supposed that Gaara wouldn't be with the crowd (and the crowd wouldn't want to be near him) so he deducted that Gaara would be near the western gate and headed there.

If he bothered to get near the crowd to see why they were there he would have seen the incoming duel between his father and the Raikages brother.

His suspicions were true when he found Gaara and his siblings arriving at the outskirts ner the western gate, but something was not right with his fellow jinchuuriki...

Temari and Kankuro also saw this, since they met Gaara there a few moments ago, they noticed that he was spreading more killing intent than ussual.

"Hello, Gaara. Are you all right? Why are you looking me like that?", asked Naruto.

Before he could say anything else a wave of sand attacked him.

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that something was wrong with Gaara, Naruto would have been captured by his killer sand.

"Gaara! What are you doing!?", asked Naruto.

"I'm... going... to... kill... you...", mumbled Gaara with a wicked smile.

He threw a pair of sand shurikens at Naruto that were blocked by Temari's open fan.

"Gaara! Why are you attacking Naruto!?... He's your friend, for Kami's sake!", said the wind mistress.

Kankuro and Temari were now between Naruto and Gaara ready to defend the former.

"Little Brother, I don't know what's going on in your head, but as your older siblings we have the responsability to stop you to do the biggest mistake of your life", said Kankuro unsealing his tree eyed puppet while Temari opened her fan.

"Really you think you can stop me to prove my existence? Remember where are we fighting!", laughed Gaara.

Two huge sand claws formed beneath Temari and Kankuro, before they could do anything they were caught and pinned against the village walls.

"Gaara! They are your siblings! You shouldn't do this... Do you want to become the monster that the villagers think that you are?", reasoned Naruto.

Gaara didn't respond and turned his arm into a clawed sand arm.

Naruto then noticed that Gaara's eyes were too fixed, like he was in trance.

During last months Naruto took very seriously his training to detect and counter genjutsu, that included discovering when another person was under a genjutsu.

_"Somebody must be using him... But who in Suna would want me dead? I must..."_

Before Naruto could do anything, Gaara attacked him with his sand claw, elongating it, catching the blond completely off guard...

**WITH ARASHI**

The ex-kage got on guard annoyed.

He didn't expected to get this audience in his duel against Kirabi. After last day's incident word about the duel spreaded fast and reached the ears of the kages.

The Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime Kazekage and the recently named Godaime Raikage were in a stand with parasols as spectators.

The worst part was that his adversary happened to be the Raikage's younger brother. If Arashi killed or crippled him, he would cause a diplomatic incident. He could let his adversary win, but it would let Konoha in a bad place and he was to proud to give the victory to what he thought an inferior adversary.

He decided to lengthen the fight for a few minutes and then knock out his adversary after causing the impresion that they were matched.

"Hey Blondie, you know, I think I won't fight at my full potential, these people came to see a good fight and I should let you show off a little before I kick your ass...", said Kirabi.

Arashi sweat dropped.

"... I'll even let you give me the first hit...", said Kirabi exposing his chin.

Arashi moved at high speed, placed himself behind the Cloud nin...

... And literally kicked his ass...

"I highly recomend you to fight seriously", said Arashi with a serious tone.

Kirabi disappeared and appeared behind Arashi. The Konoha nin barely dodged the axe kick that his pissed adversary delivered.

Everyone minus the experienced nins were astonished, they thought that Kirabi was a loudmouth, but looks are deceiving.

The bragging disappeared from Kirabi.

"Very well, Blondie... It looks like I wouldn't have to hold back against you", said smiling.

"Me neither", responded Arashi with another smile under his mask. He will enjoy this.

**WITH NARUTO**

The claw stopped only a few inches from Naruto's face.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success", said Shikamaru.

_"We made the right choice following Naruto... I really hoped that he could change Gaara without violence this time. It looks like Gaara will have to be beaten to sense again, what a drag...",_ thought.

Naruto saw that the Nara accompanied by Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Haku and Sai.

Gaara noticed that his shadow was caught by Shikamaru's and tried to move.

"Naruto! Move out, I wouldn't be able to contain him longer", exclaimed.

Naruto reacted and jumped towards his friends.

"Gaara is under a genjutsu! We must free him before he hurts anyone!", said Naruto.

"We could free him with pain or focusing our chakra into his body...", commented Sasuke.

"The problem is that it is almost impossible to get close to him with his defenses", said Kankuro, trying to get free from the sand claw.

"I have a plan in mind... Naruto, do you have with you one of those new seals you created?", asked Shikamaru while holding Gaara.

Naruto understood what Shikamaru had in mind, unfortunately he didn't have any of them.

"No, but I can make some of them if you give me enough time. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", said Naruto while he created two dozens of clones who prepared to attack Gaara.

"I see... Neji, Hinata use your chakra infused strikes to free Kankuro and Temari, the rest attack Gaara from different angles", said Shikamaru.

The original Naruto, assisted by a pair of clones, proceeded to write the symbols in the paper tags.

Meanwhile Hinata and Neji used their chakra palm strikes to free the sand siblings.

_"I-I never felt such a killing intent in m-my life... I-I must be brave like Naruto-kun..."_, thought Hinata while she managed to destroy one of the fingers.

The others had similar thoughts but they swallowed their fear and attacked.

_"If I want to defeat him, I must survive this",_ thought Sasuke.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower)", exclaimed Sasuke while multiple fire projectiles from his mouth attacked Gaara.

"This is not the best place for my techniques, but I think that water will interfere with his sand...", thought Haku.

"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)", exclaimed while water projectiles attacked from the opposite direction than Sasuke.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)", exclaimed Naruto's clones while they they threw shurikens that turned into thousands of them.

Sai didn't say anything while he created some drawing that charged at Gaara.

Shino and Chouji didn't have range attacks that would help so the only thing they could do was assisting Neji and Hinata.

All attacks made hit in the inmovilizied Gaara, followed by cloud of smoke and sand.

The Konoha students who attacked looked at the smoke hoping that their combined attack was a success, meanwhile those who were freeing the Sand sibling managed to destroy the sand claws.

Temari and Kankuro got on guard.

"Be careful! Your attacks were good but not enough to harm him", said Temari.

Her words were confirmed when the smoke disipated and saw Gaara with an even more psychopatic face and half his body covered by a horrific sand armor that gave him a monstrous appearance. The Konoha students began to fear for their lives...

**IN OTHER PART**

Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura and Ino where watching in amazement the combat between Naruto's father and the Cloud nin with the weird hair cut. Both opponents didn't use any form of ninjutsu, kenjutsu or genjutsu, it was a pured taijutsu match. Gai watched the opponents with waterfall tears in the eyes impressed by the youthfulness of the fighters.

Both opponents moved at great speed and their taijutsu was impressive. It looked that Arashi was taking the advantage, he was slighty faster than Kirabi and more experienced in taijutsu, but Kirabi didn't look to be affected by Arashi's hits, same happened the counted times that Kirabi managed to hit Arashi.

With an espectacular maneuver Arashi managed to deliver a flying kick to Kirabi's neck, knocking him down. The watchers put their hands over their necks gasping at the severity of the blow.

They looked dumbfonded when the Cloud nin got up and moved his neck like he was doing some warm up exercises, like he wasn't affected by the blow.

_"What is this guy made with? Iron? He is the most durable man I saw since Naruto's future self...",_ thought Arashi.

_"Be careful, it is obvious that he didn't get the jonin for being the Raikage's younger brother... There's something familiar in him but I can't specify it...",_ said Kushina.

Kirabi fixed his afro hair with a comb and smiled at Arashi.

"Not bad... If felt those hits, especially the last one... But unfortunately for you my especialty is not taijutsu. Have you asked yourself why I have 7 swords...?", said while he unsheathed his swords.

With a quick movement Kirabi was on guard handling 7 swords at the same time.

The Cloud delegation chuckled, now that Leaf nin will find out who was his adversary.

Arashi took the pair of three pronged kunais that he used for head to head combat. The veteran Suna and Cloud nins paled at the sight of those weapons with tags, reminding what they heard about the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Arashi focused wind chakra into the kunais, giving the one of his right the reach and form of a long sword and the kunai on his left the reach of a dagger.

_"Damn it, that is wind chakra! Focusing lighting throught my blades wouldn't give me advantage",_ thought Kirabi.

**_"ARE YOU GOING TO NEED A HAND?",_** asked a voice inside his head.

_"Not yet, I want to see how good is this guy with his toys...",_ responded Kirabi.

Before Arashi could see it, Kirabi rolled towards him cutting everything on his path with the blades, Arashi only could dodge him in the last moment. Then Kirabi spinned on himself like a top, turning into a hurricane of blades.

Arashi responded quick attacks that ended with pieces of Kirabi's swords falling to ground.

But Arashi didn't manage to end unharmed, people could see some minor cuts on his arms caused by Kirabi's attacks.

Tenten looked at them with stars in her eyes, she never expected to see such display of weapon skill.

Arashi made a jump upwards and stopped in mid air. He shortened the length of his weapons to their normal size, using the wind chakra only to sharpen them.

Those who were not from Konoha looked at Arashi impressed, the Suna nins were green with envy, especially their leader.

_"So, it is true that he can fly... I must get his secret. That power should belong me because I'm the Kazekage!",_ thought.

In various alternative realities, for not apparent reason, all the Sasukes sneezed at the same time.

"Hey, you! Come down here and face your blades with mine!", exclaimed Kirabi.

"You want my blades? Ok, here you have...", said Arashi while he threw the kunais charged with wind chakra to Kirabi.

Kirabi dodged them in the last second, the kunais made a pair of holes in the ground where they disappeared.

_"Now he is disarmed. What is he going to do now?",_ thought the Raikage.

Arashi then made a pair of on handed signs and the kunais that he threw before appeared with a small poof of smoke on his hands.

_"The tags of the handles must let him summon the kunais... So it is true that he is also a Seal Master", _thought the Kazekage.

Arashi focused wind chakra in the kunais, giving them the reach of short swords.

"I bet that you won't resist what I'm going to do next...", taunted Arashi while he prepared a technique that Naruto suggested him.

Suddenly, Arashi flew towards Kirabi at great speed, spinning on himself with his blades over his head, with the obvious intent to drill his adversary with them.

_"Hey, that reminds me the Gatsuuga!",_ thought Kiba.

"AERIAL DRILL!", shouted Arashi.

"Dodge it!", exclaimed the Raikage.

However Kirabi took Arashi's defy and tried to block the attack with all his blades at the same time.

The clash was brutal, it raised a lot of sand and dust caused by the spining effect. When the dust dissipated they saw Arashi stabbing Kirabi in the shoulder with one of his kunais while Kirabi's swords where in the ground completely destroyed because the brutality of Arashi's attack.

"I must recognize it, you are better than me with weapons. If I didn't have the advantage of the wind chakra I wouldn't have a chance... You are wounded, please give up, the match is over", said Arashi in a polite tone while he removed carefully his weapon from Kirabi's wound.

To his surprise, Kirabi began to laugh.

"I must recognize it, you are the strongest adversary I fought since my brother. I didn't enjoy a fight like this in ages... But the fight is not over. Now I'll show you a part of my true power...", said the Raikage's brother.

_"Mmm... I never expected that he would use it... I think that I would have to intervene things go lost of hand.",_ thought the Raikage.

A powerful chakra began to appear and sorround Kirabi. The magnitude and belligerence of that chakra overwhelmed everyone.

The Cloud nins hoped that Kirabi would keep in control.

Last time Suna that nins felt a chakra like that was the last time that Gaara took a nap.

Last time that Konoha nins felt a chakra like that was the night of the Kyuubi attack.

_"It can't be... he is...", _thought Arashi, unable to finish the phrase.

Kushina reminded when Naruto used the power of the bijuu sealed in him in their original time line.

_"... a jinchuuriki...",_ finished her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

What? Do you hate cliffhangers too?

Ok, I'll give you a preview of next chapter:

_The Konoha students looked horrified how the sand swirled around the unconscious form of Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were terrified, they never expected to see again the creature that was taking form before._

_Sasuke used a Katon Jutsu in the sand mass and Haku tried to freeze it from another angle without success. Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata and Neji used the Hizashi, but their attacks only workd made holes that closed inmediately._

_Temari got near Naruto._

_"Physical damage won't work, the only way to win is to awake Gaara as your future self did...", said her._

_"How did I awake Gaara that time?", asked Naruto looking nervous at the gargantuan claws that were taking form._

_"Well... You summoned that gigantic toad and..."_

_"Oh, crap...", mumbled Naruto._

_"What's going on? Is there a problem?", asked Temari._

_Naruto looked with a face between amused and worried._

_"Yes, I can't summon toads yet..."_

* * *

**OMAKE: MORNING EXERCISES**

**TWO HOURS BEFORE THE DUEL**

Killer Bee and his three students got up early and headed to Suna's outskirts. Said teenagers were not very happy for the early time

"Sensei... Why are we there at this time? It's still night...", asked the only boy of the group.

"Because this morning I'll be very busy kicking Blondie's ass. For this reason we woke up early for training so you won't be without your daily training ration. I won't let my students without the training they deserve because my personal matters", said vehemently.

The siblings looked at him in the verge of tears.

_"Oh, Sensei is so cool and nice! He woke up early to give us our training session although he should be resting for his duel against another jonin...",_ thought them.

The Tsunade-in-the-making looked slighty annoyed.

_"Oh crap, not again..."_

Kirabi looked at them with his arms crossed while thinking a good training for start.

"Ok first we will..."

"Dad-sensei! What sort of training are we going to do first!?", asked a voice.

The Cloud nins looked at the way where the voice came from. They saw two figures dressed in green spandex.

_"He is one of yesterday's Konoha nins... Mmmm, yes I remember him, the one with a hair cut almost as cool as mine",_ observed Kirabi while he passed his hand over his afro.

"First we will start with 200 push-ups, Lee!", exclaimed the older Konoha nin.

"All right guy and girls! You will do 300 push ups to warm up!", exclaimed Kirabi making sure that the people from Konoha heard him.

Gai heard Kirabi's words, looked at him and then looked at Lee.

"After the push-ups you will do 400 sit ups and..."

"You will make 500 sit ups after the push-ups! And after that you will make 100 laps around the village!", interrupted Kirabi.

The Cloud jonin looked at the Konoha jonin and his student with a smirk.

_"Surpasse that...",_ thought.

Gai looked at his mini him.

"Lee, after the sit ups you will make 100 laps around the village... over your hands!", exclaimed Gai.

"Yes, Dad-sensei! And if I don't make it then I will do 300 kicks to a post!", responded Lee with a salute pose.

Kirabi's male student looked at his teacher.

"Kirabi sensei! I want to do the push ups with you sitting on me!", exclaimed.

However his sister didn't want to be less.

"I want to do it with you holding those rocks!", said his sister.

The response of the green beasts didn't delay.

"Dad-sensei! I'll do the push ups one handed while wearing your own weights!"

The blond girl felt a shiver on her spine, why the hell was she placed in the same teams than these training freaks!?

"Kirabi sensei! I want to do sit ups with..."

A hour later Lee and the Cloud nins where doing laps around the Suna village jumping with one hand while balancing 200 lbs rocks, wearing double amount of weights and reciting a song... everything with their eyes closed.

Killer Bee looked at Gai.

"Your aprentice is not bad, the Thunder of his Soul is strong, he will make an excellent ninja", commented.

"Same goes for your own students, their Flames of Youth are really dazzling, I bet that all them will become Chuunins", commented Gai.

"Can you tell me what are those 'Flames of Youth' that your disciple and you talk so much about? Sounds inquiring...", asked Kirabi.

"Sure! By the way, what is the Thunder of Soul?", asked Kirabi.

And hour later, when those who wanted to see the fight arrived at the scene, they found Gai, Kirabi, Lee and Kirabi's aprentices (minus the Tsunade project) in a group hug. To top that, the weird scene was accompanied with a sunset in the coast with waves and all. The spectators asked themselves how was it possible while the sun was appearing in the opposite way.

The Raikage looked at his brother.

_"Otouto... Finally you found more spirits in order",_ thought with waterfall like tears on his eyes.

The Cloud dignataries (minus the Raikage) looked horrified at Killer Bee.

_"Oh, crap! The Raikage's brother has corrupted those Konoha citizens! How the hell are we going to explain this to the Hokage?",_ thought them.

The Konoha delegation looked horrified at Gai.

_"Shit! Another diplomatic incident! That freak has corrupted the Raikage's brother and his students! Look at the poor Raikage, he is crying at the sight of what Gai did to his poor brother...",_ thought the Konoha diplomats.

Hiashi looked at the Cloud delegation.

_"There's no reason for the Hyuugas to resent Cloud anymore, in fact we should pity them..."_

**END **

Remember to review


	49. The Battle of the Jinchuurikis Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/06/2009.

**WARNING, SPOILER ALERT!**

Have you seen chapter 437 of the manga? One of the most awaited moments finally happened, but now we have a doubt about what really happened with her.

Will she survive?

Remember that we believed that Chouji and Neji died in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, but they survived. I think that we won't know what happened really to her after some chapters, by the moment we will see how Pein will deal with the righteous fury he unleashed.

**SPOILER END**

* * *

_Her words were confirmed when the smoke disipated and saw Gaara with an even more psychopatic face and half his body covered by a horrific sand armor that gave him a monstrous appearance. The Konoha students began to fear for their lives..._

Kankuro was the first one to react and unsealed his other two puppets to join Karasu (Crow). Kuroari (Black Ant) and Sanshouo (Salamander) appeared before the middle Sand Sibling, ready to defend his master and allies.

_"So, it is true that he can handle more than two at the same time",_ thought Shino.

"Everyone! Use only range attacks, don't get near him or he will crush you", exclaimed Temari while she unleashed a tornado towards Gaara.

Gaara countered with a sand avalanche that nulified the tornado.

"Range attacks? Fine!", thought Neji.

"HIZASHI!", exclaimed the Hyuuga prodigy.

The Sand Shield reacted on time but it was pierced by Neji's attack. The chakra ray made hit on Gaara's chest making him retreat some steps.

_"Yes, it worked",_ thought Neji proudly.

They saw that there were some cracks in Gaara's chest, but he didn't seen affected by the attack.

"It's his Sand Armor...", explained Temari, "... Although his Sand Shield couldn't surpass your technique, it managed to weaken it enough to let the Sand Armor protect Gaara efficiently"

Meanwhile Kankuro's puppets, Naruto's clones, Sai's drawings, Shino's bugs and Sasuke's Katon clones attacked Gaara while the others regrouped behind Sanshouo's shield.

"Shit! We need something with more offensive power to damage him... Naruto how are things with the tags?", asked Shikamaru to the busy blond.

"Done! Quickly, take them and attach them in your kunais, but please don't aim at the vital areas", said Naruto while he handed the tags to his companions.

"You created explosive tags? That's impressive", commented Kankuro.

"They are not explosive, just use them!", said Naruto.

They nodded and threw the kunais. Just in the middle of the trajectory, the tags blew sparks and, with a sharp sound, the kunais were impulsed at blinding speed at Gaara.

The Sand Shield was surpassed and most kunais made hit on Gaara. Those that hit his monstrous half were embebed there without arming Gaara, but some of them made hit in the parts in the human half and managed to pierce the Sand Armor, as testified the small drops of blood where the kunais were embebed.

_"Incredible! Those tags augment the speed of the kunais, increasing their power exponentially... Even with my Sharingan I had problems following them..." ,_ commented Sasuke.

Naruto got the idea to create those tags after the attempt on his life months ago. He fought some missing nins while one his father's clones was watching, ready to intervene if things turned bad. Naruto wanted to impress his father creating an explosive tag on the field and using it. Unfortunately the tag didn't work properly and instead of releasing the explosion in all ways, it released the explosion in an only way, propeling the kunai at supersonic speed without control, destroying the Arashi clone who was with him.

After that incident Naruto took his apprenticeship in the art of sealing very seriously, expending more clones in that task. He realized that he could create a new type of offensive seal using the wrong one as the base, he only had to make sure that the explosive force was expeled in a straight line. After weeks of experiments with clones he managed to make his idea a reality. His father congratulated him effusively when he showed him the new seal and let him have all the ramen he wanted for that day (Teuchi bought a new TV after that)

"D-Did you father taught that?", asked Hinata impressed.

"No, they are my original creation, he, he, he...", said Naruto with a goofy smile.

"What!? No way! I know that you learned a lot from your father, but to the point to create by yourself something like that...", argued Sasuke.

"He is saying the truth", interrupted Neji after seeing Naruto's facial features.

"These new seal is a formidable weapon. Danzo-sama would give his arm to just to have the secret of the seal in his hands... Mmmm, but then he wouldn't have hands to have the secret....", thought Sai.

Before they could keep talking more about the seal they were attacked by a wave of sand that Haku barely blocked with an ice barrier.

_"It took me more chakra than I expected... This is not the best enviroment for an ice user like me",_ thought.

"Focus. We didn't win yet... It looks that we are going to need anything more than pain to free him from the genjutsu. Because he is not aware of what he is doing, he can't free himself stopping his chakra flow. The only way left to free him is introducing foreign chakra into his body", said Shikamaru.

"I-If N-Neji-nisan and me manage to aproach him we could use our Jyuuken to infuse him chakra...", proposed Hinata.

"No, it's too risky, we don't know if your attacks would be able to surpass his sand armor", said Shino.

Gaara, now fully covered by sand, charged at them roaring.

He tried to smash them with a huge sand claw that they barely dodged.

Naruto threw at him an army of clones that tried to grab Gaara, the Hyuugas noticed that the clones had explosive tags on their backs.

Gaara formed a Sand cocoon just before the clones reached him.

The tags in the kamikaze clones exploded in a quick succession, releasing a smoke cloud, when it dispelled they could see that the cocoon was destroyed but Gaara was completely unarmed.

_"Those were my last tags...",_ thought Naruto, _"... If only I could get near him... Wait, I got it!"_

"Listen, guys I need you to distract him as much as you can while I approach him unnoticed. Can you do it?", asked.

"I-I'll do my best, Naruto-kun"

"Fine..."

"Ok"

"Mmmpfh"

"What do you have in mind?"

Everyone began again to attack Gaara with range attacks, being the most effective the wind attacks from Temari that Sasuke ignited with his Katon jutsus as the cristalized sand testified.

_"Damn it! If we weren't in the desert he wouldn't have an unlimited supply to refill the sand that we disble...",_ thought Temari.

Gaara was about to hit them when he was attacked from one side by Chouji, who used his Multi Size no Jutsu to increase the size and lenght of his hands and now was punching Gaara.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)", exclaimed Haku releasing a stream of water from his mouth.

The water made hit in Gaara, soaking and slowing his movement and created some water puddles that Hinata used to attack too.

"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)", exclaimed the girl, turning the puddles into Water Bullets that attacked Gaara.

"Even Chouji and Hinata became stronger...", thought Sasuke while he attacked Gaara with his last kunais.

Unfortunately for Kankuro, the weapons of his puppets weren't very useful against Gaara in that state, same happened with Shino's bugs.

"Fatso! Get out of the way!", exclaimed Sai.

Before Chouji could protest or do anything to Sai he was caught by Shikamaru's shadow, that took him off the battle field.

Gaara was surprised by a stampede caused by a herd of ink bulls created by Sai.

Gaara destroyed them with his sand attacks until one of them dodged the attack and jumped towards him.

The drawing happened to be Naruto under a henge, who regained is true form while he jumped at Gaara, his friends noticed the blue orb that was taking form in Naruto's hand.

_"Gaara... forgive me_... RASENGAN!!!", exclaimed while he slammed the sphere in Gaara's gut.

The Suna jinchuuriki was send spinning several meters backbards, leaving a furrow in the sand.

_"It's the attack that can turn the Kaiten against us...",_ thought Neji.

_"N-Naruto-kun... You're amazing...",_ thought Hinata.

Naruto runned towards the knocked form of Gaara, they noticed that the monster like armor was crumbling into pieces, revealing the youngest son of the Kazekage.

"Gaara! Gaara! Are you all right!?", asked Naruto concerned.

Gaara opened his eyes an looked at Naruto, he no longer had the bloodlust look.

"Good idea, combining pain with foreign chakra, Naruto managed to break the genjutsu on Gaara. If it was not for the protection that the armor of the hybrid form, Naruto could have killed Gaara, but that's not the case", thought Shino.

"N-Naruto... Quickly... Kill me...", babbled Gaara.

"What are you saying?", asked Naruto.

"I'm losing... consciouness... I don't want to kill you...", said the redhead.

Naruto looked puzzled at his friend, who didn't say anything else.

"Gaara? Gaara!", exclaimed Naruto before he was grabbed from behind by Karasu, that put him drove him away from Gaara.

"Kankuro! What are you doing!?", asked to the cat-boy.

"We must flee from here! Gaara's seal is very unstable, he must keep awake all time to keep his demon at bay, we must be away from here until Gaara awakes", said Kankuro.

The Konoha students looked horrified how the sand swirled around the unconscious form of Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were terrified, they never expected to see again the creature that was taking form before.

Sasuke used a Katon Jutsu in the sand mass and Haku tried to freeze it from another angle without success. Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata and Neji used the Hizashi, but their attacks only made holes that closed inmediately.

Temari got near Naruto.

"Physical damage won't work, the only way to win is to awake Gaara as your future self did...", said her.

"How did I awake Gaara that time?", asked Naruto looking nervous at the gargantuan claws that were taking form.

"Well... You summoned that gigantic toad and..."

"Oh, crap...", mumbled Naruto.

"What's going on? Is there a problem?", asked Temari.

Naruto looked with a face between amused and worried.

"Yes, I can't summon toads yet...", said.

The mass of sand grew bigger, until it had the same size as the city walls.

They looked how arms with claws formed and how a tanuki head formed below Gaara.

The kids watched with a mixture of horror and fascination how the sand eyes turned yellow and one of the bijuus, Shukaku the One Tailed Demon, was unleashed again in the world.

The creature made a roar of victory.

_**"THAAAAAT'S SHUKAKU!!"**_

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Arashi's combat with Kirabi will continue and end in next chapter, same will happen with Naruto and friends against Shukaku, this week I lacked time to write everything I wanted.

Meanwhile you can see what won't happen in next chapter.

* * *

**OMAKE: SAND AND BLOOD**

Kirabi's chakra took the shape of a bull with two swinging tentacles. The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi looked ready to charge at his opponent.

Then, Arashi took off his cloak and used a variation of henge to make it look red. From nowhere came a guitar music.

Everyone looked tense at the opponents, nobody said a word.

Arashi drew the red cloak before his opponent.

"EJE, EJEEE, TORO!!", exclaimed.

The chakra bull charged blindly at Arashi but he dodged stylishly while he waved his cloak.

"OLE!!", exclaimed everyone.

The bull charged again, he dodged again, doing a somersault jump.

"OLE!!", exclaimed again everyone, some women looked at Arashi blushing.

Arashi evaded the bull's charges more times, gaining more and more support from the crowd.

Arashi greeted at the crowd, people threw roses at him and some women even their underwear. The bull was furious.

Everyone shut up when Arashi used wind manipulation to give the sape of a sword to one of his special kunais and dared his opponent to charge again.

Then, a group of people began to throw things at Arashi, they had banners that said things like **STOP ANIMAL ABUSE** or **NO MORE BLOOD FOR JOYMENT.**

"Monster!", said a woman.

"How you dare to attack that poor thing!?", exclaimed a man.

"He is not an animal, he is human and...", tried to reason Arashi without success.

The chakra bull saw his chance and charged at the blond from behind. The poor Arashi was send flying over the crowd, giving the victory to the cloud nin.

Still with the bull shape chakra, Kirabi got up and took a drop from a can with the Hachibi drawing while he looked at the still flying Arashi.

"Thunder Bull gives you wiiiiings", said.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	50. The Battle of the Jinchuurikis Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/13/2009.

Now that this story reached 50 chapters I think it is a good time to check the stats:

Reviews: 1096

Hits: 337731

C2s: 62

Favs: 551

Alerts: 657

Thank you very much to everybody.

I noticed that New Chance was added to "1,000 PLUS: Extraordinary Fics with Extraordinary Reviews", it is a Naruto community created by grammahPolice where all fics have over 1000 reviews, if you are looking for long fics that won't let you indiferent this is the place where you can find them.

(grammahPolice appears in my favorite authors)

Now let's continue with the story.

* * *

_"It can't be... he is...", thought Arashi, unable to finish the phrase._

_Kushina reminded when Naruto used the power of the bijuu sealed in him in their original time line._

_"... a jinchuuriki...", finished her._

Arashi looked at Kirabi's now visible chakra, it took the shape of a humanoid bull with a pair of octopus tentacles as tails.

_"I wonder what Bijuu is sealed in him... According to Hashirama, Cloud received the Nibi and the Hachibi. That thing doesn't look like a cat so I suppose that we are facing the Hachibi"_, thought Minato.

_"Be careful we don't know what degree of control he has over it",_ warned Kushina.

_"It will be a good match... I never expected to find another jinchuuriki, we must warn him about Akatsuki as soon as we finish our combat, he can be an unvaluable ally",_ thought Arashi smiling under his mask.

Those from Suna and Konoha didn't look as confident as Arashi. At the moment they noticed Kirabi's chakra they got on guard.

"WHAT!? It can't be! Raikage, your brother is ...", babbled the Hokage recognizing Kirabi's nature.

"Yes, my little brother has a Bijuu sealed inside him, the Hachibi, I'm very sorry but you should tell your soldier to give up if he wants to survive, in that state Kirabi hardly holds back his attacks", commented the Raikage.

The Hokage didn't say anything but the Kazekage looked a bit shocked.

_"That buffoon has a beast stronger than Shukaku!? How can he control it? And why the Hokage and Arashi are not disturbed by this news? The masked blond is smiling under his mask!",_ thought.

The Hokage smiled at his Cloud counter part.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about Arashi, he survived against the Kyuubi years ago and now he is stronger than ever, a weaker bijuu that is contained shouldn't be a problem for him...", said the Old Man.

Kirabi charged at Arashi at great speed but the blond dodged him and countered with a Hizashi.

The afro jinchuuriki dispelled the chakra ray with a growl and countered with a punch extending his chakra arm, but Arashi dodged it, he didn't seem surprised.

Among the memories that Kushina shared with her husband were the combats where Naruto used the Fox's power, including his fight against Orochimaru after the time skip. Minato hated to see what he did to his son but watched them a lot of times after Naruto killed those missing nins, if Naruto got out of control again it was his duty and only his to stop him without harm, for that reason he needed to know how to fight him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed the blond while some clones appeared to help him.

The clones attacked throwing kunais with explosive tags attached, a succession of explosion were heard hundred of meters away, but Kirabi's chakra cloak protected him from any harm.

_"That's superior to Gaara's Sand Armor...",_ thought the Suna ninjas.

"Have you finished Blondie? Now's my turn...", responded Kirabi.

With a surprising speed, he got at Arashi's side and responded with a punch that send ten meters backwards. Arashi dispelled in a cloud of smoke.

"Mmm... I thought that he was the real one...", commented Kirabi while he looked at the other clones.

The spectators and the kages had similar thoughts.

_"If that clone didn't switch with me on the last second, Kirabi would have broken my neck",_ thought Arashi.

_"Yes. It was a strike of luck that we discovered that the Enhanced Kawarimi takes less chakra when you use it with your own clones or when they use it with you"_, commented Kushina.

_"Agree with that, but still takes too much chakra to use it with the frecuency I would desire, however your idea to make the clones protect the real me with the jutsu is fantastic, Kushi-chan...",_ responded Minato.

_"Don't call me that while we are fighting!",_ responded her between giggles.

Before they could react, Kirabi grew a third tail and attacked Arashi and his clones with higher speed. Using the tails as extra weapons and elongating his limbs, he managed to destroy all the clones until only the real Arashi was left. He tried to impale Kirabi with his wind blades but the chakra cloak was now stronger and repelled Arashi's weapon.

Kirabi delivered a chakra enahanced punch to Arashi's gut sending him dozens of meters backwards.

The blond didn't move, Kirabi made a winning pose with the tails swinging in a ridiculous way.

"Ha! That will show him to not mess with the Man, baby!", proclaimed.

"I'm not defeated yet...", said Arashi getting up, with a hand on his gut.

_"ARRGH! I feel like I was impaled with a sword in flames! How can he endure being enveloped by that chakra? He should be screaming from the pain, but he seems to have complete control over his bijuu. That's impossible...",_ tought Minato.

_"We should ask him after the battle. Share the pain with me...",_ suggested Kushina.

_"No, I won't let you suffer because my recklessness. Don't worry this won't last long",_ responded him.

Kushina didn't say anything. After the dinner with the Hyuugas they found out that she and Minato could share his sensations, including pain. He also could let Kushina take partial control of his body but they decided to not use that feat in combat yet. A part of her didn't like how Minato wanted to protect her from his pain, another part accepted Minato's attitude, it made her feel beloved.

Arashi looked at Kirabi in a defying pose.

"Ok, I'll show you one of my best techniques FIRST GATE: OPEN!", exclaimed.

Everyone felt the spike of chakra from Arashi, Kirabi smiled, things were getting more and more exciting.

"AAAHH! MY YOUTHFUL SECOND RIVAL WILL USE THE GATES AGAINST MY NEW FRIEND! IT WILL BE A MATCH THAT WE WILL REMEMBER FOREVER", exclaimed Gai while Arashi opened the second gate.

_"I forgot that Naruto's dad could use that technique... By the way, where is him? He would love to see his father fight like this...",_ thought Kiba at the opening of the third gate.

_"Yay! His jacket opened completely! He is showing his torso again! Wait, I shouldn't have this thoughts about Naruto's father...",_ thought Ino, Sakura and Tenten at the same time at the moment the fourth Gate opened.

Arashi and Kirabi charged at each other and began to deliver blows, at least from Arashi's side.

The blonde's attacks were more precise than Kirabi's and his speed let him all dodge all Kirabi's blows. On the bad side, Arashi's attacks didn't seem to affect his opponent, who only would needed a pair of hits to defeat Arashi.

Arashi summoned a group of clones that managed to hit Kirabi from behind and send him upwards while the real one distracted him.

Then the clones charged flying at Kirabi, hitting him in the air and making sure that he wouldn't touch the ground again.

The Raikage observed how Arashi handed his younger brother.

_"Good strategy, although my brother is stronger than him, he can't fly. As long as Arashi manages to keep Kirabi in the air he will have the advantage... It could work with any opponent, even a kage, but this won't work against an opponent that you can't harm... Wait, the original one left the attack, closed the Gates and summoned more clones... What does he have in mind?", _thought the Cloud leader.

The original Arashi handed some tags to his new clones, who proceeded to write something in them. Then he took a scroll from his cloak and unwrapped it.

In the scroll was written a very complex seal, nothing compared to what was seen in storage scrolls.

_"I brought this just in case I had to face Gaara, I never tought I would have to use it against the Cloud version of Gai... I didn't want to show it, but my most lethal techniques would kill him",_ thought.

_"Don't worry about that! Techniques must be used when needed, risking your life because you don't want to show them is foolish",_ said Kushina.

Meanwhile, Kirabi grew a fourth tail. He managed to plant two of them in the ground and with his new support attacked and destroyed the clones that were attacking him.

"You are very powerful, but you have not chance against Fuin Jutsu, one of my clan's especialities", said Arashi without taking his eyes from the scroll while he focused his chakra into the seal.

"What are you going to do? You can't seal my partner because he is already sealed in me", remarked Kirabi.

_"He sees his bijuu as a comrade? Perhaps this must be his secret...",_ thought Kushina.

Everyone watched in anticipation, wanting to see what Arashi will do.

Kirabi was not stupid and charged at Arashi before he could finish what he wanted to do, but it was too late.

The Head of the Uzumaki clan looked at him.

"Fuin Jutsu not only works to seal things, it can be used to transform chakra! Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!!! (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)", exclaimed.

A great tree emerged from the scroll with a tremendous clamour it's branches wrapped around Kirabi and his tails, inmovilizing him. He tried to break the branches but he was unable to do it.

Now that he was completely inmovilizied, Arashi's clones charged at him and placed the suppression seals they were working meanwhile over all Kirabi's body.

The seal activated at the moment they touched Kirabi, making the Hachibi's chakra and features disappear from Kirabi's body.

Arashi looked panting at the scroll, now without the seal.

_"It worked... Bijuus have difficulty breaking trees created by wood chakra, if it was not for that fact I couldn't have placed the suppression seals...", _thought.

He got near Kirabi and removed the seal that he had on his mouth.

"Do you surrender?", asked.

"Arggghh!! You CENSORED, CENSORED!! That hurt! ", exclaimed the jinchuuriki.

"Eeeh... Sorry. Do you surrender?", asked Arashi in a polite tone.

"All right! You win! Now get me out of here!", exclaimed Kirabi.

"Great! Why don't we go to have some drinks to make amends? My treat...", said Arashi.

Everybody was speechless, including the Hokage.

_"What sort of ninjas do they have in Konoha!? I thought that the Mokuton disappeared with the First Hokage",_ thought the Kazekage.

_"I-It was one of Hashirama's techniques! Minato mentioned chakra transformation? I never imagined that Fuin Jutsu could be used for that...",_ thought Sarutobi.

_"H-He defeated my Little Brother supressing the Hachibi!? We must include this man in the Bingo Book as soon as we come back home",_ thought the Raikage.

_"Naruto's dad is really powerful, no wonder why he turned so strong", _thought Naruto's class mates.

Most ninjas noticed something strange. Why they were still feeling demon's chakra with the Hachibi supressed?

They noticed that the source was in the other side of the village, people from Suna recognized the chakra source.

"Shukaku is free!!", exclaimed one of them.

Arashi had a bad feeling and headed to the other side of the village, most ninjas headed there too.

"Hey! Don't let me trapped here!", exclaimed Kirabi.

**WITH NARUTO**

Konoha students and the Sand Siblings were paralized by fear at the vision of one of the Bijuus unleashed.

_"Naruto has to live with one of those things inside him?",_ thought Sasuke.

"Damn, I'm low of chakra", thought Haku.

_"E-Even Naruto is shaking...",_ thought Hinata.

"Bastard!! Free Gaara!!", roared Naruto while he charged at Shukaku while his eyes turned red with slitted pupils.

(What happened next was so violent and surreal that was censored by the parental associations, the same that deleted some of the scenes of the anime in Western countries. I can say that it ended with Shukaku temporally incapacited)

After seeing Naruto's stunt, the kids regained the bravery and took advantage of Shukaku's temporal incapacity to make a plan.

"We must awake Gaara, it will take out Shukaku", said Temari.

"I have a technique that can help, but I'll need help to reach Gaara and someone will have to distract the monster", said Naruto while he swallowed a soldier pill.

"Ok, I just conceived a plan that could work...", said Shikamaru.

After some quick explanations, they divided in groups and attacked Shukaku from different sides.

Shukaku recovered from Naruto's attack and glared at the insects who dared to attack him.

**_"I'M GOING TO KILL YA!!!",_** roared.

Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji distracted the tanuki by the front with the Hyuuga genious attacking with the Hizashi the waves of Sand that got too near from them.

Hinata and Haku attacked Shukaku's tail with the Hyuuga girl taking reusing the water created by Haku for his jutsus. They were lucky that there were only a few minutes since dawn and the climate was still fresh from night so it was easier to use Suiton jutsus.

Temari and Sasuke attacked Shukaku's eyes, taking advantage of Temari's long range attacks and igniting them with Sasuke's Katon jutsus.

Kankuro and a group of Naruto's clones focused in Shukaku's right arm while Shino and another clone group did the same with the left one.

_"I'll have to use them... I didn't have time to make the final tests, but this is the perfect chance to prove my new inventions",_ thought Kankuro.

He took his scroll and unsealed two new puppets. One looked like a jackal and other like a vulture.

With the other three, Kankuro was now controlling five puppets at the same time. He noticed that Shino was looking at him surprised and looked back with a smirk.

_"My new puppets have their own abilities, but they would be useless against Shukaku, there's also the problem that handling various puppets at the same time derives into worse control and less performance for each one, but I conceived the perfect solution for that", _said Kankuro.

In a spectacular process, all Kankuro's puppets disasembled into pieces and recomposed into a single and huge humanoid puppet that looked like a mixture of the other ones.

Kankuro then attacked Shukaku's claw with his superppet, that managed to cut one of Shukaku's fingers with a great sword that probably was part of one of the new puppets.

_"It looks like those robots from the TV shows...",_ tought a Naruto clone fascinated.

_"Surpass that",_ thought the puppeter looking at Shino.

It looked like Shino heard Kankuro's dare, he released all his bugs at the same time and make them cover all his body.

_"It's time to use my secret technique, the one I created after seeing Kiba fusing with Akamaru to turn into a two headed dog...", _thought the Aburame while he performed some hand signs.

"Aburame Secret Art: Insect Battle Armor!", exclaimed.

Shino was covered in a smoke cloud, when it dispelled, he was covered from head to toes by battle armor that seemed to be made from insects shells, the arms had chitin claws and the legs looked very aerodynamic.

"This armor enhances my strength, speed, senses and gives a very good protection, it also has some special abilities that will be very useful in the battle", explained Shino.

The Aburame then movered at great speed towards Shukaku, dodging the tanuki's attacks with ease, then he made an impressive jump an cut another Shukaku finger using the claws from his armor.

_"And now Shino looks like one of those superheroes from TV shows who fight monsters who really are guys in rubber outfits",_ thought Naruto's clones.

_"You are not the only one with new tricks", _thought Shino looking at Kankuro before resuming his attack.

The rivals then proceeded to attack Shukaku's arms with efficiency while the Naruto clones looked in awe.

After the last display, everyone attacked with renewed energies.

Temari summoned a group of KamaItachis (weasels with scythes) who attacked Shukaku's eyes with Sasuke reinforcing their attacks with more fire.

Haku and Hinata kept focusing in Shukaku's tail, now with Haku turning Hinata's water bullets into ice projectilles.

At the front, Neji kept using his father's attack in Shukaku, the tanuki's belly now looked like a strainer, but the monster reacted and created a sand claw that grabbed Shikamaru. Then, surprising everybody, Chouji grew until he was six meters tall and attacked Shukaku's hand, destroying it and freeing Shikamaru.

The Nara noticed at his friends feet the infamous box with the colored pills, it lacked the green one and half of the yellow one.

_"This explains why he managed to fight so hard previously! I can't let him consume any more!",_ thought Shikamaru.

However his attention focused for an instant in the groups of Naruto's clones who were assisting Kankuro and Shino. One of the clones was holding a kunai while other clone was forming a blue orb in the kunai's tip.

_"What!? Is it what it appears to be?",_ thought the Nara.

Yes, it was. The clone finished to form a perfect Rasengan in the kunai's tip, the clone who was holding the kunai looked at Shukaku.

"Feel, my new technique! KUNAI RASENGAN!", exclaimed while he threw the kunai with the Rasengan to Shukaku.

The kunai made hit and destroyed Shukaku's right hand, something similar happened with the other group of clones and the left hand of the monster.

_"No matter what time line we are, Naruto... You keep being the most astonishing ninja I ever saw",_ thought Shikamaru with a smirk.

**_"BASTARDS!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!",_** screamed the monster.

Shukaku tried to reconstruct himself using the desert's sand, but he felt a strange force that opposed his efforts.

"I... won't... let you... hurt them...", said a voice.

It was Gaara.

The boy was in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness trying to repress the demon and giving the other kids the chance to attack.

**_"STUPID BOY!! DON'T DARE TO OPPOSE ME AND LET ME KILL THEM!!",_** yelled the monster enraged.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto and Sai (who were flying over the battlefield on one of Sai's ink birds) saw that.

_"Gaara is fighting against the monster too... I can't fail with this",_ thought Naruto while he finished the technique that he was preparing while the others fought.

"It's done! Sai, place me the closest possible from Gaara!", exclaimed.

"Roger. Be careful, Naruto", said Sai.

Naruto jumped to the almost conscient Gaara with his palm open and some strange symbols in the tip of his fingers.

"Gaara, I'm sorry, but this will hurt... Fuin Jutsu, Gogyou Fuin (Five Elements Seal)", said while he slammed his hand in Gaara's gut, messing with his chakra.

**_"WHAT!? NOOOO!!",_** exclaimed Shukaku realizing that his link with Gaara was broken and began to melt in the sand he was made.

Sai tried to catch Naruto and Gaara but Shukaku managed to do a last attack to Sai's bird before his face disappeared in the sand.

The root spy couldn't react on time and the bird was destroyed in an ink explosion, letting his riders falling to the ground.

But a pair of blurs catched Naruto, Gaara and Sai in the middle of their fall. Sai noticed that he was being grabbed by Shino, whose Insect Armor also seemed to include a pair of working wings under the scarab shell in the back.

Naruto and Gaara were caught by Kankuro's puppets, that was using the vulture's wings to fly.

Shino and the puppet landed safely, the others rushed towards them, not believing that they managed to defeat Shukaku.

_"Since my father came back, it looks like everyone is learning to fly... We defeated a Bijuu, it's incredible... Man, I'm so tired, but Gaara is safe...", _thought Naruto realizing the quantity of chakra he used.

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was his father and other ninjas running towards him.

* * *

Did you like the chapter?

What do you think about the new techniques?

By the way, I managed to rescue the scene that they tried to delete, this is what happens at the beginning of the fight with the tanuki.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 50, CENSORED SCENE**

Naruto charge at Shukaku using unconsciously the Kyuubi's chakra.

**_"HA, HA, HA, HA!!! WHAT'S THAT!? AN ORANGE FLEA!!??",_** mocked the tanuki.

Shukaku attacked Naruto with waves of sand, but the blond nin evaded them with the extra speed that gave him the fox.

Naruto headed to the base of the mass of sand that was his enemy.

_"Those sand cocoons... Gaara must be trapped inside one of them...",_ thought while he created a clone.

Then Naruto formed a Rasengan and headed to the right 'cocoon' while the clone created another Rasengan and headed to the other 'cocoon'.

"Wait, he is not going to do it. Doesn't he?", asked Sasuke.

"I-I think that it is exactly what he wants...", said Kankuro.

"RASENGAN!", exclaimed Naruto and his clone while they slammed their Rasengans in the 'cocoons'.

All boys gulped and covered their parts with their hands, Hinata blushed and Temari was trying to contain the laughs.

_**"b-bastard...",**_ babbled Shukaku while he grabbed the coccons and fell to one side.

"Hey! Let Gaara out!", exclaimed Naruto looking at Shukaku's face, then he noticed the unconscious form of Gaara in Shukaku's head.

With inhuman speed Naruto came back with his friends.

"Eeeeh... guys... did I use the Rasengan in his 'noble parts'?", asked.

The boys nodded with their heads.

"Do you think that he will be angry when he recovers?", asked again.

The boys nodded again with their heads.

"Crap..."

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	51. Suna Aftermatch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/20/2009.

About chapter 439 and chapter 440... I never expected that HE would appear.

At first I wanted to make Minato's and the other time travellers original time line a possible future of the original story. Pein's invasion has changed some of the events of my time line, like Hinata's confession or the current events in the manga.

Minato's original time line is the same as the canon story (including the anime fillers and movies) until Pein's attack, in that time line Naruto's fight with Pein had a different ending.

* * *

While they headed towards the other side of Suna, Arashi and the others felt the gargantuan mass of chakra.

_"This is no good... Where's Naruto? The memories of the clone I send to the hotel said that he is not there...",_ thought Arashi.

_"H-He must be looking for a good place to eat ramen, he will be all right",_ said Kushina trying to believe her own words.

_"I hope so...", _responded Arashi.

Unfortunately, their delussions proved to be wrong when they finally arrived at their destiny.

Kushina recognized the creature that Naruto fought during Orochimaru's invasion, it was at the same time one of her worst and best memories about the Naruto of that time line. Until that fight she never feared for his life as she did before, she was afraid when Mizuki tried to kill him, same happened when he fought Zabuza and Orochimaru, but the monster that was destined to be Suna's secret weapon during the invasion excelled everything Naruto fought before.

However her son swallowed the fear and fought Gaara with a skill and bravery that she never saw before, specially when he summoned Gamabunta and, against all odds, managed to defeat it awaking Gaara. After that fight she didn't fear for Naruto's life because she knew that he would survive until he achieved his dream.

Now a similar scene was happening in Suna's outskirts. They managed to see how Naruto jumped from Sai's bird and slamming his fingers in Gaara's gut, then, Shukaku disolved into the sand he was formed, destroying Sai's bird. Lucky for them, they were saved by a strange puppet and a boy who looked dressed in an insect like armor.

Arashi rushed towards the group of kids. He noticed that they looked very tired, obviously they intervened in the battle too, but all his focus was on his son.

"Naruto! Are you all right!? What happened!?", asked.

"He is all right. He just overused his chakra", said the boy in the armor.

"Shino?", asked Arashi stranged.

The Aburame nodded, his armor turned into a swarm of bugs that disappeared into his coat.

_"I almost forgot that Shino was about to take the jonin test when we were send to this time, I shouldn't be impressed for him having a technique like this, but I am. Perhaps I could convince him to do some 'special missions' in my place now that he can fly",_ thought the ex-kage.

"Can anybody explain us what happened here?", asked the Hokage.

"Yes, we would like to know that. What's that thing a Bijuu?", asked the Raikage.

"It's a long story, but first we should go to the hospital, Naruto is not the only who needs medical attention", said Shikamaru.

Hinata, Haku, Sasuke and Chouji were barely able to keep standing, specially the Akamichi who was now feeling the drawback of the pills he took for the fight.

Hiashi took Hinata before she collapsed to the ground.

_"She used a lot of chakra, I never saw her in this shape... What happened here?",_ thought concerned.

Unfortunately, the Raikage and his body guards were there so he had to keep the faccade of being a branch member concerned for his misstress and not a worried father.

Chouza recognized the effects of the pills on his son and took him inmediately to the hospital, without waiting for the others.

While Lee took Haku on his shoulders to bring him to the hospital, Sasuke was almost tackled by Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?", asked the girls.

"Mmph, I'm fine, just a bit tired", said the boy before collapsing in Sakura's arms.

**_"Take this, Ino-Pig! Sasuke hugging me!",_** exclaimed Inner Sakura while the real one blushed like Hinata when she was near Naruto.

Most Suna ninjas thought that it was a good chance to get rid of Gaara when they noticed how in bad shape he was. But his siblings made them change their oppinion.

Temari and her summons placed themselves between them and Gaara while Kankuro disasembled his giant puppet into the five puppets that formed it.

_"What!? When did they got that power? Temari shouldn't be able to summon any weasel able to fight yet and less to many... Most jonins are unable to do it. And Kankuro can control five puppets at the same time? And where did he got the jackal and the vulture?",_ thought the Kazekage looking at their children.

Kankuro took Gaara on his shoulders and headed to the hospital, Temari crossed looks with her father and the other ninjas and followed her brothers.

_"What intriges me more is why are they protecting Gaara, I should keep an eye on them...",_ thought the Kazekage.

His glance crossed with Arashi's who was heading to the hospital with Naruto on his arms.

_"... I'll keep an eye too in the Uzumaki's. I expected that the Black Angel and Konoha would seek retribution for his son's death at Gaara's hands; that would have give me an excuse to get rid of Gaara handing him to Master Sasori to extract Shukaku without questions from the council; then I would have give Gaara's corpse to Arashi",_ thought the Kazekage.

He looked at the Konoha students.

_"Who would have thought that the Uzumaki kid and his friends could defeat Shukaku? Temari and Kankuro intervened in the battle too, perhaps I could take advantage of this...", _thought the Kazekage.

The Raikage and the body guards followed them, trying to not attract too much attention. The Cloud leader looked at the Konoha students, specially the boy in Arashi's arms.

_"Yes, the boy is his son, there's no doubt about it. As his father, he also defeated a jinchuuriki who was using the power of his bijuu... True, he didn't do it alone he had his friends and the Kazekage's children but it was obvious that he was crucial in the battle",_ thought the Cloud leader.

He noticed the way the Hyuuga boy was looking at him.

_"I forgot about the disaster that my predecessor organized years ago with the Hyuugas, their leader, Hiashi, killed the man who was trying to kidnap his daughter and he had to sacrifice himself prevent a war. This among others was one of the reasons because nobody cried when I killed the former Raikage and took his seat. With Hiashi's brother here this is perfect time to start my plan concerning the Hyuugas",_ thought.

They arrived at the hospital, the receptionist looked shocked when she saw that the 'demon boy' (Gaara) needed medical care. The looks from the Sand Siblings and her survival instincts told her to not trammel in Gaara's admission.

Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Sasuke only had some bruises and minor cases of chakra exhaustion, nothing that wouldn't be resolved after a day of rest. Chouji was in worse condition, the one and half pills he took during the battles strained his body severely; fortunately his life was not endangered but he would have to spend two weeks in observation with diet rich in proteins (something that he would enjoy when he wake up, indeed).

Gaara was the most wounded of all, the medics reported that he multiple wounds caused by kunais. But what stranged them more were the abrassions and internal wounds that were not seen since the last Ninja War, when a young ninja who later would be known as the Yellow Flash ravaged Konoha's enemies with a chakra sphere.

The medics also reported about the seal that was put over Gaara's preventing the Sand Shield to attack them.

The adults looked at kids who were conscious, waiting for a response.

Shikamaru sighed, having the best memory and analytical could be a drag sometimes.

"How troublesome... All started yesterday when we found Naruto talking with Gaara...", said.

The Nara told the adults when they saw Naruto talking to Gaara and offering him his friendship (skipping the part where Naruto told Gaara that he was also a jinchuuriki). Then came the part when they found Gaara trying to kill Naruto and they realized that he was under a genjutsu. Shikamaru described the battle in a detailed way, describing what each one did during the battle, the Raikage and the Kazekage found very interesting the special tags that Naruto created and asked Arashi if he created it.

"No, they are not. The speed increasing tags are an original idea of Naruto and he created them himself", said Arashi proudly.

Shikamaru continued the story, describing how Naruto managed to free Gaara from the genjutsu but then they had to fight against Shukaku. After the funny part where Naruto almost neutered Shukaku, Shikamaru described the plan that they used to seal the tanuki again in Gaara, with the others giving extra details about the battle.

Everyone was speechless when he finished, specially when Hizashi (Hiashi) confirmed that Shikamaru and the others were telling the truth. They saw the end of the battle anyways, there was no reason to not believe them.

"Sooo... A group of kids, most of them still Academy studendts, managed to defeat a bijuu...", commented the Raikage in awe.

_"This generation of will be the strongest ever seen in Konoha",_ thought the Hokage smiling.

"Arrghhh!!! Why had to lost this that wonderful and youthful battle!!??", complained Lee with tears on his eyes.

Kiba and Tenten had similar thoughts, they didn't know what they would have done in the battle but they would have done their best.

Ino and Sakura were giving thanks for not being present in the battle but then they felt ashamed of themselves and bowed to be as brave as their friends.

The Kazekage looked calm, but the truth was that he was furious. Those pesky kids wrecked his plans, not only that, but the rumors of a bunch of Konoha students defeating the Shukaku would increase Konoha's fame towards the potential clients, he should make sure to spread a version of the story where Temari and Kankuro took did most the battle, ignoring the parts with the Leaf nins.

However his main worry was now Gaara awakening, if son tells that he was the one who put him under a genjutsu, he would have problems trying to convince the Hokage that he had nothing to do about an attempt in the life of a citizen from Konoha.

Hiashi felt proud of his daughter, she was able to surpass the fear that obviously she felt and fought with bravery against the bijuu using the water jutsus that she learned during last months. Letting her blossom by herself without pressures proved to be a great idea.

Shikaku and Chouza also felt very proud of their sons. Shikaku was very glad but a bit intriged to see that Shikamaru was able to act like a professional ninja, perhaps he should make him a test to determine his IQ. Chouza was a bit mad with his son for using the pills but also very proud for the way he protected his friends.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that Naruto formed a Rasengan in the tip of a kunai and then he threw it?", asked Arashi surprised.

All the kids nodded.

"Naruto found a way to improve the Rasengan turning it into a range attack... True, in the future he will do the same with the RasenShuriken, but doing it with a kunai is something that I can't guess... How he did it?", thought Minato.

_"Just ask when he wake up. You should be happy for how he stood for Gaara yesterday, for his victory and the way his friends helped him in the fight, because I am",_ said Kushina.

_"Sorry, Kushi-chan... I am very proud of our son, I just regret not witnessing his fight and seeing the progress he made during last months... I should give him a reward",_ responded Minato.

"I have something perfect in mind, but you'll have until the end of the Chuunin Exams to give it", said her.

Minato looked at Gaara's room.

_"Naruto just gave me the perfect excuse to take a look at Gaara's seal and fix it",_ thought.

His gaze turned to the Sand nins.

"I think I should check Gaara's seal, to make sure that the seal that Naruto put on him works without any problem, that seal was put in the middle of a battle and we can't be sure that it will keep the Shukaku at bay", said Arashi.

The Kazekage was about to refuse but his children took the word.

"We'd be very grateful, Uzumaki-san, your intervention will help to keep Suna safer and if it helps our little brother to sleep, then much better", said Temari.

"Yes, my daughter is right, but you should make your check when Gaara is healed and awake. I'll make an investigation to find who's behind the genjutsu that affected Gaara. Who could have done it? There must somebody trying to interfere in the alliance between Konoha and Suna...", said the Kazekage.

"You are right, your son must be in the best shape possible for the check, perhaps at the end of the exams Arashi will be able to see Gaara without risk", agreed the Hokage.

_"Perfect! They took the bait! And because I'm the one who made the assumption of the political saboteur and had the idea of the investigation, nobody would suspect on me! I just got another idea to get rid off Gaara. I'll put it into action as soon as possible", _thought the Kazekage.

The Sand Sibling looked at their father stranged, he seemed too concerned for Gaara, they should keep him in check.

"I have a question", said Shino

The adults looked at him.

"Why nobody came before? The chakra that was unleashed in the battle should have alerted everyone in Suna", deducted the Aburame boy.

The adults told them about the battle between Arashi and Kirabi and how the Cloud jonin used the power of his Bijuu in the battle, obviously overwhelming their senses and making impossible to feel the weaker Shukaku.

_"Three jinchuurikis in the same place? Perhaps we should tell Sand and Cloud about Naruto and try to form an alliance against the Akatsuki",_ thought Shikamaru.

They noticed that the Raikage felt a bit uneasy.

"Is there something wrong, Raikage-san?", asked the Hokage.

"It's nothing, I just feel that I forgot to do something...", said the Cloud leader.

**MEANWHILE, AT SUNA'S OUTSKIRTS**

"WHAT THE %&$! SOMEBODY SET ME FREE!!", yelled an enraged Kirabi still trapped in Arashi's tree.

Next chapter: Akatsuki strikes.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 51 DELETED SCE**NE

Arashi rushed towards the group of kids. He noticed that they looked very tired, obviously they intervened in the battle too, but all his focus was on his son.

"Naruto! Are you all right!? What happened!?", asked.

He looked that Naruto was fine but unconscious.

"H-How is Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata getting at their side.

_"Min-kun, I have an idea. A very funny idea, he,he,he...",_ giggled Kushina in a mischievious way.

Minato smiled under his mask.

"Oh no! Naruto is not breathing! He needs the CPR inmediately!", exclaimed Arashi opening Naruto's jacket.

He looked to the others and made a winked at them, telling them that in reality Naruto was fine.

"Quickly! I'll make the cardiac massage, you'll insufflate air on him", said Arashi seriously at Hinata.

Hinata was completely red, and it was not for the rising sun... She had to give Naruto the kiss of life to save him!

_"I-I h-have to k-kiss N-Naruto-kun!? T-True it wouldn't be a true kiss, but our lips will touch each other...",_ thought trying to contain the blussing.

The fact that Naruto had his jacket opened showing the results of his physical didn't help anything...

"Quickly, Hinata, Naruto's life is endangered", said Arashi trying to look concerned at Hinata while he did his best to not laugh.

Kushina for her part, was laughing as never in Minato's mindscape.

_"W-What should I do!? What should I do!?",_ thought Hinata confussed. A part of her wanted to kiss Naruto but another one was too embarrassed to do it in front of everyone.

Something snapped in her mind and Hidden Hinata was born (again)

**_"KISS HIM! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A BETTER CHANCE! AND THE GOOD POINT IS THAT HE WILL BE VERY GRATEFUL TO US!",_** exclaimed Inner Hinata.

It was all she needed to make a decission.

"I'll do it! I will help you to save Naruto-kun!", said Hinata to Arashi.

"That's the spirit. Now let's proceed with the..."

Unfortunately somebody anticipated them 'saving' Naruto.

They saw Sai applying the CPR on Naruto, including the kiss of life part.

Those who were aware of the plan looked at them with sweat drops (Sakura and Ino with nose bleeds)

The pale boy checked Naruto's pulse and looked at them with a smile.

"It's done, Naruto breaths again. I saw that you were too busy talking so I applied the CPR on Naruto myself. What's going on, Hinata? Why are you looking at me like Sakura when I talk about her forehead? What are you going to do with that kunai? And why are you emanating that killing intent? Eh!? NOOOOO!!"

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	52. Akatsuki strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/27/2009.

Some thoughts about the encounter in chapter 440:

**SPOILER ALERT! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE LATEST CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA!**

It was not bad, but I missed things like a hug or more encouragement words but I found Naruto's reaction was very reasoning. Minato looked a bit distant but it should be normal for spirits for a spirits who is resting in peace, the info he knew makes me think that he is not in the Shigami's stomach. My problem with the chapter is that I saw more emotional versions of the encounter in fanfics, but it is not Kishimoto's faults.

**SPOILER END! YOU CAN READ SAFELY FROM HERE.**

* * *

It was almost night when Naruto woke up, he found himself in a hospital room with the only company of his father.

"Hello Son, you know, if you want to be Hokage you should try to not end your greatest battles in a hospital room", joked Minato while he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, I overdid a little, but it was a great fight...", responded Naruto with a smile until he realized something.

"What happened with Gaara!? And the others!?", asked worried.

"Gaara is fine, you managed to reseal Shukaku and now he is resting after the medics healed him. Before we leave Suna I'll remove the Five Elements seal you place and then I'll fix his seal", said Minato.

"How are Hinata-chan and the others?", asked more calmed.

"Hinata-chan is resting in the next room with her father looking after her. Chouji has just been placed into another room after it was confirmed that his life was not endangered anymore, thanks to the drinkable version of our clan's secret medicine", said Minato.

"Are you talking about the one you told me weeks ago?", whispered his son.

"Yes, THAT one", responded Minato.

**FLASHBACK**

_Minato took Naruto to a room of their house that looked like an apothecary's shop._

_"Naruto, what I'm going to show you today is our family's greatest secret, nor the Hokage is aware of it and you'll know why", said Minato in a very serious tone._

_Naruto looked at his father with attention, Minato began to mix some herbs in the mortar._

_"You know that our blood limit has two powers, don't you?", asked to his son._

_"Yes, the first one is that we heal very fast and the second one is that our healing is total, without scar or sequels from the wounds", said Naruto._

_Minato nodded._

_"Yes, but it has two other qualities that I didn't mention to anyone: The first one is an effect of the perfect healing, at the moment our bodies reach adulthood they stop aging until we are very old, our seventies or eighties, at that point our blood limit fades and we begin to age in an accelerate rate, until our bodies are as old as they should be. Our ancestors named that process as the twilight, most of our familiars chose to seek for a heroic death on a mission and die when still in their prime instead of suffering the decay of old age", explained Minato._

_Naruto was speechless._

_"T-That means that you'll keep looking like this when you get s-sixty years old?", babbled._

_Minato nodded._

_"Yes, but don't be afraid of it, we don't live longer than other people, we just have a very long youth, the reason because it must be keep in secret is very obvious, people would be too jealous of us", said Minato._

_Naruto didn't look very excited about that._

_"D-Does it mean that if M-Mom lived she would get old while you keep young?", asked concerned._

_Kushina smiled, that was the same question that she had in mind when Minato revealed her that secret. Her concern didn't last when Minato told her the other secret as he was going to do with Naruto now._

_Minato denied Naruto's question with his head._

_"There's a solution for that problem, it is related to the other secret of our blood limit", said while he finished to smash the herbs._

_Then Minato made a cut on his hand and let the blood fell over the mixture of herbs._

_"The secret power of our blood limit is that we can share it with others to a point. The healing powers are inside our own blood. If we apply our blood in someone else's wound, it will heal at the same rate as ours and without scars or other sequels. Even more, if our blood is applied on someone's wrinkles or scars, it will erase them and those who drink drops of our blood with some regularity won't age, with enough uses they will even rejuvenate", said Minato seriously._

_Naruto paled, trying to diggest the revelations._

_Minato finished to mix the blood with the herbs._

_"Your great grandmother had the idea of an oinment that would mask the scent of our blood so we could use it in our allies without revealing the secret, making everybody believe that it is just a family medicine", explained Minato showing Naruto the oinment._

_"I-It is the same medicine that you give Iruka-sensei for his training isn't it?", asked Naruto._

_Minato nodded._

_"Yes, it is. This medicine is the reason why he is completely fine after his rough training sessions. I warned him to keep it away from his nose so it won't erase his scar and endanger our secret", said Minato._

_Naruto didn't say anything, but he was happy to know that he could share part of his power with his friends._

_Minato showed him a bottle with a strange liquid._

_"We also have a liquid version that can be drinked or injected for internal wounds, I'll tell you how to make it later... Naruto, you must keep this secrets only for yourself, that you can't say it to anybody nor your friends nor the Hokage. The only person you are allowed to tell this is your wife, after your wedding. The consecuences if these secrets are exposed to the public would be disasterous", told Minato._

_"Why it is so important to keep it secret? It is not something to be ashamed of and people would find it very valuable", reasoned Naruto._

_"That's the point. The council and the rest of the village would find us too valuable to risk our lives on mission while we could be producing a medicine has powerful as this and we would be destined to drain ourselves. This if only they find out about the healing properties", explained Minato._

_Naruto shaked at the thought, his father continued to explain his reasons._

_"If the wrinkle removing properties are discovered, Fire Country's nobles would ask Konoha for a permanent contract using our blood as beauty cream to keep looking young, we would be ordered to work exclusively in that purpose, forgot about your ninja career", said Minato._

_"I don't want to work in aesthetic the rest of my life for a bunch of old hags...", complained Naruto._

_"This is nothing if they find out about the rejuvenation properties. Many nations started wars because the ambition of their rulers. The daimyios and other nobles would find fine to go in a war against Konoha if the prize for victory is eternal youth", said Minato._

_He reminded Orochimaru's dreams of inmortality, with their blood the Snake Sannin would have inmortality and wouldn't need to change body, keeping the most powerful one he could get._

_"We wouldn't feel ourselves safe anymore, the atempts to capture us would be our daily basis... the worst part is that many of people from our own country would be behind them... If we get captured probably we would be the rest of our lives chained in a bed with a tube drains our blood to maintain our kidnapers while we receive forced feeding to replenish our blood...", said Minato._

_"You are going to scare him!", exclaimed Kushina._

_"He must we aware of the consequences if this secret is aired, Kushi-chan", reasoned Minato._

_"I-I understand... I would have loved to tell this to Hinata-chan and the others but you are right... Ok, I won't tell this to anyone", said Naruto._

_"You can tell it to Hinata if you marry her...", suggested Minato._

_"Dad!", exclaimed Naruto._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What about the rest?", asked Naruto.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro are fine, remember that they are in reality experienced ninjas from the future. Sai came back to the is sharing a room with Haku, with Kakashi and Zabuza looking after them", explained Minato.

"Kakashi and Zabuza are here? I thought they were in Konoha...", said Naruto.

"They were, the Hokage called the rest of the Hand of Death squad so I teleported back to Konoha and brought them there. The Hokage told me that Bear was already in Suna under a disguise and Yamato is guarding this room's door", explained Minato.

Naruto felt relieved for his friends but he found strange that the Hokage called his father's squad.

"Why they are here? I understand that Kakashi and Zabuza came for Sasuke and Haku, I don't understand why the others came too", asked "After we found out that somebody used a genjutsu in Gaara to kill you, the Hokage decided to bring the squad here and stay on guard if the enemy decides to strike again, I bet that it was an Akatsuki member. It is the best course of action, specially now that we found that there's a third jinchuuriki in Suna", explained Minato.

"A third jinchuuriki!? Who is him!?", asked Naruto excited hoping to make a new friend.

Minato explained Naruto the night out with the other Konoha nins and the consequent duel vs Kirabi at the other side of the village, explaining why nobody appeared during their fight against Gaara.

When Minato finished Naruto was full of questions.

"I knew that Fuin Jutsu was powerful, but not to the point to able to transform chakra... That means that you can use Mokuton like you had the bloodline", commented Naruto.

"It is not as strange if we take account that your own seal tranforms Kyuubi's into yours... However two thirds of the chakra I used in that attack was spend in the transformation of the chakra required to create the three. Transformations without the specific bloodline implied uses prohibitive amounts of chakra and that's not the only drawback it has", explained Minato.

"What are the others?", asked Naruto.

"First: Each seal must be created for a specific jutsu and it will only perform that jutsu. Second: the seal disappears after it is used. And third: The seal are too complex to be made in the field. The chakra transformation is a powerful tool, but it doesn't have the efficiency and versatility of someone with the emulated bloodline", said Minato.

The ex kage looked at his son with a more serious face.

"Naruto do you realize the feat that you and your friends did today? You managed to defeat a bijuu! Last time I fought one I had to sacrifice myself and...", tried to say but Naruto interrupted him.

"But Dad, we defeated the weakest one and Gaara was holding it back, you had to fight something more powerful without nobody holding it back", said Naruto.

"Perhaps, but it is still a battle that will be recalled for years, now more eyes will be focused on us, my own battle didn't do anything to avoid that... By the way, I have a pair of questions about your battle", commented Minato.

"What do you want to know, Dad?", asked Naruto.

Before Minato could respond they heard a commotion from outside.

"THE KAZEKAGE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED! THE KAZEKAGE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED!"

"The Kazekage!? I must check this... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Arashi.

The clone met the other members of the Hand of Death in the hospital's corridor.

"I'll go to check what happened. Yamato and Bear, go to guard the Hokage, Kakashi and Zabuza keep there to protect the kids. I suspect that this is one of our misterious enemy's plans", said.

The masked nins nodded.

The clone headed to the Kazekage's tower where he met the other ninjas from Konoha.

"What happened?", asked to Shikaku.

"We are not sure about it, but it looks like a pair of men got into the Tower,incapacitated the Kazekage and took him away", said the Nara.

"How they looked like?", asked Minato.

"Nobody could see their faces, they had straw hats covering their heads, they say that one was a hunchback and both of them were wearing cloaks with red clouds... Wait! Wasn't Itachi Uchiha dressed like that?", asked Shikaku.

"Akatsuki! But why they kidnapped the Kazekage?", asked the clone to himself.

He headed to the place where the Hokage was signed, the body guards (Yamato and Bear) let him pass without questions.

"Hokage-sama have you heard the news?", asked.

"Yes, Arashi... Suna is in a uproar. You said that they were going to move in a few years but it looks like that they decided to bring forward their plans", commented the old man.

"Obviously Madara's doing... They took advantage of the crowds that came to see the Chuunin Exams to infiltrate into the village. They must be the ones behind the genjutsu used over Gaaral, but it doesn't make sense... They want Naruto alive for the Kyuubi, why try to kill him?", asked Arashi worried.

"I don't know, I think that we should offer our help to Suna with the ninjas that obviously they will send to rescue the Kazekage. We have Tsume and Kakashi here, they and their dogs are among the top trackers in the world", said the Hokage.

Somebody knocked at the door, the Hokage gave permission to enter, one of Konoha's ANBU got there and made a bow to each men. After making sure that nobody was hearing he proceeded to tell his news.

"Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama. I came here to communicate that Suna's council has decided to declare state of emergency after the Kazekage's kidnapping. All gates will be closed inmediately, nobody with the exception of the rescue team is allowed to leave Suna until the Kazekage is back alive or his death is confirmed. All foreigners are told to stay in their hotels if they don't want to be interrogated", said the ninja.

_"Shit, it's the same as the time they kidnapped Gaara in the future, do they want to trade Gaara for the Kazekage? Are they going to blame it on Konoha or Cloud",_ thought the clone.

"I'll be in the hospital, tell me if something else happens", said the clone before dispelling himself.

The real Arashi received the memories of the clone and told Naruto the news.

"Dad! We must check for Gaara!", exclaimed Naruto.

Arashi nodded and they headed to Gaara's room, that was in the last floor of the hospital.

They found the unconscious form of Temari and Kankuro, they saw that the room was empty.

"What happened here? Where's Gaara?", asked Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

Temari and Kankuro had heard from a nurse the news of their father's disappearance but refused to leave their place guarding their little brother's room. They suspected that it was a plan to make them leave Gaara unprotected now that he was vulnerable with the seal that Naruto placed on him.

They noticed Baki heading to them.

"Greetings, sensei. You are not trying to convince us to leave Gaara unprotected don't you? We don't care about what happened to the Kazekage, our brother comes first", said Temari.

"I say the same thing", remarked Kankuro.

"You also care for your little brother? Touching, but Gaara will come with me", said Baki while his only visible turned red with three tomoes.

"The Sharingan!? Shit...", babbled the Sand Siblings before falling unconscious.

Minutes later, a rescue mission leaded by captain Yuura and Baki left Suna to chase the kidnapers of the Kazekage. When they were far away enough from Suna, Sasori dispelled the henge that used on his puppets and himself to look like Suna ninjas while 'Baki' did the same on himself revealing Itachi Uchiha carrying the unconscious form of Gaara.

Sasori looked at Yuura.

"You know the plan, you head to meet the Kazekage and both of you come back to Suna tomorrow with the story of a battle against a group of missing nins that kidnapped him. Meanwhile we will be extracting the Shukaku without worrying about a rescue mission for the jinchuuriki thanks to the state of emergency in Suna", said the puppeteer.

Yuura nodded and headed to the rendevouz point with the Kazekage while Itachi and Sasori headed to the cave where the statue for the extraction was placed.

**END FLASHBACK**

On their way to the cave the Uchiha prodigy and the puppeteer they met a pair of men who also wore Akatsuki cloaks. One was a very big tall man with blue skin, gills and a huge sword that was wrapped in bandages, he had a Mist forehead protector with a slash, anybody with an updated Bingo Book would recognize him as Hoshikagi Kisame.

The other man seemed to be in his late forties, he had orange hair and a scar that crossed his father in diagonal, he was armed with a strange staff and had a slashed forehead protector from Konoha.

Itachi looked at the newcomers.

"Oh it's you, Kisame", said to his partner before looking at the other missing nin from Konoha.

"You must be Kakuzu's new partner, Kaworu Yashida. Why are you there?", asked without emotions.

"The leader ordered us to assist you, it looks like someone has been following you from Suna at great speed", said Kisame.

"They found out the truth about our distraction plan? Who are them?", asked Sasori.

"Us", said a voice.

The four Akatsukis looked at the source of the voice, at the top of a dune.

They saw group of masked ninjas standing there, they recognized them as Konoha's new top team, The Hand of Death.

Hoshikagi Kisame crossed looks with Momochi Zabuza.

"Zabuza", said Kisame unwrapping his Samehada.

"Kisame", responded Zabuza drawing his sword.

Kakashi glared at Tsugo with visible hate in his eye, shaking with rage, surprising his partners, he always was good keeping his cool.

"Sakumo, is that you?", asked Kaworu looking at Kakashi stranged.

"I'm his son, Scum. Hatake Kakashi", responded the Copy Nin revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Ooohh! The pup wants to avenge his daddy?", teased the other man.

_"Minato, wasn't this man one of Sakumo's team mates, the ones he decided to save instead of completing the mission and later rejected him?",_ asked Kushina.

_"Yes he is... He defected Konoha when I became Hokage, fearing that I would use my new possition to take revenge for Sakumo if Kakashi asked me",_ said Minato.

The former kage looked at the missing nins.

"Handle us the boy and surrender to us or prepare to be executed", said Arashi.

"You are the only ones who will be executed", responded Itachi.

* * *

Next chapter: The Hand of Death vs Akatsuki

Hidan was not in Akatsuki at that time of the original story, so I added Kaworu to fill his place. He is supposed to be one of the partners that Kakuzu killed before Hidan joined. I think that a man who betrayed a team mate who fell into dishonor for saving him is perfect for an organization of traitors.

* * *

**OMAKE: WHAT HAPPENED WITH DEIDARA?**

Deidara cursed again. Why the hell they paired him with that clown who wasn't even a full member of Akatsuki?

At first he was going to be Sasori's partner, however the leader decided that Itachi was better prepared for an infiltration and capture mission than him, being the Uchiha a former ANBU captain. Deidara argued that he could capture Sand's jinchuuriki with a frontal attack but the leader replied saying that it was too risky to make a frontal attack with three kages and their elite guards in Suna.

Sasori headed to Suna with Itachi while he had to go with Tobi to capture a fugitive and collect the reward for Akatsuki's funds. Tobi was utterly childish and annoying, asking stupid questions about him like if he could use his extra mouths to eat and other crap.

Tobi insisted to cook food and Deidara accepted to try his dish. The thing ended with Deidara puking over his masked partner, but it was too late and Tobi's food caused an indigestion in the poor blonde.

Deidara was now in the bushes suffering the effects of the plums that Tobi added to his squid with vanilla icecream and anchovies while Tobi decided to take a shower to clean himself from Deidara's vomit.

One of Deidara's worst points of his bloodline was everything that the blonde grabbed with his hands was dangerously near his mouths... including the toilet paper. For that reason Deidara always had a pair of rubber gloves in his pouch for the 'nature calls'.

Then he noticed something: The gloves were not in his pouch... the ex Rock-nin paled.

Minutes later a very green Deidara was greeted by a soaked Tobi, who was only with his mask and his oficial Akatsuki boxers (with cloud and all).

"Hiii Deidara-Senpai! Tobi is not angry with you for puking over him because I found out a way to have one of civilization's comforts in the wild", said the masked guy.

He pointed to a tree's branch where he improvised a shower using Deidara's rubber gloves, making a small hole in the tip of each finger and filling them with water, making a simple but funcional shower.

Deidara's visible eye twitched.

"Seeee Deidara-Senpai? Tobi is a smart boy! ? Why you took off your cloak? Are you going to have a shower too? WOW! You have a very big mouth in your chest! Why are you feeding it with all your explosive clay? And why are you looking at me with that strange smile?"

The explosion was heard in all Ninja Villages.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	53. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2009.

* * *

Naruto was nervous, his father an his team went after those who kidnapped Gaara and now he was in a bigger hospital room with the rest of his friends with Gai and the Nara/Akimichi/Yamanaka parents watching after them.

However some of them were not real. Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari were in reality his own kage bunshins disguised as the time travellers.

When they found out about Gaara's disappearance, the awakened Sand Siblings told them what happened. His father gathered his team and left towards the cave where they knew the Akatsukis would try to extract Shukaku. Arashi left some demi bunshins disguised as the members of the Hand of Death so nobody in Suna would find out that they left.

Temari and Kankuro insisted to come but Arashi argued that Konoha would be framed for the Kazekage's and Gaara's kidnappings if his team was seen leaving with them. Later they found that captain Yuura was leading the expedition to save the Kazekage, the Sand Siblings recognized him as Sasori's agent and left after him with Shino and Shikamaru using a secret door they knew as the Kazekage's children. Before they left, they asked Naruto to cover their backs with Demi Bunshins disguised as themselves.

Naruto was a bit tired for creating the bunshins after the chakra exhaustion case he had for fighting Gaara, none of his other friends knew about the Shikamaru, Shino, Temari and Kankuro leaving, his bunshins would made sure about that. His class mates were having a very good, in other circunstances he would have joined them, but his worries about his father and friends were too much. He left the room and headed to the hospital's roof hoping that he could clear his thoughts. A figure left the room after him.

The coolness of the desert night was relieving and he felt better, he also realized that somebody was there too.

"Naruto? Is that you?", asked a female voice.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing there?", asked the blond.

"I-I came here to clear my mind... Recently I discovered some new things and I'm trying to assume them...", said Sakura.

"Like what?", asked Naruto interested.

"I-I just found how weak and useless I really am... I heard about your fight with Gaara and I realized that I couldn't have done anything in that battle, I would have been only a burden. Perhaps I should quit about being a ninja...", said Sakura visibly depressed.

"Don't say that, Sakura-chan! You are one of the smartess persons I know and you will be a great kunoichi, you just have to take your training more seriously and you'll be able to compete with the legendary Tsunade in a few years", said Naruto.

"A-Are you serious Naruto? Really you think that I'll be that good if I keep?", asked the girl.

"I'm 100% sure about that, Sakura-chan! I just hope that we will end in the same team when we graduate, we would be invincible", said Naruto seriously.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's encouragement words, she didn't look depressed anymore.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun... There's something else I discovered and I wanted to talk with you about it...", said Sakura.

"What it is?", asked Naruto smiling.

"I-I heard your talk with Gaara, more specifically when you told him that you were also a jinchuuriki...", said her.

Naruto paled. She knew! Now the girl she liked will hate him!

"... and I don't care", finished her.

"What!?", asked him puzzled.

"I realized how cruel I and the rest of Konoha were to you, you could have turned like Gaara but you didn't let yourself fell into despair... I-I f-feel  
so dirty after the way I treated you... I-I was so blind... I-I'm so sorry, N-Naruto", said on the verge of tears.

Naruto embraced the girl and she returned the hug, she weeped over his shoulders for a few minutes.

When she calmed down he looked at her emerald eyes, they looked really beautiful in the moonlight.

Sakura looked at Naruto, his blue eyes didn't contain any hate for her, only unconditional love.

Her face approached his slowly, while she closed her eyes. He did the same.

His lips encounter each other and they shared their first kiss.

They didn't know how much it lasted but it finished when their heard a gasp sound. They looked at the roof's door, there stood Hinata visibly shocked after witnessing the scene.

"I-I'm v-very sorry N-Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-chan... I didn't w-want to interrupt you...", babbled Hinata at the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we are not angry, you see... we are not the real ones", said Naruto.

"W-What?", asked the Hyuuga girl confussed.

Naruto and Sakura dissolved into ink puddles.

"Were you fooled, Hinata-san?", asked a voice behind her.

Hinata turned to see a smiling Sai holding a sign that said:

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY**

"Did you like my prank? I was told that it is something very common in this day...", asked the pale boy with his eternal smile.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was playing cards with Chouji, Haku, Lee and Kiba while the real Sakura was harassing Sasuke with Ino. Suddenly, they felt a murderous killing intent that came from the roof and for a moment the people of Suna thought that Shukaku was free again.

Sai was lucky to be already in the hospital, the doctors managed to treat him from his severe injuries in time...

* * *

Author's note:

Look at the date this chapter was published.

Really you thought that I was going to change one of the main pairings?


	54. Akatsuki vs The Hand of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/17/2009.

Perhaps you have noticed that I didn't post any chapter last week, the reason was because I was on holidays.

I wonder when the anime makers are going to finish the current filler arc and retake the main story, this arc could have  
been made with a third of the chapters used for it. The manga is forward enough from the anime, there is no need for more fillers.

* * *

_"Handle us the boy and surrender to us or prepare to be executed", said Arashi._

_"You are the only ones who will be executed", responded Itachi._

"We are not talking to you, Uchiha, we'll deal with you later", said Arashi before glancing back to Sasori.

The puppeteer took Gaara's unconscious form and got his tail near the jinchuuriki's neck.

"If you move, the kid will die", threatened Sasori.

Arashi ignored the threat and made some steps towards his enemies.

"We know that you need the boy alive to extract the bijuu, I don't take the bluff", said Arashi approaching Sasori while  
Kushina suggested him a way to free Gaara.

"Sasori! Get away from him! He is gathering a great amount of chakra!", exclaimed Itachi.

Before Sasori could react, Arashi used his Enhanced Kawarimi to switch himself with Gaara, freeing the boy but ending  
himself in clutches of Sasori.

However Sasori couldn't cut Arashi's neck because the caped ninja used inmediately a regular Kawarimi switching himself  
with a nearby rock.

_"Great plan, Kushi-chan, with his chakra sealed I could use the Enhanced Kawarimi with Gaara while you prepared to use  
the regular version to save me inmediately",_ thought Minato.

_"Yes, thanks to the link we have I can use our combined chakra, for somebody who doesn't know about it he would think that  
you can perform two jutsus at the same time. You can't imagine how happy I am to be able to help with the fights",_  
commented Kushina.

_"Remember that you are the one who knew where they were heading, thanks to your memories from the future",_ reminded Minato.

_"Yes, I do, now our priority is taking Gaara to a safe place",_ said her.

Arashi took Gaara's body and looked at his comrades.

Sasori tried to stab Arashi with his tail but he noticed an explosive tag in the tip.

The subsequent explosion destroyed the tail and his Akatsuki cloak, revealing the horrible hibrid between human and  
scorpion that was behind.

"I'll take the boy to a safer place, they are all yours. Bear, you'll deal with Sasori, all his weapons are poisoned,  
don't let him hit you. Yamato, you'll fight Kisame, be careful with his sword, it drains chakra. Zabuza, your enemy is  
Itachi, see him as super powered Kakashi. Kakashi, keep yourself cooled or you'll make mistakes against your adversary.  
I'll come back as soon as possible", said to his companions before leaving the place.

Yamato, Bear and Zabuza sweat dropped. Without Arashi they would lose their advantage over their enemies, Kakashi was too  
busy glaring at Kaworu to notice.

The Akatsukis noticed their enemies uneasyness, Kisame and Kaworu looked at them with a smirk.

"Well, well. It looks like your leader is one of those who care more for the mission than his own comrades. What do you  
think about it, Kakashi?", teased Kaworu.

"He has not need to care about us. Unlike a certain someone nobody in this squad his a hindrance for the rest of the  
team", responded Kakashi.

"I'll show how irksome I can be when I'd be steping on your face", said Kaworu charging at Kakashi.

The Copy-nin charged back with a kunai in hand.

Kisame gathered chakra and performed one of his most powerful techniques. He expelled a massive quantity of water from  
his mouth in an impossible rate, soon a good part of the area was filled with water, everyone had to use the Water  
Walking technique.

_"Excellent, that idiot made things easier for me. I can use this water for my own purposes",_ thought Zabuza while he  
created some water clones that charged at Itachi.

Kisame tried to intercept the clones but Yamato put one of his wood clone between the shark nin and Zabuza's clones.

Zabuza's clones attacked Itachi, the Uchiha destroyed like they were nothing.

"What is your true purpose? Is obvious that you are using them to distray me", asked Itachi with his indiferent face.

"Of course, they just were giving me the time to perform this: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)", exclaimed  
Zabuza.

The area sorrounding Itachi was covered with a thick Mist, making almost impossible to see more than three feet.

_"Excellent, thanks to the training with Kakashi I'm aware about the Sharingan capacities. Unlike Bear's Byakugan the  
Sharingan won't let Itachi see through the mist. Unlike him I can orient myself in these conditions",_ thought the  
ex-Demon of the Mist.

Meanwhile Kisame cut in half the wood clone that Yamato used to distract him, he noticed the mist that his former  
companion created.

"Good trick, Zabuza. This can be useful against Itachi, but I also can handle myself without visibility", said Kisame.

He didn't receive any response.

"By the way, I noticed that you were wearing two forehead protectors, one from Kiri and one from Konoha. Can you explain  
me why you are wearing both of them? And why are you still keeping the Kiri one unscratched? It seems a bit hypocritical  
from you. We both are missing nins, traitors to our former village, but at least I'm not denying it", taunted.

"I'm not a traitor to the Mist! It was the Mizukage who betrayed his people, I'm the only one who had the balls to  
confront him. And for your information my loyalty to Konoha is only temporal until I take the Mizukage seat!", responded  
Zabuza.

"Gotcha! Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)", exclaimed Kisame performing one of his  
favorite attacks to the zone where Zabuza's voice came from.

The attack hit Zabuza's form, but he happened to be another water clone.

_"Fool, really he thought I would let my emotions take the best of me? I know perfectly that I'm not match for him or  
Itachi in a frontal combat, we must outsmart them with our strategy",_ thought Zabuza.

Kisame was going to perform another strategy against Zabuza when he was attacked by branches that came from nowhere.

_"That guy again... I thought that the First Hokage was the only one who could use wood jutsus. It looks like some of  
Orochimaru's experiments were a success. I'll have to congratulate that pedophile before I kill him. But... How the hell  
he knows where I am?",_ thought Kisame while he evaded a wood ram.

"The prefixed team strategy that Yondaime-sama planned for Zabuza and me works fine. Kisame is not aware that I put one  
of my tracking seeds in the midst of his sword's scales. He is trained to sense things without the sight, but only to  
a certain distance, as long as I keep away from the reach of his senses I'll have the upper hand", thought Yamato.

Itachi tried to get out from the Mist but Zabuza made sure to keep him confined in the mist.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Kaworu got out from the mist. The Copy-nin began to attack with various jutsus the staff wielding  
Akatsuki, whose highest priority seemed to got out from the water.

The missing nin stopped his scape when they reached dry land and were away from the other combatants, he turned to face  
Kakashi.

"Yes, this place will be perfect for our match, without that mist both of use will be able to use our abilities without  
annoying side effects", said Kaworu with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'll show you the destiny that Konoha has for traitors like you", said Kakashi while he got ready a kunai.

Kaworu attacked him with his staff.

Sasori had the same idea as the former Leaf nin and got out from the mist, with Bear/Hiashi following him.

_"What kind of creature is this man? My Byakugan sees the chakra coils of a recent deceased ninja, this thing is not  
alive... The most strange part is that it looks like he has another chakra system inside him, it seems kage chakra  
reserves and lacking some tenketsus",_ thought.

"Now die", said Sasori.

The creature expelled some needles from his mouth that Bear blocked with a kunai.

"It looks like you have some skill... What about this?", asked Sasori expelling thousands of needles.

Bear began to dodge the needle blasts. Thanks to his years of training and experience he evaded all attacks. However  
Sasori didn't seem to get out of ammunition and began to shoot at a continous rate.

Bear found himself overwhelmed and had to use one of his assets.

"Kaiten!", exclaimed Bear while he spinned creating a moving chakra dome that deflected all attacks.

Some of the deflected needles made hit in Sasori, but he looked more surprised for Bear's technique than the fact that he  
had some of his poisonous needles embebed on his face.

"A Hyuuga... That explains why your leader wanted to you to fight me. You can see the chakra strings, it gives you an edge  
over puppet users, but soon you'll see that I'm not a regular puppeteer. Your technique has weakness, it leaves you  
vulnerable at the end of the spining. Tell, me who will be out first? Me from my needles or you from your chakra", said  
Sasori attacking again.

Bear feared for his life but swallowed the fear and continued fighting.

Things seemed to go better for Zabuza and Yamato.

Zabuza tricked Itachi with a water clone attacking from a side while he attacked from behind. To his surprise Itachi  
dispelled himself in water, before he could react, Itachi emerged from the water behind him, placing a kunai by his  
livers and another by his neck.

"Let's finish with this", said Itachi.

Yamato attacked Kisame with multiple branches, to entramp him. He felt that his attack was success and approached the  
branches to him, to his surprise he found that he only catched Kisame's sword.

_"Where's him!?",_ thought Yamato panicked.

"Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)", exclaimed Kisame appearing from nowhere.

The shark man looked at Yamato with a smirk.

"Really you thought I wouldn't notice that seed you planted in Samehada? My sword eats chakra and noticed it", said  
Kisame.

Kakashi and Kaworu dealed more blows to each other until Kaworu distanced himself from Kakashi.

"Not bad, you are really your father's son and with your Sharingan I think that you would have surpassed him in a few years, but  
nobody will see that because nobody has seen my secret weapon and lived", said Kaworu.

"What secret weapon are you talking about?", asked Kakashi.

Kaworu responded with a gesture of his staff, suddenly the earth exploded before Kakashi making a hole that expelled a  
bright substance.

Kakashi felt a tremendous heat and recognized the substance as magma. He looked with a mix of fascination, disbelief and  
horror how the burning seemed to react at Kaworu's gestures.

"This is my blood limit. I can create and control magma. Now prepare to die", said Kaworu.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhangers, here are some compensations.

**

* * *

**

BONUS: CHAPTER 55 PREVIEW

Sasori looked at his enemies with his serious, unaffected face.

"You destroyed my scorpion puppet, do you know how it will take me to build a new one? Nevermind, you proved to be worthy  
opponents, enough to make me use one of my greatest assests...", said while one of the scrolls on his back opened.

Bear got on guard, whatever that Akatsuki got in store had to be mortally dangerous and he wouldn't have Arashi's help  
while the other members of the Hand of Death were too busy with their current opponents.

"You should be honored to see this, I never thought that I would need to use them... Behold! The army that I used to  
conquer a whole country!", exclaimed Sasori while he unsealed what was hidden in the scroll.

A great cloud of smoke emerged from the scroll, the other combatant looked at it wondering what type of weapon had Sasori  
unleashed.

* * *

**OMAKE: WHAT YOU WON'T SEE IN NEXT CHAPTER**

Sasori looked at his enemies with his serious, unaffected face.

"You destroyed my scorpion puppet, do you know how it will take me to build a new one? Nevermind, you proved to be worthy  
opponents, enough to make me use one of my greatest assests...", said while one of the scrolls on his back opened.

Bear got on guard, whatever that Akatsuki got in store had to be mortally dangerous and he wouldn't have Arashi's help  
while the other members of the Hand of Death were too busy with their current opponents.

"You should be honored to see this, I never thought that I would need to use them... Behold! The army that I used to  
conquer a whole country!", exclaimed Sasori while he unsealed what was hidden in the scroll.

A great cloud of smoke emerged from the scroll. Kisame, Itachi and Kaworu looked at it, wondering what type of weapon had  
Sasori unleashed.

When the smoke dispelled everyone had a WTF face, including Sasori himself.

Sasori looked in disbelief at his 'army', instead of the 100 deadly puppets there was group of stuffed animals.

Those animals were a squalid frog, a pig with a blond wig and a dress, a bear with a hat, an ugly, a blue creature with  
a curved nose, a dog with a piano, a green guy with glasses and a squalid red head guy that reminded an asparagus and a  
guy dressed as a chef whose eyebrows covered his eyes.

A note fell over Sasori's head, the puppeter readed it hoping for an answer.

_Dear Sasori Senpai:_

_I decided to change those ugly puppets you had sealed in the scroll for these cute ones, I bet that children will like  
them more._

_Their names are Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Gonzo the Great, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen  
Honeydew and Beaker and the Swedish Chef._

_Your Akatsuki companion, Tobi ;)_

_PD: Somebody sealed a dead guy who looked like the Sandaime Kazekage in one of your scrolls, obviously trying to blame you  
for his death... but don't worry I took the corpse and burned it. I'm such a good boy..._

The other Akatsukis looked in disbelief at the puppets, however Arashi had the good sense to train the members of the  
Hand of Death to ignore distractions in combat using techniques like the Harem no Jutsu (although later he had to bear an  
angry Kushina for using such a sexist technique). Thanks to the aditional training the members of the Hand of Death  
recovered first from their stupor and managed to kill their enemies while they were still stunned.

The poor Sasori found himself facing Konoha's squad with all his Akatsuki companions dead and with the only help of a  
group of stuffed toys.

Two hours later Arashi, Kakashi, Bear, Yamato and Zabuza headed back to Suna with the corpses of the Akatsukis. The  
members of the Hand of Death were very bruished, had their clothes shreeded and looked really exhaust.

"I still can't believe that those things almost beated us...", commented Yamato.

"Yeah... that Chef with his knife was better than most of the 7 Swordmen of the Mist... By the way, somebody understood  
was he was bawling?", asked Zabuza.

"No, the same happened with the guy who only could say 'mec, mec'", said Kakashi.

"I would have wished that the teddy bear was like that, I never heard such horrible jokes... And the worst part were the  
tomatoes that appeared from nowhere whenever he told one...", commented Hiashi/Bear.

"Yes, if somebody ask we will say that the stains are blood. In fact it would be better for our reputation to say that  
Sasori used something like an army of dozens of puppets or something like that. If people hear that a female pig with a  
liking for frogs was better in taijutsu than most of us we would become Konoha's laughing stock", said Arashi.

Everyone agreed and never told anybody about the details of the fight.

Tobi was haunted by Sasori's ghost until he became even more insane and was put into an asylum.

Kakashi used a genjutsu on Sasuke making in believe that Itachi attacked him and then Sasuke killed him, receiving the  
credit for Itachi's death. The last Uchiha then decided to start his harem to rebuild the Uchiha Clan, Sakura and offered  
to be his first wives. When he asked Hinata, Tenten and Temari to be part of the harem he received a beating from Naruto  
(who realized that he liked Hinata), Neji (who did the same with Tenten) and Shikamaru (who already knew that he liked  
Temari).

With it's true leader and some of it's most powerful members dead, Akatsuki was dissolved.

Pein had a revelation and decided to rule Amegakure as a benevolent leader with Konan as his wife.

Hidan never joined the organization and took a monastic life praising Jashim.

Zetsu became a farmer and became famous for his lettuces.

Kakuzu became tax inspector.

The Kazekage and Yuura disappeared without trace.

Minato revealed his true identity, retook the Hokage seat and dispelled the council. The villagers were so ashamed of  
themselves that nobody complained when he proposed to invade Rice Country and Water Country. Orochimaru was literally got  
in panties and was executed in the spot. With Madara's death, Zabuza was received with open arms in Mist and was named the  
new Mizukage. Rice Country was anexed to Fire Country and Konoha signed an alliance treaty with Mist.

The Raikage got along with Minato really well and signed another alliance treaty. When Iwa and the minor villages heard  
that the Yellow Flash was alive and had the other major villages as allies, all of them rushed to offer him a peace  
treaty.

Minato finally revived Kushina and lived happily with his family after bringing peace to the ninja world.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	55. The fight continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/24/2009.

Hello again. Recently I was receiving requests for a new jutsu list. That list will be published, but only after I use some of the new jutsus that didn't appear in the fic yet.

* * *

_Kakashi felt a tremendous heat and recognized the substance as magma. He looked with a mix of fascination, disbelief and horror how the burning seemed to react at Kaworu's gestures._

_"This is my blood limit. I can create and control magma. Now prepare to die", said Kaworu._

"WHAT!? I thought that this bloodlimit disappeared during the War in the Nidaime's reign... How do you have it!?", asked Kakashi surprised.

"One of my ancestors had the blood limit, unfortunately he did the same as the Shodai Hokage and married a woman with another chakra based bloodlimit. Orochimaru managed to awake it when we joined Akatsuki", said Kaworu.

"You helped him to scape from Konoha, didn't you?", realized the Copy Nin.

Kaworu threw a magma stream that Kakashi dodged.

"Yes, I helped him, why shouldn't I have done that? I recognized your friend's power, the Mokuton, he proves that his experiments were a success, the Sannin revived a lost blood line with the only cost of a bunch of useless orphans. Thanks to the info he got there, he activated my dormant blood limit. Sarutobi should have name him Yondaime, not your sensei!", exclaimed Kaworu.

Kakashi was speechless, he stood in the spot thinking about Kaworu's words.

"They were right...", mumbled.

"What are you babbling about?", asked Kaworu.

"The villagers were right... My father should have finished his mission and let you rot with the enemy. You were not worth the pay off", said Kakashi while he gave Kaworu a cold glare and made the hand signs of a jutsu.

Menwhile, Kakashi's partners were dealing with their own problems.

Zabuza was at Itachi's mercy, with a kunai near his yugular and other ready to impale his liver.

_"You fought well, but I'm tired of this game",_ thought Itachi.

Before he could react, Zabuza turned into water.

_"A water clone? No, it wasn't. I had the real Zabuza trapped, my Sharingan confirmed that, it looks like he managed to switch himself with one of his clones. It reminds me the Uzumaki's Enhanced Kawarimi, I don't think that the blond would teach his clan's secrets to somebody outside the clan, this is a complete new technique",_ thought Itachi keeping his poker face.

Some meters away from Itachi's sight Zabuza breathed relieved.

_"The Water Kawarimi saved my life again, the Nidaime Hokage was really a genious to create that technique... If I survive this I'll have to thank Arashi for the technique",_ thought the former Swordsman of the Mist.

Unaware of that, Kisame kept Yamato trapped into his Water Prison technique.

If the sharkman looked better, he would have noticed the small root that bulged from Yamato's foot and was exposed to air.

Yamato made some attempts to escape from the sphere but they failed, then his movements became more desperated until some bubbles popped from his mask and he stopped moving.

Kisame looked at Yamato's life less form with a smirk and loosened his grip with the prison.

"Mokuton: Impaling branches!", exclaimed Yamato while torn like erupted from his body and tried to impale Kisame with them.

The shark man moved with a surprising speed for someone his size and evaded the thorns while he got near his sword and retrieved it.

_"Thanks to the Shodai's technique that Yondaime-sama told me about I could breath using that tiny root that was out... I made him believe that I was suffocating while the truth is that I was preparing a surprise attack",_ thought Yamato.

"Bah, screw this...", said Kisame.

The shark man made some hand seals, making the mist disappear and revealing Zabuza's and Yamato's positions.

The Konoha nins sighed, they were at disadvantage in a frontal combat against their enemies.

For their part, Bear and Sasori were in a stale mate, with Bear using the Kaiten to deflect Sasori's needles.

_"With a Hizashi in the mouth I could let his needle shotter useless, but he is not giving me time to aim and make a clear shot. I'll have to use the new technique...",_ thought the Hyuuga.

Sasori shot another burst of needles to Bear, who used again the Kaiten to protect himself.

Suddenly the spining chakra dome that was Bear began to move towards Sasori, increasing it's speed each second while the needles did nothing to stop it. Before Sasori realized it, he had the moving dome at his side. He tried a lateral slash with the remains of his tail but it was repelled like it was nothing and then the moving dome clashed with him, repelling him at great speed against the nearest wall.

Bear stopped his movement and looked at his fallen opponent.

The scorpion had his limbs twisted in an unnurtured posture, Bear doubted that he would be able to walk again. Then Sasori's back opened, revealing a red head young man with the Akatsuki robes.

"So, it is true. You turn your fallen opponents into puppets... I thought that rumours about your art were exaggerations, tales to scare little children... Akatsuki is trully a monster fair", said a voice from above.

Sasori and Bear saw Arashi floating over them, the flying ninja landed at Bear's side. Meanwhile something simmilar happened when four Arashi clones joined Yamato and and Zabuza and a fifth clone joining Kakashi.

The Akatsuki's looked at the newcomer and his clones with disgust.

_"Kushina, when you look at Sasori throught my eyes do you notice the same as me?",_ asked Minato to her wife.

_"Oh Kami! I-It is horrible... Minato.. Can you do something about that?",_ asked Kushina horrified.

Arashi created a pair of clones that went to safe point and began to work in a pair of special seals. Sasori was too confident that he didn't try to stop them, Arashi looked at him.

"The Kazekage's son is now safe, away from from your claws now we will...", tried to say Arashi but he was interrupted by Sasori.

"Really you think that the Shukaku is safe in Suna? And that your numeric superiority will give you advantaje? My reinforcements will change your mind", said the puppeteer with an indeferent smile.

Arashi was attacked from the side by a wind attack that he dodged, when he looked at the source of the attack he was almost speechless.

"You!"

His attacker was a masked man dressed with blue robes and a hat that reminded the ones he wore a long time ago: The Yondaime Kazekage joined the fight. With him there was also one of Suna's most important ninjas, Captain Yuura. Arashi looked at the Kage with unmistakable hate.

"See, Arashi? With my servants's help you and your goons have no chance against me. The best part is that you can't hurt the Kazekage and Yuura without risking a war between Konoha and Suna... but don't worry everything will finish soon, I'll provide you a quick death", said Sasori.

Arashi began to laugh at Sasori's words.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Really you think that this excuse of Kage has a real chance against any of us!?", asked Arashi in a mocking tone.

"What did you say!?", roared the Kazekage.

"What you heard, Suna doesn't have as many ninjas as other major villages but it is compensated by a more dedicated training by the teachers, making sure that only the best of the best become ninjas. For that reason Suna has the highest chuunin rate among the Five Great Villages...", said Arashi.

"Everyone knows that, what are you trying to say?", asked the Kazekage.

"... The problem of having a low number of ninjas is that the chances of exceptional ninjas arising from the ranks are slower: Suna has the best rate of strong ninjas but because it's small files, it happens to have less chuunin or jonin than for example, Konoha. With more elite shinobis, the chances of kage level ones arising among them are bigger, for that reason Konoha has the biggest rate of S class ninjas during it's story. You were only elected as Kazekage because you were the strongest when the Sandaime Kazekage disappeared years ago, not because you were Kage level, the fact that you are a servant of a S class missing nin only confirms my words", concluded Arashi.

With his words, Arashi hit the Kazekage's sensible spot, the Konoha nin was right, but he would never admit it.

"How you dare!? I'll show you the power of kage!", exclaimed while he formed a wind blade.

Arashi looked at him also furious.

"You!? A kage!? A true kage doesn't take a demon that is imprissoned in a secure prison and orders to have it sealed into his unborn child to have a weapon! A true kage doesn't use his wife as sacrifice for that! A true would have made sure that his son wouldn't had been hated and feared by his villagers!", exclaimed Arashi.

_"Arashi and the Kazekage decided to have a demon sealed into children, one to save his village and other to have a weapon... The differences are clear, but it's obvious that he doesn't like the similarities that he has with the Kazekage", _thought Bear.

"A true kage would had made sure that his son's seal was safe! A true kage wouldn't had ordered assassination attempts on his own child because he was too afraid of his power! No wonder why the Wind Lord began to offer missions to Konoha, he must to be disgusted to have to deal with you! I'll do Suna a favor by killing you, I bet that they will choose a better Kazekage.", finished the blond ninja.

"You said exactly what I think about him!", said a voice.

The ninjas turned and saw Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Shikamaru arriving at the battle field.

"What are you doing here!?", asked Bear surprised.

"We knew that Yuura was a Sasori agent, we decided to follow him when he left Suna, imagine our surprise when we discovered that the Kazekage was also another agent", said Shikamaru.

Temari looked at Arashi.

"Please, let us deal with Kazekage and Yuura, Konoha will be in trouble if Konoha nins harm him. Besides, we have some personal affairs to resolve with him", said the blond kunoichi.

"HA! You think that you can stop me, brat? Kankuro and you are just fresh out genins while the other are snot nosed brats from the Academy", mocked the Kazekage while Yuura chuckled at the kids.

"All right they are all yours", said Arashi.

Everyone looked at him like he grew another head.

"What are you saying!? They are going to fight a kage! There's no way they could defeat him!", protested Bear.

"They fought against a Bijuu, they should be able to fight a pair of JONIN level ninjas", said Arashi, remarking the jonin part.

The Kazekage looked at the children and later at Arashi.

"When I finish with them, I'll go after you if Sasori-sama didn't kill you first", said the kage.

_"I doubt that...",_ thought Arashi.

The Kazekage and Yuura charged at the kids, meanwhile Sasori decided that these Konoha ninjas were too annoying for his taste, he removed his Akatsuki cloak, resolved to finish this.

The Konoha ninjas looked at Sasori's true form with a mixture of repulsion and fascination. Arashi was aware that Sasori turned himself into a human puppet from the info he had from the future but to hear about horrific things and see them were different things.

Just after that, the clones finished the first seal and handed it to Arashi.

(What happened next was so surreal that the author considered it omake material)

After Arashi's attempt with the first seal failed, Sasori looked at his enemies with his serious, unaffected face.

"You destroyed my scorpion puppet, do you know how it will take me to build a new one? Nevermind, you proved to be worthy opponents, enough to make me use one of my greatest assests...", said while one of the scrolls on his back opened.

Bear and Arashi got in guard, whatever Sasori had in store, it had to be dangerous.

"You should be honored to see this, I never thought that I would need to use them... Behold! The army that I used to conquer a whole country!", exclaimed Sasori while he unsealed what was hidden in the scroll.

A great cloud of smoke emerged from the scroll, the other combatants looked at it wondering what type of weapon had Sasori unleashed.

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)", said the living puppet.

Between Sasori and the Konoha nins stood an army formed by dozens of puppets, each one created with remains of Sasori's victims.

The other combatants stopped their combats for a few seconds to watch in awe Sasori's army.

_"I-It's true... He can handle one hundred puppets at the same time...",_ thought Kankuro with a mixture of admiration, envy, fear and hate.

Arashi received a signal from the clones informing him that the second seal was ready.

_"Good, but it's not the time to use it yet. First we have to deal with this army... Sasori, it's a pity that you chose the wrong path, you could have become a great kage. I met your grand mother and your parents in the Other World and they were good people... Nevermind, perhaps the God of Death would let you visit them", _thought Arashi.

Bear was trying to assimilate what he was seeing, he ignored the fear and got ready to fight, he was the Hyuuga Clan Head and was not going to escape from an enemy.

"Arashi, we will have to take 50 puppets each one...", said Bear.

Arashi looked at the army looking annoyed.

"Yeah only 50... Bear, would you lend me yours?"

* * *

How are the heroes going to fare against Akatsuki?

What is the purpose of the second seal?

How are they going to deal with the Kazekage's problem?

Watch out for the next chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE: THE FAILED SEAL**

Arashi got before Sasori holding the paper with the new made seal and a smirk under his mask.

"He,he,he,he... You are doomed, abomination. My seals will defeat you easily, in fact I only would need one of them in order to defeat you...", said Arashi in an arrogant tone while he showed the first seal.

_"What will that seal do?",_ thought Hiashi while he distracted Sasori.

"... This seal is a special summoning seal with your name. It lets me summon the thing that you dread most...", said Arashi in a sinister tone.

If he had kept that capacity, Sasori would have sweated at the way that Arashi pronunced that words.

_"Can it be possible? Nah, I doubt that he would be able to summon HER. Sometimes I'm not sure if she really exists or she is just a product of my imagination...",_ thought Sasori.

Arashi performed the hand signs for the summoning technique and slammed his hand in the seal, activating it.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: LIVING NIGHTMARE!", exclaimed.

There was a poof of smoke, everyone stopped momentarily their matches, curious to see what could scare a butcher like Sasori.

When the smoke dispelled everyone had to blink to make sure that their eyes were not deceiving them, some of them even checked for genjutsus.

Instead of a horrible monster, Arashi summoned a blond woman with a western style blue dress. The woman had butterfly like wings in her back and a strange wand in her hand. There was also the strange fact that the woman was literally glimmering.

_"I-It can't be... IT'S HER... T-The Blue Fairy!!",_ thought Sasori horrified.

The woman looked at the scared puppeteer with a warm smile.

"Oh, my dear Sasori... Finally I found you... I'm going to give you the same gift that I gave to Pinocchio", said with a melodic voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! I don't want to be a real boy! Somebody help me!", screamed Sasori panicked.

The Blue Fairy began to shot magic beams at Sasori, who was too scared to defend himself.

Sasori hidded behind Itachi, then the Fairy shot a beam that Itachi blocked with his sword, said sword turned into a flower bouquet. Kisame and Zabuza embraced their swords in a protective way.

Itachi looked annoyed at the Fairy.

"What were you doing with that large knife, Dear? You could have hurt yourself with that...", said the lady.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes took the form of a three bladed shuriken.

"TSUKUYOMI", said the Uchiha.

The Blue Fairy found herself tied in chair that was in a place that looked liek an entertaiment local with Itachi.

"Where are we? It reminds me the place where we had Tinkerbell's bachelorette party...", commented the woman.

A suggestive music filled the scene, Itachi looked at the Fairy and began a suggestive dance.

"For the next 72 hours I will be doing strip teases only for you...", said the Uchiha.

Meanwhile in the real world the ninjas looked how the Fairy began to bleed profusely from her nose until she loss consciousness because the blood loss. Itachi looked satisfied how the flower bouquet turned again into a sword.

"He, he, he... My Oiroke Tsukuyomi (Sexy Tsukuyomi) is as strong as ever...", thought Itachi with a satisfied smile.

The members of The Hand of the Death were horrified at the sight of the loveable character fallen form (they thought she died) and how the Uchiha was smiling while her body disappeared.

_"This man is a monster! I'm not surprised that he killed his entire clan...",_ thought most of them.

Perhaps if they looked better, they would have noticed the face of supreme happiness that the woman had underneath the blood...

For obvious resasons they decided to not include this part in the official mission report.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	56. Deaths and revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/08/2009.

Sorry for the late update, my job didn't let me enough time.

On the good side this chapter will be the longest one ever published in this fic and we will see the end of the battle against Akatsuki.

* * *

_"Arashi, we will have to take 50 puppets each one...", said Bear._

_Arashi looked at the army looking annoyed._

_"Yeah only 50... Bear, would you lend me yours?"_

_"You sound too arrogant, Minato",_ reprended Kushina.

_"I'm just trying too look confident, Kushi-chan. A leader must keep his troops morale, convince them that we will the fight... I won't let my guard down, don't worry about that, My Love", _responded Minato.

Bear relaxed a bit at Arashi's words, during the the missions they performed together he learned to trust the blonde's judgement.

Arashi rolled up his sleeves, at a mental order strange seal appeared in his forearms.

_"My chakra is divided among the clones I send to help the others, I can't regain it without dispelling them and let the others alone, but thanks to the chakra I stored in these seals I will be able to counter Sasori's army"_, thought Minato.

"Yes, Tsunade is not the only one who knows that trick, now I understand your plan", commented Kushina.

Arashi performed a single hand seal.

"Sasori, you have a nice army. Let me show you my own, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Arashi while the seals in his forearms disappeared.

Sasori looked undisturbed how his one hundred puppets were suddenly sorrounded by three hundred Arashi's clones.

"You only wasted a lot of chakra with that jutsu, these bunshins can be destroyed with a single hit", commented Sasori in a confident tone.

"Why don't we test it?", responded Arashi.

The fight between the two armies began.

Without their knowledge, lone figure headed to the battlefield attracted by the sounds of the fights.

**WITH KAKASHI**

Meanwhile Kakashi was doing his best against Kaworu.

Unfortunately, the magma user deflected all his hand to hand attacks with his staff whenever the Copy Nin managed to got near him, just at that moment Kaworu used a magma geiser or a similar attack to try to burn Kakashi, who managed to escape only thanks to his Sharingan.

Range combat was out of question, Kaworu had a technique called Magma Stream that overcame his jutsus, including the water based ones, they only managed to cool the surface of Kaworu's magma attacks while the core of said attacks was still glowing.

There was also the problem that Kaworu's bloodline made him completely inmune to heat, making all Katon jutsus useless. Kakashi was sweating because the heat while Kaworu looked competely fresh.

The Arashi clones that came to help Kakashi looked at him concerned.

"Really you don't want our help, Kakashi?", asked one of them.

"No, this is a familiar business, it's something that I must do by myself", responded the Copy Nin.

Kaworu smiled for himself, he would be in trouble if they helped him, as soon as he managed to hit Kakashi he would deal with those spectators.

"Magma Element: Igneous Kunais!", exclaimed Kaworu while he spat burning projectiles at Kakashi.

Kakashi evaded the projectiles and hid behind an indent.

Kaworu looked at it with a smirk.

"What about this? Magma Element: Flaming Torrent!", exclaimed just before a stream of magma from his mouth.

The burning earth destroyed the indent, but not before a figure jumped out of it. Then Kaworu heard the sound of a thousand birds and looked surprised how Kakashi was running over the recently created lava stream towards him with a Chidori in hand.

Before he could react, he was stabbed by Kakashi's chirping hand.

_"Of course, that's one of the weakness of fire: it needs a minimun time of contact to affect something. If somebody is fast enough he can pass through a wall of fire without burning himself. Kakashi used the Water Walking technique with the magma to walk over and the speed of his Chidori let him step over him without being burned. I'm so proud of you, my student",_ thought one of Arashi's clones.

Suddenly Kakashi began to scream while Kaworu smiled and turned into magma.

"Surprised, Hatake? One of the powers of my bloodline is that I can turn into lava myself, I must recognize that you almost got me, a few seconds more and you would have killed me... How does it feel while your arm is being burned?", mocked Kaworu.

To his surprise Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

_"A Kage Bunshin...",_ thought Kaworu while he looked around to find the real Kakashi looking at him in a calculating way.

_"It will take me more than I expected to defeat him...",_ thought Kakashi.

**WITH TEMARI, KANKURO, SHIKAMARU AND SHINO**

While Kakashi was trying to figure out a way to win his fight other ninjas were having their own problems with the enemy.

For example Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Shino were doing their best against the Kazekage and Yuura. The Sand Siblings were dealing with their own father while the Konoha students took care for Yuura.

Unfortunately things were not going as good as they expected. Temari and Kankuro chose to fight their father because they were familiar with his techniques and expected to cath him off guard; the bad point was that he was also familiar with theirs and was aware that they were stronger than they pretended after he heard about their battle against Shukaku. Shikamaru and Shino were doing a bit better against Yuura, the sand jonin had to be careful against Shikamaru's shadow and the physical attacks of the Aburame, who was using his insect armor for the battle.

Temari summoned her Kamaitachis to help with the fight but the Kazekage did the same. The scythe wielding weasels looked at their summoners.

"We are sorry but you know the rules, we won't attack anybody of our own kind in your fights", said the creatures before disappearing in smoke clouds.

Temari sighed and attacked the Kazekage with wind gusts from her fan while Kankuro attacked with his puppets from five different angles. The Kazekage used his wind blade to redirect Temari's attacks toward the puppets, cutting two of them in half.

"My, my... I didn't know that you were already this good. We are still on time, why don't you be good kids and rejoin with your father? You are good enough to pass the Chuunin exams, I would even guess that you could apply and pass for the Jonin exam. I know about a few genins that would be good team mates for you", offered the Kazekage.

"Our other team mate is our brother Gaara! He is the only real family we have left!", exclaimed the Sand Siblings.

The Kazekage looked at them with disgust.

"So you chose that failure over your own father? Very well, you'll sare his destiny and die. I can have more children. After all, I'm the Kazekage, no single woman in Suna will say no to me", said their former father with a lecherous grin.

With these last words he renewed his assault toward his former children.

**WITH ZABUZA AND YAMATO**

Zabuza and Yamato were teaming with a pair of Arashi's clones against Itachi and Kisame. Their main problem was that Yamato and the clone that was assisting him had to fight looking away from the Uchiha make sure that they wouldn't be caught by Itachi's genjutsus.

The Wood user fought using range attacks with the clone using the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Hizashi lavishly. Zabuza knew that he had no chance fighting against Kisame with ninjutsu because the titanic amounts of chakra of his former companion so he chose to measure his swordman's skills against Kisame's, who send some water clones to distract the Arashi clone that was with Zabuza to make sure that he wouldn't be surprised by a sneak attack.

Yamato decided to use the other technique from the Shodai Hokage that Arashi explained to him and helped to recreate during their trainings.

"Mokuton: Death Trap Forest!", exclaimed while he performed the required hand signs.

Trees appeared across all the battlefield, sorrounding all combatants. Yamato got near one of them and disappeared while he seemed to fuse with it. Before he could do anything, Itachi was attacked from behind, he turned to see Yamato's face disappearing in a tree that was placed in the same attack where the attack came, just after that he was attacked again from other angle by the Arashi clone, he evaded the attack just to be attacked again by Yamato from another tree.

_"I see, he can teleport from a tree to another so he can make surprise attacks from behind. I must get rid off these trees or I will be in real trouble",_ thought Itachi while he used a Katon jutsu to destroy the tree where the last attack came from.

_"He already found out the purpose of the technique and is trying to destroy trees... Unlike the Byakugan, the Sharingan does not amplify the vision range, Uchihas are as vulnerable to attacks from behind as normal ninjas, I must protect the trees and give Yamato a chance to hit him",_ thought the Arashi clone.

Samehada clashed with the Head Cleaver, the former sword men looked at each other.

"You can't win, Zabuza. Samehada is the strongest sword from Mist, it has the chakra eating power and it recognizes it's master. Your's only can come back to your hand when you use it as throwing weapon", teased Kisame.

Zabuza moved some steps away from Kisame and looked at him with a smirk while he chanelled chakra to his sword. Strange seals appeared in the surface of the Head Cleaver and a faint mist sorrounded it, caused by the sudden drop of temperature on it's surface.

Zabuza delivered a blow that Kisame blocked. To his surprise, the shark man saw how ice began to form between Samehada's scales in the part where the Head Cleaver made hit.

"Do you like my sword's new power? These seals transfom my chakra into ice, adding a very powerful elemental damage to my blows", explained Zabuza.

The Arashi clone, looked at the scene while he dispatched another water clone.

_"It looks like Zabuza is using the improvement I added to his weapon, that engraved seal transforms his chakra into ice that increases the magnitude of the cuts made by the Head Cleaver, taking advantage of the ice expansion when it is formed. It also freezes the spot where the sword made hit, that means that even if Zabuza only made a scratch to his opponent, said opponent will see how the scratch turns into a deeper wound and will lose sensitivity in that part of the body", _thought.

_"It's a pity that you can't improve more weapons like that...",_ commented Kushina.

_"Yes, but Zabuza's sword was the only weapon in Konoha that had enough surface to have those seals carved",_ said Minato.

**WITH ARASHI AND BEAR**

The battle between the clones and the puppets turned into a massacre... for the puppets.

At first it looked like Sasori's army would win the battle because the clones only needed a single hit in order to be destroyed, but first his puppets had to hit said clones...

Sasori had the problem that while he was controlling so many puppets at the same time, they were the equivalent of a mid chuunin level ninja in hand to hand skills, enough to defeat with ease bigger armies and most ninjas, including kage level opponents thanks to their numeric superiority and Sasori's coordination.

Arashi's clones only had a fraction of his chakra and where very frail, but besides that they were an army whose soldier's speed, taijutsu and intelligence were identical to Arashi's, who was one of the best taijutsu users of the World, only surpassed by Gai and Bear in Konoha in that area. Add to the mix the facts that they triplicated the puppets in number and, unlike a certain blonde in other reality, they fought with tactics, not charging recklessly at their enemies.

Sasori looked powerless how the clones were massacring his puppets, the clones favorite tactic was to attack a single puppet in groups of three. While a clone distracted the puppet the other two flanked the puppet and destroyed it with their superior hand to hand combat. Sometimes Sasori focused more attention to a certain puppet making it possible to it for destroying the clones but it had the drawback that the rest of his puppets lost effectiveness and their drop rate increased.

The group that caused more destruction was one were four clones were helping Bear to fight the puppets. One of the main reasons because Suna was Konoha's ally was because Konoha hosted what was considered the Puppeteers Bane, they didn't want them to be their enemies; said Bane was the Hyuuga Clan.

Thanks to his Byakugan, Bear could see the chakra strings that controlled the puppets and cut them using the Jyuuken. He didn't need to approach them to turn them useless, moment that the clones took the chance to destroy the puppets mercilessly.

According as the number of puppets dropped, their effectiveness increased, but they also had to fence against a bigger proportion of clones who were not destroyed previously. Soon the battle was over and all puppets laid destroyed on the ground.

"This was the last one... What are you going to do now?", teased while he gave a finishing blow to a puppet and began to dispel is clones one by one.

Sasori looked at the remains of his dear creations and glared at Arashi, finally showing some emotion.

"I made the mistake of dividing my skill among easy to defeat puppets instead of focussing all it into a strong one. It won't happen again, now you'll face my greatest creation!", exclaimed Sasori while he activated one of the scrolls on his back.

Another puppet appeared. Bear trembled when he recognized the person that said puppet was before Sasori killed him.

"T-That's... T-The Sandaime Kazekage!!", exclaimed.

Arashi nodded. Until he saw Sasori, he forgot about the capacity of seeing ghosts that he was developing after returning from death. The first time he saw Sasori he saw the Kazekage's spirit tied to Sasori and reminded how he didn't pass to the Other World until he was destroyed in the future. The mere thought of being Sasori's slave for all eternity, denying his rightful rest, made Arashi's blood boil.

"You two proved to be very powerful, you and your partners will be excellent additions to my new army when I finish with you", said Sasori with a wicked smile.

An Arashi clone appeared and gave the original one a tag with and incredibly complex seal.

_"The seal that my clones began to create at the begining of the battle is finished",_ thought Minato.

_"This is... **that seal**...?",_ asked Kushina vehemently.

_"Yes, the Freedom Seal that I created in the Other World in order to prevent the Edo Tensei and instead of preventing a false resurrection gave me a new life...", _said Minato looking at it.

Sasori took advantage of the situation and made the Kazekage attack Arashi with the iron sand.

Arashi disappeared in a yellow blur, reappeared at the Kazekage's side and put the seal on his forehead.

**"THE HIRAISHIN!!!???",** exclaimed Bear and Sasori before being blinded by the light that began to emanate from the Kazekage's body.

When the light ceased, Sasori felt a terrible intent directed at him the source was the man that he killed years ago, alive again.

Before he could anything, he was completely inmovilized by the iron sand. He tried to make his heart jump to the remains of one of the puppets for an emergency scape but he noticed horrified how the metallic parts of his own body were strangling it.

The now revived Sandaime Kazekage looked at Sasori's defendless body and reminded the torment that the puppeteer made him pass during all these years. He also reminded the talk that he had with the God of Death had with him during his resurrection.

He formed a metallic spear with his sand and looked at Sasori with disgust.

"Die", said while he impaled Sasori's heart, killing him.

Then he focused his attention to the Konoha ninjas, especially the one that saved him.

"The God of Death told me about you, you must be the Yondaime Hokage. Thank you very much for saving me", said offering his hand to the blond.

For a few seconds Arashi looked at him surprised, then he relaxed and offered back his hand to the Kazekage while he took off his mask.

"It was nothing, you can call me Minato", said Minato with a smile.

THUMP

They heard the noise of somebody falling to the ground. They turned and saw that Bear had fainted.

_"I'll have to tell Hiashi the truth...",_ thought Minato.

_"He is really her Hinata's father, he,he,he...",_ giggled Kushina.

**WITH TEMARI, KANKURO, SHIKAMARU AND SHINO**

Yuura delivered a kick to Shino, sending him several meters apart, then he noticed Shikamaru's shadow approaching to him. He made a jump backwards, out of the shadows range.

"Not so fast, kid. I know your reach, as long as I keep the distance you won't catch", said the jonin.

"That's not my purpose", responded Shikamaru.

Suddenly, a strange black cloud arised from the shadow, envolving Yuura. The ninja realized too late that the cloud was in reality a swarm of Shino's bugs, who used Shikamaru's shadow to hide them and approach Yuura.

Then Shikamaru approached Sasori's slave and broke his neck.

"It's done... I wonder how are the others doing. Man, I need cigar...", commented the Nara.

Shino was going to give him a talk about the dangers of tobbaco when they were knocked by a wind blow from behind. They turned to see Temari at her father's side with Kankuro knocked in the ground with wind slash.

"Temari? Why are you with him?", asked Shikamaru only to receive a blow from her fan that stamped him in a wall, undoing his pineapple hair.

"I shouldn't tell you because it's my father's secret technique, but you are going to die anyways", said Temari in a strange tone.

"You know, the Kazekage is not only a powerful wind user but also a puppeteer with a very special technique...", said Temari with a sad face.

Nobody noticed the rage that began to fill Shikamaru's senses.

"... said technique lets him use his chakra strings to control another person, only the Old Chiyo knows this tecnique but her didn't perfected it to the same grade as the Kazekage. He not only can control other person's actions, but also what that person says...", said the girl

Then the Kazekage decided to talk by himself to finish his speech.

"... This last feature proved to be really useful, letting me make assasinations easily, the expression in my living puppets faces is the only that hints that they are controlled", said the Kazekage.

"Y-You!! I-It was you!! You made Yashamaru attack Gaara!!", exclaimed Kankuro.

"Yes! It was me! I made that fool attack Gaara hoping to catch him off guard, but he failed like my other assasins. Then I made Yashamaru tell some lies in order to break him but he turned into psychopath, but it won't matter, when I come back to Suna I'm going to kill him and frame Akatsuki", exclaimed the Kazekage triumphant.

Then Shikamaru got up, radiating killing intent while his shadow agitated and seemed to boil.

"Take your hoofs off my girl!!", exclaimed the Nara.

Before the Kazekage noticed, he was empaled in both arms and legs by black spears that arised from Shikamaru's shadow. He lost his grip over Temari.

She was going to deliver the finishing blow when sand crawled over the Kazekage's body. They turned and saw Gaara with tears in his eyes and ready to close his hand.

The Shukaku container found himself in nooks safety when he woke up, he was disoriented. He also noticed that Shukaku was no longer bothering him and that his chakra control was now really horrible, what happened with Naruto and his siblings? Then he noticed the sounds of battle at the distance and headed there, looking for a response.

He arrived just in time to hear the truth about his mother and uncle. Now he was going to make the responsible of all his disgraces pay for everything.

The Kazekage begged for his mercy.

"G-Gaara, my son... I-I'm your father w-we can..."

"I never had a father", said Gaara closing his hand.

The leader of Sand died crushed by the sand of the child that he never loved.

Gaara felt sad, he always wanted to gain that man's acknowledgement... But at the same time he felt happy, Yashamaru never hated him, his mother never cursed the village... He saw Temari and Kankuro running towards him with worried faces calling his name. He felt so tired, the walk to here, the jutsu and the shock from the revelation were too much. The last thing he felt before unconsciousness took him were his siblings embracing him.

**WITH KAKASHI**

The copy nin evaded another magma shuriken. He smiled for himself, Kaworu didn't notice it but Kakashi was leading all time the fight towards the water created by Kisame, he performed the hand signs of a jutsu he learned from Zabuza.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)", exclaimed.

A huge current of water with the shape of a dragon headed towards Kaworu.

The missing nin smirked, that jutsu wouldn't suffocate his igneous state... Then he notice that the Arashi clone was doing his own hand signs.  
"Futon: Kazeryu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)", exclaimed the clone.

A tornado with the shape of a dragon formed appeared and merged with Kakashi's water dragon creating a gargatuan water whirlwind also with the shaped of a dragon.

"Whirlpool Dragon!", exclaimed the Konoha ninjas.

Kaworu looked horrified how the new dragon headed to him, he tried to create a magma barrier to stop but the attack pierced through the wall and made a direct hit.

The area became filled by vapor and Kaworu's agony screams. When they finished, only thing that remained from the missing nin was a solidified magma statue and his staff.

_"Stupid Kaworu, thinking that I wouldn't intervene... He forgot that Konoha ninja fight as teams, he learned the lesson too late",_ thought the clone.

Kakashi destroyed Kaworu's remains with a Chidori and took the staff.

_"Father, in other circunstances I would have wished for you to rest in peace after avenging you, but now I know that you are in a better place with real team mates that won't abandon you, I'm glad for saying the same for me",_ thought the last Hatake.

**WITH ZABUZA AND YAMATO**

The Swordman and the Mokuton user noticed that their allies won their battles and now where heading to help them against the remaining Akatsuki's.

Itachi and Kisame were back to back when everyone joined Zabuza and Yamato.

The missing nins realized that Kaworu and Sasori died fighting against the Hand of Death and their allies.

"Kisame, we must retreat, there's no way that we could win against all of them at the same time", said Itachi.

"Do you have any plan?", asked Kisame.

"Just this... AMATERASU!", exclaimed Itachi while his Mangenkyou Sharingan began to bleed and black flames appeared between them and their enemies.

Minato arrived when the others were trying to extinguish the flames without success, he was going to use a technique to seal them when they disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Itachi and Kisame were no longer there.

"Oh, well... We will have another chance to catch them...", commented Minato.

He looked at the other with a more serious face, he also noticed the way the Sand Siblings looked at the Sandaime Kazekage, the same way that Hiashi was looking at him.

"Ok let's share battle reports", ordered.

All groups explained their battles, when they finished they realized that now they had new problems.

"How the hell are we going to explain the Yondaime Kazekage's death and the Sandaime Kazekage's return?", asked Kankuro.

* * *

Now lets go with one of your favorite parts...

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 56, DELETED SCENES**

**SCENE 1:**

Itachi and Kisame were back to back when everyone joined Zabuza and Yamato.

The missing nins realized that Kaworu and Sasori died fighting against the Hand of Death and their allies.

"Kisame, we must retreat, there's no way that we could win against all of them at the same time", said Itachi.

"Do you have any plan?", asked Kisame.

"Yes, we will use our combined technique. If we are lucky even we could kill some of them", responded the Uchiha.

Kisame nodded and took a can from his pouch.

He used his teeth as can-opener and swallowed the contents. Then he turned and dropped his pants, showing his blue back cheeks to their enemies.

"He is mocking us!", exclaimed Zabuza furious.

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE CANNED BEAMS, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!", exclaimed Kisame while he let his digestive system do the rest of the job.

**PREEEEEET!!!!**

"AMATERASU!", exclaimed Itachi, directing the black flames toward Kisame's 'attack'.

The fart combined with the Amaterasu creating a gargatuan and stinky black fireball directed towards their enemies. Arashi had to use the Hiraishin to save everyone.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame took the chance to scape without looking back.

"Nothing can surpass the power of the Farterasu!", commented Kisame.

For their part, the Konoha forces looked at the devastation caused by the attack (and smelled it).

Yamato headed to Minato.

"Are we going to add this part in the mission report?", asked.

"And tell that we were almost killed by a flaming fart? I don't think so...", responded Minato.

Everyone agreed and headed back to Suna.

**END**

**SCENE 2:**

Itachi and Kisame were back to back when everyone joined Zabuza and Yamato.

The missing nins realized that Kaworu and Sasori died fighting against the Hand of Death and their allies.

"Kisame, we must retreat, there's no way that we could win against all of them at the same time", said Itachi.

"Do you have any plan?", asked Kisame.

"Yes, I will use a technique I copied from Uzumaki during his exhibition in Konoha", responded the Uchiha.

Itachi looked at his enemies, specially Minato.

"Let's see how you take your own stuff", said the Sharingan user.

There was a smoke explosion, when it dispelled, the Konoha nins and their allies were sorrounded by beautiful, naked girls.

They giggled and moved in such a provocative way that five seconds later everyone (minus an annoyed Temari) had nose bleeds that nocked them.

While the furious sand kunoichi destroyed the clones, the missing nins took his chance to scape. Then she began to hit Shikamaru saying that she was trying to awake him.

Meanwhile, in Minato's mindscape, Kushina looked furious at her husband.

"How you dare to be affected by that technique!", exclaimed the jealous wife.

"Please, understand it, Kushi-chan... I was more than a decade without seeing a naked woman...", excused him.

She approached him while she cracked her knuckles.

Hiashi and Zabuza looked at Minato's limp form.

"He took it really bad... Look how he convulses, especially in his head...", commented the Hyuuga.

"Yeah, it looks like it is being pounded from inside... Soo... We are not going to add this part in the report, aren't we?", commented Zabuza.

"No, we aren't", responded Minato.

They took Minato and headed back to Suna.

**END**

* * *

I got the idea of the first omake after watching some South Park episodes.

I wrote the second omake because everyone loves to see Itachi doing funny things to his enemies.

Remember to review.


	57. The report

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/16/2009.

Is it my imagination or the openings of the Shipuuden anime are made by yaoi Sasuke fangirls? For example there is one where Sasuke appears naked with snakes inmovilizing him, like he is crucified.

However the last one is the worst. A naked Sasuke get into a purple pool while Orochimaru looks at him with a perverted smile. I end up shivering whenever I see that.

I must give thanks to ferduran with the ideas he gave me for this chapter, I hope that you'll like it.

* * *

The group headed back to Suna. After dicussing for almost a hour, they got a way to explain why the Sandaime Kazekage was now alive and instead of his sucessor.

They decided to give to Suna's council a "bit altered" version of the battles. Minato teleported back to Suna with Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara. Only a few in Suna knew that Gaara was abducted and for his own security he wouldn't be mentioned in the mission report, officially, he was in Suna's during all the events.

They decided to do the same with Shikamaru and Shino, it wouldn't be good for the relationship of both villages that a pair of Academy students defeated a Suna jonin.

Temari and Kankuro would be the only youngs that were part of the events.

Minato teleported back with the others after taking back the kids to Suna and they began the journey back to the village, discussing the details of the story they were going to tell in Suna.

The Kazekage made a mental note to locate and keep vigilance over the seal that Minato used for teleporting to Suna, ally or not, knowing that a ninja from another village could enter into his so easily made him feel uneasy.

When they arrived to the gates the Kazekage looked surprised at the great tree that was created during the battle with Kirabi.

"_That was not there before my death... Is there a guy with tags trapped by the branches? And why he is cursing the Yondaime Hokage?"_, thought.

"You, the CENSORED blond! Release inmediately or I will CENSORED, CENSORED and then CENSORED!! You CENSORED, CENSORED, CENSORED!!", screamed Kirabi.

His students appeared and began to curse at Arashi as well.

_"Oh, crap! I forgot to release him...",_ thought the ex-kage.

"Those seals only can be remove without risk to him by the one who placed those seals, you! How could you have forgotten to release our sensei!?", exclaimed the male student.

Arashi was trying to find excuse for Kirabi's students when Kankuro whispered something to his ear.

"Emmm... because I'm blond?", responded Arashi before realizing what he said.

Everyone minus the student who looked like a mini Tsunade, Temari and Arashi himself burst out laughing. Arashi released Kirabi a laughing Kirabi while Temari and the Mini-Tsunade gave Kankuro a well deserved beating.

* * *

**NEXT DAY SUNA'S COUNCIL ROOM**

The room was filled not only occupied by the council and the retrieval party, but also by the Sandaime Hokage, the Raikage and some Suna citizens who came to witness the meeting.

The councilors looked at the revived Kazekage, then at his statue, then at him, then at the statue and finally at him again. Last day the older children of the Yondaime Kazekage came reporting that his father died fighting a group of S class criminals named Akatsuki, with the Sandaime resurrecting during the fight. The information was ratified by the squad from Konoha named the Hand of Death, who came after the criminals.

The spokesman looked at the Sand Siblings.

"Let me check again your report... Your father suspected that Yuura was a double agent under the orders of the Sasori of the Red Sands. The Yondaime's suspicions were confirmed when he discovered that he was the one who used an advance genjutsu in Gaara in order to kill one of the visitors from Konoha and cause a diplomatic conflict between Suna and Konoha but with your help the Konoha kids survived and Shukaku was resealed. Isn't it true?", asked the the councilor.

"Yes, it is", said Temari and Kankuro at the same time.

"Your first report also said that you survived the battle with the Shukaku only because Gaara himself was holding back the beasts powers while asleep... I wouldn't believe if I didn't see with my eyes how the monster disappeared...", comented the councilor.

"We already know that part... I want to know what happened next", thought another councilor, the spokesman continued.

"... Later your father was attacked by Sasori himself, who wanted to capture him and blame Konoha. The Yondaime decided that it would be a good chance to discover the hideout of the group of S class criminals that Sasori joined so he let Sasori capture him and pretended to be unconscious while Sasori took him to the other criminals...", said the councilor.

Temari and Kankuro nodded and began to describe the next part of the report.

"... Our father send a kamaitachi with his plans when Sasori was distracted, it said that if he didn't come back in 48 we should warn Suna. It also revealed the truth about Yuura, then we saw him leading a false retrieval party and we decided to follow him, we didn't want to engage him, just to discover is true intentions", said Temari.

The elder ninjas of the council gave them a reprimental glare for doing something as recklesly. The councilor then looked at Arashi's group.

"... And then comes the part were you got into scene...", said to them.

Arashi got up.

"Yes, I received a message from my squad, they discovered that the criminal Uchiha Itachi was in the zone so they came to Suna and found out the ruckus caused by the Kazekage's disappearance, we found Itachi's scent and decided to chase him", said Arashi.

"Why you didn't inform Suna?", said a councilor.

"The Uchiha is a Konoha problem, we didn't want to imply our allies in our personal matters", said Kakashi.

Arashi continued with his explanation.

"You can imagine our suprise when we caught Itachi with Hoshikagi Kisame, Kaworu Yashida and Sasori of the Red Sands with an unconscious Kazekage talking with a Suna jonin, the man named Yuura. We decided to perform a plan to rescue the Kazekage and defeat the criminals, but at the moment we tried to save him, the Kazekage decided to stop his charade and joined us in the battle", lied Arashi.

Zabuza took the word.

"Yamato, some Arashi clones and me faced Itachi and Kisame while Kakashi and more clones fought Kaworu. The original Arashi and Bear took care of Sasori and finally the Kazekage fought Yuura", said the Swordsman.

"Zabuza and me came to a stale mate agaisnt our adversaries, Kakashi killed Kaworu and the Kazekage did the same with Yuura. Arashi and Bear managed to counter all Sasori's tricks until he unleashed his most powerful weapon...", said Yamato.

"The Sandaime Kazekage turned into a puppet...", said the spokesman looking at the report.

Kankuro began to talk.

"Yes, it was... We arrived on time to see part of the fights, then we discovered that Sasori was the one who killed years ago the Sandaime Kazekage, who was also our grand uncle... Not only that, but in a perversion of puppetry he turned his remains into a weapon able to use his magnetic chakra, including the control over the iron sand", said the puppeteer.

Everyone felt a chill when they heard that, Kankuro continued.

"While the Hand of Death fought against Sasori, our father managed to get at Sasori's side. Then he touched the Sandaime Kazekage like he was using a medic jutsu...", said.

Everyone was surprised, they didn't know that the Kazekage knew medic jutsu. Bear took the word.

"I saw how the Yondaime Kazekage's chakra was transfer in great quantities to the Sandaime Kazekage's body and how in an explosion of light the Sandaime was alive again", said the Hyuuga.

That part was probably the hardest to make them believe, Arashi didn't want to tell that he was the responsible of the Kazekage's resurrection. Anyways, the method he used was also very unbelieveable.

Fortunately, Chiyo-sama, Sasori's grand mother, confirmed that it was possible because he developed a technique that she wanted to use to restore Sasori's humanity.

The Sandaime Kazekage finally spoke.

"I can't describe how horrible was my existence while a was Sasori's marionette so I won't do it. When the Kazekage touched me I could see his soul. He didn't thought that he was a good Kage and made some mistakes that he regreted all his life, including what he did to his own family, he told me that Suna would be better on my hands, asked me to take care of his children and finally ask Gaara to forgive him. At the moment I regained my humanity and my life, I destroyed Sasori with my Sand techniques", said the Sandaime Kazekage.

Chiyo-sama seemed hurt by the Sandaime's words, nobody could blame her, she was an excellent grand mother and everyone knew that she loved her grandson deeply... But sometimes nor the best upbringing couldn't stop a lovely boy to turn into a monster that renounces his own humanity.

The room was filled with whispers of surprise and disbelief, nobody would have believed that story if they didn't have a man who died more than a decade ago ratifying it.

"Itachi and Kisame escaped when they saw the Kazekage alive again. Then we found out that the Yondaime's children saw the battles. Surprisingly the first thing that they made was destroying the Sandaime's body and did the same with Sasori's and Yuura's", said Kakashi.

"We had to protect Suna's secrets, that's the procedure", responded Temari.

_"And thanks to that we destroyed any evidence about who really killed the Kazekage and Yuura... Shikamaru is really a genious. With this report we not only hide the truth about the resurrection of the Sandaime Kazekage's return and the Yondaime's Kazekage's death without pointing to Sensei and Gaara to each case but we also turn the former Kazekage's death into a heroic act that will inspire Suna ninjas and prevent dishonor to the Sabaku family"_, thought Kakashi.

The council approved the Siblings actions and admired their devotion to the village, then they spoke among shelves for a few minutes.

The spokesman headed to the Sandaime Kazekage.

"Sandaime-sama, do you want to honor you sucessor's last wish and lead Suna once again?", said.

The Kazekage nodded.

"I will. One more thing, my grand nephews are the only family I have left and I just discovered how Gaara has been treated. Any assasination atempt or any form of hostility towards my grand nephew will be considered high treason, those traitors will be stripped of all their properties and left in the desert naked and completely tied with chains in order to suffer a slow death that will make them repent for their crimes against Suna", said.

Everyone gulped at the Kazekage's punishment, they should cancel all their plans concerning Gaara.

At the end the council decided that the new Kazekage would be reinstated before the Chuunin Exam Finals. The Sandaime Hokage knew that they took that decission to maximize the impact of the return of the former leader toward the clients. He also noticed how Minato nodded when the Kazekage mentioned the punishment and realized that said punishment was nothing compared to what Minato would have done if Naruto was in Gaara's place.

**LATER AT THE KAZEKAGE'S RESIDENCE**

While Suna was in at the verge of chaos when people heard about the rumours about the Sandaime Kazekage alive again and the battles that the retrieval party had with the missing nins, Arashi was getting everything ready to fix Gaara's seal.

The ex-kage would be assisted by Chiyo-Sama by the council's request to make sure that he wouldn't do anything that would endanger Suna.

Witnessing the procedure were the Sandaime Kazekage, the Sandaime Hokage, the Raikage, Kirabi, Temari, Kankuro and a pair of council members from both villages. The Hokage had no choice but to reveal the truth about the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto to convince Suna's council that Arashi really could improve Gaara's seal. The Raikage and Kirabi were invited as a courtesy, both them surprised that there was another jinchuuriki visiting Suna, and the one with the Kyuubi, no less.

Naruto was bare chested at Gaara's side chanelling chakra to his seal making it visible so his father could use it as model to fix Gaara's. It was not that he needed it because Arashi knew perfectly the seal he created, but he had to keep the masquerade towards those who didn't know his true identity and thought that Naruto's seal was created by the Yondaime Hokage (what was true).

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that he would be able to fix Gaara's seal? It was a design by the Yondaime Kazekage and made by Chiyo herself", commented a council member.

"Arashi was with me when the Yondaime placed his seal on Naruto, he knows perfectly what he is doing. Even more... I would say that Arashi's actual seal ability even surpasses the Yondaime's when he sealed the Fox", responded the Hokage.

Arashi headed to Gaara.

"We were lucky that Naruto managed block the interfere with the chakra flow around your seal, that will let me work in your seal while you are asleep without the Sand Shield or Shukaku interfering. When I finish my with my work I'll remove the Five Elements Seal over yours and you will regain your usual chakra control without Shukaku's voice on your head. You also will be able to sleep without the fear of him to gain control", said Arashi before Chiyo injected the anaesthesia.

Arashi began to work in Gaara's seal, during the process he made a rant about how bad it was designed.

"WTF!? Do they call this a seal? It barely keeps that thing at bay! Where are the mental blockers? No wonder he couldn't sleep and heard that beast all time... I see that it also lacks a safeguard in case the seal weakened? If you want a similarity, this seal is like a door of a prison cell without lock. I'm surprised that the boy didn't grow a raccoon tail and ears...", said the man. (Meanwhile, in another world, many girls squealed before the screens of their computers for an unknown reason)

The vein on Chiyo's forehead increased with each complain (she was the one who sealed Shukaku in Gaara), Arashi continued with his rant, she got a kunai ready to stab the unaware Arashi in the butt.

"... However, while the design is crap, the seal itself is surprisingly well made, the work of a true artist. It's like the one of the best musicians of the world performing a song composed by a drunken sailor. Obviously the designer and the maker of the seal are not the same", said Arashi.

Chiyo put back the kunai, happy to have her work acknowledged. The Suna councilors breathed in relief, although they were a bit ratty at the way he compared the deceased Kazekage with a drunken man.

Arashi finished his work a hour later. Now Gaara's seal looked more similar to Naruto's with the exception of a few details and the Five Elements Seal that Naruto placed over Gaara's.

"Ok, now I'm going to remove the extra seal and Gaara will have his chakra flow and control back to normal", said Arashi.

"Hold on! We won't remove that seal! It's something that Suna's council must decide! If you remove that seal Shukaku could scape again!", exclaimed a council member.

Before anybody could say anything else, Arashi was grabbing the councilor by the neck while he released killing intent.

"Are you questioning my sealing ability?", said in a cold tone while he began to focus wind chakra to his free hand.

The Hokage sighed, one of the reasons Konoha villagers disliked Naruto was because they were afraid that the Fox could get free or influence the boy, in other words, they doubted about Minato's skill and that infuriated him.

"Oh crap, he is going to do again the heart tearing thing in another councilor...", comented the Old Man making sure that everyone heard that.

The councilor heard it and began to apologize richly to Arashi, who let him free.

The blond nin headed to Gaara and removed the extra seal.

Nothing happened.

"See? Now Gaara will be able to sleep and regain his sanity, with the proper guidance he will become in the Suna soldier he was supposed to be", said Arashi.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that", said the Sandaime Kazekage

After some farewells, everyone minus the Kazekage and the Sand Siblings left the residence.

Temari and Kankuro took Gaara to his room, Temari left the room while Kankuro changed Gaara into one of his old pajamas and placed him in a newly bed they bought for him.

Temari came back to the room with a stuffed bear. Kankuro recognized the toy, it was the same one that Gaara carried along when he was a little kid looking for friends, Gaara destroyed it when Yashamaru tried to kill him but it looked their sister retrieved and repaired the toy.

Temari put the teddy bear at Gaara's side, she smiled and gave her baby brother a kiss in the forehead.

(Once again, many girls squealed before the screens of their computers)

Temari looked at Kankuro with a serious face.

"If you spread words about this, I'll make sure that you'll have real reasons to wear make up", said in a cold tone before leaving the room.

Kankuro nodded. Then he left the room and came back with a camera and took some pics of Gaara sleeping with the teddy bear.

_"They will be invaluable when Gaara becomes popular again",_ thought with a mischievious smirk.

* * *

The Suna Saga will end in next chapter, you'll see Hiashi's reaction to Arashi's true identity and the conseuences of Shikamaru's words during the fights.

* * *

**OMAKE: JINCHUURIKI MEETING**

Gaara looked at his target, an old man that was known for being a pervert and women harasser. He was also the one who distributed those books that Kankuro keeps hidden throughout home and Temari ripped whenever she found one of them.

He reminded the meeting with the other jinchuurikis.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gaara, the Kazekage, Naruto, Arashi and the Hokage were having a meeting with Kirabi and the Raikage so the kids could talk with an adult who also knew what it was to be a jinchuuriki and perhaps give them some hints about how to control their beasts._

_Unfortunately, as Arashi suspected, Kirabi didn't control the Hachibi. His bijuu had an alliance with Kumo and unlike Shukaku and Kyuubi he didn't hate his container and neither wanted to get free killing him in the process. Kirabi's seal very similar to the one Gaara had before Arashi changed it, including a direct link between Kirabi and Hachibi's minds that let them talk to each other._

_As mentioned before, the Kumo nins were shocked when they found out that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, specially when they discovered that he spend most his life without knowing it. Kirabi wanted to go and level Konoha and Suna when he heard about how the younger jinchuuriki's were treated, gaining inmediatily Arashi's sympathy._

_Arashi explained them about Akatsuki and their plan to get all tailed beast with the purpose of destroying the Five Great Ninja Villages, including the control they had over Amegakure and Kirigakure_

_"... unfortunately Konoha can't invade those village without provocation if we don't want to start another Ninja War. Other villages would think that Konoha wants to increase it's power and would join against us and our allies", explained the Sandaime Hokage._

_"That means that we have to wait arms crossed until they do the first step! That's very unyouthful!", exclaimed Kirabi._

_Those from Konoha felt a chill through their spines when they heard that, just at the same time Gai and Lee thought that they would look very cool with sunglasses._

_"Mental note: Keep Kirabi and Gai apart from each other...", thought Minato with Kushina agreeing._

_The Raikage told them about Yugito, the Nibi's jinchuuriki, being also a Kumo nin and offered Naruto and Gaara to join Kumo if they got sick and tired of their village's attitude towards them, promising that they would be treated with the respect that they deserved._

_Sarutobi almost gulped when he saw that Arashi was thinking seriously about the Raikage's offer, but Naruto's reaction relieved him._

_"What!? No way I'm going to leave Konoha! How I am going to become Hokage if I leave the village?", protested Naruto._

_"Same goes for me. I had a talk with my grand uncle and I decided to become Kazekage. I need to make amends with this village and serving as Kazekage will be the best way", said Gaara._

_"Both of you want to be kages? You chose a very hard path, but with your potential and your senseis I think that you will manage to do it someday...", commented the Raikage._

_"... And if that happens, I'll have to make sure that Kumo is in good terms with Suna and Konoha...", thought for himself._

_"We will do it! I already have a super powerful jutsu that lets me defeat even kages!", proclaimed Naruto._

_"Really? I would like to see it...", commented the Kazekage._

_"I would love to see it too, Naruto", said the Hokage._

_"Same goes for me", agreed the Raikage._

_Naruto got up, happy for having the chance to impress such powerful men with his abilities._

_He made a familiar hand sign._

_"Don't tell me that he is going to do it...", thought Minato._

_"Minato, close your eyes", asked Kushina._

_"Harem no Jutsu!", exclaimed their son._

_The room became filled with beautiful and gorgeous naked girls that giggled and behaved in a very provocative way._

_The Hokage, the Kazekage and the Raikage were knocked by the massive nose bleed they had. Arashi was not affected by the technique because he closed his eyes while Kirabi also had a nosebleed but managed to hold up thanks to his jinchuuriki's stamina._

_Kirabi looked at his big brother._

_"Ni-san! You lost the thunders of your soul to let yourself be defeated by this unyouthful technique!", exclaimed with tears on his eyes._

_Just at that time Gai and Lee decided that a gold chain would look very youthful with their new sunglasses._

_END FLASHBACK_

Gaara decided that this man was the perfect guinea pig for the jutsu he developed after he saw Naruto's Harem no Jutsu. He chanelled his chakra to the sand and concentrated to make it take the form that he had in mind.

The pervert hear that a feminine voice calling his name. He turned and saw a very beautiful woman in her early twenties smiling at him. She asked him to come with her gestures, making evident that she wanted to kiss him.

The pervert gave thanks to all deities and rushed towards the woman.

At the moment she touched her, she turned into moving sand that covered and trapped the poor pervert, Gaara let his prisoner whimper little before he let him go.

"My new Sexy Coffin works better than I expected...", thought Gaara smiling.

He decided to seek for more men like him to keep testing his technique.

The good side was that the female population's image of Gaara improved a lot when they found out that now he only attacked perverts and harassers.

The bad side was that since that information spreaded, girls couldn't flirt with a boy without him running away, fearing that they could be one of Gaara's traps...

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	58. Good bye, Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/22/2009.

Here are some Naruto fics that I suggest you to read:

A Shadow from the future, by RogerDering: A time travel fic where the time traveller is Shikamaru, who gets into Team 7 instead of Naruto.

Leafborn, by Hidden Amongst the Crows: A super powered Naruto fic. He has very original powers related by metal. Naruto is not the only one with extra power.

The True Legacy, by NaruHina candy: A fic where Naruto gets some help from Haku and Zabuza's ghosts after the end of the Wave Arc and develops new powers. NaruHina and Team 7 bashing.

Who am I, I am, by maverick9871: Naruto becomes Ironman receiving a super advanced chakra armor, although it has been labeled as a crossover with Ironman you don't need to be familiar with the Marvel character. Kakashi and Sasuke bashing.

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha, by sonicwind123: Naruto is trained by Gai for the Chuunin Exams. Do I need to say anything else?

Once More with Feeling this Time, by gman391: A NaruHina time travel fic. At first it looks like the excellent Blonds Have More Fun with Hinata instead of Ino but it isn't, they are completely different stories. It's also one of those time travel fics where the circunstances begin to changed since the begining. Very recomendable.

Angels of the Apocalypse, by 666 Black Panther: A harem fic and exile fic. A crossover with Aliens and Predator. Naruto has the equipment of the Predators and an army of aliens under his command.

Naruto's Homeland, by dragonbane345: A crossover with Forgotten Realms. An OC is the other main character. If you like Leaf Ranger's work then you will like this one.

All these fics have very good battle scenes. Another day I will recomend fics that are not action based but are very good.

Remember to leave some reviews.

* * *

The Hyuuga leader was looking at the sunset, lost in her thoughts

Hiashi was still assuming the last events. Arashi, his team mate and leader managed to bring back the Sandaime Kazekage back to life again!

He looked how the Suna villagers were reacting to the news. After the logical disbelief of the begining came the confirmation that their strongest kage was alive again, specially when the Elders and the Sandaime Hokage recognized him and he made a demonstration of his unique powers. Soon the village was filled by the spontaneous parties held by families and various groups to celebrate their Sandaime's return.

Hiashi noticed that mournings for the deceased Yondaime Kazekage brighted by their absence but the Hyuuga couldn't blame them. However he noticed that a lot of people was coming to the small shrine that was held for the deceased kage, it looked like the fake sacrifice of the Yondaime Kazekage touched a lot of villagers and ninjas, who changed their mind about their former leader.

But for Hiashi the return of the Sandaime Kazekage was not the greatest surprise. His team mate, Arashi Uzumaki was in reality Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage!

A hour ago he had a talk with Minato, who told him what happened since his death.

He discovered about the team that the Yondaime formed in the Other World and how the Hand of Death was a recreation of said team. Hiashi couldn't help but feel extremely proud and happy for his brother: Hizashi not only was in a better place, free from the Caged Bird Seal but also was considered good enough to be accepted in the same group as Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sakumo Hatake and Minato Namikaze. Three kages and a legendary hero considered his brother one of them...

His thoughts directed towards Arashi/Minato again. The next part of his story was more unbelieveable, resurrected in the future by Madara Uchiha who was gathering the Bijuu and later send to the past where he decided to hide his true identity while he gave his son the upbringing that he deserved and put the Village in place.

Hiashi couldn't blame the ex kage, he sacrificed his life and soul and put an unbearable burden to his son for a village that ignored his only request. The villagers didn't know how lucky they were for not going any further when he reminded the question he made to Minato.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Y-Yondaime-sama... What would you have done if the villagers would have tried to harm Naruto in different ways instead of ignoring him?", asked._

_Minato looked at him._

_"That's very easy. I would have hunted and vivisected all those who would had attacked him. I would have burned the stores of those who would had refused to serve him and cut the hands of those who would had overcharged him. If his studies had been sabotaged I would have beaten the teachers and then I would have put them as reveilles for the student's target practice. At the end I would have massacred the council and torture the Hokage for letting all that happen... Why do you ask?", responded Minato with a neutral tone._

_"N-Nothing, j-just curiosity...", responded Hiashi almost pissing off his pants._

**END FLASHBACK**

Minato was completely serious, he didn't care anymore for the general populance of the village. The way he executed those who send Zabuza after him and how he treated the council members were proof enough that the Yondaime would have done those things in different circunstances.

Luckily for the villagers they didn't abuse Naruto like people did to other jinchuurikis in the past, the boy didn't hate the village and wanted to be Hokage. With Minato teaching him, Hiashi had no doubt that the boy would success, specially taking account that he managed to be named as Tsunade's successor in that future by his own merits.

Minato also told him who else knew the truth about him, specially about the other time travellers. Hiashi felt ashamed when he discovered that the ramen chef realized that Naruto was Minato's son, everyone was so blind to something that obvious...

(Note to the readers: Minato didn't tell Hiashi that his daughter was also part of that group, you'll know the reason later)

Hiashi saw some Suna villagers drinking on the street to celebrate the return of the Sandaime. He wondered how the Konoha villagers would react the day when Minato would reveal himself. Probably Konoha would accept easier than Suna that their deceased Hokage was back. Those who didn't know the truth about the Kyuubi, the younger generations, would be celebrating it although they would ask themselves why he didn't take back his seat as Hokage. The older ones were another matter, they would know why Minato didn't want to be Hokage again after the way his son was treated, specially after they realize that Minato sacrificed for the village more than his life as they thought.

Then came the dilemma about his clan and Hinata's mission. With Naruto being the Yondaime's son, the chances of the boy joining the Hyuuga Clan when Hinata managed to seduce him decreassed drastically. His family would be too important. It would be more logical having Hinata joining the Uzumakis than Naruto the Hyuugas with him being the sole heir of his clan.

At first he thought that the Hyuuga council could desist about the plan at the revelation of Arashi's true identity but he realized that it only would make said plan more desirable: The Hyuugas would be automatically allied with an ex kage, they would be the political family of the future Hokage (at that moment no one would have doubts that Naruto would become Hokage) and in the future they could convince Hinata's children to join them.

To his surprise he saw Naruto and Hinata at the distance, talking to each other with some shopping bags at their side, hours ago he said that he was going to the market district to look for some souvenirs and ninja stuff from Suna and Hinata offered to go with him to give him some pieces of advice. Hiashi deducted that she was friendly with Naruto as part of the plan.  
He felt ashamed and sad for what he was doing to his daughter, she was only a pawn for the clan's benefit. He reminded the talk he had with her when she was introducted in the plan, true, she agreed with the plan but she didn't have any other choice. Since that day he decided to be a better father for her; he smiled at her more often, something that he didn't do since his wife died and he found out that his smiled was genuine; he didn't push her anymore, letting her go at her own pace and he saw how she improved in a way that he couldn't imagine months ago.

He also noticed how Hinata and Hanabi got along with each other, how the bonds between the two sisters were stronger than ever and now his nephew was no longer blaming Fate for the live he had and now looked at them as the relatives they were, Hiashi couldn't wait to tell Neji how was his father "living" in the Other World. The truth was that he never was so happy since his wife's death.

Hiashi promised to himself that he would beat Naruto to a pulp if he dared to hurt Hinata in one way or another, no matter Minato's revenge.

Hiashi almost made a girlish yell when he noticed that said man was behind him.

"Hello Hiashi-san. What's going on? You look pale...", said the Yondaime in his Arashi identity.

"Eh, nothing, Yondaime-sama, I was just thinking", responded Hiashi with a bow.

Arashi felt a bit disappointed by Hiashi's respectful attitude.

"Don't bow before me, remember than when you are not Bear in a mission in our squad we are equals. People will get suspicious if they see the leader of the Hyuuga Clan behaving like that before somebody who is not the Hokage", said Arashi.

"Forgive me Arashi-san", said Hiashi.

"Just call me Arashi, we are team mates and friends after all... ? Hey, aren't those Hinata and Naruto?", asked Arashi pointing at the children.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

The yound heirs were carrying some shopping bags with the help of Naruto's demi clones. Although the blond didn't find any good ramen store he was happy with the presents he bought for Konohamaru, the Hokage, his father Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame and Ebisu.

Hinata did the same for her family, she also bought something for Naruto when he was not aware of that, she just had to wait for the perfect chance to give it to him. For herself she bought a white hat with ribbon on a side that now she was wearing. Hinata was not the type of girl who wanted to go at the latest fashion, she was too modest, but she couldn't help but buy that beautiful hat when she saw it.

"Thank you very much for your help with the presents, Hinata-chan, they will love them", said Naruto.

"I-It was nothing, Naruto-kun, I-I also had to go shopping... H-How was that meeting with the kages that you told me about?", asked her.

"It was funnier than I expected. Did you know that the Raikage's brother, the guy with the sun glasses and the funny hair is also a jinchuuriki?", commented him.

"R-Really? Which one?", asked her.

"He has the Hachibi, it looks like my father fought against him while we were dealing with Shukaku. Dad won, of course...", said him.

Hinata frowned, she still couldn't believe that they fought against one of the legendary beast and survived, she never was so scared in all her life. And Naruto's father managed to defeat the two strongest. She also found ironic that three jinchuurikis were related to kages, she wondered if happened the same with the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a stroke of wind took off her snatched her new hat and took it away.

"My hat!", exclaimed her.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan I'll catch it", said Naruto.

Both friends went after the missing hat. Unfortunately whenever they were about to catch it, the wind changed it's direction making it hard to retrieve the hat.

They followed the hat to the outskirts of Suna, where the hat landed on a dune.

Naruto rushed to the hat and managed to catch the hat. Hinata approached him when a small breeze swinged slowly her hair.

"I got, Hinata!", said Naruto before noticing something on Hinata

"T-Thank you very much, Naruto-kun. ? W-What's going on, N-Naruto-kun? W-Why are you looking at me l-like that?", asked Hinata blushing while the breeze kept playing with her hair.

"Eh, it's nothing, Hinata-chan... I just realized that you have been letting your hair grow... I can't believe that I realized it now. I can be bit dense sometimes...", said Naruto with a smile while he put his hand behind his head.

"I-It is not your fault, Naruto-kun. You see me almost everyday, it's logical that you didn't realized it before...", said Hinata blushing a little.

_"H-He, noticed it! I-I wonder if he likes it...",_ thought Hinata.

Hinata's hair now almost reached her shoulders. Since the dinner where the Uzumaki's visited the Hyuuga's she has been letting her hair grow. She found in her Clan's library the recipe of shampoo that accelerated the hair grow and was using it since that time. Hanabi said that she looked more beautiful with her hair longer but she still was not sure about it.

"I think that girls look better with their hair longer, for that reason I started the rumor that Sasuke liked long haired girls", said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"I-It was you?", said Hinata surprised and happy that Naruto liked her new look.

"Yes it was me, but don't tell anyone, please?", asked Naruto while he blinked an eye.

"D-Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't tell anybody", said her before noticing something behind Naruto.

"What's going on Hinata?", asked him.

Hinata pointed behind and he turned.

He looked and saw Suna's sunset. He reminded when he asked his father why Suna ninjas didn't move to a zone with a more hospitable climate. His father told him that, even though it was hostile, Suna ninjas loved their land and it also had beutiful things, now Naruto understood the reason.

The future pair looked speechless at the scene for a few minutes until another stroke of wind pushed Naruto towards Hinata, making her blush.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I don't know what's going on today with the wind, I would swear that it's alive...", apologized Naruto.

"I-It was not your fault... I-I think the same", said Hinata blushing.

They stood there until the sun disappeared, enjoying spectacle that they would never forget.

"We should come back to the hotel before it begins to get cold", said him.

She nodded and they headed back to Suna.

_"Really we had to use a Futon clone to lead them to the dune and later push Naruto towards Hinata? There's no need to force something that is bound to happen...",_ thought Minato.

_"Yeah, the same reason because you didnt't tell Hiashi that Hinata also knows the truth and that she and Naruto are a couple in the future... Admit it, Min-kun, they looked really cute together watching the sunset. It was so romantic...",_ said Kushina with dreamy eyes.

Minato smiled under his mask.

_"Yes, I agree with you. They are made for each other",_ thought him.

He focused his attention to Hiashi, who also saw the scenes.

"It looks like our children get along well with each other. Who knows, perhaps someday we could end being relatives", joked Arashi while he turned and headed towards Suna.

"Yes, it wouldn't be bad...", responded Hiashi with a forced smile.

(Thanks to ferduran for suggesting the sunset scene)

**SUNA STADIUM, A DAY LATER**

The finals of the Chuunin exams were preceded by a ceremony where the Sandaime Kazekage was invested Kazekage and became Suna's ruler once again.

The new kage then saluted the 10 finalists and the tournament began.

The Konoha group and the Sand siblings were in one of the best to zones to watch the combats (people in Suna is very considerate when their jinhuuriki demands some seats). At first, people was expecting the see fights at the same level as Arashi and Kirabi's duel so they were a bit disappointed for the lack of spectacularity of said combats. However Shikamaru noticed that the skill and strategy that the combatants in general displayed were very good and he deducted that many of them would get a promotion.

The time travellers looked disgusted how Kabuto gave up after some minutes fighting a Suna genin, later Naruto's classmates cheered for Kiba's sister, who made an excelent performance during all the finals but lost in the final combat against the dark skined girl student of Kirabi.

After some debating, the judges and the kages of each represented village ended their evaluations and handed them to the Kazekage (who also made his). After some nods, the Kazekage announced the newest chuunins.

As Shikamaru predicted, the majority of the ninjas advanced to chuunin: Four of the five Suna ninjas, the three Kirabi's students from Kumo and only Inuzuka Hana from Konoha. Shino pointed that it was one of the exams with most promotions in years, usually only three or four combatants made chuunin in each edition.

"It looks like the return of the Sandaime Kazekage motivated the Suna ninjas to do their best", commented Shikamaru.

"That was not the only reason", pointed Kankuro, "the combat between Arashi and Kirabi made a good show of Konoha and Kumo's power. Then people discover that a group of Konoha Academy students (with our help, of course) managed to stop the Shukaku. Finally they hear about a group of Konoha ninjas fighting a group of S class nins and winning. Everything happening in Suna's territory. Those new chuunin not only fought for a promotion but also for our village's honor", said the puppeteer.

"Whatever", responded Shikamaru.

The closure ceremony was interrupted when Kirabi descended to the arena and hugged his students congratulating them for the thunders of their soul or something like that. The thing turned surrealistic when Gai and Lee joined them, making a group hug with sunset, waves, thunders, mountains and all. The stadium was empty in a record time.

**NEAR SUNA GATES, NEXT DAY:**

That day was the day when Naruto and his friends were leaving Suna. The Konoha students and the Sand Siblings spended the evening of the later day in the park playing various games that Gaara enjoyed specially. Arashi revealed himself to Gaara and he and his siblings explained him about the time travel and the Akatsuki menace, Temari and Kankuro were relieved when Gaara didn't feel angry with them, in fact he was surprised to know that he would become the Godaime Kazekage.

Now the two jinchuuriki's stood before each other trying to say farewell. Gaara broke the silence.

"Naruto, there's no way I could express how grateful I am to have meet you. Now I know what it is to have a friend and a caring family... I also discovered the truth about my mother and uncle, they didn't want me to be a monster. After thinking about the future I decided to become the next Kazekage, it will be the best way to honor my mother's sacrifice, becoming Suna's defender", said the red head.

"That's great!", said Naruto smiling, "This time you won't beat me to become a kage first. Remember that now you'll have to wait until your grand uncle retires and I bet that the Old Man will do it first", pointed the blond.

"But if he retires early you'll be too young and unskilled for the seat and they will choose another kage, you will have to wait until that person retires", said Gaara.

"Oh crap! I'll have to become the strongest as soon a possible and meanwhile convince him to stay!", exclaimed Naruto freaking out, not noticing the small smile in Gaara's face.

Meanwhile another Konoha student was having his own problems with another Sand Sibling.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't exchange any word since they fought the Yondaime Kazekage and he refered Temari as "his girl", a part of the Nara hoped that everyone forgot about his claim thanks to the Sandaime's return, but the way she avoided his gaze told him that she didn't.

For her part Temari couldn't take from her mind Shikamaru's expression with his hair undone when he attacked her father, she never imagined that he could lost his temper and how good he looked without the ponytail.

_"What the hell I'm thinking? I'm almost 14 and he is 11...",_ thought.

Then she imagined him at 18 with the hair undone

_"... Well, it won't be a problem in few years"_, thought with a mischievious smile.

Just at that time Kankuro and Shino made their appearance.

"By the way, Shikamaru now I remember that you called Temari Neechan "your girl". As his brother I have some responsabilities towards her... Is there something that I should be informed about?", asked with a sly grin.

_"Tchk, denying it would be too troublesome, I have no choice but to grip the bull by the horns", _thought Shikamaru.

He looked at Temari.

"Yes, it's true, Temari. I called you "my girl". It was a mistake for my part because I know that it sounded too sexist, women are not objects nor something that could be possesed, that they are men's equals and all. I apologize to you if I hurt your pride as kunoichi, it was not my intention. The reason because I called you that is because I began to feel something for you since the future. I think that you also feel something for me, if it is not true then I apologize again for misunderstanding you. Happy?", said looking to Kankuro.

Everyone sweat dropped, that's not what they expected. Then they looked at Temari.

The blonde kunoichi regained her composture and looked at Shikamaru.

"Well, apologies accepted, men happen to say things like that when the woman they like is endangered so I'll pass it. There's also the circunstance that you saved me, equaling our balance, so I give you thanks. I'm glad that you are not one of those sexist idiots, it doesn't fit you. And don't worry, my pride as kunoichi is intact, there's not shame when you need help against a stronger opponent. I recognize that I also began feel something for you in the future, you were right about that", said to the Nara.

Shino and Kankuro sweat dropped again at the speech.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't know what to say to each other.

"Do you think that we should give it a try or forget about it? Most distance relationships don't end well. I think that it would better if we wait until I'm older and we clear our feelings", said him.

Temari looked a bit disappointed but understood his point of view. It will be better to wait.

"Mmm... Yes, you are right. We should wait at least until you have the growth spurt", responded the much taller girl.

Shikamaru ignored the taunt and agreed.

Kankuro looked at them.

"Definitely that was not what I expected...", said the puppeteer.

"Agree", said Shino.

**LATER**

The Konoha expedition was at Suna's gates, checking that everyone was right and saying good bye.

Gaara was going to offer his hand to Naruto but the other jinchuuriki prefered to hug him.

"Take, care of yourself, Brother", said Naruto.

After the initial surprise Gaara returned the embrace.

"Same goes for you... Brother...", said Gaara with a faint smile.

Shikamaru was going to begin the march when he noticed that Temari was heading towards him.

Before he could do or say something, she gave him a kiss on the lips. Everyone, including Shikamaru's parents, looked at them with their eyes almost pooping.

"I hope that it will help you to clear your feelings...", whispered Temari at his hear before heading turning back to Suna.

Shikamaru was too shocked to respond anything. A part of his mind realized that he would have a lot to explain to his mother back in Konoha.

"That's what I wanted to see!", thought Kankuro.

* * *

With this chapter I finished the Suna arc and I start a new one in my story, I hope that you will like it.

* * *

**OMAKE: MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Jiraiya growled when he looked again at the pic.

_"Yes, it is him, there's no doubt...",_ thought the Toad Sage.

He just finished his special training trip (and a new book). Months ago he received a message from the toads asking him to come back to Konoha as soon as possible. When he told them that he was improving his techniques (and writting a master piece) Gamabunta send another message telling him that he could finish his training because "he was going to need it". Those last words intriged him a little but he he knew that he only would find out what was behind them when he came back to Konoha, there was no reason to worry until he came back.

When he stopped into a small town to rest and "make more research", he noticed that women and girls from various age ranges were trading some pics while they blushed, he didn't give them more importance when a stroke of wind took away one of the pics from a girl, he managed to catch the pic to give it back to the young lady when he recognized the boy with whisker marks that was in said pic.

_"What!? N-Naruto!?"_

He looked at the pic for a few second, looking carefully at the boy's features. Yes, the boy was definitely Naruto, those blue eyes, the blond spikey hair and the determination in his face could only be found in Minato and Kushina's son. Then he focused all his attention to the blond masked man who was sparring with him. Who the hell was this man? He didn't know about any konoha ninja alive with these features... He looked at the red whisker marks that the man had painted on his mask resembling Naruto's, like he was proclaiming his association with the Kyuubi container, that was what intriged him most.

"You, do you have more photos of these two?", he demanded to the stranged females.

They looked at him stranged and handed him more pics and they began to whisper among themselves

In those pics he saw more images of Naruto and the misterious man training. Jiraiya noticed that the boy looked very happy with the misterious man in many of the pics. A part of him was happy to know that his student's son was finally receiving the attention he needed, another part of him was jealous and angry with the man.

_"Who the hell is him and why he is with my godson!? He could be from Akatsuki or an enemy agent! Why Sensei let this man be with Naruto!? This must be the reason because Gamabunta told me to come back to Konoha! I must save the kid",_ thought while he focused his attention again in the boy.

Then he heard the women whispering about him.

"Have you seen the strange face he took when he looked at the blond hunk in the pics?", said one.

"Yes, he must be homosexual...", suggested another.

"W-WHAT!? N-No, I was not l-looking at the man in the pics, I'm just interested in the boy!", said Jiraiya waving his hands, unaware about the wrong interpretations of his words.

Jiraiya then felt a lot of killing intent coming from the women, who got between him and the younger girls.

One of them pointed at him.

"PEDOPHILE!!", shouted.

"What!? Is Orochimaru in this village!?", said Jiraiya getting on guard (a gesture that was also misinterpreted by the subsequent mob that formed at the woman's words)

The poor Sannin was beated by all parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts of the village before they kicked him out.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	59. Some happy days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/29/2009.

I'm sorry but you'll have to wait some chapters to see the consequences that Temari's kiss will have in Shikamaru's life, next chapters will be centered around other characters.

This is one of the chapters that I wanted most to write, I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Naruto and his father landed in a clearing, at one of the forests of Fire Country's borders.

"Dad why we are not coming back to Konoha with the others? I'm going to miss classes", said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto, it won't interfere with your studies. You have already surpassed all your class mates and even those from the upper class", responded Minato while he unsealed camping equipment from a scroll.

"Really!? Are you going to teach me some jutsus?", asked Naruto happily

Minato negate with his head.

"No, we are just going to be on vacations outside Konoha...I asked the Hokage for a week off duty", responded Minato taking off his mask.

"Holidays? That's great! But why we just don't wait until they start at the Academy?", asked Naruto a bit stranged.

"I also wanted that, but the actual circunstances changed my agenda", said Minato.

Naruto noticed that something was bothering his father.

"Dad what's going on? You are worried for something...", asked the boy.

"You are right, Naruto... I was planning I'm taking you to have a trip across Fire Country since you told me that you never got out from the village before. I just had to bring forward my plans because this could be one of our last chances to do it", said Minato with a sad smile.

"Why?", asked Naruto puzzled

"Son, Akatsuki began to move earlier than the original time line. They went after Gaara almost five years earlier, we were lucky to be in Suna when that happened, we could intercept the enemy and save Gaara only because I knew where they were heading for the extraction...", said Minato.

Naruto didn't say anything, yes it was a real stroke of luck. Minato continued talking.

"We also managed to defeat two of them and gain a new ally with the Sandaime Kazekage. Shikamaru deducted that Akatsuki won't move for a while until they recover from the losses of Sasori and Kaworu. For that reason I chose to have this little trip with you now. I'm very sorry but until you become a genin you will have to stay within the village when we return to Konoha. Later it will be to risky to take you out with Akatsuki active", said Minato a bit sad.

Nor Kushina nor him didn't want to have Naruto confined in Konoha as a prisoner, but his security was first.

To their surprise, Minato saw that Naruto was not as affected as he feared.

"It won't be a problem, Dad. When we came I'll just have to ask Iruka for another test and I'll be a genin ready to take missions", said Naruto with a happy grin.

Minato smiled at his son's antics.

"Naruto, you are ten years old, about to be eleven in a few weeks. You can wait to graduate with your classmates. If you graduate now, said missions will diminish your training time, not only that, but you will be transfered to a team with strangers older than you instead of a team with some of your friends", reasoned Minato.

_"However I be that it would be better than his team in the other time line",_ commented Kushina.

Naruto imagined himself with a pair of older ninja complaining about babysitting the fresh genin and realized that his father was right.

"I didn't thought about that... Ok, I'll wait a little. Now let's have some fun!", exclaimed like nothing happened.

_"That's the way, Naruto!",_ cheered Kushina.

"I'm relieved to see that you took it so well. Before we begin with our vacations I want to ask you a pair of questions that have been bothering me since your combat against Shukaku", said Minato.

"What do you want to know?", said Naruto abandoning his happy mood. He felt chills on his spine ehenever he reminded that beast.

"Why you didn't use the special kunai that I gave you after we were attacked in Konoha? I would had come to help you", said Minato.

Naruto looked at the ground for a few seconds with a blank.

_"I bet that he forgot about it, now he will slap his forehead and complain about his bad memory with a smile",_ thought Minato.

His son's response surprised him:

"I was not aware that I was in danger, I only wanted to save Gaara. The kunai never appear in my mind...", said the boy.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You are just like your mother, always thinking about the others before yourself", said in a warm tone.

_"I hope that this will teach you to not to have false preconceptions about Naruto-kun",_ said Kushina in reprimand tone.

_"Don't act like that, I know that you also forgot about the kunai",_ teased Minato.

Kushina stuck her tongue as response.

With a smile, Minato focused his attention to Naruto.

"Talking about kunais... In the combat against Shukaku you used a new technique named Kunai Rasengan, could you show it to me?", asked Minato.

"Sure!", exclaimed Naruto happily, he was wanting to show his new technique to his father since he created it.

Naruto looked at a rock that would be a perfect target and made the hand sign of his signature move.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", exclaimed creating a clone.

The clone began to form Rasengan in the tip of the kunai that the real Naruto held while his parents looked in awe at the process.

Then Naruto threw the kunai towards the rock, destroying it.

Minato was speechless, his ten year son managed to improve an A class jutsu turning it into a range attack. He never was so impressed since... Since Naruto showed him his propulsion seal that turned kunais into more letal weapons.

Minato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"T-That's amazing! You suppressed one of the Rasengan's weaknesses, the range!", exclaimed with pride in his eyes before hugging him.

"It was nothing, Dad... In fact in surprised that anyone had the idea of using a henge", said Naruto enjoying the hug.

Those words puzzled Minato.

"What do you want to say with a henge, Naruto?", asked Minato.

"The henge of the second clone, of course", said Naruto.

"Second clone?"

"You didn't see him henged? Let me show how the technique works", said Naruto.

The boy created two clones, then one of the clones used henge to turn into a kunai that the real Naruto held while the other clone formed a Rasengan in the tip.

Minato had his eyes completely opened.

"I still need to improve my chakra control to create a Rasengan while I'm henged into a kunai, but soon I will be able to do it and accelerate the attack", commented Naruto before throwing the kunai toward a rock.

Minato had no words, Naruto was right, it was surprising that none of the other Rasengan users had the idea of using a henge.

_"And the best of all is that the technique is more letal than if he used a real kunai, an experienced ninja could dodge the Kunai Rasengan unaware that said kunai could turn into a Naruto with a Rasengan in hand catching him off guard",_ commented Kushina.

Minato nodded at Kushina's words when he realized why nobody had the idea before. The clone disguised as a kunai was thrown like he was a real kunai. Henge was just an illusion, it was not supposed to do that!

_"What are you talking about? Henge lets someone turn into other persons and things",_ said Kushina.

_"No, henge is an academic level jutsu, it is just an illusion to disguise the user. It can't give the user the shape or the weight of the mimicked object, that would be a true shape shifting technique. Those shifting techniques usually are limited to an unique form, like the Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone) of the Inuzukas that turns the dog into double of it's partner or the Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff) of King Enma that transforms him into a legendary weapon",_ explained Minato.

_"R-Really? I-It is not supposed to give the user the properties of the mimicked thing?",_ asked Kushina puzzled.

_"No it isn't",_ responded Minato.

_"Then how could Naruto or myself do this?", _asked Kushina while she filled Minato's mind with her memories of the Naruto of the future and some of hers while she was alive.

Minato watched the firt battle against Zabuza with Naruto turning into a fuuma shuriken and being thrown at the same time as a real one by Sasuke with the Shuriken-Naruto hidden in the real one's shadow.

_"That's imposible unless both shurikens had the same shape and weight...",_ thought Minato.

Then he saw Naruto's battle against Gaara, where Naruto used a combinded Henge with Gamabunta turning into a copy of the Kyuubi, Minato saw how the Fox tore off trees with his tails while he grabbed Shukaku with his claws.

_"No wonder that Gamabunta couldn't learn the Henge, he thought that it was a true shappe shifting",_ thought Minato.

Minato saw more battles where Naruto surprised his enemies with imposible uses of the henge, including when he tricked Pain in their battle.

Finally Minato saw Kushina's memories when she was alive and she used the Henge, he noticed that she adquired the mimmicked person's features and the very high cost of chakra that the jutsu had.

_"Kushina, how did you learn Henge?",_ asked Minato.

_"I learned it from one of the scrolls I brought from Whirlpool, but said scroll had it's sheath broken and half words were illegible because the humidity. It took me a hell to learn it",_ said Kushina.

Naruto looked puzzled at his father, he was standing there without saying anything.

"Dad, are you alright?", asked.

"Eh? Sorry, Naruto. Yes, I am fine... Tell me, did you pay attention in class when Iruka explained the properties of the henge?", asked Minato.

"Well, I didn't pay much attention, usually I took a nap during those boring explanations... I was the last one of my class to master that technique... It didn't begin to work fine until I began to pump a lot of chakra into the jutsu", said Naruto a bit ashamed.

Suddenly Minato began to laugh like he was told the world's funniest joke, Naruto looked a bit annoyed.

"What's going on, Dad? What is so funny? It took me a lot of work to do that jutsu properly!", exclaimed.

Minato calmed down a little.

"I'm not laughing about that, I just found out that you created by accident a jonin level jutsu trying to do one for Academy students!", proclaimed Minato.

"What!?", asked Naruto.

Minato explained him how the Henge was supposed to work and remarking the fact that a jutsu able to alter shape, size and weight was too powerful and had a prohibitive chakra cost to be taught at the Academy.

Naruto and Kushina were speechless, they had another super powerful technique without knowing it!

"Yes! I'm a genious! I can't wait to come back to Konoha and show everybody my True Henge!", exclaimed the boy.

"I think that it will be better if you keep this technique as a secret. The normal Henge is a technique used for deception, your's is that and more. A good ninja must keep his best techniques in secret so his future rivals won't know about them and have a strategy to counter it", explained Minato.

"Yes, you are right... Can I tell it to my closest friends at least, so they will know what I'm capable of?", asked Naruto calming down.

"Yes, you can as long as they promise to keep it secret. The Hokage will be very pleased when we tell him. Now lets go to work...", said Minato.

"What do you mean?", asked Naruto.

"The fact that you have a better version of the jutsu doesn't matter, the truth is that you don't know how to do an academic jutsu that you are suppose to know. Create some clones, I'm going to teach you the basic Henge while you teach me the True Henge", explained Minato.

Naruto reminded when his father made him learn the basic Bunshin, his father told him that he would never be a good Hokage if he was not able to do one of the most basic jutsus.

"Yes, Dad... I mean Sensei", said Naruto passing to student mode while he create some clones.

Naruto and Minato expent the rest of the morning learning from each other. At afternoon Naruto finally managed to perform the Academy Henge thanks to the use of Kage Bunshins and the better chakra control that he adquired with his training. Minato also managed to do the True Henge thanks to Kushina's memories performing the jutsu.

The stomachs said them that it was lunch time.

"What are going to do, Dad? We didn't bring supplies of food and we didn't have time for hunting", commented Naruto.

Minato took one of his various scrolls.

"Don't worry about that, here's a little surprise I prepared when we left Konoha", said the older Uzumaki while he unsealed the contents.

Naruto looked amazed at his father's surprise: two dozens of take away ramen bowls from Ichiraku's, still hot and steaming.

The boy took one of the bowls and began to eat his contents while his father did the same.

"How (munch) you managed (slurp) to keep them like (nyam!) they were recently made", asked while eating.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full... The truth is that they are recently made, it is an advanced sealing method where the sealed things are in an ecstasy state time doesn't run for them. This method is only a bit harder than the standard sealing but requires prohibitive amounts of chakra, for this reason most veteran ninjas prefer ration bars instead of sealing their food. With this sealing method I can seal living beings, those creatures won't age; if they are unsealed only a few seconds would have passed for them no matter if they have been sealed centuries ago", explained Minato before focussing his attention back to his ramen.

"This is what happens with the mouse that you have sealed for interrogation purposes isn't?", asked Naruto.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, it is... Because the time stopping property of this method, the sealer can also seal things that in theory couldn't be sealed like fire or lighting", commented Minato while he made good account of another bowl.

Naruto noticed that his father was enjoying ramen as much as him, the boy knew that ramen was one of his favorite dishes but never saw him taking so much delight eating, it was like his father was having ramen for first time in decades.

He didn't know how precise was his guess.

_"It's delicious!! I missed the miso ramen so much! Now lets try the beef one...", _said Kushina in delight.

_"If we knew before that we could use our bond to share all my senses with you, I would have gone to Ichiraku's everyday...",_ commented Minato.

_"I think the same... Now I hope that you two will have ramen with more frequency, and sweets and ice creams... I'm not telling you to abandon your healthy diet but should have more tastier food now",_ said Kushina blinking her eye.

_"Don't worry Kushi-chan we will... Can I ask a question? Why don't you want to share my senses whenever I hug Naruto or I'm near him? I know that you really want to do it but you cut the connection when this is about to happen...",_ asked Minato.

Kushina didn't say anything for a few moments.

_"I would sell my soul for being able to hug our son, having him in my arms. You don't know how much I miss that. It was the first thing that appeared in my mind since we discovered that we could do the sharing...",_ said her in a sad tone.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

_"... But I wouldn't be embracing him with my arms, I would be doing with yours... I-I j-just want to do it with my own arms, the ones that you promised me, I want our Naruto to know what it is being embraced by a mother... D-Do you think that I'm being stupid for not doig it now?",_ asked with a faint smile.

Minato embraced her in a caring way, jutst like he used to do when she was pregnant and thought that she didn't look attractive and she told him that she was more beautiful than ever. Now thanks to their bond Kushina knows that he really meant it.

_"No, Kushi-chan, I think that you are very brave to wait for being alive again, I don't know if I would have done the same if I was in the same situation as yours. You'll embrace our son very soon, my clones in Konoha are very near to complete the preparations for the process, I almost can see it complete... Before you realize it, you will reunite with Naruto",_ said Minato giving her a tenderly kiss.

Naruto looked a bit stranged how his father was smiling looking to nowhere in particular.

_"He must be thinking about something good",_ thought.

After they finished their lunch, they made a water walking spar in a nearby pond and later they got into the forest in order to hunt their dinner. They managed to catch a pair of rabbits and also some fishes in the lake.

Minato mounted the tent while Naruto roasted their pieces and later they chatted about inconsequential things while they took dinner. When they finished Minato looked for a while at the fire until he noticed something at his shoulder: Naruto fell asleep and was now leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

Minato smiled and took of his cloak to cover Naruto. The ex kage realized that it was one of the happiest days of his life.

**NEXT DAY**

Aoi attacked with the Raijin at the masked Konoha ninja, who blocked the Nidaime's sword like it was nothing using a tri-pronged kunai that was focusing wind chakra.

The traitorous ex-Konoha ninja growled. Months ago he tricked Morino Ibiki's younger brother (Idate) to make him steal the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus and the Nidaime's sword, the Raijin. Aoi then took Konoha's treasures to Amegakure where they prepared an ambush where they captured Ibiki.

Aoi did all that he knew to break Ibiki's spirit, but the Konoha's interrogator not only knew how to inflict torture, he also knew how to resist it. At the end Aoi only managed to inflict Ibiki some wounds that would left Ibiki scarred for life but his spirit intact; then Ibiki managed to scape with the Scroll, making a head butt that left a huge scar in Aoi's forehead. Idate disappeared without trace.

Now the new Ame jonin was facing Konoha's infamous Black Angel, who was passing by there with his son (the Kyuubi brat noneless) just when he was doing his first C class missions with his team of genins.

The Arashi attacked him after saying to his son to incapacite his students. Aoi would have laughed to Arashi for sending his son to an assured death but the Konoha jonin attacked him first.

Aoi tried to make another strike with the Raijin when he noticed that he couldn't move because somebody was grabbing him.

"Fuuton Clones are very useful aren't they? Now I'll take this...", said Arashi while he took the Raijin from Aoi's hand.

"Naruto, how are you doing against those clowns?", asked Arashi looking away.

"They were too weak, are you sure that they are genins?, responded Naruto.

Aoi's jaw reached the ground when he saw his students tied and beaten with Naruto sitting atop them.

Kushina smiled, she reminded when Naruto beated that group of Ame nins by himself during the Chuunin exams and made it again when they met Idate. Naruto had no problem defeating them another time, he already did it twice in the future when he was weaker than his actual self and they were stronger than they are now.

She got a perverse idea that suggested to Minato who agree with it.

Arashi knocked out the inmovilized with a strong blow to the gut.

"What are we going to do with them, Dad?", asked Naruto.

"We will just leave the genins there, this is a very transited road, somebody will free them. We will give Tobirama's sword back to the Hokage when we return to Konoha...", said before looking at unconscious Aoi, "... and I have some special plans for this tricky traitor...", said Arashi with an evil smile.

**NEXT DAY**

They were passing by Tankatzu town. The city was celebrating a festival and they could see various stands across the streets.

"Look Dad, it's a fair! Can we go, please?", asked Naruto with puppy eyes.

At first Minato didn't have planned to stop by the city but when Kushina send him some of her memories of Naruto looking sadly at a father and his son when he was in that same fair during Tsunade's quest, Minato's heart melted. The way that Naruto's was looking at him only made if decision easier.

"Of course, Naruto. We will expend the all day here", said Minato smiling under his mask.

Minato saw some parents taking their toddlers on their shoulders and he got an idea.

The ex kage took off his mask and used his new True Henge to turn into himself with a goatee and civilian clothes.

"What do you think Naruto? Do you think that people will recognize me as the Yondaime now that I have facial hair and I'm not dressed as a ninja?", asked Minato.

"I don't think so, Dad, but it's a bit weird to see you with that small beard", responded Naruto.

"It's only temporal... Naruto can you the True Henge to turn into yourself when you were 5?", asked Minato.

Naruto nodded and performed his jutsu, when the smoke stood Naruto being again a little kid.

"Why do you want me to be like this?", asked Naruto in a cute voice.

_"Oh my... H-He is so adorable...",_ squealed Kushina.

She had to make a titanic effort to not take possesion of Minato's body and hug the chibi Naruto.

Minato didn't have to contain himself and took the little Naruto in his arms.

"I wanted you to be again five so you won't be embarrased when I take you like this", said a smiling Minato sitting Naruto on his shoulders.

"D-Dad! I'm to old for this", protested Naruto blushing a little.

"Not with the age you have now", responded Minato with a mischievious smile.

Naruto understood his father his father's reasoning and decided to enjoy the view on his father's shoulders.

Seeing that Naruto was no longer complaining, Minato took him to the fair.

They spend all morning playing at the stands, enjoying the rides and cramming themselves with the unhealthy but delicious food of the fair.

For the next hours they forgot about Akatsuki, the Village their past and everything else. They were just a father and his son having a good day.

Kushina smiled, she never saw Naruto so happy when he had the age that he was pretending to have now. Minato promised that she would be with them next time they came back there.

At evening they were staying in an inn with hot spring where one of Minato's demiclones rented a room for the night. They were no longer under their henges, Kushina asked Minato to hold it off when she noticed that half women of the city were looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Single fathers with small kids were incredibly attractive.

Minato and Naruto were now having a relaxing bath, Minato had a small towel covering his face like a veil as Kakashi did whenever he went to one of these places. They were the only ones who were in the springs with the exception of another man they couldn't see well because the steam; then they heard some giggles, coming from that man, they approached him to see that he was making a hole in the wall at the women's side with the obvious purpose of peeking at them

"Look, Dad. A pervert", pointed Naruto.

_"Well, well... Look who is there... I think it's time to revive old times",_ thought Minato with an evil smiled recognizing his sensei.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE LEGENDARY JIRAIYA, THE AUTHOR OF THE ICHA ICHA SERIES! HE IS PEEKING AT THE WOMEN'S BATH IN ORDER TO MAKE A RESEARCH FOR HIS NEXT BOOK!", exclaimed Minato, making sure that the women.

Jiraiya turned to face the one who was delating him.

"You! Can you shut up!? You are messing with a very important...", said before recognizing the man and the boy.

"YOU!", exclaimed.

"Me", responded.

Before they could say anything else, they felt a vicious killing intent coming from the women's side.

Both men recognized the source of said killing intent.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't do that!", said a feminine voice from the other side of the wall.

_"It can't be... NOT HER!",_ thought Jiraiya panicking when they saw that somebody was tearing the wall.

"Jiraiya! I'm going to kill you!", exclaimed a woman's voice from the other side while the wall was teared.

Minato and Jiraiya looked how a very attractive woman with blond hair (dressed only with a towel that barely covered her voluptous body) held the wall over her head while a black haired woman (also dressed only with a towel) was trying to convince her to put the wall back to it's place.

"Jiraiya! I told you what would happen if I caught you peeking at me again!", roared the Slug Sanin at the scared Jiraiya.

Suddenly, Tsunade's killing intent ceased when she noticed the other occupants of the male side.

One of them was a younger version the boy who made her believe again in Konoha in the future and convinced her to be the Godaime Hokage, the one she chosed to be her successor as Hokage.

The other one was a blond man that died but came back under extraordinary circunstances in her original time lime, one of her predecessors and the boy's father. The towel covering his face couldn't deceive her, he was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

However what really caught Tsunade's attention was the huge scar in her team mate's chest, the one he got during the training trip with Naruto, in the future.

Tsunade dropped the wall and looked at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya... You too?..."

* * *

Surprised? You will find the response in next chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE: THE GIFT**

Unklike many people would thought, the ninjas who worked in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department were not a bunch of heartless and sadistic bastards (well, many of them were, but that's no the case). Now they were celebrating Morino Ibiki's birthday.

Their boss has been depressed since the incident when his brother was tricked by the traitorous Aoi and disappeared. Ibiki managed to regain the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus but ended scarred for life. However, during the morning, the Hokage comunicated him that his brother was seen now working in a village under the protection of one of main clans, no longer a ninja. Since they knew that Idate was tricked by his superior, was too weak to be considered a menace and abandoned his ninja career, the Hokage saw no reason to declare him a missing nin.

Ibiki was surprised when he saw that his subordinated prepared a party with a pie that looked like an iron maiden and all. He also received various congratulations and presents from some Konoha clans (having a good relationship with Konoha's Head Torturer was common sense, you'll never know if you can become one of his "clients" someday).

He looked at the card that the Uzumaki Clan send him, it had a strange seal with a text above.

**"Press the center of the seal and enjoy a happy birthday",** said.

Ibiki pressed the seal, a cloud of smoke arised from the card. When the smoke disappeared there was Aoi completely tied to a chair and one of those infamous ball muzzles in the mouth.

"Mmppf, mmdf? _(Where the hell I am?)_", asked Aoi still disoriented.

Then he saw Ibiki's sadistic smile.

"Get me my 'special stuff' and don't tell anybody about this... Oh yes, tell the Hokage that I won't be available for the rest of the week", ordered Ibiki to his subordinates, who left the room chuckling.

"MPPPFFF!! MMPPPPPPFFFFDDFF!!! _(I want my Mommy!!!)_", tried to scream Aoi.

Ibiki took a piece of the cake while he looked at his scared victim. Yes, this is going to be a very happy birthday.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	60. Growing tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/05/2009.

I receive some reviews telling that they were confused because they were not aware that Tsunade also time travelled. I recomend everybody to read again the flashback of chapter 44.

Done it?

Here comes what happened next:

* * *

**FLASH BACK, THE FUTURE OF ANOTHER TIME LINE...**

Minato glared at the masked Uchiha. He noticed that Madara added a new hole in his mask for his new eye.

The other got on guard, ready to attack the traitorous nin.

_"That's Obito and Kakashi's eye! Damn bastard, I'm going to kill him!",_ thought Minato.

Madara noticed the way Minato was looking at the stolen eye.

"Tobi is soooo happy... Now Tobi enjoys the benefits of deep vision... By the way, what happened to the Hokage Mountain?", said Madara in an idiotic tone.

Tsunade, Shikamaru and Shino looked at Minato for a brief moment, he ignored them.

"Stop acting like that, Madara you have some nerve attacking us like this, really you think that you can face us all at the same time?", asked Minato regaining his nerve.

"Oooh but I didn't come alone, I brought a pair of friends to play...", teased Madara.

Shikamaru managed to dodge at the last second an attack from his left side. To his horror he noticed that he dodged a weapon he never expected to see again, three blades that were connected to a chain.

"What's going on? Have you seen a ghost?", said a familiar voice.

The blades receeded back to their holder, the infamous scythe of Jashin's most loyal follower.

"Really you thought that some deers would be propper guards? It was a piece of cake for Madara-san to put their simple minds into a genjutsu and unbury me", said Hidan.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he was already making plans to defeat his nemesis, but a part of him was scared, his worst adversary was back. Another part was furious to see his sensei's killer back.

"As long as you don't let him taste your blood you will be safe, he also needs some time to prepare his main technique. Apart his inability to die, he is not as powerful as other Akatsuki member", explained to the others.

_"Madara said a pair of friends... Where are the other and who are them?",_ thought Tsunade.

Her question was responded when somebody appeared at Madara's side, a person she never expected to see again, her team mate and friend, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

However the figure who stood there was not the Jiraiya from her memories. While the real Jiraiya was always smiling, this one had an emotionless face. While Jiraiya's eyes were mischievious and full of life, this one's were cold and dead.

"At first I thought about bringing back the Sandaime too, but I won't take the risk of reviving again somebody whose soul was offered to the God of Death and resurrecting him by accident. I thought that Jiraiya would be the perfect choice taking account that you both were emotionally close to him", commented Madara switching to his serious voice.

Now Tsunade knew what her sensei felt when Orochimaru brought back her grandfather and her granduncle and made them attack him.

Jiraiya charged towards them with a Rasengan in hand, Madara smiled under his mask thinking that they wouldn't dare to attack one of their precious people...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Minato, creating a group of clones that charged at Jiraiya.

Madara sweat dropped when he saw that Minato and his clones didn't restrained themselves to attack Jiraiya, even more it looked like they were doing it with gusto.

_"The Yondaime is even more ruthless than I thought... Ouch! He severed Jiraiya's legs... Luckily he grows them back almost instantly...",_ thought Madara.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Tsunade trying to do an ax kick to him.

He used his space alteration technique to let the last Senju pass through him, destroying part of her office.

Shino and Kankuro joined her against Madara while Shikamaru and Temari were facing Hidan. Meanwhile Minato took a tag with a seal from one of his scrolls while his clones distracted Jiraiya.

_"I brought here a copy of the seal to counter the Edo Tensei to add it to the Hokage's library. If my theory is correct, then Madara made a terrible mistake reviving Jiraiya",_ thought the Yondaime.

Minato used the Hiraishin to place the tags at Jiraiya's forehead. A great light sorrounded the Toad Sanin, almost blinding everyone.

When the light ceased the seal had disappeared and Jiraiya was now looking around him confused until he recognized Tsunade and the others.

"Tsunade-Hime? Is that you? W-What happened? Did you die too?", asked confused.

Tsunade looked looked at Jiraiya with a mixture of disbelief and hope in her eyes.

"J-Jiraiya? A-Are you really alive? C-Can't you check it?", asked containing her emotions.

Jiraiya put his hand over his chest, he noticed the heartbeat.

"I-It is beating... T-That means that I-I am alive?", asked in a confused tone.

Minato gave him a punch in the face, taking him away from his state.

"Auch! That hurts! What was that for!? And who the hell are you!?", exclaimed Jiraiya angry at the masked man with the Konoha symbol.

"If it hurts, then you are alive. You and I have a lot to talk about. But first we have a work to do. See that guy with the stupid orange mask? He is Akatsuki's true leader, we have to defeat him", said Minato pointing at a very furious Madara.

The Uchiha noticed that the Sand kunoichi's summons managed to cut Hidans legs with their fearful scythes and he saw more Konoha ninjas heading there to join the fray.

Madara almost growled, there was no way that he could fight two Sanins and the Yondaime at the same time. He didn't have other option but to use his new Sharingan eye although he didn't control it as good as he wanted.

His Sharingan left eye took it's unique shape and a hole in space's fabric began to form over his enemies, absorbing everything around it.

They did their best to scape but the hole grew bigger in an incredible fast rate and the only thing they could do was to grab anything nailed on the floor.

To Madara's surprise, he saw that he was also attracted by the hole, he tried to close it but he noticed that he was unable to do it...

Then Minato used his technique...

**END FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya noticed that Tsunade's attention was focussed on his scar.

"Jiraiya... You too?...", asked her.

The Toad Sanin understood what Tsunade wanted to ask, she was not the only one who travelled back in time, Jiraiya finally realized it when he recognized the man who was with Naruto in the pic as the one who hit him after he resurrected (how could that happen?)

Just after that, the one who was labeled as the bad guy opened a hole in space and before he realized it, he was almost a decade in the past.

At first he thought that all those memories from the future were a product of his imagination or part of a very sofisticated genjutsu but he discarded those ideas, the scar and the esteem he had for Naruto were too real. For that reason he was so furious with the mysterious man.

He looked at his team mate, who was in the verge of tears.

"Hey, Tsunade-Hime. I told you that I would return... By the way, nice clothes", joked the man.

Tsunade headed to him.

He expected that his remark would be responsed with a punch in the gut but he was surprised when Tsunade hugged him.

"Please, Jiraiya, don't break the moment, ok?", said the woman.

Jiraiya nodded and hugged her back.

"T-Tsunade-sama...", babbled Shizune when she saw that her barely dressed sensei was hugging an also barely dressed man.

Minato looked to Naruto, who was looking at the scene confused.

"We'll better let the two friends who met each other again alone before this turns into a M rated situation", said to his son taking him away.

"Ehh, I-I think I'll leave too...", said Shizune leaving the place.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood alone in the bath hugging each other.

Then he (and his body) realized that he was being hugged by a Tsunade barely covered by a thin towel...

"Jiraiya...", whispered Tsunade.

"Yes, Hime?", responded him.

"For your own good, tell me that you have a kunai hidden in that towel...", said in a very creepy tone.

"Glups..."

When Naruto and Minato heard Jiraiya's screams from the men's dressing room they realized that the situation turned M rated...

Later, after healing Jiraiya and dressing themselves, the Sanins headed to the inn's restaurant, that was empty minus Shizune talking with Arashi and Naruto.

When the young medic noticed her sensei's presence, she bowed at her.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sensei...", said apologized Shizune.

"Apologies? For what?", asked Tsunade.

"For doubting about you, Sensei... When you told me that you came from the future and those stories I thought that you were turning insane, specially when you began to work offering your services as medic to get enough money to pay your debts and then return to Konoha, where you said that you would never return. I even thought about asking the Sandaime to get you into a mental institution when we came back", said Shizune bowing again.

Tsunade sweat dropped, she thought that her apprentice would have more trust in her but she couldn't blame Shizune for not believing her story.

"Apologies accepted... What changed your mind, Shizune?", asked Tsunade.

"I had a talk with Yonda- I mean Arashi-san and Naruto-kun and they confirmed you story, Tsunade-sama", said Shizune.

_"So he is named Arashi, eh? Why that name seems familiar?",_ thought Jiraiya.

"It looks like you are now taking care of Naruto, 'Arashi'. What were you doing there?", asked Tsunade looking at them a bit sad. Arashi's presence changed completely her plans for Naruto.

"Just taking some holidays so I could spend some time with my son, Tsunade-sama", responded Arashi.

Jiraiya was in the verge of freaking out.

"_WHAT!? He adopted Naruto!? Who's this guy? Tsunade seems to trust him enough to approve this man being Naruto's foster-father",_ thought Jiraiya.

"Dad, this is the famous Tsunade you told me about?", asked Naruto.

Jiraiya's eye twitched when Naruto called the other man Dad.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you yet. Tsunade, this is Naruto, but you already know him. Naruto, this is Senju Tsunade, also known as the Slug Sanin and also as the Legendary Sucker. She is Hashirama's granddaughter and the Sandaime's student, she is considered the best medic nin in the world and the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha's story. She becomes the Godaime Hokage in the future, doing a brilliant work", said Arashi.

Tsunade's ego appreciated Minato's compliments.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama, you look younger than I thought...", said Naruto bowing.

Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws dropped. Somebody managed to teach Naruto some manners!

"Thank you very much, Naruto", responded Tsunade regaining her composture.

"Dad told me that you were an old woman ashamed of her true age, who wasted her money in gambling and drinking like a sailor. He also said that you used to sleep at job and while you were away from Konoha you were a lamentable medic, scared of blood that was pursued by her debtors until my future self beat some sense into you", said Naruto.

Jiraiya and Shizune had to contain her laughs while Tsunade glared at Arashi, who hid behind Naruto. Kushina didn't have to contain herself and was laughing inside Minato's mind.

"Ehem... You didn't introduce us", said Jiraiya to Tsunade refering to Arashi.

"Oh, yes... Jiraiya, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Jiraiya. He is a self proclaimed super pervert, as I told in the bath, he wrote those books that all perverts love. He was Tsunade's team mate because he was the dead last of his graduation class. He is more interested in making research and turning his students into perverts than teaching them; so don't listen to him unless you want to be a perverted and mediocre ninja", said Arashi in a cold tone.

Naruto looked at the Toad Sanin in a suspicious way.

Jiraiya had to refrain himself to not jump at the masked ninja and beat him to a pulp for talking about him like that to his godson, specially when said man was looking at him in a challenging tone.

"Tsunade, you seem to know this man, care to introduce me to him, please?", asked Jiraiya with a forced smile.

"Of course...", said Tsunade, "... this is Arashi Uzumaki, he was absent from Konoha for a very long time and joined back after your death. He was a ghost ninja under Yondaime's reign, for that his existence was a top secret and you don't know about him", said Tsunade.

"He took the Uzumaki name!?", thought Jiraiya ready to grab Arashi to get some responses from him.

Luckily, Tsunade broke the tension and called the waiters for the dinner. The man brought an impressive banquet, that they enjoyed. The only drawback were the stares that Arashi and Jiraiya threw at each other, Naruto was the only one who was not aware of that.

"Why there's nobody else in the restaurant? I thought that there would be more people these days with the festival and all...", commented Shizune trying to break the tension.

"I hired the entire restaurant so we could talk in private. I also paid the manager for the destroyed wall in the bath", said Arashi.

When they finished the dinner Arashi took the bill.

"Are you sure that you can afford this? I can pay for my part", said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya-SAN. I'm not a millionaire writer but I'm pretty rich myself thanks to my family's fortune and my job as part of an elite squad. It's not like I had to take an orphan's purse to pay for my personal expenses", said Arashi looking at Jiraiya's eyes.

That was the drop that filled the cup.

Jiraiya got up.

"You and I need to talk. At the town's outskirts. Now", said to Arashi in a tone that didn't admit replies.

"Of course", said Arashi getting up.

He looked at Naruto.

"Son, Jiraiya and I are going to have a little 'chat'. Please stay with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san, ok?", said to Naruto.

"Ok, Dad", responded Naruto with a smile.

Jiraiya's eye twitched again when he saw how his godson and the newcomer were behaving with each other. Who was really that man and how he managed to become Naruto's father with Sarutobi and Tsunade's approval? What happened while he was dead and during last months? And why the man was so hostile to him? He would get his responses from this man even if it was necessary to spill some blood.

Jiraiya was right in one thing, blood will be spilled.

What he didn't know was that said blood would be his...

* * *

Next chapter: Arashi VS Jiraiya

Ok, if there's any doubt left, here's the complete list of time travellers:

Minato, Kushina (as ghost), Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hidan and Madara (as you see a pretty numoreous group)

Those who know about the time travellers (including Minato's identity) are:

Naruto, Hinata, Sarutobi, Ebisu, Iruka, Teuchi, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Tenzo (Yamato), Hiashi, the Sandaime Kazekage, Shizune, Gamabunta and the ANBU who came with Sarutobi when Minato executed the traitors. Gaara will be informed by his siblings.

Hiashi and Hinata don't know that each other is also part of the group.

Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi and Jiraiya don't know about Naruto and Hinata becoming a couple in the future. Jiraiya will find out soon.

* * *

**OMAKE: MINATO'S LAST REPRISAL**

It has been two weeks since Naruto Uzumaki came back from that mission, the mission from where he came back to Konoha acompanied by the Yondaime Hokage, back from Death.

In other circunstances the village would had the logical thought to not believe that, but since Pein's attack they assumed that you enter in the Other World by revolving doors.

At first everything was joy and happiness for their Yondaime Hokage's return especially when it was found that their new hero, Naruto Uzumaki, was also his son. All of a sudden everyone how similar Naruto and Minato were and slapped their foreheads for not realizing it first. However all joy and happiness disappeared when the Yondaime asked what they did to acomplish his last request before dying.

During last days the village was filled by Minato's killing intent. Whenever he saw a villager, he forced him or her to tell him how he/she treated Naruto. He let go those who said that they were neutral or indiferent to his son, however those who admited that they were hostile to Naruto during his childhood with things like insulting him or telling their children to keep away from him ended with a severe beating. The Yondaime also hired a Hyuuga to detect when someone was lying to him, those unlucky fools ended in the ICU.

The situation was so severe that most villagers locked themselves at home, afraid of meeting him.

Naruto himself had to request Minato to not scare the villagers anymore, that he was now seen villagers as the hero Minato wanted him to be seen. Everything came back to normality after Minato promised to not harass the villagers however since that moment he began to be harassed by villagers asking for his forgiveness and inviting him and Naruto to dinners where casually there were also beautiful and single daughters who tended to wink at Naruto.

The invitations ceased when they began to take Naruto's new girlfriend to the dinners and the beautiful and single daughters ended with half her faces paralyzed by Jyuuken strikes.

Now the ex kage was with the Konohamaru Corps, looking at the Hokage's Mountain while his clones where adding special explosive tags in the Hokage's Mountain.

_"Ok, I promised Naruto to be good with the villagers and not attack them, however I still think that they need to know how REALLY ANGRY I am with them. Removing my own face from the Hokage's Mountain will be good to explain them that the only posthumous tribute I wanted was the request I made concerning Naruto",_ thought Minato.

He looked at the young genins.

"The last tag has been placed and my clones made sure that nobody is near the mountain. Are you sure that it will only blow my face, Udon?", asked Minato to Homura's grandon.

"Yes, Yondaime-sama, I revised my notes four times, with the exception of your face, the Monument will receive minimun damage", said the boy with glasses.

"Are you sure about that, Yondaime-sama? Naruto-nisan and I always wanted to have our faces there...", said Konohamaru, who still had thoughts about Minato's intentions.

"Yes, I'm sure. Look it at the good side, Konohamaru-kun, with my face removed now you can order to have your face at your grandpa's side when you become the Ninidaime Hokage", reasoned Minato.

Konohamaru's doubts disipated when he heard Minato's words.

"Somebody is coming!", alerted Moegi.

Minato and the corps saw Naruto, Ebisu, Tsunade and her advisors heading towards them.

"Minato! What are you planning to do with the Hokage Mountain!?", exclaimed Tsunade.

"Just show Konoha what I think about the adoration they had for me while they hated my son!", exclaimed Minato.

"Dad, there's no need to do this, I made ammends with the village...", reasoned Naruto.

"Perhaps you made ammends, but I didn't", responded Minato performing the hand sign that activated the seals.

The explosion was heard throught all Konoha, everyone looked at the cloud that was covering the Yondaime's face location. When the smoke disappeared the Yondaime's face there was gone.

Minato and the Corps looked satisfied at their work, seeing that all faces were intact until an unexpected sound was heard.

**CREAK!**

**CROCK!**

Cracks began to appear through Tsunade's face in the monument.

_"Uupss!!",_ thought Minato while he saw that the forming cracks were doing to his sucessor's face.

When the cracks stopped to appear some minutes later they noticed something.

The cracks looked like wrinkles when they were seen from afar, making Tsunade look like she was older.

_"Argggh! That reminds me when I wanted to keep Konohamaru away from Naruto because I feared that he would turn him into a bad penny... Who would have thought that the Yondaime was worse?",_ thought Ebisu.

Koharu and Homura were having similar thoughts for their grandchildren although they hoped that it would show Tsunade some humility and don't hide her true age.

"Wow, you managed to recreate Baa-chan's true face! Dad, that's the best prank I ever seen!", exclaimed Naruto.

Minato didn't respond anything, he was too busy scaping from a very angry Tsunade.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	61. Arashi VS Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/12/2009.

The flashback at the begining of the chapter is an adaptation of the events of chapter 382 and chapter 383 of the manga.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, THE FUTURE, ANOTHER TIME LINE**

The beaten form of Jiraiya was on the ground, sorrounded by Pein's bodies who looked at him with indiference while Pa was trying to wake him up.

Jiraiya always thought that what measured a ninja's value was how said ninja died, not how he lived. He reminded his life, full of failures...

An image of Tsunade sending him flying appered of his mind.

_"Tsunade always rejected me..."_

An image of Orochimaru appeared.

_"I couldn't save my best friend..."_

An image of Sarutobi and Minato appeared.

_"I failed protecting my student... and my sensei too..."_

Then he reminded the book he wrote, another failure...

"Come on, don't say that, sensei", said Minato appearing on his mind.

Jiraiya found himself in Konoha, when he visited Minato and Kushina and saw them alive for last time.

"I think that this story is cool. Each chapter is like a page of your life, Sensei, almost an autobiography", said Minato.

Jiraiya reminded that he told Minato that the book didn't have any sales, that perhaps he should write porn again.

Minato ignored that and continued talking about the book.

"The way the main character refused to give up and keeped fighting until the end was genial. Just like you, Sensei...", said Minato.

Then his student told him how Kushina and him wanted to raise their son as a ninja like the one who appeared in the book, he even said that they decided to name him as the main character of the book.

Jiraiya was protesting, that he got the idea of the name when he was having ramen, but Kushina appeared saying that she liked the name.

"That means that I'm going to be his godfather? Are you sure about that?", asked Jiraiya excited.

"Absolutely! You are a shinobi with great skill, an example for everyone. I couldn't think for a better shinobi than you, Sensei", said Minato

Memories of Naruto appeared in his mind.

"I'm going to be Hokage someday... The greatest Hokage... I won't go back on my word... That's my Ninja Way!", said Naruto in them.

_"Naruto you really turned like my book's character... Just as your parents wanted. But I..."_

Jiraiya found himself facing Orochimaru when they fought during the quest of Tsunade. Jiraiya had problems using his chakra because the drug that Tsunade used of him and Orochimaru couldn't use his arms. Meanwhile Naruto was doing his best to protect the still hemophobic Tsunade from Kabuto without much success

"A true ninja is the one who mastered all jutsus in the World. As the word says, a ninja is a warrior who uses Ninjutsu", said Orochimaru in an arrogant tone.

Jiraiya looked at him with a smirk.

"You still don't understand it? A ninja is somebody who stands firme and keeps on, no matter what happens. No matter if you know a technique or a million. The most important thing that a shinobi can have it's the spirit and the guts for never give up!", said Jiraiya while Naruto grabbed Kabuto with only one hand and used a Kage Bunshin to perform the Rasengan on the traitorous medic.

Jiraiya found himself in the darkness.

_"To never go back on your word. To never give up, no matter the circunstances. That's your Ninja Way! And I'm supposed to be your Sensei... This can't keep like this"_

Jiraiya began to move, to Fukasaku and Pein's surprise.

_"Because the student's Ninja Way is also the Sensei's, isn't it true, Naruto?",_ thought Jiraiya while he began to inscribe a code in Fukasaku's back.

"Yes, I understand perfectly!", exclaimed Fukasaku preparing to leave the place.

_"Naruto, you are the Child of the Prophecy, I was right... I leave the rest to you",_ thought.

Pein's bodies tried to stop Fukasaku, the mechanic Pein shot his fist destroying the floating platform where Jiraiya was but Fukasaku managed to escape.

Jiraiya found himself drowning in the cold waters.

_"Yes, this ending is a bit better... The toad in the well's bottom reachs the ocean. Yes, honorable, fucking honorable... Oh yes... I need a title the next book, let's see... I got it... 'Naruto Uzumaki's Tale'",_ thought.

With that last thoughts in his mind, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin died.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya looked at the mysterious ninja from the future who adopted Naruto, the one who took his rightful place as Naruto's father figure.

What really unerved him was that the masked ninja had the same hostily towards him, Arashi didn't seem to be affected by the fact that Jiraiya was one of the Legendary Sannin.

"Very well, Jiraiya. What do you want? I hope that it won't take too much time, I want to take my son to an excursion tomorrow and I want to get up early", said Arashi.

Before he realized it, Jiraiya was at his side radiating killing intent and punched Arashi, sending him some meters apart.

_"Tsk, I forgot that Jiraiya is not like my previous adversaries, he is among the few ones who has chances to defeat me...",_ thought Arashi while Jiraiya grabbed him by his jacket's collar.

"Listen to me! I don't know who are you and how you managed to convice the Hokage to let you adopt Naruto. You don't know the life that the boy endured, I do. If you harm the boy or hurt is feelings in any way, I'll kill you!", threatened Jiraiya.

The Toad Sannin felt a murderous killing intent from Arashi and that time he was the one send apart from a punch.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FOR TELLING ME HOW TO TREAT NARUTO, YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!?", roared Arashi.

Jiraiya got up ready to beat his opponent to a pulp.

"Me!? A traitor!? How you dare!? If you came from the future you'll know that I will be Naruto's sensei!", exclaimed Jiraiya trying to punch Arashi.

However this time the masked ninja dodged Jiraiya's attack.

"I know that, and also that you are Naruto's father and Pein's sensei", said Arashi delivering a kick that Jiraiya blocked.

"What!? You know who are Naruto's true parents!?", asked Jiraiya.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze... Yes! the student that you betrayed!", exclaimed Arashi creating a Rasengan in his hand that tried to use against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya overcomed the surprise and created his own Rasengan to counter Arashi's.

The spining orbs clashed against each other creating an explosion that send two opponents apart but unharmed.

Both them charged at each at the moment their feet touched the ground. They exchanged blows for a few seconds, analyzing their adversary's fighting style. Jiraiya found Arashi's disturbingly familiar.

The fighters splited apart from each other.

"How can you know about Naruto's heritage? The Sandaime told you? Is that the reason because you adopted Naruto? To have access to my student's techniques!?", asked Jiraiya.

Arashi looked at him.

"I already knew that technique before your student taught it to you. I'm not a vulture interested in Naruto's inheritance, I'm just doing what his godfather refused to do!", said Arashi pointing with an acussatory finger at Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage, the thing that he regreted more from his past life was that he didn't was there for Naruto during his first years. When he found out that he retreated back in time he thought that he had a chance to compensate the boy. In fact he was heading to Konoha in order to stablish there and adopt Naruto when he found out that somebody anticipated him. Now that person was recriminating him for his mistake.

He did what he always did in situations like that, accepting his mistake but without losing his pride.

"Yes, you are right. I always will regret now being for Naruto during his childhood... But you said it, I'm Naruto's godfather, for that reason I won't let you to utilize him for your own purposes and I will be there for him whenever he needs me!", proclaimed Jiraiya.

Arashi shot a Hizashi at him that he barely dodged.

_"What!? It was a pure chakra attack!",_ thought Jiraiya.

"Be there for him whenever he needs you? That means that you won't take his money as payment for teaching him the Rasengan, his birhtright? Oh yes, you have no need to teach him that, I already did...", said Arashi throwing some shurikens at Jiraiya.

_"Naruto already knows the Rasengan?"_, thought Jiraiya while blocking the kunais.

Arashi continued his rant.

"... Tell me, are you going to ignore him during the previous month of the Chuunin Exams Finals? Having him trying to summon toads during all the month while you peek at girls instead of improving his basics?", asked Arashi.

"... I helped him during that time...", protested Jiraiya.

"Only after he bribed you with his Oiroke no Jutsu! Taking away Orochimaru's seal and teaching him the Summoning no Jutsu was good for the first day. What about the remaining days? Oh yes, you thought about teaching him to use the Fox's chakra but instead of teaching meditation in order to contact the Fox you threw MY SON throught a cliff during the last week of the almost wasted month!! Really you think I would let you get near him!? You are the main responsible that he didn't make chuunin that time because if you really took interest in his training he would had impressed the judges during his first combat!", exclaimed Arashi.

Jiraiya didn't say anything, he knew that he could have trained Naruto better when he met him, still he felt a bit angry about how Arashi refered to Naruto like he was his true son.

"Same happened during those years he was with you, you only trained him during a fraction of the time he was with you. True, he was high chuunin or low jonin level when he came back, and able to beat a kage if he used the Kyuubi's chakra... But he could have been stronger after that time with you, enough to beat Sasuke after he met him again. And once again he lost a chance to become chuunin thanks to you because he couldn't take the exams while he was away from Konoha", said Arashi.

"The truth is that I didn't expect all his class mates becoming chuunin during the training trip. I expected that they would wait some time after their first experience. Damn! Most genins do their first chuunin exam at 16! However this time I will train him in Konoha, will make him the strongest of his class and I will make sure that Sasuke won't leave the village", said Jiraiya.

"I already took care of that, I'm increasing Sasuke's bonds with the village and Naruto is now stronger than he was at the time you took him in your trip", said Arashi in an arrogant tone.

"WHAT!?", exclaimed Jiraiya.

"The miracles of the Kage Bunshin training and he teacher focused on him, nothing impressive. He even found a way to improve the Rasengan", said Arashi creating a clone.

Jiraiya saw how the clone created a Rasengan on the tip of the kunai.

"Behold this, Kunai Rasengan!", exclaimed Arashi throwing the projectile towards a rock, destroying it.

Jiraiya was too surprised by the attack that he couldn't avoid Arashi's surprise attack that send him flying some meters apart.

He reacted and charged back at Arashi.

After some taijutsu fight Jiraiya realized that Arashi had an impressive level and seemed to know how to counter his attacks, like he was familiar with his style. He decided to switch to ninjutsu only to see how Arashi escaped from all his attacks, knowing the way to scaped from his Katon and Doton jutsus. Only a team mate that spend years with him or somebody with a Sharingan could know the way to counter his strategies!

The Toad Sage decided to finish the combat as quickly as possible in order to interrogate the mysterious man.

"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)", exclaimed Jiraiya transforming the land into a large swamp.

Jiraiya smiled, unlike usual swamps, the water walking technique didn't work with swamp created by this jutsu, those who didn't know about it end caught by the dirty waters. Only the creator of the technique could walk in these waters without problem.

His smile disappeared when he saw that Arashi was floating in midair.

"Trying to catch me? I know the secret of that technique... here, take a consolation prize", said Arashi throwing a kunai with an explosive tag.

The tag exploded raising a great column of water.

Jiraiya evaded the explosion, surprised by the force of the explosion. Arashi threw more kunais with tags that he barely dodged. The water was turning into a disadvantage, he decided to retire the swamp.

Arashi landed as soon as the swamp disappeared, Jiraiya saw his chance.

"I got you! Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)", exclaimed Jiraiya trapping Arashi inside the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myouboku.

"Excelent, only Itachi was able to escape from it and he needed the Amaterasu. I'll let Arashi out when he agrees to give up and tell me everything...", thought Jiraiya.

A blur appeared from behind and grabbed him by the ankle. Arashi was flying upwards grabbing Jiraiya by the ankle.

_"You don't know that I left a seal outside in order to use it for teleporting myself just in case you used one of your tricks, don't you sensei?_", thought Arashi.

_"What are you going to do, Minato?",_ asked Kushina.

_"Some poethic justice",_ responded him.

Jiraiya thought about using the Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo) but he discarded the idea when he realized that it would make the ascending Arashi drop him.

Arashi stopped when they were in a 1000 meter altitude.

"What are you going to do?", asked Jiraiya.

"You threw my son by a cliff, I throw you from 1000 meters. If the Student survived then the Sensei won't be less. Happy landing", said Arashi dropping off Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage had no time for seeing the irony of the situation, he began to gather nature chakra.

While descended, Arashi saw how his sensei crashed to the ground, creating a huge hole.

_"You killed him!",_ exclaimed Kushina horrified looking at the hole.

_"No, he would had blew like a watermelon, but the hole points that what crashed was more durable than the ground",_ explained Minato.

Arashi landed to see Jiraiya emerging from the hole. His eyes now were yellow with slits like toad's. His nose now was bulbous and he had red lines in his face and he had now a beard. Jiraiya was now in Sage Mode.

_"If it was not for the training I made during last months I wouldn't have gathered the nature chakra fast enough. It's ironic, if he had thrown me from a lower altitude I wouldn't had time to survive. It's time to show him how really powerful I am",_ thought Jiraiya.

_"I'll have to use it if I want to defeat him in that state. As long as he doesn't have Pa and Ma with him and I don't let him gather chakra his state will be temporal",_ thought Arashi.

Jiraiya felt the chakra burst that arised from Arashi.

_"He is using the Gates!",_ realized Jiraiya.

Arashi charged at Jiraiya.

What came next was almost impossible to see for untrained. Both combatants moved at terrific speeds, attacking each other without mercy. The ground trembled, the tress shattered and the waves created by the blows were heard in kilometers around.

Arashi was a bit faster than Jiraiya but the Toad Sage had the advantage of the regenerative properties of the Sage Mode. In fact Arashi was getting more damage than Jiraiya with each blow he delivered, his objetive was to keep the Sage busy until he spend the nature chakra he had.

But Jiraiya was not a legendary ninja for nothing and he realized Arashi's plan.

_"I'll use my remaining chakra with this attack",_ thought.

Jiraiya charged at Arashi gathering chakra on his hand.

"Take this! Ultimate Odama Rasengan!", exclaimed Jiraiya creating a Rasengan as big as him.

Arashi would have been caught by the attack if Kushina didn't switch him with a log from the destroyed trees using the Kawarimi.

_"Shit, he escaped! What the Hell I'm thinking!? I almost killed him. What I would have said to Naruto if he didn't escape?",_ thought Jiraiya now without Sage Mode.

Seeing that Jiraiya used up the Sage Mode he closed the Gates.

"You almost got me, but I think it is a very preposterous calling 'Ultimate' an oversized version of the regular and incomplete Rasengan. I'll show you something Naruto taught me in the future. He managed to find a way to use it safely without the Sage Mode...", said Arashi creating three clones.

_"Naruto using the Sage Mode?",_ thought Jiraiya surprised

One of the clones grabbed Arashi's right arm while the other two began to mold chakra in a familiar.

Jiraiya never saw the jutsu in the future but heard how Naruto created it and used it to defeat Kakuzu. He could feel the enormous quantity of chakra used and the whizzing sound caused by the wind.

The clones ended to mold the chakra while the clone who was grabbing Arashi's arm during the proccess released it. Arashi was now holding over his head and oversized Rasengan with a shuriken's shape.

"I-It's the RasenShuriken!!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

Arashi threw the jutsu at Jiraiya's side, causing a small cut on his cheek. The chakra shuriken made impact on a monticule.

Jiraiya looked with a mixture of horror and fascination how the monticule was reduced to dust, leaving a crater on his place.

"If he used that thing against me, I would have been obliterated, no matter if I had the Sage Mode activated. Nor Tsunade with her regeneration technique would had survived that...", thought Jiraiya.

"That's a true Rasengan", said Arashi.

Jiraiya didn't reply him. The Sage noticed that the clone that has been grabbing Arashi's arm moved his own arms like they were numb.

"So that's how you do it!", said Jiraiya, "... You used the third clone to refocus the chakra in your right arm so you wouldn't have it damaged. I bet that it even makes the jutsu easier to perform"

"Very observant. Yes, the third clone is to prevent damage on my arm. Naruto always found the way to resolve any problem just adding clones", said Arashi.

"I'm surprised that he taught that technique to a complete stranger", said Jiraiya.

"That's not the only technique he taught me, we exchanged some techniques. I was not the only benefited from that", said Arashi.

The masked nin showed Jiraiya another technique from the future Naruto although it didn't work as expected.

_(See omake)_

"Let's call some friends to our fight...", said Arashi while he performed some hand signs that Jiraiya recognized.

_"He is going to make a summon!",_ thought Jiraiya performing the same hand signs.

Jiraiya managed to finish the hand signs at the same time as Arashi thanks to his familiarity with the technique.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!", exclaimed them at the same time while they slammed their hands in the ground.

There were two huge explosions of smoke. When the smoke disappeared Arashi was on Gamabunta's head while Jiraiya was on blue toad with two katanas as big as Gamabunta.

"YOU!? But that's impossible!", exclaimed Jiraiya looking at the Boss.

Both toads took their summoners and put them on the ground.

"Jiraiya, Arashi, you know the rules. Toad Summoners won't use us to fight against each other. You must resolve your differences with your own power", said Gamabunta while the other toad.

"How can he be a Toad Summoner!? I'm the one who holds the Contract!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

"That's something that you will have to discuss with Arashi. Next time summon when you really need. ... If you survive... ", said Gamabunta with a smirk before poofing out with the other toad.

Jiraiya took the Toad Contract Scroll and opened it.

He looked at the last names in the contract, they were Minato's and his. There was no Arashi Uzumaki anywhere.

Then he realized it.

The Arashi name...

He reminded the visit he made to Minato a week after he became, his student was complaining about how boring and tedious was the Hokage job and commented that he was thinking about creating a second identity in order to assign some missions to himself. He would call himself Arashi Kazama...

It couldn't be... But it explained everything!

Why the Sandaime let him adopt Naruto.

Why Tsunade didn't do anything about it.

Why he knew the Rasengan.

Why Naruto seemed so happy with him.

Why he cared so much for the boy.

Why he was so angry with him.

Jiraiya looked at Arashi trembling.

"M-Minato? I-It's that you?", babbled.

"Really you thought that you were the only one who resurrected and came back in time, 'Sensei'", said an angry Minato taking off his mask.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know that you hate them.

Here's the other technique that Arashi tried on Jiraiya.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE**

Arashi looked at the surprised Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Surprised that I exchanged some techniques with Naruto in the future? He also taught a technique that he used to defeat you during his training trip with you", said Arashi smiling under his mask.

_"No! It can't be! If he uses that technique I will be defeated inmediately!",_ thought Jiraiya horrified.

"Although I wouldn't mind to see that fantastic technique again. He,he,he,he...", thought with a perverted grin.

Arashi began to concentrate his chakra. He sweat dropped when he saw how Jiraiya's face changed from horrified to happy and from happy to horrified steadily.

"I see that you have been doubting between stopping it or not, your doubts are your doom", said Arashi at the moment he finished to gather his chakra.

"Behold the Ultimate Technique For Fighting Perverts! Omega Harem no Jutsu!", exclaimed Arashi performing the technique.

Suddenly he felt something inside him interfering with the technique.

_"Kushina? What are you doing!?_", asked Minato surprised.

_"As a woman, I won't let you use a technique that degrades my gender in such way!",_ exclaimed Kushina pushing chakra in the technique.

There was a great explosion of smoke that covered the area.

_"Vision of Heaven, here I go!",_ thought Jiraiya letting his perverted side take control.

But when the smoke instead of a group of beautiful, young, varied (and naked) girls there was a group of ugly, old, varied (and naked) hags.

Jiraiya and Minato's faces were the archtype of revulsion and surprise, both them were doing their best to not puke.

Then the Pervert looked horrified how the old ladies were looking at him with perverted and lecherous grins.

"JIRAIYA, TAKE US!!!", exclaimed the women rushing at him.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**, cried Jiraiya with a girlish scream while he fleed from the demiclones.

Arashi couldn't help but felt sorry for Jiraiya, he would have done the same. Then he noticed that some of said women were looking at him with perverted faces.

"Eh? **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!",** cried Arashi with another girlish scream that matched Jiraiya's while he tried his best to dispel the clones, but Kushina stopped his attempts (she thought that Minato needed a lesson).

At the end, ex-kage and the pervert joined forces to destroy the demi clones with range attacks, then they resumed their combat.

Minato vowed to not use perverted again and decided to add the altered jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll when he was back in Konoha. Said jutsu would be known as "Take off my Eyes no Jutsu".

Nobody dared to learn it.

**END**

Remember to review.


	62. Minato and Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/19/2009.

I can't believe that this fic surpassed the 200000 words mark in last chapter.

WARNING: This chapter has some spoilers of the latest chapters of the manga, read it at your own risk.

* * *

_Jiraiya looked at Arashi trembling._

_"M-Minato? I-It's that you?", babbled._

_"Really you thought that you were the only one who resurrected and came back in time, 'Sensei'", said an angry Minato taking off his mask._

In a yellow flash, Minato was in front of Jiraiya, disippating any doubts the Toad Sage had left about Arashi's identity.

"M-Minato... Y-You are alive...", babbled.

"Yes, I am, traitor!", exclaimed Minato punching Jiraiya in the face knocking him.

A furious Minato headed to Jiraiya. It was time to tell his sensei how angry he really was.

**WITH TSUNADE, NARUTO AND SHIZUNE**

Tsunade looked at the blond boy, who was playing with TonTon.

"It's still early to go to bed. Why don't we go to the casino to pass time while your dad and Jiraiya are having a talk?", proposed her.

"Tsunade-sama! We have been working very hard as medics to pay off your gambling debts! Are you going to bankrupt yourself again?", protested Shizune concerned.

"Don't worry, Shizune, I'll only spend what I have in my wallet, not our travel funds, I won't loan money from anybody. Anyways I feel that I will have a lucky streak this night...", responded Tsunade.

"Are we going to visit a casino? Dad said that they are places which main purpouse is to make fools dilapidate their hard earned money and I should be away from them", said Naruto.

Shizune nodded at his words while Tsunade acted like they were not refering to her.

"Don't worry, we won't be there for broke ourselves. We are going to be there just to pass time", insisted Tsunade dragging Naruto outside while a reluctant Shizune with TonTon followed them.

They headed to the leisure part of the town.

"This is the best casino in town, we were there before...", said Tsunade pointing to a building.

Naruto, curious as always, rushed inside the building.

" ?? This is a casino? I thought something different... Why are those women taking off their clothes?", asked Naruto confused.

"Ehem, this is not the casino, you got into the cabaret that is adjacent to it", said Tsunade getting into the local with a blushing Shizune.

A man got near the women.

"You must be the new girls... Mmmm, not bad, you will make a good career there...", said while he looked at them with an scutrinied (and lecherous) eye.

Tsunade's eye twitched, was that man thinking what she was thinking.

"... But first I will have to make a little 'test' to you but I think that you will pass it with flying colors, specially you, the blond one, with this equipment you will we able to collect a lot of cash", said the man putting a bill in Tsunade's cleavage.

CROCK!!

The man was send to the other side of the town by the most terrifying kick in the balls ever seen.

The other clients of the place looked horrified at Tsunade and left the place.

Tsunade took the bill from her cleavage and gave it to Naruto.

"Here take it, now you have money to spend in the casino", said to the impressed boy while they left the cabaret and headed to the real casino.

The manager of the casino recognized the Legendary Sucker getting into the local and told the employees to prepare the red carpet and the best sake for their prized customer while he rubbed his hands, it looked he could buy that new panoramic TV earlier than he thought.

"Tsunade-sama! It's good to see you again. Do you want to try our new giant slot machine? It can give a 200000 ryo prize!", said the man

He noticed Naruto, who was apart looking at the machines with mild interest.

"What a cute kid... It's yours?", asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with bittersweet smile.

"No, he isn't, although I would had loved to become his mother, but he already has a parent... I'm just taking care of him for a while. I suppose that there is not problem with is pressence here, isn't it?", asked Tsunade.

Shizune looked sadly at her sensei reminding a converstation they had while they were working to pay for her debts, after Tsunade told her about the future.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tsunade-sama, why are we going from client to client for paying the debts? Wouldn't it be better if we return to Konoha, become Hokage and pay they debts with your salary, using the treasury as guarantee for your creditors?", asked Shizune._

_"Yes, I also thought about that. But Konoha's laws are very clear: an indebted person is not allowed to adopt a child. It would take me a pair of years to pay for the debts with a Hokage's salary, at that time he would be already a ninja and an adult by Konoha's laws. Working as a freelance medic for rich people choosing my price will allow me to do it in a pair of months", responded Tsunade to a puzzled Shizune._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sensei, you wanted to be Naruto's mother and prepare him for the incoming danger... But with Minato-sama coming back too it won't be possible...", thought Shizune looking at Tsunade.

An annoying sound interrupted her thoughts, he saw that one of the slot machines hit the jackpot.

"Hey, look, I won!", exclaimed Naruto excited at while he took the prize money from the machine.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You should store three quarters of the earned money and don't touch it, use the rest for play and try to win more", said Tsunade smiling to the boy.

Shizune sweat dropped.

_"If she followed her own advice instead of risking all her money and losing it whenever she won anything, we would be rich...",_ thought.

"Do you know a more interesting game? The slot machines are very passive, you just watch the fruits hoping that they would align and it gets boring quickly", said Naruto.

"There's a very interesting game that doesn't depend solely on the player's luck but also on their ability playing it. It's named poker", suggested Tsunade.

"Ok, can you explain me how to play?", asked Naruto.

Shizune looked how Tsunade put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and took him to an empty poker table to explain him the game.

"Well, I think that it will be better if he keeps with his father, he wouldn't try to turn him into a gambling addict...", thought.

After a brief explanation of the rules, the blondes headed to one of the occupied poker tables. Tsunade and Naruto formed a team and started to play.

To Shizune and the manager's surprise they won the first game and the second and the third...

Soon a crowd formed around the poker table. Those who knew about the Legendary Sucker saw how she and partner beat all their opponents. It was obvious that Naruto had little idea of poker because he was constantly asking what hand was better whenever they showed them (most times were his). Still, the biggest surprise was that Tsunade was also winning a lot of cash.

The truth was that Tsunade was one of the best poker players in the world, she was very good hiding her emotions and knew when to take risk with a hand. However her problem was that her luck was almost non existent, usually when cards where drawn she ended with low numbered cards and without any pair so he dropped and lost the initial bet and whenever it looked that she had a good hand, her opponents happened to have a better one.

But now it looked like luck was on her side, to their opponent's sorrow.

Tsunade herself couldn't believe her luck, usually whenever she was lucky it was a sign of something bad about to happen. After thinking about it she realized that it was because Madara travelled in time too messing with the plans she prepared for the future thinking that she was the only one who travelled back. Well, if the danger will come to them, at least it will find them with their pockets filled with money.

The manager at first thought that they were cheating but the ninja disguised as civilians who were hired in order to find cheaters made him a signal pointing that they were not cheating or perhaps they were using a new teaching method that they didn't find out, nothing surprising taking account that she was also a very skilled ninja.

The manager now looked nervous, lucky streaks like that were impossible they had to be cheating. Whenever things like that happened they just took the 'lucky bastards' to a 'special room' where they would find out how they won and then taking them to the authorities of the town (who didn't care how they got the confession) who would sentence them to force labour for cheating. The problem was that Tsunade was known not only as the Legendary Sucker but also as the Slug Sannin, the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha's story and probably the most powerful in the World.

His thoughts were interrupted by some sounds that seemed to came outside town, moments later they heard a tremendous buzzing sound.

"It must Jiraiya and Minato's fight...", thought Tsunade, "... I think that they are going to need my services very soon, we'll better go back to the inn where they could find us. It's a pity, I was making a lot of money..."

Tsunade decided to leave the place to the manager's relief and took Naruto back to the inn.

"Tsunade-san, are you going go back to Konoha and be Hokage again?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, it was my original plan, but now with your father and Jiraiya back it won't be necessary. I have no intentions to take that hat again. It's an awful job", said Tsunade.

"What!? Why don't you want to be Hokage? You did it in the future!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, I did but only because I lost a bet with your future self", responded Tsunade forming a plan in her mind.

"Then lets do it again! I challenge you, if I win you will come back to Konoha!", said Naruto.

"Ok, but if I win I'll take your profits from this night and because in the one who was challenged I can choose the bet. Has your father initiated you with the Rasengan?", asked Tsunade.

Naruto nodded.

"Excellent. Here's the bet, if you manage to perform a Rasengan in a week I will come back to Konoha, if not, you will give me all your money", said Tsunade.

"Ok", said Naruto.

Her jaw dropped when she saw how he formed a Rasengan with a single hand, without clones.

"Ok, I won! Now you will come back to Konoha", said Naruto.

"Wait a minute! Let's make another bet, if you win I will get back to Konoha and you'll get the money I earned, deal?", proposed Tsunade.

"Mmph... fine", said Naruto a bit annoyed.

Meanwhile in Konoha Sasuke and Neji sneezed at the same time.

"Ok let's see who is better in poker", said Tsunade taking the cards, hoping that the luck she was having that day and her experience would make her beat the inexpert boy.

Shizune saw how her sensei got her usual luck back...

**WITH MINATO AND JIRAIYA**

The fight between Minato and Jiraiya was no longer a fight.

At the moment Minato revealed himself to Jiraiya the Toad Sage lost all his will to fight and was doing nothing to defend himself from the beating he was receiving from his former student.

"Why!?", exclaimed Minato punching Jiraiya in the gut.

Jiraiya said nothing, infuariating Minato even more.

"WHY!!??", asked Minato punching him in the face.

Jiraiya said nothing again.

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON MY SON!? YOUR OWN GODSON!!", exclaimed Minato breaking Jiraiya's nose with a punch.

The beaten Jiraiya looked at Minato at the eyes and finally spoke.

"I-I was broken-hearted after you died... I-I couldn't look at the boy without seeing you in him... I-It was very painful... W-When I left Konoha afterwards I thought that it was the best for him...I-I was creating my spy network and it required a lot of travels... I-I said to myself that leaving him in Konoha would give him a better chance to make friends... But the truth was that I said before, I-I couldn't look at him without thinking about you... I-I did the same as Tsunade when Dan died and abandoned what reminding her about him...", babbled Jiraiya with tears forming on his eyes.

Minato looked at him angry.

"Leaving in Konoha was the best for him!? He reminded you about me, but for the villagers he reminded them about the Kyuubi sealed on him, for that reason they didn't want him near them. Do you know about the hell he had to pass with only the Hokage and a few ones caring for him in a village who despissed him!? Without anybody to help him at home with the Academy lessons and becoming the worst student of his class!? With parents telling their children to keep away from him!? Living alone without nobody to greet him when he is back home or comfort him when he has a nightmare!? DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!?", asked Minato.

"Y-Yes, I know about it... He told me about it during our training trip... I-If I knew about it, I would have came and take him away from Konoha. You don't know how I regret about it", said Jiraiya kneeling before Minato.

"Yes, but you didn't! You could have checked about him at least once in a year, but you didn't! Or at least you could have send him occasional letters, that gesture would have make him very happy, thinking that there was somebody who didn't thought bad about him. He was so socially isolated that he couldn't find out about the girl who liked him and in the future he considered a traitor as Sasuke his best friend!", exclaimed Minato grabbing Jiraiya by the collar.

"I... I...", babbled Jiraiya.

"Do you know what happened when I told his future self that you were his godfather, do you know want to know it?", asked Minato.

"N-No...", said Jiraiya.

"He cried... But not because he thought you abandoned him... He cried because he regretted not calling you 'Dad' during the time he was with you...", said Minato sadly.

"W-What!?", asked Jiraiya surprised.

"He didn't hate you... He considered you the closest thing he had to a father and a family. Do you know how jealous I was to you when I saw the face he had when he was talking about you? He said that he was very lucky for having somebody like you as his father figure", said Minato.

Jiraiya now had tears on his eyes. He was completely overwhelmed by Minato's words, the future Naruto, the boy he abandoned during his childhood and later trained during his early teens didn't hate him and thought about him as a father.

"H-How... How could he thought about me like that after what I did to him...?", babbled Jiraiya in disbelief.

Minato looked furious at Jiraiya for not realizing how much Naruto loved him in the future.

"I don't find strange that he thought about you as a good father! For that reason I trusted you to take care of him, you were an excellent father for me!!", exclaimed Minato without thinking.

Both men were frozen at Minato's own words.

"M-Minato...", said Jiraiya.

_"Min-kun...",_ said Kushina.

Minato was trying to asume his words.

_"T-That's the reason why I am so angry with him...? Because I considered Jiraiya as a father and for that reason I pained me more when he left him...?",_ thought Minato with tears forming on his eyes.

"Minato... I...", said Jiraiya putting a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!", exclaimed Minato pushing Jiraiya.

The Sannin fell to the ground, two packages slipped from his pouch.

Minato realized that Jiraiya only wanted to comfort him.

"Sorry, Sensei... Forget about I told you", said Minato helping him to get up.

"Minato, I must confess something to you too... I always considered Naruto as the grandson I never had. You don't know how happy I was with him. The years I was with him were the best ones I had after I lost you", said Jiraiya with a slight smile.

"Then you should be really proud of him. He became a worthy sucessor for the title of Toad Sage... After you death he trained with Fukasaku in the Sage Arts", said Minato.

"Really!? How did he handed it?", asked Jiraiya.

"According to what they told me, Naruto was able to use the Sage Mode in less than two weeks. Not only that, but he also surpassed you using it. He mastered it to a point where the only toad features he got in Sage mode where toad like eyes with red marks around them. No warts, no funny nose, no beard... He also found a way to do it without taking Pa and Ma on his shoulders. No wonder he managed to defeat Pein when he invaded Konoha, weeks after you death", said Minato proudly.

"He managed to surpass me and defeat Pein!?", asked Jiraiya surprised again.

"Yes, but that's not the most important thing. After his victory Nagato and him had a talk, I don't know much about what they talked about but at the end Nagato sacrificed himself to revive those he killed when he invaded Konoha, acknowledging Naruto as the Child of the Prophecy and asking him to change the world", said Minato.

"H-He saved Nagato from the darkness?", asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, he did... After that Konoha finally considered him the hero I wanted him to be seen... Naruto told me that he would never had master the Sage if he didn't travel with you during those years: The meditation techniques that at first he thought useless and the chakra release you did with the seal let him meet the requirements for the Sage training while the training for controlling the Kyuubi's chakra made him very good controlling foreign chakra sources, letting him master the Sage Mode at that level so quickly. He is not different in this time line. He doesn't cease to amaze me with his progress", said Minato.

Both men didn't say nothing for a few seconds while they thought about the Naruto from the future and the one from the present.

Kushina didn't say anything but Minato could feel the motherly pride she was radiating.

Minato noticed the packages that Jiraiya dropped and took them.

"What is this?", asked Minato while he unwrapped one.

"It's a book I have been writting since I came back from the future. The other is a gift for him", said Jiraiya.

"WHAT!? This is the reason because you didn't come back to Konoha for Naruto!? You were writting more porn!?", exclaimed Minato looking furious at Jiraiya.

"N-No! It's not that!", said Jiraiya.

"Wait! Look at the cover, Min-kun", said Kushina.

Minato looked at the title of the book, it was named 'Naruto Uzumaki's Tale'.

He opened it and slipped the pages.

"I-It's a biography about Naruto... He wrote about our son...", thought Minato touched.

_"W-What is in the other package?",_ asked Kushina.

Minato gave back the book to Jiraiya and unwrapped the other package.

It contained a black and orange jumpsuit, Kushina noticed that it was a smaller version of the one that Jiraiya gave to Naruto in the future.

Minato wrapped again the package and gave it back to Jiraiya.

"We should go back to the inn. I have to introduce you better to your grandson...", said Minato.

When they arrived at the hotel they found Naruto and Tsunade playing poker, with Naruto having a big pile of money at his side and Tsunade thinking about offering her clothes in another bet, she dismissed it when she saw the men getting into the room and gave up.

"Ok, brat, I'll go back to Konoha", said dropping the cards.

If it was not enough to make her day, she had to spend the rest of the night healing Jiraiya and fixing his face.

* * *

**OMAKE: ABOUT BOOKS**

Minato, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and a now healed Jiraiya were having breakfast in Jiraiya's room. Naruto was listening speechless (but without stopping eating his ramen) at Jiraiya's stories about his travel with the future Naruto. Tsunade and Shizune were listening too, they didn't have the chance to hear about them in the future.

"... And then we saved the beautiful lady from terrifying tiger, I still remember how grateful she was...", said Jiraiya with a dreamy look that made Tsunade's eye twitch.

Thank to the access to Kushina's memories, Minato knew that the real story was that Jiraiya made Naruto henge into a tiger and get into the hot springs where a girl was having a bath with the purpose of scare her make her get out from the water naked. Then Jiraiya would appear, punch the tiger and have a beautiful and naked lady grateful to plan backfired when Jiraiya punched Naruto and he complained that he overdid it, the woman gave Jiraiya a good beating.

Jiraiya said that, after some alterations, that anecdote (the fake one) was added in the book he wrote while travelling with Naruto.

"That reminds me something, I brouught something from the future that you will be familiar with", said Minato to Jiraiya, while he unwrapped a scroll and opened one of the seals.

Before them stood a pile of books that Tsunade recognized with disgust while Jiraiya looked at them surprised.

"Do you recognize them? They are the books you wrote in the future, included the one you wrote while you were with Naruto. I also brought some books from your imitators, like the Chakrasutra. You don't know how much it took me to retrieve them from the Hokage...", commented Minato.

Jiraiya rushed to the books.

"My babies!! My precious babies!! I thought that I would have to write you again! As soon as we get back to Konoha I will make you be edited again!", exclaimed Jiraiya with tears in his eyes.

Naruto looked disappointed at Jiraiya, all the respect he got for the Toad Sage was gone.

_"Ero-Sennin... Hey I like it, I'll refer to him with that name!",_ thought.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Jiraiya visibly disgusted.

Minato then showed Jiraiya another book.

"Among your things I also found the book that you didn't want to be edited until your death for not apparent reason: 'The Yuri adventures of Tsenade and Shazune, with explicit illustrations!'", said Minato showing a book which cover had a voluptous brunette that looked a lot like Tsunade and a red head that reminded Shizune hugging each other in a very sensual way.

Jiraiya looked stunned at the book, he felt a raising killing intent pointing a him and began to sweat.

He turned to see that Tsunade and Shizune now were nine foot tall and had a shadow covering their eyes.

"T-Tsunade-Hime... S-Shizune-chan... I-It's not what it looks like...", babbled Jiraiya aware of the beating that would come next.

While the women expresed to Jiraiya their disagreement with the book (in other words, while they were beating him to a pulp), Kakashi appeared in the room with blank eyes mumbling "Icha, Icha, Icha", took a seat and began to read the books, unaware of anything else.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at his father.

"Dad, why Kakashi-sensei is there and ignoring us?", asked Naruto.

"I don't know why he is here, in that state we will have some hours until he comes back to his senses", commented Minato.

After that day Jiraiya vowed to never use real characters as inspiration for his books. The book about Tsenade and Shazune disappeared and was never seen again.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	63. Return to Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/26/2009.

Next week I will be very busy with my job, there's a good chance that I wouldn't be able to finish chapter 64, so don't worry if it doesn't appear next friday.

* * *

_"Dad, why Kakashi-sensei is there and ignoring us?", asked Naruto._

_"I don't know why he is here, in that state we will have some hours until he comes back to his senses", commented Minato._

"Here he is... This explains everything, when he is looking for those books sense of smell surpass even us", said a familiar voice.

They saw Pakun and the rest of Kakashi nin dogs getting into the room.

"Hello Pakun, why are you and Kakashi in this town? It's a mission or something like that?", asked Minato.

"Yes, it is, Namike-sama. We were looking for you, something happened in Konoha and you must come back as soon as possible", said the pug.

"What happened?", asked Naruto.

"We don't know the details, you will have to wait until he is back to normal", said Pakun.

Minato resealed the books and waited until Kakashi finished the one he was reading while Tsunade and Shizune healed Jiraiya from his last deserved beating.

Meanwhile Pakun and the ninja dogs passed the time in the inn's restaurant playing poker.

One of the clients, a fat and bald man saw the dogs and panicked.

"Dogs playing poker! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!", cried before fleeing.

Two hours later Kakashi finally finished the book and his visible eye regained the usual and bored look.

"Welcome back to reality, Kakashi. Pakun said that we must return inmediately to Konoha. Why?", asked.

"Hello, Sensei, hello Naruto... ? Aren't those Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune?", asked Kakashi surprised.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, they are, now why...", tried to say before Kakashi rushed to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama! This book you wrote in the future is amazing! Can I have an autograph?", asked Kakashi, ignoring Minato.

"Of course! Always the best for my fans...", said Jiraiya extending the hand to take the book.

However Minato took the book from Kakashi's hands before he could give it to Jiraiya.

The Yondaime glared at his student.

"One: This book is MINE. Two: Why do we have to come back to Konoha?", asked Minato using one of his scariest faces.

Kakashi gulped and began to talk.

"It's something that happened just after we arrived in Konoha. A delegation from Kumo appeared in order to return Hyuuga Hizahi's body to his family...", said Kakashi.

Minato couldn't believe it.

"What!? Are you serious!? How can this be possible!?", asked.

"Well, it looks like the actual Raikage wants to improve Kumo's relationship with Konoha. Since the Hyuuga incident the relationship between our villages was tense at best. The Raikage thinks that a gesture like this would help to heal the wounds", explained Kakashi.

Minato sit down, assuming his student's words.

"How did the Hyuugas and Konoha took that?", asked Minato.

"Hiashi demanded to let his brother's body inmediately in Konoha, but some of the council members argued that it could be another trap from Kumo and refused to let the body in the village until it was confirmed that it was not a trap. The Hokage had to agree and ordered to rise big tent outside the village where medic nins could make an autopsy to see if the body was not a threat and make DNA tests to confirm his identity. Hiashi was a bit relunctant but agreed at the end", said Kakashi.

Minato didn't take well that his friend's body was treated like that at his return to Konoha but the fears of the councilors were reasonable. He looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Son, but we must return to the village and attend his funeral. I owe it to Hizashi, I couldn't say farewell to him when I resurrected...", said Minato.

Naruto looked a bit disappointed at first but looked at his father with a smiled.

"I understand, Dad. Hizashi-san wanted to adopt me... It's the least we could do for him", said Naruto.

"He is so mature already? I thought that having his father back would make him more childish than in the future, but I'm glad to see that it is not the case", thought Jiraiya.

Tsunade had similar thoughts while she headed to her room for prepare her things for the trip.

Naruto was going to do the same but Jiraiya called him.

"Wait, Naruto. I have something for you that will fit you well", said Jiraiya handing him a package.

"What is this?", asked the boy excited while he opened the package.

He saw a black and orange jumpsuit, with black sandals and a black mesh shirt.

"It's a smaller version of your future self's clothes. I hope that you would like them", said Jiraiya.

"Really!? I love them! Thanks a lot, Ero-Sennin!", exclaimed Naruto hugging Jiraiya before heading to his room.

"Why he calls me again like that!? Yesterday, when you reintroduced me to him again as the one who trained you and his future self he looked at me in awe and wanted to learn everything he could from me and called me Jiraiya-sama! Why he treats me like that again!?", asked.

"Well, the book incident just opened his eyes and now he sees you as the pervert you are, Ero-sensei", commented Minato.

"You too? I told to not use again that stupid nickname you invented when you were one of my genins", said Jiraiya leaving the room.

The small smile on Jiraiya's face contradicted his words, he really mixed those nicknames...

A hour later everybody was ready to return to Konoha, with Naruto wearing his new clothes. At first, the manager of the inn wanted Tsunade to pay for the destroyed wall in the baths but Jiraiya convinced to turn the baths into mixed ones.

Naruto spend a good portion of the trip chatting with Jiraiya and telling him about the events in Konoha since his father's reappearance. Jiraiya didn't take very well when Naruto told him about the attack that was orchestrated by Madara and those traitorous villagers and felt worried when he told him about the lattest events in Suna.

Jiraiya felt very proud of Naruto when he told him how he and his friends helped Gaara and stopped Shukaku, but Akatsuki begining the Bijuu collection so early was alarming. He would have to give Naruto a more intensive training than he expected at first.

The main problem was that, although Naruto was now stronger than the time he took him from Konoha, he was still too young to being trained to use the Kyuubi's chakra, the scar on his chest was the proof, that was something they should wait until Naruto reached adult age and had the chakra and the physical development required. Something similar happened with the Sage Arts, Naruto still needed more chakra and training before begin to train in them.

They would have to make Naruto strong enough to face Akatsuki nins without relying in those powerups and they would have to do it as soon as possible. Luckily Naruto had the advantage of the Kage Bunshin training, when Jiraiya heard how Naruto created the RasenShuriken thanks to Kakashi's idea, he smashed his head against a wall for not thinking about it earlier. Naruto also had the advantage of Minato teaching and perhaps, if his suspicions were true, a hidden power that could be better than the Kyuubi's chakra.

While Jiraiya was thinking about what would be the best training for him, Naruto was now chatting with Tsunade.

"Tsunade-san, you are the best medic nin in Konoha's story, don't you?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?", responded Tsunade.

"I have a friend that could be an excellent medic nin, she said the she would love to learn medic jutsus and help others... Could you take her as apprentice?", asked the boy.

Tsunade smiled.

"You must be talking about Sakura... She was my apprentice in the future, don't worry about it, I already planned to train her", said Tsunade.

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about my friend Hinata-chan. She is very good making healing oninments, she is very nice with people and has a very good chakra control. I think that she could be another excellent apprentice too", said Naruto.

_"Well, well... So you noticed Hinata earlier this time, you even call her -chan, don't you Naruto-kun?",_ thought Tsunade.

A smile formed in her face. She always wanted to teach the shy Hyuuga girl since she noticed her excellent chakra control, much better than Ino's. Hinata was not at Sakura's level but she had larger reserves and the advantage of Byakugan. Unfortunately Tsunade's job as Hokage and her duty towards her other apprentices didn't give her enough time to train Hinata... Now things were different and she had the time, but it didn't mean that she could take advantage of the situation...

"Taking her as an apprentice too? I don't know... I'm going to be very busy with my job, especially taking account that I lost recently a lot of cash and I'll have to work a lot to get it back...", said Tsunade looking like she was thinking.

"Hey, if money is the problem I can give you back what I won against you yesterday if you take Hinata-chan as apprentice", said Naruto.

_"Perfect",_ thought Tsunade.

"Mmmm... Ok, I will teach her. With my money back I won't have to work so much and I will have the time to train Hinata...", said Tsunade.

"Then it's a deal!", responded Naruto offering his hand.

Tsunade shaked his hand back, sealing the pact.

_"Poor Naruto, there was not need to ask me something that. I feel a bit guilty for tricking you like that, but a kid like you who lives with his wealthy father doesn't need the money...",_ thought Tsunade.

_"Excellent, I felt bad for taking away the money of somebody as unlucky as her, it was almost thievery. I wanted to give it back, but she would have rejected it telling that she didn't accept anybody's pity. With this idea I don't only manage to give her money back but I also managed to convince her to train Hinata-chan",_ thought Naruto in a very manipulative and unusual way.

"By the way I also have other friends with potential as medic nins who you could teach a thing or two, like my cousin Haku", said Naruto.

"Who's Haku? And why do you call him your cousin?", asked Tsunade stranged.

Naruto spend the rest of the journey telling Tsunade about what happened since his father returned and the distant relationship their families had with the Ice User's one.

**HOURS LATER IN KONOHA**

Izumo and Kotetsu looked were doing the habitual guard duty, chatting about the lattest news that shocked Konoha like the return of Hyuuga Hizashi's body or how the Nara heir managed to seduce the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter. While civilians prefered to talk about Shikamaru's love life, the main topic for the ninjas were the events during Suna's Chuunin Exams, how the Konoha's jinchuuriki fought with other Academy students against Suna's own jinchuuriki who let his bijuu free but still lost against them.

The versions of the story varied depending to the person you asked. Sasuke's fangirls would say that he did most the work, while others gave most the credit to Shikamaru's planification (explaining how he managed to impress the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter), but most people found more reasonable the version of Naruto being the main responsible of the victory, although nobody mentioned it openly, it was logical that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki had to be stronger than the Shukaku's.

Then there was the fight that Naruto's father had against the Raikage's younger brother who was acknowledged as Kumo's second strongest ninja with the Raikage being the first and the surprise of revealing himself as the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, the second strongest bijuu... But it didn't prevent Arashi's victory, who emulated a technique from the First Hokage with his seal techniques to defeat his opponent.

If it was not enough, just after that Itachi and his missing nin gang abducted the Kazekage but they were intercepted by the Hand of Death, a group commanded by Arashi himself, leading to a battle where two S class criminals died and the Yondaime Kazekage sacrificed himself to bring back his stronger predecessor.

There were also rumours about a private meeting with the present kages in Suna and the jinchuurikis. Many people theorized that it was for negotiate the return of Hizashi's body after Arashi defeated the Raikage's brother.

Finally there was another rumour that said that the Hokage mentioned that Arashi was better in sealing than the Yondaime himself.

"... This leads to the next question. How strong is really Arashi Uzumaki?", asked Izumo.

"What are you talking about me?", said a familiar voice from behind.

They turned and meet said man face to face.

The poor chuunins paled.

"N-Nothing i-important, U-Uzumaki-sama... J-Just making s-strength compararations...", responded Kotetsu, aware that it would be better to tell the truth instead of lying to a man who had no remorse to punish severely those who disrespected his family.

Arashi looked at them a bit stranged.

"Why are you so tense? Nevermind... Where's the tenth with Hizashi's body? I was told that it was risen at the outskirts of the village", commented Arashi.

"T-The medics finalized the autopsy two hours ago. After they confirmed that the body was not a trap or something like that. Hizahi's body is now in the Hyuuga compound, where the clan is keeping vigil", said Izumo.

"Thank you, I'll go there as soon as possible", said Arashi.

"E-Excuse me, sir... Who is coming with you?", asked Kotetsu noticing that Arashi didn't come alone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, how are you?", greeted the boy.

"Hatake Kakashi, you already know me", said the lazy jonin.

"Senju Tsunade. And this is my assistant Shizune. We are returning back to Konoha", said the blond Sanin.

"But only after I convinced you to come back", commented Naruto.

Jiraiya for his part began a strange dance.

"I'm the man with no enemies. In the one who women..."

"Cut that crap and just introduce yourself", interrupted Arashi.

"Geez, you are so serious... I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, Legendary Ninja a Talented Writer", said Jiraiya.

The chuunins looked at the new comers with their eyes completely opened.

"T-Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, everybody... W-Welcome back to Konoha...", said them.

The newcomers got into the village, the chuunins looked at them.

"I don't know why they say that guard duty is a very relaxing job", commented Izumo.

The group gained inmediately the attention of the pedestrians, specially when the older ones recognized Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Are we going to the Hyuuga Compound, Dad?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, but first we will go to see the Hokage and then go home to change clothes", said Arashi.

Naruto noticed that the amount of faces who looked bad to him decreased visibly since last time he was in Konoha and many people (specially girls his age) greeted him.

He attributed it to the fact that he was with the Legendary Sannin, but the truth was that his battle with Gaara left Konoha's students in a very good place and people tends to be proud about the great things that his fellow citizens did.

They arrived at the Hokage Tower without incident.

Naruto got into the Hokage's office without calling, as he always did.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm glad to see that you came back", said the Hokage.

"Hello Old Man, yes, we are back. And look who came with us...", responded the boy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked how his former students got into his office.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Jiraiya was the first one to react and hugged the Hokage.

"Sensei! It has been a while since the last time I saw you! You look even healthier than last time I saw you, but it is not a surprise", joked Jiraiya while he tried to contain the tears without success.

"I'm very glad to see you again, Jiraiya", said Sarutobi.

Last time Jiraiya saw Sarutobi was after Orochimaru's failed invasion, where the Sandaime died.

When Jiraiya finally released Sarutobi, came Tsunade's turn.

She embraced him.

"I never thought I would see you again, Sensei... I'm sorry for being away from Konoha so much time, but now I'm back I won't leave...", said Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm very glad t-to see both of you again...", babbled Sarutobi.

Tsunade was not aware that she was hugging him in a way that his head ended between her breasts, Jiraiya looked with envy at the perverted smile on his sensei's face.

_"Lucky bastard...",_ thought.

Arashi and Naruto spend the rest of the day and part of the night in the Hyuuga Compound during the vigil for Hizashi. The funeral was celebrated next morning. Ninjas from all clans came to honor the man who sacrificed his life to prevent a war and saved a lot of lives and his clan's secrets.

Arashi and Hiashi knew that Hizashi was completely fine in the Other World but they regretted that they couldn't see him again until they died.

Naruto looked at Neji, the young genious looked undisturbed when they saw how the coffin descended in the hole. However Hinata told him that her cousin was completely shocked and cried for his father when he thought that nobody looked at him. Naruto was tempted to say Neji that his father was happy in the Other World but he realized that revealing to another orphan that his own father came back from the death during his father's funeral was not a very good idea, he would better wait until his father made his identity public.

After the funeral Sarutobi called Arashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade to his office.

"What do you want, Sensei? And why you are in your battle gear?", asked Jiraiya.

The Hokage locked the door and looked at them while he summoned Enma, who changed into a staff.

"The reason because you are here is very simple. I should have retired more than a decade ago but I had to retake the position because none of you were available. Now I have two persons younger than me that proved to be excellent Hokages and the one who was my first choice as my successor but rejected the job and recomended his student", said Sarutobi passing his eyes from Tsuande and Minato and ending in Jiraiya.

Minato looked at Jiraiya.

"WHAT!? I got the job only because you didn't want it!?", asked furious.

He was about to yell at Jiraiya when Sarutobi interrupted him.

"That's not the matter. What I want to say is that I have been Hokage more time than my predecessors and successors together and I think that it is enough. None of you will leave this room until we have a new Hokage", said Sarutobi with a face that didn't accept a no for response.

Minus an interruption for Naruto's part, the occupants of the room kept the rest of the day 'discussing' who would be the next Hokage.

When they finally left the room, the Hokage called the janitors to clean the blood in the floor.

**NEXT DAY'S EVENING**

Most Konoha's population was in front of the Hokage's Tower, that morning the Sandaime announced again his retirement and named a new Hokage. Only the council and jonins knew who was chosen to be the Godaime Hokage. People was really cheerful and excited, last time something similar happened was when the Sandaime appointed Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash as the Yondaime Hokage; his premature death was a shock and Hiruzen Sarutobi had no choice but retake a role which he felt too old to handle.

People shut up when said man appeared in the balcony, without his Hokage's robes nor the Hat.

"People of Konoha, as you know I decided to retire again. As I said in my previous retirement speech years ago, it's time to let Konoha's fate on the shoulders of a younger but very capable and experienced ninja again. I found a new successor for the mantle of Hokage. Hail to the Godaime Hokage of Konoha!", exclaimed.

There was a poof of smoke before.

When it dispelled people saw a figure doing what looked a kabuki dance.

"I'm the man without enemies from West to East. I'm the one who men envy, women desire and kids want to be. I'm the Toad Sage. I'm the Godaime Hokage. I'm Jiraiya!", exclaimed the new Godaime Hokage.

**OMAKE: THE INTERRUPTION**

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade were trying to find a way to escape from the Hokage's office, but the Old Man put walled the window and put himself between them and the door.

"As I said, no one will leave this office until we elected a new Hokage...", said Sarutobi holding Enma in his staff form in a very menacing way.

Minato tried to teleport himself outside the office but he couldn't, years ago he placed some seals that prevented any kind of teleportation in the office for security reasons, they still worked.

_"Damn! Why the hell I had to be so meticulous with my seals?",_ thought.

_"Regretting being so good, Min-kun?",_ teased Kushina while giggling.

Jiraiya found out that he couldn't summon toads or make a reverse summon to escape.

Tsunade for her part thought about making a hole in the wall but she rejected the idea when she realized that she would be paying for the damage.

The door opened.

"Finally I found you! ? What are you doing? Are you fighting in the middle of the office?", asked Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto. We are deciding who will be the next Hokage", explained Sarutobi smiling.

"Ah, I see... You are making a competition and the winner will be the new Hokage, isn't it? It looks I came just in time to compete!", exclaimed Naruto happily.

Everyone sweat dropped. If they would fight, the would fight for being one who WOULDN'T become Hokage.

"Naruto, we know that you are very strong, in fact you are stronger than most genins and many chuunins, but there's no way you could compete with any of us", said Jiraiya smiling.

"That's not true, at least I can defeat half the people in this room. Let me show you...", said Naruto doing a very familiar hand sign.

"_He is going to do the Oiroke no Jutsu again...",_ thought everyone.

Minato and Tsunade looked at the smoke cloud with an annoyed look.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at it with a smile, the jutsu was no longer able to make them pass out from a nose bleed but the sight of a naked girl was always welcome.

However, when the smoke dispelled, instead of a female and nude grown up version of Naruto there was a nude version of Tsunade.

Minato and the true Tsunade had their eyes almost popping from their sockets.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya had their eyes almost popping from their sockets, their jaws reaching the floor and their brains working at 100 percent to memorize the image.

The false Tsunade looked at them in a very suggestive way and blew a kiss to them.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were knocked out by massive nosebleeds, but their smiles suggested that they didn't mind.

_"Now I can rest in peace...",_ was their last thought.

Minato stared at the false with a stupid look, he knew that he should look to other side but his eyes didn't obey him.

Suddenly he found himself in his mindscape with a very annoyed look.

_"I'm prettier than her! Look at me! Undress no Jutsu!",_ exclaimed Kushina making her clothes disappear.

The poor Minato ended with a nose bleed bigger than the other two men's.

Kushina giggled while she blussed a little at what she did.

_"Even without a body, I am still able to make him react like that",_ thought happily.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Naruto dispelled the jutsu and looked at the men.

"Wow! It even affected Dad!", commented.

Then he felt a massive killing intent from behind and saw Tsunade glaring at him.

_"Perhaps turning into Baa-chan before her, was not my brightest idea...",_ thought while he saw her first heading towards him.

The punch send Naruto flying outside the building, making a hole in the wall.

Many people in Konoha saw Naruto flying in a very ungraceful, including Sasuke and Kakashi, who were training.

_"WHAT!? Naruto's father is already teaching him how to fly!?",_ thought Sasuke, "_I must increase my training! I will make 100 laps around the village and then 500 push ups and then..."_

For not apparent reason an image of Sasuke wearing green spandex appeared in Kakashi's mind, he made it disappear with a frown.

Since that day Naruto vowed to not use his Oiroke no Jutsu to look like a female he knew, or at least make sure that said female was not present.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	64. About Snakes, Naras and Medics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/10/2009.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the updated report concerning Arashi Uzumaki that he ordered months ago when he heard about a new bloodline in Konoha, just before his body switch.

The Snake Sannin would have read it before if he hadn't been too busy modifying his new body. Unlike many people would have thought, many of Orochimaru's powers like his extensible tongue were not jutsus: they were alterations that Orochimaru did to his own body like the ability to bend his limbs in impossible angles, the capacity to extend his neck, the previously mentioned extensive tongue...

Many of these features were results of his experiments, the same ones that banned him from Konoha. Stupid fools! If his stupid sensei have named him Hokage instead of Jiraiya's student he would have performed the experiments with prisoners and would have taken a new era to Konoha with improved ninjas like himself.

Thanks to those experiments that they rejected Orochimaru was now the strongest of the Sannin and one of the most powerful ninjas ever! His body was now almost invulnerable to physical damage to the point that he could survive to a punch by Tsunade and her monstrous strength with almost no harm. Something similar happened with elemental attacks, only the strongest ones would be able to damage him.

On top of that, Orochimaru also managed to improve his healing rate, making him able to heal in a few days wounds that would take months to a normal ninja. Not only that, but recently he developed a technique that imitated a snake taking off it's skin that healed him completely, even to the point to regenerate lost limbs! Nor Tsunade, proclaimed as Konoha's best medic nin ever, was able to do that!

However these improvements came with a price. The improvement decreased the life span of the usurped body, already diminished by the reject caused by the parasitic presence of his true form within it.

For that reason he chose the female body he was currently occupying, that woman proved to be the most endurable of the available candidates. However, after Orochimaru received the visit of women's monthly friend, he decided to switch only to male bodies, discarding Guren as a potential host.

He smiled when he thought about his favorite candidate, Kimimaro. The Kaguya boy was extremely easy to manipulate and soon was turned into a loyal dog that would do anything for him, including to become his next host willingly. The only reason because he didn't take his body as because he was going to wait until Kimimaro was older and stronger.

Another candidate in Orochimaru's list was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. The Snake Sannin didn't renounce to get the Sharingan, he needed it if he wanted to learn all jutsus in the world, the reports about the young Uchiha said that the boy was a genious like his brother and remarked that his main goal was to kill Itachi. It fitted perfectly with Orochimaru's plans. At the proper time, he would test Sasuke, if he passed, Orochimaru would tempt him with power for his revenge in exchange for his body.

He got out from his reveries and began to read the report about Arashi Uzumaki.

The sick smile he had on his face when he finished the report would have caused nightmares to anyone who witnessed it.

He began to read the report again. It was better than he expected! A bloodline able to heal any wound as long as it didn't kill the owner! Not only that but the Uzumaki would never get any sequel from said wounds and would be completely healed in record time. A body like that wouldn't be affected by the drawbacks of the body switch, it could last for decades! And a body like that could receive modifications that would kill others.

The Uzumaki also happened to have an enviable arsenal of jutsus, like one that let him fly with a liberty never saw before, the Yondaime's Rasengan, invisible clones and even a version of the Kawarimi that let him switch places with his own enemies! The Uzumaki was also recognized as a Seal Master on a level with Minato Namikaze (that could explain why he let his son being the Kyuubi vessel) Orochimaru was not surprised when he saw that Arashi was labeled as S class ninja.

Orochimaru read slowly the parts concerning Arashi's battles like defeating Zabuza and convince him to join Konoha. Anyways what impressed The ninja was able to survive two encounters with Itachi and defeated the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi in Suna.

The report also mentioned the extraordinary progress that Naruto Uzumaki made since he had his father training him. Orochimaru lost any interest in the Kyuubi vessel when he heard that the boy was reported to not have any talent as ninja, but it looked like that it was not the case. With the Kyuubi at his dispossal, Naruto was now a very tempting candidate.

Orochimaru looked at the pic of father and son training and almost had an orgasm. He didn't know if it was because he imagined himself owning those bodies or because the hormones of the female body he had now.

Yes, the Uzumakis would be fine candidates for a new body, if he managed to capture them and the Uchiha perhaps he could find a way to combine both bloodlines and get a superpowerful body.

He heard somebody knocking the door.

"Come in", said Orochimaru in an unusual cheerful tone.

Kabuto got into Orochimaru's office, looking concerned.

"Oh, it's you, Kabuto... Why are you here? You only come here for the most important matters. What happened? Did they find out that you are a spy?", asked Orochimaru.

"No, it's not that, Orochimaru-sama. My team is now in a mission outside Konoha with another of our spies disguised as me... It's about what happened in Konoha...", responded Kabuto.

"What happened?"

"Well. Jiraiya and Tsunade, your former team mates, returned to Konoha. We would have to remade the Invasion plans now that we will have the risk to face their summons and themselves, but it is not the worst, Orochimaru-sama", said Kabuto measuring his words.

"What is then?", asked Orochimaru slighty annoyed.

"T-The Sandaime decided to step down and announced a new Hokage. One who is stronger than him, according to the rumors...", said Kabuto.

"WHAT!? WHO!? Don't dare to omit any detail!", exclaimed Orochimaru.

Kabuto gulped, now came the part he feared to say.

"T-The new Hokage i-is J-Jiraiya... In fact it was discovered that he was the first choice for Yondaime Hokage but he refused the seat and recommended his student...", babbled.

"HIM!? THAT IDIOT IS THE NEW HOKAGE!? AND IT HAPPENS THAT HE WAS THE FIRST CHOICE FOR YONDAIME!?", roared Orochimaru releasing enough killing intent to kill small mammals.

The poor Kabuto cornered himself in the other side of the room in fetal position while Orochimaru began to destroy the room.

He was interrupted by someone knocking the door.

The angry Sannin opened the door to see a scared Tayuya.

"What's going on!?", asked Orochimaru.

The filthy mouthed girl looked scared at her master.

"Otokage-sama, an intruder got into the complex...", said the girl in a very unual gentle tone.

"You interrupt me for that!? Send some ninjas to kill him!", said Orochimaru.

"W-We did it but he defeated the ninjas. The rest of the Sound Five are on a mission right now, so Kimimaro decided to deal with the intruder in person", said the red head.

"...And?", asked Orochimaru.

"He can't kill him! Kimimaro managed to hit dozens of fatal blows in the intruder but the f*ck*ng bastard refuses to die!", exclaimed her.

"What are you saying?", said Kabuto before the door opened violently.

There stood a man dressed ragged and bloody robes with many bone weapons impaled into his body. Said man had white hair combed backwards and was armed with a three bladed scythe. He looked at Orochimaru.

"You must be Orochimaru. I'm Hi-", said before he was impaled from behing by a bone spear by Kimimaro.

"Can you CENSORED, stop attacking me with those f*ck*ng bones and showe them into your *ss!? That hurts, bastard!", exclaimed Kimimaro expelling blood from his mouth.

Orochimaru and Kabuto sweat dropped. This guy was almost as bad as Tayuya.

"Kimimaro, stop attacking this man and lets listen what he wants to say", ordered Orochimaru.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama", said Kimimaro.

Kabuto looked at the newcomer with medical interest. How could this man survive with those wounds?

The man proceeded to remove the bone weapons that impaled him.

"Aahhh... That's much better... Let me introduce myself, my name is Hidan and I want to help you in the destruction of Konoha...", said the Jashin follower.

Orochimaru was all ears.

**IN KONOHA**

There were two days of celebrations, one for Sarutobi's retirement and other for Jiraiya's appointment.

There were protests by part of the female population when they found out that their new leader was the one who wrote those perverted books and a proud pervert. They calmed down after Tsunade made Jiraiya sign a law that authorized to attack the Hokage is he was found spying on women as his first act as Hokage.

The other ones who at first didn't want Jiraiya as Hokage were the fans of his books until Jiraiya promised that his job as Hokage wouldn't make him abandon his duty as writer.

**THE ACADEMY, NEXT DAY AFTER THE CELEBRATIONS**

Things have been really troublesome for Shikamaru since he returned to Konoha.

After his mother saw Temari kissing him, she put into an interrogation that would make Ibiki proud when they arrived home.

Shikamaru told her that Temari was a friend he made by correspondence. At first they started with a shogi game by letters and later they became friends. He thought that Temari was just a plain civilian girl, he didn't find out that she was the Kazekage's daughter until he met her in Suna.

When his mother asked him how he managed to impress a girl like her, he had to confess that he was smarter and more skilled than he appeared, confirmed by the fact that he participated in the fight against Gaara and Shukaku (he managed to hide his role in the fight against Akatsuki). He said that he kept a low profile in the Academy in order to avoid unwanted attention and having a normal life.

Shikaku was very impressed by his son's reasoning and agreed with him, he didn't want Shikamaru to turn into another Kakashi or another Itachi.

Yoshino didn't take it so well, if her son was one of the best of his class then he would have to show it, their family wouldn't have to be ashamed of him! She also added that as the boyfriend of the Kazekage's daughter he shouldn't embarrass her with his poor academic grades so she asked Iruka to report to her about any lazy behaviour from his part.

Luckily the scarred teacher was part of the group who knew that he was a chuunin from the future so he didn't have to pretend to pay attention on class, he only had to get good marks on his exams.

But it wasn't the most annoying part...

Because Temari kissed him in front of the gossip princesses of Konoha (Ino and Sakura) now everybody knew about their relationship. Boys pretended that they didn't care but looked at him with envy, specially when Kiba used a henge to show them how Temari looked.

Girls were worse.

Suddenly they found the Nara boy inexplicably attractive. There had to been something in Shikamaru that made him win the heart of an elite kunoichi who was practically Suna's princess. Sasuke saw the chance to get rid off from some fangirls and said that Shikamaru and him were on a similar level and soon the lazy boy had his own fangirls bothering him. Shikamaru now spend the classes planning his revenge on the Uchiha.

Everyone in class stopped for a brief moment what they were doing when Naruto got into the class and took his seat. His fame among his classmates rised a lot after they heard about Suna's battle where he had a major role and how his father and him convinced the legendary Sannins to return to Konoha.

The blond boy ignored the whispers and headed to his seat at Sai and Hinata's sides. Shikamaru noticed that he was now wearing a smaller version of the black and orange jumpsuit, less ofending to the eyes in his opinion.

"Hello everyone! I never thought that I would be happy to be back at the Academy", said the boy.

Hinata looked at his new jumpsuit. A part of her felt sad when she was that he was not wearing anymore the clothes she gave him as present in secret but she admited that he looked really better with his new look.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, n-new clothes?", said pointing at them.

"Yes, they are a present from Ero-Sennin", said Naruto.

"W-Who is E-Ero-Sennin?", asked Hinata blushing, not noticing that the others were listening to their conversation.

"He is Jiraiya, the new Hokage. I call him like that because he is a pervert", responded Naruto.

"Naruto! Show more respect to the Hokage. And why would he make a present to you?", scolded Sakura.

"My father and him are close friends. He is even going to give me a special training", responded Naruto.

"WHAT!?", asked all those who didn't know about the future.

"It's true", confirmed Shino.

One of the reasons because Aburames barely talked was because they were very bad liars. One of the best ways to confirm a rumor was an Aburame agreeing with it.

_"What!? He is going to have the Hokage himself teaching him!?",_ thought Sasuke.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun", said Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. But I'm not the only one who will learn from a Sannin. You told me that you would love to learn medic jutsus, I managed to convince Tsunade for...", tried to say but he was interrupted by Iruka.

"Everyone, quiet down and go back to your seats. Today we have a very special visit", said the teacher.

When everybody calmed down Iruka opened the door and let the visit in.

"Let me introduce yourselves to Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. She came for a very important subject that could change the ninja career of some of yourselves", said Iruka.

"Hello everyone. I'll be quick. The new Hokage has decided to start a medic nin program with the purpose of having a medic nin in each team. As part of the program we are going to select some Academy students from the upper classes who will receive medic ninjutsu lessons as part of their academic training", said the Sannin while she looked at dossier about the students.

Her eyes rest on Hinata.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata, don't you? Do you want to be a part time student of mine?", said to the shy girl.

"M-Me!? T-Tsunade-sama w-why do you think that I would be a good medic nin?", said the girl.

"Of course. According to your academic profile you have an excellent chakra control and a good chakra capacity for your age... And a got a recomendation from a reliable source", said the woman.

"What 'reliable source' are you talking about? You agreed to teach Hinata after I won our challenge. I think that she will be an amazing medic nin", interrupted Naruto.

"You are that source, baka... Well, Hinata do you accept?", asked Tsunade.

_"N-Naruto-kun convinced T-Tsunade-sama to teach me because he is so confident on my skills?",_ thought the girl blushing.

The girls began to whisper among themselves.

"Have you heard that? Hinata said to Naruto that she wanted to be learn medic ninjutsu and he brings Tsunade to teach her! T-That's the most romantic thing I saw since... since... since Naruto made that flower tiara for Hinata!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend who would do the something similar for me... They are not an oficial couple yet don't they? That means that Naruto is still available..."

Hinata got out from her stupor.

"Yes, I would love to be your student. I just hope to be worthy of such honor...", said the girl.

Tsunade smiled.

"Excellent. Now come with me to the last year class to recruit the other students with potential for being medic nins. Oh wait, I almost forgot about the ones there...", said Tsunade looking at a certain duo.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Do you want to be also my part time students?", asked to them.

"Yes! I would love to learn from you Tsunade-sama!", exclaimed Ino.

"Yes, I want to be your student! I'll make you very proud!", exclaimed Sakura.

**_"I WON'T LET YOU SURPASS ME, INO PIG!",_** said Inner Sakura.

Tsunade took her new students and left the class. The students began to talk about how lucky were those girls and Naruto for having such important ninjas teaching them until Iruka made them shut up.

None of them was aware that Arashi Uzumaki witnessed hidden the whole scene.

The masked ninja left the Academy and headed home.

_"Did you see Hinata's face when she found out that Naruto convinced Tsunade to teach her? She looked so cute...",_ commented Kushina giggling.

_"Yes, she was really... WHAT!?",_ exclaimed Minato almost tripping.

_"What happened Minato!?",_ asked Kushina alarmed.

_"N-Nothing bad... I-I have received a memory from the clones in m-my laboratory... I-It's the time...",_ whispered Minato.

Kushina's face paled.

_"W-What? I-Is it w-what I think...?",_ babbled Kushina.

Minato nodded.

_"Yes, Kushi-chan... Everything is ready... You are going to live again"_

* * *

Didn't expect that, eh?

Finally we are going to reach the moment you have been waiting for.

Stay tuned for next chapter: REBIRTH

* * *

**OMAKE: JIRAIYA'S AFTERLIFE**

Jiraiya found himself in a place that looked like an office, with a desk chairs and a pile of documents. He also noticed that the room had a lot of doors.

_"Where I am? I thought that Pein killed me... Wait! I got my arm back! What the hell happened!?",_ thought.

"Welcome, Jiraiya. How do you feel?", said a man getting into the room.

Said man was very tall, had a very pale skin, long black hair and was visibly well built.

"W-Who are you? Where I am? I'm supposed to have died fighting Pein!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

"I'm the God of Death, this is my office and yes, you are dead, Jiraiya. You are here to discuss with me some of the details about your new existence in the Other World", said the man.

"You are the God of Death? Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry but I don't believe you. You look just like Orochimaru in steroids. Are you really who you said?", mocked Jiraiya.

**_"DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU MORTAL!?",_** said the deity took his true appearance, a ghostly and skinny giant with white hair, lavender skin and a sword.

"N-No, s-sir...", babbled Jiraiya.

**_"GOOD",_** said the God regaining his former apperance. He took a formulary and a pen.

"First of all... What age do you want to have in the After Life? Most people prefer their twenties or thirties but others are fine with the age they looked when they died. Don't worry, you can change it afterwards, it's not a decission that will affect you for all eternity", said the the God.

Jiraiya didn't need to think too much about it.

"I'll keep the age I have now. Mature but not old, experienced but not age-worn. Yes, I'll keep this age", said Jiraiya.

"Very good... Do you want to keep any scar from your previous battles before your death? Most fighters prefer to keep them as testimony of their battles", said the God of Death writting in the form.

Jiraiya thought for a few minutes.

"Yes... I want to keep the scar from the wound I got while traininig Naruto, you can remove the others", said Jiraiya.

"Ok. The scar in your chest will accompany you for all eternity until you say otherwhise", said the God poking Jiraiya in the chest.

Jiraiya noticed that the man's expresion changed to a slighty worried one when he looked at the form again.

"This is no good...", commented the God.

"What happens?", asked Jiraiya.

"Well, you were basically a good person, you tried always to do the right and your books made a lot men (and women) happy (although the women would never admit it), buuut there's the little issue of not fulfilling your role as god parent for your student's son during his first years. I'm very sorry but you commited a very severe fault abandoning your godson. Before being send to Heaven you'll have to spend three years in Hell, after that punishment you will go to the Paradise reserved for the best fighters of History, and don't worry, you'll see a lot of beautiful ladies there...", said the God opening one of the doors.

The door revealed a land where Jiraiya could see various ninjas he recognized (including his deceased student) fighting just for the joy of battle, when the fight finished, he saw that they had a feast where the ninjas were joined by their families (he didn't notice Kushina's absence, he was too busy looking at the beatiful angelic women(and men) that were accompanying the single fighters)

"Ok! Send me quickly to Hell, the sooner I get there, the sooner I'll leave and be with the chicks!", said the pervert.

The God of Death looked at him with a sly smile and closed the door to Heaven.

"Very well. By the way, Hell is different for each person, this the one reserved to you...", said the deity opening another door.

_(WARNING DON'T KEEP READING IF YOU ARE TOO SENSIBLE, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE REVIEWERS COMPLAINING THAT THEY REMOVED THEIR OWN EYES)_

Jiraiya saw a room full of Orochimaru clones dressed only with thongs and feather scarfs. The stuff they were doing among themselves was probably illegal in most civilizied countries.

One of them spotted the horrified face of Jiraiya.

"Heeeellooooo, Jiraiya-chaaaaaan! I heard that you are going to be with us! We are going to treat you very weeeeeeell!", exclaimed the Orochimaru licking his lips while others looked at Jiraiya with perverted smiles while they touched the piercings in their nipples.

_(OK, THE DISGUSTING STUFF IS OVER, YOU CAN READ FROM HERE)_

Jiraiaya kneeled before the God of Death.

"PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK ME!", begged Jiraiya with waterfall like tears.

"Sorry, but it is named Hell for a reason. You'll pass be there for the next three years. Unless...", commented the God with a thoughtful look.

"Unless what!? I'll do it!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

The God of Death looked at the pile of papers.

"I have a lot of paperwork about the administration of the different Hells delayed, a pair of centuries to be accurated...", commented the God.

One of the Orochimarus send a kiss to Jiraiya.

"I'll do it! I'll take care of that paperwork if you don't send me there!", exclaimed Jiraiya.

"It's a deal then. I won't send you to that Hell and you will pass the next three years doing this paperwork. You can start now", said the God closing the door of Jiraiya's particular Hell.

Jiraiya began his work, happy to escape from that torment.

Four hours later, he was still with the first form.

"Argghhh! It's almost impossible to understand this papers!", complained Jiraiya to the God, who was reading a book.

The God looked at him with a sadistic smile.

"Of course. It's literally Paperwork from Hell"

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	65. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/24/2009.

Yes, it took me two weeks to update, but my work is what pays my factures, not my writting.

I just discovered that this story is one of the most reviewed among Minato's stories and the longest one, being the only one that surpasses the 200000 words mark.

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha, Naruto headed to the Academy a hour ago, unaware what was going to happen in a room where his father's clones worked for months.

Minato looked for fifth time at the arrays of seals that were spread throughout all the room. The complexity of the seals would make a neophyte in seals scream in impotence an would take another seal master a few years to figure out the purpose of the seal ensemble.

All seals were sorrounding an empty circle.

He looked at the first array of seals, they were sorrounding a large piece of clay, brought directly from Earth Country. Said clay was considered one of the most refined craft material in all elemental countries because it's lack of impurities. The clay was extremely rare and the exports of said material were extremely limitied, Earth Country's merchants were banned to export it to Fire Country, Minato paid a fortune for it to a merchant who was in Suna during the Chuunin exams.

Then he looked at the second array of seals, they were sorrounding a pot full of mineral water, brought from Water Country. This water was considered the purest form of water found in nature in the Elemental Nations, only destiled water in a laboratory could be considered as pure as this water, but this one was considered the best for Water jutsus by most Mist ninjas.

His sight possed over the third array of seals, sorrounding a scroll with a storage seal. Said seal contained literally a thunder from Lighting Country. Minato in person flew to Lighting Country with a lighting rod, landed on the highest mountain during a storm and waited patiently until a ray fell towards him. At the last second he activated the seal of the scroll and sealed the ray.

Something similar happened with the content of the scroll sorrounded by the fourth array of seals. It was air from Wind Country that he got sealed during their visit to Suna. It was the easiest material to obtain.

Finally there was the bonfire sorrounded by the fifth array seals. The wood of said fire were branches from Konoha's oldest trees, those trees were in Konoha even before Senju and Uchiha clans decided to fund their hidden village and were said to be about 1000 years old. Minato kept sealed a lit torch wich was ignited using magma from one of Fire Country's volcanos and used it minutes ago to start the fire.

The arrays seals sorrounding the five materials were connected to each other, linking in a circle where they would merge using the chakra transformation properties of the seals in order to create what many skill ninjas dreamed and researched without success since the first bunshin was created: A Blood Clone... The Perfect Clone.

The idea idea came after a revelation that Minato had in the Other World when he saw Hashirama creating Wood Clones merging earth and water chakra. What kind of clone would appear if somebody managed to merge the five elements? The response appeared on his head in an instant: A real clone! It was so obvious...

Human beings were made from the five elements. All signals were there: Water was present in the body fluids, Earth was the solid part, Fire in the body heat, Lighting in the brain and nervous system, Wind in the breath... For that reason humans could use jutsus from different elements, all them were present in their bodies. Unlike many people thought, everyone had the potential to learn to use all five elements with enough training. The problem was that mastering the main element was something that took years and it would take even more time to use a jutsu from an element with not affinity at all, it was not worth the time, but the potential was there.

Perhaps that explained why Water and Earth were the most common elemental affinities, they were the predominant elements in the body.

A talk with the God of Death confirmed Minato's theory, but he decided to abandon the subject because he didn't need a clone of himself in the Other World.

Neither he needed said clone at the present time. He looked at a circle of seals between him and the seals with the elements, specifically the small lock of red hair that was there. That hair was collected carefully throughout all the house, specially from Kushina's clothes and her hair brush. The purpose of the circle of seals was to use said hair as the genetic base for the procedure, so the clone would be a clone of Kushina and not himself.

_"I'll never regret to letting hair grew long, I don't know what we would have done if I had to reincarnate into a twin of Minato...",_ thought Kushina.

(Sorry, yaoi fans, no Minato/Minato in this story)

The walls of the room had special storage seals connected to the seals on the ground, those seals contained the chakra required to perform the ritual, merging two elements with seals was extremely draining, doing it with five was just imposible even for Minato and his kage level chakra reserves. For that reason he came all nights he could and added a good portion of his chakra to the seals, not enough to make him suffer from chakra exhaustion but enough to make him go to bed completely tired.

And finally there was a final set of seals connected to the circle where the new body would appear. Part of those seals were painted directly in Minato's bare chest, connecting the seal on his chest with the rest of the seal essemble. These seals had the purpose to transfer Kushina's soul and chakra into the new body, that was the reason because Minato sealed her on himself. The Blood Bushin was the evolution of the Kage Bunshin technique, which took a fragment of the user's soul to create a clone who had the abilites, characteristics and memories of the user but not substance, something that the Blood Clone would do.

The transfer seals in Minato's body would make sure that the ritual would transfer only Kushina's soul into the new body.

He couldn't help but feel proud at his work.

When he died he thought that his pinnacle would be Naruto's seal, it was the most sophisticated bijuu container seal ever made, as long as nobody messed with it, the Kyuubi would never escape, even if it the seal weakened and the Fox was about to get free, a contingency measure would summon from the Other World to fix the seal. However Minato died with the thought that his best work would make his son's life a hell. Then there was the seal that revived him in combination with the Edo Tensei, it couldn't be called a success because it was not made with the purpose of bringing him back to life.

_"This is definitely my master piece. In theory it should work without problem but still there's a 40% chance that it could fail. Kushina, do you want to keep on with it? You lost your ethereal form when I sealed you inside me, if we fail there's nothing that assures us that you would become a ghost again, your soul could go directly to the Other World... We can always combine the Kage Bunshin with the shape shifting technique and give you total control of it", _said Minato.

Kushina denied with her head.

_"No, if I had to be constantly living with the fear that any dab could destroy my body I prefer to be still sealed within you. Part of being a ninja is taking risks, you worked very hard to create this. If I refuse to take the risk then I don't deserve to be called a ninja nor your love",_ said Kushina.

Minato nodded.

_"Very well... The only thing I regret about this is that I won't feel you with me all time and we won't be able to share more memories, Kushi-chan...",_ said Minato.

_"Me too, Min-kun...",_ responded her.

They kissed each other, sharing memories for a last time.

He left unwillingly his mindscape, looked at the seals and put his hands over them.

_"Are you ready, Kushina? At my signal you must activate the transfer seal, we won't have any other opportunity",_ said him.

_"I know. Don't worry I was getting ready for this moment since the sealing, I won't fail",_ responded her.

Minato focused chakra at the seals, which started to glow.

"FUIN JUTSU: REBIRTH!", exclaimed.

The storage seals containing the thunder and the wind disappeared, releasing the volatile elements that were catched by the seals around them.

The seals containing chakra let their charge flow in an increasing pace.

The five elements flowed through the seals towards the central circle.

The elements met at the circle and began to swirl among themselves while the transformation seals received more and more energy from the chakra containing seals.

The swirling elements began to blaze like the sun. The light was so strong that Minato had to cover his eyes, he uncovered them for a brief moment, noticing that the elements were now fused into a shining ball.

Then, the shining ball's form began to change, the last thing that Minato managed to see before glancing away was that it was taking a human shape.

_"Kushina, NOW!",_ exclaimed.

_"FUIN JUTSU: SOUL TRANSFER!",_ exclaimed Kushina.

What happened next was one of Minato worst experiences ever, the pain he felt on his soul was unbearable.

He felt how Kushina presence was literally tore off within him. The most similar experience he had before was when he sealed the Kyuubi and his soul was extracted violently by the God of Death, but being deprived from Kushina's pressence so suddenly was that made this one worse. He had to use all his will to ignore the pain and focus all his attention on the process.

To his horror he saw that the chakra seals were almost depleted.

_"NO! I have to do something!", _thought.

He began to push more quantities of his own chakra into the seals, not caring if he could die doing it.

The light intesified, reaching a point where it shined more than the sun although it didn't irradiate heat.

Suddenly the light retreated towards it's source.

There was an explosion...

"KUSHINA!", exclaimed Minato before being knocked down.

He got up disorientated to see that the room was filled by the same kind of smoke that appeared with Kage Bunshin, the shine in the seals began to disappear. He couldn't find an explanation to it, but inside him he was aware about a presence at the center of the room.

And he saw her...

"GASP!"

She felt how her body worked to let the air inside it. She felt disorientated and she felt cold. She got up maladroitly, feeling how blood rushed toward her. She felt a bit dazed but she didn't care, it was something she never felt for years.

She felt ALIVE.

A strong but gentle pair of hands put a blanket over her naked body, she turned and saw him.

They looked at each other.

"M-Minato...?", babbled.

"Kushina...", whispered.

"Oh Kami... She is more beautiful than ever...", thought Minato blushing.

She put her hand over her chest and felt her heart bumping.

"I-Is this r-real? A-Am I really alive?", asked her with tears forming in her eyes.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, both them felt a very pleasant shiver through their spines.

"If you felt that then you are really, now I'm completely sure", said Minato smiling at her.

Kushina began to cry from sheer happiness.

"WE MADE IT! I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE...!", cried while she hugged Minato.

"Yes, you are! You are alive! You live again!", cried him.

He lifted her from the waist and they began what seemed dance just for the joy of doing it.

They laughed and danced for several minutes until they stopped and looked at each other.

A lock of red hair covered Kushina's left eye.

Minato took something from his pouch. It was a hair clip, the same he gave her years ago when he found out that she was a girl.

She let him put the clip on her hair with a smile. They looked at each other's eyes.

They didn't notice that their faces were getting closer.

"Min-kun..."

"Kushi-chan..."

Their lips met again.

It was not a chaste like the other, this one was extremely passionate but still tender. They felt a very similar feeling than the one they felt whenever they fused their souls when she was still sealed within him, it was completely welcome.

They stood kissing for almost five minutes until they finally broke it gasping for air.

Kushina let the blanket fell out.

Minato blushed and almost had a nose bleed, after years without seeing her like that it was comprensible.

"Uppss... It looks like I'm naked again, he, he, he...", giggled her in a mischievious way while she covered herself in a very provocative way.

"We won't need clothes for a time...", responded him with a privy while he took her bridal style and headed to their room.

They spend the next hours between making love and just embracing each other, enjoying their mutual company. When they decided to leave the bed, they took a bath together. When they were drying themselves they noticed that the seal on Minato's chest transformed into a new seal and that Kushina also had an identical one, said seals were only visible whenever they focused chakra towards them.

After examining the seals Minato realized what happened.

Because Minato had to alter the ritual adding more chakra, the soul transfer proccess didn't work completely as expected. Now they had a part of each other's soul within them. That let they know where the other was and how they felt, the sensations were more intense the more closer they were to the point that they were able to connect their minds if they were close enough. There was no need to say that the unexpected situation was completely welcome.

Kushina stood for a few minutes before their wardrobe deciding what clothes she should wear. At the end she chose a simple but beautifu dress, the one she wore when Jiraiya visited them during her pregnancy. She didn't know why she took this one, perhaps because that one gave her a more motherly appearance.

Her thoughts were inmediately centered on her son.

"Naruto... H-How are we going to tell him when he comes back? We never thought about that...", asked her.

Minato felt the nervousness on Kushina, hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down.

"I don't know, but we would get a way for telling him... How much time do we have until he comes back?", asked him.

The sound of a door closing responded his question.

"Dad, I'm home!", exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

To be continued...

Before you think about killing me for this evil cliffhanger, enjoy not one nor two, but three omakes!

* * *

**OMAKE: DELETED SCENE 1**

She felt how her body worked to let the air inside it. She felt disorientated and she felt cold. She got up maladroitly, feeling how blood rushed toward her. She felt a bit dazed but she didn't care, it was something she never felt for years.

She felt ALIVE.

She turned and saw... another Kushina.

The other Kushina looked horrified at her.

"K-Kushi-chan!? You should have turned into a clone of yourself, not into one of myself... ? What happened with my hand? And my voice? And why I have now breasts?......... Oh crap", said Minato.

They realized that the cloning process was a success, unfortunately the soul transfer didn't work as expected and they ended in the wrong bodies.

They sweat dropped and stood there for a few minutes until Kushina got out from the stuppor.

"Don't worry Min-kun, being a woman is not that bad and we always can use the transformation jutsu to transform into ourselves...", said Kushina.

"I-It's true, w-we can recover our true form whenever we like...", said Minato.

He/she noticed that Kushina was looking at him/her in a very sensuous way.

"... And besides... I think that we can discover some interesting things... You know, it must be because I'm now I'm your body, but I never realized that mine was so hot...", commented her/him.

"It's curious, I think the same...", commented Minato smiling.

**END**

**OMAKE: DELETED SCENE 2**

She felt how her body worked to let the air inside it. She felt disorientated and she felt cold. She got up maladroitly, feeling how blood rushed toward her. She felt a bit dazed but she didn't care, it was something she never felt for years.

She felt ALIVE.

"K-Kushina? I-It's that you? Why do you have those foxy ears and those fangs? A-Are those t-things on your back tails...?", asked Minato confused while he tried to contain a nose bleed.

Decades ago an ancestor of Minato managed to obtain some fur from the Kyuubi and exposed it in a crystal urn. However he was too lazy to etiquete it properly and just added a K on the base of the urn. When one of Minato's demiclone saw the lock of red hair with the K he thought that it was from Kushina and mixed it with Kushina's real air. The ritual merged both DNA's making Kushina reborn as a hanyou, but this was something that they would find out later.

Kushina looked at her new body and decided that she liked it.

Minato noticed was looking at him with a predatory but very sexy smile. Was she purring?

"I don't know what happened, but I don't care. Now let's play!", exclaimed her rushing towards him.

Years later Konoha became the only major village thanks to it's clan of overpowerful semi-demons with foxy features. Because nobody dared to invade the village and none of the villagers thoght it would be a good idea to piss off their protective parents, the hanyous were accepted in the village without problem.

The only drawback that Minato found was that he ended with his clothes ripped every nights...

**END**

**OMAKE 3: WARDROBE AFFAIRS** (This is the only one that really happens in the story)

Kushina was in her underwear looking at the mirror, with Minato looking at her.

It was her imagination or this bra was now smaller?

She looked at Minato in a suspicious way.

"They are bigger", said to him.

"W-What are you talking about?", asked Minato pretending to have no idea without success.

She put her arms on jars and got near her husband, inclining herself in order to give him a better view.

"You know what I'm talking about, you are Jiraiya's student after all...", said her seriously.

_"Oh shit, she found out! She only had two extra centimeters...",_ thought Minato.

Kushina smiled, knowing what her husband thought whenever they were close had a lot of advantages.

"So two extra centimeters, Min-kun...? Let me see... How are you going to compensate me for the underwear that I'll have to renew thanks to your little idea?", asked her with a sly smile.

Thanks to their link Minato found out that she was not really angry with him for his 'gift', only a bit annoyed.

"Well, I can go shopping with you to renovate your underwear", suggested Minato with a smile.

Kushina smiled back.

"It's a good idea... But also you will have to accompany me to the locker rooms to see how my new lingerie fits me and give me your opinion", saying it in a fake bossy way.

Minato nodded with a smile.

_"I wonder why many men hate to go shopping so much. I can't imagine it..."_, thought.

Meanwhile, Shikaku was helping his wife with shopping bags full of shoes. For not apparent reason he thought that Arashi Uzumaki was a lucky bastard.

* * *

Remember to review.


	66. Together again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/31/2009.

I know that many of you were a bit disappointed with the ending of last chapter because you expected that the encounter between Naruto and Kushina would be there. The reason I did it was because I wanted to center that chapter around Minato and Kushina so I could center this one around Naruto and Kushina, I hope that would like it.

This chapter is dedicated for all those readers who were waiting for this moment.

* * *

**TEN YEARS AGO**

The baby known as Naruto was crying in the crib, the genin who was supposed to take care of him left the apartment just when the clock marked the end of his shift, without waiting for his replacement. He didn't seem too preoccupied for leaving the baby alone, probably he thought that whatever happened to the baby during the next hours would be his replacement's fault, not his.

Kushina looked furious how the uncaring genin left her baby alone, if only she could intervene she would give that ninja and his replacement the beating of their lives, after she attended her baby, of course.

But she couldn't.

Whenever she tried to touch Naruto her hands just passed through him. She spend hours yelling and yelling trying to say to the Hokage and Naruto that she was there but they never noticed her. Since her death, her existence was only being a witness of Naruto's life, unable to help him.

Things shouldn't be like this...

Naruto should be in a house with a family taking care of him, not living alone in an apartment with genins hired by Konoha taking care of him begrudgingly... He should be recognized at the Yondaime's son and the Hero of the Leaf, not a nameless orphan hated by almost everyone because the demon he was protecting them from.

Naruto's crying increased, the pain that Kushina felt was worse than any other she felt in her life.

She knew that it wouldn't help him at all, but it was better than standing there and don't do anything. She got near Naruto, pretended to hug him and began to sing a lullaby.

Naruto's sobs didn't cease but Kushina keeped singing for him.

A figure appeared before the crib, Kushina looked panicked at the newcomer, he was dressed in black, exhibiting a familiar tatoo on his exposed shoulder and wearing an ANBU mask.

Kushina panicked, was what she feared most going to happen?

_"No! An assasin!",_ thought.

The man took off his mask revealing himself as Minato's sole surviving student. He got at the boy's side to see what was happening to him.

After some checking he realized that Naruto's supposed caretaker left him without changing his diapers.

He grumbled and began to do the work himself while he cursed the negligent genin, he would pay, there was not doubt about it.

Kushina looked at Kakashi.

_"Why he is here? It's he the replacement?",_ thought Kushina.

They heard somebody opening the door and they saw a young genin with a scar on his nose and various bags getting into the apartment.

Kakashi put his mask back at the moment the door began to open, so Iruka only saw an ANBU with the Kyuubi child on his arms.

Iruka looked at the baby's whisker marks with disgust and then at the ANBU.

"Eh? Who are you and where's Seto? Did the monster did something to him?", asked pointing Naruto with an acussing finger.

The killing intent radiating from Kakashi frozed him.

"Measure your words, genin, or I will arrest you for breaking the Sandaime's Law...", said the angry ANBU.

Iruka gulped, the ANBU continued talking.

"I was assigned by the Hokage to protect the boy from any harm. I'm supposed to not intervene into his daily life unless he was endangered. Your team mate left the boy ten minutes ago without seeing why he was crying. I had to intervene and check what was happening with the baby but it was nothing serious... ", said the ANBU.

Iruka saw how the masked nin put the baby back in the crib, said ninja looked at him.

"I have not choice but report this incident to the Hokage. Your team mate abandoned a baby in an apartment with the aggravant of being aware that probably there was something happening to him. I will recommend his cease as ninja, this attitude is not tolerable for those who wear the Leaf headband...", said Kakashi.

Iruka looked horrified at the ANBU.

"Now, can you explain me why I shouldn't recommend something similar for you? You are ten minutes late, what's your excuse?", asked the ANBU.

"It was not my fault! I was in a store buying baby food but when they found out that it was for this boy they refused to serve me! At the end I had to threat them saying that I was on a D-class mission and their negatives could be interpreted like a sabotage!", protested Iruka.

Kushina was shocked.

"What!? Their hate comes to the point that they are going to deny food for my Naruto? What would happen when he grows up and has to buy his own stuff?", thought her.

The ANBU was having similar thoughts.

"I must report this to the Hokage inmediately in order to take measures about this... The most likely thing he would do will be threatening all shopkeepers to have their shoping licenses removed if they dare to do discrimination practices on the boy... You should forget about going to that shop again, I bet that it will be closed at the end of the week...", said Kakashi leaving the apartment.

Iruka fall to his knees and looked at the boy furious. He took a small package from the bags and prepared the special milk.

Minutes later Naruto was on his arms while he feed him.

"Stupid Kyuubi brat... Causing problem even in this state...", snarled the genin.

Kushina could only watch them with sadness and envy.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

"Aaaaah!"

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night.

He had another nightmare.

He looked around, the room was dark an empty.

Why he had to be alone?

The Hokage told him a week ago that those ninjas who came everyday taught him enough things to let him live by himself so their presence was not necessary and now he could live by himself.

At first he was excited because he wouldn't have those guys telling him to be quiet and behave but the joy disappeared that nobody came to see him since then.

Then whenever he got out he noticed that people, specially the adults, looked at him like they were angry for him although he didn't know them and didn't do anything to put them in that state. He also noticed that other kids had adults who looked at them in a special way, later he discovered that they were parents and all kids minus him had them. When he asked the Hokage why he didn't have any parents the Old Man told him that his parents died for the village so he and many others could live.

Naruto began to cry on his bed.

"W-Why I am a-alone? W-Why I don't have parents...? I also want them! I-I want a Mom... I want my Mommy back!", cried.

Kushina tried to embrace him but once again she failed again.

She screamed for her own impotence and tried to destroy the furnitures in her fury without success.

Naruto kept crying.

She controlled herself and began to whisper consoling words on Naruto's hear with tears on her eyes.

_"My poor Naru-chan... Mom is here, I always have been here with you, if only you could see me..."_, whispered her.

She stood there until Naruto finally calmed down and fell asleep again.

**THREE YEARS AGO**

When Naruto got into his apartment, he left himself fell over his bed, in the verge of tears.

It has been a month since he got into the Academy. At first he thought that things would get better and he could make some friends now that the parents were not there to tell their children to keep away from him, but they still keeped avoiding him like the plague. Then there was the problem with the studies, the lessons were very hard, especially controlling that thing called chakra and the book things.

In class he heard the other students comenting that they had their parents helping them with the lessons but he had not the luck of having parents to help them, or waiting for him with a smile at the Academy's entrance when classes ended, instead of that he had to put up with the glares and some comments from said parents saying things like he shouldn't be there studying for ninja with his lack of talent or when the teachers are going to have some sense and expel him from the Academy. Kushina knew what he was thinking about, she had similar problems when she got into the Academy but she had Minato's help and friendship, Naruto didn't.

Like other times, she got near Naruto and pretended to hug him.

_"Naruto, my treasure... I know that you can't hear me and this is futile but it is all I can do for you... Please, don't give up... Don't abandon your ninja studies and let them have their way. I know that someday you will become a great ninja, you will have great friends, the village will claim you as the hero you are and you will become Hokage as your father...",_ whispered her.

Minutes later, Naruto wiped out the incoming tears and headed to the drawer where he had his pranking material.

Perhaps some pranks on the villagers would brighten him up...

**A YEAR AGO**

It was a rainy day, Naruto and other kids were at the Academy doors.

He saw a woman coming with an umbrella, one of the boys rushed at her. She received the boy with a smile and told him that he had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him at home, that they should come back before he catched a cold. Naruto would have given everything for being that boy at that moment.

More adults appeared and more similar scenes happened until Naruto was the only kid left. He waited almost a hour to see if the rain would stop but it was not the case and it began to get dark. He assumed that it would be raining for the rest of the day and night and headed home.

Kushina walked at his side, pretending to put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

When she looked at his face she couldn't guess if the drops on his face were raindros or tears.

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto got into his home, unaware about the event that happened there during his abssence.

"Dad, I'm home!", exclaimed Naruto.

In their room, Minato and Kushina felt like their heart stopped.

"H-He is here... W-What are we going to do?", whispered her.

A part of her wanted to rush at him and give him a hug; a more rational part of her said that it was not a good idea, that he would freak out if he saw his deceased mother appearing suddenly; another part still feared that he wouldn't see her, no matter what the rational part said.

Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kushi-chan, wait here. I just got a perfect way to tell him, you'll when you'd have to appear", said him smiling.

Kushina decided to trust Minato and nodded.

"Dad are you there?", asked Naruto again.

"I'm here, Naruto", said Minato while he got out from the room and headed towards his son.

Naruto gave him a hug.

"How are you Dad?", asked Naruto.

"I'm really well, in fact I never felt so happy in my life", said Minato.

That caught Naruto's attention.

"Why are you so happy, Dad?", asked Naruto.

Minato kneeled to have his eyes at the same height as Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to tell you a story, a very important one. Please, I want you to put all your attention in everything you will hear because all events I will describe you really happened. Please, don't interrupt me asking for details or to make remarks, you will understant everything at the end...", said Minato with a very serious face.

His father's expresion reminded Naruto when he told him about the Kyuubi, he gulped.

Minato began to tell him a story about a princess who lived in another country until they were invaded and she had to flee to another country. The princess, instead of asking for political asylum and living as her position would require, decided to join the country's warriors to defend her new home.

Naruto gained more interest in the story, it seemed familiar to him. Kushina understood Minato's idea and listened too.

"... The princess met another warrior who became his best friend, when they fought in a war and when finally they accepted their feelings for each other. After the war he was choosen as the new king, they married in secret and were about to have a baby...", said Minato

Naruto was more attentive to the story.

"...Then a forgotten enemy attacked the country using an ancient weapon, although powerful, the warrior didn't have the power to stop the weapon and decided to tie the weapon to his newborn son at the cost of his life to make sure that the country would be safe. The princess tried a desperate attack to save them but she died in the try. The warrior found out what she did too late and died hoping that at least their son would have at least a happy life...", explained Minato.

Naruto felt uneasy, why this story had to be too similar to his parents's?

Minato then told him how the princess became a ghost, how the people of the country hated her son because the same thing he was keeping them safe from and how she watched everything, trying to console him the best she could in her state.

Naruto felt very sad for the princess, a part of him wanted his father to stop the story but he wanted to hear the end. Minato continued.

"... The boy discovered why he was hated before he became a warrior, but he didn't hate the people of the country for what happened. He had a lot of adventures, became more and more powerful and finally he was acknowledged as a hero by his country, with his mother watching everything...", said Minato.

"Why this boy's life is the same as my future self's?", asked Naruto confused. Kushina felt Naruto's uneasiness and was tempted to rush to him but she contained herself, Naruto had to know the whole story, Minato continued.

"... Then the forgotten enemy revealed himself as the one who was behind the attacks towards the hero, he wanted to retrieve the weapon. He used a forbidden technique that would use the boy's father against him... But something went wrong and the warrior joined his son against the enemy... They were happy to be with each other again, the princess even thought about letting her soul do the travel to the Other World and rest in peace, but then the enemy appeared again and used a stolen weapon trying to destroy the warrior, but things didn't go as planned...", said Minato.

Naruto suspected what was going to happen next, it couldn't be what he was thinking, couldn't it?

"... The warrior and the princess's ghost were dragged throught time to a period were their son was still a kid... The warrior decided to hide his identity to keep his son safe, the ghost princess merged with her past self so she knew about the things that would happen. The warrior and his son lived together until a night he discovered that he could see his beloved princess, then he vowed to bring her back to life too...", explained Minato.

Naruto finally realized the truth of the story, the boy with the tied weapon was him, the warrior was his father, the ghost princess only could be...

_"S-She was t-there all the time...?",_ thought shocked.

Kushina and Minato noticed that Naruto was begining to really the truth.

Minato told Naruto how the warrior sealed his wife inside him and used the merging properties of the seals in order to create a body made from the five elements for her.

Naruto stood before his father for a few seconds, trying to assume all the story, finally he spoke.

"W-What h-happened with the princess? Please tell me, Dad... W-What happened with her...?", asked with pleading eyes.

A small smile formed in Minato's face.

"Why don't you ask her?", said Minato pointing at his room.

Naruto looked at the semi open door his father was pointing, a figure who was hidden behind it made herself visible.

Naruto's eyes met Kushina's, for them it was like time stopped. Naruto was seeing in person the incredibly beautiful woman from the pics his father showed him just after they reunited. Kushina saw how her son was finally aware of her pressence.

"H-Hello, Naruto... M-My name is Kushina Uzumaki... I'm your mother", said with a small smile while tears formed on her eyes.

Naruto walked slowly towards her, he couldn't breathe. He never felt like this since that day when he meet his father.

She kneeled, making their faces being at the same height. Naruto touched with a tremulous hand Kushina's face and hair, the contact with her skin was warm and her red hair was incredibly soft.

"M-Mommy...? I-It is really you...? Y-You came back too...?", asked while some tears run throught his face.

One of Kushina's hand touched Naruto's with delicacy, while the other touched Naruto's cheek with the same care, like she still feared that she couldn't him.

"Y-Yes, it's me, your Mom... I-I'm real and I'm going to remain there for you...", whispered her while she caressed Naruto's face for first time since he was baby.

For Naruto the sensations associated with these caresses were completely different from any form of affection he received before, only his father's hugs could compare with them. He looked at those beautiful emerald eyes with the same shape as his and this is what he saw:

He saw a look that irradiated love, an unconditional love. A look that promised him that he would never alone again. The look of a person who would do anything for him. A look that promised him that he would never be let down. A look that would be with him on his happy and bad times.

This is what Naruto saw in Kushina's eyes.

His mother's eyes.

Naruto finally assumed it. His mother has been always there, watching for him.

She loved him so much that even death couldn't make her leave him.

But the most important thing was this: His mother was back...

He felt a warm sensation in his chest, he finally let his emotions loose and broke in tears.

"MAMA!!!", cried Naruto while he hugged her.

"MY BABY!!!", cried in tears Kushina leeting her own emotions loose too.

Minato looked with tears on his eyes how his most precious people let everything out. Naruto's loneliness, Kushina's impotence...

Naruto was unable to think coherently, he only wanted to keep hugging his mother like there was no tomorrow.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! You are back! You are back! I missed you a lot! I-I'm very happy. I-I... Buaahh!", cried Naruto, hugging Kushina tighter while he sank his head on her shoulder.

Kushina caressed his hair and embraced him tighter but with delicacy.

"N-Naruto... My poor Naruto... My brave boy... My precious Naruto... Y-You had to grow so fast and alone... You don't have to contain your tears anymore... Your father and I will be here for you... The loneliness is over", whispered Kushina.

She began to sing a lullaby, it sounded a bit sad but it was beautiful. Minato recognized it as the one she sang for Naruto just when she was dying. But unlike that time, the song now transmited hope and happiness. For Minato, the voices from the angels in the Other World sounded gritty and off-key compared to Kushina's.

Naruto calmed down after a few minutes.

"T-This is the same feeling... I-It was you...", whispered Naruto.

Minato and Kushina looked puzzled at him.

"T-This is the same thing I felt when I was very sad and encouraged me to continue, to not give up... but this time it is much stronger... M-Mom... it was your doing...", said Naruto.

Kushina began to cry harder.

Minato felt a huge relief sensation from Kushina coming from their link, her efforts to help Naruto were not in vain! She helped him!

The ex kage embraced his wife and his son with tears on his eyes.

They were separated almost eleven years ago irremediably, but today they were together again.

They were a family again.

They kept that hug for hours and hours without caring for anything else until the slumber finally overtook them.

They never had such peaceful dreams until that night.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 66 DELETED SCENE**

Naruto made his best to pay attention in class but he couldn't help but feel bored.

Iruka sensei was lecturing them about Fire Country's story, a lesson that he already knew thanks to the Kage Bunshin studying method created by his father.

_"There are still two hours until classes end... I'll use my special method to skip class without messing with my studies",_ thought.

He created a clone underneath the desk, Hinata and Sai looked at him aware of what he was planning, it was not the first time he left a clone replacing him.

"This is very boring so I'm going to take walk outside, this one will take my place there, remember to not tell Iruka-sensei, he would insist to have the original me here", whispered Naruto.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun", said Hinata, who was aware about the memory transfer property of the KageBunshin so she didn't found any problem about him leaving class.

"Very well", said Sai smiling.

_"Should I tell Danzo-sama about this, so he would have blackmail material on Naruto...?",_ thought the pale boy.

Naruto used his stealth skills to get out from the Academy and used the shape shift to walk throught Konoha as a plain villager.

_"Dad said that he was going to do a very important mission, so he won't be home...",_ thought while heading to his home.

He got into his home and was about to head to the kitchen when he heard something that sounded like giggles.

_"What!? Somebody is invading our house! It comes from Dad's room... Very well I will sneak there and catch them off guard",_ thought the boy while he headed towards his father's room.

Naruto charged at the door, battered it with a precise and got into the room ready to face anything...

... Or that was what he thought...

"D-Dad...? W-Who is that w-woman and why she l-looks like Mom...? A-And w-why both you are n-naked...? I-It look's like the ilustrations from that book that Erosennin gave me and told me to not tell you...", babbled.

That day Naruto learned the truth about his mother, received the Talk and vowed to never skip class.

Jiraiya ended with twelve broken bones and vowed to not try to make Naruto a fan of his books.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	67. Family time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/07/2009.

First of all I must tell you that I will spend the next month in a place where I won't have my computer but it doesn't mean that I'm abandoning the story, it's just a month length pause, like happened last year.

For that reason I won't be able to reply your reviews nor your PM's.

* * *

Minato woke up.

The first thing he saw was Kushina's face in a peaceful sleep.

He reminded the day after he got the ability to see her and woke up with her watching his sleep. He felt tempted to wake her but he reminded that it was the first she slept since her death.

As a ghost she didn't need to sleep, so nights were terribly boring during the first months of her life as undead until she began to wander through Konoha during nights. That gave her an incredibly detailed knowledge of Konoha's streets, but more important was the fact that she could sneak in other people's houses and discover some of their secrets. Minato was a bit sorry for those villagers who really pissed Kushina, she said that she would make a terrific use of the info she got over the years.

But time for revenge would come later. It was now time for some happiness.

He looked at Naruto's sleeping form.

Their son was still embracing his mother's frame, like he was worried that she would disappear if he released her she would disappear. But his face didn't show any concern, he was sleeping as peacefully as Kushina. Minato dragged them to the bed when they finally fell asleep from the stress.

Minato let his imagination fly.

"_If things were different, the days of our life should have been like this... Kushina and I waking up together with an occasional presence of Naruto because he had a nightmare. Even we could had a younger child with us, a little girl with red hair and green eyes...",_ thought Minato with a faint smile.

He shaked his head, thinking about the lost years only would depress him, he had to look towards their future, not keening about the past.

Finally they were reunited again after that dreadful night when Kushina and he died, leaving Naruto alone in a village that would despise him. The fact that Kushina and him were now alive and back in time was the cumulation of impossible circunstances, almost a miracle. Now they had the chance to regain some of the happiness they were denied.

Minato caressed Naruto's cheek and Kushina's hair. He began to talk to them.

"Naruto, Kushina... I don't know if I would have been able to rise above the torments you had to pass these years... Kushi-chan I know what happened thanks to the memories you shared with me and I can't imagine myself in any of your roles without snapping or destroying myself... Comparing to yours, my existence was a happy one", said him.

Minato reminded his after life.

"... I was in a paradise with fighting battles with the most legendary fighters in history just for the joy of battle, without worrying for my comrades's lifes or mine because at the end of the day everyone would arise and we would have a feast with our loved ones...", commented Minato.

He looked at Kushina.

"... The only black spot I had in my after life was that you never appeared while the truth was that you were looking after Naruto. However your absence didn't mean that I was alone there, the rest of my family was there... In the first feast I reunited again with my own father and I finally met my mother, you would have befriended her inmediately, Kushi-chan...", whispered Minato with a faint smile.

He embraced while he looked at the ceiling.

"... But you know what? I don't want to return there... Now that I'm with you, I really feel that I am in Heaven... A paradise can't be called like that if you can't share it with your loved ones as I'm doing now...", said.

Minato looked at them.

"When I was younger, my dream was to become Hokage and form a family, I managed to achieve it before everything was took from us, now I have new dream: Your happiness...", said.

He looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, my son... If I knew what you would have to cope because my decision of sealing the Kyuubi inside you... Your last deeds are giving you some of the respect you deserved, but your life is endangered because the enemies who want the Fox for their own goals... Protecting you from them is my duty as father and as the one who did the sealing, a task I will do happily. I also will help you to achieve your dream to become Hokage, I'll make you strong to a point where you wouldn't need my protection anymore, a point where you'll be stronger than me and the previous Hokages combined...", whispered to Naruto.

He gave his son a kiss in the forehead and looked at Kushina.

"Kushi-chan, my love... You are the one who suffered most... Seeing how our child suffered without being able to help him, I barely have an idea about how relieved you felt when we discovered that it was not true and you really helped him... Now my life will revolve about you both... Kushina, I'm going to make you feel the most special woman in the world, I'll treat you like a princess as you deserved but also as a very skilled and strong kunoichi as you wished. I'll make sure that all days would be special and unique to you... You have been many things for me during our lives: my friend, my partner, my girlfriend, my lover, my wife, my son's mother... Naruto and you are my life, I don't care about anything else, now I live for you and only you...", whispered.

He was about to lean his face towards Kushina's to kiss her when she grabbed his head and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Minato, after the initial surprise, welcomed the kiss.

When they broke it, he looked at her.

"Kushi-chan D-Did you hear what I said?", asked him.

She looked at him with a mischievious smile.

"Everything. That was one of the most beautiful things you ever said me, Min-kun...", said her.

"Kushi-chan, I...", tried to say Minato before Kushina put two fingers on his lips.

"Don't say anything else... Just be loyal to your words and make me happy with another kiss", said Kushina.

They began to kiss and hug each other, forgetting that there was somebody else between them.

"Mmmph! I can't breathe!", screamed Naruto waking up.

Minato and Kushina broke the embreace to let Naruto take some air.

The first thing he saw when he caught his breath was his mother smiling at him.

Kushina gave Naruto a tenderly kiss in the forehead while she caressed his cheeks.

"How did you sleep, my little Naru?", asked to him.

"MOM!", exclaimed Naruto hugging her.

They stood there without saying anything for some minutes, with Minato looking at them with a smile until a sound in stereo interrupted them.

GROAAAAARGGH!!!

Naruto and Kushina looked blushing at each other while touching their stomachs.

"I didn't realize it, but none of us ate anything since yesterday's morning...", commented Minato looking amused at his blushing family.

"That's not my case, I didn't eat in more than fifteen years!", protested Kushina while she threw a pillow to her husband.

"I know, I know...", said Minato giggling, "... I'll go to buy something out, I'll be back soon"

"No, wait. Let me make the breakfast, I want to see if I kept my cooking skills", said Kushina heading to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook, Mom?", asked Naruto with stars on his eyes while he followed her.

"Yes, Naruto. It was something I knew before moving to Konoha and becoming a kick ass kunoichi", said Kushina.

"Your mother was a really good cook...", commented Minato.

"What do you mean by 'was'? My skills didn't rust at all! Minato, Naruto now you are going to set the table and then wait while I prepare the best breakfast you'll ever savour", said in a humorous tone pretending that she was a bossy house wife.

The husband and the son obeyed and waited for a few minutes, soon they felt an appetizing aroma coming from kitchen.

Naruto was drooling and nervous, how would taste his mother's cooking?

Kushina appeared minutes later with three bowls of ramen and put one in from of him.

The boy looked at the bowl full of ramen like it was the first time he saw one. It looked the same recipe that his father served him the day after they met again but this one had something in the appearance that he couldn't define but made it look tastier.

Naruto didn't notice that his mother was looking at him, anxious to see if he liked her cooking.

Trembling, he took some noodles with the chopsticks and introduced them in his mouth.

It was the most wonderful thing he ever tasted! It was better than the ramen his father made for him, even better than Ichiraku's! It was so good, so tasty that he wanted to cry!

He barely contained the tears and began to empty the bowl.

Kushina and Minato smiled at Naruto's reaction and began to eat too.

Minato reminded when Kushina and him began to live together and she insisted to make the food because she said that he had no talent for cooking and how she ate her food with almost no manners, just like Naruto was doing now.

For Kushina it was the first time she ate since she went back to life. As a ghost she didn't need to eat but she missed the pleasure which came with a good food.

However Naruto was the one who enjoyed most his food.

"Why this ramen is so good? Is it because Mom made it for me with all her love? Now I understood why the other kids commented that they prefered their mothers's cooking whenever they exchanged the food they brought from home...", thought the boy.

When he finished, he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"C-Can you make me more if it doesn't bother you, Mama?", asked shyly.

"Of course! My clones are making more bowls, you can eat all you want", said Kushina with a smile.

"Thank you, Mom! You're the best!", exclaimed Naruto hugging her.

The family ate and ate until they were satisfied, at the end Minato took eight bowls in total while Naruto took ten and Kushina eleven.

Naruto looked at his mother with a serious face.

"Mom... I feel really at ease when I'm with you, like we lived together all life, but I barely know things about you... Can you tell me about your life? I didn't ask Dad because I didn't want to make him fell sad...", said the boy.

Minato felt bad because Naruto's words.

"Naruto... If you wanted to know more about Mom you should asked it, you didn't have to worry about me...", said Minato.

"It doesn't matter anymore... Now I'm here and I can tell my Naru all those things he wanted to know about me", said Kushina sitting at Naruto's side.

She leaned Naruto's on her shoulder and caressed his hair.

Minato smiled at the scene, Naruto and Kushina really behaved like they were living together since the beginning.

"What do you want to know about me, Naru?", asked Kushina.

"Can you tell me everything, since your childhood in Whirlpool country?", asked Naruto.

Kushina nodded.

"Well, it will be a long story. It stars when was born..."

Kushina and Minato spend the rest of the day talking to Naruto about their lives. And they did the same next day, with pauses for meals and to play together some family games, not caring about what was happening outside their home's walls.

At the afternoon of the third day Kushina was telling Naruto the anecdote that happened between Minato and her when they graduated.

Then Naruto hit Minato in the head.

"Ouch! Why you have done it?", asked Minato annoyed.

"How could you have thought that Mom was a boy!? Look at her, she is the most beautiful woman in the world!", exclaimed Naruto.

Kushina was giggling, reminding when Minato found out the truth about her gender when they heard someone knocking the door.

"Naruto, go and open the door while I'll go after my mask", ordered Minato.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, Hinata Hyuuga didn't suspect about the surprise that expected her.

* * *

Kushina and Hinata will meet each other in next chapter...

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 67 DELETED SCENE**

Naruto was drooling and nervous, how would taste his mother's cooking?

Kushina appeared minutes later with three bowls of ramen and put one in from of him.

The boy looked at the bowl full of ramen like it was the first time he saw one. It looked the same recipe that his father served him the day after they met again but this one had something in the appearance that he couldn't define but made it look tastier.

Naruto didn't notice that his mother was looking at him, anxious to see if he liked her cooking.

Trembling, he took some noodles with the chopsticks and introduced them in his mouth.

It was awful!

His mother made the same mistake than that demiclone and used sugar instead of salt!

"How is it, Naru?", asked Kushina with a warm smile.

_"It's horrible, but I don't want to hurt Mom's feelings...",_ thought Naruto.

He swallowed more noodles

"It's wonderful, Mom, I love it!", said Naruto with tears on his eyes which were not caused by happiness.

Kushina and Minato smiled and tried their own bowls.

The faces they took were priceless.

_"W-Why Naruto says that it is tasty? I mistook the sugar with salt!",_ thought Kushina.

_"I think he lied because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings...",_ explained Minato with their link.

_"W-What!? And he is still eating it? I must do something...",_ thought Kushina.

Minutes later, Naruto finished his untasty ramen, his mother looked at him with a smile.

"My, my, Naru... You took everything... Do you want to finish my bowl?", asked Kushina.

Naruto looked horrified at his mother's almost full bowl.

"T-Thank you but I..."

"I insist", interrupted her, handing him the bowl with a smile.

Minato sweat droped while he saw how Naruto took Kushina's bowl while taking a curious skin tone.

_"Why you did it?"_, asked Minato.

_"I love him with all my heart, but he must learn that he shouldn't lie to his mother",_ responded Kushina.

At the end, Minato explained it to Naruto and bowed to don't lie to his parents...

... And had the idea of making that ramen recipe the only food for prisoners on interrogation when he became Hokage.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	68. Hinata and Kushina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/11/2009.

The month length pause finally finished and now we are back with the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hinata gulped while she looked at the door of the Uzumaki Residence.

Naruto didn't appear in the Academy during the last days, she was worried about him.

She looked at the big bento box with the food she prepared for Naruto and his father, it was the first time she came to visit them at their new house and courtesy rules said that good neighbours had to bring a present to the new ones druing the first visit, usually some food.

When she looked at the door her shyness arised and she felt compelled to turn away and go back home, but she managed to throw her insecurities away.

She reminded the events of her life during the last days: the visit to Suna, Naruto meeting Gaara and befriending him; saving him from the genjutsu that compelled him to kill his new friend; the battle against Shukaku...

She trembled whenever she reminded that creature, to think that they managed to defeat the One Tailed Bijuu... She couldn't believe how lucky they were to live to tell it, she still had nightmares where Shukaku appeared and buried her in sand.

A small part of her understood now why the villagers told their children to stay away from Naruto, he had a monster inside him who was even more dangerous than the Tanuki but it was not an excuse for their sameful behaviour towards him; if they had been crueller to Naruto perhaps he would have turned into a more horrible monster...

Hinata banished those thoughts from her mind and thought about what happened after they saved Gaara... They were told about a paralell fight between Naruto's father and another jinchuuriki; then Akatsuki striked, captured Gaara but Naruto's father and his comrades managed to save him with the help of Shikamaru, Shino, Temari and Kankuro, they also managed to bring back the Sandaime Kazekage after the death of two Akatsuki members and the Yondaime Kazekage.

Shikamaru told her and Naruto the true story and they vowed to not tell it to anyone, for the rest of the world believed that the Yondaime Kazekage sacrificed himself to bring back his predecessor, ending like a hero.

When they returned to Konoha the citizens already knew about the fights. Her family bombed her and Neji with questions, they explained the best they could and at the end the Elders looked seemed to be satisfied about their performance in the fight although they didn't express it. However her sister Hanabi now looked at her with awe and admiration making Hinata felt uneasy, she still was not used to praises and having another person admiring her was new to the shy Hyuuga.

Then Kumogakure returned uncle Hizashi's body... She reminded the funeral, with all the clan members from both branches attending at it. She was surprised to see that Neji and her father were in the verge of tears when the coffin descended to the hole. However the biggest surprise was the appearance of Neji's mother, Kyoko, who got out from her seclusion in the Branch House to attend in the funeral. It was the first time she saw her aunt, whose resemblance with Hanabi was incredible, Hinata found out later that she was her mother's younger sister. After the funeral Neji introduced his mother formally to Hanabi and her.

And last but not less important was the return of Naruto and his father bringing Jiraiya-sama and Lady Tsunade with them. Just after that Jiraiya-sama was named Godaime Hokage; she found a bit strange that the first decission her father took just after he was told the news was ordering to put guards in the clan's onsen.

But the biggest surprise came when Lady Tsunade asked her to become one of her apprentices by Naruto's recomendation. Now she and the other apprentices would have to spend half of their Academy time learning the secrets of medic ninjutsu. At first she was a little afraid that they would we left behind those students who attended the Academy full time but Lady Tsunade told them that it would be the opposite thing.

Hinata felt delighted, she loved the idea that she would learn something specific to help others instead of hurting them, but when Lady Tsunade told her that she needed her father's permission to have her educational program changed she feared that he would say no because Hyugas were notorious for being a clan of fighters.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hiashi looked at the document where Tsunade asked for his permision to take Hinata as one of her disciples explaining the training program that she would take._

_Hinata looked at him worried about his response, it was not a secret that many Hyuugas didn't consider medic nins as true ninjas, just a support for the true ones. Her father took a good time to read the changes that her academic training would have until finally he told her his decision._

_He looked at her eyes._

_"Hinata do you really want to be a medic nin?", asked him._

_"Y-Yes, Father I would love to be one. If you let me study under Tsunade I'll promise you that you won't be disappointed", responded her in a very serious tone._

_The elder Hyuuga looked at his daughter surprised by her firm reaction._

_"So, she really wants it...", thought._

_"Very well, I'll allow you to become a medic nin if it doesn't interfere with your development in the Hyuuga arts. As long as you manage to progress as a Jyuuken user without problem you can do the same as medic nin in parallel... Just remember this, your Jyuuken is your main priority, if you can't take both trainings you'll have to renounce medic training", said Hiashi._

_Hinata was so happy with her father's response that she hugged him squealing like she was a toddler again._

_"Thank you! Thank you, Dad!", exclaimed before realizing what she was doing._

_"The Last time she acted like this her mother was still alive...", thought Hiashi._

_Hinata released her father._

_"S-Sorry, Father. I-I shouldn't have done it...", apologized Hinata returning to her usual self._

_Hiashi felt bad, he was the one who instilled Hinata to not making those expresions of affection because in a clan of emotion readers like Hyuugas it was seen a sign of weakness. He missed those days where Hinata was just his little girl and not the heiress of the clan._

_"There's not need to apologize, Hinata. This wouldn't be nothing compared with the Elders reaction when I tell them about my decision", said Hiashi._

_"W-What if they refuse to accept it?", asked Hinata concerned._

_"Don't worry about that, the will have to accept it. Neji also received an offer from Tsunade for being her disciple but he rejected it. If we refused another offer from her it could be seen as an insult to the Senju Clan; it would be also an insult to the Uzumaki Clan because they recomended you... In fact receiving training from the legendary Tsunade is a honor and many of them will see it like that", responded Hiashi with a calculating smile._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata looked at the door, took some air and knocked.

While knocking, she heard some voices coming from the other side.

"Ouch! Why you have done it?", asked a voice she recognized as Naruto's father's.

"How could you have thought that Mom was a boy!? Look at her, she is the most beautiful woman in the world!", exclaimed a voice she recognized as Naruto's.

For a moment Hinata thought that she heard a female voice giggling inside the house but she couldn't confirm that.

Seconds later Naruto opened the door, his face brightened when he saw that it was her.

"Hello, Hinata! Nobody came here to visit us before, I'm glad to see that you are the first one. I have something wonderful to tell you!", said Naruto excited.

Naruto practically dragged her into the house and closed the door.

"Dad, it's Hinata and she came alone, there's no need to wear the mask", said Naruto.

"Oh, it's you Hinata? Welcome to our house", said Minato appearing from a door acompained by a woman who was holding hands with him.

The young girl looked shocked at the woman, who was smiling at her, the red head woman had the longest mane she ever saw, reaching the rear part of her thights, she had the face and the skin of a woman in her mid twenties but her green eyes told her that she was older than she appeared, beautiful eyes that were identical to Naruto's in shape but in green color. She was identical to the person of the pic that Hinata's father gave her when he told her about 'the mission'.

_"S-She is the spitting image of N-Naruto-kun's mother...",_ thought in awe.

"W-Who is she...?", babbled her.

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and lead her towards his parents without problem.

"Hinata-chan, this is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Mom, this is my best friend Hinata Hyuuga", said Naruto oblivious to the fact that Kushina's eyes were locked on Hinata's.

Before Hinata could react, she was embraced by a squealing Kushina.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan! I'm sooo happy to see you! You don't know how much I have been craving for us finally meeting each other!", exclaimed Kushina while she squeezed the poor Hinata to the point that she almost suffocated her.

_"S-She is really Naruto's mother!? But how...?",_ thought Hinata while she tried to breathe.

Kushina finally realized that she was going to kill the poor girl and released her.

Hinata took some breath and looked at Kushina confused and a bit scared.

"A-Are you really alive? N-Naruto-kun told me that you died during the Kyuubi's attack... W-What happened...?", muttered Hinata.

Kushina calmed down and looked at her with sad eyes and a faint smile. The young Hyuuga quickly realized that it was something Naruto's mother didn't crave to talk about.

However Kushina spoke.

"It is a very long story, Hinata-chan... It will be better if we take a seat...", said the red head.

The Uzumakis spend the next hour telling Hinata about Kushina's existence as a ghost looking after Naruto as she could, omiting the saddest details or the fact that Kushina knew about her spying on her son.

Kushina, Minato and Naruto explained Hinata about how Kushina travelled back in time with Minato and how he acquired the ability to see her. Finally Hinata was about how Minato sealed her within him and created a new body for her.

At the end of the story Hinata couldn't resist it anymore and exploded in tears. Kushina's torment was the saddest thing she ever heard, to think that she was unable to touch her child, to tell him that he was not alone, seeing how he suffered and being unable to help him... When Hinata thought that she could have helped Naruto, that she was able to do what Kushina couldn't she felt unworthy for craving for her son.

However she felt really happy for Naruto, not only she regained his father but also his mother. She was not surprised that they didn't get out from home during last days, Naruto surely wanted to become acquainted with his mother.

Minato and Kushina's love story also touched her, a love that surpased the barriers of time and death... Almost two decades separated and unable to touch each other when they finally reencouter each other... Now they were together again, sharing a part of each's other's soul, closer than any couple would ever dream.

She felt that somebody was begining to embrace her, she accepted the hug and weeped on said person's shoulder.

Naruto felt uneasy while he embraced Hinata, he didn't expect that Hinata would take his mother's story so badly until his mother whispered him that Hinata probably reminded her own mother and was asking herself why she didn't her back too and he had to console her. Naruto felt guilty for reminding that pain to Hinata and rushed to bring her solace.

When Hinata calmed down she finally realized that she was embracing Naruto and blushed turning pink.

_"Awww, aren't they cute, Min-kun? They make such a lovely couple...",_ commented Kushina making sure that they heard it.

Naruto blushed while Hinata turned completely red and realized that she was giving them a very bad impression.

"G-Gomen nasai... I-I shouldn't have behaved like that...", excused herself.

"Why do you apologize, Hinata-chan? You just showed us that you are a very sensible an empathic person and this is not bad. I'm very happy to see that my little Naru has a friend who cares so much about him", said Kushina with a motherly smile.

"Mom! Don't call me like that before others!", protested Naruto embarrassed.

Kushina began to tickle Naruto on his sensitive spots.

"It's a mother's privilege to treat her children like they were still toddlers, no matter their age. Tell me, Naru-chan is it my right or do I have to aim to the armpits?", teased Kushina giggling while she tickled him in near the ribs.

"Ok! Ok! I give up! You can call me like you want but please, stop!", begged Naruto trying to contain the laughs.

Hinata giggled at the scene, they looked like they were together all life, something that was truth to a point. Kushina probably was the person who knew most about Naruto than anybody else.

Kushina turned her attention to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you came there just in time, we were going to play some games that needed a fourth person, we were about to use a Kage Bunshin to do the job but with you there it woouldn't be necessary", said Kushina.

Before Hinata could say anything, she was dragged by the older woman to the house's main lounge.

They played some card games where Hinata had some advantage thanks to the Hyuugas ability to read each other persons. When they skiped to quiz games Minato had the advantage thanks to his great general knowledge, Naruto for his part excelled in games that implied gambling and Kushina did the same in games where the objective was to guess things.

Later, they headed to the houses yard and did more physical games like the boys doing a race with one of the girls one their back (something that made Hinata blush a lot) or pulling a rope by opposite directions.

It was one of the funniest days on Hinata's life.

The final game was an idea that consisted in a race by pairs where the racers from the same team would carry an egg between their foreheads.

The adults looked amused how Hinata turned completely red for having her face so close to Naruto's, who thought that she was like that because the effort of the previous games.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if their egg turned to be boiled at the end of the race",_ commented Kushina.

The race was through all the house. At first it looked like Minato and Kushina were about to win but she triped at the last moment, leting Naruto and Hinata win.

"Yes! We won! Hinata, you are the best!", exclaimed Naruto letting their egg fall.

Realizing his mistake, he tried to catch it but he ended smashing it on Hinata's jacket.

"Gomen nasasi, Hinata-chan...", apologized him.

"I-It's nothing, Naruto-kun...", responded Hinata still dazzled by Naruto's last praising.

"Come with me so I could give you some clothes to change yourself. I have something from the time I was your age", offered Kushina while she dragged Hinata to the house's attic.

Kushina looked in a chest and seconds later she took a box with a small seal on it, inside the box there was one of the most beautiful kimonos Hinata ever saw. It was red, with white flowers designs and it had extremely wide sleeves, as a princess kimono.

"Yes, this will fit you perfectly, it was from my childhood in Whirlpool Country, you can keep it for yourself", said Kushina.

"K-Kushina-san... I can't accept a gift like this... It should be for a future daughter of yours...", protested Hinata.

"Please don't call me Kushina-san, I would love if you call me Mom, so you wouldn't have any problem receiving the kimono", responded Kushina.

Hinata turned red again, the only way she could call Kushina like that would be if she and Naruto became a couple.

Kushina noticed Hinata's uneasiness.

"You can keep calling me Kushina if you like but please, accept the kimono, it was made for beautiful girls like you, not for being stored in an attic", said Kushina.

Hinata nodded and thanked Kushina for the amazing gift.

"D-Does she think that I'm beautiful...?", thought Hinata twitching her fingers while some demiclones created by Kushina took her dirty clothes and helped her to dress with the kimono.

When they finished she noticed that Kushina was also wearing another beautiful kimono and changed her hair style.

Hinata looked amazed at the beauty she had before.

"Y-You look really beautiful, Kushina-san. But... Why did you change clothes too?", asked her.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too, Hinata-chan, more than I when I was your age. I dressed like this because you are our guest and we must look presentable for the dinner. I can't wait to see if the food you brought us is as good as Naruto said", commented Kushina while she headed to the dinning room.

Hinata blushed with a small smile at Kushina's comment and followed her.

They found Naruto and Minato waiting for them, dressed with the western style clothes they wore during the dinner in the Hyuuga compound.

_"It's the same kimono you wore during our first date...",_ thought Minato.

_"Yes, I knew that you would love it",_ responded her.

Naruto looked speechless at the girls, he knew that his mother as the last survivor of royal family was a princess but she never thought about her like one until he saw her dressed like one. And Hinata now dressed with that kimono looked more effeminate and cute than ever...

One of Kushina's hair clips fell to the ground and Minato took it.

"Let me place it back", said him while he got near Kushina, who nodded.

When he finished, they looked at each others eyes and shared a kiss.

Hinata looked away blushing while Naruto did the same.

They enjoyed the dinner made by Hinata. Kushina was very happy to see that her future daughter in law was such a great cook.

"Oh, Kami this is delicious, the future Naruto was right, you would make a wonderful wife", commented Kushina.

The poor Hinata almost choked her food.

_"I think that you are playing match-maker too fast",_ thought Minato.

_"Really? I didn't notice it...",_ responded Kushina looking at her husband with innocent eyes.

Hinata decided to change subject quickly.

"A-Ano... How are you going to explain your return to the village, Kushina-san?", asked her.

"We almost have a reasonable explanation ready, Hinata-chan, we just need some external help. We also plan to be discrete about my return at the begining", explained Kushina.

The dinner continued without problems and finally Hinata left the Uzumaki Residence after promising them that she would visit them again.

The girl smiled while she headed to her home, it was a never-to-be-forgotten day and now she had a female role with Kushina. However at the end of the walk she realized something.

_"How I am going to explain about this clothing at home?",_ thought.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: REASONS**

**NEXT DAY**

Kurenai and Yugao were arriving to the Hokage's Tower when they found a line of women waiting to get into the tower that reached the next street.

The Genjutsu mistress looked at them stranged.

"Excuse me, what is this line for?", asked to a brunette woman who was at the end of the line.

The woman looked at her smiling.

"Don't you know? Today is one of the days when Arashi Uzumaki is available for flying rides. We are waiting for our turn with him and his strong arms...", said the woman giggling.

Kurenai looked at the line of giggling women with a slight disgust.

"Perverts... Wasting their money just for have a man grabbing them...", mumbled her.

"You should understand them, Kurenai...", said Yugao, "... Unlike you, most women are not beauties who could have any man they like just snapping their fingers and the fly is just an excuse to grope an atractive man without looking like perverts"

"I'm not one of those women who uses men like they were toys and you know it", responded Kurenai.

Yugao smiled at her.

"Yes, I know, you hate sexual explotation in the two ways", agreed Yugao.

Kurenai looked again at the line, not understanding Arashi's popularity among Konoha women.

"What's the deal with Uzumaki-san? True he is a very skilled ninja and it is reasonable him having admirers but there are other talented ninjas in Konoha and they don't this attention", commented Kurenai.

Some of the women heard her.

"Well, he is a very brilliant man. Able to outsmart very strong opponents...", commented reminding Arashi's performance in the Arena.

"He is said to be a dedicated father specially taking account who is his son...", commented other reminding when she saw him with Naruto.

"... He values loyalty over everything... Do you know what he did to those traitors he caught?", asked a third woman.

"...He is a man with lot of experiences and things to tell, he travelled through all the world and was in places where other ninjas were not before...", added a fourth who looked like a biblitecary.

"... He is a very mysterious man, only a few people knows about his past or how he looks, but I bet that that mask must cover a handsome man's face...", said a teenager girl.

Yugao knew well what the girl was talking about. She was one of the ANBU who came with the Sandaime to the hut and found out about Arashi's true identity. If Arashi's true identity was revealed, she bet that the line would be triplizied.

"... He is very rich, remember when he bought all the booze for a private party...", said one who worked in Konoha's bank.

"... He has a powerful bloodline that is useful even for a person who wouldn't take a ninja life style and he has a lot of exclusive techniques... ", commented one who was a kunoichi.

"... But the most important thing is...", whispered one.

"What?", asked Kurenai intrigued.

"He is a hunk!", exclaimed the women showing a poster of a shirtless Arashi training with Naruto.

Kurenai sweatdropped, now she understood why Jiraiya was the new Hokage, he was the perfect leaders for a city of perverts. Yugao reminded that she have to tell Anko to stop the distribution of the Uzumaki's pics before he found out.

Their thoughts were interrupted by battle sounds coming from the Hokage Tower.

The kunoichis rushed to the building with their weapons ready.

When they reached the place they found a pile of women lying on the ground while a red head woman was grabing a sweat dropping Arashi Uzumaki.

Well, more than grabing him, she was almost groping him.

She looked at the terrified women that she didn't beat releasing killing intent and she spoke.

"Listen to me, you horny sluts! This man is MINE and I'll kill whoever who dares to touch him! There won't be more 'Special Missions'! If someone disagrees with it she can discuss it with these!", exclaimed the red head showing her fist.

"W-Who are y-you and w-why do you think you can do this...?, babbled a woman.

"I'm his wife! The news about my death were very exagerated. Now I'm just defending my territory!", exclaimed Kushina while she griped Arashi tighter.

The ex kage looked how everybody's jaws reached the ground and sweat dropped.

_"I think that the plan about being discrete concerning Kushina's return is completely discarded",_ thought him.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	69. A chat at the Hokage's office

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/19/2009.

* * *

Tsunade headed to the Hokage's office. While she went over the familiar corridors she reminded that she was no longer the Hokage, not that honor was on her team mate's shoulders.

She let a small giggle out when, after hours of discussions, Minato and her teamed up to propose Jiraiya arguing that he was the first choice for Yondaime, Godaime and the only one of the room who never was Hokage.

When she reached the door to the Hokage's office she heard some voices coming from there.

"No, put it more to the right, be careful, it's getting crooked... Ah! Perfect!", said Jiraiya's voice.

Tsunade heard Izumo and Kotetsu agreeing with Jiraiya saying that it looked really good.

_"I see... He must be making a redecoration to the office. Probably he wants to be more comfortable in his new work place. I'll lend him a hand",_ thought the medic.

She opened the door and growled when she saw Jiraiya's 'improvements' at the office.

The walls were covered by posters and pics of young women who had the common particularity of their lack of clothes. If the pics were not enough, the mega pervert installed a TV with a video recorder in the room and a copy holder full off perverted tapes. The icing on the cake were the bookshelves with a collection of perverted books that Kakashi would kill for.

"They look really nice...", commented Izumo with a perverted grin.

"Yes, they are, specially this one...", commented Jiraiya pointing to the pic of a green haired who had a body who could compete with Tsunade's.

Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped considerably. Jiraiya and his subordinates turned slowly to see Tsunade with very serious face.

Izumo and Kotetsu almost wet their pants at Tsunade's expression, especially when she focused her attention on them.

"You two... Could you leave the room please? I have a very important thing to discuss with the Hokage. ALONE", said in a very courteous tone.

The chuunins left the room in a flash while Jiraiya looked at them in despair.

_"Don't leave me alone! I'm your Hokage!",_ thought with tears on his eyes.

Tsunade grabbed him by the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!?? This is the Hokage's office! What do you think the clients would think about Konoha if they see this place decorated like a sex-shop!?", growled Tsunade.

"I-I already thought a-about that... P-Please p-push the button below the d-desk...", responded Jiraiya trying to breath.

Tsunade examined the desk and found a red button resourcefully occult. When she pushed it, the walls with the pics turned 180 degrees appearing like did before Jiraiya decorated them while the TV and the holster where replaced by file drawers. The room now looked exactly as always has been.

Tsunade sweat dropped and released Jiraiya.

"See Tsunade-hime? The clients will receive a proper impression from Konoha, you don't have to worry about it", said Jiraiya.

The medic nin send him a small glare.

"Do what you want. I came here to tell you about a rumour that is circulating in town, they said that...", tried to say Tsunade before tripping with a roll of adhesive tape.

She hustled Jiraiya in her fall by accident, making them end on top of the desk with Tsunade over Jiraiya.

Three curious things happened.

First, when Jiraiya saw that was Tsunade was pouncing towards him, he interposed his hands in a defensive stance, so when they ended over the desk, said hands were touching unwillingly Tsunade's breasts.

Two, their faces ended only a few centimeters from each other's, they looked at the other's eyes blushing like a certain Hyuuga girl.

Three, Hiruzen Sarutobi got into the office just in that moment.

He looked at his former students for a few seconds with a poker face, he didn't look surprised at all, it was not the first time he caught somebody on that desk playings 'Moms and Dads'.

The first ones were Orochimaru and the daughter of a diplomat from Suna, when they were negotiating peace after the War.

The second ones were Minato and Kushina, just the day after he said to the blond that he would become Hokage.

The third ones were his own team mates and counselors, Koharu and Homura, an image that he would prefer to forget.

He couldn't understand what sort of power that desk had to be so used 'that way' although he recognized that it was surprisingly comfortable, Asuma was conceived there after all...

"T-This is not what it a-appears, S-Sensei...", babbled Tsunade.

_"And what other thing could it be?",_ thought Sarutobi sweatdropping looking at Jiraiya's perverted grin, who just realized where his hand were.

Tsunade got up quickly and tidied her up while Jiraiya was letting his imagination go free.

_"It was about time that these two ended together. They must be still in the phase were couples deny their relationship to other people... I'll be nice and change the subject"_, thought Sarutobi.

"Anyways, I came here to ask you for permission to tell Sasuke Uchiha about that issue concerning his clan", said the old ex kage.

Tsunade and Jiraiya forgot about the desk incident inmediately.

"Are you sure about this, Sensei? In the future Sasuke proved to be mentally unstable, betrayed Konoha and became a dangerous criminal...", said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but he didn't become that Sasuke yet, we are in time to save him this time. When Minato told me about the things that happened in the future because I let Orochimaru escape I feel that it is my responsability to prevent them", said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya sighed.

"I see that you are completely decided to go with it... Ok, you can go on with your project concerning the Uchiha... Talking about projects, how are things with the new medical program, Tsunade-hime?", asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade's face brightened when the subject was mentioned.

"It is going better than I imagined. As you know, instead of taking rookie genins for trainings, I took Academy students from the last classes. From Naruto's class I got Sakura, Ino and Hinata. At first I thought that Sakura would be still an useless fangirl because Sasuke was still in the village and she wouldn't have the motivation she had in the future about being strong fot bringing him back; but it looks like those events in Suna showed her how drawn away was her compared to others in reality. Something similar happened with Ino. However Hinata is the most motivated, not surprising after Naruto said that he recommended her... From the last class I tried to recruit Neji but he refused, but I found a boy and girl who are very promising and I got a great surprise with Haku, who already had a vaste knowledge of medicine and field experience", said Tsunade happily.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi noticed how enthusiastic was Tsunade. They never have seen like that since Dan was still alive.

"I'm very glad, Hime. But... What do their families think about their children having their academic time cut for being subjected to an experimetal program?", asked Sarutobi.

"Well, Sakura's parents were very happy for her daughter receiving training from me to become a medic, they said that the knowledge she was going to get would let her work at the hospital when she finally realizes the risks of ninja life and retires as kunoichi, the parents of the students of the upper class had similar thoughts. The Yamanakas for their part promised that they would give Ino special training to heal psychological damage and make her a more complete ninja. Zabuza said that medic ninjutsu would be very useful for Haku. Finally the Hyuugas accepted to have Hinata receiving medic training with the condition that it wouldn't interfere in her training in the Hyuuga arts, that are the ones that really matter... With all the potential they have at their dispousal and they are wasting it in their taijutsu style... Pompous ignorants...", growled Tsunade.

"What do you mean?", asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade got near the window and looked at Konoha.

"Before ninja village were formed and clans were independent, clans had to train their own medic nins, obviously most clans didn't have medic nins in their files and they had to rely on first aid and more traditional medicine, the few medic nins who were too valuable to risk their lives in battle and were kept in the clans's refuges. The Hyuugas was the only clan that never had problem with scantiness of medic nins thanks to their very high chakra control. In fact their Byakugan let them make surprising discoveries about the human body and was a superb tool for diagnosis and healing... In fact ancient Hyuuga medic nins were much better than most medic nins we have now in Konoha...", commented Tsunade.

"What!? If Hyuugas has such potential as medic nins why there are not Hyuuga medics now?", asked Naruto.

"The reason was because Hyuugas abandoned medic ninjutsu was their stupid pride. At the begining they were a clan of trackers, healers and assasins. However everything changed when they developed the Jyuuken. This fighting style was so effective that Hyuugas were soon known, respected and admired as powerful fighters. They were so proud of Jyuuken that they made it obligatory for all members. Medics were seen as weaklings and they only trained the minimun numbers required for the clan's survival. When the Hyuuga Clan joined the newly formed Konoha they renounced to have medic nins now that that work would be done by the village's own medics... At least they decided to donate the scrolls with all the knowledge they accumulated to the village. Thanks to my possition as the Shodai Hokage's grand daughter I had access to those scrolls and I became the medic nin I am now...", said Tsunade.

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina and Naruto looked surprised at the elder blonde, thinking about it. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"That means that Hinata-chan could end surpasing you, isn't it?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, it is... For that reason I have to make sure that she not only becomes a medic of remarkable skill, but also a powerful fighter. She would establish a good precedent and could make more Hyuugas take the medic nin path", said Tsunade.

"Don't worry, Baa-chan, Hinata-chan will be so good that all Hyuugas will be asking you to be your apprentices", said Naruto while Kushina agreed.

"Yes, I hope so, Naruto, Kushina...", said Tsunade.

The elders ninjas finally realized that there was more people in the room than the begining of their chatting.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi looked at Naruto, Minato and Kushina, specially the last.

"K-Kushina? I-Is it really you?", babbled Jiraiya.

"S-So the r-rumors I heard a-about Arashi having a wife are true... B-But I never thought that it could be you...", whispered Tsunade.

The Sandaime looked at her with indiference.

"Oh. Hello Kushina, it's good to see you alive again", greeted Sarutobi.

Everyone looked at him sweat dropping.

"What? I saw a lot of strange things in my life. After one assumes that Minato resurrected in the future and travelled in time to this period bringing some allies with him it's very hard to be surprised with anything", commented Sarutobi.

The red head giggled and gave a hug to the ex kage.

"You are trully the God of Shinobi, Ji-san... Thank you very much for taking care of my Naru all these years. You were a true inspiration for him...", whispered Kushina at the verge of tears.

"I'm very happy to see you alive too...", responded Sarutobi enjoying the hug.

Kushina then hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you for being so nice with Naruto in the future... You were the closest thing he had to a mother... If it is not a trouble... Would you like to be his godmother?", whispered to Tsunade's ear.

"I-I would be very h-honored...", babbled Tsunade.

Kushina then looked at Jiraiya and opened her arms.

The pervert kage headed to her smiling, ready to hug her.

However, instead of a hug he received the most horrible kick in the nuts ever seen in Konoha.

"Stupid pervert! What the Hell was I thinking when we chose you to take care of Naruto!? Do you think that Minato was hard when you met him again!? That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you, you CENSORED pervert!!", roared the blond.

Meanwhile, Izumo and Kotetsu were returning to the office when they heard Jiraiya's painful screams.

"Oh my... Tsunade-sama is still pounding him...", commented Kotetsu.

"I-I think that we should go and to the hospital, reserve a room and tell the doctors to be prepared...", said Izumo.

That day Naruto learned why Kiba and Shikamaru were so afraid of their mothers when they were angry.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**OMAKE: Kushina VS Anko**

Kushina looked at her target. Mitarashi Anko, one of the main responsibles of the creation and distribution of the infamous pics with Minato and Naruto training shirtless.

The red head ninja spend the last hours doing an investigation that basically was interrogating random Konoha women trying to find those who were turning her husband and son the most popular male pin ups in the Elemmental Countries. She didn't mind too much about Naruto's pics, the popularity was good for him and it was a good motivation for Hinata now that more girls were interested on him.

Her husband was another case.

He was taken, out of the market.

After 'talking' with some women and burning their pics she found out that Koharu and Homura, the Sandaime's advisors, were the ones distributing the pics. She followed the old geezer to the old woman's house, waited for a few minutes and broke through the window of Koharu's only to find a scene that would make Jiraiya homosexual.

After she convinced them to get some clothes, she asked them who was the photographer of the pics and told them to stop the distribution inmediately. They relunctantly agreed with the condition that she wouldn't tell anybody about what she saw.

_"Like I wanted to remind that scene...",_ thought Kushina before focusing again on her target.

_"There's her, Anko Mitararshi, Tokubetsu Jonin and the only Snake Summoner loyal to Konoha. She is now Iruka's girlfriend... I feel a bit bad for him because she will spend some weeks hospitalized but she deserves a lesson",_ thought the red head.

Kushina planted herself before the Snake Minstress.

"Do you know who I am?", asked Kushina in a serious tone.

To her surprise Anko squealed in a girlish manner and looked at her with stars on her eyes.

"Of course I now! You are Kushina Uzumaki! Oh my God, the rumors about you being alive are true! You didn't change at all! You don't know about it, but I used to observe you when I was younger, you were my role model! So confident and so carefree, rejecting those topics about kunoichis! When you were declared dead I tried to take charge of your son but the Hokage said that because who was my former sensei it would be better for us to not have contact and raise those coward villagers's fears... By the way, I must confess you that I made some pics of your husband and son as a little revenge but the thing got out of my hand. Would you forgive me, pleeeeease? I would invite you to dinner...", said Anko with stars on her eyes.

**UZUMAKI HOUSE, HOURS LATER**

"Dad, where's Mom", asked Naruto.

"She said me with our mental link that she had some matters to attend, but she must have finished them, I feel her coming", responded Minato.

They heard some knocks on the door, Minato put back his mask and headed to it.

When he opened the door he saw Kushina and a woman who he identified as Mitarashi Anko leaning against each other. They looked slighty drunk, smelled like alcohol and they had a bottle of sake on their free hands.

"Hello, My Love... Let me introduce you to my new friend Anko, you don't know how many things we have in common...", said Kushina.

"Hello, Arashi-san, your wife and I spend the evening becoming friends and exchanging secrets. Is it true what Kushina says that you are in reality the Yondaime Hokage resurrected in the future?", asked Anko.

"Yes, I am. It is a S class secret so, please don't divulge it", said Minato sweat dropping.

He noticed that Kushina and Anko also exchanged their clothes.

_"Note to myself: Keep Kushina away from alcohol...",_ thought while he looked at Kushina dressed with Anko.

_"...And buy her a mini skirt and mesh tights"_

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	70. A meeting at the Uzumaki's home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the delay, I just can say that my duties come first.

Chapter posted 09/30/2009.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Ebisu looked at the other occupants of the room.

Minutes ago he received a message from the Hokage telling him to go to the Uzumaki residence for a secret meeting.

Naruto received him and lead him to the house's main hall where a demiclones who looked like a young maid greeted the special jonin with a smile and brought a him a drink.

More maids were attending the rest of the called people for the meetign. The girls were beautiful but nothing compared with the woman he met that morning.

She was a beautiful female with long red hair and green eyes. If there was something that Ebisu could presume was that he knew who were the prettiest women in Konoha (although he would never admit it) and that one was definitively a new face. She reminded him strongly about somebody he knew but he couldn't tell exactly who. She was talking with Konohamaru like she always knew him.

Ebisu saw his chance and introduced himself as Konohamaru's instructor telling that he was going to invite his student to lunch and extended the invitation to her (women always liked men who were nice with kids.

Unfortunately the woman excused herself saying that she was going to have lunch with her husband and son. While she left Konohamaru commented in a loud voice that he should use more effective methods to get a date, that she was the fourth woman that rejected to go with them with an excuse like that. The indiscrete Honorable Grandson was going to have some very interesting training sessions during next week.

He thought about the purpose of the meeting while he adjusted his glasses. Perhaps it was about the rumours that said that Arashi Uzumaki (who in reality was the Yondaime) married again

Ebisu was the first one to arrive to the meeting but soon more people got into the room. The ANBU known as Bear was one of them.

Hiashi contemplated the decoration of the house while he thought about the latest events. Last night Hinata came home wearing a very expensive kimono, she was not the type of girl who spend her money in things like that, and anyways, there was not way she could have afford it with her payment. At the end his shy daughter said that it was a present from the Uzumaki family that formely belonged to Naruto's mother and they gave it to her because there was nobody in their home who could use it.

The Elders would have freaked out if the clothes Hinata received were just normal clothes because Hyuuga's wouldn't accept used stuff from others like they were a family with money problems. But, according to Lady Miho, that kimono was something completely different: Not only it was a very beautiful piece of art, probably it was the most valuable article of clothing for girls at Hinata's age existing currently in Konoha. Not only that, it was also a family inheritance of a formely royal family. Receiving a gift like that was a great honor for the Hyuugas. At the end, a very blushing Hinata was congratulated by the women while Hanabi looked at her with an envy that disappeared at the moment she found out that the kimono would be eventually hers.

The Hyugga leader looked at the other ocupants of the room who were the chuunin teacher Umino Iruka his girlfriend Mitarashi Anko, who was talking with him and the special jonin Ebisu who was talking now with a civilian man who seemed to be the owner of a ramen stand.

More people arrived.

Hiashi looked surprised when the other guests for the meeting happened to be Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza, his son Momochi Haku, the ANBU captain Neko (who in reality was Uzuki Yugao), Sarutobi Hiruzen (the Sandaime Hokage), Senju Tsunade and her student Shizune and finally a heavely bandaged Jiraiya (the Godaime and actual Hokage) accompanied by three toads.

Hiashi recognized them as Fukasaku, Shima and Gamabunta. It was rare to see a titanic summon as the Toad Chief taking the size of a regular toad but necessary if they wanted to keep the meeting in secret.

He was completely confused when he saw the three next persons that Naruto brought to the room happened to be his eldest daughter Hinata, his nephew Neji and his sister in law Kyoko. Hinata seemed very surprise to see them there too, she appeared to know something, perhaps they should have a talk at home...

He looked at the rest of the guests. Why these people were called? What does have in common a time traveller like Shikamaru with him? And he realized it.

_"Wait! Everyone here knows Arashi Uzumaki's secret! Does it mean that Hinata, Neji and Kyoko know about it too!?",_ thought the Hyuuga while he stared at his family members.

_"We are going definitely to have a chat at home",_ thought.

Finally Arashi appeared holding hands with a red head woman. The couple was acompanied with Naruto. Hiashi recognized the woman inmediately as his wife.

_"T-That's i-impossible..."_

Ichiraku Teuchi looked at her like he saw a ghost, while Ebisu looked at them completely pallid.

The Hokage intervened.

"Finally everybody is here, many of you noticed that we are among the ones who know who is Arashi Uzumaki in reality, the only absents are our allies from Suna and Mice's ANBU squad. I assume that you also heard about some rumors concerning Arashi's civil status. That's the main reason because we are here... Minato you can take off your mask, same goes for the rest of the masked ones, this is not an ANBU convention", said Jiraiya.

Arashi took off his mask, revealing himself as Minato Namikaze. Yugao also took her's revealing her beautiful face. The rest of the members of the Hand of Death took example, everyone looked at Kakashi with curiosity just for being disappointed when they saw that he had another mask underneath the usual one.

Hiashi was the last one to take off his.

"T-Tousan...", babbled Hinata completely surprise when she saw her father.

"Hiashi-sama...", said Neji trying to keep the composture.

"Good evening, Brother-in-Law", greeted Kyoko before looking to another way.

Hiashi was not surprised by her behaviour, he was a living reminiscent of her deceased husband and the one who should have died on Hizashi's place.

He didn't was surprise to discover that Neji and Kyoko knew about Minato, the ex kage probably thought that his friend's family deserved to know that Hizashi was fine in the After Life, however the Hyuuga leader couldn't explain why his daughter knew the secret too.

His familiars and him would have a very long chat.

Minato began to talk and everybody focused their attention on him and the person at his side.

"... some of you already recognized her, for the rest, let me introduce you to my wife Kushina Uzumaki", said Minato.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mom and Minato's wife. And not, I am not a ghost... I'm completely alive and back, it's a very long story...", greeted Kushina with a happy grin.

"K-Kushina? I-It's really you...?", babbled Teuchi in the verge of tears.

"Yes! it's me, Old man!", exclaimed her while she embraced the surprised chef.

"Thank you very much for being so nice with my Naruto... I'll never forget it...", whispered to his hear.

"I-It was nothing... J-Just make sure to visit my stand a pair of times a week and I'll be happy", responded him blushing a little.

Iruka looked dumbfonded at her.

"A-Are you r-really Naruto's mother?", asked the teacher.

Kushina responded him with another hug.

"Yes I am, Iruka-sensei. Thank you very much for bear up with my son's mischiefs and caring for him", said her.

"I-I was just doing my j-job...", responded Iruka blushing.

"Stop embracing my man! You already have yours and he seems to be the jealous type!", said Anko a joking tone.

Kushina proceeded to greet everybody in similar ways.

Ebisu was completely pale and nervous. He behaved with a lot of politeness when she greeted him.

_"I-I tried to flirt with the Y-Yondaime's wife...I-If she tells him I'm dead...",_ thought scared.

Shikamaru felt that he needed a smoke.

Shino took off his glassed and looked at her making sure that his eyes were not lying to him finally revealing everyone how his eyes looked. To everyones letdown it happened the Aburame just had black almond eyes, not segmented ones as a bug or a pair of holes were kikai bugs peeped out.

The rest of the guests just looked at Kushina with disbelief and surprise.

"W-Weren't you supposed to be dead, Lady Kushina?", asked Haku.

She looked at the boy smiling.

"Yes I was, Haku-kun. I was going to explain everything now... But please, call me Aunt Kushina, we have a distant relationship but a relationship after all", said her.

The boy nodded relunctantly. Although he was aware that his family was related with the Senju and the Uzumaki clans, he lived a good part of his life as a farmer and still felt a bit out of place when he was reminded of his heritage.

Kushina finally began to tell her story. Beginning with her death, her existence as a ghost looking after Naruto, a brief description of the alternate timeline, Minato's return in the future, the time travel, Minato's adquired ability to see ghosts, the sealing and finally the creation of her new body combining the Five Elements with the side effect of the link between them. She only skipped the most intimate or painful parts of the story because they were only her family's concern.

When she finally finished almost everybody had tears in their eyes. The women rushed to Kushina to embrace her while the men tried to look impassible without success.

Naruto and Hinata were crying too although they knew the story beforehand, with Hinata sobbing on Naruto's chest, something that Hiashi didn't take very well.

_"What!? I should be the one consoling my girl, not you... Well, you are affected too and you are not taking advantage of the situation so I'll let you pass this time",_ thought Hiashi while in tears.

"Z-Zabuza-sama a-are you crying too?", asked Haku.

"N-No... It's just because the smoke in the room. Isn't it, Tenzo-san?", asked Zabuza with teary eyes.

"Yeah... We should have opened a window...", responded Tenzo while tears covered his face.

"I-It's my fault... I overcharged the pipe...", said Gamabunta also crying.

Jiraiya looked at his student and his wife.

"Minato, Kushina! Let me write a book about your story, please!", asked to them.

Just as he said that, a killing intent began to stifle the room.

"W-Wait, it won't be a book about you, just a book about a couple where one of them dies, turns into a ghost an protects the other. I'll make enough changes that nobody could relate the book to you and I promise that I won't add unnecessary bed scenes...", said Jiraiya in a defensive possition.

_"... Just the needed ones...",_ thought.

The Uzumaki couple seemed to calm down.

"Do what you want, Jiraiya... But before publishing anything you'll give us the original in order to get our approval...", said Minato.

"... and prepare to meet the consecuences if we don't like what we read", said Kushina finishing the phrase.

_"Impressive... That link they lets them share their thoughts if they want...",_ thought many of the ninjas.

Jiraiya decided to change the subject.

"Minato, could you show me the room with the seals that you used to revive Kushina? Perhaps you didn't realize it, but creating a blood clone you managed to accomplish something that even Sage of the Six Paths himself couldn't manage to do it with all his power...", said Jiraiya.

"Sorry, but we decided to delete the seals and then wall in the room. We realized that somebody like Orochimaru could achieve inmortaliy if he got access to the secrets that said room contained just by cloning himself and transfering his soul in the process. It's a secret too dangerous to exist", said Minato.

Jiraiya saw the reasoning in Minato's words and agreed with him.

In reality Minato just put a wall in the room's door and painted over it, the seals were intact for a time they could be needed again. All clans had to keep their secrets secret and faking about it's destruction was a good way to protect a secret that was already told about.

Tsunade accosted Kushina.

"You should let me do a medical check to you and see how your cloned body really is, how it work and it's capabilites. I'm not telling this only because medical curiosity but we should also check if you could have a health problem that you didn't find about", reasoned Tsunade.

Kushina agreed.

"Yes, it would be nice, but I don't think you would find anything wrong. With this body I feel healthier, more energetic and more alive than with my original one", said Kushina.

Shizune intervened.

"Kushina-san. I have a question. How are you going to tell the village about your return? I also realized that you look about your mid twenties but you are supposed to be in your latest thirties...", said the young woman.

Kushina looked at her with an astute smile.

"Minato and I already thought about that but we will need some help to make a believeable our story", said Kushina.

"What kind of help?", asked Jiraiya.

"Well, for your part you only have to summon the council tomorrow where I'll come up in order to clarify those rumours about my return... And remind them that Konoha messed with the wrong mother", said with a murderous face.

Jiraiya gulped, reminding the beating Kushina gave him. For first time in his life he was sorry for the council.

* * *

Next chapter: Kushina VS the council

* * *

**OMAKE: IRUKA AND JIRAIYA**

The chuunin teacher and Anko were heading to his home trying to digest the explanation about Kushina's return. If the Yondaime being a time traveller who resurrected in the future was something difficult to believe, the story concerning was even harder. He paled when he realized that Kushina probably watched while he still disliked Naruto, but luckily she seemed to have forgotten about that period.

"Ah, Iruka-san, finally I caught you. I wanted to talk with you", said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Jiraiya looking at them smiling. Both ninjas bowed at their leader.

"Hokage-sama...", greeted Iruka.

"Ero-Sennin...", greeted Anko.

"A-Anko! What ways are those for addressing the Hokage like that!?", scolded Iruka to his girlfriend.

"Kushina-chan told me that I could call him like that and if he disagreed I just have to tell Tsunade the true meaning of '106' in the message he left in the future...", responded Anko with a mischievious smile.

Jiraiya acted like he ignored the subject but cursed his bad luck, it was bad enough that Kushina obtained a lot black mail material during the future but she also had to become a close friend with the most sadistic woman of Konoha.

"I didn't come here to talk about my name... Anko-san, could you leave me alone some minutes with your boyfriend? There are some matters I want to talk with him", said Jiraiya.

Anko nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you at home. Don't be late, it looks it is going to be a very cold night...", purred Anko at Iruka's ear making him blush.

Both men looked how the Snake left.

"What did you want to talk with me about, Hokage-sama?", asked Iruka politely.

"First of all... How did you manage to get such a girlfriend like that!?", asked Jiraiya holding a notepad and a pen.

Iruka sweat dropped.

"Well, it began when I realized that I needed to be better ninja in order to be a better teacher and I asked Arashi-sama for training to become a jonin..."

The teacher told Jiraiya about the different phases of the training and his growing relationship with Anko (skipping the most juicy details to Jiraiya's disappointment).

"Minato told Iruka that I made him grope women and survive as a training? And also that I did the same? I wish Sarutobi-Sensei had that idea when I was just his genin student...", thought Jiraiya dreamly.

Suddenly he realized something.

"Wait a moment! You told me that one of the phases of your training was to burn Kakashi's books and similar ones from any passerby, didn't you?", asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, it was", responded Iruka.

"Books like this?", asked Jiraiya holding a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Unfortunately, Iruka's adquired habit of destroying smut was so settled that his body moved by it's own creating a small amount of lighting chakra that burned the book.

"Uh, yes...", said Iruka.

The poor chuunin's senses were overhelmed with a murderous killing intent.

"YOU!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MURDERED MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN!!! THAT EXPLAINS WHY KAKASHI DIDN'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!!!", roared Jiraiya while he summoned an army of toads and frogs and activated the Sage Mode.

Hours later, after Iruka finished his unexpected 'special training' session, Jiraiya looked at the beaten form of Iruka and handed him a check.

"W-What is this...?", asked the chuunin.

"Just your part of the benefits that you generated. Thanks to your burning spread now many of the followers of my novels have to buy them again. Some of them even bought two copies of each book as a insurance...", commented Jiraiya with a happy grin.

Iruka looked surprised at the numbers on the check. So many perverts were in Konoha?

"By the way...", said Jiraiya while he left, "... I determine that you are ready to take a test to become jonin. Come to training ground 47 at 10 am next week"

_"W-What!? I'm ready for the test? I can't wait to tell Anko",_ thought Iruka.

Meanwhile, said woman was on bed waiting for her boyfriend's return.

_"I hope that my teacher boyfriend has a good excuse to be late...",_ thought, _"... because if not, I'm going to 'teach' him some 'discipline'..."_

**END**

* * *

Here's a new poll. You readers must decide Kushina's ninja nickname, here are the options.

1.- The Crimson Death.

2.- The Ninja Princess.

3.- The Deadly Beauty.

4.- The Ageless Kunoichi.

5.- The Flamming Locks.

Remember to review.


	71. Kushina VS the council

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/12/2009.

This chapter was supposed to be released on Friday but I lost the pendrive that contained it.

About the latest chapters of the manga... Finally Madara's plan has been revealed. But what really called my attention was that he hinted that Naruto could be related with the Shodai Hokage and the Sage of the Six Paths (something perfect for this fic)

About the anime... OMFG!!! With the Jiraiya Gaiden mini arc they managed to make a pair of fillers that closed some of the gaps of the manga, fillers that didn't introduced useless OCs who wouldn't be seen again after they ended. It also surprised me to see that the Seer Toad is in reality a male and Kushina having in reality violet eyes instead of blue or green.

Ok, let's go with the chapter.

* * *

**COUNCIL ROOM, NEXT EVENING**

Koharu and Homura noticed that they were the first ones to arrive at the meeting while they took their seats.

hurs ago Jiraiya told them that there would be a special meeting with the council concerning some of the latest events in the village. The Sage told them that the meeting will have so important matters that it would have the presence of the Fire Lord himself.

The rest of the councilors arrived at the room, because Konoha's best client would be there, everyone was wearing their finery, at least by the civilian part, most ninjas just wore new uniforms or at least clean ones, only the most traditional clans had their ninjas dressed exceptionally like Hyuuga Hiashi or the representative of the Kurama Clan. There was also Amui Shisio, the historician who reminded everybody about Orochimaru.

Finally the Fire Lord arrived followed by Sarutobi Asuma and a pair of his own advisors. The Lord took one of the heads of the table, flanked by his advisors and Asuma standing behind him. The ninjas noticed that Asuma was sporting the bandana that identified him as one of the Guardians of Fire so as long as the Daimyo stayed in Konoha, Asuma would be under his direct command, not the Hokage's.

The advisors were uneasy by the presence of the Lord. It had something to do about the rumors of Kushina Uzumaki being alive. The problem began when that Orochimaru-wannabe revealed that the brat's mother was the last surviving member of Whirlpool Country's royal family and the fact that the Senju clan descended from them.

While Konoha people was shocked by the Uzumaki's relationship with one of the founding clans of the village, the Fire Country's authorites were more concerned by the existence of a descendant of the rulers of Whirlpool Country. After the last Ninja War, Whirlpool Country's territory integrated into Fire Country's without any problem and was peaceful for years. The pressence of a descendant of said rulers could alter that peace.

When the Fire Lord received the news of the Kyuubi container being said descendant, he called for a meeting between him and Sarutobi, who was still Hokage at that time. The Sandaime managed to convince the Lord that the child didn't have any intention of becoming another feudal lord, that he wanted to be a ninja and become Hokage. The advisors had to agree with him, the Lord wouldn't have to worry about the boy.

But the day before yesterday a woman whose description matched Kushina Uzumaki's appeared and attacked all those women who wanted to have a 'special mission' with Arashi claiming that he was hers and him acknowledging her as his wife. It was obvious that the Lord finally decided to clarify by himself what was going on with the Uzumakis and came to the meeting to find out.

They interrupted their thoughts when they saw the Hokage Jiraiya acompanied by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Tsunade and Uzumaki Arashi.

Jiraiya took seat at the other head of the table with Tsunade and Sarutobi at his sides and Arashi standing behind him leaving the seat reserved for the Uzumaki Clan unoccupied, something that didn't go unnoticed by anybody, specially by the elders.

"Hokage-sama, why Uzumaki-san is not taking a seat and why Tsunade-sama and Sandaime-sama are on your sides?", asked Homura.

Jiraiya looked at them with a serious face.

"It's very simple. I decided to appoint my predecessor and my old team mate as my new advisors. Sarutobi sensei as the former Hokage knows better than anyone about the Hokage job Konoha's internal affairs. Tsunade-Hime by her part, has a great knowledge of how things are outside Konoha thanks to the years she spend travelling through the elemmental nations. She is also the best person to take the role of Hokage if something happened to me so it is wise to listen to her advice", said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi's ex team mates paled.

"T-That means that we are...", babbled Koharu.

"Fired? Yes, you are. I want to thank you for all your years of loyal service to the village advising to Sarutobi-sensei. I realized that it would too inhuman to ask you to do the same for me at your age, for that reason I named new advisors. I didn't tell you before because I wanted to give you a surprise, you will keep your seats at the council as representative of your clans but you won't have to take the load of work that comes with the advisor job. I even organized a farewell party after the meeting", said Jiraiya innocently.

The now ex-advisors were caught completely off guard and didn't know how to protest. They couldn't say that their successor were not suited for the job because it would mean that they proclaimed themselves better than an ex-kage and a Hokage candidate.

"I-I feel very honored, Hokage-sama. I'm glad to see that I can leave my duty knowing that it will be in such competent hands", said Homura in a polite tone.

"S-Same goes for me... I don't have words to express my feelings", agreed Koharu.

"What about Arashi-san?", asked Danzo.

"Oh yes, Arashi-san... You know, when I got this job and read the summaries of the last council meetings I noticed that in the last three meeting there were a demise by heart attack, an aborted coup d'etat that ended with a councilor with his heart literally ripped from his body and a failed assasination atempt that ended with the perpetrator executed... For that reason I decided to use Arashi Uzumaki my personal body guard during the meetings...", said Jiraiya.

Everyone sweat dropped. Arashi was the main one responsible of those deaths and now he was going to be the one responsible for the security during the meetings.

"Ok. Now that everything is settled we can start with the main reason I called for this gathering. As you know, we are here to clarify the latest rumors concerning a certain clan of this village. Anybody wants to say something about it?", asked Jiraiya.

Several councilors raised their hands.

Sarutobi noticed that many of the councilors present were not the usual representative but the surrogates assigned by each clan in the case of the representative was not available.

Jiraiya gave the word to a man on his late twenties who was one of those surrogates.

"Hokage-sama, is it true that you are going to take Naruto Uzumaki as your apprentice?", asked him.

"Yes, it's true", responded Jiraiya a bit surprised, that was not the question he expected.

Jiraiya's affirmation shocked the surrogate councilors, who looked vary with it without caring if they showed their disgust. The regular councilors looked unaffected by Jiraiya's words and focused their attention on Arashi.

"I see. The usual reprentatives were too scared of Minato and send these fools who didn't witness how thin skinned he is with anything that could concern his son. Poor fools...", thought Sarutobi.

The surrogate councilor got up.

"Hokage-sama, I must tell you that you made a bad decision. There are better choices like...", tried to say before he was lifted some centimeters over the floor and began to choke and behave like somebody was suffocating him.

The councilors noticed that Arashi was moving his right hand like he was squeezing something.

"Are you questioning the Hokage's decision? Or are you trying to sabotage my son's instruction? Anyways your lack of faith on your new Hokage is disappointing", said Arashi while he squeezed with more strength, making the councilor turn purple.

"Vader, I mean, Arashi, that's enough. Release him", ordered Jiraiya.

Arashi nodded and made his Fuuton clone to stop choking the councilor.

The rest of the surrogate councilors looked at Arashi scared and decided to keep their opinions for themselves.

Danzo mumbled a curse. The circumstances were not what he expected.

He thought that Jiraiya would be easy to manipulate with Koharu and Homura being his advisors and his carefree attitude. But he had to put Sarutobi and Tsunade in their place. Not only that, but he also had to turn the older Uzumaki into his bodyguard for the meetings. No one would dare to question Jiraiya's decisions having the merciless Black Angel staring at them.

Jiraiya looked at the councilors.

"Now that my right to choose my own disciples has been confirmed we can go and clarify the other rumor. As you know, a person matching with the description of my bodyguard's deceased wife has appeared in Konoha. That's the reason because our honored Daimyo is here...", said the Godaime.

The Fire Lord nodded.

Jiraiya looked at Arashi.

"Ok, bring her here", said.

Arashi nodded, left the room and came back seconds later holding hands with a red head woman wearing a very elaborated kimono that reminded the daimyo those that his wife and daughters possesed.

Many men were fascinated by the beauty of the woman, while women looked at her with a slight envy. The ninjas barely recognized her as the tomboyish kunoichi who used to hang up with Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya smiled, she catched completely their attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Let me introduce yourselves to Lady Kushina Uzumaki, last descendant of Whirlpool Country's royal family and kunoichi of Konoha", announced the Sannin.

She looked at them with a cold grimace.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I would salute the rest but I don't have a reasonable motive to do it", said before taking the seat reserved for the Uzumaki's.

People began to whisper and murmur. Koharu got up.

"Wait a moment! Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Where was she all these years? Are you going to tell us that she lost her memory as her husband? How do we know that she is really who she proclaims?", asked the old woman.

She felt some killing intent coming from the younger woman.

"I was critically injured while defending this village against the Kyuubi. My husband found me when I was about to die and managed to keep me alive in secret until Tsunade-hime finally healed me", said Kushina.

More murmurs followed her words.

"Excuse me, but could somebody give us a better explanation?", asked Shibi Aburame.

"Fuin Jutsu", said Arashi.

Everyone looked at him.

"She was almost dead, she would have died if I had taken her to the hospital in that state. Using Fuin Jutsu I managed to seal her into a scroll, keeping her in an stasis where time didn't pass so her state didn't aggravate. It also kept her from aging, the reason she looks like time didn't pass to her is because literally it didn't pass, her body is still in her twenties", said Arashi.

More murmurs followed.

"Fuin Jutsu can do that!?", commented a civilian.

"That means that a ninja enough skilled in sealing whose team mates are injured could seal them, finish the mission (if he could) and them return to Konoha, where the medical team would have all the time they needed to prepare the procedure", commented Shikaku Nara.

That comment made everybody shut up with awe. If more ninjas could do that, Konoha would have an important advantage over the rival villages.

"Most ninjas only see Fuin Jutsu as a mean to store equipment. I thought that Konoha would be more aware of it's potential after that day...", commented Kushina in a spiteful tone.

Nobody replied, they realized that potential when Arashi began to display his skills since he came back to Konoha.

The Fire Lord looked at Kushina. He noticed that she was not very fond of the village and it could be bad.

"Could you tell us what are you planning to do, Lady Kushina?", asked.

Kushina focused her violet eyes to him for a few seconds and over the rest of the council. She spoke.

"First of all you should know more about my situation. From my point of view it's has been only a few days since I was pregnant and I became a mother. Since my husband and I decided to offer our son to save this ungrateful village. Since I decided to join the defense of the village although I was still weak from the delivery, since I almost died for this village...", said looking at them.

Nobody said anything, many of them looked at other way, not wanting feel those eyes judging them.

"... I woke up to find out that eleven years passed. To find out that my husband spent the last years wandering through the world trying to regain his memories. To find out that I lost my son's childhood. To find out that he has been living on his own without knowing about his parents. To find out that this council sabotaged all attempts to adopt him. To find out that Minato's request was ignored, the hero of this village dishonored. To find out that my son who should have been treated as a hero was treated like he had the plague... Tell me, what do you think I should do?", asked Kushina looking at the frightened council with murdering eyes.

Nobody noticed the subtle killing intent that she was raising forth since the beginning of her rant. When she finished, all the councilors minus those who knew the truth were scared to death.

Kushina got up. With the atmosphere she created and her beauty she almost looked like a goddess who descended to Earth to judge them.

She spoke again.

"Years ago, after I lost my family, I decided to not reclaim my birthright as the last heiress of Whirlpool and let my country be integrated into Fire Country and be under the protection of Konoha. For that reason I decided to become a kunoichi to protect everyone and let them live happy. I found out that this village has been trying to deny my son this happiness after all the sacrifices we have made for them. Why should be my family part of a place like that?", asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Why shouldn't I go and declare the independence of Whirlpool Country where my son would be treated not only as a human being, but also as a prince? I'm sure that the inhabitants of my former kingdom would receive us with open arms after they find out what happened and would be willingly to fight for their freedom", said her.

Everybody paled, they realized that this woman could easily provoke a civil war within Fire Country.

Danzo got up. "Do you think you could threaten us like that!? Your husband is powerful but he is no match for the combined forces of all Konoha ninjas", said the War Hawk.

Arashi began to chuckle. Everyone looked at him.

"That's true. But we wouldn't be alone... As Jiraiya's disciple, my son signed the Toad Contract this morning. Gamabunta is not very fond of the village after what they did to Minato's memory, the Toads would be very happy to help us among many others...", commented Arashi looking at Tsunade.

"Right", responded her.

"What!?", asked Danzo in disbelief.

"The Uzumaki's, being the ascendants of the Senju, are the closest thing I have to a family and it was one of them who convinced me to come back to Konoha", said the blond Sannin.

Many councilors looked at Jiraiya waiting for an answer for his part.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to intervene, most my techniques are dependent to my binding with the Toads. As part of the Contract I vowed to fight their enemies, if a conflict between them and Konoha happened I would have to renounce being Hokage and join them", said Jiraiya raising his shoulders.

The councilors and the Fire Lord paled. With the Jiraiya and Tsunade on their side, a hypothetical rebellion on Whirlpool region would have real chances of success.

Many began to protest until Kushina raised her killing intent gaining their attention again.

"I never said that I was going to start a war, it was just one of my possible choices to punish Konoha", said her.

Those words calmed them a little but then made them ask themselves about the other choices.

"W-What are those possible c-choices, Kushina-sama?", asked a civilian in a very respectful tone.

_"Excellent. They finally realized your political power, My Love?"_, thought Minato.

_"Yes, I can't wait to see their faces when they hear this...",_ thought her.

She looked at the councilor.

"Do you know that the red spiral most Konoha ninjas wear is in reality Whirlpool Country's symbol and it was adopted by the Senju to honor their homeland, don't you?", she asked.

Everyone nodded, it was explained by Shisio Amui (also present there) when they accepted Zabuza as a Leaf Nin.

"Well, the Senju could use the symbol because we Uzumakis gave them permission. We are within our right to cancel that permission", said her.

"WHAT!!??", asked everyone.

"Ku, ku ,ku... She is right...", said Shisio.

Everyone looked at the historian.

"According to ancient heraldry laws, as member of Whirlpool's royal family, she she would be perfectly within her rights to ask for the retirement of the red spiral in Konoha. Not only that, she could ask the same with the spiral in the Leaf symbol, the one that appear in all forehead protectors. Ku, ku, ku...", mentioned Shisio chuckling.

Most ninjas put their hands in a protective way over their forehead protectors. It was also as bad as a civil war, Kushina could take away from Konoha their identity.

"You are very lucky...", said her.

Everyone looked at her.

"You are lucky that my son loves this village more than I ever had. When I said him about the things I could do he asked me to forget about it, that he forgave you all and wanted to start again from scratch with the villagers. I won't take retailation towards the village. I'm also going to retake my duty as kunoichi... I want you to remember this, we won't tolerate more crap from the village. Now if you excuse me, I would like to leave", said her.

Jiraiya nodded and left her go.

Arashi asked Jiraiya for permission to go with her and left the room too leaving a Kage Bunshin in his place.

The Fire Lord looked at Konoha's council with a very angry face, something very rare taking account the Daimyo's usual peaceful nature.

"What kind of idiots has this village!? If you followed the Yondaime's request none of this would have happened! Now this land's stability depends on the opinion that an angry mother has for this village! We are lucky that her son wants to be the leader of this village and saved you again", commented the Lord.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi tried their best to look affected while internally they congratulated themselves by the success of their plan.

As soon as Minato and Kushina left the room, they got into an empty room and shared kiss.

"They really fell for it...", commented her.

"Yes, now nobody will dare to oppose him when Naruto would be ready to become Hokage... By the way, you looked really sexy when you scared them", he whispered.

Kushina giggled and shared another kiss with him. After a make up session they left the room.

"Now we should go to train and prepare myself to rejoin Konoha's ninja forces...", she commented.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, the village already saw your political power. Now it's time to show them your power as a kunoichi"

* * *

To be continued...

In next chapter finally we will see more action scenes, it was about time...

* * *

**OMAKE: RETRIBUTION**

**THE ACADEMY GATES, NEXT DAY**

It was another usual morning at Konoha's Ninja Academy, with most students coming acompanied by one of their parents. Said parents would come back hours later to collect their children.

There were some exceptions, more especifically Tsunade's newest apprentices, who would be out from the Academy hours earlier in order to get their medic nin training. Each one had his/her own motivations to become medic nins, two of those students were motived, among other things, by their rivality for the love of a certain Uchiha.

Sakura and Ino found each other at the Academy gates after saying goodbye to their respective mothers.

"Forehead", said Ino.

"Pig", responded Sakura.

"Are you ready for another session with Tsunade-sama or are you going to give up and spend all time in the Academy as a regular kunoichi in training?", teased Ino.

"I'm not only ready, I'm going to surpass you. In fact Tsunade commented that she hadn't seen anybody with my excellent chakra control in ages", replied the pinkette.

Ino didn't say anything, she also noticed that her friend/rival had better chakra control that her. However she was also the first one to get tired during the lessons.

"Have you had a good breakfast? It wouldn't be good it Ms Perfect-Chakra-Control would be about to faint again...", said Ino in a sly tone.

"Of course I did! You heard Tsunade-sama, 'Real kunoichi's don't diet'. Have you done the same?", responded Sakura.

"I did it too. You won't have any advantage over me, Forehead", said Ino.

Both girls abandoned their diets after their first meeting with the Slug Sannin, who asked them what type alimentation they had. Tsunade almost freaked out when they told her about their diet.

The medic told them that neither Shizune nor herself had ever been on a diet and asked them if they looked fat. The surprised girls said they didn't look fat at all; then Tsunade decided to improve their dodging skills making them forget about their waist line soon.

Ino decided to talk about the piece of gossip that has been bothering them.

"Have you heard about the rumor that Naruto's mother is alive too? It's true! My father saw her yesterday in the council room. It looks like she was in a suspended animation state and she didn't age at all, she looks more like an older sister of Naruto than his mother...", said Ino.

"I know, I know... My father is also in the council. Remember? He told that she is very angry with the village and because her position as a princess she could start a civil war in our country. He told me to be kind to Naruto...", said Sakura.

"Mine did the same. He said that the only thing that prevented Lady Kushina from starting a war was that his son forgave the village...", said Ino.

Both girls felt belittled, they were aware of Naruto's condition as jinchuuriki and felt bad for not being nicer to him in the past. They had to compensate him somehow.

Ino's face brightened when she got an idea.

"Sakura... I know how to do something good for Naruto. We could start positive rumors about him like saying that in reality he always liked Hinata but he feared the problems he could cause her because his reputation and pretended to be oblivious about her feelings and went after you knowing that you always reject him. That way not only a good part of the girls who chased after him will leave him alone but also he would be seen as a romantic hero", said Ino.

That made Sakura remind that the Naruto was no longer bothering her as daily basics since he got his father back. A part of her was happy for the small tranquility that she got but another one missed the attention she got, with Naruto not going after her anymore she was no longer the only girl in class with an official admirer.

However Sakura agreed with the idea and began to plan with Ino what they could do to make Naruto be seen as the tragic hero of a romantic story.

If they had waited a bit more to enter they would had the chance to meet one of the persons they were talking about previously when a certain blonde arrived accompanied by his mother.

The parents who were chatting in front of the Academy looked in disbelief how a young woman who couldn't older than 30 was talking in a motherly way with the Kyuubi brat, while those who still disliked the boy began to whisper.

"It's her?"

"She doesn't look like a princess..."

"How old was she when she had him?"

"She didn't age anything..."

"Does she know what he really is?"

"How could she have gotten Arashi-sama? She is not as pretty..."

"She dared to threaten the council..."

"They said that she was sealed, could she be the Kyuu-..."

"Sssh!! Don't say it aloud. Remember that it is forbidden to talk about it"

Kushina pretended that she didn't hear anything and continued talking with Naruto, this was the first time she accompanied her son to the Academy and she didn't want to get ruined that special.

"... Don't cause trouble and pay attention in class. Iruka-sensei is going to have a very important test soon and he needs to be relaxed. If you get bored in class then take a nap, but make sure that you don't get caught...", said Kushina.

"Mom! I won't do it! The days of being an unconcerned student ended long ago", said Naruto.

Kushina smiled at him. What he said was true, since Minato came back Naruto took his instruction really seriously, he wanted to impress his father and make him proud. Now with her back too that need was bigger.

"I know, Naru. I was just teasing you... Have a nice day at the Academy", she said while she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Naruto said goodbye to his mother and headed happily into the Academy, unaware of the conflict that was about to come.

At the moment Naruto disappeared from sight, Kushina's kind face turned into a grievous grimace and focused her attention to the gossiping parents, formed in it's majority by babbling housewives.

Kushina released the killing intent she was accumulating since these hens began to talk like they were not present. She recognized many of them as those who were especially cruel with Naruto when he was little, the ones who told their children before him to stay away from him because he was bad while she only could watch.

Those memories only helped to aggravate her bad mood and her murderous killing intent. The poor civilians were scared to death, they didn't feel such aggressiveness since Arashi returned to Konoha months ago, but this time it was thousand times worse...

She looked at her future victims.

"Do you know who I am?", asked in a tone that demanded an inmediate response.

"Y-Yes, y-you are Kushina U-Uzumaki...", said a scared woman.

"Are you the ungrateful whores who lied to their children about my son and insulted him?" asked Kushina while she raised her KI even more.

Two of the women fainted while other pissed herself.

"Y-Yes...", babbled the most brave.

"Good... Then you are aware that you deserve what comes next...", said Kushina while she advanced towards them.

The desperates housewives and the rest of the group send pleading looks of around asking for help, but the witnesses looked at other way, not wanting to become another target of the angry mother.

Hours later Naruto got out from the Academy to find her smiling mother accompanied by several adults. He noticed that most of them had their faces bloated, many had black eyes, missed some teeth and absolute everybody, including the women, had their heads completely shaven.

Kushina headed to Naruto.

"Naruto. These persons want to say something to you...", said Kushina happily.

The beaten villagers kneeled before.

"We are very sorry, Naruto-san. Because our fear and ignorance we misjudged you without reason and we poisoned our children's hearts with our foul lies. Our behaviour has no excuse, we only hope that you would forgive us someday", said the villagers, at least those who preserved enough teeth.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was not used to situations like that.

"Eeeh... Okay. You are forgiven... Just make sure that you wouldn't judge anybody else without knowing them...", responded him.

A happy Kushina put her hand on Naruto's and took him away from the Academy while she praised him for acting in such mature way.

Nobody was aware of the ANBU squad who witnessed all the scene.

"Are you sure we should let her go? She assaulted a group of civilians and we stood here without doing anything", said one of them to the captain.

"The Hokage gave us specific orders to not intervene on the conflicts she could have with those civilians who dishonored the Yondaime's wishes", said Neko.

Her subordinate didn't look so sure.

"... But she is attacking those we wowed to protect...", argued him.

Neko nodded and explained their reasons.

"Yes, but without interfering and letting her punish them for something they were asking for, we are protecting all the inhabitants of Fire Country. Don't worry too much, she didn't do anything they didn't deserve... Anyways, remember what all the Hokages said, that sometimes 'sacrifices' must be made for the village's sake, a single group has no preference over the majority. The Hokage said that if letting Kushina beat some sense into some ungrateful villagers will keep her loyal to the village and prevent a war, he will be the first one to look away for the village's benefit...", reasoned Neko.

Her subordinate couldn't help but agree with her.

**END**

* * *

The pool for Kushina's nickname will end as soon chapter 73 is published. You still have this chapter and the next to send your vote.

Let me remind you the options.

1.- The Crimson Death.

2.- The Ninja Princess.

3.- The Deadly Beauty.

4.- The Ageless Kunoichi.

5.- The Flamming Locks.

At the moment I published this chapter, Crimson Death is winning with a impressive majority but if you prefer any of the other options don't feel discouraged and express your opinion.

Remember to review.


	72. Special test Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/23/2009.

First of all, I want to thank you all.

During last week New Chance surpassed the 2000 reviews mark confirming it as one of the most popular Naruto stories.

Let's see the stats.

Words: 240936

Chaps: 72

Reviews: 2016

Hits: 670611

C2s: 85

Favs: 1026

Alerts: 937

Thank you again for your support.

* * *

Iruka looked at the old building, reminding old times.

Before the ninja villages deciced to turn the Chuunin Exams into a simulation of war, this building was the place where the advanced genins from Konoha were examined to see if they were worth of being chuunins. When peace time came and the kages deciced to make a global Chuunin Exam each semester, this place had no use and was abandoned.

In fact Iruka was the last Konoha ninja who made chuunin in that place. He noticed that the building was newly renovated. What was going on? He guessed that Jiraiya-sama decided to reuse it for special tests.

A week has passed since his encounter with Jiraiya. He headed to training ground number 47 accompanied by Anko just to find a note telling them to head to the Old Examination Building. In their way to the place they met with Kushina, who was also heading there.

He was glad to see that Anko and Kushina great friends, he knew that the ex-ghost kunoichi didn't have any female friend when she returned. Anko introduced she and Shizune into her group of friends that consisted in Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Tsume Inuzuka and her; the strongest kunoichi's in Konoha. He bet that Kurenai and Tsume were already aware of Kushina's secret.

They got into the building to see that inside it was a recreation of a forest with a tower in the center.

_"It looks like a small recreation of the Forest of Death, minus for the small clearings",_ thought Anko.

The teacher looked at Kushina

"Why are you here, Lady Uzumaki? Did you come to watch the test?", he asked.

Kushina denied with her head.

"No, I came to made the required test that all off duty ninjas must do before return to active service. I had to retire years ago because my pregnancy... And please don't call me Lady Kushina, you are going to make me feel like an old woman like Tsunade", responded Kushina.

"I heard you!", said Tsunade's angry voice.

Kushina looked nervously around her, looking for Tsunade.

"We are watching you from the Tower with the cameras which are strategically distributed by the building", said Jiraiya's voice.

The ninjas finally noticed the small cams that were hidden among the vegetation.

Jiraiya spoke in solemn tone.

"Umino Iruka, Chuunin of Konohagakure; Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure... You are there to be tested and prove that you are ready to be ranked as jonins of Konoha. Your main objective in this test will consist in fighting the ninja groups who are dispersed and hidden in the forest. Those ninjas are ranked from chuunin to jonin but you won't be guess who are you figthing because all them will keep their identitys in secret. You don't have to defeat all the ninjas, just as many as you can...", said Jiraiya.

Iruka wanted to slap his forehead. He practically forgot that Anko also wanted to become jonin, luckily she didn't find out. On the bad side, Jiraiya's words reminded him where they were getting into. He half expected that his test would have been a fight against a jonin or a small group of chuunins, not an army of them.

"... I know that this seems very unfair but you won't alone: Uzumaki Kushina, retired Jonin of Konohagakure; you will be fighting on Iruka and Anko's side as your test to see if you are ready to return to active duty...", said Jiraiya.

The red head smiled, she was more than ready, she spent the last week training with her husband with a great success and thanks to Tsunade's checks she was finally aware of the true power of her new body.

**FLASHBACK**

**A ROOM AT KONOHA'S HOSPITAL, TWO DAYS AGO**

Kushina was waiting for Tsunade's verdict about the extensive medical check she had to endure during the last days. That day they performed the last one and now

The Slug Sannin subjected the younger woman to various medical tests, physical exercises with machines checking Kushina's vitals and various analysis from her body tissues.

The red head almost lost her temper, she felt like a laboratory rat on Tsunade's. True, those tests were necessary to know what her body was capable for.

She was getting a good idea about her new capacities thanks to the memories from the clones she had training with Minato. She never felt so strong when she was alive, Minato himself was impressed but he insisted that she need to keep with Tsunade's checks anyways.

_"She would have analized my armpit hairs if I had them",_ thought Kushina.

Said medic got into the room accompanied by Shizune and Hinata, who helped her to perform some of the tests. Hinata only helped to check Kushina's chakra coils with her Byakugan but they let her to watch during the last ones as part of her lessons.

Kushina took away importance from the tests but they had the responses about some of the questions that have been intriguing her since her return.

"And well, Baa-chan? What's your final conclusion about my new body?", asked Kushina in a joking tone trying to hide her nervousness.

Tsunade's eye twitched at the nickname. When she met Naruto again he talked to her with great respect, consecuence of some of the manners that Minato managed to inculcate on him. But lately (coinciding with Kushina's return) he began to call her old, like his future self.

_"So, she is the responsible... I almost forgot that Naruto inherited his attitude from her. I'm sorry for Minato, with her screwing around it will take Kami's will to manage to teach Naruto etiquette",_ thought Tsunade.

She looked at Kushina while she held the folders with the results.

"First of all I want to thank you for your patience with the tests. Many of them were not necessary for an ordinary medical check but it was the first time that I had the chance to examine a real clone. Elemental clones are just constructs animated by chakra and kage bunshins dispel whenever we try to take samples...", commented Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah... What have you found out about me?", asked Kushina.

Tsunade opened one of the folders.

"According to the description that Minato gave us about the process that revived you, what he did was to create a clone mixing the five elements to create a clone that got your DNA and your soul infused into it...", commented Tsunade.

"Yes, yes, we know that...", interrupted Kushina with impatience.

"... What I want to remark is that the infusion of your DNA and your soul in the process was the only thing that kept your actual body to be an exact clone of Minato controlled by a mind completely equal to his, a perfect Kage Bunshin to understand. For that reason your actual body is similar to Minato's in many things...", said Tsunade.

"What do you mean with a perfect Kage Bunshin and my body being equal to Minato in many things?", asked Kushina puzzled.

Tsunade handed Kushina two folders, one was labeled as 'Arashi Uzumaki' and other as 'Kushina Uzumaki'.

Kushina opened them to see that they were profiles with their physical and mental stats among their abilities.

"... As you noticed, these are your personal profiles from the Hokage's Office, very confidential, Jiraiya lent me Minato's after I finished to update yours with the tests. Please compare them...", said Tsunade.

Kushina nodded and looked both files. It was a bit annoying to see that her husband was better than her in such important things like Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Intelligence. The only advantage she had over him was that she had the Water and Earth chakra affinities while she was on par with him in the physical stats...

"Wait! Is this true!?", exclaimed surprised while she looked at the profiles.

"Yes, it is... Shizune please explain it", said Tsunade looking at the brunette woman.

Shizune took the word.

"As you can see your strength, speed and stamina are equal to Minato's, who is one of the most complete shinobis alive in those stats. A Kage Bunshin has the same capabilities as it's creator. Because the blood clone is a perfect Kage Bunshin your body has the same capabilities as Minato's with the exception of DNA, gender and physical traits like appearance or weight...", said Shizune in an enthusiastic tone.

"So I'm physically more capable than most ninjas and almost all men...", thought Kushina fascinated.

"Not only that, but you also got a part of Minato's bloodline...", commented Shizune.

"What do you mean? I noticed that I don't heal faster than a normal person when you took samples from me", said Kushina.

"Do you have any signs from those wounds?", asked Shizune.

Kushina looked her body parts where they took tissues from to realize that there were not scars, her skin looked completely untouched.

"I-I have the perfect healing feature...", commented Kushina in awe.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, you won't have to worry about getting scars or ending crippled from severe wounds, you still will need to spend as much time in the hospital as a normal ninja if you get injured but you won't have to worry about sequels", said Tsunade before looking at Hinata.

"Hinata, explain Kushina about her chakra network", said the blond woman to the shy girl who turned pale.

Kushina looked at Hinata with a comforting smile that calmed her down.

The Hyuuga girl began her explanation.

"W-Well, Kushina-san, when I a-analized your chakra network I saw that your chakra coils are really developed and capable to conduct huge amounts of chakra... C-Coinciding with the explanation that Shizune-san made before, your chakra network is very similar to Minato-san's with the obvious exceptions caused by the p-physical differences... (Hinata said this part blushing) Y-You have have as much chakra as Minato-san's, m-more than Tsunade-Shisou or any other woman in Konoha's story, Kushina-san...", she said.

"WOW!! Really!? Am I really the best woman in chakra capacity in Konoha!?", asked Kushina excited.

Shizune and Tsunade nodded smiling although the last one was a bit annoyed for being dethroned.

"Yes it is, Kushina-san", said Hinata.

"Come on Hinata-chan, don't call me like that. I told that you can call me Mom...", said Kushina making the poor girl blush.

The other women decided to join the red head.

"You can call her like that, Hinata? I didn't know that you were so close to Naruto...", teased Tsunade with a sly smile.

"So young and already with a boyfriend? You are very lucky, Hinata-chan", said Shizune.

"Oink, oink", agreed Tonton.

The poor Hinata was so embarrassed that she couldn't reply.

Kushina decided to stop teasing her and changed the subject quickly.

"What about the other thing I asked you to check?", asked looking concerned.

Tsunade took another folder.

"Yes, I send the data from that check to the head gynecologist keeping your identity in secret and I got the results two hours ago", said Tsunade.

"And well?", asked Kushina nervous.

"Congratulations, Kushina! You are completely able to bear children, your body is as fertile as a healthy woman's in her twenties. Are you planning to rebuild your clan soon?", said Tsunade.

The older woman's words made Kushina really happy, she feared that her cloned body couldn't be able to make her a mother again. Minato said her that she shouldn't feel bad if it was the case she knew that he would blame it into himself for being the one who revived her.

"I-I see... Thank you very much, Tsunade, but not. I'm not planning to have more children at the moment. Now that I know that I'm capable to fight I'm going to join the kunoichi's contraceptive program. Don't misinterpret me, this notice made me really happy and there's nothing I would wish more than having another child... But with the Akatsuki's menace I can't take the risk to end pregnant and become an easy target... Besides, now I have the chance to fight against Naruto's enemies, you don't know how useless I felt when I only could watch. Now they will find out what is waiting for those who dare to threat my son", said Kushina with determination on her eyes.

Hinata looked at Kushina with awe. The red head was really Naruto's mother and the attitude she exhibited was the thing that made her to be interested in the blond at first and later fell for him.

Kushina looked at the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but you'll have to wait until we finish our enemies before you have a brother or sister in law...", joked her.

Those words finally made Hinata faint between the giggles of the older women.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kushina was so abstracted with her thoughts that she almost missed the rules of the test when Jiraiya told them.

"... Your adversaries only can attack you in groups of three. You are not allowed to kill or cause wounds that would cripple your opponents, that will be an instant disqualification. The tower in the center of the complex is a safe haven where you could rest, Tsunade will be there to help you if you need healing but the exam will be considered finished for those who ask for their help... These are the rules. Good luck", said Jiraiya's voice.

"Excellent, if they only can attack us in groups of three we have chances to defeat them all", commented Anko in an optimistic tone.

Kushina agreed with her.

Iruka for his part was not very confident.

**LATER**

The three chuunins looked how their targets advanced with caution keeping a triangle formation with Kushina at the front and Anko and Iruka at the sides.

"Tanaka, Mitsuki. Take the prefixed possitions, we are going to active our first trap...", said Hiroshi.

The other chuunins nodded and disappeared.

Hiroshi waited until the three aspirants got into the small trail sorrounded by bushes, hours ago they hid some electrified wires in those bushes, they wouldn't kill them but they were powerful enough to incapacite the examinees, their second trap was a hanging rock that would make them jump toward the bushes if they didn't want to be crushed by it.

When Kushina, Anko and Iruka were just behind the rock, Hiroshi activated the trap, letting the rock fall and dispelling the genjutsu that hid it.

_"They don't have time to do the hand seals for a jutsu, they must jump to the bushes",_ he thought.

However, instead of jumping to a side, Kushina looked upwards while the others ducked.

A blue sphere appeared on her hand.

"Rasengan!", she exclaimed while she hit the rock pulverizing it.

Hiroshi was shocked, he knew about the existence of the Rasengan and that it was one of Arashi's techniques but he couldn't imagine that she would know it.

_"She was a jonin a decade ago, I shouldn't be surprised. Now it's my team mates turn",_ thought.

Tanaka prepare himself to threw the kunais with explosive tags. Mitsuki appeared from behind the examinees and attacked them with a jutsu.

"Suiton: Teppodama!", exclaimed while he shot a series of water bullets at them with the purpose to make them focus on him while Mitsuki attacked them with the kunais.

They looked surprised how Anko and Iruka didn't try anything to dodge them, the water bullets and the kunais passed through them.

_"Shit! They are bunshins!",_ realized Mitsuki.

However Kushina was not a bunshin, quickly, she took one of the exploding kunais and threw it to Mitsuki.

The surprised chuunin had no choice but to jump towards the bushes where he received an electric discharge that knocked him.

Tanaka and Hiroshi got nervous.

_"Where are Anko and Iruka?",_ thought Hiroshi.

Then he felt a kunai's blade on his neck.

"Give up, now Anko should have caught your remaining team mate", said Iruka with a serious tone.

Hiroshi accepted his defeat.

Later, in a clearing, the examinees looked at the three tied chuunins.

"Well, well... I hope that our prisoners wouldn't want to play heroes and refuse to tell us who else are we going to face in this test, won't they?", asked Anko in a playful manner.

"Sorry, but we don't know their identities or their numbers, a precaution for cases like this...", said an already awake Mitsuki.

"... However, we can say you that your next opponents are hidding behind that grove", said Tanaka.

"Anything else?", asked Kushina.

"No", responded Tanaka.

"I dealed with enough Academy students to know that they are lying", said Iruka.

Anko looked at them with a sadistic smile and took off a kunai.

"The rules said that we couldn't kill or cripple them, but they didn't say anything about causing pain or scars", she commented while she licked the weapon.

Hiroshi was smart enough to realize that there were no real reasons to not tell them about the trap that was in the way to the grove, they were not hiding crucial information for the village, this was just a test.

"The path to the grove passes through is full of hidden mines. They are not powerful enough to kill you but they will delay you while the others prepare themselves. And no, we are not going to tell you where they are", said Hiroshi before swallowing the sleeping pill he had hidden on his mouth.

His team mates did the same and soon they were sleeping.

Iruka looked at the mined field trying to figure out a way to overpass.

Luckily his wast knowledge of militar story as a teacher let him find an answer.

When he turned to tell the plan to his team mates he saw that Kushina and Anko took off the prisoners clothes leaving them in their underwear and putting them in very compromising positions.

_"Naruto got his personality from Kushina, the mischievious nature was inherited from her...",_ thought.

Iruka took all the kunais from the prisoners and explained his plan to the women. Then he began to throw the kunais to the field, some kunais activated some mines while the rest were embebed on the ground.

"Ok, follow me...", said Iruka while he towards the field.

The teacher crossed the field stepping on the kunais with quick jumps, Kushina and Anko watched him with an approving look and followed him.

None of them was aware of the small crow who watched everything. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared where his master Yamashiro Aoba was waiting accompanied by other jonins.

The bespectacled jonin informe his comrades about the performance of the examinees.

"Mmmm... They are resourceful and skilled. Those hidden in the grove won't have any chance against them. I bet that they will manage to defeat the other teams and we will have to intervene at the end", commented Sarutobi Asuma while he took another cigarrete.

"(cough, cough) Well, I hope so (cough) It will be a good chance to test the weapon that the Hokage put into my custody", said Gekko Hayate while he held the Raijin, the sword of the Nidaime Hokage.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: COMPARISONS**

(This happens just after Kushina's flashback)

When Hinata recovered consciousness, Kushina, Shizune, Tsunade and her decided to make a confidential report which consisted in a comparison between Kushina's old profile and the new one in order to check all the improvements in the red head woman.

They noticed that most Kushina's new physical traits were identical to old ones... with the exception of one of her measures...

"K-Kushina-san... Y-Your chest is... umm...", commented Hinata blushing.

"Yes, they are bigger, look at them Hinata. This is how you will look when you turn seventeen", said Kushina taking off her shirt, showing her chest only covered by a pink bra.

_"R-Really I'm going to turn like this when I get older?",_ thought Hinata turning completely red.

_"Lucky bastards...",_ thought Shizune.

_"Bah, mine are still the biggest",_ thought Tsunade.

_"Oink, oink...",_ thought Tonton.

"Yes, they are bigger", commented a male voice.

They turned to see Jiraiya behind the window with a perverted grin.

**"AAAAAHHHH!! PERVERT!!",** screamed Kushina covering herself.

Minato's training with Kushina's was interrupted by the sudden urge to kill Jiraiya he felt.

Meanwhile, Koharu and Homura were sitting on a bench in the park trying to figure out what to do with the free time they now had.

"I don't know why other seniors like to go here so much, it is not interesting at all", commented the old woman.

"Perhaps it has something we didn't realize yet...", said Homura.

**"AAAAAHHHH!! PERVERT!!",** screamed a voice coming from the hospital.

Seconds later the beaten form of Jiraiya landed before end.

"Ouch, I was just saying the obvious...", commented the perverted Hokage.

He felt a familiar killing intent coming from behind, he turned and saw a very angry Arashi.

"Hokage-sama as your body guard my work is to protect you from any threat. It includes prevent things that could cause you harm... I realized that your 'enthusiastic' liking for the opposite sex will end killing you. For that reason it's my duty to discourage such bad habit on you... At any cost", said Arashi cracking his knuckles.

"Eh? No! It's not necessary! Y-You don't have to help me like that, really! AAAAAAH!!", screamed Jiraiya.

The ex advisors looked amused how the man who fired them was receiving 'preventive protection' by his bodyguard.

"Yes, the park is really funnier than we thought at first", commented Homura.

**END**

* * *

This is the last chance to vote for Kushina's nickname. The Crimson Death is winning with a huge difference.

1.- The Crimson Death.

2.- The Ninja Princess.

3.- The Deadly Beauty.

4.- The Ageless Kunoichi.

5.- The Flamming Locks.

Remember to review.


	73. Special test Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/30/2009.

With more than 90% of the votes, The Crimson Death is proclaimed as Kushina's nickname.

The Ninja Princess was the second most popular choice while The Deadly Beauty and The Ageless Kunoichi got third and fourth place.

The Flamming Locks was so ridiculous that it was obviously a joke and it barely got votes.

Thank you very much for your votes.

Now lets go with the chapter.

* * *

After briefing a quick attack plan, the jonin hopefuls approached the grove ready to face their next adversaries.

What neither them or the rest of ninjas in the building knew, was that Jiraiya was broadcasting the test to Konoha's local TV channel. They didn't know that the majority of Konoha's population was witnessing the event.

But unlike the rest of Konoha, Naruto and Minato were watching exam from the control with Jiraiya, the new Hokage let them stay there with the condition of not helping Kushina during the exam, that included the use of the link that Minato had with her.

Naruto watched with pride how cool his mother looked dressed like a ninja and her gear. She was sporting a ninja suit that combined white and orange (with a predominance of the former) and wearing a mesh shirt underneath her half open jacket. The outfit was completed by her weapons pouch on her tight and the Konoha's forehead protector partially covered by her bangs.

_(No, her mesh shirt is not transparent, neither is Anko's, perverts)_

Naruto's class mates looked with awe at Kushina.

_"Is this Naruto's Mom!? She is really young!",_ thought Sakura.

_"I never thought that a princess would choose to be a ninja. I wonder what shampoo brand she uses, her hair looks like it had it's own life...",_ thought Ino.

Kiba was watching the exam with his family. When his mother told him that she made friends with Kushina Uzumaki, he expected that his friend's mother would look like a blond woman on her mid thirties, not like his older sister.

_"Wow, she is really hot! ... It's a pity that Naruto didn't have a twin sister who looked like her...",_ thought the Inuzuka boy.

Hinata almost lost her breath when she saw the rock falling over Kushina but she sighed with relief when she saw how the red head destroyed it easily.

"The Princess is very powerful!", exclaimed Hanabi while she looked at Kushina with awe. When the five year old girl discovered that she had a true princess living some meters away from her home, she couldn't wait for the moment to see her.

"Yes, she is...", commented Hiashi, "... look carefully not only at her but also the rest of participants. This is a very rare chance to see some experienced ninjas displaying their skills"

"Hai", exclaimed both girls in unison.

"Mom is really fast making the Rasengan!", commented Naruto.

"Yes, she is...", commented Minato, "... this is one of the reasons because a ninja must really master a new jutsu once it is learned instead of learning new ones. Speed is crucial for ninjas, a ninja who can perform a B rank jutsu in three seconds is more dangerous than one who can do an A rank in seven because he will make the first hit and most times it is the last one. Kushi-chan wouldn't have had time to destroy the rock performing the Rasengan with a clone's help"

Naruto nodded and kept watching the exam, now his mother and company were facing the ninjas hidden in the grove.

The jonin hopeful's next opponents tried to ambush them with regular bunshins hiding themselves among the bunshin and doing subtle attacks.

Kushina had to hide a smile while she dodged a kunai, it was the same trick that the rain nins tried against Team Seven during the chuunin exams. This tactic only worked as long as the ambushed didn't know who were the real ones but it was not a problem for them.

Suddenly the attacks ceased, the clones disappeared and the real opponents appeared with a kunai on their throats escorted by Iruka's doubles.

"Well done Iruka. They never thought that this time the real ones would be the bait while your clones caught them", commented Anko.

"It was the work of everyone, Anko. I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help", responded the teacher.

"Let's wait until we finish this before starting the congratulations", said Kushina while she helped Iruka's clones to tie the ninjas.

"Iruka-sensei can do Kage Bunshins too?", asked Naruto surprised.

"Yes, it's been a while since he learned it", commented Minato.

**FLASHBACK**

_The chuunin teacher looked at Arashi trying to guess why the ex kage wanted to see him, it has been two weeks after he started his training to become a jonin. Arashi said that it was something really important._

_"Why did you call me, Hoka... Arashi-san?", he asked._

_The Uzumaki smiled under his mask and showed him a huge scroll that Iruka recognized inmediately._

_"This is...!"_

_"Yes, it's the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus, as ex kage I have the right to borrow it. You can learn a jutsu from the Scroll, if you want to be a jonin you should have at least a wild card under your sleeve. Many of these jutsus are forbidden because the risks they entrail, but a jonin is supposed to have enough judgement to determine when to use a dangerous jutsu", said Arashi._

_The masked jonin opened the scroll._

_"Take a look at the description of the jutsus and choose carefully...", he recomended._

_Iruka reminded Naruto's training with his bunshins._

_"Arashi-san, I want to learn Kage Bunshin", said resoluted._

_"Do you want to use it for training as Naruto does? You have surprisingly large chakra reserves but I don't think you could use it like that", commented Arashi._

_Iruka denied with his head._

_"No, I don't want to use it to be stronger. My true goal is to be a better teacher so the mistake I did with Naruto wouldn't happen again. If I can use a pair a clones, I would be able to give extra time to troubled students and help them", he said._

_Iruka's words increased the respect that Arashi had for the teacher._

_"No wonder Naruto's future self missed you so much, this makes me feel even worse for your future self's death...", thought Minato_

_"All right...", said the blond, "... Kage Bunshin is a relatively easy jutsu..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Their next opponents were defeated in such a weird way that it will better to leave that part for the omake.

The examinees heard Jiraiya's voice from the speakers.

"Very well done, but now things will get harder, they were the weakest teams, next ones won't be so easy...", said Jiraiya.

"... By the way, I inform my readers that my next book 'Icha Icha Panic' will be available tomorrow, now with more romance and action than ever!", exclaimed the perverted Hokage.

The viewers saw how the cover of the book appeared on the screen for a few seconds.

_"I know. I made my reservation weeks ago, Jiraiya-sama will be there signing the books...",_ thought Kakashi smiling.

_"I guess that it was one of the reasons he decided to broadcast this. I thought that he wouldn't be as troublesome as Tsunade but I was wrong",_ thought Shikamaru.

Iruka and co arrived to a place full of training post, everything seemed normal. Suddenly they attacked a some of them. Iruka used a Raiton jutsu that consisted in a Lighting bolt, Kushina used a Doton jutsu that looked like a wave of dirt and Anko used a Katon jutsu that created a small but very fast flame.

The attacked posts turned out to be a group of ninja in disguise, who managed to escape using Kawarimi with the real posts.

One, who seemed to be the leader, looked at them carefully while he unsheathed his black sword. He noticed the head of a small snake poking out from Anko's jacket.

_"So that's the reason...",_ thought Raidou Asakura.

"Everyone, they are using Anko's snakes to detect us! These reptiles have the ability to feel corporal heat! Normal hidding methods won't work with them!", exclaimed to make sure that other ninjas heard that.

"%&# delator! I'll show you to be a good boy and keep your mouth closed!", exclaimed Anko stepping closer to the leader.

However Kushina got between them.

"Let me this one. Although I bet that you are able to defeat him, I'm better prepared to face a swordsman, we must be the most efficient possible", commented the red head.

Anko nodded and decided to face the adversary on her right while Iruka faced the remaining one, who was armed with a wakizashi.

Kushina took a scroll and unsealed it, revealing an impressive katana. She took a fighting stance.

"Prepare to see the might of the Whirlpool Sword Style. All your previous experience with other fighting styles won't help you against it...", she said with a serious face.

Tenten looked at the screen with more attention than before, it was the first time she saw a sword mistress from Konoha.

"Mom knows how to fight with a sword!?", asked Naruto with stars on his eyes.

Minato smiled while he looked at the screen.

Kushina drawed her sword towards Raidou's. He noticed that she was not as fast as he thought at first, probably she was trying to test him.

He moved his sword swiftly to block the attack.

Just at the moment the blades were about to clash, Kushina's blade turned into a copy of her who grabbed the blade by the sides while the real Kushina sneaked at Raidou's side and used a low powered Rasengan that knocked out her opponent.

_"One of the advantages of the Rasengan is that it can be use as a non-letal jutsu just by using less chakra and make it spin slower", _she thought.

She put the black sword on her opponents side.

"There's not Whirlpool Sword Style. A ninja shouldn't believe what the opponents says, we are masters of deception and we fight using it", said Kushina.

Tenten was a bit disappointed by the non existence of the sword style, but the girl loved how the woman managed to defeat her adversary with such effectiveness.

For her part, Anko managed to disable her opponent using the Seneijashu (Snake Hand) in a quick movement.

Iruka's opponent was tougher, he was an adept in elemental manipulation and was chaneling fire chakra through his wakizashi, turning it into a flaming sword.

The teacher countered the enemy's attack focusing lighting chakra through his kunais. They began a very spectacular fight.

Iruka's students looked with awe how their teacher was able to fight against an enemy using a cool flamming sword using his own cool lighting kunais.

Both opponents looked in a stale match, none of them seemed to gain advantage over the other.

_"Unlike my opponent, I can't waste energy fighting him, I'll have to fight more people after this",_ thought the teacher.

He decided to use one of his special tricks. He made a somersault backwards to distance himself from the enemy and he took some ninja wire from his pouch.

_"He is going to try to inmovilize me...",_ thought his opponent.

Has predicted, Iruka threw the wire towards his enemy. He managed to dodge it and charged to take advantage of the precarious position of the teacher. The main disadvantage of the ninja wire was it let the user very vulnerable if he failed to inmovilize the target.

The ninja was about to hit Iruka with the hilt of his sword when suddenly the ninja wire moved on it's own and inmovilized him.

Iruka knocked out his opponent with a quick chop in the neck.

His students were speechless, none of them would have imagined that their teacher was so strong. Sasuke took good note of his technique chanelling lighting chakra through his weapon, he couldn't wait until Kakashi initiated him on elemental chakra manipulation next week.

The female students were also impressed by the kunoichis, they managed to end with their adversaries faster than Iruka.

A girly looking boy was trying to figure out how the teacher managed to move the wire on his will.

"Do you know how he managed to do that Dad... I mean Zabuza-sama?", asked Haku.

Zabuza looked at his son.

When they joined Konoha, Haku was told to pretend to be Zabuza's son, so they could live together. The boy was very happy with his new act and it was not the first time he called like that when it was not necessary.

_"I have to tell him the truth, that I am his true father. But I can't find the words or the moment to do it... At least I can respond to his question",_ he thought.

"It's very easy, he channeled water chakra through the wire and moved it at his will", explained Zabuza.

"Water chakra?", asked Haku surprised.

"Yes, water chakra. The five elements can be channeled through weapons with different results. Fire chakra adds fire damage to the weapon's attack, Lighting chakra does the same adding electricity...", said Zabuza.

Haku was now really interested.

"... Then there's Earth chakra. Instead of adding extra damage, it increases the hardness of the weapon. It works better with blunt weapons, making them able to crush their target with easiness, but it is not as effective with bladed weapons. For these ones there's wind chakra, that mades them sharper and lets increase their range. A ninja able to focus that chakra can defeat opponents more skilled than him in kenjutsu thank to the advantage his weapon has...", commented Zabuza reminding his combat against Minato.

"And water chakra?", asked Haku.

"Water chakra is the most ductile of all chakra and it can move at the user's will. Iruka channeled water into the wire and made the chakra move, moving the wire with it. Water chakra lets the weapon turn into an extension of the user's hands, for that reason Water Country has the best kenjutsu users, water chakra literally increases the user's skill. If you use Water Chakra with a flexible weapon like a chain or a wire, you can make it move on it's own. Iruka used that trick to escape a lot of times during the 'training' he had with me", explained the Mist nin.

Grateful for his father's lesson, Haku continued watching the show.

The aspirants decided to take a seat while they decided what to do next now that the remaining ninjas knew their detection method.

But their next opponents had their own plans. Before they could decide anything, their next adversaries attacked.

Two ninjas tag teamed against Anko and Iruka while Kushina had to face alone against another kunoichi.

Her opponent used poisoned needles that she managed to dodge with difficulty, she was about to hit the other woman when somebody managed to sneak from behind and grabbed Kushina's hair.

Said person was a copy of her opponent or rather, who was grabbing her was the original, the one before her dispelled in smoke.

_"I forgot that I'm not the only woman able to use Kage Bunshins...",_ thought.

"You shouldn't let your hair grow so long and less let it loose like that. It can hinder your sight, it has a significant weight and your adversaries can grab it like I'm doing it", said the other kunoichi.

Shizune felt a bit guilty for doing that to her new friend, but she had to remind Kushina about such dangerous weak point if the red head wanted to return to active duty.

Kushina reminded a similar situation in the Forest of Death in the future when the Sound kunoichi grabbed Sakura's hair and told her that kunoichi's should focus on their skills instead of their looks.

"Hey! Don't talk about Mom's hair like that! And take your hands off it!", exclaimed an enraged.

Minato smiled at the situation, Kushina's adversary didn't know what awaited her. His wife didn't let her hair grow so long just for looks. During their training last week she managed to finish a technique she began to develop before Naruto was conceived. Now a weakness was now one of her strongest points.

To Shizune's astonishment, the lock of Kushina's hair began to stir and wrapped itself around her wrist moving on it's own.

Panicked, she tried to cut it with a kunai but it turned out to be as hard as steel.

Everyone looked fascinated how Kushina's hair began to move on it's own, like it was alive. That technique reminded Jiraiya about his Lion's Mane, but while his technique was based on preixed movements of the whole hair, Kushina was able to move locks at her will.

More locks grabbed the rest of Shizune's limbs and a fith one knocked her out.

That day the legend of the Crimson Death was born.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: NEVER PISS OFF A KUNOICHI**

If Naruto's adventures were portrayed in a diferent world in the form of a manga, an anime or stories written in fanfiction sites probably they would have a lot of fans.

If we asked these fans who of Naruto's class mates was the most sexist, many of them would have pointed at Inuzuka Kiba and they would be wrong.

Unlike many people would have guessed based on his loud and brash attitude, Kiba was the kid his age with the greatest respect for women. Many canice species had very egalitarian societies (minus hyenas, were female ruled) and it was the same in the Inuzuka, the leader was the strongest and most capable regardless gender or age.

However, the main reason because Kiba was so respectful with women was the fact that he was raised by his mother and his sister (two of Konoha's most fearsome women) without a father figure. Said females had such a strong character that Tsume's husband, a civilian, escaped from her years ago.

For that reason Kiba learned since he was a toddler to not piss off women. When he got into the Academy and saw Sasuke's fangirls he thought for an instant that girls were weaker but those thoughts disappeared when he saw Ino and Sakura beating Naruto whenever he talked bad about Sasuke.

In the original time line, Kiba's conception of women being as capable as men would be reinforced when he got into a team lead by a female jonin Yuuhi Kurenai and later having a woman as Senju Tsunade as the Hokage.

As most Konoha's citizens, the young Inuzuka was watching the Iruka, Anko and Kushina's test on TV. As most of Iruka's students, he was surprised by his sensei's skill. He was also amazed by Anko and Naruto's mother, in many things they reminded him his mother: ninja women who specialized in fields where males were usually better than females and proud of it.

The examinees were now facing a group that was also formed by a man and two women, all masked the man took a step forward.

"Yosh! The Flames of Youth are really strong in you, we are going to have a very youthful match... Iruka-san I'll be your opponent, my beautiful team mates will face your gorgeous team mates", said the man (by the way, that man was wearing a grey spandex suit)

"Wait, it would be better if you handle Kushina while I fight Iruka, my techniques will be more efficient against him and you are the best suited to fight a close combat type like Kushina", said one of the masked kunoichis.

The man looked at her.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. However a true gentleman should never attack a woman, that's not youthful. I would never forgive myself if I ended hurting one of these lovely ladies", said the masked shinobi.

"AWWWWHHH!!! You are such a gallant man... It's hard to find gentlemen like you these days... Iruka is a very powerful opponent, let me give you a little gift for your courtesy...", said Kushina in a delighted tone while she walked towards the masked nin.

"I want to give him one too", agreed Anko.

Kushina put her hands on the man's shoulders and looked at him in a very seductive way.

"L-Lady Kushina! I-I barely know you and you are a married woman...", babbled the masked man.

_"What!? Is she going to kiss him!?",_ thought most the viewers.

Before the man could react, Kushina gave him a head butt that broke his nose while behind him Anko delibered a kick to his groin, leaving him unable.

"Chauivinist pig! Kunoichi's are not inferior beings who should receive special treatment!", exclaimed Kushina.

"Ha! I knew it!", commented Kiba.

"Yeah. I don't care if I get disqualified, but I swear that I'll neuter the next one who dares to do something similar", said Anko.

The poor ninja's partners were doubting between defending their partner or joining their fellow female ninjas in their rant. Iruka took advantage of it and knocked them out using well aimed blunted kunais.

From his house, Gai looked how the teacher and kunoichis continued their exam leaving his cousin unconscious and on his underwear.

"Lee, you must remember this. A true gentleman should never doubt of a woman's abilities, there's a fine line that separates gallantry from chauvinist", he said.

"Hai, Dad Sensei", responded Lee while he took notes.

Kiba for his part was very satisfied with the outcome of the situation. With a mother like Kushina now he was sure that Naruto wouldn't mock him again for being afraid of his mother's rage.

* * *

Remember to review.


	74. Special test Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the delay. I began a programming grade that will last some months and it will cut my free time severely so I won't be able to write as often as I would want.

It doesn't mean that I'm abandoning the story, just that updates won't be so frequent. I'll keep trying to post a new chapter each week but I can't guarantee them.

Chapter posted 11/13/2009.

* * *

Kushina took advantage of the shock caused by her new technique and joined the fight. With the surprise factor no longer on the opponents side, the odds were now favouring the aspirants because their numerical advantage, specially when Kushina decided to show one of her specialities.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", exclaimed, creating a clone who came to help Iruka while the original helped Anko.

"She can perform Kage Bunshins too?", asked Sasuke surprised.

"Yes, it makes sense...", commented Kakashi, "... Naruto inherited his most chakra capacity from her"

"Does it mean that she can use them for train as Naruto does?", asked Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, she can", responded the jonin.

The Uchiha didn't say anything but his grimace suggested that the knowledge of another person with that training tool at her disposal annoyed him.

After they returned from Suna, Sasuke asked Kakashi how Naruto could become so strong in such short amount of time. The Copy nin decided to tell Sasuke the secret of the Kage Bunshin and the fact that only those with kage level chakra reserves like Naruto or his father could use for train.

The Uchiha realized that the former dead last was so strong now because he literally trained for years, not because he suddenly turned more talented than him, but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Sasuke wanted to ask more things to his mentor but Kakashi was no longer in the room.

Meanwhile, in the control room, said blonde looked amazed at his mother's technique.

"How she does that thing with the hair? It moves at his will and it is surprisingly strong, they can't cut it!", commented Naruto.

"She moves it channeling Water chakra trough her own hair, it is the same to the thing Iruka did before with the wire. She also channels Earth chakra to make it hard as steel, so they can't cut it", explained Minato.

"How can she channel two different chakra types? You said that it was almost impossible", asked Naruto again.

"It is a technique your mother began to develop years ago, when we were still genins and she saw Jiraiya using his Lion Mane technique. What you see is the result of years of training. It is not something that could be done with a normal weapon, even those made with the chakra leading metal. She can do it with her hair because a person's own hair is the best chakra conductor possible", commented Minato.

"Really?", asked Naruto without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, remember that hair is created from a person's own body. For that reason I add some of my hair turned into powder on the ink for my most complex seals. We are not the only ones who take advantage of this characteristic, for example the Yamanakas have a technique that lets them paralize somebody in contact with their hair and medic nin teams sometimes use locks of the patients hair for the healing seals", said Minato.

The fight didn't last long. Although the masked ninjas were very experienced shinobis with years of experience, said experience was based on fighting opponents with four limbs, fighting Kushina with her hair technique was like fighting an opponent with multiple arms.

When her clone managed to inmovilize Iruka's opponent arms, the chuunin knocked him quickly.

Something similar happened with Anko, her Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand) worked very well with Kushina's locks. Their adversary had problems distinguishing the snakes from the hair and he fell quickly.

Naruto was so enthusiactic with his mother that he didn't notice that his father was no longer in the room.

"Mom is really cool! I wonder what other things she can do, Dad. Dad?", asked puzzled.

Just at that moment Zabuza got up, took his blade and headed to the door.

"Haku, I just reminded that I have a very important matter in hands. I'll go back in a hour", he said.

"All right, Zabuza-sama", responded Haku without taking his eyes off the screen.

Jiraiya was looking at the screen with a thinkful look.

_"So the little Kushina finally managed to finish that technique he was talking about... It is a very interesting trick, unlike my own techniques it can't extend the hair's length but it is not limited to prefixed movements. Unfortunately it won't be useful against their next opponents",_ thought the Hokage with a smile.

"Why are you smiling like that, Ero-Sennin? By the way, have you seen Dad? He left the room", asked Naruto

"Don't worry about him, he said that he had to do something concerning your mother, a very special surprise he said...", responded Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, the jonin hopefuls were taking a small rest.

"Is everyone all right? Any wounds or something like that?", asked Iruka.

"No, I'm still unscratched", commented Kushina.

"I just have a small cut on my waist, nothing to be concerned about", said Anko.

Iruka looked at the zone his girlfriend pointed, the wound was small but he didn't want to take risks.

He took a small medpack from his pouch and began to treat Anko's wound, ignoring her protests.

"Hey! I told you that it is nothing! You don't have to do that!", she complained.

"If we begin another fight, the movements could aggravate a wound like that and make it bleed. We can't take risks like that... Ok, this bandage will make sure that it won't happen again", said Iruka.

Kushina looked amused at them.

"Don't complain, Anko-chan. Iruka is just expressing his concern for you, most girls would love to have such an attentive boyfriend like him", she commented.

Many females agreed with Kushina, some of them looked reproachfully at their mates.

"Should we go to the safe haven where Tsunade can give me medical treatment?", asked Anko in a sarcastic tone.

"It is not a good idea, probably that place's sorroundings must be filled with traps and other teams waiting for us", responded Iruka thinking that she was talking seriously.

"You don't need to worry about that, we are the remaining team. We are here to deal with you", said a familiar voice from above.

Iruka paled.

_"T-That's Minato-sama's voice...",_ thought

Over the branch stood Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Uzumaki Arashi.

The examinees looked at their next opponents with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and fear.

The members of the Hand of Death looked at their adversaries carefully but showing confidence. The viewers realized that the final opponents wouldn't make the same mistakes as their predecessors.

Kushina noticed quickly that something was wrong with them but she couldn't find the cause.

The teacher reminded the 'trainig' sessions where Kakashi and Zabuza participated with a shiver, he felt compelled to give up but he got himself ready to fight.

Anko got up and looked at the next rivals with a confident smile.

_"It is going to be a hell of a fight...",_ she thought.

The viewers looked at the screens with even more interest.

_"Jiraiya decided to deliver the heavy weaponry, I have no doubt about who will win the next fight. Sending an ex-kage and two jonin elites probably means that the Hokage already finds them worthy of the jonin rank and now he wants to test how powerful they are",_ thought Shikamaru.

"I thought that the adversaries were supposed to keep their identities in secret", commented Ino.

"They are already masked in their daily life. We don't know how they look without their mask", reasoned Sakura.

At first Naruto didn't know what side take on the fight. His mother or his father? At the end he decided to cheer for her, she was weaker than him so she would need more support.

The adversaries fell over their opponents without warning.

"We are better than them on solo combat, split them", ordered Arashi drawing his three pronged kunais.

Kakashi used a Katon jutsu over Anko that made her jump away from her partners while Zabuza sorrounded Iruka with his clones, leaving Kushina to face Arashi alone.

The snake mistress saw how the Copy Nin summoning his dogs and decided to counter them with her own summoned snakes. After performing the seals with a speed that only could be adquired with years of practice, three anaconda size snakes appeared and charged at the nin dogs. However, when the snakes were about took the dogs, they wringed out from the snakes's rings flying, leaving Anko surprised.

_"What!? Since when these pooches are able to flight, unless..."_

Meanwhile, Iruka managed to destroy Zabuza's water clones and now was facing the original. The ex-demon draw his massive sword and chanelled chakra trough it. But instead of ice, what appeared on the blade was electricity.

"Surprised, Rookie? I have more resources than I appear to have", commented the swordsman.

Iruka drawed his kunais and chanelled Raiton chakra...

Kushina for her part, didn't thought about using her hair technique against Arashi, although it was as hard as steel, Arashi's blades with wind chakra were able to cut it like it was normal hair. She was doing her best to dodge her husband's attacks.

Suddenly, he realized a quick movement that almost hit her but she managed to block it with her own three pronged kunai.

Arashi looked asthonished that the wind blade didn't managed to cut throught the kunai.

"Surprised to see that, impostor? I trained with my husband and he already knew that I can do this. There's no need to keep the charade, Asuma-san", said Kushina.

The bearded jonin released his henge.

"I can understand that you found that I was not Arashi but how you found out who I was?", he asked.

"Wind users are rare even in Suna, only you and my husband are able to channel wind chakra into weapons in Konoha. Besides, you are more skilled than him with the weapons but slower. Other point was the fact that you separated us to not make team work, the real ones are already familiar with each other and their teams work would have been better, it was easy to find out the truth...", remarked her.

_"... that, and the fact that you don't have the link I share with Minato...",_ she thought.

The Sandaime's son lighted a cigarrete and took a fighting stance he was more familiar with.

"I suppose that your partners already found out, but now your only concern is passing through me", he said.

"How she managed to block the wind enhanced blades?", asked Sasuke to Kakashi, who already returned from the toilet.

"Probably she used Earth chakra to harden her weapon in order to counter the sharpening", guessed Kakashi.

As Asuma predicted, the rest of his team was already exposed. Anko happened to be fighting against Aoba while Iruka was dealing with Hayate.

Anko was not used to fight other summoners, but was doing well against him. Although her snakes had experience hunting birds, the crows proved to be no ordinary preys and they also came in various sizes, with big beaks, claws and their own jutsus.

Aoba decided to use one his best weapons.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", exclaimed while he slammed his hand on the ground.

Anko expected to see a very big crow but instead there was a humanoid creature with wings who looked a mixture of crow and human, armed with a sword and ready to fight her. She recognized the summmon.

_"A Tengu... I'll have to give all with my next technique...",_ thought.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", she exclaimed, managing to summon a massive snake.

Her boyfriend was also having problems with his adversary. Unfortunately for the chuunin, Hayate was armed with the Raijin, the Nidaime's legendary sword. He managed to block many of Hayate's blows with Raiton powered kunais but it took a lot of energy, something Hayate didn't have to worry about because the Raijin took care of the chakra conversion part, he just had to channel normal chakra. Furthermore, Iruka received a pair of blows that almost knocked him.

Iruka took a soldier pill to replenish his chakra.

_"If it was not for my training with Kakashi I wouldn't be accustomed to receive Raiton jutsus. If I could use that technique I would have a chance but the tunnel vision is too risky. If I have more eyes... Wait! That's it!",_ thought.

As an Academy teacher, Iruka trained to be a balanced shinobi and unlike his partners he also trained his genjutsu skills. He used a simple but effective illusion in order to distract Hayate and distance himself from the swordsman and summoned a Kage Bunshin.

When Hayate dispelled the illusion he noticed a familiar sound.

Iruka and his clone were performing Chidoris.

This was followed by the yells of the Copy Ninja, that were heard in all Konoha.

"WHAT!? THIS IS MY TECHNIQUE!! HE COPIED IT!!", exclaimed Kakashi.

Sasuke put some cotton on his hears and ignored his tutor's yells.

_"How is he going to use it? Only one with a Sharingan could cope with the tunnel vision caused by the jutsu's speed", _thought Zabuza, who also returned home.

The response appeared when Iruka and his clone merged their Chidoris and charged at Hayate at the same time.

_"Of course, increasing the number of eyes counters the vision problem, not only that, but he gets a stronger jutsu!",_ thought Jiraiya.

The poor Hayate managed to dodge the attack in the last second thanks to Iruka's inexperience with the jutsu but the electricity sorrounding the double Chidori was enough to stun him and Iruka and his clone managed to hit him at the same time, knocking him out.

Meanwhile Anko and her great snake were in a stale mate with Aoba and his summoned companion.

For her part, Kushina realized that she didn't have a chance against somebody like Asuma in close combat, she have no choice but to use that battle strategy.

_"It will leave me with most my chakra, but it will be worth the effort",_ she thought.

Kushina summoned a clone and they began to gather a great amount chakra in a familiar way.

"What is she doing?", asked Naruto in awe.

"A technique your future self developed. I didn't know about it until she showed it to me during her training", said Minato.

"Dad! Where have you been? You lost part of Mom's fight!", scowled Naruto.

"I have to buy something... Look, she already has it ready", said his father.

Everyone looked how both Kushinas charged at Asuma holding a spiralling sphere made of pure chakra.

**"ODAMA RASENGAN!",** she exclaimed.

Asuma did a jump backwards at the last second. But what he didn't expect was that Kushina would slam the sphere on the ground.

What came next, was a terrible explosion that created a massive crater in the battlefield. The blast send Asuma towards a tree, almost knocking him out.

Everyone was speechless with the destructive force of the technique. Rasengan was considered one of the most destructives techniques of the Yondaime. To see another person using a super powered version of didn't happen everyday.

_"Sugoi!",_ thought Naruto.

Asuma sweat dropped.

_"Even Tsunade with her regeneration technique wouldn't have survived against something like that. Uzumaki-san is taking this test too seriously",_ he thought.

"Excellent, now the next part of the strategy...", she thought

"Ok, that's enough, the test is finished", said a voice.

They saw Jiraiya accompanied by Tsunade, Hayate, Aoba, Anko and Iruka. The new Hokage looked at the examinees very pleased.

"Very well done you three. You excelled my expectations. Kushina-chan, you proved that you are ready to return to active duty and you have your jonin restored. Anko, Iruka you showed the power and the skill that differences jonins from special jonins and chuunins, for that reason you are promoted to that rank. Congratulations!", he exclaimed.

"Yes! We did it, Iruka. This night we are going to have a special party to celebrate it!", exclaimed Anko while she hugged a very blussing Iruka while the others chuckled.

After Tsunade made a quick check on everyone to make sure that they were all right they got out from the complex.

At the exit there were Naruto and Arashi waiting for them, with the older holding a buch of flowers that he handed to Kushina while her son congratulated her with a hug.

"You were amazing, Mom! I didn't know that you were so strong! And your techniques are really cool, specially the Odama Rasengan, I can't wait until you teach it to me... Iruka-sensie, Anko-san, you were also impressive", said the boy.

The new jonins accepted the congratulation smiling.

"Thank you Naruto. But... How you knew about the techniques I used?", asked Kushina.

The boy explained them Jiraiya's idea of broacasting the exam on Konoha's local TV channel, that gave the Hokage some glares from the new jonins.

Kushina took it better.

_"Oh well, at least now everyone knows how good I am. I bet that seeing some real ninjas in action will make the other students take their instruction more seriously...",_ thought her.

She was not wrong with that. Many civilian kids were now asking their parents to check them into the Academy and those who were already there now had a newfound respect for Iruka.

The small group of girls who took their training seriously, with TenTen and Hinata among them, were specially delighted with Kushina and Anko, now Tsunade was no longer the only female role model available.

The rest of Naruto's friends were also impressed and a bit jealous of him for having both parents as ninjas.

However the most affected of them was Sasuke. It was hard to him to accept that the other orphan of the class got one of his parents back and then became stronger than him, he accepted Kakashi's explanation of the Kage Bunshin training as the reason of Naruto's growth and also admited that he couldn't use it to get stronger quickly.

He also accepted the fact that Naruto would be receiving training from the new Hokage. He realized that because his status as the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, the blond needed special training to use that power, Gaara was the living example of what could happen to Naruto. Sasuke was only beginning to learn all the things he could from Kakashi and the jonin was willingly to teach him.

With his Sharingan, the copy nin was also the best suited to train Sasuke, something that the Hokage couldn't do, so the Uchiha had no reasons to be annoyed with Naruto for having a kage training him.

He wouldn't admit it, but he liked living with the carefree jonin. Kakashi was like a distant cousin or an uncle. For Sasuke it was almost like he had a family again.

But seeing Naruto's mother also alive made him think that there was no justice in the world. The woman not only was one of the most beautiful females he ever saw but also happened to be a very skilled ninja who took seriously her profession, nothing compared with most girls his age. Naruto should be really happy.

A happiness he would have too if Itachi didn't betray everyone...

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's uneasiness and guessed the cause, he was about to say something to the boy when someone knocked the door.

They opened it to see the Sandaime Hokage looking at them with a serious face.

"Good evening. Sasuke, Kakashi... Can I come in?", he said.

"Of course, Sandaime-sama. Feel yourself at home, would you like something to drink?", asked Kakashi.

"Some tea, please. Could you let Sasuke and I alone? I need to tell him something very important", said the ex-kage.

Kakashi nodded and took him to the same room as Sasuke.

"Good evening, Sandaime-sama. Could you tell us why are you greetings us with your pressence?", asked Sasuke in a polite tone.

Sarutobi looked at him seriously.

"Sasuke, I came to tell you something very important, it concerns your clan..."

* * *

Next chapter: October 10th

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 74, DELETED SCENES**

**TAKE 1**

Over the branch stood Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Uzumaki Arashi.

The examinees looked at their next opponents with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and fear.

The members of the Hand of Death looked at their adversaries carefully but showing confidence. The viewers realized that the final opponents wouldn't make the same mistakes as their predecessors.

Suddenly Kushina was before Arashi. She looked at him with a very angry look, a look that most married men recognized.

"So this is the real reason you didn't help me to clean the kitchen!? You told me that you had a very important mission assigned by the Hokage and you were in a hurry, leaving me alone to do all the work. But noooo! Arashi-sama in reality was hanging out with his friends: the Pervert and the Sword Freak... Not only that! You come here to mess with my exam!", said the enraged woman.

"W-Wait... In reality I am not your husband...", said Asuma trying to explain her the plan to confuse them while he dispelled the henge.

"Really you think I would feel with this trick, Arashi? Now you are going home and you will clean the toilet, this week is your turn... And for Kami's sake... REMEMBER TO CLOSE THE TOILET CAP!", exclaimed Kushina while she dragged him away from the battle field.

Everyone looked at the scene dumbfounded with the exception of the Naras.

_"Be brave Arashi, I'm with you...",_ thought Shikaku.

_"He is even more whiped than my father...",_ thought Shikamaru.

_"I think that I found the perfect surrogate teacher for my Husband Taming Classes...",_ thought Yoshino.

**END**

**TAKE 2**

Over the branch stood Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Uzumaki Arashi.

The examinees looked at their next opponents with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and fear.

The members of the Hand of Death looked at their adversaries carefully but showing confidence. The viewers realized that the final opponents wouldn't make the same mistakes as their predecessors.

Suddenly a group of ninjas from the Smoke Village appeared.

"Hatake Kakashi! You are going to pay for what you did to us!", said the one who looked like the leader.

Before Aoba could say anything, another group of ninjas appeared, these ninjas were wearing forehead protector from the Mist Village and all them were armed with swords.

"Momochi Zabuza! As a missing nin you are sentenced to death by your former village! We the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist will carry out the sentence!", said the leader.

The two groups advanced slowly towards the impersonators.

"Crap! Can things get worse?", commented Asuma.

He didn't finish the sentence when another group of ninjas appeared, this time sporting Iwa forehead protectors.

"Uzumaki Arashi! We know who are you in reality! Prepare to die!", said their leader.

Surprisingly, Asuma, Aoba and Hayate managed to win but they ended in such a bad state that Jiraiya decided to declare Henge a forbidden jutsu and the Academy had to change it for gardening classes.

**END**

**TAKE 3**

Over the branch stood Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Uzumaki Arashi.

The examinees looked at their next opponents with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and fear.

The members of the Hand of Death looked at their adversaries carefully but showing confidence. The viewers realized that the final opponents wouldn't make the same mistakes as their predecessors.

Suddenly Iruka jumped over Kakashi who unlike his companions was the real Kakashi and kissed him passionately on the lips. Surprisingly the Hatake responded positively to the kiss and soon they were making out before the cams.

Kushina looked in disbelief that Anko didn't seem angry, in fact the small nose bleed hinted that the purple haired woman was enjoying the scene.

"Shouldn't you be freaking out?", asked Kushina to her friend.

"I'm willing to share...", responded Anko.

The viewers reaction varied, most guys wanted to puke, a minority liked the scene. Many females looked at the scene really interested.

A sign appeared on the screen.

**OMAKE SPONSORED BY THE KAKASHI/IRUKA YAOI FANCLUB**

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	75. October 10th Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Finally I managed to end this chapter. At first I wanted to release it on October 10th, to make it match with the chapter's title but my duties didn't made it possible earlier.

Chapter posted 11/27/2009.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Arashi observed carefully how the seal on Yakumo's back disappeared while his transfer seals translated the demon who messed with her power into the new container.

The process was also observed by Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Kurenai and a pair of representatives from the Kurama clan, Yakumo's family.

Finally the seal on the girl's back disappeared completely while the seal in the pot (the new demon's container) brighted for a few seconds signaling that the transfer was complete.

Arashi finally relaxed.

"It's done, Yakumo-san. Now you are completely demon free. Although the seal I placed on you before left you completely free of it's influence, the demon would have ended getting free if you suddenly died because it was not linked to your lifeforce. But now as long as the pot is sage we won't have to worry about it", said Arashi.

The girl let a small sigh of relief out and vowed to Arashi.

"Thank you very much, Uzumaki-san...", said her while the members of her clan did the same.

"Thank you. You made a great favor to our clan...", said one of them, "... but..."

"It's something bothering you?", asked the Sandaime.

The elder Kurama nodded.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama, two questions in reality", he said.

"Why don't you tell us?", asked Kurenai while she put her hand on Yakumo's shoulder.

The old man looked at the pot.

"Are you sure that this item will be able to contain that demon? That the monster wouldn't escape and go after our clan seeking for revenge?", he said.

Jiraiya nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that matter. We have complete guarantees that this pot will do it's job. For many years it was the container of Shukaku, one the bijuu. If it managed to keep a bijuu traped, that minor demon has no chance", said Jiraiya.

The Kuramas looked relieved, but Yakumo was still uneasy.

"What's going on, Yakumo, is it the other doubt your clan has?", asked Kurenai.

The girl nodded.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei... I created that demon subconsciously and it killed my parents in a fire... What if I end creating another one? I know that the training you are giving me will prevent things like that to happen but...", she said.

The concerned look on her face worried Kurenai and her clansmen.

Arashi intervened

"You don't have to worry about creating another demon. The truth is that the one I extracted from you was placed into your body by another person...", said Arashi.

Yakumo, Kurenai and the Kuramas gasped and looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean with that, Yon... Arashi-san?", asked Kurenai.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that, Kurenai is part of Kushina's new group of friends and she was told about our secret", thought Arashi.

He looked at the girl.

"I have enough experience with seals and demons to make a guess about that. When I made the seal to keep the demon in track I noticed the rests of another seal that was no longer working. This seal was another transfer seal everything points that someone placed that demon there to mess with your powers. Further investigations confirmed that this same demon already existed decades ago, the Sandaime researched about it...", said Arashi.

The girl and the other Kuramas were shocked.

"What!? Do you mean that this demon and everything it caused is not Yakumo's fault!?", asked them.

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, somebody placed that demon into Yakumo, probably the night of that fire. His objective probably was to extinguish the Kurama's bloodline without leaving any track about him", said Arashi.

The poor girl began to cry, Kurenai kneeled before her.

"Yakumo! Are you all right?", she asked.

"Y-Yes sensei... I-I feel r-relieved to know that I'm not the responsible for my parents death... I-I'm sad to remind them... I-I am also angry, very angry with the one who did this to us... Uzumaki-san, do you know who was, don't you?", said Yakumo while she got up.

Arashi nodded.

"We have a guess. Do you know what happened in Kiri, don't you? The persecution of those with bloodlimits?", he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We have proof that there was a mastermind behind the erradication of the bloodlimits in various countries, including ours. We can't say anything more because it is a S class secret but I recomend you to train yourself for the day he will unleash his plan", said Arashi.

The girl nodded, a look from Kurenai was all she needed to know that she would have her sensei's help.

The other Kurama's were nervous for the news and a bit relieved to know that their lack of the bloodlimit kept them safe, they were also worried for Yakumo.

"Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't encourage her to become a ninja, she has a very delicate health...", said the eldest Kurama.

Jiraiya interrupted him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Yakumo's health problems were caused by the demon's presence. Without it and Tsunade's help she will regain her health and become a very powerful ninja in a few months", said the kage.

The Hokage's words made Yakumo feel better.

"I'll do it, Hokage-sama. With Kurenai sensei's help I'll become a ninja and I will help to defeat that man", she said.

Arashi looked at the girl with a smile.

"I bet that your help will be very valuable. However I feel a bit guilty for make you feel sad, why don't you let me invite to a party as compensation? Today is my son's birthday and we will have a party with lots of people of your age group, because I invited you so late you don't have to bring a present...", said Arashi while she handed her an invitation.

"A party? I never was invited to a party! Thank you very much Arashi-san!", squealed the girl while she took the paper.

She looked at the other Kuramas.

"Come on, I can't go to a birthday party without a proper dress and a gift!", she said while she left the room.

The elder Kurama apologized for Yakumo's preadolescent behaviour before leaving after her.

_"I told her that it was not necessary for her to bring a gift. Oh well...",_ thought Arashi.

Kurenai bowed to the Hokage and Arashi for their help and left the place too, leaving three last Hokages alone in the room.

The Sandaime looked at Minato.

"The one who put the demon into Yakumo... Are you sure that it was Madara", he asked.

Minato nodded.

"Well, he didn't leave a sign saying 'Madara was there' but he is the main suspect. In the Other World we confirmed that he was the one behind the bloodlines extermination in Kiri; when I talked with the deceased members of the Kurama Clan who had the bloodlimit, they told me that the one who killed him was a man with a spiral mask and a Sharingan eye. Same happened with... No, forget about it", said Minato.

Jiraiya looked at him.

"Is there something concerning Madara you don't want to tell us?", he asked.

Minato nodded.

Jiraiya looked at him with a serious face.

"Minato, we can't have secrets concerning our enemy, as Hokage I order you to tell us what happened", he said.

Minato cursed the day Jiraiya became Godaime but he couldn't disobbey a direct order like that, he talked.

"Ok, I will tell. What I didn't want to tell was that the same happening to the Kuramas also happened with most Senjus, they were assasinated by Madara during missions outside Konoha. Including Nawiki...", said Minato.

The temperature of the room went down. As sensei and teammate of Tsunade Sarutobi and Jiraiya knew the boy when he was alive and his death was also a great lost for them. To think that Madara was for decades behind some of the greatest tragedies of Konoha made them shiver for the Uchiha's evil.

Jiraiya finally spoke.

"I-I recomend to keep this in secret, it will be better if Tsunade-hime doesn't know about this...", said.

The others agreed.

"I have a question...", said Sarutobi, "... If Madara wanted to destroy the other bloodlimits, why he didn't do anything to the Hyuugas?"

"I guess that he wouldn't take the risk to be discovered by them, Hyuugas are known for their paranoia about their bloodlimit and he probably realized that their traditions would end destroying them", said Minato.

"It's ironic to see that the same traditions that are destroying them saved them to be Madara's target", commented Jiraiya with a chuckle.

"Yes, I hope that my plan to change them for the better would be a success... But stop worrying about those things for today. Today is a day to celebrate", said Minato.

"Yes, it's your boy's birthday. Did you receive the gift you ordered for him?", asked Jiraiya.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, Ten Zhao finished them yesterday, I bet that Naruto will love them", said Minato.

He looked at them.

"I have to go. Please, don't be late, Naruto is really eager with this birthday", said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**UZUMAKI COMPOUND, HOURS LATER**

Naruto, dressed on his western style suit, looked again at the tables full of varied dishes, specially the ramen, brought directly from Ichirakus.

He wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. During his first year in the Academy he invited all students from his class and spend a small fortune on a party on his apartment. Nobody came.

After that day he didn't celebrate his next birthdays, with the exception of the dinner the Old Man invited him. And the mysterious person who left gifts for him each year. When he discovered that his mother was with all the time, he hoped that she would tell him who was that person but she said that she couldn't see anything.

He felt a warm hand touching his face.

"Don't worry, Naruto. They will come this time, they are your friends after all", said Kushina.

Naruto turned and stared at his mother with awe.

Kushina was wearing a western style dress, a design used by royalty women of these countries. It was something completely different from the kimonos high society women in Fire Country wore, and it fitted Kushina really well.

"M-Mom... You look so beautiful...", he babbled.

Kushina giggled a little.

"Thank you, Naruto I hope that our guests would think the same.

"The male guests will like it for sure...", commented Minato, also dressed on his suit.

"Don't complain, Min-kun. At the end we reduced the cleavage as you wanted", commented Kushina giggling.

Somebody knocked at the door.

A demiclone opened it and let Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune in.

"Congratulations brat, now you are eleven years old", he said while he pulled Naruto's ear eleven times and handed him a gift.

Minato reminded with a smile when Jiraiya did the same on his own birthdays, a very annoying way to congratulate somebody's birthday

Naruto shivered when Tsunade was about to congratulate him, fearing what would happen if the medic pulled his ears with her mounstrous strength but she just gave him a hug and kiss in the forehead.

The women then began to talk about different things while the waited for the other guests to arrive while Minato reminded Jiraiya what he did to those who stared at his wife's cleavage.

Somebody else knocked at the door.

This time they were Shikamaru and his parents.

Kushina greeted the Naras with a kiss on each cheek, something that Shikaku liked a lot, not too much when Arashi did the same with Yoshino.

Naruto greeted his friend and noticed that the young genious was not in the best mood.

"Shikamaru! How are you? You look a bit tired", asked.

"Not as good as I would want... Congratulations by the way", responded Shikamaru.

"Thank you. Was going on Shika?", asked Naruto.

"It's my mother. She is pushing me to train physically, she wants me to be in the best shape possible. Not only that, but she also wants to see me studying those boring Academy lessons I already know from the future. She won't stop to press me until I reach my potential and become one of the best of the class", complained Shikamaru.

"But why is she doing that? She was not so concerned about your grades before...", said Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at the sky.

"Everything changed in that trip to Suna. I revealed my true potential and I became the semi-official boyfriend of the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter. My mother thinks that I have to be a remarkable ninja to not embarrass a kunoichi of Temari's category", said Shikamaru.

Naruto's face brightened.

"Talking about Gaara's sister, you are going to have a very pleasant surprise", said Naruto.

Shikamaru had a bad feeling.

"Don't you tell me that..."

The demiclone at the door confirmed it when he anounced the next guests.

"The Sandaime Kazekage accompanied by his grand nephews has arrived"

_"Troublesome..."_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: THE NEW TAILOR**

Arashi and Kushina got into the tailor shop. As Minato promised, he was going to present her a western style full dress and this shop was Konoha's best tailoring, the same one where Naruto and him got their suits made.

Kushina had a drawing with the desired design taken from Minato's memories, a very elegant design used by western high society ladies (with too much cleavage according to Minato).

There was nobody at the counter, they noticed a bell for calling the shopman, Minato rang it.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku... Yeees?", asked a familiar voice from the back store.

The Uzumaki couple looked in disbelief how a man who reminded dangerously about Orochimaru got out from the backstore and got behind the counter.

_"This is Shiken... no... Shiso... no, this one neither... Shisio! Shisio Amui, the historian! The one who confirmed my lineage! What is he doing here?",_ thought Kushina.

Shisio Amui looked at the costumers with his usual amused look.

"Lady Kushina, Arashi-sama. I feel very honored to grace with your presence my modest store", said the pale man with a bow.

"Wait a moment! This is a tailor shop, weren't you supossed to be a historian? And what happened with the former owner, the one who looked like a rat?", asked Arashi.

"That man? He decided to have an early retirement, he said that working in a village where the costumers could kill you if they didn't like the work was too stressful for them, so he sold me the store with all the equipment for a good prize", said Shisio with a creepy smile.

Kushina sent a small glare to Arashi, although he left a very generous extra the last time he was there, he was not the most gentle costumer this store had.

Minato decided to go back to his first question.

"What about you? I'm not a historian, but I know that it is very different from tailoring", he asked.

"Well, you know. Being a historian is not very profitable, you only have work when conflicts similar to the one related to your wife happens and the parts need someone to clarify some questions and facts. The good point of the lack of work was that it gave me time to learn another proffesion. Tailor was a good choice because always there will be people who would need custom clothing and I always was very dexterous with my hands...", said Shisio.

Arashi and Kushina understood why this man was a moonlighter. Unlike ninjas, other professionals were not so versatile.

Shisio continued with his story.

"... I was going to leave the village after the last council meeting when I saw this shop with a sign telling about the business transfer, so, after proving my skill to the former owner and making the payment I became Konoha's newest tailor. Ku, ku, ku...", said the creepy man.

Before Arashi could say anything, Kushina took the word.

"We almost forgot why we are here. We came to order a full dress for me. It's a western design, something unusual for these lands...", she said while she showed him the drawing.

Shisio's eyes sparkled in a way that made Arashi feel uneasy.

"Really? Please acompany me both to the backstore", said the man dragging both Kushina and Arashi.

Now in the backstore, the Orochimaru wannabe looked at the design the same way Orochimaru would watch a talented ninja with a powerful bloodline.

"So, this is how western women like to dress... Ku ,ku, ku...", mumbled the pale man.

Moments later, the man looked at them smiling.

"Yes, I can make this design possible. I suppose that a lady of your category will want it made from the best materials, am I right?", asked the man.

Kushina didn't care about the materials of the dress, just the quality and the looks. But she neither cared about money and one of the reasons she wanted this dress was to impress everybody with it (and make other women jealous)

"Yes, use the best ones available. We are going to have very important guests. Could you have it finished in three days?", she asked.

The man nodded.

"Of course. As I told before, I'm very skilled with my hands, but I'll have to start inmediately with it. Now if you will, Lady Kushina, I need to take your measurements...", said Shisio while he took a measuring tape.

To Minato's disbelief, Kushina began to take off her clothes without showing any sign of shame, like she was undressing before another woman or him, not before a strange and creepy man.

Luckily a quick solution appeared on his mind.

He interrupted Kushina's undressing just before she was about to take off her blouse.

"Uuupss! Look how late it is! We won't have time to buy everything we need. We have to leave...", said Arashi looking at the clock.

"But what about this? Making a dress is something that takes time and Shisio-san can't do it without my measures", said Kushina.

"Demi Bunshin no Jutsu", said Arashi doing some hand seals.

A clone who looked like a woman of Kushina's age appeared.

Arashi looked at the puzzled tailor.

"Shisio-san, this demi clone has the same body type, height, weight and measurements as Kushina. You can make the dress using her as model, just make sure that she doesn't receive a strong hit or she will dispel. She has enough chakra to last three days, so you can use her as a living poser for your work", said Arashi.

Shisio seemed to like the idea.

"Really!? This will make my work much easier. With her help I can guarantee you that the dress will be finished on time. Ku ,ku ,ku, ku...", commented Shisio while he began to work with the clone.

_"For a moment I thought that you were one of those jealous husbands who would have let their wives without a new dress because they couldn't bare to see another man seeing them in their underwear...",_ thought Shisio.

The couple abandoned the store, leaving the creepy man with his job.

"You had a great idea, Dear. With the clone's help I bet that the dress will fit me perfectly", commented Kushina while she took Arashi's hand, unaware of his true reasons.

"_I wonder what would happen if somebody like Jiraiya discovered that women are not ashamed to undress themselves before a tailor... And on top of that they get paid for it!", _thought Minato.

Meanwhile, in another reality where Konoha was a corrupt city where the people not only ignored Minato's wish but also dared to oppose it; a blond jinchuuriki traped in a time loop sneezed.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Perfect Lionheart, if you are reading this, please, update your story, it is the most popular one in this site and we would love to see it finished.

Remember to review.


	76. October 10th Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 12/11/2009.

* * *

Unlike some people would think, October 10th, Naruto's birthday, was not a day of special significance in Konoha. Another thing were October 13th, the day when the Kyuubi was spotted heading to Konoha and October 17th, the day when the Yondaime managed to defeat the beast.

Once again, some people would have a wrong idea about October 17th, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. Konoha didn't celebrate a festival to commemorate the Fox death. First, because they would be celebrating a lie, the Fox was not dead. Second, the Kyuubi attack was a tragedy where Konoha had some great loses, there was nothing to celebrate.

What happened that day, was a small ceremony where the Hokage made a small speech giving thanks to the heroes who sacrified themselves and impelled the villagers to honor them. Before he knew he reunited again with his father and was told the truth, Naruto found out that during that day some villagers were nicer to him, he didn't know the cause but he reasoned that the Yondaime had something to do with it, one of the reasons because he was his idol.

There were not mobs of angry villagers wanting to lynch Naruto, nor ninjas nor civilins looking at other way because the Hokage was an incompetent fool unable to protect a single boy. It was something that only happened in some twisted realities.

Talking about mobs, a certain time traveller with a pineapple like hair cut would gladly deal with one of them instead of facing unprepared his unofficial girlfriend and fellow time traveller.

Fortunately Kushina gave him the needed distraction when she greeted the unaware Sand Siblings with hugs and kisses.

"Excuse me, Madam, but who are you and why you act like you know us?", asked Gaara.

His siblings had the same question (Kankuro didn't mind at all being kissed by a beautiful woman, of course)

Naruto appeared an hugged them.

"Gaara! I didn't know you would come too! Did you made all the way from Suna just to attend to my birthday?", he asked.

The Kazekage intervened.

"The truth is that we came here for an official visit to greet the new Hokage, he thought that this party would be a good place for the meeting", he said.

"By the way, who's the lady?", asked Temari pointing at Kushina.

Kushina pretended to be embarrassed for not introducing herself.

"I'm very sorry, I forgot that you weren't here when I returned. I'm Lady Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother", she said.

"WHAT!?"

Naruto and Kushina spent the next minutes telling them about her existence as a ghost and her rebirth with the flesh clone technique while Minato took Shikamaru's parent to a tour through the house so they wouldn't hear the story. Nobody noticed that Shikamaru disappeared.

Gaara took the story really well considering that recently he found out that Temari, Kankuro and some Konoha nins were time travellers.

Temari felt a bit envious, she thought that her story with Shikamaru was very romantic but it was nothing compared to Minato and Kushina's.

The Kazekage didn't say anything and headed to salute Jiraiya.

Kankuro thought that Minato was a lucky bastard but found a bit disturbing the fact that his wife knew was he was thinking about.

Gaara looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I expect that you know how lucky you are. Treat well your mother and make her proud, if I get word that you make suffer I won't forgive you", he said.

Naruto exploded claiming that he treated his mother like a queen and began a wrestle war with Gaara, whose sand didn't react at Naruto.

Kushina and the older siblings giggled at the scene. Even for Temari and Kankuro was rare to see Gaara smiling and acting more like a boy of his age, only Naruto seemed to be able to take out that facet of Gaara.

"Gaara believed most his life that the voice inside his head was his mother's. I thought that he would be a bit envious of Naruto after finding out that he regained me, but it looks like I don't have to worry about that", thought Kushina.

She looked at Temari.

"Have you seen Shikamaru? Your boyfriend is also here, Temari", said with a teasing tone.

"H-He is not my boyfriend! I admit that I feel a bit attracted to him but we don't have a formal relationship", responded Temari.

Kankuro intervened.

"People in Suna don't think the same. Since news spreaded through Suna about Temari having a boyfriend in Konoha many boys have confessed to Temari. She literally has to wipe out them out with her fan, but that's not the fun part...", commented Kankuro with an amused smile.

"Is there anything more?", asked Kushina.

"Yes! They think that Shikamaru is a handsome and tall guy on his mid teens, a strong and energetic chuunin of Konoha, not a lazy Academy student who stares at clouds!", exclaimed Kankuro laughing.

"Troublesome... Before I notice it, I will have Suna ninjas before my door asking for a duel", commented Shikamaru joining the group.

Temari didn't see to be affected by his presence.

"Oh hello, Pineapple Head, we were talking about the problems you were causing to me in Suna. Where have you been?", she asked.

"Well, we are in peace, you also caused some to me here in Konoha. By the way, I have something for you...", said Shikamaru while he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Kushina recognized the flowers from one of the pots of the garden, she would have to talk later with the Nara about taking somebody else's property without permission, but Temari's reaction was really worth the loss.

At the sight of the flowers Temari began to act in a girlish way that didn't match with her at all.

"T-These f-flowers are for me? Oh my... They are beautiful! Thank you Shikamaru", squealed her while she hugged him.

Kushina looked astonished at Temari's reaction.

"Don't be so stranged, Kushina-san. We came from a desert, where plants are extremely rare. Suna has an important market where we get wares from other countries but fresh flowers can't survive a travel through the desert so we don't get them. Our village also has some of the best greenhouses that ever existed but they are dedicated exclusively for medicinal and poisonous plants. For a woman from Suna receiving some flowers is the same as receiving a precious stone like an emerald or a shapire", explained Kankuro.

"Ahem, do we interrupt something?", said a female.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at the Nara's mother accompanied by her husband and Arashi.

Temari blushed and released Shikamaru. His mother looked at them with a smile that didn't say if she was happy or angry with them while his father looked at him with pride on his eyes, probably for getting such a beautiful girl being so young.

The Uzumaki's would have loved to see the talk but the demi clone at the door announced more guests coming.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga have arrived", said.

Hiashi and Neji were wearing the Hyuuga's traditional robes for important meetings while Hinata was wearing the kimono that Kushina gave her. Hanabi for her part was wearing a new customized kimono to not distune with her sister.

The little girl was looking at Kushina with awe, she was expecting to see who she called the Ninja Princess since she saw her fighting on TV. In fact she was behaving in a very similar like Hinata acted around Naruto.

Kushina greeted everyone with kisses on the cheeks, managing to make Neji and Hiashi blush.

She looked at Hanabi.

"Oh my God. You are so cute! You are as beautiful as your sister!", exclaimed Kushina while she pinched Hanabi's cheeks.

Naruto was about to greet Hinata with a kiss on the cheek but Hiashi send him a glare that said "I don't care who's your sensei, who are your parents or what you will become in the future. If you get fresh with my daughter you will know the true meaning of pain"; so Naruto greeted his friend in a more casual way.

"I'm very happy to see that you could come, Hinata-chan", he said.

"I-I'm glad to be here too, Naruto-kun. Has anybody else arrived?", asked Hinata.

"Yes, Ero Sennin, Tsunade Baachan, Shizune Neechan, Shikamaru with his parents and Gaara with his siblings accompanied by their grand uncle", said Naruto.

_"The Kazekage is here too? When word spreads about this I wouldn't be surprised if other councilors begin to complain for not being invited to this party",_ thought Hiashi.

More people came to the house.

After the Hyuugas, appeared the Yamanakas with their best finery. Ino began to bomb Temari with questions about what she finds in a lazy ass like Shikamaru.  
The Harunos appeared next. Some were surprised when they found that Sakura's mother happened to be a very kind and lovable person. Perhaps she got her nature from her father, nothing strange, if you happen a pink haired man you tend to become very thin-skinned.

The next guesses to arrive were Haku and Zabuza. Unfortunately the Ice user forgot to buy a new kimono and was using one that he used during those infiltration missions where he pretended to be a girl. The result? Haku looked more attractive than the rest of the girls, to Sakura and Ino's dismay.

Then appeared TenTen and her father Ten Zhao. The girl was ablaze when Naruto introducted her to his mother and Tsunade, the two strongest women in Konoha's history. Since they arrived, Zabuza felt that somebody was staring at his sword.

Next came Sai, alone. Minato reminded himself that the pale boy was still a spy from Danzou and probably would try to get some secrets from the house. Luckily the defenses he installed would catch him completely off guard.

The Akamichis and the Inuzukas arrived at the same time. Kiba was still complaining for having to take a bath while Chouji asked when they would begin to eat.

Shino and his father were the next to appear and inmediately merged with the crowd, like they didn't come to the party.

Then appeared Yakumo Kurama accompanied by one of her clansmen. Ino and Sakura received her with open arms, happy to see another girl.

The Konohamaru Corps arrived accompanied by their respective grandparents: Sarutobi, Koharu and Homura. The Sandaime's team mates looked surprisingly relaxed and satisfied now that they were relieved of their duty.

Gai and Lee appeared without their green jumpsuits, a very rare sight.

Just after them came Iruka and Anko. At first the teacher was reluctant to come because as his teacher he had to be neutral with all his students, coming to the birthday party of one of them would be a clear case of favoritism. Luckily Jiraiya gave him an express order to come to the party with the excuse that he wanted to talk with him about the Academy program.

Even Ebisu, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were invited to the party.

Only two persons were missing.

"Naruto, you gave Sasuke his invitation, don't you? I got this new kimono just to impress him!", asked Sakura in a bit treatening tone.

"Yes, I did! Probably he didn't want to come, or probably something delayed him", responded Naruto.

The Sandaime listened to them with concern. He feared that Sasuke wouldn't accept his word about what happened really during the Uchiha Massacre and would do a senseless.

Finally Sasuke and Kakashi appeared. The Hatake excused saying that they had to help an old lady with her cat. The Uchiha had a pensive face, inmersed on his thoughts, to the poing that he didn't react when Ino and Sakura greeted him with kisses on the cheeks (with the excuse that it was the tradition in that house).

The pile of gifts was really big. Now that all guests were there Naruto could begin to unwrap them. He started with Kushina's

Naruto opened his mother's present excited. What else she got for him? She had no need to buy him something else after what she did on his room, but he wouldn't complain.

Inside the box there was a white with a hood and a Konoha symbol. It was identical to his father's with the exception of the color.

"WOW! A cloak! Now I will look more like Dad! Thank you very much Mom!", he exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see that you like it, Naruto. Why don't you open your father's? I bet that you will love it too", said Kushina.

Naruto nodded and opened Arashi's package.

Inside it there were a pair of three pronged kunais. Naruto noticed that they were visible bigger than the one he had to call for his father's help.

"These kunais are perfect replicas of the ones I use in melee fighting. They are adapted to use them like short weapons, for that reason they are bigger than usual ones but they are still effective as throwing weapons. Because they are made of chakra conducting metal you'll notice that it will easy to focus your chakra at the time we begin your elemental training", explained Arashi.

"Thank you very much, Dad! I will master them in no time!", exclaimed Naruto.

The other ninjas commented the high quality of the kunais, something that made Ten Ten's father very proud.

The other boys looked at the kunais with envy while the girls (specially Hinata) noticed that white fitted Naruto very well.

Naruto proceeded to open the other packages.

There was more ninja stuff like the set of kunais that Ten Ten gave him or the complete first aid kit from Tsunade. The rest of the gifts were more mundane things like toys, books, videogames, a ramen bowl... The one who touched Naruto most was a portrait of Naruto with his parents made by Sai. Minato promised himself that he would ask Sai for another one without his mask at the time he would reveal his identity to Konoha.

When Naruto opened the one from Jiraiya he looked disappointed when he saw that it was a set of books written by him, all signed.

"What? These are the dreadful books that Kakashi reads... Ero-Sennin, do you call this an appropiate gift for me?", asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about!? These are special editions of Jiraiya-sama's greatest hits and signed by him!", exclaimed Kankuro.

"Wait! Are you one of my readers?", asked Jiraiya to the puppeter.

Kankuro unsealed a set of Jiraiya's books from a scroll.

"Yes, I am! I'm your greatest fan in Suna! By the way, could you sign my copies? I would be very happy", asked Kankuro.

"Of course! All for my fans!", exclaimed Jiraiya while he proceeded to sign the books.

"Could you sign mine too, Hokage-sama?", asked Kakashi.

Everyone (minus Ebisu, who was a closet pervert and Sarutobi, who already had signed editions) sweat dropped at the scene of the perverts.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a sly smile.

"By the way, as Hokage I stablish the tradition of pulling the ear of the celebrant one time for each year he achieves (this will teach you to despise my refined literature)", he said.

Naruto paled when he saw that many of his friends looked at him smiling and doing pulling gestures with their fingers.

Before he realized it, he was escaping from those who just wanted to 'congratulate' him.

During the escape someone grabbed him and dragged him behind a bush where the others couldn't find him.

"Leave my ears alone! Oh, it's you Hinata you don't want to take pull my ears too, don't you?", asked Naruto protecting his ears.

Hinata denied it with her.

"D-Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun. I-I just w-wanted to give you something...", said Hinata while she handed a packet to Naruto.

"What? But your father already gave me that ancient and rare book of poetry...", he reasoned.

The poor Hinata was very red, although she was more used to be around Naruto it was taking her a great effort to tell him what she wanted to say.

"W-Well... That w-was my family's gift... T-This is only mine...", said avoiding eye contact with him.

Naruto opened the package and looked speechless at the gift. Inside the box there was a pair of googles, the same ones he looked with interest exposed in a store the day before his father came back. When he saw them for first time he promised himself that he would save money to buy them but his father's return and the subsequent events made him forget completely about.

Hinata couldn't guess what he thought about her gift and the waiting was killing her.

"D-Don't you l-like them, N-Naruto-kun?", asked.

Naruto looked at her with stars on his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I love them!", exclaimed.

Forgetting about his pursuers, he dragged her where the adults were chatting.

"Mom, Dad! Look at the amazing gift that Hinata-chan gave me! They will be perfect when I learn to fly...", said Naruto proudly while he pointed at the googles.

Kushina couldn't hide her smile. Since Hinata began to admire Naruto and eventually began to love him, she left gifts for him during all his birthdays. Things like the frog purse or the hippo night cap were from her. She was very happy to see that with her growing confidence Hinata finally gathered the courage to give her gift to Naruto in person.

Hinata for her part was relieved to see that Naruto really liked the googles.

Without thinking about it, Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Hinata-chan. This is one of the coolest things I ever got...", said.

The shock was too much for her and she fainted with a smile on her face.

"It looks like his kisses have the opposite effect than the ones seen in fairy tales", commented Anko.

"Eh? Hinata? What happened to you? Are you sick? Baachan could you check on Hinata I think that he is ill", said a concerned Naruto.

"Hey look! There is him! To the ears!", exclaimed Kiba.

Jiraiya looked amused how Naruto did his best to protect his ears.

"I think that I'll have to special emphasis about females during the brat's training. He is as dense as I remember him", thought the Kage.

Hiashi looked at his daughter's smile and realization hit his mind.

_"S-She loves him...",_ thought shocked.

Meanwhile Sasuke headed to Sarutobi.

"Hello, Sasuke. How are you? Have you thought about what I said you?", asked the Sandaime.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't think about anything else... I accept your proposal, I'll be your apprentice..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Sorry, but you'll have to wait another chapter to discover what Sarutobi and Sasuke talked about.

Before you begin to flame me for making the Sandaime train Sasuke, let me remind that until the Valley of the End arc, Sasuke was one of the good guys, a hero. He used to stand for Naruto when Sakura criticized him and would have died saving Naruto's life in the Wave arc if Haku would have tried to kill them. If he is not a villain yet there's no reason to treat him as such.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 76 DELETED SCENE**

Naruto opened his mother's present excited. What else she got for him? She had no need to buy him something else after what she did on his room, but he wouldn't complain.

Inside the box there was a dark cloak that his parents didn't recognize.

Arashi and Kushina looked at each other stranged. Where was the white cloak she ordered for Naruto?

Naruto hugged Kushina.

"WOW! A cloak! Now I will look more like Dad! Thank you very much Mom!", he exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see that you like it, Naruto...", said Kushina a bit relieved, "... why don't you try it?"

Naruto nodded and put the cloak over his shoulders.

Everyone got their eyes almost pooping from their sockets when they saw that Naruto's body was no longer visible in those parts covered by the cloak.

"How much sake I had? I would swear that this cloak made Naruto invisible...", commented Tsunade.

"No, it's not your imagination, Tsunade-sama. I see the same", said Shino.

"A cloak that turns me invisible! Just imagine the pranks I could do with it!", exclaimed Naruto.

The adults shivered at the thought.

Before anybody could say anything, Jiraiya got at Naruto's side and took the cloak.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but as your sensei and Hokage I can't let you use this powerful object for such mundane purposes. For that reason I will confiscate it until you are mature enough", said Jiraiya trying to hide a perverted grin while he took off the cloak.

Everybody tried to stop but Jiraiya was already wearing the cloak and out of reach. They only heard Jiraiya's victory shouts.

"Watch out Ladies! Here I come!", exclaimed Jiraiya's voice.  
Since that day, no woman in Konoha would feel safe.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was trying to guess why his father would left for him an invisility cloak that didn't work...

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	77. October 10th Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 12/24/2009.

* * *

_Meanwhile Sasuke headed to Sarutobi._

_"Hello, Sasuke. How are you? Have you thought about what I said you?", asked the Sandaime._

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Yes. I couldn't think about anything else... I accept your proposal, I'll be your apprentice..."_

Sarutobi felt relieved, Sasuke didn't take it well when they talked about his clan's destiny, when he visited him after the test with Kushina, Iruka and Anko.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, I came to tell you something very important, it concerns your clan..."

Sasuke looked at him disturbed.

"M-My clan? W-What do you mean?", he asked.

Sarutobi took air while he cleared his mind. He would have to be very careful with his words.

"What I'm going to tell you is an A class secret, you can't share it with anybody under death penalty. Do you still want to know about it?", asked Sarutobi.

_"An A class secret concerning my clan?",_ thought Sasuke surprised.

"I understand, Sandaime-sama, I won't tell it to anybody", said almost inmediately.

_"He didn't boggle about it... I wonder how he will take it",_ thought Sarutobi.

"All right. As you know, your brother, Itachi Uchiha was an ANBU captain...", said Sarutobi before being interrupted by the killing intent coming from Sasuke.

"I know about it, Sarutobi-sama...", said Sasuke.

"Such aggressiveness within somebody so young. Nor Orochimaru nor Danzo were like that when they were his age...", thought Sarutobi with a bit of sadness.

Sarutobi continued.

"... What you didn't know was that Itachi also worked as a covert agent spying the Uchiha clan for me...", said Sarutobi.

"What!?", asked Sasuke.

Sarutobi looked at the window, at Konoha.

"... After the Kyuubi attack, rumors about members of the Uchiha Clan being able to control the beast spreaded trought the village. Many people began to suspect about the Uchihas being the responsibles of the attack...", said Sarutobi.

"What the hell are you talking about!? This is ridiculous! Many Uchihas died during the attack! And besides, why would my clan would want to destroy Konoha? They were in charge of the Police Department!", exclaimed Sasuke.

Sarutobi agreed with him.

"Yes, it is ridiculous... But people tend to follow fear before common reason. Because that, many members of your clan were angry with Konoha, to the point that many of them thought about taking control of the Uchiha clan and later coming to a coup d'etat, taking the control of Konoha. This is when Itachi comes into play...", said Sarutobi.

Sasuke listened to the ex kage with all his attention.

"Your father, Itachi, my councilors and I prepared a plan to discover the conspirators. For that reason Itachi and Fugaku pretended to be in disagreement with each other, so the dicontent Uchihas would get in contact with him...", said Sarutobi.

"And what happened?", asked Sasuke.

"... Uchiha Shisui got in contact with Itachi and told him about the conspiration, who was implied too and asked him to join them. Itachi was shocked to see that his best was one of them and asked to change his mind, then Shisui tried to kill Itachi... Your brother had to defend himself and killed Shisui. It awakened the Mangenkyou Sharingan...", said Sarutobi.

"Mangenkyou Sharingan?", asked Sasuke.

"... Yes, it is an advanced version of the normal Sharingan, not seen since Uchiha Madara's times. The Mangenkyou Sharingan is created by an overwhelming guilt feeling, for Itachi it came from killing his best friend...", said Sarutobi.

Sasuke reminded when Itachi's Sharingan took the shape of a three pronged shuriken.

Sarutobi took air, now came the part that Sasuke wouldn't want to remind.

"... Now that we knew who were the traitors, we conceived a plan to catch the conspirators. Itachi and Fugaku would apprehend the conspirators with the help of those who were loyal to him while I would make sure that nobody would be near the Uchiha District that night. This way Konoha wouldn't know about the conspiration and your clan's honor would be intact. But things went horribly wrong..."

"Itachi killed everyone! Is that the reason nobody came!? Did you abandon my clan at his mercy!", exclaimed Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

Sarutobi kept calm, now came the really worst part.

"Yes, Sasuke that's exactly what I thought during all this time, I can't forgive myself for what happened... But recently I discovered that what happened that night was not the truth, at least the complete one...", said Sarutobi.

"What are you talking about!?", asked Sasuke.

"Recently it has been discovered that there was somebody else in the Uchiha Compound. Itachi was strong, a prodigy and had the Mangenkyou but I highly doubt that he could wipe out an entire clan like the Uchiha without help. Even more, we suspect that Itachi could be innocent...", said Saruboti.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and tried to hit the Sandaime. Sarutobi blocked and dodged his attacks.

"Innocent!? He can't be innocent!! He did it!! He said that he killed the Clan to test his power! He used a genjutsu to make me watch how he killed my family! He told me to hate him! To become stronger! To kill him!", exclaimed Sasuke at the verge of tears.

Sarutobi inmovilized Sasuke.

"Then tell me. If Itachi wanted to test his power, why he didn't attack any notorious shinobi during these years? Why he spared your life and told you to become stronger? Are you sure that those images you saw with Itachi killing the clan were what really happened? You said it, they were a genjutsu...", said Sarutobi with a strong look.

Sasuke stopped to resist at Sarutobi's grap.

"... Sasuke, I knew Itachi before you were in this world. He used to be a very reserved person but the day you were born he changed... He never was so happy, he talked about his little brother all time and was extremely proud of his talent. He used to comment with a smile that someday you would surpass him...", said Sarutobi.

Sasuke was speechless.

_"Itachi thought about me like that!?"_, thought.

Sarutobi released Sasuke.

"The only way to clarify what really happened is to capture Itachi and talk with him. I only ask you to not let yourself be carried by hate before knowing all the truth", said the Sandaime.

Suddenly a memory came to Sasuke, Itachi looking at him with a tear on his eye before leaving. How could he forget something like that?

"I-I need to t-think about it...", said Sasuke.

Sarutobi nodded.

"There's something else I wanted to talk with you. Now that I don't have the responsabilities of a Hokage bothering me, I can start a project I had in mind", said Sarutobi.

"What are you talking about?", asked Sasuke still distracted.

"I'm planning to rebuild Konoha's Police Force. As you know, it was the Uchiha's duty", commented Sarutobi.

Sasuke was now focusing all his attention on the ex kage again.

"For that reason I need you, the new Police Force wouldn't be the same without an Uchiha leading it. For that reason I ask you to become my apprentice and help me with this duty. At the time you become a jonin you would be ready to take charge of the rebuilt Police Force", said the Sandaime.

**END FLASHBACK**

For Sarutobi this was a chance to redeem himself from the mistake he made letting Orochimaru escape. His former disciple not only will attack Konoha but also will try to take Sasuke away and turn him into his new vessel... No, he won't allow it, he will do his best to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru's corrupting influence, and next time he won't hesitate to kill him.

For Sasuke this was not only a superb way to get the strength to fight Itachi but also a chance to acomplish his other goal, to restore his clan's honor. Sasuke's hate for Itachi didn't decline, but now there was that image of Itachi's tears and Sandaime's words... Before killing Itachi, first he needed to know what really happened that night.

Unaware of all this, Naruto opened the remaining presents while he caressed his poor ears. He liked a lot the green spandex suit from Gai and Lee, unaware of his parents's faces when they saw the present.

_"Is a pity that the demiclone in charge of the laundry will have a very unfortunate accident with that monstruosity...",_ thought Kushina.

The demiclones began to set a big table for the meal joining various tables. When the guests took their seats it happened that there were not enough chairs for everyone, Tsunade decided to solve the problem by sitting the younger children in the laps of some adults.

Moegi and Udon ended sitting on their grandparents laps while Konohamaru sat on Tsunade's, making Jiraiya jealous.

Hanabi sat on Kushina's lap to her delight. At the little girl's request, Kushina showed her a demonstration of her hair technique changing her hairstyle.

With the little kids sat now there were places for everyone.

Sakura and Ino were placed at Sasuke's sides and they were competing to feed him.

_"I'm not a baby who needs help to eat...",_ thought Sasuke annoyed.

Naruto and Hinata were sat before each other. Sometimes the Hyuuga girl sent an occasional glance to Naruto, nobody noticed them minus Hiashi, who was paying more attention to them than to the food.

To Shikamaru's horror, Temari was sat at his mother's side. As happened in the future, the two women got along with each other really well, they were chatting in an animated way, interrupting their sometimes to look at him with a critic look.

If it wasn't enough, Gaara was sitting before him and Kankuro at his side.

"So, you are Temari's boyfriend...", commented Gaara looking at his eyes.

"Y-Yes I am...", responded Shikamaru.

"I hope that you will treat my sister well, Nara. She is one of the most important persons in my life and I would be very ANGRY if someone hurts her", said Gaara.

Kankuro put his arm over Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru gulped, now it was the time for the talk with the protective siblings.

"Although Temari Nee-chan could be annoying sometimes she is still our sister. She is risking her prestige having a relationship with a younger boy who is not even a ninja yet. I REALLY expect that you will do your best to earn a reputation as ninja, not being a lazy ass anymore", said Kankuro smiling.

"Don't worry about that", responded Shikamaru.

Kankuro smiled.

"Excellent, I also should suggest you to be very attentive with Temari to treat her like she was the most important person in the world, in a similar way Naruto did in the future with his girlfriend...", said Kankuro.

Shikamaru reminded when Naruto and Hinata became a couple. His friend felt so guilty for not noticing Hinata's feelings that he did some impressive stunts like painting the Hokage monument with their names inside a heart or filling the Hyuuga Compound with white roses.

None of them noticed that Naruto himself overheard their conversation when he was passing there to go to the bathroom.

_"Am I going to have a girlfriend? Who could she be? Is she beautiful?",_ thought interested.

When they finished the meal Arashi noticed that Hanabi was looking at him blushing a little with an amused Kushina.

"Come on, Hanabi-chan, ask him", encouraged Kushina.

Arashi looked at Hanabi smiling.

"What do you want, Hanabi-chan?", he asked.

Hanabi looked at him trying to look the cutest way possible.

"A-Ano, Arashi-san... I was wondering if you could give me one of your flying rides...", said Hanabi with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, it will be a pleasure to give a ride to such a lovely young lady", responded Arashi taking Hanabi on his arms.

The Konohamaru Corps looked with envy how Hanabi enjoyed the flight. When Arashi landed they were looking at him also with puppy dog eyes and he had no choice but to take them to a ride too.

Shino's present happened to be karaoke, Jiraiya decided that it was a good chance to test the artistic skills of the presents with a small contest.

Gai and Lee made a duet won the price for the Most Passionate ones (anyways, nobody wanted to hear them sing again). It happened that Sakura was a very good singer and earned a lot of cheers, but the first price was won by a duet made by Kushina an a slighty drunk Anko (the fact that Anko was showing more skin than Iruka would want and Jiraiya being the judge had nothing to do with it).

The party ended and everyone went home. Shikamaru's father offered the Sand delegation to stay at the Nara's household as long as they stayed in Konoha and the Kazekage accepted.

"I hope that you won't take advantage of the situation and sneak on Temari's room...", commented Kankuro to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, that day was troublesome enough.

**LATER**

Kushina headed to Naruto's new room. The former guest's room now looked like Naruto's old room from his apartment but with more things. When Naruto awoke that day he found out that his mother redecorated the room and filled it with presents. When he opened them he found out that they were things that at one time or another he wanted to have but couldn't afford them.

Kushina explained Naruto that it was a way to compensate him for the birthdays he missed while they hugged each other with tears on their eyes.

Naruto was now asleep over the bed with one of Jiraiya's books on his hands.

It happened that among the books Jiraiya gave Naruto there were two of them that were not erotic.

One of them was 'The Legend of the Heroic Ninja', the book that inspired Naruto's name. The other was the manuscript of 'Naruto Uzumaki's Tale', the biography of Naruto's future self.

When Naruto found out what these books really were, he couldn't wait to read them.

Kushina took the book and put it on the self. Then she covered Naruto with the blanket and gave him a kiss in the forehead as she did all nights.

"I feel a bit jealous...", commented Minato at the door while he smiled.

Kushina gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Naruto is my World, you are my Life. There's no need to be jealous, Min-kun. I have love for you both", said Kushina.

"Is not that, I'm jealous of Naruto because I never had such a loving mother like you, Kushi-chan... Are you sure to keep going with this and fight with me against our enemies? I know how much you love kids, the way you interacted with Hanabi was a good proof", commented Minato.

Kushina nodded.

"Yes, I want. I have the feeling that our enemies will attack this time stronger than ever. All help possible wouldn't be enough", she said.

She decided to change the subject.

"Minkun, when you gave the kids a ride I realized something...", said Kushina blushing a little

"What was?", asked Minato.

"... I realized that you never took me in a flight... Could you...?", she asked.

Minato took her bridal style and headed to the door.

"All for my beloved... By the way, there are some things that I realized you could do with the hair...", commented Minato with a naughty smile.

"I'm all ears...", commented Kushina with another naughty smile.

**IN OTHER LOCATION**

Things didn't go as Madara planned. At the begining, his plan was to collect the one tailed jinchuuriki. Sasori and Kaworu would take advantage of the small confussion caused by the Chuunin Exams and the control Sasori had over the Kazekage to capture the Shukaku without problems.

But the Yondaime and Naruto had to appear and mess everything...

First, Naruto befriends Gaara and plants the seeds that would change the psychotic boy into the Godaime Kazekage and one of his future enemies.

Then Minato and his henchmen abort the kidnaping of Gaara, killing Sasori and Kaworu in the process. Not only that, but he managed to revive the Sandaime Kazekage and made him his ally.

If Madara was a Hyuuga he would think that Fate was plotting against him because it happened that the Hachibi and his brother, the Raikage were also in Suna and now they were aware of Akatsuki's plan to collect the Bijuu. Now the Nibi and the Hachibi would be extremely protected too.

The Suna events also confirmed that those who were with Minato when he attacked also travelled in time. Konoha now had four Hokages and two of them training Naruto.

There was also the mysterious kunoichi claiming to be Naruto's mother. When Madara found out that she and Naruto were distant relatives of the Senju Clan he almost had a collapse, another reason to hate them.

Attacking Konoha now would be suicidal. But there were other options...

There were a pair of techniques that Madara copied from Orochimaru during his stay in Akatsuki.

One was the Edo Tensei, the technique that summons the dead as minions of the summoner, now completely useless against Minato.

The other was the technique where the user steals the skin of a person he wants to impersonate turning it into the perfect disguise. Said person had to die, of course.

Madara looked at the gates of Iwa with his new identity, a veteran from the latest Shinobi War.

_"The former owner of this skin should be grateful. I'm going to turn him into a historical figure and the man who avenged Iwa from the Yellow Flash crimes...",_ thought Madara while he got into the village...

* * *

**OMAKE: SAI'S MISSION**

The pale boy arrived at ROOT'S secret headquarters with his precious acquisition.

Torune Aburame and Fuu Yamanaka received him.

"Greetings Sai? Have you managed to get valuable info from the Uzumakis?", asked Torune.

Sai smiled and showed them a scroll that had written "Uzumaki Clan's Jutsu Compendium".

"What!? Is it what it seems?", asked Fuu.

"We must bring it to Danzo-sama", said Torune.

The veteran Root agents led Sai to Danzo's chamber. The War Hawk seemed to be very pleased.

The three agents kneeled before him.

Fuu spoke.

"Danzo-sama, Sai has returned from his mission, he brought..."

"I know what he brought, nothing happens her without my knowledge... Sai, let me see that scroll", said Danzo.

Sai offered the scroll with both hands. The old man took the item and examined it carefully.

"Mmmmh... Just what I thought, this scroll has a protection seal that would burn it if someone tries to open it without the appropiate methods. This seal is very hard to remove without activating it but it is not beyond my ability although it will take me a week to remove it. Sai, I suppose that you executed the usual procedure for these kind of situations, don't you?", asked Danzo.

Sai nodded.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. I used my skills to make a normal scroll look like the one I subtracted and added your Humidity Seal. This way, next time they check the scroll they will see only a lot of fuzzy words and they will think that the scroll deteriorated itself because a bad conservation", said Sai.

Danzo looked at him with approval on his visible eye. That substitution procedure was an excellent way to get valuable information without the victims noticing it. Making them believe that the info was lost made said info more valuable when Danzo wanted to force them to do something for him.

"Excelent work Sai", he said.

The pale boy responded with a smile.

"Why I feel so bad? Usually I feel very satisfied when Danzo-sama congratulates me. W-Why I feel like I am commiting treason? I-Is it because I got the scroll from Naruto and his family?", he thought.

Danzo spent the rest of the night removing the security seal from the scroll. The seal happened to be harder to remove that he thought at first but he suceeded.

Sai, Fuu and Torune looked expectantly while Danzo opened the scroll.

However instead of secret techniques there was a seal that activated itself at the moment the scroll was opened.

A smoke cloud emerged from the seal, when it dispelled there was thin, red head man dressed with a long jacket while a strange music began to sound.

The strange man took a microphone and began to sing.

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)

Danzo and his henchmen watched speechless the strange show.

The red head man (obviously a demiclone) ended his song, looked at them with a smile and opened his jacket revealing a lot of explosive tags about to detonate.

"OH SHIT!!!"

**BOOOOUUUUUMMMM!!!**

Danzo and his men managed to escape the explosion, but his chamber ended completely destroyed.

The War Hawk got up and looked at Sai.

"Sai, clean the chamber", he said.

The pale boy nodded and took a mop.

Then Danzo looked at Fuu and Torune.

"You won't tell anybody about this. NEVER!"

The Root agents nodded.

That day Sai promised himself that he wouldn't treason Naruto's trust anymore.

**END**

* * *

This is my last update for this year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR EVERYONE.

Remember to review.


	78. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/15/2010.

Sorry for the late update, the return to the special grade was brutal and I barely had time to write the chapter.

Well, after more than 250000 words and 77 chapters we finally reached the graduation part. I never thought that the story would lengthen to that point...

... And chronologically it still takes place one year before the first chapter of the manga...

* * *

It has been a year since Minato and Naruto reunited in that playground. Months since Minato and Kushina managed to bring her back from the dead.

During that time the life of some Konoha inhabitants changed.

Zabuza finished his probation time and became was officialy recognized as a trusted Shinobi of Konoha, meaning that now he could perform solo missions without his companions from the Hand of the Death. Konoha was not known for having experts in silent killing, Zabuza's presence changed that and he became one of the most applied ninjas of Konoha. Some Konoha inhabitants still distrust him and looked away when they crossed paths with him on the street but many others were less mistrustful and even saluted him.

Zabuza would never admit it, but having the respect from a part of the population felt better than being feared by everyone like happened when he lived in Mist.

If things were good for Zabuza, for Haku were even better. He enjoyed to have finally friends from his age group. During his childhood he couldn't go to school because he had to help in his family's farm and when he became Zabuza's disciple he only got contact with adults for missions.

Now that Haku didn't have to hide his powers he could practice with them in a more open manner, sometimes he created icerinks and small snow fields on Konoha's park for the kids delight.

The combination of his tragic past, his beauty, his talent, his bloodline and his gentle nature made Haku the most popular boy of his class, unseating Neji who didn't care the loss of fangirls. Because his gentle nature he couldn't say no whenever a girl asked him out, no matter if he didn't like the girl at all. The poor boy had his agenda for the next year full of dates, something that Zabuza found really funny.

But one of the best things that happened to him since he returned to Konoha was that he finally found out about his mother's clan. Knowing that they were related to the founders of Konoha made him see Konoha as a home. Not only that, but he also had distant relatives there! For one part there was Tsunade, who took him as one of his pupiles and for other there were the Uzumakis, with Naruto insisting to refer themselves as cousins.

Zabuza was not the only member from the Hand of Death who began to take more solo missions. With Minato's help, Tenzo managed to recreate a technique from the Shodai Hokage that let him affect the growth rate of the crops, needing only half the time to be ready for being harvested. This made him very valuable for Fire Country's farmers, who began to demand his services.

Because now it was rarer to have all members from the Hand of Death available for a mission, Jiraiya and Minato decided to add two more members to the squad to make sure that there would be enough of them for the missions.

The chosen ones happened to be Shizune and Kushina.

Shizune and her medical skills happened to be invaluable for the squad, specially in those missions where Minato was not available and they didn't have a quick way to return to Konoha. At first Shizune was a bit flounder about her presence in the squad but soon she felt comfortable with her new companions. She had to admit that finally doing some real ninja's work and having a fixed was better than having to wander from town to town avoiding creditors.

She got specially close with Kakashi when he found accidentally that she was secret fan of romantic novels and he introduced her to the mild editions of the Icha Icha series.

Because she witnessed Naruto's battles in the future, Kushina was very familiar with Kakashi's and Tenzo's battle styles. Her link with her husband gave them the capacity to coordinate their attacks and tactics in a way only seen in those veteran ninjas who spent decades in the same squad.

After Konoha viewed Kushina's technique with her hair most ninjas began to refer about her as the Crimson Death although many civilians, specially children refered to her as the Ninja Princess.

Now that everyone in the squad knew who was Minato in reality, he began to use the various seals that he had distributed by the Elemental Nations to teleport close to the destiny of their missions and use them to go return inmediately to Konoha after the mission was complete. This let Minato and Kushina spend more time with Naruto.

More people experimented changes in their lives.

When Iruka became a jonin the principal of the Academy offered him his job now that he was the ninja with the higher rank on the institution. The ex chuunin rejected the offer inmediately arguing that he became jonin in order to be a better teacher.

Iruka's students turned extremely mannerly after they saw him gaining his new rank on TV. Now he rarely had to use his infamous Big Head no Jutsu.

However with the respect gained by his new status also came new duties. Jonins were rare and sometimes he had to take high ranking missions. Most of those times he was replaced by Ebisu, unfortunately for him, he didn't have the students's respect and he was constantly being compared with Iruka.

Many of Iruka's students also changed their routines.

Now the group of Naruto's only attended half the time occupying that time with clan training, apprenticeship or both of them.

Ino and Sakura were no longer fangirls, they would become powerful ninjas for themselves, their family and their village; not to gain a boy's attention. It didn't mean that they forgot about Sasuke, they still loved him but it was no longer a senseless crush.

Their training with Tsunade was very successful thanks to the previous knowledge that the Sannin had about them. Soon they got a pretty decent arsenal of medical jutsus and knowledge, specially Sakura, who absorbed data like a sponge and had a chakra control that many jonin would have killed for.

Ino at first was a bit frustrated for not being as skilled as Sakura in those fields until Tsunade introduced her in herbology and poisons, fields where the Yamanaka girl happened to be the best of Tsunade's student thanks to experience in her family's business.

To their delight, Sasuke noticed their new attitude and he no longer considered them annoying fangirls.

After seeing Naruto sparring with Sasuke Kiba realized how far he was from his friends and he finally took his and Akamaru's training seriously. He was surprised to find out that Shino happened to be a fantastic source of advices to improve himself and Akamaru, nothing strange considering that the Aburame was his team mate in another reality, Kiba was not conscious of that, of course.

Kiba was not the only one benefited by a team mate from the future. Shikamaru animated Chouji to train more. A personalized diet and a special training regimen designed by the young genious that included very efective grappling moves let the chubby boy became the best Academy student in pure brute force, surpasing even the students of the upper class.

Lee could perform more devastating blows using the inhuman speed he adquired with Gai's training and Chouji's hits were nothing compared to Naruto's Rasengan but Lee needed a running start to gain the needed speed and Naruto needed to gather his chakra; if Chouji managed to grab them in that time they were doomed.

For his part Shikamaru asked his father to teach him as most of their clan's techniques as he could. He pretended to not know those techniques that he adquired in the future because it would be too troublesome to explain his father why he already knew them. When Shikaku asked why he was able to master them he just responded that he was a quick learner and asked for a harder technique.

On the bad side, his fangirls became more tenacious. When it was found about his unofficial relation with Temari, some girls thought that she was an ugly duckling who couldn't find a boyfriend in Suna and decided to seek one from outside her village. These thoughts were completely vanished when they found out how Temari looked during the Kazekage's visit to Konoha.

Girls tended to be attracted by mysterious boys and somebody like Shikamaru getting a girl like Temari meant that there was more in the lazy boy that could be seen at first sight. And on top of that Shikamaru also had to deal with boys (most of them older than him) asking for tips and ways to be popular with women. Many of them even offered cuantious sums for his supposed secret.

Shino had things easier. His clan noticed his new behaviour but decided to not intervene because they were very respectful with their members privacy. They reasoned that if he had something important to say he would tell them when time came, so the the time traveller perform his training without problem.

After the fiasco with the false scroll Danzo ordered Sai to keep his facade as Academy student keeping an eye on Naruto until further orders. The pale boy felt relieved to find out that nor Naruto nor his family seemed to find out about the theft and kept doing his mission with a smile. He didn't notice it but each day it was easier and easier to smile.

Talking about dark haired boys with tragic pasts, Sasuke began his training with Sarutobi. The ex kage happened to be a severe but fair instructors, nothing compared with his previous teachers. During their training sessions he never asked Sasuke more than he could offer but neither he would accept less from him. And each day he demanded a bit more.

The Sandaime taught Sasuke some Katon jutsus and instructed his disciple in various tactics and strategies to maximize their effectiveness. Sarutobi also introduced Sasuke in kenjutsu and taught him some non elemental jutsus, including one that legitimated him as one of the disciples of the Professor.

When Kakashi found out about that jutsu he joked that possibly Sasuke would be known as the Yonnin (Fourth Ninja) in a few years and warned him to not use it whenever his dogs were near. Kakashi kept training Sasuke in the use of the Sharingan, managing to unlock the third tomoe in each eye and also taught him the Chidori but only after the Uchiha vowed to use it exclusively against evil people, never against a fellow Konoha nin, no matter the circumstances.

The other prodigy from the Academy neither was not far behind. Neji took his training with Hiashi really seriously and managed to master the Kaiten among other Hyuuga techniques. He also began to train in elemmental manipulation and sparred with Lee and TenTen all weeks. Now that he was not as arrogant as before, he noticed that each week it took him more effort to defeat Lee or TenTen. Although he no longer considered Lee a failure he found his "youthful attitude" maddening.

Neji changed for better and became stronger during the last months but it was nothing compared with his cousin Hinata.

At first one would think that the Hyuuga heiress didn't change too much with the exception of her now long hair or her outfit, that now looked like very similar to her future self's. She still was humble, with nothing of the Hyuuga's trademark arrogance. What was the change then?

Hinata now believed in herself and her skills and she lost most of her shyness and no longer stuttered in presence of others. Well, that was not completely true, her stuttering returned sometimes when she was too close and she still blushed whenever he complimented her or he had a small physical contact with her; but she no longer fainted when she was with him.

Hinata now felt comfortable and confident in Naruto's pressence, but not to the point to reveal her feelings for him yet.

A good part of her progress was thanks to Tsunade and Kushina.

The Sannin introduced Hinata in medical jutsu with great success and soon she was able to assist her at the hospital. As Tsunade predicted, her Byakugan proved to be an invaluable tool, in fact, among Tsunade's new students, only Sakura could compete with her.

Kushina periodically reunited Hinata in the training grounds to give her special training with Water affinity with the purpose to help her to develop her Water style Jyuuken and teach her some water jutsus. Hinata's family didn't complain about it, of course, a good relationship with Kushina would be crucial for the Plan.

Those training session served to make Kushina and Hinata know each better. Kushina used to talk with Hinata about the girl's future self like the techniques she managed to develop or some of the anecdotes about Naruto's future self.

When it was hinted that Naruto's second affinity could Water, Kushina began to bring him to these sessions. Sometimes she left them alone in the training grounds with trivial excuses and spied to them (Kushina never was a subtle match maker)

Finally there was Naruto.

The boy made impressive progress in these months. With his current skill level no one would believe that he was the same boy who failed his first try to graduate at the Academy a year ago.

After his mother's return Naruto took even more emphasis on his Fuin Jutsu training. He was taught by his father Minato, the greatest Seal Master of Konoha and thanks to the Kage Bunshin trick he had the equivalent of years of training and practice in the field so his father shouldn't be surprised when Naruto began to show him the original seals he developed.

But he was

Fuin Jutsu differed from other ninja skill in the fact that it was not only a skill but also an art. An artist won't stand out over other artists just for being properly trained or having a perfect skill. What makes an artist sparkle among his peers is the capacity to innovate.

The capacity to improve.

The capacity to surprise.

The creativity...

If there was something Naruto had in tons it was that.

The disciple surprised his sensei with new seals with capabilities never seen before and showed them ways to use existing seals in very innovative ways only making slight changes over them.

As promised on his birthday, Minato taught Naruto elemmental manipulation with Kushina's help, as soon Naruto was able to use add elemental chakra to his special kunais Minato began to teach him how to fight with them. Minato also taught Naruto a pair of wind jutsus and explained him the theory about his flying technique.

Jiraiya decided to center his training with Naruto around the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). He introduced Naruto to some toads (including Gamakichi and Gamatatsu) and trained him to be able to summon the toad he desired when using the technique. As soon as Naruto got a 75% success rate summoning the desired toad, Jiraiya began to teach him to fight alonside the toads and combine his abilities with them.

Jiraiya asked Fukasaku and Shima to take Gamakichi and Gamatatsu as their disciples and teach them some jutsus with the purpose to help Naruto.

Finally Jiraiya began to give Naruto a special training with the purpose to make his disciple adquire chakra sensing abilities as he did previously with Naruto's future self during their training trip.

Now Naruto was more powerful than most chuunins but it didn't mean that he had the experience of one. An experience that only could be adquired on the field, not with just training.

It was something that Naruto planned to resolve that day. If he managed to get at the Academy on time... His parents were on a mission and they wouldn't return until that night, so nobody alerted him about the time when he inadvertently extended his morning training.

Naruto arrived to the Academy and headed to his class.

_"Shit! I hope to made it in on time!",_ he thought while he opened the door.

When he got into the room he saw that Ebisu was replacing Iruka again.

"Sorry for being late! I just got the hang for a new technique and I didn't notice the time... Iruka sensei is on another mission? Have the exams started yet?", he asked.

Ebisu and most students looked at him puzzled because they didn't have any exam planned for that day until the special jonin realized what Naruto was talking about.

"Ah, I see, you must be refering about the graduation exams. No, they didn't start yet. As the highest ranking ninja at the Academy Iruka-san is now at the last class to supervise them. I suppose that you want to take them to graduate at the Academy a year earlier, don't you, Naruto?", said Ebisu.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I am. This time I'm really ready to pass! Now if you excuse me...", he said while he headed to the other class.

In other circunstances most his classmates would have laughed for his remark and expect him to not pass but during the last year Naruto surprised them rising from the dead last to the top five of the class, actually competing with Sasuke and Shikamaru for the first position.

Hinata looked alarmed as Naruto left the room.

_"If Naruto-kun graduates now there won't be any chances that we could end in the same team, but if I happen to graduate with him...",_ she thought.

Without a second thought, she got up.

"Excuse me, Ebisu sensei, but I'm going to try the graduation exam", she said while she headed to the door.

Sasuke got up too and headed to the door without saying anything.

_"There's nothing else I could learn here",_ he thought.

Many others got up too.

_"Eager clan heirs... If I don't graduate with my mother and Temari will kill me. I didn't want to do again D class missions so soon...",_ thought Shikamaru getting up.

Meanwhile, Haku, Neji, Lee and TenTen and the rest of the last class were about to start the last test when Naruto got there.

"Hello Naruto, for a moment I thought that you were about to change your mind and wait another year. And you didn't come alone...", commented Iruka.

Naruto turned to see Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba with Akamaru, Sakura, Ino and Sai.

"Are you going to take the exams too?", asked Naruto surprised.

"No we came to cheer for you. Of course we came to take the exams! Really you thought that I would let you be the only one from our class to adquire a forehead protector?", said Kiba while Akamaru agreed with his barks.

Before the impulsive boys began an argument, Iruka decided to sit the new examinees among the others

Many of the older students looked at the newcomers curiously. Really these children thought that they were ready for the exam.

The exams consisted in a written test, a small survival test, a throwing test, a taijutsu test and finally the correct execution of the basic Academy jutsus.

Naruto and his friends managed to pass most without much problem, it was nothing compared to their training.

Naruto was now in the final test. Iruka looked at him while he tried to hide his nervouness for the boy.

"Ok, Naruto I want to perform at least three bunshins, they must be normal bunshins, the same we teach here. I know that you can perform the Kage Bunshin easily but I want to see if you manage to do the basic version", said Iruka.

Naruto nodded and made a hand sign.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed.

There was a massive smoke cloud, when disipated the room was full of Narutos looking at him smiling.

Iruka threw them some shurikens.

The weapons passed throught them, confirmed that they were regular bunshins.

Iruka looked at Naruto with pride.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You pass! Now you can consider yourself a ninja!", exclaimed Iruka with a smile.

"Yes I did!", exclaimed an excited Naruto, "Where's my forehead protector?"

Iruka looked horrified at the table noticing that there were no more protectors, they didn't expect that a good portion of students from the next class would appear and graduate too.

"Eh, Naruto... I'm sorry but we are out of them. Don't worry I'll give you mine, I have a spare one at home", excused Iruka while he took of his protector.

Naruto got a better idea.

"Wait, my father gave me a forehead protector without symbol when Haku arrived on Konoha as sign that on his eyes I was already a ninja, you can engrave Konoha's symbol on it", said Naruto.

Iruka liked the idea and used his lighting manipulation to engrave a perfect leaf symbol on the forehead protector.

Naruto got out from the Academy sporting proudly the symbol that accredited him as a ninja of Konoha.

"Another step in my way to Hokage!", thought.

He noticed that most graduates were receiving congratulations from their families.

"If Mom and Dad were there it would be perfect... Well, they will return tonight, I can't wait too see their faces!", thought.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun", said a familiar voice.

He turned to see Hinata who was also sporting a forehead protector.

"Hinata-chan! You graduated too! Well, I shouldn't be surprised, I knew that you were perfectly capable. You don't know how happy I am...", said Naruto.

Hinata blushed a little when she noticed that he really meant it, that he didn't say it just to praise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun...", she said.

"I suppose that the others also graduated, don't they", he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"That's great! In case I was the only one graduating I thought about asking Ero-Sennin to put me on reserve until you guys graduated too so I wouldn't be in a team with strangers", commented Naruto.

Hinata was about to respond that it was really admirable from him to be so loyal with his class mates when a growl coming from Naruto's stomach interrupted her.

"He, he, he... I'm sorry Hinata, I was in such a hurry that I forgot to have breakfast or to prepare my lunch...", he said.

Hinata took a big bento box from her bag.

"Mmmm, Naruto-kun. I just realized that once again I prepare too much food for me. Wouldn't you mind to join me? It would be a pity if I had to throw away all this food...", she said.

Naruto's eyes lightened.

"Of course, Hinata-chan! We can't let it happen", he responded.

During last months Hinata noticed that Naruto used to forgot to prepare his food when both his parents were not at home so she prepared extra food these days and asked Naruto to join her. Now it was rare the day he reminded to bring his food.

They had their lunch in field near the training ground, with Naruto complimenting Hinata's cooking at the end.

"Hinata-chan, when I arrived at the Academy I commented that I mastered a new technique. Do you want me to show it to you?", he asked.

"Yes, I would love to see it...", responded her.

Naruto got up and began to concentrate his chakra around his body, specially on the conversion seals placed on his cloak. It was something he was training in secret during last weeks and wanted to do since he met his father.

At first Hinata expected to see one of those flashy and spectacular jutsus that Naruto loved but she didn't expect to see Naruto elevating over the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun... Y-You are flying!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: COMPARISONS**

It has been a week after Naruto's birthday and people was still talking about it since they found out that three kages assisted.

Because Mrs Yamanaka also attended the party and was known for being one of the most gossipmongers of Fire Country, the visit to her family's flower shop had a palpable increase, specifically from fellow housewives wanting to know more details about the event.

It was not the only actual gossip concerning the Uzumakis, since that day there were confirmed multiple sights of Arashi flying with his wife on his arms, making many of them jealous now that the flights were no longer available.

Mrs Yamanaka was now in the back shop watering some tulips when she heard the door's bell. To her surprise she found out that it was Arashi Uzumaki himself.

"Good morning, Arashi-san. Did you come here to get some flowers?", she asked.

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, I want a bouquet made from your best red roses for my wife... Oh yes, add a pair of violets at the center", he said.

Mrs Yamanaka looked at him stranged.

"Red roses for Love and Passion and violets for Hidden Beauty and Loyalty. Good choice", she commented.

This time it was Arashi who looked at her stranged.

"Those flowers mean that? I didn't know. I just chose red roses because Kushina's hair and the pair of violets because they remind me of her eyes", commented Arashi.

Mrs Yamanaka didn't say anything although she found Arashi's chosing really cute.

"Do you want me to add a card with something written on it?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, write 'From an enamored husband to his beloved Kushina'", said Arashi.

Mrs Yamanaka prepared the bouquet, added the note and gave them to Arashi.

"If you don't feel that I'm a bit leaky, what is the reason for the bouquet. A first date anniversary or something like that?", she asked.

"Eh? No, I just want to say my wife how much I loved her...", said Arashi handing her the money before leaving.

That visit wouldn't have been more than a mere anecdote if it was not for the fact that Arashi returned to the shop next week with the same purpose. And the next one. And the week after that. And all the subsequent ones. The only changes between visits were the flower selections or the day of the week Arashi came.

Mrs Yamanaka was not a gossip queen for nothing. She and her friends also found out that flowers were not the only gifts that Arashi gave on regular basis to Kushina. Soon most married women knew about how the Uzumaki patriarch treated his wife and compared him with their husbands.

The poor men didn't know why their wives were acting so cold towards them.

Finally Inoichi decided to take the bull by the horns and asked what was going with her attitude.

"You don't understand, don't you? When was the last time you bought me flower!?", she protested while she slamed.

Inoichi was dumbfonded.

"Flowers? But I gave her a flower shop!"

**END**

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


	79. First Mission Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/29/2010.

It has been two years since I published the first chapter of this fic. Time passes really fast...

Enjoy chapter 79, now with more NaruHina.

* * *

_Naruto got up and began to concentrate his chakra around his body, specially on the conversion seals placed on his cloak. It was something he was training in secret during last weeks and wanted to do since he met his father._

_At first Hinata expected to see one of those flashy and spectacular jutsus that Naruto loved but she didn't expect to see Naruto elevating over the ground._

_"N-Naruto-kun... Y-You are flying!"_

Hinata looked in awe how Naruto rose, floated in midair and began to displace in a small speed.

It was not a swift flight like a sparrow, it was a clumsy one like the flutter of a vulture after eating too much. Naruto still had a lot of work ahead in order to refine his technique but the most difficult part was done, now Naruto only had to practice.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile while he tried to keep his concentration.

"What do you think Hinata? How am I doing? Eh!? Who put that branch there!?", he exclaimed

His lack of skill was obvious when he accidentally bumped into a branch and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!", exclaimed Hinata rushing to the spot where he crashed.

A quick diagnosis said that Naruto only had a small bump in the head and a twist in the ankle. Hinata knew that with his healing capabilities Naruto would completely fine in a hour or less but she decided to treat him anyways.

Naruto felt how the pain on his soothened when Hinata applied the Mystic Palm technique on his ankle.

"Hinata-chan, it is not necessary. This is nothing, usually I end worse after a training session...", said Naruto.

Hinata agreed with him but kept with her healing.

"I know, but it is a good chance to practice my own abilities, Naruto-kun", she responded.

After finishing with the ankle, Hinata proceeded to heal the bump on his head.

She blushed when she touched his hair. During last months Naruto's hairstyle changed, he no longer had star like spikes, the spikes were now more numerous and thin, Naruto's hair was now more similar to his father's. Shino commented that Naruto now looked more similar to his future self.

During that time Hinata was seeking for an excuse to touch Naruto's hair and the small bump was perfect for it. She was surprised to see that the Naruto's hair was surprisingly smooth.

_"Bad Hinata, bad! Naruto is now my patient, I can't take advantage of the situation!",_ she thought while she finished the healing.

Seconds later she finished the healing. Naruto got up and tested his leg.

"Wow Hinata-chan! It doesn't hurt at all. Your abilities are really impressive", he praised.

"It's nothing...", said Hinata with a small blush, "... All Tsunade's students can do that. Your new ability to fly is the impressive one, Hokage-sama and your parents must be really proud"

Naruto looked at her.

"Well, as I said, I just managed to catch the technique this morning, nobody else knows that I already can fly. You are the first person who I say it", said Naruto.

Hinata blushed.

_"I-I am the first person he told about this...",_ thought Hinata.

They didn't know it, but their conversation was being spied by a certain duo.

_"Have you heard it, Sakura? He decided to tell her first!",_ commented Ino with a mental link with her friend thanks to one of her family's techniques.

_"Yes I heard it too, Ino. Mmmm, he 'forgot' to take his food knowing that she would share hers with him...",_ commented Sakura.

_"... Then he takes her to this isolated place and shows her his new technique only to have a small accident sooo...",_ continued Ino.

_"... Hinata would have to treat him",_ finished Sakura, _"... Ino do you think that he had the accident on purpose?"_

_"It's very probable, Sakura. Naruto wouldn't be the first boy who injured himself in order to be treated by one of Tsunade-sama's beautiful apprentices",_ said Ino.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata with a smile.

_"It's nice to see that he finally noticed Hinata... When Tsunade-Shisou told us that Jiraiya-sama was such a pervert I feared that he would turn Naruto into another one who would take advantage of Hinata's feelings for him",_ commented Sakura.

_"That's the reason because we are watching over them, we are not a pair of nosy gossipers, we are just making sure that Naruto will treat well our friend and fellow Tsunade's apprentice Hinata",_ said Ino.

Sakura agreed with her.

_"Anyways, I must recognize that Naruto now being able to use that techique is pretty impressive...",_ commented Ino.

_**"CHA!! I bet that Sasuke-kun has a better technique than that!",**_ exclaimed Inner Sakura.

_"Who said that?",_ asked Ino.

_"Who said what?",_ asked Sakura.

_"Nevermind",_ responded Ino.

After chatting a bit more, Naruto and Hinata went back to the village, unaware of the pair of medic nins following them.

**FLASHBACK**

**HOURS EARLY AT KONOHA'S PRISON...**

Mizuki looked with a wicked smile at the note he found on his cot that morning. Today was finally the day where he would escape and have his revenge on the Kyuubi brat and the hypocritical village that took away his possition and freedom just because he had the guts to try to do what everyone wanted to do and didn't dare.

Since into prison he was receiving notes with various techniques and a plan to escape from the prison. The notes said him to befriend The Stupid Brothers (Fujin and Raijin), introduce regularly some special pills in their food and train himself in secret until came a day where most powerful ninjas from Konoha would be away in missions and they could escape with more guarantess of success.

This was the awaited day.

The note told about a place that was once an old laboratory of Orochimaru and a formula that would give him enough power to turn his enemies into dust.

He just would have to capture Naruto Uzumaki and bring him alive to a meeting point where he would receive a very generous reward and a he would receive an offer to join a ninja village (which name was not revealed) as one of their jonins.

The note specified that the Kyuubi brat had to be alive but he had carte blanche to torture and maim him as much as he wanted, in fact it was preferable a Naruto in the worst condition possible as long he was not dead. He could whatever he wanted with those who opposed him.

For Mizuki it was perfect, he would get his revenge, power and a possition. First of all, he had to convince the The Stupid Brothers to start a riot, nothing complex, he just had to comment them that their food rations were significantly smaller than the ones from other prisoners...

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Hinata were walking together towards the shopping district. The boy wanted to prepare a party for not only celebrate his graduation but also the annyversary of the day his father returned to his life.

Naruto considered that day his father's new birthday so on their way home he bought a new set of drawing tools as a present.

Hinata offered herself to help Naruto arguing that she owed a lot of things to his father, like the Hizashi technique. Naruto, knowing that girls have better eye for these things, accepted her offer.

On their way to the shopping district they noticed that the other ninjas were running towards the Hokage's Tower with concerned faces.

"What's going on? There must be an emergency", commented Naruto.

"I, don't know, Naruto-kun. I never saw ninjas so worried since... since... The Uchiha Massacre! Naruto, something really gross must have happened!", she exclaimed.

"Forget about the shopping, let's go to the Tower!", exclaimed Naruto while he dragged Hinata towards the place.

They were not aware that many of the newest ninjas had the same idea.

**HOKAGE'S TOWER**

Jiraiya looked at the good number of ninjas who were congregating before the building. Any other leader would feel very confident for having so many powerful ninjas at his service, but he wasn't.

According to the report from the prison guards there was riot caused by the Stupid Brothers followed by a mass escape. Jiraiya knew that the majority of the prisoners were no match for the available ninjas.

The problems were the Stupid Brothers. They were among the top 20 strongest Konoha's ninjas in history thanks to their insane strength, specially when they were angry. The only reason they didn't escape from prison before was thanks to massive amounts of food that the guards used to keep them calm.

The guards were no match for the Brother's fury an many of them died, Tsunade was now extremely busy treating the worst cases, so this time she wouldn't be available to stop them as she did in the future.

Future... This same event happened a year and half later in the future Jiraiya came from. In order to prevent this, he gave specific orders to keep Mizuki away from the Stupid Brothers, obviously it required an investigation but he bet that Orochimaru had something to do with it.

Jiraiya looked at his troops.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. The reason because you are here is because there was a mass escape from Konoha's prison. At the present time, the majority of the prisoners are in the forest sorrounding Konoha. We are now organizing capture squads to bring them back. Izumo and Kotetsu are now distributing records about the strongest prisoners with a good description of their capabilities, is up to you to decide if you are able to beat them or not, I warn you, don't bite more than you can swallow. The rest of prisoners are no match for a ninja, they shouldn't be a problem. Inform all available ninjas, all D ranked missions are suspended until I saiy otherwise...", said Jiraiya while the pair of chunins distributed the records.

Naruto and Hinata, disguised as pair of adult ninjas looked at the profiles interested.

Then Jiraiya asked for attention again.

"... One thing more. Don't engage the Stupid Brothers by yourselves, inform the other squads and we will take the appropiate measures", said

The Brothers were too much for the available ninjas, including the jonins and ANBU. He should wait until the Hand of Death returned that evening or deal with them himself, he prefered the latest, he didn't have a good fight in months.

When ninjas abandoned the place Naruto and Hinata dispelled their henges.

"Have you heard it, Hinata? A mass escape! We must go to the forest and help with the captures", he said.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Naruto... We are just fresh genin from the Academy, we should left this to the adult ninjas. I don't think they would allow us to fight with them", she said.

"Yes, I know. They probably would forbid us to intervene... But look at our forehead protectors. At the moment we received this, be became Konoha ninjas and it is now our duty to protect the village. You heard what Ero-Sennin said, 'all available ninjas', this include us!", reasoned Naruto.

Hinata had no choice but to agree with him.

"This is what we will do. We will combine our abilities to act as scouts, we will locate the fugitives and warn the other ninjas, we won't engage in combat. This way nobody could reproach us for being imprudent", said Naruto.

Hinata liked Naruto's idea. Hinata was disappointed when she found out that their future selves were on different teams but if they did a good job with the scouting perhaps the teachers would decide to place them in the same squad.

"It's a good idea, Naruto-kun. What do you mean with combining our abilities?", she asked.

"It's very easy, I take you with me while I fly over the forest while scan it with your Byakugan. This way we will we able find them quickly", he pointed.

Hinata blushed at the thought of flying in Naruto's arms so soon. She was about to protest arguing that she was not ready for this yet but Naruto interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I will make sure that you won't fell to the ground, I give you my word", said Naruto with a sincere look.

Hinata couldn't say no.

"A-All right Naruto-kun...", she responded.

Naruto took a very red Hinata bridal style and rised.

_"Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm flying in Naruto's arms! Don't faint, don't faint!",_ thought Hinata.

Months before Hinata would have fainted in this situation, but luckily she was enough used to Naruto's proximity to keep herself conscious.

Ino and Sakura looked at them while the headed towards the forest, unaware about the shadow behind them

"So they are going after the fugitives too, eh? It will be a good chance to test my abilities", commented Sasuke Uchiha making the girls yell.

"Sasuke-kun! You were spying on us?", exclaimed them at the same time.

"No I just heard their conversation and then I found you spying on them", responded Sasuke.

The girls looked at other way blushing.

"It is not what you think, Sasuke-kun. We were just making sure that Naruto wouldn't take advantage of Hinata", said Ino.

Sasuke didn't care about their reasons. He knew that although they were now kunoichis worth the name they were still girls and girls loved gossiping. At least they were no longer annoying fangirls.

"Nevermind. I'll go after the criminals too, would you like to come with me?", he asked.

"Yes! I want!", exclaimed them at the same time while they jumped at him.

"Take your arms off of him Forehead! He asked me to come with him!", exclaimed Ino.

"In your dreams, Ino-Pig! He asked me!", responded Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. If it was not for the fact that he was aware of their abilities he would have classified them as annoying and useless fangirls.

"I asked you both. And this is not a date, this is a dangerous mission", he said.

The girls regained their composture inmediately. If Tsunade was there probably she would have discipline them with one of her dodging trainings.

"Sorry Sasuke", said Ino.

"We were just kidding. How are we going to find the fugitives?", asked Sakura sounding very professional.

"I'll call for a scout...", said Sasuke.

To their surprise, Sasuke bit his thumb and made some hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", exclaimed while he slammed his hand to the floor.

To the girls surprise a yellow cat appeared before Sasuke.

During his training with the Sandaime, Sasuke got in contact with the Cat Clan and with Sarutobi's mediation they arranged a contract between Sasuke and the cats, making him the first Cat Summoner.

"Did you call me, Sasuke-san?", asked the cat.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I have a job for you...", he tried to said.

"KAWAI!!", exclaimed the girls while they squeezed the poor kitten.

Sasuke sighed. It would have been better if he let the girl watch over Naruto and Hinata to make sure that he wouldn't take advantage of her...

None of them knew that Sakura and Ino's excuses were closer to the truth than they thought.

During last months Naruto's parents deciced to give him 'THE TALK' after he found them in a rated M situation. After overcoming the initial trauma, Jiraiya introduced him to the wonders of the female body with the excuse that it was part of his training. Since that, Naruto was completely aware of girls.

Now his attention was more focussed on the girl who was on his arms, with her body too close to his.

_"Wow! Hinata is using that lavender perfume that smells so nice... I never notice that her legs were so firm... BAD NARUTO! BAD! Hinata is your friend! You can't think about her like that! Stupid Ero-Sennin and your lessons! You turned me into another pervert!"_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: FIRST TRY**

It is said that cats have nine lives. It is not true, of course, although cats are notorious for their extremely developed survival instincts are as mortal as any other animal.

It doesn't mean that the saying about cats have nine lives is false at all. As most living beings, cats reincarnate into a new body from the same species whenever they die. But cats have a trait that distinguish them from other animals and lead to the famous saying.

What trait am I talking about?

It's very simple.

The saying that cats have nine lives comes from the fact that a cat was able to remember it's nine previous incarnations.

Not only that but they also reincarnate with a body that looked exactly as it's previous one.

Surprising, isn't it?

Unfortunately cats didn't have dogs's loyalty, when they returned to the world of the living they didn't begin heroic quests to find their previous owners that would end in touching reencounters. Most cats prefered to start a new life instead of trying to resume their previous one.

There were few exceptions to this rule, but the cat we are talking about was not one of them.

Until his unfortunate death at the jaws of the Inuzuka dogs (and being turned into dog poop next day), the cat previously known as Tora reincarnated as an alley cat in a small village in Earth Country.

(Among Konoha genins he was known by some creative names as 'The Fucking Cat That We Have to Catch Again' or 'The Cursed Hairball Son of One Thousand Whores', the names depended on the frecuency the genins had to deal with him and the cat's belligerence)

Passing from the pet of a royal family to an alley cat could be seen as bad luck, but for Tora this was Paradise. No useless daily baths, no stupid ribbons, no smelly perfumes and of course not that fat cow in human form who was his previous owner.

Thanks to the skill he got dealing with Konoha genins Tora managed to turn into the village's alpha cat even tough his youth. He never got hungry, the awareness he got competing against ninjas let him detect preys and other food sources with ease and his skills did the rest.

Yes, life was wonderful for Tora...

... Or that was what he thought.

It was a normal day, Tora was about to catch a fat pigeon and have a feast with it when suddenly he felt a mysterious force dragging him and for a moment everything went black.

Tora found himself in a room with an old man and a kid, Tora almost had a heart attack when he recognized the man, who was congratulating the boy.

"You made it, Sasuke! You managed to summon a cat, the contract works perfectly... ?? Where I have seen this cat? It is familiar... It's you, Tora?", asked the old man.

At the mention of his former name Tora freaked out and looked all ways looking for an exit.

"Yes, it's him! It is the cat from the Fire Lord's wife! Come on Sasuke, we must capture it!", exclaimed the Sandaime.

The combination of a former Hokage and a very promising student was too much for the poor cat. Soon he was captured and his former master was called.

"Oh Tora, my Baby! How I missed you! It has been months since you disappeared, I thought that the worst happened!", exclaimed the Fire Lady while she squeezed the poor Tora on her chest.

Sasuke looked how the stupid cat was crushed with a small smile on his face.

_"This will teach it to scratch my face...",_ thought, _"... Why is it pointing at me and meowing like that?"_

**"MEOOOW!!!!!!PRRZZZT!!!!SSSSHHHHH!!!!MARRAMIAU!!!MIAU!!!MIAU!!!MEOW!MEOW!SSSSHHHH!!!PZZZTTT!!!",** exclaimed Tora, that translated meant something like _"YOU ARE DEAD, UCHIHA SASUKE!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!! REALLY YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL GET AWAR FROM THIS UNSCATHED!? FROM THIS TIME YOU HAVE A SWORN ENEMY!!! I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU PAY FOR THIS, UCHIHA SASUKE!!"_

It was the begining of a nice enmity.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	80. First Mission Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/12/2010.

First of all I want to remark something. The number of lives of a cat varies according the place where you live. In some places they have 9 lives and in others (like where I'm from) they have seven.

Because it looks like most readers are from places where number 9 prevails, I took the democratic decision to edit the story and change the number in order to prevent more messages saying that cats have nine lives. Take account that I'm not admiting that I was wrong about the number of lives, I just don't want to respond more mails of people trying to correct.

I have question for you:

Have you ever wondered Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime? Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story, he has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

* * *

Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers headed to the place where they were supposed to meet their contact. It happened to be a small hut on Konoha's Forest. There was a hooded figure waiting for them.

Mizuki looked defiantly at the figure.

"I suppose that you are our mysterious benefactor. Would you mind to tell us who are you?", he asked.

The figure denied with his head.

"Yes, I mind. I'm just an agent of your ally. For security reasons I'm not authorized to reveal you my identity", said the figure.

Mizuki deducted that the person had to be a man although he was not sure because the voice distorter he was using.

"Brother, I'm hungry", commented Fujin.

"Me too", said Raijin.

Mizuki got nervous, the reason the Stupid Brothers were imprisoned was because they turned into berserks murderers whenever they were hungry, not making any difference between friends or foes.

His mysterious ally intervened.

"We thought about this eventuality, please follow me inside", said the figure getting into the food.

Inside they found a table full of varied dishes, a feast that would satisfy twenty men.

The Brothers jumped towards the food and began to devour it, not caring about anything else.

The hooded figure looked at Mizuki.

"I suppose that you followed the instructions and added the special pills in their food, don't you?", he asked.

Mizuki nodded.

"Yes, I did during last months they were taking the pills without noticing them. What do they do, by the way", asked.

"It is a special formula that will make them stronger. The substance has been inactive in their bodies all this time, it needs a special catalyst to be activated", said the figure.

"... And I suppose that the catalyst is contained within the food they are having now, isn't it?", remarked Mizuki with a smile.

The hooded man nodded.

"Yes, it is. In a hour or so, it will begin to take effect", explained.

Mizuki was curious to see what would happen to that pair of idiots.

"What about the improvement that was promised to me?", he asked.

The figure took a vial from his cloak.

"Here it is. I prepared it myself combining the marrow of a tiger and a secret formula. Your strength, speed, agility and your senses will improve dramatically. If we add to the mix your physical training and the techniques you adquired, you'll be easily able to beat an elite jonin without too much effort", said the figure handing the vial to Mizuki.

Eager, the missing nin took the vial and swallowed the content.

Just after that, he felt a severe pain in all his body. Something similar happened to the Stupid Brothers, who began to convulse, it seemed that the catalyst was faster than expected. The hooded man just stood looking at them with a smile on his face.

When the pain ceased, Mizuki looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

His skin now had a fur with orange tone and black stripes running throught it.

His ears no longer looked human, they were now more similar to the animal he stole the strength from.

Mizuki no longer had nails, in their place there were powerful claws able to tear through armor and flesh like they were made of paper.

He also felt like somebody removed a veil from him. Now his senses were more acute than ever, he could see the small ant that was walking near the window and he could smell the flower that was growing up at the side of the door.

And of course he felt the power that now ran through his veins. With this new power he had no doubt that he will crush his enemies.

He looked at the Stupid Brothers, they didn't appear to experiment any visible changes.

"Wow! That was a really spicy meal, don't you think so, Bro?", commented Fujin.

"Yeah, I bet that we will have another fart contest this night...", joked Raijin.

Mizuki reminded himself to not be near them when they started, his new sense would be grateful.

The hooded man looked at them.

"I will be waiting in the rendezvous point until sunset. If you don't appear before that time with the Uzumaki boy alive I'll asume that you failed", said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Mizuki was in rapt. The time for his revenge was closer and closer.

**MEANWHILE**

Konoha's forest was now witness of the battle between Konoha's ninja forces and the fugitive prisoners. Konoha ninjas were having the upper hand. Although the fugitives were no pushovers, many of them were former Konoha ninjas who ended in prison for a reason or another.

Luckily the ex-ninja prisoners were poorly equiped and the strict norms from the prison didn't let them adquire enough combat experience to face a seasoned ninja.

Hayate's group was confronting a group of prisoners who was spotted by Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

At first the older ninjas were a bit stranged to see the pair of kids joining them but after reminding about their involvement in the Suna events and seeing their Konoha headbands they concluded that they were there by their jonin sensei's orders. Anyways Hayate told them to not intervene unless it was strictly necessary.

He faced a fugitive who he recognized from the days before he became a jonin, a former chuunin who still thought about Raidou as such.

The not very healthy jonin just finished to knock out him when he saw that one of the prisoners was about to deliver a fatal blow to one rookie chuunin who was too busy fighting another opponent to notice him.

But before the enemy could hurt the ninja, a white, black and orange blur appeared.

"Rasengan!", exclaimed Naruto while he slammed a blue ball on the prisoner gut, pushing him violently towards a tree.

Some prisoners who were condemned for trying to break the Sandaime's Law recognized and charged at Naruto. He responded creating some clones while Hinata appeared to help him. The combination of clones and a Hyuuga proved to be too much for those prisoners.

Soon the battle ended and the prisoners were tied up. Hinata treated the wounded in both sides, with the one who received the Rasengan needing most the the medical attention.

Hayate headed to Naruto, who saw an incoming reprimand in the jonin's face, he decided to talk first.

"Yes-I-know, I'm-only-a-scouter-and-I-should-have-stayed-away-from-the-fight, but-I-saw-that-the-prisoner-was-about-to-attack-one-of-us-from-behind-and-I-couldn't-let-it-happen", excused Naruto.

Hayate sweatdropped.

"Mmm, yes... Well done, by the way", responded Hayate.

"Thank you Hayate-san ...? Now that I realized it... Aren't you supposed to be the 'Sick Ninja' the one who looks about die? You didn't cough anything since we met earlier?", asked Naruto.

The jonin sighed, he has been dragging that annoying nickname since he became a genin. Just because he had a delicate health that didn't affect at all his ninja career, he was stuck with a nickname that made people think that he was a degenerate.

"Tsunade-sama managed to fix my coughing problem... I suppose that you are in the same genin team as Hinata-san, don't you? Where are your sensei and your other team mate?", commented Hayate casually while he looked how Hinata finished to heal the ninjas.

"No, we are not team mates. We were not assigned to a team yet, we just graduated today...", responded Naruto while he cleaned his googles.

Hayate paled.

"W-What!!?? Are y-you telling me that you didn't meet you jonin-sensei and passed the real test yet!!?? ", exclaimed Hayate.

"Ano... What test are you talking about, Hayate-san?", asked Hinata heading towards them.

"Yeah, what test is that? Are you telling us that we are not ninjas yet?", asked Naruto.

Hayate began to feel a headache.

"Yes... That's it, if a graduate from the Academy doesn't get his assigned jonin sensei's approval he is not considered a ninja and he is send back to the Academy...", explained Hayate.

Naruto freaked out.

"What!? We are no ninjas yet!? What about the graduation exam?", he asked.

"It is just a way to determine if the student has enough skill and knowledge to take the real test...", explained Hayate, "... That means that you are still civilians, you are not supposed to be here..."

"T-then what is going to happen...?", asked Hinata.

Hayate looked at them with a resolute face.

"The rules are very clear. The security of Konoha's is the ninja's top priority. I'll escort you back to the village", said.

Hayate looked at one of the chuunins.

"Gedo, you are in charge, make sure that the prisoners don't escape", ordered Hayate.

"Hai, Senpai!", exclaimed Gedo.

The ninjas looked how Hayate and the children left the place.

"Oh crap...", commented one who was wearing a transceiver.

"What's going on?", asked another.

"According to what I heard, it looks like that they are not the only graduates believing that they are already ninjas..."

**IN OTHER PLACE**

Neji looked at the beaten form of the fugitive he dispatched, he had so many tenketsus closed that he wouldn't be able to walk back to prison until they were reopened. Well, that's not his problem.

His thoughts were more focused on finding his cousin Hinata. Just after he heard about the escape from the prison he saw Naruto flying with Hinata on her arms. Neji was not stranged to see that Naruto already dominated that technique, he was the Yondaime's son and the Godaime's disciple after all, it was determined by Fate that he would do great feats.

Neji was surprised to see that Hinata-sama made such progress on her secret mission to seduce Naruto but found very improper to see him taking Hinata-sama bridal style, he should have a word with the blond next time he saw him.

However when he crossed paths with the Uchiha, a cat and two of his fangirls (the less useless according to what he knew) and they explained him that Naruto and Hinata were heading to join the raid, Neji vowed to find them, put Hinata safe and give a beating to Naruto for endangering his cousin like that.

In their way to the forest they were joined by other graduates from Naruto's class: the Akamichi, Shino-san, Shikamaru-san, the Inuzuka boy and Sai, who insisted to come with them when they heard about the raid.

When they realized that they didn't have enough equipment they had to make a stop in Tenten family's shop; when she heard about the expedition she hung the CLOSED sign and joined them.

The Hyuuga boy moved away his memories and looked at rest of the improvised group.

The other rookie genins also defeated their adversaries.

Kiba, the Inuzuka boy, was bragging about the prisoners he beat while his dog Akamaru barked in agreement, unaware that other boys beat more than him.

Shino and Sai were interrogating one of the prisoners, the poor guy didn know if he was scared more by Sai's snakes or Shino threatening to make his bugs explore his orifices.

Chouji was having a bag of chips. He and Shikamaru had the biggest prisoner count, after Shikamaru inmovilized a group of fugitives Chouji used his Human Boulder no Jutsu in them like they were ninepins.

Sakura and Ino were making sure that nobody had life threatening wounds. Tenten would have looked at them with a new found respect if they didn't asked Sasuke if he was all right after each checking...

Neji noticed that Sai and Shino were tense after they finished to interrogate the prisoner.

"What's going on? What have he told?", asked Neji.

Shino looked at him with his serious and impassive face.

"According to what that prisoner heard, Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers are after Naruto. Our blond friend only made things easier for them getting into the forest..."

**IN OTHER PART**

The hooded figure waited patiently in the rendezvous point. He got a great surprise when he saw far away Naruto landing in the forest, not very far from the place where Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers were heading.

Yakushi Kabuto retired his hood.

_"You are a real grab bag, Naruto-kun, no wonder why my master wants to get you. And not only that, but you brought the Hyuuga Heiress with you. It would be nice if they decide to bring her here as a bonus, if not... well, no one can't have everything. As long as they bring you alive Madara-sama, my true master, will be pleased..."_, thought.

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: MARKETING**

It has been some months since Jiraiya became the new Hokage. Unlike many people would have imagined, Jiraiya didn't promulgate any law about lessening the kunoichi's uniforms, neither he commanded to turn all public baths into mixed ones.

Even more. During his proclamation speech he vowed that he wouldn't go to Konoha's female baths to peep at women and he carried out his word.

(He didn't say anything about peeping at women with the crystal ball that came with the Hokage's charge and his promise didn't mention any other baths but Konoha's, but that's another matter)

Jiraiya also promised that he would give to the female ninjas under his command the same treatment as their male counterparts, something that he also did.

That day Arashi and Kushina were heading to the Hokage's Tower and they were not only ones. That morning they received a message from the Godaime Hokage calling upon the jonins and the strongest chuunins available.

The chamber was crowded with Konoha's elite.

Arashi recognized the majority of the present ninjas from his Hokage days, many of them were still genins at the time he was their commandant.

Izumo and Kotetsu were chatting with Genma about their last mission. Yugao and Hayate were having a private converation in a corner, Kushina reminded Minato that it would be convenient to tell Hayate about his identity and the future, Minato agreed.

Iruka and Anko were also chatting with each other in the other corner. Some ninjas looked at Iruka with envy while some kunoichis did the same with Anko. After his promotion Iruka became very popular among the female ninjas, to Anko's distaste. Now the poor teaching (by Anko's request) had to carry a viper inside his crotch to protect 'Anko's property'.

At least he could say that he had a snake inside his pants without lying...

The Uzumaki couple also recognized the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, who greeted them. Other ninjas were Aoba, Raidou, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Tsume, Gai...

The rest of the Hand of Death with Kakashi's exception were also present, exchanging mission stories with other ninjas.

Arashi and Kushina got themselves near their squad mates but before they could start a chat with them, Jiraiya dressed with the ceremonial robes arrived accompanied by Tsunade and Sarutobi.

Arashi took his position behind Jiraiya with his arms crossed, as the Hokage's bodyguard.

Everyone was now with a knee on the ground and silent, eager to hear what the Hokage wanted to say.

The Godaime Hokage looked at the congregated ninjas.

"Ladies, Gentlemen... I'm sorry to tell you this, but Konoha recently we suffered a small but perceptible decrease in the demand of ninjas for missions by part of some of our most long-standing clients...", he said.

Many ninjas looked at him nervous, ninja missions was the principal source of income for Konoha after all, not getting enough of them could be as disastrous as a war or a bijuu's attack.

Many ninjas got out asking for more details.

"Calm down, calm down! Luckily we found the cause for the decrease of missions and we conceived a plan that not only will resolve the problem but it is also likely to place the demand in a higher place than before...", explained Jiraiya.

That was followed by a lot of sighs of relief.

"... But in order to achieve the solution we will need your colaboration for a very especial mission", said Jiraiya.

As expected, many ninjas offered volunteers for the mission, making the Toad Sannin feel proud of his men.

He took out some pics from an envelope and passed it to everyone.

Everyone looked confused at the strange pics, they portrayed a tall black man only with black glasses, a cloud forehead protector and a swim suit in various postures that resalted his muscles. Many women (and some men) had some dirty thoughts about the man.

Those who were present during the Suna events recognized the man as Kirabi, the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. They noticed that he no longer had an afro.

Everybody looked at the Hokage confused.

"E-Excuse me, Hokage-Sama... What does these photos, of the Raikage's brother have to do with our current problem?", asked Ebisu.

"Our spies and other sources found out that after the lastest Chuunin Exams the Raikage's brother and many other Cloud Ninjas began to distribute this pics of themselves among different towns. Since then the demand for their services visible increased...", explained Jiraiya displaying an inform from their spies at Cloud.

Hiashi looked at the inform in disbelief.

"Do you mean that Cloud increased their demand because they began this... this... 'marketing' campaign!? Don't tell me that you are planning to do something similar with our own ninjas!", exclaimed the Hyuuga.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes. That's what I mean. But we are not going to distribute pics, no. We are going to publish a calendar with our own ninjas! The benefits will go to our stocks and we will get more clients! It's perfect!", said Jiraiya.

"Are you serious Hokage-sama!? How do we know that this crazy can work!?", exclaimed the Hiashi.

Jiraiya began to distribute more pics, this time they were the ones that portrayed Arashi training with Naruto.

"We know that it will work because the demand to Arashi's services increased drastically since these pics began appeared and decreased when the pics were no longer distributed. We guess that Cloud dignitaries found out about it during the Chuunin Exams and decided to distributed theirs...", explained Jiraiya.

"WHAAAAATTTT!!???? THAT'S ME!", exclaimed Arashi with his eyes almost popping from their sockets at the vision of the pics.

The Black Angel freaked out.

"#&!! I'm going to find the CENSORED who did that and I'm going to CENSORED him! Then I will CENSORED and CENSORED his CENSORED and I will CENSORED and CENSORED him and make him watch! Then if the CENSORED is still alive I'll kill him!", screamed Arashi.

Many men turned green at Arashi's words, knowing that he was one of those who fulfilled their threats.

Anko felt lucky that Arashi thought that the pics were taken by a guy.

While Arashi continued his rant, the male ninjas began to murmur about the calendar specifically who would be there, nobody felt eager to volunteer.

Gai was the first one to speak.

"Yosh! Konoha needs our help! Hokage-sama, I, Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha, offer to expose my youthful body for our home's sake!", exclaimed while he teared completely his green body suit revealing the results of his years of training.

It would have been a nicer view if he happened to wear underwear under it...

Many men looked at other way horrified, some women fainted and other began to look at Gai with a new found interest. Who would have thought that this green monstruosity hid that? If someone convinced him to change his dressing style and the haircut...

The door opened and Kakashi got into the room.

"Sorry, for being late. It happened that the cat of the Daimyo's wife attacked Sasuke for no reason and I had to take him to the hospital to treat his face...", excused himself in one of the rare ocassions where he had a real excuse.

Kakashi looked at a very angry Arashi who was expelling foam from his mask and Gai on his birthday suit.

_"... Why do I have the feeling that I won't like what I'm going to hear...?",_ he thought.

A month later 'Konoha Guys Winsome Calendar' was published.

January portrayed Aoba dressed only with the Konoha headband and his glasses flanked by his crows, with one cowering strategically the most important parts.

February portrayed Zabuza standing wearing only the mask and the headband and his sword nailed in the ground before him, many women wished that the hole would have been higher up.

March was starred by Kakashi with only his mask and a loincloth.

Gai was Mister April, he appeared in a posture where his arms were behind his head and he was dressed only with a very thigh swim suit. He also had a red rose on his mouth.

In May appeared Izumo with Kotetsu leaning his arm over his partner's shoulder, both them were dressed only with swim trunks.

June, July and August was protagonized by Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza respectively, everybody lacking clothing.

Ebisu was Mister September, he happened to be surprisingly photogenic...

At first they thought about Arashi to be Mister October. He was supposed to appear dressed only with his mask and his cloak in a majestic pose, with the cloak waving in a way that covered those parts who only concerned him and his wife. But Kushina threatened to neuter Jiraiya if the photo wa published. At the end October was starred by Asuma and Raidou in a hot spring covered only with towels.

(Arashi's pics and their negative films disappeared, only Kushina know where are them now)

Hayate and Genma shared November, in another appealing image.

Finally, the chosen one to be Mister December was Jiraiya himself, who appeared covering his stuff with the Hokage's Hat... without hands.

(When Naruto saw Jiraiya's photo he took note to burn the hat and order a new one at the time he became Hokage).

As Jiraiya predicted the Calendar was a huge success in Konoha and the places where it was published. All the men of the calendar (including Gai) saw how their popularity and their share of missions increase.

However the happiest one was Jiraiya.

"Why are you grinning like that, Jiraiya?", asked Sarutobi to his former student.

Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi with a perverted smile.

"It's very simple. Now that male ninjas agreed to do the calendar and it proved to be sucessful, the kunoichis won't have any right to complain about my next project!", he exclaimed.

"What project are you talking about, Jiraiya?", asked Sarutobi.

"The 'Konoha Girls Sexy Calendar', of course! Mu,ha,ha,ha,ha!!!", responded Jiraiya holding a camera.

**END**

* * *

I didn't expect that this omake would be so long.

Those who managed to recover at the mental images of Gai, remember to review. And the rest too.


	81. First Mission Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/05/2010.

Remember chapter 74?

I told you that I would be taking a programming grade that would cut my writting time drastically. During the last weeks I have been very busy with the final projects, for that reason there was only one update in February.

Finally I finished it and expect to update more often.

Have you ever wondered Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime? Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story, he has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.

* * *

Usually the forests that sorrounded Konoha were quiet a peaceful places where people could travel safely (the Forest of Death being a notable exception). However those forest were now the stage of a high escale game of Cat and Mouse where groups of prisoners were chased by groups of Konoha ninjas.

One of those groups was travelling jumping from branch to branch towards Konoha, it was composed of a jonin and a pair of youngster who came there believing that they were already ninjas.

In their way back to the village Hayate took a look at Naruto.

_"The similarities with Yondaime-sama are inquestionable. I'm ashamed for not noticing it before. I can't imagine how the Village would react at the time his father decides to reveal the truth...",_ thought.

Hayate was the last one to join the 'I-know-the-truth-about-Arashi-Uzumaki' club. He found out about the secret because Yugao happened to be one of those persons who talked in dreams and one night she slipped it. After a chat with her, that confirmed the truth, they approached Minato and the others.

Jiraiya recomended Yugao to take a special meditation training that would cancel that tendency to talk in dreams. All her ANBU training to resist torture and interrogation would be useless if she slipped secrets while asleep.

Anko suggested Yugao to sleep with a ball muzzle but that's another story...

The sick looking jonin noticed that his young companions looked upset after finding out that they were not ninjas yet. He decided to cheer them a little.

"Don't take those faces, after seeing your skill I'm completely sure that you will pass the true exam with flying colors. Besides, you are a taking it a year prior than the time you were supposed to take it. Do you know that I failed the real test after I graduated and I was send back to the Academy?", commented Hayate.

Naruto looked at him inerested.

"Really? And how old were you when you finally became a ninja?", asked.

"Well, I was fourteen...", responded Hayate.

Naruto and Hinata looked surprised at him.

"You must understand it! I was born with a very bad health and I couldn't take the exam in the second try because I got sick the day before!", exclaimed the jonin.

But surprisingly instead of jokes and laughs at his expense, the students looked a him with a comprehensive luck.

"It was not your fault, you just had back luck. There's no reason to be ashamed of something beyond your control", reasoned Naruto, reminding that his future self had the longest genin period of his graduation class.

"Y-Yes, the fact that you ended making jonin although you started your ninja career so late proves that you are an excellent ninja", agreed Hinata.

Hayate didn't know what to say. He wanted to cheer the kids and at the end they were the ones cheering him.

He was about to thank them when Naruto gasped.

"Wait! I'm feeling chakra signatures that are decreasing at an alarming rate somewhere near us", he said, making the others stop.

"Byakugan!", exclaimed Hinata activating her blood limit.

"I see them, they are five persons about fifteen meters away from us. They are hidden in those bushes... Oh my God! Their chakra is decreasing very fast", said Hinata pointing at a group of bushes in the ground.

Hayate descended to the ground to check the bushes. He found five Konoha ninjas in a horrible state, he barely recognized one who was part of his graduation class.

"Mako! What happened??", asked Hayate to a ninja who was barely conscious.

Hinata landed besides the jonin and began to treat the wounded man. A quick check to the others with her Byakugan confirmed her suspicions.

"T-They are in a very grievous state... If they don't receive medical attention inmediately t-they will die!", exclaimed Hinata while she did her best to heal her actual patient.

Hayate didn't know what to do. Moving the ninjas only would aggravate their wounds and they would be dead before they reached the hospital, and if they tried to go there and return with a team of medic nins it would be too late for most of them.

After thinking for a few seconds, Naruto took a scroll from his cloak's pocket, unfolded it and created twelve clones.

Then the clones divided into four groups of three men and began to work in the fallen ninjas while the original Naruto proceeded to prepare the scroll.

Hayate looked fascinated how the clones in a perfect sync wrote seal patterns in the scroll.

_"He is going to seal them! This way we will be able to bring them to the hospital without risking their lives and giving the medic nins all the time they needed to prepare the procedures...", _he thought.

At the time the seals were ready, the clones and the original Naruto began to focus their chakra at the wounded men, who were absorbed by the seals. As soon as the last man was sealed, the clones disappeared while the original Naruto almost fainted.

"Are you all right?", asked Hayate concerned while getting at Naruto's side.

"Y-Yes, I am all right... It's just that I expended too much chakra... Sealing living beings, especially humans, takes insane amounts of chakra even for me...", commented Naruto while panting.

Hayate looked at the boy with more respect. There were not many seal experts able to seal living things, it needed a combination of high skill and a great chakra capacity. True, Naruto thank to the Kyuubi had the chakra of a kage and had the best seal masters in Konoha's history training him, but it didn't detract his merit or the risks he took.

_"He saved these men's lives, I'll make sure that this won't be unnoticed..."_, thought Hayate while he helped Naruto to sit up.

"By the way...", commented the jonin, "... how you realized that they were in the bushes? Are you a sensor type?"

"No, I can't be considered one yet. I only can sense other chakra signatures in less than ten meters and I'm still having problems to determine the concrete point where they are... Ero-Sennin says that a true sensor type has a reach of hundreds of meters with great precision", responded Naruto.

"I have no doubt that you'll manage to be one soon", commented Hayate while he headed to see how Hinata was doing with her patient.

He was relieved to see that Mako's life was no longer endangered.

_"Konoha should have begun the Medic Nin Program earlier, how many lives wouldn't have been lost?",_ thought Hayate while he looked how the girl finished to treat Mako.

"I-I think that you are now healthy enough to walk for yourself, but you are not in condition to fight, you must return to Konoha to receive further treatment", said Hinata.

Mako got up and vowed to Hinata.

"Thank you very much, Hyuuga-san, I owe my life... Wait! What happened with the others??", he asked.

"Don't worry about them, Uzumaki-san over there sealed them in a scroll putting them in ecstasy state", said Hayate pointing at Naruto.

Mako almost freaked out when he saw the blonde.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? You must get out from this forest as soon as possible! Your life is endangered! The ones who did this to us said that they are going after you! They talked about a reward for your capture", exclaimed the man.

"What? Why they would want to get me? Oh, I understand...", commented Naruto.

Hayate mumbled a curse. After Jiraiya got in power, he gathered the higher ranking ninjas of the village and informed them about Akatsuki and their plan to capture all the Bijuu for their evil purposes, making the protection of Naruto one of the highest priorities for the village.

The jonin looked at his colleage.

"Mako, can you give us a description of them?", he asked.

Before the other ninja could talk, they were interrupted.

"There's no need for that, we can introduce ourselves", said a voice.

Before them stood Mizuki accompanied by the Stupid Brothers.

Hayate barely recognized the Brothers since the last time he saw them. Fujin's skin was now red colored while Raijin's was now blue. Both brothers also had now a pair of horns crowning their heads.

He didn't recognized the tiger looking man who was with them but judging at the ways he was looking at Naruto he seemed to have a personal grudge with the boy.

Hayate unsheated the Nidaime's sword (which casually was also named, like one of the Brothers, Raijin) and got into a stance.

"Naruto, Hinata, Mako. Take the scroll with you and abandon the forest inmediately. I'll distract them as much as I can", ordered Hayate.

Mako, realizing that he was not in condition to fight, nodded, took the scroll and left the place followed by Naruto and Hinata.

Hayate activated the power of the sword and a blade made of electric energy originated from the sword's hilt.

To his surprise, he noticed Naruto and Hinata were at his sides.

"What are you doing here!? What happened with Mako? I told you to escape!", exclaimed.

"Mako is being followed by a pair of bunshins, there's only one person needed to take the scroll to a safe place", said Naruto.

"W-We couldn't let you fight alone against them...", comented Hinata.

"But I told you to...", tried to say Hayate before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah, I know, ninjas must follow orders, but we are not ninjas yet. Anyways my father and Kakashi always say that taking care of your comrades is more important than following orders", said Naruto.

The tiger man began to clap at Naruto's words.

"Nice speech, Kyuubi-Boy, but when I finish with you, you and you friend would have wished to escape with that ninja", said Mizuki.

"You...", said Naruto looking at Mizuki.

The ex teacher smiled it looked like Naruto was scared of his new appearance.

"Who are you?", asked Naruto.

Mizuki sweat dropped.

"It's me, Mizuki!", he exclaimed.

Naruto got in guard, looking at his former teacher with disgust on his eyes.

"You are one of the traitors who wanted to sell me to the enemy!", exclaimed the boy.

"Traitor? I was doing a favor to the village, but that stupid Hokage gives more importance to abominations like you instead to true humans like me!", responded Mizuki.

Naruto looked at Mizuki's new appearance and sweat dropped.

"Ano... Have you noticed that you are not any longer a human...?", he asked.

"It's true, Mizuki. You look more like an overgrown cat", commented Fujin.

Mizuki turned red.

"Shut up and attack!", exclaimed.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

At the safety of one of the many hideouts that he have settled during his long life, Madara was reflecting about his achievements during the latest months.

At the begining, when the true leader of the Akatsuki found himself back in time among some of his enemies, he thought that this time it would be harder to achieve his plans, that he would have to cope against a very protective Yondaime Hokage and his now warned allies, everyone now aware of his plans for the Bijuu.

But knowing his plans didn't mean that they would know how he would acomplish them this time...

Madara still had advantages like the fact that they didn't know his actual location while he knew that they would be most time around Konoha. Madara now had back the majority of the Akatsuki members who died: Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Itachi and of course Pein. And with the last one he had Konan and Amegakure's loyalty back.

This time he wouldn't let Naruto brainwash Nagato with his philosophy. This time he wouldn't let Itachi kill himself while trying to save his little brother from Orochimaru's taint... But the fun part of this matter was that he didn't have to move a finger to acomplish that. Konoha ninjas would make sure to keep the Snake Sannin away from Sasuke.

It was a pity that he lost Kaworu and Sasori again but this time the death of the puppeteer happened to beneficial to him.

In the original time line, when Sasori died, Madara found out the puppeteer's lair with all it's secrets. Unfortunately when he tried to get there, the security measures activated at Madara's pressence and destroyed the lair with all it's secrets. But this time, thanks to the previous knowledge that he had from the future, Madara managed to deactive the security measures and get a hand at Sasori's secrets.

What he found didn't disappoint him at all.

Sasori not only happened to be Suna's greatest puppeteer but also the greatest seal master. Even Madara with his years of experience had problems to understand some of the most sophisticated seal patterns, the Uchiha realized that the only person ever with a skill superior than Sasori's in seals was Minato Namikaze himself.

Among Sasori's creations, one of Madara's favorites was the Domination Seal, the perfect way to create spies.

One of the main problems of infiltrating spies in other ninja villages was that the agent had to spend years living within the village in order to access a position where they could some of the village's valuable secrets. The problem with this practice was that there was a very high risk that the spy could get attached to the village and turn against his former village. It was specially true in Konoha's case and it's famous Will of Fire, with lots of spies realizing that they were happier in Konoha than in their original villages.

Madara clenched his teeth, Konoha, the Will of Fire and it's damned way to run things! It was Konoha what made the Uchiha Clan betray Madara and join their ancestral enemies!

But Sasori found a perfect way to infiltrate spies without the going native risk and without having to wait for years to get results.

The Domination Seal turned a loyal shinobi of the village you wanted to spy into a sleeper agent. At the activation of the seal the victim develops a slip personality that got control of the victim while the original personality got in a letargic state unaware of the new personality or what it did while in control.

The new personality kept all the memories and particular features with the exception that it was completely loyal to the owner of the seal. This way, not only there was no need to wait for years until the spy got access to the desired info, but the sealer also got a servant within the enemy ranks to do his bidding.

Now that Madara was in control of Sasori's notes he knew about all the sleeper agents that Sasori prepared during his missing nin years and the way to transfer that loyalty to him. The Uchiha had to acnknowledge it, Sasori managed to implant agents in the majority of ninja villages and elemental nations.

It was obvious that the puppeteer had his own plans and was following Akatsuki as long as it befited those plans. Madara doesn't have an idea about those plans and he didn't catre One of the greatest surprises happened to be Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man and spy on Konoha.

It was obvious that Minato and Co decided to keep an eye on Kabuto and make sure that he didn't get important information instead of arresting him, it was a very clever way to deal with spies. Madara laughed at the fact that they didn't know that Kabuto worked for him, that now he had access to Orochimaru's secrets!

Madara found specially fascinating the Curse Seal, using Juugo's enzimes to turn humans into powerful killing machines. It was a pity that the success rate was so low, Iwa nins would have loved to have that improvement.

Madara developed a special way to implant Juugo's powers with a higher rate of success and the subjects receiving impressive regeneration powers. The problem was that this variety of the experiment made the subjects almost as mentally unstable as Juugo and killed them after a few hours.

Madara decided to make Kabuto test his new formula with the Stupid Brothers while adding some of Juugo's enzimes into the Tiger serum that was destined for Mizuki and send them to capture Naruto.

The best part was that even if his agents failed to capture Naruto, Madara's enemies would blame Orochimaru.

_"Oh yes... Time travel is not so bad...",_ thought Madara while he put himself on his Iwa ninja disguise.

**WITH NARUTO, HINATA AND HAYATE**

During the last minutes, the battle among the Konoha ninjas and the prisoners seemed to be in a stale mate.

At the begining of the fight Hayate was more worried about the safety of his young companions than fighting the enemy but he was relieved to see that Naruto and Hinata could take care for themselves.

Hinata was dealing with Mizuki while Naruto and his clones fought against Raijin.

_"I didn't see such talent since Itachi Uchiha... And according to what I heard their class mates are also very talented",_ thought Hayate while he did his best to defeat his opponent Fujin as fast as posible.

The Stupid Brothers were physically very strong but slow, an experienced chuunin fighting on the defensive could stay away from their blows. The problem was that it was really hard to counter attack those blows and the Brothers had the advantage of a good a stamina while Naruto and Hinata were still tired from saving the other ninjas.

Fujin was about to be hit by Raijin when it the last second he managed to use Kawarimi and evade an attack that destroyed a tree completely. Before he realized it, Naruto was falling towards him with one of his favorite techniques ready.

"Rasengan!", exclaimed Naruto while he slammed the blue chakra ball at Raijin's chest.

"Brother!", exclaimed Fujin, ignoring Hayate for a second.

It was all the jonin needed.

With a quick sword swing, the pierced Fujin's stomach with his powerful sword.

Just at the same time, Hinata managed to use the 64 points technique of her clan to block Mizuki's tenketsus, leaving him unable to move.

"Geez... It was easier than I thought. I can't believe that they managed to escape from prison and defeat so many ninjas", commented Naruto.

"Probably they caught them off guard", said Hinata while panting.

"No, we just used a greater portion of our power", said Mizuki while getting up.

Naruto, Hinata and Hayate looked in disbelief while not only the ex teacher but also the Brothers got up after sustaining such terrible wounds.

The spiraling wound on Raijin's chest disappeared while the hole in Fujin's stomach closed.

Then the Brothers bodies began to mutate adquiring an even more demonic appearance, with longer fangs and horns and their size increased up until they were three meters each one.

Mizuki for his part began to squirm. His enemies could heard how his bones creaked while his body changed into a more terrible form.

The transformation finished, Mizuki was now two and half meters tall, his body was even more bulky and muscular and covered with tiger's fur while his head was completely a tiger's one and now his hands finished in powerful claws.

_"I know that this phrase is a cliche, but I think that I spoke too soon..."_, thought Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 81, DELETED SCENES**

**TAKE ONE**

Naruto, Hinata and Hayate looked in disbelief while not only the ex teacher but also the Brothers got up after sustaining such terrible wounds.

The spiraling wound on Raijin's chest disappeared while the hole in Fujin's stomach closed.

Then the Brothers bodies began to mutate adquiring an even more demonic appearance, with longer fangs and horns and their size increased up until they were three meters each one.

Mizuki for his part began to squirm. His enemies could heard how his bones creaked while his body changed into a more terrible form.

The transformation finished, Mizuki's head was completely a tiger's one and his body was more bulky and muscular but kept looking human.

Suddenly a muscular guy dressed like a grey tiger appeared.

"Finally I found you, King! I, Armor King, as your eternal rival challenge you to a duel!", exclaimed the strange man.

Naruto, Hinata, Hayate and the Stupid Brothers couldn't do anything but watch while two men began what according to them was a wrestling match.

**END**

**TAKE TWO**

Naruto, Hinata and Hayate looked in disbelief while not only the ex teacher but also the Brothers got up after sustaining such terrible wounds.

The spiraling wound on Raijin's chest disappeared while the hole in Fujin's stomach closed.

Then the Brothers bodies began to mutate adquiring an even more demonic appearance, with longer fangs and horns and their size increased up until they were three meters each one.

Mizuki for his part began to squirm. His enemies could heard how his bones creaked while his body changed into a more terrible form.

When the transformation ended, Mizuki looked like... a stuffed tiger?

"Bouncing is what Tiggers do best", said the creature while it left the battlefield using his tail as a spring.

"I shouldn't have taken that lapsed ramen for breakfast, I'm begining to see weird things", thought Naruto.

**END**

**TAKE THREE**

Naruto, Hinata and Hayate looked in disbelief while not only the ex teacher but also the Brothers got up after sustaining such terrible wounds.

The spiraling wound on Raijin's chest disappeared while the hole in Fujin's stomach closed.

Then the Brothers bodies began to mutate adquiring an even more demonic appearance, with longer fangs and horns and their size increased up until they were three meters each one.

Mizuki for his part began to squirm. His enemies could heard how his bones creaked while his body changed into a more terrible form.

The transformation finished, Mizuki was now two and half meters tall, his body was even more bulky and muscular and covered with tiger's fur while his head was completely a tiger's one and now his hands finished in powerful claws.

"Wow! How you managed to do that!?", exclaimed Naruto.

"Having Frosties! They're Grrrrreat!"

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review.


	82. Author's note

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/12/2010.

Sorry, but there's no new chapter this week. My duties kept me very busy and in the scarce free time I had I was too tired to write properly.

Why I updated the fic then?

I want to inform you about a challenge I decided to call.

* * *

**The Stolen Hero Challenge:**

In this story the marriage of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki is public knowledge and the majority of the population knew that they were going to have a baby.

The day after the Kyuubi Attack it is revealed that Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Fox but because it is known who are his parents, he is claimed as a hero by a good portion of the population, another portion hating him while the rest are indiferent.

If you decide have Kushina death, the majority of the clans want to adopt the boy with the exception of the Uchihas who want to execute Naruto.

Before baby Naruto is moved to his new home, a group of Iwa nins abduct Naruto and fake his death.

Those who were previously indiferent to Naruto are horrified and join those who claim him as a hero.

From that moment, those who proclaimed their hate for the child become pariahs.

The Uchiha's are suspect to be ones responsible for the boy's death but they are never formally accused because the lack of proof. The rumours about the Uchiha Clan being responsible of the Kyuubi attack increase.

Meanwhile Naruto is brought to Iwa. The authorities, specially the Tsuchikage, are delighted for having their worst enemy's son to turn him into their ultimate ninja. They decide to raise Naruto hating Konoha and the Yondaime in particular while keeping his true identiy in secret in order to guarantee his loyalty.

Unfortunately, one of Minato's enemies tells Naruto's parentage to the general population of Iwa. The Tsuchikage promulgates a law forbidding to tell the truth about Naruto's parents under death penalty.

Naruto grews up in Iwa hated by the majority of the population without knowing the cause, with only the Tsuchikage and some others being nice to him. (Yes, almost the same treatment he got in Konoha)

Naruto vows to become Tsuchikage.

What do you think about this plot?

Here are the rules:

1) Naruto knows since the begining that he is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and is trained to use it's power.

2) Naruto won't be paired with an OC. This is indisputable. Hinata is the main recomendation for the pairing, but it is your final decission.

3) Naruto won't be paired with a female more than 5 years older than him, be realistic.

4) No yaoi. Respect the characters sexuality.

5) It's up to you to decide the relation between Naruto and the other two jinchuurikis of Iwa (the Four Tails and the Five Tails). Use the ones featured in the manga, don't substitute them with OCs.

6) At some point of the story Naruto finds out the truth about his parents, you decide when it happens, in fact it can happen in the first chapter.

7) At this point the story can take two different paths depending how Naruto was treated in Iwa:

A) If Naruto was treated in a similar way than in canon (hated and ignored by the village but unharmed and getting a chance to prove himself) probably he would be horrified to be the Yondaime Hokage's son and he would do his best to prove Iwa his loyalty and become Tsuchikage. But he also could try to defect to Konoha especially if you decide to keep his mother alive, it's up to you to decide.

B) If Naruto was treated like those fics where he is frecuently attacked by villagers, starved expelled from most stores, overcharged in the rest for the worst quality things, having his apartment trashed, his studies sabotaged and all those things that didn't happen in canon; then the revelation that he was kidnapped from his home village and being taught to hate his true father will be the final straw and he will vow to rejoin his true village and take revenge on Iwa.

(Personally I prefer the last option, the other is almost the premise of canon in a different place)

8) Be consequential with the last rule. If Naruto has background B, he has to be a full retard if he wants to keep being Iwa ninja.

9) In Konoha the greater hostility towards the Uchiha Clan could drastically change Itachi's final decission towards them.

10) Konoha eventually finds out that Naruto is alive. Their reaction will depend if he chooses to defect to Konoha or keep as an Iwa nin.

11) These rules are not written in stone. At the end you are the ones who decide what to do in your stories.

If you decide to take the challenge remember to PM me to recomend it.

* * *

Oh yes, for those who expected an update, here's a preview of the next chapter.

* * *

In Fire Country, a seal placed in a rock near the main to road to Konoha began to glow, followed with a explosion of light. When the light dissipated, Konoha's elite squad known as the Hand of Death was there.

Since he developed his special teleporting seals and until his death, Minato Namikaze placed a great number of them in secret locations among all the Elemental Countries. It was specially useful when he decided to create his Arashi Kazama identity to take high ranking missions himself.

Thank to the seals, he could complete high ranking missions in less than a day skipping the travelling time and without the need of escape plans.

He didn't use the seals during the first missions of the Hand of the Death because first he needed to make sure that the seals still worked and not everybody of the group knew about his true identity but it was no longer a problem and now they could use them without restrictions.

"Damn it... I still didn't get used to this, I feel like my stomach is upside down...", commented Tenzo with other members agreeing.

"You know that it won't last too much... In a few minutes you will fine, it's not like you had to teleport the entire group there...", commented Minato panting a little.

After some minutes of rest, the group headed walk to Konoha.

Their way home was accompanied with Zabuza's curses and grunts.

Hiashi ignored them, he just realize that today was Neji's last day at the Academy and was asking himself if he should tell his nephew to fail the real test and wait another year to become ninja instead of being stuck with Gai and his mini-him.

Tenzo was too busy to notice Zabuza's rants, he was thinking about seeing his twin wives and about the 'new uses' of the Mokuton that Jiraiya suggested him with a perverted grin.

Shizune was looking how Minato and Kushina were talking without words using their link. The brunette couldn't prevent to be jealous of them.

"They know what the other feels and they could feel each other's pressence... Probably Minato is now praising Kushina's performance in battle while she does the same for him. Or perhaps he is telling her how happy he is for doing missions with her...", thought Shizune.

Minato and Kushina kept their mental conversation.

"Kushi-chan, when we get home I will lay you on the bed, I'll take off all your clothes and I'll CENSORED your CENSORED until you faint from the pleasure...", said Minato looking at Kushina with desire.

"Really? Then I'll do that thing that you like so much, you know the one with my hair...", responded Kushina with a mischievious smile.

The poor Shizune was too innocent.

Meanwhile, Kakashi decided to ask Zabuza why he was in such a bad mood.

"What's going on, Zabuza? We defeated the enemy ninjas, the mission was a success, nobody was hurt and we will sleep at our homes. Why the angry face?", asked Kakashi.

Zabuza handed him a Bingo Book, probably from their defeated enemies.

"Look at my profile...", said Zabuza.

Kakashi looked at the pages dedicated to Zabuza.

"Momochi Zabuza. Formerly A class missing nin from Kirigakure. Status updated to A+ class ninja of Konohagakure. Specialist in silent killing, kenjutsu, high level suiton jutsus. Former member of the Seven Swordmen from Mist, actually a member of Konoha's Hand of Death. Extremelly dangerous...", read Kakashi.

He looked confused at his comrade.

"What's the problem, Zabuza? You have been updated to A+ class...", commented Kakashi.

"Keep reading", said Zabuza.

"... Former alias 'The Demon of the Mist', actual alias 'Mister February'..."

"Now I'm known as Mister February!", roared Zabuza, "The reputation that took me years to achieve is wasted to the toilet! I shouldn't have accepted to help in that stupid calendar! Do you know that the prisoner women we saved wanted an autograph!?"

The poor Kakashi had to spend the rest of the trip listening to Zabuza's rants...

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


	83. First Mission Pt4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/19/2010.

* * *

_The transformation finished, Mizuki was now two and half meters tall, his body was even more bulky and muscular and covered with tiger's fur while his head was completely a tiger's one and now his hands finished in powerful claws._

_"I know that this phrase is a cliche, but I think that I spoke too soon...", thought Naruto._

The boy pondered his options.

_"Shit! I expended most my chakra and all my ink sealing the injured ninjas and in the process I had to delete all the combat seals I had with me in order to make space for them in the scroll... Hinachan also expended a lot of chakra healing that jonin, Mako. The only one who is relatively fresh is Hayate-san, but I doubt that he would be able to fight the three of them at the same time..."_, thought Naruto.

The Brothers looked at each other with an expression even more stupid than usual.

Mizuki contemplated his new body with delight, he never felt so strong, so tough, so nimble.

"Groarr!! Graur, graur, grunt!? (Ha, ha ,ha, ha! What do you think about this, monster!?)", he exclaimed.

Naruto, Hinata and Hayate looked at him, more confused than impressed.

A vein appeared in Mizuki's forehead.

"ROARG? Grofl, gruf pfft, grour!? (WHAT? I became more powerful than ever and you just stare at me like that!?)", he asked.

Hayate and his comrades saw how Mizuki, turned now into a tiger like creature began to make growling noises again, like he was trying to talk. And once again they didn't understand anything.

"What did he say?", asked Naruto to Hayate.

"I have no idea...", responded the jonin.

"ROARG? Grof, gruf graunf, grawl? (WHAT? You can understand anything that I say)", asked Mizuki.

The ex teacher realized that with is new appearance he couldn't talk like a human. His hybrid apparance had different vocal cords and mouth than a normal human's. He would have to learn to talk again from scratch.

"GROUCH! Raaar!! (SHIT! What else could go wrong!?)", he asked.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!", exclaimed a green blur while it hit Mizuki sending him some meters apart.

Naruto and Hinata hopes raised when they saw their friend Rock Lee joining the fight, they were aware about the results of the round eyed genin's training with his adoptive father Maito Gai.

Lee looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Hayate-san! Finally I found you! I went over all the forest trying to find you...", he said.

"Lee! You don't know how glad we are to see you", commented Naruto.

"H-How did you know that we were by this zone, Lee-san?", asked Hinata.

"I was doing my afternoon training in the Forest when I crossed paths with a ninja named Mako and a pair of clones who looked like you both while they were being attacked by some prisoners who escaped from prison. After helping him to knock out the prisoners he told me that Hayate-san was fighting very dangerous enemies and we found that the Naruto and Hinata who were with us were in reality clones so I rushed here to help you", said Lee.

Naruto realized that he got the memories of those clones but he didn't noticed it at the moment because he was too busy in the fight.

A growl from behind made them turn their heads. They saw Mizuki holding his jaw with an obvious gesture of pain.

Mizuki recognized Lee and noticed the Konoha's forehead protector on his waist.

_"He is that useless freak unable to mold chakra. He managed to graduate too? The standards of this village have dropped a lot during my absence...", _thought.

Lee looked at Mizuki steadily for some seconds that seemed hours.

"Who are you?", asked Lee.

Mizuki fell to the ground and began to shout obscenities to Lee that nobody understood.

"What is he saying?", asked Lee.

"I don't know. He is Mizuki, our former Academy teacher. It looks like he and the Stupid Brothers took some substances that altered their bodies and make them stronger", said Naruto.

Lee looked at Mizuki with a very serious face.

"Mizuki-san! Drugs are bad! A good ninja should learn to rely on his own abilities and training in order to improve! Drugs have nefarious consecuences, look at you and your friends!", reprimanded Lee while pointing at Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers, who were now taking a nap.

It was the last straw. Mizuki charged at Lee and tried to tear him with his claws, but the young ninja dodged the attack.

Lee gave a quick look to his companions, who nodded and charged at Mizuki. Hinata activating her Byakugan, Naruto taking out his special kunais and focusing wind chakra on them while Hayate used an illusionary technique to approach Mizuki.

"Groarg, grouf!(Come on you two, let's destroy them!)", exclaimed Mizuki to the Stupid Brothers just to realize that they were sleeping.

Before he realized it, his enemies were over him.

"Meow... (Oh, crap...)"

**MEANWHILE**

In Fire Country, a seal placed in a rock near the main to road to Konoha began to glow, followed with a explosion of light. When the light dissipated, Konoha's elite squad known as the Hand of Death was there.

Since he developed his special teleporting seals and until his death, Minato Namikaze placed a great number of them in secret locations among all the Elemental Countries. It was specially useful when he decided to create his Arashi Kazama identity to take high ranking missions himself.

Thank to the seals, he could complete high ranking missions in less than a day skipping the travelling time and without the need of escape plans.

He didn't use the seals during the first missions of the Hand of the Death because first he needed to make sure that the seals still worked and not everybody of the group knew about his true identity but it was no longer a problem and now they could use them without restrictions.

"Damn it... I still didn't get used to this, I feel like my stomach is upside down...", commented Tenzo with other members agreeing.

"You know that it won't last too much... In a few minutes you will fine, it's not like you had to teleport the entire group there...", commented Minato panting a little.

After some minutes of rest, the group headed walk to Konoha.

Their way home was accompanied with Zabuza's curses and grunts.

Hiashi ignored them, he just realize that today was Neji's last day at the Academy and was asking himself if he should tell his nephew to fail the real test and wait another year to become ninja instead of being stuck with Gai and his mini-him.

Tenzo was too busy to notice Zabuza's rants, he was thinking about seeing his twin wives and about the 'new uses' of the Mokuton that Jiraiya suggested him with a perverted grin.

Shizune was looking how Minato and Kushina were talking without words using their link. The brunette couldn't prevent to be jealous of them.

_"They know what the other feels and they could feel each other's pressence... Probably Minato is now praising Kushina's performance in battle while she does the same for him. Or perhaps he is telling her how happy he is for doing missions with her...",_ thought Shizune.

Minato and Kushina kept their mental conversation.

_"Kushi-chan, when we get home I will lay you on the bed, I'll take off all your clothes and I'll CENSORED your CENSORED until you faint from the pleasure..."_, said Minato looking at Kushina with desire.

_"Really? Then I'll do that thing that you like so much, you know the one with my hair..."_, responded Kushina with a mischievious smile.

The poor Shizune was too innocent.

Meanwhile, Kakashi decided to ask Zabuza why he was in such a bad mood.

"What's going on, Zabuza? We defeated the enemy ninjas, the mission was a success, nobody was hurt and we will sleep at our homes. Why the angry face?", asked Kakashi.

Zabuza handed him a Bingo Book, probably from their defeated enemies.

"Look at my profile...", said Zabuza.

Kakashi looked at the pages dedicated to Zabuza.

"Momochi Zabuza. Formerly A class missing nin from Kirigakure. Status updated to A+ class ninja of Konohagakure. Specialist in silent killing, kenjutsu, high level suiton jutsus. Former member of the Seven Swordmen from Mist, actually a member of Konoha's Hand of Death. Extremelly dangerous...", read Kakashi.

He looked confused at his comrade.

"What's the problem, Zabuza? You have been updated to A+ class...", commented Kakashi.

"Keep reading", said Zabuza.

"... Former alias 'The Demon of the Mist', actual alias 'Mister February'..."

"Now I'm known as Mister February!", roared Zabuza, "The reputation that took me years to achieve is wasted to the toilet! I shouldn't have accepted to help in that stupid calendar! Do you know that the prisoner women we saved wanted an autograph!?"

The poor Kakashi had to spend the rest of the trip listening to Zabuza's rants...

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND CO**

Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Hayate were having a meal consisting in ramen bowls from Ichiraku, unsealed from Naruto's small 'Emergency Scroll' after winning their battle against Mizuki.

The tiger man proved to be an extraordinary adversary for the group. His regeneration abilities saved him from wounds that would have killed a normal person. He also had a great strength and speed.

If we add the various powerful jutsus he learned in secret in prison and the fact that half his adversaries were tired he should have won the battle.

Why he didn't win? Well, it is easy to explain.

Mizuki found himself with the same problem than various alternate versions of Naruto from alternate realities whenever the Kyuubi decided to make several physical improvements in their bodies: An imbalance between the physical and mental energies of the ninja that meant a drop in the chakra control of the alternative version of Naruto.

Usually the alternative Narutos fixed this problem doing chakra control for several days until they regained their usual chakra control but Mizuki was not aware of that fact nor didn't have the chance to do the training.

The tiger hybrid lost most his chakra trying to do jutsus without success before realizing his problem.

Not only that, but suddenly his body began to get weaker and also lost the regeneration power. It looked like the tiger formula was not as efficient as it should be...

The battle ended when Naruto slammed a Rasengan in Mizuki's gut and sent him flying to another part of the forest.

Hayate took note to send an ANBU team as soon as possible to retrieve Mizuki. He looked at the sleeping forms of the Stupid Brothers, tied with all the ninja wire they had.

The jonin knew that they were lucky that the Brothers decided to take a nap, specially now that they received physical improvements. They were combat specialist, based on brute strength, they wouldn't waste their chakra trying to do ninjutsu.

Hayate looked at the younger ones, who were chatting lively commenting the battle.

_"They are really skilled and they proved to be real ninjas. There's no need to make them pass a test to see that they are qualified to be ninjas. Hell, saw weaker genins being recomended to take the Chuunin Exams..."_, thought Hayate.

A growl coming from the way where the Stupid Brothers were tied interrupted his thoughts.

He looked in horror how the Brothers, now awake, broke the metal wires like they were nothing and stared at the kids with an hungry look that didn't show any sign of intelligence.

Horrified, Hayate looked at the food just to notice that all ramen bowls were empty.

"Naruto! Do you have any food left!?", asked Hayate alarmed.

Naruto denied with his head.

"No, I just finished the last bowl...", said.

Realizing that there was no food left, the Brothers exploded in rage and charged at them.

The jonin realized that the true battle was begining...

**WITH THE REST OF THE ROOKIES**

The new graduates were pondering what to do to find Naruto and Hinata. Neji and Sasuke, both them trying to take charge of the group, were discussing if they should divide themselves in different groups or to keep together.

Shino addressed to them.

"Somebody is coming, they are a group of five, experienced ninjas according to the way they move", he said.

Moments later said five Konoha ninjas appeared. One of them, a Hyuuga woman, headed directly to Neji.

"Kasan, you joined the chase too? There's something very important that you must know...", said Neji before Kyoko Hyuuga interrupted him.

"What are you all doing here? You are not supposed to be there...", said Kyoko.

The other rookies listened at the conversation between Neji and his mother.

"I didn't know that Neji's mother was also a ninja...", commented Ino.

"The mission of all Branch members is to protect the Main ones. All them have ninja training", said Sai.

Neji's mother was visibly alarmed when Neji told her about Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers. Then Kyoko told the graduates about the reality of the graduation exam.

"We are not ninjas yet!?", complained Kiba.

The other rookies had similar reactions, minus Shino, Sai and Shikamaru, they just pretended to be annoyed.

Kyoko looked at her squad leader, Aoba Yamashiro, who was slighty impressed by the fact that some kids that were not full ninjas yet managing to recapture so many fugitives.

"This is what we will do. Jiro and Hokutone will escort the kids back to Konoha. The rest of us will seek Naruto and Hinata", said the jonin.

Everyone nodded. A group with the rookies and the prisoners headed to Konoha while three adult ninjas began to quest for Naruto and Hinata.

This last group didn't realize that there was a third group composed by Shino, Shikamaru and Neji following them.

"My bug clones will fool them for a while but it will be better if we manage to rescue our comrades before they find out about them", commented Shino.

Shikamaru and Neji nodded.

_"I really hope that you to protect Hinata, Naruto...",_ thought Neji, _"...because if my cousin gets hurt you'd desire to end in Madara's hands"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

At first I wanted to end the prison break arc in this chapter but I just add more and more details and but it looks like it will end in the next one.

* * *

**OMAKE: ABOUT ROMANCE AND OLD PEOPLE**

If someone was asked which were the most dramatic and tragic romances in Konoha's history probably that person would think about the love triangle with Dan, Tsunade and Jiraiya ending with Dan's death, a mentally scarred Tsunade leaving the village and Jiraiya begining to write his infamous books.

Another example would be the love triangle seen in Minato Namikaze's team during the war, with Obito loving Rin, who loved Kakashi, who ignored her. Obito ended sacrificing himself to save his rival and friend Kakashi, giving him the Sharingan he was craving for. Then Kakashi fell in love with Rin but unfortunately she also found a tragic death while protecting her comrades. If we add Minato's death to the mix, nobody should felt stranged that Kakashi ended joining the ANBU and developing such traits like reading porn in public or being late for everything.

Not all these stories had such tragic endings. For example there was the romance between Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura.

Alongside their class mate Sarutobi Hiruzen, they were selected to be the Shodai's students and became the first official genin team in Konoha's history. At first they only saw each other as a valuable comrade and friend until a mutual attraction began to emerge between them. They even planned to get married and form a family...

But Fate was a bitch who loved drama and used to reserve the privilege of peaceful and happy love stories to anonymous people. In order to help the village during those hard times they had to take some political marriages that broke their hearts.

After that, they resented their team mate Sarutobi, who was Hokage at the time, for doing that to them.

Is to be applauded the fact that they could have become lovers in secret but they chose to don't do it. They considered their respective marriages as missions and they would never endanger a mission in purpose.

Years passed and they realized that their marriages were not so bad, they ended getting fond of their spouses and formed families

Koharu was the first one to become a widow, followed by Homura two years later. Three years more passed until they realized that they still had feelings for each other and finally, after decades of repression, they let them free.

As a way of retribution to Sarutobi the Hokage's desk became 'their favorite spot', as a traumatized Uchiha can attest; but they also had other special places.

One of those places was a tent placed in Konoha's forest.

Usually that tent was their most private and secured place but unfortunately they had to go there just the day of the massive prison break.

Many prisoners spotted the tent and opened it hoping to get some valuables.

Those encounters ended with phrases like "AAARGHH MY EYES!!!" or "PUT SOME CLOTHES!!!" followed with the prisoners ripping out their own eyes or finding out how vicious were retired ninjas when they were interrupted in private moments.

At the fifth interruption Homura dressed himself and got out from the tent.

"There's no way to get relaxed with all these interruptions. I think that we should go to a love hotel and forget about the gossips that it would generate", said the old man.

Koharu was about to agree with him when something landed obstreperously before them.

"What's that?", asked Koharu while she ended to dress herself.

Homura looked at the strange creature, who happened to be Mizuki, he was in a very bad state but still alive.

"I don't know... It looks like a tiger, but it has a very strange body...", commented Homura.

Koharu reminded something she read in an ancient medicine book and looked at her lover.

"You know... It is said that tiger's penis is a very potent aphrodisiac and also augments the virility...", she said in a very provocative tone.

Homura looked at the creature with a critic eye.

"That's just a superstition, a myth. There's no scientific proof that proves that it has such effects...", said Homura going back to the tent just to reemerge seconds later with a sharp kunai.

"... Anyways, it doesn't hurt to give it a try...", said with a smile while he headed towards his victim.

Koharu and Homura spent the next week in a love hotel's room while Mizuki ended his days as soprano in the jail's choir.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Remember to review.


	84. First Mission Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/26/2010.

To all potential writers, remember to check my Stolen Hero challenge at my profile.

Well, it looks like this week I didn't find any serious problem and I could update the fic.

* * *

_"Naruto! Do you have any food left!?", asked Hayate alarmed._

_Naruto denied with his head._

_"No, I just finished the last bowl...", said._

_Realizing that there was no food left, the Brothers exploded in rage and charged at them._

_The jonin realized that the true battle was begining..._

Fujin charged at Naruto and Hinata while Raijin did the same with Lee and Hayate.

The ninjas evaded the blows at the last moment, letting the fists of the Brothers to impact on the ground shattering it to the point that the nearest trees were rooten up.

_"Shit! In this state they are almost as strong as Tsunade..."_, thought Hayate.

The jonin activated the blade of the Nidaime's sword and delivered a powerful blow to Raijin's shoulder while Lee used a Konoha Senpuu on his chin.

The attacks made hit, Raijin ended with an horrible wound at the shoulder and a sprained neck but unfortunately these wounds didn't seem to be enough.

Raijin seemed more confused than pained for the wounds. He grabed his head and began to reposition it while it made a cracking sound that brought chills to the ninjas spines.

While he repositioned his neck, the wound on his shoulder closed itself to Hayate's despair.

_"This is bad, very bad... The only way to kill them is to damage them faster than they could heal until they die or to inflict such a terrible blow that would mean an instant kill, like decapitating them or destroying their hearts...",_ thought Hayate.

"GROURGH!!!", roared Raijin while he destroyed another tree.

_"... Unfortunately saying it is easier than achieving it..."_, thought.

For their part, Naruto and Hinata were having similar problems with Fujin.

Internally Hinata was giving thanks to Kushina for helping her to apply her Water affinity into her Jyuuken, she wouldn't have been able to dodge the last blows if she used the stablished dodging moves for the Jyuuken style. Perhaps Neji and other Hyuugas could have done it using those moves, but the heiress was sure that they wouldn't have worked with her.

Naruto looked fascinated how Hinata evaded a kick from Fujin doing a subtle turn and managed to deal another chakra palm to the Brother's organs.

_"She is so graceful... Whenever I see her fighting she reminds me to a swan or a buttefly. It almost look that she is dancing with her enemy instead of fighting him... What am I doing!? I must help Hinata, not staring at her like an idiot!",_ thought Naruto.

He made some hand signs preparing one of his wind jutsus.

"Futon Rekudan!", exclaimed while he delivered a powerful air bullet that impacted on Fujin's back.

"ROUAUR!!", exclaimed Fujin, more annoyed than pained for Naruto's interference.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Naruto sending clones to help Hinata.

_"Shit, he regenerates too fast! If I had more chakra I would defeat him easily with a swarm of clones using Rasengans but because I used most my chakra in those seals... Wait... Chakra, seals? Am I a baka or what? I practically forgot it!"_, thought Naruto slapping his foreahead.

_"Ouch! My poor hand... I also forgot about the forehead protector...", _thought Naruto while he pulled up his sleeves and pronounced a mental order.

At the moment the order was pronounced, a pair of intrincate seals appeared in Naruto's forearms.

One of the things that Naruto learned about seals from his father during the last months was the creation of chakra storage seals, which were designed to absorb chakra from the user whenever his reserves were full and stored it.

Usually they were used to perform jutsus that required massive chakra quantities as Minato did on his combat against Sasori or a last resort if the user was low on chakra, as Naruto's case.

The boy looked satisfied at the seals on his wrists.

_"Excellent, they are at his maximum capacity. They are literally my ace in the sleeve. With full seals I have enough chakra to summon a gigantic toad like Gamaken, Gamahiro or even Gamabunta",_ thought Naruto while he performed the hand signs for the summoning jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jut-!", exclaimed Naruto when suddenly he saw Hinata tripping with a root and about to be hit by Fujin.

Without thinking, Naruto focused the chakra from the seals to himself and used the Advanced Kawarimi to change himself for Hinata.

When Hinata triped with that root, her heart stopped and thought that she would be crushed by Fujin when suddenly she felt a force draging her and she found herself several meters away where she was seconds ago to see Naruto receiving a punch that was destined to her.

The change was a success but it came with a cost. Hinata would never forget the sound of cracking bones coming from Naruto's arm.

"NARUTO!", screamed Hinata.

The remaining clones seeing that the original was endangered forgot about their security and jumped on Fujin.

The Brother was caught on surprise and the clones took advantage of the situation doing a combined combo that would have knocked out a normal ninja.

With a pair of quick jumps, Hinata got herself at Naruto's side and used her Byakugan to make a quick diagnosis. He had a broken arm and pair of ribs almost cracked.

"Have you seen it, Hinata-chan? Finally I mastered that technique...", said Naruto trying to hide the pain with a forced smile.

"N-Naruto-kun... W-Why...?", asked Hinata in the verge of tears while she began to treat Naruto's arm.

"Why what, Hinata-chan?", responded Naruto.

"Why you took that blow for me?", asked Hinata.

"As a medic you can always heal others but nobody would be able to heal you if you are the one who was hurt. Besides that... What kind of Hokage I would be if I couldn't protect my friends? I could never forgive me...", said Naruto with a smile.

_"... Specially if you were the one hurt...",_ he thought without knowing why.

"...... Thank you, Naruto-kun...", said Hinata while she focused all her attention to heal Naruto's arm.

While Hinata did her work, Naruto checked at the combat between Fujin and his clones. The thing was not going well. Fujin managed to destroy all clones minus two. The Brother was about to destroy them when a pair of metallic objects impacted on his back, knocking him.

When the objects landed in the ground they created some cracks, a sign that they were several times heavier than they appeared. Naruto recognized them as training weights.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt my friends! For that reason I took off my weights. Now prepare to see how bright burn the Flames of my Youth!", exclaimed Lee charging at great speed.

The Young Green Beast began to dispense a several beating to Fujin, but unfortunately the Brother kept recovering from the hits faster than they were dealt.

Naruto looked eagerly at the fight, waiting until Hinata finally fixed his arm to join them. He also noticed that Hayate was also doing a good job fighting Raijin by his own but he noticed that the jonin wouldn't be able to keep fighting for too long.

As soon as Hinata finished to fix his arm he would help them, his ribs could wait.

"Hey Boss, what is happening? Are you all right?", said a familiar voice.

Naruto was surprised too find out that Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Gamabunta's sons, were at his side.

_"Of course! I practically finished the Kuchiyose no Jutsu at the moment I refocused most the chakra to do the Advanced Kawarimi. The Kuchiyose instead of being cancelled, was activated with less chakra...",_ thought Naruto looking at his toad friends.

"Hello guys! You don't know how happy I am to see you", greeted Naruto.

"Do you have any snacks?", asked Gamatatsu.

"I'm sorry, as soon as we finish with this I'll invite you to a good meal", said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Who are they?", asked Hinata without aparting her eyes to Naruto's almost healed arm.

"They are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Gamabunta's children. They have been trained by Pa and Ma to be my fighting partners. Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, this is my friend Hinata, she is a medic nin, one of Baachan's apprentices", said Naruto.

Hinata finally ended to heal Naruto's arm and greeted the toads with a small.

"I-I'm very glad to meet you. Please, forgive me for seeming to be distant, I was healing Naruto-kun's arm. Are you going to help us?", asked Hinata.

The toads greeted Hinata.

"I-I don't know if we will able to give you some help... It's been only some months since we started our training and this is our first real battle... Do you have something to eat?", asked Gamatatsu.

Hinata looked in her pockets for a small candy bar and gave it to Gamatatsu. For his part Gamakichi was staring at Hinata with an appreciative look.

"Hey Boss... Is she your... you know... Is she your 'Special Friend'?", whispered Gamakichi to Naruto's ear.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Yes, she is my Special Friend", responded Naruto believing that Gamakichi was asking if Hinata was Naruto's best friend instead of his girlfriend.

"Wow, Boss! You have a great taste!", congratulated Gamakichi.

Naruto didn't understand what was Gamakichi talking about and reminded that his two remaining clones, Lee and Hayate were still fighting the Stupid Brothers.

"Enough talk. I'm glad to have you there, but I still doubt that we could defeat the Stupid Brothers. If only we could find a way to stop their regeneration powers...", commented Naruto.

"Ano... I think that I found out how their healing worked...", commented Hinata.

"Really? How?", asked Naruto.

"When I fought against them with my Byakugan active, I noticed that in their transformation they developed some new tenketsus. These new tenketsus focus great chakra quantities towards the damaged parts of the body whenever the Brothers were wounded, they must be the cause of the healing. I closed them various times, but whenever I did it, the great chakra flow just reopened them...", said Hinata a bit sorry.

Naruto kept thinking for a few seconds.

"Do you mean that they wouldn't heal if they didn't have these tenketsus?", he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, but there are not specific techniques to destroy tenketsus, my clan has been researching for years looking to a way to do it with Jyuuken and I doubt that any other clan developed a technique to do it because we Hyuugas are the only ones able to see them...", commented Hinata in a pesimistic tone.

However the girl's looked surprised at Naruto when a smile appeared in Naruto's mouth.

"Excuse me? Lee and I would be very grateful if you helped us...", said Hayate while sitting in Raijin's shoulders and impaling his sword through the Brother's head.

"Yosh! Although I'm very happy for having such a great fight, I would be even happier if you joined us as soon as possible", agreed Lee while he broke Fujin's nose with a direct punch.

Naruto got up and excused himself.

"Hold on a little more, we almost got a plan", said Naruto with a foxy grin before looking at Hinata.

"Hinata, I think that I found a way to destroy the tenketsus, but I'm going to need your help..."

**MEANWHILE**

Minato, Kushina and the rest of the Hand of Death looked stranged at the unusual shinobi activity when they arrived to Konoha.

Bear/Hiashi stopped a ninja.

"You, can you tell us what is happening?", he asked.

The ninja recognized the members of the famous squad and informed them about the massive prison break.

"... You should talk to Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama, they are at the hospital...", said the ninja before returning to his way.

"This time the Prison Break incident happened before than in our original time line, we must talk with Tsunade inmediately", commented Minato.

"Yes, we also should make sure that Naruto is safe", agreed Kushina.

When they arrived at the hospital they noticed that it was full of wounded ninjas and some prisoners waiting to be attended. Iruka was there making sure that the prisoners would behave.

The jonin teacher greeted the squad and gave them more info about the events.

"... Tsunade-sama and Hokage-sama are in the next room, surely they will ask for your help in the raids... By the way, Arashi, Kushina... Congratulations, Naruto took the graduation exam and passed it with flying colors. Same goes for you, Zabuza-san, Haku also graduated", commented Iruka.

Arashi and Kushina looked at each other concerned.

"What!? He decided to take it again before his class mates?", they asked to the teacher.

"Y-Yes but he was not the only one... Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Sai and Shino also took the exam and passed...", said Iruka.

Arashi and Kushina sighed relieved.

_"Thank goodness... For a moment I thought that he would be in a team with complete strangers instead than his friends...",_ thought Minato.

_"I must speak to Jiraiya and 'suggest' him who would be the best team mates for Naruto. I won't let him to put Naruto in the same team as Sakura or Sasuke...", _said Kushina.

_"Now that Sasuke graduated he will ask for more training...",_ commented Kakashi.

_"I wonder who will be Haku's team mates",_ thought Zabuza.

_"Mmmm... Hinata graduating at the same time than Neji, I wonder how his ego will take it..."_, thought Hiashi.

The squad headed to the next room where they found Jiraiya using the Hokage's crystal ball to look at the raid team's progress and Tsunade explaining Haku and a girl that they recognized as Yakumo Kurama how to treat without chakra the injures of a chuunin who was too confident on his abilities.

"The Hand of Death reporting, Sire. The mission was a success, we heard about the prison break and we want to know if our pressence will be need in the captures", said Arashi.

"Good to have you back", greeted Jiraiya, "I need you to capture Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers. It seems that they are stronger than they were supposed to be and you are among the few who could capture them without risk. By the way, it looks like your brat finally managed to perform your flying technique", commented Jiraiya.

"Really? I also found out that he graduated early. He is more precocious than I expected", said Arashi.

Jiraiya looked at them.

"Precocious, indeed. The rumours also assure that he was seen with the Hyuuga heiress on his arms", commented Jiraiya with a mischievious smile.

"WHAT!?", exclaimed Hiashi.

"Really?", asked Kushina with a happy face.

Before Jiraiya could give more details, a ninja carrying a scroll got into the room.

"Hokage-sama! It's terrible! Naruto Uzumaki, the Hyuuga heiress and Gai's kid are in great danger! We must send a rescue team inmediately!", exclaimed Mako.

Then he realized who was in the room.

Arashi, Kushina and Hiashi grabbed him by his vest.

**"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THEY?"**, they asked.

Mako gulped and for a moment he wished to be still in the forest facing the Mizuki and the Brothers.

**WITH NARUTO AND CO**

Naruto looked at his two remaining clones, who were holding Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"Are you four ready? Do you have any doubts left?", he asked.

"No, Boss!", they exclaimed with one voice.

"And you Hinata?", asked Naruto looking at the girl.

"N-No, Naruto-kun... I'm ready", responded Hinata blushing while she advanced at him and grabbed his hands.

_"Hinata's hands are really soft... Eh! Stop thinking like that, there's a job to do!"_, thought Naruto.

He looked at the clone who was holding Gamakichi.

"OK! Attack!", he exclaimed.

With a jump, the clone placed himself near Fujin and began to focus Wind chakra through Gamakichi while the toad performed a jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!", exclaimed Gamakichi releasing a superheated fireball powered with the clone's wind chakra.

"AOOOOOWL!", yelled Fujin in pain for an attack that would have killed a jonin.

"Hinata, now!", exclaimed Naruto while Hinata and him jumped towards the weakened Fujin.

Then Hinata, with her Byakugan activated and still holding Naruto's hands, began to hit Fujin's especial tenketsus with the center of Naruto's palm. Naruto for his part, performed as quickly as possible the second step of the Rasengan, the one that destroyed rubber balls. Luckily for him, doing only a step that he already mastered took very little chakra compared to a Rasengan.

"That was the last one, Naruto", said Hinata while they hit the final special tenketsu.

Without looking if their strategy was a success, Naruto looked at the clone holding Gamatatsu.

"Your turn!", he ordered.

The clone positioned himself near Raijin while focussing wind chakra through Gamatatsu, who performed a jutsu.

"Suiton: Teppodama!", exclaimed Gamatatsu releasing a powerful water stream magnified with the clone's wind chakra.

"GROURGH!", screamed Raijin while the jutsu hit him violently, breaking various bones.

Naruto and Hinata jumped towards Raijin and began the same attack they did on his brother, with Hinata directing Naruto's palms towards their enemy's tenketsus.

Hayate and Lee looked fascinated at the attacks.

_"I don't know what they are doing but it seems to work, Fujin has regained his human form and same is happening to Raijin",_ tought Hayate while he recovered his breath.

_"Naruto-san and Hinata-san look very youthful, their flames really burn with great strength!"_, thought Lee with waterfall tears on his eyes.

When they made the final hit on Raijin, Hinata made a quick check at both brothers.

"N-Naruto! We did it! Their special tenketsus are destroyed, they won't regenerate anymore!", she exclaimed while she realized that if it was not for the training that they did together with Kushina probably they wouldn't have managed to be with enough synchrony to perform the attack with success.

"Yes! We made it! I knew that we could do it!", exclaimed Naruto hugging a very red Hinata.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san! You made it! You are amazing!", exclaimed Lee joining the hug among with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"We all made it", clarified Naruto, "If you and Hayate-san were not distracting them we couldn't have performed the combined attacks..."

Hayate looked at the new graduates and the toads with a faint smile.

"What they said about the future is true. This generation of shinobi will surpass all the previous ones...", thought.

Suddenly, the Brothers began to get up laboriously.

"It really hurts!", said Fujin, with various degree burns over his body.

"Yes, you will pay!", agreed Raijin trying to stand as good as he could with his broken bones.

"They regained their senses... But they are as stupid as ever, they are no longer in condition to fight", thought Hayate getting on guard.

Then the Stupid Brothers felt a great killing intent focused on them. They noticed that Naruto was looking at them with red and slitted eyes.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO? ARE YOU SO STUPID YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU ARE DEFEATED? DO YOU WANT MORE? FINE!",** exclaimed Naruto heading to the now scared Brothers while he cracked his knuckles.

Two minutes later, two very beaten Stupid Brothers were begging to Naruto to don't hit them anymore while Hinata managed to calm him and Lee began to ask Naruto for a spar.

Hayate finally relaxed and leaned himself on a tree.

_"Well, it looks like we finally managed to win. I wonder how people will take that the Stupid Brothers and Mizuki were defeated by some genins who didn't take the final test yet..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

Well, finally the Prison Break arc is finished. I don't know what happens with all my arcs, at the end they happen to be longer than I intended at first.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE CAVALRY ARRIVES**

Now with the Brother's defeated, Hinata could continue to treat Naruto's wounds.

"Naruto-kun, I need to treat your ribs...", she said.

Now that they were no longer tensed by the fight, Naruto finally realized how much pain he had.

He sat carefully on the ground near a bush and took off his cloak, his jacket and the black mesh shirt he had underneath, leaving all his upper body bare.

"Ouch! I didn't notice how much it hurts... Ok Hinata-chan, you can begin you treatment", said Naruto to a now very stunned Hinata.

It was not the first time Hinata saw Naruto shirtless, she had some copies of the infamous pics of Naruto training with his father, but those images were taken months ago. It looked like during that time, Naruto kept having Ichiraku's special ramen recipe and doing only physical training with his original body while his clones did the other training.

Because that, Naruto now had a body that boys three years older than wouldn't complain to have and girls wouldn't mind to stare for hours.

Without taking her eyes from Naruto, Hinata began to heal him, not noticing the small drop of blood that was sprouting from her nose.

Naruto noticed it.

"Hinata-chan! You are bleeding! Perhaps we should stop it...", he said.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji were arriving at the place of the fight thanks to the noises created by the battle.

"My bugs said that they have stopped it looks like that they won", commented Shino.

"I hope that Hinata-sama is all right...", commented Neji turning off his Byakugan after having it active for several minutes.

Perhaps it would have been better if he had kept it active...

The first thing that Neji saw when he arrived was a shirtless Naruto with his lower part hidden by the bushes and a pair of feminine hands on his torso...

... And then he heard Naruto saying:

_"Hinata-chan! You are bleeding! Perhaps we should stop it..."_

If we see Neji's point of view, nobody would be stranged to what came next.

"UZUMAKI!! HOW YOU DARE TO DEFLOWER HINATA!? YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!", screamed Neji rushing to the clearing with his Byakugan actived.

When he got where his cousin and Naruto were and noticed that she was dressed and Naruto being treated he realized his mistake.

"Neji, my eternal rival! How could you have such dirty thoughts about Naruto-san and Hinata-san!?", asked Lee.

Neji was speechless.

"I-I..."

Shikamaru and Shino arrived at the scene to see Lee admonishing Neji for having such an unyouthful mind and recomending him to see Gai.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was completely red from the embarrassment.

"Ne, Hinata-chan... What was Neji talking about me deflowering you?", he asked.

This last question was too much for the poor Hinata and she fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto she will be all right", said Shino.

The Aburame then felt something landing on his shoulders and saw Gamatatsu and Gamakichi.

"Hey, do you have something to eat?", asked Gamatatsu inocently.

"Yeah, you seem to have with you something that really smells nice...", agreed Gamakichi drooling.

Both Shino and his kikaichu colony freaked out at the pressence of the natural predator of the latest.

"EEEEEKKK!!! TOADS!! TAKE THEM OFF!!! TAKE THEM OFF!!", screamed Shino while he ran in circles with two very confused toads stucked on him.

Hayate and Shikamaru looked at the scenes sweatdropping.

_"I should have brought my camera...", thought Shikamaru, "... Neji embarrassed and Shino screaming like a girl. It would have been a good blackmail material", _thought Shikamaru.

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review.


	85. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2010.

To all potential writers, remember to check my Stolen Hero challenge at my profile.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Una vez que Gamakichi y Gamatatsu se separaron de Shino e Hinata se despertó , esta continuó curando a Naruto, tratando de controlar su sonrojo lo mejor posible, cosa harto difícil cuando tenía que mirar y tocar constantemente el torso desnudo de Naruto.

_"Oh Kami... E-Estoy segura que esta noche voy a tener otro de 'esos' sueños con Naruto-kun..."_, pensó Hinata controlando su sonrojo.

Naruto por su parte tampoco lo tenía fácil.

_"Las manos de Hinata-chan son tan suaves y delicadas... ¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡No pienses en eso!! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡No quiero acabar como Jiraiya!"_

Durante el tiempo en que Hinata terminaba de curar a Naruto, Shikamaru se puso a conversar con Hayate y Lee acerca de la batalla mientras que Shino se encargó de vigilar.

Unos segundos más tarde, Hinata dejó de aplicar chakra curativo en Naruto.

"Y-Ya estas curado Naruto-kun, ya puedes vestirte", dijo.

_"Aunque no me importar a que no lo hicieras..."_, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Guau! No me duele nada, Hinata-chan. Eres increible", dijo Naruto mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa.

"No todo el mérito es mío, Naruto-kun. Tu línea de sangre hace que los jutsu médicos sean increiblemente fáciles de usar en ti. Cualquier aprendiz de ninja médico podría haberte curado", respondió ella.

"Quizá deberíais comentárselo a Lady Tsunade, Hinata-sama...", dijo Neji, que no les había quitado el ojo en ningun momento.

Al Hyuuga mayor no le gustó nada la cara que puso Naruto durante el proceso de curación.

"... Naruto-san podr a hacer una gran contribución al Programa de Ninjas Médicos dejando que los estudiantes menos hábiles se ocupen de sus heridas y as adquieran práctica...", comentó Neji con una media sonrisa esperando as dar un pequeño susto a Naruto.

No obstante la reacción del ninja rubio no fué la esperada.

"Neji-san, realmente espero que estuvieras bromeando. Durante generaciones mi familia estuvo ocultando nuestra línea de sangre entre otras cosas para evitar que intentaran hacer experimentos con nosotros. El hecho de que nos curemos más rápido y mejor que los demás no quiere decir que no sintamos dolor o que debamos recibir un trato inferior a los demás. ¿Está claro?", dijo Naruto en un tono muy serio mientras miraba a Neji con una mirada que no admitía un no por respuesta.

Neji tragó saliva comprendiendo que había tocado un tema delicado.

"Mis disculpas, Naruto-san. No era mi intención ofenderte, sólo bromeaba", respondió Neji.

"Oh bueno, si es así no hay ningun problema... Y llamamé Naruto, Naruto-san me hace sentir raro...", comentó Naruto recuperando su actitud despreocupada.

"Tengo que comunicaros algo", dijo Shino se dirigiéndose a ellos mientras que sus insectos comenzaron a arremolinarse y a formar unas letras.

"¿Qué ocurre, Shino?", preguntó Naruto.

"¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que algo no va bien?", preguntó Shino al tiempo de que sus insectos terminaron de formar unas palabras.

Esas palabras eran...

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!**

**Author's note:  
**

I'm making a tradition of this.

If you didn't understand the part in spanish, don't worry. In next update you'll have that part translated with the rest of the real chapter.

* * *

Remember to review.


	86. Consequences, the real version

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/09/2010.

Well, after last week's traditional prank here you have the translated and complete version of the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Once Gamakichi and Gamatatsu separated from Shino and Hinata woke up, she resumed to treat Naruto, trying to do her best to control her blush, something really difficult when she had to look and touch constantly Naruto's naked torso to do it.

_"Oh Kami... I am sure that this night I am going to have another of 'these' dreams with Naruto-kun...", _thought Hinata controlling her blush.

Naruto for his part did not have it easy either.

_"Hinata-chan's hands are so soft and delicate... Argh!!! Do not think about that! She is my friend! I do not want to end like Jiraiya!"_

During the time in when Hinata finished to treat Naruto, Shikamaru conversed with Hayate and Lee about the battle while Shino took charge of watching.

A few seconds later, Hinata stopped to apply healing chakra in Naruto.

"Y-You are healed now, Naruto-kun, you can dress yourself back", she said.

_"Although I wouldn't care if you didn't do it...",_ she thought with a small smile.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt me at all. You are incredible, Hinata-chan", said Naruto while he put his clothes back.

"The whole merit is not mine, Naruto-kun. Your blood line turns medical jutsu incredibly easy to use in you. Any ninja medic apprentice could have treated you", she answered.

"Perhaps you should comment it to Lady Tsunade, Hinata-sama...", comented Neji, who never took away his eyes from them.

To eldest Hyuuga didn't like at all the face that Naruto had during the healing process.

"... Naruto-san might do a big contribution to the Medic Nins Program letting that the least skillful students to deal with his wounds so this way they could acquire practice...", mentioned Neji with an half smile hoping to give a small fright to Naruto.

Nevertheless the reaction of the blon ninja was not the awaited one.

"Neji-san, I really hope that you were joking. For generations my family was concealing our blood line among other things to prevent from tries to do experiments with us. The fact that we recover faster and better than others doesn't mean that we do not feel pain or that we should receive a worse than the rest of. IS IT CLEAR?", said Naruto in a very serious tone while he looked at Neji with a look that didn't admit a no for answer.

Neji gulped realizing that he have touched a delicate topic.

"My excuses, Naruto-san. It was not my intention to offend you, I only was joking", responded Neji.

"Oh well, if it is like that then there is no problem... And call me Naruto, Naruto-san makes me feel strange...", said Naruto regaining his carefree attitude.

"I have to communicate something to you", said Shino heading to them while his insects began to swirl and form a few letters.

"What is happening, Shino?", asked Naruto.

"Didn't you realize that something is not fine?", asked Shino at the time his insects ended to form a few words.

These words were...

SOMEBODY IS COMING.

Suddenly, a pair of figures landed violently before them. Naruto found himself inmovilized in a pair of familiar hands.

"Naru-chan! You are alright!", exclaimed Kushina embracing her son.

Minato, the other figure, looked relieved at them and noticed that the Stupid Brothers were restrained.

Kushina, after checking that Naruto didn't have any serious wounds, began to cuddle him and kiss his cheeks much to his embarrassment.

"Naru-chan, I was so scared for you... Why did you got into the forests looking for criminals?", she asked without stopping the cuddling.

"Please Mom, stop this, you are embarrassing me before my friends...", complained Naruto while said friends looked amused at the scene.

"I know, consider this a small punishment for scaring me so much...", she thought.

"I would like to know why you all were here, Naruto. Is it true that you already can use the Flying Technique?", asked Arashi.

"Yes, Dad! I can fly too! It was really hard but finally I managed to perform the technique, although I'm not as good as you", asserted Naruto freeing himself from his mother's embrace.

Then he began to focus wind chakra, raising himself some centimeters over the ground for some seconds before landing.

"Sorry, I don't have enough chakra left to make a better demonstration, I'll show you when I recover", he said.

_"When I showed him the technique I told him that it would take him years to dominate it, but he only needed some months, Kage Bunshin training or not he surpassed my expectations once again...",_ thought Minato.

_"Don't be so surprised, Min-kun, in the future he mastered the Rasengan in a week, and completed it in a similar time frame. Our Naru-chan is that awesome", _commented a proud Kushina.

Minato nodded and used an intercom to communicate with the rest of his squad.

_"Do you have any news?"_, asked Hiashi.

_"We found them, they are all right. Well meet at the Hokage's Tower"_, responded Arashi before looking at the group.

"Let's go back to Konoha. You'll explain what happened there"

Later, at the Hokage's Tower, they meet with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, the rest of the new graduates, their respective partents and the Hand of Death.

The rookie ninjas were uneasy, they felt like they were caught doing something bad and now they were going to be punished. This was specially true in Sakura and Ino's cases who never were punished before.  
Jiraiya and Iruka looked at them with a serious face.

"All right, explain me what were you doing in the forest while so many criminals were hanging around", asked Jiraiya in a demanding tone.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with an annoyed look.

"Don't treat us like it was our fault, we were just following your own orders. When you informed the village about the prison break you ordered to 'all available ninjas' to help in the raids. If you didn't give us the headbands and make us believe that we were already ninjas, we would never have gone to the forest", argued Naruto.

Naruto's rant was followed by murmurs agreeing with him coming from his fellow graduates.

The teacher and the Hokage stared at each other with looks that said "Uupss...".

Jiraiya looked at them.

"Well, it explains everything. It is obvious that you don't deserve a punishment for just following the Hokage's orders. The only one to blame would the Village's Ninja Program for making you believe that you were already ninjas", he said.

"What!? We are not ninjas yet!?", asked Lee surprised.

"No, you are not...", said Iruka, "... the graduation test is just a way to see if you are ready to be evaluated by a jonin, who would determine if you are fit to be a genin with a test"

"Then why you told us that we were ninjas and gave us the forehead protectors?", intervened Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

Iruka looked at his ex-students with a sad smile.

"The real test has a 66% chance of failure, those who fail are send back to the Academy or abandon the Ninja Program. The reason we give you the forehead protectors is to make you feel the pride of being a Konoha ninja for some days in order to motivate you to keep them when you finally find out about the real test", he said.

The ex-students agree in silent, none of them felt eager to renounce to the forehead protectors that took them so much work to achieve.

"Anyways... Could you report me what happened in the forests when you were there? Your group first, Shikamaru", said Jiraiya.

The Nara mumbled something about how troublesome were things and described the Hokage how his group formed after seeing how Naruto with Hinata on her arms flew to the forest.

When that part was mentioned, Naruto could feel that Neji and Hiashi were trying to pierce through him with a pair of killing glares while Hinata blushed at the thought that half the village saw her in Naruto's arms.

Shikamaru then described the various encounters they had with the prisoners and how they captured them until they crossed paths with the patrol that told them the truth about the test and escorted them back to the vilage.

At the end of the tale, the adults were really impressed by their performances, specially the parents, who looked at their children with pride.

Jiraiya took some notes and looked at Naruto, Hinata and Lee.

"What about you three?", he asked.

Hayate intervened.

"Hokage-sama, I was with them all the time. Please let me make the report", he said.

Jiraiya nodded, realizing that it would be better hearing it from a neutral part instead of listening to an exagerated version from Naruto or having it interrupted constantly by Lee's youuthfulness remarks.

"All right, Hayate-san, tell us"

Hayate described how his group met with Naruto and Hinata in the forest and offered them their help to scout the fugitives using their combined abilities. Then he explained his decission to escort them back to the village after he found out that they were new graduates and how they found and saved the wounded ninjas.

The adults were very impressed by Naruto's idea and success to seal the wounded ninjas in order to keep them alive and safe until they received the appropiate help.

Hayate then described the encounter with Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers, Lee's intervention and the following combat.

"You don't have to describe that part, at the time it happened we already found out about the kids being in the forest, I watched that fight using the crystal ball while their parents headed there. I even recorded it with a video camera", said Jiraiya while he took a cassete from a drawer.

"You watched and recorded our fight?", asked Naruto surprised.

"Yes, I did. I record everything I watch with the crystal ball, it's an excellent way to obtain blackmail material or proofs against those who break the laws of Konoha...", commented Jiraiya while he prepared the TV.

However when the cassete started, instead of the fight in the forest there was a scene of girls in bikinis and swin suits playing in one of Konoha's streams.

The males sweatdropped while veins formed in the females foreheads, they were specially big in Tsunade's.

"Uuups! Too early... The fight comes later...", commented Jiraiya pressing the forward button, reaching the part with the fight.

Iruka sighed when he saw Mizuki's part, his former friend renounced to his humanity for a power that didn't help him to become stronger. The teacher only could feel pity for Mizuki when Naruto send him away using a Rasengan.

Then came the part where they fought against the enhanced versions Stupid Brothers.

Everyone, specially Hiashi, looked amazed at the way Hinata used her Jyuuken variation to avoid her opponent's attack and counter them with precise strikes.

Kushina instintively hugged Naruto from behind when they saw him using the Enhanced Kawarimi to take a blow that was destined for Hinata.

_"Naruto protected Hinata taking an hit like that? I should thank in the name of the Hyuuga Clan... But if I think about it, he was the one who endangered my daughter taking her to that place, so I won't say anything to him",_ thought Hiashi.

Gai began to shout with pride when Lee intervened and gave Naruto, Hinata and the toads time to prepare their combined attacks.

Sasuke looked with envy how the Naruto clones combined their chakra with the toads to make stronger versions of the elemmental jutsus.

"I'm still trying to summon cats larger than the normal ones and Naruto already can use combined attacks with the toads", thought.

Anyways what really caught the onlookers attention was the combined attack that Naruto and Hinata used to defeat the Brothers.

"Have you seen it, Sakura? It looks like they are dancing with instead of attacking him...", whispered Ino.

"Yes, I see. I never thought that Naruto would be such a good dancer...", responded Sakura.

Hinata watched the video with a visible blush, but it was logical after seeing herself so close to Naruto.

_"It looks like the training sessions I prepared for them worked for something else than matchmaking"_, thought Kushina smiling.

But the most affected for the attack was Hiashi.

_"Minato's boy found a way to effectively destroy tenketsus!? When the Elders find out they will put more pressure with the Plan..."_, thought Hiashi.

He looked at his daughter with a very serious face.

"Hinata, is it true? Is it true that this combined technique can destroy tenketsus?", he asked.

"H-Hai, Tou-san. The Brothers's extra tenketsus that gave them their regeneration powers were destroyed by that technique", she answered.

"I can verify it, Hiashi-sama...", intervened Neji, when I checked the Brothers's chakra networks I noticed the destroyed extra tenketsus, they were totally useless without hope to be repaired"

"I see...", said Hiashi.

_"... Now there is another reason to keep on with the plan...",_ thought.

The video ended with the part where a very angry Naruto hit the Brothers until they agreed to give up.

_"Naruto when angry is scarier than my mom..."_, thought Kiba.

Jiraiya turned off the video before the embarrassing scenes starred by Shino and Neji but not after giving them a look that said: "I know and I have proofs"

Neji and Shino gulped, from now they were completely at Jiraiya's mercy.

Said pervert looked at the everybody.

"This situation happened because we deceived you to believe that you were already ninjas, that lie proved to be too risky, we can't keep it like this. Come back tomorrow to the Academy, I'll summon all new graduates and their parents to explain the truth about the Academy Exam. Oh, and make sure that you are well dressed, you'll know when time comes...", he said.

Everyone nodded and left the Tower, but not before Naruto handed his forehead protector to Iruka and told him to keep it for him until he passed the real test, the other students followed his example and the poor Iruka ended with a small pile of forehead protector on his hands

In their way home Kushina noticed that Naruto was a bit depressed.

"Why that face, Naru-chan? Is it because you are not a ninja yet? You defeated those criminals than even jonins were afraid to fight against, the true exam is nothing compared to that", she cheered.

"She is right, Naruto. Your future self's skill and team work were very inferior to yours and he passed the test, you'll do it without problem. Why don't we celebrate your success for graduate going to Ichiraku's? You can eat all you want without restrictions", said Minato.

"Really? What are we waiting for!?", exclaimed Naruto rushing to the place.

Minato and Kushina looked happily how their son headed to the ramen stand while he moved his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Today makes a year since I reunited with him. I never expected that he would make such progress in that time... And I never dreamed that you would be with us to see it...", he commented.

"... I know... I'm very happy to be here, but also a bit sad, Naruto now will be considered an adult and he will begin to take missions. This months were too short...", she said.

"Yes, they were... With Naruto and his friends graduating a year earlier the time stream will change. We wouldn't be as certain about the future as before", he said.

"But at this time we will be together", remarked Kushina.

Minato didn't say anything, he took off his mask for a brief moment and gave his wife a kiss before continuing their way to the ramen stand.

**NEXT DAY**

The new graduates, their parents, the councilors, the teachers and several personalities of the village were in the Academy's biggest classroom, summoned by the Godaime Hokage Hokage, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya got into the room flanked by Tsunade and Sarutobi. He looked at the audience and began a talk.

"Thank you for coming. As I suppose you know, you are aware about the prison break that happened yesterday..."

Jiraiya explained the incidents that happened the last day. Those graduates from Neji, Tenten, Haku and Lee's class were shocked to find out that they were not ninjas while others were more impressed with the fact that some new graduates managed to defeat such powerful criminals.

Jiraiya was reaching the ending of his talk.

"... and for that reason we won't keep making the students believe that they are ninjas when they graduate. Now let's go with the special event. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Maito Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, TenTen and Sai, come here", ordered Jiraiya with an authoritative voice.

Said students headed where Jiraiya was, many of them fearing a punishment. Ino and Sakura sent pleading looks to their respective parents, hoping for some support but they only looked at them with neutral faces.

Hinata tried to read her father's face but she couldn't get any info from it.

Jiraiya looked at the students with a serious face.

"Yesterday you decided to join the raidings and helped to capture various prisoners believing that you were following orders. Thanks to your contribution and the work of the official ninjas all the prisoners were captured. According to the reports of the various ninjas who witnessed your performance, all you proved to have enough skill and team work to be considered exempt to take an exam. I Jiraiya, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, I'm proud to promote you all to genins of Konoha", he said with a smile while he handed their respective forehead protectors to the surprised students.

Then he handed some envelopes full of money to them.

"Consider it your payment for your first successful mission", said Jiraiya while the crowd began to applaud.

The parents of the new genins looked at them with pride, Jiraiya told them to go back to them and receive the congratulations minus Naruto, Lee and Hinata who kept in the spot by Jiraiya's request.

When the applauds ceased, Jiraiya looked at the trio who fought against Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee... Yours is a very special case. Unlike your friends, you had to fight enemies who surpassed the capacities of an average, but that's not the important thing... During your way back home you found a group of injured fellow ninjas who were about to die but you managed to save their lives when Hinata healed Mako, Naruto sealed the rest to keep them alive until they could receive the appropiate treatment and Lee later helped Mako when he was taking the scroll with his comrades to the village. Not only that, but you chose to fight very powerful enemies at Hayate's side instead of leaving him alone against them. As my sensei and predecessor would say, you made an amazing display of Konoha's Will of Fire...", he said.

The audience was speechless by the feats acomplished by such young students, specially considering that one of them was the container of the Kyuubi, the majority of them changed their view about Naruto that day.

Jiraiya continued.

"... for that reason and after talking with the Fire Lord, we decided to award you with these...", Jiraiya opened a small chest that had three medals.

Danzo recognized the medals, they looked like leafs on fire.

"The Fire Leaf... One of the highest awards that a civilian could achieve. Only those who perform great feats for Konoha's sake receive them. They are receiving them because they were technically civilians at the time they saved those ninjas... Very clever Jiraiya, not only you managed to increase your prestige as Hokage giving your apprentice that award but you also managed to promote Sarutobi's ideals", he thought.

Jiraiya put the medals on the surprised trio.

Then the audience began to applaud and cheer for them.

Gai rushed to Lee and embraced him with the subsequent sunset.

Hinata headed to her father who received her with a nod while he looked at her with a smile that irradiate a great pride for her.

But the most proud parents were Naruto's who embraced him and congratulated him for finally becoming a ninja and getting such an official acknowledgement.

Iruka and Jiraiya looked at them smiling.

"Now we should prepare the team assigments...", commented Iruka.

"Yes, we should. Here are my proposals...", said Jiraiya while he handed a document to Jiraiya.

* * *

Next chapter: Teams are formed

* * *

**OMAKE: REVENGE IS A COLD PLATE**

The Naras laziness was legendary. If they could, they would stay all day honning their skills in the Art of Doing Nothing. But they couldn't, always appeared a motive that forced them to act, with many times a bossy female being said motive.

But there were other things that motivated the Naras to move their lazy asses.

One of them was revenge.

Usually Naras didn't bother to take revenge for meaningless reasons, it was too troublesome and stressful for their lazy nature. Their revenges were reserved for enemies who hurt a friend or those who attempted against their lazy lifestyle (bossy females with attachments to them were excluded)

Shikamaru Nara, actual heir of the Nara Clan already took the first type of revenge when Hidan killed his sensei Asuma in the future . Now he was going to take the second type of revenge against Sasuke Uchiha. Months ago, after the Suna incidents, Sasuke revealed to the female population that Shikamaru was a very talented student who hid his true potential and confirmed the rumor that he seducted the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter with his talent. This resulted in Shikamaru gaining lots of unwanted fangirls and being forced to excel in class, leaving him little time to be a lazy ass.

For that reason the Uchiha had to pay.

The new graduates were listening to Jiraiya's talk after he finished to give the awards to those who intervened in the forest, it was the perfect moment to start his plan.

Now that everybody was focusing their attention to Jiraiya, Shikamaru's shadow headed to Sasuke.

_"Subtle Shadow Imitation, success", _he thought with a small smile.

The Subtle Shadow Imitation was an advanced Nara technique, a variant of the basic Shadow Imitation. This technique could control the movements of the victims without them noticing it, making it a superb assasination technique. Many inexplicable suicides like when a person suddenly stabs himself with a knife while he was eating or jumps by a cliff when he was watching the landscape were in reality assasinations using this technique. It had a weakness, the victim had to be focussing his attention in something else, at the moment the victim was aware of the technique it could be broken easily, unlike the normal version.

Shikamaru didn't want to kill Sasuke, he just wanted to humiliate him.

Shikamaru stuck his finger in the nose, and so did Sasuke. Everyone looked surprised at the last Uchiha doing such a vulgar thing.

However Shikamaru didn't expect was that most teenagers and civilians lacked a criteria of their own and when they saw Sasuke poking his nose they inmediately came to the conclusion that it was now a cool thing, specially taking account that Shikamaru himself was doing the same so many of them began to stick their finger in their noses.

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

_"I didn't expect that, I'll have to stick to Plan B",_ he thought.

Shikamaru then used the technique to make Sasuke's hand to touch Sakura's ass, who was at Sasuke's side.

The Nara smiled when he saw Sakura's surprised face and realizing that Sasuke was touching him.

_"He,he,he... Crush on Sasuke or not, she will punch him to the moon",_ he thought.

But once again his plan failed. Sakura didn't got angry at all.

"Tehehe... Sasuke-kun... You are such a mischievious guy...", she whispered to the confussed Uchiha while she giggled.

"#$/(!! Troublesome Uchihas, one can't take a subtle revenge on them. Ok, I never thought that I had to resort to this... Here comes Plan C!", thought Shikamaru while he used his Shadow to open a window.

Then Tora, the cat of the Daimyo's wife and self proclaimed archenemy of Sasuke barged into the room and charged Sasuke.

**"MARRAMIAU!! SSSSHHHHHH!!! MEOWW!!! (Uchiha Sasuke, prepare to die!!!)"**, exclaimed Tora.

Sasuke had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital receiving treatment and the next two days with his face completely bandaged.

_"Revenge, success"_, thought Shikamaru.

**END

* * *

**

How should I name Naruto and Hinata's combined attack? Give me ideas, please.


	87. Teams are formed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/23/2010.

The fourth Shipuuden movie is coming. As you know, most movies based on an anime are just filler arcs with no impact in the original arc co-starred by characters that we won' t ever see again. However this time instead of another OMC (Original Movie Character) we will be able to see Minato in action in what seems to be a time travel story.

By the way, with this chapter the fic surpasses the 300000 words mark!

* * *

The week after the prison break and the revelation about the true purpose of the Academy Test was relatively uneventful. Naruto spend those days improving his new flying abiliy supervised by his father and playing with Konohamaru and friends, who were awed by their boss's new power.

Naruto woke up with a smile, today was the day were he would be assigned to a team and would begin to take missions. Although he knew from his future's self biography that he would start doing D rank missions that were below his skill he couldn't help but being excited.

While he dressed himself he thought about who would be his team mates, he tried to pump information from Jiraiya but the old pervert refused to reveal them. At the end Naruto used the Sexy no Jutsu and Jiraiya revealed him that he would be in a team with those who didn't need to take the real test, so his possible team mates were his class mates, Neji, TenTen and Lee.

Naruto agreed completely in agreement with that decision, all them were his friends not complete strangers.

Friends...

He barely had any of them a year ago but now things were very different. After saving the ninjas who were hurt by the Stupid Brothers and capturing them now a good portion of the population considered Naruto a hero. Walking now around the city was no longer a display of glares, there were still some people who send him the eye but Naruto knew that he was in the right way to achieve his dream.

Resuming his thoughts about his possible team mates he wondered if he would be placed again with Sasuke and Sakura. According to the info he got from Ero-Sennin's book and the time travellers, he was placed at the same team as them because the tradition to put the dead last with the rookie of the year and the best kunoichi.

His mother complained that Naruto's future self should have received a bonus on his grades for capturing the traitorous Mizuki, saving Iruka, keeping the Forbidden Scroll safe and mastering a jonin level technique, that he didn't deserve to be the dead last of his graduation class and he never should have been in the disastrous Team 7.

Anyways this time he was not be the dead last and Sasuke was not the Rookie of the Year. After the Hokage's talk, Iruka handed Neji a document proclaiming the Hyuuga genious the Rookie of the Year. When Ino and Sakura complained why it was not for Sasuke he responded that Neji graduated completing all the Academy years while Sasuke didn't.

Naruto didn't mind if he ended with Sasuke and Sakura but his mother loathed the idea of him being again with them and she promised Jiraiya and Iruka that she would castrate them with a rusty knife if they dared to put Naruto with Sasuke or Sakura (she didn't mind Kakashi).

Naruto looked himself at the mirror. He outfit consisted on his black and orange jumpsuit, his white cloak, the kunai holster, a scroll at his waist (with many other hidden), his hitai-ate at his forehead and finally the googles that Hinata gave him for his birthday.

_"Excellent, I'm ready to show everybody what I'm made of"_**,** he thought.

He headed to the kitchen, his parents were also awaken.

His mother was serving the breakfast while his father was reading some documents, a group of demiclones were starting the house's daily chores. Kushina was not a housewife, the only chore that she did was cooking and only because she didn't consider cooking for her family an house chore.

Kushina hugged Naruto for a few seconds and gave him a kiss on the cheek, it was something she has been doing everyday to him since her return minus those days she was away in a mission, not to say that Naruto loved those signs of affection.

"Good morning, Naruchan", she said smiling.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad. Why are you both with your ninja gear? Are you going to take another mission?", he asked.

"No...", responded Minato, "... we have been selected to be among the jonin senseis for the possible new teams, it is part of an idea of Jiraiya to improve the level of the genin teams"

"Wait! Does it mean that any of you could be my jonin sensei?", asked Naruto excited.

Minato denied with his head.

"No, in order to prevent favoritism, jonins can't take charge of a genin team with a close relative there", explained Minato.

"Oh, well...", commented Naruto taking a toast, "... looking it on the good side I wouldn't end with a sensei who would embarrass me calling me Naru-chan..."

Kushina looked at him with a defying look.

"Oh yeah? Perhaps I should show to your class mates your baby photos, you know the ones the Sandaime took... Or perhaps I could accompay you to your team meetings holding your hand...", she commented.

"Mom, please, I was not serious when I said this. You know that I would love to have you as my sensei!", begged Naruto.

Minato looked at them with an amused smile. He loved family life.

* * *

Hinata woke up and left the futon taking care to not awake Hanabi. Last night her sister had a nightmare and asked Hinata to let her sleep with her.

After dressing herself and giving Hanabi a kiss on the forehead she headed to the kitchen where she took breakfast with Neji.

When they finished, a branch member told them that the Clan Head wanted to talk with them.

On their way to Hiashi's chamber, Hinata was greeted by the clan members who crossed paths with them and she greeted back.

She was no longer the Hyuuga's ugly duckling. Since the events of the Parent's visit day the opinion that the Clan had about her changed drastically. Being part of the improvised force that stopped Shukaku and later being chosen by Tsunade herself to be one of her disciples helped a lot to increase Hinata's reputation within the Clan, specially if they received periodically reports from Tsunade praising Hinata's progress and skill in her apprenticeship. The Hyuugas themselves saw that whenever they hurt themselves in their training and the heiress treated them.

Near her father's chamber Hinata looked at what her family called the "Honor Cabinet", an enormous showcase where all the awards and honors gained by the Hyuuga Clan since they joined Konoha were exposed in order to inspire the Clan members to be better and to impress the visitors.

A week ago, her father and the Elders added Neji's diploma as Rookie of the Year and Hinata's Burning Leaf Medal to the showcase in a small ceremony where Hiashi congratulated them for bringing prestige and honor to the Clan, he also remarked that Hinata was the youngest person who obtained the Burning Leaf, making her blush even more when her clans people began to congratulate her.

They got into the chamber where Hiashi was waiting for them.

"Ah, Hinata, Neji... You arrived", he said.

"Tou-san..."

"Hiashi-sama..."

They sat on their feet and looked at him with attention.

Hiashi spoke.

"Hinata, Neji, I was supposed to give you this talk once you passed the test made by your senseis but now that you are exempt to take the exam you'll receive it now...", he said.

For the next minutes he told them about some of the risks that they would take and that they not only have the duty to represent Konoha but also the Hyuuga Clan before the world and reminded them that they had to protect their Byakugan at any cost.

He also warned them that unlike Konoha or other ninja villages, the rest of the world was not as respectful or tolerant with those who had bloodlines and put Water Country with the Bloodline Purges as example.

"... I'm not telling you to hide or to not use your Byakugan, it is the main reason because we are such a powerful clan after all, just don't boast about it when you are outside Konoha", he said.

"Hai", they responded.

The Clan Head looked at Neji.

"Neji, please, I want to have some words in private with Hinata", he said.

"I understand, Hiashi-sama. I'll wait for her at the compound's gates to accompay her to Academy", responded his nephew leaving the chamber.

Hiashi looked at Hinata.

The girl was a bit nervous what wanted her father to say to her? Finally was he going to hassle her for the prison break incident?

Seconds that seemed hours passed until Hiashi finally spoke.

"Hinata, remember the talk we had months ago? Your 'Special Mission'?", he asked.

She paled. Hinata was too happy with the changes that her life was taking that she practically forgot about her mission to seduce Naruto.

"Y-Yes. I-I remember my m-mission, Tou-san...", she said regaining part of her shyness while she blushed.

Hiashi repressed a smile.

"Excellent, Hinata. As I told you, in the first part of the mission you were supposed to get closer to Naruto and become a close friend of him until you graduated, something that happened a year earlier than we expected...", he said.

Hinata gulped.

"... the Elders are very satisfied with your work, specially when they saw the video where you fought at Naruto's side against the Stupid Brothers using that technique that destroyed tenketsus permanently. Now your mission is one of the highest priorities of the Clan. The Elders have been presuring the Hokage to put you on the same team as Naruto arguing that you are the only ones ables to use such powerful technique and the fact that you both work very well together. Even in the improbable case that you are not placed with him, you are now practically Naruto's best friend, giving you a good advantage over the competition, specially now that many people is begining to think about him as an hero", he said.

Hinata reminded the looks that other girls of her age group sent to 'her' Naruto when they heard about his feats and he received the medal. How tempted she was to face them and tell them to not look at him, now she understood why Ino and Sakura behaved like that around Sasuke.

_"But unlike them, what I feel for Naruto is not a superficial crush..."_, she thought, _"... I know that Naruto is not perfect and has some bad points and I accept it, I love the real Naruto, not the idealized vision of fangirls. They don't know him"._

"You really love him don't you?", asked Hiashi catching her completely off guard.

"N-Nani!? Y-You found out?", she babbled.

_"Later than most people but I did...",_ he thought.

"Yes, Hinata I found out, you are not very good concealing your feelings about him, in fact I think that he is the only who didn't find out yet. It must came from his father's side, Minato was as oblivious as him when he became a war hero and had half the female population of Konoha after him", said Hiashi with an amused smile.

Hinata didn't say anything, she was completely red from the embarrassment.

Her father decided to comfort her.

"The truth is that I'm happy that you fell in love with him, you don't have to sacrifice your own happiness, you don't know the weight that was taken from my shoulders when I found out", he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked at him surprised.

"R-Really you care about it?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I always cared about you... It is just that I never was good expressing my feelings. According to the Hyuuga traditions it is a virtue because it gives us advantage over our enemies but it leaves us unable to express our feelings properly to our own family. You never had that problem but for that same reason I used to think that you wouldn't be a good Hyuuga but I realize that I was wrong and apologize to you...", he said.

She was going to tell him that it was not necessary but he didn't let her interrupt him

"Don't excuse me, I was not a good father. I realized it when I saw how happy you are when Naruto is near you, I never saw you so happy since your mother was alive. Making you happy should have been my duty as a father and I failed you. No discussion", he said.

"Tou-san..."

Hiashi decided to tease Hinata a bit to release the tension.

"Tell me, Hinata. When did you fall for Naruto? When did you realize that you loved him?", asked with a sly smile.

"Since he was shunned and hated by the villagers, before his father appeared...", she responded in a serious tone.

He didn't expect that answer.

"... I began to notice Naruto when he performed poorly at the Academy and he was told that he wouldn't be a good ninja but instead of giving up he continued to try again and again until he achieved his objective or he fell from exhaustion just to get up and continue trying...", she said.

Hiashi listened with attention, Hinata continued talking.

"... N-No matter what the others thought or said about him or his lack of help, he kept looking forward with certainty that someday he would be Hokage and would be acknowledged by the Village. This is what made me take notice... his indomitable spirit. At first it was just admiration but when I discovered more things about him I-I began to develop feelings for him... T-Tousan when you told me that I had to seduce him a part of me was very happy for the Clan approving me having a relationship with Naruto but I was also angry because they only see him as a way to gain power, not because he was a great person who would die happily to save the village", she concluded.

Hiashi looked speechless at Hinata, he never expected that boldness coming from his usually shy and gentle daughter.

Seconds later he spoke.

"Hinata, you are right..."

"Nani?", she asked surprised.

"... I said that you are right. Our clan presumes to have the best eyes and a complete sureness about how things work, but you managed to see a rough diamond that the rest of the village, including us, ignore until his father appeared and began to carve him. You proved to me that you deserve to be the heiress of the Clan with your insight. I don't care about the plan, I never did the Uzumakis are our friends and this clan has no right to take away what is theirs, screw the Elders... Hinata go after Naruto but not because it would be good for the clan, just because you love him. I will find a way to stop the plan when the time comes", he said.

In an unexpected move, Hinata hugged her father.

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy!! T-This is one of the happiest days of my life...", she exclaimed at the verge of tears.

Hiashi returned the hug, he noticed that Hinata would arrive late to the Academy, but he realized that he didn't care, now he was a father who loved his daughter, not a ninja nor a clan head, just the father he should have been throughout the last few years.

AT THE ACADEMY

The ninja aspirants and those who were exempt to take the exam were waiting until the teachers appeared and told them the team assigments. Ino, Sakura and Chouji were a bit nervous the majority of the older students were staring at the younger ones who didn't need to take the test. Sai was just keeping his eternal like nothing happened, Shino was as stoic as ever and Shikamaru was taking a nap. TenTen, Haku and Lee were chatting quietly, or at least as quietly as possible with somebody like Lee around. Kiba seemed to be worried about something.

"Really, Akamaru, I know that I forgot something very important but I can't guess, what it is...", said Kiba to a worried Akamaru who licking his master's cheek.

More people got into the class.

"Sakura, look! It's Yakumo! Yakumo, over there!", exclaimed Ino.

The heiress of the Kurama headed to the place where Sakura and Ino were seated, they noticed that Yakumo was also wearing a forehead protector.

"Yakumo, does it means that you are also going to be ninja?", asked Sakura.

Yakumo nodded.

"Yes, me too. Thanks to Tsunade-Shisou's treatment I managed to achieve the minimum physical requeriments needed, then I passed an Academy test made by Iruka Sensei...", said Yakumo smiling.

"That's wonderful, Yakumo, I bet that you will pass the ninja test without problem", commented Ino.

"That's the good point, I don't have to take it neither. Tsunade-Shisou and the Hokage were so satisfied with my work treating the victims of the prison break that they determined that I was good enough to be considered already a medic-nin and exempt to take a test, same happened with Haku-kun. The Hokage said that because his previous life travelling with Zabuza he was already a seasoned ninja", said Yakumo very excited.

"Congratulations, Yakumo! You really deserve it, and Haku-kun too", said Sakura hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Sakura", responded Yakumo.

Just after that, the Hyuugas and the last Uchiha got into the classroom. The tension between Neji and Sasuke was strong. Hinata decided that it would be better to get a seat and let these two by themselves.

"Please, Uchiha, you first", said Neji.

"Oh, no, you first Hyuuga. You are the Rookie of the Year after all...", responded Sasuke.

"Thank you, Uchiha. Nice pet, by the way", said Neji pointing at the white kitten that was at Sasuke's shoulder.

"Thank you Hyuuga, but he is not a pet, he is a summon. As I suppose you know, under the apprenticeship of the Sandaime I managed to become the first and only Cat Summoner", said Sasuke while he caressed the kitten's ears.

Sasuke spent the last month training like mad with his summons supervised by the Sandaime in order to been able to do combine attacks with the cats the same way that Naruto did with the toads. It was really exhausting but by last day they finally managed to do it. The kitten at Sasuke's shoulder was a wind type cat named Pichi who got along really well with Sasuke and now accompanied him when he was not in Kakashi's house (a very bad place for a cat considering the pack of ninja dogs who also lived there)

Pichi not only was a surprising good wind user for his young age. He was also specially cute. If we had to the mix the fact that Sasuke was a chicks magnet nobody should be strange for what happened.

**"YAAAAAAAIIII!!!! KAWAAAAAIIII!!!"**, exclaimed the majority of the female population, who jumped at the unaware duo.

The next minutes were basically a battle royal with Sasuke's veteran fangirls (Sakura and Ino) and the rest of the females of the class minus Hinata, TenTen and Yakumo. The poor Pichi was managed to find shelter hidding on Kiba's hood, much to Akamaru's protests and growls, the puppy was a better choice than facing those crazy girls.

The fight was interrupted when someone from outside crashed against the window, breaking it.

"Son of a bitch... Kiba! I asked you to open the class's window so I could make a grand entrance getting into the room flying!!!", exclaimed Naruto taking off crystal shards from his body.

_"So that's what I forgot"_, realized Kiba.

Sasuke took advantage of the distraction caused by Naruto to take a seat at Shino and Chouji's sides, where he was sure that the fangirls wouldn't approach.

After taking off the rests of shards from his body, Naruto used some clones to clean the mess and took a seat at Hinata's side.

Minutes later Iruka appeared accompanied by various jonins, some of them were members of the Hand of Death, including Naruto's parents.

A pair of boys looked at the female jonins with appreciative eyes.

"Have you noticed how hot is the one with mess and the short skirt?", commented one of them while he pointed at Anko, "I can't decided between her or the one dressed with bandages", said pointing at Kurenai.

"I have made my, choice. The super hot red head. I wouldn't mind if she punished me for being a bad student...", said the other.

**"THAT'S MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARDS!!!"**, exclaimed a very angry Naruto portraying red eyes and fangs.

The boys recognized Naruto from the stories they heard about him during the last months and freaked out.

"We are sorry! We are sorry! Please don't castrate us as you did to Mizuki!", they begged while they covered their privates.

Naruto looked at them stranged. What were they talking about? He didn't touch Mizuki's balls.

He forgot about it when Iruka began to announce the team formations. Seconds passed while Iruka announce teams and the rookies headed to their respective jonin senseis until Naruto and his friends finally heard their names.

"Team 8: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino. Your jonin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Team 9: Inuzuka Kiba, Kurama Yakumo and Sai. Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

"Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma"

"Team 11: Momochi Haku, TenTen and Hyuuga Neji. Your jonin sensei is Uzumaki Kushina"

"Team 12: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Maito Rock Lee. Your jonin sensei is Gekko Hayate"

* * *

What do you think about the new teams? Only Team 10 remained the same.

In next chapter you'll know why the teams were formed like this.

* * *

**MINI-OMAKE: REALIZATION**

Hyuuga Hiashi was taking a nap on his chamber and having a dream.

One of the advantages of being the Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan was if he told your clansmen that he didn't want to be disturbed for the next half hour they would make sure of that nobody would came to bother him.

However he would have prefered that somebody interrupted him because the he was having.

In his dream appeared Naruto and Hinata walking near a stream.

Naruto was dressed the same way as Jiraiya and was looking at Hinata with a lecherous grin, who was wearing a summer dress that remarked her innocence.

"Why don't we take a bath, Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto looking at the stream and later at Hinata.

"B-But Naruto-kun... I-I didn't bring a s-swin suit...", responded Hinata blushing.

"Neither I did. But don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll look to other way, I swear it", said Naruto while he crossed his fingers in a way that only Hiashi could see it.

"A-Al right Naruto-kun...", said Hinata while she began to take off her clothes.

**"NOOOO!!!"**, exclaimed Hiashi waking up and realizing that it was just a dream.

He also realized something else.

_"Oh, Kami! I told my daughter to get after the apprentice of the greatest pervert ever!"_

**END

* * *

**

I received some interesting proposal for the name of Naruto and Hinata's combined attack but I can't decide among them. It's up to you, my loyal readers, to take this decission.

(They are placed based in the order they arrived, not for preferences)

1.- Boidoken no jutsu (Void Fist's Tecnique)

2.- Kiku-Juuken (Destructive Gentle Fist)

3.- Junken: Uzu tenketsu drill (Tenketsu drill)

4.- Rasen no Mai (Dance of the Spiral)

5.- Giga Tenketsu Breaker

6.- The Tetsuku Distroyer

7.- Dance of the Dragons

Remeber to review and vote


	88. First impressions and reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/07/2010.

The last chapter of the manga gave me a lot to think about. I bet that a lot of authors will get a lot of ideas after they read it.

Let's go with the next chapter of New Chance.

* * *

_"Team 8: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino. Your jonin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai"_

_"Team 9: Inuzuka Kiba, Kurama Yakumo and Sai. Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi"_

_"Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma"_

_"Team 11: Momochi Haku, TenTen and Hyuuga Neji. Your jonin sensei is Uzumaki Kushina"_

_"Team 12: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Maito Rock Lee. Your jonin sensei is Gekko Hayate"_

At the mention of the teams Sakura cried out with joy while Ino bursted out protesting.

"Yes! True love always prevails!", exclaimed Sakura.

"What!? I'm stuck with these two? Why I'm not with Sasuke? At least you could have been placed with one of the coolest guys like Neji or Sai...", protested Ino.

Asuma and Kurenai sweatdropped. If it was not for the report coming from the ninjas who met them during the Prison Break incident and Tsunade's evaluation, they would have thought that those girls were generic fangirls. Well, they would find out soon...

Shikamaru was very happy to have his sensei and his old team back although he didn't express it. This time he would make sure that Asuma would survive.

Chouji didn't say anything neither but he was also happy to be in the same team as his best friend. Ino was a bit loud but at least he already knew the blonde and how to handle her.

Sasuke sighed, he was stuck with his most persistent fangirl. Well, at least Shino was a quiet person, if would have been worse if their third team mate was another loud person like Naruto or Kiba.

Shino didn't seem to express anything, his jacket hid the smile he had on his lower face.

"Team 8, come with me", said Kurenai.

"Team 10, follow me", ordered Asuma.

Pichi got out from Kiba's hood and jumped to Sasuke's shoulder while the Uchiha went after his new sensei. The feline sent cautionous looks at Sakura, who was looking at them with stars and hearts on her eyes.

Kushina was very glad to see that this time Naruto would be in a team where his team mates really would care for him. Lee was always friendly and respectful with Naruto in the original time line and Hinata was Naruto's soul mate although he didn't realize it yet.

She looked at her team.

_"Finally it's my time to become a sensei. It will be really funny"_, she thought.

"Team 11, come with me", she said with a smile.

Neji, TenTen and Haku got up and followed Kushina.

The Hyuuga prodigy was relieved. According to what the time travellers told him, he was placed in a team with Lee and led by Gai. The idea of having to see all day those two ranting about their Flames of Youth and sharing sunset hugs sent shivers to his spine.

Haku liked the idea of being in the same team with two of his friends and having his "aunt" Kushina leading them. He wondered if that team assigned to Zabuza would be able to pass.

TenTen was almost in ecstasy, her dream was always to become a powerful kunoichi like Tsunade, TenTen admired the female Sannin not for her medical skills, like most people do, but for her fighting capabilities. Kunoichis able to surpass the majority of men in fields like taijutsu, ninjutsu or chakra reserves like Tsunade were very rare so the display of power shown by Kushina and Anko in that TV broadcasting was a very grateful surprise for TenTen.

_"And now Lady Kushina, the Crimson Death, is going to be my sensei! According to rumours, Kushina is the woman with the greatest chakra capacity in Konoha's history!",_ she thought.

Hayate looked at Naruto, Hinata and Lee. They seemed to be very glad with their team's choice, specially Hinata, who was sending happy looks to Naruto.

He reminded the conversation he had with the Hokage when he was told that he would be in charge of them.

**FLASHBACK**

"H-Hokage-sama, (cough) you can't be talking seriously about this... Y-You already entrusted me the Raijin, the Nidaime's sword. Are you sure that you want to entrust me also with your own apprentice, the Hyuuga heiress and Maito Gai's son? I think that there are other jonins more qualified to take charge of them, specially taking account who is Naruto's father in reality. For example Kakashi...", tried to say Hayate.

"No", interrupted Jiraiya, "The decission is already taken. During the incident you four proved that you work very well together and I learned by personal experience to not alter something that already works fine, but it is not the only reason you were chosen to be their sensei..."

"What is the (cough) other reason, Hokage-sama?", asked Hayate.

"Those kids had to endure sorrows similar or worse than yourself when you were at the Academy and people told you that you should give up being a ninja because your bad health", commented Jiraiya.

Hayate didn't say anything. Memories of those dreadful days when he was the dead last of his class because he couldn't perform the minimal physical exercises because his awful stamina, most girls on his class were more resistant than him... Most people looked at him with skepticism but the worst ones were those who looked at him with pity.

The only persons who believed in him were his own parents and his friends Genma, Aoba and Yugao.

He managed to graduate from the Academy compensating his lack of stamina with skill adquired by training and his exceptional observation skills.

Then, when he became a genin, he found out that he had talent with swords and trained until he became one of Konoha's most skilled swordsmen. The fact that the Nidaime's sword was entrusted to him was a proof of that.

"Hokage-sama, could explain it to me what happened to those kids?", he asked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"First there is Hinata Hyuuga. She, being such a gentle and shy person, had the bad luck to be born as the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, a family where being shy and gentle are unwanted traits. She also had the problem that she couldn't adapt properly to Jyuuken because her Water affinity, something that she began to fix months ago with hard work successfully and managed to become one of Tsunade's most promising students and gain her family's acknowledgement...", said Jiraiya.

Hayate kept listening.

"... Then there's Lee's case. It is medically certified that he is unable to use ninjutsu nor genjutsu and his taijutsu was mediocre at best before Gai adopted him and helped him to achieve his dream to become a good ninja regardless his limitations. Now thanks to his countless hours of hard working and his adoptive father's support, Lee's taijutsu surpasses most chuunins and he is now one of the most promising ninjas of his generation", remarked Jiraiya.

"Lee is unable to use ninjutsu nor taijutsu? He is in an even worse situation than I was...", thought Hayate.

"... Finally there's Naruto. He, who was supposed to be considered a hero, was treated almost like he had the plague. No parents, no almost no friends... He was completely alone for most his life. Nobody should be surprised that he was the dead last of his class if he didn't have anybody to help him with his studies or to motivate him to take them more seriously. In order to gain attention he became the class clown and made pranks to gain attention. Because the same reason he was hated, he had too much chakra, the Academy's chakra control exercises didn't work with him; he was the student with the greatest potential ever seen in the Academy and he was labeled as a failure. Now that his father returned and gave him the proper training, the village is begining to realize Naruto's potential... But even if his father didn't return, Naruto would have shine among his peers, as all time travellers like me can attest...", said Jiraiya.

Hayate felt a bit ashamed of being part of a village that treated the son of one of their revered hero like that. No matter if they didn't know about Naruto's heritage, they should have respected the Yondaime's wish.

"... For that reason you are the best choice to be these young ninjas jonin sensei. You four had to surpass obstacles that were not your fault and endure negative oppinions that told you to give up. You four managed to surpass those obstacles and stand out over your peers. You four know the value of hard work better than anyone else. You four showed everyone that you are a team when you defeated Mizuki and the Stupid Brothers. Even if you didn't coincide in that incident and were forced to work together, I would have put you together in the same team", concluded Jiraiya.

"You convinced me, Hokage-sama. I'll do my best to be the best teacher possible, these kids deserve it", agreed Hayate

**END FLASHBACK**

Now that any doubts that Hayate had about his future team were clear, he was eager to be their teacher. He called them.

"Team 12, please follow me", he said.

"Yosh! We are at your command and ready to show the world how bright are our Flames of Youth!", exclaimed Lee getting up.

Surprisingly Naruto didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he was satisfied with the choice for his team, a part of him felt very relieved to be in the same team as Hinata, but he couldn't guess why.

Hinata was more certain about her feelings and was very happy to be in the same team as Naruto. She also was glad to have Lee on her team, his exuberancy was a great counterpoint to the arranged and methodical life she had on her home.

Soon, all graduates abandoned the class minus two boys, a girl and a dog.

An hour passed...

"Where's that Kakashi guy!?", asked Kiba.

"I don't know, probably something delayed him...", commented Yakumo.

"Perhaps we should prepare him a welcome reception...", suggested Sai while he prepared his drawing stuff.

"Man, you spent too much time with Naruto, but I'm with you", said Kiba while Akamaru agreed with him.

"D-Do you think this is a good idea?", asked Yakumo.

"He asked for it", said Kiba.

Another hour passed until Kakashi finally arrived. That day the Copy Nin learned that it is not a good idea to piss off a pale boy able to animate his drawings, a girl able to mess your mind and a boy with a dog whose one of if techniques consisted to piss over their targets.

While Team 9 prepared the 'welcome reception' to their sensei, other teams (minus the exempt ones) took their exams.

**LATER, AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

The jonins were giving their respective reports to the Hokage about their teams, even those whose students didn't need to take the exam, they were in their right to make them take an evaluation in order to check their abilities, their strong points and the weak ones.

Aoba, the sensei of Team 1 got up and gave his report.

"Team 1 failed", he said.

Ebisu, the sensei of Team 2 got up.

"Team 2 failed, they lacked in team work", he said.

Genma, the sensei of Team 3 got up.

"Team 3 failed, they didn't have enough guts", he said.

Arashi, the sensei of Team 4 got up.

**FLASHBACK**

Arashi looked at his possible students, specially at two boys.

"I noticed that you two seemed to be discussing with the blond boy with whiskers marks, what was going on?", he asked.

"Oh, that? We were just commenting how sexy were some of the jonin kunoichi's and he got angry at us because one of them happened to be his mother", commented one.

Arashi got between the boys.

"Who? The hot red head with the adjusted outfit?", asked Arashi with a perverted look while he put his hands over the boy's shoulders.

The girl of the group, a students of Tsunade's Medical Program, looked at them with a disgusted look.

_"Crap, I'm a team with three perverts"_, she thought.

"Yes! That one!", said the other boy, "... she is a real MILF"

"She is my wife", said Arashi abandoning his cheerful tone and increasing his grip on the boys.

The atmosphere was filled with killing intent emanated from Arashi. The two boys were about to piss themselves.

Arashi looked at the boys.

"You have two options: I can punish you using my jonin level techniques and send you both to the hospital or you can punish each other. What's your decission?", he asked.

The scared boys balanced their options for a few seconds.

"I-I prefer to fight...", said one.

"A-Agree...", said the other.

Arashi and the girl looked for the next minutes how the boys fought among themselves until the fight ended in a draw.

The girl headed to the boys and began to treat them, Arashi waited until she finished.

"Tsk, tsk...", commented Arashi looking at the healed boys, "... I'm sorry but you boys are unworthy to be Konoha ninjas, you will be send back to the Academy"

"But why!? It's just because those comments? We didn't know that she was your wife...", said one of the boys.

"... And we punished ourselves as you requested. How can you fail us if we didn't take the exam!?", protested the other.

"One of the reasons Konoha is the best ninja village is because how much we value team work, something that you proved that you lack. Look at yourselves, you prefered to hurt each other because it was less painful than facing a stronger opponent, you chose yourselves over your team mate. You betrayed each other. Why should I take under my command a pair of brats who would betray their team and Konoha with some threats from a stronger ninja? The only one who proved to be fit a Konoha nin was your other team mate, who attended your without my request but because teams have to approved as a whole, she fails because your fault", said Arashi.

The boys were visibly ashamed, they took off their forehead protectors and apologized to their other team mate for making her fail.

Arashi didn't tell them that she previously got Tsunade's approval and that she would be send to work in Konoha's hospital as a full fledged medic nin, it would guarantee that the boys learned the lesso**n and approve the exam next year.**

END FLASHBACK

"Team 4 failed", he said.

Anko, the sensei of Team 5 got up.

**FLASHBACK**

Anko looked at his victims, er, possible students.

"All right, brats. Your exam is very simple, just an information gathering mission... You see, I want to buy a dress for my friend Kushina for her birthday in a few months but I don't know her exact size or her measurements. That's your exam. Get me Kushina's measurements and you pass", said Anko.

"A-Are you talking about Kushina Uzumaki, the Crimson Death?", asked one student.

"Yes", responded Anko.

"The same Kushina Uzumaki who is Naruto Uzumaki's mother and is married with Arashi Uzumaki, the Black Angel?", asked other student.

"Yes", responded Anko.

"The same Naruto Uzumaki who neutered Mizuki and fought the Shukaku and the same Arashi Uzumaki who executes traitors using their own foreahead protectors and kills councilors?", asked the third.

"Yes", responded Anko.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Team 5 failed. They said that they were not ready for that exam", said Anko.

Gai, sensei of Team 6 got up.

**FLASHBACK**

Gai looked at his students.

"So you are going to be my youthful students!? EXCELLENT!! If you manage to pass my test you will become Konoha ninjas and you will be under my command! I'll show you how bright are the Flames of Youth and you will receive youthful green suits like mine! Isn't wonderful!?", exclaimed Gai.

The genin hopefuls weighed their options. If they passed they would be stuck with that man for several years until all of them became chuunins. If they failed they would get a different sensei after being just a year in the Academy reviewing lessons.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Team 6 failed. They didn't seem motivated at all, it looked like they wanted to fail", said Gai.

Zabuza, sensei of Team 7 got up.

**FLASHBACK**

Zabuza sent a critical look at the team that was assigned to him.

"I hadn't been since the times of the Seven Swordsmen, those brats seemed more motivated than these ones, specially Suigetsu, who used to claim that he would defeat us all and get our swords... Enough thinking let's go with the introductions", thought.

"Hello, brats. My name is Momochi Zabuza and..."

"Hey, you are Mr. February, don't you?", interrupted one of them.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Team 7 failed. By the way, one of them got hospitalized during the test, the big mouthed one", said Zabuza.

Kurenai, the sensei of Team 8 got up.

"All members of Team 8 got my approval. At first I had doubts about the girl Sakura, who seemed to be an useless fangirl, but she proved to be quite skilled and able to take her role seriously. According to what I saw, the boys were easily middle chuunin level", she said.

Kakashi, the sensei of Team 9 got up. He was covered with paint and stinked like dog's piss.

"Team 9 got my approval. They displayed a good team work combining their skills for a common objective. And if you want to ask about the paint and the odour, they are none of your business", he said.

Asuma, the sensei of Team 10 got up.

"Team 10 also got my approval. Besides Ino's whinings about not being with 'her Sasuke-kun', all members of Team 10 proved to have exceptional skills and a team work that I only saw in teams who worked together in years", he said.

Kushina, the sensei of Team 11 got up.

"Team 11 has my complete approval. Haku already was a very skilled ninja when he joined Konoha, TenTen is several steps ahead from most girls her age group and Neji is just a genius. I wouldn't be surprised if all them manage to make jonin during the following five years", she said proudly.

Hayate, the sensei of Team 12 got up.

**FLASHBACK**

Hayate and his students were finishing the typical chat to introduce themselves when Naruto made a questions.

"Ne, Hayate sensei. I was told that the senseis of those who didn't need to take the exam could make us do an evaluation to measure our skills. Does it mean that we have to fight with you to show our strength?", asked Naruto.

"YOSH! If it is an evaluation to check our power then we shouldn't hold back!", exclaimed Lee while he began some warm up exercises.

"I'll try to do my best...", said Hinata.

Hayate imagined himself trying to dodge Lee's superfast kicks while avoiding Hinata trying to close his tenketsus just to receive a Rasengan from Naruto.

"No, it won't be necessary, I already saw your skills when you fought the Stupid Brothers", he said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Team 12 has my approval (cough). I already made an evaluation of their skills on my mission report from the Prison Break", he said.

The remaining jonins reported that their teams failed but Jiraiya was very satisfied.

"This year we have 15 new ninjas...", he said, "... it is a record, this year's batch of genins is one of the most promising ones we ever had. Well, I have to prepare the paperwork to include them in our records, you are dismissed..."

The jonins left the room and left Jiraiya alone with the paperwork.

_"F*ck*ng invention of demons... I just hope that the God of Death wouldn't make spend another penance with it when I see again"_, he thought.

Just when the Sannin finished his work and was about to relax a little, another Sannin got into the room. During the last week Tsunade visited Jiraiya's office in order to intruct him about the new genins thanks to her previous experience as Hokage.

"Ah, Tsunade-Hime, it's nice to see you", he greeted.

"Hello, Jiraiya. I came to find out which teams passed", she said.

"As expected, none from the last class passed with the exceptions of Lee, Neji, TenTen and Haku. However, all those who graduated early got their sensei's approval and they are now considered genins of Konoha", commented Jiraiya while he handed her a list with the teams.

Tsunade at the list.

"Jiraiya, I notice that with the exception of team 10, all teams are different than the ones from the original time line. Could you explain me your reasons?", she asked.

"Of course, my Hime...", said Jiraiya, "...We will start with Hayate's team..."

Jiraiya gave Tsunade the same explanation he used to convince Hayate to take Naruto, Hinata and Lee as his students.

"... Lee just have taijutsu but with Hayate as sensei he can master another ninja art that is on his reach: Kenjutsu. Can you imagine how powerful he would become if he applies his hard work skill not only in taijutsu but also in the art of the sword? Hayate also will teach Naruto to fight better with his special kunai. Finally, Hayate will teach Hinata how to fight against armed opponents. Jyuuken is very letal but any Hyuuga who spent years practicing with will be still at disadavantage against an opponent will spent the same years practicing with his swordmaship", said Jiraiya.

"... Team 11 with Neji, TenTen and Haku is a good choice because Naruto told me that they were already good friends. Kushina will be a great sensei for them because she is aware of Haku and Neji's harsh lifes, they need somebody with her natural optimist and I know that she will get along with TenTen perfectly. The bun haired girl is the friend that Kushina would have loved to have when she was younger and Kushina will be eager to teach her...", he said.

Tsunade nodded.

"... I don't have anything to say about Team 10 that you didn't know previously. They were one of the most efficient teams in the original time line and this time they are more motivated than ever. There's no need to touch something that worked so fine previously...", he said.

"... Team 9 is a very special case. Sai and Yakumo are a bit passive, for that reason I put Kiba to counter it with his attitude, meanwhile he would learn from them to be more patient. Kakashi is their sensei for various reasons: First, would keep an eye on Sai, don't forget that he is still loyal to Danzo, there's also the fact that both them were ANBU, so the will be able to work fine together. Second, Kakashi will protect Yakumo, now that the demon that Madara placed in her is gone there's a good chance that she could become his target again, besides Kakashi is pretty competent in genjutsu and could help her with her bloodline. Third, Kakashi is the best teacher possible for Kiba, with the exception of Kiba's own clan, there's nobody in Konoha more accustomed to work with ninja dogs than Kakashi. I don't find any sense that Naruto was placed in Kakashi's team in the original time line instead of Kiba...", said Jiraiya.

"It was because the tradition to place the worst student with the Rookie of the Year", explained Tsunade.

Jiraiya nodded.

"I know. The purpose of that tradition was to push the dead last to become stronger, Naruto and Lee's future selves and myself can testify it... But after looking at the records I realized that we were exceptions, in the great majority of cases that practice created unbalanced teams. A team is like a chain, it is just as strong as the weakest link. Do you know that the majority of rookies of the year where not the first ones of their promotion to make chuunin because their team mate made them fail?", asked Jiraiya.

"What? Really?", asked Tsunade surprised.

"Yes, I checked it myself. For that reason we won't follow that stupid tradition anymore. Strong students will be placed in the same team as other strong students, average ones with average ones and weak ones with weak ones. This way all genins in the same team will progress at the same pace and they wouldn't feel hindered or presured by their mates", explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade was really surprised by Jiraiya's insight. During her years as Godaimed Hokage she never realized that situation. Now she understood more clearly why he was the first choice to take the seat when their Sensei died during Orochimaru's attack.

"What about Team 8?", she asked changing the subject.

"That team is basically Shino's request. He asked to be in the same team as Sasuke to watch over him just in the case he turned traitor. It looks like he didn't take it very well when he couldn't go after him during the first retrieval mission and the failure in the one he could go. He also said that he knows how Kurenai thinks and he would work fine with her. Sasuke is in the team because Kurenai can teach him genjutsu to complement he already gets from our sensei and Kakashi. Sakura is there for the same reason, being a genjutsu type makes her and excellent student for Kurenai, specially now that she didn't master your superstrength technique yet", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked again at the team formations.

"You made very good choices, I must recognize that I'm impressed with your choices, the teams are very balanced, with senseis who can help the genins with their natural abilities", she said.

"But that's not all, Tsunade-Hime. Didn't you realize that all teams have something in common?", asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at the list, guessing what had these teams in common and then she realized.

"Wait a moment! Sakura is in Team 8, Yakumo is in Team 9, Ino is in Team 10, Haku is in Team 11 and Hinata is in Team 12! There's a medic nin in each team!", exclaimed Tsunade with joy.

"That's right, Tsunade! For first time in the history of Konoha... No, for first time in all the Hidden Villages's story, there's a new batch of genins with a ninja medic in each team! Your dream became true, Hime!", said a smiling Jiraiya feeling happy for her.

Before any of them realized it, she was giving him a passionately kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

**MINI-OMAKE: A TALK BETWEEN SASUKE AND NEJI**

"Uchiha", said Neji looking at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga", said Sasuke looking back at Neji.

"Umpf"

"Nnn"

"Huum"

"Hmm"

"Fnn"

"Umfp"

"Ompf"

"Nnn"

"Mff"

"Bff"

"Uchiha", said Neji before leaving.

"Hyuuga", responded Sasuke before doing the same.

**END

* * *

**

The voting for the name of Naruto and Hinata's combined attack will be closed in the next update. For the moment Rasen no Mai (Dance of the Spiral) is winning.

1.- Boidoken no jutsu (Void Fist's Tecnique)

2.- Kiku-Juuken (Destructive Gentle Fist)

3.- Junken: Uzu tenketsu drill (Tenketsu drill)

4.- Rasen no Mai (Dance of the Spiral)

5.- Giga Tenketsu Breaker

6.- The Tetsuku Distroyer

7.- Dance of the Dragons

(This is the order the proposal came, not the ranking)

Thank you for all your votes.


	89. The new system

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/21/2010.

Here are some interesting fics that I bet you will enjoy.

Naruto and Hinata : Rebirth of the Namikaze, by moraven: An alternate turn of events after the Pein Invasion where Naruto gives Hinata's confession the importance it deserves. Chapters are short but it has an almost daily update rate.

Jiraiya's Choice, by Edaar the Mage: A story where Jiraiya fulfills his duty as Naruto's godfather and takes charge of him. Very well developed story with a strong but believeable Naruto. A 100% recommendable NaruHina story.

An Unexpected Beginning, by Crystalzap: A time travel story where Minato survives the sealing and raises his son unaware that Naruto has the memories of a future he wants to avert.

Naruto: Lord of Konoha, by Andoriol: A crossover with Overlord that starts during the time skip. Naruto now has a bigger goal than just become Hokage. NaruHina.

Blood Sings, by Fireun Feather: A story placed in an alternate universe where Minato is alive and Naruto is not the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi but something else...

Results of a poker night, by White Angel of Auralon: Minato is revived in the most unconventional way possible just to find out how the village followed his last request.

Yondaime returns, by narutoxhinata592: Anohter story where Minato is revived. It started before the Yondaime's true name was revealed in the original story so he is named Arashi. Unlike the rest, this story is almost complete, it only lacks the epilogue.

Naruto One Man Team, by Ackdam: A harem story with a strong, smart and competent Naruto who has to survive in one of the most evil versions of Konoha ever seen. Sasuke and Sakura are specially execrable. Only for mature readers.

Students of the Snake, by brown phantom: A story where Orochimaru turns to be a good guy, takes care of Naruto and many other children in the proccess. NaruHina.

Renegade, by Upon a Pale Horse: A dark Naruto story where the circumstances turns him into a powerful and cold shinobi. Competent Team 7. Eventually NaruHina.

Through the eyes of Death, by Writing bunny: A story where Naruto has the ability to see and talk with the dead, very recommendable.

Raised a Criminal, DiscipleOfAnime: A story where Naruto's parents are alive, he has siblings and he is not the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately the day he is born he is abducted and ends in Kakuzu's hands who raises him. NaruHina.

Shadow beings, by rockhard034: It is a Naruto story which takes elements from Bleach but you don't have to be familiarized with Bleach to read it. It is just at the begining but it seems to be very promising.

* * *

One of the greatest tragedies of humanity was that the majority of them never realize how much they valued what they had until they lost it, especially concerning other human beings. That friend who is always there for another person and was taken for granted until suddenly he or she is snatched away from said person's life, the person suddenly finds out the impact that person had in his/her life and the feelings he or she had for the missing friend.

Jiraiya and Tsunade knew perfectly that experience.

The Toad Sannin used to tease his female team mate about her plain chest when they were fresh genins. He didn't know why he did it while in reality he liked her and didn't mind her chest's size at all. Unfortunately he realized how deep were her feelings for Tsunade too late, when she and Dan announced their engagement. Jiraiya, realizing that she was out of reach, only could congratulate them and tell Dan to take care for Tsunade if he didn't want to meet his wrath.

And Dan did it. He lost his life taking a blow destined for Tsunade killing their enemy at the same time. Despite Tsunade's efforts she couldn't save Dan and developed hemophobia becoming unable to work as medic nin in the field anymore.

Jiraiya tried his best to comfort Tsunade but she rejected his approach thinking that he would take advantage of her vulnerable state. At the end she abandoned Konoha accompanied by Shizune, Dan's niece.

At the end Jiraiya became a womanizer and a habitual pressence of the red light districts trying to forget about Tsunade.

It was necessary the influence of Naruto to bring her back.

Tsunade realized how much Jiraiya meant to her when he didn't return from that mission to Ame. She tried her best to keep calm demeanour until Naruto reproached her cold attitude towards his death.

Before she found out about his death she already decided to give Jiraiya a chance and accept to have a date with him, but her decision came too late. After that she kept countless nights awake thinking what would have happened if Jiraiya had survived his mission to Ame or if she accepted one of his previous proposals after she returned to Konoha.

Then happened Jiraiya's resurrection and just after that, the time travel.

Tsunade decided to put that matter off until Jiraiya got used to having his student Minato alive again and his new duties as Hokage, he didn't need distractions.

During last months the blond Sannin observed how Jiraiya accomplished his duty as Hokage and adapted to the charge easier than herself. True, he didn't have to take charge of a weakened village after Orochimaru's attack but it was obvious why he was the first choice for Godaime after their sensei died.

Then, when she didn't expect it, Jiraiya just made true her dream of a medic nin in each squad.

That was the reason she was kissing him on that moment.

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded at her when she finally broke the kiss.

"T-Tsunade-hime... You kissed me...", he babbled.

"Yes, I did", responded her.

"B-But why...?"

"Because you made me very happy and you deserved it", she responded.

"But I didn't do it expecting a reward from you", he said.

"That's one of the reasons because I did it...", said Tsunade while she looked at Jiraiya with a tender smile.

"There's a chance that I could get another one?", asked Jiraiya with a mischievious smile.

"Well, there's that date I was supposed to accept from you if you returned from Ame. You are there so technically you did it and I always pay my debts...", said Tsunade in an amused tone.

Jiraiya felt the need to slap himself. He forgot completely about that!

"What about this night? I could pick you at 20:00, Tsunade-hime?", he said.

Tsunade pretended to consider Jiraiya's proposal for a few seconds, the fact that she was right with it didn't mean that she had to behave like an easy girl.  
"Yes, this night will be all right, it will give me time to prepare myself...", she said.

"Excellent...", said Jiraiya rubbing his hands.

"... One more thing...", said Tsunade.

Jiraiya gulped, fearing that she changed her mind.

"... Jiraiya, I'm not like those women of negotiable affection you are used to hang out with. I'm the last Senju, the Shodai Hokage's grand daughter and the Godaime Hokage before you. I won't agree to expend the date in any cheap bar", she stated.

"Don't worry Tsunade-chan. I consider you a princess and I will treat you like one", he said.

"We'll see... Now if you excuse me, I have some duties that I have to finish as soon as possible if I want to have time to prepare myself for our date...", said Tsunade in a sensual tone while she left the room walking in a very seductive manner.

Jiraiya had to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming.

_"It is not a dream... I'm going to have a date with Tsunade...", _he thought.

"YES!"

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto headed to the place where Hayate told him that their team would move. Lee and Hinata were already there.

"Lee, Hinata-chan", said greeting his friends.

"Hello Naruto-kun", responded Hinata.

"Hello Naruto!", exclaimed Lee.

"Today is first day as a team! What are we going to do? Will we do a mission or will be spend it training with Hayate-sensei?", asked Naruto.

"None of these by the moment...", said Hayate revealing himself, "... The Hokage wants to tell the new genins a very important thing. We will head to Training Ground 13"

Minus later Team 12 arrived to that Training Ground 13 where the rest of new teams (minus Kakashi's) was already there. Team 9 got there 15 minutes later, surprisingly early considering that it implied that Kakashi met his team just 15 minutes later.

"Do you know what happened yesterday? The Hokage himself came to my family's shop and bought a complete bouquet of the most expensive roses!", commented Ino.

"Really? Who could be the lucky lady?", asked Sakura.

"I asked the same question myself so I decided to follow Hokage-sama. Just to make sure that he didn't go direct to a trap or something like that, of course. It's a ninja's duty to keep our leaders well being", said Ino.

"Of course...", agreed Yakumo, "... And who was his date, Ino-chan?"

Now everybody was listening to their conversation, even Sasuke was slighty interested.

"It's Tsunade-Shisou noneteless!", exclaimed.

"What? Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-Baachan? He said that he didn't like women older than 40...", commented Naruto.

"It was her, I'm completely sure", said Ino, "He took her to a ballroom that he hired only for themselves. There was also a complete orchestra that played Tsunade-Shisou's favorite themes while they danced. Hokage-sama is a great dancer by the way. Then a group of waiters appeared and prepared a table where they had dinner"

Everybody minus Kakashi was speechless.

"What happened next?", asked Sakura.

"I don't know, I just realized that I left the shop closed too much time and I had to return if I didn't want my parents to find out", said Ino shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't know that Jiraiya-sama could be so romantic", commented Kurenai.

"Of course he is. Hokage-sama is a very talented writer after all, with thousands of followers in all Elemental Countries. His romance novels wouldn't sell so well if he wasn't a romantic person", said Kakashi.

_"So Tsunade finally decided to give Jiraiya a chance... I hope that he would make the most of it. These two deserve each other", _thought Kushina.

Five minutes later Jiraiya appeared accompanied by Tsunade, the Sandaime and the members of the Hand of Death who didn't have a team under their command.

They noticed that Jiraiya seemed more happy and relaxed than the last time they saw him. Same happened to Tsunade.

"Why are they looking at me that way?", thought Jiraiya, "Nevermind, they will have to worry for other matters soon"

Jiraiya cleared his throat and looked at the teams.

"As you know, there have been some changes in Konoha's policies since my ascension to the post. For example we started a medic nin program lead by Tsunade here present in order to have a medic nin in each team with the purpose to increase the survival rate of our ninjas. I'm very glad to see that we obtained results so soon, you are the first batch of genins with a medic nin in each team...", said Jiraiya.

Everyone agreed and many females noticed the smile in Tsunade's face.

Jiraiya continued his speech.

"... Other change is the rebuilding of Konoha's Police Department, lead by the Sandaime. We are doing it with a new test to those who failed the real genin test and offering those who passed it a possition in the new force instead of waiting another year at the Academy. Those who accept the offer would receive instruction to become police ninjas and later would have the chance to join the regular ninja forces. Regular ninjas also have the option to join it if they want to have a more sedentary work...", explained Jiraiya.

Sasuke already knew it. One of the reasons the Sandaime took him as his new apprentice was to train him with the purpose of Sasuke taking charge of the Police Department in a few years. It was something that fitted perfectly with his purpose. He would face his brother having their father's position.

However Sasuke now had a doubt. Was he still the Sandaime's apprentice now that his official jonin sensei was Kurenai? He knew that Kurenai was very competent, but he doubted that she could teach him as much as the Sandaime. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was having the same thoughts with Jiraiya and the medics nins with Tsunade.

"... Finally there's a change that involves you all. You will be the first genins under an experimental training program. Recently Suna has been having an increase of missions thanks to their policy about focusing in the level of it's ninjas instead of their numbers like Iwa does. If you wonder why they didn't have more missions before was because the Wind Daimyo didn't get along with the Yondaime Kazekage but it changed now that the more popular Sandaime Kazekage is back...", explained Jiraiya.

Shikamaru nodded for himself. Temari's latest letters told him that Suna's economy was no longer endangered. Now Suna didn't have reasons to attack Konoha. Orochimaru's Invasion, if it happened, would be very different this time.

"... For that reason we are going to start a training program with the purpose to increase the quality of our new ninjas so Suna wouldn't let us behind. If it works we will turn it into the standard of Konoha so I hope that you will do your best to take advantage of the chance you are receiving", said Jiraiya.

_"Damn it. That means that we will have to work like mules. For Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji this must be like they won the lottery price"_, thought Shikamaru.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. How is the new program?", asked TenTen.

"Good question. I was going to explain it now... Your mornings will be divided among teamwork training directed by your jonin senseis and your individual training that will be done by your sensei or by an aditional teacher that you already have like Tsunade's case with medic nins, Sandaime and Sasuke, members of your family... One of the purposes of this program is to not carry all the responsibility of your training in your sensei's shoulders, to make sure that the new genins will always have somebody available to train them and to imply more the older generations with the new ones...", explained Jiraiya.

Sasuke smiled, that meant that he would keep receiving training from the Sandaime and perhaps he could learn more things from other teachers.

The other genins also seemed to like the idea.

Definitely they liked the new training system.

"... Afternoons and part of the evening will be dedicated to D rank missions. You won't start C ranks until you get a certain level of skill, don't worry about that, I bet that you will gain that level earlier than you think. Finally you'll have the rest of the evening to train for yourselves or to rest, it's up to you to decide what to do with that time. I suggest to employ that time to develop your own techniques and use saturday's evening to rest. Sundays will be completely free, use them to rest and for your own hobbies. Finally there will be the Special Training Sessions that will be two or three times in a month...", said Jiraiya.

"What are those?", asked Lee.

The new genins then noticed that the members of the Hand of Death were chuckling.

"Those sessions will be meetings with the members of the Hand of Death here present. They will spar with you, test your skills and give you some training tips to improve yourselves. The purpose of this is to make you used to fight stronger opponents than yourselves so you will be better prepared to face unexpected situations", explained Jiraiya.

The members of the special squad were no longer chuckling they were giggling and making comments about the fun they would have with the new genins.

"He,he,he... I never saw too many fresh out from the Academy students since that graduation day were I butchered them all...", commented Zabuza.

Most the rookies changed their mind.

Perhaps the new system was not so good as it seemed...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: THE PARTY**

Naruto landed in front of Konoha's Hotel, where some of his friends were already waiting for the party.

Last friday, after the first "Special Training Session" with the Hand of Death, they received an invitation for a party where they would be meet other ninjas.

The blond jinchuuriki headed towards Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, are you ready for the entertainment?", he asked.

"No, I only came because it would be too rude to reject an invitation from the Hokage. You seems to be know what it is this party about. Care to explain?", asked Sasuke.

"Of course! According to Ero-Sennin, it is a party where the veteran ninjas will welcome us, the new genins, into Konoha's ninja community and share some experiences with us. The purpose of that party is to make us to feel part of Konoha's ninja forces instead of advanced Academy students and to reinforce the bonds among Konoha ninjas", said Naruto in a happy tone.

_"It seems more like an excuse to let the veteran haze us...",_ thought Sasuke horrified, _"... should I warn Naruto?"_

He looked at the blond, who was bragging with Kiba how awesome they were for being ninjas.

"... The party is open for any Konoha ninja, civilians are completely excluded, it was a ninja only party...", said Naruto.

_"Nah, let him find out by himself...",_ thought Sasuke.

When all the new genins arrived, they got into the saloon of the Hotel that was hired by Jiraiya for that occasion where they were received by various chuunins who gave them identifications marking them as honored guests.

The room was really big, it had various tables full of food, chairs and a stage for shows. Various veteran Konoha ninjas like Genma, Aoba and many others were chatting among themselves until they saw the new comers and greeted them happily.

_"They are marking us as rookies, I'll better prepare some escape routes while they still pretend to act nice...",_ thought Sasuke while a chuunin put an identification on his collar.

But surprisingly the hazing didn't come. The veteran ninjas just chatted friendly with the rookies. Sasuke could saw Lee comparing training exercises with a very builded jonin; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Haku and Yakumo talking with some medic nins, Naruto talking about his early pranks with Izumo and Kotetsu...

Minutes later the Hokage himself appeared on stage and gave a talk for the new genins remarking that now that they were adults with everything that it implied.

"And what does it mean?", asked Kiba.

"That means that if you are old enough to kill then you are old enough to drink, to gamble, to smoke and to f*ck!", exclaimed Genma holding a pair of sake bottles while strippers of both sexes got into the room and Jiraiya handed the new genins boxes full of 'forbidden material for kids'.

**LATER**

Arashi, Kushina, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Zabuza, Tsume, Gai, Kakashi, Shibi, Hiashi, Kyoko and the senseis of the new teams finally arrived to the place.

"Why the Hell the Hokage gave us an invitation to a saloon in another town where they told us that the party was in reality here?", asked Zabuza.

"I don't know, it seems that he wanted to delay our presence to the party", commented Kakashi.

When they opened the door they saw Sasuke, Neji and Haku being harassed by strippers while Ino and Sakura where threatened those women.

Chouji was stuffing himself with more food he could eat, Naruto and Kiba were confronting Akamaru against Gamakichi while making bets with some adults about the results of the fight. Shikamaru and Shino were smoking a pair of cigars.

The rest of the genins were discovering the joys and drawbacks of alcoholic drinks.

Jiraiya felt a lot of killing intent focussed at him.

"Hey, it's you...", he greeted.

"I suppose that you have a good explanation for this, HOKAGE-SAMA", said Hiashi in a menacing tone after checking that his daughter was right, just a bit drunk.

"Y-Yes I have... It is a repulsion therapy, exposing them to this excess will make them develop a slight disgust for these kind of things and they wouldn't regain interest in them until they become older. It worked perfectly with me when my father caught me smoking. He locked me in a room with a pick of cigarretes and he didn't let me out until I finished it. Since them I never smoked again", said Jiraiya.

Many of the parents saw the logic of Jiraiya's reasoning but were angry with him for not consulting them.

Chouza was about to protest when a drunken Lee with a bottle in and headed to him.

**"WHAD ARE YOUD LOOKIND AD, YOU FAT GUY!"**, asked.

**"A FIGHT! OH YES!"**, exclaimed many of the veteran ninjas with stars on their eyes.

What happened next only could be described as a battle royale where everyone fought against everyone, with the exception of the parents who managed to take out their children from the brawl despite their protests.

The party ended with with the room completely destroyed, the owners of the hotel vowing to never host a ninja convention again, Jiraiya paying the damage and the veteran ninjas comenting that it was the best party they were ever.

**END

* * *

**

The pool to decide Naruto and Hinata's combined attack ended with the crushing victory of Rasen no Mai.

Congratulations for you, Dragon Man 180, your idea is the winner.

I also want to give thanks to the following readers who also contributed with their ideas.

MWkillkenny84 for Boidoken no jutsu (Void Fist's Tecnique).

TheCentauress for Kiku-Juuken (Destrucive Gentle Fist).

Shodaime fungukage for Junken: Uzu tenketsu drill (Tenketsu drill).

jcogginsa for Giga Tenketsu Breaker.

rs for The Tetsuku Distroyer.

cholericDolphin for Dance of the Dragons.

* * *

Remember to review.


	90. A flashback filled transition chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/04/2010.

Chapters 496 and 497 of the manga, all I can say that they are among the bests in the last months. I hope to see a lot of questions responded in 498.

* * *

_The members of the special squad were no longer chuckling ,they were giggling and making comments about the fun they would have with the new genins._

_"He,he,he... I never saw too many fresh out from the Academy students since that graduation day were I butchered them all...", commented Zabuza._

_Most the rookies changed their mind._

_Perhaps the new system was not so good as it seemed..._

The following weeks were very ardous for the genins who were not used to hard training and neither it was a primrose path for those who were used to it.

Because their teams would be evaluated frecuently, the jonin senseis took their role very seriously, the Godaime warned that he wouldn't hesitate in dissolve those teams with members who didn't make a visibly progress between each evaluation. It was specially remarked to Kakashi, who was ORDERED to be always on time in his team meetings.

While nobody complained about the morning's training sessions, some of the boys (basically Naruto and Kiba) complained about having to do those menial tasks called D rank missions after being able to capture fugitives during the Prison Break. Their respective senseis ended the complaints with some extra training.

Other genins found the D rank missions quite relaxing compared to the training.

**FLASHBACK**

Team 12 had the chore/mission to paint a complete fence, must to the blond's annoyance.

"Why I can't use Kage Bunshins to end the job quickly so we could do something useful?", complained Naruto.

"Because the purpose of D rank mission is to improve team work and teach discipline. During your ninja career you will find lots of missions that you won't like and you will have to deal with clients who you will want to punch. If you don't build enough patience Konoha wouldn't be able to send you to more delicated mission than this. Besides if you do all the work for yourself all the payment would go to and it wouldn't be fair to your friends. Don't you think so?", asked Hayate.

Naruto Naruto with a small grunt and proceeded to paint the fence with his team mates help.

**END FLASHBACK**

The only D rank mission all teams complained about was to seek and retrieve Tora.

For unknown reasons the cat was now extremely tricky and hard to locate and chase. And whenever they managed to corner him the feline turned out to be 'as vicious as a badger with chillies in the ass' according to Kiba.

However the genins found a way to locate the cat easily.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sunbeam to Blade, Sunbeam to Blade. The target managed to escape...", said Naruto to Hayate using a communicator.

"Here Blade. Sunbeam, proceed with H plan. Pearls and Beast prepare to assist Sunbeam if he engages in combat with the target", said Hayate.

"Here Pearls, order received", said Hinata.

"Here Beast, order received", said Lee.

"Aww, come on... Why I'm the one who always has to perform H plan? And why do we have to use these nicknames?", complained Naruto.

"Because you are the best one performing H plan and because I ordered you to do it. And the nicknames are fine, by the way", said Hayate.

Naruto sighed and proceeded with plan H.

"Henge no Jutsu!", exclaimed taking the appearance of Sasuke.

Seconds later a small shadow jumped towards Naruto.

"Miaou! Pfftt! Sshh! Marrameow! (Sasuke, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!)", exclaimed Tora while handling a weapon he stole from an unaware ninja.

"Eh! Where did he got those nunchakus?", was the only thing that Naruto found out that cats happened to be surprisingly proficient with said weapon.

**END FLASHBACK**

Nobody could guess the reason Tora hated Sasuke so much considering that he was the only cat summoner in the world. Tora used to flee whenever he found out that somebody was impersonating Sasuke unlike what happened with the true Sasuke, who was attacked without mercy. At the end Jiraiya decided to exclude Team 8 from the chases. He even thought about upgrading that mission's rank.

Then there were the 'special training sessions' with the Hand of Death.

One of the veteran ninja's favorite activities was to get the genins into the Forest of Death (or 'The Playground' as Zabuza called it), give them a hour of advantage and then the Hand of Death would go after them.

The genins objective was to avoid capture the longest time possible. Soon they found that their chances were higher if their teams cooperated among them to avoid capture, but it didn't mean that it was easy.

**FLASHBACK**

The two remaining teams were trying to locate their pursuers. Naruto was combining henged kage bunshins with chakra sensing, Hinata was pushing the limits of her Byakugan, Shino was sending explorer bugs while Sasuke and the other were on guard.

"My clones sensed five chakra sources coming towards us. No wait! Other perceived ten! Shit, Shino you have one behind you!", exclaimed Naruto.

Yamato appeared emerging from a tree like it was water, grabbed Shino before he could call back his bugs and emerged again taking the Aburame with him.

The rest of genins didn't last longer...

**END FLASHBACK**

To the genin's favor, they did better and better in each of those practices. One day after each team beat it's respective record they were told that they were ready to take C rank missions.

Those missions were things like escorting people, delivering messages, protecting caravans, hunting bandits, doing routine patrols through Fire Country... Naruto was surprised that none of those missions turned to be upgraded because the pressence of enemy ninjas as used to happen to his future self's.

This time the only one who complained about those missions was Lee because Hayate forbid him to train during them.

"We are not under the safety of Konoha's walls (cough). There's a time for training and it is not this, if you train during the mission you are taking the risk of being tired if an enemy decides to attack. Your (cough) main priority during a mission it's your team and the mission itself, not your (cough) training", said Hayate during Team 12's first C mission.

Talking about Hayate and Lee, the jonin began to instruct his student in the arts of kenjutsu. At first Hayate thought about teaching Lee to fight with a ninja-to like he did but he changed his mind quickly when he noticed that most of Lee's previous training in taijutsu would be wasted.

Hayate decided to intruct Lee in the use of ninja claws. With those weapons Lee could combine his already impresive taijutsu with the advantages armed combat.

Other person who received training in something besides Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu was TenTen, who was instructed in Fuinjutsu by Kushina. Because the link that Kushina had with Minato, she could access to his knowledge about Fuinjutsu and instruct her student in the art. It didn't mean that Kushina was now a Seal Master like Minato, she lacked his practice and experience, what she had was the book knowledge.

One of the first things the jonins decided to do with their new students was to find out their elemental affinites. According to many of them it is something that should have been done during the Academy, not after the ninjas become chuunins.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji's affinities were already known. Wind for Naruto, Lighting and Fire for Sasuke, Water for Hinata and Earth for Neji.

Lee had Fire affinity, nothing surprising considering how much he claimed about the Flames of Youth. When he asked why he had to take when they knew that he couldn't mold chakra to perform ninjutsu nor genjutsu he got a surprising answer.

"The fact that you can't mold your chakra doesn't mean that you can't transform it into your element. You did it by instinct during that day you got drunk", responded Arashi.

Shino had Earth affinity, as most Aburames.

Sakura had Earth affinity, it wouldn't have trouble her if they didn't find out that Ino had Lighting affinity, a great surprise.

_"Ha, take that Forehead. My affinity beats yours and it is the same as Sasuke's!",_ thought Ino when they found out.

Shikamaru had Water affinity while Chouji had Earth, again nothing surprising on members of those clans.

TenTen had Earth affinity, she would have prefered Wind because the sharpening effect she could have used on her weapons but the hardening effect on them also was welcome.

Haku's paper turned into ice, according to that it should be easier for him to perform Hyoton jutsus than Futon or Suitons.

Finally they saw that Kiba had Fire affinity while Sai and Yakumo shared Water affinity.

The genins were surprised to see that there was only one with Wind affinity and two with Lighting affinity.

"Just because some affinities are rarer it doesn't mean that they are better. In fact having a rare affinity is very counterproductive. That means that there are less people who could instruct you in your affinity which leads to less jutsus developed for said affinity. For example the only ones in Konoha who could teach wind jutsus to Naruto besides myself are his father, the Elder Danzo and other two ninjas", commented Asuma.

By Jiraiya's suggestion and some persuasion, Kakashi began to create an archive with the various jutsus he copied since he got his Sharingan so the genins could use it to learn jutsus. Shizune, being used to deal with Tsunade's previous, helped him to organize the various scrolls.

The location of the archive was labeled as a secret that the genins wouldn't know until they became chuunin so they were escorted blindfolded to the place by their senseis. Because the strict measures protecting the place Sai couldn't try anything to discover the location without raising suspicion.

It has been three months since the graduation. Jiraiya and Tsunade were looking at some mission reports satisfied by the progress of the new genins.

Shizune got into the room.

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama. The person you said who would come with a mission request is here", said Shizune.

_"So he received the special promo pamphlet. Excellent, everything goes according to the plan",_ thought Jiraiya.

"Let him pass, Shizune. By the way, how are things going with Kakashi? I heard that recently you have been expending a lot of time with him...", teased Tsunade.

"I-It's just w-work, Tsunade-sama...", said a blushing Shizune leaving the room.

Moments later an aged man with spectacles and a fisher's hat got into the room.

He looked at the Jiraiya and Tsunade a bit unsure of what he was going to do.

"T-Thank you for received me, Hokage-sama. My name is Tazuna and I'm asking for your help to save my country..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next chapter: A different Wave Arc.

* * *

**OMAKE: A COOK'S DISCOVERY**

Sunday became Naruto's favorite day of the week. Not only because it was a free day or because it was the day of the week where he could have any variety of ramen he liked and not only the vegetables one that did wonders on his form but also because it was a day he could have lunch with both his parents.

The last year was very fruitful for the Uchiraku's Ramen Stand. When people found out that part of Naruto's physical progress was thanks to Teuchi's new vegetable ramen recipe, Ichiraku's became very popular among ninjas and those civilians who wanted to improve their physical form. Gai and Lee commented that only the Curry of Life was more youthful than the special ramen.

The business was so succesful that Teuchi had to expand the stand and hire a pair of waiters in order to meet the demand. Now they could attend twice the customers at the same time than before.

The Uzumaki family came at Ichiraku's where Teuchi and Ayame received their favorite customers with a smile.

"Welcome to our Ichiraku's", greeted Ayame.

"You don't have to be so formal with us, Ayane-chan", said Kushina.

"It's an inveteracy, Lady Kushina, do you want to start with the usual miso ramen or you want another dish?", asked Ayane.

"I'll start with a barbecue ramen... And please, don't call me Lady Kushina, it makes me feel strange", remarked Kushina.

Naruto was about to make his own choice of ramen when he noticed Hinata passing by the ramen stand accompanied by her father, Neji, Hanabi and Neji's mother. He noticed that Hanabi was grabbing Kyoko's sleeve.

_"Oh, yes. Hinata told me that Neji's mother was assigned to be Hanabi-chan's protector by the Hyuuga Clan the same way Neji is Hinata's. Where are they going? I'll ask them...",_ thought Naruto.

The young jinchuuriki waved his hand, catching the Hyuuga's attention.

"Hello everybody! Where are you going?", he asked.

Before Hinata could talk Hiashi took the word.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, Arashi-san, Lady Kushina. Our cook has a free day so we were heading to a restaurant to have lunch", said Hiashi.

"Why don't you join us here?", asked Kushina, "The food here is excellent"

"Is this the famous ramen stand Nee-chan talks about? Can we eat here, Daddy?", asked Hanabi.

Hiashi was about to decline the offer, he never considered ramen real food but the combination of his reawakened father instincts and Hanabi's use of the infamous Puppy Eyes no Jutsu (learned from Moegi) turned Hiashi into clay on her little girl's hands.

"Sure, why not..."

The Hyuugas took seats mingling among the Uzumakis.

Hanabi was very happy to be sat between Kyoko and Kushina, who began to tickle the little girl's with her hair.

As a protective older brother, Neji made sure to take seat between Naruto and Hinata, much to their chagrin.

Ayame took note of all orders and the families had a friendly chat until the meals were ready.

Minutes later Ayame began to distribute the ramen bowls.

"This one for you and this one for your lovely daughter...", commented the waitress while she handed a pair of bowls to Kyoko and Hanabi.

"Sorry, but you are mistaken. I'm not Hanabi's mother, I'm just her aunt", said Kyoko.

Ayame looked at them surprised.

"Oh, really? You look so much alike that I assumed that she was yours...", said Ayame.

The two women didn't notice that Hanabi was listening to them while she was having her ramen. It was not the first time that people mistook them as mother and daughter, something that she didn't mind.

The Hyuugas who were not familiar with it found out that Ichiraku's ramen was delicious and asked for more.

When everyone ended there were several piles of empty ramen bowls (much to Teuchi's happiness). Naruto decided to count how many bowls had each one.

Everyone looked surprised at Hinata when they found out that she was the one who had more bowls, with Kushina in second place and Naruto on third place.

The poor girl seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Hinata-chan it was great!", exclaimed Kushina hugging Hinata, "I'm so happy to find another female who loves ramen as much as me!"

"I didn't know that you were so amazing, Hinata-chan", commented Naruto looking at Hinata with admiration.

"Hinata, do you want to be my honorary daughter?", asked Kushina in a joking tone.

The poor Hinata fainted before she could give Kushina an answer, thinking that becoming and honorary would imply marrying Naruot.

None of them realized that Teuchi was looking at them with calculating eyes.

He imagined his stand some years in the future being visited by an adult Naruto dressed in the Hokage's robes accompanied with an adult Hinata holding hands with him and a group of kids with pupil less pale blue eyes.

_"Note to myself. Make sure to have candles, shared bowls and a violinist specialized in romantic balads next time Naruto and Hinata come here",_ thought Teuchi.

**END

* * *

**

For those who doesn't know, it is completely true that Hinata is able to have more ramen bowls than Naruto in a row. The anime has an omake about it.

Remember to review.


	91. About seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/11/2010.

Unfortunately I couldn't have chapter 91 ready for this week as I initially wanted but I had the omake finished so I decided to publish it as compensation. The next chapter will have it's own omake.

* * *

**OMAKE: HINATA'S SEDUCTION ATTEMPTS**

A week has passed since Hinata became a genin and the 'mission' assigned by her clan to gain Naruto's affection oficially started. What the clan elders didn't know was that Hinata was doing it for herself and Naruto, not for improving the clan's genetic pool nor it's funds nor it's jutsu library as was intended when they planified the mission.

However the fact that Hinata didn't share her clan's goal didn't mean that she wouldn't use it's resources and help to achieve her own. Hinata didn't have any idea about the arts of seduction; as a clan heiress she was excluded from those Academy classes where the girls were taught tricks to appeal members of the opposite sex.

At first Hinata tried to ask the female ninjas of her clan about their seduction missions but she found that none of the Hyuuga women ever perfomed any of those missions. It happened that the Hyuuga Clan considered those missions too degrading for them and a great risk for their precious bloodlimit. Besides, Hyuugas were very easy to identify because their eyes and their fighting style, they weren't fit for those missions.

Hinata tried to seek some info in the Hyuuga library, records previous of the time the Hyuugas joined the village but she couldn't find anything. She tried asking out other Hyuuga women how they got their husbands but she found out that the majority of them got arranged marriages and those who didn't were courted by the men who became their husbands.

Hinata realized that if she wanted to get advice to seduce Naruto she would have to get it outside the Hyuuga Clan.

**FIRST TRY**

**ADVISER, YAMANAKA INO**

Hinata got into the Yamanaka Flower Shop to find her blond friend waiting for clients with a bored face.

Ino's face brighted when she recognized Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan! Have you com here for the lilies your family ordered? I'm sorry but we told you that they wouldn't be ready until three days...", commented Ino.

"Mmm, n-no, Ino-chan... I just wanted to ask you about... you know... attracting boys...", asked a very red Hinata while playing with her fingers.

When Hinata noticed that Ino was looking at her with a very mischievious smile she had seconds thoughts about coming there.

Next day...

Naruto was walking through Konoha's streets unaware of the pair of girls watching him as a prey. Well, at least Ino was, Hinata was blushing and twitching her index fingers while she looked at Naruto, feeling uncomfortable with her new clothes.

The girls spent last evening in a shoping spree where they adquired a complete new wardrobe for Hinata telling the shopkeepers to send the bills to the Hyuuga Clan.

Hinata was now dressed in a lavender battle dress in a style similar to Ino's with mesh fabric instead of bandages.

"You are really gorgeous Hinata, now go to Naruto and do what I told you", said Ino.

"B-But... I'm not sure that it would work...", complained Hinata.

"Don't say nonsenses. Of course it will work, now go!", ordered Ino.

Hinata sighed and headed towards Naruto.

The blond boy noticed Hinata and headed to her with a smile.

"Hello Hinata! Eh? Are you trying a new dressing style?", he asked.

Then Naruto noticed that Hinata was staring at him in a very disturbing way.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!", screamed Hinata in a very fangirlish way while she pounced towards him.

Nobody expected Naruto's reaction.

"Argh! You are another fangirl disguising herself as Hinata in order to catch me off guard!", exclaimed Naruto while he fled from the scene.

Ino and Hinata sweatdropped while they saw Naruto flying away.

That night Hinata went to bed making the vow to remind Naruto's fangirls that identity theft was a severely.

Naruto went to bed thinking that Hinata would look really nice dressed as that fangirl who pretended to be her.

**SECOND TRY**

**ADVISER, YUUHI KURENAI**

After the fiasco following Ino's ways, Hinata decided to ask for an older woman's advice.

According to the time travellers Kurenai was her jonin sensei in the original time line and was very close to her future self.

She knocked the door. Kurenai received her with a smile.

"Ah hello, Hinata. Do you want something?", asked Kurenai.

The Hyuuga girl nodded.

Next day...

Naruto was waiting for his team in the usual spot, unaware that Kurenai arranged things to make sure that Hayate and Lee would arrive at least half a hour late.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun", said a voice behind him.

Naruto turned and his eyes almost popped from their sockets at the sight before him.

Hinata was dressed in a replica of Kurenai's outfit, that was basically some bandages wrapped around her bringing out.

"H-Hello Hinata. It's a nice day isn't it?", commented a slighty blushing Naruto unable to take away his eyes from Hinata.

"Y-Yes, i-it is... A bit cooling but... ATCHOO!", tried to say Hinata before she sneezed.

What nobody expected was that the sneeze would be so strong that it made the bandages over Hinata's body to fall down.

Luckily for Hinata she decided to wear some training shorts and a sports bra underneath the bandages.

However it didn't prevent Naruto to lose conscience from his first nose bleed.

When Naruto woke up he found Hinata dressed in her normal clothes.

"Ano, Hinata... About what happened before...", he said.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? I just arrived and found you taking a nap", lied Hinata.

_"It was all a dream?",_ tought Naruto.

"Nevermind, Hinata-chan", he said.

Since that day Hinata decided to keep the bandage outfit stored until Naruto and her became an official couple and use it only when they were alone.

Naruto for his part couldn't take away from his mind that dream where Hinata appeared with and without a certain outfit.

**THIRD TRY**

**ADVISER, MITARASHI ANKO**

After thinking about her previous tries, Hinata realized that she shouldn't have asked females without a boyfriend for advice to get one.

While walking through Konoha she heard rumours of women complaining about how a woman like Anko managed to get such a fine guy like Iruka.

Unfortunately Hinata didn't know where Anko lived so she would have to ask Iruka himself Anko's address. She would came with the excuse that she needed Anko's knowledge of snake venom for her mecdical studies.

She knocked Iruka's door but instead of Iruka, who opened the door was Anko herself dressed as a school girl with a too tight uniform and a pair of pigtails.

"Hello brat, do you want something? We are now a little busy...", commented Anko.

Before Hinata could say anything they heard Iruka's voice coming from the house.

"Mitarashi-san, come back inmediately to class or I'll have to punish you", said Iruka's voice.

When Anko turned to Hinata she realized that the girl was no longer there.

Anko decided to forget about the strange girl and closed the door, she had a 'class' to attend to.

While heading home, a very red Hinata decided that she would ask for Anko's advice when her relationship with Naruto was MORE advanced...

**END

* * *

**

About the manga...

The Bloody Habanero? I definitely prefer the Crimson Death. Anyways it was a very touching chapter, one of the best I ever read. It was ironic to see that it was Kushina the one who thought that Minato was a girly boy.

* * *

Remember to review.


	92. A different Wave Arc Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/18/2010.

Chapter 499: EPIC.

Here's a review I liked a lot:

I am surprised that you did not have her go to Kushina.I can just so Kushina looking at Hinata saying "So you want to seduce someone well here my method.""Pulling out a 4x4 hit over the head with this."she says "Then make off with him and have you wicked way with him.""Wont that hurt him."asked Hinata"Nope,"said Kushina "Males by nature have very thick skulls especially if they don't recognize you.""Now if this does not work I got one other surefire method."said Hinata leaves Minato comes into the kitchen seeing a crying asks her "What's the matter my love?"with happy tears in her eyes Kushina replies "My baby is going to become a man!""You gave her the 4x4 right."he asks "You should have given her the pot of Ramen instead.""My son is denser then me.""Of course I always liked stuff Ramen."giving his wife a lustful match that looked and said "I got to go."quickly sprinting to the bedroom. Minato quickly grab the pot and chopsticks ran after her.

Thank you, 'I am Telgar', you gave me a good laugh.

* * *

When Tazuna received that promotional pamphlet from Konoha telling that he won a free mission of any level he thought that he got the answer to the problems Gatou brought to his country. After the initial happiness his more cynical side got in charge and he suspected that it was publicitary trick. After some research he found out that he was the only one in Wave Country who got a prizewinning pamphlet so he decided to go to Konoha and find out.

He regained all hopes when the Hokage himself confirmed that what the pamphlet said was right, that he won a free mission without any obligation. The Hokage explained that it was marketing campaign to promove Konoha's services, similar to the companies that gave free samples of their products.

He wanted to make a victory dance after he told the Hokage about Gatou and the problems he was causing in Wave and the Hokage told him in response that Konoha would deploy a special team formed by representatives of Konoha's most promising five teams.

Now in the road towards Wave and after meeting the special team, Tazuna's cynical side.

"Sasuke-kun, let me walk at your side, don't be shy", said the blonde girl to the serious looking boy who had that cute looking cat on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, why your team has to be the one with two representatives?", complained the blond boy to the bored looking one with the pineapple looking hair sytle.

"You already know, Naruto. None of Kakashi's team was available minus him so it was decided that one team would contribute with two members while he would be the jonin of this temporary team...", responded the bored looking boy.

"Why are you so upset, cousin Naruto? Perhaps you would have prefered if Hinata came here instead of Ino", teased the brunette girl.

"What? I-I don't know what are you talking about...", responded the blond boy blushing a little.

Tazuna looked at the tall masked man with silver hair who was reading an adult's book and was supposed to be the one in charge.

"Eh, Kakashi-san... Are you sure that these kids will be able to perform the mission? They are going to fight against Gatou's thugs and mercenaries, those men are ruthless killers, scum who won't mind to murder women and children...", said Tazuna.

"Don't worry, those thugs are no match for them, as the Hokage said, these 'kids' are among the most promising ninjas of the Leaf. For example Shikamaru has a genious level intellect that lets him create strategies for any situation. Sasuke is a talented Sharingan user, a promising swordsman and the Sandaime's actual disciple. Naruto has more chakra than most jonins, some extremely powerful jutsus to use it and he is the Hokage's apprentice. Ino has access to her clan's powerful jutsus and she is a very competent medic nin, trained by Tsunade herself. Haku is also a medic nin trained by Tsunade and he holds a powerful bloodline limit that will be extremely effective in Wave Country. For my part I am an experienced jonin, so I will take care if things get out of hand", said Kakashi.

Tazuna listened to Kakashi's explanation slighty impressed until he realized something.

"Wait a moment, you refered to Haku as a 'he', don't you?", he asked.

"Yes", responded Kakashi without taking his eyes from his book.

Tazuna got before Haku.

"A-Are you really a boy?", he asked.

"Yes, I am. They said that it's a trait from my mother's clan that makes the men born within it to look more feminine than ussual. For that reason my mother's clan was named Yukina, because their looks and their powers reminded the yuki-onnas, the snow women of legends", explained Haku politely without losing his smile.

"How can this be?", commented Tazuna, "You look more beautiful than that Ino girl. If I somebody was told that one of you is in reality a boy that person would think that Ino is the boy instead of you, specially considering that her name means 'Mountain Boar'..."

Unfortunately Tazuna said it loud enough for a certain Yamanaka to hear it.

It was bad enough that someone reminded Ino her name's meaning, but to say that she was the most likely to be mistaken for a boy... Well, only can be said that Tazuna was lucky that the group had another medic nin.

Tazuna learned to never underestimate nor piss off ninjas, specially female ones. But a part of him was happy his doubts about the competence of these ninjas were now totally cleared.

The rest of the travel was quite uneventful, the events of the previous time line didn't happen: the Demon Brothers were dead and Zabuza and Haku were now part of Konoha's forces.

In the last step of the journey Tazuna and the ninjas were now travelling in a boat.

"At the time we reach the shore we will be officially in Wave Country. Do you see those platforms near it? They are the foundations of a bridge I'm begining to build. It will be complete approximately in a year and it will connect Wave Country with the main land, freeing us from Gatou's monopoly", explained Tazuna proudly.

Naruto and Haku looked at the platforms without saying anything. According to Naruto's mother, Zabuza and Haku died in the unbuild bridge, first Haku saving Zabuza's life and later Zabuza himself while avenging Haku when Gatou kicked his dead body.

The Hyoton user was glad that this time he would be in the good side. The idea of fighting for a tyrant didn't appeal him at all.

The boat reached the shore.

"My home is near, I hope that we arrived before my son in law Kaiza began to gather the people to revolt against Gatou. Although I know that they would fight until the end, they would have the odds against them if they face the better equiped and trained mercenaries that Gatou has at his dispossal...", commented Tazuna.

While they headed towards Tazuna's home, the old man couldn't help but feel that somebody was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that his house's door was completely open and some of the plantpots were broken.

"Tsunami! Inari!"

**MEANWHILE, AT THE TOWN'S SQUARE...**

From a secure location, Gatou contemplated how that band of ragged fishermen fought against his mercenaries. The evil business man was surprised to see that the people of Wave Country was giving such opposition to his men.

Gatou was not stupid, he knew perfectly the source of those fishermen courage. It was Kaiza, the village's local hero. Kaiza was from that kind of men who inspire others to do great things just with his own example and actions, not by intimidation or bribery as he did. As long as Kaiza stood the villagers would keep fighting, if Gatou wanted to have his way, Kaiza had to die.

But even if Kaiza was killed by his mercenaries, there was a good chance that his followers would see him as a martyr and fight with more energy.

Gatou already planned how to deal with that problem.

Before the riot started, he send a pair of his men to Kaiza's home in order to kidnap Kaiza's fiancee and her son and bring them there. Then Gatou would make his appearance with the hostages and would threaten to kill them if Kaiza didn't give up.

He would order his men to tie Kaiza to a post, then Gatou would label Kaiza as a dangerous threat to peace and say that the fisherman would be receiving a proper punishment with his men cutting those arms Kaiza was so proud of and finally Kaiza would be tortured to death while the villagers watch.

A wicked smile appeared on Gatou's lips when he reminded his plan.

_"Yes, this will break these fools spirit. Nothing like seeing how that person you put all your faith falls before my power",_ thought Gatou.

His smile got wider when he saw his most trusted bodyguards carrying a woman and a child.

"All guests are here for the party. It's time for the host to make his appearance...", thought Gatou.

"That's enough, you Scar-face. If you don't want to have your woman and the brat killed you will surrender and do whatever I tell you", exclaimed Gatou getting out from his hidding point.

Kaiza's eyes looked horrified at Tsunami and Inari. He was so eager to confront Gatou that he didn't realize that he left his new family vulnerable to attacks.

"A-All right. I'll do as you please, but please don't hurt them...", said Kaiza while he dropped the harpoon he has been using during the fight.

A pair of thugs got at Kaiza's sides and grabbed him.

"Don't worry for us, Kaiza! Kick Gatou's fat ass!", exclaimed Inari.

Gatou got where his two bodyguards were holding Tsunami and Inari.

"You should keep your trap closed, brat. If you don't do it, a lot of ugly things could happen to your dear mother...", commented Gatou while he touched Tsunami's chin.

To everyone's surprise, Tsunami got free easily from the thug who was grabbing him and gave Gatou a punch that sent him flying some meters.

"Argh! He touched me!", exclaimed Ino releasing the henge she used to look like Tazuna's daughter.

"Tchk, farewell to our cover...", thought Shikamaru releasing his henge as the thug who pretended to grab Tsunami while Naruto and Haku did the same with the ones that made them look like Inari and the other thug respectively.

"Ninjas!", exclaimed Gatou while touching his cheek, "Quickly! Kill Kaiza!", said to the thugs at Kaiza's sides.

A pair of smoke poofs revealed that those thugs were in reality Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kaiza-san, we are Konoha ninjas hired by Tazuna to help you. Tsunami and Inari are in a safe place with Tazuna", said Kakashi.

Kaiza breathed in relief, he would have to give thanks to Tazuna when they meet again.

"Come on everybody, victory is almost ours!", exclaimed Kaiza taking back his harpoon.

The appearance of the ninjas boosted the morale of the villagers, who began to fight with more ardour.

"That old drunk managed to hire ninjas! Well, he is not the only one!", exclaimed Gatou taking a whistle from his pocket.

When he blew it, a boy about two years older than the genins got between them and Gatou.

"So we will have to earn our pay at the end...", commented the boy clashing the strange pair of bracers he had on his wrists.

The Konoha nins noticed that the boy's forehead protector didn't have a symbol on it.

_"That's strange. Is he from an independent ninja clan? I don't know why, but I have the impression that I already met that boy...", _thought Shikamaru.

Surprisingly, the boy charged towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You'll go after Gatou, I'll deal with him...", said Kakashi to the Uchiha.

The unknown ninja tried to stop Sasuke but Kakashi got on his way.

He tried to hit Kakashi but the Copy-nin dodged the ninja's fist easily.

It wouldn't have been strange if the boy wasn't smiling while Kakashi dodged the attack.

To Konoha's nins surprise, Kakashi fell over his knees, like he was hit by the ninja's attack.

_"Wait! I recognize that attack, those bracers are Melody Arms! This guy is from Sound!",_ thought Shikamaru.

Naruto and Haku tried to help Kakashi but somebody stopped them.

"ZANKUUHA!", exclaimed a voice from a flank.

If it was not for their special training, Naruto and Haku would have received serious injuries from a pair of air blasts.

"Well, well... It looks like Konoha nins are more skilled than I thought", commented a boy with a pair of strange holes on his palms.

"That's Zaku, one of Sound genins who came to the Chuunin Exams... Does it means that the other boy is Dosu? I never saw him without the bandages. That Kin girl must be near", thought Shikamaru while thinking about a plan.

The sound of various bells confirmed Shikamaru's suspicions. Several villagers and thugs fell to the ground unconscious.

"They fell too easily to my genjutsu...", commented a girl with a extremely long hair while she made her appearance.

_"Great, just great. Could things get worse?",_ thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's question was responded with a sonorous YES when a pair of villagers were cut in half by a newcomer.

The Nara's face paled, he didn't expect to see again that person so early and in that place.

"It looks like Jashin will have a lot of new souls", commented Hidan while he whiped out the blood from his scythe.

_"We are in real trouble...",_ thought Shikamaru.

* * *

Hidan and the Sound Team are in Wave at Gatou's side!

Kakashi is helpless!

What is going to happen?

You only will find out if you read next chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE: MEANWHILE IN KONOHA...**

The remaining members of the Konoha 15 were in Konoha's TV studio, as bystander for Yamato's interview program.

When the genins asked Yamato why an ANBU who was also a member of the Hand of Death was hosting a TV program he explained that it was his civilian cover.

The reason the genins were invited to the program was because Yamato was going to interview the author of one of their favorite mangas and he thought that it would be a great idea if some of the fans could talk with the author about the manga and have the chance to clear some of the questions they had about it.

Yamato looked at the camera smiling.

"Ladies, gentlemen... As promised, today we will meet the creator of 'Haruto', one of the most popular mangas since 'Dragon Sphere', only rivaled by 'Peach' and 'Two Pieces'. Let's give a round of applause to Musashi Kashamoto!"

Everyone applauded when the famous author got into the room and took his seat.

When the applauses ceased, Yamato looked at Musashi and began his interview.

"First of all, I must say that it is a honor to have somebody like you sharing his time with you", said Yamato.

"Thank you", responded Musashi.

"Let's begin. Do you have anything to say about those who criticize you because it seems that your work is too similar to 'Dragon Sphere'?", asked Yamato.

"Of course it isn't. Really I don't know why people try to compare my work with other's. Just because both stories start with a main character who is twelve, lived isolated most his life, has a talent for fighting that was not polished, is a bit naive, has a botomless stomach, is oblivious when a girl has feelings for him, has zero social skill and can turn into a beast able to level cities... All those things are just coincidences", remarked Musashi.

Yamato sweatdropped, he just was going to remark that the main character ended taught by perverts, he didn't realize that both mangas had so many things in common.

"Errr... pretty interesting... Let's let the people of the crowd make their own questions about the manga. You first, Lee", said Yamato while a hostess handed him a micro.

"Kashamoto-sama, before I begin with my questions I want to tell you that you provided me with a lot of happy moments with your amazing work...", said Lee.

"Thank you Lee-san, I'm glad to see that my work is so appreciated", responded Musashi.

"But there's something that surprises me. Why Giraiya didn't teach to Haruto any new jutsu during the two and half years they were away from Conoha? The only new jutsu that Naruto got was created by himself and he only used it one time in the manga...", commented Lee.

"Oh that? Giraiya had differents elemental affinities than Haruto, he was a fire type while Haruto was wind", said Musashi.

Sai took the micro from Lee.

"Excuse me, Musashi-san, but nobody knew Haruto's affinity until his return, it's hard to believe that reason, specially after seeing in a flashback that Giraiya taught a wind jutsu to Negato, the boy who later would turn into Poin. What I want to remark is that probably he taught more to one of the main enemies than to the hero of the manga...", commented Sai.

Before Musashi could prepare an excuse, Yakumo got the mic.

"And what about the Shade Clone no Jutsu? All points that before the Time Skip that jutsu didn't have the property to transfer the memories of the clone to the original. I highly doubt that none of Haruto's teachers pointed to him that property or that he didn't find out about it by himself...", said Yakumo.

"Well it happens that...", tried to say Musashi before he was cut by TenTen.

"Yakumo has a point. It seems that it was a way to make Haruto gain in a few days the power that he didn't gain during those two and half years; after that, the Shade Clone jutsu was useless to Haruto for his next training regiments", said TenTen.

Musashi was begining to sweat.

"Damn it, they found out...", thought.

Luckily for him, Chouji changed the matter with a different question...

"My question is: Why Haruto keeps thinking about Sosuke as his best friend when there are others who were better friends than him? For example Shukamaru used to play with Haruto when they were children and was the only one who visited Haruto in the hospital after Haruto signed the Summoning Contract. Shukamaru was about to sacrifice himself for Haruto and Slutkura when they were being chased by Noise shinobi, was the one who comforted Haruto after Giraiya's death and it was Shukamaru's faith in Haruto that convinced his father to let Haruto face alone Negato...", remarked Chouji.

Everybody nodded at Chouji's remarks.

"... I don't know what is your oppinion, but I think that Haruto's best friend is Shukamaru, not Sosuke", commented Chouji.

Musashi felt like he jumped away from fire just to fell over hot coals.

Once again another person got the mic before he could say anything. This time was Kiba.

"What about Haruto's rank? More than 400 episodes later he still has the same rank as the begining of the manga while all his class mates and friends advanced. I mean... Haruto defeated Goara and his beast during the Invasion, turning the tides at Conoha's favor and later brought a new leader to the village. All this before the time skip. After that he managed to get the bell from his sensei; he was vital in Goara's rescue; he defeated a S class criminal that his sensei couldn't defeat creating a jutsu that the Fourth FireShade only could dream about; he surpassed Giraiya (who was the first choice to become FireShade) in the Wise arts defeating Poin, who previously defeated all the village and convinced him to resurrect all those he killed during the attack...", said Kiba.

Musashi realized what Kiba was trying to say.

"... But after all this Haruto didn't get a promotion, it looks like doing some good combats against some yenins in a semicontrolled exhibition match is more meritorious than all the things that Haruto did", said Kiba.

"W-Well, everybody k-knows that Haruto will end becoming FireShade...", babbled Musashi.

"Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to destroy the village or defect to another after he realizes that he didn't get any official acknowledgement... But let's go with my question. Have you realized that after is was revealed that Haruto was the Fourth FireShade's son all the things he told Naji about Fate being bullshit no longer make sense? Haruto, as the FireShade's son was destined to triumph, no matter the obstacles or hardships he had to endure, he is basically the embodiment of Naji's previous beliefs", commented Neji.

Musashi was looking for possible escape routes.

Hinata took the mic.

"W-Why Haruto didn't talk with Kinata after she confessed to him? I mean, Haruto was alone all his life. A revelation like that should have been what he wanted to hear for years...", commented Hinata.

Sakura took the mic.

"Stop talking about Haruto, there are other characters in the manga...", said the pinkette.

_"Saved!"_, thought Musashi.

"... For example, what do you have against women? The strongest women seen in the manga are Bustnade and the WaterShade. The first one has to be saved by Haruto because she couldn't stand at the sight of blood and later she is completely unable to fight against Poin... And then the WaterShade is strong but is completely obsessed by men, what kind of independent woman she is?", asked Sakura.

The rookies sweatdropped, to think that Sakura herself would be the one making that remark...

"But at the end they are just secondary characters, what enerves me is what you did with Slutkura, the main female character of the manga. During the first part she is completely useless: she is supposed to be intelligent but she never has the chance to use that intelligence. She also was supposed to have a talent for genjutsu but it was never developed. After the time skip it looked like Slutkura finally became a competent an useful character but after defeating Sesori she became again almost as useless as in the first part... and.. WHY YOU NAMED HER SLUTKURA!", yelled Sakura.

"I have nothing to do with that name! I swear it!", exclaimed Musashi.

TenTen intervened.

"An what about TanTen? She is the only character without a backstory. Most characters from the filler episodes of the anime version has more backstory than her!", yelled TenTen.

The poor Musashi looked at Yamato asking for help.

The wood user sweatdropped.

This was going to be the last time he would take fans to meet their idols.

_"I have to remind myself that fan is an abbreviation of fanatic after all...",_ thought.

**END

* * *

**

Author's note: Any similarities between the OC Musashi Kashamoto and Masashi Kishimoto and their respective works are pure coincidence, really.

Remember to review.


	93. A different Wave Arc Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/02/2010.

Last week I suffered a burn in my middle finger. The medic told me to not use it with a keywoard for some days.

Besides I had to go to another town for my cousin's wedding, it was a great party.

Chapter 500 of the manga was great, it confirmed some of my speculations like the Uzumakis being related to the Senjus and the red spiral of Konoha ninjas being a way to honor Whirlpool Country and it's ninjas.

However...

What happened with new borns being the only ones who could be turned into jinchuurikis because their undeveloped chakra coils?

Let's go with the chapter.

* * *

_The Nara's face paled, he didn't expect to see again that person so early and in that place._

_"It looks like Jashin will have a lot of new souls", commented Hidan while he whiped out the blood from his scythe._

_"We are in real trouble...", thought Shikamaru._

Hidan sent an arrogant glance to the Konoha nins until he spotted Shikamaru.

_"Today must be my luckiest day since Jashin-sama decided to send me back in time to alter the course of story towards something more favorable to his cause. Who would have thought that I would meet the boy who buried me alive when he is younger and weaker?",_ thought Hidan.

"You, boy...", said pointing at Shikamaru with his weapon, "... Do you know who I am?"

Although it was proven that Hyuugas where the best ones in Konoha reading somebody's emotions and hiding theirs, it didn't mean that people from other clans were not adept in the matter. As accomplished shogi players, Nara's were also good in the art of body language. With Hidan's question, the lazy genious realized that Hidan was trying to guess if he also travelled back in time.

_"This is a great chance! If I manage to convince him that I'm still my young self he will be likely to underestimate me and fell into a surprise attack",_ thought Shikamaru.

"Eh, no sir. Who are you?", asked Shikamaru.

Hidan's face proved Shikamaru that his response tricked the jashinist. Now if only he could warn the others about Hidan's powers...

"My name is Hidan of Jashin, Nara. What? Are you surprised that I know about your family? Let's say that I have a feud with a 'relative' of yours. He is out of my reach but you will be a perfect substitute for my wrath!", exclaimed Hidan charging towards Shikamaru while radiating killing intent.

The Nara pretended to be paralyzed by Hidan's killing intent in order to catch him with his shadow but Shikamaru's comrades reminded him that he was not alone.

Several ice shurikens heading towards Hidan's vital spots interrupted his charge.

The jashinist blocked the shurikens with his scythe with success only to realize at the last moment that they were just a distraction for a more letal attack.

"Kunai-Rasengan!", exclaimed Naruto.

Witnesses saw how a kunai with a blue, spiralling sphere on the tip made impact with Hidan, sending him several meters away.

"Yes! We did it!", exclaimed Naruto before realizing that Hidan's companions didn't seem to be affected at all for their leader's demise.

Then, against the villagers and the young ninjas's expectations (minus Shikamaru's), Hidan got up like the attack didn't hurt him at all.

"Ouch! I feel like a have several packs of dogs and cats fighting inside my f*ck*ng gut!", exclaimed Hidan while glaring at Naruto.

Before Hidan could do anything, he was stabbed from behind by one of the last Uchihas using Kakashi's favorite technique.

"Chidori!", exclaimed Sasuke while piercing throught Hidan's chest.

Everybody freaked out even more when Hidan delivered an elbow strike to Sasuke's gut taking out the Uchiha's hand from Hidan's chest in the proccess and them giving Sasuke a punch that sent him several meters away.

To his favor, Sasuke managed to made a somersault that let him land on his feet. If Naruto wasn't so shocked for Hidan, he would be slighty jealous of the Uchiha's maneuver.

"W-What! You shouldn't be able to stand after receiving those attacks! Are you immortal or what?", asked Naruto in disbelief.

That question was responded by the laughs coming from the Sound genins.

"Congratulations, you hit the jackpot...", said Zaku, "... Yes, our sensei Hidan is immortal and your price for finding out is a... ZANKUUHA!"

Haku managed to block the incoming wind attacks erecting an ice barrier between them and Zaku. Meanwhile, Dosu was leaning a foot on the fallen Kakashi's neck.

"Give up or I'll break your sensei's neck", he said.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned into electricity, shocking Dosu.

"ARGH! A Raiton clone!", exclaimed Dosu.

The sound user was very lucky that Orochimaru decided to invest more resources in research of sonic equipment since Hidan joined Sound and choose Kin, Zaku and him to be the genins under his command. The old insulation suit created in order to protect him from his own sonic attacks made him look like a hunchback mummy and wouldn't have protected him as good as the one he was wearing now from the electrical attack.

_"It hurts like Hell... If it wasn't because this new insulation suit, now I would be toasted...",_ thought Dosu.

The real Kakashi appeared near Hidan, attacking him with a fire jutsu.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu", exclaimed Kakashi.

Hidan dodged the attack. Although he was inmortal and inhumanly resistant to pain, burn wounds healed slower and they were extremely annoying.

Kakashi sent a brief look at Dosu, who was getting up.

_"I have been a jonin since before you learned to walk, kid. I learned to be always on guard and to never underestimate any opponent...",_ thought Kakashi before focusing all his attention towards Hidan.

Then Kakashi realized that while they were dealing with the male enemy ninjas, Kin, the girl of the group, has been using her genjutsu bells to incapacitate the majority of Kaiza's men while Gatou's were still awake and ready to fight.

"You guys have to defeat Gatou's men and the younger ninjas, I'll deal with Hidan", said Kakashi.

Then the Copy Nin noticed some words forming in the blank space of the bracer that Naruto gave to all members of the team at the begining of their travel.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, how this bracers work, Naruto-kun?", asked Haku while he contemplated a bracer with several seals forming a frame around a blank space.

"It's very simple, all bracers are connected through the seals in a way that whatever that someone writes on the blank space will appear in the blank space of the other bracers. The seals can be ajusted to share the message with only the chosen bracers but at present we can see everything anybody of this group decides to write", said Naruto proudly.

"So it is basically a text version of the communicators we use in certain missions?", asked Ino.

"In certain way, yes, they are...", intervened Kakashi, "... But unlike the communiacators, these toys have an unlimited reach and don't leave you exposed if someone decides to send you a message when you are trying to be sneaky. With them, we can send instant messages to Konoha in case the circumstances of a mission change or to ask for help if things turn bad. Everyone in the Hand of Death has one..."

The genins looked amazed at their bracers when Naruto wrote the words 'Yes, it works' on his own bracer and said words appeared there.

"You have to take account that these bracers give us a crucial tactical advantage over other ninjas. As you suppose, you have to do whatever it takes to keep them away from enemy hands", said Kakashi.

At the end of the day, Sasuke realized that it was not a good idea give Ino a new way to send him love messages...

**END FLASHBACK**

Dismising the memories, Kakashi looked at the words on his bracer.

**DON'T LET HIDAN TASTE YOUR BLOOD OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME DAMAGE AS HIM**

The Hatake sent a nod to Shikamaru while he unveiled his Sharingan.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the brats!", shouted Gatou to his men while he hid himself behind a barrel.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Naruto creating dozens of clones that puts numbers on his side's favor again.

Kaiza and his remaining men charged towards Gatou's goons.

"Come on! We can't let these kids do all the work!", exclaimed the fisherman.

Surprisingly, Sasuke did the same thing as Naruto and created several clones.

What came next was a pitched battle that would be reminded among Wave's inhabitants for generations.

At first Gatou's men were confident thinking that a bunch of kids wouldn't be match for them, no matter if they were ninjas. Soon they realized their mistake.

Although Naruto's clones only needed a hit to be dispelled, their adversaries were really slow compared to them. The mercenaries found themselves unable to take the clones without receiving several losses in their numbers, not mentioning the painful hits and cuts.

Besides, some of the clones began to use henge to look like the mercenaries or Naruto's team mates causing confussion.

The icing on the cake came when the mercenaries began to ignore Sasuke's clones when the realize that they were illusory clones, not real ones and suddenly some of those clones charged towards the mercenaries bursting into flames.

_"Well done, Sasuke, combining the regular clones with your Katon ones is an excellente plan to sow panic and confussion among the enemy",_ thought Shikamaru.

While Naruto and Sasuke defeated Gatou's goons, the Nara and the other Konoha genins took care of the Sound genins.

Zaku tried to trash Haku with his Zankuuhas but the dodge training that Tsunade gave to her male student made very easy for Haku to evade Zaku's attacks.

The girly looking boy used a technique created under Kushina's supervision that let him create ice under his soles and use it to skid and move at great speed with a minimum effort.

Zaku was growing more and more frustrated at each second.

"Can you be quiet, you stupid bitch!", screamed Zaku.

"I'm a boy and if I were you I wouldn't keep using those attacks if you don't want to have your arms busted", commented Haku pointing at Zaku's hand.

The Zankuuha user noticed that the holes on his palms were clogged with two pieces of ice that were growing.

"Please, don't try to break it with your attack, I can send chakra to the ice I create and reinforce it to be as hard as stone...", said Haku.

Ino and Shikamaru teamed up against Kin and Dosu.

The battle was really grueling because they had to keep Dosu at distance with Shikamaru's shadow while Ino did her best to counter Kin's genjutsus with her advanced chakra control. However Shikamaru managed to catch Kin with his shadow using the same trick of using her wire's shadow to catch her as he did during the chuunin exams in the original time line.

The battle between Kakashi and Hidan was in stale mate. The jashinist was trying his best to wound Kakashi in order to get some of his blood but the Copy Nin proved to be more skilled than him. Kakashi was trying to inflict an injury to Hidan that would incapacitate him but there was no way to do it without exposing himself to be hurt.

Then Hidan made a jump backwards and began to form a circle on the ground using his own blood.

_"What! He didn't hurt me, why is he preparing his ceremony?",_ thought Kakashi alarmed.

"To Hell with that! If I can't kill you then I'll kill the one I got blood from", exclaimed Hidan while his body turned black and white resembling a skeleton.

Hidan them licked his knuckles and stabbed himself in the thigh with a giant needle.

"Argh!", screamed Sasuke holding his own thigh.

_"No! He got Sasuke's blood when he punched him!"_, thought Kakashi in panic.

The jashinist them looked at Kakashi with a sick smile and prepared to stab himself in the chest.

Kakashi was about to charge at Hidan to stop him but suddenly the jashinist threw away the giant needle.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I'm Ino, I got control of this guy's body", said Hidan.

A brief looks at Ino't limp body being guarded by Shikamaru confirmed those words.

With a sigh of relief Kakashi looked at Hidan, now controlled by Ino.

"Weel done, Ino. Now step outside the circle, it should deactivate the technique", said Kakashi.

Ino/Hidan nodded and steped out from the circle.

"What are you doing, you CENSORED! How you dare to interrupt a Jashin's ritual. Get out from my body, b*tch!", exclaimed Hidan.

"Who are you calling whore, you idiot!", exclaimed Ino still in Hidan's body.

The Yamanaka and the jashinist started to insult each other. Everyone interrupted their fights and looked at them sweatdroping.

Everyone but Gatou.

"What the Hell are you doing? Kill them now, that's the reason I pay you freaks!", exclaimed Gatou.

Ino/Hidan looked at Gatou annoyed.

"Watch your mouth if you don't want to be my next sacrifice to Jashin, you fat pig!", exclaimed Hidan.

"WHO YOU CALLED PIG!", exclaimed Ino.

One of Gatou's three remaining men intervened.

"Stupid ninjas, don't insult Gatou-sama if you don't want to end like the other ninjas he hired before!", exclaimed the goon.

"What did Gatou with those ninjas?", asked Dosu.

Gatou sent a glare to the goon telling him that he talked too much.

"Eh... n-nothing...", said the ruffian.

"The timbre of your says that you are lying... Tell me, 'Gatou-sama' wouldn't be one of those who hire ninjas to do jobs and backstabs them when payment time comes?", asked Dosu leaning a kunai on the man's neck.

"W-Well... H-He...", babbled the man.

"Answer me now!", exclaimed Dosu.

"YES HE IS! HE IS PLANNING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR PARTNERS WHEN THIS ENDS!", exclaimed the man.

Hidan and the Sound genins looked at Gatou, who was now sweating like a pig, something really strange, because pigs are unable to sweat, for that reason they wallow themselves in mud and their own shit in order to refresh themselves.

Ino decided that it was the best moment to leave Hidan's body.

"How you dare to backstab us!", yelled a very enraged Hidan.

Gatou looked with rage how his remaining men fled from the battle field. In despair, Gatou looked at Kakashi.

"You! Protect me from this maniacs! Whatever the inhabitants of this country pay to you I'll triple it!", begged Gatou throwing a wad to Kakashi.

The Copy-Nin took the money and looked at Gatou.

"Really you think that us ninjas are from those types of mercenaries who abandon a job when someone offers them more money? Those mercenaries don't last because tehy can't be trusted by any potential client... Besides, you obtained this money by illegal means, technically it belongs to those you stole it from", said Kakashi throwing the wad towards Kaiza and the villagers.

Before Gatou could say anything else he was beheaded by Hidan.

The jashinist looked at the Konoha nins.

"Now that our patron his dead we have no reason to fight you. Well let you go this time... But remember it, we will meet again and that time we won't spare you, your souls will belong to Jashin", said Hidan before sending a look to Shikamaru.

"Before heading home we should go to Gatou's hideout confiscate some of his belongings as payment for our mission...", commented Kin while they left the place.

As soon as Hidan and the Sound genins were out of sight, Kakashi covered his Sharingan and sent a look at his ninjas.

Shikamaru and Naruto seemed to be fine.

Same happened to Haku, who was healing some of the wounded villagers.

The only student who seemed to be hurt was Sasuke on his thigh, who was already being attended by Ino.

Kakashi reminded that it was Ino's quick use of the Shinteshin no Jutsu on Hidan what turned tides on his team's favor.

_"Who would have imagined that it would be Ino the one who would save the day?",_ thought Kakashi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**OMAKE: PRACTICAL LESSONS**

Yakushi Kabuto was a lot of things.

For the ninjas who found him in a battle field years ago he was a poor orphan who had the luck of being adopted by one of Konoha's most respected medical nins.

For his adoptive family he was a beloved son who happened to be very unlucky in the Chuunin Exams.

For the majority of Konoha's ninjas he was an average genin with medical training.

For Orochimaru he was the Sannin's right hand man and his spy on Konoha.

For Madara he was the Uchiha's sleepear agent in Orochimaru's organization.

For Konoha's time travellers he was a fucking traitor who didn't know that he would be receiving a proper punishment.

Kabuto for his part saw himself as one of the most talented ninjas alive (at Kakashi's level according to himself) and probably the best medic nin in Konoha with the exception of Tsunade (something that he thought he compensated by the lack of moral objections that Tsunade had towards research).

In Kabuto's opinion, this was a great day. Because his adoptive family's medical tradition, he was being chosen to be one of the existing medics of Konoha who would receive special training from Tsunade herself in order to improve the quality of Konoha's medical level.

The spy was looking at Tsunade with a fake smile while she gave him a brief explanation of the training he would receive and he vowed his head thanking Tsunade for the honor she was giving him.

_"Ha,ha,ha! You don't know that __you will be making one of your future enemies stronger__ and sharing your secrets and techniques with him, you stupid cow", _thought Kabuto while keeping a gentle but fake smile.

Unfortunately for Kabuto, he didn't Tsunade was part of a group of time travellers who knew that he was a fucking traitor who didn't know that he would be receiving a proper punishment...

... And that Tsunade would be the first one to give it.

Tsunade was a very vengeful woman with a great memory. He didn't forget at all when she fought Kabuto in the future and the traitorous bespectacled boy used her hemophobia against her rendering her paralyzed.

Tsunade reminded perfectly the hits and the insults Kabuto gave her during her defendless state. She never had the chance to take a retaliation in the original time line but now she had the traitor served at her on a silver platter.

_"Poor, poor Kabuto-chan...", _thought Tsunade with a wicked smile, _"... It's a pity that you decided to keep a low profile in order to not gain attention. You can't escape to what is coming to you without raising suspicion..."_

The Sannin brought Kabuto to a training field where there was an enormous box full of big and sharp objects.

"Kabuto-san, as you know, a medic nin has to be extremely good evading attacks because nobody else on his team would be able to heal him. First we will train with all these weapons, unlike the usual ones, these ones are not dull because I think that people learn better with real ones. To make thinks more interesting you will dodge them while you have your feet chained to this 600 kg ball. Tomorrow we will do some pain tolerance exercises...", said Tsunade.

_"Of course I will make sure that you wouldn't get any benefit from this 'training', I'm not planning to make stronger one of my enemies",_ she thought.

Kabuto's smile disappeared.

As Tsunade wanted, the next days were the worst in the spy's career. At the end of each day he didn't learn anything new and he returned home more dead than alive.

_"Why nobody mentions that Tsunade is in reality the most sadistic of the Sannin and not Orochimaru-sama?", _thought Kabuto.

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review.


	94. A different Wave Arc, Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/23/2010.

This chapter is dedicated to Uzumaki Ricky for being a new reader who reviewed almost all the chapters of this fic.

It is also dedicated to all my regular readers who take the trouble to review all new chapters.

Are you tired of all those topics and plot holes that happen not only in Naruto's fanfics but also in the original story? I recommend you to read the story named 'Returning the Pain', by insomaniac1, a collection of funny parodies about Naruto's manga and fanfictions. Not recommended to those who can't stand Hinata's bashing.

* * *

Kaiza blinked for a few times while his mind took on about what happened for the last minutes.

The guy with the scythe (who apparently was inmortal!) was performing a technique that made others received the same wounds he received but suddenly he stopped because one of the young ninjas transferred her mind into his body (!) and started to discuss with him enerving Gatou and making the ninjas he hired to find out that he was planning to backstab so they killed Gatou and left.

They killed Gatou...

Wave was saved...

_"I-It's over...",_ he thought.

"We won! We are free again!", exclaimed holding his weapon.

The villagers, realizing that everything was over, began to fill the atmospher with screams of joy while holding over their heads the harpoons, pitchforks, hammers and other working tools they used as improvised weapons.

Women, children and old people began to get out from the houses cheering for the victory.

Before they realized it, Naruto and the other Konoha ninjas were sorrounded by people thanking them for their help against Gatou's forces.

"You don't have to thank us, we were just doing our job...", explained Kakashi.

However the most congratulated and cheered person was Kaiza, the man who saved the village in the past risking his life during a flood and now inspired them to fight against a criminal who wanted to enslave their country.

Said man's eyes illuminated when he saw his fiancee Tsunami, his future father in law Tazuna and his future son Inari flanked by a cute cat, a pair of toads with vests and several dogs wearing forehead protectors like the ones Konoha nins wore.

Kaiza would know later that Konoha nins decided to leave some of their summons to guard Tazuna and his family when they stopped those thugs who wanted to use them as hostages but now the fisher man's thoughts were focussed on his future.

"Kaiza! You are all right, I had such a bad feeling about you...", said Tsunami with tears on her eyes while she hugged him.

"DAD! You did it!", exclaimed Inari in the verge of tears joining the hug.

"He,he... It's the first time you call me Dad, Inari... It's a strange but pleasant feeling, I think that I will get used to it...", commented Kaiza.

Everyone watched the scene with a smile, specially Naruto.

The biography that Naruto had about his future self explained how Wave Country's spirit was destroyed by Gatou when his thugs killed Kaiza and how his future self gave them back the courage to fight becoming a hero in that Country. The book mentioned that the villagers decided to name the bridge that Tazuna built as "The Great Naruto Bridge" in his honor but he wouldn't find about it until years later.

Naruto knew that this time he wouldn't receive such honor but he didn't mind at all, the happy faces of the future family were enough reward for him.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Unlike the three previous days where the people of Wave Country buried those who fell in the battle and mourned for their deaths, this was a day of celebration and happiness.

A wedding day.

Kaiza and Tsunami's wedding to be exact.

Tsunami looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding kimono while Kaiza felt a bit uneasy being formally dressed.

Konoha ninjas were among the first rows as Kaiza's honorary guests.

After the battle, Ino and Haku stayed in Wave attending the wounded while Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru headed to Gatou's headquarters were they found the rest of his men dead and the arks empty.

It looked like Hidan and his students decided to take their payment for the services they gave to Gatou.

However they didn't leave the place empty handed. As most clever criminals, Gatou never put all the eggs in the same basket and with the combination of Kakashi's dogs and Shikamaru's reasoning they found various secret compartments with great amounts of money (several millions according to Kakashi), documents about Gatou's illegal activities and thousands of stocks from various legal companies that Gatou probably wanted to adquire by illegitimate means.

After a chat with Jiraiya via the bracers, they decided to give two thirds of the money to the people of Wave while the rest of the money and the stocks would go to Konoha's arks. At the end it happened that the promotional mission to Wave turned out to be one of the most profitable ones that Konoha ever had.

The people of Wave couldn't believe when Kakashi and his genins handed them Gatou's treasure. Not only there was money to compensate what they lost because Gatou's trickery but also there was enough to fund completely the bridge Tazuna began to build.

It was not necessary to tell that after that Konoha nins were being as praised as Kaiza, the villagers even decided to name the bridge "The Great Konoha Bridge" in their honor.

The ceremony was really nice, Inari had to fight the tears while he performed his role as Kaiza's best man.

Ino and Haku were asked by Tsunami to be part of her bridesmaids until she found out that Haku was a boy. At the end the ice user decided to attend the ceremony dressed like in a male kimono instead of the more ambiguous he usually wore in order to prevent local guys asking him to dance during the party after the ceremony.

So instead of being asked to dance by boys, Haku was asked by a good portion of Wave's female population and as happened in Konoha with his admirers, the gentle boy couldn't say no to the girls.

Although he also received various requests to dance, the majority of petitions that Naruto received were the famous flying rides that his own father had to cope with. Being an attention addict, Naruto couldn't say no to the children looking at him with stars on their eyes.

The young jinchuuriki's felt a shiver through his spine when Kakashi commented that it wouldn't be strange if Naruto began to do that type of missions in a nearby future because unlike his father, Naruto didn't have an official mate who would 'convince' his admirers to don't ask for those missions.

Ino was the one from Konoha who was enjoying the party the most, mainly because Sasuke accepted to dance with her. She later found out that Sasuke did it because Kakashi suggested Sasuke that it would be a good way to thank Ino for saving his life when Hidan used that technique on him, not because felt attracted for her.

_"It's curious how much I changed... Now I prefer having him acknowledging me for what I did than for my looks...",_ thought Ino before his fangirlish side arised again when she saw a girl two years older than her flirting with Sasuke.

Unlike the others, the only one in Konoha's group who didn't seem to be enjoying the party was Shikamaru. The latest events really disturbed him.

He was now talking with Kakashi about them.

"Hidan is allying himself with Orochimaru. It makes a great difference to what happened in the original time line... Luckily I made him believe that I don't remember anything. According to that, it means that now he should believe that he is the only time traveller. This fact also proves that Madara didn't make contact with him yet, Hidan joined Orochimaru's village following his own agenda, something that can be very disastrous. The only bright side on this is that Madara will have it really hard if he wants to make contact with Hidan now that he is with Orochimaru, one of the best things the Snake Nin knows better is to hide himself and his henchmen, he did it from Konoha and Akatsuki itself for years...", commented Shikamaru.

Kakashi nodded slighty impressed by the Nara's unusual reasoning skills.

_"If Shikamaru's clan was as competitive as the Uchihas or mine there would have been a great chance that Shikamaru would be jonin by now like happened to Itachi or myself. This boy is luckier than he thinks...",_ thought Kakashi while he kept listening to the boy.

"... But do you now what was what really shocked me?", asked Shikamaru.

"No. What was?", asked Kakashi.

"It was Ino", said Shikamaru.

"Ino? Why?", asked Kakashi surprised.

Shikamaru sent a look to his blond team mate, who was now dancing with Haku.

"In the future, during the war against Akatsuki, our graduation class with the addition of Team Gai and Sai (this one taking Sasuke's spot) become known as the 'Konoha 12'. One day, a kid asked us who was the strongest of the group, we didn't have any problem to determine who was said person, it was Naruto. However that question made me guess: 'If Naruto is the strongest of our age group, then... who is the weakest?' After some deliberation I came to the conclusion that it was Ino... Don't misinterpret me, Ino's future self is one of the most competent ninjas I ever saw and the actual one will certainly surpass her...", said Shikamaru.

"... It was because Ino managed to counter Hidan's technique didn't she? You are wondering what would have happened in the future if Ino was around when Asuma fought Hidan, isn't it?", asked Kakashi.

Shikamaru nodded, visibly surprised that Kakashi managed to realized it so easily.

"Don't be surprised...", said Kakashi, "... I was a good part of my life guessing what would have happened if I managed to notice that boulder falling towards me and preventing my team mate Obito to sacrifice his life to save mine. I have a good idea of what is happening in your head... Look Shikamaru, you don't have to let your mind to revolt around that. Asuma is alive, now you know that your team mate can make Hidan's main technique useless, he doesn't know that you kept your memories and you have plenty of time to prepare several plans to defeat him. Shikamaru you don't know how lucky you are to have the chance to prevent a tragedy as your sensei's death, I would give my Sharingan eye and both my arms just to have that chance...", commented Kakashi.

Shikamaru nodded, he understood Kakashi's words.

"I know, thank you Kakashi-sensei. This battle made me confirm that I have to increase my personal power, to become stronger. In the original time line I became too dependant of my intelligence. I wouldn't have been considered a weak ninja if my intelligence was average, I would have been an average chuunin. The problem was that my power was seriously mismatched with my brain so I ended with the backdraw that I couldn't take all the advantage I could from my intellect because I didn't have the power to support it, I just didn't follow the advice genins are told when they complete the second part of the Chuunin Exams...", said Shikamaru.

"So, what are you going to do about it?", asked Kakashi.

"I'm going to put most my efforts in my physical training and developing new jutsus, I'll just take the minimal mental training to keep my mind in shape and don't let it to root. I can't be 'The Lazy Genious of Konoha' any longer", said Shikamaru.

The Nara didn't know it, but his conversation with Kakashi was being listened by a couple of merchants who listened all their conversation. At least they looked like merchants.

_"Shikamaru took a wise decision, Naruto is lucky that Shikamaru is not an ambitious ninja or he would have a very serious rival on his path to Hokage",_ commented Minato, who was looking like a black haired middle age man.

_"Yes, Naruto should take Shikamaru's opposite direction and develop more his strategic skills. I think that I know how to made it",_ commented Kushina, looking like a black haired woman at the same age as Minato's fake identity.

At that moment all the partygoers left the dance floor to let Kaiza and Tsunami to perform a romantic dance.

Kushina leaned her head on Minato's shoulder while he passed his arm around her waist.

_"They look really happy, don't they?",_ commented Kushina, _"I remember that after your resurrection in the future Tsunade gave Naruto and you a month off in order you could learn more about each other and you came to Wave, where Tsunami found love again in the arms of another man, one of Tazuna's apprentices..."_

Minato smiled.

_"I remember that too. Naruto decided to give Inari the postponed visit he promised him and Tsunade assigned us Hinata, Chouji and Lee as our escorts. Naruto's face when he noticed that they named the bridge after him was priceless...",_ commented Minato.

Kushina nodded.

_"Yes, it was one of the few times I saw him speechless. Later in Wave Inari was so impressed by you that he tried to play matchmaker between his mother and you so Naruto and him would become siblings, he also noticed Hinata's feelings for Naruto and helped our son to court Hinata...",_ commented Kushina.

Minato didn't say anything.

_"... Then you said Inari that you were one of those persons that only could fell in love once in their lives, that he should be happy that his mother found another person to spent the rest of her life because you couldn't do it, that your heart only belonged to me..."_, said Kushina leaning closer to Minato.

Minato looked at her eyes, the only part of her true appearance that remained looking the same and leaned towards her to kiss.

The incoming kiss was interrupted by a flower bouquet landing on Kushina's arms.

They noticed that a group of young females and some not as young looking at them speechless.

"Uppps...", commented Tsunami, "... the bouquet landed on a married woman, it looks like we won't know who will be the next one to get married..."

"Noooo!", exclaimed the women.

Minutes later, when Minato and Kushina were no longer the focus of attention, Kakashi headed to them.

"Nice disguises, I almost didn't find out", commented Kakashi.

"How did you find us?", asked Minato.

"Middle aged couples can't be as corny as yourselves, you behave as newlybeds", remarked Kakashi with a mischievious smile under his mask.

Minato and Kushina blushed a little.

"By the way, how was your mission?", asked Kakashi.

"It was success", said Minato.

**FLASHBACK**

It was one of the worst days in the Wave daimyo's life. A group of masked ninjas bounced into his palace and defeated all his guards without ease. The sentinels, the pit, the various traps and his personal guard... None of them were and obstacle for the grop of six ninjas.

For the Hand of Death, it was an undercover mission where they had to hide their most characteristic techniques and wear generic ninja suit that prevented anybody to identify them as the Hand of Death.

Zabuza had to use a henge to make his sword look like a nagamaki, a gigantic katana while Hiashi pretended to fight with a pair of kunais while in reality he was using Jyuuken.

The other members just used more generic jutsus and skills that could belong to any village, enough to defeat some guards.

The Wave daimyo was now cornered by the disguised Konoha ninjas.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want from me? Do you know who I am?", he asked.

"Keiji Murano, Daimyo of Wave Country. We represent a group of more important daimyos that came to the conclusion that you are no longer worthy of your position. As ruler of a whole country, no matter how small it is, you let a criminal like Gatou to enrich himself at the expense of those Wave citizens you were supposed to protect. That's completely unacceptable, for that reason we commend you to renounce your position", said one of the ninjas.

"You can't do that! I'm the ruler of this country by birthright, you commmoners!", exclaimed the man not realizing his mistake.

Before he realized it, he was paralyzed by the killing intent leaking from the ninjas.

"Certain rights come associated with certain duties that justifies those rights, you didn't fulfill your duty as Wave's protector so you lost your right to rule it", said the leader.

"W-What is going to h-happen?", asked the daimyo trying to regain part of his dignity without much success.

The leader got closer to him.

"This is what you are going to do: You will address to your vassals and tell them that Gatou's problem happened because Wave didn't have an effective combat force as bigger countries have with their ninja villages. You will tell them that in order to prevent cases like Gatou's happening again, Wave Country will append itself into a bigger and more powerful country, it has been proved that those small countries that join a bigger one increase their security and quality of life...", said the leader.

The daimyo paled, he realized that he wouldn't be any longer Wave's ruler.

"T-To w-which country should I make the anexion request?", he asked.

"You seem more cooperative, that's good. You will let your citizens decide which country would receive the request, also it will lie to him the responsability to choose their representative at their new country's government", said other of the ninjas.

The daimyo's face paled even more.

"Don't worry about your future, we can guarantee you that the new daimyo of your country will make sure that you will receive a very generous allowance and a place for your retirement, your lifestyle won't be as good as your former one but it will be still above the one from a mid class citizen and you won't have to worry about work anymore...", said one of the female ninjas.

"... But you have to remember to keep your mouth closed. Other daimyos will deny that they hired somebody to force you to take this decission, you don't know who you are but we will always know who are you and where are you. Understand?", said other ninja.

The daimyo sighed and nodded.

**END FLASHBACK**

"... At the moment Wave citizens receive the notice, it is obvious that they will choose to join Fire Country and Kaiza or Tazuna as their representative...", commented Kushina.

"The Fire Daimyo will be very pleased. Because nobody can prove that Konoha attacked Wave's daimyo, other villages and countries wouldn't dare to accuse Konoha and Fire Country of hostile expansion", said Minato.

Kakashi nodded and relaxed himself.

Definitely it was one of the most beneficial missions in Konoha's history.

**NEXT DAY**

After saying goodbye to his new friends, Konoha ninjas were in their way back to Konoha.

All youngsters, even Sasuke, were really cheerful. They would receive a great bonus for their success in their payments.

Suddenly, some words appeared in Naruto's bracer.

The blond's face switched from surprise to panic in a few seconds. He took off his bracer him order to read it better.

"HINATA!", exclaimed while he blasted-off towards Konoha, before giving his bracer to Kakashi.

"Naruto! Where are you going? What happened?", asked Haku.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's bracer, it read:

**NARUTO, IT'S ME, LEE. YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO KONOHA AS SOON. HINATA IS AT THE HOSPITAL, SHE IS IN VERY BAD CONDITION

* * *

**

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: THE XJ-44 MANEUVER**

All members of the Hand of Death minus Kakashi were ready to infiltrate and take Wave's daimyo's palace.

They just needed a way to distract the guards while Zabuza got behind them and knocked them.

"I recommend to use the XJ-44 maneuver", suggested Shizune.

"I agree with Shizune-chan, let's do the XJ-44 maneuver", commented Kushina with a smile.

"Wait, there must be another way...", objected Minato.

"Agree with Shizune, the XJ-44 will work perfectly fine", said Tenzo.

"But Zabuza doesn't need a distraction, he can get behind the guards and take care of them without help...", protested Minato.

"It is harder to get behind a guard and knock him than to get behind said guard and knock him, I have to hit him with the proper amount of strength to incapacitate him without endangering his life", pointed Zabuza.

Minato looked at Hiashi hoping to get his support.

"No comments", said Hiashi.

Dropping his head in defeat, Minato accepted to use the maneuver

**LATER**

The daimyo's guards yawned in boredom. Their job was a really dreary one and when there was some action those moments were not welcome at all, there was a risk for their lives after all.

"Hey, have you heard that?", commented one of them.

"What?", asked another.

"That way, it sounds like someone is giggling", commented the first one.

The guards headed to one to the corners of the terrace, from their position they could say the source of the giggles, a pair of women hidding in a bush.

"Mushina-chan... What would happen if someone sees us?", asked a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair with a pair of pigtails.

"Don't worry, Minako-chan, nobody will find us here. In this place we can experiment with our bodies without anybody bothering us...", said a beautiful long haired brunette while she kissed the blond woman on the lips.

"AH, AH, AH! Mushina-chan!", moaned Minako.

The guards were speechless and couldn't take their eyes from the espectacle.

"Eh, what's going on with you two?", asked a third guard when he noticed that his comrades were looking below.

One of them signaled him to shut up and pointed below.

Soon, most the guards were looking below with small nose bleeds and perverted smiles.

When there were enough guards, Zabuza got behind them and began to knock them easily.

When he ended, he looked below.

"It's done, you can stop the charade, alghough I wouldn't mind if you decide to keep on with it", said Zabuza smiling under his mask.

Minako-chan released 'her' henge revealing Minato while Mushina-chan did the same revealing Kushina.

_"This maneuver is humiliating, I don't care how efective it is",_ commented Minato.

_"You know Min-kun, I wouldn't mind if Minako and Mushina end what they started when we finish this mission..."_, commented Kushina in a sensual tone.

Minato almost had a nose bleed.

Meanwhile, Zabuza laughed for himself.

The truth was that he could have knocked the guards perfectly fine without the maneuver but he thought that it was funnier to use it and make Minato feel uneasy.

_"Perhaps, it would make you to think twice before asking someone to be Mr. February",_ thought Zabuza.

**END

* * *

**Remember to review.


	95. About flight and traditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/06/2010.

More than 3000 reviews!

When I started to write this fic I would never imagined that it would become so popular.

Thank you very much for your support.

About the latest manga chapters... I only can say that they were the most touching moments of the entire series. Besides, finally we know what really happened that night. I'm very glad to find out that my speculation about the Uzumaki and the Senju clans being related was even more certain than I thought.

To find out that Minato and Kushina were in reality even more powerful than I thought they were at the time of the Kyuubi attack was also a great surprise, now I have new things to add in my story.

Let's go with the chapter.

* * *

A hawk was flying towards Konoha.

It was not strange at all, Konoha has been using those noble birds as messengers since Tobirama's times after all.

The strange thing was the hawk itself, or more specific, what was happening inside it's head. Instead of thinking about reaching home and receiving a treat from it's caretakers, the hawk was thinking about a certain Hyuuga girl.

If Naruto was not so worried about Hinata he would be enjoying the sensation of flying under the form of a bird of prey thanks to his true henge technique.

Why Naruto turned into a bird while he could fly by himself?

It was easy to explain.

**FLASHBACK**

After Naruto surprised everyone with his display of his father's flying technique, Minato decided to give him some flight lessons in order to improve Naruto's skill in the matter.

At first Naruto was enthusiastic at the idea, hoping to learn some acrobatics but his mood changed when Minato gave him some books about birds physiology and meteorology and began to explain him the most important points.

"Why do I have to learn this? We never used these books when you began to teach me how to fly...", complained Naruto.

"It was because first you needed to gain enough control of your wind chakra and the seals on your cloak to take off, the knowledge of these books was not necessary until now I want you to understand why birds or ourselves can fly and the physics involved on that. If you know WHY you can fly it will let you improve your flight ability better", explained Minato.

"I understand about the meteorology book because I will be in an aerial environment, but why the book about birds? You told me that our flying method was a bit different from them, specially the take off part...", said Naruto.

"Why don't you let me show you the bird part with a small aerial race?", asked Minato.

"Sure!", exclaimed Naruto.

He knew that he didn't have any chance to win against his father yet but he loved to play and compete with him. They got into the starting point and activated the timer. Naruto began to gather wind chakra while Minato just stood there arms crossed.

When the timer reached zero, Naruto took off raising a lot of dust. Minato just made a single hand sign.

"HENGE!", he exclaimed, taking the form of a hawk.

Naruto looked dumbfonded how his transformed father passed by him easily and headed towards the goal at great speed. He tried to reach him without success. When Naruto finally landed at the goal he was winded while Minato, now on his human form, didn't look tired at all.

"Now do you understand why you must learn to know how a bird flies? Using and maintaining your shapeshifting technique takes less chakra than using my flying technique. Not only that, but the bird form is naturally designed to fly with the minimum effort, reaching speeds that would be extremely chakra sustaining in human form and it comes with an improved sight. Finally, nobody would suspect about a bird flying over their heads, something that wouldn't happen if we fly in human form, excellent for recoinanse and spy missions...", said Minato.

"Hey, just realized that with the excuse of people not being suspicious of a bird, it would let us transform into birds before our allies noses and tell them that we are using the regular henge to disguise ourselves!", said Naruto.

"Mmm... I never realized that, well done Son", commented Minato ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Eh, Dad, there is something that bothers me... What's the point of our flight ability while we could transform into creatures who fly better, have better sight and spends less chakra?", asked Naruto.

"It's easy Naruto. In bird form we cannot do things like throwing kunais with explosive notes to our enemies, perform jutsus that require handseals or carrying our allies, in human form we are less efective flyers but we are more versatile, for that reason you have to master both flying methods", explained Minato.

"YES DAD! I will master boths methods in no time. And if I don't make it then I will fly 500 times around Konoha!", exclaimed Naruto.

Minato sweat dropped.

_"He spent too much time with Lee, I should suggest Jiraiya to assign Naruto to more temporary teams...",_ thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto happened to be a very dedicated student and soon he managed to fly with looseness in both forms, he loved Kage Bushin.

His more accurate eyes in bird form caught sight of the Hokage Mountain, now with Jiraiya's head accompanying the previous kages.

Naruto regained his human form and headed towards the hospital. He was tempted to get in through the window at Hinata's room but he didn't know which room was assigned to her so he decided to use the main entrance.

He headed to the receptionist, a middle aged woman who was reading book.

"Can you tell me where is Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto.

"What Hinata?", asked the woman without taking off her eyes from the book.

"Hinata Hyuuga!, responded Naruto.

Without taking off her eyes from the book, the woman pointed to sign that portrayed a nurse with her index over her lips.

"This is a hospital, don't be loud. Hinata Hyuuga isn't it? She is at room number 216. Do you come to see her as familiar or friend?", asked the receptionist while she handed him a pass.

"As friend and team mate. Thank you very much!", said Naruto taking the pass.

The receptionist finally took off her eyes from the book and sent a glance to Naruto while he left. It was not the first time she saw a scene like that.

_"Team mate? You wouldn't the first boy who charges here asking for a girl refering about her as his 'team mate' and years later appearing asking for the same girl refering about her as his pregnant wife...", _she thought.

Naruto rushed to the second floor and found room number 216. Without a second thought, he opened the door. He heard a small crashing sound but he didn't care, all his attention was focused on Hinata's sleeping form on the bed.

"Hinata-chan! Are you all right? Who did this you? Please talk to me!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Hinata is asleep, she has a case of chakra exhaustion, it would be better if you let her sleep", explained a familiar voice.

Naruto finally noticed the other occupants of the room.

The person who talked to him was Kyoko, Neji's mother. There was also Hanabi, who was sitting at Hinata's side and a young Hyuuga about his twenties.

Naruto noticed that Neji was also present in the room, the young prodigy was bleeding from his nose.

"Neji, what happened to you? Your cousin is hospitalized and you are having perverted thoughts?", asked Naruto undignified.

_"Remember that he is the Yondaime's and your sensei's son, the Godaime's apprentice and the future Hokage. Remember that...",_ thought Neji while trying to repress the urge to beat senseless the stupid blond.

"Neji-nisan was before the door when you opened it and hit him in the nose", explained Hanabi.

Naruto sent an apologetic look to Neji.

"Eh... I'm sorry Neji... I was so worried about Hinata that I got here without thinking...", said Naruto with his hand behind his head.

"Apologies accepted, Naruto-san. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for a doctor to heal my nose", said Neji leaving the room.

Naruto sent a look to Hinata's sleeping form. He never saw her as beatiful as she was now, with her indigo locks sprayed over the pillow, she reminded him the sleeping princesses of those western tales his father told him about, those who were asleep until the prince appeared and kissed them.

The boy dismished the thoughts while blushing a little.

"How Hinata ended having chakra exhaustion?" Asked Naruto trying to not have those about his team mate.

"Naruto-san, please, let me explain about it...", intervened the unknown Hyuuga at the room.

Naruto noticed the bandage covering the man's forehead, revealing him as a branch member.

"Hinata-sama spent the last days performing some strenous training sessions with Tsunade-sama and other medic nins in training. Yesterday, when she returned home she heard some panicking cries coming from the room I share with my wife...", said the man.

"What happened?", asked Naruto stranged.

"You don't know it, but during last months my wife was pregnant with our first child and yesterday she went into labor. It was supposed to be an easy delivery but some unexpected complications arised and my wife suffered a hemorrhage. The midwives tried their best to stop it but they were not medic nins...", said the Hyuuga.

"But Hinata is! She intervened when she found out didn't she?", realized Naruto.

The branch member nodded.

"Yes, Hinata-sama began to treat my wife while she ordered the midwives to give her some blood pills that she had on her backpack and to attend the baby. I only could watch powerless how a girl fresh out from the Academy was the only one who could do something to save my dear Shizuka's life. Those were the longest minutes of my life... When the medic nins arrived Shizuka's life was no longer in danger. Then Hinata-sama fainted from chakra exhaustion", finished the Hyuuga.

"By the way, how did you find out about Hinata being hospitalized? She said that you were in a mission at another country", pointed Hanabi.

"I received a message from Lee, our other team mate, so I came here flying", said Naruto.

"Are you talking about the boy with the bowl like haircut, green spandex and yells all time about youth, don't you?", asked Kyoko.

"Yes, that one", said Naruto.

"He was there, but the medical staff kicked him out because he was too loud and tried to give Hinata a conoction named 'The Curry of Life' or something like that", pointed Kyoko.

Naruto gulped when he reminded that dish.

"Gai and Lee affirm that it is a food of gods. Kiba agrees with that saying that you need to have the stomach of a god to digest it", thought.

They noticed that Hinata was waking up. The girl opened her eyes and looked confused at the other occupants of the room.

"Ano... Where am I? Hanabi-chan? Naruto-kun? Wait! How are Shizuka and the baby!", exclaimed trying to get up.

"Easy, Hinata, Shizuka and the baby are all right thanks to you. You suffered a case of chakra exhaustion and you will have to spend some days hospitalized", said Kyoko.

Before Hinata could say anything, she received a hug from Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! You are all right! You don't know how worried I was about you while I flew towards here...", said Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I-I didn't want to worry anybody...", said a blushing.

"They told me how you saved that new mother of your clan. It was amazing, I bet that Tsunade-Baachan will be very proud of you", said Naruto.

"We don't we go to see how is your wife and the baby? Naruto-san can keep company with Hinata", proposed Kyoko to the other Hyuugas.

"Hinata-sama, before I leave to see my family I want to express you how grateful I am for what you did for us. We will always in debt with you...", said the branch member leaving the room before Hinata could say anything.

Kyoko took Hanabi's and they left the room but not before Hanabi sent a look to Naruto warning him to not do anything bad to Hinata while she was out.

Unfortunately Hanabi was too cute for Naruto to find her glare threatening, so the boy didn't catch the message.

Hinata realized that now Naruto and her were alone in the room and that she was wearing one of those hospital gowns and nothing more.

_"It is like that dream minus the fact that now I am the one wearing the gown...", _thought Hinata blushing, unable to say anything.

Luckily, Naruto broke the ice.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, there's something that has been bothering me for a while. Why that lady from your clan was having her baby at home? Why she was not brought to the hospital?", asked Naruto.

"It is a clan matter, Naruto-kun. Since immemorial times it was a custom of our clan that women would have their babies at the place they would live and protect, the Elders say that it is a way to increase the bonds between the clan and it's members", explained Hinata.

"But if your family decides to have their babies at home, why don't you call for doctors from the hospital to help with it?", asked Naruto.

"Having the babies at home is also a method to protect our clan's secret better, there's a lot that could be learnt using the cells of the umbilical cord or examining the newborn baby. For that reason we don't let anybody outside the clan near them", explained Hinata.

Naruto was pensive for a few seconds.

"But that tradition only made sense before the Hyuuga Clan joined Konoha, when your clan had it's own medic nins and they couldn't trust outside medics!", realized Naruto.

Hinata didn't say anything, she was embarrassed by the lack of sense of her clan concerning the protection of their precious bloodlimit.

"It's good to see that this stupid tradition will change soon...", commented Naruto.

"Eh?", asked Hinata.

"At the time you become Clan Head you will change that stupid tradition. Even if you decide to not change the tradition, it wouldn't be longer a problem because your clan will have your amazing medical skills to prevent tragedies as you did", said Naruto smiling.

Hinata blushed and smiled. Naruto just needed some words to cheer her up.

"T-Thank you Naruto... I'll do my best to change things for better in my clan, it's a promise I will keep...", she said.

"... Because that's our ninja way", said Naruto completing the phrase.

"When do you reach the part where you begging to kiss each other?", asked a voice.

Naruto and Hinata turned at the door, where Sakura, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Yakumo and Sai were watching them.

"Baka! You don't ask people things like that!", exclaimed Sakura bonking Sai in the head.

The poor Hinata was completely embarrassed and hid her head behind the sheets.

For a moment she wished that she kept her ability to faint in situations like this...

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

**OMAKE: BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU WISH**

Jiraiya was having one of the best times of his life. As the Godaime Hokage he was respected and treated like royalty and his new book, one slighty inspired in Minato and Kushina's situation, was a critical and sales success, even women who loathed his previous works liked it!

(Author's note: The main similarity between the story of the book and Minato and Kushina's situation was that the book portrayed the story of a man who lost his wife with her returning as a ghost and him being the only one able to see her. Because they couldn't touch each other, she ends developing the power of possesion that lets her posses the bodies of different women with the consequent situations where they guy would find himself when those women regain control)

However his professional success was not what made him so happy. Finally, after several years of rejections, Tsunade finally accepted to go on dates with him. But this was not the best part, after their last date Tsunade finally accepted to become his girlfriend!

(Not to mention that he finally managed to see what he wanted to see since nature decided to compensate Tsunade for her flat chest during her early teens)

Now he was heading to a meeting called by Tsunade herself, something concerning Konoha's kunoichis. Jiraiya was sure that it had nothing to do with him; since he started to date Tsunade he had no need to do more 'research', something that Konoha's women were grateful for.

When he arrived to the place he noticed that the majority of those Konoha ninjas who were not busy with missions, including the Konoha 15, the Hand of Death and some civilians.

_"Mrs Akimichi is slim again. The rumours about Ichiraku's new diet ramen are true..."_, he thought while he got at the stand at Tsunade's side.

His deliberations were interrupted when Tsunade got up and asked for silence.

"Thank you to everybody for coming. I want to show you something...", she said while she showed them a pic.

It was the pic of a blond woman with a Kumo forehead, nothing strange if it was not for the fact that the woman was topless and covering her breasts with her hands.

"Ero Sennin! You turned Tsunade Baachan into another pervert!", accused Naruto pointing at Jiraiya with his finger.

"I didn't turn into a pervert! Let me explain, brat!", exclaimed Tsunade.

When people calmed down Tsunade spoke again.

"This woman is Yugito Nii, a kunoichi from Kumo... Remember when Kumo began to distribute pics of their male shinobis as part of a publicity campaign and we responded to it publising the 'Konoha Guys Winsome Calendar'. Now Kumo has decided to strike back with pics of their girls, for that reason Konoha women have to do something about it with the 'Konoha Girls Sexy Calendar'. In order to set example I volunteer to pose", said Tsunade.

In different circunstances Jiraiya would be performing a happy dance but now Tsunade was his girlfriend. And now men from all the Elemental Countries would see her with almost no clothes!

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but it's time to you to learn what I felt when you appeared in that calendar and I overheard women guessing how gifted you are...", thought Tsunade with a malicious smile.

"Excellent idea I volunteer too. I'm sexy enough to pose there", said Anko, making Iruka to freak out.

Women's nature was a curious thing, it works in certain circumstances. If the idea of the female calendar was proposed by Jiraiya women would have refused to do it saying that it was a sexist thing but with an admired woman like Tsunade proposing it, appearing in the calendar turned out to be a matter of honor, an acknowledgement of their beauty.

Soon all kunoichis were volunteering themselves to be part of the calendar.

_"But Kushi-chan, I didn't appear in the male version, why you should appear in this one?",_ asked Minato.

_"What? Are you telling me that I'm not beautiful enough to appear in the calendary?"_, complained Kushina pretending to be hurt.

They were not the only couple a conversation like that...

A month later 'Konoha Girls Sexy Calendar' was published.

January was portrayed by Kurenai, in a pic where the bandages of her dress were falling apart.

Miss February was Anko, who appeared dressed with a mesh mail that really was transparent, with dango drops covering the most interesting parts.

March's page had Tsume Inuzuka dressed with a pelt bikini looking at the camera with a feral but very attractive face.

Miss April happened to be Hana Inuzuka, in a pic where she was sit down topless with a puppy covering her chest.

(The poor Kiba was utterly embarrased after that)

Miss May was a purple haired ANBU woman with less clothes than usual.

(At least Hayate got the sonsolation that his girlfriend was unidentifiable)

Shizune became Miss May, she appeared wearing a very sexy yellow bikini with the Leaf symbol.

The page corresponding to June portrayed Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku's wives dressed only with aprons (Jiraiya named them honorary ninjas after Tsunade said to Jiraiya that she would be 'very grateful' if he did it)

Miss July was Tsubaki, Mizuki's ex-girlfriend who was now dating Genma.

August was represented by Ino and TenTen playing volley ball dressed in bikinis.

September consisted of Hinata, Sakura and Yakumo dressed as sexy nurses.

(The methods Jiraiya used in order to convince the girls parents to let their daughters pose for these months are unknown)

Miss October was Kushina Uzumaki. She appeared dressed with a red bathing suit, if someone watched carefully at the pic said person would realize that the red barthing suit is in reality Kushina's hair.

Miss November was a mysterious but a stunning woman wearing a bikini and sporting a curious hair cut consisting in a burn with a giant needle.

(It was later found that Miss November is a pic of Koharu when she was young)

Finally Miss December was Tsunade wearing a bathing suit two sizes smaller than her usual size.

The calendar was a complete success Konoha receive several petitions to have it reprinted but the negatives disappeared in a mysterious fire.

What the models didn't know was that a good part of the production was adquired by their very jealous boyfriends/husbands/children.

Naruto and Arashi lost the count of the times they beat guys who looked at Kushina and Hinata or when those males affected by the calendar glared at them for starting the pics trouble.

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review


	96. About visits

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/28/2010.

Sorry for the late update. I was not in the mood to write. As I told to many of you, writing fanfiction is a hobby, an entertainment. At the time you write it because you feel obliged to, it becomes a chore and it is no longer a hobby.

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata turned at the door, where Sakura, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Yakumo and Sai were watching them._

_"Baka! You don't ask people things like that!", exclaimed Sakura bonking Sai in the head._

_The poor Hinata was completely embarrassed and hid her head behind the sheets._

_For a moment she wished that she kept her ability to faint in situations like this..._"

Hey guys. Have you come to see Hinata too?", greeted Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I came here as soon as I found out. The doctors told me that it would be nice if I did some laps around Konoha to calm down. During them I found the others and told them", explained Lee.

"T-Thank you very much for coming...", said Hinata popping slighty her head out the blankets.

"It's the least that we could do for our friend", said Yakumo.

"How did you end here, Hinata?", asked TenTen.

The indigo haired girl explained how she helped the Hyuuga Branch Member on her delivery.

"It reminds me when my sister Hana helped our bitches to deliver the puppies...", commented Kiba.

"Don't be so rude! Human deliveries are diferent from dog's!", exclaimed Sakura.

"True, it's like trying to pass something as wide as a melon through a hole of a plum's size", commented Sai.

Nobody made a comment about that assertion.

"Where is the rest of the special team, Naruto? Why they are not here with you?", asked Shino.

Naruto explained them how he got Lee's message and how he made the way back to Konoha flying, skipping the part where he turns into a bird.

His friends were awed by the special seals. They asked him to make some for themselves but Naruto explained that he needed the Hokage's permission to made them.

_"Danzo-sama would love to get the secret of those seal..."_, thought Sai.

"Could you tell us how are Shikamaru, Ino and the others?", asked Chouji.

Naruto nodded and spent the next minutes telling everybody about the mission to Wave. Nobody noticed the sparkle that appeared on Shino's glasses when Naruto mentioned Hidan.

Sakura's heart almost stopped when Naruto reached the part where Sasuke was almost killed by Hidan. She felt very relieved when she found out that Ino surprised everyone taking control of Hidan's body.

_"Thank you Ino-chan. I'll be eternally in debt with you..."_, thought Sakura.

Finally Naruto reached the part where Kaiza married Tsunami and the celebration where they were hailed as heroes.

Sakura's brows twitched when Naruto mentioned that Sasuke danced with Ino and other girls.

**_"Forget about the eternal debt! You'll pay for taking advantage of Sasuke-kun's gratefulness, Ino-Pig!"_**, exclaimed Inner Sakura.

Suddenly, the door opened violently, hitting the nearest person, who happened to be Sai.

"Where's my daughter?", asked Hiashi in a firm tone while he rushed into the room.

For most people in the room Hiashi seemed to keep his impassive and calm demeanour but Hinata, thanks to her Hyuuga training, noticed that he was really tense.

"I'm fine Tou-san. It was just a case of chakra exhaustion...", she said.

"I know, I just came to see how you are", responded Hiashi keeping his cool.

However Hinata noticed that he was really relieved to see that she was fine.

"I told you that she was fine, Hiashi-sama", said Neji while he got into the room followed by several elderly Hyuugas.

Neji noticed Sai's bleeding nose.

"Let me guess, a door, isn't it?", he asked.

"Yes, how do you know?", asked Sai.

"Don't ask?", responded Neji.

Naruto recognized the Hyuugas who got into the room as the Hyuugas Elders from the dinner several months ago.

"I think that it would be nice if we leave Hinata alone with her family, they must have a lot of things to talk about", commented Shino.

"Why? I don't want to leave yet", protested Naruto.

"Shut up and come with us", said Sakura dragging him away.

Naruto's disgusted face didn't go unnoticed by Lady Miho.

_"Hinata really got him. Things are going according with the plan...",_ she thought.

"Thank you very much for coming here honorary Elders. I'm sorry if my situation scared you", said Hinata politely as soon as the last of her friends left the room.

"You are the one who will take charge of the Clan when time comes. It's only natural that we worry about your well being", said one of the Elders.

"However...", pointed another, "... we should reprend you for your dangerous behaviour. Using your medical jutsus like that being already tired was too risky. It is the Branch Family's duty to protect the Main one, not the opposite"

The Elder expected that his comment would make Hinata to look down in shame but surprisingly Hinata looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Satoshi-san but I'm not going to admit that I did something. I may be the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan but I'm also a ninja of Konoha and a medic nin. As Konoha ninja it is my duty to protect Konoha citzens and as medic nin it is my duty to give medical help to ANYBODY who needs it. Even if I was a civilian, I would have helped Shizuka-san as good as I could because this is what family members do to each other", said Hinata solemnly.

All Hyuugas were speechless.

They knew that Hinata has been developing a backbone since started her friendship with Naruto but they never expected that she would be bold enough to contradic an elder or to sound so convinced about her beliefs.

The Elders realized that they couldn't counter Hinata's arguments and, although Konoha's laws concerning clan's autonomy would let them punish Hinata for query them, it would get them in trouble with Jiraiya and Tsunade for punishing their subordinate just because she fulfilled her duty.

Hiashi was really proud of his daughter for the way she was handing the Elders, his worries about her being unable to deal with them at the time she took charge of the Clan were dissipated.

_"She will do an excellent job...", _he thought.

Neji felt ashamed for the way he used to hate and despise his cousin.

_"I will make sure that the Branch Family finds out about the way she confronted the Elders",_ he thought.

Lady Miho decided to intervene before things got worse.

"Come on, come on... We are not here to argue. Tell me Hinata, Neji, how were your last missions?", she asked.

The tension dissipated almost magically when Hinata and Neji told everybody about their training regimens, their missions, their senseis and team mates.

"What! Are you telling me that Lee is now able to summon turtles?", asked Neji in disbelief.

"Yes, Ni-san. It looks like Gai-san is associated with them and they left Lee to sign the contract after they tested his 'youthfulness'. It looks like turtles prefer 'youthful' summoners because they have very long lives making their minds to mature slower. A sixty years old turtle is still considered a kid among them", explained Hinata.

_"So this explains why Gai is like that"_, thought Hiashi with a sweat drop.

"But still it doesn't explain why Lee can summon them. He is not supposed to being able to perform ninjutsu...", said Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun put a big and complex seals on Lee that covered Lee's arms and chest. The seal slowly absorbs and stores chakra from Lee's body and uses it to perform the jutsu for Lee when he decides to activate said seal with some keywords", explained Hinata.

_"So, in theory, a civilian with that seal or a similar one would have access to ninjutsu... Obviously it would take them more time to store the necessary chakra because their small chakra reserves but it would be a priceless tool. Nobility and wealthy men would love to access to some of the power of the shinobi",_ thought Lady Miho.

"Seals able to stores and perform ninjutsu for the users...It looks like the former Kazama Clan had more secrets than we thought", commented an Elder.

"No, it is not something that Naruto learned from his father's family. This type of seals came from Lady Kushina's family. What Minato did was to improve and refine them", intervened Neji.

"How do you know that?", asked the other elder.

"As you know, Lady Kushina is my sensei. Although she is not as good as her husband on the practical, she is practically his equal when it concerns about seals knowledge. She already taught us how to create store seals, explosive and other useful things. TenTen is specially enthusiastic about it...", explained Neji.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't try to teach you things that you are not supposed to know, Neji", thought the elder.

"Now that I realize it. That seal on your team mate works in a very similar way with the one that Lady Tsunade has on her forehead... Do you think that they are related?", commented Hiashi.

"Lady Tsunade said that it was a departure gift from her grandmother that would save her life in extremely dire situations but she shouldn't abuse it ", said Hinata.

Lady Miho saw that as the chance to reveal the last thing she discovered from the Uzumaki Clan.

"You are talking about Mito Senju, the Shodai's wife don't you? Tsunade having that seal makes a lot of sense considering that before becoming Mito Senju she was known as Mito Uzumaki", said Lady Miho smiling.

Nobody said anything.

"Are you sure about that?", asked Hiashi.

Lady Miho nodded.

"Yes, Mito Senju originally being from the Uzumaki Clan was hard to find out because she was already Married with Hashirama when he founded Konoha. She happens to be Kushina's grand aunt. Kushina and Tsunade are distant cousins", said the old woman.

Before the other Hyuugas could asimilate the new info, someone opened the door and got into the room.

It happened to be Tsunade herself, and she didn't look very friendly.

"Finally I found you! Do you realize the stupidity you did!", exclaimed Tsunade.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I did what I thought that was b-best...", said Hinata.

"I'm not talking to you Hinata, I'm talking to your father and these bigoted fools from your clan. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WITH THAT TRADITION OF HAVING BABIES AT HOME!", asked Tsunade enraged.

Lady Miho explained as best as she could that it was a way to protect their bloodline better exposing the same reasons that Naruto was told earlier.

_"Ha! Like I'm going to believe that. The real reason is that those from 'noble clans', ninja or civilians, don't want to have their children born at the same place as commoners because it puts their supposed superiority in doubt. How they can assert that they are better if they are born the same way? During the months before my return, when I was available as a doctor in order to pay my debts, I attended several women of noble status or rich ones who insisted to have their babies at home. Of course I gave them a service that only those of high status as them could pay",_ thought Tsunade.

"I realized that this practice is too risky for our clan's for that reason I decided that from now we Hyuugas will have our children a the safety of Konoha's hospital. I just would ask to allow the deliveries to be supervised by one of our members who will make sure that our secrets are well protected during the event", said Hiashi.

One of the elders was about to protest but he realized that he couldn't question Hiashi's measure before someone like Tsunade. It would give a bad impression of the Hyuuga Clan.

"That's a very wise decission", said Tsunade, "Why don't you come with me so we could discuss the terms about it and let Hinata rest?"

Hiashi and the defeated elders nodded and left the room with Tsunade and Neji.

Five minutes later, Naruto got into the room carrying a box.

"Hello Hinata-chan I brought something that you will like. Why you seem so happy?", he asked.

Hinata proceeded to explain him about Tsunade's intervention and how of the problems she wanted to face was already resolved.

"Ano, Naruto-kun... What's in the box? It smells really nice. Is it what I think it is?", asked Hinata.

"Yes, I brought cinnamon rolls, from your favorite maker, by the way", said Naruto opening the box.

If Hinata and Naruto were an official couple, she would have hugged and kissed him on the lips, but because they weren't, she had to contain herself, say thank you to Naruto and share the rolls with him.

Unfortunately, a nurse came and took away the rolls arguing that Hinata should have only more healthy until she recovered.

When Naruto asked if Hinata could have ramen and the nurse said no he saw it as an insult to ramen and a challenge. The next days became a competition between Naruto and the medical staff, where Naruto tried to introduce ramen, cinnamon rolls and other snacks into Hinata's room and the medical staff trying to locate him and take away the food.

The winner of the competition happened to be Naruto thanks to his previous experience as prankster. One of his best strategies was to henge himself into any person who knew Hinata and introduce the stuff into the hospital safely.

However he had to abandon that strategy when people began to mistake him for those persons he imited, specially after Jiraiya tried to kiss him while he was henged into Tsunade.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

**OMAKE: TWO ARE COMPANY, THREE ARE NOT A THREESOME**

After the fiasco with Musashi Kashamoto's interview, Yamato's show was almost cancelled but when the producers received the ratings of the program they changed their mind and decided to bring it to the next level inviting some of the characters of the famous manga.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Thank you very much for being with us this evening. Today we have with us one of the greatest villains of the manga Haruto. He is powerful, he has a big sword, he was Otachi's partner and he didn't die yet! Let's give a great applause to Fishsame!", exclaimed Yamato.

A blue skinned man who could have passed as a relative of Kisame appeared. Behind him, a weapon that seemed to be made of fish scales followed him but it looked that Fishsame was ignoring it on purpose.

"Good evening", said Fishsame.

"Good evening, Fishsame-san. We are very grateful that you found time to come here, specially now that you are having a very important role in the manga", said Yamato.

"It's nothing, one of the first things I wanted to do before dying was to appear on TV and I think that my time is coming", said Fishsame.

"Why do you think that?", asked Yamato surprised.

"I'm no longer wearing my cloak in the manga. When we, members of Aoitsuki, lose our 'Cloaks of Plot Invulnerability'(TM) we are no longer invincible and can be killed by our opponents", said Fishsame a bit depressed.

Yamato sweat dropped.

"Let's change subjects. How it is to be part of Aoitsuki?", he asked.

"Well, we used to receive a good payment, at least until Kokuzu died. Can you believe that he took the password of Aoitsuki's accounts with him when he died? The remaining members didn't get paid since then. It is not a surprise that all attempts to recruit new members failed... It's all Boby and Poin's fault", commented Fishsame.

"Why?", asked Yamato.

"Remember when Otachi and me were going to capture Haruto during that arc he was looking for Bustnade? We couldn't capture him because Otachi chickened out saying that Giraiya was to powerful for us...", said Fishsame.

"Otachi didn't chicken out!", exclaimed a girl throwing a shoe to Fishsame.

"Yeah, you are just envious that he was more powerful and handsome than you", pointed another girl.

More girls began to defend the deceased Otachi and curse Fishsame. At the end Yamato had to expel them from the studio using his Mokuton.

"Thanks...", said Fishsame, "... Where I was? Oh yes, after Otachi decided to 'make a tactic retreat', instead of getting after Haruto later, our leaders decided to wait three fucking years before going after him! Three years that he used to train under Giraiya's tutelage to fight us. Luckily for us, Giraiya barely taught him anything but instead of going inmediately after him, we let him make some super training that turned him into a menace to us!", exclaimed Fishsame.

"Well, your leaders couldn't imagine that Haruto would be able to make the equivalent of years of training in some days...", pointed Yamato.

"Yes, it is a pity that they didn't watch any of those movies, comics, mangas or animes where a person who never fought nor trained during his whole life becomes able to defeat a guy who trained all his life with just some days of training under an excentric sensei...", commented Kisame.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ano...", said Yamato, "... I noticed that your sword Kamehada it is not on your back and you are ignoring it on purpose..."

The sword tried to gain Fishsame's attention but he ignored it.

"I'm angry with her, it's her fault. She almost abandoned me for one of our targets because she liked his chakra", said Kisame.

"Are you talking about Killer Glee?", asked Yamato.

"Yes, how do you know that?", asked Kisame.

"Because, he is our other special guest... Ladies and Gentlemen, an applause for Killer Glee.

A dark skinned man with shades and a goatee and several swords took seat at Yamato's side. He was wearing a purple suit with black stripes, a broad-brimmed hat with a long feather and several pounds of gold in the form of several kistchy necklace and rings.

"I shouldn't have told him to dress smartly...", thought Yamato.

"What's up people? Killer Glee is here!", exclaimed the new comer.

Fishsame was about to jump on Glee while Kamehada seemed to be confused trying to decide between them.

Yamato tried to make peace between the sword men before they started a blood bath.

"Please, calm down. Let's try to resolve this as civilized people. All this started because Kamehada tasted Glee's chakra and liked it...", said Yamato.

"What can I say?", said Glee extending his palms, "... once girls taste black they are not satisfied with anything else..."

"That's it! You are dead!", exclaimed Fishsame jumping on Glee.

At the end half the staff and the public of Yamato's show, including Yamato himself, ended hospitalized and the show had to be cancelled for a few weeks.

But at least they got the highest ratings in years.

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review.


	97. Another transition chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/10/2010.

I have great news.

Theres an author who took the Stolen Hero Challenge and already published the first chapter of her story.

Her name is Nerissia and named Stolen Hero. It has a great begining and it is well written. Take a look at the story because it is worth the time, can find it on my favorite stories.

Now let's go with the fic.

* * *

Several months passed since the premature mission to Wave.

During that time Hinata was discharged from the Hospital and returned to her routine with her team but not before receiving a small rebuke from Tsunade for doing something so risky for her health and a praise for her determination as medic nin

Some days after that, Konoha received the notice that the Fire Lord accepted Wave Country's proposition to be anexxed to Fire Country. As other regions of Fire Country administrated by local governors, the new Wave Region would keep most it's autonomy and customs with some minor exceptions concerning laws that were different to those in Fire Country.

Those who were familiar with the mission to Wave were not surprised when they found out that Tazuna was chosen as Wave's governor because his courage to face Gatou starting to build the bridge that would connect them with the main land and for recruiting the ninjas who helped them to free their country from Gatou.

Kaiza was chosen to be Wave's representative at Fire Country's capital basically because his people knew that he wouldn't feel intimidated by Fire Country's nobility and would stand for them. The ex-fisherman lamented to have to take his new family away from his homeland to move to the capital. He would have prefered to stay in Wave and have a have a simple but happy life as fisherman.

Inari was completely happy with the changes. Because the capital was only a few miles away from Konoha, he could join the Ninja Academy so he would be strong enough to defend his precious persons, his friends from Wave and his new fellow citizens. The boy was facing a long hard way before him because he didn't come from a ninja family but he was determined to be successful and things went easier for him when he was introduced by Naruto to the Konohamaru Corps, who admited him with open arms.

The notice of Wave joining Fire was taken with different oppinions at Konoha. On the one hand Konoha would get more missions and the enrichment of Fire Country would mean more funds for Konoha, specially now that they would have more territory to protect but that also mean more work. Because it's previous state as a country without any affiliations nor business with ninja villages, Wave Country was a place full of missing ninjas that had to be captured or expelled from Fire Country's territory.

It turned into an increase in demand of missions in Fire Country, specifically patrol missions at the new territory. Jiraiya saw those missions as a good and relatively safe source of experience for the Konoha 15 and other genin teams. The majority of missing ninjas who wandered through Wave Country abandoned the place as soon as they found out about the annexation so the genins mainly had to deal with bandits and thugs.

To make things safer for the genins, Jiraiya decided that it would be a good idea to include temporally a chuunin to the teams who would take command of the mission while the jonin sensei would act only if needed. This way the genins not only would be safer but the chuunin would adquire the experience they needed in order to be the squad captains they were supposed to be.

_"That's killing two birds with a single stone...", _thought Jiraiya.

What the Godaime Hokage didn't expect was that those chuunins assigned to the genins teams of the Konoha 15 would be shocked to find that the only advantages they had compared with some of the genins was the physical advantage because the age difference and their field experience. It was specially hurtful when they saw the feats of powerhouses like Naruto, Sasuke, Neji or Lee and realized that those fresh genins had better ninjutsu or taijutsu than them.

Most of the fell that as an insult to their ninja pride and decided to take more seriously their training.

_"I didn't see that coming but I won't complain..."_, thought Jiraiya when he found out.

However having more ninjas taking missions outside Konoha meant less ninjas available for D rank missions and soon there was a small pile of scrolls with the D rank missions in waiting list on Jiraiya's desk much to his chagrin.

So when Iruka asked the Godaime if he could assign some D missions for the students of the last class as practical training with the students receiving less payment Jiraiya almost hugged the teacher.

According to some veteran ninjas who observed the students of the last class, the ex-chuunin was doing a superb job teaching the future ninjas.

Thanks to the magic of Kage Bunshin, Iruka could give a personalized instruction to all the students who needed it without having to worry about not having time to attend the others. Those students who were bad but wanted to progress were enthusiastic with Iruka's new ability while those who were lazy had no choice but to improve now that they had a clone of his teacher watching over him.

Iruka's new teaching methods impresse the veteran ninjas to the point that they predicted that at least a sixty percent of them would pass the real test and become genin.

One of the fields that Iruka emphasized the most was chakra control. After he found that Naruto's inability to perform the regular bunshin was because his extremely high chakra reserves and the fact that the chakra control exercises taught at the Academy were not enough for him Iruka vowed to not make the same mistake again. Because that, all the students became able to create at least a bunshin to the point that some of them improved enough to be selected to join the Medic Nin Program, ensuring a new batch of genin teams with a medic nin in each one.

At that time Jiraiya decided to set an idea he got after the Prison Break incident, something he called 'The Fast Medic Nin Procedure', a service that would send medic nins to places where they were needed in a very short amount of time.

Basically it lied on Naruto or Arashi using their Fuin Jutsus to seal a team of medic nins into a scroll and flying them to the assigned place. This way the medic nins would make the travel in a very fast rate without exhausting themselves on the way so they would be able to attend their patients inmediately and at a hundred percent of their capacity.

Even more, Naruto or Arashi not only were able to bring the medics but also they could take the needed equipment to prepare a field hospital or to seal the patients and bring them safely to Konoha if needed.

Jiraiya's idea got a fantastic reception, specially from Tsunade's part (after she expressed her enthusiasm, the Toad Sage came to the conclusion that it was the third best idea he had after writing erotic literate and making sure that all new teams had a medic nin). The main drawback of the idea that they had to convince Fire Country's nobility that it was an emergency procedure available only for the most urgent cases, not a regular service that would take medics at home for a cold or something like that.

Three persons more were told about Minato and the other time travellers secret: Asuma, Lee and TenTen.

Asuma was told because he was the only teacher of the Konoha 15 who didn't know about it yet and deserved to know it because it was likely that he would have to face them in the future because the reward that was over him and his old friend Chiriku from the 12 Guardians of Fire. Besides, Shikamaru couldn't stand deceiving him anymore and needed his sensei to know his true capabilities if he wanted to receive a training more fitting for someone of his level.

The Sarutobi Heir took the new surprisingly well and with a lot of phylosophy. He seemed to be more affected by Chiriku's death in the future than from his own.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why you are not shocked to know about your death in that future?", asked Shikamaru._

_"It's simple Shikamaru. Now that I know how Hidan's powers work and the fact that I will have on my side someone who previously defeated him there's no reason to be afraid of him", responded Asuma._

**END FLASHBACK**

Lee was told because he was the only member of Team 12 who didn't know yet.

His reaction was one of the most exaggerated things ever seen in Konoha. He promised eternal friendship to Naruto for revealing such an important secret to him and telling him that he would become one of the most powerful ninjas of Konoha just with taijutsu.

"Naruto, you don't know how happy I am to know that my dream will come true...", said Lee, "... And this time I will have not only my taijutsu but also my training with metal claws and the summoning seal you gave me! I promise to beat all Akatsukis who get in my way. And if I don't manage to do it them I will look for them to whenever they are hidden and I will fight them until they abandon their unyouthful ways!"

TenTen was told for the same reason, she was the only member of her team who didn't know the secret and Kushina thought that she deserved to know.

The kunoichi was shocked to find out that her sensei was married with the Yondaime Hokage nonetheless and that she taught him several seals making him more powerful.

Also, Kushina's real story during last years really touched TenTen. She was so impressed with her sensei's will that she became Kushina's number one admirer dethroning Tsunade.

"... But don't expect me to dress like her or to grow my hair and dye it red, I'm not Lee!", she exclaimed.

TenTen was not the only girl who got closer to Kushina. With the excuse to help them to improve their combined technique, the Rasen no Mai, Kushina kept giving particular lessons to Naruto and Hinata (Kami bless Kage Bunshins). Many of those lesson had parts where Naruto had to practice by his own, giving Kushina and Hinata some time alone to chat.

The girl was surprised to know that Kumo also tried to kidnap Kushina when she was younger and found very romantic that Minato found her because he followed the red hairs that she left on the road.

Kushina also told Hinata about some of the missions that Naruto and her did in the future and explained her about the Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, the technique her future self created. The Hyuuga girl was really intrigued by it and took note that she should ask Shino more information about it when they meet again.

_"Should I tell Hinata that Naruto saw her naked during one of those missions but he didn't recognize her? No, I'll better wait until they become a couple",_ thought Kushina.

More changes happened among the Konoha 15.

Yakumo and Sai found out that they had in common a passion for painting.

Kiba and Akamaru managed to master some new moves from their clan and Kiba's ego received a huge boost when his mother revealed that he was stronger than his sister and herself when they were his age... Then Tsume hit him and reminded her son that what mattered was who is stronger now.

Haku and Neji found out that their fangirls had fantasies about them doing Yaoi things.

Haku took it with humor.

Neji almost needed medical assistance.

Shikamaru and Shino decided to play matchmaker with Asuma and Kurenai. Shikamaru told Asuma that he and Kurenai would become a couple and Shino did the same with Kurenai.

What they didn't told them was that the other also knew about them becoming a couple in the future.

The person who changed the most was Sakura. One day Team 8 returned from a mission where they had the bad luck to face a group of dangerous missing nins. The pinkette had to take her first life impaling a kunai into a man that she kept paralyzed with a genjutsu and she didn't take it very well.

Surprisingly, Sasuke comforted her saying that she did what she had to do, that it was the enemy or them. Later he commented that he was very relieved to be on the same team as her, a true kunoichi whom he could trust his life without fear.

Things in general were going smoothly in Konoha, specially for Jiraiya who now had everything a man would have love until one day he received a mission request from the film studios who adapted his novels to the big screen.

_"It looks like there's another mission that will happen earlier. I hope that it would end as good as Wave's... ", _he thought.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Next chapter: The Snow Arc Starts

**

* * *

OMAKE: THE SUMMONING CONTEST**

After a light training session among the teams of the Konoha 15, the genins were in a snack bar talking about various things.

Sai and Yakumo were doing some sketches while Kiba was bragging with the waiter about how awesome were the new moves he could do with Akamaru.

TenTen, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Haku and Chouji were playing cards. Neji was winning most the matchs thanks to his ability to read peoples faces and to keep his emotionless, the only ones who could compete with him were Shino and Shikamaru, also experts in the art of keeping the same face.

Sakura and Ino were interrogating a blushing Hinata about how was her relationship with Naruto.

Said boy was having a heated debate with Sasuke.

"I tell you, Sasuke. Toads are the best summons!", said Naruto.

"Hmpf, they are nothing compared to cats", responded Sasuke.

"How can you say that? There are not cats at the size of the biggest toads! In fact there are not cats that exceed the size of a house", exclaimed Naruto.

"Just because toads reach higher sizes doesn't mean that they are better. If size was the measurement of power, the Akimichis would be considered the strongest clan and you know it, Naruto", said Sasuke.

Before Naruto could respond, Lee intervened.

"Yosh! I'm sorry to vary but you both are wrong. Turtles are not only the most youthful summons but also the strongest ones and I want to prove it on the field. Lets make a summoning competition! Our friends will be the judges and the one who summons the coolest summon will win", proposed Lee.

"Great idea!"

"It will be interesting"

"Hmpf"

After an unanimous decission, everyone headed to a training field where the three boys would perform the summons.

**FIRST TRY: NARUTO**

The blond boy performed the hand signs decided to summon a toad that everyone would love.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

Before everybody appeared a medium size toad with a dog's collar.

"It is not very impressing...", commented Ino.

"I saw better ones...", said Kiba.

The toad's eyes began to make a strange sound and before they realized it, Ino and Kiba were being chased by everyone else.

"What's going with you guys!", exclaimed Kiba.

"Nobody insults the HypnoToad!"

"HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD!"

**SECOND TRY: SASUKE**

The Uchiha performed the hand signs, sure that he would summon a really powerful cat.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

Before everybody appeared an orange fat cat with black stripes who looked at them with a bored face.

_"For a day in which John cooked lasagna I happen to be transported to a strange world with kids dressed like clowns, oh well ...",_ thought the cat.

Sasuke got before the strange cat.

"What can you do?", he asked.

"Feed me and I'll show you", said the cat.

For Sasuke it was the day he lost most money on his life.

For Garfield it was an interesting gourmet tour, at least until Sasuke sent him back home.

**THIRD TRY: LEE**

The Second Beast of Konoha activated the seal that has been accumulating his chakra for days determined to do his best summoning a powerful turtle.

(And if he couldn't, he would perform twenty circles around Konoha)

"Yosh! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

Before everybody appeared a magnificent turtle the size of small house. It had a fiery red hair, claws and fangs and it even had spiked wristbands that combined well with the spikes on its shell.

"Wow, this turtle is really impressive", commented Chouji.

"Yeah, excellent work, Lee", said Kiba.

Everyone congratulated Lee until the turtle began to roar and expel fire from it's mouth.

"GROARGH! WHERE THE HELL I AM! I WAS GOING TO CAPTURE PRINCESS PEACH AGAIN!", exclaimed.

The gigantic turtle began to destroy the training field while the rookies did their best to escape.

"I'll summon a toad that will stop him", thought Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

Before everybody appeared a short, chubby man with a moustache dressed as a frog.

Everyone looked puzzled at the strange man minus the turtle, who seemed to recognize him.

"Who are you?", asked Naruto.

"IT'S ME, MARIO!"

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	98. Welcome to Snow Country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/24/2010.

This chapter is dedicated to all those new readers who made several reviews of my story like Ennalight or aero13. Thank you very much, for taking some pauses on your reading to make reviews.

Special mention to you, Blue Baby Blanket for your detailed and huge reviews.

* * *

Koyuki Kazahana's life has not been easy since her uncle Dotou betrayed her father, killed him and took control of Snow Country. One of the few things that she reminded from those times was that she managed to escape from her former kingdom thanks to the efforts of the young jonin Hatake Kakashi from Konoha, who put her under the care of Asama Sandayu, one of her father's most loyal servants.

Life got a bit better after that. Sandayu found out that she had an impressive talent for interpretation and, after receiving some classes and a changing her name to Yuki Fujikaze, she became one of the most popular actresses in the world, specially thanks to her role as Princess Fuun, a heroine who fought evil helped by her followers.

The worst part were the fans, annoying people who wanted to meet her, get her autograph and many other banal things. Luckily one of the advantages of being a famous actress was that people didn't mind too much if you treated them like trash "a Diva's temper...", many said.

Koyuki wouldn't have mind to spend the rest of her life working as an actress but unfortunately for her Sandayu didn't have the same oppinion, always telling her that someday they would have to return to Snow Country where she would take her rightful place as the legitimate ruler of the country.

How many times she told him that she was not interested at all to return to that place? It brought her a lot of bad memories, she couldn't see that place as her home and besides that, she wanted to stay the fartest possible from Dotou and his men.

For that reason she did her best to escape when Sandayu told her that they would film the next movie at Snow Country, she would have succeeded if it was not because that annoying blond boy who also happened to be one princess Fuun's fans...

... And one of the most persistents.

No matter how many tricks she tried to escape from him, the boy just managed to get at her side telling her that she should return to her home and take her rightful place. At the end a sick looking guy who claimed to be his sensei made some hand signs that knocked her out.

Later she found out that he used something called genjutsu on her when she woke up...

... on the boat heading towards Snow Country.

Even the sailors of the boat were impressed by her curses.

**WITH NARUTO**

When the young jinchuuriki noticed that the flow of curses and bad words coming Princess Koyuki's cabin didn't decline he decided to talk with her later.

_"Jeez... She is still angry, I'll wait until she cool's down a bit more. I'll go to see the others",_ he thought.

He headed to the ship's deck where the rest of the pair teams assigned for the mission were chatting.

The first team was Naruto's own team, Team 12 that consisted of himself, Hinata and Lee with Hayate as their sensei.

The second team was Team 8, lead by Kurenai and formed by Sasuke, Sakura and Haku replacing Shino.

"How is our client, Naruto?", asked Kurenai.

"She is still angry with us for 'kidnapping and forcing her to come to Snow Country against her will' as she says", responded Naruto.

"You skipped the curses", comented Sasuke.

"Like hell I will repeat what she says, if my parents or Iruka sensei hear me they will force me to wash my mouth with soap", commented Naruto.

"Perhaps we should introduce her to them...", commented Haku, "... By the way, Sakura, how did Shino take that I would take his place in this mission because my bloodline would be a great advantage?"

"Don't worry, Haku, Shino doesn't mind at all. It happens that Snow Country and other places with similar cold environments are forbidden place for Aburames. Bugs can't survive in cold temperatures for too long and the Kikai bugs are not an exception. If Shino came with us he would have been forced to keep the bugs inside his body", explained Sakura.

"Yes, that's one of the main reasons because the Aburame Clan joined Konoha, because our village is placed at Fire Country a land where there's always warm weather so they can breed their insects during all year's time and not only during summer", commented Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit surprised.

"What? Remember that my current training methods include book knowledge. It has been more than a year and half since that", he protested.

Sakura looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry Naruto, old habits change hard. I still can't believe how much things changed in such short amount of time. Technically we should be still at the Academy, getting ready for the exams, not doing missions outside Konoha", said Sakura.

"If it was not that new rule instated by the Godaime that said that new genins should wait at least a year before taking the Chuunin Exams for first time, there's a good chance that we would have been recomended to take the exams at Iwa...", commented Lee.

Naruto reminded himself when Shikamaru convinced Jiraiya about how much the chuunin hopefuls needed a minimum experience as genins in order to perform their roles better. A part of him suspected that it was a stratagem by Shikamaru in order to keep as genin more time because he hated the responsabilities attached to the chuunin rank. He didn't mind it very much, the fartest he kept from Iwa, the better.

"Shino-kun has been temporaly assigned to your mother's team, isn't him, Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata.

"Yes, he was. I wonder what they are doing now...", said Naruto.

**MEANWHILE**

Shino felt the need to sneeze but one of his Kikai bugs blocked his nostrils preventing it.

"ATCHOO!", sneezed Kushina, blotching Neji's hair, who happened to walk before her.

"Are you all right, Kushina-sensei?", asked TenTen.

"Yes, somebody must be talking about me. I'm sorry for your hair, Neji", said Kushina.

"It's nothing Kushina-sensei", responded Neji.

"Why do I think that this is not the first time someone sneezes over me?", he thought while he cleaned his hair.

"This place rings a bell on my mind, Orochimaru definitely brought me here. We are near our destiny don't we, Shino?", commented Anko in an unusual serious tone.

"Yes, we will reach Sea Country in a few hours. Once we arrive there we will prepare our sneak attack on Amachi's lab, get all the info we could from him and convince Isaribi to come with us", said Shino.

"This mission is going to change the original time line again. What if our actions change Orochimaru's plans?", asked Neji.

"The original time line already changed. With Suna's economy fixed and a Kazekage who supports his village's alliance with Konoha Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha will be very different from the original if he decides to keep with it", said Shino.

"He will keep with the plan, he hates Konoha too much. I bet that finding out that Jiraiya was the first choice to become Yondaime and now the current Hokage freaked him out. He will attack Konoha even if he only has his village alone... The true purpose of our mission is to rescue that poor girl Isaribi and bring her to Tsunade to fix what they did to her", said Kushina.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Amachi. He will be a great training until I have the chance to face Orochimaru", said Anko with a sadistic smile.

"Don't be too harsh on him. I also want a piece of him", said Kushina with another wicked smile.

TenTen looked at the pair of kunoichis with stars on her eyes.

Neji just sweat droped and hoped that Hinata wouldn't turn like them.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND CO**

A small boy who looked like a mini Sasuke got into the deck carrying a fish on his mouth.

"Hey Sasuke-nisan, you can't believe how easy is to sneak on this ship's kitchen and get all the food you want...", commented the boy while he sat on the Uchiha's lap.

"Who's this brat? And why he looks like you, Sasuke?", asked Naruto.

The boy looked at Naruto smiling and turned into a kitten wearing a headband with the Uchiha symbol in a poof of smoke.

"I'm Pichi! You didn't recognize me?", said the cute cat.

"I didn't know that you knew how to perform the Henge", commented Lee.

"That's not a henge...", said Pichi with a proud smile leaving Sasuke's lap, "... That was a true transformation! We cats can take human form as a special power. That's one of the reason because we are the best summons"

Naruto bited his tongue so he wouldn't tell the kitten that Toads had the ability to change size (something more impressive on his oppinion) and that he had a true transformation technique that was not restricted to one form. He learned the hard way that discussing with the small cat would lead to the females taking the kitten's side, the advantage of being cute.

"How did you get that head band, Pichi?", asked Hinata while she caressed the cat.

"Sakura-neechan made it for me. It looks great, isn't it?", said Pichi smiling.

"It was nothing. It happens that I'm very good making clothes and I couldn't resist the temptation to make the head band", said Sakura blushing.

"It's a pity that your cooking skills are not so great. If you don't improve them Sasuke will have to do that chore when you marry him", said Pichi.

"Don't say stupid things, Pichi...", said Sakura grabbing the kitten by the back of his neck.

Some persons got into the deck, they recognized them as Yuki, Sandayu and the director and his team.

"We will moor at a nearby island to film some scenes. Make sure to be ready to protect Yukie if something happens", whispered Sandayu to Hayate and Kurenai.

"Don't worry, she will be safe", said Kurenai.

"I'd wish I had been replaced because the cold as happened with Shino. I never thought I would miss my illness", thought Hayate when he saw the snow covered island.

On the way towards said island, Naruto headed towards Hinata, who was contemplating the great blocks of ice.

"The view is impressing, isn't it Naruto?", commented Hinata.

"Yes, it is... Neh, Hinata... I wanted to ask you something...", said Naruto.

"What do you want, Naruto? You know that you can ask anything to me", said Hinata.

"Hinata... I was asking myself if you would want to hang out with me when we return to Konoha...", said Naruto with his hand behind his head.

Hinata's heart almost stopped.

"N-Naruto-kun... A-Are you asking me for a d-date... Y-You and me alone?", babbled Hinata while she played with her index fingers.

"Mmm, yes... That's what I'm asking you...", said Naruto smiling.

"I-I'll very glad to go on a d-date with you N-Naruto-kun...", responded Hinata without breathing.

"Great! I can't wait until we return to the village! See you later, Hinata-chan!", said Naruto while he headed towards the boys cabin.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight he breathed in relief.

_"Phew... Why I was so nervous when I asked Hinata out? I did it thousand times with Sakura and I never felt like that..."_, thought Naruto.

Meanwhile Hinata fell on her knees, miraculously managing to not faint.

_"N-Naruto asked me out! He did it!"_, she thought while her face turned redder and redder.

The ship arrived to the island and the movie's staff began to film.

The ninjas were impressed of how Yuki turned from a spoiled child to a professional actress who got into the role of Princess Fuun like it was her true self.

Naruto was a bit disappointed to find out that the techniques performed by Princess Fuun and her followers were fake, just some special effects.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. How could you think that those techniques seen on the films were real?", said Sakura.

"Well, our ninja techniques ARE REAL. I thought that film makers hired ninjas to work as stunt performers. I mean, a ninja just needs to perform a henge to look like the desired character and then perform some flashy jutsus that later could be edited by the film makers to look different. Ninjas don't even need those cables to perform the jumps, we already can jump as seen in the movies...", commented Naruto.

Naruto's words reached the director's ears.

"Why didn't anybody thought about this before!", he exclaimed.

Before they realized it, the pair of Konoha teams were helping the cast to film some of the most risky scenes.

At first they tried to have Kurenai possing as Fuun in some sword fighting scenes but they found that Hayate was more fitted for the job because his swordmanship training.

"If someone ask, you will tell that those scenes were performed by Kurenai. It's that clear?", said Hayate in a menacing tone to the genins.

Haku's bloodline was blessing for the staff. Zabuza's son used his power to mold the icy terrain as the director wanted so they could make the terrain even more spectacular. Sasuke made a good exhibition of the latest jutsus that his senseis taught him, disguised by Kurenai's genjutsus so they wouldn't look as ninja techniques.

Naruto for his part used his Kage Bunshins combined with Henge to create a hordes of minions for the bad guy of the film while Sakura and Hinata (still red) took care of the small cases of freezing and colds that appeared among the staff members.

Finally Lee made his contribution carrying the heavy stuff needed for the film. Hayate suspected that it was an excuse for Lee's part to train in secret because Hayate stablished a rule that forbid his students to do so while in missions.

"There's a time for training and a time for missions. Training consumes a lot of energy that you wouldn't have if an enemy makes an unprevented attack. It includes your weights, Lee. I doubt that an intelligent enemy would let you take them off and there's a good chance that you could be killed by a fast attack that you could have avoided in normal circumstances but you couldn't because the weights were hindering your movements. For that reason you won't wear your weights in C rank missions and above", said Hayate.

Surprisingly, Gai supported Hayate's logic and Lee, as the obedient son that he was, abided the decission, something that he didn't regret when the attack began.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko! (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)", exclaimed a voice while a jutsu that looked like a mix of a tiger and dragon made of ice attacked Lee.

Fortunately the taijutsu specialist had access to his full speed and could evade the attack.

"Konoha ninjas! Hand us the princess and we will let you leave!", exclaimed a man wearing a Snow forehead protector and a strange armor. Naruto recognized the as Rouda Nadare from his future self's biography.

He was flanked by a pink haired woman and a man holding what seemed to be a snowboard table. They both also had Snow forehead protectors and armors.

"Never! We will never handle you the princess! You are the ones who have to give up because we never do it!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Yosh! Naruto talks for everybody. Your cold attacks won't be able to freeze us! We will melt your jutsus with our Flames of Youth!", exclaimed Lee.

Kurenai, Sakura and Sasuke looked at them dumbfounded while Haku and Hinata smiled and Hayate sighed.

"How you dare, you brats? You don't know that you are outnumbered?", said Nadare while several Snow ninjas appeared behind him.

"Thank you for making things harder to us, Naruto", said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, don't blame me. Those ninjas were already there before I threatened them", responded Naruto while he created some clones.

"Mmpf, whatever", said Sasuke.

The battle began.

Lee faced Mizore, the guy with the snowboard table.

Naruto began an aerial battle with Fubuki, the snow kunoichi with pink hair, who happened to have a flying device incorporated to her armor.

Sasuke faced Nadare.

The rest of Konoha ninjas were busy protecting Koyuki and the film staff from the rest of Snow ninjas.

Among them, the one who performed the best was Haku. The Snow ninjas ice jutsus were completely useless against the Hyoton holder. Haku just needed to concentrate a little and he could take control of the ice jutsus used by his enemies and use them against them.

Not only that but Haku also found out that on that terrain he could perform his jutsus with very little cost of chakra, he never felt so powerful.

But the best of all was that thanks to his observational skills he could learn all the ice jutsus performed by his enemies memorizing the hand signs they did.

_"I never thought that I would be in a battle that would strengthen me like this, I can't wait to show the new jutsus to Zabuza-sama"_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice I didn't expect to hear on that place.

"Well, well... You grew up a lot, Haku-chan... Please, be good and come with us", said a feminine voice.

The boy looked shocked at the place where the voice came from. There was a stunning red head woman flanked by a pair of ninjas holding a pair of impressive swords.

All them wore Mist head bands.

"Who are them, Haku? Do you recognize that woman and the other ninjas?", asked Sakura.

The boy nodded.

"The ninjas at her sides are part of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist... She is Mei Terumi, the strongest woman in Mist... I doubt that we will get survive this battle...", he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: SASUKE'S ERRAND**

The last Uchiha was fighting against Nadare when he reminded the tag with the special seal that Kakashi gave him before leaving Konoha.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, it is likely that you would end meeting an old acquaintance of me, a Snow ninja named Rouga Nadare. Use this tag that I made with Arashi-san if you face him", explained Kakashi.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's time to see what this thing does", thought Sasuke while he activated the seal as Kakashi explained.

"What's that, Uchiha? Your punny ninja tricks won't work against the superiority of my chakra armor", said Nadare.

A poof of smoke appeared from the tag revealing an one eyed ninja who both Sasuke and Nadare were familiar with.

"Kakashi! So you finally came back to face me, eh? This time I won't let you escape with your tail between your legs. This time I will end with your life!", exclaimed Nadare.

Kakashi looked at Nadare with a bored expression.

"Oh, it's you Nadare. I'm sorry, but I'm not the real Kakashi, just a Kage Bunshin of the original Kakashi", said the one eyed ninja.

"WHAT? Oh I see... You are too afraid to face me again, eh? You are an intelligent ninja", said Nadare.

Kakashi's clone denied with his head.

"No, I'm just here the tell you that the original Kakashi is not interested in fighting again an opponent who lost against him when he was weaker than he is now", said the clone.

"What are you talking about! Kakashi never defeated me! In fact he escaped with the princess from me!", exclaimed Nadare.

The clone denied again with his head.

"It's obvious that you don't understand. Among ninjas, the winner is the one who achieves his goal, not the one who wins a fight. My goal was to protect the princess while yours was to capture her... I did achieve mine. You didn't achieve yours. I won. You lost", said the clone.

Nadare's face began to turn red with fury at Kakashi's words.

"He is right, he achieved his objective while you didn't. He defeated you", commented Sasuke.

"By the way...", said the clone, "... This young man here is Sasuke Uchiha, my protegee. I bet that he is stronger than you. If you manage to defeat him then I'll consider that you are a worthy opponent and I will head to Snow Country to fight you, but I doubt it. I mean... How can my apprentice lose against a loser who is unable to use his best techniques outside his country and uses a cheap trick like the chakra armor to compensate his lack of power? Have a good fight, Sasuke. Bye, Nadare"

Sasuke sweat dropped while the clone dispelled himself and turned to face a very pissed Nadare.

"Stupid CENSORED and CENSORED Kakashi! After I end killing this Uchiha I'll go after you and I will CENSORED and CENSORED you AND then CENSORED over your skull and finally I will CENSORED...", screamed Nadare.

Sasuke vowed to make Kakashi pay when he returned to Konoha for getting him in such troubles.

_"Well, at least this guy is giving me some creative ideas for the time I face Itachi"_, thought.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.

Here's a new poll.

Who's your favorite character in this story? I'm not talking about the original versions of the characters, just the versions from my story.


	99. The Battle on the Small Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/09/2010.

Before we start this chapter I have a message for the anonymous reviewers:

If you have questions, please login before making the review, anonymous reviews can't be replied and I won't respond your questions on the updates because it would take a lot of space and would be a bother for the other readers.

I'll be glad to ask all your questions when you are logged.

Also, I'm sorry to tell you that updates will be very scarce during the following weeks, I'm going to have a lot of exams.

* * *

_"Who are them, Haku? Do you recognize that woman and the other ninjas?", asked Sakura._

_The boy nodded._

_"The ninjas at her sides are part of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist... She is Mei Terumi, the strongest woman in Mist... I doubt that we would survive this battle...", he said._

**WITH LEE**

For a casual observer the Second Beast's fight against Mizore seemed more like a race than a combat to death.

Mizore's combat style was based on the speed and movement that his snowboard table gave him when fighting on snow. Compared to him, his opponents were slow and clumsy. Among ninjas speed was the key to victory, if you were faster than your enemy then you had half battle won.

_"Damn it! How can this kid move so fast? I can't use my jutsus having this guy at my side. Whenever I try to put distance between him and I with maneuvers he just changes directions. The snow doesn't seem to hinder his moves at all... How is that possible? How can Konoha ninjas know how to perform the Snow Walking Technique?", _thought Mizore.

_"Yosh! Yondaime-sama was right. The Sand Walking technique that we learned during our trip to Suna lets us walk on snow without problem. The same happens with the technique we learned in order to protect us from heat, it also works against cold!",_ thought Lee while he made a side step to keep at Mizore's side.

"#!%&! Stop sticking to me, you &%/#!", screamed the Snow ninja.

Suddenly Lee stopped his race and hit Mizore in the face knocking him.

"Moderate your language, Sir. This is a ninja fight, not a tavern's brawl", said Lee.

Mizore didn't say anything.

"You are not going to talk? I'm fine with that. Ano... Why don't you get up?", asked Lee.

The green ninja finally realized that his opponent was unconscious. One of the mian problems of fighting at high speed was that hits that would have been harmless in normal circumstances were life threatening.

_"I think that I'm going to help the lovely Sakura-san and the others against the remaining Snow Ninjas",_ thought Lee while he ran towards the main battle.

**WITH NARUTO**

The young jinchuuriki's fight against Fubuki happened to be one of the most disbalanced of the battle between Konoha and Snow's forces. Since she was chosen to wield one of the chakra armors Fubuki became very proficient with the use of the 'flying' device incorporated on hers. The truth was that the device was for gliding, she couldn't fly at all, but the adversaries who faced her couldn't find the difference until now.

Unlike her, Naruto had access to real flight, his maneuverability was not as limited as her: he could stop in midair, he could rise at will, he could change his speed at will...

"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki! (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)", she exclaimed.

_"Let's see if you can avoid this..."_, she thought.

A bunch of ice needles in the shape of mini-swallows were directed at Naruto, who maneuvered to dodge them. The needles change their direction to hit Naruto but he passed by Fubuki, who lacked the maneuverality to dodge.

To the kunoichi's credit, she managed to deflect the needles incoming with her kunai leaving her body unharmed.

"Ha! Really you thought that I would be so stupid to let my own attack hit me?", she exclaimed.

But although she was unharmed from her needles, nobody could say the same for her armor's wings, that ended full of holes.

"Futon: Renkudan! (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)", exclaimed Naruto while expelled a strong air strike towards Fubuki.

The mass of air hit one of Fubuki's wings expanding the holes and tearing the wing completely.

"Eh? NOOOOO!", screamed the kunoichi while she fell to the ocean.

Naruto tried to catch her but a group of Snow Ninjas at land threw shurikens to him realizing to late that their actions doomed one of their comrades.

Furious, they began to attack Naruto with shuriken, kunais, jutsus and different forms of range weapons.

_"Geez, it looks like I'm fighting TenTen..."_, thought Naruto.

**WITH SASUKE**

The fight between Sasuke and Nadare was on a stale mate. The Snow Ninja was more experienced than Sasuke but the Uchiha was faster. Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan's ability to copy jutsus to reply back Nadare's ice jutsus with ice jutsus of his own.

_"... Facing an enemy with his own techniques is a key to disaster simply because your enemy is better than you using them, for that reason is better to use your own jutsus or those you didn't copy from your enemy...", _used to say the Sandaime while he trained Sasuke.

_"I could try that hypnotism trick with the Sharingan to make him perform his jutsus slower as Kakashi taught me but it would be a waste of chakra...",_ thought Sasuke.

After some demonstration from the ex-kage Sasuke also became aware that using the jutsus he copied from his enemies took more chakra from him than from his enemy because he was not used to the jutsu and the different elemmental affinities.

His thoughts were interrupted by an attack from Nadare.

"Die, Uchiha! Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu! (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)", exclaimed Nadare.

An avalanche of snow wolves appeared and threw back Sasuke, who couldn't react on time.

"That will teach you!", exclaimed Nadare looking at Sasuke's broken.

Suddenly Sasuke emerged from the snow and charged with a Chidori on hand piercing trough Nadare's armor and heart.

"H-How...? I-I trashed you... And how could you p-pierce my armor...?", babbled Nadare.

"When you thought that your attack hit me you just saw a well placed genjutsu. And about your armor... Well, the Chidori is not an A rank because it can kill a lot of enemies with an use as other jutsus do, it can kill only one each time. Chidori is an A rank technique because it's ability to pierce trough defenses as they were paper, including that chakra armor you love to show off", said Sasuke.

"Chidori... It is Kakashi's original attack, isn't it? Now I know who is the strongest between us... No wonder why he was not interested to fight me...", whispered Nadare while he died.

Sasuke retired his hand from Nadare's corpse feeling a bit guilty. It was not his first kill, he also did it on the same mission as Sakura but the bitter taste was also the same.

_"It would be better if I go and see how __the others __are doing...",_ he thought.

**AT OTHER PLACE**

The Konoha ninjas were not aware of the Snow ninjas who were filming the fights with chakra powered cameras and transmiting the images to Dotou's flying fortress, hidden behind a hill at the battlefield's side.

Last months were great for Dotou, a guild of powerful merchants was so impressed by Snow Country's technology that they decided to invest vast quantities of money on the country's investigation program. The only drawback was that eventually he had to deal with agents of the guild who came to check the progress of Dotou's scientists, moment when the usurper of Snow Country showed them some minor but interesting innovations while he hid the real fruits of the research in secret.

_"My discoveries are mine and only mine, when the time comes you and your money won't be useful anymore to me...",_ thought Dotou.

The guild also promised Dotou to introduce him with some powerful ninja groups that could be interested to make an alliance with Snow Country. At first he didn't take it seriously but he changed his mind when he met the first group...

**FLASHBACK**

The agent of the guild got into Dotou's throne room accompained by seven persons who were wearing hoods.

"Dotou-san... Your visitors have arrived as we promised", said the agent.

"Mmpfh, it looks like they can't bear this country's weather if they have to cover themselves like this", commented Dotou.

"The only reason we wear this hoods is to conceal our identities, Dotou-san. I would suggest you to measure your words before knowing who are you dealing with...", said one a young looking man with a strange stitch-like scar running from under his left eye while he took off his hood.

The other visitors took his example and removed their hoods too.

"YOU!", exclaimed Dotou while he paled.

"It looks like you recognized Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. We are his escorts by the way...", said Mei Terumi amused by Dotou's reaction.

**END FLASHBACK**

When Dotou got notice that his niece Koyuki would return to Snow Country he saw it as a chance to show the power of his ninjas to the Mizukage and his escorts, so he equiped some of them with the new cameras to make a live a broadcast for them and for another potential ally who arrived that morning.

The new visitor was keeping his hood down and stood on a corner while he watched the battle with interest.

Dotou's smile disappeared as his shinobis were easily defeated by Konoha ninjas. The Mist ninjas looked interested how Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore were defeated by Sasuke, Naruto and Lee.

However they looked with great expectation how Haku fought against Dotou's ninjas with great success and little effort. Dotou couldn't understand how that girly looking boy could use ice jutsus even better that his men.

"How can this be possible? Konoha ninjas shouldn't know ice jutsus... Fire Country doesn't have snow zones where they could practice them!", he exclaimed.

One of Mist's ninjas, a man with an eye patch looked at him.

"It is because Haku, that boy, is a holder of the Hyoton bloodlimit. He can use ice jutsus without having snow or ice around, just mixing wind and water elements by himself. Your ninjas don't have any chance against him, he is literally on his element", said the man.

Dotou's eyes widened.

"The Hyoton bloodlimit! I thought that it was extinct... The ones able to use ice element jutsus outside cold places! The main weakness of Snow Country is that my ninjas can not use their best jutsus, the ice ones, in warm places, that's the reason I need the weapon created by my foolish brother and allies in order to start my kingdom's expansion. I must capture that boy! If I manage to capture him and figure out how his bloodlimit works I'll be able to replicate it on my ninjas!", thought Dotou.

"How do you know so much about that boy, Ao-san?", asked one of the younger Mist ninja, a boy with golden eyes.

"It's simple, Utakata-san, that boy is from our country. He is Haku, Momochi Zabuza's apprentice and servant. I never imagined that we would see him here. What should we do, Yondaime-sama?", asked Ao.

The kage stood looking at Haku for a few seconds.

"Mei, take Raiga and Rekka and go there to convince Haku to come back to Mist with us...", said Yagura.

The beautiful woman and two of the male Mist ninjas nodded

"What should we do if he refuses to come with us? Are we authorized to use force to convince him? I ask because he seems to be a Konoha ninja now, if his new allies support him we will take the risk of a diplomatic incident with Konoha", pointed Mei.

"You can take any measurements you seem fit. Konoha has been giving asylum to Zabuza, a missing nin from our village. At the worst case scenario we can always argue that we just needed to capture Haku to interrogate about Zabuza, he is his disciple after all", said Yagura.

The three ninjas nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait a moment! This is my country's territory, you can't order them to intervene without my permission!", exclaimed Dotou while he grabbed Yagura by the collar.

The Mizukage's pupil-less pink eyes turned yellow with black pupils while a extremely strong killing intent filled the room.

Dotou released the Mizukage, almost pissing himself.

"REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH THE LEADER OF ONE OF THE FIVE GREAT VILLAGES, DOTOU. THAT BOY IS MIST'S MATTER AND WE WON'T TOLERATE ANY INTERFERENCE. IS THAT CLEAR?", said Yagura.

"Y-Yes, Mizukage-sama. Excuse my impulsiveness", babbled Dotou.

Yagura didn't say anything, returning back his attention to the screen.

The hooded figure sent a look to the Mizukage.

_"What kind of power this man has? I should put an eye on him..."_, thought.

Seconds later, the bystanders saw Mei and the other ninjas arrived to the battlefield and introduced themselves to Haku and the Konoha ninjas.

"Let's hope that they manage to convince Haku to come with them", commented Chojiro, the most recent Swordsman.

Unfortunately Chojiro's hopes disappeared when both sides began to fight.

The remaining Snow ninjas joined the fight making Konoha's ninjas to lose their numeric advantage.

"Look, the blond boy who can fly created several dozens of clones to even the numbers", commented Utakata.

"Those are Kage Bunshins. The boy must have the chakra of an elite jonin if he can create so many without tiring himself", said Ao.

"The red eyed woman is fighting Raiga, the man with the bandana is charging towards Rekka with a sword covered with ligthing chakra... Wait, it is not a normal sword, is the Nidaime Hokage's legendary Raijin!", exclaimed Chojiro.

"That's one of the few weapons able to compete with the Swords of the Mist...", commented Yagura, "... it would be a great substitute for Zabuza's sword"

The battle continued.

"Haku is doing an excellent job countering Mei's Lava and Boil releases, it is obvious that he has the terrain advantage. That's the reason because Haku is managing to last so long against her...", said Ao.

"... Haku also is having the help of the Uchiha and the boy in green. By the way, there's something that has been bothering me... Boil and Lava releases are both chakra type bloodlimits. Sensei told me that children from people of different bloodlimits of the same type can't inherit any of them because the bloodlimits counter each other", said Utakata.

"Mei is a special case. Her bloodlimits are an atavism or a regression", said Ao.

"What's that?", asked Chojiro.

"It is when a person manifest features from a distant ancestor that was not present on the nearest ones like the parents or the grandparents. After some research our medics found out that two of Mei's ancestors by her father's side held the Lava and Boil Releases respectively and had a child who didn't manifest any of them. After some analysis and researchs The medics came with the conclusion that bloodlimits from the same type require some generations until they are stabilized and allow the appearance of a descendant who can manifest both bloodlimits and have children with the same feature", pointed Ao.

"Then why there are not more cases like Mei's?", asked Utakata.

"Simple. The children from parents of diferents bloodlines were deemed as genetic failures and not allowed to marry or have offspring. Mei's parents were civilians, with her father being descendant of a deserter from Konoha, one of those 'failures'... ", said Ao.

The hooded man took note of Ao's words, that info was pure gold.

_"That means that Tsunade could have had children with two bloodlimits. It's a pity that she is no longer at the proper age to have them", _thought.

"Look! Haku and the girls can perform medic jutsus. The rumor that Konoha started a medic nin program so all teams would have one of them must be true", said Chojiro.

"That's bad, the ability to heal their wounds will give them a serious advantage. What should we do, Mizukage-sama? ... Mizukage-sama?", asked Ao.

Everyone looked dumbfonded at the empty spot where the Mizukage was before.

"Don't tell me that headed towards there...", commented Chojiro.

The Mizukage looked at the battlefield from a cliff with a calculating look. The blond boy's clones almost finished to take the film's staff towards the boat while his comrades continued fighting against Mei and the others without giving any ground.

_"It's time to finish this..."_, he thought before he jumped towards there.

Dotou and the hooded man looked speechless how Yagura's body began to change and increase it's size during the fall.

"T-hat's...", babbled Dotou.

"...The Sanbi!", exclaimed the hooded man.

**WITH NARUTO**

_"That's the last one... Now I will be able to help the others without worrying about our protegees"_, thought Naruto.

**CRAAASH!**

The sound of something really big crashing caught everybody's attention.

"What's that thing!", exclaimed Sandayu.

"A monster!", exclaimed Koyuki.

"No matter what happens, make sure to film this", ordered the director.

The battle was interrupted, nobody dared to move at the sight of the enormous three tailed turtle, who began to gather chakra for an attack.

_"SHIT! That's more than we can handle, I'll better call for help!"_, thought Naruto while he looked on his pouchs for the special kunai that would let him summon his father.

_"... Damn it, where did I place it?", _he thought while the creature expelled a powerful chakra water stream towards the middle of the battlefield, destroying a good portion of the small island, dispersing the fighters and creating several huge waves.

Haku managed to create several blocks of ice to give his comrades a surface to walk to step but before he realized it, an inmense hand grabbed him.

Naruto finally with the kunai on hand, saw how the Sanbi captured Haku while covering the Mist ninjas with it's tails and immersing on the water, creating more waves.

Naruto was about to fly towards them to help his friend but his heart stopped when he saw one his team mates sinking in the cold waters, his best friend.

**"HINATA!",** exclaimed Naruto forgeting about the kunai and droping it while he changed his direction towards her.

**_Haku has been captured and Hinata's life is endangered._**

**_What will happen next?_**

**_Stay tuned for chapter number 100!_**

* * *

**OMAKE: MEETINGS AND INTRODUCTIONS**

Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Hayate and Kurenai looked nervous at Mei and the Swordsmen.

One of them was a green haired man with an enormous mouth and a pair of spiky swords.

"The green haired man is Kurosuki Raiga, his speciality are kenjutsu and Raiton jutsus. He is able to perform his Raiton jutsus through his swords. When he executes them using the swords can makes them more easily, faster, more powerful and wasting less chakra...", said Haku.

"How is it possible?", asked Sasuke, who arrived at the end of Haku's description, along with Naruto and Lee.

"This is because my swords can absorb and canalize lighting. It will a pity to kill such a group of promising ninjas... I'll cry at your funeral", said Raiga.

Hayate and Sasuke mumbled some curses.

The former because the Raijin would be useless against Raiga and the last because his best jutsus were lighting based.

The second Swordsman was a guy with a mohawk hairstyle and two enormous sideburns at each side of his face. He was armed with an enormous blade that resembled a lumberjack's saw. He also had a pair of enormous eyebrows like Lee or Gai.

"The second one is Rekka. I don't know very much about him, just that he is one of the Swordsmen of the Mist and we shouldn't take him lighty...", said Haku.

"...You forgot to mention a very important detail...", said the man.

"What detail?", asked Hayate.

"THE FACT THAT I'M REALLY BEAUTIFUL!", exclaimed the man.

Everyone minus Lee sweatdroped.

"Why you are not sweatdroping?", asked Naruto.

"Why? He just mentioned a fact, this man could compete with Dad-sensei", said Lee.

Lee's statement was followed by more sweatdrops.

"Ha, ha, ha! Finally someone with common sense. By the way, there's something I wanted to do...", said the man while he looked for something from his bag.

The Konoha ninjas looked stranged at Rekka when he took a notebook and looked at Kurenai.

"Can you give me an autograph, please? I can't believe that I'm meeting Miss January!", said the man.

With another sweatdrop, Kurenai nodded and signed the autograph (Jiraiya recomended to all those who worked at the calendars to sign autographs when asked)

Then Rekka's attention focused on Hinata and Sakura.

"Can you sign some autographs for my students? They have big sized posters of your calendar page. They will be very happy to have autographs of two of the Miss Septembers", said Rekka.

The girls nodded and signed the autographs.

Naruto felt the irresistible impulse to go to Mist, look for Rekka's students and beat them.

Before the Konoha ninjas thought that things were getting strange, Mei got before Hayate.

"Can you give me an autograph? You looked really cool on november's page...", said Mei.

The Mist kunoichi looked at Sasuke.

"It's a pity that you don't have more years, you are really cute. Wouldn't you have an older brother by the way, don't you?", asked Mei smiling while she touched Sasuke's chin.

"I-I prefer to not talk about that...", said a blushing Sasuke.

"Hey, take off your dirty hands from Sasuke-kun, you old hag!", exclaimed Sakura.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?", asked Mei.

"I said you to take off your dirty hands from Sasuke-kun, you old hag. It looks like age also affected your hearing", exclaimed Sakura.

"HOW YOU DARE, YOU FLAT CHESTED BRAT! I'M GOING TO TEAR APART ALL THOSE PINK HAIRS FROM YOUR HEAD, YOUR FORE-HEAD WILL LOOK BIGGER AFTER THAT!", exclaimed Mei while she jumped at Sakura.

Before anybody noticed it, the battle began, the initial purpose of convince Haku to come back to Mist in a peaceful way was forgotten.

Ao sweatdroped at the scene.

_"This wouldn't have happened with Zabuza or Kisame. Why the weirdest are the ones who choose to stay?"_, thought.

**END

* * *

**

Remember to review and to vote for your favorite character.


	100. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/30/2010.

Yes, with this one we have 100 chapters of New Chance!

At the time I began to write a story where Naruto and his father would a second chance to regain part of the life they lost that fatidical october night, I never imagined that it would turn so long, to gain such popularity or to reach the 100 chapters mark.

Here are the stats:

-More than 340,000 words (that's more than 730 pages, an average book has about 350).

-100 chapters.

-More than 3,420 reviews.

-More than 1,280,000 hits.

-Present in more than 100 communities.

-More than 1,650 favorites.

-More than 1,250 alerts.

It is not the first time I mention it but I want to thank you again all my readers for the great reception that you gave to my story and the support I have been receiving from you. Without you I don't think that I would have come so far.

I hope that you enjoy chapter 100, it contains one of the most awaited events for many readers.

* * *

The first impression Naruto got when he jumped into the cold waters was like he was stabbed by thousands of senbon needles throughout all his body but he ignored it.

All his attention was focused on Hinata's drowning body, nothing else mattered.

_"Damn it! Hinata is stunned because the impact! I have to reach her as fast as possible! HENGE!"_, he thought while he performed the jutsu.

At first sight Naruto didn't seem to have changed at all but a deeper inspection would reveal that Naruto now had gills behind his ears and webbed hands and feet, reminding a toad's.

Naruto used his new features to swin faster towards Hinata, reaching her in a few seconds. At the time he got hold of her he began to flounder his legs as fast as he could.

Finally they reached the surface, Hinata opened her mouth and began to gasp for air.

_"I have to thank Dad for making me read all those books about biology, I couldn't have created the gills without it...", _thought Naruto while he dispelled his henge.

"Are you all right, Hinata-chan?", he asked.

"Y-Yes I am Naruto-kun... T-Thank you for saving me...", said Hinata trying to not shake.

_"She is not fine, I have to take her off from water as soon as possible. We must go towards the boat and... SHIT!"_, thought Naruto just before dodging a clawed hand that tried to catch them.

However Naruto and Hinata didn't escape unscratched, the Sanbi's claws teared Naruto's cloak, leaving useless to fly.

_"MY CLOAK! I completely forgot about that this stupid beast was around. What is it doing here?"_, thought Naruto.

The Sanbi approached trying to catch them again but they used the Water Walking Technique to run over water and get away from the bijuu.

"Let's hope that we are faster running than him swimming...", commented Hinata.

Suddenly, the beast began to crawl over the water using it's arms in order to approach them as quickly as possible.

Naruto and Hinata were too busy running away from the beast that they barely noticed the snow storm that was forming on the skies.

"Hinata, I'm going to try a special tactic. We will have to run as fast as possible to be away from the center of the havok it will cause...", said Naruto.

"H-Hai, Naruto...", said a trembling Hinata.

"I'll have to use the special reserve of chakra that I have sealed on my arms. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he exclaimed.

An army of Naruto clones of about two thousand individuals appeared between the Sanbi and Hinata and the real Naruto.

"All right, you know what you have to do guys, begin the attack!", exclaimed one of the clones.

"HAI!", responded the other clones.

The army of Narutos avanced towards the Sanbi, who looked at them surprised by the seer numbers.

Some of the clones began to form Rasengan on kunai tips to throw them at the creature while others attacked using the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu performing attacks that covered the Sanbi's whole body.

Although the shuriken rain was really spectacular and would have been able to destroy entire battalions of regular soldiers, it was useless against the Sanbi's thick shell but it fulfilled it's purpose to distract the bijuu while the clones finished to form the Rasengans on the kunai tips and to add Naruto's speed tags on the handles.

At the time the Kunai Rasengans were thrown, the tags activated, increasing the speed and lethality of the attacks.

However all attacks seemed to be useless against the Sanbi's shell. But Naruto already knew about it thanks to the info he got from his future self's biography.

The true purpose of the clones was too distract the Sanbi while another group of several clones underwater were performing the first step of the Rasengan in order to create giant whirlpool, a trick that Naruto also got from the biography.

Meanwhile, it began to snow more richly.

Before the giant turtle realized it, the Sanbi found himself in the middle of an immense vortex that began to suck it.

The creature tried to escape crawling over it with the Water Walking technique but it's massive weight and it's lack of hind legs worked against it.

Naruto got the memories from the underwater clones, confirming that his plan was a success.

"Hinata, now we will have to run even faster...", he said.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto...", said Hinata while trembling.

The young ninjas concentrated all the chakra they could on their feet to ran away from the whirlpool created by Naruto's clones.

Unfortunately for Hinata, she was on the limit of her strength after spending so much chakra in the previous battle and using the rest to protect her from the cold temperatures. At the end Naruto took her bridal style and kept running.

Finally, they reached the coast and abandoned the cold waters but unfortunately they didn't know where were the others and the disperse snowflakes were now a full snowstorm.

_"Damn it! The seals on the bracers got damaged because the water, we can't send a message asking for help... Unlike other seals, this ones are very delicate. I have to find a way to improve them when we return to Konoha, but now our priority is to find a refuge until the storm clears, we have to change these wet clothes...", _thought Naruto.

They walked inland for several minutes that they felt like hours but the storm was now so strong that they couldn't see more than twenty meters and they were completely lost.

"Byakugan!", exclaimed Hinata, trying to not faint.

"N-Naruto... T-There's a small cave about a kilometer west from here... We could g-go there... I-I feel so tired...", babbled Hinata while she deactivated her bloodlimit.

"Well done Hinata-chan, please put up with it a bit more we'll be there soon", said Naruto.

The Hyuuga girl didn't respond.

"Shit! I have to take her there before it's too late!", thought Naruto alarmed.

Taking Hinata again bridal style, Naruto crossed the distance that was between them and the small cave, ignoring the exhaustion that was begining to afect him too.

After some minutes that seemed an eternity for him, he finally reached the cave, the entrance was almost covered by the snow, Naruto almost missed it.

With Hinata still on his arms he created a pair of clones who began to remove the snow making an entrance.

_"They have enough chakra to protect themselves from the cold for a few hours, it would be better if I keep them as guards",_ thought Naruto.

"Cover the entrance leaving a hole to let air in and stand guard around the zone...", ordered Naruto while he took the unconscious Hinata inside the cave.

The clones nodded and began to cover the entrance.

As soon as Hinata and Naruto got into the cave, he unsealed some of the camping items from one of his scrolls including several dry blankets and a stove that he turned on inmediately.

_"I won't complain again at EroSennin's lessons, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't listen to him when he said that I should be prepared for situations where I would be split from my team...",_ thought Naruto.

He looked nervous at Hinata unsure about what to do.

_"What was what EroSennin told me about cases like this?",_ thought.

An image of Jiraiya appeared on his mind with the answers.

_"Hyuuga women are known for having extremely beautiful bodies. No matter how much they train, their skin is always soft and smooth. Also, their bodies don't take a sturdy look with training; training makes them stronger, faster and tougher as any kunoichi but it doesn't change their appearance of godesses..."_, said Jiraiya's image.

"Why are you telling me that! I don't have time for your perverted ideas! I have to help Hinata warming her up!", exclaimed Naruto.

_"Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination created by your subconscious mind because the cold and the strain. It's true that the real Jiraiya told you about the virtues of Hyuuga women but it was up to you that talk being the first thing that appeared on your mind...",_ said Jiraiya's image.

"W-What? B-But why I thought about that...?", babbled Naruto.

_"Come on, brat. You know perfectly what you have to do to help her: Body Heat, the best way to warm a cold body is the contact with a warm body: Yours!", _proclaimed Jiraiya's image.

"B-But that means t-that...", babbled Naruto blushing.

_"Yes! You'll have to take off her and yours so you could embrace her in order to share your body heat with her"_, said Jiraiya's image with a mischievious smile.

"B-But there must be another way... Perhaps if I place her near the stove...", reasoned Naruto.

_"It won't work. She must receive the heat in a more direct way... Besides, you have to remove those wet clothes, you like it or not...",_ said the image.

"B-But I can't do it to Hinata-chan...", complained Naruto.

_"Why not? It is necessary to save her life. You can't perform a surgery without spilling some blood, she is a medic nin and she will understand. I'm completely sure that she would the same thing for you. You wouldn't mind doing it with another person. What's so special about Hinata that makes you so reluctant to undress her?",_ asseverated Jiraiya's image.

"Fine! I will do it! But let's make clear that I'm doing it just to save Hinata!", said Naruto while he took off his clothes until he was only on his boxers.

_"It's a pity that Hinata is not awake, I bet that she would enjoy the sight..."_, teased the image.

Naruto ignored the teasing, his mind was occupied by another matter.

Gulping, he began to take off Hinata's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I'm doing this to save you, I swear!", said Naruto trying to not look at her more than necessary.

But he looked.

Naruto found out what Hinata hid underneath the baggy jacket and guessed why she did it. Jiraiya was right, nature is very generous with Hyuuga women and Hinata was not an exception.

A part of him, the gentlemanlike one, was relieved to see that instead of underwear, Hinata wore shorts (similar than Sakura's but shorter) and a sports bra, a very suitable choice for the enviroment of the mission. Luckily those pieces of clothing didn't get wet so he didn't have to remove them.

Another part of him was not as chivalrous...

"Oh Kami! I never imagined that Hinata could be so... so... HOT! I think that she is better endowed than TenTen or Temari and they are older than her!", thought Naruto completely red.

_"WOW! She is really sexy! You are a very lucky boy! Great idea to turn red like this, you will warm her faster!",_ exclaimed Jiraiya's image while making whistling sounds.

"Don't dare to look at her! And get out of here, you pervert!", exclaimed an angry Naruto.

_"Remember that I'm just a part of your mind, these thoughts are really yours. Ok, I'll leave. But remember my question...",_ said the image while it faded.

With a blush on his face, he covered Hinata and himself with the blankets and embraced her.

_"NO! She is really cold! I shouldn't have been so reluctanct with this! I just hope that it is not too late... Please hold on Hinata-chan...",_ he thought.

Naruto force his chakra to circulate at fast speed in order to increase his body heat.

With his face near hers, his mind began to ponder about his relationship with Hinata.

_"Why I didn't realize earlier how beautiful she is? I'm really oblivious..."_

All kind of memories concerning Hinata appeared on his mind...

... When they watched his father's combats to determine his rank after his return, during that time Naruto noticed Hinata's tendency to faint...

... When his father told him about the Kyuubi and she helped him to realize that he was not the monster reincarnated, becoming the first person from his age group to know his secret and to accept him...

... When they trained together with the purpose to master the jutsu named after her uncle and he found out that she was a great cook...

... How cute she looked when he made a flower tiara for her...

... How impressed was everyone, specially her family, when she changed her fighting style during the Parent's Visit Day and became the best kunoichi from her class...

... When she visited him at the after the traumatic experience where he thought that his father was killed and he used the Kyuubi's power for first time. At the end he decided to trust her with the secret of his father being a time traveller...

... When his father and him where invited to her home, the 'Knockers Incident' and the kiss he gave her on the cheek at the end of the dinner...

... When she and many of his friends helped him to save Gaara...

... The sunset at Suna, when he realized how nice she looked with longer hair...

... His mother's return... Hinata was the first one they told about it and inmediately got along with his mother...

... His first real birthday, when she gave him his beloved googles...

... The training sessions that they shared with his mother where she left them alone to practice by themselves...

... When he showed her his ability to fly before anybody else and they decided to help with the prisoner hunting without knowing that they were not official ninjas yet. They ended creating their powerful joint technique, the Rasen no Mai...

... When he found out that she was the best ramen eater in Konoha...

... How worried he was when he found that she was hospitalized...

A particular memory appeared, it was one where he helped a girl who was being hassled by some kids. He tried to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu without success and receiving a small beating at the end but at least the girl was saved.

_"That girl was Hinata, I'm completely sure... How could have forget about that? I'll have to learn some techniques to improve my memory...",_ thought Naruto.

He reminded the question from Jiraiya's image.

_"What's so special about Hinata that makes you so reluctant to undress her?"_

And he realized it.

The reason was because he wanted to wait for the proper time, to make it a special and wonderful moment with her.

_"I'm in love with Hinata... I have been loving her for months and I didn't realize it. What I used to feel for Sakura is nothing compared to what I feel when I'm with Hinata... Please Hinata-chan you have to get better, I don't want to lose you now that I realize my feelings for you. I can't imagine my future without you at my side...", _thought Naruto while he embraced Hinata tighter.

Minutes passed, Naruto finally gave in to fatigue and fell asleep.

**HOURS LATER**

When Hinata woke up, she found herself in an unknown place but she didn't feel afraid at all, she never felt so safe on her life. Finally she realized that she was on Naruto's arms.

_"I'm in one of those dreams with Naruto...", _thought while blushing a little.

During last months Hinata has been having several dreams concerning Naruto and her where they ended in romantic situations.

In some dreams they fought back to back against groups of enemy ninjas and after a hard achieved victory they looked at each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss or something like that.

There were dreams where Naruto saved her from an enemy and others where Hinata saved him. The rescue usually was followed by a make out session...

A pair of dreams had them as adults, with them being officially a couple, Naruto being named Hokage and the private celebration party they had after that...

Hinata blushed when she reminded the dreams where they were alone on a desert island and they had to use some leaves to make clothes...

_"I wonder how much will last this dream, it is the most realistic one I ever had...",_ she thought.

She noticed that Naruto was waking up. She came to a decission.

_"I'll confess to him as soon as we return to Konoha, I can't stand without telling him any more",_ she vowed.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Hinata smiling at him, he hugged her.

"Hinata-chan! You are fine! You had me very worried, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't made it...", exclaimed Naruto while he hugged her.

Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I would never do anything that would worry you...", whispered Hinata while she enjoyed the embrace.

"Hinata, there's a very important thing that I want to tell you...", said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata smiling at him.

Naruto took some air, he was really nervous.

"Hinata... I'm not very good with these kind of things, so I'll go straight with it... I love you Hinata... I'm not talking about a childish crush, I'm talking about serious love. I don't know when I fell for you but I'm completely sure about my feelings for you. When I imagine myself several years at the future I just can't imagine myself without you at my side...", said Naruto.

Then, Hinata did what he didn't expect. She grabbed Naruto a planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

After the initial surprise, Naruto embraced Hinata and returned the kiss.

The kiss lasted until they needed to take some breath, then Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun... I also love you, I have been loving you since our Academy days. At first I just admired you for your determination, your capacity for not giving up and for your noble nature. I just wanted to be more like you, so I used to observe you as my source of inspiration... But then my admiration for you changed into genuine love... I always wanted to talk with you but I was to shy to do it and I ended, stuttering, turning red as a tomato and fainting... My confidence when I'm around you has been getting better and better. I no longer stutter, I don't blush as often and I rarely faint... However I still couldn't find the courage to confess my feelings for you...", she said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"WHAT! All the blushes, the stuttering and the fainting were because Hinata-chan liked me! Man, my obliviouness seems to don't have limits...", thought.

But that surprise was nothing compared to what came next. He got completely paralyzed when Hinata put his hand on her chest and began to caress his face.

"... Naruto-kun, I promise that I'm going to confess to you when I wake up... Meanwhile, it would be bad to not to take advantage of this dream...", said Hinata while she looked at Naruto in a sensual way.

"H-Hinata... T-This is not a dream... This is real...", babbled Naruto while a drop of blood fell from his nose.

Hinata looked at him dumbfounded.

"A-Are you telling me that t-this is r-real...?", she asked.

Naruto nodded.

Then Hinata realized their lack of clothing, Naruto's hand still on her chest and the natural reaction of his body on the lower regions.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!", screamed Hinata while she covered herself with the blanket.

Just at that time Naruto realized the natural reaction of his body on the lower regions and covered himself.

They stood there giving their back to each other for a few minutes, each one too embarrassed to make eye contact. Naruto broke the silence.

"N-Ne Hinata...", he said.

"Y-Yes Naruto...?", she asked.

"I-I think that it would be better if we forget about the last minutes and don't talk about it again...", he said.

"H-Hai... You won't tell anybody and I won't tell anybody... ... N-Naruto-kun why are we almost naked?", asked Hinata.

"Oh, well... You almost got frozen and I had no choice but to remove your wet clothes..."

He told her how they ended in that situation.

"I-I understand... Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun...", said Hinata blushing with a small smile.

"Hinata-chan, will you forgive me?", asked Naruto.

"There's nothing to forgive, Naruto. You did it to save my life...", said Hinata.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm asking for your forgiveness for not realizing that you liked me. It must have been very hard for you...", he said.

"Only if you forgive me for not telling about my feelings earlier...", responded Hinata smiling.

"Deal", he said.

"Deal", responded her.

"Why don't we settle it with a kiss?", asked Naruto with a smile.

"I would love it a lot...", said Hinata.

The young ninjas lips met again in another kiss, less passionate than the first but more tender.

After some seconds they broke the kiss.

"Ne, Hinata... Does it mean that we are couple now, isn't it? That I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend...", he said.

"Y-Yes. You can consider me your girlfriend now", said Hinata overwhelmed by the happiness that was filling her.

"Hinata-chan, I promise you that I'll be the best boyfriend possible, the other girls will envy you and you know that I never go back with my word...", said Naruto.

"I promise the same for you, Naruto-kun... What time is it?", she asked.

Naruto looked at a watch he had on his survival equipment.

"It's still night, we should sleep some hours before we get out to look for the others", said Naruto.

"Yes, we need the rest. Mmmm, Naruto-kun...", said Hinata blushing.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?", he asked.

"I'm still feel a bit cold. W-Would you mind if I sleep embracing you again? I-It's only for sharing the heat...", she said blushing while doing twitching her fingers.

"Of course, Hinata-chan...", said Naruto while he approached her with the blanket.

The new couple embraced each other.

"Ne, Hinata. Will you tell me about dreams?", he asked.

"N-Naruto!", said Hinata.

"Can't blame me for trying...", responded him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

OMAKE: CHAPTER 100, DELETED SCENES**

**TAKE ONE**

Naruto ignored the teasing, his mind was occupied by another matter.

Gulping, he began to take off Hinata's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I'm doing this to save you, I swear!", said Naruto trying to not look at her more than necessary.

But he looked.

Underneath the baggy clothes Hinata had...

... A green spandex suit.

_"WHAT? Hinata joined the Cult of the Green Beast too... Wait! That's the answer!",_ thought Naruto.

He unsealed another green from a scroll, one that Gai and Lee gave him.

"YOSH! With my Flames of Youth I will save Hinata!", he exclaimed.

**MEANWHILE AT KONOHA...**

_"Why do I have the impression that someone will want to kill me because one of my previous decissions?",_ thought Jiraiya.

**END**

**TAKE TWO**

Naruto ignored the teasing, his mind was occupied by another matter.

Gulping, he began to take off Hinata's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I'm doing this to save you, I swear!", said Naruto trying to not look at her more than necessary.

But he looked.

Underneath the baggy clothes Hinata had...

A nice underwear set with a sign that said:

**RESERVED FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO**

"WHY ME! I'm trying to resist temptation and now I have to deal with this!", he exclaimed.

**END**

**TAKE THREE**

Naruto ignored the teasing, his mind was occupied by another matter.

Gulping, he began to take off Hinata's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I'm doing this to save you, I swear!", said Naruto trying to not look at her more than necessary.

But he looked.

Underneath the baggy clothes Hinata had...

Something that looked like a set of metallic underwear with a lock.

_"What the Hell is this?",_ thought Naruto puzzled.

**MEANWHILE AT KONOHA...**

Hiashi looked at the key of Hinata's chastity bell, relieved to know that his daughter's virtue was safe.

**END**

* * *

Well, finally after 100 chapters Naruto and Hinata finally confessed to each other and became a couple. Sorry for making you waiting for so long. I don't know when I will have to make the next update because I'm going to be extremely busy next month.

Remember to review and vote for your favorite character.


	101. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 11/27/2010.

Sorry for the long delay, I had an exam each week and I couldn't find the time to write.

* * *

Dotou was outside his flying fortress accompanied by Ao, Chojiro, the hooded man and his ninjas forces looking at the remains of the battlefield and trying to assume what happened.

_"That creature, it had such power... I'm completely sure that it was the Sanbi. I never imagined that the Mizukage would be one of those demon containers, I thought that they were a legend spreaded by the major villages to scare common people, but it is obvious that they are real... I hope that my brother's secret weapon would be stronger than a bijuu if I want to conquer the Elemental Nations if other villages have their own jinchuurikis...",_ thought Dotou.

The Mist ninjas were concerned by other matters.

"What happened with Mei-san and the other? Are they all right?", asked a very worried Chojiro.

"Stop worrying as a little girl, Chojiro. They are all right, in fact they are heading towards here", said Ao.

Just after Ao spoke, a gargantuan figure emerged from the cold waters. It's three massive tails just asseverated the identity of the creature.

The Sanbi was back.

Dotou and his ninjas got inmediately in combat possition, fearing that the creature would attack them at any moment, some of them began to flee. The Mist ninjas appeared to be unaffected, at least Ao was. Chojiro was trying his best to not look scared reminding himself constantly that he was one of the Swordsmen of the Mist and Utakata was using all his will to keep his bijuu in check, convincing it to not release itself.

The hooded figure looked more fascinated than scared by the creature. Nobody guessed what was happening inside his mind.

Ao noticed that the Sanbi had his tails wrapped around themselves, like they were protecting something.

The Sanbi unwrapped the tails revealing Raiga, Rekka and a very pissed off Mei.

The Sanbi then opened his jaws and expelled a human form, it was Haku. The boy was unconscious.

Then, the creature's began diminish and his form changed into a more human one until before them there stood a man who looked younger than he really was, the Mizukage.

"I had the situation perfectly controlled! You didn't have to intervene. We could have captured Haku without you intervention. And why you tried to capture the blond boy and that girl?", asked Mei.

The Mizukage looked at her slighty annoyed.

"Although I'm completely sure that you would have captured Haku by yourself, it was taking you too long. The girl was a non sealed Hyuuga and I think that the blond boy was the son of both that Black Angel and Crimson Death who became so famous recently and work now with Zabuza in the same squad", said Yagura.

"I see, you wanted to use them as bargaining chip with Konoha to make them handle Zabuza back to us, don't you Mizukage-sama?", said Utakata.

The kage nodded.

"Yes, they will be very valuable prisoners... Ao, Rekka and Chojiro, you will seek and capture them. I'll give you the coordinates where I saw them last time. Luckily they wouldn't go so far because the storm. You are in charge, Ao", ordered the Mizukage.

The Mist ninjas noddee and after receiving the coordinates they left the place.

Meanwhile, Mei was tending Haku, helped by Utakata.

"How is it possible? He is completely soaked wet and unconscious but he is not showing any signs of freezing. Can he use the protection technique at a subconscious level?", asked Utakata surprised.

Mei denied it with her head.

"No, it is more simple than that. His bloodline makes him inmune to cold in a similar way I'm inmune to the elements I can create with my own powers. He just has a slight chakra exhaustion case", pointed Mei.

The Mizukage looked at Dotou.

"Would you mind to lend us some of your prisoner cells at your castle, Dotou-san? We need a place to keep him and any other we could capture later", asked Yagura.

In normal circumstances Dotou would have said no but after witnessing what the Mizukage's power he took the wise decision to behave humbly in the pressence of the kage.

"Of course, Mizukage-san. I'll even lend you some of my chakra drainer devices so the prisoner won't use his powers to escape", said Dotou.

_"I almost forgot about those devices. Perhaps my scientist could create one able to drain the Mizukage's chakra... And with some modifications I could force him to do my biding",_ thought Dotou with a slight smile.

A pair of Snow ninjas appeared besides Dotou carrying a person who was strulling to get free. Dotou's smile got wider when he recognized said person, Koyuki.

"Well, well... It looks like Princess Yuki finally decided to visit this country after all these years", said in a mocking tone.

"Watch your tongue while talking with the legitimate queen of this country, you usurper!", exclaimed Koyuki.

"What is she talking about?", asked one of the Snow ninjas.

"You don't know it? My real name is Koyuki Kazahana, Dotou's niece and daughter of the former king, the heiress to the throne until this fraticidal traitor killed my father and forced me into exile", said Koyuki.

The Snow Ninjas began to whisper among themselves.

_"The Princess is alive?"_

_"Wasn't she supposed to be killed by the rebels years ago alongside her father?"_

"Shut up you bitch!", exclaimed Dotou slapping Koyuki knocking her.

At the time the Princess hit the ground, a poof of smoke appeared revealing that the Princess in reality was Sakura under a henge.

"Look at her! She is in reality one of Konoha's ninjas trying to confuse us!", exclaimed Dotou.

"Perhaps I'm not the real Koyuki but what I said about her is true. She is the legitimate ruler of this country, Dotou lied to you all", said Sakura while getting up.

"How did you manage to trick us with a mere henge?", asked one of the Snow ninjas who brought her.

"Probably she used a genjutsu to make you believe that she was bigger and heavier than she was in reality. I saw her using them during the fights", said Utakata.

"Yes I did. Now the Princess is safe and away from your dirty hands", said Sakura proudly while she did her best to don't show any fear.

"SHUT UP!", exclaimed Dotou hitting her again, this time rendering Sakura unconscious.

He looked at the Snow ninjas.

"I already told you, that bullshit about my niece being alive is just propaganda made by the rebels in order to spread dissension among us. It is obvious that the rebels managed to trick Konoha that the actress is the princess. Or even worse, they are aware of the fake princess and they are colaborating willingly with them. In times like this we have to be united against our enemies or we will fall before them", said Dotou.

Many Snow ninjas nodded while those who still have their doubts pretended to agree too.

Mei looked disgusted at Dotou. By the way he was behaving and he reacted it was obvious that he was lying, confirming her that the actress was in fact his niece.

_"You could have fooled them, Dotou, but not me. You can't survive in Mist if you don't learn to distinguish liars from those who said the truth. I'm sure that the Mizukage also realized it but I can't guess what he will do about it"_, she thought.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE ROAD BETWEEN KONOHA AND SEA COUNTRY**

The team formed by Kushina, Anko, Shino, Neji and TenTen was returning back to Konoha accompanied by Isaribi and carrying various items from Amachi's lab after a successful mission.

The battle against Orochimaru's accomplice didn't last very long. The evil scientist was now sealed in one of Kushina's scrolls alongside the items and research notes that they got from the lab.

"A-Are you sure that Tsunade-sama will be able to cure me?", asked Isaribi with hope on her eyes.

"I'm completely sure that she will, but even if she couldn't, turn you back like you to normal I guarantee you that she will be able to eliminate those scales that you have in your human form so in the worst case scenario you will be able to have a normal life in Konoha without having to wear those bandages", said Kushina.

"It would be better if first you just let Tsunade-sama remove the scales and stay some days in Konoha before you decide to ask her about removing your powers. Don't be stranged if suddenly people begin to ask you for dates or even asking your hand in marriage...", teased Anko.

"I-I still can't believe that part. Are ninja villages so different from normal ones that they would see my condition as a blessing?", asked Isaribi in disbelief.

"You can bet it. Just look at the boys. Shino comes from the Aburame clan; a family of living hives! They have f*ck*ng bugs living in their body! And Neji is a Hyuuga, who are a group of white eyed freaks who can see through anything. If they are accepted in Konoha, make sure that a cute girl who can turn into a fish won't have any problem", said Anko.

TenTen and Kushina giggled at Anko's remark while the boys pretended that they didn't hear anything.

Smart males knew that it was better to don't discuss with women when they doubled you, specially if two of them happened to be their superiors.

**WITH KONOHA'S TEAM**

Hayate was pondering his options.

If the pressence of the Mist ninjas was bad enough, it was nothing compared to the sudden appearance of one of the Bijuu. He saw how the creature grabbed the Mist ninjas, captured Haku and then began to chase Naruto and Hinata.

Unfortunately nor Kurenai nor him couldn't do anything to help them. Taking advantage of the confussion created by the creature, a group of Snow ninjas assaulted the boat in order to capture Koyuki. Some of them managed to infiltrate Koyuki's cabin, where Sakura was tending a wounded Sasuke while keeping an eye on the Princess.

Sasuke got hurt while protecting Sakura from various ice pieces that flew towards her when the Sanbi appeared.

The jonins saw the Snow ninjas dragging Koyuki away from the ship, Kureani, Lee and him tried to stop them but the rest of Snow ninjas began to attack with fanatical devotion. At the end they defeated the Snow ninjas who attacked them but those who had Koyuki escaped.

The poor Sandayu began to freak out about the Princess being captured when everyone looked dumbfounded at Koyuki getting out from her cabin dragging an unconscious Sasuke.

She explained that when they realized that the Snow infiltrated the ship Sakura told something to Sasuke and used a drug to make him sleep. Then she used a henge to look like Koyuki and told the real one to hide in the locker with Sasuke.

Kurenai didn't know if she should be proud for her student's courage or mad at her for doing something so recklessly. It was something that she would have expected from someone who acted before thinking like Naruto, Kiba or Lee but not from Sakura.

_"It looks like all those genins from the actual generation have a tendency to do heroic things... Or perhaps Sakura was just being a very devote Leaf nin: protecting her comrades and the client without neglecting any of them. If she survives she will become one of the greatest kunoichis Konoha ever produced"_, thought Kurenai.

Meanwhile Lee was vowing things to rescue the Sakura and finding his team mates, that the treachery of the Snow ninjas will melt before his Flames of Youth.

Sasuke, now conscious and with various bandages around his body was cursing his bad luck while he reminded the last moments with Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura was tending the wounds that Sasuke got while protecting her from the ice pieces.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you did it?", she asked.

"My body moved by my own... Besides you are the medic nin, I wouldn't be able to heal you if you received the hits", responded Sasuke.

Sakura was about to say something when they heard unknown voices coming from outside.

"They got inside...", whispered Koyuki.

"Sakura, forget about the wounds and prepare to fight", said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious, you are not in condition to fight", protested Sakura.

"Then what do you suggest to do?", asked Sasuke.

Sakura stood there thinking for a few seconds.

"I... I will henge into Koyuki-san and trick them to take me while you hide with Koyuki-san in the locker", she said.

"What? Are you serious? You won't trick them with that tactic for a long time. I'll fight them!", said Sasuke trying to get up.

Then he felt pain on his neck and noticed the syringe on Sakura's hands.  
"Sakura... Why...?", he asked while struggling to keep conscious.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I can't let you get hurt for me and we can't handle Koyuki-san to them... I-If I don't get out alive from this I just want to tell you t-that I love you...", said Sakura with a small smile.

"S-Sakura...", babbled Sasuke before darkness took him.

**END FLASHBACK**

The last Uchiha was plagued by a feeling of loss he didn't feel since the Massacre of his clan.

_"Damn it, Sakura. How did you manage to affect me like this? You have to survive...",_ he thought.

Hayate's thoughts were not optimistic neither.

_"We have to prepare a rescue mission. We'll have to ask reinforcements from Konoha. There's no way that Kurenai, Lee, a wounded Sasuke and me would be able to rescue our comrades. The problem is that I don't know how Yondaime-sama will react when he hears about this... The viciousness he displays when it concerns his son's well being is not something I would want to face...",_ thought Hayate reminding the way he treated those who didn't show Naruto the proper respect when he returned to Konoha.

The jonin reminded when some civilians and ninjas hired several missing nins, Zabuza and Haku among them, and tried to get rid of them. The ninjas still whispered with fear.

_"Perhaps I should try to fight the Sanbi by myself, it would be less dangerous than facing him...",_ thought Hayate.

"Where's Naruto?", asked a familiar voice, the one he was likely to hear.

Before Hayate stood Arashi Uzumaki, holding the three pronged kunai that Naruto lost while escaping from the Sanbi.

"A-Arashi-sama...", babbled Hayate.

"Forget the 'sama' treatment. What happened here? And where's my son?", asked Arashi.

Hayate sighed and prepared himself to deliver the bad news.

"Arashi-san, we had to deal by some unexpected newcomers..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

OMAKE: SEA COUNTRY'S FIGHT**

After Kushina and her team finally managed to convince Isaribi to lead them towards Amachi's hideout things began to turn even more different than the original time line.

Amachi was cornered at a room of his lab by Anko, Kushina and the three genins. However the evil scientist seemed really confident.

"Give up, Amachi! Your time to torment Isaribi and robbing from this country had ended. You are going to pay for your crimes", said Anko with a very unusual serious face.

"You care for the little experiment? Really? I'm the only one who knows how to make her normal again. Lay a finger on me and she will stay as a monster forever!", exclaimed Amachi hoping that they would take his bluff.

In reality he didn't know how to restore Isaribi to her former self, he didn't care about making changes that could be restored when experimenting with human beings.

"Don't try to fool us. We already know that you are not able to return her to normality, it is something beyond from a medic of your skill", said Kushina.

"Yeah, but not something beyond Tsunade-sama's ability. She healed worse things. You don't have nothing to offer us...", stated TenTen.

"... But even if Tsunade-sama couldn't help Isaribi-san, she wouldn't have to worry. All ninja villages with the obvious exceptions of Suna and Iwa (because their enviroment) would receive with open arms a civilian with her powers and not affiliated to any ninja village. We already told her about this", said Neji.

Amachi mumbled a curse. Making Isaribi believe that she wouldn't be accepted anywhere and the promise to restore her human form were the means he used to keep Isaribi working for him and now those Konoha ninjas messed his treachery. She was no longer useful to him, he would dissect her as soon as he finished these fools.

"Ha! Then I have no choice but to finish you, let me call my servants to even the numbers...", said Amachi while he pussed a button on his desk.

Seconds passed...

"Excuse me, are you sure that this device works? Or that your goons are near?", asked Shino.

Amachi sweatdropped.

"Damn it! I forgot that Yoroi and Misumi are back in Konoha doing undercover work as Kabuto's genin team mates...", realized Amachi.

"Nevermind! I'll kill you myself...", he said while he began to gather chakra, "... BEHOLD MY KAIMA FORM!"

_"Shit! He is going to transform into a creature similar to Isaribi!",_ thought Kushina.

The jonins and the genins looked how scales hard as steel and sharp as kunais began to form from Amachi's feet and rised...

... until they reached Amachi's waist and stopped forming.

Those who saw Amachi's transformation in the previous time line (Kushina and Shino) sweatdropped while the others looked at him stranged.

_"Damn it! They arrived before I could develop more my transformation process...",_ thought the scientist.

"This guy is not as dangerous as we were told...", commented TenTen.

"This is not over!", screamed Amachi, "I never expected that I would have to resort to my triumph card. BEHOLD THE UMIBOZU!", exclaimed Amachi while he performed the hand signs of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"SHIT! The Umibozu is that creature made of water that he used against us in the original time line! Naruto had to resort to the Kyuubi's power and Gamabunta to defeat it. If he summons that thing in this room we will suffocate us!", thought Shino.

However instead of the huge mass of living water what appeared before them was something that resembled more a moving puddle.

Neji face palmed himself, ashamed to have to fight such a pathetic enemy as Amachi. He knew that Kushina-sensei tended to exagerate the things she told them about the future but this was ridiculous.

_"I guess that this time we came here before he could finish his experiments on himself and his creature grew up..."_, thought Shino.

With a small Katon jutsu that usually was used for practice, TenTen vaporized the terrible Umibozu.

What came next was one of the most unbalanced battles ever seen, ending with the crushing victory of Konoha's team.

Kushina and Shino were specially vicious with Amachi, mainly because Amachi make them look as boasters before their comrades after they told them how terrible Amachi.

"It if not f-faid... If they came only zome monthz eadlied, when I had my goonz, my full tranzfodmation and my m-monzter thingz would have been diffedent...", tried to protest Amachi as good as he could with his missing teeth.

**END**

**

* * *

**Remember to review.**  
**


	102. Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 12/11/2010.

* * *

The first thing that Hinata saw when she we woke up were Naruto's blue eyes staring at her and his smile.

"Morning, Hinata-chan. Did you have a good sleep?", he asked.

"I had a very good sleep, Naruto-kun", she responded.

_"The best one on my life... Now I understand better why couples want to sleep together...",_ she thought.

Finally she realized that Naruto has been looking at her while she slept and blushed.

"Ano... Naruto-kun... How much time have you been awake?", she asked while touching the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, that? I woke up just ten minutes ago. I din't wake you up because you looked very peaceful and... well... you looked very beautiful...", he said putting his hand behind his head.

Those words made her blush even more.

A peculiar aroma caught her attention. She saw that there was a clone preparing some food while another was repairing the bracers and a third one sewing Naruto's cloak, noticing that the clone was doing it surprisingly well.

"I didn't know that you were so good at sewing...", commented Hinata.

"I had to take charge of my clothing's repairment since the village decided that I was able to take care by myself. My first tries were less successful", he said.

She reminded the first year at the Academy when Naruto often came to class with his clothes repaired in very peculiar ways until one day it stopped.

_"Once Naruto-kun learns to do something by practice he becomes very good at it quickly. I wonder if he will be as good with kisses... Wait! What I'm thinking about!",_ thought with a blush.

"Breakfast is ready!", said the other clone.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's have it, we are going to need it after all the chakra we spent yesterday", commented getting out from the futon.

Hinata followed him but then she noticed the clones staring at her and realized that still she was only dressed with the sport's bra and the shorts.

"Eeeek! Please don't look!", exclaimed Hinata while she covered herself.

"Hey bakas! Don't look at my girlfriend, perverts!", exclaimed an angry Naruto while he dispelled them.

"We are extensions of yourself, you are the pervert", protested one of the clones before being dispelled.

_"Now I am Naruto's girlfriend...",_ thought Hinata smiling.

"Eeer... I'm very sorry Hinata-chan... You know how are these clones, they tend to do what they want...", said Naruto very embarrassed while she handed Hinata her now dry clothes and looking other way so she could dress.

"I-It's all right, Naruto-kun... I don't mind you being attracted to me... I-In fact couples are supposed to feel that way", said Hinata while she put her clothes.

Naruto let a sigh of relief while he dressed himself too.

_"I suppose that there is nothing bad too have these thoughts about a person as long as she is the loved one and she agrees with them. For a moment I thought that I was going to end like those perverts who are caught", _he thought.

"What do we have for breakfast?", asked Hinata.

"Some cinnamon rolls and ramen campaign rations, all them recently heaten", said Naruto.

"Thank you! Thank you, Naruto-kun! I loved you!", exclaimed Hinata while she kissed Naruto on the cheek making him blush.

"He, he, he! It's good to see that I also can make him blush", thought Hinata smiling.

The couple enjoyed the breakfast while they talked about inconsequential things and exchanged privy looks.

Suddenly Naruto got up.

"Hinata, get ready, the enemy is coming. One of the clones I left outside has dispelled himself to warn us while the other is distracting them", he said.

"Who are them?", asked Hinata.

"Two of them are the Swordsmen we met earlier and the other one is a guy with and eye patch and some seals as ear rings", commented Naruto.

"It will be better if we get out, if they find us in this cave we won't have any chance to escape", said Hinata.

Naruto nodded and removed the snow he put at the entrance.

"Well, well... What do we have here?", said a voice over them.

They turned to see Raiga and Rekka. Just at that time Naruto felt memories coming from the remaining clone, who was dispelled by the man with the eye patch.

_"What? Why do I feel like I received a Jyuuken attack? The Gentle Fist was supposed to be a exclusivity from the Hyuuga clan"_, thought Naruto.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and was shocked when he saw that man's chakra system.

_"T-This man has a Byakugan eye..."_

**WITH THE OTHERS...**

"Sasuke-nisan, how do you feel?", asked Pichi.

"I'm trying to assume what happened... First we are attacked by some of the Swordsmen of the Mist and a woman who has two bloodlines. Then we are attacked by the Sanbi, next some Snow ninjas manage to capture Sakura without I could do anything to prevent it. Naruto's father appears from nowhere and after a talk with Kurenai-sensei and Hayate-sensei he disappears as quickly as he came...", said Sasuke.

It was rare to see the Uchiha talking like that with anybody. Pichi as Sasuke's favorite summon was one of the few who managed it.

"I'm very sorry for not being there to help you, Nisan...", said Pichi.

"I told you to help the civilians, you don't have anything to regret. As soon as I feel better I'm going to rescue Sakura", said Sasuke.

"It's a stroke of bad luck that all the medic-nins who came with us are missing. I mean, we had three medic nins at the begining of the trip and now we don't have any of them to help you with your wounds", said the kitten.

Sasuke was about to respond when a yellow flash almost blinded them.

Before the Konoha ninjas appeared Arashi Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Hiashi Hyuuga, Zabuza Momochi, Asuma Sarutobi, Shizune and surprisingly, Neji and TenTen.

"Why are you two here?", asked Hiashi.

"We grabbed you just before Arashi-san teleported all the group", said TenTen.

"I already figured that, what I'm trying to ask is why are you here. This is a high ranking rescue mission, something beyond your capabilities", said Hiashi.

"We know. But it is my duty to protect Hinata-sama. I can't avoid my duty just because the enemy is too strong...", said Neji.

"... Also, those Mist ninjas captured our team mate Haku. We can't let him, we were taught that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash", added TenTen.

The genin's words got several nods of approval from the older ninjas, specially from Kakashi. Kushina didn't hide a smile of pride for her students.

"Fine, you can stay, I used a lot of chakra with the teleportations and I won't waste more bringing you back. Besides, we need somebody to take care of the Princess and the movie staff", said Arashi.

The two genins nodded.

Shizune headed towards Sasuke and began to heal him.

"Don't move, Sasuke-san yours wounds will be healed in a few minutes", she said.

"Thank you, Shizune-san... There's something that bothers me. Why Asuma-sensei is here instead of the Mokuton ANBU? I know that the ANBU Bear decided to reveal himself as Hiashi-san. The Mokuton ninja is the only member of the Hand of Death who is not here", asked Sasuke.

"It has a simple explanation... Yamato-san just managed to master a technique that lets him induce crops and all kind of plants to grow at an insane rate, from seeds to sprigs and to flowers to fruits in a few seconds. The Fire Lord got enthusiastic with the technique and made him blossom the sakura flowers of the cherry trees at his garden, Yamato-san got a slight case of chakra exhaustion and Asuma-san is here to substitute him because he is one of the Konoha ninjas better prepared to face the Swordsmen of the Mist", said Shizune.

_"Sakura...",_ thought Sasuke at the mention of the flowers Sakura got her name.

He decided to center his thoughts in other matters, like the technique that Naruto's father used to bring so many people to Snow Country in an instant.

_"I'm practically sure that it is one of the space-time techniques from the Yondaime that Kaasan told me about. Kakashi also told me that Arashi is one of the few ninjas alive who can defeat Itachi but he didn't tell me why... How strong he is in reality?",_ thought Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Hayate and Kurenai were giving to the newcomers a more detailed report of what happened.

When they ended, murderous killing intent from several sources filled the area making the ganins and the movie staff to freak out.

_"If any of those bloodlimit haters dares to touch my daughter I swear that I'll make them puke their innards..."_

_"Damn you, Yagura. You went after Haku because you couldn't get me. You won't get out alive from this country"_

_"Naruto... For years I couldn't do anything to help you went the enemy threatened you... But now things are different, they will know why I'm called the Crimson Death and not to mess with my family"_

Kushina's anger was the most noticeable, with the bangs of hair moving like they were angry snakes or the tails of bijuu. She looked terrible but at the same time beautiful, like a furious goddess.

The director of the film was more fascinated than scared.

_"She is the Crimson Death, that princess who became a ninja and was in a kind of sleep for years without aging anything. I must convince her to make a cameo in the movie and perhaps film some scenes, she will look great. I'll make the same offer to the ninjas who came with her... Sandayu is talking with them, I wonder what they are talking about; perhaps he had the same idea as me...", _thought.

Koyuki was also wondering what they were talking about.

_"Perhaps Sandayu is asking them to take us away from this place but knowing him this is a very naive thought for my part",_ thought Koyuki.

Her fears were confirmed when Sandayu and the ninjas headed to her and made a salute with a head bow.

"Koyuki-hime, we are the Hand of Death, a special squad from Konoha and we came here to save the Konoha ninjas who were captured by the enemy. After talking with your assistant Sandayu-san, we decided to help the Rebel Army in order to achieve our goals and yours", said the masked man who seemed to be the leader.

"What do you mean with that?", asked Koyuki.

"Simply. We are going to conquer Snow Country"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

OMAKE: MEANWHILE AT KONOHA...**

As mentioned earlier, one of the main innovations of Jiraiya's methods to operate genin teams while their senseis were away was a system to make sure that said teams were always under the supervision of an experienced ninja of higher rank. The times where the genins were sent outside the village unsupervised were over.

The purpose of this measure not only was to make sure that the genins would always have somebody to train them but also to increase their survival chances in those cases where missions happened to be more dificult than was thought at first.

One could thing that Jiraiya was exagerating about the genins security, that they didn't need to be babysitted all time but after realizing that most the missions that Naruto's future self outside Konoha happened to be more dangerous than their rank said, Jiraiya decided to be cautious.

Fresh genin from the Academy with less than a year as ninjas were not expected to fight adults ninjas with several years of experience but that happened to Naruto and his friends as a regular basis in the alternate time line.

The Godaime Hokage explained the reasons of his decission to all those who knew about the time travel. One of them was Ebisu.

The special jonin was now taking charge of Kakashi's team, formed by Kiba, Sai and Yakumo. They were in a mission that consisted in the delivery of the stuff that Kushina and Anko's team got from Amachi's lab to a research center outside Konoha.

"Why do we have to do this courier job? This is something that Academy students could do, I thought that the new system would free us from this boring chore so we could take the real interesting missions", complained Kiba.

"ARF!", agreed Akamaru.

"What I don't understand is why Hokage-sama will pay us so much for this simple mission...", said Yakumo.

"True, this should be a D rank, not a C", pointed Sai.

Ebisu adjusted his glasses while he smiled, it was time to change into teacher's mode.

"You have a very good question, let me explain... Usually deliveries inside Fire Country's frontiers are labeled as D rank because this is a very safe zone with little risk. However the stuff we are transporting could be at the same time potentially dangerous and valuable because the information it could contain, for that reason this mission is considered C rank", said Ebisu.

The genins looked at the stuff they were carrying with more respect.

One of the boxes was specially intriguing Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ebisu-sensei, what's inside this box?", asked the Inuzuka.

"According to what Kushina-san and Anko-san said, it has a vase full of liquid that was labeled as 'Umibozu's source'...", responded Ebisu.

"The Umibozu? What is that?", asked Yakumo.

"It was supposed to be monster made of water, that would have become almost indestructible, but Kushina-san's team fought it before it got the chance to grow bigger", explained Ebisu.

"You are really informed, Ebisu-sensei", commented Sai.

"Of course, as this team's temporary captain is my duty to read all reports related to the mission", said Ebisu while adjusting his glasses again.

"Mmm... Ebisu-sensei... The box we are talking about is shaking", said Yakumo.

"What? Quickly! Sorround formation around the box and stay at least five meters away from it! We don't know what could originate from it. Be ready to flee if I give the signal, I will distract whatever is inside if needed!", exclaimed Ebisu.

The genins got in guard as Ebisu told them. Sai created a pair of ink lions, Kiba gave a soldier pill to Akamaru and Yakumo prepared herself to cast a genjutsu.

From the box emerged a crystal vase full of a liquid that seemed to water. Said vase shaked itself until the top finally opened and the liquid got out.

"It must be another Umibozu! Some fire jutsus should be enough to vaporize it", thought Ebisu while he saw how the liquid moved.

Then, the liquid began to change it's shape and it's colour turning into a...

... naked boy with white hair, pink eyes and shark-like teeth.

"Gueeezz... It's so good to be free! That fucking Amachi! When I get my hands on him it will my time to perform experiments on him...", said the boy.

He noticed the Konoha ninjas who were looking at him dumbfounded (minus Yakumo, who doing her best to cover her eyes at the sight of the naked boy).

"Who are you by the way?", he asked.

"We should be the ones making the question, you are the one who got out from the vase. And please, put some pants! There are ladies here!", exclaimed Ebisu.

"Me? I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, the man who will defeat the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and I don't take orders from anybody!", responded the boy.

"I don't know why you want to stay naked considering that you don't have nothing to boast about. That penis of yours is really small...", commented Sai.

"Pffft... Yeah...", commented a chuckling Kiba.

A vein popped on Suigetsu's forehead at Sai's insult.

"... as small as Kiba's...", said Sai.

"... Yeah... Hey! I don't a small penis!", yelled Kiba.

"I saw it while we were at the hot springs and it was nothing special", said Sai.

Kiba was about to hit Sai but he was surpassed by Suigetsu, who hit him making his fist bigger.

"What was that for?", asked Sai.

"It was to show you that I can change the size of my body parts. ANY-BODY-PART", remarked Suigetsu.

"Really? Akamichi's can do that too... Are you related to them?", asked Sai.

"Hey! We were not talking about this guys relatives! I remark that I don't have a small penis, at least it is as big as yours!", exclaimed Kiba.

Akamaru didn't understand why his master was giving such importance to that matter but barked in agreement to support him.

"It will be better if we undress to make a comparison...", said Sai taking off his part.

"Fine!", exclaimed Kiba while he began to take off his pants.

"Hello? I told you that my penis can have the size I want! Can yours do that?", remarked Suigetsu.

Sai was about to respond when a high pitched scream almost blew up his ears.

"! PERVERTS! HOW YOU DARE TO DO THAT BEFORE ME?", screamed Yakumo while she casted the most agressive genjutsu she imagined affecting all males of the group, including Ebisu.

_"Being a substitute teacher sucks... ",_ thought Ebisu while he ran away from a stream of lava inside his mind.

**END

* * *

**

For those who think that the plot is going at a slow rate, don't worry, it will advance faster in the following chapters.

And there will be lots of action scenes.

Remember to review.


	103. Genins vs Jonins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/07/2011.

Sorry for the delay, I was very busy with family meetings and the main reason of my sparse chapters during last year.

Finally after months of studying and training I got my certificate of Cabin Crew Member. Unlike most people could think it has more similarities with being a life guard than a waiter.

Sai: He is telling the truth. The facts that the author got the last Castlevania and Mario Kart Wii have nothing to do with the delay.

Sai: ...

Sai: Why do I have the impression that I shouldn't have said that?

* * *

_They turned to see Raiga and Rekka. Just at that time Naruto felt memories coming from the remaining clone, who was dispelled by the man with the eye patch._

_"What? Why do I feel like I received a Jyuuken attack? The Gentle Fist was supposed to be a exclusivity from the Hyuuga clan", thought Naruto._

_Hinata activated her Byakugan and was shocked when she saw that man's chakra system._

_"T-This man has a Byakugan eye..."_

"H-How did you get that Byakugan?", asked Hinata in a surprisingly impossing tone.

"I got it after an encounter with someone from your clan, girl. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Will you both come with us freely or will we be forced to subdue you and take you with us anyway?", said Ao.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was doing her best to control herself and not jump at the man with the eye patch.

_"Her clan was divided in order to protect their bloodlimit from thiefs like him. She must be furious... I'll better distract the enemy while I think of a plan"_, thought Naruto.

"Why did you attack us? There are not declared hostilities between Konoha and Kiri but you interfered in a Konoha mission to protect the rightful ruler of this country and kidnaped our comraded Haku", said Naruto.

"Konoha started the hostilities when you gave asylum to Zabuza. We were in our perfect right to arrest Haku with the charges of being Zabuza's accomplice and pretending to be a Kiri hunter nin...", said Raiga.

"... And about our interference with your mission... According to our data the ruler of this country is Dotou, our new ally. He says that the person that you were protecting is an impostor, that his niece died years ago in an unfortunate incident", said Ao.

"That's not true, Koyuki is the rightful ruler of Snow Country, she is not an impostor", protested Hinata.

"If she is the true ruler of this country we will find out soon. Just after we left to go after you we spoted some Snow ninjas carrying that Koyuki woman to Dotou's side", said Rekka.

"What? Koyuki has been captured by the enemy? We must rescue her before Dotou gets what he wants from her. The key of her father's device that she has is fake, Kurenai-sensei has the real one. If Dotou finds out he could kill her out of rage, but first we had to escape from these guys", whispered Naruto to Hinata.

"How are we going to do it? They are jonins and two of them are Swordsmen of the Mist", whispered Hinata.

"I think that that I have a plan...", responded Naruto.

The Mist ninjas looked stranged how the Konoha genins were whispering among themselves ignoring them.

"HELLO! We are here! Stop making plans, you don't have any chance to escape from us!", exclaimed Rekka.

"We know it! We were just commenting how unfair it was that we had to face you three. If we just faced one of you we surely would win and escape!", protested Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha! You are very funny, it will be a pity if we had to kill you. I'd cry at your funeral if it was the case", commented Raiga.

"There's no point to discuss with them, Naruto. Their leader knew that we could defeat them one by one and for that reason he sent them together", commented Hinata.

"Yeah, you are right Hinata. At least we have the consolation that Mist's reputation will be put in question when people finds out that they needed three of their jonins to subdue a pair of Konoha genins that were at the Academy less than a year ago...", commented Naruto.

"What? Nobody doubts about my skill!", protested Rekka, "... Raiga, Ao... Let me handle these brats myself. I'll show them the difference between us!"

"And what if they manage to hurt you? They managed to escape from the Mizukage in Sanbi form, they are not ordinary genins", pointed Ao.

"Don't intervene under any circumstance. If you do it you will ruin Mist's reputation. This-is-my-fight!", exclaimed Rekka while he unsheathed a strange blade.

"Perfect! He bit the bait. Ero-Sennin was right, arrogance is a very common weakness in strong people that must be exploited in battle", thought Naruto smiling.

The young jinchuuriki's smile didn't last very long. At a blinding speed, Rekka almost cut them in half. Only the reflexes adquired with the special training with their parents squad prevented Naruto and Hinata to be cut in half at the same time.

"Not bad... It seems that Mist is not the only village able to produce half competent genins...", commented Rekka.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Naruto producing dozens of clones.

"Clones uh? Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Rekka.

The Konoha nins looked with their mouths open how the sorrounding snow turned into clones of Rekka.

"Don't be so surprised, snow is just water in solid state, it is surprisingly easy to use it to create water clones", said Rekka with a smile.

"Oh yeah? I don't care, your clones are no rival for mine. Everyone, charge!", exclaimed Naruto.

Raiga and Ao observed the charge and the following battle with a smirk. However those smirks disappeared when they realized something: The Konoha boy didn't bragged about when he told that his clones were better.

Naruto's clones were Kage Bunshins, blessed with the same physical capabilities of their creator and able to use all his skills and jutsus as long they had chakra. Their main difference with the creator was that they only lasted one hit.

Rekka's clones were Mizu Bunshins, they were the elemmental clones with the less chakra cost. As long as he had enough water, an average ninja with decent chakra reserves and control could create hundreds of them. But they also had two disadvantages: First, like Kage Bunshins, they only lasted one hit; and second, they only had a tenth of the user's strength.

It wouldn't be a problem if Rekka was fighting some civilian thugs, but his actual opponents were not the case. Although it was obvious that Rekka was stronger than Naruto and Hinata, he was not more than 10 times stronger than them.

The real Rekka looked annoyed how a Naruto clone blocked one of his clones sword strikes with only a hand holding a kunai and destroyed him using the other. Hinata, flanked by several Naruto's clones, caused a massacre, moving among Rekka's clones like they were clumsy and dull.

"Fuuton: Renkudan!", exclaimed Naruto turning several Rekka clones into water. Part of that water splattered him.

_"Geeez... This water is really cold. I forgot that it was just ice some moments ago. It gave me an idea...", _thought Naruto.

"Damn it! I didn't know that Kage Bunshins were better than Mizu Bunshins... When I capture the brat I'll convince him to teach me the jutsu in exchange of a better treatment as prisoner...", thought Rekka while he destroyed one of Naruto's clones.

"... But first I'm going to destroy the rest of these pests...", he thought while he performed some hand signs.

"Naruto, watch out!", exclaimed Hinata recognizing the hand sign sequence.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!", exclaimed Rekka producing a great fire ball that headed towards Naruto, Hinata and the clones.

Said clones reacted inmediately protecting their original and Hinata from the fire ball putting themselves between them getting destroyed in the process.

"You can perform Katon jutsus!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Surprised? Just because we are from the Mist village it doesn't mean that everyone is limited to Suiton jutsus, as a wind user from Fire Country you should be aware of that", said Rekka with a smirk.

"True...", said Naruto getting up, "... but I'm not just a wind user..."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that you can use another element?", asked Rekka.

"Yes, since last week. Thanks to the training that I did with Mom and Hinata", thought Naruto.

"Hinata now!", exclaimed Naruto.

The Mist ninjas looked surprised how the Konoha ninjas performed a sequence of hand signs that they were very familiar with.

"Mizu Bunshin!", exclaimed the genins.

Ao looked impressed how many clones the young ninjas managed to create. The Hyuuga girl created a very good quantity of them, it was obvious that her chakra levels were higher than the medium for a ninja of her age and the control she had for that chakra was exceptional.

But it paled compared with the quantity that the boy created. Rekka was sorrounded by literally hundreds of clones. He used such quantity of snow that now one could see the soil that didn't was exposed in decades.

_"How is it possible? The chakra reserves of this boy are practically kage level. More than any of the Swordsmen of the Mist except Kisame. Even the Mizukage didn't have such chakra when he was at the boy's age"_, thought Ao.

_"Wow, I didn't imagine that I could create so many water clones. With the chakra required to create a single kage bunshin I can create several water ones",_ thought Naruto.

"Ha! Really you think that you can defeat me using my own weapons? Mizu Bunshin!", exclaimed Rekka creating several water clones.

The following round that time favored the Mist nin. The water clones created by Naruto and Hinata were defeated easily by Rekka and his clones. The Mist ninja cutted the Konoha clones like they were nothing, turning them back to water.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Do you see it? That's the difference between us!", exclaimed Rekka.

The extermination of Naruto and Hinata's took only some minutes. Naruto responded creating more dozens clones that Rekka and his own clones began to destroy inmediately.

"I see. The boy wants to tire Rekka overwhelming him with waves of clones. If it was another genin it would be a pointless tactic but with his chakra reserves this boy could accomplish it", commented Raiga.

Ao didn't say anything, the plan seemed too obvious for him.

_"What's the point of making so many water clones and send them so recklessly against somebody like Rekka?", _thought Ao.

The Byakugan user looked how one of the clones practically threw himself towards the swordsman, who cut him getting wet in the process.

"That's it!"

"Rekka! Stop destroying the clones, it is what they want!", exclaimed Ao.

"Shut up! I told you to not help me, it includes advising during the fight!", protested Rekka while he destroyed another clone.

"That arrogant bastard! He doesn't realize that their true plan is to use the clones to wet him with the water the clones are made of. This water was snow just moments ago, it is at the verge of freezing! That idiot will turn into an ice cube before he realizes it", said Ao.

Some minutes later, the genins plan came into fruition and Rekka was completely soaked and trembling, at the vergue of hypothermia.

"D-Damn y-you, brats!", babbled Rekka.

Then he realized that in his current state his movement capacity was seriously damaged.

"I deserve this for not taking them seriously and thinking that I was fighting a pair of kids. Ninjas are ninjas, no matter the rank or the age difference. I'll have to use that...", he thought.

Naruto and Hinata watched with caution how Rekka handled his strange sword like he was preparing to strike with it.

"He is focusing chakra into the sword's blade...", said Hinata.

"What is he trying to do? Does he can use it as a range weapon?", asked Naruto.

The answer came when, with a swing, the blade of Rekka's sword divided itself into several big shurikens the size of a saucer that headed towards Naruto and Hinata.

The remaining Mizu bunshins got between their creators and the shurikens but were destroyed when the projectiles passed through them without losing speed.

Naruto and Hinata managed to dodge the shurikens but to their surprise the shurikens changed their direction and headed back to them.

Rekka laughed when he saw the expressions on their faces.

"You can't escape from my special shurikens! They track chakra sources, your own chakra to be more precise. As long as you have chakra they won't stop until they hit you!", exclaimed the swordsman.

Naruto mumbled a curse.

_"CENSORED CENSORED That bastard turned my main advantage against me!", thought while he dodged a shuriken that ripped one of his sleeves, "... At least the shurikens won't go after Hinata-chan as long as I'm near her because they will turn towards me, I just have to take care that she is not between me and the projectiles... Wait, that's it"_

After making sure that all shurikens were after him, Naruto ran towards Rekka. With a quick movement, he made sure that the Mist nin was between him and the projectiles.

In normal circumstances Rekka would have dodged or deflected the projectiles but in his current state his movement was very limited.

In normal circumstances the shurikens would have embebed themselves into Rekka's body but to Naruto's surprised they were repelled when they were about to touch the Mist ninja and charged towards the surprised Naruto who barely dodged them, getting several cuts in the process.

Hinata looked horrified how Naruto's blood tinged the snow although the way that Naruto moved suggested that his wounds were not very deep.

"Baaaaka! Really you thought that you could turn my own weapons against me? You read too many mangas. This shurikens are charged with my own chakra, the chakra of my body repels them while other chakras have the opposite effect, it is similar to the positive and negative sides of a lodestone", explained a grinning Rekka.

"I have to acknowledge that they did a good job but nobody escaped from Rekka's technique. It's just a matter of time until they are tired and succumb to the shurikens", commented Ao.

"What is the boy doing? He is running towards here. He wants to use the shurikens against us", pointed Raiga.

"Don't worry, the boy still has more chakra than any of us, just make sure to not be between him and the shurikens", said Ao with the Byakugan activated, convinced that the plan was going to fail.

However when Naruto arrived there he performed a single hand sign that changed the circumstances.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", exclaimed Naruto.

The dozens of Naruto's clones appeared and, surprisingly, the shurikens ignored them heading towards the Mist ninjas.

"Damn him! That jutsu divided his chakra! Now Raiga and I are the biggest chakra sources!", realized Ao while he activated the seals on his ears in order to protect his Byakugan.

Rekka looked dumbfounded how Raiga and Ao did their best to block/dodge the shuriken but it was a very dificult feat considering that Naruto's clones were doing all they could to hinder them like pushing them, grabbing them by the ankles and things like that.

"Stop looking like an idiot and do something!", exclaimed Ao.

"Kai!", exclaimed Rekka with a hand sign making the shurikens fell to the ground.

Before Rekka could say anything, Hinata and the real Naruto were before him very close to each other.

"RASEN NO MAI!", exclaimed with one voice.

_"To Hell with Rekka's pride and the Swordsmen honor! I'm going to intervene!"_, thought Ao only to find out that the clones were not going to let them get near Rekka.

While they were dealing with the Naruto clones, Ao and Raiga saw how the Konoha genins performed a combined attack that resembled more a dance than a taijutsu move. If Ao didn't have his Byakugan sealed he could have seen how the Hyyuga girl guided the boy's hands with accurate precission towards Rekka's tenketsus destroying them.

Seconds later Rekka, Swordsman of the Mist fell to ground, defeated.

But that victory didn't come without any cost for the Konoha ninjas...

"I-I used too much chakra... I'm sorry Naruto... I can't keep fighting", said Hinata falling.

"Hinata!", screamed Naruto.

Meanwhile Ao and Raiga disposed of the remaining clones.

"Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage (Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning)!", exclaimed Raiga using his twin swords to create several thunderbolts that hit destroyed the clones.

"NGGG... So many clones destroyed at the same time... The feedback is too much...", babbled while losing consciousness.

"I-I can't move... W-What did they do to me?", asked Rekka.

"I think that they just closed your tenketsus, you'll have to wait until they reopen again. Raiga you will take Rekka, I'll handle the brats", said Ao while he grabed the inconscious genins.

"You don't know how much people will laugh at your funeral when word spreads about you losing against a pair of brats", commented Raiga with a sly smile while he grabed Rekka's body.

"Hey! It was not a defeat. They are unconscious while I'm not, this is a tie", protested Rekka.

"If I didn't make the blond brat to faint when I destroyed his clones he would have had you at his mercy. Admit it", pointed Raiga.

"NO I WON'T!"

The Mist ninjas left the place, the sounds of Rekka and Raiga's discussion dissipated while they get farther. When the sound dissipated completely, a pair of figures emerged from the snow.

"It worked Naruto! They didn't notice that we switched ourselves with a pair of your bunshins while they were destroying those who were distracting them", commented Hinata.

"Yes, I can't believe that we managed to fool them. If it was not for the training that we were getting lately, specially the one with the Hand of Death I doubt that we would have figured out a plan or had the skill to carry it out...", commented Naruto with a pensive look.

"You were right about the seals that man had on his ears, if they didn't sealed his Byakugan eye he could have found out that his prisoners have the same chakra pathways", said Hinata smiling.

"... Yeah, luckily you will be far away when he finds out...", said Naruto.

Hinata realized that something was bothering her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun... What do you mean with that? What's going on?", she asked.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds.

"Hinata-chan... I'm not Naruto, the real Naruto let them capture him", he said.

"W-What?"

"Hinata... I'm the bunshin"

The Hyuuga girl paled at the revelation.

"B-But why he would do that?", she asked in the verge of tears.

"Hinata-chan... You heard what they said. They not only captured Haku but also Koyuki. They will kill Koyuki when they find out that she doesn't have the key to her father's device and we can't let it happen, it is our mission to protect her and save this country... Haku is the closest thing that I have to a cousin and he is one of the few who knows what is to be hated just for being different... I can't let they down...", said the clone

"B-But why Naruto would let them capture him?", asked Hinata.

"It is the best way to find and get into their base. Don't worry Hinata-chan I will... I mean the real Naruto will find a way to escape from them and free Haku and Koyuki while you try to find the rest of our team mates and call for reinforcements. Don't worry, the real Naruto is full of resources", assured the clone.

"But why he didn't include me into his plan and let me go with him!", asked Hinata a bit furious.

"Hinata-chan... They are from Mist and one of them has a stolen Byakugan eye. I can't... I mean the real Naruto can't imagine what they would do to you. With his bloodlimit he can recover from everything they would try to do to him, but the real reason is that I... he just loves you too much to risk your life in that task...", said the clone.

Hinata realized that the clone was right. The mission and the comrades came first and Naruto infiltrating alone was the best choice. But it didn't mean that she liked it.

Tears formed on her eyes and she began to cry on frustration.

A strong pair of arms embraced her and she felt that warm feeling that filled her whenever Naruto was around. The clone was part of Naruto after all and it's feelings were the same as the original. She wept on his shoulder for a few minutes. After she calmed down he looked at her at the eyes and put something around her neck.

She recognized the Shodai Hokage's necklace.

"N-Naruto-kun... This is..."

"Yes, it is the necklace that my dad brought from the future. I couldn't take risk to have them finding it on me and taking it away, for that reason I give it to you to take care of it", he said.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will come back to you, remember that you promised me a date when we return to Konoha", he said with a foxy grin.

The date! she completely forgot about it!

Hinata looked a the clone with a resolute face.

"A-All right. I will find the others, don't worry Naruto, we will help you really soon", she said.

"That's the way, Hinata-chan!", exclaimed the clone happy to see that Hinata felt better.

"Yes, our ninja way... I-I know that technically you are not the real Naruto but you are part of him so in reality you are Naruto... you know what I mean so I'm going to talk to you like you were the real one", said Hinata.

The clone nodded.

"Naruto-kun, please take care... I-I love you and I can't imagine to lose you now that we are finally couple...", she said embracing him.

"I love you too Hinata-chan... I can't wait until we are together again...", whispered the clone while his face got closer to her.

Their lips met.

They broke the embrace, said farewell to each other and the clone dispelled himself.

On the Mist ninjas way back towards their base, the real Naruto felt the memories from his clone.

_"We will be together again, my Hinata-chan. It's the promise of a life-time..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

OMAKE: CHAPTER 103 DELETED SCENES**

**TAKE ONE**

Naruto and Hinata watched with caution how Rekka handled his strange sword like he was preparing to strike with it.

"He is focusing chakra into the sword's blade...", said Hinata.

"What is he trying to do? Does he can use it as a range weapon?", asked Naruto.

The sword revealed to be formed by various segments with a kind of flexible wire in the middle resulting in a strange weapon that was a mixture of a sword and a whip.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What do you think about my amazing weapon?", while he swinged it in a very spectacular way.

Naruto threw a kunai with one of the special seals that increased their speed at supersonic scales, killing Rekka.

"It's incredible what you can learn watching movies about archeologists", commented Naruto.

**END**

**TAKE TWO**

Naruto and Hinata watched with caution how Rekka handled his strange sword like he was preparing to strike with it.

"He is focusing chakra into the sword's blade...", said Hinata.

"What is he trying to do? Does he can use it as a range weapon?", asked Naruto.

The sword began to transform and change size, turning into a giant robot.

"Who are you?", asked Hinata.

"I'm Blador, an Autobot soldier", exclaimed the robot.

"If you are an Autobot Why are you on the bad guys side?", asked Naruto.

"Why do you think that my allies are the bad guys?", asked the robot.

"They are three veteran adult ninjas attacking a pair of kids who were just mere Academy students months ago", pointed Naruto.

One minute later the Mist ninjas were running for their lives chased by a furious giant robot.

"Rekka, why couldn't you have a less annoying sword, like a chakra absorbing thing with teeth and scales for example?", asked Ao.

**END**

**TAKE THREE**

Naruto and Hinata watched with caution how Rekka handled his strange sword like he was preparing to strike with it.

"He is focusing chakra into the sword's blade...", said Hinata.

"What is he trying to do? Does he can use it as a range weapon?", asked Naruto.

The blade of the sword got separated from the handle and fell to the ground. Rekka pushed a button on the handle and a stream of energy emerged from the handle, resembling a blade made of light.

"What do you think about my lightsaber?", asked Rekka.

A man with glasses dressed in a suit and holding a case appeared.

"I came here in order to represent the interests of a famous film producer which ideas are being used in this fic. We ask to stop the use of those ideas if you don't want us to demand you for plagiarism"

"So that it means that I can't make jokes about the similarities between Madara and the Emperor, Nagato and Anakin, Pein and Vader, Fukasaku and Yoda, Jiraiya and Obi-Wan and finally me and Luke...", asked a voice that came from above.

"Specially that part", said the man while he left the place.

The lightblade disappeared, leaving Rekka with just the handle.

"What happened? Who was that man? What was that voice?", asked Hinata.

"I don't know but I have the impression that we got saved from a serious threat", commented Naruto looking at the bladeless sword.

**END**

* * *

If you paid attention to the last omake you can deduce two things:

1.- Naruto's creator is a Star Wars fan.

2.- It is not a surprise that his favorite character is Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja.

Remember to review.


	104. The Gathering of the Swords

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/22/2011.

Good news. Angelito Soldado decided to take the "Stolen Hero" challenge and the first chapter is already published. He named the story "Konoha's Stolen Hero", it won't disappoint you.

* * *

Naruto was on a dungeon of Dotou's castle that he provided for the Mist ninjas. He was not alone, before him stood Ao, Raiga, Rekka, who was doing his best to stand, a boy older than named Utakata, another boy almost his age named Chojiro, a woman who seemed a mixture of Tsunade, Anko and his own mother named Mei and finally the ruler of Mist, the Mizukage himself.

On a table there were his combat kunais, his ninja tools and his scrolls.

The Mizukage didn't seem to be satisfied with his subordinates.

"So let me recall... Instead of attacking together the Konoha kids I ordered you to capture, Rekka fought them alone because they accused you of cowardice...", he said in a calm tone.

Raiga and Ao nodded.

"... Not only you and your comrades fell on that obvious trap, Rekka, but also they managed to lure you into another trap where they almost freezed you, forcing you to use the special properties of your sword...", continued the Mizukage still keeping his cool.

Rekka nodded with a gulp while he struggled to don't fell to the ground.

"... But they managed to escape from your shurikens and perform a special attack that left you in this state. If Raiga didn't intervene they would have killed you, Rekka...", pointed the Mizukage.

"It was a lucky strike! They caught me off guard", protested Rekka.

"... Yes, because they distracted you turning your own technique against your comrades...", pointed the Mizukage.

Nobody said anything.

"... And then, the straw that breaks the camel. It happens that the girl you brought here was in reality a kage bunshin. This is great, just great. The girl will spread word about this and turn our village into the laughing stuff of the Elemental Nations", commenteed Yagura.

"Hey, Hinata is not a babbler!", protested Naruto.

Everyone looked at him.

"I must learn to be quiet...", he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? So your partner is the Hyuuga heiress, what's your name, by the way?", asked Ao.

Naruto reminded a lesson from Iruka. It said that the only information that Konoha nins were allowed to tell the enemy in case they were captured was their name and rank.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a genin of Konoha...", he said in neutral tone, "... And the future Hokage!", he exclaimed.

"He is louder than the pink haired girl that Dotou's men captured", commented Utakata.

"Pink haired girl?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, the Princess Koyuki who they captured happened to be the pink haired girl from your group under a henge. She is now his prisoner", commented Raiga.

_"WHAT? SAKURA ALSO TRICKED THEM? Well, at least the real princess is safe and it will be easier to escape with Sakura than with the princess, Sakura has useful skills",_ thought Naruto.

"Wait a minute, did you say that you are an Uzumaki? The main clan from the former Whirlpool Country?", asked Ao.

"And what if I am?", responded Naruto in a challenging tone.

Chojiro suspected something and decided to talk.

"A-Are you A-Arashi and Kushina Uzumaki's son?", he asked.

"Yes, they are my parents", said Naruto.

Many of the present ninjas looked worried, minus the Mizukage who seemed to be inmersed on his thoughts and Raiga.

"What's going on with this kid's parents?", asked Raiga.

"The boy's father, Arashi Uzumaki, is the Black Angel, the man who convinced Zabuza to join Konoha. He is a S class ninja with extreme high ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. The mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is known as the Crimson Death, she is also very good in those fields. It is estimated that she is in a similar level as Tsunade Senju. They are part of a group known as the Hand of Death, formed by some of Konoha's strongest ninjas, including Zabuza", said Ao.

"Why we didn't hear about that Arashi before? S class ninjas don't appear spontaneously", commented Raiga.

"It looks like he was a unofficial ninja under the Yondaime Hokage's personal command and stood inactive for several years", responded Ao.

"Of course! Why I didn't realize it before?", exclaimed the Mizukage interrupting the conversation while he got at Naruto's side.

The kage grabbed Naruto's chin and took a good look to his face.

"What are you doing? If you try to do something weird I'll tear apart your face by bites!", exclaimed the boy.

The Mizukage ignored the threats.

"... There's no doubt, your father must be descendant of his grandchildren...", commented Yagura while he unsealed a scroll.

"Whose grandchildren?", asked Naruto puzzled.

"The Sage of the Six Paths unknown grandchildren, of course", responded Yagura.

"NANI?"

"... As you probably know, the Sage of the Six Paths had two children. The eldest son inherited the Sage's eyes while the younger one inherited his body... Take a look at the scroll, here's the only known portrait of the second son", said Yagura.

Everyone gasped at the portrait.

Naruto was speechless.

The man portrayed there was his own image, the only diferences were that the second son was several years older than him and had red hair and violet-grey eyes, exactly the same as his mother's. That's how he would have looked in a few years if he inherited those traits from his mother.

If it was disturbing also was the fact that the second son also had six whisker marks on his cheeks and a note mentioning that the son inherited said marks from the Sage himself.

"Surprised, Naruto Uzumaki? You shouldn't be, he is your ancestor after all. It is only logical your resemblance considering that you are the most similar to him from the genetical point of view in centuries", said Yagura.

"How is it possible? And why do you know so much about my family?", demanded Naruto.

"All villages have their advantages over the others. Among other things Kiri has the best documented archives about History since the times of the Sage, including genealogy and heraldry. We also had the best researchers in said fields but we are not talking about them, we are talking about your heritage... Your ancestor, the Second Son, had two children. According to the archives, the eldest became the heir, founded the Whirlpool Country and started the Uzumaki Clan. He inherited from his father his knowledge in Fuin Jutsu and his great vitality, that derived in a special chakra. The second children disappeared in the shadows. It looks like that he also inherited a vast knowledge in Fuin Jutsu and inherited his father's 'body', what seemed to be an improved healing ability...", said Yagura while looking at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto paled. How could that be possible? He had to mention that to his parents as soon as he could.

"Yes, we also know about your bloodlimit, Konoha loves to brag about the special traits of it's citizens", said Yagura.

"Why are you so interested about the second son?", asked Naruto, now completely sure that he started his father's clan.

"Well, it looks like that son decided to keep himself and his family in anonimity for a very good reason... According to the archives they held the secret of... Eternal Life... Nothing wild if we take account that his brother's family was known for their extremely long lifespans", said Yagura.

The Mist nins began to whisper among themselves.

"Eternal Life? That's not possible"

"Why not? That man descended from the Sage, somebody able to resurrect the dead..."

"... Years ago I wouldn't have believed but after the Sandaime Mizukage's resurrection I don't know what to believe..."

"Does it mean that this boy knows the secret?"

Naruto was at the verge of a panic attack.

_"Damn it! They are aware of the secret! We can use our blood to share the benefits of our bloodlimit with others. Dad said that persons who receive periodic donations of our blood wouldn't age at all and even would get younger if he or she received enough blood! The only thing that they don't know is that the secret is in our blood itself!",_ thought Naruto horrified.

"What nonsense are you talking about? We don't have any secret of inmortality. If you want to get it from me you got the wrong person", said Naruto.

"Perhaps, but that's the thing that would say somebody who would have the secret. I bet that your father will be willingly to give it to us", said Yagura.

"And why he would give it to you if he had it?", replied Naruto.

"It would be a good compensation after what you and your girlfriend did to Rekka", responded Yagura.

"What did they do me?", asked Rekka puzzled.

"Ao, explain to him what you saw with your Byakugan", ordered Yagura.

The veteran ninja looked doubtfully at this comrade, not sure about how he would take it.

"Rekka... I don't know how to tell it to you, but it looks like your tenketsus are permanently damaged... That attack was more devastating than we thought at first", said Ao.

"What does it mean?", asked Rekka.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you won't be able to use chakra anymore. Forget about ninjutsu, genjutsu and chakra based techniques. You only have your kenjutsu, taijutsu and those ninja skills that don't use chakra", said Ao.

"WHAT! HEY BOY! TELL ME THAT THERE'S A WAY TO FIX WHAT YOU DID TO ME, TELL ME!", exclaimed Rekka.

Naruto looked away, unable to respond anything.

Rekka fell to his knees.

"M-My ninja career...", he babbled.

The Mist ninjas didn't say anything but some of them sent acussing glares to Naruto that reminded him the ones that Konoha villagers gave him when he was younger.

But unlike the villagers glares, this ones were several times more painful because this time he was really responsible of what he was accused.

The only one who seemed impassible was the Mizukage, who took Rekka's sword and looked at him.

"Rekka, you are the main responsible of your current state because you understimated this boy and his partner. Your arrogance not only damaged you but also Mist's reputation. As Mizukage I demand you to commit sepukku, only blood can wash that stain", said Yagura.

Without saying anything, Rekka took the sword and leaned it on his gut.

"Wait! Don't do it! Just because you can't use chakra it doesn't mean that your ninja career is over! I have a friend with a similar problem who managed to become an excellent ninja just with taijutsu and ninjutsu!", exclaimed Naruto.

"He is right, Rekka-senpai! Having only taijutsu and kenjutsu means that you can focus solely on them and become one of the best swordsmen ever!", agreed Chojiro.

The boys protests didn't work, they looked horrified how Rekka pierced his gut with his own sword and began to rake it.

"S-Sorry kids, but Mizukage-sama is right, I stained Mist's honor and I h-have to restore it...", babbled Rekka while a drop of blood fell from his mouth.

He looked at Naruto.

"H-Hey boy... P-Promise me something...", he said.

"W-What do y-you want...?", asked Naruto in shock.

"P-Promise me that you will become Hokage... T-This way people will remember me as one of the powerful opponents that you faced in your path to Hokage i-instead of the Swordsman of the Mist who was crippled by a pair of genins...", said Rekka.

"I-I promise... And I never get back on my word", said Naruto.

Rekka smiled.

"Oh... And tell your father that he is very lucky for having such a beauty as his wife and such a powerful son like you..."

With those last words Rekka, proud Swordsman of the Mist, died.

"Rekka-senpai! NOOOO!", screamed Chojiro in tears.

Naruto knew that he shouldn't let his enemies see him crying but it didn't prevent a single tear to fell from one of his eyes.

One by one, the Mist ninjas bowed before Rekka's corpse as sign of respect, with Raiga being the most tearful.

Then, to everyone's shock, Yagura extracted the sword and tossed the body like it was garbage.

"Bastard! Why did you do it?", exclaimed Naruto in fury.

Many of the presents were also furious by Yagura's lack of respect but they didn't say anything.

"He outlived his usefulness. We ninjas are tools, once we are no longer useful we are discarded, this is how the world works", responded the Mizukage.

"I'm going to change that!", exclaimed Naruto.

"I doubt it. It would be like asking the sun to rise from west... Anyways, we will continue your interrogation later, now I'm going to summon the new Swordsmen of the Mist and prepare for an imminent, I have the impression that we will hear about your friends from Konoha and the Hand of Death in particular very soon. Everyone, come with me", ordered the Mizukage while he left the room.

The Mist nins followed the Mizukage without saying a word. Naruto noticed the look of utter hate that the woman sent to Yagura for brief second.

**NEXT DAY**

Unlike many people could think, Minato didn't have the monopoly of using summoning seals for teleporting. The differences were that Minato's seals were smaller and that he didn't need anybody to activate the seal at the wished place. The Mizukage always wore with him a scroll that let him summon some of his stronger ninjas if needed.

Yagura proved to not being overzealous when he decided to call for the new Swordsmen of the Mist. Konoha and Snow Country's forces effectuated their first attack next morning, chosing one of Dotou's main bases, one that was at the end of a railway.

With the advantages of the chakra armor that some of them had and the ice based jutsus, Snow ninjas were better than average ninjas but their opponents were elites, not average ones.

With the order of never engage enemies alone, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and TenTen were assisting the older Konoha ninjas in the battles, fighting at their side.

The boys were having a little competition to see who defeated more opponents.

"Neji! I just defeated five opponents!", exclaimed Lee.

"This is my seventh", replied Neji while he knocked a Snow ninja.

"My count is nine", said Sasuke.

"Then I have to defeat ten more! And if can not then I will defeat twenty enemies more with a hand tied on my back!", exclaimed Lee.

TenTen for her part was flying on Minato's arms, throwing kunais with his enhanced explosive tags with deadly precision. She sighed when she looked at her fellow genins.

_"Boys, always competing with each other, I should tell them that I already knocked fifteen ninjas",_ she thought.

Kakashi was fighting the enemy holding a tanto that gave off a white streak of chakra. That weapon was known as the Hakko Chakura To (White Light Chakra Sabre) Hatake Sakumo's weapon, the one that gave him the nickname of White Fang. Kakashi decided to not repair and wield the sword after it was broken during the mission where Obito died but after his sensei helped him to reconcile with his father's memory he changed his mind and got the sword repaired.

Minato and Kushina added a seal that increased the blade's sharpness and durability making it more lethal than ever.

Perhaps because he couldn't protect properly his students, because the Hand of Death had to come there to help on his mission or both things, Hayate happened to be one of the most fearsome fighters. Snow ninjas weapons were no match for the quick and shocking attacks from his Raijin.

_"Not bad. With the Raijin he could have competed with Ameyuri holding the Raito (Thunder Swords). If he was born in Kiri he would have been part of the Swordsmen"_, thought Zabuza when he looked at Hayate's performance.

The sick looking sensei was not the only one who got Zabuza's attention.

Since Minato returned and broke the monopoly that Asuma had on the use of wind chakra through blades, the Sandaime's son trained very hard to improve his kenjutsu and manipulation of wind chakra. Now when he increased length of the blades of his knuckle knives he could make them as long as Zabuza's sword and sharper than ever.

_"Another one that would have been a great Swordsman... Well, this one doesn't surprise me, he is one of the Guardians of Fire and a child of the Sandaime Hokage. I'll better show them the power of a true Swordsman of the Mist. This is a good chance to test my new tricks",_ thought Zabuza while he handled his Kubikiribocho (Executioner's Blade).

Snow Ninjas didn't see him coming. Some of them tried to use Ice Jutsus against him but he countered them with the ice chakra from his own sword, shocking them.

The first addition that Minato made on Zabuza's sword was a two part seal that could transform Zabuza's chakra into ice chakra. If Zabuza activated only one part of the seal it transformed his chakra into water or wind chakra. Now that the seal could make part of the transformation for him, Zabuza's performance when he chanelled water chakra to improve his swordmanship was significally better than before. And when he used the wind part he was no longer at disadvantage when facing wind or lighting opponents who also focused chakra canalization through their weapons as happened during his encounter with Minato.

The second addition was a seal on the handle that Minato created with Kushina's help. That seal created a special link between Zabuza and his sword that prevented anyone else to handle the sword without getting his hand impaled by ice shards at near zero temperatures. The seal also let Zabuza summon his sword at will and seal it within himself when he was not using it. The former Demon of the Mist was practically one with his sword.

Now, with the combination of the new powers and the old one that gave the sword the property to regenerate itself from it's victims, Kubikiribocho could be considered one of the most poweful weapon in the Elemental nations, only rivalled by Samehada.

Hiashi, Shizune and Kurenai were were assisting Sandayu's forces against Dotou's regular troops who were not ninja.

Unlike the cases ninjutsu techniques (that could be avoided if you were agile enough) or taijutsu skills (that could be countered to a point with regular fighting styles), those not trained in chakra were completely defendless against genjutsu. Kurenai just needed to use her weaker illusions to have her enemies completely disabled. Something similar happened with Shizune, the combatants couldn't do anything against her poisons.

Hiashi for his part, defeated his opponents with single hits while he complained about how weak they were. The truth was that he was scared to death, but not for him but for his daughter. The memories of the day when the Kumo ninja tried to kidnap Hinata were resurfacing on his mind, specially how the event ended with his brother's death and Konoha taking the blame in the name of peace.

_"That won't happen again. My family won't pay any price just because some bastards want our eyes for themselves. If it starts a war then I will welcome it with open arms",_ he thought.

The door of the base opened and a train emerged from it, forcing everyone to leave the railways.

At one of the wagons stood Dotou himself pointing at the rebels with a strange machine.

_"No! That's the kunai throwing machine that Kushina warned us about. If we don't do something Dotou will end killing most the rebels!"_, thought Shizune.

"Prepare to die pigs!", exclaimed Dotou preparing his machinge.

Then, two couples of Kushina's clones appeared and charged towards the train holding inmense balls of chakra.

"Take this! Double Odama Rasengan!", exclaimed the clones slamming the spheres on the first wagon.

The impact was terrible, everybody else interrupted their battles for a moment to see how the train went off the rails.

"I think I overdid a little", thought the real Kushina while she looked at the area trying to find Dotou.

It was the last straw for many of the Snow forces, who began to flee horrified by the power displayed by the enemy.

"They are not human!"

"I'm not paid enough for this"

Only a small group of Snow ninjas remained, too stuborn to give up.

"That's enough, Konoha ninjas! Surrender Zabuza and leave this country or we will be forced to stop you!", exclaimed a voice.

The Konoha ninjas looked at the source of the voice. There stood Mei, Ao, Raiga, Chojiro, Utakata and three new ninjas with weapons that Zabuza recognized.

_"Those are Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter), Nuibari (Sewing Needle) and Shibuki (Splash). The guys holding them are relatives of my former Swordsmen comrades, I'm surprised that the Suigetsu brat is not one of them. If we add the Raito (Thunder Swords) held now by that Raiga clown, the Hiramekarei (Twin Swords) held by the Chojiro brat and my Kubikiribocho (Executioner's Blade) it happens that we have almost all the Great Swords of the Mist, with the only absence of Samehada (Shark Skin)",_ thought Zabuza.

"We are the ones who should be making threats. Where are the genins that you captured? Handle them back us inmediately or we will crush you!", threatened Kushina to the Mist ninjas.

"The genins who we captured were attacking our ally Dotou and one of them is Zabuza's accomplice. Are you aware that you are giving asylum to a wanted criminal in Kiri?", said Ao.

"Wanted criminal my balls!", exclaimed Zabuza.

"You tried to assasinate the Mizukage and the rest of the Swordsmen followed your example, this labels you as a traitor", said Raiga.

"Yagura is the one who betrayed Kiri. First with the Bloodlimit Purges and then having Fuguki Suikazan accused of leaking information to enemies and killed by Kisame because he found out his secret", argued Zabuza.

"W-What are you talking about Zabuza-senpai?", asked Chojiro.

"Don't call him senpai", said Ao elbowing him.

"Fuguki found out that Yagura was under the control of a missing nin. Recently I found that said is Madara Uchiha. He is the one behind the blood purges and some of Mist's most questionable ways", explained Zabuza.

"Madara Uchiha? Really you think that we are going to believe that he is still alive after all these decades? It is just a lie you invented to justify your coup!", exclaimed Raiga.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Raiga. You are still angry at me because you couldn't join the Swordsmen until most of us died and you got Ringo's swords. Where's Rekka, by the way? I heard that he was admited after he became the first one to master the Shuriken Blade in years", said Zabuza.

"Shuriken Blade?", asked Asuma.

"It's an eighth sword created to work as replacement in case any of the other ones got lost and destroyed", explained Zabuza.

"Do you want to know what happened with Rekka?", exclaimed one of the new Swordsmen, the one with the Nuibari, "... He is dead thanks to the infernal Uzumaki brat and the Hyuuga bitch!"

"How you dare to insult my daughter! I'm going to kill you!", exclaimed Hiashi with the Byakugan actived.

_"Shit! It's the Hyuuga Clan Head!",_ thought Ao.

"Where's Naruto!", roared Kushina while her hair moved wildly.

"He is Mist's prisoner and will be severely punished for what he did. I can't wait to break him", said another of the new Swordsmen, the one with the Kabutowari.

Before anybody could do anything, said ninja's skull was pierced by a a pair of kunais impulsed by the Uzumaki's acceleration tags.

Everybody felt the killing intent coming from Naruto's parents.

**"NOBODY THREATS OUR SON!"**, exclaimed Minato and Kushina at the same time while charging, with the rest of Konoha ninjas following in tow.

What came next was one of the most fierce battles seen since the last Ninja War. The non ninjas realized that they have no chance to survive and steped aside.

After the initial surprise the Mist ninjas managed to make a counterattack and proved to be competent ninjas. However the current generation of Swordsmen were not at the same level as the previous one and they lacked the team work that had the more experienced Hand of Death.

The non Swordsmen Mist ninjas did their best to assist their comrades, but they began to realize that at this pace they would lose.

Utakata looked how Kakashi caught Raiga by surprise with a spear made of lighting that pierced his shoulder.

The young ninja didn't know that since the Hand of Death was formed Kakashi has been working to create new iterations of the Chidori. He felt very ashamed when Kushina told him that Sasuke's future self created new versions of the Chidori while his own future self didn't do anything to improve it. After months of training and hard work Kakashi managed to recreate most lighting jutsus that Sasuke's future self created using only the brief descriptions from the time travellers.

The attack that pierced Raiga's shoulder was the Chidori Eiso (Chidori Sharp Spear), less powerful than Chidori but with a very long range.

None of this mattered to Raiga or Utakata, who saw how the former was killed by Sasuke using a regular Chidori on his chest.

_"Raiga too! I have no choice but to use it. My sensei said that I shouldn't rely on my tenant but the seal that Mizukage-sama added on my own increased my control over the creature to a similar level as him",_ thought Utakata while he concentrated his chakra on the added seal.

Everyone felt the powerful chakra that surfaced from Utakata and the six chakra tails that appeared around him.

_"It's the Six Tails! That boy is another jinchuuriki! If we didn't have enough with the Sanbi..."_, thought Hayate.

Utakata was intoxicated by his bijuus power.

_"I never felt so alive! Why my sensei was so adamant about me not relying on this power? With it I can wipe our enemies and... Eh? What's going on? Something is bad with my seal... What? The new seal is destroying it! I have to revert the transformation",_ thought Utakata.

However his efforts where in vain. Yagura's seal disolved the seal that made Utakata a jinchuuriki and kept him safe.

**"ARRRGGHHHH!"**

None of the presents would never forget the jinchuuriki's scream.

_"Sensei, forgive me... I should have listened to you... trusted you more...",_ were his final thoughts.

But there was no time to mourn for his death.

The Rokubi, the Six Tailed Slug was free again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's note: Yes, I know that cliffhangers are a nuisance.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 104 DELETED SCENE**

Just when the Mist ninjas appeared Arashi found a smiling Mei at his side looking at him with a not dissembled desire.

"Well, well... The legendary Black Angel of Konoha, the man who started the pics and calendars thing. Why should we fight? Why don't we come to private place and negotiate peace agreement? You and I alone?", purred Mei.

Before Arashi could say anything Kushina got between them.

"You! How you dare to flirt with my husband?", exclaimed her.

"Relax, Sister I didn't know that he was taken, he didn't have a sign that said that he is other woman's property", said Mei.

"I don't have any sister and if I had one I doubt that she would behave like a slut", responded Kushina.

A shadow appeared over Mei's eyes.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"**, she asked in a very menacing tone.

The Mist ninjas retreated.

"I called you a slut", responded Kushina ignoring Mei's killing intent.

"I dare you to repeat it!", exclaimed me.

"Are you already suffering from old age? I'll say loud and slowly so you can hear me. YOU ARE A S-L-U-T AND AN OLD ONE!", exclaimed Kushina.

**SLAP**

"Don't dare to insult me, you Tomato Girl!", screamed Mei while she slapped Kushina.

Minato paled.

_"Of all the possible insults she had to choose that one...",_ he thought.

**SLAP**

"How you dare? **YOU WHORE**!", screamed Kushina slapping Mei.

**SLAP**

**"HUSSY!"**

**SLAP**

**"PIG!"**

**SLAP**

**"VIXEN!"**

**SLAP**

**"MANLESS WOMAN!"**

**SLAP**

**"TOMBOY!"**

Both women began a catfight, grabbing each other by the hair, scratching their faces, exchanging more slaps and ripping out their clothes.

Before anybody realized it, they were at rolling on the ground only on their underwear while they shared insults much to the men's delight and the women's shame.

"I'll rip out the eyes of those who dare to watch!", threatened Minato.

The men looked at other way but it didn't stop them to hear the fight, specially the sound of ripped clothes.

Minato didn't do anything to split the women and kept watching.

_"I know that I should stop them but a part of me knows that I will end paying for this, no matter what I do...",_ he thought.

He was right. After the fight ended Kushina tattoed a phrase that said **"PROPERTY OF KUSHINA UZUMAKI. STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BITCHES!"** on Minato's chest and butt.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	105. Bijuu tamers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/12/2011.

Fanfiction writer pa0lini also took the Stolen Hero challenge. She named her fic 'Stolen Hero'. Check it if you have time it won't disappoint you.

* * *

_Utakata was intoxicated by his bijuu's power._

_"I never felt so alive! Why my sensei was so adamant about me not relying on this power? With it I can wipe our enemies and... Eh? What's going on? Something is bad with my seal... What? The new seal is destroying it! I have to revert the transformation", thought Utakata._

_However his efforts where in vain. Yagura's seal disolved the seal that made Utakata a jinchuuriki and kept him safe._

_"ARRRGGHHHH!"_

_None of the presents would never forget the jinchuuriki's scream._

_"Sensei, forgive me... I should have listened to you... trusted you more...", were his final thoughts._

_But there was no time to mourn for his death._

_The Rokubi, the Six Tailed Slug was free._

Everyone stopped their fights to look at the beast.

_"What happened? The Yondaime's seal instead of improving the control of Utakata over his beast killed him and unleashed the Rokubi!"_, thought Ao horrified.

"Hizashi!"

The only thing that prevented Ao to be hit from the attack was the enhanced vision of his Byakugan that warned him about the attack from the Hyuuga Clan Head.

"Don't dare to ignore me, thief! You have something that belongs to my clan and you will give it back", exclaimed Hiashi.

"Please, listen to me. We don't have time for that dispute, that beast is unleashed, we Konoha and Mist ninjas have to join forces against it if we want to have a chance of survival against it's power", reasoned Ao.

His words were responded by a jyuuken strike to the gut.

"D-Don't you understand? That creature will kill us all", said Ao while he tried to fight back Hiashi.

"No, you are the one who doesn't understand. Really you think that we would be there without a way to fight a bijuu knowing that you used the Sanbi against us before? Our squad have members who subdued stronger bijuu's than that overlimbed slug", said Hiashi.

Just at that time the Uzumakis made their move.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)", exclaimed Kushina.

"Futon: Kazeryu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)", exclaimed Minato.

The contenders looked how a pair of dragons arised over the Rokubi. One was a mass of water while the other was a spinning tornado.

The dragons merged forming an enormous water whirlwind also with the shape of a dragon.

"WHIRLPOOL DRAGON!", exclaimed Minato and Kushina at the same time while the jutsu impacted on the Rokubi knocking the creature.

"Kushina's Water Dragons mix better than mine with Minato-sensei's wind ones, the Whirlpool Dragon they make is really fearsome. Their link gives them the best team work I ever seen", thought Kakashi.

The couple looked at the beast while it got up, the attack barely damaged the slug.

_"I never imagined that poor Utakata was the Rokubi jinchuuriki. Who put on him that seal the seal that unleashed the the bijuu killing him?"_, thought Kushina.

_"I bet that the main responsible is Madara. He has been manipulating Kirigakure for decades and Yagura has been his puppet for years. We will mourn for Utakata later, we have to stop and capture the Rokubi"_, said Minato.

She nodded.

"Yes. It is time to show my true power", responded Kushina.

Kushina's hair waved while chakra tendrils that looked like enormous spiked chains appeared on her back.

"Get ready slime! You are going to feel the power of my Chakra Chains!", she exclaimed.

Sasuke, who was defeating a Snow ninja combining his fire with jutsus with Pichi's wind one looked surprised at Kushina's technique.

"What kind of jutsu is that?", he asked.

"The Elders of the cats told me that the Uzumaki Clan had a special chakra that could be used on special ways and let them submit tailed beast, like the Shodai Hokage did with his Mokuton. Kushina-san's technique must be a bloodlimit thing", said Pichi.

"No, it is not a bloodlimit", said Kakashi appearing at their side.

"Then what it is?", asked Sasuke.

"Bloodlimits are born powers, an user could have access to them without a specific training. Kushina-san's chakra chains are a special jutsu exclusive from her clan, only those with the Uzumaki chakra can use. It is the same as the Nara's shadow jutsus or the Akimichi Body Expansion techniques, only they can learn them. The difference that those techniques have with bloodlimits are that they have to be learned like regular jutsus", said Kakashi.

"So, those clan techniques are something between regular jutsus and bloodlimits, don't they?", realized Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, for that reason for that reason the first clans that joined Konoha after his foundation are clans with that type of jutsus. They were the only ones that were not afraid of having their jutsus copied by the Sharingan", said Kakashi.

_"So Naruto not only inherits a real bloodline from his father but also will learn techniques to subdue bijuus. And to think that he was just a familyless orphan almost two years ago..."_, thought the Uchiha.

The majority of the enemy forces fled at the vision of the bijuu, only Mist forces remained but they decided to stop figthing until the fight between the Rokubi and the Uzumakis ended. The only fight that continued was the one between a furious Hiashi and Ao, who was doing his best to defend himself.

The Rokubi began to gather chakra on his mouth. Those who were present during the Kyuubi's attack recognized what the monster was about to do.

_"Crap! The Rokubi is going to use the Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)!"_, thought Kakashi.

The chakra took the shape of a sphere and the slug swallowed it.

"Everyone drop out!", exclaimed Asuma.

FUOOOOSSSS!

The energy ray went towards Kushina, who ignored it while she kept adding more chakra chains to inmovilize.

Just when the ray was about to hit her Minato appeared with a three pronged kunai in hand.

_"Jikuukan Kekkai: Space-Time Barrier", _thought Minato.

Those who didn't know about Minato secret looked speechless while the chakra ray disappeared before him.

_"The power of that beast i-is incredible... and Arashi-sensei is redirecting it... But where?",_ thought Sasuke.

The response came immediately. Like the wrath of an angry god, the chakra ray appeared over the slug itself. The creature tried to dodge the attack but Kushina's chains didn't let it move.

**BOOUUUUMMMM!**

The impact was terrible, those who didn't follow Asuma's warn were now knocked. Steam from the vaporished snow covered the area. When the smoke dispelled everyone could see the Rokubi completely unconscious and wrapped by Kushina's chains.

_"Impressive... Minato-sensei used his Jikuukan Kekkai to redirect the Rokubi's attack against itself. The poor beast never had a chance against he and Kushina's combined jutsus",_ thought Kakashi.

The couple looked at the fallen form of the Rokubi.

"Luckily it was just a mindless beast, things would have been very different if there was somebody controlling it", commented Kushina.

"Now we have decide what to do with it...", said Minato.

**AT OTHER PLACE**

Sakura was not known for being the bravest kunoichi but she was not a coward neither. Dotou told his men to interrogate her but none of them was an interrogation specialist. Snow Country only had a small ninja force if it was compared to a ninja village, it lacked the diversification of villages like Konoha or Kumo.

At first the Snow Ninjas tried to make her talk using their killing intent and threatening to hurt her but it didn't work as expected. The training sessions with the Hand of Death gave all members from the Konoha 15 a moderate resistance to killing intent and taught them to control themselves in stressful situations and control their fear.

_"Compared to what Zabuza-san does to us these guys are as threatening as first year Academy Students",_ thought Sakura.

After several unsuccesful tries to scare her Dotou looked at her.

"Well pinky, it looks like you have more guts than your appearance suggest. It looks like you are not useful to me...", said while he got near her kunai.

"W-What are you doing? Don't dare to get close to me! If you touch me I'll kill you!", exclaimed Sakura.

Ignoring Sakura's threats, Dotou grabbed Sakura by the hair and rised his kunai.

_"Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry...",_ thought Sakura while she close her eyes waiting for the killing strike.

**SLASH!**

Sakura opened her eyes, wondering herself by she was not feeling pain.

She saw Dotou holding a small lock of pink hair.

"You are lucky that I have other business to attend, girl. This is just a warning, when I come back I cut something else than your hair. You are not afraid of us and I don't know if you are afraid of death. But there's something I'm completely sure: You are afraid of pain and that's what you will get next time we will visit. I would suggest you to enjoy the last hours you will spend with your body intact", said Dotou while he and his men left the room leaving Sakura tied.

The following hours were a torment for Sakura, she never was so scared. She reminded what Tsunade-sensei and Kurenai-sensei told her about the wars where they fought, that the worst part of a battle was not the battle itself but the moments just before and how Ino commented that interrogators like her father left their prisoners waiting for hours and letting the prisoner's mind wander free to guess several torture methods, the prisoner's own imagination was considered by Konoha interrogation specialist as one of their most useful tools.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and someone got in. Sakura's heart stopped.

Then she noticed who was the person.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?", asked Haku.

"Haku-kun!", exclaimed Sakura relieved, "You managed to escape! You don't know how happy I am to see you"

The boy proceeded to untie Sakura and used his bloodline to disable the chakra absorption device that Dotou put on Sakura.

"In reality I didn't escape from my own, I had some help. Not all our enemies are what they appear to be", explained Haku.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"This is what happened..."

**FLASHBACK**

Several hours passed since Haku woke up and found himself chained in a dungeon and greeted by the pressence of Yagura and several hight ranking Mist ninjas, including Mei and Ao.

And then came the pain.

Without any word, the Mizukage began to beat him senseless for several minutes. The other ninjas just watched the beating without saying a word.

"This is just piece to what I'm going to do to that traitorous rat you call Master when I lay my hands on him", said the kage.

"Don't dare to insult Zabuza-sama! He is better ninja than you ever be! ", exclaimed Haku.

"Threat me as much as want. Let's see if you are so brave after we kill Zabuza and we take you back to Mist. Don't worry, we won't execute you. You'll be keep in prison for the rest of your life while we use your ADN to give that power of yours to ninjas who really deserve it", said Yagura before knocking Haku unconscious.

When the boy woke up he noticed that someone was releasing his shackles.

"You are awake? Excellent, if you can walk by yourself you will spare me a lot of trouble. Here are the keys for the cells where the rest of your Konoha comrades are", said a femenine voice.

Now fully conscious, Haku recognized the person who was helping him.

"M-Mei? Why are you helping me?", asked Haku while he rubbed his wrists.

The woman responded with a phrase.

"I want to protect a place important to me...", she said.

"... I want to work for that place. I want to fight for that place...", continued Haku recognizing the phrase.

"... I want to make the dreams of the people from that place come true. That's my dream.", finished Mei.

_I want to protect a place important to me. I want to work for that place. I want to fight for that place. I want to make the dreams of the people from that place come true. That's my dream._

It was one of the motto of Mist's Rebel Forces. Only those who were really compromised with the cause knew about it.

"Mei-san, are you one of the Rebel leaders?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, are you surprised? After the failed coup we realized that we couldn't fight Yagura directly. I have have been doing my best to gain the trust of Yagura and his followers, it has not been a primrose path. Sometimes I would have wished to be a missing ninja and send the profits of my missions to support the rebellion as Zabuza and you", commented Mei.

"A missing nin's life is neither an easy one. You have to watch your back everyday for hunter nins and you don't have the guarantee that your employer will pay for your work without being back stabbed", commented Haku while he healed himself.

"Not very different than the fear of being exposed as part of the Rebels...", commented Mei, "... Besides Zabuza and you are now working for another village, if it was not for the funds that you are sending us we would have believed that you abandoned the cause. I just hope that life in Konoha didn't soften you"

"Don't worry about that, Zabuza and I are stronger than ever, you can't believe the training that we got there", said Haku while he finished to heal his wounds.

"I already see it. Those comrades of yours gave us a lot of trouble. Konoha's peace loving ways don't make them weaker than other villages, that's one of the reasons Mist needs to change", said Mei.

"Mei-san, you mentioned that two of my Konoha were captured, don't you?", asked Haku.

"Yes, one is a pink haired girl named Sakura and the other is a blond boy named Naruto, the keys have the number of their respective cells. You'll have to save them yourself, I can get the risk to be seen with you during your break", said Mei.

"Thank you very much your help, Mei-san. You took a great risk for me...", said Haku.

The kunoichi looked at him with mischievious smile.

"Just tell Mr February that he owes me one and that I'm going to get it one of these days...", she said with a wink.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So Mei is Yagura's enemy? It is a surprise... Wait you told me that they also captured Naruto?", asked Sakura.

"Yes, but I found his cell already empty. It looks like he got free by his own", said Haku.

"Then it would be better if we get out of here and find the others", said Sakura.

"Agree, Naruto is one of the most resourceful persons I know, I wouldn't be surprised if he is already in a safer position than us", said Haku.

The young medics didn't know how wrong they were.

**WITH NARUTO**

There are some especulations about what would have happened if the Naruto of the original time line didn't graduate at Konoha's Academy. The most plausible was that he would have enlisted for another year until he finally graduated because he wouldn't give up his dream to become Hokage.

Besides, he wouldn't have any other choices, nobody in Konoha would have wanted to hire him and because of his jinchuuriki status he would have been forced to stay at the village without the chance to start a new life in a place where he wouldn't be hated.

Without the chance to take a honest job and his ninja training that version of Naruto probably would have become a thief. And a very good one. His stealth, deception and infiltration skill were several times above his peers; that Naruto painted the Hokage Monument at daylight; he infiltrated into the Hokage Tower, stole the Forbidden Scroll and escaped from the ninjas chasing him for enough time to learn Kage Bunshin; that Naruto managed to ambush and capture the Sasuke of that time line, the number one student of his graduation class and tricked the alternate Sakura in spite of her observational skills; that WEAKER Naruto could escape from Dotou's base with little problem.

So nobody should be surprised that the stronger, wiser, smarter and more skilled Naruto of the current time line did the same and was now wandering by Dotou's base looking for Haku and Sakura after retrieving his equipment and Rekka's sword, that was abandoned in a corner.

_"Where are my friends? Did the Mist ninjas take them to another building?"_, he thought.

**CRASH! BOUM! **

Several noises coming from outside took him away from his thoughts.

_"It sounds like there is a battle outside, perhaps Konoha send reinforcements. If it is so I must find Haku and Sakura as soon as possible, our enemies could use them as hostages..."_, he thought.

"Where do you think you are going?", asked a familiar voice from behind.

Naruto turned and saw Yagura looking at him with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression.

"Let me guess, you let yourself get captured so you could go escape and save your capture friend, don't you?", said Yagura in a neutral tone.

Naruto cursed his luck in a very flowery way.

_"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT AND THOUSAND TIMES SHIT!"_, he thought, "... He found me. I'll better keep up with his game while I think for an escape plan..."

"Yes, it was, there's no point denying it", said Naruto.

A smile formed in Yagura's face.

"I'm lucky to find you before you leave. I came here to introduce you to a very special person. He says that he was one of the first persons you met but you were to young to remember him...", said Yagura.

"Who are you talking about?", asked Naruto puzzled.

"He will be there in moment. I'm sorry but I won't be able to attend the meeting Akatsuki's special possesion technique requires a host to work...", said Yagura while his body began to have convulsions and transform.

_"Akatsuki!",_ thought Naruto.

The young jinchuuriki looked horrified how the Mizukage changed. His uniform disappeared leaving place to the black cloak with red clouds he learned to hate.

But it was not the Akatsuki uniform what shocked Naruto, it was the face that replaced Yagura. A face with an orange spiral mask and a single eye hole.

"It's been a while since the last time we meet. It was the day of your birth, Naruto... Will you be a good boy and surrender to me without protest or should I use some persuasion? It doesn't matter, you will come with me you like it or not", said Uchiha Madara.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

**OMAKE: ABOUT RANKINGS**

The younger Konoha ninjas were fascinated by the way Kushina and Minato fought against Rokubi. She used her chakra chains to inmovilize the slug's tails one by one while Minato protected her using various jutsus or taking her away from the Rokubi's attacks while she keeped with her job, the couple fought like they had a sole mind and perhaps it was true considering their link.

"I-I didn't know that Kushina-sensei was so powerful", commented TenTen.

"According to Hiashi-sama she is probably as strong as Tsunade-sama. The rebirth process and the training turned her into one of the top five Konoha ninjas", said Neji.

_"And she is our sensei",_ thought TenTen proudly.

"Who are them?", asked Lee.

"The first one is Minato-sama, the second one is Godaime-sama, the third one is Sandaime-sama, the fourth place would be shared by Tsunade-sama and Kushina-sama and the fifth place is shared by Kakashi-san and surprisingly Gai-san", said Neji.

At the mention of his adoptive father as one of the strongest in Konoha Lee began to cry with emotion.

"DAD SENSEI! Not only I will become a good ninja but also I will become one of Konoha's strongest!", proclaimed Lee with tears on his eyes.

Neji and TenTen sweatdropped at Lee's proclaim.

_"Really he thinks that Gai-san can hear him from Konoha?"_, thought TenTen.

"LEE! You are already a great ninja! You don't know how proud I am of you! Your Fames of Youth are burn like a sun!", said Gai's voice.

Everyone freaked out, even the bijuu.

_"D-Did Gai-san hear him? A-And he responded...", _thought TenTen.

"DAD-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"DAD"

Suddenly the sun was setting although it was afternoon and people hear something like the sound of waves and many felt the smell of the sea although they were in a mountain.

If it was not enough to freak out the present people, they later found that the same events happened in Konoha at the same time.

Jiraiya classified it as a S class secret and ordered everybody to forget about it and to not tell to anybody.

It became Konoha's best guarded secret.

Ever.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.

**SPECIAL NOTICE:**

I'm looking for a beta reader willingly to help me to edit the first chapters of this fic in order to improve their grammar and make the lecture better for new readers. I'm not looking for a beta for the new chapters, just someboy to help me to improve the writting of first chapters. The plot won't be changed at all. Those who are interested can send me a PM.


	106. Madara strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/13/2011.

Sorry for the delay, this chapter was supposed to be ready weeks ago but my computer crashed when I was saving the data and I lost all the chapter. I had to rewrite again since the begining, it was very frustrating.

Anyways I have good news. TRdmd decided to take the Stolen Hero challenge, you can find his story in my favorites.

Also, Third Fang is helping me to edit the first chapters to make the reading experience easier to new readers. Old readers don't have to read them again, there are not plot changes.

* * *

_But it was not the Akatsuki uniform what shocked Naruto, it was the face that replaced Yagura's. A face with an orange spiral mask and a single eye hole._

_"It's been a while since the last time we meet. It was the day of your birth, Naruto... Will you be a good boy and surrender to me without protest or should I use some persuasion? It doesn't matter, you will come with me you like it or not", said Uchiha Madara._

Unaware of Naruto's problem, Haku and Sakura continued with their escape. It happened to be something harder than they expected, a pair of Snow ninjas found them and they had to fight for their lives. They won at the end but it took a lot of effort, as medic nins they were more prepared to support their more combat oriented partners than being the main fighters.

"That was close...", commented Sakura.

"Yes, if it was not for your genjutsu and my Hyoton we would be back to our cells or even dead", said Haku.

"If we manage to return to Konoha I'll ask Tsunade-sensei to teach me her super strength technique, she said that I could master it in some months if I train hard", she said.

"It will be a great adittion for your team. I'll ask Zabuza-sama for kenjutsu training as soon as I manage to find a sword that would fit to me, my problem is that I'm not made for zanbatous nor convetional ninja swords", commented Haku.

"Haku, why do you call your father Zabuza-sama? I know that I'm nobody to judge your family's customs but I find it strange", said Sakura.

_"Troublesome old habit, now I have to find a quick excuse before Sakura-chan begins to suspect that Zabuza-sama is not my real father"_, thought Haku.

CRASH!

The sound of a nearby wall being destroyed made the medics forget about what they were talking about. A pair of figure got into the same corridor as them while the atmosphere got filled by an oppresive killing intent.

The first figure and the source of the killing intent was a transformed Naruto. His whisker marks were now thicker, his eyes turned red with red slits, his nails turned into claws and he was covered by a layer of red chakra that had the shape of a fox with two tails.

The other figure was a man that Haku recognized from Kushina's descriptions.

_"Shit! It's Madara! And Naruto is using the Kyuubi's chakra!",_ thought Haku.

Although Naruto had a very short temper he was not the type of person who held grudges, a good proof of that was that he forgave Konoha for the treatment he received. Vengeance just didn't fit Naruto's cheerful personality. The young jinchuuriki was aware that revenge could destroy a person, he had Sasuke's future self and his obssesion with revenge as example of a path he shouldn't take.

However his current adversary was something completely different.

Before him was the main responsible of his parent's death, the reason why his father sealed the Kyuubi within him, the one who started a chain of events that turned him, the Hokage's son into the village's pariah...

The Kyuubi attack...

His father death...

His mother being turned into ghost and forced to watch powerless how he lived without a family...

The glares...

The loneliness...

**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**, exclaimed Naruto while he charged at Madara.

"N-Naruto? W-What is happening to you?", asked Sakura scared.

"Don't get into his way! He is using the Kyuubi's chakra. In that state it's very likely that he couldn't distinct friend from foes and he could end hurting us", said Haku.

"S-Shouldn't we help him? If his enemy made him use the Fox then he must be very dangerous", said Sakura.

Haku denied with his head.

"No, we only would get in their way. The best we could do is to watch and wait for a chance to help", said Haku.

Both combatants ignored the presence of the medic nins and continued their fight.

Madara tried to hurt Naruto with a fire ball jutsu but the jinchuuriki dispelled the fire with a mere cry before it hit him.

_"I didn't expect that the boy would attack me in such a vicious way at my pressence. The Kyuubi's cloak is a true annoyance, I can't use taijutsu because his chakra would burn me at the time I turn material. Seeing how he dispelled the fireball it looks like normal jutsus are out of question and I can't use my strongest ones because I could end killing him, so it's time to try genjutsu. If Kisame and Samehada were here things would be very different...", _thought Madara.

**MEANWHILE**

After having most Mist forces defeated by Konoha ninjas Mei, Ao and Chojiro were hidden behind a pile of snow while they observed how Arashi and Kushina sealed the Rokubi into a big scroll while the rest of the Hand of Death watched the process.

Ao managed to escape from Hiashi with his Byakugan intact thanks to the tags that protected the eye sealing it before Hiashi tried to rip it off. However Ao himself didn't end unscratched and his battle against the Hyuuga patriach ended with him having a third of body paralyzed.

"Ao-senpai, Mei-senpai shouldn't we take the swords that we manage to recover and leave? T-The chances of Konoha's forces finding us increase at each second...", said Chojiro while he tended Ao's wounds.

"I know but we can't leave without finding out if the Mizukage is alive or not. Our kage's safety is more important than our lives", said Ao.

Mei didn't say anything. She kept observing the sealing procedure with an attentive look.

_"I never imagined that Konoha would have somebody apart from the rumored Mokuton man able to contain an unleashed bijuu. If Zabuza manages to convince them to help us against Yagura we would have victory in our hands. At first I thought that he decided to abandon the rebellion when he joined Konoha, that he would just support us with fund but after I saw how powerful he was now and the abilities of his new allies I understand Zabuza's choice better", _she thought.

**WITH MINATO AND KUSHINA**

_"Ok, the Rokubi is completely sealed, now we just have to add the security seals and the work will be done... What's going on Kushi-chan? I feel that something is bothering you",_ asked Minato through their link.

_"S-Something is wrong, I never felt like that since the Kyuubi was released, we have to find Naruto as soon a posible...",_ responded Kushina.

Suddenly, a wall of Dotou's base was destroyed and killing intent filled the area.

Everyone looked speechless how Naruto, now with three chakra tails and more animalistic features, tried to smash a masked man dressed in black with red clouds patterns using a gigantic claw made of red chakra.

_"Damn it!"_, cursed Madara, _"Genjutsu also fails. I can't control neither Naruto nor the Kyuubi, in this state their chakras are mixed and dispel automatically any genjutsu at the time I cast them. Kyuubi is not a mindless beast as the Sanbi and Naruto was not suggested to a brainwash process as Yagura... Well, worse for them, they forced me to use the jutsus I was holding back",_ he thought while he performed some hand signs.

Just at the time he finished the hand signs a figure attacked him at a spectacular speed.

"RASENGAN!", exclaimed Minato.

If it was not for his decades of experience and his sharingan, would have received Minato's attack, interrupting the jutsu he was trying to do in the process.

Minato and Kushina were now between Madara and Naruto, both parents irradiating a killing intent that rivalized with the boy's.

"M-Mom? Dad? You came here...", said Naruto.

_"He still recognizes them? He seems to have better control of the Kyuubi's power than his future self's after being trained by Jiraiya. How is this possible? Nevermind, I'll keep sticking to the plan",_ thought Madara.

"Long time no see you, Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, I was having a very entertaining chat with Naruto-kun a few moments ago. You should teach your kid some manners, he was very rude with me although I was one of the first persons who held him on arms, even before you... Why don't you let me take the brat and extract the Kyuubi? I bet that he would survive the extraction process, you are the proof of that, Kushina-chan", said Madara.

The only thing that prevented Kushina to charge at Madara was Minato's message.

_"Don't do it, Kushina, that is what he wants. Against and opponent like Madara you have to keep your head cool. He only needs a mistake from our part to defeat us"_, said Minato.

Kushina was about to protest but she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from Minato's hand, he was clenching his fists so hard that his palms were bleeding.

Kushina nodded and got in a fighting stance.

The remaining members of the Hand of Death and the jonin teachers didn't keep watching. In a few seconds all them were sorrounding Madara.

"Give up, Madara. You have no chance against all of us", said Kakashi.

"You are right, I'll leave this problem to my subordinate, the one whose body I'm controlling", responded Madara.

Konoha ninjas looked surprised how Madara turned into Yagura, who looked at them with disdain.

_"So this is the Akatsuki possesion technique... What a terrible jutsu, with this skill our enemies can fight from a safe place without risking their lives",_ thought Hiashi.

"I knew it! You were always the puppet of an enemy!", exclaimed Zabuza.

Yagura ignored Zabuza's remark and got in a battle stance.

"My master ordered me to kill you all minus the Kyuubi boy, prepare to die", said in an emotionless tone.

Hayate was the first to attack using his Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon) but the attack was blocked by a chakra arm similar to Naruto's.

"You are stronger than I expected, it looks like I will have to fight you at full power since the begining", said Yagura while he began to transform into the Sanbi.

"Quickly! We must stop him before he is fully transformed!", exclaimed Kushina while she summoned her chakra chains.

However an attack coming her flank stopped her.

"Minato, Kushina, your opponent is me", said Madara while he materialized at their side, "... Let Naruto and your friends deal with Yagura. You can help them if you can defeat me"

"Then prepare to die, you can't defeat both of us at the same time", responded Minato.

"I don't think so. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!", exclaimed Madara.

Nine Madara clones appeared sorrounding Minato and Kushina, cutting their way towards Naruto and their allies.

"Surprised? I have the Sharingan and kage chakra levels, of course I can perform this technique", said Madara.

Minato and Kushina got back to back.

"This is bad. With his time-space technique he can make his kage bunshins intangible thus denying their main weakness", said Minato.

"We will find a way to defeat them, there is always one", said Kushina.

Meanwhile, Yagura ended his transformation into the Sanbi. The Konoha ninjas could see his upper body protuding from the Sanbi's head still looking at them with an emotionless face.

"Prepare to die", said Yagura.

What came next were two of the most spectacular battles ever seen.

Naruto, the Hand of Death and the jonin senseis VS the Sanbi.

Minato and Kushina VS Madara.

Placed at a safe distance by order of the older ninjas, Lee, Neji, TenTen and Sasuke watched in amazement the battles, trying to asume that it was not a dream.

"N-Naruto is using the Kyuubi's power isn't him?", asked TenTen.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, he is. I can sense two chakra sources when I look at him with my Byakugan", said Neji.

"I didn't know that Naruto-kun was trained to use the Kyuubi. He told me that he wouldn't try to use it until he was stronger and older because it was too dangerous", said Lee.

Sasuke didn't say anything, after the Suna incident he already knew how powerful jinchuurikis could be. What intrigued him the most was the combat between Naruto's parents and the mysterious man they called Madara.

_"He is named like the co-founder of Konoha and the ex-leader of my clan. Could they be the same? What kind of technique is he using? He can teleport and make himself intangible...",_ thought Sasuke.

Unknown to everybody, there was another person watching the battles. Because his position, he couldn't see properly the battle between the Uzumakis and the masked man, he didn't want to be spoted by the Akatsuki member anyways so he didn't make any effort to get a better place to watch. His attention was all focused at the fight against the Sanbi.

_"So this is the power granted by the bijuus... No wonder why Akatsuki wants to capture them so much. The Konoha ninjas are good but their attacks seems to be useless against the Sanbi's armor, the only one who seems able to hurt it is the Uzumaki boy using the Kyuubi's power. Perhaps I should try to capture a bijuu myself, that power would be priceless for my plan"_, thought the hooded man.

The battle of Minato and Kushina against Madara and his clones turned out to be a cat and mouse game where the combatants switched roles constantly. The couple couldn't relax their guard while Madara and his clones couldn't attack without exposing themselves to be hit at the time they turned material, it was a very streful battle.

The battle against Yagura was more an exchange of attacks and defenses against them. The Hand of Death ended finding out that the Ice attacks from Zabuza's sword could hinder the Sanbi giving them a slight advantage but they were begining to get tired from the constant fight while their enemy didn't seem to be winded at all.

_"If we keep like this we will lose. Naruto is the only one who doesn't look tired but he alone can't fight against the Yagura and the Sanbi... Unless he begins to use more tails but it would be too dangerous",_ thought Asuma.

Meanwhile, the other battle turned slowly at Minato and Kushina's favor. Although their bodies were scattered by minor wounds caused by Madara's attacks they managed to destroy most the clones and managed to stab a kunai on Madara's shoulder.

The Uchiha took off the kunai from his shoulder, still confused about how hard it was to fight them.

_"Their teamwork is not natural, they seem to know what the other think and see. They are fighting like they were the same, it looks like I'm fighting two of Nagato's bodies"_, thought Madara while he watched at Minato and Kushina.

An image of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki appeared on Madara's mind and overlaped on Minato and Kushina.

_"History is repeating again, my plans interfered by a stupid Hokage and his annoying Uzumaki wife...", thought Madara, "... Nevermind my clone took the item to my base, it's time to end this"_

Madara made a strange hand sign.

An horrible scream was heard.

"What was that?", asked Minato.

"Oh, that? I just activated the seal I put over Yagura's destroying it, the same I used on Utakata-kun", said Madara.

The Uzumakis turned their attention from Madara from a few seconds to see how Yagura was overcomed by his bijuu dying in the process.

"You monster! It was you!", exclaimed Kushina.

The other group watched horrified how, with it's host dead, the Sanbi turned into a mindless beast that began to attack at everything.

The turtle began to shot water streams at incredible presure, destroying everything on their way.

The Konoha group tried to dodge them but one of those streams went directly towards Asuma and Kurenai. However, they were pussed by Naruto at the last second, who took the hit in their place and was send violently towards Dotou's base.

Naruto last image that Naruto got before he lost consciousness was the vision of his right arm being amputated by the strength of the impact.

"NARUTO!", exclaimed Minato and Kushina at the same time.

They tried to go to help him again but Madara and his clones got again on their way.

"Where do you think you are going? We didn't end our brawl yet...", he said.

**GROUAUURRRR!**

The entire section of Dotou's base where Naruto was sent exploded. From the smoke emerged a creature that looked like a miniaturized Kyuubi.

_"No! He got into the Four Tails state!",_ thought Kushina.

The Mini-Kyubi charged at the Sanbi and began to hit the turtle viciously.

The Konoha ninjas realized that if the best they could do was to keep away from them, there was no way they could help.

The battle slowly turned into Naruto's favor, the size difference didn't matter at all when the kyuubified Naruto could elongate his limbs and make them bigger.

Then, the Mini-Kyuubi began to gather chakra forming a ball before him that he swallowed.

"Quickly! Take cover, he is going to use the Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)!", exclaimed Kakashi.

BROUUMMM!

The terrific chakra ray expelled by the Mini-Kyuubi made a clear impact on the Sanbi, sending it dozens of meter away and destroying everything on it's way, nobody could say anything at such display of power.

When the smoke dispelled they could see the Sanbi completely knocked out.

Madara dispelled his clones, surprising Minato and Kushina.

"What are you doing?" They asked.

Without saying a word, Madara teleported at the Sanbi's location.

"I think that I will take this bijuu to my base, I'm very grateful to Naruto for knocking it out for me... Oh! And thank you for sealing the Rokubi for me too, it is already in a safe place. We will pospone our fight for another time. Sayonara!", said Madara while he and the Sanbi disappeared in Madara's particular teleporting method.

"No!", exclaimed Minato appearing at their side but it was too late and his enemy escaped with the Sanbi.

_"H-His battle against us was just a distraction while one of his clones took the scroll with the Rokubi..."_, realized Kushina.

**GROUAUURRRR!**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Mini-Kyuubi.

With it's prey gone it was furious and began to attack everyone and everything.

It was about to hit Zabuza when an ice covered it's body.

"Zabuza-sama get away from him! I don't know how much I will be able to contain him", said Haku while he pummeled chakra on the ice covering the Mini-Kyuubi.

"Haku!", exclaimed Zabuza while getting away from the Mini-Kyuubi.

The Hyoton boy didn't lie when he said that he couldn't contain the Mini-Kyuubi for too long and fainted in Sakura's arms from chakra exhaustion.

The Mini-Kyuubi, recognizing Haku as the source of the ice, charged at him.

"No!", exclaimed Kushina while she ran towards them.

Unfortunately she was too far away to reach Naruto with her chakra chains before he hit Haku.

"Please stop!", said a figure who got between Haku and Naruto.

Hiashi recognized said figure as his daughter.

"Hinata! Stay away from him, in this state he can't distinct friends from enemies!", he exclaimed.

The girl ignored her father's warning and didn't move.

The Mini-Kyuubi stopped before her. It looked confused at Hinata's pressence.

"Naruto-kun, please stop. It's over there no enemies left, only friends and me...", said Hinata at the verge of tears while she touched the Mini-Kyuubi's cheek.

Everyone looked speechless how she touched it without being burnt by the chakra. Kushina then realized the Shodai's necklace glowing on Hinata's neck.

_"The chakra stone is protecting Hinata...",_ she thought.

The Mini-Kyuubi looked confused at Hinata and touched her cheek too.

"Hi-na-ta-chan...", it said.

The red chakra began to disappear, revealing Naruto.

They looked at their eyes for few a seconds and embraced each other.

And they shared a kiss...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

In next chapter we will see the conclusion of the Snow arc but first...

* * *

**MINI-OMAKE: WHEN PARENTS FIND OUT**

Everyone looked how Naruto and Hinata kissed each other, unaware of the world around them.

_"Awwwh... They look so cute...",_ thought all the females.

The couple broke the kiss and realized that everyone was looking at them. Hinata turned completely red while smiled while putting his hand behind his head.

"Uupss... Well, at least we don't have to tell them", commented Naruto.

Suddenly a murderous killing intent filled the area.

It didn't came from a tailed beast but from a being almost as scary.

An angry father when he finds you kissing his daughter.

"GROUAUURRRR!", exclaimed Hiashi while he charged at Naruto with a sword.

Realizing that Hiashi was not in the mood to talk, Naruto ran for his life.

"Someone, help me!", exclaimed Naruto.

"RAAARRRR!", exclaimed Hiashi while trying to cut Naruto.

"T-Tou-san, please don't hurt Naruto-kun", said Hinata.

Suddenly the girl found herself hugged by a very happy Kushina.

"Hinata-chan! I'm so happy for Naru-chan and you! Finally you admited your feelings for each other! When did you realized it? It happened when you were away? Did you end in a cave and ended sleeping together to share body heat? Is he a good kisser? Do you realized that now that you are couple you can call me Mom?", asked a very excited Kushina.

Unable to handle so much presure from Kushina, Hinata fainted.

Meanwhile Naruto kept being chased by Hiashi while the others made bets if the Hyuuga patriach could catch him or not.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	107. The End of the Snow Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/25/2011.

Before we start with chapter 107 there is something that I want to remark:

My omakes actually happen in the story, many of them have consequences that affect the plot. The only exceptions are those omakes that are deleted scenes or those where I point it.

A good example is the omake that I just add to chapter 1, I included it at the end of this one.

* * *

Minato was furious, not only furious but also very frustrated for not being able to stop Madara to get the bijuus.

"He completely manipulated us! One of the main ways to stop Madara's plan was to keep him away from the jinchuurikis and the bijuus but he already captured two of them thanks to our involuntary help...", he thought.

Meawhile, Kushina, who was still teasing Hinata, sensed Minato's frustration and headed to him, leaving the teasing for later.

She hugged her husband from behind.

_"What's going on, Min-kun? Why are you so mad?"_, she asked through their link.

_"I'm angry with Madara for getting away with the bijuu but essentially I'm angry with myself for letting him escape..."_, he responded.

_"Don't be angry with yourself, Min-kun. Don't you remember what you told me? The real winners of a conflict are the ones who achieve their goal. The truth is that we won, we came to this country to save Naruto and the others and we achieved it. We also managed to defeat Dotou's men for Princess Yuki. The bijuu were just an unexpected bonus that we couldn't get at the end but we got the most important thing, our Naru-chan is safe. And now Hinata-chan and him are finally together!",_ reasoned Kushina.

Minato looked at her. She noticed the smile that was forming underneath his mask.

_"My precious Kushi-chan, you always make me feel better, no matter how bad I feel. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you"_, said Minato while he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept being chased by Hiashi.

"C-Couldn't we talk about this in a more civilized manner? I know that I shouldn't have kissed Hinata before asking you permission to get out with her but you are taking things too far...", said Naruto.

"RAAAAARRRR!", responded Hiashi.

Suddenly, a figure rising from the rubble appeared before Naruto.

It was Dotou, he looked a bit bruished, with his chakra armor having some cracks.

"Damn you, Konoha ninjas! I'm not finished yet! Prepare to feel the fury of my Black Dragon!", he exclaimed while he performed some hand seals.

Naruto ignored his threat and continued running towards him.

"Get out of my way! Rasengan!", exclaimed Naruto while slamming the familiar jutsu on Dotou's gut before he finished the hand seals.

Although Dotou's armour was designed to absorb ninjutsu attacks, it was not in the best condition after the previous hits and the Rasengan was an A class jutsu, considered the peak of shape manipulation. Dotou looked in disbelief how his armor was pierced by the Rasengan before feeling the effects on the jutsu on himself and being send several meters away with his innards pulverized.

The other Konoha ninjas looked how the now ex-ruler of Snow Country flew before landing in front of them.

"Great! For a moment I thought that we would have to look for him in the ruins", commented Kakashi.

Some minutes later, Hiashi finally calmed down and came back to his senses. The Hyuuga patriach was now chatting with the other adults about the mission while sending ocasional looks to Naruto, who was holding hands with Hinata while talking to some of his friends.

"It was about time you confessed to each other", said Sakura.

"What? Do you knew that we liked each other?", asked Naruto.

"Almost all Konoha knew about Hinata's feelings for you", said TenTen.

Hinata turned red in embarrassment.

"Yosh! It is so great to see how my youthful team mates finally admited their mutual feelings!", exclaimed Lee.

"I really hope that you will treat Hinata-sama properly, Naruto. The Hyuuga Clan won't tolerate anything that would stain the honor of the Heiress. I will consider it something personal", said Neji in a slight menacing tone.

"Ni-san...", thought Hinata happy to see how much her cousin cared for her.

"Of course I will! Who do you think I am?", asked Naruto offended.

"The apprentice of a self proclaimed super-pervert and the author of semipornographic novels", remarked Sasuke while he appeared with Pichi on his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke...", babbled Sakura turning red.

The pinkette felt too ashamed to talk to Sasuke after the confession she made to him just before she decided to impersonate princess Yuki to save her. It was not the first time that Sakura confessed her love to Sasuke, she did several times, but the circumstances of that time didn't leave any doubt about how legitimate were her feeling for Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at Sakura's green eyes with a serious face. Then, to everybody's surprise, a kind smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you are alive, Sakura... But please, don't try to do something again like that again. Leave that kind of stunts to airheads like Naruto or Lee", said Sasuke while he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, making her blush.

"Hey! Who are you calling an airhead!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Sorry, did you say something?", asked Sasuke.

"Don't try to act cool like Kakashi-sensei! You know perfectly what I said!", exclaimed while he grabbed Sasuke's face.

"Do you want me to return you to Konoha in a wheelchair, baka?", responded an angry Sasuke grabbing Naruto's jacket.

"Ha! I would like to see how you do it, duckhair!", teased Naruto.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun, you baka!", exclaimed Sakura while grabbing Naruto.

"A brawl! Let me join, I will show you how much I progressed!", exclaimed Lee joining the fight.

"P-Please don't fight", said Hinata.

"Let them be, Hinata-sama, it will help to relieve the stress", said Neji.

"What's going on?", asked TenTen, "I leave for a moment to check how is Haku and I find out that there's a fight"

"It is just a friendly spar... How is Haku, by the way?", asked Neji.

"He is all right, he is just low of chakra. Zabuza-sama is taking care of him", said TenTen.

"It is a relief to know that Haku is fine...", thought Naruto while fighting, "... Hey, Pichi! Stop bitting my arm!"

"It is your fault for fighting with it exposed", responded the kitten.

Naruto realized that his jacket missed the right sleeve.

_"It's strange... I have a memory of me losing my right arm while I was fighting the Sanbi but it is still here... Oh well, I can't remember well what really happened during that fight. The most probable thing is that the Sanbi's attack just ripped the sleeve and I thought that I lost the arm. Yes, this must be what actually happened", _he thought.

Unbeknown to the Konoha ninjas three pairs of eyes were observing them: Mei, Ao and Chojiro, the surviving Mist ninjas.

"T-The Mizukage is dead...", babbled Chojiro.

Mei nodded.

"Yes, but it is not what really matters. Zabuza's accusations were actually true, Yagura was being controlled by a foreign ninja", she said.

"And now he has Mist's bijuus while Konoha adquired the Mist Swords that we couldn't rescue...", said a slink off Ao.

"Shouldn't we try to recover them? Those swords are Mist's national treasures!", exclaimed an enraged Chojiro.

"Forget about it, Chojiro", said Mei to Chojiro, "... The three of us are no match for Zabuza's new allies, they are too numerous and powerful. What we have to do is take the swords that we saved and return to Mist to inform about what happened and choose a new Mizukage inmediately. Our village is still in a very unstable situation", ordered Mei.

Chojiro looked defiantly at Mei and seemed about to protest but at the end he nodded and took the swords.

Ao looked surprised at the young nin's outburst.

_"It looks like the boy actually has guts. I shouldn't be surprised, unlike the other new Swordsmen he was the only one who proved to be worth of his sword. Now that I think about it, now I understand why Yagura gave the swords to those weak idiots instead to more competent and experienced ninjas, the man who controlled him wanted to weaken Mist increasing the chances of the swords being lost in battle. Same happened with the bloodlimits purges...",_ thought Ao.

The Mist ninjas waited until the Konoha ninjas left the battlefield before getting out from their hideout and depart to Mist.

None of the two groups noticed the hooded man who headed towards the ruins of Dotou's castle once they left.

He looked at the pile of debris created when the Sanbi attacked Naruto.

_"Yes, it must be there, I smell the blood"_, he thought.

A pair of snakes emerged from his sleeves and got into the debris. The hooded man waited patienly until the snakes emerged carrying something with them.

It was a human arm... in an orange sleeve.

Obediently, the snakes gave the arm to their master and went back to their place.

_"Ku, ku, ku... It was a great idea to change the place to observe the battle of the Uzumaki brat, I'm the only one who noticed how he lost the arm from the Sanbi's attack. Even him didn't realize it. The data I have about him and his father tells that they could regrow body parts with enough time but I didn't imagine that the Kyuubi's chakra could acelerate the process to make it in a few seconds",_ thought Orochimaru while he retired his hood.

His yellow snake-like eyes looked at the arm with morbid curiosity.

_"At first I came to this country hoping to get Dotou's help for my plans, it is a pity that it is no longer possible... But at least this visit won't be a complete waste of time. What kind of secrets will I discover from this arm? I can't wait to begin to experiment with it. Even if I can't get anything from it I always can give some of the Uzumaki brat's blood to Hidan and have a quick way to dispose of him if he turns into a problem... Ku, ku, ku...",_ thought the Sannin while he headed back to his lair.

**SOME DAYS LATER**

The Konoha ninjas watched vehemently how Koyuki inserted her necklace into the device created by her father.

It was the day of Koyuki's coronation as the new Daimyo. After finding out the truth about the death of Koyuki's father, the remaining Snow ninjas pledged loyalty to her and they were now at the side of the guests of honor, the Konoha ninjas, taking care of the security of the act. There was also a crowd formed by citizens from all parts from Snow Country who came to greet their new ruler, Dotou was not a very popular leader, after all.

At first nothing happened but some seconds later the generator began to work and everyone looked in awe how the snow melted and the temperature rised.

"Our Daimyo brought spring to our home!", exclaimed a citizen.

"Long live to Koyuki-sama, the ruler of Spring Country!", exclaimed another.

"KOYUKI-SAMA!"

"KOYUKI-SAMA, OUR DAIMYO!"

The new daimyio responded to the hails of her new citizens with a smile. But this smile was completely sincere, not like the ones she faked during her career as an actress.

As happened in the original time line, she was no longer the traumatized woman who acted cold towards people, although this time the main responsible for her change was not Naruto but Sakura by the heroic stunt the kunoichi made to save Sasuke and her.

Koyuki began a speech about how grateful she was to her people for the warm welcome, about how much she would work to be a good ruler and about how she would continue with her movie career to her fans relief.

"She will keep making movies? Then tell her to not count with me", said Zabuza.

After the battle they found out that the director and the movie staff filmed the whole fights. The Konoha ninjas destroyed the parts of the films that contained the bijuus and Naruto using the Kyuubi (much to the director's chagrin) and forbid the director and the staff to tell about Naruto's power under the threat of torture and death for revealing Konoha's military secrets.

However the remaining material was so good that the productors contacted Jiraiya and hired the Konoha ninjas for more scenes. After some script changes all the females got important roles as Princess Yukie's kunoichi allies.

"I still remember their faces when we told them that Haku was a boy...", commented Minato, "... By the way, what are you going to do now that Yagura is dead? Are you going return to Mist and try to become Mizukage?"

Zabuza denied it.

"No, I won't come back yet. My pressence only would bring more problems to Mist, Yagura died while fighting a group that I'm part of. Without him my allies there would have little trouble to get in charge, I'll return when things calm down", said Zabuza.

"What about Haku? I know from Kushina that he is very happy in Konoha. Will you take him when the time comes?", asked Minato.

"I will let him choose between return to Mist with me or stay in Konoha and enjoy the life he built there. The decission will be his", said Zabuza.

_"In other times Haku would choose to come with me without any doubts, but after he hears what I'm planning to tell him at our return to Konoha I have doubts",_ thought Zabuza, _"It wouldn't be strange if he hates me after he finds out that his real father used him as a tool"_

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: HOT SPRING TIME**

Finally, after two exhausting days of filming action scenes, the Konoha ninjas finished their extra mission and were free to leave Snow Country and return to their village.

As departure present, Koyuki gave them all VIP passes for a deluxe hot spring resort that was on their way to Konoha.

The kunoichis were at the lavatory cleaning themselves. After all those real battles and filming, the thought of a hot bath was really welcome.

"Hinata-chan, you are so lucky... You don't know how I wish I had those curves when I was your age, less people would have mistook me for a boy", said Kushina.

Hinata blushed at Kushina's praise. Just recently she found out that she was the best developed girl of her age group, a bigger feat if they took account that she was the youngest.

Sakura looked at Hinata with some envy.

_"She even has more chest than TenTen. Why I got a big forehead instead of a big chest? It's not fair! Well, I shouldn't be so concerned about my bust size, there are some years left until I finish my growth. It wouldn't be a surprise if I end having more endowed than Tsunade-sensei, she told me that she had less chest than me when she was my age"_, thought Sakura happily.

"K-Kushina-sensei, how is that possible? There's no way people would have thought that you were a boy", said Hinata.

"I told you that you can call me 'Mom' now that you and Naruto are a couple, Hinata-chan", responded Kushina making Hinata blush more, "One of the reasons people used to think that I was boy was for the way I acted, but the main one was because I used to have short hair, not the long one I have now"

The kunoichis looked at the pair of female demiclones who were busy washing Kushina's hair.

_"Should I let my hair to grow long as Kushina-sensei's? Now that I realize it I'm the one of my team with the shortest hair",_ thought TenTen.

_"The demiclones are very useful, Kushina practically can summon the staff of a beauty center for free",_ thought Kurenai.

_"I have to ask Kushina where she buys this shampoo, my hair never was so soft... Now that I realize it, because Kushina uses her hair as a weapon she could deduce the shampoo for taxes declaring it as ninja maintenance equipment",_ thought Shizune.

Meanwhile, the men were also cleaning themselves in their own lavatory.

"You knew that our children would become a couple in the future, don't you, Minato? Kushina and you seemed very pleased when we found out but not surprised at all", said Hiashi.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, they began to date shortly after my resurrection. We didn't tell because we didn't want to interfere with their relationship and let it develop by it's own. This time it was relatively early, they were almost 18, several years older than they are now", commented Minato.

_"Not as old as I would wish",_ thought Hiashi while he looked at Naruto.

The boy was fighting against Sasuke using the wet towel as a weapon, Lee joined the fight saying that it was youthful the thing got so out of control that Neji and Haku ended in the brawl too.

"Ok boys, stop fighting and put your towels back. Now that everybody is clean we can head to the onsen and have a hot bath", said Kakashi.

The boys nodded and headed to the onsen. But their competition desire was too strong to keep things like that and soon they were using the towels as weapons again.

"Ha, in your butt!", exclaimed Naruto while he hit Sasuke's rear cheeks.

"You will pay for this! Prepare to suffer!", exclaimed Sasuke.

"Neji, my rival I will show you that I'm better than you in the noble art of towel fighting. I will defeat you!", exclaimed Lee.

"Fate determined that you are not rival for me, even in these kind of stupid fights", responded Neji.

The men and the bellicose boys got into the baths zone. Three things happened.

One: They found out that those were mixed baths.

Two: Kushina, Shizune, Kurenai, Hinata, TenTen and Sakura were already there, only covered by towels.

Three: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee realized that they had their towels at their hands, not covering the important stuff.

_"They are well equiped for their age but I prefer older men. Mmmm, I wonder how Asuma got that scar..."_, thought Kurenai.

_"Kakashi-kun covers his face even in the bath..."_, thought Shizune.

"EEEEEEKKKK! COVER YOURSELVES!", exclaimed Sakura.

Then she realized that she was looking at Sasuke naked and fainted with a perverted smile and a nose bleed.

"N-Naruto-kun...", babbled a very red Hinata at the sight of a naked Naruto while she covered her eyes (but not enough to not let her see him).

"Don't be so shy, Hinata-chan. That is a view you will be enjoying on regular basis when you go further in your relation with Naruto", teased Kushina.

That was too much to poor Hinata and she also fainted in a similar way than Sakura.

"Cover yourself and stop showing nasty stuff to my daughter!", shouted an angry Hiashi to Naruto.

"TenTen, I would be grateful if you stop looking at my genitalia", said Neji.

"I would be very grateful if you stop displaying it", responded TenTen.

"I'm sorry but I have a to end a towel fight against Lee", responded Neji.

"Yosh, then I will do my best to finish it as soon as possible!", exclaimed Lee.

Asuma and Hayate looked at Kakashi, who was smiling under the mask.

"You knew that this was a mixed bath, don't you? Why you didn't tell it?", they said.

"And renounce to a situation worth of Jiraiya-sama's books? Never!", exclaimed Kakashi.

Meanwhile at Konoha Jiraiya woke up from bed feeling strange. He headed to the bathroom and looked at his reflection.

_"My perverts senses are tingling. I have the feeling that I should be somewhere else..."_, he thought.

"Jiraiya, please come back to bed. I feel cold...", said Tsunade.

A smile formed on Jiraiya's face.

_"To Hell with that feeling! I know perfectly where I have to be!"_

**END**

* * *

Here is the omake that I add to chapter 1.

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 1, DELETED SCENE**

Naruto noticed the shadow of a man nearing him, he turned to see who it was.

The man had blond and very spiky hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in a gi uniform combining red and blue colors, however the man seemed to expel an aura that made the color red look orange.

Naruto recognized the man as the main character of his favorite anime.

"Y-You are Son Goku! A-And you are in Super Saiyan state", babbled Naruto.

Goku hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, my son, finally I found you!", exclaimed Goku.

"Nani? W-Why do you say that I'm your son?", asked Naruto.

Goku looked at Naruto.

"The story about how we got splitted is too long and complex to tell it right now, it involved the Dragon Balls and a time machine that didn't work well...", said Goku.

"H-How are you so sure that I'm your son?", asked Naruto, still reluctant to believe Goku. It was too god to be true.

"It's easy. Are you blond with blue eyes?", asked Goku.

"Yes", responded Naruto.

"Do you have lots of energy?", asked Goku.

"Yes"

"Does people tell you that are not very bright?", asked Goku.

"Mmpff, yes..."

"Do you like to eat?", asked Goku.

"Yes"

"Are you oblivious to the feelings of a girl who likes you?", asked Goku.

"I'm not very sure but I think that yes"

"Can you turn into a berseker creature that levels mountains?", asked Goku.

"I don't know why but a part of me is completely sure that I can do it", responded Naruto stranged.

"Is that creature's power related to tails?", asked Goku.

"Umm... Yes?", responded Naruto even more stranged.

"Do you like to dress in orange and blue?", asked Goku.

"Of course!", responded Naruto.

"You see that?", remarked Goku, "You are my son!"

"Daddy!", exclaimed Naruto hugging him.

It was the best day of Naruto's life. Son Goku, the strongest warrior of the Universe was his father! He couldn't wait until he taught him things like flying and the Kamehameha.

_"Wait a moment... If Son Goku is my father then who is my mother?",_ thought Naruto.

The answer was inmediate.

"Naruto! Finally I found you!", exclaimed an angry Chichi while holding a book.

However, unlike Goku, she didn't look very happy, Naruto recognized the book as his report card.

_"Oh shit..."_

"How is it that I find that you are the dead last of your class? This is going to change inmediately, I'm going to lock you at home and you won't get out until you are a scholar! Of course you will have to leave that Ninja Academy, they don't teach any useful stuff. Now you will learn maths, physics, languages, geometry... Real subjects, not stupidities like ninjutsu", said Chichi while she dragged Naruto away, who looked with teary eyes at Goku asking for help.

The saiyan just looked at him with a hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry, but I promised your mother that our third son wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of handling powers that would rival gods while fighting powerful enemies who threaten world", said Goku.

_"How I wish I was still an orphan..."_, thought Naruto.

**END**

* * *

By the way, this weekend I will be away from home so I won't be able to reply your very welcome reviews until I come back.


	108. Lemon time

isclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2011.

Nothing interesting to say. I'm still wondering why the manga is still called Naruto when the main character brights with his abssence. Is good to see that Hinata is the most popular female character but sad considering how little screen time she has.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemons. Don't put that face, this fic is rated M. I can It won't have any effects on the story's continuity so you can skip it if you want. Also, this chapter will be significally shorter than others because I didn't have much time to write lately.

And no, you won't see the CENSORED word, the lemons won't be covered at all.

* * *

Minato took Kushina on his arms bridal style while they headed to their room. They looked at each other's eyes while he put her on the futon.

"You don't know how much I waited for this moment since I saw you dressed only with a towel at the bath...", said Minato.

"Same goes for me, Min-kun. It has been a few days since our last chance to spend a night together because our missions. We will have to make it up now...", responded Kushina smiling.

He began to remove her robes and then he LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON her LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON and then she LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON his LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON.

After several minutes of LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON they began to LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON.  
Then they created some Kage Bunshins and LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (who would have thought that it was possible?)

Kushina decided to use her hair and she LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON his LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON.

Minato then used his huge LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON and she LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (if the other women knew about it they would realize why Kushina was always so happy).

Meanwhile Kurenai and Asuma were having a similar scene. She smiled at him and began to LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON.

He took a good look at her LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON and began to LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON.

Something similar happened with Kakashi and Shizune. He LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON Shizune's LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON and then he actived his Sharingan for LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON (If Jiraiya realized that the Sharingan could be used that away he would be even more obssesed than Orochimaru to get it).

This was a night that none of them would never forget.

**END**

* * *

Author's note: Nobody could say that I'm liar, you had lots of lemons in this chapter.

If you didn't get it then look at the date at the begining of the chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**

Chapter 109 will continue where 107 chapter. This one is out of the continuity.

* * *

Remember to review


	109. About relaxing and reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/16/2011.

Nothing interesting to say minus that finally the main character of the original story is back to action. This and that I discovered the Hajime no Ippo series, very recommendable.

* * *

The Konoha nins were relaxing in the baths at the resort. The women's towels happened to big enough to reach their knees so actually their bodies were more covered than if they wore swimming suits, they had no reason to feel uneasy at the male's presence.

It didn't persuade Hiashi and Neji to not keep an eye on Naruto. The Hyuuga patriach was making and his nephew had Hinata between and ignored Naruto's pleas to let him sit at her side.

"Come on, why I can't stay with her? We are already a couple and I won't try to do anything to her", said Naruto.

"H-He is right, Tou-san. Naruto-kun is a complete gentleman, he won't take advantage of me", said Hinata while she reminded with a blush the particular moment when they confessed to each other and she almost took advantage of him.

"I told you before, Naruto. Until you get the Hyuuga Clan's aproval to court Hinata I can't let you two behave as a couple, it includes signs of affection, the rules are the rules", said Hiashi.

"But you are her father, whoever who dates your daughter should be your problem and only yours", said Naruto.

_"You are right, I can take the decission myself without caring about the elder's oppinion. The truth is that I don't want you to get my daughter so easily. You will have to suffer a little to get her so you will value her more",_ thought Hiashi.

"It wouldn't be a problem if Hinata was a normal Hyuuga, but she happens to be the Clan Heiress, letting you to court her is a decission that can affect the clan and the elders have to be informed about it before I give you my permission in a ceremony. I know what you think about this formal stuff but it is something you will have to be used to at the time you become Hokage", said Hiashi.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat.

"All right, I will wait until we return to Konoha to ask for your permission", he said.

Hinata looked a bit sad how Naruto headed to talk with Lee and Haku but her mood changed when she realized her father's words.

_"... Tou-san said that the formal was something that Naruto would have to be used at the time he becomes Hokage. He didn't say 'if you become Hokage' or something like that, he is taking for granted that Naruto-kun will become Hokage",_ she thought.

"Tou-san...", she said.

"Hinata, my daughter. I know that you don't like it, but the forms are very important for our clan...", said Hiashi.

"It is not that, Tou-san, I understand. I want to thank you for believing in Naruto-kun", said Hinata while she kissed her father's cheek.

The conversation didn't go unnoticed for Minato and Kushina, who was leaning her head on his shoulder.

_"It looks like Hiashi won't let his little Hinata go away so easily"_, commented Kushina through their link.

_"You know how are traditional clans like the Hyuugas, they give a lot of importance to manners and protocol. Naruto in the future also had to ask for Hiashi's permission to court Hinata in a formal ceremony"_, said Minato.

_"Yes, I remember it. The Hyuuga elders were very eager to have the heiress of their clan having a relationship with the Hero of Konoha and the Yondaime's son. Do you think that they would be so solicitous this time? They don't know who are you in reality and Naruto didn't get yet the levels of popularity he achieved in the future",_ she said.

_"Don't worry about it, I had a small chat with Hiashi and reminded him how bad I take it when somebody mistreats our son, that I wouldn't mind to reduce the Hyuuga elder's numbers"_, he said.

_"How did Hiashi take it?",_ asked Kushina.

_"He told me to not tempt him with things like that"_, responded Minato.

Kushina giggled.

_"Kushi-chan, there is something that is bothering me..."_, he said.

"What it is, my love?", she asked.

_"It is about Naruto and the control he had of the Nine Tails. When he fought alongside our partners he was at three tails state but he could recognize them and he had control of his actions. Even more, although he lost control when he turned into a mini Kyuubi with four tails he still could recognize Hinata and turn back into normal state. At the present time he has better control of the beast than he had in the future after training with Jiraiya. How is it possible? Neither Jiraiya or me trained him to control the beast, we concentrated to make him stronger by himself"_, said Minato.

Kushina smiled.

_"The answer is very simple Min-kun. The reason Naruto in the future used to lose control of the Kyuubi was because the hatred of the beast overwhelmed him. It reminds me the words from Mito-sama when I met her, she told me that love was the only way to counter the Kyuubi's hatred. Naruto in this time line received much more love than in the future. He has yours, mine, Hinata-chan's and he got acceptance from the village and his friends earlier, for that reason he can resist better the Kyuubi's hatred even without training",_ she said.

Minato retired the small towel that was covering his face for a brief moment and kissed Kushina on the lips.

_"What I would do without you, my Whirlpool Princess?",_ he said.

Meanwhile, Kurenai and Shizune were shooting discrete glances at Asuma and Kakashi respectively.

Although Kurenai and Asuma already had a pair of dates (after being encouraged by their students) they were not officially a couple yet. However finding out that Asuma was the most hunky of the men present was convincing her to give another step in their relationship.

Shizune for her part has been developing a crush for Kakashi, after forgeting about his cronic laziness (understandable once you know about his past), his obssesion to hide his face and his habit to read Jiraiya's books in public (not the fact that he read them, just where he did it) Kakashi happened to be one of the best men in Konoha with his unquestionable loyalty to his comrades, his professionalism in mission and he happened to be a pleasant person once he opened.

_"... And don't forget how hot he looks behind the mask...",_ thought Shizune reminding that time she saw his face during a mission.

Meanwhile Asuma and Kakashi were doing their best to not look directly at any of the females, no matter how covered they were. They still were dressed only in towels, an indiscrete glance could lead to some female fury, righteous or not.

Hayate was having a very nice time, this bath was what he needed after all those days at Snow Country, he couldn't wait to return to Konoha and it's warmer weather.

Zabuza was trying to decide how to tell Haku the truth about his heritage once they returned to Konoha. Haku for his part was dragged by Lee in a competition to see who could endure more time without breathing.

The Second Green Beast of Konoha was so focused in the competition that he didn't notice what was happening between Sakura and Sasuke.

The pinkette seemed to fell asleep and she was now leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ah crap, she fell asleep, should I wake her up?", asked Sasuke to his cat summon Pichi, who was on his human form.

"No, you can't. Female cat get very angry if someone suddenly wakes them up and you know how is Sakura Neechan's temper", he said.

_"Oh my... I'm leaning my head on Sasuke-kun's shoulder...",_ thought Sakura, who was not asleep at all.

**_"Can't wait until we tell Ino-pig!",_** exclaimed Inner Sakura.

_"I never noticed how feminine looks TenTen with her hair undone",_ thought Neji.

_"Why Neji is looking at me?",_ thought TenTen, _"... Just because I saw him naked by accident it doesn't give him the right to do the same to me. If he shows any sign to activate his Byakugan I will use the spoon and mouse trick on him"_

**LATER**

Now dressed with the robes provived by the resort, the Konoha ninjas were going to have an informal meeting concerning their mission to Snow Country in order to write the report for the Hokage.

Minato gave everyone some time to let the younger ninjas remind what happened.

"Could you help me to dry my hair as you know, my love?", asked Kushina.

"Of course, Kushi-chan", said Minato.

The others looked stranged how Kushina began to move locks of her hair while her husband passed his hands at their side.

"What are they doing?", asked Sakura.

"Dad is transforming his chakra to generate heat around his hand and he is using it to dry Mom's hair. They said that it is faster than a regular hair dryer and it helps Mom as training for her control over her hair and Dad for fire transformation", said Naruto.

_"Mmmm, it is not a bad training for the Fire. I should try it to improve my control over fire",_ thought Sasuke.

Other people instead of training saw a very romantic scene.

_"Why do I think that soon all married men in Konoha will be in charge of drying their wives hair?"_, thought Hayate.

After placing some sound suppresion seals around the room to make sure that nobody would spy on them Minato addressed to the other ninjas.

"Ok, now you will describe all your battles in the most detailed way possible and your point of view of the mission. Take all the time you need", he said.

Everybody made descriptions of their battles, detailing the techniques used by their enemies and how they fought them.

Zabuza was very glad to find out that Haku learned some new moves for his bloodlimit.

The most interesting descriptions were Naruto and Hinata's.

Naruto explained them the plan he used to escape from the Sanbi, skipping the detail of his real transformation to grow gills. They also skipped the part concerning their mutual confession and told everyone that they slept several meters away from each other (although it didn't prevent Naruto to have Hiashi and Neji looking at him with very inquisitive faces)

Finally they described their battle against Rekka with their various strategies and how at the end they defeated him with the Rasen no Mai and Naruto decided to pretend to be captured in order to infiltrate Dotou's base to save Sakura and Haku and how he met Madara after he escaped from his cell.

_"Naruto now can use water jutsus? He just has the affinities that beat mine, another sign that I have to train more",_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto felt how Hinata sent him a hurtful look when she reminded that part.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan but I just wanted to protect you...", he said.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun", she said smiling.

Minato congratulated them for defeating such a powerful with their combination of planning, skill and team work and berated Naruto for taking such risk. Hiashi was satisfied to see that Naruto cared for Hinata enough to not drag her into that plan.

Then everyone gave their own point of view of the battle were they fought the combined force of Snow and Mist.

"... And this take us to the next point, the loot that we got from that battle consisting in several swords from the Mist and document about ninja lineages that Yagura drop and Pichi rescued when the Mizukage's seal was destroyed", said Minato.

"I think that the document is the most valuable thing if it happens to be genuine. It describes the majority of ninja lineages since the Sage of the Six Paths with details about the most important persons and families", said Hiashi.

"And it proves that both Hyuugas and Uchihas are descendants of the elder son of the kage while Senjus and Uzumakis are from the younger. My own family also descends from that son, I can recognize some of them. Many other clans from Konoha and other villages are their descendants too, I have no doubt that this document is real. Great, just what we need, more food for the ego of the clans. With this scroll they can prove that their lineages are older than most noble families from the Elemental Countries", thought Minato.

"I disagree, the most valuable thing are the swords, knowing lineages won't strengthen the power of the village, these legendary weapons can", said Zabuza.

"Could you describe them to us, Zabuza-san", asked Asuma.

The Swordsman noded and took a gigantic that had lots of tags at one side.

"This is Shibuki (Slash), also known as the 'Explosion Sword'. As you can see it has a scroll of exploding tags at one side. The tags explode only at the time they hit the desired opponent without damaging the user. Also it has the property to reload another segment of tags after each hit, it is considered the most destructive one among Mist's swords", said Zabuza.

_"Very interesting I wonder if we could modify it to generate the improved explosive tags of our clan or even different types of tags"_, thought Kushina.

Zabuza then took a sword that had two protuding blades emerging from the blade.

"This is one of the Kiba (Fangs), unfortunately the Mist ninjas escaped with it's twin. They are known as the Thunderswords and have been imbued by lighting, improving their cutting power to the point that they are claimed to be the sharpest swords in existence. Also, they could be used to conduct and amplify Lighting release jutsu", said Zabuza.

_"That sword... it is perfect for me! I have to convince the Hokage to let me wield it",_ thought Sasuke.

The next sword was one that resembled an oversized needle.

"This is Nuibari (Sewing Needle). This sword has the ability to pierce all and stitch them together with the thin wire it includes. It is very useful to fight and immobilize large groups of enemies without killing them thanks to that property, although it is very painful for them. Ideal to capture enemies alive", said Zabuza.

_"This is Kushimaru-sempai's sword!",_ thought Haku reminding Zabuza's fomer companion.

Kushimaru Kuriarare in adittion to be one of the Swordsmen of the Mist was one of Mist's best hunter ninjas. He assisted Zabuza in Haku's training, teaching him how to use needles as an effective weapon in battle to the point of being able to leave the target in a death like state and taught him the ways of the hunter nin. He also was the one who inspired Haku to wear a hunter nin mask when he assisted Zabuza.

_"I have to become it's next wielder, I owe it to Kushimaru",_ thought Haku.

Finally Zabuza showed the last sword.

"This is the Shuriken Sword, Naruto already described it. The blade can turn into several great size shurikens that seek the opponents chakra. It was created as substitute in case any of the Seven Swords was lost, for that reason it is not as known as the others", said Zabuza.

TenTen was looking at the sword with stars on her eyes.

_"A sword that also can be used as a range weapon! It looks like it's maker created it with me in mind. I wonder if I could convince them to let me use it",_ she thought.

The reaction of Sasuke, Haku and TenTen didn't go unnoticed for the adult ninjas.

_"It looks like there is already people interested in these weapons. Now that I realize it, with Hayate's Raijin and Kakashi's White Light Chakra Saber Konoha now controls more legendary swords than Mist. I hope that it wouldn't turn against us",_ thought Asuma.

With the reports finished, they headed to the resort's restaurant, that happened to be a buffet.

"Really we can eat all we want? How it that there are not restaurants like this at Konoha?", asked Naruto.

"Because there are Akimichis at Konoha", said Asuma reminding that time he went to eat with Chouji's family.

Everyone laughed.

The dinner was very pleasant, Naruto managed to sit before Hinata and could give Hinata pieces of his food to taste whenever her father didn't look.

Then they headed to the karaoke, where they had some funny situations like the time Hiashi and Zabuza had to make a duet or when Lee sang a romantic ballad.

"I wish that Shino was here", commented Sakura, "he is one of the best singers I know"

**MEANWHILE AT KONOHA, ABURAME COMPOUND**

"Is Shino still hemmed in the big fridge, Dear?", asked Shino's mother to her husband.

"Yes, he says that he won't get out until he gets a breed of bugs able to resist cold while he babbled something about not being left behind next time", said Shibi.

**BACK TO THE RESORT**

After having a great time, the Konoha nins decided that it was time to go to bed in order to wake up early and return to the village.

For the arrangements it was decided that Zabuza would share room with Haku, Kurenai with Shizune, Sakura with TenTen, Kakashi with Asuma, Hayate with Sasuke (Hayate said that both Naruto and Lee tended to talk and fight in dreams, Lee even trained), Naruto with Lee, Minato with Kushina and finally the three Hyuugas (Hiashi, Hinata and Neji) at the biggest room.

Hiashi was very adamant about having they being together in the same room, he argued that it would make easier Neji's duty as protector of the Main members. (The truth was that Neji and Hiashi wanted to protect Hinata from Jiraiya's apprentice)

"Have a good rest, tomorrow we return to Konoha", said Minato to everyone.

"Have a good night, Naru-chan", said Kushina while she kissed Naruto's forehead.

Another boy of Naruto's age would have complained to his mother for that display of affection before other people but Naruto, who lived as an orphan most his life, didn't care at all.

Haku, Sasuke and Lee looked at them with a glint of envy, they also wouldn't mind to have a mother who wished them a good night.

Then, to everybody's surprise, Minato took Kushina on his arms bridal style and headed to their room.

Naruto looked stranged at the other's reaction.

"What's going on? Why do you look at them so stranged? They told me that this is the way a guy escorts the woman he loves to bed", he said.

All the females awed at Naruto's words.

_"He takes her to bed in bridal style all nights? Minato-dono is so romantic...",_ they thought.

_"Crap, if the thing with the hair drying was not enough now they will tell Yugao and other women about this and soon all men in Konoha will have to do the same as Minato-san to show our women that we love them",_ thought Hayate annoyed.

However the surprise of Minato taking Kushina on his arms was nothing compared to the surprise they had when Naruto proceeded to do the same with Hinata.

"Eeeep!", said a very blushing Hinata.

"What the Hell are you doing?", asked an angry Hiashi.

"I'm just escorting Hinata-chan to her room", responded Naruto like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"This way of 'escorting' is only allowed for married couples!", exclaimed Hiashi.

"He is right, Naruto. It is not proper for you escort Hinata to her room this way yet", said Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry, Hiashi-san", said Naruto while he put back Hinata, "Can I at least give her a good night kiss?"

Hiashi was about to tell Naruto to forget about it but the pleading look on Hinata's eyes was too much for him.

_"Damn it, when did she learn that trick?",_ he thought.

"Fine, but only one kiss", he said.

Naruto nodded and kissed Hinata.

"Hey! I was refering to a kiss on the cheek, not on the lips!", exclaimed Hiashi.

**AT OTHER PLACE**

Trust is very rare in secretive organizations, specially if that organization was formed by S class criminals like Akatsuki's case.

By other way, secrets are very frequent. Som secrets can't be shared with all the members of the organization, those secrets were only trusted to the members of an inner circle within the organization.

In the original time line Akatsuki's inner circle was formed by Pain, Konan, Zetsu and Madara. They were the only ones, besides Itachi, who knew that Tobi was in reality Madara Uchiha and the true leader of Akatsuki and the reason to gather the bijuus.

In this time line Madara created another inner circle, this time formed by Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and himself. An inner circle where the members were told about the time travel, the truth about Arashi's identity and the original time line. While Madara had no doubts about Zetsu and Kisame's loyalty, he was a bit hesitant about telling Kakuzu. The pseudo inmortal's main loyalty was to money, not to him.

At the end he decided to tell Kakuzu after realizing how much they shared in common. Both of them were the oldest ninjas alive. Both of them were withnesses of the creation of the Ninja Villages, the Great and the lesser ones. Both of them fell in disgrace after being defeated by Hashirama Senju.

Kakuzu's reaction was what he expected, much to his amusement.

"So that means that the bounty on the Yondaime Hokage will be reestablished at the time he decides to show his face again. I really hope that it would stack with the one he already has as Arashi Uzumaki, his head will be priceless...", were his words.

The new inner circle was having a meeting were they talked about the events on Snow Country.

"So we already have the Sanbi and the Rokubi... I have a question, Madara-san. Why you decided to unleash the Sanbi? I understand it in the case of the Rokubi because that Utakata guy would refuse to give it to us but Yagura was under your control. wouldn't have been easier to bring him here to extract the Sanbi?", asked Kisame.

Madara looked at him and smiled under his mask.

"It has a very simple reason, remember when I told you that in the original time line we had to postpone our plan for three years although we already captured two bijuus?", he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"That is something that I could never understand...", said Kakuzu, "Why the interruption of the hunt for three years when we already started it? According to what you said, the Kyuubi brat trained with Jiraiya during that time in order to prepare himself to face us and the Shukaku boy became the Kazekage and got the support of his village. That time skip makes no sense"

"That's right...", said Zetsu's black half, "... when Itachi and Kisame failed to retrieve the Kyuubi boy when he was looking for Tsunade they warned him and his allies about our plans. Why we didn't come keep trying to capture him after that instead of waiting three years?"

Zetsu didn't seem to notice the glare that Kisame was sending him for refering the failure although the most probable thing was that he ignored it.

Madara spoke.

"The reason we had to postpone our plan was Mei and Kiri's rebel forces fault", he said.

"The woman who later would become Godaime Mizukage?", asked Kisame.

Madara nodded.

"Yes, that woman... It started after Zabuza died after facing the team that included the Kyuubi brat. His death while fighting a tyrant like Gatou served as inspiration for the rebellion propagandists and turned them even more obstinated. At the end they managed to ambush Yagura and Mei revealed herself as one of the rebel leaders. They killed Yagura. In order to get into power easily they started the rumour that Yagura died consumed by his beast's power and not by their hand. Due to Yagura's seal being intact, the Sanbi died with him when he died. For that reason we had to wait three years until the Sanbi reformed itself", said Madara.

"Then why we didn't capture the other bijuus during that time? We already had two", asked Zetsu's white half.

"True, but if we captured the remaining bijuu the major villages would have joined against us and we were not ready to face them yet, not if we had to resist for three years until we had the chance to capture the Sanbi again. It doesn't mean that I stayed with my arms crossed during that time, I used the two captured bijuus to start our White Zetsu Army. True, the production was not as fast as it should have been if we had more beasts but after those three years we had more than 50000 that turned quickly into 100000 once we captured more beasts", said Madara.

The other men nodded in agreement. Madara's reasons to interrupt the operation for three years made sense.

"What are we going to do now? Are we going to wait until we have a decent number of Zetsus to face the villages or are we going to keep with the bijuu hunt?", asked Kakuzu.

"We won't give time to our enemies to prepare themselves against us. During the three years that the Kyuubi brat spent with Jiraiya he got the basis that let him create in a few days the S class jutsu that defeated your future self and to surpass Jiraiya in the Sage Arts also in a short amount of time. With both Minato and Jiraiya training him, the Naruto of this time line can be easily considered high chuunin level. I can't imagine how strong he could become if we let them train him for three more years. No, this time there won't be a time skip, we will make our move soon, very soon...", said Madara.

_"I hope that Minato and co will like the little surprise that awaits for them once they return to Konoha, that time that I spent at Iwa won't be in vain"_, he thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

One of the good things of fanfiction is that writers can explain the gaps and unknown reasons behind to what happened in the original story.

It always bothered me why Akatsuki decided to interrupt their plans for three years when they already had two bijuus captured and tried to do the same with Naruto after the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**OMAKE: BED TIME**

Kurenai and Shizune were having trouble to sleep.

It happened that their room was next to Minato and Kushina and although the couple placed some sound supressing seals in their room, the women still could feel the activity coming from the Uzumaki's room.

Kurenai got up.

"That's enough, I can't stand it anymore", she said while she headed to the door.

"Kurenai, don't do it! You must let them be, they are in their perfect right", said Shizune.

"I never said that I wanted to interrupt anything", responded Kurenai while she headed to the room that was shared by Kakashi and Asuma.

Shizune looked dumbfounded how she got into the room and seconds later pushed another dumbfounded Kakashi away.

The last thing Shizune saw before Kurenai closed the door was Asuma's surprised face.

The copy nin and Tsunade stood for a few seconds on the corridor trying to asume what had happened.

"And now where I will sleep?", asked Kakashi.

"I-I can share my room with you if you don't mind", said Shizune, giving thanks that the darkness was covering the blush that was appearing on her face.

"Thank you very much, Shizune-chan", said Kakashi while they headed to Shizune's room.

"A-Ano, Kakashi...", whispered Shizune.

"Yes, Shizune-chan?", asked Kakashi.

"I never told you to share the same bed...", she said.

"Oh, sorry", said Kakashi while he began to get up.

"Where are you going? I never told you to leave either", she said.

Everyone had a good night, minus Neji and Hiashi, who kept awake just in case Naruto decided to show more affection to Hinata.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	110. An unexpected surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/14/2011.

Sorry for the late update. Somebody stole the bag where I had several important documents and items like my DS and mobile phone. I spend last days nullifying the documents, renovating them and all that stuff. Now I understand what PSN users have been feeling these days.

* * *

The group of Konoha ninjas left the resort. The women looked specially cheerful, as the lucky men that slept with them. Everyone was rested minus Hiashi and Neji, who barely slept because their self-imposed duty to watch over Hinata and Naruto and Lee, who looked a bit bruised.

Hayate explained to Sasuke that sometimes they sparred when they sleep and for that reason he didn't want to share room with any of them.

The travel back to Konoha was short and uneventful. Thanks to Minato's technique they teleported to one of his hidden seals near Konoha, making the equivalent of several travel days in a few seconds.

"I-Incredible... W-Were almost in Konoha... This is the reason because the Hand of Death can do so many high ranking missions and still have time to train us, the rookie genins, because you don't have to waste time travelling from a place to another isn't it?", asked Sakura.

Arashi nodded.

"Yes, I can teleport my team to any place where I placed a seal, I have several of them placed on strategic places among all the Elemental Countries. Now I suppose that you understand why you shouldn't tell about this to anyone, this is a S class secret, a very important one. You could imagine the havok that could cause if other villages find out that Konoha can deploy ninja teams within their territories in an instant, it could cause another Ninja War. The punishment for revealing it is dead", he said.

All genins nodded, aware of the consequences.

_"I'm almost sure that this is a technique from the Yondaime Hokage. Mom used to tell me about him. With a jutsu like that I'm not surprised that the Godaime and the Sandaime have Arashi-san in such a high regard",_ thought Sasuke.

The group arrived at Konoha's gates.

_"It is strange to see Jiraiya's face at your side instead of Tsunade's, I still didn't get used to it"_, commented Kushina.

_"What surprises me is the order of the faces. I used to think that I would succeed a Yondaime Jiraiya as Hokage and become Godaime, not the other way",_ said Minato.

_"Yes, I can still remember your reaction when the Sandaime told you that you would be the next Hokage"_, said Kushina.

Their small chat was interrupted by a female ANBU who appeared before them.

"Welcome back to Konoha, we have been waiting for your return. Please acompany me to see Hokage-sama. He is currently in a meeting with the jonins and clan heads concerning the events of your last mission. The genin minus Naruto are not required", she said.

The older ninjas nodded and dismissed the genins.

_"It must be something really serious if the jonins are in the meeting, although it shouldn't be surprising considering that the Mizukage and another jinchuuriki died during the mission. I still can remember how shocked they were when Jiraiya summoned them for a meeting after his proclamation as Hokage and revealed that Madara was the one behind the Kyuubi attack. Many of them felt bad for distrusting the Uchiha Clan thinking that they were the responsibles of the attack",_ thought Minato.

During their way towards the Hokage Tower they noticed the stranged looks that several ninjas were sending to the Uzumakis. They were not the hateful glares that Naruto had to cope when he was younger, those looks were more related to curiosity or confussion than fear or hate.

When they arrived they saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, the Clan Heads and several jonin ninjas but before they could say anything the group was boarded by a group of men dressed as scholars, they recognized Shisio Amui, the historian/tailor who reminded of Orochimaru among them.

"Aahh... Finally you arrived. Did you bring the document? Do you have it with you?", he asked.

"The document? How do you know about it?", asked Arashi.

"I told them...", intervened Jiraiya, "... when the clan heads heard about the document they hired this group of historians and scholars to analyze it and confirm it's authenticity. They even brought documents from the same time to contrast it with them"

"I never imagined that it could cause such turmoil", said Arashi while he handed the document to Shisio, who took it with extreme care and left the room accompanied by the other scholars.

"Not everybody is so careless about his ancestry, Uzumaki-san", said the representative of the Kurama Clan.

"We prefer to focus on the future generations. What is the reason for this meeting? I doubt that you made came us all just to deliver those old papers. You want to hear about the events at Snow Country from us don't you?", asked Kushina.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, although Hokage-dono told us what happened we want to hear your version of those events, specially considering the version that is circulating at other villages", said Shikaku.

"What does it say?", asked Hiashi.

"According to our spy networks, other villages believe that Arashi Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki attacked the Yondaime Mizukage and killed him, with Naruto being the one who delivered the killing blow", said the Nara.

"What? They think that we killed him? It was Madara! He destroyed the Mizukage's seal unleashing the Sanbi and killing him!", protested Naruto.

"Yes, the Hokage told us, so the responsible was Madara. Is him the same Uchiha Madara who founded Konoha alongside the Hashirama Senju?", asked a jonin.

"Yes, he is, although I shouldn't refer to him as an Uchiha, he was banished from the clan after all", remarked the Sarutobi.

The jonins began to murmure among them.

"He is really alive?"

"How can it be possible?"

"Calm down everyone. That man is really Madara. My sources confirmed his identity, he is also the real leader of Akatsuki", said Jiraiya.

"Isn't that the group of missing nins that hosts Itachi Uchiha and formerly did the same with Orochimaru?", asked Inoichi.

"The same ones", confirmed Hiashi.

"What about the bijuus? Is it true that he escaped with them and tried to capture with ours?", asked Aoba refering to the Kyuubi.

"It is true, Madara now has the Sanbi and the Rokubi. Luckily Naruto could keep Konoha's bijuu away from his hands", said Kakashi.

Some of the eldest ninjas looked at Naruto with a newfound respect, although they were children at the times of Hashirama and Madara they still remembered how terrible could be the renegade Uchiha and the terror he caused when he got control of the Kyuubi.

"We already know who is the enemy, what I want to know is why other villages believe that story about us killing the Mizukage", said Kushina.

Shikaku handed them a book.

"This is a copy of Iwa's latest Bingo Book, it has a section dedicated to the Uzumaki family", he said.

"Me too?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, you are included in the book", said Jiraiya.

"Yes! I'm awesome! I can't wait until Sasuke finds out!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, Sasuke also appears in the book, after all he killed Raiga, one of the Swordsmen of the Mist", pointed Shikaku.

"Those fools were unworthy of calling themselves Swordsmen of the Mist, I just hope that Mangetsu and the others are teaching them to not dishonor their names in the Other World", said Zabuza.

"That reminds me that one of our teams found a boy with the power to turn himself into water who claims to be Mangetsu's younger brother. He said that he wants to join Konoha under the condition that you teach him swordsmanship, Zabuza. We also need you to verify his identiry", said Jiraiya.

"So that brat Suigetsu is here? I'll better go to see him before he begins to bring havok", said Zabuza.

"I will lead you to him", said one of the jonins.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his family were reading the bingo book.

_Name: Kushina Uzumaki._

_Affiliation: Konoha._

_Rank: Jonin._

_Sex: Female._

_Age: About her late thirties but she appears to be in her middle twenties._

_Estimated threat level: About A+ class or S class._

_Notable aliasses: The Crimson Death, The Red-Hot Habanero, Tomato._

_Married to Arashi Uzumaki and mother of Naruto Uzumaki (see their respective profiles). Current Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan and member of the elite squad known as the Hand of Death. A very dangerous kunoichi, one of the few with kage level chakra reserves, powerful ninjutsu, the ability to use her hair as a weapon. Her skill in fuinjutsu is unknown but it is stimated to be extremely high if be take in consideration that she is one of the last remnants of Uzushiogakure and the current Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan._

_It is also confirmed that she can use her chakra to create chains powerful enough to subdue bijuus, a trait that confirms the bonds that her clan had with the Senju. It could explain why her family and her could kill the Yondaime Mizukage and the Rokubi jinchuuriki._

_It is not recomended to engage combat with her unless necessary._

_As final note, it looks like that she had a relationship with Minato Namikaze (aka The Yellow Flash, aka the Yondaime Hokage) before she married Arashi Kazama, who took her family name._

"How they find out about Red-Hot Habanero and Tomato?", exclaimed an enraged Kushina.

"So you were the Red-Hot Habanero? I thought that it was a myth to scare rookie students", commented Aoba before receiving a killing glare from Kushina.

They began to read Arashi's profile.

_Name: Arashi Uzumaki._

_Affiliation: Konoha._

_Rank: Jonin._

_Sex: Male._

_Age: About his thirties._

_Estimated threat level: S class._

_Notable aliasses: The Black Angel._

_Married to Kushina Uzumaki and father of Naruto Uzumaki (see their respective profiles). Consort of the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan and leader of the elite squad known as the Hand of Death. A ninja with kage level chakra reserves and powerful and unusual jutsus like his ability to fly (only surpassed by the Sandaime Tsuchikage) or his Fuuton Bunshins. His skill in fuinjutsu is said to be comparable or even superior to the Yellow Flash. He is also the bearer of a bloodlimit that lets him heal several times faster than a normal human with the bonus of not leaving any sequels of the wounds like scars._

_There is little info about this man. It looks like that he was a ghost ninja specialized on A and S class missions under the Yondaime Hokage's direct command._

_It is confirmed that he assisted the Yondaime Hokage (aka the Yellow Flash) to defeat the Kyuubi with the Hokage dying, he is also one of witnesses of the Yondaime Kazekage's death, one of the main responsibles of the Yondaime Mizukage's death, fought the Yondaime Raikage's brother (another jinchuuriki). Because all this information, his power level and his previous status as ghost ninja Arashi Uzumaki is now considered the main suspect of the Yondaime Tsuchikage's death._

_It is not recommended to engage combat with him._

Minato looked at the book furious.

"What the...? They are practically blaming me for the deaths of almost all yondaimes! I just happened to be around when they died. The only one who actually died at my hands was the Yondaime Tsuchikage", he said.

_"Well, I'm also responsible for my own death but sacrificing one self's hardly counts as killing"_, he thought.

Then Minato it was when Minato realized that he admited that he killed the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

The jonins were looking at him perplexed while Jiraiya slapped his forehead.

_"You may be a real genious most the time, Minato, but sometimes you can be really stupid",_ he thought.

"The Yondaime Tsuchikage? I thought that Iwa was still ruled by the Sandaime Tsuchikage, that Onoki old man", commented Naruto.

"The Yondaime Tsuchikage was elected by Iwa's council just after the war ended. Onoki got very ill and Iwas's council chose a man loved Seiya Basara to act as temporary Tsuchikage. He was a very powerful Iwa jonin who was resentful by the result of the war and wanted to start another one to avenge Iwa. The Yondaime Hokage came to the conclusion that this man was threat for peace and sent me to kill him. I made it appear that killed himself while experimenting with a forbidden jutsu, then Onoki got better and retook his possition as Tsuchikage. Luckily he didn't like Seiya at all and decided to not order a more depth research", explained Arashi.

"Nevermind", said Jiraiya, "I declare Arashi's implication in the Yondaime Tsuchikage's death a S class secret with the punishment of death. Konoha will deny any implication in that death, you know what could happen if they find out, no one here wants another Great Shinobi War"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's see what they say in my profile!", exclaimed an excited Naruto.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki._

_Affiliation: Konoha._

_Rank: Genin._

_Sex: Male._

_Age: In his early teens._

_Estimated threat level: Between B and B+ class._

_Notable aliasses: The Prince of Konoha._

_Son of Arashi Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki (see their respective profiles), he is the current heir of the Uzumaki Clan and one of the 'Konoha 15', a graduation class formed mainly by heirs of some of Konoha's most renowned clans. Although he is still a fresh genin, he posseses kage level chakra reserves jonin level jutsus and advanced training in fuinjutsu._

_Despite his young age this Konoha genin has proved to be a surprisingly dangerous opponent. It is confirmed that before he graduated at the Academy he killed Mist's Demon Brothers, defeated a team of Rain nins and fought against the Ichibi helped by some of his classmates. At the time he graduated he managed to defeat the Stupid Brothers and recently he defeated one of the Swordsmen of the Mist helped by his team mate Hyuuga Hinata (see her profile). He fought against the Yondaimed Mizukage along with his parents and he is suspected to be the one who delivered the final blow._

_Because his heritage and the fact that he has been chosed by the Godaime Hokage to be his apprentice (see Jiraiya's profile) it is suspected that he is being trained to be a future Hokage, hence the alias to denominate him._

_It is not recommended to not engage combat with him if you are below high chuunin level. If it is not your case it is recommended to terminate him at any cost if possible._

_As final note and curiosity, this boy, whose mother had a previous relationship with Minato Namikaze (the Yondaime Hokage) as a surprising resemblance to him._

"Wow! Iwa is afraid of my awesomeness! I have to show this book to my friends, it also has profiles for Hinata-chan, Sasuke, Haku and Neji", thought a happy Naruto unaware of the huge killer intent that was coming from his mother.

"HOW THEY DARE?", exclaimed Kushina grabbing the book while her hair began to move resembling the Kyuubi's tails, "THOSE BASTARDS ARE INSINUATING THAT I CHEATED MY HUSBAND! WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS PIECE OF CRAP?"

"The Red-Hot Habanero is back! I'm scared! Where's my Mommy?", thought a jonin who happened to be one of those kids who called Kushina Tomato.

"N-Nobody here questions your loyalty to your husband, Kushina-san...", said Shikaku, "The blood tests that Arashi made when he returned to Konoha and the blood limit that Naruto shares with him don't let any doubt about his parentage"

Kushina seemed to calm down a little at Shikaku's words.

Minato for his part was more concerned about Naruto's new status as prefered target for Iwa.

"Who wrote that? Now half Iwa will want my son's head. That 'Prince of Konoha' nickname only helps to motivate them even more", he said.

"Well, I actually like the nickname, it implies that I will become Konoha's next king, the Hokage", thought Naruto.

"It was written by the current Tsuchikage", said Inoichi.

"Onoki? Why would he do that?", asked Arashi.

"Onoki is no longer the Tsuchikage", said Jiraiya, "He resigned his position last week and nominated Muta Basara as Godaime Tsuchikage"

"Muta Basara? Is he related to Seiya Basara, the Yondaime Tsuchikage?", asked Arashi.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, he is Seiya's younger brother. He was just a regular jonin until several months ago when he began to show a great progress in his skill to the point that he was able to rival the Tsuchikage and his brother. We suppose that Onoki decided to give him the Tsuchikage seat because he finally found somebody able to replace him. I think that he wanted vengeance for his brother's death and found out that you were the man with the better chances of being Seiya's killer", said Jiraiya.

"However it doesn't explain how he got that info or how he got strong enough to being selected as Tsuchikage", thought Tsunade, "... In the original time line Muta died during Naruto a Jiraiya-kun's training trip, killed by Kakashi during a mission where Muta was on the opposite side. Kakashi told that Muta was strong for a jonin but not enough to be considered kage level"

"Let's take some things in consideration", said Jiraiya, "First of all we will deny any implication Arashi in the death of the Yondaime Tsuchikage. Second, we will have to claim that the Yondaime Mizukage and the Rokubi jinchuuriki were not killed by the Uzumakis and more important, that Konoha doesn't have the Sanbi and the Rokubi. It won't be a problem to convince Suna but other villages won't be so easy. This meeting is finished"

"Wait a moment, there is something something that I want to clarify before we leave. Something concerning Arashi Uzumaki...", said Shikaku.

Everyone looked at Shikaku.

As Konoha's Jonin Commander, Shikaku was considered the most intelligent man of Konoha and one of the most respected ninjas. Usually he kept his mouth close during this meetings but when he had something to say, everyone shut up and listened to him.

Arashi got in front of Shikaku.

"What do you want to know, Nara-san?", he asked.

"I will be point-blank because beating around is, as my son would say, 'too troublesome'. Although I know that many of the things that Iwa said are bullshit they made some good points, specially about Naruto and his similarities with one of the Yondaimes. I'm very ashamed to not noticing it before...", said Shikaku.

Arashi filled the room with killer intent.

"What are you insinuating, Nara?", asked Arashi.

Shikaku almost fainted but he managed to keep his cool.

"You misunderstood me, Uzumaki-san. I have no doubts about your parentage, the proofs can not be doubted, the same way that we can't doubt about the similarities between the Yondaime and Naruto or more concrete, the similarities between Yondaime and yourself... Or, as the Nidaime Hokage proved with his jutsu and the Sandaime Kazekage with his return the fact that people can be back from the dead..."

Arashi realized it.

_"He found out..",_ he thought.

Shikaku looked at his eyes.

"What I want to know... Are you the Yondaime Hokage?", he asked.

Arashi stood there for a few seconds and spoke.

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage is dead, he died when Konoha refussed to follow his last will and the Sandaime had no choice but to proclaim a certain law...", he said.

Before anybody could say anything he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at Kushina and Naruto's side.

Everyone except those who already knew the truth were frozen on the spot.

"It can't be..."

"Oh, crap..."

"How I couldn't realize it sooner...?"

Arashi looked at other ninjas.

"... All that you have to know is that I'm stronger than the Yondaime Hokage ever was and that Konoha has my loyalty... as long as Konoha keeps my family's loyalty", he said before disappearing with his family.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, the jonins and clan heads began to freak out and looked at Jiraiya looking for answers.

"If you are worth of your possition you wouldn't have to guess anything. He is a man who, after making the ultimate sacrifice, was betrayed by his village. You should be grateful that his son loves this village more than he ever did because it is the only thing that prevented him to become Konoha's worst nightmare", said Jiraiya.

Everyone understood Jiraiya's words, nobody dared to say anything, they were too ashamed.

Jiraiya looked at them.

"I suppose that there's no need to tell it but the truth behind Arashi's mask is another S class secret, it's up to him to decide when he will reveal it to the public... if he ever does. Now yes, this meeting is over"

**LATER**

When Hiashi got out from the building he found Hinata and Neji waiting for him.

"What happened Tou-san? You look tensed", she asked.

"It is a long story, I will explain during our way home", he said.

Hiashi told them about the new entries, at Iwa's Bingo Book, the new Tsuchikage and the jonins and Clan Heads finding out about Arashi's true identity.

_"I hope that Minato-Tousan is fine...",_ thought Hinata.

At their arrival they were greeted by Kyoko and Hanabi who tackled Hinata and embraced her.

"Nee-chan! Tou-san! Neji-nisan! You are back! How was your mission at Snow Country? Is it true that you will appear in a movie? Tell me, tell me", she asked.

They smiled at the little girl's antics. A Branch member headed to them.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama. The elders want to talk to you about the last events", he said.

_"What do they want?",_ thought Hiashi, _"... it must be about what happened at Snow Country, I remarked the Hyuuga jonins about the need to not talk about Minato's real identity, those fosils can't know about it"_

The elders were specially cheerful, at least as cheerful as old Hyuugas could be.

"Ah, Hinata, we were talking about your acomplishements during your last mission...", said one of them.

"Not only you managed to escape from a kage with the power of a bijuu but later you defeated one of the Swordsmen of the Mist and it was confirmed that you were crucial to end the battle against Mist forces", said Lady Miho.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong. The escape from the Mizukage was mainly Naruto's work and defeating the Swordsman was something that we did together", explained Hinata.

"You are very modest Hinata, you have been included in Iwa's Bingo Book after all. Talking about Uzumaki-san, we heard that you already managed to seduce him, very good job, specially now that his popularity will rise since other villages will consider him the closest thing Konoha has to a prince", explained Lady Miho.

_"T-The Plan! I-I completely forgot about it...",_ thought a shocked Hinata, _"W-What I should do?"_

Just at that moment another Branch member appeared.

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is at the hall asking for an audience with you", he said.

"What does he want?", asked Hiashi.

"He said that he came to ask for your permission to court your daughter", responded the branch member.

"I see, tell him that I we will meet at my office in ten minutes", he said.

"Yes sir"

"Oh, something else. Bring the Hyuuga Family Sword there", said Hiashi.

* * *

To be continued...

... right now.

* * *

**OMAKE: THE RULES TO DATE HINATA HYUUGA**

Naruto was feeling a bit nervous.

He was dressed in a very formal ninja suit, one of those used more for ceremonial purposes than for real missions and brought several documents about his lineage and family possesions.

He couldn't understand why old families gave such importance to those thing. Humans were not dogs, they shouldn't need to show the pedigree like they were dogs to have their relationships approved. The certificates about his family's possesions made a little more sense because it proved that he was not interested in the Hyuuga's fortune but only a little.

Hiashi got into the room.

"Uzumaki-san", he said.

"Hyuuga-san...", responded Naruto reminding the protocol and not calling him by his name.

"... As you know I came here..."

"... to ask for my permission to court my daughter, I know", said Hiashi while he began to clean a beautiful blade.

_"It must be the Hyuuga Family Sword. Hinata-chan told me that it was gift from an ancient emperor to the Hyuuga Clan several generations before Konoha was founded",_ thought Naruto.

He decided to keep with the reason he was there.

"Following the traditional procedures, I brought a copy of my family tree to prove my lineage and several certificates proving that my family is solvent, that we are not some golddiggers", he said.

Hiashi send a brief look to the documents and resumed his work with the blade.

He stood cleaning the blade for several seconds until he finally spoke.

"All, right you have my persmission to date my daughter", he said.

"What? It is already done? We could have made this at Snow Country, there was no need to such ceremony and bringing some papers that you didn't bother to read", protested Naruto.

Hiashi smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to see if you were eager to have some uneasy time to be with my daughter. Besides, the Hyuuga Clan has to keep forms"

Naruto's annoyance didn't last very long.

"Ok, now that I have your permission I will take Hinata-chan on our first date, see ya!", said happily while he headed to the door.

"Not so fast", said Hiashi leaning the sword on Naruto's shoulder, "... before you begin to date Hinata there are some rules that you have to follow"

"Rules?", asked Naruto.

"These rules", said Hiashi.

_1.- The first rule is simple: If you use your hands on my daughter I'll use my family sword on your hands._

_2.- If you make my daughter cry I will make you cry. Did I ever tell you that I was Morino Ibiki's jonin sensei?_

_3.- I suppose that you were told about those kunoichis who can use sex to kill with different ways like poisonous lipstick or exotic handgrips. My daughter is one of those kunoichis and I AM THE WAY._

_4.- If she is not home at the agreed time I will assume that an enemy ninja is impersonating you and trying to kidnap her. In that case I will send squads of my strongest clansmen with orders to kill the impersonator._

_5.- Don't complain if you have to wait for her. Girls have different perspective about how time passes, specially when they are putting make up and choosing their clothes. If you are bored you could read this books about the joys of chastity. _

_6.- Talking about the last rule, if my daughter asks you to come to her room to ask you what dress she should choose, your election will be the one that exposes the less skin and the less fit possible... Forget about that, you won't get near my daughter's room at all!_

_7.- Your dates must be in crowded public places, also places with very soft furnitures like sofas and beds are to be avoided. If you decide to take her to the cinema anything based on your sensei's books or similar is strictly forbidden._

_8.- In what concerns you, my daughter is the only girl in the Universe, you will systematically ignore the existence of others. If one of them talks to you, you will talk to her in the most formal and neutral tone possible, the most you ressemble an Aburame, the better._

_9.- I know that we live in times where women are accepted as men's equals but we Hyuugas still live in the past concerning the interactions between both sexes. In other words, you are the one who will pay the bills at your dates._

_10.- I know that you are interested to see what is behind my daughter's clothes, you are a young man after all and I accept it. For that reason I expect that you accept my interest to see what is behind your skin. Let's make a deal, you won't try to undress my girl and I won't try to skin you._

Naruto gulped, he never imagined that dating the daughter of a ninja could be so dangerous. No wonder than most male ninjas prefered to marry civilian women...

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	111. A revelation and a competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/10/2011.

Thank you very much to all my readers. Your support to this story made it surpass the 4000 reviews mark. I will work too keep this story worth of such support.

I also want ask the anonymous reviewers to login if you have questions about the fic, I won't respond your questions in the new chapters because half the chapter would be filled with review replies.

If you want to know why there were not updates last weeks it was mainly because I had several exams and spent my free time reading fics by request.

* * *

A man was walking through Konoha's streets towards his home, ignoring the looks that people was giving him. That man was Momochi Zabuza, the former Demon of the Mist, now a Konoha jonin part of the Hand of Death squad.

He has been spending the last two hours testing the swordmanship skills of Suigetsu, the younger brother of his deceased team mate Mangetsu.

To Zabuza's surprise Suigetsu happened to be as good as his older brother with their power to turn themselves into water. That gave Suigetsu the same talent for kenjutsu as Mangetsu, the ability to adapt his body to different sword styles and weapons. That was one of the reasons because Mangetsu could master all the Swords of the Mist, he could transform his body to be nimble like Kushimaru to handle Nuibari or bulk like Jinin to handle Kabutowari. The other reason was the extremely high water affinity that let the brothers channel water chakra through the blades pretty easily.

At the end Zabuza agreed to instruct Suigetsu in kenjutsu with the condition to pledge loyalty to Konoha by Jiraiya's request. To Zabuza's surprise Suigetsu didn't mind to join Konoha.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tell me, brat. Why do you want to become a ninja of this village? I remember that back in Mist you were not interested at all to be a Mist ninja", asked Zabuza.

"This is not Mist, Old Man, I don't have any interest to be the whipped dog of a village where people hates those who are blessed with special abilities... And I was right, after Ni-san's death I had to flee from the village to save my life. After that I wandered through the countries looking for you but that snake freak caught me", said Suigetsu while he took a sip of water.

"You are talking about Orochimaru", said Zabuza.

Suigetsu nodded.

"Yes, that guy. He handed me to that Amachi guy who began to experiment on me trying to find out how my powers worked and..."

"I'm not interested about your experience as guinea pig, I want to know why you want to join Konoha", interrupted Zabuza.

"Oh yes. After some days at this village I found out that, unlike Mist, Konoha values very much special powers like mine. Besides, Konoha now has more Mist's Swords than Mist itself. If a new generation of the Seven Swordsmen is bound to appear it will happen in this village, not in Mist", said Suigetsu.

"So the truth is that you want to reform the Seven Swordsmen", said Zabuza.

"Yes, you already proved that those fools who received the Swords were not worth of them", said Suigetsu.

"And you think that you are?", asked Zabuza.

"Of course I am! Just give me one of the Swords that your group got and I will show you everyone a true swordsman!", exclaimed Suigetsu.

"I will see what I can do. We already have candidates to wield most the swords we brought but with your position as the brother of one of the Swordsmen you have a good chance to get one, it can help to vouch Konoha's possesion of the Swords", explained Zabuza.

"That will be the best decission. By the way, I noticed that your disciple Haku is called by your family name. Does it mean that you already told him that you are his true father?", asked Suigetsu with a sly smile.

In less than a second the boy found himself impalled by Zabuza's sword. The blade didn't hurt him because his water like nature but to his horror he noticed that his body was begining to turn into ice.

"HOW-DO-YOU-KNOW?", asked Zabuza in a cold tone while emiting killing intent.

If Suigetsu didn't was too used to life or death situations he would have fainted from the killing intent.

"M-My brother knew about the affair that you had with a women related with the Yukina Clan, you told him. When one day you appeared with a boy found on the streets that casually had their bloodlimit he didn't have to think too much to realize that he could be more than a tool", said Suigetsu.

With a swift swing Zabuza removed the sword from Suigetsu half frozen body.

"You won't tell anybody about that, specially Haku. I will be the one who decides if Haku should know about our parentage", said Zabuza.

Suigetsu nodded.

"Very well", said Zabuza, "... I will meet you tomorrow at 7:00 am to start your training, remember to bring several water bottles, you will need them", said Zabuza while he left.

_"I-I thought that life in Konoha softened him but he is still as blood thirsty as ever, he just learned to hide it better"_, thought Suigetsu while he did his best to melt the ice.

**END FLASHBACK**

On his way home Zabuza thought about the changes that Haku and him experimented on their lives since they joined Konoha.

At first people was afraid of him and distrusted him, it was not a surprise considering that he was a missing ninja from Mist. The surprise came after word spread about his accomplishments during his missions with the Hand of Death, specially after the mission at Snow Country where he fought against his former village, proving his loyalty to Konoha. Now most Konoha inhabitants treated him with respect and some of the younger ninjas even with admiration. True, there was still people wary of him but it was nothing compared to the treatment he got in Mist.

_"At first I thought that Minato was an idealistic fool when I found out that he really hoped that Konoha would have treated his son as a hero, but after seeing how trustful they are after I proved myself I see that his hopes were not unfounded",_ thought.

However Haku fared much better. If someone like Zabuza was accepted by the village, someone like Haku was welcome with open arms. With his bloodlimit, his kind nature, his looks, his talent as a ninja and being a distant relative of the Nidaime obviously he barely had to do anything to be accepted.

Zabuza chuckled when he reminded the faces of the girls who asked dates to Haku when they found out that he was his father and how they reacted when he warned them to not take advantage of his 'precious son'. Almost none of them asked for a date again but it didn't decrease Haku's popularity at all.

Zabuza didn't need to ask Haku if he was happy at Konoha, the smile he had everyday was enough to tell. Now he was part of a village who accepted his power, was in a team with people of his age and he was becoming one of the most promising medic nins for the following years.

Zabuza no longer considered Haku a tool, now he saw him as his son and for that reason he knew that he had to tell him the truth.

_"Stupid Konoha and their stupid Will of Fire, they infected me with their ideals"_, thought.

He arrived at his home, Naruto's former apartment, it was not the best home at Konoha but enough for two persons, specially if they were used to the harsh life of missing nins.

_"Now that we don't have to give most our income to Mist's Resistance perhaps we could move to a bigger place",_ thought.

He was greeted by a smiling Haku.

"Welcome home, Tou-... I mean Zabuza-sama. Did you test Suigetsu-kun's skills? Are you going to train him?", asked Haku.

Zabuza nodded while he took out his mask.

"Yes, he passed my test and will receive training from me. By the way, Tsunade talked in your favor and it looks like the Hokage will allow you to be the wielder of Nuibari", said Zabuza.

"Really? That's wonderful! Will you teach me to use it?", asked a very happy Haku.

"Of course, people will be stranged if they find out that I didn't teach my son how to handle a sword", said Zabuza.

Haku's mood drooped.

"True, they believe that we are related. They don't know that I killed my real father...", said Haku in a sad tone.

He noticed that Zabuza was looking at him with a very serious face.

"Actually, you could be the one who is wrong", said Zabuza.

"What do you mean, Zabuza-sama", asked Haku stranged.

Zabuza handed him a photo.

Haku gasped, it was a portrait of his mother and him. He recognized it as one of the few photos they had on his former home.

"T-That's Kaa-san... W-Why do you have a pic of us?", he asked.

"No there is no turn back, I have to tell him", thought Zabuza.

"Haku, do you really believe that it was a coincidence that the boy who I took under my care happened to have the Hyoton bloodlimit? I knew perfectly who you were when I found you. I also knew about what happened with your family", said Zabuza.

Haku looked at him at shock.

"So that is the reason you took me... A part of me always wondered why you chose a street urchin like me instead of a genin from Mist's Academy. How did you find out, Zabuza-sama?", asked Haku.

"Your bloodlimit actually was not the main reason I took you under my care. About your question, I had a talk with a surviving man at the ruins of your old home, in fact the owner of the house", said Zabuza with a serious face.  
"M-My father s-survived...?", babbled Haku.

"Yes, he explained me the reasons for killing your mother and trying to do the same with you...", said Zabuza.

Haku sit down, he couldn't stand on his feet anymore.

"T-The reasons? Why do you speak in plural? H-He killed Kaa-san because our bloodlimit...", said Haku.

Zabuza got at Haku's side and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The truth is that there is another reason that explains why he did what he did. He found out that his wife had an affair with another man, one that she actually loved, you are the result of that, he was not your real father...", said Zabuza.

Surprisingly Haku felt relieved at Zabuza's revelations.

"I-I didn't kill my father... The truth is that he never was my father but knowing that I didn't kill the man who raised me makes me feel better", thought.

"W-What happened with him...?", he asked.

"I killed him...", responded Zabuza in a cold tone, "... His execution lasted three days where all my attention was focused to make him learn the true meaning of pain. His agony was so terrible that I have no doubt that at time he arrived at Hell he probably felt like he was in the Paradise"

"W-Why you killed him that way?", asked Haku horrified.

"Because he killed the only woman I ever loved", responded Zabuza.

Haku paled.

"W-What?"

"I was the man who had an affair with your mother... Haku, what I'm trying to tell you is that I am your real father...", said Zabuza.

If there was a person at Konoha who could know what Haku was feeling at that moment, that person was Naruto. The sensation when you find out that you were related to the person who you look up.

"Y-You are m-my father...?", he babbled.

Zabuza nodded.

"Yes I am... and I would be very happy if you let me call you 'Son'... I know that I don't have the right to do so. I treated you as a tool, not as a son but..."

Zabuza couldn't finish to talk. Before he realized it he had Haku hugging him with tears on his eyes.

"T-Tou-san... Y-You are my Tou-san... I'm so happy...", said Haku.

Zabuza didn't say anything, he just hugged back his son.

To be continued...

* * *

**OMAKE: SUMMONING CONTEST, THE REMATCH.**

Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, the rest of their friends and their senseis were at a training ground at the outskirts of Konoha, trying again what summons were better.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, this time I will prove that turtles are the best summons! They are the most youthful creatures in existence!", exclaimed Lee.

"Toads are the best, they are the most verstatile ones", said Naruto.

"Humpf, say what you want, cats are the coolest ones, they have been allies of the Uchihas for generations for a reason", said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah?", asked Naruto, "Let's see if you can summon a cat able to beat this. Kuchiyose no..."

"Wait a minute", intervened Sai, "I think that the contest would be better if you try to make summons with specific purposes instead of a powerful creature, versatility is very important for a ninja. We could give the victory to the best of four tries"

The three summoners agreed with.

"Very well, what kind of purpose would be the first?", asked Naruto.

ROUND ONE: THE SEXIEST SUMMON

"Why don't you try to summon first a the most beautiful creature possible? We will vote which one is the best", proposed Kiba.

"I'll go first. Kuchiyose no Jutsu", said Naruto trying to summon a beautiful toad.

Before everybody, Gamariki, the closest thing that toads had to a drag queen appeared.

"Gamariki! You are the most beautiful toad!", asked Naruto perplexed.

"Surprised Naruto-chan? Beauty standards for toads are different than human's", said Gamariki while he blew a kiss to a scared Naruto.

The others didn't say anything.

_"I think that Naruto just lost this match",_ thought everyone.

"My turn, Kuchiyose no Jutsu", said Sasuke.

When the smoke dissipated, there was a blue haired girl with cat ears, tail and claws. She was almost naked.

"Hi, I'm Felicia. Why did you summon me?", she asked.

"Sasuke wins!", exclaimed Kiba.

"Agree!", said the rest of the and teachers.

The females only could look at them annoyed.

"What about me? I didn't summon anything yet...", protested Lee.

"Do you think that you can summon a turtle who looks better than her?", asked Naruto pointing a Felicia.

"No, I don't think, I'll better keep my chakra for next match", said Lee.

Winner of the first round: Sasuke.

ROUND TWO: THE BEST TEAM

"All right, I think that now you should try to summon a team. Weak creatures working together can defeat stronger enemies", proposed Kakashi.

This time the three boys decided to make their summonings at the same time.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", they exclaimed.

The results were... exotic...

Sasuke summoned a group composed of cat like humanoids, their leader, a guy with a short sword looked angrily at Kurenai.

"Mumm-Ra! Really you think that you can fool Lion-O, the Lord of the Thundercats? Regain your appearance of old mummy and send us back to our home!", exclaimed Lion-O.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-CALL-ME?", asked an angry Kurenai.

Meanwhile Naruto's summons were having a discussion with Lee's.

Naruto summoned a trio of human sized toads while Lee summoned four turtles with several weapons.

"You are no match for the Battle Toads! Unlike you we don't mind to give our opponents with weapons, we are the weapons!", said Zitz.

"You are just one of our Rip-Offs. We are the appeared in comics, TV series, movies and videogames, unlike you, who just appeared in games so hard that they didn't have sequels because most people still didn't finish them", said Michelangelo.

Winner of the second round: Lee.

ROUND THREE: THE MOST PATHETIC

"Why don't you try to summon the weakest creature possible?", asked Neji, "it would be a good way to show how much control you have"

The three summoners didn't look very sure but agreed.

Sasuke summoned a strange cat who was with it's tongue out, before it could say anything, a blue mouse with a red jacket appeared and killed it in a very gory way.

"Who was that cat?", asked one of the teachers.

"It was Scratchy...", said a dog with sunglasses, "... now if you excuse me, Poochie has a date with two chicks", said the dog while he left the place on a skateboard.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto summoned a toad dressed in a strange way.

Said toad was literally drowning itself in a puddle.

"Help me Fox!", exclaimed Slippy.

Lee just summoned a turtle upside down who couldn't get up.

At the end they couldn't decide which summon was the weakest.

Winner of third round: None.

ROUND FOUR: THE MOST TERRIBLE

"Why just you don't try to summon the most powerful one again?", proposed Shikamaru.

"Agree", said the boys.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", exclaimed Lee.

Lee summoned a giant turtle named Gamera that could fly when it hid it's head and limbs into its shell.

Everyone was impressed.

"It will be very hard to surpass", thought everybody.

Sasuke summoned a cat with thunderlike mark and a red cloak with a S symbol.

(Meanwhile, at one of the Pre-Crisis Earths of DC Universe)

_"What happened with Streaky, my supercat? He disappeared before my eyes!",_ thought Supergirl.

The cat happened to have flight, super-strength, super-vision, heat vision, invulnerability and super-speed.

Naruto gulped at the might of Lee and Sasuke's summons.

_"Damn, I'll have to summon a super toad if I want to have a chance to win. I'm the only one who didn't win a round yet",_ he thought.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!", he exclaimed pushing all his chakra into the jutsu.

A great smoke cloud as big as Gamabunta appeared in the area, everybody half expected to see a titanic size toad but when it dispelled they only saw a cat sized toad who had a strange hammer and a helmet with feathered wings.

The strange toad began to speak in an archaic accent.

**"WHAT IGNOMINY IS THIS? LOKI TURNED THE SON OF ODIN INTO A TOAD AGAIN? AND HE ALSO TELEPORTED ME TO STRANGE LAND TO FIGHT MONSTERS HOPING THAT I THEY WOULD KILL THE GOD OF THUNDER? I SAY THEE NAY! YE CREATURES, PREPARE TO FEEL THE MIGHT OF MJOLNIR! I AM THE CHAMPION OF ASGARD! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM- THOR!"**, exclaimed.

The following battle was the most epic one seen since Hanzo the Salamander and his summon fought Sarutobi's disciples and defeated them.

The victor was the strange toad, who left the place creating a dimensional vortex with his hammer.

Winner of the fourth round: Naruto.

ROUND FIVE: ...

There was no round five, after finding out how much it cost to repair the training ground Jiraiya decided to bane summoning competitions. Naruto, Lee and Sasuke decided to call it a draw. Unfortunately they couldn't summon again none of the strange creatures who appeared during the competition, no matter how much they tried.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	112. About sleepovers and dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/25/2011.

I have nothing to say.

* * *

Ino, Yakumo, TenTen and Hinata were heading towards Sakura's home to have a sleepover.

After the teams of the Konoha's 15 were formed Tsunade thought that it would be a good idea if the girls had meetings were they could talk and socialize with each other, to have the chance to do the same things as girls their age were supposed to do.

Ino and Sakura loved the idea, they used to have sleepovers before they broke their friendship to chase Sasuke and didn't have one since then although they already resumed their friendship.

For Yakumo and Hinata this was a welcome new experience. As heiress of strict clans and bloodlimits bearers, they were very controlled and isolated during their childhood and they couldn't go to any sleepover.

TenTen for her part had the chance to have these kind of meetings but she refused because she thought that they were too girly for her so these sleepovers were also something new for her.

When the four girls arrived at Sakura's home they were greeted by her mother. Yakumo, Hinata and TenTen looked at Mrs Haruno surprised when they noticed that she didn't have pink hair at all. Their surprise ceased when Mr Haruno appeared to greet them and saw the mass of pink hair he had over his large forehead.

"Welcome to our humble home, young missies. I hope that you would enjoy our hospitality", he said.

_"It's almost incredible to see that this weird looking man could be the father of a beautiful girl like Sakura...",_ thought Yakumo.

Said girl appeared on the stairs already wearing her pajama.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, TenTen-chan, Yakumo-chan! I just finished to clear space in my room, we won't have any problem to settle all the futons", said Sakura.

"Specially in your case, because we will be sleeping in your you can use your bed", pointed Ino.

"I'm going to sleep in a futon too, Ino!", responded Sakura.

The girls got into Sakura's room, a place where colors like pink and white flourished.

Yakumo and Hinata looked a bit envious at Sakura's bed and how the room was decorated according to her tastes.

Although both heiress came from more wealthy families than her friends, said families had more traditional customs and they had to sleep in traditional futons at rooms that they couldn't decorate as they wanted.

Hinata then noticed a poster size of one of the infamous pics of Naruto training that circulated through the Elemental with the peculiarity that it had a portrait of Sasuke covering Naruto's face. A part of her thought that she should be ofended but another thought that unlike her case, there were not pics of Sakura's crush training without a shirt so she let Sakura be.

Sakura noticed that something was bothering Ino.

"What's going on, Ino? Did something happen to you?", she asked.

"Oh, sorry I can't take away the from my head something that happened this evening after the training with my team...", said Ino.

"What happened?", asked Yakumo.

"No, I won't tell, it is too embarrassing", said Ino.

"Come on, tell us, Ino-chan. You are among friends", said Sakura.

Ino struggled for a few moments but when she noticed that all girls were looking she decided to tell.

"All right, I will tell you... After my team ended our training Asuma-sensei invited us to the hot springs. I was very glad, a good bath is one of the best things after an exhausting training session. The problem came when I was begining to relax at the female section; an idiot at the male section called Chouji fat and you know how he reacts when someone calls him that. Chouji used his Human Boulder jutsu and rammed the guy who insulted him, destroying the wall that separated the female and male sections in the process. I was greeted by the vision of Shikamaru and Chouji with those... those... those hanging things! Luckily I still had my towel cowering me but the strangest part of all was that Asuma-sensei was laughing while he commented that that situation reminded him something", said Ino.

Sakura, Hinata and TenTen looked at each other.

"I think that I know what Asuma-sensei was talking about...", said Sakura.

"Really? What it was?", asked Ino.

The girls proceeded to relate to Ino and Yakumo what happened at the resort's baths after the Snow Mission, including the part where they saw their team mates in the middle of a towel war.

When they ended everyone was blushing with Hinata and Sakura doing their best to not faint at the memory of their crushes naked.

"WHAAAAT? You saw Sasuke-kun naked? It is not fair I want to see him naked too!", exclaimed Ino.

"Y-You saw your team mates t-things too?", asked Yakumo horrified.

"What do you mean, Yakumo-chan?", asked TenTen.

Yakumo related them the mission where they met Suigetsu and the 'size competition'.

The girls were speechless.

Ino broke the silence.

"So... We saw our team mates naked...", she commented.

"I didn't see Shino, he was not with us in that mission", pointed Sakura.

"And I didn't see Haku, he had his towel where it was supposed to be", said TenTen.

"Sakura... H-How big is Sasuke?", asked Ino with a blush.

Sakura paled for a few seconds only to blush at the memory.

"W-Well, I-I think that he is well endowed but I'm not sure... Take account that it was the first time I saw a boy naked and I fainted before I could compare him with others, you at least saw two", said a very red Sakura.

"Y-Yes but Chouji doesn't count, you know that everything in him is big... What about you, Yakumo?", responded Ino.

"I-I humm... eh...", babbled Yakumo, with a red tone that could compete with Hinata.

"Are we really comparing the 'hanging things' of our team mates...?", asked a dumbfounded TenTen.

_"... and I used to think that sleepovers were meetings to talk about girly things...",_ she thought.

"C-Could we talk about something else, p-please?", asked Hinata.

All girls nodded.

"So... Naruto and you are finally a couple... Why don't you give us more details, Hinata-chan?", asked Ino smiling.

Hinata paled.

Yakumo, Sakura and Ino looked at her with expecting eyes while TenTen had a more neutral.

"W-What do you want to know?", asked Hinata.

"Just the basic things. Who confessed first? Where were you when it happened? Is Naruto a good kisser? How far have you come? Things like that", said Ino.

Hinata began to blush when she reminded the night Naruto and her confessed to each other with them almost naked, she putting his hand on her...

_"I-I can't tell them what really happened!"_, thought Hinata.

She began to improvise a story where Naruto asking her out before they faced the Sanbi, he confessing to her first, she returning his feelings and them letting himself to be captured by the enemy in order to protect her and save the captured Haku and Sakura, things that actually happened. The best lies were those that were mixed with truth after all.

The only things Hinata lied about was the quantity of clothes they were wearing, a more chaste version of their first kisses and they sleeping separated from each other.

Then she told them how Naruto came to her home and had a meeting with her father to ask him to permission to court her.

When she finished all girls were with starts on their eyes.

"Awww! So cute and romantic! How I would wish to have a boy willing to protect me ask Naruto did for you. You are so lucky, Hinata-chan", said Yakumo.

Ino and Sakura were thinking the same, if only Sasuke was so attentive... It was not that he was a cold bastard, he has been changing for better lately but he didn't respond yet to their feelings.

"How do you feel when he kisses you?", asked TenTen.

All girls looked at her surprised.

"What? I just want to know why couples like so much to kiss each other", she said.

"W-Well, the sensation is different than when I kiss a family member on the cheek, I-I don't know how to describe it... I-I feel like a p-pleasant electric stream from my toes to my s-spine...", said a red Hinata while smiling.

"Arrrgh, it's not fair! Why we can't have a relationship like the one you have with Naruto? You are the youngest and shiest of our group but you are the only one with a boyfriend!", complained Ino.

Sakura also complained.

_"I'm not interested to get a boyfriend at the moment, we just started adolescence. If it was not for the fact that I saw them at the battlefield I would think that Ino and Sakura were not made to be ninjas",_ thought TenTen.

"Hinata-chan, when you will have your date with Naruto-kun?", asked Yakumo.

"Our date will be tomorrow, he will take me from home at six p.m. I-I'm very nervous, I don't know what to wear...", said Hinata.

Hinata regreted those words when she noticed that Ino and Sakura were looking at her as a guinea pig.

"You don't have to worry about that, Hinata-chan. We will make sure that you will look gorgeous on your first date", said Sakura.

"Yes, we will have to take a look at your locker and see what kind of clothes you have. Perhaps we would need to do some shopping...", said Ino.

"G-Girls, I don't think that it is necesary...", protested Hinata.

"You are our friend and friends have to help each other. I owe one to Naruto when he came to Dotou's castle to save Haku and me and the best way to compensate him is to make your date the best one possible", said Sakura.

At the end Hinata had no choice but to agree with the other girls.

The rest of the party was pretty uneventful, they had some cookies made by Sakura's mother, had dinner, played some board games, talked about ninja things, about girly things and had a good night sleep.

**NEXT DAY, HYUUGA COMPOUND'S ENTRANCE**

Naruto arrived at the entrance.

He was dressed with black pants, a white shirt and a long black jacket. He didn't brought his googles nor his forehead protector.

_"Good, I arrived 5 minutes earlier. This will prove to Hiashi-tousan that I'm considerate but not desperate like those guys who come to dates two hours earlier. This is one of the few advices from Ero-Sennin that are really useful",_ he thought.

Because Naruto didn't have any experience about dates, he decided to ask Jiraiya for some dating tips. Unfortunately most tips that Jiraiya gave him were for couples with 'closer' relationships, not for a couple that was starting like Naruto and Hinata's.

**FLASHBACK**

"... and with that posture I guarantee you that will make Hinata very happy. Now I'm going to tell you the most sensitive spots...", said a grinning Jiraiya to a very red Naruto.

"Ero-Sennin I'm not going to do that to Hinata! (at least not yet) If his family finds out what you were telling me they would lock Hinata in a room to keep her safe!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't worry, my student. I have something that will keep you both safe", said Jiraiya while he handed a package to Naruto.

_"What is it?"_, thought Naruto while he looked at the package.

**KUNAI CONDOMS, THE BEST CHOICE FOR NINJAS**

"Stupid pervert! Why I had to ask you for advice?", exclaimed Naruto angry while he left Jiraiya's office.

_"Well, at least he took the condoms with him",_ thought Jiraiya with a chuckle.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto noticed that he brought the package with him just when he arrived home and hid it in a drawer. He gave thanks that he didn't have one of those mothers who used to inspect their children's rooms with the excuse to clean them.

A pair of Hyuuga guards greeted him.

"Welcome, Naruto-sama. Did you come here to see Lady Hinata?", they asked.

"Yes, I'm going to take her on a date", said Naruto.

"Please acompany me to the main hall while you wait for Hinata-sama", said one of the guards.

"I think that I have to pay my respects to Hiashi-dono first", pointed Naruto reminding one of his protocol lessons.

"Don't worry, Hiashi-dono is not at the moment at home. He had to leave Konoha to finish a transaction with another village. He had to take Hanabi-sama, Kyoko-san and Neji-san with him...", said the guard.

Naruto felt relieved, he wouldn't have to wait for Hinata while feeling Hiashi's gaze.

"... however he left a message for you", said the guard.

"What message?", asked Naruto.

"REMEMBER THE RULES OR ELSE", said the guard.

Naruto gulped.

_"Oh crap... I don't remember any of those rules...",_ he thought.

He spent the following minutes trying to remind the infamous rules.

After ten minute, the guard reappeared and he didn't came alone.

"Uzumaki-san, Lady Hinata is ready", he said.

The vision before him made Naruto forgot again all the rules he managed to remind.

Hinata was dressed with a white summer dress (chosen by Ino) that unlike her usual clothes, didn't hide her figure. She also had white shoes (chosen by Sakura) that combined with the dress. As complements she wore a lavender bag and the hat she bought at Suna. The final touch was one of the flowers from the tiara that Naruto made for her when they were at the Academy.

"H-How do I look Naruto-kun?", she asked with a small blush.

"Y-You look gorgeous, Hinata-chan!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Thank you. You also look very well", she said.

"All right, we are going to have the best date ever", said Naruto.

"Remember to bring back Hinata-sama before midnight", said the guard.

"Yes, don't worry about that", responded Naruto.

The couple left the Hyuuga compound, unaware of the group of eyes that were watching them.

"Have you seen Naruto's face when he looks at Hinata? He is totally caught by her", said Ino.

"I'm surprised to see that Naruto is also well dressed. I thought that he was going to appear wearing his usual clothes", commented Sakura.

"You brought me here telling me that we had an important mission. Is this the mission? Spying on a date?", said Sasuke.

"Yes, it is Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Hinata are two of Konoha's most promising ninjas but they are not very versed in relationships. Happy ninjas perform better in missions. If we make sure that they have a good date it will benefit Konoha", said Ino.

"Humpf, whatever... I have nothing better to do and I already made my daily training", said Sasuke.

The trio followed the couple through Konoha's streets.

Naruto and Hinata noticed several reactions from the villagers. The higher ranking ninjas (those who now knew the truth about Minato's true identity) stopped to greet them, chuunins and below (those who read the Bingo Book) looked at Naruto then at Minato's face at the mountain. The civilians were very confused, they didn't know about the Bingo Book nor the secrets revealed at the meeting; some of them decided to do the same as the jonins while others were neutral, there were even some of them who congratulated the new couple.

_"The way everyone looks at us is disturbing, I wonder how they would react once Dad decides to reveal himself to everyone. Now I know how Konohamaru feels...",_ thought Naruto.

He took Hinata to a very elegant restaurant.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun? I would be happy with a more simple place like Ichiraku's", said Hinata.

"I will take there in other dates. The first date must be in exceptional places like this to make sure that we would never forget it", said Naruto.

"At least let me pay for my part", said Hinata.

"No, I'm the one who invited you, I must be the one who pays. Don't worry about the money, I made a fortune during our last mission and since I no longer have to pay the bills I don't know what to do with the money, so don't hold back, you can order what you want", reasoned Naruto.

"Ok, but next time I will be the one inviting you", said Hinata.

"If you are the one cooking then I accept, your cooking skills are the only ones able to compete with Mom and Ichiraku's", responded Naruto.

"Naruto is a real gentleman, men must the one who pay, always", whispered Ino.

"And he also praised Hinata", agreed Sakura.

"Women, they forget gender equality when it suits them", thought Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata got into the restaurant. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura waited some minutes before they got in.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san your table is ready", said the maitre.

"Thank you very much sir, I was surprise when a messenger came home telling that there was a free table. The other waiter told me that we would have to wait for months for a table, where is him by the way? I don't see him", said Naruto.

"He... no longer works as maitre, he is now in charge of the sanitary department", responded the maitre.

The truth was that the former maitre was a Naruto hater and lied to him when he came to the restaurant for a reservation. Nothing would have happened to him if he didn't brag about it before the other employees of the restaurant. The owner of the restaurant, a jonin, heard it and inmediately demoted the maitre. Then he sent a messenger to tell Naruto that there was a free table and ordered all the employees to treat Naruto and his date like there were royalty if they didn't want to be fired.

Naruto and Hinata were lead to one of the best tables. A waiter brought them a pair of drinks.

"They are on the house", said the maitre.

**MEANWHILE AT THE RESTAURANT'S TOILETS**

The former maitre, now in charge of the 'sanitary department', cursed his luck. Why he was there? He did the best for the restaurant keeping the Kyuubi brat away. He couldn't understand why the owner got so angry. He told him that those who dishonored the Yondaime's last wish wouldn't have responsability charges in his restaurant.

The sound of a toilet interrupted his thoughts. An Akimichi got out.

"I shouldn't have eaten so many bean bums...", commented the Akimichi while he cleaned his hand.

The ex-maitre looked at the mess.

_"Why did I have to ignore the Yondaime's request?",_ thought with waterfall like tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: WHY PARENTS SHOULD LEAVE THEIR CHILDREN ALONE WHEN THEY HAVE VISITS**

Mr Haruno headed to Sakura's room with some cookies that his wife made for them.

_"It is so nice to see that my Sakura-chan is still a little girl... I thought that she wouldn't have any sleepover since she discused with Ino-chan because they liked the same boy. I never thought that this home would have parties like this, specially since Sakura-chan became a ninja. I'm so happy that the girls reconciled and resumed the sleepovers. They even brought new friends. I feel like Sakura is seven years again"_, thought Mr Haruno.

When he got at the door, he left the cookies at it's side.

_"We promised Sakura-chan that we wouldn't interrupt the party, I'll leave the cookies here and they will eventually find them"_, he thought.

He was about to leave when some words coming from the room caught his attention.

"Sakura... H-How big is Sasuke?"

"W-Well, I-I think that he is well endowed but I'm not sure... Take account that it was the first time I saw a boy naked and I fainted before I could compare him with others, you at least saw two"

"Y-Yes but Chouji doesn't count, you know that everything in him is big... What about you, Yakumo?", responded Ino.

"I-I humm... eh..."

"Are we really comparing the 'hanging things' of our team mates...?"

The pink haired man stood there speechless for a moment. Then, slowly he headed to his home's gate and left the house.

"Where are you going, Dear?", asked Mrs Haruno.

"I'm going to see Inoichi, Honey. I'll be in a hour or two, don't worry", he said.

He arrived at the Yamanaka residence and knocked the door, Inoichi himself received him.

The blond man got nervous when he noticed that it was Mr Haruno and got worried for his daughter

"Why are you here? Did something happen to Ino-chan?", asked concerned.

"The girls are fine, I just came here because I want to have some recent memories wiped out", said Mr Haruno.

"What? Are you sure? Memory whipping is not a 100% safe process. I only use it to delete secrets that could endanger the village and traumas that don't let the subject to have a normal life", said Inoichi.

"Believe me, I need the erasing, you will know when you see the memory", said Mr Haruno.

Inoichi was not very sure but agreed to take a look at Mr Haruno's memories.

When he found out the troublesome memory he deleted it inmediately from Mr Haruno's head.

... And then he asked to another Yamanaka to do the same for him.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	113. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/08/2011.

I just bought the latest official release of the Naruto manga at my country, it included the controversial chapter 504 where Kushina told Naruto to be with a girl like her and many fans thought inmediately in Sakura.

In this official and licensed translation of the manga Kushina tells Naruto to be careful to whom he fells in love and to fell for a woman like her, nothing about avoiding weird girls.

I will consider this translation more accurate because it was done by professional translators.

By the way, Sakura is not like Kushina, see my profile to see the explanation.

* * *

The waiter brought the orders for Naruto and Hinata, who began to eat them with gusto.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura and Ino also got into the restaurant and asked for a table where they could watch the young couple. When the maitre recognized the last Uchiha and the Yamanaka heiress it was not hard for them to get a table that fulfilled their requeriments.

Sasuke's eye was twitching.

_"So this is the real reason Sakura asked me to be well dressed for the 'mission'? To get into a fancy restaurant? I think that these girls actually just want to have a date with me instead of spying on Naruto and Hinata. First they lied about the important mission and then about caring for the lovebirds relationship. Shikamaru is right, women are really twisted and troublesome",_ thought Sasuke.

They were not the only ones who were spying on Naruto and Hinata, in a nearby cafe four Hyuugas were watching the couple with their Byakugans hidden by sunglasses.

"How could I forget that their date was today? Luckily we ended the business earlier than I expected and we could return to Konoha in time to watch them", commented Hiashi while he took off his sunglasses.

"Hiashi-sama, Naruto is touching Lady Hinata's hand, isn't it a violation of the first rule?", asked Neji.

"No it is not. Touching hands is perfectly acceptable for couples", said Kyoko, Neji's mother.

"Why Lady Hanabi and you are here, by the way?", asked Neji.

"We are here because Lord Hyuuga dragged us here without a second thought when he realized that today was the day of Lady Hinata's date with Naruto-san", responded Kyoko in a sarcastic tone.

Hiashi sweatdropped at his sister in law's remark, to lose control like that before them...

"Daddy, can I have the Ultra Delicious Ice Cream with Four Different Tastes?", asked Hanabi while she removed her heart shapped sunglasses and looked at him with her big Puppy Eyes.

Hiashi sighed.

"Fine, you can have it. I will ask for a linden tea, I need to calm down. What do you want to have?", asked Hiashi to the rest of Hyuugas.

"I'll have some herring soba if it doesn't bother you, Hiashi-sama", said Neji.

"I will be satisfied with a some green tea ice cream, Lord Hyuuga", said Kyoko.

Hiashi's eye twitched under the sunglasses.

_"Why I feel so annoyed when they refer me as Hiashi-sama and Lord Hyuuga?",_ he thought.

"All right I will tell the waiter", said Hiashi.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino's 'watching group' also made their own order.

"Here it is, an Ultra Big Strawberry Milkshake with three straws", said the waiter.

The trio began to drink the milk shake.

Sasuke tried to ignore the looks that Ino and Sakura were sending to him while he tried to focus on the mission to watch Naruto and Hinata reminding the Sandaime's words about taking seriously all missions no matter how superflous they could be.

The two girls now had completely forgot about spying on Naruto and Hinata, their only thought is that they were having a date with their Sasuke-kun.

_"Oh my God... Oh my God... I'm sharing Sasuke-kun's milk shake!",_ thought each girl, completely oblivious of the presence of the other girl.

Meanwhile the spied couple kept with their date.

"Hinata-chan, could you check if Sasuke, Ino and Sakura are in this restaurant too?", asked Naruto.

"Byakugan", whispered Hinata.

Her bloodlimit confirmed Naruto's asumption.

"Yes, they are here, Naruto-kun, they are behaving like they don't want us to notice them", she said while she deactivated her Byakugan.

_"Why are they here? A-Are they spying on us?",_ thought Hinata.

"Why they don't want us to notice them?", asked Naruto, "Oh, I know, Sasuke is having a date with both Ino and Sakura at the same time. They want to have their date alone and for that reason they didn't greet us", said Naruto.

Hinata felt relieved at Naruto's words, their friends were not spying on them after all.

"You must be right, the CRA allows Sasuke to have multiple wives, this is one of the reasons Sakura and Ino are no longer fighting over him, they can share him after all", she said.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke is probably a bit embarrassed to date two girls at the same time, for that reason he doesn't want us to find out. It will be better if we ignore them and keep with our date", said Naruto.

"You are right, leave them alone", agreed Hinata.

The couple finished their meal, paid for it and left the restaurant to continue with the next part of their date.

Many villagers and ninjas looked amused at them while they walked through Konoha's streets.

"Where are you going to take me next, Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata while she held Naruto's hand, blushing.

"I'm going to take you to the cinema, they are airing the latest Princess Fuun movie released", said Naruto.

"Really? The one where we participated?", asked Hinata.

"No, it is just the one they made before, the one where we appear is in post-production or something like that", said Naruto.

She didn't tell it but she felt relieved, the last thing she would want would be to be recognized by the audience of the cinema. She just wanted a calm and private date with her boyfriend.

Things were not as easy for Sasuke, the girls now have completely forgotten about spying on Naruto and Hinata and they were now believing that they were having a date with Sasuke. The last Uchiha was walking now with a girl attached on each arm, to the bemusement of the ninjas, the envy of grown men and the disgust of old ladies.

"We are you taking us next, Sasuke-kun?", asked both girls at the same time.

"To whenever those two go, as long as you let me walk", said Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata arrived at the cinema.

"They chose a movie that seems acceptable to rule number 7, Hiashi-sama", said Neji.

"He ignored the latest Icha Icha movie, good, but Hinata is not safe yet. Cinemas although crowded are dark places where hormone driven teens try to take advantage of poor innocent girls, we must keep an eye on them, everybody get on the line", said Hiashi.

"Are we going to watch a movie?", asked Hanabi.

"Yes, we are", responded Kyoko.

"Sugoi! I never went to the cinema before", squealed Hanabi.

Hiashi felt a glare drilling him.

"Hiashi, are you telling me that you never took your younger daughter to a movie?", asked Kyoko.

"No", responded Hiashi.

"What about the park?", she asked.

"No", responded Hiashi.

"To a festival?"

"No"

"To a friend's house?"

"No"

"To have a walk?"

"No"

"What do you usually do with Hanabi?", asked a very annoyed Kyoko.

"I train her in Jyuuken. She is one of the most talented I ever seen", responded Hiashi.

"Are you aware that if it was not for the fact that my oath to the Main House doesn't allow me to hurt you I would be now pounding you for not giving a proper childhood to your daughter", said Kyoko.

They didn't realize that at that time they already reached the ticket office.

"You can't settle upon with your wife about which movie you want to see, Sir?", asked the man in charge of the ticket office, someone who just moved to Konoha and didn't know who they were.

"Wait, she is not my wife", responded Hiashi.

"Who is not your wife, Daddy?", asked Hanabi.

"I see, you are one of those modern couples without marriage but with children. Which movie do you want to see? I would recomend Princess Fuun's, it is a movie for the whole family", said the man.

Hiashi, realizing that Naruto and Hinata were no longer in sight ignored the man's comment and paid for the tickets.

Sasuke, Ino and Sakura appeared seconds later.

"Three tickets for Princess Fuun's movie", said Sasuke.

_"Two girls at the same time? I heard that ninja villages have very peculiar customs..."_, thought the man.

The different groups watched the movie without incidents.

While Sasuke was watching the movie he realized that actually he was enjoying being with the girls. The time at the restaurant was fine and having them attached at his arms on their wait there was a pleasant experience, what really bothered him were the looks that people sent them.

Just when the movie reached it's end the Konoha nins looked surprised that it included a trailer of the movie where they worked.

"Look, Hinata-chan. It's our movie!", exclaimed Naruto.

The couple saw several short sequences of themselves and the others who participated in said film, with Naruto cheering each time they appeared.

Ino was completely green with envy.

_"It's not fair! I'm the most beautiful of our age group, I should be there too!",_ she thought.

Naruto's cheering stopped when one of the sequences featured Hinata and him sharing a kiss, the same one after she stopped his four tailed state.

"It looks like it was one of those scenes that didn't require to be deleted or modified", thought Naruto with a sligh bluss, nothing compared to the bright that sported Hinata.

The light turned on.

"Hey look, they are the ones who kissed in the trailer, it looks like they are couple in the real world", pointed one of the spectators.

"Yes, we are", said Naruto, happy to be the center of attention.

"Why don't you kiss your girl as in the trailer?", asked a teenage girl who was holding the hand of a boy of her same age.

Hinata blushed even more.

"I don't think that it would be proper to do in this public place", said Naruto.

"Oh, come on! We already saw you kissing on screen", said the teenage girl.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", said several voices on the room.

"See? Everybody wants to see you kissing!", pointed the girl.

Before Hinata could realize, Naruto grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

The audience cheered, Hinata felt in Heaven, Sakura and Ino looked at her with envy, Hanabi thought that the kiss was disgusting and Hiashi wanted to kill Naruto and the teenage girl who suggested him to kiss his daughter but it would have forced him to reveal himself.

Later, when they were outside the cinema Naruto apologized to Hinata.

"I'm very sorry, Hinata-chan I was caught by the moment...", he said.

"You don't have to apologize for kissing me, Naruto, I love your kisses", responded Hinata.

Naruto checked the time.

"We still have some time until I have to bring you home, would you mind if I take you to a special place?", asked Naruto.

"I would love it", she said.

Naruto took on her on his arms bridal style and took off, surprising the onlookers.

"Where is he taking Hinata? We have to pursue them!", exclaimed Hiashi.

"Mmmm, Hiashi-sama, Lady Hanabi is very tired, we should take her back to the compound. Take account that she has been travelling with us all day and she is just six years old...", said Neji while carrying Hanabi piggyback style.

Hiashi thought for a few seconds.

"Ok, you will take Hanabi back to the compound while Kyoko and I..."

"No", said Kyoko.

"What did you say?", asked Hiashi.

"I said no. There is no need to watch over them. Naruto really respects Hinata and would never do anything to hurt her, you told me that he didn't do it when he was influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra and now he even apologized for that gesture of love, besides Hinata is a grown and responsible girl, let them be and take Hanabi-chan to be", said Kyoko while she took the little girl on her arms.

The Hyuuga patriarch didn't say anything, he got enough experience with his late wife to know that discusing with his sister in law at this point would be a lost battle.

With a nod for his part, the Hyuugas headed back home.

After a short flight, Naruto and Hinata landed on a flower field.

"Naruto-kun... It's beautiful", she said.

"Yes, indeed", responded him.

It was the same place where Naruto's parents declared their love to each other, it was also the place where Kushina's original body was buried although Naruto decided to not think about this considering that she was alive again in a new one.

The couple sit down to watch the sunset with Hinata leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

They were not aware of the pair of eyes watching them.

_"Kushi-chan, are you aware that we won't do this again? Parents should leave their children to have some intimacy", said Minato to Kushina through their link._

_"I know, I know..."_, responded Kushina, _"... The thing is that I just wanted to see Naruto having some happiness. I stood with him during the worst moments of his life, helping him as I could... I think that it is not too much to ask to see him in some happy moments with the girl who loves him"_

Minato grabbed her hand.

_"I won't lie, I also wanted to see them happy, I think that we can leave them by themselves now that we saw that Naruto knows how to treat his dates",_ he said.

Kushina nodded.

_"Yes, they will be fine. I'm glad that those who also spied with them decided to leave them alone too",_ she said.

_"For a moment I thought that Hiashi would have intervened when you teased Naruto to kiss Hinata"_, said Minato.

_"Hiashi's face was worth of it, I will have to take care to not take that cute teenager appearance when he is around",_ said Kushina.

_"Personally I think that you looked cuter with your true appearance when you were a teenager",_ said Minato.

_"Really? And who looks better? Kushina the cute teenage girl or Kushina the hot woman?",_ she asked.

_"Why don't we talk about it at home?"_, asked Minato.

A smiling Kushina nodded and they left the field.

**LATER**

Naruto and Hinata landed before the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto didn't look to know what to tell to Hinata.

"Well... It looks like our date is over. Did you have a nice time?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Naruto, our date was better than I imagined, I will never forget it", she said.

Naruto reminded Jiraiya's advice to memorize that date because girls always did and then reminded that they were reaching the part where the guy gave the lady a good night kiss.

"Now comes the part where I have to say good bye. Hinata-chan, would you mind if I k..."

Naruto was interrupted when Hinata planted a passionate kiss on his lips, he lost any rational thought.

After several minutes, Hinata finally released him.

"Good night Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow", said Hinata while she headed to her home.

"G-Good night, Hinata-chan...", said a stunned Naruto.

He tried to flight back home but the memory of the last kiss didn't let him concentrate and he crashed into a trash can, pissing off the cat that was sleeping in.

_"I-I think I'll better go walking...",_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was heading home with Sakura and Ino still attached to him.

_"How I could get them off? I don't say that it is not pleasant but their parents will kill me if they find out that they spent the night like this. They are completely oblivious of everything, they don't even notice each other's pressence... Oh, I know",_ he thought.

"Please, could you close your eyes for a few seconds? Promise me to not open them, you won't regret it...", he whispered to each girl in a soft tone.

"Of course Sasuke-kun", said the girls closing their eyes.

Sasuke then planted Sakura's lips on Ino's.

They stood like that for several seconds, Sasuke noted a bit of blood coming from his nose.

_"Wow... I'll better take a pic of this... For blackmail reasons, of course"_, he thought with a blush while he prepared his camera.

After he took the pic he separated the girls, who looked at him with a blush, still unaware of each other's presence.

"S-Sasuke-kun... It was w-wonderful...", they said before they fainted.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

_"Oh crap, now I will have to take them home..."_

**TIME SKIP, SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

Time passed.

Now it has been a year since the now famous Konoha 15 graduated from the Academy and became ninjas.

The outcome of the Snow Mission motivated everyone to work even harder and many of them managed to be included too in the Bingo Books.

Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who trained the most.

The Uzumaki kept receiving training from both his parents, Jiraiya and Hayate, thank to the magic of Kage Bunshin that let him receive different trainings at the same time.

Sasuke didn't use Kage Bunshin but compensated it putting extra effort when he trained with Kakashi, Kurenai and Sarutobi.

Talking about the Sandaime, he finally managed to carry out his plan to rebuild Konoha's Military Police Force. Now people could see ninjas weraing a symbol consisting in a four points shuriken with an Uchiha fan on it's center that identified them as members of said force.

At first Sasuke was a bit disturbed to see again people holding that symbol but Naruto convinced him that it was a way to honor the Uchiha Clan, the same way that Konoha honored Whirlpool Country and it's village holding the spiral symbol.

The new Police Force was formed mainly by experienced ninjas, men and women who have formed their own families and prefered to have a stable work within Konoha's walls instead of leaving the village for extended periods of time because missions. The chance to spend all nights at home with their families was worth the inferior but regular payment they got.

Many of the new officers used to invite Sasuke to dinner with their families. When he asked about the invitations they usually said that it was a good way to get to know him, the future leader of the Police Force.

The Leader of the Police Force...

Sasuke knew that the reason the Sandaime was training him was to have him taking charge of the Force once the time came, it was one of the things he planned to do once he ended with Itachi, but seeing the Force rebuild and his future subordinates made him to rethink many things.

The Hand of Death kept doing more high ranking missions, getting more prestigue and giving their 'special training sessions' to the Konoha 15.

Talking about them, they were ordered by Jiraiya to organize the welcome party for the new genins who passed both the Academy test and the test made by their jonin senseis. Thanks to Tsunade's work the new teams also had a medic nin in each cell, confirming that the Konoha 15 wouldn't be an exception concerning medical assistance.

It was a bit shocking for the new genins to be treated like rookies by people that just a year ago were still at the Academy with them.

The party was another success, the owner of the place banned to have another one there.

The next day they were called to the Hokage's office alongside their senseis and the Hand of Death.

Jiraiya looked at the genins.

"I'm very glad with the results of the new system I developed for Konoha's ninja program, your mission success rate is almost perfect and your skill level is comparable to ninjas who have several years of experience instead of just one. It was great to see that the idea of adding a medic ninja in each team not only didn't make teams weaker but made them more efficient. I think that you are ready to take the Chuunin Exams that will take place here in Konoha in two months..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: SOME COINCIDENCES**

A very extended custom in Konoha was young ninjas gaving half their payment to their clans or families to contribute to the familiar economy and then keeping the rest spend as they liked.

For a girl like Sakura it was a blessing, Jiraiya's new system gave her higher ranking mission with better payments. The days where she had to beg to her parents to buy her things like a specific piece of clothing or an expensive perfume were over, now she had her own money to buy what she wanted.

She was now in a shop holding a shopping basket and looking at the shelves.

_"Where is it? Where is it? Ah, I found it!",_ she thought while she took a bottle of shampoo.

"Floral Green shampoo, my favorite one... Eh? Isn't that Ino? What is she doing?", she thought.

Sakura got at Ino's side who seemed very concentrated watching over something.

"What's going on, Ino?", she asked.

"Sssh... Don't be so loud, they would notice us...", whispered Ino.

"Notice us? Who?", asked Sakura.

"Them...", said Ino pointing at a couple.

Sakura recognized Kakashi and Shizune who were accompanied by Pakkun and Tonton, the veteran ninjas seemed to be shopping together.

"It proves it, Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-sensei are now living together like a couple, I knew it", said Ino in a triumphal tone.

"That? I already knew it, Sasuke told me. They said to him that it is just temporal until Shizune finds a new apartment. She left the one that she used to share with Tsunade-sensei before she moved to live with Hokage-sama because it was too big for single woman. Of course we don't believe it, it is just an excuse to be together", said Sakura.

"Why you didn't tell me before?", asked Ino, angry to not be the first one to know that piece of gossip.

"I couldn't see you during last days with the mission and all...", said Sakura.

"Nevermind...", said Ino, "... Let's see what are they buying for their 'nest'"

The girls observed Kakashi and Shizune until the Hatake took a bottle of shampoo identical to the one Sakura had on her basket.

"This is the shampoo brand you use, don't you, Pakkun?", he asked.

"Yes, it is. It leaves my hair very soft and with a great fragance", responded Pakkun.

The two girl's eyes looked slowly at Sakura's basket, where there was an identical bottle of shampoo.

_"I-I'm using the same shampoo as a dog...",_ thought Sakura turning black and white.

Ino did her best to not laugh at Sakura.

"Come on, Forehead, the dog just has good taste like you", said Ino.

"Look Tonton", said Shizune, "This shop also has your favorite body gel...", she said while she put a bottle on her basket.

"Buhi, buhi!", exclaimed a happy Tonton.

The girls looked at a bottle at Ino's basket.

It was identical to the one that Shizune took for Tonton.

_"T-The pig uses the same body gel as m-me...",_ thought Ino.

Sakura's laughs could be heard on Suna.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	114. Meetings and Conspirations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/29/2011.

Once again one of the plots of my fic happens to be true. Yashamaru's attack on Gaara was actually a scheme of the Yondaime Kazekage.

However I have some bad news. I just got a new job that takes a lot of time, too much time. Now my free time is just a fraction of what it was, updates on New Chance will be more sparce. Just take in mind that I'm not putting the story on hiatus nor I lost interest on it, I will update when I can.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the genins.

"I'm very glad with the results of the new system I developed for Konoha's ninja program, your mission success rate is almost perfect and your skill level is comparable to ninjas who have several years of experience instead of just one. It was great to see that the idea of adding a medic ninja in each team not only didn't make teams weaker but made them more efficient. I think that you are ready to take the Chuunin Exams that will take place here in Konoha in two months..."

"Yes! The Chuunin Exams! We have been waiting to participate in them for months", said Naruto.

Many of the boys nodded.

"Naruto-san is right, according to our sempais we were already qualified to take them months ago. We could have gone to Kumo to take them in the last edition", said Sai.

Jiraiya nodded.

"I have no doubt about it, if I let you participate in that edition I'm sure that at least one member of each team would have made chuunin, but sending you there would have gone against the rule of the Minimum Experience", said Jiraiya.

"The Minimum Experience rule? What is that about? I never heard about it", said Kiba.

"It is one of the new rules stablished by Hokage-sama", explained Shino, "It stablishes that a ninja has to spend at least one year holding a certain rank before trying to move to the next one. It guarantees that the aspiring ninja will have enough experience for the rank he or she wants to achieve"

"That's right", said Jiraiya, "A higher rank is a complete array of new responsibilities, not just higher ranking missions, during the War we lost too many promising young ninjas because they were overwhelmed by ranks that they receive too early", said Jiraiya.

Shikamaru knew very well what Jiraiya was talking about. In the original time line he spent less than a year as genin, before he realized it they gave him a chuunin vest and put him on charge of the failed mission to bring Sasuke back where most his friends almost died. A part of him knew that if he had been more experienced he would have come to a better strategy and the mission could have been a success without his team hospitalized.

An image of Obito appeared on Kakashi's mind. Not many people knew it but his team mate was a chuunin when they performed the mission where the Uchiha sacrificed himself to save Kakashi. It was not until the time Rin was kidnaped when Obito stopped to behave as fresh genin just out from the Academy, but Kakashi knew that without their sensei around his old team was not ready to take that mission.

Kakashi himself came to the conclusion that he was not ready for the jonin rank when he received it, that they promoted him too quickly. If he was actually ready for the rank he wouldn't have tried to use an untested jutsu against those Iwa ninjas, he wouldn't have lost his eye because that and Obito wouldn't have died saving him because he would have seen the falling rock and dodge it.

_"That's enough, what is done is done. I can't keep tormenting me about what could have happened if I behaved differently during that mission. Obito didn't sacrifice himself ot have me mourning his death, the best thing I can do is to make sure that this generation is as prepared as possible to handle what is coming to them"_, thought Kakashi.

The rest of jonins thought about the progress made by their genins during last year. They were so proud of them and confident on their abilities that they were tempted to ask Jiraiya to make an exception about the new rule but Kushina reminded them the Exams of the original time line with Kakashi nominating his team just because were lucky enough to survive the Wave Mission and Asuma and Kurenai nominating their teams just because Kakashi did it.

The couple felt very disturbed to find out that the Gai happened to be the most responsible jonin sensei of that time line.

"Excuse me Hokage, but is this the reason the Hand of Death is here? Are we going to give the genins more 'Training Sessions'?", asked Tenzo.

Many of said genins paled, they barely survived those trainings, having more of them alongside their missions was too much.

Jiraiya denied it.

"No, the rate of training sessions won't be increased, in fact it will be cut in half", he said.

"WHAAAAT! But why? We get stronger after each session!", protested Naruto.

"I agree! With the incoming exams we need the training more than ever!", said Kiba.

"Hokage-sama, is this happening because we are not strong enough?", said Lee, "I promise to double my training to increase my performance and if I don't I will make two hundred laps around Konoha on my hands!"

Neji and Sasuke were also displeased by the decrease of the sessions although they didn't express it. The rest of the genins felt relieved by the decrease.

"Why did you decide to apply that measure, Hokage-sama? Has it some relation with the new graduates?", asked Sai.

Jiraiya nodded.

"That's right, the new graduates will receive the training sessions that are going to be taken from your group, it's part of the new system", said Jiraiya.

"Why they can't be trained by other jonins?", asked Sasuke.

"The Hand of Death is composed exclusively by elite shinobis, all elites. People would see it as favoritism if your group is the only one who gets training by them", explained Jiraiya.

"Then what about next year's graduates? Will the Hand of Death train them too?", asked Kiba.

"Yes, at the time they graduate they will take your place and your sessions with the Hand of Death will be over", explained Jiraiya.

"They will be over? Why?", asked Naruto.

"Because this is the way the new system is supposed to be. When a group of Academy students graduate they will be receiving special training sessions by a group of elite shinobi during the first two years of their ninja career. During that year the elite shinobis would alternate between the new graduates and the graduates of the previous year. Whenever a new class graduates, the new genins will take the place of the most veteran group. This way it is guaranteed that new all ninjas will receive a good instruction at the begining of their ninja career...", explained Jiraiya.

Everyone understood his words.

"... Besides, as the first generation of shinobi who experimented the new method, you got the exclusivity of the training sessions for the first year. At the end it will happen that you received 50% more sessions than any of the groups that came behind you", said Jiraiya with a grin.

"I'm so touched by you, brats...", said Zabuza with fake tears, "... I never imagined that you would love so much the time that you spend with us. We will make sure that the remaining time we will spend with you will be memorable", finished with a sadistic grin that could be seen under his mask.

Other members looked at the genins with similar smiles, even Shizune and Kushina.

_"Ah, the joy to scare your kouhais, one of the privileges of the veterans",_ thought Jiraiya.

"W-Wait a minute, in theory we already got the number of sessions that other groups are supposed to take, there is no need to give us more sessions, you could use that time for your hobbies", said Shikamaru.

"Those sessions are one of our favorite hobbies...", pointed Hiashi, "... can we take them to Forest of Death, Hokage-sama? With the Chuunin Exams just around the corner and now with less training sessions we will have to increase our effort with them if we like them to give a good impression of Konoha"

"You can take them, of course. Make sure this meeting his over", said Jiraiya.

On their way to the tort-, err, the 'training session', those who previously protested felt the glares of their friends.

_"Oh, crap, why I am such a loud mouth? They are really angry, even Hinata is glaring a little at Naruto",_ thought Kiba.

**MEANWHILE, AT ROCK COUNTRY**

The village of Iwagakure has been experimenting several changes during the last year. The most important was the appointment of Muta Basara, brother of the deceased Yondaime Tsuchikage, as the Godaime Tsuchikage.

Nobody could explain how Muta suddenly got so strong. He just claimed that he always was that strong, that he just hid his true skill in order to not gain unwanted attention.

At it got Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, furious, because as the leader of the village it was his right to know how strong were really his men.

After Onoki found out about Muta's strength he decided to 'test' him to see how powerful the jonin really was. Those few who saw the devastating battle later said that the Sandaime was so impressed that he decided to make Muta his successor.

Kurotsuchi, Onoki's grand daughter, didn't share the same oppinion.

_"The only reason Oji-san decided to put that Muta in charge was because he no longer wanted to be holding the Tsuchikage's title. He didn't do it before because there was nobody else capable enough to do it if we don't count Roshi but he refused it, arguing that he sacrified enough for the village holding the beast, that he didn't want more responsabilities than the ones he had"_, thought the girl while she escorted the Tsuchikage's guest, the infamous missing nin Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin was concealing his features using the skin of an unfortunate traveller he killed on his way there. He didn't have many delusions about being welcome to Iwa for the crimes he commited against Konoha. During the War, when he was still a Konoha ninja he killed dozens of Iwa ninjas with his new developed techniques and was responsible for the disappearance of many more who were used as test subjects while he developed those new technique.

_"How I miss those days, when nobody at Konoha gave a shit about people's disappearances. With war around those Konoha ninjas who I experimented with were labeled by Konoha as M.I.A. while those I got from Iwa were less enemies to face. I wonder what would have happened if I had revealed the number of Iwa ninjas who died during my experiments. Perhaps Iwa would have feared me more than that Namikaze fool and my sensei would have chosen me as Hokage... Nevermind, I'm very lucky that the new Tsuchikage has an absolute hate for Konoha to the point that he wants to talk about a possible alliance against Konoha. When I began to put up my plan to invade Konoha I thought about tricking Suna to help me with the excuse that the Wind Daimyo was giving Konoha missions that should have been theirs but with the Sandaime Kazekage back to life Suna's economy is being restored. I still have to find out how the Tsuchikage knew that I'm the leader of the new Oto village or where it is located but it was something that was bound to be revealed at the end",_ thought Orochimaru.

"We arrived at the Tsuchikage's Tower", said the girl.

A cheerful fat man appeared and greeted them with a smile.

"Finally you are here, Orochimaru-san, the Tsuchikage is waiting for you, please, follow me", he said.

_"Ku, ku, ku... It looks like Konoha is not the only place where fatsos are welcome..."_, thought Orochimaru.

Kurotsuchi looked relieved how the Snake Sannin headed towards the Tsuchikage's office.

"What a creepy man... What the Hell wants the Tsuchikage from him? Is he planning to convince Orochimaru to join Iwa or he just wants info about Konoha? I really hope that it is the later, I can't imagine myself working with him", she thought.

Akatsuchi opened the Tsuchikage's office door, where Muta Basara was waiting for them.

Orochimaru took a look at the new ruler of Iwa.

Muta was a tall man about his mid thirties, he was bulkier than most ninjas but not as bulky as A, the Yondaime Raikage. The composture of the man exuded power and confidence in that power. Another thing that catched Orochimaru's attention was the big scar that crossed his face, including his left eye that was closed.

_"So this is the Tsuchikage? At first sight he seems like another muscle head like A, but I shouldn't fell for appearances. This man must be really powerful if a stubborn midget like Onoki chose him as his successor, he must be really powerful if he was chosen as Tsuchikage missing an eye",_ thought Orochimaru.

The Tsuchikage for his part also sent an examining gaze at Orochimaru and then spoke.

"Welcome to Iwa, Orochimaru-san or should I refer to you as Otokage-sama?", asked Muta.

"Just Orochimaru, ku, ku, ku... Only the rulers from the Five Great Villages really should be called kages. I always found a bit enerving how the rulers of the minor ones were also called kages", said Orochimaru.

"Don't try to seem humble before me, Orochimaru. I know that you wanted to be the Yondaime Hokage, if it was not for that cursed Minato you probably would be the Hokage, or probably you could be dead", said Muta.

If Orochimaru was offended by Muta's words, he didn't express it.

"Why do you say that I could be dead?", asked Orochimaru.

"Because if you were the Hokage then you could have be the one who stopped the Kyuubi at the cost of his life. Your old sensei actually made you a favor chosing the Yellow Flash as his successor and not you...", said Muta.

Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

_"I never thought about it. That old monkey actually made me a favor, I will remind him that before I kill him",_ thought Orochimaru.

"... It's a pity that they found out about your experiments, I have no doubt that Sarutobi would have ended chosing you as the Godaime Hokage...", said Muta.

Orochimaru tensed.

"... Or perhaps not, considering that at the end he chose that former team mate of yours, Jiraiya after a lot of talking. There is even the rumor that Jiraiya was Sarutobi's first choice for Yondaime Hokage and he just put Minato in charge after Jiraiya rejected the possition", said Muta with a smirk.

Orochimaru bit his tongue. He knew that Muta was teasing him on purpose to have him disturbed during the talk, he wouldn't fell for it.

_"Mock whatever you want, I'll dispose of you once you are no longer useful for me"_, thought.

"That senile fool, I don't know what he was smoking when he made that choice. You shouldn't be surprised that I decided to destroy the village, Konoha is doomed, I just would be commiting an act of pity accelerating the proccess", said Orochimaru.

"Oh yes, the destruction of Konoha, something that we have in common, this is the only reason you are here talking to me and not to the Head of Iwa's Torture and Interrogation Department. How do you plan to take care of your former village, Otokage-sama?", asked Muta.

"Ku, ku, ku... Well, as you know Konoha is going to host the next Chuunin Exams...", said Orochimaru.

SOME HOURS LATER

Orochimaru left the Tsuchikage's Tower smiling. The talk with the Tsuchikage was a complete success, Muta completely agreed with his plan to take Konoha by surprise during the Finals. The only disagreement was about what they would do with the Uzumakis. Muta wanted them as prisoners in order to judge them for their crimes against Iwa while Orochimaru wanted them for his experiments.

At the end they decided to negotiate what to do with them after they destroyed Konoha, there was no guarantee that they would survive after all. Surprisingly Muta didn't show any interest for the Last Uchiha and said that Orochimaru could do what he wanted with him.

_"Foolish Muta, you don't realize the potential of the Sharingan... Well, it benefits me. My plans are going better than I imagined. Iwa is stronger than Suna and has more reasons to hate Konoha. I can't wait to see Jiraiya's stupid face when I kill him",_ thought Orochimaru smiling.

The Tsuchikage looked how Orochimaru left from his office's window with a smirk.

_"Stupid Orochimaru, you think that you are the puppeter but you don't realize that there has been someone pulling the strings for years. I bet that you think that I'm a fool for not showing any interest in the Uchiha boy",_ thought the Tsuchikage while he opened his left eye, revealing a Sharingan.

_"I already have what you want, fool. Your end is near, nobody betrays Akatsuki and lives"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: ERRANDS**

Being the single apprentice of a famous ninja was a true honor. Most jonin level shinobis just take a trio of genins as students and teach them to be better ninjas.

One could think that being an apprentice was the same as being one of the students of a jonin sensei but it was not.

The differences between student and apprentices were that the apprentice received more attention and training from his sensei and the fact that his sensei is preparing him to take his place one day. Because that, the apprentice also could get renown thanks to his sensei's fame.

However being an apprentice was not a primrose path, apprentices were supposed to assist their senseis on their duties, usually taking care of tedious works that their masters didn't want to do.

Like running their errands...

Naruto was on the counter of an import store waiting to be attended.

_"Stupid Ero-Sennin. Doesn't he have somebody to do these menial jobs? I have a date with Hinata in less than a hour! And if it was not enough he had to order me to bring me THAT...",_ he thought.

The attendant appeared, a person that Naruto knew very well. A extremely pale, thin boy with black hair and an eternal smile.

"Sai? What are you doing here?", asked Naruto surprised.

"Hello, Naruto. The owner of the pharmacy had to leave for a few days and hired my team to attend his business. I assume that you want something, don't you?", said Sai.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, is something that Ero-Sennin asked me to bring to him", said Naruto.

"What is it?", asked Sai.

Naruto looked around and waited until the only other customer at the shop left.

"He wants... Umm, eer... a box of condoms", said Naruto.

Sai didn't seem affected at all.

"A box of condoms. How many units? The one with five condoms, the one with ten or the 'Great Users' edition with twenty five units?", asked Sai.

Naruto was relieved that it was Sai the one who attended him, the things was embarrassing enough.

"The 'Great Users' edition", responded Naruto.

"Which condom size do you want? The small one, the medium size, the big size or the 'Horse Size'?", asked Sai.

"'Horse Size'", responded Naruto.

"With corrugations for maximum pleasure as the box says?", asked Sai.

"Yes", said Naruto blussing.

"What taste? We have tasteless, lemon, strawberry and cinnamon", said Sai.

Naruto looked at the note that Jiraiya gave him.

"Cinnamon flavor", responded Naruto.

Sai rummaged on the shelves and came back with a box.

"Here you have, Naruto. A 'Great Users' box of 'Horse Sized' condoms that taste like cinnamon and have corrugations", said Sai.

**MEANWHILE**

Hiashi Hyuuga, holding the Hyuuga Family Sword, was heading towards the stablishment where he ordered for a special oil from Iron Country to keep the sword bright and tidy.

_"I should stop cleaning the sword in front of Naruto in order to scare him, that stuff is not cheap"_, he thought.

When he got into he saw Naruto and the pale kid from the Konoha 15, who was handing a box to the blond.

"Here you have, Naruto. A 'Great Users' box of 'Horse Sized' condoms that taste like cinnamon and have corrugations", said Sai.

The boys then realized about Hiashi's pressence at the store.

Naruto turned even more paler than Sai.

"Good afternoon Lord Hyuuga, your order arrived just this morning. Do you want me to wrap it?", asked Sai with a smile.

"It won't be necesary, I will use it while Naruto-san and me have little 'chat' about dating", said Hiashi while he caught the scared Naruto in a head lock and took him away from the shop.

Naruto tried his best to ask Sai for help but the pale boy just smiled.

_"I didn't know that Naruto got along so well with Hiashi-san. Another man in Hiashi's place I would have thought that Naruto wanted the condoms for his date with Hinata, freaked out and tried to kill Naruto with the sword"_, he thought.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	115. Brains and Brawns

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/12/2011.

Annoying summer nights, it is hard to sleep during them. At least the insomnia gave me the time to write this chapter, enjoy it.

* * *

Weeks of intense training passed. As the Hand of Death promised, the training sessions turned even more intense and the teams respective senseis made sure to have them as better prepared as they could.

The final part of the training regimens was a suggestion from Jiraiya: The genins would be training completely by themselves for the last three weeks, a time where they could try to create new jutsus or their own training regimens.

"If you want to be great ninjas then you should try it. You won't always have a more experienced ninja on your side to train you, for that reason you have to find new ways to improve by yourselves. If you manage to do it then it would mean that you have a great insight of your own limits, a very important trait of being a chuunin. It doesn't mean that you have to do it alone, you can help each other. The point is to don't be dependant on your senseis", said Jiraiya.

Just after that, Shikamaru was aborded by Naruto, who asked him to be his partner in training.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tell me Naruto, why do you think I could help you with your training and how could you help me with my own training?", asked Shikamaru.

"It's simple, according to my future self's biography, when he was about our age he had power but lacked a bit in the strategy department while you lacked power but excelled in strategy...", said Naruto.

"Are you aware that you are not your future self at this age? Your strategic skills are much better than his, in fact you are one of the best strategist among the genins, surpassing many chuunins", said Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes I'm aware that my strategict skills are acceptable but if we compare then with my power they are pretty lame, I'm a bit disbalanced in that point. During last months I learned and developed several powerful jutsus but I realized that if I want to turn them into a real advantage I need to improve the ways I use my power", said Naruto.

"Did you come with that conclusion by yourself?", asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, why?", responded Naruto.

"You just figured out one of the most important requisites to be a chuunin, a good balance between brains and brawns. A great power is almost useless if you don't know how to take advantage of it and a strong mind is as useless if it doesn't have power to support it. You are also right about me, while I'm more powerful than in the alternate time line, my power is ridiculous compared with my intelligence", said Shikamaru.

"For that reason I think that we are the perfect training partners for each other, I will improve your power and you will improve my brain", said Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, he hated physical but he was aware that he needed to be the strongest possible for the incoming battles if he wanted to protect his precious people.

"If you know a way to make me stronger then I will be eager to improve your strategic skills, I guess that I will have to renounce to watch clouds for a while", said Shikamaru.

**END FLASHBACK**

And so, the two boys began to train with each other. They decided that Shikamaru would train Naruto during mornings while Naruto would train Shikamaru during the rest of the day.

Shikamaru came with a very creative plan to train Naruto's brain. Naruto would create fifty clones while holding a shogi board and then Shikamaru would play against all them simultaneously.

During the first sessions Naruto thought that he would have chances to defeat Shikamaru because the Nara would have to divide his mind in different games while his clones and him could focus all their attention in their respective games but Shikamaru surprised him winning all the games in a few turns.

The thing didn't change on the next sessions, Naruto and his clones kept losing against Shikamaru. To their favor, Shikamaru needed more turns to defeat them with each session and even there was a time where he had to interrupt the games in order to take his thinking possition but at the end Shikamaru won all the games.

"Geez! Why I can't defeat you? I know that I get better each time we play but still I can't catch up with you", complained Naruto at the fifth day.

"Well Naruto, you must take account that I also get better with each session, I'm also playing 50 games simultaneously after all and this is my speciality. Just because I'm keeping the difference between us it doesn't mean that you didn't progress at all. I bet that now you could defeat most Konoha inhabitants if they had to play against your clones and you in fifty simultaneous games", said Shikamaru.

"What about individual games?", asked Naruto.

"Your chances would be lower. Anyways what I'm trying to point is that your clones are an amazing strategic tool. Because each one has his own mind, each one could come with a different strategy with an enemy", said Shikamaru.

"Shouldn't they come with the same strategy?", pointed Naruto.

"Yes, most of them could but take account that during a battle they would be in different possitions, literally different points of view... Do you see where I am going?", asked Shikamaru.

After some seconds of thinking Naruto realized it.

"I see! Different points of view means different strategies, don't they?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"That's it. During a battle your clones could come to different strategies and trasmit them to you dispelling themselves, then you would decide which one would be the best for the situation or even develop one that combines the others", said Shikamaru.

Naruto felt a bit overwhelmed. He knew that Kage Bunshin was one of the best existing jutsus, probably the most versatile ever and one of the main reasons he became so powerful but he never imagined that it also could help him to become a great strategist. It was one of the few time he felt ashamed of his future self, who spent years using the jutsu only as battle tool to overwhelm or distract his opponents, wasting the jutsu's potential.

"I can't imagine what you would do if you could perform this jutsu. Would you like me to teach it to you? I bet that you will learn it in a few hours", he said to Shikamaru.

The Nara denied it.

"No, thanks. Although I have the chakra to create one or two clones I just don't have enough to maintain the jutsu for a long time. Just creating a single clone leaves the user with less than half his chakra, I would be completely tired after it. For you it is nothing but Kage Bunshin is a forbidden jutsu restricted only for the jonins with the higher chakra reserves and only those with kage level chakra reserves like your parents and you can use it as a training tool... Talking about training, now we are going to play a different game instead of shogi", said Shikamaru.

"What game?", asked Naruto.

"Ninja Duel Monsters", said Shikamaru showing Naruto some decks of cards.

"Ninja Duel Monsters? Isn' it that card game where players use cards to summon creatures and then use jutsu and equipment cards to strengthen them or mess with the enemy?", asked Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, it is. In shogi the player knows all factors and pieces, it requires mainly strategy and leaves little room to randomness. Although Ninja Duel Monsters also requires strategy, it has a very import random factor that forces the player to improvise plans, making it more similar to real ninja battles than shogi. In this game you could have a very powerful and balanced deck and you could have developed several strategies to use but at end what really will count is your ability to use as best as possible the cards that you randomly drew against the enemy's cards, the ability to formulate complex plans in the midst of battle. You are one of the best in that area, even better than me", said Shikamaru.

"Better than you? Are you serious?", asked Naruto in disbelief.

"While it is true that with enough planification and resources I could find a way to defeat most any enemy, my problem is that I need a minimum amount of time to arrange my most complex plans. You don't need that time, the plan practically appears on your mind while you are exchanging blows with the enemy. If we could compare our minds with horses, mine would be a big and fast one able to carry a great quantity of weight, yours would be a racehorse, not able to carry as much weight but much faster", said Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't know what to say.

"I never thought about it, the plan just appears in my head and I try it, I never thought that it was one of my aces", said Naruto.

"Well, it is. Your future self won most his battles thanks to that quality to outsmart his opponent in the middle of a battle, he rarely won overwhelming them with his power", said Shikamaru.

"I see, so this is one of the reasons you want me to play this game with you, to improve also your own ability to think plans on the fly?", asked Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, for that reason I will have a time limit of fifteen seconds for each turn. I won't improve that ability if I have too much time while you won't your planification skill if you don't take some time to think", said Shikamaru.

"You, know? I never saw you taking a training so seriously. Is there a reason?", commented Naruto.

"Yes there is but it is too troublesome to talk about it. Let's go to train", responded Shikamaru.

During the next mornings Naruto had some of the funniest trainings he ever performed. Shikamaru no longer was invincible and lost several games against Naruto and his clones.

The Nara found out that Naruto had a supernatural luck when it concerned gambling. He lost account of the games where he was about to win only to have Naruto drawing a card that he manages to combine with his existing in a way that the turned the odds at his favor and winning the game.

At the end Shikamaru's program worked and Naruto's strategic skills improved dramatically while Shikamaru became better improvising quick plans.

Then there were the evening trainings, consisting in two phases where Naruto would help Shikamaru to be more powerful. The first phase consisted mainly in continous spars against Naruto with Shikamaru being forced to wear weights.

_"Who taught Naruto about this kind of training, Morino Ibiki? I'm sorry for those who would become his genin students once he becomes a jonin..."_, thought Shikamaru.

The second phase were some meditation exercises that Naruto learned from Jiraiya. Naruto felt a bit annoyed when he realized how Shikamaru managed to master them in some hours while he need several days.

Shikamaru kept doing Naruto's training regimen until one day when the blond brought several Fuin Jutsu materials with him.

"All right, the first part of my plan to make you more powerful is done, now that you have enough chakra we can focus on the second part", said Naruto.

"So that was the real purpose behind the spars and the meditation exercises, to strengthen my body and my mind and hence my chakra reserves", said Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it was. Ero-Sennin says that the power of a ninja is defined by two things: The first thing is the quantity you have of it, what we call chakra. The second thing are the means you have to use it, jutsus and techniques", said Naruto.

"You have helped me to increase my chakra reserves, so that means that now you are going to give me a way to use it, this is the reason you brought that material, isn't it?", asked Shikamaru.

"That's right! When I finish with you, you will be considered one of the strongest ninjas of our generation and people will be impressed by my sealing skills!", said a grinning Naruto.

"So you also a second motive to help me? To show off your skills?", asked Shikamaru.

"Err... Yes... I suppose that it doesn't bother you, don't you?", asked Naruto putting the hand at the back of his head.

_"It's incredible how much you matured and learned in this time line and at the same time how you managed to keep your happy personality, Naruto"_, thought Shikamaru.

"No, it doesn't, let's proceed with it", he said.

**SMALL TIME SKIP, THREE DAYS UNTIL THE START OF THE EXAMS**

After three weeks of unsupervised training, the genins decided that they would expend the last three days resting and assimilating what they learned during that period.

Asuma, Kurenai and Hayate's teams were heading towards Ichiraku to have lunch. Naruto was talking about the incident with Jiraiya's delivery.

"... then Sai got out from the store telling that I was forgetting Ero-Senin's package and Hiashi-Tousan realized that it was not for me...", said Naruto.

"Could you talk about something else, Naruto? It is not proper to talk about those things before ladies", pointed Lee.

Naruto then decided to talk about his team's mission to the Land of Vegetables, where they fought against the Criminal Brothers and saved another princess.

"... The magnetic guy didn't have a chance against Hinata-chan. At the end she turned his magnetic powers against him, you should have seen it, she saved the day", said Naruto.

Hinata blushed a little at Naruto's praising.

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun, you were the one who defeated the leader after all and Lee-kun took care of the remaining brother", said Hinata.

"Yes I know but the thing is that I just love to show off about the badass kunoichi who happens to be my girlfriend...", said Naruto while he kissed Hinata's cheek.

The giggles coming from Hinata were too much for Ino and Sakura, who were unable to get another from Sasuke since that time because 'he had duties with the New Police Department'.

"Can you stop rubbing your happiness as couple on our faces? Be more considerated with those who don't have a sweetheart like us", protested the blond girl.

"I'm sorry to disagree Ino-san, but Shikamaru-san also has a girlfriend", pointed Shino.

"It's true! How are things going with your Sand Princess, Shikamaru? It must be though to keep a relationship with someone who lives at another village", commented Sakura.

"I wouldn't want to talk about it but knowing you, you will bother me until I finally give up... We send two or three letters to each other every week. Temari-chan is fine, she has been receiving advanced Wind Manipulation classes from her sensei Baki while Gaara was trained by the Third Kazekage in new uses to use his sand, nothing important...", said Shikamaru.

"Hey! What about me? You told them about my sister and my brother but you forgot about me", said a familiar voice.

The group turned to see a group of Suna nins that included Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, the one who spoke.

"Gaara!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh yes, I forgot... Kankuro has been trained by Chiyo-sama after she saw the puppets he used during our visit to Suna", said Shikamaru.

"Who's that?", asked Chouji.

One of the unknown Suna nins, a puppeteer considering the wrapped bundle on his back looked at the Akimichi with a scold.

"Chiyo-sama is the most skilled puppeteer alive and the one who taught Sasori of the Red Sands! To be her apprentice is a great honor", exclaimed the boy.

"Chiyo-sama is also the greatest poison maker ever, she was the only one able to rivalize Tsunade-sama in the medic field. Someday I will surpass her", said Ino with confidence.

"The rumors about Konoha's new educational system must be true, it looks like that the blonde bimbo is finally a serious ninja, not a fangirl... Hello Pineapple Head", said Temari.

"Do you realize that you are a blonde bimbo too, Mari-chan?", asked Shikamaru.

The others began to whisper.

_"Pineapple Head?"_

_"He called her Mari-chan?"_

Temari sent a slight glare to the Suna nins, who shut up. She looked with a serious face and pointed at the Hokage Monument.

"Are you responsible of that?", she asked.

"Only for the part that concerns you. The rest was made by others, with Naruto being one of them", said Shikamaru.

Without another word, Temari, taking advantage of her bigger size, grabbed Shikamaru and gave him a passionate kiss.

The unknown puppet user, who happened to have a crush on Temari, looked at them with waterfall tears.

_"Why Temari-chan? Why?",_ he thought.

"What a youthful form of affection! It is enhancing our Flames of Youth!", exclaimed Lee with similar tears while he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ignoring the scene, Naruto began to talk to Gaara.

"It's great to see you back, Gaara. Who are your partners? I don't know them", he said.

"It's great to see you too, Naruto. You already know my brother and sister so they don't know any introduction...", Gaara said.

The red head pointed a timid looking girl with brown hair who seemed to be the youngest of the group.

"She is Matsuri, originally she was from River Country until she joined Suna. I trained her personally in the use of Joohyo (Rope Dart), until she became very proficient with it and she also recived some medical training from our medics. I think that she will do a great role at the exams", said Gaara.

The girl blushed at Gaara's comments. From the way she looked at the red head Naruto realized that she had a similar crush than the one Hinata had for him, that later turned into love.

"I-I'm very pleased to meet you, Naruto-sama. Gaara-senpai talked very highly about you...", she said.

_"I wonder if Gaara knows about her feelings... Should I tell him?"_, thought Naruto.

Gaara pointed at the other girl. She had long dark brown hair with matching eyes, wore a bandana with Suna's forehead protector and had a battle fan similar to Temari's but not as big.

"She is Sari. Temari herself trained her in the use of the Battle Fan. My sister says that she could teach you a thing or two about Wind Jutsus", said Gaara.

_"I doubt it. Since the Mission to Snow Country I learned a new Wind Jutsu from Dad and created two by my own that could be classified above A class...",_ thought a confident Naruto.

"Thank you Gaara-sama!", exclaimed the girl, "It's a pleasure to meet Gaara-sama's best friend! I heard so much about the powerful wind techniques of your clan and I can't wait to see them"

_"Wow, it looks like she also has a crush on Gaara, a fangirlish type but at least she looks to take her ninja job seriously",_ thought Naruto.

Gaara pointed at the puppet user a boy with short brown hair, also covered with a bandana with Suna's forehead protector.

"He is Ittetsu. Kankuro trained him in the use of puppets but he is also quite skilled in other fields", said Gaara.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. It's a great honor to meet you", said the boy.

_"It looks like that he has a great respect for Gaara...",_ thought Naruto.

"So, they are going to represent Suna in the Exams alongside your siblings and you?", asked Naruto.

"No, they are the only team representing Suna", said Gaara.

"How is that possible?", asked Sakura, "You three are not going to participate on the Chuunin Exams?"

Temari finally released Shikamaru and spoke.

"Although we would love to have a chance to see how strong you Konoha ninjas are this time, we can't participate on this exams", she said.

"Why not?", asked Naruto.

"It's very easy...", said Kankuro with a smirk, "We are already Chuunins!"

"WHAT!", asked Naruto.

"Don't be so surprised, Temari and I were already genins when you visited Suna, Gaara graduated just two months after that and we took the last Exam with flying colors. There was no need to wait for more time", said Kankuro.

"I think that you got a promotion earlier to not face me", said Shino.

"Hey! I didn't have to be stuck in a rank below my capacity! I think that you were the one who didn't want to face me not appearing at the last exam", said Kankuro.

"It was because the Minimum Experience rule", pointed Shino.

While the two boys kept discussing, Naruto and Gaara resumed their conversation.

"It looks like you finally are a couple, congratulations", said Gaara.

"Don't tell me that you already knew about her feelings...", responded Naruto.

"Of course, it was very obvious", pointed Gaara.

"Oh yeah? Talking about that. Did you realize that one of the girls of your group...", tried to say Naruto but he was elbowed by Hinata.

_"Naruto-kun, please. Let her say it to him when she is ready",_ she whispered while she used the Puppy Eyes.

"Ok, Hina-chan", responded Naruto.

"What are you talking about?", asked Gaara.

"Eh, nothing, just some boyfriend/girlfriend stuff... How have been things in Suna for you?", asked Naruto.

"I can say that things have been a bit better since your visit...", said Gaara.

"Oh, come on", intervened Temari, "Things changed a lot, thanks to you, Naruto. Your outburst before those villagers in Suna forced many people to change their views about Gaara and since that he has been working a lot for Suna's people. He is now one of the most respected ninjas of the village"

"Really? That's great! How it happened?", asked Naruto.

Kankuro decided to talk.

"When Gaara graduated and we were stablished as a team, the Kazekage decided to assign us high ranking missions, specially ones concerning protection and assistance of other teams...", he said.

_"It makes sense, Gaara's Sand can protect him from almost anything and Temari and Kankuro are actually jonin level ninjas",_ thought Naruto.

"... Gaara usually was assigned to protect the lives of the ninjas working with us with his sand. He made it with such efficiency that nobody on the missions he was assigned was wounded, to the point that those mission with him were deemed as the ones with less mortality rate, zero", said Kankuro.

"When Suna's villagers heard about that they began to ask the Kazekage to assign their ninja relatives on missions with Gaara. We lost account of the lives he saved during them. The villagers now are begining to see him as a possible candidate for Kazekage", said a proud Temari.

"That's great Gaara! I'm very glad to see that your village finally accepted you", said a happy Naruto.

"It looks like that you are also very successful in that matter, your last exploits made you very popular outsided and inside this village. That nickname of yours, 'The Prince of Konoha', not only points your heritage but your potential as the King of the village", pointed Gaara.

"Talking about that, is it true that many of you are actually descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths?", asked Kankuro.

"Please, don't remind me that. Those historians who have been making researchs on that scroll we brought from Snow Country came to the conclusion that I'm the closest descendant of the main line of the Sage, that the marks on my face are a trait only seen in the Sage himself and the son he chose as heir and other notorious descendants like the Gold and Silver Brothers from Kumo... What's going Shikamaru? Why are you looking at that with such an angry face?", asked Naruto.

The blond turned his sight towards a group of people who was heading towards them.

Naruto recognized them and got in guard.

They were the trio of ninjas that they fought at Wave Country, Dosu, Zaku and Kin, the three of them now sporting the Sound Forehead Protector.

And with them came their sensei, the S class nin and priest of Jashin, Hidan.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Do you remember me, brats?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's note: None of the featured Sand Ninjas are OCs. Matsuri, Sari and Ittetsu actually exist in the original story. I don't see the point to create OCs when I can pick existing character without background story and mold them to my interest.

* * *

**OMAKE: SHOWING OFF LOVE**

As it was mentioned, one of the things Naruto regreted the most was to not notice earlier about Hinata's feeling towards him.

For that reason he decided to become the best boyfriend possible for her. The problem was that he didn't know how to do it so he decided to take advice from his father and Jiraiya.

His father told him that he should remind her occassionally how much he loved her with small presents and romantic details like love notes and similar things, that he shouldn't restrict those gestures to important dates like anniversaries.

"Besides, she wouldn't get angry if you forget one of those dates when most her days with you are like an anniversary", said Minato.

Jiraiya told Naruto that not only she should know how much he loved his girl, everybody should know about it in order to make other women jealous. Jiraiya admited that he never knew why women got satisfied by other women's envy but it worked.

And so, Naruto began his campaign to make Hinata happy.

He started with small things, like waiting for her at the exit of the Hospital with a bouquet of wild flowers so everyone could see them. Minato explained that a bouquet of wild flowers would work better on Hinata's case because picking and arranging the flowers made the present more personal and she wouldn't feel bad for him spending money in a present that would expire.

The expression on Sakura, Ino and Yakumo's faces compared with the happiness on Hinata's proved that the idea was right.

Concerning flowers, he had the idea to get into Hinata's room at night and fill it with her favorite ones. The way she kissed him after she found out was worth the chase Hiashi gave him for sneaking into his daughter's room at night.

Now Naruto was working in a more ambitious project, one that would get him in a lot of trouble but would make sure that EVERYBODY would know about his love for his girlfriend.

He was now at the top of the Hokage Monument with several cans of paint.

_"I fell like in my pranking days, the last time I made something like this was the day before Dad came back to my life... I can't believe how much things changed since that day...",_ he thought while he prepared the brush.

"Ehem, Naruto what are you going to do with that paint?", said an adult voice behind him.

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya and Minato with their arms crossed.

"Dad, Ero... Hokage-sama... I was just going to..."

"... Paint a graffiti on the Hokage Monument proclaiming your love to Hinata?", asked Minato.

"... And just before the Chuunin Exams so all the visiting ninjas could see it and tell back at home?", finished Jiraiya.

A speechless Naruto nodded.

"H-How do you know?", he asked.

"Because it is the same thing that your future self did when he began to date the Hinata of that time line", said Minato.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I see... So you won't let me do it...", he said.

Then he noticed the smirks on their faces.

"On the contrary...", said Jiraiya while he draw out a can of paint, "... we came here to join you!"

"You are not going to be the only one making his sweetheart to feel special", said Minato holding another can.

"Excuse me, can I join too? It would be too troublesome to explain to my girlfriend why I'm not showing my affection to her if she finds out about this...", said Shikamaru, also holding his own can of paint.

When they finished, everyone at Konoha could see the following phrases coming from the Hokages mouths.

**NARUTO LOVES HINATA-CHAN, BELIEVE IT!**

**ARASHI LOVES KUSHINA, HIS WHIRLPOOL PRINCESS**

**THE GALLANT JIRAIYA LOVES TSUNADE-HIME**

**SHIKAMARU LOVES TEMARI, NO MATTER HOW TROUBLESOME IT COULD BE**

The plan was complete success, Kushina and Tsunade didn't let their men to leave their rooms until they showed them how flattered they were and Naruto learned more about Hinata's naughty side.

The rest of the women of the village looked at their couples with such reproach that from that day's anniversary it would become a tradition for Konoha's men to vandalize the Hokage's monument proclaiming their love for their women, taking away importance from the gesture.

However at the end Hinata, Kushina, Tsunade and Temari would be remembered as the first women who had love declarations at the monument.

**END**

* * *

This omake was an idea from ferduran.

Remember to review.


	116. The Exams begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/26/2011.

Insomnia attacks again. I have less free time than ever but here is another chapter. If things keep like this my eyes will end looking like Gaara's.

* * *

_They were the trio of ninjas that they fought at Wave Country, Dosu, Zaku and Kin, the three of them now sporting the Sound Forehead Protector._

_And with them came their sensei, the S class nin and priest of Jashin, Hidan._

_"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Do you remember me, brats?"_

"Who are you? Do we know you?", asked Shikamaru with a bored expression.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Shikamaru! They are the ninjas who fought against us at Wave Country! The ones who worked for that Gatou guy!", exclaimed Ino.

"Oh those ninjas... I suppose that you came to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams then", said Shikamaru.

The Sound genins sweat dropped, Hidan was trembling with fury.

"How you dare! When I finish with you, you will remind me every day of your life!", exclaimed Hidan while he got his scythe ready.

Before anybody could do anything, a figure appeared behind Hidan.

"I wouldn't do that...", said Sasuke while leaning the Kiba Sword on Hidan's neck, "... as part of Konoha's Police Force I'm bound to tell you that non authorized fights outside the Exams are forbidden, if you keep with that I will be forced to arrest you and make a report that would have all teams from your village expelled from the Exams..."

_"Sasuke-kun is so cool...",_ thought Ino and Sakura at the same time with hearts on their eyes.

_"Damn, why he always manage to look as the coolest guy?"_, thought Naruto and Lee.

For a moment it looked that Hidan was going to fight but his expression calmed and drew his weapon.

"All right, I will let this slip. I'll let my students kick your sorry asses during the Exams, it will be a better way to show everyone Jashin's might", said Hidan.

"Shouldn't it be your village's might?", asked Shikamaru.

"That too. Just because our village is small and new it doesn't mean that we are weak. Konoha will be completely humiliated", said Dosu.

"Yeah, I just hope to have the chance to compete against you and break that pretty boy face you have", said Zaku pointing at Sasuke.

Kin didn't say anything, she just looked at Konoha's ninjas with disdain.

"Enjoy the last days of your life, brats. You will lose them", said Hidan while he left, followed by his team.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru.

"Really you forgot about them? You have been giving us tips to counter their techniques", he asked.

"Of course I remember them. I was just trying to provoke them to attack, they had no chance to defeat us all with our Suna allies at our side. That way they would have been disqualified and we would had less competition", said Shikamaru.

Temari gave him a slight bonk on the head.

"Only you would cause an altercation to have less competition. Is there no limit for your laziness?", she asked.

"I never tried to find it, it would take a lot of work", he said.

"Wait a minute, are we really going to let them go? They fought against us at Wave Country!", exclaimed Ino.

"We can't do anything about it...", said Shikamaru, "... There is an unspoken rule among the villages that forbids to take retaliations in these cases where ninja teams from different villages clash with each other because they happened to have opposite goals during missions. Ninja villages just let it go, if they didn't we would be in a constant state of war, there is another way to solve those disputes", said Shikamaru.

"What way?", asked Chouji.

"You will find out soon, don't worry about that", responded Shikamaru.

_"Shikamaru is talking about the true purpose of the Chuunin Exams, the fact that they are actually a substitute of war",_ thought Shino.

"And what about Hidan? He is a missing ninja from the Hot Spring Village", pointed Sakura.

"Yes, he is, but because that unspoken rule he didn't commit any crime against Konoha and he is now part of another village...", said Sasuke, "... his former village should be is the one wanting his head for defection but the Hot Spring Village is no longer a ninja village, that village is now a turistic resort, in fact that is the reason because Hidan defected"

_"Sasuke is taking very seriously his role as future leader of Konoha's Military Police Force. It looks like he won't defect this time",_ thought Shino.

Without their knowledge, a group of four Kumo ninjas has been watching the encounter among the different teams.

"The one with the ponytail must be Shikamaru Nara, the one who is said to have an IQ of 200 and the one with the strange sword is the Last Uchiha", said Tango, a slanted eyed boy with a flat nose who had his hair covered by a bandana with the Kumo Forehead Protector.

"The blond boy is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, isn't him? I thought that he would be more impressive, he didn't do anything", said Atsui, an attractive boy with light shoulder length hair.

"And that's the reason you didn't get promoted yet, unlike your sister Samui you are too eager in everything, specially in taking conclusions about your opponents", said Yugito Nii, a young woman with long blonde hair, bound in a bandage.

"What do you mean?", asked Atsui.

"While everyone was watching at the scythe guy, the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki created a pair of clones just behind the Oto nins and kept them hidden ready to attack. He must be really familiarized with the jutsu if he can use it with that mastery", she said.

"That's one of the reasons you here, Yugito. To make sure that Konoha's jinchuuriki won't turn into a problem for Kumo in the future", said the leader of the group, a tall, dark skinned man with white shaggy hair that covered the left side of his face.

"Yes Darui, I know my mission. That is the reason I am here in Konoha's Chuunin Exams pretending to be a genin, to have a chance to face and terminate him without any repercussions for Kumo", she said.

"But what if they find out that Yugito is actually a special jonin?", asked Atsui, "If Konoha and the other villages find out Kumo's honor will be tarnished"

"Don't worry about that. Remember that the Raikage made sure to keep Yugito's existence a secret for those outside Kumo. All her missions had been extrictly limited to Land of Lighting's territory. Nobody outside Kumo ever heard of her before and she is not included in any Bingo Book. If we say that she is genin they will have no choice but to believe us", said Darui.

Tango nodded.

"Yes, while Killer Bee-sama appears to the public as Kumo's Guardian, Yugito is Kumo's secret weapons our ace in the hole", he said.

"Is it wise to take the risk to expose Yugito-chan in these exams? Against the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki it is very likely that she would be forced to use the Nibi", said Atsui.

Yugito scoffed at the -chan suffix.

"Yes, the Raikage was very clear about that. You already saw his profile on the Bingo book. Despite his young age he fought against two bijuus and he is the main suspicious of the Yondaime Mizukage's death. He is being trained by both Jiraiya and his father, the man who defeated Killer Bee-sama. If Kumo lets him reach his full potential he will become a ninja able to change the power balance between our villages as his father did", said Yugito.

"I still can't believe Raikage-sama's affirmation about about Arashi Uzumaki actually being Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash...", commented Tango.

"He is completely sure about it. Killer Bee-sama recognized Namikaze by the way they fought during that duel at Suna. A mere look at his son confirmed their suspicions and it was when Raikage-sama conceived this plan to dispose of the boy", said Darui.

"So it was the reason he played nice at Suna and decided to give back the body of that Hyuuga? So Konoha wouldn't have an excuse to not let Kumo participate?", asked Tango.

Darui nodded.

"Yes, it was. People tend to underestimate our Raikage. Just because A is big, strong and a bit impulsive, people tend to think that he is stupid. If it was true Kumo wouldn't be the strongest village, for that reason he wants to dispose of the boy in a way Konoha wouldn't take any retaliation. The idea of another Yellow Flash with the Power of the Kyuubi at his disposal is too terrible for Konoha's rivals. No wonder that Konoha's authorities didn't give the boy his father's family name and have a law that forbids to talk about his jinchuuriki status", he said.

His subordinates didn't say anything.

"Jeez... I don't feel comfortable with this mission, killing a boy who didn't do anything to Kumo", commented Atsui.

Yugito nodded.

"Neither I am, but Raikage-sama is right. For Kumo's sake we have to eliminate him before he becomes a threat to our country", she said.

"I have to agree too", said Tango, "If this boy becomes Hokage I doubt that Konoha would be friendly with Kumo. Our village tried to get his mother years ago and then tried to do the same with the Hyuuga girl who is now his team mate"

Darui looked at his subordinates with a glint of pride.

"I'm glad to see that you understand the Raikage's point of view. I'm also uncomfortable with the mission but considering the past between the boy's family and Kumo it will be better if we strike first. Unless he fails these Exams this will be our only chance to get him", he said.

After that talk, the Kumo nins decided to to take a tour by Konoha.

During their walk, they crossed paths with a team from Taki. Yugito felt a shudder coming from the Nibi.

"What is going, Yugito-chan?", asked Atsui.

"I don't know... Something disturbed the Nibi, it is about someone in that Taki team", she said pointing at them.

"What person?", asked Tango.

"The girl with mint colored hair, the Nibi feels uneasy about her", she said.

"Then you should avoid any confrontation with them if you can. They are not our main objective", said Darui.

**EXAM DAY**

The Academy was filled by genin teams from several villages. Izumo and Kotetsu in the guise of a pair of genins were impressed by the quantity of visitor teams.

"I don't remember any exam with such many people... Look! There are even teams of Iwa nins", commented Kotetsu.

"Yes, I think that this is the first time they participate in an Exam hosted by Konoha", said Izumo.

"It doesn't matter who participates this year. Our duty is to weed those who are not skilled enough to participate, let's prepare our little trap", said Kotetsu while he used a henge to take another appearance.

Izumo nodded and followed his example.

For the next minutes they pushed away those participants who wanted to get into room number 301, that actually was room number 201.

_"They can't realize that we are in the second floor? If they can't see throught such an easy genjutsu they not worhty to take the Exams. Really, I don't know how their senseis could give them a form to participate if they were not ready..."_, thought Kotetsu while he hit a pair of Konoha genins.

They didn't notice the trio of Oto ninjas coming towards until they were at their side.

"Let me pass, you shit-head", said a red head girl.

"Tayuya, moderate your language. You are bringing attention to ourselves", said a big, fat red head boy with a strange mohawk hairstyle.

"What have you called me? You flat chested bitch?", exclaimed Kotetsu, while keeping his act of bully.

_"Oh, oh... This guy doesn't know where he got at..."_, thought the remaining Sound ninja, a boy with tanned skin and an expression of self-sufficiency on his face.

Kidomaru looked amused how Tayuya began fight with those genins who didn't let them pass.

_"Mmm... They are surprisingly strong for being genins... It must be part of the trap settled down to discard the incompetent ones",_ he thought.

The two chuunis were having real trouble to contain the enraged red head.

"How many times I have to tell it to you? Never insult a woman's appearance", said Izumo to his partner.

"She was the one who started it...", protested Kotetsu.

When they fight finished both chuunins were completely beat and unconscious while Jirobo was restraining Tayuya, preventing her to finish them.

"Come on, Tayuya, we don't want to be disqualified, for beating a pair of Konoha ninjas who couldn't keep their mouths closed. Just let's go to the third floor. If this is the level of Konoha's chuunins them we don't have to worry about the rest of the competition", said Kidomaru.

On their way to the third floor the male members had to deal with Tayuya's complaints.

"Why do we have to be in the Exams with these f*ck*ng weaklings?", she asked.

"Because Orochimaru-sama ordered us. He doesn't trust completely Hidan's team, they passed too much time with him and our master is afraid that they could turn into a bunch of religious fanatics like him. Stop whining, you are not the one who has his pair of extra arms restrained to don't catch attention", said Kidomaru.

"Mmpff", responded the girl.

They got into the real exam room, that was full of teams from several villages.

One of the youngest ninjas there looked at them with a frown.

_"Orochimaru's body guards are here too? Another change to the original time line, I should warn the others to avoid them. They are beyond the capabilities of a chuunin"_, thought Shikamaru annoyed.

On a corner, the Kumo Team watched the group of Konoha genins known as the Konoha 15.

"Interesting, they are ignoring completely the stares from the other teams. I thought that a group of rookies like them would be more nervous in a situation like this", commented Tango.

"It is obvious that they are used to be under pressure. The rumors about Konoha's new training system must be true", said Yugito.

"Look, the Uzumaki brat is pointing towards us!", exclaimed Atsui.

"Listen everyone! I, Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of Konoha, I'm going to beat your asses and send you back to your villages!", he exclaimed.

The other ninjas began to whisper among themselves.

_"The Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_"The Prince of Konoha?"_

_"Isn't him the one who is said to have killed the Sandaime Mizukage?"_

_"He fought against bijuus..."_

_"The Hokage himself trained him..."_

Naruto looked with a grin how his reputation preceeded him when some of the genins retreated.

"You shouldn't have done that, you brought a lot of attention on yourself", said a Konoha shinobi on his early twenties with grey hair and glasses.

Naruto recognized Kabuto, Orochimaru's main spy and Right Hand Man.

He had to do his best to not begin to beat the traitor.

That four-eyed bastard received from Konoha things that were denied to Naruto during his childhood like a family that adopted him and took care of him, friends and a privileged education and training. And how he pays the place where he lived most his life and gave him the treatment that any orphan would have wished?

He betrayed them for that snake freak called Orochimaru. No, Naruto didn't have any sympathy for him. For now he would try to act polite towards him, Erosennin told him to not expose Kabuto yet.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I was just warning you. It is not usual to see a ninjas as young as you taking the Chuunin Exams", said Kabuto.

"You talk like you are familiar with these Exams", commented Neji.

"Yes, I am. This is my seventh time taking them, my name is Yakushi Kabuto, by the way", said Kabuto.

"Now I remember you. You are the Konoha ninja who retired during those Exams at Suna where my sister got promoted", commented Kiba.

"Y-Your seventh time? These Exams must be really hard...", commented Sakura.

"Or it could mean that you are extremely weak or that you fail on purpose...", said Shino.

Everyone looked at the Aburame, it was very strange to see him talking bad about someone else, he was a very polite person.

"Why do you say that, Shino?", asked Sakura.

"Look at it this way, if this is his seventh time it means that he was about sixteen years when he took the Exams for first time, he already had some years of experience as genin and was probably aware of the hardships of the ninja life. After a first failure at the Exams any competent ninja wouldn't take them again until he was not completely sure to pass them. but he kept coming although his constant failures clearly told Kabuto that he was not ready. For that reason I think that he is failing on purpose, nobody would get so many times without preparation in a situation where his life is clearly at stake. These are not the Genin Exams, people die in these ones", said Shino.

As Naruto, Shino also resented the traitor for receiving a better treatment from the villagers than him and paying it with treason. besides, Aburames were one of the clans that respected loyalty the most, for them the idea of someone betraying their community was unthinkable, an abomination that had to be eliminated. In fact, practically a fourth part of Konoha's Hunter Nins were Aburames.

Everyone looked at Kabuto.

"Shino must be right, unless you have a death wish nobody would come back to the Exams without being ready, you are failing on purpose", said Sasuke.

Kabuto sent a mental curse to the Aburame.

_"Damn Aburame and his logic... How can this happen? He saw a suspicious attitude in my efforts to keep a low profile..."_, he thought.

"Oh, it looks like you caught me... Yes, I'm failing on purpose", said a smiling Kabuto while keeping his cool.

"How can this be? Don't you want a promotion?", asked Sai.

"No, I don't want one. The truth is that I'm happy with being a genin. The low ranking missions and my work at the hospital give me enough income, I don't see a point about risking my life on higher ranking missions for just more money. The only reason I take the Exams is to give the chance of a promotion to the different team mates I had during these years", said Kabuto.

"Really? That is very generous from your part, Yakushi-san", said Kabuto.

"I was just helping fellow Konoha shinobis, you know 'The Will of Fire' and all...", said Kabuto with a smile.

_"Very clever, Kabuto..."_, thought Shikamaru, _"... failing the Chuunin Exams on purpose to not receive more responsabilities is just what I would have been doing in the original time if Naruto didn't push me and forced me to fight Temari-chan, earning the promotion. Your cover is safe at the moment"_

Kabuto decided to literally play his cards.

"By the way, during the different exams I could gather a lot of info about the different participants. I have it stored in these cards, just tell me the name of a participant and I can give you information about him or her", said Kabuto.

_"Excellent, I will take advantage of it and ask about these new teams that didn't participate in the original Exams...",_ thought Shikamaru.

Just at that moment Morino Ibiki appeared, thwarting Shikamaru's plan.

"LISTEN TO ME MAGGOTS! I'm Morino Ibiki, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, the proctor of the First Exam. Now you will follow my indications if you don't want to be expelled from this Exam!", he exclaimed.

The Special Jonin headed towards Kabuto and pointed at the cards.

"What's that? You don't know that this is an exam? This is no place to play Ninja Duel Monsters", said Ibiki.

"They are not Ninja Duel Monsters cards, they are...", tried to say Kabuto but Ibiki didn't let him finish.

"Don't interrupt me, genin! I don't care if they are for play Poker or for trading! These cards are confiscated until the end of the Chuunin Exams!", exclaimed Ibiki while he snatched the cards.

Kabuto act to use all his acting skills and will power to don't burst at Ibiki and keep a calm facade.

_"You damned scarred freak!"_, thought Kabuto, _"... You will pay for this. Luckily you won't get any info from the cards, they need my chakra to make it visible..."_

What Kabuto didn't know was that Ibiki was that the time travellers told Ibiki about the Invasion and about the special property of the cards.

_"Stupid four eyed traitor, I am an expert about getting information from people who doesn't want to share it. Documents that need a certain person's chakra are not something new for us. For that reason I modified test paper to copy your chakra signature and get that info, it will be very useful to us. Then, when you finally show your true colors I will get even more info from you..."_, thought Ibiki.

Ibiki was also one of Konoha's most prominent traitor haters. Because Aoi's treacherous ways, Ibiki's younger brother Idate had to leave the village and he got several new scars from the traitor. When the Uzumakis delivered Aoi to Ibiki as birthday present he made sure that the traitor paid for all the scars.

_"... Now that I think about it, I have to remind the Hokage that Aoi is still being held as my prisoner at my home's basement"_, he thought.

Ibiki then proceeded to tell the genins the rules of the first part of the Exam, they were exactly the same ones as in the original time line with one exception.

"... one more thing: I won't accept any blank test from those who decide to throw all their chances at the final question. If you can't get at least one of those questions then you don't deserve to be Chuunins!", exclaimed the torturer.

He looked satisfied at the horrified faces of the genins when they looked at the questions and their realization that they had to solve at least one, no matter if they could respond the last one at the end of the test.

_"Excellent. The new rule got them even more nervous and now there will be less aspirants finding out that they have to cheat in order to pass",_ he thought.

He looked at Naruto, who was grabbing his head in despair.

_"What are you going to do Uzumaki-san? Hokage-sama told me that in the original time line you passed with a blank test and told me to make sure that it was not an option anymore, that you are now smarter and would pass. Come on, show me how are you going to copy",_ thought the Interrogator.

Meanwhile, Naruto's friends began to realize the true purpose of the test and began to use their skills to solve it the same way as in the original time line.

The new friends came up with their own methods:

Haku used his bloodlimit to create some ice mirrors to see the exam of one of the infiltrated examiners.

Sai created some ink mouses that looked at the answers from other tests and then placed themselves over Sai and Yakumo's test papers, turning themselves into the answers.

This time Lee didn't have TenTen's help to get the answers using a well placed set of mirrors but he came up with a way to get them with his own abilities. The man at his right was one of the infiltrated examiners. Lee used his terrific speed to send quick glances at the examiner's test so fast that the other examiners didn't notice it.

Naruto, who was placed near the window, used his mastery of Kage Bunshin to create some clones outside the building. The examiners looked at the clones with a critical eye.

"Are you aware that it will count as copying if you use those clones to get the answers from an experienced shinobi?", pointed one them.

"They are not going to ask the questions", said Naruto while he gave a scroll from his jacket to one of the clones.

The clone activated one of the seals, revealing several instruments that were usually used in scout missions and similar like a telescope, a sextant or a range finder.

The clones took the instruments and began to perform strange tests with them.

The examiners watched the clones with puzzled looks.

"... No, the shuriken must be thrown at a speed of 101 km/h, you threw it at 99 km/h...", said one of the clones.

"Let's see... the enemy nin and the hostage are 25 meters from me and my team mates are incapacited...", commented a clones while others took the roles of hostages and team mates.

The examiners finally realized Naruto's plan.

"H-He is recreating the questions f-from the test...", said one.

Minutes passed and some clones began to dispel.

Naruto then began to write the answers on his test.

"D-Does this method count as cheating?", asked one of Ibiki's subordinates.

"No, it doesn't. He is solving the questions by his own, not getting the answers from another test, that would be cheating. Because I didn't stablish any rule about how to solve the questions this method is completely legal", said Ibiki while he looked at Naruto with an amused look.

_"You are really a very unusual ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage-sama, your sensei, was right when he said that you are the most unpredictable ninja ever and that's one of the best qualities that our kind could have, your parents must be proud. I have no doubt that you won't cease to surprise us during the next stages..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**MINI-OMAKE: SIBLING LIFE  
**

The Sand Siblings were at Konoha's most luxurious hotels. One of the advantages of being the only relatives of the current Kazekage and the children of the former was that they were 'obliged' to use the best installations and services possible whenever they were outside Suna.

Luckily, the times when Suna had economic problems were over and the Siblings no longer had to felt guilty when they spent time in an expensive place to keep appearances.

One of the things that Temari loved the most about Konoha was the lack of restrictions about water usage, here she could take a complete bath without having to worry about how much water she spent.

The bubble bath pack that Shikamaru's mother gave her was a complete delight, she could spent the rest of her live there.

"Have you finished it yet, Temari? We need to use the bath too", said Kankuro's voice.

With an annoyed look, Temari got out from the bath put on a robe and opened the door.

"You girls forget about the passing of time when you are at the bathroom, we don't have all day, remember that we must be at the Academy in time to give the mandatory message to our protegees", said Kankuro.

"Well, excuse me for being effeminate in one of the few times I could do it Ototou", she responded.

"If you begin to discuss now then we won't there on time. Come on Kankuro", said Gaara while he dragged Kankuro to the bathroom.

Temari dressed herself quickly, made her trademark ponytails and looked at the mirror of her room while she applied some moisturizing cream.

_"The only concession I have for my face... Beautiful women like me don't need make up, our natural beauty is enough to turn men crazy",_ she thought.

The bathroom door opened, Gaara and Kankuro now bathed and dressed, headed to their room.

The didn't close the door.

Temari looked how Gaara used an eyeliner on himself. Since Minato fixed his seal now Gaara could sleep without having to worry about his bijuu getting loose, something that made a great contribution to his mental stability. As a consequence of that, the bags under Gaara's eyes disappeared. After Gaara looked at his image at the mirror, he didn't recognize himself and began to paint his eyes to keep his former appearance.

Kankuro for his part, began to apply the layers of make up (or war paint according to him) that characterized him.

Temari looked annoyed how the minutes passed at the clock and how her siblings were not finished yet.

"What do you think Kankuro? I think that this eye liner makes a great effect in my eyes", commented Gaara.

"Yes, it is very good for you, you look impressive. What purple tone do you think I should use? The dark or the light one?", asked Kankuro.

"The light one. We are in a diplomatic mission", responded Gaara.

Temari sweatdropped.

_"When I see them like that I think that the one who distributed genders was drunk when it came my brother's turn",_ she thought.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	117. The Second Test Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/30/2011.

Yes, I know that it's has been a month since the last chapter. After summer holidays ended my workload in my employement got increased and I go back home very tired to write a satisfying chapter, I prefer to not write a new chapter than to write a bad one. On the good side this situation is temporal and soon I will have more time to write again more often.

* * *

The genins just heard the special rule concerning the last question of Ibiki's exam, the one that would forbid them to take the Chuunin Exams again if they failed.

The tenth question, Ibiki's favorite part of the exam. The scared faces of the genins were the main reason he agreed to take charge of the first part of the Exams whenever they were host at Konoha.

Fear was a powerful tool, it was intelligence's worst enemy. No matter how smart could be an enemy ninja, if he was scared his intelligence only would work against him making him think the worst scenario possible or the best way to escape.

Were those genins not overwhelmed by the idea of not taking the Exams again they would realize that a special jonin from Konoha would never receive the authority to forbid genins from other villages to take the Exams again.

Ibiki looked at Naruto and smirked.

The boy looked very confident but the Interrogator wasn't surprised. Naruto knew that he passed this test in the original time line and it suited Ibiki's plans perfectly. This time Naruto wouldn't hit the desk with his palm and make a rant about how he would face the last question without caring about what would happen if he fails and inspire and, as a result, inspire the rest of the genins to keep with the Exam.

Ibiki watched satisfied how several genins raised their hands, making their entire teams fail.

Ibiki's assistants had to restrain several genins who tried to hit the members of their teams that made them fail.

Suddenly something made impact with one of the windows breaking it.

Everyone looked dumbfounded how a purple haired woman with Konoha's forehead protector and dressed in a very provocative way got into the room.

"Hello, cheap excuses of ninja, I'm Mitarashi Anko, the proctor of the Second Part of the Exam! Are you ready show that you have what you need to be chuunins?", said Anko.

Everyone looked at her with a sweatdrop.

"Mmm... Anko, you are early, my exam didn't end yet", said Ibiki.

"Oh well, then I will wait until you end. According to their scared faces it looks like they are with the last question but still there is a surprising number of aspirants, I count at least forty five teams", she said.

"What can I say? This is probably the edition of the Chuunin Exams with the biggest number of participants ever and besides this year we have exceptionally talented aspirants", said Ibiki.

"Excuse me but are you going to make the last question or what? I already know that it is impossible that our leader would give you the authority to forbid us to take the Exams again. Besides, these exams are not the only way a genin could get a promotion, we can get higher ranks due to our own merits. If you look at the way these exams are organized it is impossible that they could be the only way to get a promotion, there are too many chuunins in the Elemental Nations", said Kidomaru

The aspirants began to talk among themselves, realizing that failing the last question wouldn't make them career genins.

Ibiki represhed a curse, specially when he saw the forehead protector of the 'genin'.

"According to Hokage-sama he is one of Orochimaru's favorite lackeys, the multiarmed one and the smartest. I hope to get my hands on him", he thought.

"You are right, the truth was that there is no tenth question. Congratulations, all those who remains here pass the first test", said Ibiki.

"Then why you tried to scare us like that?", asked one of the genins.

Ibiki gave them the speech about how those who were not ready to risk their lives for the sake of a mission were not ready to be chuunins and then he took off his bandana.

Everyone gasped at Ibiki's collection of scars.

Anko decided that it was her turn to scare the aspirants.

"Ok, everybody meet me at Training Ground Forty Four", she said.

**LATER, AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE FOREST OF DEATH**

Orochimaru, disguised as the Grass ninja whose skin stole, looked with hungry eyes at his prey Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy was at his teammate's side listening to Anko explanation of the rules of the Exam.

Now that he could see him directly he licked his lips at the realization that the Uchiha boy was more formidable than he imagined.

The way he behaved, the experienced look on his eyes, the way he moved without wasting movements...

_"Sasuke-kun, you are so similar to your brother Itachi... Ku, ku, ku, ku... That fool who was my sensei and Namikaze's student trained you very well. It's a pity that their efforts to have a powerful Uchiha on Konoha's side would be wasted when you become my new vessel...",_ he thought.

The Kiba sword on Sasuke's back sparkled.

_"... And you even brought me one of Mist's Swords, Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to see how powerful you really are, I have no doubt that you will survive my Curse Seal and taste real power. Soon you will join me and together we will crush everyone who gets on our way. Even I will kill Itachi in your place, he took away one of my arms after all...",_ thought Orochimaru.

The Missing Nin looked at Haku.

_"Sasuke-kun is not the only powerful bloodlimit wielder at Konoha. This Haku boy not only has the powers from the Hyoton at his disposal but also has another of Kiri's Swords and medical knowledge from my busty ex team mate Tsunade. He will be mine too. I will find the way to transfer the Hyoton to Sasuke-kun's body, the survivor of my experiments with Mokuton proved that it is possible...",_ he thought.

He sent a brief look at Naruto.

_"... And you Naruto-kun, will be the key to my success. You can't imagine the marvels that I made reality with your arm, I can't wait to have the whole yourself at my disposal. No wonder why that old monkey of my sensei was so secretive about you. I have very special plans for your father and you. Who knows? Perhaps I could take Arashi's body until Sasuke-kun is grown enough"_, he thought.

Suddenly, the Sannin had to move to evade a kunai that sliced his cheek.

He looked at Anko, the person who threw the weapon.

"It would be better if you listen to my instructions, this exam is not child's play, people dies at the Forest of Death. That reminds me that you have to fill some forms that will exculpate Konoha from any responsabilty for any injury you could get there, including death...", said Anko.

_"You managed to scratch me, Anko-chan? I'm impressed, you really improved after all these years. It will be a pleasure to kill you",_ thought Orochimaru.

A Konoha nin with a scar crossing his nose handled a paper to Orochimaru.

"This is your form, fill it with your name, your village of origin and your signature", said the man.

Anko hugged the ninja from behind.

"This is my Iruka-kun, he is not one of these chuunins assisting me but one of Konoha's most skilled jonins. Perhaps you heard about him, they call him the 'Teacher' and he is the responsible of the high success rate of the new Academy graduates at the tests with their jonin senseis. And he is all mine, if you try to flirt with him I will fail you and then I will maul you", said Anko while she looked seductively at Iruka and began to grope him.

"Anko-chan, this is not the place for this...", said Iruka while trying to keep the composture.

_"So this the guy who became your sweetheart, Anko-chan? I will make sure that he gets special treatment after I destroy this village",_ thought Orochimaru while he filled his form.

**LATER, AT THE FOREST OF DEATH**

Sasuke, Sakura and Shino were checking their scroll and preparing a plan to perform their mission.

"Ok, Sakura will be the one carrying our scroll and we will take advantage of Shino's knowledge of the bugs and vermins of the Forest to use them in ambushes against other teams. Anything else?", asked Sasuke.

"Yes, we should have a password speech to use in case we were separated and make sure that there are not impostors involved when we meet again", said Shino.

None of them seemed to notice the bamboo piece that Orochimaru was using to spy on them.

_"Yes, tell me the speech so I can caught you off guard",_ thought Orochimaru.

"Do you have a suggestion, Shino-kun?", asked Sakura.

"Yes, what about this...?", he said.

Shino recited the speech, with Orochimaru listening to it.

As Shino recited it Orochimaru's face turned from smirking, passed by confussed until it became furious.

_"That brat! How he dares? I'll show him!",_ thought Orochimaru.

"Fuuton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)", he exclaimed.

The gust of wind hit Shino and sent him several meters away.

_"The snake I summoned earlier will take care of the Aburame, it is time to pay a visit to Itachi's brother",_ he thought while he performed a Henge to look like Shino.

He headed to Sasuke and Sakura's location, where they received him with kunais in hand.

"Hold on! Identify yourself!", exclaimed Sasuke.

"It's me, Shino", said Orochimaru.

"How can we know that you are really Shino? Tell us the speech to identify yourself", said Sakura.

'Shino' paled.

"Is it really necessary, Sakura-san?", asked 'Shino'.

"Yes, it is", she said.

'Shino' sighed and recited the speech.

"Jiraiya-sama is the greatest ninja ever born at Konoha. Not only he is smarter and more attractive than Orochimaru but he is also stronger than his former team mate, who abandoned Konoha because he couldn't stand Jiraiya-sama's awesomeness..."

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You admited it!", exclaimed Shino while he appeared from some bushes.

With a sweatdrop, Orochimaru dropped the Henge, reasuming the appearance of the Grass ninja he killed.

"It looks like you are more skilled than imagined if you managed to defeat my snake. The reputation of the Konoha Fifteen seems to be justified", said Orochimaru.

"Enough talking, what do you want?", asked Sasuke.

"I just want to test you. If you impress me I will give you a little present and the scroll you need to pass this exam", said Orochimaru.

"Mmpf, it looks like a good deal. What would happen if we don't impress you?", asked Sasuke.

"Then I will kill you", said Orochimaru.

"Then bring it on!", exclaimed Sasuke while he activated his Sharingan.

Orochimaru sent a wave of killing intent to paralyze the genins but they seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Is it the best you can do? The Hand of Death is scarier", said Sakura.

Without a response, Orochimaru activated his Slithering Snake mode, turning the lower half of his body into a snake's tail and charged towards Sakura.

_"First to eliminate the weakest enemy, specially if she is the team's medic",_ thought Orochimaru.

In an instant he was at Sakura's side and tried to knock her out but to his surprise she dodged the first blow.

And the second one.

And the third one.

And the following ones.

_"What the Hell? How can this genin be so good? I'm trying to just knock her because I want her alive for the following test but at this pace I will have to stop to hold back",_ he thought.

"Now it is my turn to attack, Shannaro!", exclaimed Sakura.

Before Orochimaru could realize it, Sakura gave him a super strong punch that sent Orochimaru several meters away.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)", exclaimed Shino while he threw a huge fireball at Orochimaru.

"Katon Karyuudan! (Fire Release:Fire Dragon Bullet)", exclaimed Sasuke, throwing several small fireball that sorrounded Shino's.

The combined fireballs made impact on the knocked Orochimaru, burning the stolen skin.

_"How is this possible? The girl can dodge as well as Tsunade and her punch is as strong as my ex team mate's. It took Tsunade years to achieve this level, is this girl a super genious as Itachi? And why the Aburame is using Katon jutsus? Due to the vulnerability to fire of their bugs this are the only elemental jutsus they never learn. I'm getting really excited, I think that it is time to show my true self and stop playing with them",_ thought Orochimaru while he removed the remains of his disguise.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku... You surprised me, kids. You are better than I imagined, no more games, you will see what is to defy Orochimaru", he said.

"What? A-are you Orochimaru?", asked Sasuke looking scared.

"Orochimaru? Who's that?", asked Shino while he picked his nose.

Sakura gave him a slight bonk on the head.

"Don't do that! Tsunade-sensei told me that Orochimaru was his former team mate, the one who had a fetish for snakes but he is such a bad summoner that he has to bribe the strongest summons with sacrifices to get their help...", explained Sakura.

"I don't need sacrifices to summon these, flat chested girl. Feel my Mandara no Jin! (Ten Thousand Snakes Wave)", said Orochimaru.

Countless numbers of summoned snakes began to crawl out from Orochimaru's mouth and charged at the genins.

"Doton: Doryuuheki! (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)", exclaimed Sasuke while he created a dirt ball that stoped the snake's flow.

"Kyaaaaah!", exclaimed Sakura while she jumped towards the middle of the snake flow and landed while delivering a punch to the ground that opened an enormous hole where the majority of the snakes fell.

Some of them managed to bit Sakura but she didn't seem to care about it.

Shino then performed a Fireball jutsu that destroyed the remaining snakes.

"Not a bad a technique, but it is very weak against jutsus that cover ample areas like Katon jutsus", pointed Shino.

"How can you know about this technique, Aburame? I'm the only one who can perform it", said Orochimaru.

"You shouldn't talk with an adversary when you are facing multiple enemies, like the one at your side...", said Shino.

Orochimaru barely dodged the sword swing that Sasuke performed with Kiba.

The Sannin summoned the Kusanagi blade and attacked back at Sasuke.

To his surprise Sasuke managed to block the attack and his sword didn't got a scratch.

"That hurt, you bastard!", exclaimed Sasuke's sword.

Then a big arm arose from Sasuke's sword and hit Orochimaru sending him again several meters away.

"I recognize that voice! It's Enma, the Monkey King! That is not one of the Kiba, that's the Adamantine Staff!", exclaimed Orochimaru.

Sasuke's sword turned into an oversized staff and a monkey head arose from it.

"Orochimaru! This time I'm going to kill you!", exclaimed Enma.

"Ku, ku, ku... It's nice to see you again, old ape. I'm surprised that you let someone else instead of Sarutobi to hold you", said Orochimaru, "It's Hiruzen too old for you? Unless... No! It can be..."

A very disturbing thought materialized on Orochimaru's mind.

The three genin were now placed before him.

"I think it's time to drop our henges and greet our team mate", commented 'Shino'.

"Yes, I'm getting tired of pretending", said 'Sakura'.

"Orochimaru, you will regret coming back to Konoha", said 'Sasuke'

To the Snake Sannin's horror 'Shino' turned into Jiraiya, 'Sakura' turned into Tsunade and 'Sasuke' turned into Sarutobi.

Konoha's most legendary team was together again.

"Y-YOU!", exclaimed Orochimaru.

"What's going on, Teme?", asked Jiraiya, "Is this the way to greet your old team mates after all these years?"

"You are as disgusting as I remember Orochimaru", said Tsunade.

"You are no longer my disciple, Orochimaru. Now I am going to fix the mistake I made years ago, ...", commented Sarutobi.

Orochimaru gulped. for first time in years he was not sure that he could win the incoming battle...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 117, DELETED SCENES**

**AT THE EXAMINATION ROOM**

Ibiki watched satisfied how several genins raised their hands, making their entire teams fail.

Ibiki's assistants had to restrain several genins who tried to hit the members of their teams that made them fail.

Suddenly something made impact with one of the windows.

The everyone looked at the window, there was a purple haired woman crushed at the other side.

"Now that I realize it, I forgot to tell Anko that we put reinforced glasses on the windows", thought Ibiki.

**END**

**AT THE FOREST**

A very disturbing thought materialized on Orochimaru's mind.

The three genin were now placed before him.

"I think it's time to drop our henges and greet our team mate", commented 'Shino'.

"Yes, I'm getting tired of pretending", said 'Sakura'.

"Orochimaru, you will regret coming back to Konoha", said 'Sasuke'

To the Snake Sannin's horror 'Shino' turned into a strange creature that seemed a mixture of a cat and a dog that was dressed with only brown pants. 'Sakura' turned into a female specimen of the former creature, dressed only with a pink skirt and a yellow flow tie in her hears. 'Sasuke' turned into a creature of the same species, dressed with a blue turtleneck and a red cap.

"What the Hell are you?", exclaimed Orochimaru.

"We are the Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister)!", they exclaimed.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Tsunade were looking for Orochimaru. After realizing that the fallen Sannin was not after them they droped their disguises and decided to find him themselves.

"Where he is? We must find him before he realizes that Sasuke is not at the Forest", commented Jiraiya.

"Somebody help me!", exclaimed a voice.

"Wait a minute isn't Orochimaru the one who is running towards us?", asked Sarutobi.

"Why is he dressed like clown and wearing a green wig?", asked Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sensei! Please, I give up, you can do whatever you like with me but keep me away from these creatures!", exclaimed Orochimaru with tears on his eyes while he kneeled before Jiraiya and hugged his leg.

"What creatures?", asked Sarutobi.

Suddenly two of them, the males, appeared at Tsunade's side.

"Helloooooo, NURSE!"

"I am a doctor", she responded.

Although the three Sannin teamed up with Sarutobi, they couldn't defeat the creatures.

They sent half of Konoha's ninja Forces and half of them ended insane.

At the end they had no choice but to seal the creatures into Naruto, who offered voluntary to hold another burden. Five minutes after the sealing, the Kyuubi decided to destroy itself before sharing the seal with the creatures, leaving it's to Naruto to use freely.

As side effect of having the creatures sealed within him, Naruto became completely impervous to damage, with only comical side effects on his body like ending completely flat when he was crushed or looking like a radiograph when he was electrocuted.

With his new powers, Madara and Akatsuki had no chance against Naruto, who was crowned as the youngest kage ever.

If only they could do something about the compulsive pranks that involved things like anvil or stronboxes his new habit of exclaiming "Helloooooo, NURSE!" whenever he saw an attractive female...

**END**

* * *

Author's note: I know that the chapter was short but I prefer quality over quantity. I'm not working to write the longest fic, just a good one.**  
**

Remember to review.


	118. The Second Test Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/28/2011.

First of all I want to recomend you some stories that caught my attention.

**'Echoes' by Kagaseo:** A story where Naruto travels by different universes and meets different versions of himself, starting with a female one. It has a great plot and many surprises, I won't spoil anything else.

**'Naruto, Potential Realised' by Iron Monkey Fist:** A story where the Sandaime survives the Invasion and promotes Naruto due to his exploits. A story where Naruto gets stronger in a believeable way and a proof that there is no need of OC's when the original story as hundreds of stablished characters to use.

* * *

_Konoha's most legendary team was together again._

_"Y-YOU!", exclaimed Orochimaru._

_"What's going on, Teme?", asked Jiraiya, "Is this the way to greet your old team mates after all these years?"_

_"You are as disgusting as I remember Orochimaru", said Tsunade._

_"You are no longer my disciple, Orochimaru. Now I am going to fix the mistake I made years ago, ...", commented Sarutobi._

_Orochimaru gulped. For first time in years he was not sure that he could win the incoming battle..._

Orochimaru was many things:

A genious.

A leader.

A traitor.

A murderer.

A monster...

Orochimaru was also one of the strongest ninjas alive, someone who used to win most his battles. In fact the only adversaries who actually threatened his life where Hanzo of the Salamander, Itachi Uchiha...

... And the three ninjas before him, his former team formed by Jiraiya, Tsunade and their sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

They have been fighting for several minutes, destroying a good chunk of the Forest in the process, although it hardly could have counted as a fight because most of the time it was Orochimaru defending himself from his adversaries.

Whenever he tried to attack one of them, the other two flanked him and counterattacked with their own techniques.

The only time he seemed to gain an advantage was when one of Tsunade's slugs spit acid at him. He dodged the attack but some drops hit his face destroying his external skin and exposing the face of the woman he was using as vessel.

When he saw Orochimaru's face Jiraiya freaked out, everyone looked at him with a sweat drop but suddenly he charged at Orochimaru mumbling several curses and obscenities that would make Tayuya blush.

While he was trying to avoid Jiraiya's attacks, the Snake Sannin was hit by a fire jutsu from Sarutobi and was forced to use his Body Shedding Technique to regenerate himself.

"Ku,ku,ku... See, fools? I'm not hurt at all, all your efforts were for nothing", said a smiling Orochimaru while he emerged from the mouth of his destroyed body.

"Really? I don't think so, Oro-baka. A technique like this must consume a lot of chakra. I think that you have less than half of your normal chakra reserves while we are still fresh. I don't doubt that this bluff would work fine against adversaries who are shocked to see how you get a new body emerging from the damage one's mouth but this won't work against us", said Jiraiya.

_"Damn it, they realized the weakness of my regeneration technique... What should I do? Whenever I try to escape with my Assimilation Jutsu to escape merging with the trees or the ground Jiraiya tells Tsunade where I am an destroys them with are her strength... Why we didn't see any of the other participants? I could use them as hostages...",_ he thought.

What he didn't know was that they were the only persons at the northern side of the Forest, the rest of participants were told to enter by the South entrances. This way none of the participant genin teams would meet Orochimaru or get caught in the fight.

Orochimaru evaded a barrage of kunai while he kept deliberating what to do.

_"... If only Manda agreed to fight with me... But that treacherous horned snake refused to fight when he saw that Jiraiya and Tsunade also summoned Gamabunta and Katsuya he dispelled the summoning arguing that as his summoner I should know when to fight and when to escape... Coward! At least the slug and the toad said that they wouldn't participate in such outmatched fight and left too... It's a pity that Enma didn't left with them and chose to keep fighting at Sarutobi's side as a staff...",_ he thought.

Then he noticed Tsunade's face while looking at Jiraiya.

_"What the...? I forgot that the idiot finally managed to catch Tsunade's heart, perhaps I could take advantage of that...",_ thought Orochimaru.

"Well, well... How has been your love life lately? I heard that you are now a couple...", he said.

"T-That's none of your business, teme!", exclaimed Tsunade.

"What's going on, Tsunade-chan? When we were team mates you used to tell me how much you despissed that pervert Jiraiya and that you would marry a cockroach instead of dating him. That he was not worth of you...", said Orochimaru.

Tsunade didn't say anything, feeling Jiraiya eyes on her.

"... or perhaps now that Jiraiya is the Hokage you find him more attractive? Was it the reason you were with Dan? Because he was the best candidate to become Yondaime until he died? Sensei, now I give you thanks for not making me Hokage, I wouldn't have been able to cope with Tsunade turned into a fangirl. Ku, ku, ku, ku...", said Orochimaru.

"SHUT UP! That's not true!", exclaimed a furious Tsunade while she charged at Orochimaru.

_"Perfect, the fury turned her more clumsy and her attacks less precise, now with Jiraiya...",_ he thought.

"It's a pity that you didn't pursue the Hokage's hat during our youth, Jiraiya. If you did it then Tsunade would have been yours decades ago when she was young and beautiful, not now that she is an old bat who has to use a special technique to look younger...", said Orochimaru to add more salt to the wound.

Jiraiya's violent (and predictable) outburst proved the renegade Sannin that his tactic worked, he decided to switch target.

"... By the way, 'sensei'. Do you know that I finally got the inmortality jutsu that I was pursuing with my experiments? The lady you saw under my face is the last person who 'offered' her life to keep me alive. It's a pity that so many people had to die until I got the technique... I have to thank you for letting me escape when you had the chance to kill me but... shouldn't it make you partially responsible of those deaths, 'sensei'?", asked Orochimaru.

"That's a mistake that I am going to solve now! You are no longer my student! You are just are vermin that has to be exterminated!", exclaimed Sarutobi while he charged at Orochimaru.

The battle continued.

Orochimaru was still at disadvantage but was having less trouble with his adversaries no longer coordinated.

Suddenly Orochimaru felt a horrible pain passing trough all his body and felt extremely weak.

"Arrrgh! What the...? W-What is h-happening to me?", babbled Orochimaru while he coughed blood.

"It must be the special venom I prepared specifically for you", said Tsunade while she calmed down a bit.

"V-Venom? When did you poison me? I was extremely careful around you...", said Orochimaru while he strugled to stand.

"You were poisoned just before the exam, the first dose of venom was on the kunai that your ex-student threw at you. The second one was on the form that you filled, it got into your body through your skin", said Sarutobi.

"W-What? You knew that it was me all t-this time?", asked Orochimaru.

"Of course, my spy network is the best of the world. Really you thought that you could slip under my nose? We always knew about your plans to get the Sharingan and the spies you had in the village", said Jiraiya.

"Then I suppose that there is no need to keep with my cover anymore", said a voice.

Several figures got between Orochimaru and his enemies.

Tsunade and Jiraiya recognized the pair of masked ninjas who got into the exam pretending to be Orochimaru's team mates, a pair of identical individuals with dark bluish grey hair with long bangs, a young man with white hair and two dots on the forehead and finally a young man with grey hair and glasses, Yakushi Kabuto.

_"I recognize the masked ones as members of the Fuuma Clan whose names he couldn't remember. The twins are Sukon and Ukon, from the Sound Four and the white haired boy is Kimimaro, the last holder of the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) bloodlimit...",_ thought Tsunade reminding the mission report from the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke in the future.

_"Orochimaru probably sent a snake to call them during the fight...",_ thought Sarutobi while he got into a fighting pose.

_"This could be troublesome, the Kaguya kid is stronge than the Sound Four combined, he was the one who helped Orochimaru to kill the Yondaime Kazekage in the original time line after all and Kabuto is elite jonin level and then there are the twins and the pair of Kaguyas who are not pushovers. Why plans always break down on the field?",_ thought Jiraiya with a sigh.

**WITH NARUTO, HINATA AND LEE**

As soon as Hayate's students got into the Forest they looked at the scroll that the chuunin proctor at the entrance gave them.

"An Earth Scroll, that means that we need to find a team with a Heaven one", commented Naruto.

"Who should carry it?", asked Hinata.

"I think that the best option is yourself, Hinata. As our team's medic you are supposed to be at the rear during the battles", said Lee.

"I agree with that idea, our enemies won't have any chance to get it. In the improbable case they manage to evade Lee and myself, they won't escape from Hinata's eyes", said Naruto.

With a small blush at Naruto's words, Hinata put the scroll on her backpack.

"Ok, now we should prepare a strategy to get a scroll from our rivals...", said Naruto.

After some minutes of talking they got a strategy:

Hinata will use her Byakugan to scan the Forest, then they found an enemy, Lee will use his speed to attack the enemies and lure them to a part of the Forest where Naruto prepared several traps.

"Byakugan!", exclaimed Hinata, focussing all her will to increase the range of her eyes.

"Do you see any enemy team, Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, there is a team half a kilometer north west of here. They are not any of our friends and I don't recognize their chakra pattern from anybody from Konoha so we can attack them without remorse", she said.

"Yosh! Thank you for the info, Hinata. I will head there and attack them so they will follow me to Naruto's trap. Wish me good luck, my friends!", exclaimed Lee.

The couple watched how their team mate dissapeared on the bushes.

"Do you think that he will be all right?", asked Hinata while she looked with her doujutsu how Lee headed towards the other nins.

"Sure! Don't worry about him Hinata-chan, he is practically the fastest of Konoha 15 and due to our training with Mom and Dad's squad he knows this area very well, unlike our enemies. Besides, his suit is perfect for camouflage at the forest. The enemy is at total disadvantage against him", said Naruto.

"Mmm... Naruto...", said Hinata.

"What happened Hinata-chan? Is Lee hurt?", asked Naruto.

The girl denied with her head.

"No, it looks like he knocked out one of the ninjas from the enemy team with one hit, he did the same with the second one while he was turning back and the last one is now begging Lee for mercy after seeing his team mate defeated so quickly", said Hinata with a sweat drop.

Naruto sweat dropped too.

Some minutes later Lee appeared holding a scroll, that luckily was a Heaven Scroll the one they needed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it looks like we won't need to use your traps, it's a pity that those Ame ninjas were so weak...", commented Lee.

"Ame ninjas? Were they dressed with yellow jumpsuit and rebreathers that convered their whole faces by any chance?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, they were... Are you telling me that you know them?", asked Lee a bit nervous.

"Yes, I met them after the adventure at Suna, before my Dad and I brought back Ero-Sennin and Tsunade Baa-chan back to the village, but don't worry they are enemies so it was okay to beat them, although I'm surprised that they didn't get any stronger after that", commented Naruto.

Lee exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness, for a moment I thought that I hurt some friends of yours. Now that we have both scrolls we can go towards the Tower", he said.

"We must be careful, there is a great chance that we could fell into an ambush in our way there", said Hinata.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata-chan, I will take care of it. There is a way we can reach without having to worry about ambushes... Lee, use the Tree Walking to stitch to me, we will fly over the Forest", said Naruto while he took Hinata on his arms bridal style, making her blush a little, there were things that never changed.

As Naruto said, the flight towards the Tower was surprisingly safe and short. The tree crowns were so dense that nobody could see the sky were the genin team flew without having to worry about the treacherous terrain, the poisonous plants, the dangerous fauna and the other teams.

Some minutes later, the trio landed before the Tower's entrance and got inside.

It didn't take them much time to decipher the riddle concerning the body and the mind.

As soon as they opened the scrolls, a cloud smoke arise from them.

When it disippated they saw Iruka and Anko in the middle of a make out session.

The couple noticed the trio of genins looking at them with open eyes.

Iruka tried to regain composure while pretending that nothing happened.

"W-Well... I-I never imagined that you would manage to reach the tower so quickly... In fact I think that you stablished a new record, you managed to made it in less than a hour...", said an embarrassed Iruka while he readjusted his forehead protector.

"Come on, Iruka-kun, don't be so shy. As ninjas they are technically adults so there is no need to protect their innocent minds from the funniest part of adult life, they already heard the 'Birds and Bees' lesson", said Anko.

Naruto and Hinata reminded the day their respective parents gave them that lesson but Lee looked puzzled.

"What is the 'Birds and Bees' lesson? They never covered it at the Academy, could you teach me, Iruka sensei?", asked Lee.

The teacher paled, the proctor smiled.

"Weeeell... It looks like we will have to teach Lee-kun some lessons, Iruka-kun. We can't left one of your ex-students uninformed about such important matter don't you think so?", said Anko with a mischievious smile while he put her hands on Lee's shoulders.

"Oh crap, I will better make sure that Anko doesn't turn Lee into a mixture of Jiraiya and Gai...", thought Iruka.

While they took Lee to a separated room Anko looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"There are rooms at the upper floor where you can rest, you will stay there until the end of the test. Don't worry, they have fridges plenty of food, showers and beds. We don't know how much time it will take us to teach the lesson to your team mate but he will be back before the next test...", said Anko.

"I will take note of everything you teach me and memorize it!", exclaimed Lee while he prepared his notebook.

"... One more thing...", said Anko to Naruto and Hinata, "... the rooms are completely sound proof and protected by seals against all kinds of spying. Whatever happens there stays there", said with a blink.

It was at that time when Naruto and Hinata realized that they would stay alone in the same for the remaining days of the test...

Meanwhile Hiashi Hyuuga felt a chill on his spine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: SOME MEMORIES**

Why Jiraiya reacted that way at the image of Orochimaru's vessel?

The cause was a past event...

**FLASHBACK**

It has been a week since Jiraiya became the Godaime Hokage and took Naruto as his official apprentice.

The news of the new Hokage was already known through all the Elemental Countries and ninja villages, including the newly formed Sound Village.

Ninjas and villagers were talking about the innovative changes that Jiraiya was planning to set in the village (specially in the educative system) and the shocking revelation about Jiraiya being actually Sarutobi's first choice as the Yondaime Hokage, not Minato.

A pale woman with black hair listened at the notice with a scowl. In normal circumstances she would have been seen as an exotic beauty but the rage boiling inside her turned her angelical face into a demonic scowl.

That woman was actually Orochimaru using the appearance of his current vessel, a talented kunoichi who had the bad luck to catch the Snake Sannin's attention.

Jiraiya being the new Hokage was shocking and finding out that his moronic and pervert team mate was actually the first choice for Yondaime was too absurd for Orochimaru to believe it.

For that reason he came to Konoha, to confirm the news personally.

_"How can this be possible? The pervert is actually the Hokage! I bet that the old monkey made this on purpose, just for that reason I will make sure that his execution when I conquer this village would last days",_ he thought.

Just at that moment the new Hokage happened to be walking on the same street, wearing the Hokage's Hat with pride while people greeted him.

_"Look at him, how he shows off... Enjoy your new job as much as you can. Soon Konoha will fall under my grasp and... Wait a minute, I just got an idea. Jiraiya doesn't know about my current body and he is a womanizer...",_ thought Orochimaru while a plan began to form in his mind.

Things were great for Jiraiya, his new possition turned him into Konoha's most valuable single. Women from all ages and classes looked at him with new eyes. Many of them saw him as a valuable catch due to his possition but there were some of them who looked at the Sannin with genuine admiration.

"How Kami! I can't believe it! You are the great Jiraiya, the author of the Icha Icha series!", said a black haired woman.

That caught Jiraiya completely off guard. Once women found out about him being the author of those books they usually called him pervert, degenerate and other things.

"Well, it's a surprise for me meeting one of my loyal readers specially a beautiful one like yourself", said Jiraiya with a smile.

Orochimaru wanted to puke.

_"The pervert is trying to flirt with me! I will play along with him and wait until he lowers his defenses to strike him. If this idiot keeps being Hokage Konoha will be destroyed before I could carry out my plan. Sarutobi will have to take the mantle of Hokage for a third time...",_ he thought.

Naruto Uzumaki was angry. He has been waiting for a hour for his first lesson as the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage but Jiraiya didn't appear.

The boy was walking through Konoha, looking for his new sensei. After several minutes of searching he finally found Jiraiya, in a cafe flirting with a pale woman.

_"Stupid Ero-Sennin! Because his request to train me I have less time to be with Dad and he is wasting it with women! He must pay for it. I think that it is time to use the sleeping powder that Baa-chan gave me",_ he thought.

Thanks to his impressive stealth skills, Naruto managed to slip the powder into Jiraiya's drink, who was very busy bragging off and the woman's one, who was very busy thinking about ways to kill Jiraiya.

_"First of all I will tie him and put several chakra suppresion seals on his body, then I will shave that hair he is so proud of... Or should I burn it? I must get some oil for it, perhaps I could convince him to provide me with some toad oil...",_ thought Orochimaru while he took a sip of tea, _"... Mmmm, why I feel so drowsy?"_, he thought.

Soon the two Sannins were asleep. Naruto summoned some clones, paid for the drink and dragged them away from the caf?.

"What? He said that this is a form of training", said Naruto to the onlookers.

Not wanting to attract Arashi's legendary wrath, nobody dared to question Naruto.

The boy took the sleeping victims to the Hokage's Residence, with the idea of a prank in his mind.

_"I will put them on the same bed, it will be really funny to see their reactions when they wake up",_ thought Naruto, who at that time didn't receive the Talk yet.

SOME HOURS LATER

Jiraiya woke up with a small headache, unable to remember what happened but the sleeping form at his side gave him an idea.

_"It looks like it has been another of those nights... I can remember anything, I hope that I didn't end with a scarecrow like that time at Iron Country...",_ thought Jiraiya while he set aside the woman's hair.

"Wow, she is a beauty, it's a pity that I can't remember anything", he thought while he made a mark on his forehead protector.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at Jiraiya confussed.

"Good morning sweetie, want to have a second round?", asked Jiraiya with a smile.

"S-Second round? T-That it means that you and me...?", she babbled.

"Yes", bluffed Jiraiya.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!", screamed the woman while she left the place running like there was no tomorrow.

Jiraiya sweatdroped.

"Oh well, at least I won't have to prepare breakfast...", he thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya was shocked that woman was his last conquest before Tsunade and him became a couple.

"O-Orochimaru is that w-woman... T-That means the he and I..."

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!", screamed Jiraiya, now scarred for life.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	119. The Second Test Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 12/02/2011.

I'm very sorry for the late update, during last month I have been very busy at work preparing the Christmas campaign.

About the latest chapters of the Naruto manga I won't make any comment.

Here are some non Naruto fics that I highly recomend:

**Superman: New Beginnings, by ben10987654321:** A Justice League fic. A story where Clark starts his heroic career some years later, it is a great job. This writer has lots of great superhero fics, visit his profile.

**The Protector, by TheRealThing:** A Star Wars fic. It's about Vader redeeming himself and getting back his family. The author has several fics about that theme. In fact this fanfiction writer published books.

**Breaking the Deal, by NKSCF:** A Spiderman fic. The kind of story you Spiderman fans wanted to see after the "One More Day" fiasco.

**To Shape and Change, by Blueowl:** A Harry Potter. Snape travels back in time and helps Harry to achieve his true potential, very popular.

**The Watchman, by MadHat886:** A crossover between Watchmen and Justice League. Instead of dying, Rorschach is send to the DC Universe where he begins to impart his justice.

* * *

**ONE DAY AFTER THE BEGINING OF THE EXAMS**

Naruto and Hinata were having a great making out session at their room. Since Naruto's latest exhibitions of his affection towards Hinata the girl has been more effusive when they were together and became more permissive about where Naruto could touch her, Hiashi's rules were now absolutely forgotten.

They also had the chance to sleep together again, something that they were crawing for since the mission to Snow Country. It must be remarked that they didn't go farther, the more advanced stuff could wait until were older, they were satisfied with their relationship as it was.

"How do you think that the others are dealing at the Forest? I hope that Neji Ni-san is all right", said Hinata.

"Don't worry about them", responded Naruto, "Neji's team is one of the strongest teams at the Exams, they would be the second or the third"

"It's true, Kushina-Kaasan trained them very well. Which team is the first?", she asked.

"Ours, of course! We are the first ones who reached the Tower, we even beat Gaara's record in the original time line, we are that awesome... Where is Lee, by the way? Iruka sensei should have told him about the birds and bees stuff...", he said.

Hinata blushed at the mention of birds and bees, they were in a bed hugging each other after all.

Naruto created a clone who got out from the room and some seconds later a smile appeared on his face.

"Lee is training at the basement, he said that he will finish in a pair of hours so we still have more time for ourselves", he said.

The only response he got from Hinata was kiss on the lips.

**WITH KUSHINA'S TEAM**

As Naruto said, the travel through the Forest of Death was practically a walk through the park for the eldest team of the Konoha 15. They defeated several teams with ease, getting their scrolls in the process. With Neji's Byakugan it was easy to find their rivals and catch them off guard, then, Haku and TenTen disabled them using their supperior accuracy before they realized that they were attacked.

Those who reacted were easily defeated by the combined skills of the genins.

"We would had arrived earlier if you TenTen didn't waste our time stealing the stuff from our fallen enemies", commented Haku.

"It was completely legal! Besides, it is a great chance to learn about other villages examining their weaponry and tools, at least I didn't waste my chakra healing them", responded TenTen.

"As a medic I feel obliged to give medical assistance to all those who need it, no matter who are them or what side are they with, it is one of the first and most important lessons taught by Lady Tsunade", said the medic.

"I don't care about what you do to our adversaries, I just want to end this test and see if Hinata-imou... I mean Hinata-sama is safe", said Neji.

When they reached the Tower it took them little effort to solve the riddle at the entrance where they were greeted by Ebisu, who explained them about the purpose of the riddle and about the Tower's facilities.

To Neji's relief they noticed that Lee was at the hall training, that meant that Hinata also finished the test safely.

The green dressed genin greeted with a sparking smile.

"I'm very happy to see that you passed this test too, my friends, although I'm not surprised considering that my rival is in the team", said Lee.

Neji ignored Lee's proclaims.

"Where is Hinata-sama, is she safe?", he asked.

"Yes, after I finished my talk with Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei one of the ninjas guarding the Tower told me that they at room number 5", said Lee.

"Wait! Do you tell me that they have been alone at that room since you three got here?", asked a furious Neji.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about...", tried to say Lee before Neji bursted out towards the room, leaving Lee alone with Haku and TenTen.

"I never imagined that Neji would turn so protective with Hinata, he used to dislike her a lot during his first years at the Academy...", commented TenTen.

As soon Neji got at the room's door he opened it violently.

"What the Hell do you think that you are doing to my cousin?", he exclaimed.

However instead of finding Naruto and Hinata over the bed with him groping her as he imagined, Neji saw Naruto writting some seals and Hinata practicing some katas.

Both teens looked annoyed at the Hyuuga.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything to Hinata-chan, I'm just preparing some seals that could be useful during the next test and you can clearly see that Hinata-chan has been training, at least until you came here shouting", said Naruto.

"Ni-san... How could you have those thought's about Naruto-kun and me?", asked Hinata looking hurt.

The elder boy was speechless.

"H-Hinata, I... just was trying to protect you...", he said.

"Protect me from what? From Naruto? My BOYFRIEND is a perfect gentleman with me, he never tries to take advantage of me and he is always aware of my needs... I think that you should trust your sensei's son a bit more", she said looking a bit angry.

Hinata's last words made Neji to fell very ashamed of him.

"She is right, questioning Naruto's integrity I'm questioning Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama's work as parents... It is really despicable, specially considering all the things they did for me", he thought.

To the couple's surprise, Neji put himself on his knees.

"Naruto, please, forgive me for my inexcusable behaviour, my zeal to protect my cousin made me to think the worst from you while you are actually one of the most trusful persons I know... I'm not worthy of being called your friend", he said.

"Eh... Come on, Neji there is no need to be so dramatic, it was just a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. In fact I'm very happy to see that Hinata-chan has a relative who cares so much for her, I would have loved to have a big brother like you when I was growing up", said Naruto while he helped Neji to get up.

"Thank you Naruto, you are very generous, I wouldn't have been able to bear such a good person as yourself being angry at me", said Neji.

Hinata smiled at the boys.

"His forgiving nature is one of the reasons I fell for Naruto...", she said, "... however, Neji, I have to remind you that as my boyfriend Naruto can do without any repercussions many of the things you imagined as long as I agree it. Where I let him touch me is our businesses and only ours"

Hinata's bold words turned Neji red from a blush.

"Wow, he can do that too. It must be a Hyuuga trait", thought Naruto.

"Mmm... I have to leave... just remember to behave as responsible adults, OK?", said Neji while he left the room.

When he closed the door Naruto and Hinata sighed in relief.

"I-I can't believe that it worked", commented Hinata.

"Yeah, we were lucky that the wards I put at the stairs were able to detect him when he was coming here, I doubt that your talk about we being a couple would have worked if he caught us", he said.

Was Neji a bit faster he would have found Naruto and Hinata on the bed red-handed, more specifically Naruto's hands.

Asuma's team got into the Tower the next day, accompained by Suna's team. The Nara managed to use his status as Temari's boyfriend to convince them that it would be too troublesome for everybody if they fought needlessly for some scrolls that they obviously had.

A team from Takigakure arrived the third day, same happened with the two teams from Sound. That raised a lot of comments from the ninjas attending the Tower, pointing how two minor villages made a better performance than some of the major ones.

Hidan's genins were a bit annoyed, they were told to wait to a signal before going after the Uchiha and kill him but if they didn't receive it in a two days lapse they should keep with the exam.

"That must mean that Orochimaru-sama didn't find the Uchiha worthy of it and killed him, I would have loved to see why he was considered a genious in a match", commented Zaku.

The other Sound team was more annoyed, at the end it looked that their mission was aborted and they had to keep with the facade, something that Tayuya complained a lot with her swearing.

"Stop complaining, at least you don't have to be with your extra arms crossed and bandaged", replied Kidomaru.

Kakashi and Kurenai's teams finally arrived the forth day, they were greeted by the rest of the Konoha 15.

"Why it took you so much time to get here with the scrolls? We managed to made it in less than two hours", pointed Naruto, trying to tease Sasuke and Kiba.

"We were busy with a private competition...", said Kiba with a grin.

"What are you talking about?", asked Lee, caught by the competition word.

Shino intervened.

"Let me explain. Just after the begining of the test our teams crossed paths, Kiba wanted to fight but I pointed that fighting among ourselves would be a very bad idea because the winner would be too weakened to reach the Tower safely while it was easier and more logical to find other teams and get the scrolls from them...", he said.

"... And that is the part where I pointed that they were dickless cowards who were afraid of us... ", said Sai.

Both Shino and Sasuke glared at the pale boy.

"Yeah, we would have beat them to submission if Yakumo-san didn't propose to make a competition where the team that got more scrolls would win and be declared the strongest", said Sasuke.

The other genins praised Yakumo's quick thinking for avoiding a dire situation, making her blush.

"Making a competition is a very common practice in my clan in order to avoid unnecesary bloodbaths due to minor problems...", she said.

"Whaaat? We want to participate too!", exclaimed Naruto and Lee, who began to bother one of the chuunins at the Tower to let them leave until the test ended.

"No you can't! If you leave the Tower you will be disqualified and we will be forced to imprison you for interfering in the Exams!", exclaimed an annoyed chuunin while he tried to walk away with the boys attached to his leg.

Ignoring the scene, Sasuke and Kiba began to unwrap the scroll they got at the forest.

"... six, seven, eight, nine, TEN. Ha, surpass this!", exclaimed Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"What? You have ten scrolls like us? This means that this is a tie", said Sakura.

Kiba stood speechless for a few seconds until he realized the famous sword on Sasuke's back, the one with the same name as him.

"Well, this proves that our team is the best, we did it without a supersword, just with our own abilities", said the Inuzuka.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun didn't need to use the sword to beat our adversaries, he said that 'they were too weak to resort to it'. Besides, you had Akamaru with you, making your team a four men squad, technically you were the ones with advantage", pointed Sakura.

"Talking about swords, why our team is the only one without a legendary weapon?", asked Ino, "Hayate-sensei has the Raijin, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei have the Kiba and the White Light Chakra Sabre respectively and then there is Kushina-sensei's team with Haku-san having the Nuibari and TenTen having the Shuriken Sword"

The elder girl grabbed her new weapon protectively.

"We got preference to receive them because we intervened on the mission at Snow Country and we had to renounce to a good chunk of our payment to get them. Besides, the only one on your team who is good with weapons is Asuma-sensei and his chakra knives were recently upgraded", responded TenTen.

The teams spent the rest of the day discussing. At the end they solved their differences playing Ninja Duel Monsters.

Only two team arrived the last day, the team from Kumo with Yugito, Atsui and Tango a group of men from Iwa. Two of the Iwa nins were about their mid twenties while the third, a gigantic armored man with his face covered, was difficult to guess how old was he.

Their pressence heavily disturbed both Kiba and Shino.

"What's going on?", asked Naruto.

"Those guys, they have the smell of blood and according to Akamaru the last one is extremely powerful...", said Kiba.

"Really? Let me check...", said Naruto while he activated his sensor abilities.

"What the...? He has as much chakra as me!", he said.

"As much chakra as you?", asked Shino, "this should be impossible... unless this man is..."

One of the chuunins interrupted them.

"Listen everybody! The Second Test is over, follow me to the arena, the Hokage himself is going to talk with you", he said.

While the genins headed towards there Kiba heard some of the ANBU commenting that all the other teams were dead, that the teams on the Tower were the only ones alive.

"How strange, the wounds we caused to them were not life threatening, I bet that this is the reason the Iwa nins smell like blood, they must be the responsibles", thought Kiba.

Yugito also heard it.

_"There was something at the Forest, something that most chuunins wouldn't survive against and definitely not some aspirants. The Nibi is still disturbed",_ she thought.

She noticed that Naruto was one of the survivors.

_"Could he be the responsible? The Kyuubi is the most vicious and dangerous Tailed Beast, if it is true then there is no doubt that we must stop him"_

When they arrived at the arena they saw Jiraiya, their respective senseis, Sarutobi, Tsunade and Arashi.

The Godaime was not very happy, after their battle against Orochimaru was interrupted Kabuto and the man from the Kaguya Clan managed to evacuate his ex-team mate while the others distracted them. The battle didn't last very long, soon the brothers and the Fuuma Clan ninjas were defeated by the might of Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya but the Fuuma ninjas managed to surprise everybody revealing vests full of exploding tags that they used to destroy themselves, taking the unwilligly brothers with them, when the smoke dissipated there was not trait from Orochimaru, Kabuto or the Tayuya.

_"With Orochimaru free we will have to resort to Plan B... At least Tsunade-chan's poison will make his life harder. Who knows? It might even kill him... What disturbs me is that all the teams minus the ones here are dead, the only survivor was that girl from Grass identified as Karin, she is currently at the Hospital sedated, we won't know what actually happened until she wakes up",_ thought Jiraiya.

His grin softened when he saw the Konoha 15.

_"Luckily they are alive and well, I can't imagine what would have happened if one of them was among the fallen, they are Konoha's future"_

Minato and Kushina also had some things bothering them. They had spent the last days at Mount Myoboku with Fukasaku and Shima in order to introduce Minato in the Sage Arts but it had little success. At the time Minato got in contact with the oil that would attract natural energy towards him transforming him into a toad, Kushina began to transform too. Luckily Fukasaku managed to reverse the transformation with his staff.

**FLASHBACK**

"That link between you both must be the cause, it leaked the chakra from you to Kushina. Minato, you won't be able to get access to the Sage Mode if your wife doesn't learn the Sage Arts too and the same time. You both will have to harmonize your chakras in order to get the balance between spiritual energy, physical energy and natural energy. It will take a lot of work but your link would be a great help to get that armony. I also think that it would have even more benefits once you master it... Mmmm, but if you Kushina are trained in the Sage Arts too that means that we will have make you sign the Toad Contract, it would mean four humans holding the contract at the same time, I don't know if the Great Sage would allow it...", commented Fukasaku.

"That old geezer will allow it or else!", exclaimed Shima, appeased by the idea of finally having another female summoner after 400 years since the last one.

**END FLASHBACK**

After Kushina signed the Contract the Uzumaki couple spent a good amount of time harmonizing with each other, helped by Fukasaku and Shima who already had an extense experience on it due to many of their most powerful techniques requiring it.

Although they managed to get the synch in a record time they barely made any progress to sense the natural energy.

Fukasaku told them to not worry about it and pointed that those few who managed to become Sages needed decades of training, including Jiraiya, that it was not a technique that one could master in a few days.

_"However Naruto in the original time line managed to do it, surpassing Jiraiya"_, thought Minato.

_"Our boy is exceptional, Min-kun. I wish I could have gone with Fukasaku and him to Mount Myoboku in the original time line to see how he mastered the Sage Mode, it would have been useful to us",_ said Kushina.

_"Naruto in the future told me that he could achieve Sage Mode so quickly thanks to Jiraiya's training to control the Kyuubi's chakra during their training trip, that it prepared him to sense and use foreign and dangerous chakra sources pointing that he wouldn't have made it if Jiraiya gave him another kind of training",_ said Minato.

_"I was so angry with Jiraiya after they ended that trip... At first I thought that the training was mostly a waste of time that only worked to weaken the seal, to strange Naruto from his friends when he was finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved and to put his ninja career on hold... But now I'm sure that if he received a more conventional training he wouldn't have been able to get the Sage Mode and be able to fight at Kage level",_ thought Kushina.

_"Yes, I think the same... It's a pity that Fukasaku said that the minimum age to learn Senjutsu was fifteen years because a younger human would turn into a mixture of tadpole and toad and his body would get into a fatal shock",_ commented Minato.

_"Naruto may not have Sage Mode this time but he has us, his family. Mmmm, I wonder if we would turn like Ma and Pa if we keep spending time with them",_ commented Kushina.

_"Turn into a pair of toads for the use of Senjutsu? They were born toads, they were not originally humans who turned like that for using genjutsu...",_ pointed Minato.

_"No, silly. I mean if we would turn into an old couple that is always arguing but actually caring deeply for each other"_, she said.

_"While I doubt that we would be arguing most time I agree about the caring and I must add that we would be sorrounded by grandchildren and great grandchildren",_ said Minato while he looked at the teams.

Their happy thoughts were interrupted when they recognized some of the participants: The blonde woman from Kumo, the green haired girl from Taki and the giant from Iwa.

_"WHAT? They are the jinchuurikis of the Nibi, the Ninibi and the Gobi! What are they doing here?",_ thought Minato.

_"Min-kun, look at the sensei of the Iwa team...",_ said Kushina pointing to a red head bearded man.

_"Is he who I think he is?"_, asked Minato without looking at him.

_"Yes, he is Roshi, the jinchuuriki of the Yonbi",_ responded Kushina.

_"So...",_ said Minato, _"... if we count Gaara who is at the stands with the senseis and Naruto at the arena it looks like the majority of jinchuurikis are here, in this room, with Killer Bee being the only remaining. We are in a very delicate situation, like in a room full of explosives waiting for a detonant to explode. At least nobody else seems to be aware of each other's condition..."_.

... and just at that moment the detonant (in the form of a Sound sensei) intervened.

"Is this a Chuunin Exam or a jinchuuriki meeting? There are six of them in this room", commented Hidan loudly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: ABOUT THE TALK**

"What were you talking about with Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei?", asked Haku.

"Oh, they said that they were going to give me the 'Birds and Bees Talk' but it was actually the 'Sex Talk', Dad-sensei already gave it to me", responded Lee.

"T-That 'Talk'?", babbled TenTen with a blush.

"Yes, that one. Why you people behave so strange about it? Dad-sensei says that it is completely natural. Look at Kakashi, Dad's rival, he has no problem about reading adult literature and Hokage-sama is known for being a great admirer of women's bodies", said Lee.

"So... At the end you didn't need Anko and Iruka to teach you about that?", asked Haku trying to focus the conversation on another direction.

"Well, I didn't know if they knew something that Dad-sensei didn't teach me so I began to tell them about everything that he taught me, including the 'Seventy-Five Ways to please a woman', but when I was at the thirty third Anko-sensei dragged Iruka-sensei away saying that they had some urge things to do...", said Lee.

Haku and TenTen's faces were the epitome of shock.

"Lee didn't get the reason because Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei left... How can somebody as frank as him be so naive and still a good ninja? I wonder if things at Mist would have turned like they turned if we had more ninjas like him...", thought Haku.

_"S-Seventy-five ways...? If this becomes public knowledge Gai's status as a single wouldn't last more than a week, no matter the spandex, the eyebrows or the freakiness. Women won't leave him alone",_ thought TenTen.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.

By the way, I just updated my profile with a small exposure of some (not all) of the fanfics projects I have in store once I finish with New Chance, some of them were conceived at the same time. It doesn't mean that this story is coming to an end, it isn't. I just wanted to talk about them.


	120. Jinchuuriki meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/20/2012.

Before you complain about how delayed is this chapter I must point that Christmas campaign lasts longer in Spain because we have another celebration where the Three Wise Men bring gifts, as Santa Claus does, then there were January Sales. That meant more job and less free time to write, sorry.

* * *

_"So...", said Minato, "... if we count Gaara who is at the stands with the senseis and Naruto at the arena it looks like the majority of jinchuurikis are here, in this room, with Killer Bee being the only remaining. We are in a very delicate situation, like in a room full of explosives waiting for a detonant to explode. At least nobody else seems to be aware of each other's condition...", said Minato._

_... and just at that moment the detonant (in the form of a Sound sensei) intervened._

_"Is this a Chuunin Exam or a jinchuuriki meeting? There are six of them in this room", commented Hidan loudly._

A great silence came after the Jashinist's words.

The jinchuurikis and the other ninjas looked at Hidan in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Six jinchuurikis here? Are you joking?", asked the jonin sensei from Takigakure trying to downplay Hidan.

"You hear me perfectly right. I said that there six jinchuurikis here, let me point them...", said Hidan.

Minato and the others were about to jump at him but Jiraiya made a gesture ordering them to hold back. Reluctantly, they agreed.

Hidan pointed at Gaara with his scythe.

"That boy has the Ichibi, also known as Shukaku...", he said while Gaara looked at him with an expresionless face.

Then he pointed to Yugito.

"... That woman has the Nibi, the Two Tailed Cat..."

Yugito cursed the white haired loudmouth, she has been hoping that she could complete her mission without revealing her status as jinchuuriki but now all the Elemental Nations will know who she is. All those years keeping a low profile wasted...

Unaware of the problems he caused to Yugito he pointed at the jonin sensei from Iwa, a red head man with a matching beard.

"... That man has the Yonbi, the Four Tailed Ape..."

If Roshi was affected by Hidan's revelation, he didn't show it.

Next Hidan pointed at the big armored man from Iwa.

"... That big guy has the Gobi, the Five Tailed... Mmmm, ehh... Hey you! What the Hell do you have sealed within yourself?", he asked.

Everyone looked at Han, waiting for his response.

_"Good question, I never knew what kind of species is supposed to resemble the Five Tails. It is supposed to be a mixture of horse and dolphin but it also has horns and the legs are really strange...",_ thought the Sandaime.

"Why don't you come here and check it out, you smartie?", responded Han in a defying tone.

Hidan looked at Han with an evil smile.

"Perhaps I would do it but now I'm busy. Where was I? Oh, yes, that flat chested girl is the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi... ", he said.

Fuu sent Hidan a look of pure hatred, nobody could guess if it was due for revealing that she was a jinchuuriki or for calling her flat chested.

Hidan ignored the glare and kept with his show.

"... And course there is the Kyuu-..."

A figure appeared at Hidan's side, poking a trench knife at his neck and another at his liver.

"It is forbidden to talk about that in this village... Also I remind you that not knowing a law doesn't exempt you to break it", said Asuma while he looked at Hidan's eyes.

_"Well, well... It's the Nara's sensei, a guy I killed in the future. It will be very funny to kill him again, Jashin will be very pleased. Poor guy, he doesn't know what is coming to him..."_, thought Hidan with a smile.

_"So this is the man who killed Chiriku and me in Shikamaru's future. Things won't be so easy for you this time. Inmortal or not, I doubt that you could do much harm without your limbs"_, thought Asuma with an expresionless face.

The tension generated by the two men was suffocant. Those who knew about the future never expected this encounter at that time and that place, they didn't know what could happen.

_"Sensei, please, don't do anything recklessly... I don't want to see you dying again. You must live to see your child...",_ thought Shikamaru while he subtly got in the stance to use his jutsu to immobilize Hidan.

_"If you try to lay a hand on my son you will suffer. I don't care about that inmortality of yours, I will make you regret to be inmortal because you will wish to be dead after I finish with you",_ thought Sarutobi at the sight of the jashinist.

The two men kept glaring at each other without moving, ready to jump at the slightest movement.

"Hey! There is no need for that, Asuma-sensei! I don't care if they find out that I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, I'm very proud of it!", exclaimed Naruto.

Those who didn't know about Naruto's condition looked at him in disbelief.

_"So that midget has the Kyuubi? I wonder what kind of powers the Fox grants to him. It looks like coming to this silly competition won't be a waste of time, it would be interesting to face him and the other jinchuurikis",_ thought Han.

_"Interesting, he is not like Han at all, Konoha probably treated him better than any of us"_, thought Roshi.

_"How can he be proud of being a jinchuuriki? Does he like the glares and the mistreatment?"_, thought Fuu in disbelief.

"Well, looking at it on the bright side it means that I don't have to hide my true power anymore and now that he revealed his condition as jinchuuriki I can go full power on him using the excuse that he has the strongest bijuu. However it would be better if he is killed by the giant or the girl...", whispered Yugito to her team mates.

"I never imagined that I would find more people like Naruto and me here. Judging by their eyes it looks like that neither them had a good life as jinchuurikis. I wonder if they found people to care about...", thought Gaara.

"Great, more opponents with superpowered beings backing them up, we didn't have enough with Naruto...", thought Shikamaru with a sigh.

"The remaining jinchuurikis... Man, we are lucky that we made chuunin and don't have to compete agains them", commented Kankuro.

"If I knew this I would have made our team fail so we would be participating in these Exams", responded Gaara.

Kankuro didn't say anything.

The Suna genins were very nervous.

"N-Nobody told me that there would be more ninjas like Gaara-sama and Naruto-san... What if we have to fight against them?", asked Ittetsu, the boy from the Suna team.

"I-I suppose that we will have t-to do our best...", said Matsuri.

"Perhaps Gaara-sama could give up some private lessons in order to be ready to fight other jinchuurikis", said with a nervous smile Sari, the other Sand nin, trying to raise the mood of her team.

_"More jinchuurikis, like Naruto and Gaara... This will be a great chance to test how strong I really became. This is very exciting, my blood is boiling in eagerness to fight...",_ thought Sasuke with a smile.

He was not the only one, other ninjas like Neji, Lee and Kiba were thinking the same thing.

Shino looked at Fuu.

_"That girl has the Nanabi? Is that the reason she resents insects so much?"_, he thought.

**FLASHBACK**

The Aburame was on one of the forests that sorrounded Konoha, in an expedition to find some interesting bugs.

A rare smile appeared on his stoic face when he saw a rare type of green beetle that he didn't hope to find. Unfortunately one of the drawbacks of his time travel was that all the hard work gathering rare bugs had to be started again from the point it was when he travelled back.

That green beetle in particular took Shino several months in the original of searching until he found a specimen but now he had another one at his grasp.

He was so excited that he didn't notice the other person at the zone until he saw the foot ready to crush the bug.

"Stop it! What are you doing?", exclaimed Shino while he summoned his bugs to save the beetle.

"You don't see it? I'm going to crush this stinky bug", said the owner to the foot, a girl with a strange mint green hair.

"I see it. What I want to know is why are you attacking a creature that didn't do anything to you", said Shino.

The girl looked furious at him.

"You don't know what bugs did to me! You believe me or not, one of them destroyed my life! I don't have any sympathy by those creatures", she said.

"There is no point about blaming a whole branch of living beings due to something that one of them did to you, it is not logical", said Shino.

"You wouldn't understand my situation... Why do you care about bugs so much?", asked the girl with a skeptical.

"I'm an Aburame, bugs are our allies and friends", he said.

"Aburame? That Konoha clan that has bugs living inside them since children?", she asked surprised.

"Yes, I am one of them", said Shino expecting a reaction and disgust or rejection from her but to his surprise she was looking at him with very serious face.

"So that means that you will implant those bugs on your own children if you ever have one?", she asked.

"Of course, that is the tradition", he said.

**SLAP**

He didn't see it coming, the girl slapped him while radiating killing intent. However what surprised Shino was that his bugs didn't interfere and let her attack him.

"How can you plan to do that to your own family y-you soul-less freak! If your clan really loved it's children you wouldn't do such things to them!", she exclaimed.

Before he could make a remark, the girl left the place.

Shino stood there for a few seconds holding his cheek.

_"She was not disgusted... It is the first time I see somebody angry due to my clan's traditions...",_ he thought.

He took the green beetle, put it in a jar and headed back.

_"I wonder why that girl is like that. I would like to make a research but unfortunately I have other matters of higher importance as the Exams"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_"So that is the reason she hates bugs so much. It's obvious that she had a bad childhood due to people being afraid of the Nanabi, like Naruto and Gaara. Now I understand why she dislikes my clan's practices. Turning the host of a colony is not so different than creating a jinchuuriki, but unlike us, she probably didn't have a clan that gave support to to her and taught her how to deal with the rejection from the villagers",_ thought Shino.

Among all ninja clans, those who specialized in turning their members into living hives like Aburames were the ones who understood jinchuurikis the better, they also had to face rejection from their perks during their childhood due to the bugs living inside them, but, unlike jinchuuriki, they had the support from other clan members and were taught that things would turn better when they became older, when their peers would mature.

It was not very known, but Shibi Aburame also was tempted to adopt Naruto into the Aburame but at the end abandoned the idea when he realized that they wouldn't be able to implant a colony on Naruto because the Kyuubi would reject them, making it impossible for the boy to integrate into the Aburame Clan so Shibi decided to not apply for adoption hoping that somebody else would take Naruto.

It didn't happen.

While Shino was thinking, one of the proctors was looking at the Iwa team when he noticed something amiss.

"Wait a minute! What is that man doing here? There is no way that he can be a genin", said Genma while pointing at Han.

"What do you mean?", asked Aoba.

"That man fought against us during the last war, I didn't recognize him at first because at that time he was shorter than now. He is Han of the Joki no Yoroi (Steam Armor), one of the Iwa ninjas with the highest amount of kills during the war. There is no way that a war veteran of his caliber could be still a genin", pointed Genma.

Everyone looked at the armored man with a mixture of awe and fear.

"M-My father told me about this guy... He said that he can destroy entire platoons unscathed, he is probably stronger than Gaara-sama...", said Ittetsu.

"Yes, I'm that man", said Han, "... It is good to see that my exploits were not forgotten"

Sai didn't seem to be affected by Han's remark.

"Excuse me, but why are you still a genin? Somebody of your power and experience should have received a promotion ages ago. I have to remark that those chuunins or jonins who have been demoted to genin can't participate in the exams so if you had once a higher rank you can't be here", he said.

"No it is not, I never was in rank higher than genin", responded Han.

"I see, then it must mean that those in charge at Iwa denied you a promotion because you are a jinchuuriki", said Sai.

"Perhaps...", responded Han amused.

"What? That's horrible! A leader must treat all his subordinates equally and give them what they deserve based on their merits!", exclaimed an incensed Naruto.

People began to murmur about how unfair was to participate against a ninja who was probably elite jonin level due to some stupid bigots at Iwa.

"... We have to tell the Kazekage about this..."

"... Does it mean that he could participate again in the following Exams if they decide to not promote him even if he wins?"

"... Typical of Iwa..."

"Wait a minute! That is not true!", exclaimed Roshi, the Yonbi jinchuuriki.

"What do you mean?", asked Sai.

"Han was not denied a promotion due to him being a jinchuuriki, I'm also one and I am a jonin. The only reason he is still a genin is because he rejected all the promotions that the Tsuchikage offered to him", remarked Roshi.

"You don't want to be promoted? Why? It is a great honor and better position to serve your village", asked Naruto in disbelief.

Han got himself at Naruto's side, towering the younger jinchuuriki with is height. Until that moment nobody noticed how tall Han really was.

_"That guy... He is even taller than the Raikage",_ thought Yugito.

"You asked me for the reason I don't want a promotion, boy? You said it yourself, because it is a better position to help my 'village'. Like I'm going to do something that could benefit that dunghill called Iwa", said Han.

Everyone was shocked by the way Han talked about his home village.

"... I don't care anything about that place. A higher rank would mean higher ranking mission and more benefits for a village that doesn't care if I exists or not. Getting a higher rank in a ninja village is a sign of devotion for said place and a sign of acknowledgement from the village itself, I don't want any acknowledgement from that scum, they can eat their chuunin vest if they want...", said Han.

_"I knew that he despised his village a lot but not to that point..."_, thought Minato.

Han continued with his talk.

"... as a genin I can dismiss any mission from a rank higher than C without any consequences, that means that said missions would be assigned to somebody less prepared than myself, meaning higher chances of failure and discredit to Iwa", said Han.

"B-But doing C and D missions is a waste of your talent!", exclaimed Naruto horrified at Han's words.

"That's the point. The village destroyed my life in order to have a weapon so in revenge I make them see how all those efforts to obtain that weapon are wasted in menial tasks that give me enough live comfortable. Why should i risk my life and waste my time for those who don't deserve it?", said Han.

"It can't be true! With the payment you get with those missions it is hard to pay the bills, specially it they overcharge you!", exclaimed Fuu.

"I also had problems with some merchants overcharging me. The problem stopped once I burned a pair of shops. You should try it at home, girl. As jinchuuriki you are more valuable for the village than some shopkeepers who do illegal things, specially if you are the only thing that separates the village from the wrath of a bijuu", said Han.

The other jinchuurikis were horrified at Han's words, minus Roshi who made a gesture of defeat with his head.

_"This man... I could have turned like him, despissing the village to the point of not caring for my ninja career if it could bother the village...",_ thought Naruto.

_"Do they overcharge that girl at Taki just because she is a jinchuuriki? That reminds me when some shop keepers tried to deny service to Naruto and I sent them to Ibiki. After that, nobody else tried to do it again. I should have a talk with Shibuki about that, a leader had to make sure that laws are respected",_ thought Sarutobi.

_"He took advantage of his jinchuuriki status to do what he pleased, like I used to do before meeting Naruto"_, thought Gaara.

"Wait a minute, if you don't want to be chuunin why are you participating in these exams?", asked Naruto.

"I made a deal with the new Tsuchikage. I participate in these exams and he lets me leave the village. The only reason I didn't leave the village is because I would be labelled as a missing nin and would give those bastards a legitimate reason to get rid of me and get the Gobi back, no thanks, better to stay there and keep the internal boicot", said Han.

"I'm very sorry that you hate your village so much. I don't know how bad was your life but I have an idea about it, mine was not the best until two years ago. If the Old Man didn't inspire me to become Hokage probably I would have tried to boicot the village too... No, I won't follow that path, unlike you I will become my village's best servant becoming the Hokage", said Naruto.

"I recognize you. You are Naruto Uzumaki the so called 'Prince of Konoha'. The one who is hunting other jinchuurikis in order to be the only one. You must feel like in a candy store", said Han.

"What? I'm not hunting the other jinchuurikis, that is what Akatsuki does!", exclaimed Naruto.

"Really? According to the Bingo Books you killed the Rokubi and the Sanbi, who was the Mizukage. Earlier you tried to do the same with the Ichibi at the same time that your father defeated the Hachibi", commented Han.

"What? That boy is the 'Prince of Konoha', the one who killed the Mizukage?", asked Zaku.

"That's not true! I didn't kill any of them! They lost control of their bijuus and I didn't have anything to do with it!", exclaimed Naruto cursing that Bingo Book.

"So what? There are more freaks in this exam, I don't care. If we are lucky the monsters would kill each other giving us more chances", commented one of the Takigakure ninjas who came with Fuu while the other agreed.

The temperature at the room literally dropped several degrees by the killing intent directed toward the Takigakure ninjas.

They realized too late that it was not a good idea to insult foreign jinchuurikis, specially if they outnumbered you and had friends and relatives present.

If it was not enough, they felt like somebody was suffocating them grabbing their throats although there was nobody at their side. They tried to gasp for air but the mysterious force was too strong.

"You two, I don't know how are things at your village but here in Konoha, disrespecting a jinchuuriki is not well seen by those in charge. Another slip and you will be severely punished an banned from Konoha forever. Am I clear? Blink one time if you understood", said Jiraiya in a very serious tone.

The boys blinked. Jiraiya then made a gesture to Minato to make the Fuuton Bunshin that was suffocating them to release them.

Everyone was impressed by the exhibition of power, even the Konoha nins.

"Good, now that I have your attention we can treat this event again as a chuunin exam and not a henhouse, we are wasting a lot of time that I could use for other things like writing my awesome books. First of all: Congratulations for passing the Second Test, you should be proud and bla, bla, bla... Now I'm going to tell you the true purpose of the Chuunin Exams...", said Jiraiya.

Shikamaru and Shino ignored the speech about the Chuunin Exams actually being a substitute of war and how their performance at the Third Test would determine if they become chuunins or not.

_"... and now comes the part where the Hokage tells everybody that due to having so many participants we will have to make some preliminary matches in order to have a more manageable number of participants because the time of the feudal lords and personalities who will come to the finals is too valuable to waste it in some low level fights...",_ thought Shikamaru.

"... and for that reason we will have to make some preliminary matches in order to have less participants and don't waste the time of our potential clients... But you know what? I'm the kage in charge and I decide how and when will be the prelims: Instead of fighting as individuals you will participate at the prelims as teams that will fight until we have the desired small number of participants, at that point we will start the third part, where you will participate as individuals, as always...", said Jiraiya.

Everyone looked surprised at Jiraiya.

"... The prelims will start in three weeks, a week before the finals that will give us enough days to shorten the numbers. That means that during the three following weeks you can train and rest for the combats and everybody will we able to fight at 100%, something that wouldn't happen if I decided to start the preliminary matches now...", said Jiraiya.

Those who teams who arrived the last ones were relieved, they wouldn't be at disadvantage to those who arrived earlier due to having more rest time.

"... Due to these combats being preliminary matches you won't know who will be your adversaries until one hour before the match. That means that you will have to come to the prelims prepared for any adversary instead of coming to the finals with a strategy prepared specifically to fight against your first opponent...", said Jiraiya.

Shikamaru and Shino saw Jiraiya's idea.

_"He is right, during the finals most participants came there with stragegies to fight only their first adversary, resulting in a drop of performance in the following combats. Almost none of of those participants was promoted to Chuunin for not being able to adapt to unknown situations...",_ thought Shino.

"... however, with only one hour to prepare the fight, teams will need the ability to prepare plans quickly, like in real missions...", thought Shikamaru.

Jiraiya was about to finish his speech.

"... One more thing, I don't know what kind of criterion will follow the authorities of other villages but Konoha's judges and me will observe your performance during the prelims in order to determine if you eligible for Chuunin, in fact they will be more important than the finals themselves... Yes, don't look at me with those faces, you Konoha ninjas can become chuunins without reaching the finals. If you ask why I'm giving more importance to the prelims it's easy: Chuunins are supposed to be team captains, they always work in teams whenever they can. How to show the necesary qualities for that in individual combats? I never understood that...", said Jiraiya.

The most experienced ninjas at the room had to agree with Jiraiya's reasoning, chuunin worked at teams most the time, to determine if someone is ready for the role in an individual combat was contradictory.

"... and that's all. The place of the prelims will be Konoha's Stadium in a three weeks time", said Jiraiya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 120, DELETED SCENE**

Hidan looked at Han with an evil smile.

"Perhaps I would do it but now I'm busy. Where was I? Oh, yes, that flat chested girl is the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, the Seven Tailed Beetle", he said, not pointing to anybody in particular.

"Are you a jinchuuriki, Yakumo? How does it feel?", asked Sai.

"Why do you ask me? Are you insinuating that I'm flat?", responded Yakumo an angry Yakumo in a very unusual outburst.

"So you are the Nanabi jinchuuriki, Matsuri? I thought that Suna only had the Ichibi...", commented Ittetsu.

"Hey! I'm not flat chested it is just that my body grows at a slower pace!", responded Matsuri annoyed in another unusual outburst.

"Really?", intervened Sari, "that reminds me that you didn't tell me how old are you because you said that we wouldn't believe it"

"... fourteen...", said Matsuri.

Everyone looked speechless at the girl.

"W-What did you say?", babbled Sari.

"I said that I'm fourteen! F-For that reason I didn't tell it early, because you would react like this", said Matsuri.

"What? Matsuri is almost as old as me... It looks like you are the younger ninja from Suna, Bro", commented Kankuro to Gaara.

"Let me remind you that I'm in charge of Suna's delegation, don't make me apply disciplinary means to you, 'Ni-san'", responded Gaara.

"So Orochimaru-sama had the Nanabi and sealed it inside you, Tayuya? It would be interesting to see you using it", whispered Kidomaru to his female team mate.

"Are you insinuating that I'm flat chested, you CENSORED moron! These clothes are too loose but I actually have a good pair of knockers!", exclaimed Tayuya.

"Excuse me but could you be more accurate? There are several flat chested girls here like my team mate here...", asked Sai to Hidan before being smacked in the head by a very angry Yakumo.

"She is the flat chested girl with the unusual hair color", said Hidan refering to Fu's mint green hair color.

"Then the Nanabi jinchuuriki is Sakura!", exclaimed several Konoha genins.

**"SHANNAROOOOO!"**

Some angry hits later, a bruised Naruto asked Hidan to be more specific about the flat chested girl with unusual hair color who happened to have the Nanabi.

"Fine! The girl with the Nanabi is the flat chested one with unusual hair color and weird looking eyes!", exclaimed a very annoyed Hidan, refering to Fu's also unusual eye color.

"Hey! Hinata-chan's eyes are not weird! And she is not the Nanabi jinchuuriki! And definitely she is not flat chested, I can guarantee it!", exclaimed Naruto, believing that Hidan was refering to Hinata in spite.

Neji appeared behind Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto. How do you know that Hinata-sama is not flat chested?", asked Neji in a very cold tone.

"Uh, ohh..."

At the end Jiraiya had to postpone the preliminar matchs until all the bigmouth genins were released from the hospital...

... After that, it was decided to make a law that forbid to talk about 'size challenged chests'.

**END**

* * *

Author's note 1: Matsuri's age is not an invention of mine, she is really fourteen before the time skip.

Author's note 2: Remember to review.


	121. The end of a secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/17/2012.

* * *

_"... and that's all. The place of the prelims will be Konoha's Stadium in a three weeks time", said Jiraiya._

The Godaime left the place, leaving the aspirants with their senseis and the other ninjas.

Genma approached to them.

"Ok, now we are going to escort you outside the Forest. Once we are out we will take those who are not from Konoha to show you some training grounds that you can use to train. Those grounds will be protected by diplomatic laws until the training period is over, that means that they will be considered territory of your respective villages and Konoha citizens will be forbidden to enter during that time. You also can choose to leave the village and make your training outside Fire Country, just make sure to be back at Konoha for the day of the Prelims", he said.

Getting out from the Forest of Death didn't take much time thanks to the guidance of the veteran nins. By the way they saw squads made of ANBU and medic nins carrying bodybags with those who didn't make it, reminding the genins that the Exams were not a game.

However many of them sent nervous glances at the jinchuurikis, wondering if they were the reason because none of those who didn't pass the test was still alive.

When they got out from the Forest Genma and the other jonins escorted the foreign nins to show them their training grounds while the Konoha genins were taken to the Hokage Tower.

"Why are we here, Kakashi-sensei?", asked Kiba.

"You will know soon, Kiba, the Godaime has a special surprise for you all", responded Kakashi.

They got into a room where Jiraiya was there waiting for them accompained by Tsunade, Sarutobi, Shizune and several Clan Heads, the ones who were related to the participants like Shikaku Nara or Shibi Aburame.

"Good to see that you are here, now we can begin with the special meeting where you will know your training arrangements for the Prelims", said Jiraiya.

"Training arrangements? Aren't we supposed to be trained by our senseis?", asked Sakura.

"Yes, your sensei will keep training you, but not only that. Each one of you will receive special and personal training from one of the adults present here during the three weeks until the Prelims in addition to the training that your senseis will give you as teams. The purpose of these private trainings is to improve your strong points while decreasing your weak ones. We organized the things in a way you will get the trainer who you will get more benefits. Don't feel bad if you see that one of your comrades gets a stronger sensei than you, the sensei that you get will be the most suitable for you. Take account that you will be the ones fighting at the Arena, not your trainers...", said the Godaime.

_"Individualized training, it sounds very good",_ thought Sasuke.

"... Enough talking, let's start with Kakashi's team: Kiba, you will be trained by your mother Tsume because Inuzukas are the best ones to train Inuzukas. Yakumo, you will be trained by Kurenai, your former sensei. Sai, you will be trained by Kakashi, he says that he has special plans for you...", said Jiraiya.

"Whaaat? Trained again by Mom? I already got enough of that", complained Kiba.

"It looks like that I didn't train you enough, specially in discipline", said Tsume looking annoyed at her son.

"C-Come on Mommy, I was just joking, I like a lot to be trained b-by you...", babbled Kiba.

"Then you will love what I have in store for you for the upcoming weeks, Kiba-chan", said Tsume while she grabbed Kiba making sure that he wouldn't escape, Akamaru not doing anything to help his partner.

"It will be a great chance for your development, Sai, there are a pair of ideas that I want to test with your ability", said Kakashi without taking his eyes from his book.

"Is it something perverted Scarecrow-sensei"?, asked Sai.

"Did you say something?", asked Kakashi.

"Damn! How he does it?", he never loses his cool.

Yakumo looked at Kurenai happy to train with her again but she realized something that was amiss.

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei, your team is participating too... Can't it cause a conflict of interest?", she asked.

"Good question Yakumo-chan. Me training you would cause that conflict if we knew surely that you would fight against one of my current students but with the matches decided just a hour before they are celebrated we don't know if you would fight them or not, so there is no problem with me training you", said Kurenai.

The genins looked at Jiraiya with more respect. The idea about deciding the combats just a hour before now made more sense.

"Who would have thought that Godaime-sama was so cunning?"

"He is not Hokage for nothing"

Jiraiya felt how his ego got bigger and bigger with each comment.

"It looks like thinking all time about new ways to do perverted things improved his intelligence"

"Yeah, pondering about the best watching spot and thinking about different escape routes and contingency plans if he was found peeping was a good brain training"

Jiraiya's ego deflated while the adults did their to not laugh.

"Enough talking! Let's go with Asuma's team. Shikamaru, you will train with with Shikaku Nara. Chouji, you will train with Chouza Akimichi and you Ino will train with Shizune Kato", he said.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, I understand Shikamaru and me training with our fathers but why is Ino training with Shizune-san instead of her own father?", asked Chouji.

"It is because the Yamanaka techniques she didn't learn yet are restricted to higher ranks. They are not combat techniques as the ones you will learn. We are talking about things like wiping out memories, modifying them, implant orders, mind reading, mental conditioning... Things that shouldn't be taught to a ninja who didn't prove to be able to bear the responsabilities that came with that kind of power", said Jiraiya.

Everyone looked at Ino with a newfound respect, the girl felt proud but at the same time was frustrated because she wouldn't be allowed to learn said techniques until she proved that she was ready to take the responsability.

_"But looking at it on the bright side it means that I can focus on my medic techniques, Shizune senpai is a more attentive teacher than Tsunade-sama and less harsh",_ she thought.

Jiraiya continued assigning trainers.

"Let's go with Kurenai's team. Shino, you will be trained by Shibi. Sakura, you will be trained by Tsunade. Sasuke, you will be trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi...", he said.

_"Now I understand why the Godaime said to not feel bad if someone got a stronger sensei, it would be easy to think that Sakura and Sasuke are receiving a preferent treatment getting training from two ex kages but Jiraiya-sama was right, my father is the best person to train me, I wouldn't get anything useful from Tsunade-sama or Sarutobi-sama",_ thought Shino.

"Now comes Kushina's team. Haku, you will be trained by Zabuza Momochi. Neji, you will be trained by Hiashi Hyuuga and you TenTen will be trained by Kushina Uzumaki", said Jiraiya.

TenTen had to contain herself to not cry on joy. With her sensei training her they would have time to finish their special project on time for the prelims. Something similar happened with Neji and Haku who also have been developing their own projects with their assigned trainers.

"Finally there is Hayate's team. You Hinata will be trained by Hayate Gekko. You Lee will be trained by Maito Gai..."

"YOSH! This will be a great chance to invigorate my son's Flames of Youth!", exclaimed Gai.

"Dad-sensei!", said Lee.

"Son!"

"Dad!"

Just before they embraced each other with the correspondent sunset genjutsu with waves Jiraiya intervened.

"Enough! If you don't stop that inmediately I will change the arrangements and put Lee under Ibiki's tutelage and force you Gai to shave your head. Am I clear?", asked Jiraiya looking menacing.

"Yes Hokage-sama", said the duo sitting on their knees.

"I can't believe he managed to stop that abomination"

"It must be the authority that comes with the Hokage possition"

Jiraiya finished the assignations.

"... Where was I? Oh yes, Naruto will be trained Arashi Uzumaki. That's everything, we will meet again in three weeks, train hard and leave Konoha in a good place. Everyone is dismissed minus you Naruto, I need to talk with you for a very important matter", he said.

"All right Hokage-sama", said Naruto.

_"It's strange when Naruto doesn't call me EroSennin in these serious situations, having his parents around is making a lot changes",_ thought Jiraiya.

"Naruto, when you are finished with Hokage-sama meet me at training spot 36", said Arashi while disappearing on a spiral leaves.

Students and senseis left the place with Hinata was looked at Hayate with a curious face.

"You are asking yourself why I was assigned as your personal sensei instead of another Hyuuga, don't you?", he asked.

"Y-Yes... It is not that I'm questioning the decission but I don't why you would be the best one to train me, Sensei", she asked.

"I personally requested Hokage-sama to train you. During the time we have been in the same team I noticed that you have a talent that your team mates lack and I can train you on it, for that reason I want to train you, it will benefit our team a lot", he said.

"A talent? What kind of talent?", asked Hinata, happy to know that she would be more useful for her team.

"You will see it during your training but I warn you that it will be a hard one, we only have three weeks to achieve it. We also will try to finish that technique you have been developing", said Hayate.

_"I almost have it, it will be invaluable if I have it ready for the Exams. Besides, Naruto promised me a special present for the time I got it...",_ she thought.

**WITH NARUTO AND JIRAIYA**

"Ok Ero-Sennin, what do you want? I want to begin my training with Dad, it has been a while since the last time I trained with him, I'm not saying that you are bad but, well, Dad is Dad...", said Naruto.

_"Ero-Sennin again, he is still the same disrespectful brat"_, thought Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Nevermind, Naruto. The reason I want to talk alone with you is something that can affect you deeply if you agree with it, for that reason you are the only one who can decide about it", said Jiraiya.

The Sennin's words intrigued Naruto.

"Something that can affect me deeply? What are you planning? A training trip as the one you had with my future self?", asked Naruto a bit wary.

The idea of leaving Konoha for some years to become stronger didn't atract the boy at all. If he got the proposition some years ago he wouldn't have doubted to leave Konoha but now Naruto had his family back, the love of a wonderful girl and the respect of most the village.

"No, as the Hokage I can't leave the village for such long amount of time. What I want is your approval to end with the Sandaime's Law", said Jiraiya.

"Oh, that? Ok, I have no problem with it, you can abolish that law", said Naruto relieved to know that he wouldn't have to leave the village.

"Really you don't mind about it, Naruto? Now people will be able to talk openly about the Fox sealed within you", said Jiraiya.

"The Old Man created the Law so I could have the chance to have a normal life. It didn't work and during all that time I never knew why the villagers disliked me. If I want to be Hokage it will be better if the younger generations knew why their parents told them to stay away for me, if they accept me or not it's their problem not mine", said Naruto.

"It's great to hear that from you Naruto. It's only a matter of time that the whole Elemmental Nations know about your jinchuuriki status after that loudmouth Hidan exposed the other jinchuurikis and your own proclamation as such, it wouldn't make sense if Konoha was the only place where people didn't know where who is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki", said Jiraiya.

"I still can believe that I would have to face more people like me... We have to warn them about Akatsuki", said Naruto.

"Yes, we will have to make our best to protect all the jinchuurikis. First I will start enacting a law that would punish severely any disrespect towards jinchuurikis by the mere fact of being one, it will also punish all those unable to difference the container from the content", said Jiraiya.

"There is no need for that Ero-Sennin, if someone badmouths me I will put him on his place", said Naruto.

"No, Naruto, it is something that needs to be done. You jinchuurikis deserve a better treatment, you are the ones who protect everybody from the bijuus fury and have to be respected for that, not scorned, those who can't see it must realize their foolish ways. I can't change people's minds but I can make them keep their oppinions for themselves", said Jiraiya.

"All right Ero-Sennin, I trust your judgment. If we are lucky perhaps we could convince some of the other jinchuurikis to join Konoha after the Chuunin Exams", said Naruto.

"I doubt that their respective villages would let them leave but there is a good chance that it would make them improve the treatment on jinchuurikis... Ok, gaki, that's all, you can go to train with your father", said Jiraiya.

**LATER**

It has been two days since Jiraiya abolished the Third's Law. Unlike many could think the treatment that Naruto got from the village didn't get worse, perhaps it was due for the villagers being used to not talk about the Fox, the new view they had for Naruto after they found out about his heritage and his deeds, the punishment they could get (inflicted by his own parents) or a mixture of the three factors.

The only who seemed to change his attitude towards Naruto was Kiba who teased Naruto saying that Akamaru was a better companion than Kyuubi and surprisingly it seemed to affect Naruto. He didn't tell to anybody but he was really jealous of the relationship that Kiba had with his canine companion. It started when Naruto met Killer Bee and Suna and saw how compenetrated was the older jinchuuriki with his bijuu. After that meeting Naruto came to the realization that he would never be able to handle the Kyuubi's power at his fullest if he didn't have the Fox's agreement. Naruto felt that his was duty to become a perfect jinchuuriki like Bee, if he didn't manage it his parent's sacrifice would have been futile.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of his youngest friends.

"Hey Konohamaru, nice to see you. How are things at the Academy?", he asked with a smile.

However the Sarutobi had a very serious look.

"Naruto... Is it true? Is it true that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you?", he asked.

_"So that's the reason..."_, thought Naruto.

"Yes, it is true. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Fox inside me. Bijuu can't be killed permanently because they eventually reform themselves. The only way to contain them is sealing them, usally in human beings who are known as jinchuurikis, able to use the power of the bijuu they contain... Now tell me Konohamaru, does it affect the way you see me?", asked Naruto in a very serious tone.

"No! It doesn't!", shouted Konohamaru.

"Uh?"

"I don't care if you have the Fox backing you or the fact that it makes you a hero. I will still beat you when we fight for the Hokage title", said Konohamaru.

"W-Wait... You are not scared or angry for me having the Fox? And you see that as heroic?", asked Naruto.

"No, why should I be? If a Hokage sealed the Fox the it won't escape. Why are you surprised for me seeing the sealing as heroic? You are the one who is keeping everybody safe, I bet that you must be tired of the praises from the villagers. I don't care, I will make something so heroic that people will equal it!", exclaimed Konohamaru.

Naruto was touched.

"Konohamaru, you are a bit naive but at the same time you are very wise. I will be very happy if you manage to defeat me when we finally fight because it would mean that I will be leaving Konoha in very capable hands", said Naruto.

"Really? You wouldn't be angry?", asked Konohamaru.

"No I won't, besides, you won't defeat me, you'll better watch me at the prelims and the finals because it will give you an idea of the adversary you will have to fight", said Naruto.

"It's not fair, I will have to go to the Academy during those days", complained Konohamaru.

"Then you will have to watch the records, the Academy training is very important and you can't skip it, I learned it on the hard way", said Naruto.

"All right, but you have to promise me to make chuunin and to watch me at the time I will participate at the Exams", said Konohamaru.

"I promise it. You know what? I promise you to become a jonin before you graduate so I can convince Ero-Sennin to assign me as your jonin sensei", said Naruto.

"Really? You would become my sensei?", asked Konohamaru with stars on his eyes.

"Sure, with the exception of the Shodai and the Nidaime all the previous Hokages were trained by other Hokages, I myself am Ero-Sennin's apprentice, it wouldn't be fair if you don't get training from a Hokage", said Naruto.

"Grampa has been teaching me a little and promised me to be his main disciple once he finishes with Sasuke. Wouldn't it be unfair me being trained by two hokages?", asked Konohamaru.

"Don't worry about it Konohamaru you won't be at advantage", said Naruto reminding that Konohamaru didn't know that his father was the Yondaime Hokage.

"Ebisu-sensei gave me a pair of ramen coupons, do you want to seal our promises with a ramen bowl?", asked Konohamaru.

"Sure!", responded Naruto.

The future Hokages headed to Ichiraku, while chatting about what they would do once they had the Hat on their heads.

**HYUUGA COMPOUND, FOUR DAYS LATER**

The Hyuuga elders were having a secret meeting, taking advantage of Hiashi's abssence.

"So, it's decided", said one of them.

"Yes, at the end we will be doing the best for the clan", said Lady Miho, "It doesn't matter if Hiashi told us to forget about it and the all the jonins from the clan supporting him. We have been discussing a lot about it and we came to that conclusion. This is the best moment to proceed with the next phase now that Hiashi is absent training Neji and with most the clan's jonins away on missions. We will continue with the original plan, Hinata Hyuuga has to break her relationship with Naruto Uzumaki"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: THE REAL REASON**

Naruto was very cheerful after his meeting with Konohamaru. He was begining to see the revelation of his secret as a liberation instead of a problem like he thought it would be.

But the best part was when some kids asked him for his autograph and promised him that they would cheer Konoha's jinchuuriki at the prelims. They also told him that his adversaries wouldn't have any chance against him considering that he had a bijuu stronger than his.

"It's strange... How did they found that there are more jinchuurikis participating at the prelims? Also, it is surprising that people is not scared for the posibility of four bijuu holders fighting each other at Konoha...", he thought.

Then he noticed some Academy students sticking some posters on the walls, posters with his face.

"What? Why those posters have my face?", he asked.

"Oh hello Uzumaki senpai, we almost finished to distribute all the posters for the Event of the Millenium", said one of the students.

"The Event of the Millenium?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, the Event of the Millenium, that will take place in Konoha in some weeks: The Jinchuuriki War", said another.

"What?"

"Yes, the one where you will participate look at the full poster", said the first student handing him one of the posters.

The poster had images of the participating teams, with the jinchuurikis portraits being bigger and having a picture of their bijuus behind them and this text:

**THE JINCHUURIKI WAR, THE EVENT OF THE MILLENIUM**

**10 teams from several Ninja Villages.**

**30 talented ninjas.**

**4 jinchuurikis among them.**

**4 bijuus.**

**The Nibi.**

**The Gobi.**

**The Nanabi.**

**The Kyuubi!**

**Are you going to miss it?**

_Konoha's government has the pleasure to communicate you about the celebration of a tournament with some of the most skilled young promises seen in years, with the exceptional pressence of four jinchuurikis with their powerful bijuus, something that only once in life, an event that won't happen._

**Who's the best ninja?**

**Who's the strongest jinchuuriki?**

**Will they manage to defeat their opponent by themselves?**

**Will they unleash the power within them?**

**Find it out at Chuunin Exams Prelims!**

_(The Stadium has limited capacity, get your ticket as soon as possible)_

"My dad works at the posting office and he says that we already sold most the tickets although they are extremely expensive!", said the student.

"Yeah, they are even planning to expand the stadium so more people could come to Konoha to see the matches", said another student.

"My mom is at the council and she estimates that the matches will bring lots of money to the village, it will be one of the most lucrative things that happened ever at Konoha!", said a girl.

Naruto's eye was twitching.

"So that's the real reason the pervert wanted to abolish the Sandaime's Law! He wanted to make money from it!", thought a furious Naruto.

"EROSEEEEEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIIIN!"

At the Hokage Tower everyone heard Naruto's screams.

"It looks like the gaki found out, I'll better be careful during next days if he tries to prank me on retaliation", thought Jiraiya while he took account of the benefits from the sold tickets.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	122. More revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/23/2012.

Sorry for the long delay, during last weeks I was very ill to the point that I was almost hospitalized, fortunately now I'm better.

* * *

_The Hyuuga elders were having a secret meeting, taking advantage of Hiashi's abssence._

_"So, it's decided", said one of them._

_"Yes, at the end we will be doing the best for the clan", said Lady Miho, "It doesn't matter if Hiashi told us to forget about it and the all the jonins from the clan supporting him. We have been discussing a lot about it and we came to that conclusion. This is the best moment to proceed with the next phase now that Hiashi is absent training Neji and with most the clan's jonins away on missions. We will continue with the original plan, Hinata Hyuuga has to break her relationship with Naruto Uzumaki"_

**WITH MINATO NARUTO**

Father and son have been expending the last week testing the seals and jutsus that Naruto created after the mission to Snow Country, Minato was really impressed by his his son's progress.

Minato reminded about his first days training Naruto just after his return, his child was no longer a barely trained Academy Student but a full fledged ninja, able to fight more experienced and older ones.

_"Now that I think about it, after our travel to Suna almost two years ago Naruto trained mainly with Jiraiya, Kushina and later with Hayate-san. My role in his training was limited to teach him some jutsus and seals, I'm not really aware about how strong he really is",_ he thought.

"What's going on, Dad? You look pensive, it's something bothering you?", asked Naruto.

"It's nothing", responded Minato, "I was just thinking about how strong you became since your Academy days, if you keep this rate you would be able to take missions with The Hand of Death in three years"

"Really?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, but it could be sooner or later, I'm not very sure about how strong you really are in both skill and tactics, that's something that we will see at the Exams", said Minato.

"Why don't you test me with a fight right now? I'm talking about a real fight, none of us holding back. That way we would know how my real strength and the best kind of training we could do before the Exams", said Naruto.

"Are you sure about it, Naruto? You are a ninja who shows his best on the worst situations, able to turn the tables in the last second and all... but I'm kage level and I'm not going to underestimate you, I will take you seriously since the begnining", said Minato.

"That's exactly what I want, Dad. I want to see how much more I have to work until I catch you and be ready to be Hokage", said Naruto with a serious face.

"All right, I will fight you without holding back. My only restrain will be a certain technique. Are you ready?", said Minato while he took a fighting pose.

"Yes I am!", responded Naruto, "I have a date with Hinata-chan this night, I can wait to tell her how I kic-"

Naruto couldn't end the phrase, his father materialized before him and sent him flying with a kick.

**WITH HINATA**

The Hyuuga girl was ecstatic. She finally mastered the Shugohakke Rokuj?yon Sh? (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), a technique created by the Hinata of the alternate future. Hayate-sensei said that the technique was comparable with the Kaiten and remarked that the act of recreating such a powerful technique with only brief descriptions from the time travellers was also considerable feat, so he told Hinata that she could go home earlier so she would have more time to prepare her date with Naruto, she earned it.

Things changed a lot for Hinata during the last two years. She was no longer considered a failure by her clan, her family now saw her as a worthy heiress, Neji was no longer embittered due to the incident with Kumo years ago and treated her as his younger sister, her father and the elders no longer looked at her with disdain but with pride, Hanabi was behaving like a child her age and the breach between the Main and the Branch Houses was thicker than ever.

When she arrived home she was greeted by the branch member whose wife and daughter she saved during childbirth.

"Welcome back home Hinata-sama, how was your training?", he asked.

"It was satisfactory, Yoshi-kun. How are Shizuka-san and Moka-chan?", asked Hinata.

"Shizuka-chan is pregnant again and Moka-chan babbled her first words last week, if you didn't help them probably it would have never happened, we are forever indebted with you Hinata-sama", he said.

"Please Yoshi-kun, you are not indebted with me, I did what I had to do", she said.

On her way towards her room she passed by the state's dojo, where some of the younger kids, including Hanabi, were practicing Jyuuken katas. A pair of them were using the water variant of Jyuuken that she began to use after finding out her affinity. After finding out that her affinity was one of the reasons Hinata was not as good with the traditional Jyuuken style Hiashi decided to test the affinities of all those Hyuugas who didn't know it yet.

The majority had Earth, as most Hyuugas and those who had different affinities than Earth were precisely those who performed Jyuuken the worst. After finding it out, Hiashi ordered to make a research about the fighting styles developed by notable elemental users and how to apply their fundaments to Jyuuken as Hinata did with the Water Fighting Style scrolls she received from Minato. Hinata herself helped those who also had Water affinity.

"Hinata-sama, I finally managed to perform that move!", said one of the kids, "You were right, I just had to let the chakra flow freely and not think about the result"

"I'm very glad, Hiroshi-kun, I have no doubt that you will catch up your siblings in no time", she said.

"It was because of you, Hinata-sama, I feel more comfortable with your Jyuuken variant", he said.

Hinata noticed the sad look on Hanabi's eyes. Her little sister couldn't learn her water based Jyuuken variation because Hanabi happened to have Earth affinity as most Hyuugas. Some days ago Hinata had a chat with her explaining that it was better for Hanabi to have Earth affinity because the new style was still new and not completely developed, unlike the traditional one but as was ussual for most little children, they valued more what they didn't have than what they have.

Hinata noticed Ko approaching her.

"Hinata-sama, the Elders want to talk with you about an important matter, you have a hour to prepare yourself", he said.

She nodded and left the room.

_"I wonder what do they want. I hope that it wouldn't take too much time, I don't want to be late for my date"_, she thought while on the bathtub.

**WITH MINATO AND NARUTO**

The ex-kage looked at the wound on his arm and then at Naruto's unconscious form.

His son proved to be stronger than he could ever imagined, as Minato said, he didn't restrain himself with the only exception of not using the Hiraishin. Most ninjas, including jonins wouldn't have been able to hurt him but Naruto did. However one thing was to be able to hurt an opponent and another was to defeat him as the wounds on Naruto's body proved.

The fight was most time on Minato's side, one could say that the wound that Naruto managed to inflict on him was a stroke of luck but it wasn't. If Minato was Hokage and had some qualified ninjas as witnessess of the fight he would have promoted Naruto right then but he knew that Naruto would have refused said promotion because it would have mean to abandon his team mates for the Exams.

_"You don't cease to amaze me, Naruto. I never imagined that you would have come with THAT technique, I can't wait to see everyone's faces at the time you use it on the Exams..."_, he thought while he examined Naruto and began to apply the first aid procedures.

_"Wait, didn't he tell me that he had a date with Hinata?"_

**HYUUGA COMPOUND**

Hinata was dressed in a formal kimono before the Elders.

"Good evening, Honorable Elders, why do you request my pressence here?", she asked.

"We wanted to congratulate you for your performance during the Chuunin Exams, we just found out that your team beat the latest record reaching the tower, once again you proved the superiority of the Hyuuga Clan, we are very proud of you", said Lady Miho.

"My team reached the tower first because we combined our abilities, it was not my entire responsability", said Hinata.

"But they wouldn't have made it in such short amount of time with someone else, wouldn't they?", pointed an elder.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Nevermind", interrupted Miho, "Hinata, the reason we called you here is not to congratulate you but to tell you about the next part of your mission"

"M-Mission?", asked Hinata.

"Yes, the mission to seduce Uzumaki Naruto and make him join our clan. I must confess that I was not very sure that you would manage to made it but you surprissed us turning him in a very devote boyfriend, it will make things easier to make him sign the document", said an elder.

"Document? What document are you talking about? Wasn't the 'mission' supposed to be nullified"?, asked Hinata.

"No, the mission is still workinng, your father approved it", lied the elder, "that document is a key part for the next part. You will break your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki with the argument that the public knowledg of his jinchuuriki status turned you into a target due to your relationship with him and for that reason the can't allow you two to be together unless he proves that he really wants to take a real compromise with you and not a teenage courtship , that's the document for, by signing it he would renounce to his family name and join the Hyuuga Clan as your fiancee"

Hinata was speechless.

_"So that's why they wanted me to make Naruto fall in love with me, they want me to blackmail him with his love for me to force him to join the clan",_ she thought.

The girl began to experiment an emotion that until that day was almost completely alien to her. Rage, pure rage.

Getting up, she took the piece of paper and tore it to pieces.

"I refuse! I won't leave Naruto! You have no right to order me to do that. My father would never allow such devious thing, obviously you are doing this behind his back!", she exclaimed.

The elders got up and began to sorround Hinata, she got into a fighting stance.

"Hinata-san, we are doing this for the clan's sake, at the end it would be the best for everybody: You will have Naruto at your side and with our support he will have little problem to become, everybody wins", reasoned Lady Miho.

"You are lying! I doubt that you wouldn't stop that blackmailing after he joins the clan, you would try to make Naruto a puppet Hokage, don't you?", pointed Hinata.

The door opened and Ko showed his head.

"Err, I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting but Uzumaki-sama is at the hall, he said that he wants to talk with Lady Hinata", said a bit nervous.

Hinata saw a chance, passed by Ko and got out from the room.

"Damn it! Don't let her escape!", exclaimed an elder.

They chased after her.

Hinata managed to avoid everyone on her way towards the hall, it was harder than it seemed to move in that kimono and the elders were faster than she imagined.

She finally reached the hall, just when the elders managed to caught her.

"Naruto! The elders want me to break with you in order to force you to join the clan! Please, escape, I don't know what they would do now that I told you!", she exclaimed while the elders tried to silence her.

Two things happened.

One: They found out that the Uzumaki who came there was not Naruto, it was his father.

Two: Just at that time Hiashi and Neji returned home, just in time to hear everything.

Nobody said anything for several seconds.

And then the killing intent came, something that was not felt at Konoha since that incident when some traitors tried to sell Naruto to the enemy and ended with his father slaying them all in a horrible fashion and taking some council members after that.

"I-I came here to tell Hinata that Naruto wouldn't be able to take her on a date because he was hurt during training and I found out that our supposed allied clan has been conspiring against us", he said.

Without any word, he headed towards the door, ignoring Hiashi and Neji.

"Arashi, wait!", exclaimed Hiashi while he grabbed his shoulder.

Minato pushed away Hiashi's hand.

"My name is Minato", he said while removing his mask and shocking the elders in the process.

"H-He is the Yondaime!"

"Has he been alive all this time?"

"We are screwed!"

Minato looked at everyone with pure hate.

"I will be back tomorrow to end this, don't try to escape", he said while he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hiashi stared at the elders with an angry look.

"Everyone, come with me, you have some explaining to do...", said while releasing his own killing intent.

The elders didn't know who was scarier, the Yondaime or their clan head.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto woke up in a strange fur carpet. He noticed that he was completely bandaged and on his pyjamas, including the hippo cap.

_"Ouch, my body hurts everywere... Dad didn't joke when he said that he wouldn't hold back, he must be the one who bandaged me. Where I am? This is not Konoha's Hospital and definitely I'm not home",_ he thought.

He got up and began to walk towards what seemed to be a small hill, also coverd by the strange red fur.

On the top of the small hill he sat up between two long prominences that reminded him of a rabbit's hears.

"It's been a long time since the last time we met, Kurama, I never imagined that we could talk with each other while still sealed", said an ominous voice.

Naruto looked at the source of the voice and his heart stopped. Before him there was a gigantic red ape with horns and four tails that identified him as one of the Bijuu.

_"The Yonbi! Why is it free? And who's that Kurama he is talking about?",_ thought Naruto while he got on guard.

"Kurama? I didn't hear that name in ages... Why are you and the others here Son Goku?", said a voice coming from the hairy hill where Naruto was.

_"What the...? It's the Kyuubi! I'm standing on him!"_, realized Naruto.

He also realized that they were more bijuu present: The Nibi, the Gobi, the Nanabi and one he didn't want to see again: the Ichibi, also known as Shukaku.

_"How can this be possible? It must be due to having so many bijuu near each other, now that I think about it, if I'm on my pyjamas it must mean that this is a shared dream and the bijuu are actually still sealed"_, thought with a relief.

"Did age affect you, Kurama? You know that all bijuus share a link that gets stronger when the more of us are near each other", said the Shukaku.

"I know that perfectly, you weakling, what I'm asking is why are you bothering me", responded the Kyuubi.

"They called the Kyuubi Kurama?", thought Naruto.

"Oh come on, Kurama...", said the Nibi, "... I think that this is a great chance to talk among ourselves after all those years"

"And what do we have to talk about, Matatabi? About how boring were the years while we were sealed and how we got sealed again after we managed to get free? My current host has been incredibly annoying since he met Gyuuki's host, he has been visiting me on a weekly basis trying to befriend me, like I would turn into a lap dog as the Eight Tails... But that's not the worst part. His father, the cretin who sealed me, managed to come back from the dead and later brought back his annoying wife, who happens to be my former host", said the Kyuubi.

"Hey! Don't insult my family, you oversized fur carpet!", exclaimed Naruto.

"What was that?", asked the Gobi.

"Kurama, you have something on your head", pointed the Nanabi.

Naruto paled. All the bijuu's eyes (minus the Kyuubi's) were focused on him.

Before he could do something, a clawed hand grabbed him and found the Kyuubi's red eyes before him.

"Look who woke up. This is a private meeting, brat. If that seal of yours didn't prevent it, I would eat you alive right now", said the Fox.

"So this is the host who has been bothering you? He is really small, unlike mine", pointed the Gobi.

"I bet that he is not annoying as this one, Kokuo", said Kurama while he showed Naruto to the other bijuus.

"Why are you so familiar?", asked Shukaku, "Hey, now I remember you! You are the bastard who almost blew up my balls the last time I managed to get out! I going to eat you alive!"

"Did he hit you in the ball? Wha, ha, ha, ha!", laughed Kyuubi.

"Shut up and give him to me! I will give him a lesson!", exclaimed Shukaku while he tried to grab Naruto.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill him", said Kyuubi putting Naruto away.

"Who's making so much noise?", asked a familiar voice coming from Shukaku's head.

"Eh? It sounds like Gaara", thought Naruto.

"What do you want Nibi? I was sleeping", said a female voice.

"Is it already morning?", asked another voice, coming from top of the Yonbi's head.

"Where I am? This is not the hotel", commented another one, coming from the Gobi's back.

"Uh? I am having another dream with the stupid bug", said a voice from the Nanabi's.

Naruto and the bijuus noticed that each beast had it's own jinchuuriki with it.

"Hey Gaara, it's nice to see you. Same goes for you too", said Naruto to the other jinchuurikis.

"Naruto? Why are you in my dream?", asked Gaara.

"It looks like the proximity let the bijuus comunicate with each other and they brought us with them", explained Naruto.

"This is the strangest dream I ever had", thought Han while he ignored Naruto and Gaara's conversation and opened a compartment on his armor and took a recent cooked pie.

_"So that's the purpose of the compartment! It is a steam owen that he uses to cook food!"_, realized Roshi.

Coming to Konoha was turning into a more instructive mission than he could have imagined.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next chapter: The Hyuuga Wars.

* * *

**OMAKE: SOME REALIZATIONS**

"Wait a minute, you said that we are sharing this dream? So that means that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki actually sleeps wearing that stupid looking cap?", asked Fuu.

"You shouldn't criticize people's choice of clothing for sleeping, I never saw a nightgown with so many ribbons", pointed Gaara.

"S-Shut up!... At least I no longer sleep with a teddy bear!", pointing at the toy on Gaara's hands.

"Sleeping is a new experience for me, I had insomnia most my life, I'm still learning how to do it properly", said Gaara.

"Wait a minute, we are actually sharing this dream?", asked Han.

"Yes, we are ", said Yugito.

"So that means that you found my secret!", exclaimed Han horrified.

"Don't make a drama of it, Han", said Roshi, "It is actually a good way to take advantage of your powers"

"You must be really paranoid if you sleep wearing your armor but I suppose that all precautions are few while being on another village", pointed Yugito.

"So that means that you are actually dressed like that and I'm not having fantasies about you", said Han.

"What are you talking about?", asked Yugito.

And then she realized it. Konoha's nights were hotter than Kumo's and Yugito, who never left Lighting Country, found out that she couldn't sleep on her pajama so she decided to sleep on her underwear.

The other jinchuurikis also realized it.

"Can you cover yourself? I have a girlfriend and it would be very troublesome to explain her why I dreamed with an almost nude woman", said Naruto.

_"I would love to have a body like that when I grow up"_, thought Fuu.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Perverts! Don't look!", exclaimed Yugito while she covered herself and began to beat senseless all the guys.

The bijuus, now completely ignored, sat up and watched the show.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha! We should have more meetings like this, I never had so much fun in years", laughed the Kyuubi while Yugito sent Naruto flying with a punch powered by female fury.

* * *

**END**

Remember to review.


	123. A decission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2012.

* * *

After thinking very carefully about it, I decided to rewrite New Chance from the begining, it was something I was thinking for weeks but the reviews complaining about the writing can't be ignored. The new story will be called New Chance Rewriten and I will work exclusively on it until I reach the current point.

Remember to check for it on my profile.

I also have some great news. The prolific fanfiction writer Lucillia has decided to take the Stolen Hero Challenge and write a story, it's called "The Road to Tsuchikage", you can find it among my favorites.

Thank you very much for the support you gave New Chance during all these years.

**Author's note: For all those who didn't read this chapter the day it was published, the rewriting notice was just this year's April Fools Prank, the story will continue, ok?**


	124. The Hyuuga Wars Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/04/2012.

During last month I began a special course that will last until mid summer, it takes about 5 hours each day, now the only free time I have is after dinner and during weekends.

* * *

Hiashi woke up with a stern face, got up from the futon and dressed himself up, making sure to not wake up Kyoko.

It was not that Hizashi's widow and him were lovers, it was just that they both found out that they had primary needs that they could satisfy with occasional sex without any compromise.

He couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty after one of those encounters, Kyoko was his sister in law by duplicate: one for marriying Hizashi and two for him marrying her sister. It shouldn't matter due to his brother and his wife being dead, their marriages were now officially over, they were single agin but his feeling of cheating them was still there.

The sounds coming from the futon told him that Kyoko woke up, he looked at other way while she got dressed.

"What time is it?", she asked.

"It's 7:45 am, the clan meeting is at 8:30, get out from the room some minutes after me, make sure that nobody sees you", he said while he left without looking.

Kyoko sighed in frustration at Hiashi's behaviour, she knew the reason of that attitude, that he felt guilty for what they did but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

**LATER**

Almost all the Hyuuga Clan was in the room they prepared for the meeting men, women, children, old people, ninja and civilians, all from both branches of the Clan. The only ones who were not there were those who were in missions and couldn't return inmediately when they sent messages to make them come back to Compound.

Hanabi didn't know what was happening but she was sure that it was something really. The Clan as a whole only reunited like that in special events, the last time when Hinata Nee-chan and Neji Nii-san became ninjas and got those special awards.

_"But this is not a meeting for a celebration, something bad happened, Hinata Nee-chan looks very sad and Neji Nii-san looks like he is eating sour almonds",_ she thought.

The girl calmed a little when her aunt Kyoko got at her side.

"Oba-san, what's the meeting for? Did something bad happened?", she asked.

Kyoko decided to be sincere with her niece.

"Yes, something very bad happened, your father will explain it", she said.

"It is related to what Tou-san did to the Elders? Is the Clan going to punish him?", she asked showing a little fear.

"No, my dear, your father did the right to them, the problem is about what they did and forced your father to... to... to put them in their place", she said.

The last day, after Hiashi found out that the Elders decided to keep up with the plan, he took them to the dojo with some witnesses and challenged them to a duel for the complete leadership of the Hyuuga Clan.

At first they were a bit reluctant to fight him until he told them that he would be fighting them all at the same time.

They had no chance.

Although they were retired jonins and never abandoned their daily training they were, as their name said, elders. And Hiashi was not a mere jonin, he was a veteran ninja in his prime, still young and with almost three decades of experience and member of the Hand of Death, the strongest Hyuuga alive, it was not a surprise that he won.

After the fight he took them one by one and put the Caged Bird Seal on them for the crime of usurping the Clan Head's leadership and probably turning one of the Clan's strongest allies into a terrifying foe.

Hiashi explained all that to the Clan members reunited there. He also told them about the nonsensic plan and how he decided to put a veto on it with the jonin's support. He then proceeded to tell them about the Elders.

"From now the 'elders' will be stripped of their Elder status and will be considered the Branch House personal servants, all Main House members are obligued to support this measure, including the use of the Seal if required", he said.

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. In the Hyuuga Clan the word servant was almost considered taboo because it reminded the Branch House their status as second class Hyuugas and the Main House had enough decorum to not remind them of that. Now Hiashi just created a third branch and labeled them as servants.

Some of them sent glances to the elders, who were at a corner, he Seals on their foreheads clearly visible. To their credit, they managed to keep their usual stoic faces, still with their heads high.

They got up and sat themselves before the reunited clan.

Lady Miho spoke.

"We, the former honorably Elders, accept our new possition within the Hyuuga Clan. We realized too late that we oversteped our bounds and ignored the decision made by the Clan Head and the jonins and now due to that we lost some of our strongest allies who now may be our worst nightmare. We are very sorry, the only thing that we could say on our defense is that we thought that it was the best for the clan", she said.

They looked at Hinata and kneeled before her.

"Lady Hinata, there is no way we can excuse ourselves to what we did to you, we had no right to interfere with your relationship with Naruto-san and now it may be lost forever, sorry...", she said.

Hinata got up, she was wearing a lavender kimono with bamboo motives. She looked calm and serene, nobody would have guessed that she spent crying most the night.

"Your apologies are accepted, I won't try to take any kind of revenge on you, however it doesn't mean that I will forget what you did to Naruto's family or me. Minato-sama gave us his friendship, shared with us the finished version of jutsu that he created with Hizashi Oji-san and even named after him although he could have claimed the complete authory of the jutsu and nobody would have noticed. Then he gave me the tips to personalize my Jyuuken that, with Naruto's undying support, made me stronger. Later Minato-sama gifted us with one of the few Ofudas of Health in existence, the reason nobody in the Clan got ill since then. After that, he got Tou-san into the Hand of Death and helped him to become stronger, improving the prestige of the Hyuuga Clan even more. After that, Naruto not only convinced Tsunade-sama to come back to Konoha but recommended me to be one of her disciples and later, when Kushina-sama got back she received me with open and even gifted me with a kimono that could be considered a family heirloom...", she said.

Nobody dared to question Hinata's words, she was completely right, the Uzumaki family was the best thing that happened to Hyuuga Clan during the last generation, no other clan in Konoha showed such friendship to the Hyuugas during all the time they were part of it.

Hinata continued talking.

"... During all that time my crush on Naruto evolved into love and turned into love and, for my happiness, he developed similar feelings for me, feelings sincere to the point that he let the Mizukage's agents capture him so I could escape, feelings strong to the point that they let him resist the Kyuubi's influence at Snow Country. How does the Hyuuga Clan pay Naruto and his family for all they did to us? We backstabed them trying to use Naruto's feelings for me to turn him into breeding stock to improve the clan and have a grasp over his parents. I-I never was so ashamed of being a Hyuuga, now if you excuse me I-I want to be alone...", she said while she left the room.

Everybody was speechless.

Some of them were surprised and proud to see how much their heiress matured, others were angry at the ex-Elders for what they did to their allies, a group was thinking about a way to make ammends with the Uzumakis. One person noticed something amiss on Hinata's rant.

"Ano... Why did Nee-chan called Naruto-kun's father Minato? Wasn't his name Arashi?", asked Hanabi.

Most Hyuugas interrupted their talks and looked at the little girl.

"Perhaps Hinata-sama had a mistake while she was talking...", said a Branch member.

"No, she hadn't...", said Hiashi, "... his true is Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage"

Hiashi proceeded to tell the Clan the truth about the Uzumaki patriarch. He didn't tell them that Minato was also a time traveller, just that his resurrection involved a deal with the God of Death, the same version of Minato's return that the Hokage said to Konoha's jonins after Shikaku asked Minato if he was really the Yondaime.

The reactions from the Hyuugas were even worse than the one from Konoha's jonins but not surprising considering that they could be the target of his wrath.

"I-Is there a way we could convince him that it was a decission from the elders made against the clan's wishes?", asked Ko.

"I just sent a messenger with a letter with apologuies and telling the truth, he should be back soon", said Hiashi.

Just at that moment a Branch member with a defeated look got into the room.

"How it was, Yoshi? What did they say?", asked Hiashi.

Yoshi handed Hiashi a closed letter and a box.

"Y-Yondaime-sama refused to read the letter, told me to give you the box and that he will come here in a hour to get something from us and warned me that if we dared to oppose him he would treat us as enemies", he said.

Hiashi opened the box. Inside it there was a wakizashi he gave Minato as a symbol of friendship between the clans. To receive it back meant that said friendship was declared over by Minato's part.

After looking at it for a few seconds Hiashi got up and looked at his clan members and spoke.

"All those who are not capable of fighting will stay here, those able to fight will be distributed all over the compound with a small contingent staying here", he said.

The fighters nodded and left the room.

"Can't we ask the Hokage for help? Minato-sama is still a Konoha ninja, one of his subordinates", said and old man.

"No, it would be pointless. Minato is Lord Jiraiya's prized student, Naruto's godfather and we are the ones at fault here", responded Hiashi.

"What about the other clans? Would they help us?", asked Yoshi.

"I doubt it. They are ashamed for their lack of support of Minato's last wish, it would be more likely if they joined him against us", said Hiashi.

"And your team mates? If you tell them perhaps they could reason with him", pointed Kyoko.

"No, they won't help. Kakashi is Minato's student and considers him a second father, Tenzo would follow the chain of command and side with Minato, Zabuza practically owes Minato his status as a respected Konoha nin instead of being a hunted missing nin, Shizune is Kakashi's girlfriend and one of Kushina's best friends and finally Kushina is completely out of question. No, we are completely alone in this matter", said Hiashi.

"Tou-san...", said a voice.

"Hinata, you are back. How are you?", he asked.

"I-I feel better. Please let me go to talk with the Uzumakis to make ammends", she said.

For a moment Hiashi thought that sending Hinata to talk could solve the problem but then he reminded how cruel could be Minato to all those who hurt or disrespected Naruto. Just after his return he killed an ANBU who called Naruto demon, beat a villager who called him monster, caused a heart attack to an old woman who looked at Naruto bad and then there was the brutal punishment he gave to those who dared to conspire against him and the aftermath with several councilors dead.

From Minato's point of view the Hyuugas tried to break Naruto's heart with Hinata being the main instrument, it was very likely that Minato would consider Hinata a traitor of the worst kind and kill her on sight.

"No, Hinata. We don't know how Minato would react at you. I can't take that risk", said Hiashi.

"B-But..."

"I said no, Hinata. This is a problem caused by the older generations, we have no right to send you to deal with our problems. I should have dismissed that stupid plan as soon it was proposed instead of doing later and embolden the elders to ignore my orders. Perhaps your generation could make ammends with Uzumakis in the future but now the purpose of the old one is to make sure that your generation survives to see that day", said Hiashi.

Everyone nodded at Hiashi's words and prepared themselves for the worse.

**LATER**

The Hyuugas outside the compound were making guard, wearing some communication devices in direct contact with the room where were Hiashi, Hinata and those Hyuugas unable to fight.

"Nothing to report, I'll keep with my watch", said one of the pair posted on the main entrance.

Suddenly they felt a pressence at their side and turned their heads.

Before them stood Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, no longer wearing the black suit of his Arashi Uzumaki identity, the Black Angel of Konoha, but unmasked, wearing the Konoha shinobi standard uniform and the characteristic white jacket that made him famous during the War.

The guard, a veteran of said War, froze at the vision of the revived hero.

"He came here as the Yellow Flash, he is not joking", he thought.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san, please step aside so I could pass", said Minato in a neutral tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Yondaime-sama, but I can't let you pass", said the guard while his partner and him got on guard.

Those in the common room heard some figthing noises and then nothing.

"He got inside! Everyone, to the hall!", said a voice.

"Get out of my way, I came here for something and I won't leave until I get it", said Minato's voice.

They heard the voiced of some of the strongest Hyuugas unleashing their techniques.

"HIZASHI!"

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

"KAITEN!"

"I'm the one who cocreated that technique, really you think that it would work against me? ... Too slow, the Trigrams only work if you manage to hit your opponent... Rasengan!", said Minato's voice.

The battle noises didn't last long, Hiashi deducted that the clansmen who tried to use the Kaiten ended with half his body buried in the ground.

They received more transmissions with shouts and battle sounds and then nothing. Several combatants got into the room, ready to defend the center of the compound while the rest tried to stop Minato without sucess.

Hinata recognized Ko's voice.

"Yondaime-sama, what do you want from us?", said Ko.

"I came for Hinata and I won't leave without her", said Minato.

"H-Hinata-sama? I'm sorry but I can't let you take her, you will have to step over me to get her", said Ko.

"So be it. Hey, now I realized who you are. You are the Hyuuga who worked as Hinata's bodyguard and didn't do anything when those bullies beat Naruto for helping Hinata and then told her to stay away from him... YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!", exclaimed Minato.

Until that moment Minato's voice had been calm but hinting the cold fury that was within him but this was the first time since the plan was revealed that he sounded furious.

Those in the room heard a pair of battle noises and bones cracking followed by Ko's yields of pain.

Neji and Kyoko had to grab Hinata to not let her rush to help Ko.

"I'm tempted to create some Kage Bunshins who would kick you while you are on the ground just as those bullies did to my son due to your incompetence but that is not my style and I am in a hurry, I only will tell you that you failed in your duty towards Hinata", said Minato.

"I-I only did what I thought was the best for Hinata-sama...", said Ko.

"The same excuse as the villagers, not wanting to associate themselves with the Kyuubi-boy. Had you encouraged Hinata to befriend Naruto they would have turned stronger with each other and this family would have begun to appreciate her better earlier. Really you think that I don't know the truth? The treatment she got from this family was not better than the one Naruto got from the village, you only began to treat her better after she befriended and got stronger. You, one of the few who seemed to treat her right, delayed said improvement and extended that mistreatment. Now if you excuse me, I have some issues to deal with her", said Minato.

The majority of people at the room looked down in shame, specially Hiashi, the way they treated Hinata in the past barely differed how the villagers used to treat Naruto, perhaps it was even worse because they were her family, not a bunch of strangers.

They heard some sobs coming from the device.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata-sama... H-He was right... If I hadn't be so obsessed about the clan's reputation your life could have turned better earlier...", said Ko's voice.

They heard more screams and battle sounds until they ceased and the door opened.

There stood the Yondaime Hokage completely unharmed, a bruised guard tried to attack him from behind but Minato incapacitated him with an elbow strike.

He looked at the stunned Hinata.

"Finally I found you Hinata... Now you will come with me."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 124 DELETED SCENE**

The Hyuuga Command Center was in utter chaos.

"The Black Angel destroyed the defenses and penetrate into the CompouFront!", exclaimed Kyoko.

Hiashi Hyuuga looked at the screens with his usual pensive pose with his gloved hands criss-crosed.

"Activate the internal defenses and close all barriers, we can let him penetrate even more", he said while he ajusted his glasses.

"He destroyed the barriers and the defenses don't work against his AT field (Awesome and Terrific Field)", said Hanabi.

"He got into the courtyard, Ko in the Evyuuga 02 is waiting for him there", said Kyoko.

They looked at the screen how Ko armed with oversized chakra guns unleashed a barrage of fire over Minatel.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR GUNS! EAT LEAD!", exclaimed Ko.

The gunfire didn't work against Minatel, who kept walking.

Ko charged at him but Minatel cut his arm easily. He kept attacking but lost the other arm. Finally Minatel cut his head with a ray coming from his mouth.

Suddenly, an one armed Evyuuga piloted by a clone of Hiashi's wife (it's a long story) that was holding a bunch of explosive tags forming a bomb charged at Minatel and managed to penetrate his field. There was a terrifying explosion but when the smoke dissipated Minatel stood there unharmed.

"Damn it!", exclaimed Hiashi, "is the Evyuuga 01 ready?"

"No, it rejected the dummy seal system", said Kyoko.

"Sir, your stranged son Shinji Hyuuga is here...", said captain Misato Hyuuga.

"Good, he should have realizes that we really need his help. I will play the tough guy before giving him permission to pilot the Evyuuga", thought Hiashi.

"... Shinji said that he only came to say you that he won't pilot the Evyuuga because you used it to hurt his friend while he only could watch, that he hates you for abandoning him for years and only wanting him to risk his life to fight horrible creatures that only can be stopped with children piloting zombie like versions of said monsters, prone to get berserk and with a deficient energy system", said Misato.

_"Crap, we are screwed"_

And the Fifth Impact happened.

**END**

* * *

Author's note 1: About the omake, if you are a reader familiar with Evangelion probably you understood the joke. If you are not familiar with Evangelion then buy the chapters and watch them instead of reading fanfiction.

Author's note 2: You probably noticed that Hanabi and Hinata refered about Kyoko and Hizashi as Oba-san and Oji-san respectively. Those words mean Aunt and Uncle, don't mistake them with Obaa-san and Ojii-san that mean Granny and Gramps.

Author's note 3: Remember to review.


	125. The Hyuuga Wars Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 06/16/2012.

Yes, I know that the update came late again. During last month I have been making an intensive course to get a motorbike license and I'm happy to announce that I passed the written test, now I can start with the practical lessons, if I don't update in months that would mean that I had an accident and I was in a coma.

Enough talking, let's go with the chapter.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW CHANCE:**

The Hyuuga Clan had a meeting concerning the elders actions behind Hiashi's back, who ended sealed as punishment. They tried to make ammends with the Uzumaki but Minato refused to talk with them. Later Minato himself launched a frontal attack towards the Hyuuga Compound moving effortlessly through all their defenses and reached the room where the rest of the clan was staying, among them his target, Hinata.

**WITH NARUTO**

The blond hero woke up mumbling several curses at the tailed beasts. During his dream the jinchuurikis and the bijuus found out that the Beasts couldn't hurt nor kill the jinchuurikis but could do anything else with their human vessels so, much to the jinchuuriki's chagrin, the bijuus spend the rest of the dream finding way to humiliate and annoy their prisons by several creative ways like making target practices with them or using them as toothpicks. The bijuus commented that they couldn't wait to resume the fun the next night.

_"Stupid bijuus, specially Kurama-teme... When I get strong enough I will cut off his tails and make a gigantic carpet for my triumphal march the day I become Hokage... No, better! I will use them to make stuffed little foxes and give them to the kids!",_ thought Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-chan, did you have a nice sleep?", said Kushina smiling at him.

Naruto realized inmediately that something was amiss, his mother looked more serious than usual.

"Good morning Mama, what's going on? I feel that something is bothering you, can you tell what is it?", he said.

_"Thanks to his relationship with Hinata-chan Naruto is turning more perceptive about other people than in the original time-line"_, thought Kushina.

"Yes, just yesterday your father found out something terrible concerning Hinata and now he is taking measures to solve it although it will have some consequences regarding your relationship with her", she

Naruto got up.

"Hinata-chan? What's going on with her?"

Kushina began to tell Naruto what happened since his father headed towards the Hyuuga compound in order to tell Hinata that he couldn't to their planned date...

**AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND**

Minato stood there, like an angry god at his followers after they commited a horrible offense against him.

Hinata was about to tell Minato to stop when a Branch member appeared crawling behind the Yondaime.

"T-The Seal... H-He can activate the S-Seal... He d-defeated Branch members that way. Stay away from him!", he babbled before collapsing.

Everyone, specially the Branch members, looked at Minato horrified.

During it's conception the Seal was supposed to be used only by Main members in order to protect the Byakugan (that later degenerated into a mean for the Main House to control the other), it was supposed to be unremovable, the idea of someone outside the Clan able to activate it and exterminate the majority of the Clan in a moment was so terrifying that they never imagined that it could happen.

"Saki-san!", exclaimed Hinata, who ignored Minato and rushed to tend the fallen Hyuuga.

"Your first impulse was to help your fallen relative, Hinata, it motivates me even more to keep with this", thought Minato.

Hiashi got between the Yondaime and his daughter.

"Is it true Minato? Can you activate the Caged Bird Seal?", he asked.

Minato nodded.

"Finding the way for a non Hyuuga to activate the seal is not as hard as it seems at first, the troublesome thing about the seal was to remove it without killing the bearer. The original seal designed by my ancestors didn't have that problem because only the creator could activate it but in order to make it usable by the Main members it had to be modified in a way that anybody related by blood with the maker could activate it with a hand sign. I just needed to draw an identity seal on my hand using some Hyuuga blood and then perform the hand sign to activate the seal. If Konoha's enemies hadn't been so focused to get the Byakugan and wanted to destroy it instead they would have realized how easy it was to destroy most the clan finding the way to activate the seal", said Minato.

Nobody dared to say anything, with many of them paralyzed by fear and shock from the revelation, ironically many Branch members accepted it easier than the Main ones because they already accepted that their lives could be easily ended by a hand sign.

Hinata got before Minato.

"Minato-sama, please don't use the Seal! I will leave with you if you promise me to not use it against my family!", she begged.

"All right", said Minato after a few seconds, "I, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, swear by my honor, by my family name and by the God of Death to not use the Cage Bird Seal against any member of the Hyuuga Clan, I also swear to not tell anybody how to activate it against a Hyuuga... Come on Hinata, we will be late", he said holding his hand towards Hinata.

If the Clan felt any relief by Minato's oath it disappeared when they saw their heiress walking towards the Yondaime, ready to assume whatever he planned for her.

"NO! I won't allow it! Really you think that I would stand here and watch how you take away my daughter? I don't care if she agreed to come with you, Hinata stays here!", exclaimed Hiashi putting himself in a fighting pose between Minato and Hinata.

"Really you want to fight me Hiashi? You know that you don't have any chance against me and Hinata already agreed to leave with me, don't make things harder for everyone", said Minato.

Hiashi responded with a Jyuuken strike at the liver that Minato dodged by a few milimeters, followed by several ones.

Minato responded with a left hook that Hiashi dodged, making it seem that Minato was about to end in a vulnerable position but he took advantage of the impulse and used it to give Hiashi a spining kick that the Hyuuga blocked easily.

The two ninjas began an exchange of blows and dodges, with their respective speeds increasing at each move.

Everyone was impressed at the speed and skill displayed by the contenders, they knew that Hiashi was stronger than ever but never to the point to be able to fight the Yondaime Hokage.

"Quickly, let's help Hiashi-sama!", exclaimed a Branch member.

"No, don't do it!", exclaimed Hiashi between strikes, "You only would get caught in the crossfire! He will eliminate you in less than a second!"

"My uncle is right", said Neji, "He is the only one with enough experience and skill to put up with the Minato-sama's punishment. We have to wait until the proper moment to intervene"

The higher ranking members had to agree with Neji, Hiashi was the only one among them who could restrain Minato until he got tired and give them a slight chance.

"Hiashi, be reasonable. You know that you can not win this fight, let me leave with what I came for, things will turn better after this", said Minato.

"Never! I let Kumo take away my brother and now you want to do the same with my daughter, I won't let history repeat itself again. You are in my range of Divination! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!", exclaimed Hiashi, ready to incapacitate Minato with the famous technique.

Only to see how his target disappeared in a yellow flash.

"So be it...", said Minato.

The Yondaime disappeared from sight, the only thing that the Hyuugas could see was a yellow flash sorrounding Hiashi, who seemed to receive hits from all angles. It seemed that he was receiving a coordinated beating from several invisible enemies but the truth was that whenever he retreated from an attack to a certain direction Minato was already waiting for him there to hit him and teleport to the spot where Hiashi would be send by the hit.

"The Hiraishin!", exclaimed a veteran of the War.

"No wonder why Minato-sama had a 'Flee on sight' warning in the Bingo books, with such technique he must see his adversaries like they were moving at slow motion or almost not moving at all. No matter how strong and skilled you are, the Yellow Flash can give his opponent a critical hit before he began to move, it's almost the same as attacking a sleeping adversary. I never felt so impotent...", thought Neji clenching his fists so hard that they began to bleed.

"Why Hiashi-sama doesn't use the Kaiten? It would protect him from all angles!", exclaimed a young chuunin.

"It wouldn't work", said another one, "Remember those exhibitions matches when the Yondaime pretended to be Arashi Uzumaki? He showed that he can use the Rasengan to nail on the ground an opponent using Kaiten, our absolute defense is useless against him!"

Minato continued beating Hiashi and his family only could watch.

"Tou-san, please let me go! You don't have to do this!", exclaimed Hinata at the verge of tears while her aunt covered Hanabi's eyes.

Minato stopped beating Hiashi and stood before him.

The Hyuuga patriarch looked at the Yondaime with defying eyes, Byakugan actived.

"I don't want to keep with this, Hiashi. There is no way you can stop me to leave, why don't you give up?", said Minato.

"I know that there is no way I can defeat you but it doesn't mean that I have to accept it. I wouldn't be worthy of being Hizashi's brother if I just accepted that fate, you wouldn't do it and nobody in your own family would do it neither", said Hiashi standing proudly before Minato.

_"You are really Hizahi's brother, Hiashi, you don't know how painful is for me to do this to you but I must take Hinata away, no matter how much you disagree with it"_, thought Minato.

The Hyuuga patriarch was about to step towards Minato but he fell on one knee.

Minato was about to help him when a figure got between them.

It was Kyoko.

"Please Minato, stop. Hiashi barely can stand up but he is too stubborn to admit it, if you both keep with this you will end up killing him...", said Kyoko while she hugged Hiashi.

"Kyoko...", whispered Hiashi.

_"She fell in love with him!",_ realized Minato, _"... But now that I think about it it makes sense, Hiashi and Hizashi almost have the same personality and are physically identical. Of course she fell for him, in a spiritual point of view identical twins are one soul splitted into two identical bodies. I bet that the reason Kyoko decided to take a semiretirement was to be away from Hiashi because she feared that she would end falling for him"_

Minato was sorrounded by several Hyuugas, Neji among them.

"Minato-sama, I'm sorry but we can't let you take my cousin, we barely have any chance against you but as my uncle said, we wouldn't accept it. Please tell Kushina-sensei that I'm very sorry that things ended this way, it was a honor to be her student", said Neji.

Minato looked at his wife's student at the eyes.

"Neji, remember when you told me that you had a life debt with me after I taught you the jutsu named after you father? I reclaim it", he said.

Neji paled, reminding the day when Minato revealed his true identity to him, told him about how was his father's existence in the after life with legendary ninjas like the two first hokages considering him their equal and the gift that Minato gave him after the revelation. It completely Neji's point of view of life, making him thank Minato profusely and claiming that he had a life debt with the Yondaime that he could claim whenever he wanted.

"A-Are you going to make me fight my family?", asked Neji.

Minato negated it with his head.

"No, I just want you to reveal your secret, then you can do whatever you want", responded Minato.

"Neji, why do you have a life debt with him and what is that secret?", asked one of the jonins.

Neji didn't say anything, he just removed his forehead protector revealing the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead and then, to everybody's shock, he began to remove it with a piece of cloth, like it was a mere drawing and not the Seal.

"What the..."

"Impossible!"

"The Seal is gone!"

"... but it was supposed to be unremovable..."

Neji began to talk.

"Minato-sama removed the seal when I met him, he said that he wouldn't let his friend's son to live with something that could kill him with a mere hand sign. He also recomended me to make a drawing on my forehead in order to hide that I no longer bore the Seal", said Neji.

Everyone now looked at Minato.

"The secret to remove the Seal without killing the bearer is to make a second seal that sorrounds the original and fuses with it creating a different seal in the proccess. Unlike the original one, this new seal can be removed by anybody skilled enough in Fuuin Jutsu... I would have wanted to wait for a more appropiate moment to make this revelation but the current circumstances anticipated the events...", said Minato.

He sent a look to all those Hyuugas, who had their foreheads covered.

"I have an offer for all Branch Members, help me to take Hinata away and I will remove your seals, you wouldn't have to be the Main House's servants anymore, you could start your own Clan or become equals with the Main Members, that will your decission because you will have freedom to do it. Don't worry for the Main Members using the Seal on you, I will stop them before they could move, my Fuuton Clones placed my Hiraishin seals around the room...", he said.

The Hyuugas noticed several identical seals placed everywhere that the veterans recognized from the War, confirming Minato's claim, he could prevent all Main members from activating the Seal even if all of them tried to activate it at the same time.

At that moment the Main members realized something, they were at the complete mercy of someone who could kill them instantly using seals, a wrong movement, an inappropiate word and the Yondaime would finish them.

_"I-Is this what the Branch members have to feel all time?"_

_"W-What have we done?"_

_"So this is the reason my sister is so distant..."_

"ACCEPT IT!", exclaimed Hinata.

The Branch members looked at her.

"Please, help Minato-sama, this way he will free you from that burden, let me go with him, I will be happy if you gain your freedom", she pleaded.

The Branch members looked at Hinata and then they shared some looks among themselves.

One of them got between Minato and Hinata and got on guard, he was Yoshi, the man whose wife and baby were saved by Hinata risking her life.

Then another one did the same... and another one... and one more. The procession continued until all Branch members were between Minato and Hinata.

"Are you aware of what you are doing?", asked Minato.

"Yes, we are", said an old man, "I don't deny that I would be happy to be free from the seal but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was at the expense of Hinata-sama"

"Hinata-sama was willing to die in order to save my wife and my child, I wouldn't be able to look at them in the eyes if I sold the person they owe their life", said Yoshi.

"Our Heiress sees us as family, as persons, not as servants nor bodyguards, we wouldn't mind to be in a clan ruled by her because the Seal wouldn't be a threat with her in charge. She justifies the existence of the Branch Family because she is worthy of our protection", said a jonin.

All Main members were touched by the Branch family.

Hinata was completely speechless.

_"T-They are willing to renounce their freedom for me...",_ thought Hinata at the verge of tears.

"That's the way to talk, brother", said a jonin from the Main family who looked identical to the one who talked, "I neither would let him take Hinata-sama away, she is the future of our clan"

He joined the Branch members in the protection of Hinata.

Then another Main member joined them and what happened with the Branch family happened again with the Main one.

The whole Hyuuga Clan, ninjas and civilians, old and young, female and male, Main and Branch, all them stood between Minato and Hinata, ready to protect their heiress.

Hinata's face was covered by tears she never felt so loved by her own family.

Hiashi a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with a warm smile while he wiped out her tears.

"Thank you Hinata, you made it. I never felt so proud of you", he whispered.

"W-What did I do, Tou-san?", she asked.

"Don't you see it, my daughter? With your kind nature and your willingness to sacrifice yourself for Branch family you finished the feud between the Hyuuga Houses, everybody is willing to for you. You unified the Clan, Hinata", he said.

She looked at her family in shock.

_"I-It's true! They are together! My dream has come true!"_

Minato now was confussed.

_"These are not the reactions I expected when I came here. And I wrong and it turns out that my pressence is not necessary here?",_ he thought.

He felt really uneasy, it was not the numeric supperiority, he was used to defeat complete armies but this time his adversaries included people too old to stand and small children.

One of them, Hanabi, spoke.

"Leave Hinata Nee-chan alone, she didn't do anything to you! Why do you want to hurt her?", she asked.

"WHAT?", asked Minato.

"I asked you why do you want to hurt my sister!", responded Hanabi.

"I never said that I wanted to hurt Hinata, I would never do that! She is one of my most precious persons! I came here to rescue her from the elder's clutches", said Minato.

"The elders? I already took care of them yesterday!", exclaimed Hiashi.

"So it was not necessary for me to come here? You already solved the problem?", asked Minato.

"Yes I did! It was writen on that letter that you refused to read! Who do you think I am? I'm the Hyuuga Clan Head, not one of those figureheads without any real power that appear in bad stories! Really you thought that I couldn't keep order in my own home?", said a very angry Hiashi.

Minato began to laugh.

"Ha,ha,ha! I can't believe that I caused that ruckus and beat you for nothing! Kushina won't believe it", he exclaimed.

"Stop laughing, you stupid blond! You hurt my family and me, this is not funny at all!", exclaimed Hiashi.

"He,he,he... Sorry Hiashi, I will compensate you for this", said Minato.

The rest of the clan looked dumbfounded at Minato and Hiashi, talking as old friends as if nothing had happened.

Hiashi looked at Minato with a very serious face.

"Nevermind... About that compensation..."

One of the beaten guards got into the room.

"H-Hiashi-sama, t-the Hokage is here", said while he collapsed.

"Sensei?", asked Minato.

Jiraiya got into the room accompanied by some of his ninjas, two ANBU guards and Naruto and Kushina.

"Everyone stop whatever you are doing!", exclaimed the Godaime.

"Hokage-sama it is not necessary for you to come here...", said Hiashi.

"Silence!", exclaimed Jiraiya, "I came here because I found out that some members of your clan violated the decree I made months ago about clans not interfering in the love life of people from other clans, just what they did when they ordered Hinata to break her relationship with Naruto"

"What decree?", asked Hiashi.

"Decree 157-B, included in the package of measures taken about the renovation of Konoha's sewer system, didn't you read it? That's your problem, the ignorance of a law doesn't exempt it's compliance", said Jiraiya while he handed a copy of the documents.

Hiashi read them.

"It's completely legal, what motivated you to make such law, Hokage-sama?", asked Hiashi.

"It's an idea that Naruto and I had when he came to me months ago looking for advice telling me that Hinata told him that the Hyuuga Clan had a plan concerning them", said Jiraiya.

Everyone looked at Naruto and Hinata, specially at her.

"I-I felt that I had to tell him, I didn't want to fund our relationship with such secret", said Hinata.

"Yeah, there are no secrets between Hinata-chan and me, we tell everything to each other", said Naruto with a proud face.

Minato and Kushina interchanged some looks.

_"Everything? Does it mean that he also told her about the secret property of our blood?",_ thought Minato.

"Now comes the second part of the counter-plan...", said Naruto while he headed towards Hinata.

"Wait Naruto, there is no need to...", said Hiashi but Jiraiya interfered.

"Are you going to break my law before me?", asked Jiraiya in an intimidating tone.

Naruto planted one knee before Hinata and took out a small box.

_"Don't tell me that he is going to do that...",_ thought Minato speechless.

"Hinata-chan, you were there in one of the hardest moments of my life and I could overcome it easily thank to you. You were also there in some of my happier ones, during that time I didn't notice how the friendship that we had turned into love. The day you agreed to become my girlfriend was one of my happiest ones, only compared when I got my parents back. When I imagine myself in a few years I am wearing the Hokage's Hat and at my side there is a beautiful woman with lavender eyes and long indigo hair, that woman is you, Hinata. I'm not asking you to marry me right now nor in a few months, I think that we should wait some years before it happens but you would make the happiest person in the world if you agreed with this...", said Naruto while he opened the box.

It had a gold ring that included a green stone that they recognized as a fragment from the Shodai's necklace.

"... Hyuuga Hinata, would you like to be my fiancee?"

It was too much for the poor girl, on the same day she saw how her family seemed to be threatened by an invincible enemy, how her father was beaten while protecting and how her family finally was unified due to her and now Naruto asking that.

She collapsed on Naruto's arms but not before giving an answer.

"Y-Yes...", she whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: BIJUU FUN**

All the bijuus minus the Kyuubi and the Gobi were waiting seated before a curtain.

The curtain opened revealing the two missing bijuus.

"Thank you for waiting, now we can begin with the fashion show", said the Gobi.

Kyuubi appeared pushing Naruto and Han.

Naruto was dressed in a school girl's uniform while was wearing a dancer's dress over his armor.

"Naruto-chan is wearing the latest fashion in Fire Country's schools, including a nice pleated skirt that reaches half her thights and shirt that highlights her chest, at least it would do if she had any", said Kyuubi between laughs.

"Han-chan is pleasing our sights dressed with the favorite attire of Stone Country's dancers, with lots of transparencies that show her feminine assets", said the Gobi.

"Brat, if you tell anybody about this I will deny it, skin you alive, add salt, lemon and vinegar on you and then perhaps I would kill you", said Han.

"I say the same... At least the other jinchuurikis are not here to see us like this. Fuu is still stuck on the wall when the bijuus used us as darts and Gaara is still groggy when the bijuus wanted to play bowling with us and Shukaku used his sand to turn him into the ball. Where are Yugito and Roshi?", asked Naruto.

"The Nibi put them in a box for some strange reason", said Han.

"It must be full of scorpions, snakes, spikes and more nasty things, we should feel lucky", commented Naruto.

**WITH YUGITO AND ROSHI**

"Do you have any idea why your bijuu put us in this box?", asked Roshi while he suffled a deck of cards.

"I don't know but I won't ask...", said Yugito while she took her cards, "... better here than being with the others"

**OUTSIDE THE BOX**

"Why did you put them in that box?", asked the Yonbi to the Nibi.

"I'm repeating an experiment that Mito Uzumaki performed on us when we were Hashirama's prisoners, I'm trying to make them to mate", responded the Nibi.

"Did it work when Mito tried it with you?", asked the Nanabi.

"I don't know, Mito was never sure of my gender, she put me in a wooden box with several cats of both sexes in heat and then she added a lot of catnip, I don't remember what happened next", said the Nibi.

"Do you believe that it worked?", asked the Gobi.

"Nah, I don't believe it, we would have found out if I had some descendants wandering out there", said the Nibi.

**MEANWHILE AT KONOHA**

A group of genins headed to the mission briefing room. They looked like they returned from one the ninja wars, with scratches and bruishes everywhere. They sent a glare full of hate to their load Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat.

"Damn cat, where does that hellspawn came from?", asked one of them.

* * *

Remember to review.


	126. The Hyuuga Wars: Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 07/27/2012.

First of all I want to apologize for my lack of updates during the last week. I have been very busy training to pass the two practical test to get my motorcycle license, unlike a car's driving license you need to pass three tests: a writing one, a maneuvers test and a circulation examination. After I spent a good chunk of money and dozens of hours of practice I managed to pass the tests and now I'm finally a biker, enjoy the chapter.

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW CHANCE:**

The Hyuuga Wars ended with everybody winning. At the end it happened Minato just wanted to save Hinata from the elder's grasp without knowing that Hiashi already had the matter resolved. During Minato's attack it was revealed that there was a way for a non Hyuuga to activate the Seal and another one to remove it. On top of that, the Hyuuga Clan's two branches joined sides to protect Hinata, finally unifying the Clan. When it seemed that everything was solved Naruto and Jiraiya appeared, the later with a new law that forbid the Hyuuga Clan to interfere in Naruto's love life and the former asking Hinata to be his fiancee.

* * *

"WHAT? What do you mean that there was no need for me to ask fo Hinata's hand?", asked Naruto.

Hinata woke up with her head on Kyoko's lap at the sound of Naruto's words.

She briefly opened her eyes to see the ring engraved with a piece of the Shodai's necklace on her finger.

_"It's true..."_, she thought, _"... Naruto wanted to make me her fiancee so he could use the new law to protect me from my clan's schemes but he was not aware that Tou-san already had everything solved. At the moment he made the proposition I should have told him that it was not necesary but when I got caught in the moment and let my feelings to speak..."_

"No Naruto, I put the elders in their place, there was no need for you to ask for Hinata's hand in order to 'save' her...", said Hiashi.

Naruto looked really shocked while Jiraiya was laughing openly at his student's situation.

"... At least you came up with a better solution and tried to fix everything with a legal and not violent way, unlike another person present here...", commented Hiashi while glaring at Minato, "... by the way Minato, how did you expect to get away taking Hinata away? From an external point of view your actions would have been seen as kidnapping of a clan heir, if the Hyuuga clan was under the elder's thumb as you thought they could have denounced you to Hokage-sama and he wouldn't have had any choice but to side with them"

"Oh, that's easy, Kushi-chan and I had a plan", said Minato, "I would take care of the first part that was 'rescuing' Hinata while Kushi-chan would take care of the second part that consisted of..."

"Oh crap! I have to tell about the change of plans to my original self!", exclaimed Kushina disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Was she a Kage Bunshin? What were these two planning?", thought Jiraiya.

Moments later Kushina appeared, dressed in a very elegant western style dress that exposed her shoulders and a good chunk of cleavage noticeable behind the transparent wrap she had over it.

"What? At the end it happens that all my work was for nothing!", she said.

Before anyone could ask her why she was dressed like that or what she was Hinata decided to make everyone aware that she was awake.

Without saying any word she got at Naruto's side and took off the ring.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just said yes although it was not necesary and got you compromised for life, you were going to do in order to protect me and although that you know now that it is not necessary you would keep with it because you go back on your word... I don't want you to marry me because you feel compelled to do it, for that reason I free you of our engagement, please take the ring back", said Hinata while she handed the ring to him.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile and placed the ring on Hinata's finger again.

"Hinata-chan, I don't mind if we are not engaged but the ring is a gift and I want you keep it", he said.

"B-But it has a piece of your necklace's stone! You could buy a whole mountain with it, most Konoha's clans wouldn't be able to afford it. The ring is too valuable to give it to your girlfriend without any compromise", said Hinata while she tried to take it.

Naruto grabbed her hands and moved his head in a negative way.

"I know that the ring is worth a lot of money but I don't see it as valuable for that. I value it because the power it contains, remember when I was overwhelmed by the Kyuubi's power at Snow Country and your presence made me regain my senses? The power of the stone protected you from the Kyuubi's chakra, for that reason I find the ring so valuable, for that reason I want you to keep it because it would protect you at my worst moment... Although I swore to never lose control again I would be more relaxed if I knew that the stone will be in the ring protecting you", said Naruto.

Naruto's words were followed by a series of 'Aaws', 'Oos' and similar expressions. Minato felt how delighted Kushina felt through their link.

Jiraiya made mental notes of Naruto's words to include them in one of his future books.

"A-Are you sure N-Naruto...? I can't keep it without any kind compromise, it wouldn't be fair for your family to lose such treasure if I don't give you in return something of similar value", said Hinata.

"Then don't free me of our engagement, I didn't lie when I said that I couldn't imagine myself in the future with anyone else and your response when I asked you makes me think that you feel the same, we can always break the compromise if our feelings change but I prefer if we keep it like that. What do you say Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto.

Hinata's response was a passionate kiss on his lips that almost caused Hiashi a heart attack and other Hyuugas to look at other way while Jiraiya and Kushina cheered for her.

"Yes, I want to be engaged to you, I just ask you that we should should wait some years to get married, when we are in our twenties", she said.

"Agree with it, we are too young for the married life, the promise of what we will be to each other is enough for me", said Naruto.

Minato and Kushina hugged the couple and congratulated them.

"You don't know how happy you made me now that I know that Naruto will end with a girl like you, Hinata-chan", said Minato smiling at Hinata.

"Thank you Minato-sama, your words make me feel very honored", responded Hinata.

"How many times I have to remind you to not refer to us with honorifics?", said Kushina, "as Naruto's girlfriend you are within your rights to call us Tou-san and Kaa-san, specially now that you are engaged and the only thing that doesn't make you a married couple is a mere ceremony, something that we could fix easily..."

"Kushina...", said Minato.

"I was just kidding", responded her.

More people congratulated them with the exception of Hiashi who still seemed shocked at the knowledge that his daughter was now engaged.

Naruto headed to him.

"Eh... I'm sorry for asking Hinata's hand without your permission I..."

"Don't bother to ask for my forgiveness, there is no need for it when your actions had the purpose to save my daughter. Your actions and words proved that you are a good and honorable young man and you will make a fine husband for Hinata and a good father for my grandchildren, you have my approval to marry her, just remember to accomplish your promise to become Hokage, I don't want Hinata's reputation being tarnished because she is married to a liar", said Hiashi in a neutral tone.

Naruto sweatdropped at his words.

_"At least I got his approval..."_, he thought.

Jiraiya put his hands on Naruto and Hinata's shoulders and looked at them with a mischievious smile.

"Congratulations you two, you are very lucky to find true love at such a young age. Now I suppose that you are going to follow the recomendation that comes with the new law?", he asked.

"What recomendation are you talking about?"

"It is just an idea I had in order to improve the bonds among Konoha's clans. It would apply to persons from different clans are engaged, for each month one of them would live in the other's home for a week and the following week the other would do the same, this way the couple's relationship would strengthen the relationship between the two clans instead of one the clans gaining a new member and the other losing one", said Jiraiya.

"T-That would mean that Naruto and me would live at the same house during half of each month...", thought Hinata with a blush.

"That's a fantastic idea! We agree with it and we will follow that recomendation!", exclaimed Kushina.

"Isn't it great Hinata-chan? You will part of our family for a week each month and Naruto will be part of yours during the next one!", she said while she hugged the blushing girl.

_"The only drawback would be that Naruto wouldn't be with us for some days each month..."_, she thought.

_"But it also means that we would the house to ourselves",_ pointed Minato with a mischievious smile.

Hiashi was not as enthusiastic with the idea of Hinata living at the same house as Naruto half the time, specially when she would be living at the Uzumaki's residence but understood the advantages of Jiraiya's idea and agreed with it, then he realized something.

"Wait a minute, if Hinata will end marrying Naruto which clan will she belong to?", he asked.

"Well, Naruto is the only one who can inherit the position of the Uzumaki Clan Head because he is an only child so it makes sense that she joining that clan", said Jiraiya.

"But she is the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan!", pointed Hiashi.

"And a very good one but you can appoint someone else for that position, we don't have that luxury. Neji would be an excellent heir", said Minato.

"Neji as clan heir?", asked Hiashi in disbelief.

"Why not? It would be great way to end any animosity left between the two branches of the Hyuuga Clan, the Branch House would accept him with open arms and everyone on the Main House respects him due to his talent. While Hinata proved to be very competent a genious like Neji would represent the Hyuuga Clan better than anyone else", said Minato.

Neji felt touched to see the steem that Minato had on him but what really surprised him was that Hiashi was really pondering Minato's proposal.

"I agree with it, Neji-nisan would be a better heir than me, I want to be heiress in order to unify the two Houses, if making Neji-nisan heir consolides it I gladly renounce to all my rights and transfer them to him", said Hinata.

_"Hinata...",_ thought Neji.

"... The problem is that the heir should be direct descendant of the Clan Head...", commented Hiashi.

"Well, Neji is the son of your twin brother, your IDENTICAL twin brother, a blood test would tell that you are father and son. If we see from that point of view we actually would be giving the heir position to your eldest son, as tradition says", said Minato.

"Is that true? Neji-nisan is also Tou-san's son? Is he really our brother?", asked Hanabi, who has been listening to the conversations.

She received several nods as response.

"Yes, Neji-nisan would be our half brother from different mother but because both our mothers were sisters he would be actually our 'three quarters brother' ", pointed Hinata.

"I'm very aware that Neji would be my son from a genetic point of view the same way Hinata and Hanabi would be Hizashi's daughters but in order to make him my heir I should adopt him", said Hiashi.

"So?", asked Kushina a bit annoyed by so many dissertations.

"Neji, already has a parent, I can't ask Kyoko to renounce her son to make him mine, it wouldn't be fair", said Hiashi.

"Why don't you marry Kyoko-basan? That way Neji-nisan would be your son", pointed Hanabi.

Everyone looked at the girl.

"That's a great idea Hanabi-chan! This way the diferences between the two Houses will be even less!", exclaimed Kushina.

"W-What?", babbled Hiashi.

"Yes, it would be a great way to cement the clan's unification having a new Lady Hyuuga who used to be part of the Branch House", commented Minato.

"But...", said Hiashi.

"Then it is decided", said Jiraiya, "Hiashi marrying Kyoko is the best way to make Neji the new heir and to accelerate the Clan's unification. When is the wedding?", said Jiraiya.

Poor Neji seemed to have a mental shutdown, his mother's expression was unreadable and Hiashi was trying to proccess the new info.

"What are you talking about? Kyoko is my brother's wife! I can't marry her!", he exclaimed.

"Wrong, she is his widow, they are no longer married remember the marital vow? 'Until death do us part', you two can marry each other without any problem", said Minato.

"And what do you expect me to say to my brother wife when I meet them again in the After Life if I marry Kyoko?", asked Hiashi.

"Things are diferent in the After Life, it is a place of perpetual blish without hate nor envy and polygamy for both sexes is common and accepted, I guarantee that your brother and wife wouldn't mind if you marry Kyoko", said Minato.

Something clicked on Jiraiya's mind.

"They are a couple on the After Life, don't they?", said Jiraiya.

Minato's response or the lack of it was enough to have everyone freaking out.

"M-My father a-and m-my aunt...", babbled Neji.

"K-Kaa-san and Hizashi-jisan...", thought Hinata.

Curiously Hiashi took the notice really well, while he was shocked and annoyed about the last revelation a part of him was relieved to know that his relationship with Kyoko would be approved by his brother and former wife and the fact that they make happy each other in the After Life.

When they finally meet it would be memorable event...

He came to a decission.

"Ok, I will do it. It's the best for everyone...", he said.

"Good, we could..."

"Excuse but nobody asked me what was my opinion about all this, it also involves me, you have been making plans like I didn't have any choice, it is like that me as the Branch member involved have no say about the matter", said a very angry Kyoko with her arms on jars.

They looked at her a bit ashamed and apologized.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan, we just assumed that you would agree and the problem would be to convince Hiashi", said Kushina.

"There is more people involved in this too, we should ask our children what do they think about a convenience marriage between us", pointed Kyoko.

She looked at Neji.

"What do you think, my son? Would you mind if I marry your uncle making him your stepfather so it help to heal the breach between the two branches and make you the new heir?", she asked.

"T-The choice is yours Kaa-san... I don't mind you marrying Hiashi-sama if he makes you happy. He treated me almost as a son but the resentment I used to have for the Main Branch didn't let me appreciate it, I would like to him as stepfather, he is part of Tou-san after all", said Neji.

Kyoko then focused her attention on Hinata and Hanabi.

"What do you think? Would you accept me to be your father's wife and your stepmother?", she asked.

Hinata was the first one to speak.

"I would be very honored if you become my stepmother, Kyoko-basan, and I think that you would be a great Lady Hyuuga", said a smiling Hinata.

Then came Hanabi's turn.

The little girl looked at the woman who looked like an adult version of herself blushing an twitching her fingers.

"K-Kyoko-basan... I-If you marry Tou-san... C-Could I call you Mom...?", she asked.

Kyoko smiled and took Hanabi on her arms.

"Only if you let me call you Daughter, Hanabi-chan", she said.

"Then I have no problem if you marry Tou-san", responded Hanabi while she embraced Kyoko.

Everybody smiled at the scene, specially Hiashi, now he didn't have any doubts that he was making the right decision.

He looked at Kyoko's eyes.

"Although it looks like it is already decided I think that it would be better if I ask you the traditional question. Kyoko Hyuuga, will you marry me?", he asked.

"Yes, I will", said Kyoko.

The she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Hinata blussed and looked at other way, Hanabi looked at them with curiosity and Neji almost had a heart attack.

After receiving congratulations from the Uzumakis and the Hokage a question emerged.

"When should we marry?", asked Hiashi.

"Why not now? We have everything ready in our yard", asked Minato.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kyoko.

"Well, it is related to the plan that Minato and me initially had in order to 'save' Hinata-chan", said Kushina.

"Does it explain why you are dressed like that?", asked Kyoko.

"Yes", responded Kushina.

They headed towards the yard at the Uzumaki's home.

There they found a big red carpet, several seats at the sides of the carpet and an altar at the other side. There were also several tables with seats, demiclones bringing food and drinks and big sign that said "CONGRATULATION NARUTO AND HINATA".

Everybody looked at Minato and Kushina with their mouths completely open.

Minato spoke.

"You see... We knew that I couldn't just take Hinata away without any repercusions, they Hyuuga Clan could have told the Hokage or the Fire Lord that we just kidnapped Hinata and they would have been forced to order us to give her back, so the only way to keep her safe was to make her an Uzumaki. This is what Kushina has been doing while I assaulted the Hyuuga Compound", he said.

"Y-You were going to make Hinata-chan m-marry me?", babbled Naruto.

"It was the best idea we had, we were not aware that Jiraiya and you already had a similar one. Really don't you want to marry right now? We could make it a double wedding...", teased Kushina.

Hinata almost fainted and had to grab Naruto to keep the balance.

"MOM! Don't tell those things! Hinata-chan and I already decided to wait some years until we marry", he said.

Kushina just smiled at them.

"I know, it is just that you look to cute in these situations, besides, we would need two wedding dresses and... Uh oh..."

"What's going on Mom?", asked Naruto.

"The wedding dress! I asked for it with Hinata's measurements! Quickly Kyoko, come with me, we must head to the tailor and tell him to redesign the dress for yourself!", exclaimed Kushina while she dragged Kyoko away.

"I will tell the news to the rest of the Clan and prepare myself for the w-wedding", said Neji.

"Where is the rest of the Clan? They were with us when Naruto asked for my hand at first but they were gone when I recovered from my fainting", commented Hinata.

"They are with some of Dad's clones, he is removing the seals from everyone except the elders who will keep them for two years due to their punishment", said Naruto.

"R-Really? Really they are going to be free? It's wonderful! We are going to be a whole family again!", exclaimed Hinata.

"And it will be thanks to you, my daughter. It was your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the Clan and your kindness what unified both branches... You should go back to the Compound too, you need to prepare yourself for the wedding, your new mother will need a bridesmaid", said Hiashi.

Hinata nodded and after giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek she left with Hanabi towards the Compound.

"What should we do Dad?", asked Naruto.

"We will have to prepare things for the guests, your mother sent several clones with invitations for the wedding that you were going to have with Hinata, we would have to tell them about the change of plans", said Minato.

"Who is going to come?", asked Naruto.

"We invited all your friends, their families, the senseis of the Konoha 15, Iruka, Anko and the rest of clan heads", responded Minato.

"That's a lot of people, you told me that weddings among ninjas were private acts with only a few guests who acted as witnesses, a tradition from the times when ninjas didn't live at villages and traditional weddings were a risk because the enemy ninjas could take advantage of the meeting to make an attack", said Naruto.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, my wedding with your mother was one of those. It is the main reason our marriage was not public knowledge but your case with Hinata was different and we wanted as much witnesses as we could", said Minato.

**LATER**

As Minato said, the guests began to arrive.

The first ones were the Aburames, followed by the Akamichis, the Naras, the Yamanakas, the Inuzukas, the Kuramas and the Harunos. Then came Sasuke and the Sandaime accompanied by Konohamaru, Rock Lee and Gai, Haku with Zabuza, Gaara and his siblings Sai and the senseis: Tsunade, Hayate with Yugao, Kakashi with Shizune (Kakashi appeared on time), Asuma and Kurenai and Ebisu. The last ones to arrive were Moegi and Udon accompanied by their grandparents Koharu and Homura.

Naruto found himself sorrounded by his friends, hungry for responses, he had to explain himself as best as he could, it took him several minutes.

"So at the end you won't marry Hinata right now but you are now engaged, you will live at the same house half the time and the ones who will marry are Hinata and Neji's parents as part of the unification of their clan and making Neji the new clan heir in the process, am I clear?", asked Shino.

"Yes, that's it, very surprising isn't it?", said Naruto.

"Everything is surprising when your family is involved", pointed Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about? That's not the important news! Naruto's father is the Yondaime! The Yondaime who came back from the dead! Why nobody told us about it?", asked Ino.

"My father wants to keep his identity in secret for the majority of the world but he is planning to reveal it to everybody soon", said Naruto.

"That means that we can't tell about it to anybody?", asked Yakumo.

"Yes, that's it, I'm sorry but it is a S class secret, you can't tell anybody without my father's approval", said Naruto.

"That's not fair! This is the best piece of gossip ever and we can't tell anybody!", pouted Ino.

"You can always comment it with all those present here, including your mothers", pointed Temari, annoyed at Ino's antics.

"Our father was also Yondaime and it is not something to brag about. Naruto, I want to congratulate you for your engagement with Hinata, I hope that you will be very happy with each other", said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara", said Naruto.

Each one of his friends also congratulated him.

Meanwhile, Chouza, Shikaku and Inoichi were being scolded by their wives for not telling them that Arashi Uzumaki was actually the revived Yondaime Hokage, not caring if it was a secret. At least they managed to convince them to not tell anybody...

Arashi being actually Minato had several reactions from those who didn't know the truth.

Sai seemed as imperturbable as always but was divided between telling Danzo about Minato and keeping the secret. At the end he chose to not tell the Old Hawk, if Danzo later asked why Sai didn't tell he would excuse himself telling that he assumed that Danzo already knew the truth.

Kiba found himself jealous of Naruto but it was more for the fact that Naruto's father was still living with him than for Naruto's father being the Yondaime but he was happy to see that his previously orphan friend was having his dreams coming true. Curiously he lost part of the jealously he previsouly had for Naruto's strength now that he knew that Naruto had to be strong due to being the son of a Hokage.

For Sakura it was a shock to find out that the boy who used to annoy her during the Academy was actually the son of one of Konoha's greatest heros and former ruler of the village. If she agreed to go out with him there would be a good chance that she would be the one engaged to him but she didn't regret it. Hinata loved Naruto more than she would have done and Sakura loved Sasuke after all.

Talking about Sasuke, he had some trouble taking the news that Naruto's father was the Yondaime. After the Uchiha Massacre one of the few consolation he had was that he was not alone in his pain with the knowledge of other boy who also lost everything, Naruto. But then his father appeared back, revealed himself to be at Itachi's level or even stronger, then thanks to the training he gave Naruto the former dobe caught up with him and surpassed him. And then Naruto also got his mother back, gaining back the family he lost. The revelation that Arashi was actually the Yondaime was the icing on the cake. Sasuke came to a resolution, he wouldn't let Naruto left him behind, he also would get the lost happiness, if he couldn't get his family back at least he would make a new one.

Meanwhile, the older guests were talking among themselves, taking the seat on the left side leaving the ones at the right for the Hyuugas.

"You know...", commented Shikaku, "... when we were told that Naruto and Hinata wouldn't get married and that someone else would marry I thought that the ones marrying were Minato and Kushina, not Hiashi and Kyoko"

"Why you thought that Minato and Kushina would marry? They are already married", said Inoichi.

"Are you sure?", asked Shikaku, "Remember what it is said on the marriage ceremony 'Until death do us part'. Minato died sealing the Kyuubi, that means that his marriage with Kushina has been over for more than a decade..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**MINI OMAKE: SOMEONE IS MISSING**

Kakashi was having a chat with Gai while waiting until the ceremony started.

"Where are Iruka and Anko? He is very strict about puntuality, it's strange to see someone arriving later than me", coomented Kakashi.

"I don't know, my friend, I just had a talk with him yesterday, I explained him the forty two of the seventy five ways to pleasure a woman that he didn't know yet", said Gai.

"YOU WHAT?"

**MEANWHILE AT ANKO'S APARTMENT**

A very tired looking Iruka, dressed with only his pants got out from the place crawling as he could.

"I-It is too much for me... A-And I have to attend a wedding...", he babbled.

A long snake emerged from the door and grabbed Iruka.

"Iruka-kun, where are you going? We still have to test the twenty one ways left...", said Anko.

"NOOOO!"

**END**

* * *

Author's note 1: It's surprising that nobody realized the status of Minato and Kushina's marriage, I think that it was time to point it.

Author's note 2: Remember to review.


	127. The Hyuuga Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 08/24/2012.

I'm back from my holidays and with a new chapter of New Chance but first of all:

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE.

Thanks to your support New Chance surpassed the 5000 reviews mark, only a few fics managed to do it and you are the responsibles of the success. I will keep working to make the rest of the fic as enjoyable as 126 previous chapters.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW CHANCE:**

_After the problem with the Hyuuga was solved Naruto and Hinata became engaged to each other with Naruto giving Hinata a piece of the Shodai's Stone. With Hinata being engaged to Naruto the Hyuuga Clan needed a new heir, after some deliberations they came to the conclusion that Neji was the more prepared to be the new heir. However Hiashi had to adopt him so at the end he had to ask Neji's mother, Kyoko, to marry him. After she said yes they found out that Minato and Kushina already had things prepared to marry Naruto and Hinata so it was decided to take advantage of it._

Hinata, dressed with the kimono that Kushina gave her, reunited with the rest of the Konoha 15 where she was boarded by the other girls who congratulated her.

"I can't believe that you are already engaged!", exclaimed Ino, "You used to be the shyest of our age group but you are taking things faster than us all combined! Before we realize it we will be babysitting your children before we got a formal boyfriend!"

Hinata blushed at the idea of having children with Naruto, now that they were engaged it wouldn't be improper to be more intimate with him...

Luckily Yakumo saved Hinata from further embarrassment when she asked her to take a look at her new ring, changing the subject of conversation.

"It's so beautiful...", commented Sakura.

"And big...", added Yakumo.

"And it has lot of history. Mito Uzumaki-sama gave the complete stone to the Shodai Hokage when they became engaged and before that it was one of Whirlpool Country's treasures", pointed TenTen, who became a fan of Mito thanks to Kushina's stories.

Things were not so good for Naruto, with the girls busy the boys dragged Naruto away and reprimanded him for giving such ring to Hinata.

"Are you aware of what you did, Naruto? From now all women who get engaged at Konoha will compare their rings with the one you gave to Hinata", said Kiba.

"Come on, don't take it so seriously, it is not that they could demand a similar ring, it is a unique piece in the world", said Naruto.

Although he didn't express it, Shikamaru was the most annoyed.

"Knowing how competitive Temari is I would have to think a really exceptional gift if I ever ask her hand...", he thought.

A voice announcing the bride's arrival ended the conversation.

Everyone gathered at the seats while Hiashi, the priest and Neji got into the altar.

It was decided that Neji would be Hiashi's Best Man while Hinata would be Kyoko's bridesmaid, something that would deepen the bonds among them even more.

Hiashi wanted to curse Minato and Kushina for organizing such a colorful wedding.

_"When I asked for Kyoko's hand I expected a discrete and intimate wedding, not a celebration with so many guests but now that I think about it, this is not only our wedding but also the unification of the Clan, we are making history here and the ex branch members deserve a celebration, a celebration that is being paid by the Uzumakis, it is a good compensation for those who were hurt by Minato when he attacked",_thought Hiashi with a smile.

He noticed that he was sweating.

_"Damn, I thought that I would be able to overcome nervousness but I feel like the day of my first wedding"_

The bride finally appeared, accompanied by Hinata, Hanabi and the Sandaime. It was decided that Sarutobi, who was like a grandfather to all Konoha's citizens, would be the one bringing the bride to the groom.

On their way to the altar they were preceeded by a very happy Hanabi who was dropping rose petals before them.

Everyone lost their breaths when they saw Kyoko's dress, it was an exquisite piece of tailoring, worthy of a queen.

"The tailor made it in a few hours for Hinata-sama and later adapted it to fit Kyoko-sama", commented a middle aged Hyuuga woman.

"I have to find out who is the tailor...", said another.

Hiashi was speechless, he never saw her looking so beautiful, she reminded him one of those expensive dolls that his daughters and other Hyuuga girls had in their rooms for decoration.

He recognized the flowers from the bouquet as the ones that Hinata had in her room, the ones that Hinata treated regularly with chakra in order to keep them fresh.

_"The flower from the crown that Naruto made for you, Hinata... You really want to have Kyoko as your stepmother and to unify the clan if you are willing to donate something you treasure so much",_thought Hiashi.

Kyoko finally arrived to the altar. Although she managed to keep the composture she still felt uneasy for having her forehead not covered even if she had her face covered by the dress's veil. Just some minutes ago Kushina removed her seal making her a free woman but years of hiding the servitude mark were hard to forget.

Hiashi noticed his future bride's uneasiness and asked the priest to interrupt wait a little until he started the ceremony.

"Kyoko, please take a look at the left seats, the ones with the Hyuugas", said Hiashi.

Kyoko did what he said and the sight and the sight made her smile.

The Branch were mixed with the Main ones, like there were not distinctions among them and more important, all Branch members had spotless foreheads, the Caged Bird Seal gone forever.

"The breach that divided the Clan is about to be finished, let's make together this change permanent", said Hiashi.

"Yes, let's do it together", responded Kyoko.

The ceremony was short but very emotive. When the priest finally declared them married they shared a kiss that made Hinata and Neji blush while Hanabi looked at them with curiosity.

Hiashi looked at all the members of the Hyuuga Clan.

"My Clan... no, my family let me introduce you to my second wife Kyoko Hyuuga a former member of the now extinct Branch House. From now she will be known as Lady Hyuuga, the Matriarch of the new Hyuuga Clan that starts today. From now I declare that the old divided Hyuuga Clan is over! Long live to the new Hyuuga Clan! One Clan, one House, one Family!"

Everyone cheered and aplauded at Hiashi's words. Many former Branch members and some Main ones erupted in tears and hugged their children who didn't know what was going on.

"Mom!", exclaimed Hanabi while she jumped to Kyoko's arms, embraced her.

Then Hiashi announced the engagement between Naruto and Hinata and introduced Neji as the heir of the new Hyuuga Clan.

The new siblings were congratulated by everyone, with Neji still assuming that his uncle was now his stepfather, that his clan was now unified and his new status as the heir of the new clan.

For Hinata it was the happiest day of her life, her lifedream to have her family united was now a reality, her father found happiness again with a good woman, her sister and her got a new mother who cared for them, Neji was now officially her brother, he got a new father and was acknowledged as the new heir, a position he always deserved.

And on top of that she was now engaged to the boy her dreams...

_"Naruto-kun, Minato Tou-san, Kushina Ka-san... This wouldn't have happened without your intervention... You made my dreams true, from now I will do my best to make yours true too. We will defeat Akatsuki together and we will be there to see how Naruto-kun is crowned as the Hokage, that's my new promise of a lifetime",_she thought.

Everyone headed to the tables where they would make the wedding's feast. Just at that moment Anko and a very tired but happy looking Iruka arrived.

"Where have you been? You missed the ceremony", asked Kakashi of all people.

"We were... training and lost the flow of time...", responded Iruka.

"And what training...", thought Anko with a mischievious smile, "Hey, is it true that at the end Naruto and Hinata didn't marry and the ones who did it were Hiashi and Kyoko", she asked.

"Yes, with their wedding the Hyuuga Clan is now unified", responed Shizune.

"Damn! The gift I got for Naruto and Hinata won't work for her parents", commented Anko.

"Hiashi and Kyoko won't mind, the wedding was unannounced, you can give the gift to Naruto and Hinata for their engagement", said Kurenai.

The feast was one that would be remembered for years with several varieties of ramen and dozens of different of exquisite dishes as the Akamichis confirmed and they had a good memory for that kind of things.

Hinata ended at the same table as the Uzumakis where they had a very interesting chat.

"So Naruto, Hinata...", said Minato, "... you told that you tell EVERYTHING to each other, the fact that Naruto knew about the Hyuuga Plan is a good proof of it. Tell me Naruto, is there a secret of our clan that you shouldn't have told Hinata... yet?"

Naruto began to sweat.

"Uh oh... If he finds out that I told Hinata about our blood's secret I'm screwed...", thought Naruto.

"A-Are you talking about how your blood can transmit the healing properties of your bloodline limit and how it can be used to delay, stop or even r-reverse aging according the quantity used?", asked Hinata.

For a moment Naruto wished to be swallowed by the earth but Hinata intervened on his favor.

"P-Please Tou-san don't be angry with Naruto-kun for telling me. He told me the secret because I got depressed after finding out about the Uzumakis long life streak and how your own family also had a similar trait that meant that Naruto would outlive me several decades after watching how I got older and older and forced to take care of me while he didn't change at all... I couldn't bear the thought of the burden he would have due to it and I told him that when I got too old he was free to get a lover or even to divorce her and marry a younger woman... Then to console me he told me about his blood's properties and how I could keep my youth with him", said Hinata.

"I'm sorry Dad...", said Naruto, "... I couldn't bear to see Hinata-chan so depressed, I had to tell her that there was no need to worry about it", said Naruto.

Minato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"My Son, I'm very proud of your decission, a true man must do his best for the happiness of his loved ones, no secret is above it", he said.

Kushina for her part hugged Hinata.

"My precious Hinata-chan... When you found out about the longevity you got worried for Naruto being forced to see how you got old and forced to take care of you instead of being jealous for him keeping his youth as most people would do in the same situation... I can't describe how happy I am to know that there is someone who loves him so much", said Kushina.

"T-Thank you Ka-san", said Hinata.

"By the way Hinata, did Naruto tell you that the blood secret is only told to the spouses on the wedding night? Naruto-chan must consider you more than a girlfriend if he told you that. You know, perhaps you should marry right now, the priest is still there and we could take advantage of all the stuff here, this was going to be your wedding after all...", said Kushina.

"Eh... We prefer to wait some years", said Naruto.

When the diners ended with the feast the celebration party started.

The newly weds were the first ones to get to the improvised dance floor and performed the first dance as tradition entailed, after they finished other couples got into the dance floor.

Naruto danced mainly with Hinata, with the couple displaying a great coordination due to their practice with their Rasen No Mai technique though Minato and Kushina bested them thanks to their link.

Other established couples also danced, even the lazy Shikaku Nara after his wife Yoshino threatened him to ask a dance to other of the males at the party.

Much to Ino's chagrim, Sasuke had more dances with a surprised Sakura than herself; surprisingly a similar thing happened with Neji and Haku, who seemed to be competing to see who danced with TenTen the most. Things were less complicated for Yakumo, who had a dance with all the boys without any problem, unlike Shikamaru and Temari who had literally Gaara's eyes over them, using his Third Eye technique to make sure that they behaved properly.

And then Jiraiya and Tsunade got into the dance floor where they performed a very interesting and sensual dance that made girls like Hinata and Yakumo to blush, women like Anko wanting to know more about that dance and mothers to cover their children's eyes.

When questioned about the dance the witnesses would describe the dance as "vertical sex, with clothes and without unappropiate touching" so before things got out of hand Hiashi decided to end with the dance and go for the karaoke contest that ended with a final match between Shino and Shisio Amui, the historian/tailor OC who was invited the wedding as reward for managing to get the Kyoko's dress in such short amount of time.

The final victory went to Shisio due to the Aburames having to leave due to a previous compromise. When asked about it Shibi said that they had invited Fuu for dinner and didn't tell anything else.

"Are you sure that this guy is not our ex team mate Orochimaru?", asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, I'm sure. I used my influence at the Hospital to perform a blood test without his knowledge and it confirmed that he is not Orochimaru", said Tsunade.

"Then you are right, besides, Orochimaru must be still strugling with the poison you prepared specifically for him, it would be funny to see his face right now", commented Jiraiya.

**MEANWHILE, AT OROCHIMARU'S BASE**

The Snake Sannin's pain was unbearable, he never felt so bad in all his long life. Kabuto and his best medic tried their best to cure him from the poisoning but there was no progress at all, the poison was something out of their abilities. Orochimaru himself had a good knowledge of poisons, enought to identify some similarities between this kind of poison and the ones used by his former Akatsuki partner Sasori.

_"If it was not f-for the fact that Sasori is dead I would swear that worked with Tsunade in order to create this venom so it is very likely that Konoha and Suna's ninjas salvaged his body and gave her the data but still it doesn't explain why it is so hard to find a way to neutralize it, it is years beyond our knowledge!"_, thought Orochimaru.

The Sannin was not misguided. Tsunade, the best poison maker alive, created that venom combining her knowledge from three years in the future with what she learned from the poison samples she got from the Sasori of the future, another great poison maker. This gave place to a poison that was several years advanced to current poisons. The only reason Orochimaru was still alive was due to his regenerative abilities, his resistant physique and counter-poisons that slowed slighty the progression of the venom within him.

Orochimaru took a decission.

"I can't bear it anymore, if I don't do it now I won't be ready to fight when the time comes. Sasuke-kun will have to wait..."

He called for Kabuto.

"Did you call me, Orochimaru-sama?", asked Kabuto.

"Yes, release the prisoners, it is time to get a new body"

Nobody was aware of the changes that this decission would have.

**BACK TO THE WEDDING**

All the single women minus Tsunade were gathering before Kyoko.

"What's going on?", asked Ino to Hinata.

"It is an old Hyuuga tradition where the just wed bride throws the bouquet, it is said that the single woman who catches it will be the next one to get married", said Hinata.

Some seconds later Ino, Sakura and a relunctant Yakumo were with the rest of the single women waiting for their chance.

"Remember that it is forbiden to use ninja skills to get the bouquet", said Kyoko.

She threw the bouquet and all women all girls jumped at it as pack of wild cats to a fresh fish.

The bouquet bounced from hand to hand, some tried to use ninjutsu to get it but were stopped by others. At the end the bouquet flew towards the bar and landed... on Tsunade's generous cleavage.

"Mmm? What is the meaning of this?", she asked to the other women just to be responded with silence.

"They must want the flowers back", said Jiraiya while he removed delicately the bouquet from it's current place, making sure to not cop a feel (it would came later that night) and threw the bouquet back to the women just to have it returned.

"Now it is yours, Tsunade-sama, you earned it...", said Shizune.

"Thank you Shizune, I will use that chakra technique to keep them fresh", said Tsunade.

Shizune looked at Jiraiya.

"Why do you look at me like that? I was a perfect gentleman!", he said.

"Don't wait too much, ok?", she said while she left.

"What's going on with that girl?", asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, I think that she just have to settle and form a family", responded Tsunade.

Later, when everybody left to their homes, the only ones left at the Uzumaki home were Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Hinata, who would have her first living with the Uzumakis according to the new law. Some demiclones were cleaning everything.

Earlier, Naruto gave Hiashi and Kyoko a scroll with the jutsu to make demiclones as wedding present, giving the Hyuuga Clan access to free servants that would do all the chores for the Clan. The new jutsu was received with open hands by the former Main members because it would mean that nobody would have to perform chores in the new Clan until Hiashi pointed that they would have to learn said chores because creating the clones would be a stationary charge that all Clan members would have to do and said clones were limited by the creator's abilities.

As sign of gratitude the experienced Hyuugas who managed to learn the jutsu created the demiclones in charge of the cleaning duties.

"It was a great party, Mom, if you were not a ninja you could organize parties and events as a living", commented Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-chan", responded Kushina, "So... Hinata-chan for the next week you will be with us, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, I never imagined that things would turn like this...", commented Hinata with a blush.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, have you shown yet the gift that Anko gave you because she thought that you were the one getting married?", asked Kushina with a mischievious smile.

"N-No...", responded Hinata while turning red.

"What kind of present Anko-san gave you Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto.

"This one", said Kushina handing Naruto an open package.

"No, Naruto! D-Don't look!", exclaimed Hinata.

But it was too late and Naruto took a look at was inside the package, a very short and very transparent night gown that left very little to imagination.

Naruto was now as red as Hinata while Kushina giggled at them.

"Ok Kushi-chan, you already had enough at their expense, let's go have dinner", said Minato.

After a light dinner made with the party's leftovers.

"Now that I think about it, we will have to prepare a room for Hinata for the periods she will live here", commented Minato.

"There is no need for it, Naruto's room is big enough to add a new bed and closet for Hinata-chan, we can add a folding screen in the middle of the room to keep some privacy, we know that they wouldn't do anything inappropiate although it wouldn't be a problem because they are engaged", said Kushina.

"Mom!", exclaimed Naruto while Hinata's response was to blush at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto.

"Do you have a problem sharing a room with your beloved?", asked Minato.

"N-No...", responded Naruto.

"Then it is decided, you will share the room, it is the best way to for Hinata and you to know each other and it was the point of Jiraiya's new law", said Minato.

Sometime later, when it was time to go to sleep, Minato and Kushina heard a surprise scream from Naruto and a thump that was clearly Hinata fainting.

"Uuppss... I forgot about the modifications that I made on Naruto's room when we were still with our plan to marry them in order to save Hinata, like the candles, the petals and the drinks...", realized Kushina.

"Perhaps we could convince them to switch rooms this night", commented Minato.

**SOMETIME EARLIER AT KONOHA'S GATES**

Three figures arrived, one was a middle aged man with a patch on his eyes and some seals hanging from his hears, another was young boy with glasses and a big sword and the third had a big hat. All them wore the symbol of the Mist village.

They were stopped by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Halt! State your business and... Wait! That hat... You are...", gapped Izumo

"The new instated Mizukage", said Mei Terumi removing her hat making the chuunins to have their jaws hanging.

They were so so shocked by the revelation that they didn't notice how a fourth ninja who seemed to be talking to himself passed through the gates like nothing happened.

This ninja was a big black man whose most characteristical traits were his dark glasses, a goatee and seven swords.

**"Bee, we are getting into a big trouble, your brother will be furious",**said the Hachibi.

_"Naah..."_, responded Killer Bee, _"Brotha will understand, it wouldn't make very sense if a village has a meeting of fucking jinchuurikis without da strongest one"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

More players are gathering for the incoming Chuunin Exams, find out about it in next chapter.

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 127, DELETED SCENE**

Minato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"My Son, I'm very proud of your decission, a true man must do his best for the happiness of his loved ones, no secret is above it", he said.

Kushina for her part hugged Hinata.

"My precious Hinata-chan... When you found out about the longevity you got worried for Naruto being forced to see how you got old and forced to take care of you instead of being jealous for him keeping his youth as most people would do in the same situation... I can't describe how happy I am to know that there is someone who loves him so much", said Kushina.

"T-Thank you Ka-san", said Hinata.

"By the way Hinata, did Naruto tell you that the blood secret is only told to the spouses on the wedding night? Naruto-chan must consider you more than a girlfriend if he told you that. You know, perhaps you should marry right now, the priest is still there and we could take advantage of all the stuff here, this was going to be your wedding after all...", said Kushina.

"... And that's what we are going to do right now", said Minato.

"But Dad, we already decided that we would marry when we are older", said Naruto.

"It was before I knew that you told Hinata the secret", responded Minato while he unsealed an item that was out of place.

Five minutes later Naruto and Hinata were at the altar with a reluctant priest while Minato pointed at them with a shotgun.

"Dad, you are getting this too far...", complained Naruto.

"I'm a very traditional man for this kind of things and €our family's tradition says that only our spouses can know the secret, look at Hinata, she doesn't complain at all", said Minato.

Hinata was too red and shocked at the knowledge that she was marrying Naruto to say anything.

"Uh, Dad?", asked Naruto.

"Yes, Son?", responded Minato.

"Where did you get that weapon? It is not supposed to exist in this story", pointed Naruto.

"I got it at Wave Country, more precisely at chapter 19, page 7, panel 4 of your manga", said Minato.

And that's how Naruto and Hinata got married, Naruto got a nice surprise that night when he saw the gift that Anko gave them and Hiashi tried to kill Minato and Naruto next morning when he found out about the wedding and the wedding night.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	128. About alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 09/14/2012.

After seeing more and more things about the 'Road to Ninja' movie and reading the prequel chapter about it I realized that it is almost identical as one of the future fics I planned to write (The Choice), for that reason I decided to cancel it. It's a pity that I didn't write it before they started to produce the movie, I could have boasted about how the makers of the original copied me.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW CHANCE...**

Hiashi married the former Branch member Kyoko (Neji's mother) making her the new Lady Hyuuga and unifying the Hyuuga Clan, with the Uzumakis removing the seals. Now Neji is the new Hyuuga Heir and Hinata and Naruto will enjoy the chance to live with each other half the time due to Jiraiya's new law. Just the same day, a delegation from the Mist Village with Mei Terumi as the new Mizukage arrived at the village surprising the guards to the point that they didn't notice Killer Bee getting into the village.

* * *

The Uzumakis and their guest Hinata decided to skip training the day after the wedding in order to let the girl to get used to the place where she would live some days for each month. They brought some items from her room at the Hyuuga compound and prepared the room that she would share with Naruto, including the folding screen that would separate Naruto's side from Hinata's, much to their embarrassment and Kushina's fun.

That first day of coexistence was a real relief for everyone after all the tension of the day before. Hinata insisted to help Kushina with the lunch, something that resulted into one of the best meals that Naruto and Minato ever had. The family spent the rest of the day with Minato and Kushina telling the younger couple stories about their genin days and some about Naruto's future self, including the firsts dates he had with the future Hinata or when he accidentally saw her naked before the training trip and not realizing who she was, making them blush and Naruto cursing his other self's obliviousness.

Then came a little incident when Naruto and Minato got into the home's artificial onsen without realizing that Hinata and Kushina were also there, embarrassing the younger ones but it was quickly resolved adding some towels. That reminded Hinata the similar incident when they returned from Snow Country and how they ended relaxing like nothing happened, with Hiashi and Neji getting between Naruto and Hinata in order to keep some decorum. This time Minato and Kushina got in the middle, with the younger couple at the sides. The girl also noticed that Naruto prefered to sit at his father's side and realized that he felt a bit uneasy with his mother's state of dress.

_"Naruto is not used to see his mother lacking clothes, it doesn't happen with the other boys because they got used to bathe with their mothers when they were younger but that's not Naruto's case, he was without her during most his life",_ she thought.

Hinata also noticed the glances that Naruto sent to her occasionally making them both to blush but luckily the heat from the water concealed it. Hinata also sent her own glances to Naruto and some to Minato, imagining how Naruto would look in a few years, turning even more red.

_"It will be very hard to sleep this night... Perhaps Naruto wouldn't mind to share his bed with me tonight"_

He didn't.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Minato and Naruto were in the training ground, ready to resume the training.

"Ok Naruto, we already lost two days of training but considering your performance during that combat we had I think that we have enough time for you to learn the technique I have in mind", said Minato.

"What kind of technique are you going to teach me, Dad? Which one?", asked Naruto not hiding his enthusiasm.

Minato took a tri-pronged kunai from his pouch, threw it at Naruto's side and inmediately appeared there holding it.

The boy was speechless.

"Don't tell me that..."

"Yes, you are ready to learn the technique that won the War. Thanks to the Bingo Books now other villages have learned who you are, it's time for them to learn to fear you", said Minato.

**LATER, HOKAGE TOWER**

After finishing that day's training for Sakura Tsunade was heading towards Jiraiya's office holding reports about the newest medic nins, specially those from the Konoha 15.

_"My cute medic nins are progresing faster than I could ever imagined. Sakura is the best one healing massive injuries while Hinata is better healing the most complex ones, then there is Ino who stands out over the others in treating and making poisons while Haku's knowledge of pressure and his little project will be a great surprise when the time comes",_ she thought with a proud smile.

She crossed paths with Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal chuunins who were having a conversation.

"I can't believe that she is the new Mizukage...", commented Izumo.

"Yeah, she looks like a combination of Tsunade, Anko and Kushina", said Kotetsu moving his hands several centimeters near his chest.

"Who are you talking about?", asked Tsunade in a very serious tone.

The pair of chuunins looked at her in a way that reminded her that time she almost killed Jiraiya when he peeped on her, funny old times.

"W-We were talking about the new M-Mizukage she is having a meeting with H-Hokage-sama... Please don't kill us!"

Tsunade ignored the frightened ninjas and kept heading towards Jiraiya's office.

_"So Mei managed to become Mizukage again, it will be interesting to see her. When I didn't become Hokage in this time line I was afraid that without another female precedent as kage she wouldn't be elected again",_ she thought.

Then she realized something.

_"Oh wait, she is with Jiraiya of all people..."_

Tsunade dashed towards her destination and opened the door.

The sight before her confirmed her suspicions.

Mei was inclined on the Hokage's desk giving a good sight of her very generous cleavage to a drooling Jiraiya, while a sweatdropping Zabuza was asking himself why his loyalties were with villages lead by those two, Ao, Tenzo, Suigetsu and a Konoha ANBU moving the head in shame for their respective leaders and Chojuro having waterfall like tears.

"So... What do you think about my proposal Hokage-kun? It would be a great way to cement an alliance against our common enemy, don't you think so?", purred Mei.

"Y-Yes, it will be a good prelude for the Exams and this way we c-could show the strength of our new boob... I mean allies", babbled Jiraiya, not taking away his eyes from the Mizukage.

"Do I interrupt something?", asked Tsunade advertising her presence to those at the room.

"That harlot! How she dares to flirt so shamelessly with my Jiraiya-kun? She has the whole Mist Village for herself, she can choose any man from there, she doesn't have to get one here!", she thought.

"Ah, Tsunade-Hime, I have great news, let me introduce you to Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage. After our common enemy was exposed at Snow Country people at Kirigakure realized that they have been manipulated by him and named Mei as the new Mizukage, she came here to Konoha in order to make an alliance against him. Now we were negotiating a special event just before the Exams, this way all the Major villages will have a representation, isn't it great?", said Jiraiya taking his eyes from Mei's cleavage and behaving like nothing happened.

Mei sent a calculating look at Tsunade.

_"Damn it, she can screw our plans. We really need to make that event before the Exams in order to show to the world that Mizu is still a powerful village... During Snow's civil war we lost our bijuus, a kage and several of the Swords, we are now in a very delicate situation and these Chuunin Exams and an alliance with Konoha are the best chancea to gain prestige and power, it is the first time that there are more than three major villages participating in an exam, we would lose a lot of face if we are the only one not there. The last thing I need is a jealous woman getting in the way...",_ thought Mei.

"Nice to meet you Mizukage-sama, it's a honor to meet the first kage woman, I have no doubt that you will be able to handle such a great responsability", said Tsunade with a fake smile.

"It's a honor to meet you too, Tsunade-san. On your **YOUNGER** days you were one of my role models, I was just a little girl during that time...", said Mei with another fake smile and remarking the age difference.

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead.

"Oh yes, the younger days, Jiraiya-kun used to ask me out all time and I used to reject him, I was such a vain teenager... But now that I am a true woman I realized how foolish I was and now Jiraiya-kun and I are **LOVERS**. Tell me, Mei-chan, is there a **MAN** on your life or are you still a **SINGLE** woman?", responded Tsunade while keeping her cool.

A shadow appeared over Mei's face and for some moments it seemed that the atmosphere was thicker. Ao, Chojuro and Zabuza looked horrified at Mei realizing that Tsunade touched the only subject that shouldn't be exposed around the Mizukage.

_"Shit! If those two begin to fight the village will end levelled!",_ they thought.

Suddenly the shadow disappeared the atmosphere returned to normality and Mei had the most cheerful smile she ever displayed.

"Unfortunately I didn't find the right person yet... What are you doing here Tsunade-san? This is a meeting between **KAGES**, we are talking about important subjects", said Mei.

"I just brought Jiraiya-kun some reports he asked me, they are about our personal project to have a medic nin on each team", said Tsunade while she inclined herself on the desk, making sure to give Jiraiya a good sight of her own cleavage.

Tsunade's bold tactic had the desired effects and Jiraiya's (and the other men's) eyes were focused on her.

_"Ha, take that! Really you thought that you could compete against me on one of my own fields? Nobody has better boobs than me, nobody!",_ thought Tsunade with a smirk.

_"So you want to play hard, eh? You chose the wrong adversary, Tsunade",_ thought Mei.

Then to everybody's surprise Mei sat down on the desk and got closer to Tsunade in a way that her breasts were touching the left side of Jiraiya's face.

"Well, then your presence is no longer necessary, Tsunade-sama, have a nice day", said Mei behaving like Jiraiya didn't have half his face between her assets.

_"I can't believe that she did that!",_ thought Ao.

_"Lucky bastard...",_ thought Tenzo and Zabuza.

_"So that's the new Mizukage? What the Hell am I doing in Konoha?",_ thought Suigetsu.

_"Why Mei-sama? WHYYYYYYYY?",_ thought Chojuro with tears on his eyes.

Jiraiya for his part was enjoying the situation.

A lot.

_"T-Tsunade-chan is going to kill me... But I don't care!",_ he thought.

Then Tsunade surprised everyone sitting down on the table and approaching her face to Mei's, getting the other half of Jiraiya's face trapped between her own breasts.

"Well Mizukage-sama, I'm one of Hokage-sama's counselors, it is my duty to stay here and be part of the negotiations", said Tsunade, also behaving like Jiraiya's face was elsewhere.

"WHAT A LUCKY BASTARD!", exclaimed all the men at the room.

Just at that moment all male perverts on the Elmental Nations felt a momentarily jealous of Jiraiya without knowing the cause; in an ocean beyond the Elemental Nations a cook with spiral shaped eyebrows felt the need to shake hands with a man he never met before; in another reality an old pervert with a turtle teme and a shapeshifter pig realized that someone got the Ultimate Poof-Poof and an old panty thief in another one wanted to jump towards the chest of the gendershifter son/daughter of his student.

_"Why do I have the impression that someone is acomplishing my dream concerning boobs?",_ thought Killer Bee.

Jiraiya for his part never could have imagined that one of his favorites scenes from his books was happening to him.

_"T-Tsunade-chan killed me... I-I'm dead and I'm in Heaven..."_

**SOME HOURS LATER**

Even though the first impressions between Tsunade and Mei were not very successful, the negotiations between the villages were another thing and a secret alliance between the villages was formed after getting the Kazekage's approval via hawks. The reason to make it secret was in order to prevent a response from Iwa and Kumo, Konoha was already allied with Suna the other great villages could see the triple alliance as a threat. The alliance only would be made public knowledge if Mizu was attacked by another village, with only the Kazekage and his most trusted advisors being the only ones outside Konoha or Mizu aware of it.

Zabuza would be considered from that moment a special ninja who would act as secret ambassador from both sides. Suigetsu for his part decided to join back Kirigakure and follow his brother's steps in that place after he heard that the Uzumaki Clan was willing to provide some seals that would help Mizu's swordsmiths to create new swords to replace those under Konoha's control (another reason was that he prefered to receive orders from Mei than from Jiraiya).

As part of the agreement they would celebrate an event just before the prelims where Chojuro and Suigetsu would fight some Konoha ninjas in order to show Mizu's strength. It was also decided that Konoha would return Shibuki (the Blast Sword) to Mizu while Mizu would give back Ao's Byakugan (Mei forgot to mention that Ao also had the other Byakugan eye from the Hyuuga he got the first one). Finally, they told Mei about Orochimaru's possible attack and how they could take advantage of it showing more of her village's strength.

Jiraiya was heading back to the room he shared with Tsunade, thinking about the terms of the negotiation.

_"Some could say that Konoha made too many concesions to Mizu but as the strongest party it is our duty to be the most generous. With Akatsuki's menace the stronger Konoha's allies became, the better for us",_ he thought.

When he got into the room he noticed that Tsunade was there, giving her back.

"Wait Jiraiya, don't enter!", she said while covering her face.

"Why? It is not that you are naked and I already saw you like that", he said.

Then he noticed the wrinkles on her arms, that began to disappear until there was only smooth skin.

"What? You don't want to me to see you without your appearance technique active? I already saw you like that, I don't care", said Jiraiya.

"But it was before we became a couple...", said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Hime, I love you, not your looks, please release that technique and turn yourself, I will show you something", he said.

Tsunade tough a bit reluctant released her technique and turned.

Jiraiya had his robe opened showing the big scar on his chest.

"Tell me, Tsunade-chan, you don't show any repugnance to me when you see this scar, why I should feel it when I see you with that appearance? You sacrificed your youthful appearance with the use of your Creation Rebirth jutsu, a technique that let you heal yourself while you healed your comrades. I lost the count of the times that we and many other comrades could have died if you didn't have that technique. You sacrified years of your life so others could live, our teacher knew it and for that reason he let you leave the village, you already made enough for us... For me those wrinkles are your war scars, the proof of the sacrifice you made, I never could see them as disgusting, for me you always will be the most beautiful woman of the world", said Jiraiya while he embraced Tsunade and kissed her.

Tsunade returned the kiss while she got back her youthful appearance.

"Thank you Jiraiya-kun, you don't know how happy you made me with those words", she said.

"You also made me very happy when you claimed to everybody that we were lovers, Tsunade-chan, I have been waiting for years to heard those words", he said.

"Then let's make you happier", said Tsunade in a sensual tone while she removed her clothes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: ANOTHER JINCHUURIKI MEETING**

Naruto found himself again in the strange dreamscape shared among the jinchuurikis and their bijuus.

_"A crap, not again, I wonder what Kurama will do to me this time...",_ he thought.

The rest of the jinchuurikis were present but not the bijuus.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again", he said.

"Mmm Naruto... Why are you wearing only the lower part of your pajamas?", asked Gaara making Naruto to notice that the other jinchuurikis were completely dressed, it looked like they decided to go to sleep dressed.

_"Because if I sleep like this then Hinata would sleep only with her new nightgown and her underwear...",_ thought Naruto with a blush.

"Eh, I was not in the mood to sleep dressed in my usual clothes, I don't care if you see me like that", responded Naruto.

"He just wants to presume of his abbs", thought the other jinchuurikis

"What do you think that the bijuus would do this time?", asked Roshi.

"I have no idea but I won't let them have their way without resistance", said Han.

Fuu didn't say anything, perhaps she could try to talk with Chomei as the Aburames told her during that dinner last that she was ordered to go by her jonin commander, they seemed to get along fine with their bugs.

Gaara sent a glance to Naruto's naked torso.

_"If this was a slash fanfic then I would be having right now dirty thoughts about Naruto but luckily this is real life and the only thought that I have about him is that he could get a cold dressed like that",_ he thought.

Yugito suddenly felt somebody grabbing her breasts from behind.

"Hiya Yugito-chan! Nice to see ya!", exclaimed Killer Bee.

"**PERVERT!**"

After a short but intense exhibition of female fury Yugito looked at the beaten Bee.

"Bee? What are you doing at Konoha? You are supposed to not leave Kumo!", exclaimed Yugito.

"Ouch, I don't remember to have such a painful dream ever, girls usually don't react this way when I'm aware that I'm dreaming", commented Bee.

"This is not a dream, you pervert! At least not a normal one, it is one shared by the jinchuurikis and the bijuus", said Yugito.

"Hey Bee-nisan is nice to see you again! Your hair looks better than last time", said Naruto.

"Good night, Bee-san, we didn't expect that you would be here too", said Gaara.

"Yo brats! You really grew up since the last time I saw ya and you must be the other jinchuurikis, you can call me Killer Bee! Can you explain me about da dream thing?", said the rapper.

The other jinchuurikis told Bee about what happened the other night, their surprise and how the bijuus had fun at their expense.

"Are you telling me that you managed to see Yugito chan in her underwear? Damn it! I didn't see her like that yet!", exclaimed Bee.

The comment was quickly followed with a hit on Bee's head.

"You didn't tell me yet what are you doing in Konoha, hadn't you thought about the consequences? The Raikage will be furious", said Yugito.

"... And lose the chance to be in the jinchuuriki show? My brotha will understand", said Bee.

"Excuse me Bee-san, but why are you dressed like that?", asked Roshi pointing at the green spandex jumpsuit he was wearing.

"Oh this? I'm spending the night on my friend Maito Gai's home, he left this cool pajamas to me in my room", said Bee.

Naruto and Gaara reminded when Bee and Gai became friends during the visit to Suna where they met.

_"The Raikage will be really furious if sees Bee-san dressed like that",_ thought Gaara.

"Where are the bijuus, by the way?", asked Fuu.

Meanwhile, the tailed beasts were telling Gyuki (the Eight Tails) about this strange dreamscape and the fun they had at their jinchuurikis expense.

**"And does it explain why our heads got bigger and our limbs shorter? We look like chibis!"**, said Gyuki.

**"I don't know but it doesn't matter, let's find them, I want to put a pink kimono on Han",** commented Kokuo (the Five Tails).

Han felt a shiver on his spine and noticed the presence of the bijuus at the distance.

"Look, the bijuus are there!", he said.

"Quickly, let's find a place to hide before they notice us", said Roshi.

"Hey Gyuki! I'm right here! Come on here Gyuki!", exclaimed Bee.

Everyone looked at Bee astonished at his stupidity.

_"And this is the guy that Dad told me to take example of?"_, thought Naruto.

**"There they are! Let's go!",** exclaimed Kurama (the Nine Tails).

The bijuus rushed towards the jinchuurikis, who were too busy trying to strangle Bee to try to escape.

On their way there, the bijuu's saw how the distance between them and their jinchuurikis was shorter and how the humans got bigger and bigger... until they realized that Naruto and co were actually bigger than them at the time they reached the humans.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**"It looks like the Old Man designed this place in a way that sometimes we would be bigger and other times it would be the opposite",** commented Son Goku (the Four Tails)

"Well, well, look who's there... Do you know what time it is don't you?", asked Han.

**"N-No...",** babbled the bijuus.

**"PAYBACK TIME!"**

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	129. Regaining bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 10/12/2012.

Yes, I read the latest chapters of the manga and yes, I found a way to integrate it in my story, you will like what I planned, just be a little patient.

Changing the subject to all those readers who are interested to take a challenge check 's profile and contact him.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW CHANCE:**

_Minato began to teach Naruto the secrets of the Hiraishin, Hinata began to live with the Uzumakis and Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage managed to form a secret alliance with Konoha that included a small modification to the Chuunin Exams._

When Karin found herself waking up in a hospital room the first thing she did was to look for her glasses, to her relief they were on the side of the bed.

_"Now that I think about it, they got broken when my team was attacked, it looks like someone from this village paid to have them repaired... Where are my other team mates? Am I the only survivor?",_ she thought.

A nurse got into the room and looked at her shocked but regained the composure.

"You are awake Karin-san, how do you feel?", she asked.

"I'm fine nurse-san, I always had a good vitality. How are my team mates?", she asked.

"I'm sorry Karin-san but your team mates didn't make it, you are the only survivor from your team, in fact you are the only genin among those who didn't pass the second part of the Exams who is alive, the rest of the examinees are dead... Look Karin-san, I know that you must feel sad but we need to talk with you to find out who did that, the other villages are nagging Konoha for having so many casualties, although they won't ask for compensation due to the forms signed at the begining of the Exam everyone wants to know who did it", said the nurse.

The truth was that Karin was barely affected about what happened to her team mates, she was added to the team in order to replace a member who got ill, she barely knew them but she began to cry with fake tears and pretend that she was really shocked by their deaths. She knew how much Konoha's people valored team bonds and her little charade would get her some sympathies and better treatment from them.

As expected, the nurse did her best to console her and even brought her favorite food for lunch later.

Next day Karin had a talk with Ibiki and Inoichi telling them everything she knew about the massacre at the forest. Then, much to her surprise, she was introduced to the Hokage himself and Tsunade Senju.

They told her that they found out that she was related to some important members of the village, including Tsunade herself, and due to that the leaders of the Grass village were willing to negotiate her transfer to Konoha's ranks in exchange for an amount of money equivalent to the cost of her ninja training that her family at Konoha would pay so if she wanted to join Konoha she would be welcomed with open arms and would receive training from Tsunade, who would help her to develop her exceptional abilites.

The girl didn't lose time to accept the invitation, she didn't have many friends at Kusa and her parents died in a fire when she was little, in that place she was a kunoichi valued by her chakra sensing ability and her healing chakra but nothing more. At Konoha she would learn to use her healing chakra without being bitten while receiving a training that she wouldn't have received in Kusa. However it was nothing compared to the joy to know that she had a family that wanted her to be part of their lives.

She was now in the hospital room waiting to meet her relatives.

_"My mother once told me that she was from Whirlpool Country, if my guesses are correct that must mean that I'm part of that clan related to the Senjus, what was it's name, Uzugaki, Zumomaki? I heard that Konoha's red spiral is actually one of their symbols that means that I won the lottery! I can imagine boys courting me and asking for dates...",_ she thought.

Tsunade got into the room.

"Hello Karin-chan, I'm very glad with your decission to join us, families have to stick together. Your family just came here and..."

Before Tsunade could say anything else a big man with a strange hair style rushed into the room followed by a middle aged woman and a girl of Karin's age.

"Karin, my brother's daughter! You are alive! When we didn't get news about you we thought that you died in that fire... You don't know how happy we are to have you here!", exclaimed the man while he engulfed Karin in a crushing hug.

She looked at the strange man and noticed his peculiar appearance.

_"Who's that guy? Is he really my uncle as he claims? What kind of hair is that? It is pink and has the shape of a cherry blossom! And that girl has even pinker hair! Where are they from? The Hidden Flower Village?",_ she thought.

Tsunade spoke.

"Karin-chan, let me introduce you to your closest relatives, the Harunos. He is Kizashi Haruno, your stranged uncle and your father's brother, with him came your aunt Mebuki Haruno and your cousin Sakura Haruno who is also one of my students", she said.

"Nice to meet you Karin-chan, I hope that we will get along fine", said Mebuki.

"Hello Karin, I'm very sorry about your team mates, if we knew the truth earlier then my team would have helped you during the Exams...", said Sakura.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Naruto, Minato and Kushina were waiting until Karin was introducted to the Harunos.

"I never imagined that the girl who survived the Exam's Massacre could be your cousin, Mom", commented Naruto.

"Yes, I'm also surprised, when my aunt escaped to another village she changed her surname to avoid persecution. I never found out that she was alive and less that she had a daughter, we were lucky that I noticed Karin's similarities with my aunt and a further research and a blood test confirmed her identity", said Kushina.

"Even more surprising was to find out that she is also related to the Harunos or that she was one of Sasuke's followers in the other time line, luckily this time she won't turn into an enemy of Konoha", commented Minato.

"I wonder how she would be like...", commented Naruto.

Kizashi and Mebuki got out from the room.

"We decided to let the girls to know each other while we go to get some drinks, we hope that you don't mind to wait a little more to meet her...", said Mebuki.

"There is no problem, Karin suffered a lot and spending time with a girl of her age will be beneficial to her", said Kushina.

"FOUR EYES!", exclaimed Sakura's voice.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!", exclaimed Karin's voice.

"It looks like they are getting along fine, the same thing that happens with Ino-chan, this will be the begining of a great friendship", commented a happy Kizashi.

Everyone agreed.

The Uzumakis got to Karin's room two hours later. Kushina hugged Karin and told her that she would be never be alone again. Then she introduced the girl to her Naruto and Minato. Karin was shocked to find out that her cousin had a son of her own age making Naruto Karin's second cousin.

"Naruto also could be considered your second nephew too but I guess that it will be better to consider you cousins and me as your aunt", said Kushina.

Karin was very shocked to find out that her relatives were Konoha's Black Angel, the Crimson Death and the so called "Prince of Konoha". Then they told her about Naruto being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, shocking her even more.

"I-It's there anything else I s-should know...?", asked Karin while she took a seat.

"Yes, I'm actually Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, also known as the Yellow Flash...", said Minato while he took off his mask.

Karin was speechless.

"... and I'm a time traveller from the future", added Minato.

Karin fainted.

"We should wait a little to tell her that Mom was a ghost for years or that I have a group of S class criminals after me...", commented Naruto.

Karin was very busy the next days, learning about both her families and about Konoha. She took the adittional news about the Uzumakis after the initial shock. Then she realized that she could be targeted by the Uzumaki's enemies so she would have to become stronger as fast as possible. A part of her wished to never haved found out about them but the joy of having two families willing to support her, to protect her and accept her on their lives overweighted it and Tsunade commented that she never saw somebody so disposed to become stronger.

Naruto and Sakura decided to introduce Karin to the rest of their friends in the next free evening. The girls were happy to have another female in the group, specially Hinata because Naruto now had a bigger family (although Ino and Sakura didn't like the way Karin was ogling at Sasuke).

Haku was very glad to have another distant relative, Karin was surprised to sense that his chakra was incredibly warm although it resembled ice.

Shikamaru commented how troublesome was to have another dominant girl, Chouji asked himself how it would taste Karin's chakra once he was told about her healing ability. Shino commented that she would be a great adittion to any team while Kiba said something about Karin having the best legs he ever saw in a girl of her age, receiving some hits from the girls and Naruto who was on a protective mode for his new cousin.

"You definitely got more from Sakura's family than from Naruto's", commented Sai.

"Is it because we both are beautiful, intelligent and talented?", asked Sakura.

"No, it is because you both have a very fluctuating personality, seem to be closet perverts, have freak hair and both you are flat chested", said Sai.

The way Sakura and Karin synchronized with each other while beating the poor Sai left no doubts to the others that the girls were related.

Then came the issue about Krain's accommodation, at first she wanted to live alone by herself but her relatives from both families refused it, at the end it was decided that she would live half the time with the Harunos and the other half with the Uzumakis. The girl wouldn't admit it but loved the new situation with her relatives.

Talking about moving to other houses, Hinata's time with the Uzumakis expired and she moved back to the Hyuuga Compound with Naruto accompaining her, ready to spend a week there.

It was interesting to see how the coexistence of the former branches turned now that they were equals. Neji still had some problems to assume that he was the new heir, with the deference shown by everybody or refering to Hiashi as his father. Naruto didn't have that problem and called Hiashi Tou-san and Neji Ni-san much to their annoyance.

While some of the older Hyuugas found Naruto's carefree attitude a bit unsuitable, the younger generations adored him, wanting to play with him and to hear about his adventures, specially Hanabi who considered him her other older brother.

The Uzumakis and the Harunos were not the only families who got back a stranged family member.

After coming to Konoha with the ninja team that rescued her, Isaribi was put under Tsunade's care who eliminated the scales she had in her human form so she no longer needed to wear those bandages. However Tsunade told Isaribi that she would have to live with the ability to change into her Kaima form but there at Konoha with people able to turn into gigantic two-headed canine creatures, people who had insects living in their bodies or people who could see through walls Isaribi's power wouldn't be seen as an abomination but as a valuable ability. In fact Jiraiya offered her to join Konoha's ninja forces. The evil ninja-doctor Amachi who experimented on her at least did a good job training her so she only would need to take some complementary lessons from Iruka to be considered fit to be a ninja.

One day she was walking down Konoha's streets and somebody called her name.

"Isaribi-chan? You are Isaribi, don't you?", said a big man with a scar on his chin.

"K-Kaiza Ni-san? I-Is that you...?", she babbled.

He rushed towards the girl and embraced her on his arms.

"My little sister! You are alive! And look how much you grew up... I thought that I lost you in that storm... Where have you been all this time?", he asked.

Isaribi explained how she was kidnaped by Amachi and was turned the subject of his experiments turning her into a human-fish hybrid and being forced to work for him if she wanted to be normal again and how a team of Konoha ninjas defeated him and brought her to Konoha where Tsunade gave her back her human appearance and her decission to join the Leaf.

After hearing her story Kaiza wanted to storm Konoha's prison and impale Amachi with his arpoon and then going to Sea Country and beat the villagers but Isaribi told him to let it go.

When Kaiza calmed down he told Isaribi how he wandered by fishing villages until he arrived to Wave Country where he met Tsunami and her family, became Wave's hero during a flow and how Gato tried to get control of the country but thanks to a group of Konoha ninja hired by his father-in-law they stopped him and how the Wave Country chose to became part of Fire Country after that.

"Y-You are married? And you have have an adopted son and your father-in-law is the Governor of Wave's province. It is too much to assume...", she said.

"I can't wait until you meet, Isaribi-chan, they will be very happy to know you", he said.

"I don't know... what if they are afraid of my Kaima form?", she asked.

"Don't worry about that, they are not that kind of people, they got very sad when I told them about how I lost you and how they would have loved to meet you, they will receive you with open arms. Did I tell you that Inari is also studying to become a ninja?", commented Kaiza.

As Kaiza said, Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna received Isaribi with open arms. She was embraced by Tsunami when she showed her the Kaima form while Tazuna said that she looked like a mermaid and Inari commented that her aunt had very cool powers and wished he could do the same.

Then Kaiza and Tsunami asked Isaribi to live with them. Like Karin, she was a bit reluctant to live with them at first but Tazuna insisted that families at Konoha lived together and at the end she moved with them.

When they told their Konoha friends about the connection between Kaiza and Isaribi the news were received with surprise and satisfaction to know that another family was reunited again. Jiraiya commented that if they got another new ninja of Karin and Isaribi's age they could form a new team but at the moment they girls would have to assist other teams while they got more training.

**DAYS LATER**

The long awaited day of the prelims finally came.

All the streets of the village were decorated by badges from the different villages participating, posters of the contenders and all visitors from all the Elemmental Countries, not only the daimyos and possible clients due to the success of Jiraiya's publicity stun with several jinchuurikis participating on the Exams and the exhibition match between Kiri and Konoha nins. Due to that match, it was the first time all the Great Ninja Villages were represented in an Exam, making it the one with the highest number of spectators.

Hotels were at 100% of their capacity and businesses like restaurants, food vendors, gift shops and similar stores were making the sales of their lives.

One of the most awaited events were the arrivals of the delegations from the different villages. Mist's delegation was received by the speechless faces of the men at the Mizukage's beauty while the women instinctely looked at her as a menace.

The delegation of Suna was received with great expectation and curious stares, with people wanting to see with their own eyes the Sandaime Kazekage, a man who came back from the dead.

Curiously the mysterious leader of the Sound village didn't came to Konoha and their only representation was a pair of jonins even though they had two teams in the Exams.

Kumo's delegation was received by Killer Bee.

"Hey Brotha! Came here to see how our team kicks some ass and..."

"LARIAT!", exclaimed the Raikage while he tackled his younger brother with one of his signature moves.

"You idiot! How you dare to leave the village without my permission? You are supposed to be Kumo's guardian!", exclaimed A while he grabed Bee in a headlock.

"Ouch, calm down Brotha, I just took the holidays you promised me", said Bee.

"Not here in Konoha specially after what happened in Suna and having other jinchuurikis around. I had to leave Darui in charge because you were not there and...", said A before realizing the implications of leaving Bee leading Kumo during his abssence and decided that having Bee in Konoha was actually the less destructive scenario for Kumo.

"We will take about it later, now behave yourself and don't cause any trouble", said A.

Finally Iwa's delegation arrived with the Godaime Tsuchikage Muta, flanked by his most trusted jonins.

_"It has been a long time since my last visit to Konoha, the village has prospered a lot... Too much for my tast but luckily that thing will end soon and I have the tools for it",_ thought while he used his kage hat to hide his activated Sharingan eye.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: NIGHT MISCHIEF**

It was night, everyone at the Hyuuga compound was sleeping minus some guards... and Naruto.

He was dressed completely in black, resembling a more traditional ninja.

_"He, he, he... Tonight I'm going to sleep with Hinata-chan (and nothing else), it's much better than to sleep alone. I will wake up early in the morning and return to my room before anybody notices it, the perfect plan",_ thought.

He moved through the corridors with an ability worth of an ANBU captain.

_"Hinata-chan's room is after that corner, soon we will be together..."_

"Good night Uzumaki-sama", said a voice.

Naruto found a middle aged Hyuuga man sitting before Hinata's room while holding a naginata.

"Ehhh... G-Good night... Kojiro-san, isn't it?", responded Naruto.

"That's correct Uzumaki-sama", said the Hyuuga.

"Mmmm... What are you doing here?", asked Naruto.

"I'm making guard to protect Hinata-sama, after that incident years ago it was decided that she would get extra protection as long foreign shinobis are at Konoha, specially the Kumo ones. Don't worry Uzumaki-sama, Hinata-sama's safety and virtue will be protected", said the Hyuuga.

Naruto sweatdropped, specially when he heard the virtue part.

Meanwhile, Hiashi smiled in his sleep.

"So tell me Uzumaki-sama, what are YOU doing here?", asked the Hyuuga.

"Eh, I was just going to the bathroom but I lost myself, where is it?", asked Naruto.

"Last door at the end of the corridor at the other side", responded the Hyuuga.

"Thank you very much Kojiro-san", said Naruto.

"Nice pajamas, Uzumaki-san", said Kojiro.

"Uh, yes... a present from my parents", responded Naruto.

On his way back to his room Naruto cursed his bad luck and Hiashi's overprotectiveness.

"Damn it, I will have to resort to plan B", thought.

Some minutes later Naruto was on the fake ceiling of the compound.

_"He, he, he... This plan won't fail, I will be with Hinata-chan soon",_ he thought.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't take account of the several rat traps placed there.

_"Ouch, ouch, ouch... who the hell put all this crap here?"_, he thought.

The smile on Hiashi's face got wider.

Naruto removed the panel on the ceiling of Hinata's room and approached the futon.

"Good night Hinata-chan", whispered Naruto while he kissed the person sleeping there...

... only to find Neji's face.

Naruto's face was priceless. First he turned green, then blue and then purple.

"Mmm? What's going on?", said a half awake Neji.

"Nothing! It's just a dream!", whispered Naruto while he left the room.

Meanwhile Hiashi began to laugh in his sleep while he dreamed about how he managed to convince Neji and Hinata to switch rooms.

It took Naruto three days to look at Neji without wanting to puke and Neji a week to convince himself that he was not bisexual and feeling attracted to Naruto.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.

Author's note: Surprised with Karin also being related to the Haruno Clan? It was my original idea until it was revealed that she was an Uzumaki. Instead of changing the idea I decided to combine it with the revelation, relating Karin to both families.


	130. Before the storm, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 11/30/2012.

Sorry for the long delay. My job required me to take a special security course and now we are currently preparing the Christmas campaign. Then, when I almost had the chapter finished I realized that it was not good enough and started to write it again.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY IN NEW CHANCE...

Karin, the only survivor of the massacre at the Forest of Death, found out that she is related to both the Uzumakis and the Harunos and becomes a new member of both families. Something similar happens to Isaribi who finds her last relatives in Konoha. But there is no time to celebrate, the first day of the long awaited Prelims of the Chuunin Exams finally came and all the current Kages are going to watch them.

**THE GENIUS**

Shikamaru was in one of the Stadium's corridors, waiting for his team to arrive while having an internal debate:

He woke up that morning hoping to end his team's participation in the Prelims after the first match after showing enough skills and strategy to make Ino and Chouji eligible for Chuunin rank. The possibility of Orochimaru making another attempt to invade Konoha in this time line was very real so leaving the Exams at the first chance the most intact possible was the wisest course of action for any of the genin teams in order to protect Konoha better when the Invasion started. The other reason because he wanted to finish his participation in the Exams as soon as possible was to diminish his own chances to become a chuunin and stay as genin some more time before having to deal again with the annoying reponsabilites of being a chuunin.

_"Naruto's future self was annoyed about being to only one of our age group remaining genin after his return to Konoha, unaware that we secretly envied him for not having to do the annoying administrative tasks that came with Chuunin rank while at the same time he got the higher ranked missions that were restricted to chuunins and jonins, he had the best of all ranks without any of the drawbacks, I still remember the face he got after he realized what he was getting into when he finally got promoted...",_ thought Shikamaru with a smile.

However his smiling face turned into a serious one.

_"... When I came back in time I just hoped that I could delay my promotion and enjoy the simple rank of genin a bit more but thanks to Temari's village I will have to make a show that would guarantee my promotion and put me on the spotlight, that woman is able to complicate my life without realizing it..."_, he thought.

**FLASHBACK, YESTERDAY**

While heading home after finishing his training, Shikamaru was aborded by a boy about two years older than him saying that he wanted to talk to him about an important matter.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar to me but I don't know why", commented Shikamaru.

"Geez, Nara, don't you recognize a fellow time traveller?", asked the boy.

"Kankuro? That's how you look without that paint on your face? Why you are not wearing it?", asked Shikamaru.

"Because there are times when I want to take a walk without being recognized as the Yondaime Kazekage's son and receive some normal treatment... and, much to my regret, it served me in the past for not be recognized as Gaara's brother and make some friends. Shikamaru, I came to tell you something important about Temari", said Kankuro.

"Temari? Did something happen to her?", asked Shikamaru abandoning his lazy attitude.

"Temari is alright, she is not aware of what is happening. It's Suna's council, they are presuring the Sandaime Kazekage to offer Temari's hand to another heir of Konoha's clans", said Kankuro.

"What?"

"You see, although your father is one of the most important ninjas of the village due to being Konoha's Jonin Commander that position is not inheritable, so nothing guarantees that you would get that position by your own merits in the future", said Kankuro.

"The same happens with the other clan heirs, we won't get any position in Konoha's government we didn't earn by our own merits, even our current status as clan heirs can be removed if we are not seen fit for them", pointed Shikamaru.

"Yes, that's true but the clans of the other heirs have higher standing and prestige than yours, the councilors think that those factors would be more beneficial for Suna. The Hyuugas, the Uchiha, the Akamichis and the Aburames have noble status and in the feudal world we live that is extremely valued outside ninja villages... and then there are the latest revelations about the Uzumaki Clan...", said Kankuro.

"Let me guess, now that the knowledge that the Uzumaki's relationship with the Senjus and Konoha's origin is widespreaded they are the closest thing that Konoha has to a royalty. If we add that they have the exclusivity of some of the strongest wind jutsus, the biggest knowledge about seals, a powerful bloodline limit and the guardianship of Konoha's bijuu it's easy to find out why they would prefer Naruto as a more suitable suitor for Temari", said Shikamaru.

Kankuro nodded.

"Yes, the former pariah of your village is now one of the most valued single men in the Elemental Countries, just imagine how the councilors would turn when Minato-sama decides to reveal his true identity", said Kankuro.

"Are the councilors of your village aware that Naruto is engaged to Hinata Hyuuga and that he is no longer an orphan? He can't tap into the CRA, he can't practice poligamy and your councilors can't pretend him to break the engagement with Hinata without causing a diplomatic incident, posibly a clan war with the Hyuugas... if Naruto's family doesn't kill them", pointed Shikamaru.

"Yes, Suna's councilors are aware of that. They are thinking about a temporary marriage", said Kankuro.

"A what?"

"What you heard. It's an ancient tradition of Wind Country, from the times the population was composed exclusively of nomad clans. In order to prevent endogamy within the clans and to promote peace among them we had temporary marriages. Each clan 'lent' one of it's most promising members to the other clan to marry into it, usually it was supposed to last until a child was born, when it happened the marriage would end and the 'taken' member would return to his or her clan. Because it is not a normal marriage per se it wouldn't be incompatible with an existing one. According to Wind Country's customs to propose one of these marriages is an invaluable honor and rejecting it would be a big insult to Suna", said Kankuro.

Shikamaru was trembling with rage. There was no doubt that the Uzumakis would reject that proposal but doing it they would be insulting Suna and causing a diplomatic incident and Konoha was not in position to do that with Madara's menace.

"T-They want Naruto and T-Temari to... to..."

"Yes, Suna would be in position to demand techniques from the Uzumaki clan as inheritance for any child produced by the union and if Naruto gets a high position in Konoha they could use the child to manipulate him. Even if the Uzumakis rejected said child the combination of Naruto and Temari genes would create a very powerful line for Suna, it would be guaranteed that a child produced from that union would be a powerful wind user, many temporary marriages were made for that sole reason", said Kankuro.

"And what does the Sandaime Kazekage think about that nonsense?", asked Shikamaru.

"He dismissed the councilors and told them to not bother him again with that crap if they didn't want him to tell Gaara how they wanted to force his dear sister and the friend who saved him from darkness into a loveless marriage. That worked for a while but people began to talk about how much better are the other clan heirs for Temari compared to you (specially Naruto). For that reason I came here to warn you to not exhibit any of your lazy tendencies, you have to make a memorable performance that would cease all rumours about your suitability for Temari", said Kankuro.

The look on Shikamaru's eyes confirmed Kankuro that Shikamaru needed no more words, the Nara wouldn't hold back.

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Not suitable enough for Temari? It's time to remind everybody how aggresive a deer can get when someone gets between him and his hind",_ thought Shikamaru while he undid his hair.

_"It's time to make a little image change"_

Some minutes later the rest of his team finally appeared, they looked very depressed, specially Ino.

Shikamaru's new look barely had an effect on them.

"Hi, Shikamaru, trying a new look? Not bad but perhaps it won't be enough", commented Chouji.

"Why those faces?", he asked.

"We just heard from some jonins talk that among the Konoha 15 our team is labelled as the weakest", responded Chouji.

"Why? They didn't watch us fighting yet", pointed Shikamaru.

"That's right but after I compared our team with the others I can't help but to give them reason. Unlike other teams we don't have any special weapons like the Shuriken sword that TenTen wields, we don't have any bloodline limit user while other teams have at least one, none of us can summon creatures but Kurenai's team has Sasuke-kun's cats and I don't want to think about Hayate's team with Naruto and Lee able to summon toads and turtles respectively... The final straw was when I realized that three teams have a member able to fly! It's not like I regret to be on the same team as you guys, I wouldn't change it... But it looks like Tsunade-sama lend us her luck when the teams were formed. And then there is the issue with Sasu... Never mind", said Ino.

"And? Just because we don't have some of the advantages other teams have it doesn't mean that our team is weaker. This team was formed because several generations of our ancestors proved that the combination of our abilities is bigger than the sum of it's parts. This is not a competition to see which team has more advantages, it is a war to show how we fight our adversaries with what we have, it doesn't matter what we have for fighting but HOW we use it to fight and on top of that we have the best team work among all the teams, we actually got very lucky when the Hokage decided to organize fights among teams for the prelims and make them count for the promotions. Besides, we have some new abilities that our adversaries don't have. Believe me when I say that I feel sorry for those who have the bad luck to face us", said the Nara.

Ino and Chouji looked at him like he grew a pair of horns but their expression changed from surprised to a smiling.

"You are right Shikamaru, we will show those idiots who underestimated us that we are the best team in the Exams", said Ino.

"Yeah, let's prove why the teams made by the combination of our clans have been there for generations", said Chouji.

"Ok, when we are told which team we will have to face first we only will have some minutes to prepare our strategy but that won't be any problem because I already made some research and prepare a plan to fight any of the other teams participating, they are doomed and don't know it", said Shikamaru.

The trio of genins headed towards the Arena ready to face whoever who had the bad luck to be their adversaries.

On a corner Asuma smiled.

_"I got very lucky when this team was assigned to me, one of the genins was not a snot-nosed kid that needed instruction but a full ledged ninja, an equal. I think that I should write a recomendation to the Fire Lord...",_ he thought.

**THE GIRL FROM TAKI**

An irritable Fuu was waiting for her team mates to appear. It was not like she missed them, they didn't get along but she needed them in order to participate in the exams.

The reason Fuu felt uneasy was the lost of her hair clip, she has been looking for it everywhere but couldn't find it. She didn't tell it to anybody but it was her most prized treasure, the last gift that her mother gave to her before dying on a mission.

She suspected that her stupid team mates were behind the theft, as long as the Exams were over she would interrogate them, no matter what their jonin sensei said, she already did enough going to that dinner with the Aburames.

The bug users...

**FLASHBACK**

The jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails was sitting on one of the chairs sorrounding a dinner table while looking back at the eyes covered in black glasses staring at her.

"Is the dinner acceptable Fu-san? I noticed that you barely ate your part", asked Shibi Aburame.

"It is acceptable, Aburame-san, it is nothing personal but I'm used to eat only the food I prepare myself", she said.

"Why that my dear?", asked a kind looking woman with regular glasses, the only one who didn't look like an Aburame.

"I had... Some bad experiences...", she said.

"Did they try to poison you?", asked Shino.

Fuu nodded.

"Yes that happened, one of my caretakers. The leader of the village had her executed and made me learn how to cook my own food in order to prevent situations like that. Did something happened with your own jinchuuriki?", she asked.

The issue of the Tailed Beasts was finally addressed.

"Well, something similar happened but it was due to Naruto-san's own fault, one day he woke up late and didn't have time to prepare his breakfast so he took a whole cartoon of milk from the bottom of his fridge without realizing that it expired months ago, he spent most the day at the Academy's toilet", said Shino.

Fuu sweatdropped, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was really strange, if it was not for the reports she read about him and the fact that his team was the first one to complete the Second test she would think that Naruto Uzumaki was a complete clown.

"Why did you ask for me to dinner here? And how did you manage to convince the leader of Taki to order me to come here?", she asked.

"Not many people know about it but we Aburames are actually what would be considered a noble clan. In ninja villages where your status depends more on your own merits than on your heritage it barely matters but outside the villages it is another thing, the Elemental Nations are feudal countries after all, the leader of your village was aware of that and agreed to follow our request", said Shibi.

Fuu didn't expect that. The Aburames were nobility? Who else, the Akamichis?

"The reason we asked for your presence was because we wanted to talk with you about the bijuu inside you", said Shibi.

"Yeah, what I imagined. What do you want to know? How it ruined my live? How it makes regular bugs to attack me and I kill them in frustration and retaliation? Is it the reason you asked for my presence? To warn me to not squash more bugs?", asked Fuu.

"No, that's not the reason...", said Shino, "although we would be happy if you stopped doing that, we made sure to keep our own ones away in order to not make you feel uneasy. Those bugs actually don't attack you, they are just attracted to the Nanabi, for them it would be the closest thing to a deity. That's the reason we wanted to talk with you. What is to have such wonderful being inside you?", asked Shino.

"What? Wonderful being? The Nanabi?"

"You have to see our point of view, Fuu-san, we highly value rare bugs and you happen to have the rarest, biggest and most powerful bug ever, many of us wouldn't mind to be in your situation as the Nanabi jinchuuriki", said Shino.

"Are you retards or what? Do you want to get the stares, the nasty comments, the hate and all that shit that comes with having a tailed beast inside you? You don't know what is that!", she exclaimed.

The Aburames stood there for several seconds until the woman who didn't look like one began to giggle.

"Oh sorry everyone, I just found funny that Fuu-chan thought that the Aburames didn't know what was to be rejected for something that is inside you", she said.

"Mother please, don't refer to our guest like that, you are not familiar with her enough for that treatment", said Shino.

The woman took off Shino's shades and poked his forehead with them.

"Don't dare to teach manners to your own mother, Shino-chan, I'm the one who taught you them", she said in a playful tone.

Fuu couldn't believe the way those two were behaving. She also got the chance to see Shino's eyes.

"Aburames are familiar with the life of jinchuurikis, the treatment we get from many people is not so different, we have bugs inside our bodies, of course it would cause repulsion on most people. We are usually lone kids when we are children...", said Shibi, "we usually make our first friends once we became part of a team but until that moment we only have our family"

"Aburames would get more friends if they opened more to people instead of doing the strong and silent type all the time. Fuu-chan do you know that Aburames actually have a great sense of humor? Some times Shino-chan goes to varieties salons under a henge and everyone goes crazy with his jokes", said Shino's mother.

"Mom! It is supposed to be a secret! And give me back my shades!", exclaimed Shino.

"Behave yourself Shino-chan, remember that we have a guest at home. Why don't you entertain us with one of your jokes? It is our duty as hosts to make her feel at home", she said.

"You have to excuse my wife", said Shibi "she is too informal but that's one of the things we love about her"

"Uh, excuses accepted...", said Fuu still dumbfounded.

"Another reason we asked for you to come was to make a proposal to you", said Shibi.

Fuu tensed a little. Were the Aburames planning to make a marriage proposal between her and Shino?

"Hokage-sama is planning to make a shinobi exchange program among allied villages. One of our members is really interested in a bug species that only lives near Takigakure and is going to be the one chosen to go to your home village. We would be very grateful if you offered yourself volunteer to be the Taki ninja coming to Konoha, if you agree we will personally request to the leader of your village to send you, as I said we have some influence, he won't deny it. You would stay with us here in the Aburame compound but don't worry, we will make sure that the bugs won't bother you", he said.

"W-Why me?", she asked.

"As I said we are really interested to know more about the Nanabi, with what we would discover we could help you to armonize with it and to learn to control it's power. Even if it fails we could teach you some bug based jutsus that there is no doubt that you will be able to learn due to being the Nanabi jinchuuriki", said Shibi.

Fuu didn't know what to say.

"I-I need some time to think about it... Would you mind if I wait until the Exams end to give my answer? It's a very important decission, I need more time to think about it", said Fuu.

Shibi nodded.

"Of course, it would be very inconsiderate from us to ask for a quick response", said Shibi.

**END FLASHBACK**

At the end Shino's mother managed to convince him to make a comical show. She didn't exagerate when she said that her soon was good, Fuu never had so much fun in her life.

Now that she reminded that night she couldn't ease the pain it caused. The Aburames inadvertently opened a wound that she thought closed a long time ago, they reminded her the joys of having a family.

There was that proposal to live with them if she agreed to offer volunteer for the exchange program but it would be only temporal and the Aburames never hid that they wanted her to stay with them in order to study the Nanabi.

A part of her really wanted to agree with the proposal but a more cynical of her was telling that the Aburames would discard them once they learned everything they wanted about the Nanabi.

"Fuu-san?", said a voice she recognized.

Shino was behind her holding the missing hair clip.

"Shino-san..."

"I suppose that this is yours, I found it at the compound the day after your dinner with us", he said.

She took it back.

"Thank you Shino-san. Why did you guess that it was mine?", she asked.

"Well, it looked like exactly like your eyes and I supposed that it was yours... and because my kikaichu bugs recognized the scent of your chakra", he said.

Fuu didn't know what to say.

"One thing, Fuu-san. Be careful during the Exam, specially around the ninjas from Iwa and Oto, if something happens during the Exams try to find a Konoha jonin, they will protect you with their lives. If you find men wearing black cloaks with red clouds please run as fast as you can, ok?", he said.

"Ah... well, thank you for the warning, Shino-san... If you excuse me, I have to find the rest of my team...", she said while she left the place only to suddenly stop.

"Shino-san...", she said.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Good luck", she said while she left.

Fuu reminded that Naruto and Gaara gave her the same warning, that there were some dangerous missing nins after the tailed beasts. Perhaps she should think more seriously about the Aburame's offer.

Besides, Shino's jokes were very funny.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: WASHROOM TALK**

Kankuro headed towards the male washrooms with a huge smile on his face. The talk with Shikamaru got a better reaction from the Nara than he imagined.

While the talking at Suna about Shikamaru not being good enough for Temari and the tradition of temporary marriages were real, the truth was that Suna's councilors were not presuring the Kazekage to pair Temari with another Konoha heir, that was a lie invented by the puppeteer in order to motivate Shikamaru.

_"Shikamaru's team is seem as the weakest one among the Konoha 15, most odds will be against them but now that their most powerful member is properly motivated they will be this Exam's revelation team... and a great source of income for those who bet for them",_ thought with a chuckle.

When he got into the washroom he found Kiba and Chouji with what seemed to be make up pencils.

Kiba was drawing a red triangle in each cheek while Chouji was drawing spirals in his own ones.

Kankuro greeted to them and began to apply his war paint.

Moments later Sai got there and looked at them with a surprise face (or what seemed a surprise face).

"Wait, the marks that you have on your faces are drawings? Aren't they tattoos?", he asked.

"Of course they are not tatoos, what kind of barbaric clans do you think we belong to? Really you think that Inuzukas would put a painful tattoo on a child's face just for aesthetics?", said Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"My father said that children shouldn't get tattoos because they would get deformed as they grow up, for that reason we Akamichis wait until we are full matured adults before getting permanent tattoos", said Chouji.

"Be careful, you are leaving the line of the spiral crooked", said Kankuro.

"Who are you? You seem familiar", commented Sai.

"He is Kankuro, Gaara's brother", said Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh, the Make-Up Boy", commented Sai. "It's war paint! And you are not the best one to criticize it considering that you look like you are addicted to apply whitening cream on your face", pointed Kankuro.

"Personally I think that wearing war paint is very cool and some of the strongest ninjas ever also wear it, look at us the Inuzukas", said Kiba.

Just at that moment Jiraiya got into the room and began to apply red paint on his face.

"Hello kiddos, ready for the combats? With the rush I forgot to apply my impressive face marks on myself, I can't show myself in public without it", commented Jiraiya.

The Inuzuka and the Akamichi were pleased to see that such a powerful ninja like Jiraiya also used the glorious war paint while the artist ninja looked at him intrigued.

"Why the paint on the face? Wouldn't it be a bother with the risk of it falling apart in the middle of a battle?", asked Sai.

"We ninjas use a special variety that is hard to remove and we wear it to inspire fear in our enemies", said Jiraiya.

"So you are not wearing it because you are okamas? (transvestites)", asked Sai.

"HELL NO!"

"When people will learn the difference between war paint and make up, Hokage-sama?", commented Kankuro.

"I don't know", replied Jiraiya, "war paint is for intimidation purposes, make up is just too look better, it is not like we depilated our eyebrows or do manicure..."

**ELSEWHERE**

Kakuzu looked at Akatsuki's account books.

"Shurikens, check. Kunais, check. Paper for Konan, check. Clay for Deidara, check. Gloves for Tobi, check. Cloaks for everybody, check. Ultrashiny toothpaste for Kisame, check. Nail polish for everyone, check..."

**BACK TO THE WASHROOM**

Sai was alone there with Kankuro, the other men already finished to apply their war paint and left.

"Could you please show me how to look more intimidating with some war paint, please? I would like see how it would work in battle", he asked.

"Of course, you will look really awesome", said Kankuro.

Some minutes later Sai got out from the washroom with his lips painted red, a black star sorrounding his left eye, whisker marks on the cheeks, the nose painted to look like a feline's and what seemed thunderbolts sorrounding the other eye.

On his way towards the waiting room Sai had to convince one of the ninjas making guard that he was one of the participants and not a member of those music bands who did things like sticking out the tongue a lot, broke the instruments or ate live animals on stage.

**END**

* * *

Author's note: I suppose that many of you are disappointed for not starting the combats. At first I wanted to start them in this chapter after some scenes with the characters to develop them but I'm the type of writer who gets more ideas as I write and what started as a pair of small scenes turns into a full chapter.

Next chapter will be similar to this one, more introspection and character development, just be patient, you will see an Invasion Arc as no other.

Remember to review.


	131. Before the storm, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 01/11/2013.

Christmas campaign continued beyond Christmas day, I live in a country where the Biblical Magi (the Three Wise Men) compete with Santa Claus and bring presents at the end of Christmas holidays, lucky kids. I also had a serious problem with my computer and it took me days to fix it.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN NEW CHANCE...**

Kankuro motivates Shikamaru to fight seriously at the Exams and Fuu reminded the visit she made to the Aburames, not many things happened...

(THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER HAPPEN AT THE SAME TIME AS THE PREVIOUS ONE)

* * *

Sasuke made a last checking to his equipment, making sure that everything was in optimal condition, specially the Thunder Fang.

_"I never imagined that I would be wielding one the Mist's Blades or at least part of it. I can't wait to test it against my adversaries, it will be a good way to show the power of the new Uchiha Police Force..."_

The boy stood there for a few seconds with a blank face.

_"It's curious, now the development of the new Force is my top priority, not to kill Itachi. Now what I want to do about it is to find the truth about what happened that night. Sandaime-sama says that something went horribly wrong while Yondaime-sama said that Itachi was not the true responsible... Naruto's father, Yondaime... so hard to imagine but so obvious, that knucklehead resembles his father more than I do with my own one",_ thought.

**FLASHBACK, THE DAY OF HIASHI AND KYOKO'S WEDDING**

The members of Naruto's generation who just found out that Arashi Uzumaki was actually the Yondaime Hokage were still asumming the news when Naruto aborded Sasuke.

"What do you want Naruto?", he asked in a blunt tone.

"It's my father, he wants to talk to you alone", said Naruto.

"He wants to talk to me? About what?"

"Something about your parents, he met them in the After Life and..."

"W-What? Bring me to him, quickly!"

Naruto lead Sasuke to a room where Minato was waiting for them.

"Hello Sasuke... Naruto, thank you for your help, please leave us alone, this is something that only concerns Sasuke", said Minato.

"Ok Dad... Sasuke, please listen carefully to what Dad is going to tell you, not many people has the chance to hear about his family from the After Life...", said Naruto.

"... And less people gets them back...", thought Sasuke in a bitter tone while Naruto left.

"Yondaime-sama...", said Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"You came back from the dead... i-it's there a chance that you could bring...?"

"... your family back? No, I can't bring people from the After Life, I tried it. I'm only here due to some exceptional circumstances and the agreement of the Shinigami", said Minato.

Sasuke felt dejected, for a moment he thought that he could get back what he lost but the Yondaime's words vanquished the hope.

Minato looked at the Uchiha.

"I suppose that you were already told about it but you really resemble your mother", said Minato as a way to break the ice.

"Yes many people remind me of that", responded Sasuke in a melancholic tone.

"Do you know that we were placed in the same genin team under Jiraiya's command? That team didn't last very long but it was my first one and I have very good memories about it", said Minato.

"Yes, my mother mentioned it briefly but she never bragged about it", said Sasuke.

"Yes, she is very humble when talking about herself, it is not the same when she talks about her family, your father and her swank a lot about their children", said Minato.

That caught Sasuke off guard. He didn't know if it was that the Yondaime talked about his parents like they were still alive or the news about them bragging about BOTH their children.

"What are you talking about? They wouldn't talk about Itachi like that!", he exclaimed.

Minato looked at the Uchiha with a serious face.

"Sasuke, what happened that night years ago was not what it seemed, the Sandaime told you about that. Itachi lied to you, he didn't do what he did to 'test his strength', all I can say is that there was more people implicated in the massacre, including the responsible of the Kyuubi attack, your brother was just a pawn, a sacrificial lamb in the process, for that reason your parents forgave him", said Minato.

"T-They forgave h-him?"

Minato nodded.

"Yes, it may sound strange but that is what happened, I have no reason to lie to you... I tell you this because if you fell consumed by the darkness produced by revenge you may end in a different place in the After Life when your time comes and lose the chance to see again your family in the After Life", said the Yondaime.

That hit Sasuke like one of Jiraiya's biggest summons landing over him.

"I-I m-may not see them a-gain...?", babbled.

"They are in a place where resentment can't exist, when a person dies that person is purified of the bad feelings but if those feelings are too predominant in said person's personality then the personality vanishes and what remains is a pure soul that is reincarnated, without any trait of the old personality", said Minato.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. The confirmation that someday he could see his parents again was the greatest news he got but the revelation that he could lose it if he kept with the revenge was making to crumble the pillar over he rebuilt his life after the night he lost everything.

Minato put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't worry Sasuke, your reaction confirms that the love you feel for your parents exceeds the hate you feel for Itachi, that's a good signal. I just ask you to be a little patient, postpone your obssesion and live your life, that's what your parents would have wanted. When time comes you will have a chance to meet Itachi again, clarify what really happened and then determine what to do", said Minato.

Sasuke was very confused.

"Months ago before this meeting things were more clear for me... After talking with the Sandaime I took the decission to find out what really happened before deciding what to do about Itachi but to find out that my parents forgave him and that revenge could make me lose the chance to see them again... But what happened that night was unforgivable! Someone has to pay! It's not fair!", he exclaimed.

Surprisingly Minato nodded.

"Yes someone has to pay, I'm not telling you to leave that unpunished. There is a difference between the seek of justice and revenge, sometimes the line between them is thin and difuse but it exists, to be able to see that line is one of the qualities you will need if you want to be ready for the position of Police Chief the Sandaime is training you for. How is the new Police Force coping, by the way?", said Minato.

Sasuke's face brightened.

"It is going really nice, all the installations are already working and the Police Office is completely restored and we have lots of applicants to join the force. If I make Chuunin the Sandaime said that I will be assigned to instruct the new recruits for the Force and..."

Sasuke spent the next minutes talking enthusiastically with Minato about the new Police Force. The older man then told him about some of the anecdotes that happened to other Uchihas in the After Life like the time Shisui used his powers to make some Hyuugas to dress in pink kimonos without them realizing and how they got revenge paralyzing his face leaving him with a stupid grin for a day or how his uncle and aunt baked a bread full of spicy sauce and put it on the Nidaime Mizukage's dinner with hilarious results.

When the meeting ended Sasuke joined back the party, feeling happier than he ever felt in years.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke greeted his team mate Sakura. Shino wouldn't be far away.

In the Uchiha's point of view the Aburame happened to be a very reliable team mate, intelligent, efficient, serious, skilled and a great team worker; Sasuke was very satisfied to have Shino on his team instead of somebody like Naruto or Kiba who would be all time bragging about their skills.

However the greatest surprise happened to be Sakura.

At first he thought that the pink haired fan girl would happen to be a nuissance and a burden but after she realized that the ninja world was not the romantic succesion of adventures she imagined it was, the girl made an impressive improvement adquiring reliable medical skills under Tsunade's tutelage and very useful genjutsu techniques under their sensei Kurenai.

Sasuke also found out that Sakura's feelings for him turned into actually genuine love, no longer a girlish crush. It took him some time to assume that he also developed similar feelings for his team mate but now everything was clear for him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun...", she said, looking a bit a nervous while she gripped something in her hand.

"Hello Sakura, is something bothering you? What do you have there?", he asked.

Sakura handed him a small sack with a seal.

"I j-just wanted to give you a good luck charm for the combats, I also made one for Shino... but yours... well it's special", she said.

Sasuke noticed that the good luck charm that Sakura gave to him was wrapped with some her pink hair.

"That way you would have a part of me...", she said with a blush.

Sasuke hung the gift around his neck, hid it behind his uniform and smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you very much Sakura, I also have a gift for you", he said.

"R-Really? What it is?", she asked.

Sasuke took Sakura on his arms and gave her a pasionate kiss.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening to her, that kiss was completely better and different than the one he gave her when they spied on Naruto and Hinata's date.

_"T-This is Heaven...",_ she thought.

**_"Oh yes don't stop!",_** thought Inner Sakura.

"Ehem", said a familiar voice.

The couple interrupted the kiss to see an inexpressive Aburame looking at them.

"Oh, hello Shino...", said Sakura with a bluss, "... how are you? I have a present for you, a good luck charm"

"Thank you very much Sakura", said Shino while he took the gift.

He looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you are planning to give me a gift like the one you gave Sakura I'm sorry but I will have to reject it", he said.

Oh yes, Sasuke also forgot about Shino's peculiar sense of humor.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you alone? There is something I want to tell only to you", said Shino.

"Hn, fine", said Sasuke.

"If you excuse us Sakura", said Shino.

"What do you want Shino?", asked Sasuke once Sakura was out of sight.

"I just wanted to give Sakura some time to talk with the other person who saw that kiss and warn you to don't play with her feelings. Although she is loud and sometimes a bit annoying she is a good friend and I wouldn't have any problem to main you if you hurt her", said Shino.

"There is no need to threat me about that. What do you mean about somebody else seeing that?", asked Sasuke.

**WITH SAKURA**

The girl was still recovering from Sasuke's kiss when she noticed the other person at the room.

It was Ino.

The surprised look on the Yamanaka's eyes confirmed that she also saw the kiss.

"I-Ino I..."

"Congratulations Sakura, finally you got him!", exclaimed Ino while she hugged a surprised Sakura.

"I-Ino? What's the meaning of this?", she asked.

"Oh come on Forehead, you didn't realize it yet? That's what I always wanted, I just pretended that I liked Sasuke in order to motivate you more to get him, the truth is that I never liked him, I found him cute but nothing more", she said.

"What? Are you telling me that everything was a facade?", asked Sakura.

"Yes it was. Just a little after we became friends I realized that you could become too dependant on me and you wouldn't blossom to your full potential so I pretended that I also liked Sasuke in order to make you react and get more aggresive", said Ino.

Sakura was speechless.

"A-Are you telling me that you did all that for me?", asked Sakura, really touched.

"What are friends for? I have to confess that sometimes I had some problems to contain myself and tell you the truth, that everything was an elaborated prank", said Ino.

"I-It's hard to believe, it's like those 'Haruto' fics where he hides his true self and pretends to be an idiot...", said Sakura.

"Deception is a ninja's best weapon, that's the reason I'm the best kunoichi here", said Ino.

"You better than me? You are still living a lie, Pig, there is no way you would beat me", responded Sasuke.

"We will see that if our teams fight, talking about that, I'm getting late to meet them, see you later Forehead", said Ino while she left.

"Good luck Ino... And thank you", said Sakura with a warm smile.

"Good luck Sakura...", said Ino.

"... good luck to Sasuke and you...", whispered Ino when she was sure that nobody was around while a single tear crossed her cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: CHAPTER 131 DELETED SCENE**

Naruto looked at the 'KICK ME' note that he prepared for Sasuke.

_"It has been a while since my last prank, it will be very funny to see his reaction once he realizes the reason everybody is laughing at him... But how I am going to place it on his back without him noticing? Oh, I know, HENGE!",_ he thought.

A poof of smoke later Naruto looking like Sakura approached the Uchiha.

_"I noticed that Sasuke no longer puts resistance when Sakura hugs him by surprise, I will take advantage of that"_, he thought.

"Sasuke-kun!", exclaimed Naruto while he/she opened his/her arms.

Then Sasuke grabbed him/her and planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's lips.

The shock made Naruto dispel the henge, then the Uchiha realized who he was actually kissing and his eyes opened like dishes.

A very vicious killing intent filled the room coming from a pink haired girl who watched everything.

"**NA-RU-TO**!", roared an enraged Sakura.

Five minutes of pain later Sakura finally calmed down and a beaten Naruto crawled to his team's meeting spot.

_"Ouch, I can't believe I used to have a crush for her, I'm sorry for what my future self had to cope with... Well, at least things couldn't get worse"_, he thought without realizing that during the beating the 'KICK ME' note ended on his back.

**END**

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is shorter than usual, take in mind that when I begin to write a new chapter my purpose is to write what is going to happen there, not about making a long one.

Remember to review.


	132. Before the storm, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 02/08/2013.

First of all I want to thank all those readers who left reviews, thanks to you support New Chance is now one of the ten most popular Naruto stories and the most popular with Minato as a main character.

It wouldn't have been possible without your continuous support.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN NEW CHANCE...**

_Sasuke remembered the talk he had with Minato about his parents and decides to stop focusing his life about revenge, a resoluting that culminated with him kissing Sakura._

Hayate was with Hinata waiting for the arrival of the boys from his team, remembering how that team of former rejects ended turning into one of the most promising ones. At first he had doubts about being a good sensei for these genins but after getting to know them he couldn't help but to remind his own life after they told him about their lives before becoming ninjas.

Like Lee, he also knew what it was to be told that he was unable to become a ninja due to medical problems, the physicians recomended Hayate to give up ninja training and become a civilian. Like Lee, he also managed to graduate due to his hard work and determination.

Like Hinata, he also was rejected by his family, in his case due to his lack of physical strength. Like Hinata, he also proved them that his talents were elsewhere and managed to become of Konoha's best swordsmen.

Like Naruto, he also was rejected by the villagers, who saw in Naruto a reminder of their lost persons and in Hayate's case a sick looking boy who probably wouldn't find a girlfriend. Like Naruto, he also proved that he was more than he appeared and both them got the most attractive girl of their generations.

Thinking about Yugao reminded him the promise he made to her to not risk his life needlessly. In the original time line he was the first one to die, the Yondaime told him that they already avoided the event where he died but it didn't mean that he couldn't die from another cause.

That thought made a shiver to run through his spine, if the the time travel didn't happen and the time stream was not altered he would be dead right now.

It was not a comforting thought but neither a maddening one.

_"Destiny is not written in stone, it can be changed if you have the knowledge, the will and the power to do it... I wonder if my presence will settle a difference, I'm not nearly as powerful as Minato-sama or the Sandaime but I will do my best to prevent as much suffering as I can, I swear it on the Nidaime's sword",_ thought Hayate while his hand instinctively touched the handle of the weapon.

"Where are Naruto-kun and Lee-kun? They don't get late without a good reason, if they don't arrive in time our team will be disqualified", commented Hinata.

"Don't worry about those two, they will be here in time", said Hayate.

The familiar voices coming from the entrance confirmed Hayate's affirmation and soon his male students arrived at the meeting place.

"Hello Hayate-sensei, hello Hinata-chan", said Naruto while he gave a quick peck to Hinata with the consequent reddening on the Hyuuga's face.

"Hayate-sensei, Hinata! I hope that you had a youthful sleep because today we will show everyone the power of our Flames of Youth and we will need all our energy!", exclaimed Lee.

"Is there a reason to explain why you are so late?", asked Hayate.

"On my way towards here I found a small old man who couldn't walk by himself due to a hip problem and I tried to take him to the hospital but he refused to accept help and gave a lot of resistance but Lee appeared and helped me to bring him there", explained Naruto.

"Yosh, that old man was really youthful for his age, I never saw somebody like him moving like that", said Lee.

Hayate sweatdropped, that was the kind of excuse he could have expected from Kakashi but not from his students so it would mean that they were telling the truth.

**FLASHBACK**

Onoki muttered a curse. Of all the places where his damned hip could ache again it had to choose the middle of Konoha and during the Prelims.

And worst of all, his medicine was left at the inn, he would have to go back there. It wouldn't be a problem to get it if he could fly back there but unfortunately he had to keep his disguise as a travelling merchant. Konoha shouldn't find out that him, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, was at Konoha until it was too late.

That reminded him the day when he fought the wounded leader of Uzushiogakure over a pile made of the corpses of Iwa and other ninjas from invader villages and how the weakened Uzumaki managed to make a final strike that hit Onoki's hip, damaging it to the point that it didn't heal completely and the pain returning in the worst moments.

_"If that man was not so wounded during our fight he would have been able to kill me, it was the most pyrrhic victory of Iwa's history... After that battle we were so weakened that Konoha managed to win the War"_, thought.

"Are you all right Ji-san?", asked a young Konoha genin.

"Yes I am, I just have some hip pain, nothing important", responded the ex-kage.

"Really? It must be really painful, you should see a doctor", said the blond boy.

"I will think about that", lied Onoki.

"Then it is decided, I will help you to go to the hospital", said the boy.

Onoki made mentally cursed the damned Konoha ninjas and their annoying habit to not let people to take care of their own business with the excuse of being solidary.

"It's not necessary, I can go by myself, besides I don't think that I could afford a doctor", said Onoki.

"Don't worry about that, health care is free for Konoha's citizens", responded the blond.

"But I'm not a Konoha citizen, I'm just a merchant, I would have to pay for an unnecessary medical check", pointed Onoki.

"It's not a problem, the free health care is extended to visitors during the Chuunin Exams, let's go there", said the boy while he tried to grab Onoki.

"Take your hands off of me! I don't need any help!", exclaimed Onoki while he mentally cursed that he couldn't blast the boy with his Dust Release.

Things got worse for the old Tsuchikage when a green clad boy appeared.

"Hello my youthful team mate! Are you ready to show the results of our training to Konoha's guests?", asked the boy.

"Sure, Lee, as soon as I bring this poor old man to the hospital, he has a serious hip problem and needs medical attention", said the blond boy.

"I don't need your help, you brats!", exclaimed Onoki.

"Oh my... This old man must be in a lot of pain looking at the way he revolves, we'll better inmovilize him or he will hurt himself even more", said the green clad boy.

Then to Onoki's surprise the boy wrapped Onoki with bandages that seemed to move at his will.

"What? This is part of the Omote Renge how can a brat like you use it?", asked Onoki.

"My dad Maito Gai taught it to me", said the green boy at the time the bandages reached Onoki's mouth.

_"T-That bowl haired freak managed to reproduce? I-Impossible...",_ thought a shocked Onoki while he was brought to the hospital.

**END FLASHBACK**

"... and then when we reached the hospital..."

"It's all right, the important thing is that you got here in time for the ceremony", said Hayate.

**MEANWHILE...**

TenTen was not in her best mood. Until yesterday everything was great, three days ago she finally completed the special training with Kushina-sensei and she couldn't wait to show her skills to everyone. Until yesterday the only thing she regreted about the Exams that was she wouldn't be able to fight the girl who defeated her in the alternate timeline but then she had to have that talk.

**FLASHBACK**

Kushina's team just ended their last training session before the Exams, the red head was looking at her students with a smiling grin that pointed how proud she was of them.

"My cute powerful genins, I have fantastic news for you: Our team has been deemed as one of strongests for the Exams and the most likely to have everyone promoted, ttebane!", she exclaimed.

As usual, Kushina didn't notice the small twitch on Neji's eyebrow whenever she ended her phrases with her characteristic verbal tic.

"However I have to admit that it was mainly because we have two bloodline limit users and two Legendary Swords... they didn't take account of how much you trained to gain your level or that you are a medic nin with surprising offensive capabilities, a certified genious who owes most his skill to training and a seal user trained by the Uzumaki Clan... there is people who thinks that you are one of the favorite teams just because you received too many advantages compared to other teams...", she said.

"I have to admit that they are right to a point, other teams like Asuma sensei's didn't receive these resources we have but as ninjas we are supposed to take advantage of everything at our dispossal", pointed Haku.

"Exactly, ttebane! For that reason I want you to ignore those from the public or rival teams who could criticize you for using your advantages. If you have it then abuse it! Show everyone how skilled you are with your advantages, show that those advantages are just tools which you are making a good use and not the main reason of your victories ttebane!", exclaimed Kushina.

"Yes sensei!", exclaimed the three students at the same time.

"Ok, then. We will meet tomorrow at the Stadium, I hope that you will have a good rest, I definitely will", said Kushina while she disappeared with a sunshin.

"TenTen, can I have a word with you? I have to tell you an important thing", said Haku.

"Uh? Sure Haku...", responded her.

"If you don't mind, I will leave too, see you tomorrow", said Neji leaving the other teens alone.

"Well Haku, what do you want to talk about?", asked TenTen.

"I hope to not sound too awkward but I feel in love with a girl...", he said.

"Ah, I see and you want to get advice from me because I'm a girl, don't you? I-I don't know if could help you, I'm not one of those girls who are always daydreaming with romance and those kinds of things... It would be better if you ask Kushina-sensei, as a married woman she has more experience in that subject", said TenTen.

"I already did it and she told me that now that I realized my feelings for that girl I should tell her instead of wasting time", he said.

"Then why are you telling me... Oh..."

Realization hit the weapon mistress like a falling brick.

"D-Don't tell me t-that said girl..."

"...Is you...", said Haku, "TenTen-chan, I fell in love with you"

"WHAAAATTT?"

"I know that this is not the best time to tell it with the Exams and a possible Invasion but I needed to take it out, I can't deny my feelings for you anymore", he said.

Poor TenTen was speechless, she never imagined that the most beautiful boy of their generation would fell for her.

"B-But why d-did you fell for m-me? I d-didn't make any advance towards you a-and compared to other girls I'm rather plain and a bit tomboyish, I'm not as beautiful and femenine like Ino or S-Sakura...", babbled TenTen while a blush began to appear on her face.

Haku put his fingers on TenTen's lips to silence her.

"Yes, you didn't make any advance towards me, you never needed it but please don't underestimate yourself, you are really beautiful, the other girls just put more effort to enhance their beauty while you put it to improve your skill, that's one of the virtues that made me fell for you...", he said while he retired his fingers.

TenTen was slowly turning red.

"You are a bit tomboyish? Well, I happen to be one of those men who like tomboyish girls, as happens with Minato-sama... That's not everything I like about you, unlike other girls your age you are really level headed and sensible, you have a good sense of humour, you are nice to everyone and very friendly. Like me you also enjoy targeting practice and want to become as strong as possible... only a fool wouldn't fell for you after spending some time with you...", said Haku.

TenTen was feeling really embarrassed at Haku's and began to twitch one of her braids, a recent habit she got after getting them.

When her team was formed TenTen decided to let her hair grow more so she would look more like Mito Uzumaki after Kushina-sensei told her how much she reminded her of Tsunade's grandmother and how she could become a seal master of similar skill.

The reason of TenTen's admiration for the Shodai's wife had it's origin when she found out that she couldn't become a medic nin like Tsunade and Kushina-sensei told her about Mito and how Tsunade herself admired her grandmother but, while competent at them, she couldn't be as good in the same fields as Mito and decided to become the best medic medic nin of the world.

It was a great surprise for TenTen to find out that she could turn like Tsunade's own idol so she began to research more about Mito, increasing her admiration for the seal master each time she learned new things about her.

TenTen was so focused on her thoughts that she almost missed Haku's petition of a date.

"B-But Haku-kun... I'm not c-currently interested to date boys right now, specially with what is going t-to happen...", she babbled.

Haku nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm just telling you to give me a chance when everything is over, TenTen-chan", he said.

"I c-can't promise anything right now, p-please give me some time to think about it, ok? I never thought about you more than just a good team mate and a close friend, I wouldn't want to give you false hopes and please don't call me TenTen-chan, it's embarrassing!", she said.

"I understand, TenTen, I won't pressure you anymore but at least accept that gift I made for you", he said while he gave her a transparent kunai.

At first she thought that it was made of ice but to her surprise she noticed that it was not cold at all.

"Oh Haku, it is beautiful but what is it made of? It is not crystal, I would swear that it is made of ice but it is not cold", she said.

"You are right to a point, I made it from water so technically it would be ice but I managed to keep it in solid state at ambiental temperature due to the chakra I infused on it", he said.

"Wow, it's amazing, I always knew that you were good with your powers but I never imagined that you would be able to make solid water without making it ice", said TenTen.

"The kunai is more than you think. If you find yourself in a dire situation just throw it... See you tomorrow TenTen", said Haku.

"Wait! What does the kunai do?", she asked.

"It's a surprise but I hope that you would never be in a situation to find out about it", said Haku in a mysterious tone while he left.

TenTen was left alone in the field, she took a look at the transparent kunai and later another one at her sword.

_"Does it mean that now I have another special weapon? I guess that it should be cool..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

TenTen was so pensive about Haku's confession that she barely realized the arrival of her other team mate.

"Oh hello Neji, how are you? Are you ready for the fights?", she asked.

"I'm fine TenTen, I'm glad to see that you are alone, there is something I want to tell you", he said.

"You too? You are not going to tell me that you fell I'm love with me or something like that don't you?", she asked in a joyous tone.

Her joke was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"H-How did you found out? I made sure to keep the feelings I was developing for you hidden", said Neji.

"N-Neji y-you..."

"Please TenTen, let me explain...", said Neji.

For the next minutes Neji gave TenTen a similar talk that the one Haku gave her the same day.

The poor girl had real trouble to assume what was happening to her. She, the most tomboyish girl of her graduation class had the most attractive and girlish boys of said graduation (with Sai's permission) going after her. It was like her life was one of those stupid romance novels or under the control of a fanfiction writer with too much imagination.

"So you too?", asked a familiar voice.

They turned to see Haku with a very serious face.

"H-Haku...", babbled TenTen.

The expression of Haku's face and his words were enough for Neji to realize that his fellow team mate had the same feelings for TenTen.

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds without saying a words, much to TenTen's despair.

_"Damn it! Damn it! This is the worst thing that could happen to the team! If they get jealous of each other the tension could break the team's dynamics and Neji and Haku's friendship... I-I have no choice but to reject both of them, that way they wouldn't resent each other...",_ she thought.

"TenTen, please, could you leave Haku and me alone for a few minutes? We need to have a 'man talk' and it would be better if you were not present", said Neji.

"W-Wait... If that 'man talk' is a fight for me then I won't allow it!", she exclaimed.

"TenTen, please leave us alone, Neji and me really need to talk. Don't worry, we won't fight each other, we won't risk our ninjas careers for that, specially yours", said Haku.

The looks in the boys eyes said the girl that she they would have their 'man talk' she liked it or not.

"Fine", she said with a sigh, "I will let you have your 'man talk' but if you try to fight then I will send you both to hospital and ask for a team transfer", she said.

"We really hope that it won't be necessary", said Neji.

"Agree", said Haku.

Sighing, TenTen got into the waiting room, where the other teams were already with their senseis until they were called.

"Hello TenTen-chan, where are our boys? They are the only ones who didn't arrive yet, even Kakashi beat them!", comented Kushina.

"Neji and Haku are in the next room, they are having a 'man-talk' as they want to call it...", responded TenTen.

Kushina stood speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh... I see... I never imagined that they would be into boys, I should have realized it sooner, they were too girly...", said Kushina.

"WHAAATT? No! Both them are straight!", exclaimed TenTen.

"Well, it will be a relief for Zabuza and Hiashi and for some reason I think that some yaoi fans are muttering curses right now", commented Kushina, "What are Neji and Haku talking about?"

TenTen explained what happened during the last times she was alone with each boy, when she finished Kushina was again speechless.

"Both boys... Wow, TenTen-chan, I never imagined that you were such a seductress, I should recomend you to Jiraiya for certain undercover missions", teased Kushina.

"Stop it, this is serious stuff!", exclaimed TenTen.

"Yes, I know. If things begin to get out of hand I will have a talk with the boys but it would be better if it was resolved without my intervention", said Kushina.

They heard a discussion coming from the part where Kakashi's team was placed. Yakumo was trying to wipe out the stupid make up on Sai's face.

"I said no! I won't allow you to go to the Exams with such stupid face!", exclaimed Yakumo while she tackled Sai.

"But Yakumo-chan, it is to look more intimidating to our adversaries", pointed Sai.

"I don't care! My boyfriend won't wear more make up than everybody else combined!", she exclaimed.

The word boyfriend caught the attention of everyone.

"Wait! Are you a couple?", asked Ino.

"Who could have imagined it?", commented anybody else.

"When did it happen?", asked Sakura

"Congratulations you two ttebayo!", exclaimed Naruto

"Sai, do what your girlfriend says no matter how troublesome it could be, never embarrass a woman", suggested Shikamaru.

"Ok, if you insist I will take it off Yakumo-chan", said Sai while he gave Yakumo a peck on her cheek followed with a blush on said girl that would have competed with Hinata's.

"It's curious, when in a group of friends a pair of them become a couple the others end following their example. In the original time line the couples only began to appear after the War, when Naruto and Hinata began to date", commented Kushina.

Before TenTen could respond the remaining members of their team got into the room.

"N-Neji... H-Haku..."

"Very well, boys what did you decide to do about your mutual 'interest' and why shouldn't I beat you for endangering the team dynamics in such a critical time?", asked a very serious Kushina.

"We decided to not let our feelings for TenTen to interfere with our team or our friendship, it wouldn't be fair to anyone...", said Haku.

"... for that reason we vowed to step aside once TenTen makes a decission and to not resent the winner, it also applies if she chooses somebody else", continued Haku.

"...we also vowed to give a severe beating to the winner if he hurts TenTen, and if the winner happens to not be one of us... well, he will be really screwed", ended Neji.

"You took a very wise and mature decission, I'm very proud of you. TenTen and the boy she won't choose will be very lucky girls", commented Kushina.

"Hey, what I end with somebody else?", replied TenTen.

"Anybody able to compete with our boys? Naru-chan is already taken and judging by the way Sasuke looks at Sakura he will be out of the market soon", pointed Kushina.

TenTen decided to ignore her sensei's teasing and hugged the boys.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how praised I feel due to your confessions, please be patient and give me time, until yesterday I never imagined myself thinking about these kind of things, this is completely new for me...", she said.

"Of course"

"We will wait as much as you need"

Then to their surprise she gave a kiss on the cheek to each one that also were followed with blushes.

"He, he... It was my time to embarrass you after all...", she commented with a mischievious smile.

The kisses were noticed by a certain blonde girl.

_"NO WAY! Two at the same time? At the end I'm going to be the last girl of the group to get a boyfriend, I will have to get serious about that when all this is over",_ thought Ino.

A chuunin got into the room.

"It's time, follow me to the Arena for the opening ceremony, when it is over the senseis will go to the common stands with the rest of the public and the participants to stands destined for them", he said.

"Yakumo, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, let's go", said Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, it's time", commented Kurenai.

"Boys, Girl, ready to shine?", asked Kushina.

"Naruto, Hinata, Lee, impress everyone", said Hayate.

Konoha's team headed to the Arena.

The long wait was over, it was time for the culmination of the most memorable edition of the Chuunin Exams ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Ok, finally the character development mini-arc is over, thank you for your patience.

* * *

**OMAKE: WITH ENEMIES LIKE THESE...**

Naruto and Lee arrived at the hospital with the inmovilized Onoki who was still cursing his twisted luck.

On the bright side his hip was stopping to ache.

On the bad side he couldn't rid himself of the bandages without breaking his cover.

_"Damned brats, as soon as I'm left alone in a room I will break free and you should pray to not crose my path once the havok begins!",_ he thought.

"Good morning Uzumaki-sama, Maito-san, what can I do for you?", asked the receptionist.

"Ne, don't call me -sama, it makes me feel old, we brought here Mini-Jiji because he has a terrible ache in his hip", said Naruto.

_"Mini-Jiji? How he dares? I will... Wait did the receptionist call him Uzumaki-sama?",_ thought Onoki.

Onoki took a look at Naruto, recognizing the blue eyes and blond hair.

_"H-He is Naruto Uzumaki! The so called Prince of Konoha and the spawn of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero! Damn it! I didn't recognize him due to the pain and that stupid custom of my village to print the bingo books in black and white!",_ thought.

The receptionist finally noticed the presence of Onoki and looked horrified at the bandages.

"Oh my... He damaged his hip while he was in that pitiful state! Quickly, take him to the diagnosis room to see if he has more wounds! Unfortunately the nurses will take a while to arrive so you will have to replace them, do what the doctor in charge says", said the receptionist, unaware that those bandages were Lee's doing and not a previous medical treatment.

They dragged Onoki to the diagnosis room, where the doctor in charge began to give instruction to the boys. Onoki was about to free himself when Lee used a needle on his 'rear-cheeks' making him lose the control of his limbs.

"Argh! My butt!"

"Lee-san, that's not the anesthesia, that's an experimental paralyzing drug that also increases the pain", said the doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry, the bottles were very similar, as punishment I will make 20 laps around the hospital and..."

"Yeah, yeah... Help me to bring here the portable X-Ray machine, Lee-san. Naruto-san, please apply the antidote to the patient, it will take some minutes to work", said the doctor.

Unfortunately for Onoki the paralyzing drug happened to be supereffective and he felt another needle hitting him in the part where the back lost it's beautiful name.

"AAARGH! Not again, and in the same place!"

"Naruto-san, there was no need to use the horse sized needle, specially with such small man... Now that I think about it, why do we have that kind of needles here?", asked the doctor.

Fortunately for Onoki the real nurses finally arrived and Naruto and Lee were dismished.

"Ok, we leave Mini-Jiji to you, we are going to get late for the Exams. Bye, Mini-Jiji", said Naruto.

"Bye, honorable old man, have a youthful day", said Lee.

Onoki spent the next minutes being diagnosed until the effect of the paralyzing drug finally faded and could escape when the nurses didn't look but not before he took a pillow and tied it to his aching butt.

"Damn you Naruto Uzumaki! When I find you I will give you such a beating that your ancestors will fell it!", vowed Onoki.

Meanwhile in the After Life Naruto's grandfather, the man who damaged Onoki's hip, was having a good laugh at his expense.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	133. First Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 03/22/2013.

How I wish I didn't have to sleep, I would have more time to write new chapters. At least this time I managed to make a big one.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN NEW CHANCE...**

_TenTen finds out that both Haku and Neji fell in love with her but luckily they decided to not let their mutual feelings for their team mate wouldn't interfere with their team dynamics, just in time because the waiting is over, this is the begining of the Chuunin Exam Prelims._

The teams got into the arena just in time to see the ending of the sword fighting exhibition organized by the Mizukage and the Hokage, with a clear victory from the Mizu team formed by Suigetsu wielding the Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter) and Chojuro wielding the Hiramekarei (Twinsword).

Their defeated opponents happened to be Izumo and Kotetsu who were being checked by Tenzo who declared Mizu's team the victors.

"Ah, crap we lost the chance to see the swordfighting match...", complained Naruto.

Suigetsu made an arrogant victory pose and pointed the aspirants with a finger.

"This is the reason Mist's swords should stay in Mist and it goes for you Konoha genins, I still don't understand why your Hokage decided to give you the swords that your village stole", he said.

"What I don't understand is why our Hokage took pity of your village and decided to give back that sword you are holding and agreed to organize this exhibition match so you wouldn't be the only major village without a representation at the Exams", remarked Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

Suigetsu cocky smirk turned into an angry one. He was about to attack Sasuke when Chojuro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Suigetsu-san, d-don't fall into his game, you already vindicated Mist's honor and proved how strong is our village, don't tarnish it w-with an attack on one of the participants, please, make your brother proud", said Chojuro.

Suigetsu glared for a few seconds at his partner but at the end he ignored Sasuke and began to leave the arena.

"I'll let it pass this time, Uchiha, but someday I will fight you, get that sword back and recreate a group of swordmen that my Ni-san would have been proud of... Talking about older brothers, how is yours?", he asked with a sly smile.

The temperature dropped several degrees.

_"Uh? Is Haku-san using his powers?",_ thought Lee.

"I'll look forward for that match, Waterboy, remember to bring your bucket, it will be a good coffin", responded Sasuke.

Those words were followed by a great display of killing intent coming from Suigetsu, luckily Chojuro managed to drag out him from the arena before things turned worse.

Meanwhile at the kage booth Mei was congratulating herself for the success of her team.

_"Excellent, things went better than I planned... With a pair of relatively rookie genins defeating two veteran chuunins Mist's reputation is saved, I already see some of the feudal lords contacting Ao to arrange missions, now no matter how good teams from other villages perform, we Mist ninjas always could claim that we passed throught this exams undefeated",_ she thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I remember those two from the war, they are barely stronger than that time. It looks like the quality of Konoha's shinobis decreased during peace time. What do you think, Otokage-san, Raikage-san?", commented Muta Basara, the Godaime Tsuchikage.

The detail that the Tsuchikage refered to the Otokage before him didn't go unnoticed to A, whose eyebrow twitched in response.

"Mmppf, nothing that I didn't know from before. Now that Konoha already showed us how weak are it's veterans are we going to see what we came here for?", he said.

"I think the same, I can't wait to see how my humble village's teams perform against the ones from major villages", said the Otokage, who actually was Orochimaru in disguise.

"You must be really proud Otokage-san...", said the Sandaime Kazekage, "managing to get two teams at the prelims is a great feat for a minor village, specially a new one. We Suna only sent a single team but that's our way to do things, quality over quantity"

"If we consider how many teams has Konoha in this edition we can guess what are they favoring...", remarked Muta.

"On the contrary, Tsuchikage-san", said Jiraiya, "this year's Konoha's batch of Chuunin aspirants is formed by the famous Konoha 15, a group that combines both quantity and quality, the defeat of Izumo and Kotetsu only will make their victories to look better, just as planned"

All the kages looked at him with confused expressions.

"Are you saying that you were aware of the result of this fight", asked Mei.

"Of course, I had reports about Suigetsu and Chojuro strength, I knew that they would defeat my chuunins", said Jiraiya.

"Then why you allowed such combat?", asked the Tsuchikage.

"For the drama, of course! Remember that I'm a writer, with this result the expectations in Konoha's teams have decreased considerably so when my teams begin to kick ass their victories will look even better", responded Jiraiya.

"You are taking a very dangerous gamble Hokage-sama, if Konoha's teams don't make a good performance nobody will want to hire your ninjas", said the Otokage.

"Unlike a certain team mate of mine I get victorious in gambles, I'm fact I'm so victorious that I was the first choice for Yondaime Hokage without ever trying for it and beating that idiot who was my other team mate. At the end my student became Hokage in my place", said Jiraiya with a smirk.

At the mention of Jiraiya's student the kages had to contain themselves to not send a look at Arashi Uzumaki, who was in the booth as Jiraiya's bodyguard.

_"Don't provoke Orochimaru, sensei. Just because we are pretending that we don't know his true identity it doesn't mean that you can do as you please, he is one of the most dangerous men in the world after all",_ thought Minato.

_"Soon Minato, soon... I can't wait to unmask you and give you what you deserve",_ thought Muta.

_"I will keep an eye on Minato, I have no doubt that he will interfere if his son's life is endangered, if he tries I will stop him, it will be the perfect excuse to continue our duel from years ago",_ thought A.

_"Mmm, for being a man who has been dead for years the Kazekage doesn't look bad, I noticed glances that he sends me, perhaps I could have a dinner with him",_ thought Mei.

_"What the Hell happened in Mist while I was dead? If I have to judge it by the impressions I got from the new Mizukage it seems that they decided to abandon traditional assasination missions and specialized in seduction missions, she looks like a harlot!",_ thought the Kazekage.

Jiraiya got up, took a microphone and asked the crow for some silence.

"Honorable damyios, ladies, gentlemen, I hope that you liked this interesting weapon exhibition, it was just a small prelude for the historical event you came to watch here, the first time in the history of the Hidden Villages the preliminar matches of the Chuunin Exams are open to the general public!", he exclaimed.

That was followed by a great ovation from the public that lasted almost a minute.

Jiraiya continued.

"Eleven teams from six different villages! Thirty three chuunin aspirants, four bijuus, probably several summons, a myriad of kikaichu bugs and a dog came here to show their skills to you, let's give them an ovation!", he exclaimed.

During the following minutes each team was introduced formally by their respective senseis (minus a certain case) each one receiving a small applause from the public, unfortunately Asuma's team was placed next to Hidan's, it was a miracle that the senseis didn't start a fight right there. When the presentation was over the teams headed to their designed booths where they would watch the fights until their turn came.

_"This idiot turned the Chuunin Exams into a damned show and the worst thing is that people seems to like it, specially the daimyos! Now we will have to do a similar one if we want them to come to Kumo to see the Exams when we celebrate them",_ thought A.

"Now let's recap the rules", said Jiraiya, "you will be fighting as teams until we have three teams or eight participants able to fight left, what happens first, at that moment the participants will begin to fight as individuals. Unlike the previous tests teams as a whole won't be disqualified if one of it's members is unable to fight meaning that teams that win their fights could continue with two or even one participant although we don't recomend it unless you were aware that you your next fight is against another incomplete team. Remember that between fights the only medical attention you will be allowed to receive will be from your own team mates until we reach the part where you begin to fight as individuals, at that moment you will be on your own..."

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage glared at Jiraiya.

"What the... That rule clearly favors Konoha's teams! Don't pretend that we don't know about your program to have a medic nin in each team!", exclaimed A.

"It is not my fault nor my problem if other villages don't have medic nins in their teams. Chuunin Exams are a war substitute, you can't pretend to have your rival villages lending medic nins to heal your troops, don't you? With that rule we can evaluate the autonomy of the teams and how resourceful they are in dire situations", reasoned Jiraiya.

To their surprise the Otokage intervened

"Hokage-sama as a point but his plan has a serious risk... While Konoha's team would have the advantage of a medic nin between battles they will be a disadvantage during the fights, medics don't take the risk to get hurt meaning that Konoha's teams would have less offensive power and of course they wouldn't dare to heal a comrade in the middle of a fight because they would be exposed to enemy attacks. Having a medic nin in a team has more disadvantages than it looks", said Orochimaru reminding those days of his old team before Tsunade developed her superstrength technique and Jiraiya and him had to protect her.

His reasoning worked and the kages calmed down.

_"You would have been right if my teams had regular medic nins, Orochimaru-teme...",_ thought Jiraiya, _"... but Konoha's new generation of medic nins are different, they are also capable fighters, you will see"_

At the same time Jiraiya was making his speech the senseis of the Konoha 15 and Baki headed to a part of the stands where the families and friends of their students were taking care of their seats. There stood Karin, Gai, Chouza, Shikaku and Inoichi with their respective wives, Shino's parents, Sakura's parents, TenTen's parents, Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana, Hiashi and her wife Kyoko, Tsunade and Shizune, Yakumo's uncle, Kaiza with Tsunami and Isaribi and finally Temari and Kankuro.

"Kushina Oba-san, we are here!", exclaimed Karin.

"Thank you Karin-chan, I don't know what we would have done if you didn't keep our seats and... wait it looks like were are short of one seat, where is Gaara-kun?", asked Kushina.

"You won't believe it but our brother is in the special stand for the news release with the Raikage's brother, the Yonbi's jinchuuriki and that special jonin that you use as substitute sensei for the Konoha 15, Ebisu you call him? It looks like Hokage-sama asked them to be the commentators for the fights, he said that it would be good to have people from the major villages participating in the Exams giving their oppinions and thoughts", said Kankuro.

All senseis sweatdropped at the news, who in his right mind would give a micro to a mediocre rapper as Killer Bee and the not very talkative Gaara?

"I was aware of that, for thast reason I brought a radio so we can hear them during the fight", said Shibi.

"That's a very youthful idea my friend!", said Gai.

Temari was ignoring the talk of the older ninjas, she was checking all participants using binoculars.

She looked at Iwa's team.

_"Now I know who are the pair with the Gobi jinchuuriki after reading Suna's archives, they are Iwa's Psycho Duo, a pair of genins from the Third Shinobi War who used special drugs to increase their strength that also turned them insane to the point that they attacked their own comrades and were imprisoned before the War ended. They never got a field promotion so Iwa can justify their pressence here although, I'm surprised that the new Tsuchikage allowed them to represent their village, I hope that Sari and the others accept my advice and forfeit if they face them",_ she thought.

She looked at Naruto's team.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, in the original time line you made the impossible possible defeating Gaara and changing him into the person who became my youngest brother and Kazekage and yet that version of you seems to be a joke compared to your current self, I can't wait to see how strong you are now, specially in the Wind Jutsu department"_

Then she looked at Shikamaru and she almost dropped the binoculars.

The Nara boy looked like a different person. He no longer wore his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head resembling a pineapple, while he still had his hair with a ponytail it was now at the back of the head and had a pair of locks of hair free at the sides of his face, combined it with the seriousness he had on his eyes he looked like he was several years, with only his height reminding people of his real age.

Temari blushed when she looked at his arms and chest and noticed that the well developed muscles that were not there in the original time line.

_"Shikamaru must really be serious about changing the future if a lazy ass like him took the training to turn like that"_, she thought.

Then Temari realized that she was a woman in her early twenties who never had relationships with men trapped in the body of a teenager in her mid teens and the hormones crying for some action with the suddenly hot Shikamaru.

_"When this is over Shikamaru and I will have a private meeting... I'm thinking about giving him a special 'reward' if he makes a good performance...",_ she thought with a very mischievious smile.

Meanwhile Jiraiya began to mention the rules of the Exam.

"Remember this, you are forbidden to use bloodline limits, elemental jutsus that are strong against your opponents elements, any kind of summons, Sage Mode, the Chakra Gates, weapons with special powers, weapons outside the Academy curriculum (including puppets and warfans), fuuinjutsu, absolute defenses, animal companions, any kind of insects, poisons, clan techniques, powers granted from bijuus... to be clear, anything that could be considered an advantage by your opponents", he said with a very serious.

An ominous silence sorrounded the whole Stadium, everybody looked at Jiraiya like he grew two adittional heads and one those heads was eating babies another one eating puppies and the original head eating at them.

Jiraiya smiled.

"Just kidding. This is not an out of continuity OVA scripted by a bunch of retards who didn't get the point of the Chuunin Exams (a war substitute between villages) or how the Sage Mode worked! You are here to show the quality of the ninjas of your villages! If your opponents can't face your techniques it's their problem, not yours! The Chuunin Exams are not a deportive competition, there are not junior categories nor a female one, we don't care if you are veterans with year of experience or children, we only care if you are skilled enough to be a chuunin, got it?", he exclaimed.

People applauded and cheered.

"Why Hokage-sama made that statement? And why people was so incensed about those fake rules?", asked Isaribi.

"It is very likely that they also got angry with the 9th OVA of the Haruto series where he was disqualified in the Chufnin Exams for using the Wise arts while fighthing Klonohamaru", pointed Kankuro.

"What? They did that? No wonder I was told to not watch it. Why they thought that a technique that requires the user to not move for several minutes to activate it could be an unfair advantage? It's obvious that someone able to activate that technique while being attacked by an enemy is prepared enough to be a chufnin!", exclaimed an enraged Isaribi.

"Agree with you", said Karin, "Do you know that those idiots made Haruto to activate the technique automatically without noticing and ignoring how much concentration it requires? Did they ever read the manga? It was a fantastic chance to fix the mistake of Haruto's rank and they botched it trying to make a comical ending"

"If they wanted a humorous ending while keeping Haruto's rank they could have had Klonohamaru knocking out Haruto with his own Slutty Girl no Jutsu, it would have been ironic, it would have made sense and more important, it would have been actually funny! Who the Hell wrote that?", exclaimed Karin.

"It looks like it was written by the same idiots who animated the 167 episode of the Haruto Sisepuede anime", said Kankuro.

"Which was that?", asked Karin.

"The one where Haruto uses the power of the Nine Tailed Fennec against Poin, you know, the one who seemed to be made by faulty monkeys", said Kankuro.

"They also made that? It would explain a lot of things... How did you find out?", asked Isaribi.

"Suna's Intelligence Department made an investigation about them", said Kankuro.

"Isn't it a bit exagerated?", pointed Isaribi.

"You don't know what happened in Suna after that OVA was released...", said Temari, "When Gaara saw his favorite character Goara backstabbing Haruto allowing that rule that only affected him he got so furious that he reverted to his blood thirsty self, he only calmed down when everyone at Suna began a fundraiser of money and put a reward on the scripters, we hope to catch them soon"

Meanwhile at the comentators booth Ebisu was begining with the radio broadcast of the fights.

"Hello to all our audience, I'm the Special Jonin of Konoha Ebisu, 28 years and single and due to my analytical skills I'm going to comment the fights. With me are Killer B, Jonin of Kumo and jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails; Roshi, Jonin of Iwa and jinchuuriki of the Four Tails and Sabaku no Gaara, Chuunin of Suna and jinchuuriki of the One Tail", he said.

"Yoh!", exclaimed a cheerful Bee.

"Mmpf, hello", said Roshi, clearly stating that he would prefer to be somewhere else.

"Bastard scripters, I will teach you how to do your work when I find you...", mumbled Gaara while leaking killing intent.

Ebisu sweatdropped but reagained his composture.

"Oh look everyone, a member of each team is drawing a number from a box to decide which teams will they fight", he said.

Bee took the microphone.

"Let's see... the Nara boy got numbah 2, the Uchiha got numbah 7, the Hyuuga boy got numbah 11... that means that their team will automatically pass to the next round don't they?", he asked.

"Yes, that's it. While it could be an advantage to fight a team that previously fought it also means less chances to show their skills", said Ebisu.

Gaara began to speak.

"Matsuri-san got number 3, wonder who will be their opponents"

"It looks like my team got number 10, I'm sorry for whoever takes number 9", said Roshi.

"Hey look, the students of the scythe guy got numbah 4", said Bee.

"So Matsuri and the others will fight the Sound trio", thought Gaara.

"The Copy nins students got number 8", commented Roshi.

"Taki's team got number 6...", said Ebisu.

"Look! Yugito-chan got numbah 5!", exclaimed Bee.

"So that means that she will fight... What? Naruto got number 9! What a coincidence...", said Gaara.

"And now the rest of numbahs out, the red head from Oto obviously gets numbah one, oh yeah!", exclaimed Bee.

An arrangement of the combats appeared on the screen, Bee began to read them.

"First round: Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru VS Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino"

"Second round: Matsuri, Sari and Ittetsu VS Dosu, Zaku and Kin"

"Third round: Yugito-chan, Atsui and Tango VS Fuu-chan, Generic Taki Ninja One and Generic Taki Ninja Two"

Everyone sweatdropped at the way Bee refered to the two male Taki ninjas.

"Fourth round: Sasuke, Sakura and Shino VS Kiba, Sai and Yakumo"

"Fifth round: Naruto, Lee and Hinata VS Han, Psycho Iwa Ninja One and Psycho Iwa Ninja Two"

The commentators looked at Bee.

"What? Han refered to them as that", he said.

"Let me finish that, ok?", said Gaara.

"Sixth round: Winners of first round VS winners of second round; seventh round: winners of third round VS winners of fourth round; eighth round: winners of fifth round VS Neji, Haku and TenTen; ninth round: winners of seventh round VS winners of eighth round; tenth round: winners of sixth round VS winners of ninth round... I have to remark that the last rounds won't happen because before that we should have the required number of participants to change to individual matches", he said.

Meanwhile the spectators were surprised by the combats.

_"Did you see that? The Nibi jinchuuriki will fight the Nanabi jinchuuriki in the third round!"_

_"And the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will fight against the Gobi in the fifth!"_

Suddenly a wave of people began to move towards a certain point of the Stadium.

"What is happening?", asked Roshi.

"Due to the combat arrangements not being decided beforehand people only could make bets about the winner of the tournament so they are now rushing toward the betting stands to make their own bets", said Ebisu.

"The teams were only given a hour to prepare their strategies, when it passes no more bets will be accepted until round five is over", said Gaara while reading a pamphlet.

Jiraiya smiled at the sight of people piling on the bet stands.

_"Just as planned. With the delay of the figthing arrangements and giving only one hour to make the bets, gamblers barely will have time to think about the results of the fights, meaning more varied bets and more money invested on them what at the ends means a bigger commission for Konoha",_ he thought.

He saw how Tsunade advanced towards the stands grabbing the other gamblers and sending them flying like they didn't weight at all while Shizune was trying to stop her from betting her hard earned money.

_"It looks like I will have to buy more bottles of Tsunade-Hime's favorite sake, she will need it"_

Meanwhile Shikamaru was telling his team mates the battle plan to fight the members of the Sound Four.

"Remember what I told you earlier. That Kidomaru guy actually has six arms, can generate some short of spider web and a quitine like substance, he also can summon spiders; Jirobo is physically very strong and can absorb chakra through physical contact and using his Earth jutsus, he is the weakest one overall but still very dangerous; Tayuya is the most dangerous of the three because her sound based genjutsu can affect her opponents without needing to know where are they and can summon a trio of ogres that she can control with her flute", he said.

"What should we do if they use those curse marks you told us about?", asked Ino.

"Don't worry about that, they won't use them unless they want to expose themselves as Orochimaru's soldiers and they wouldn't want to inquiry into his wrath", said Shikamaru.

Ino and Chouji, as the rest of the Konoha 15, were warned about Orochimaru's plan, what they should do when the attack started and to be specially wary of those three.

"Don't risk your life unnecesarily, these guys are easily jonin level, give up inmediatily if you think that you may lose", he said.

Ino and Chouji gulped but nodded at him and headed to the Arena where their opponents and Tenzo awaited.

Minutes passed and finally Tenzo gave them the signal to start the match.

"FIRST MATCH BEGIN!"

"Jirobo, deal with the other fat ass, like you he is probably the weakest one of his group", said Tayuya.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?", asked an enraged Chouji.

"I called you fat ass, you fat guy. What's going on? Does the lard obstructs your ears?", asked Tayuya while she prepared her flute.

"Prepare to die! Human Bullet Tank!", he exclaimed while he turned into a giant boulder and charged towards his enemies.

Tayuya tried to stop him with her sound based genjutsus but to her surprise they didn't work with the giant meat ball.

_"Fuck! In that state his ears are covered, he can't hear my fucking music!",_ she thought.

"Good trick but that wouldn't have worked against my sound based attacks", thought Dosu while he watched the match in the participant's stands.

"Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu! (Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison)", exclaimed Jirobo while he created a dome of Earth that imprisoned Chouji.

"Ok Jirobo, drain the fat boy's chakra while we deal with his friends", said Kidomaru while he created a pair of blades spitting a golden substance from his mouth.

"That's a very curious technique", commented Roshi.

"Yes, it must be very useful to be able to create tools when you need them", said Gaara.

"Why is he attacking the Yamanaka girl with that weapons as hand to hand weapons instead of trying to inmovilize her spitting his substance?", asked Bee.

"Probably he is aware that she wouldn't be able to use her clan techniques at short range because it would be too risky", said Ebisu doing his best to hide his concern for Ino.

"He is not doing a good job, Ino is dodging his attacks with little trouble, it looks like she was specially trained to fight on the defensive", commented Gaara.

"Ha, ha, ha! Can't hit a girl? You are very slow, I saw that attack coming before you began to move? What's going on with you? Did you get enamoured with me and for that reason you are holding back?", mocked Ino while she threw kisses at Kidomaru.

"Damn blond bitch! If I didn't have to hide my extra arms I would be able to move freely but I must hide them. Between how it affects my balance and this headache I'm begining to have I'm looking like a clumsy idiot before the audience", thought Kidomaru.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was struggling to keep standing while Tayuya was attacking him with her sound based genjutsu.

"D-Damn it... I almost caught you with my shadow...", he said.

"But you failed, you imbecile, now I'm going to kill you", thought Tayuya while she began to play the flute with one hand and drew a kunai with the other.

Suddenly Shikamaru made a quick movement and tried to stab Tayuya. The only that saved her life were the quick reflexes that she developed from being one of Orochimaru's bodyguards although he managed to wound her on the leg.

Just after that, Shikamaru's shadow tried to catch her and she had to retreat several meters.

"What the fuck? How did you managed to get free from my genjutsu? You didn't hurt yourself nor interrupted your chakra flow!", exclaimed Tayuya.

"You are asking me why your genjutsu doesn't work on me... Well, I won't tell you, that would be stupid", said Shikamaru while he showed Tayuya the middle finger.

For the next minutes Tayuya tried to escape from Shikamaru's shadow moving as fast as she could.

_"Damn it, without the Curse Seal my chakra is not strong enough to summon my Dokis. If only Orochimaru didn't forbid us to use it..."_

Suddenly Shikamaru's shadow caught hers and she got inmovilized.

_"Gotcha, now comes the next part of my plan",_ thought Shikamaru.

Suddenly a gold like weapon was thrown at the Nara, forcing him to break his grasp on Tayuya.

Meanwhile Jirobo was trying to absorb Chouji's chakra but he couldn't get any of it.

_"How is it possible? Just before I began to drain the fatso's chakra I felt like it got smaller but I can't get any of it, it's like it got..."_

His toughts were interrupted when a small hole appeared in the dome and from it emerged... a 30 cm tall Chouji.

"That trick didn't work with me, now I'm going to kick your ugly butt!", exclaimed Chouji.

"D-Did he got small? Can Akamichis do that?", asked a surprised Roshi.

"It looks like this one can", said Gaara while keeping his cool.

"Is he going to fight the fatso while in that size?", asked Bee.

Jirobo from his part was laughing at Chouji.

"Ha, ha, ha! So the fat boy has a slimming technique that works too well and you still think that you can defeat me like that? Let me show you a technique of my own, I call it 'Kick the annoying fatty no Jutsu'", he said while he delivered a kick with all his strength to his small opponent.

**CRACK!**

"Argh!", exclaimed Jirobo while he fell to the ground and saw that his leg was broken, with some bone sticking from it.

"H-How...", he babbled before his world erupted into pain when the small Akamichi grabbed one of his hands and broke it like it was a small stick.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT!", exclaimed Chouji.

The public was speechless, nobody could believe what was happening, specially when Kidomaru fell to the ground and grabbed his chest trying to breath while a still fresh Ino looked at him with a smirk.

Tayuya saw the fallen forms of her comrades.

_"What kind of power have these fucking kids? Nevermind I will activate my Curse Seal and end with it. Orochimaru can fuck himself for all I care... Uh? Where is the shitty Nara, he was there a second ago and... Wait, why his shadow is still there..."_

Before anybody realized it, Shikamaru emerged from Tayuya's own shadow holding what seemed a black sword and impaled her, piercing her heart.

"What the fuck...?", was the only thing Tayuya could say before darkness claimed her.

Nobody moved a muscle.

_"D-Did he kill her?"_

_"Was that a kind of teleportation?"_

_"Look at the hole at her chest"_

_"What kind of sword it that?"_

Tenzo advanced towards Tayuya's limp form, checked her vitals and closed her lifeless.

"She is dead", he said before looking at Tayuya's defeated team mates.

"Due to the death of one of the members of the Sound Team and the other two unable fight I declare Konoha's team the winner of the first round", he said.

It started with some isolated claps from the public but then more people joined and soon everyone was cheering for the winners.

Shikamaru looked at Tayuya's corpse.

_"Ok, less enemies left. I won't miss this girl's dirty mouth",_ he thought.

A pair of medic came with a stretcher to take away Tayuya's body.

"Ok Hiro, let's put her in the corpse deposit until her village claims her and... Eh? What is happening?", asked one of the medics.

"I-It's c-closing t-that's impossible"

Suddenly Tayuya's body rose and she screamed.

**"JASHHHIIIIIIINN!"**

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH A ZOMBIE!"

"I'm alive, you retards! I turned into a goddamned inmortal!", exclaimed Tayuya.

Shikamaru looked at her surprised, but more from the name Tayuya exclaimed than the fact that she was back from the dead. It was not the first time one of his enemies did that.

_"Oh please, don't tell me that what I'm thinking actually happened",_ he thought.

He was not surprised when Hidan stepped into the Arena and headed towards.

"Yes! You accepted Jashin's teachings and he gave you his blessing turning you into one of his chosen ones like me! Let's rejoice!", he exclaimed while he grabbed Tayuya on his arms.

"Yes, rejoice at Jashin's glory!", responded Tayuya putting her hands on Hidan shoulders.

And then the most outspoken mouth of the Elemental Nations met each other.

"Is Hidan sensei kissing Tayuya?", asked Kin.

"Yes he is", responded Dosu.

"So that means that I'm not allucinating", said Zaku.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: TEAM INTRODUCTIONS**

The jonin senseis were presenting their teams to the public, Kurenai was the first one.

"Hello everybody, my name is Kurenai Yuhi and these are my students Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. I hope that they will make a good impression for everyone"

"For impression, the one she made in many of the guys in the crowd", thought Shino.

"I'm Baki from Sand. These are Matsuri, Sari and Ittetsu"

"He is not very talkative", whispered Naruto.

"Hello, my name is Gekko Hayate. These are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Rock Lee Maito"

"What a boring presentation", complained Naruto.

"I heard you", said Hayate

The next presentations were uneventful until it came the turn of Kushina's team.  
Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the arena, the stadium was filled by a dynamic musical theme and several spotlights pointed at the dissolving cloud that revealed Kushina's team, with the genins wearing hooded robes, each one having their names and family crests embroided on them, quite remarkable.

But it was nothing compared to the way Kushina was dressed. She was wearing a leotard with high heels, mess tights, a top-hat and holding a small stick.

At the kage booth Minato sweatdropped and began to get angry when several men began to drool and he decided to take some names.

"Hello everybody! I'm the sexy an awewome kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki and these are my wonderful genins!", she exclaimed.

Neji took out his robe and made some katas while doing his best to keep a stoic face.

"This attractive lad is Neji Hyuuga, the new heir of the Hyuuga Clan, a kind of genius who only appears once in a generation and Rookie of the Year of the Konoha Fifteen. One more thing, girls, he is single!", exclaimed Kushina.

Then TenTen took off her robe and made some fancy moves with a pair swords ending in an elegant posture on one leg.

"This is TenTen, the weapon mistress of the Konoha 15 and current wielder of the Shuriken Sword! You will see that she is worthy of such weapon and that she is as strong as beautiful. Sorry boys but she already has suitors who don't accept more competition", said Kushina.

Haku's turn came, he took off his robe and made a small display of his powers. Unlike his team mates he seemed to enjoy the spectacle.

"And finally but not less important, this is the beautiful Haku Momochi, the current holder of the Nuibari and the living proof that beauty is not women's monopoly! If I were in the shoes of their adversaries I would abandon the Exams because my genins will kick their asses!", exclaimed Kushina.

Many potential clients began to ask for Kushina's team for missions with a lot of them asking if she would wearing that outfit.

Meanwhile at the arena Kushina deactivated her henge and looked again with her usual ninja outfit to the disapointment of a lot of guys.

"That's not fair Hayate-sensei, we also had our own cool introduction to the public planned, why Mom's team could do it while we couldn't?", complained Naruto.

Hayate ignored his complaints, he would die before doing something like that, besides, he wouldn't look good with a leotard and mess tights.

At the kage booth the kages looked at Minato.

"Arashi-san why do you allow your wife to wear that, that... outfit in public?", asked the Kazekage

_"Because she allows me to take if off when we are alone",_ thought Minato with a perverted smile under his mask.

**END**

* * *

Remember to review.


	134. Second Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 04/01/2013.

To all anonymous reviewers, if you have a question or want to point out something then remember to login so I can answer.

And please, make a little research before trying to correct me, the blood ties between Senjus and Uzumaki's were there before the First Hokage married Mito Uzumaki.

* * *

"How do you feel Naruto?", asked Shane.

"Uuhh... Hidan kissing Tayuya? Where I am?", asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember? You were waiting for your match against Sasuke for the Chuunin Exams when Kakashi attacked you by surprise and put you on a fictional world genjutsu where I deduce that your parents loved you, died for you just after your birth, miraculously came back to life ten years later, trained you and you got the respect of the village", said Shane.

"Oh yeah, I remember... For some reason I fell in love with that weirdo Hinata instead of having a harem formed by strong an independent kunoichis like Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, Mei, Temari, Samui, Haku, Karui, Hana, Kin, Tayuya, Yugao and Kyuubi that due to a combination of pity and indignation for the treatment I got from the village made them fell in love with an underage boy like me", said Naruto.

"So you remember everything, don't you?", asked Shane.

"Yes, you are Shane Garystuarson, Jiraiya and Tsunade's secret child who saved me from death when an angry mob of civilians tried to kill me during the Kyuubi Festival on my birthday while the ANBU assigned by the Sandaime to protect me cheered for them. After beating everyone you brought my beaten body to the hospital where they refused to give me treatment until you threatened them to do it. Then you found out that my body was full of seals that hindered my growth, my learning process and made me clumsy so I wouldn't become a ninja", said Naruto.

Shane nodded.

"Yes, nobody noticed those seals but me thanks to my Omnigan, my powerful doujutsu that combines the qualities of the Byakugan, the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, including the Sharingan's ability to reveal new powers when the plot requires it", said Shane while he petted the tiger he got at the Forest of Death.

"Those seals and the teachers actively working to sabotage me explain why I was so bad at the Academy, it was not that I was a slacker who was more interested to do pranks and skip classes... You taught me several jutsus, chakra control exercises and corrected the wrong stances taught by the teachers but due to the plot demanding it I still couldn't perform the bunshin and couldn't pass the Academy test although I got perfect grades in everything else and Lee passed without ninjutsu, genjutsu and mediocre taijutsu", said.

"Correct", said Shane, "Just after Mizuki tricked you to steal the Forbidden Scroll and revealed you that you were the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, it was not that you could have found out when the villagers called you demon, monster, fox or said that they were going to avenge their families"

"Yeah, then I was placed on the same team as Sasuke teme, Sakura and Kakashi, the guy who tried to kill me several times so he would focus solely on the Uchiha while I didn't receive training at all", said Naruto.

"Yes, but they didn't imagine that I would train you, they got really angry when they found, I remember how Sasuke demanded me to train me while Sakura told you to give your sword to Sasuke", said Shane.

"Then we went to Wave Country where we met Haku who happened to be a girl who pretended to be a girly boy and fell in love with you. You made all the work but Kakashi lied to the Hokage telling that it was Sasuke and then he nominated you all for the Chuunin Exams where you met your other girls", said Shane.

"What is going to happen with Kakashi and Sasuke? I'm sure that a jonin trying to prevent one of the participants to fight goes against the rules", said Naruto.

"Yes, I told the Hokage and brought evidence of his treachery but the civilian council overruled him and stated that they were just lies to tarnish the good name of the last Uchiha", said Shane.

"Those bastards... Always making my life worse like forbidding me to go to most shops, overcharging me at the rest for low quality equipment and rotten food, banning me from the library, making sure that the only clothes I'm allowed to buy were those hienous orange jumpsuits... Everything will change once I become Hokage", commented Naruto ignoring that it was the council that hated him the ones who chose who would become Hokage.

Meanwhile the civilian council was looking at Naruto with disgust.

"We should disqualify him for accusing Kakashi of sabotage", said a fat merchant.

"Nah, let Uchiha-sama defeat him, it will be more humiliating for that demon", said Koharu.

"Yeah, it's obvious that those reports about the demon being stronger than Uchiha-sama are completely fake", said Sakura's mother, who for some strange reason had pink hair instead of blonde.

"He probably used some trickery to win his previous matches unscathed but it won't matter because it won't work with Uchiha-sama and we told the judges to not promote him to Chuunin", said another fat merchant.

"I think that we should make a law to imprison and banish the demon if he captures and bring back a traitor accusing him of assault, no matter if the traitor attacked first", said Danzo.

"You can't do that! It would be unfair!", exclaimed the Sandaime Hokage, who was dressed in a maid outfit.

"Shut up, you bitch! We are the civilian council and we can do what we want, like voting a law that forces you to be our personal servant and dress in that maid outfit because our votes combined with Koharu, Homura and Danzo surpasses the ones from the ninja council and yours. Now bring me another Ice Tea!", ordered Sakura's mother.

Hiruzen Sarutobi moaned like an old woman.

_"Poor Naruto, how I wish I could do more to help you but the civilian council has my hands tied... It's not like I had under my command an army of assasins that I could use to threat them to give me back the power that a Hokage should have. Luckily you have Shane-sama to look after you, he is doing a better job than your own parents",_ he thought.

Meanwhile, at the VIP seats, Minato, Kushina and their daughter Kiki Namikaze looked at disgust how Genma announced that the next match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha would begin.

"How they dare to allow that monster to have my maiden's name? He lost any relationship with us when Jiraiya sealed the Kyuubi into him", said Kushina.

"It was that or to give him the Namikaze name when we dumped him into that orphanage. How he dares to look like me? He should dye his hair and wear colored contact lenses! That monster is not my son!", exclaimed Minato.

"Oh Father, why do you hate Naruto so much? Why are you ignoring Jiraiya-sama's last wish for Naruto to be treated like a hero?", asked Kiki while she made an exagerated pose.

"Because we have an OC daughter like you who is getting all the love and care that Naruto should have in a world where Minato and I are alive, sweetie", said Kushina while she hugged Kiki.

"But shouldn't we accept Naruto as family too? It was not his fault that he was chosen to be the one who protects us everyday from the Kyuubi", said Kiki while her eyes looked like a puppy's.

"You are so nice, Kiki-chan, even with those who don't deserve it, you will be a great wife for Uchiha-sama among all those girls who were tricked by Naruto to be part of his harem once we place obedience seals on them", said Minato.

"Are you really going to do something like that?", asked Kiki doing an exagerated surprise pose.

"No, we are just going to end this mummery", responded Minato while he grabbed Kiki by the neck and broke it.

Shane, thank's to the telescopic ability of his Omnigan, saw dumbfounded how Minato killed his beloved daughter.

_"What? That wasn't supposed to happen...",_ he thought.

Then Kushina displayed a big sign that said:

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY, YOU MARY SUE.**

"WHAT?", asked Shane.

Minato and Kushina teleported at Shane's side.

"Really you thought that you could trick us with your reality warping powers? We know that you are one of those Mary Sues who travel to different realities and use those powers to make everything worse for the character you want 'to help' so you can look better while you continously outclass everyone with your impressive ability and catch everyone's attention with traits like exotic eyes, hair color, amazing weapons and strange name", said Minato.

"I don't know what are you talking about", said Shane while he tried to use his Omnigan to alter the reality to his vision of how things should be.

"Forget it, we have Anti-Mary-Sue that counter your powers, now you are not stronger than us and you are going to pay for trying to mess with our lives!", exclaimed Naruto.

"And I will do it using this cursed cuckoo as weapon!", exclaimed Kushina while she began to hit Shane with Kiki's corpse.

Meanwhile Sarutobi shreeded his maid uniform revealing his battle gear.

He looked at the fake civilian council and the fake versions of Danzo, Koharu and Homura placed by Shane while the real, nicer and more sensible versions made sure to not get between the God of Shinobi and his prey.

"Well, well... It looks this is again a fic with a coherent plot where the Hokage is the highest authority at Konoha and someone who has no problem killing some scum", said Sarutobi with an evil smile while he summoned Enma.

The fake council's death was slow and painful, the same happened with Shane who without his reality warping powers was just a whinny teenager without any real power. After he was killed, they sank his body in a septic tank and burnt it.

"What is going to happen now?", asked Naruto.

"Without the Mary Sue's pressence reality will reset itself as it was in the last chapter and we won't remember any of this", said Shikamaru.

"So that means that in a few seconds we will be again in the part where Tayuya and Hidan kiss?", asked Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Unfortunately yes", he said with disgust.

And reality reseted like this chapter never happened...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's note: The author wants to apologize to all fellow fanfiction writers who could feel offended with this chapter and remind them that it was just an April Fool's joke parodying fanfiction cliches.

Remember to review.


	135. (Real) Second Match and Third Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so that means that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter posted 05/03/2013.

* * *

First of all I want to thank all those readers who left reviews, thanks to you New Chance now surpasses the 6000 reviews mark.

Sai appears.

"Hello everybody, I'm here to tell you that the author laments that he couldn't update earlier but he couldn't find the time to write, it's not like he used his free time to play 'Castlevania Symphony of the Night' and 'Samurai Warriors 2 Empires' and read some good Dragon Ball fics instead of writing this story...", he said.

An ANBU appears.

"Sai-san, the author wants you to come to Ibiki's office to learn the concept of sarcasm..."

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN NEW CHANCE...**

_Asuma's team fought against the team formed by Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru who in order to not expose themselves as Orochimaru's lackeys had to hold back against their younger opponents. Unfortunately for them Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were more dangerous than they appeared and defeated their opponents with Shikamaru killing Tayuya with a sword made of shadows. However the foul mouthed kunoichi raised from the dead as an inmortal jashinist._

_Oh yes, she also kissed Hidan..._

Shikamaru wanted to puke.

When he came back in time he planned to make things different, better, to prevent the bad things that happened in the original time line.

He knew that it was inevitable that he would have to deal with some unexpected events due to the changes caused by the time travel, he even imagined several hypothetical scenarios and conceived plans to deal with them.

But the last thing he could have imagined was to see his worst and more foul mouthed enemies would end tongue wrestling with each other.

_"Now that I think about it, it makes sense that they ended together, they are probably the only ones able kiss each other without getting intoxicated with their poisonous mouths",_ he thought.

The Nara was not the only one displeased with the turn of events, Orochimaru was furious to see how one of his elites achieved one of his main objectives.

_"That flat-chested bitch! How she dares to become inmortal before me? I should have told that idiot of Hidan to not divulge his religion through Otogakure, specially among my subordinates, when this is over I will..."_

Suddenly a smile appeared in Orochimaru's face.

_"... ask them about Jashin. Who would have imagined that the god who Hidan preaches about is real and listens to his followers? At first I thought that his inmortality was a strange bloodline limit but the medical test were negative about that, now that I see the source of his power and confirmed that it can be shared I would be an idiot if I didn't try to get it too. I don't mind to serve a god who demands sacrifices as long as he can help me to achieve my dream to get all the jutsus in existence with the gift of inmortality, I have sacrificies to spare with the dropouts of my experiments after all",_ he thought with a sly smile.

If there was one thing that made Orochimaru one of the most formidable ninjas of his generation was his timing, his ability to take advantage of any chance before him...

_"Besides, with an eternity to get stronger eventually I could end surpassing Hidan's god, that would be a good time to present him my resignation as his subordinate and take his place as a god",_ thought.

... and of course how he disposed of those who were no longer useful to him.

Meanwhile at the stands the public was too shocked with Tayuya's 'resurrection' to applaude for the winners, some of them rationalized that Tayuya used a healing technique that faked her death while others said that Shikamaru's attack was one that incapacitated his opponents to a near dead state. Those theories quickly found acceptance in the public and spectator began to applaude for the end of the match.

The more experienced ninjas decided to not refute the public's theories and let civilians believe them in order to not cause a commotion.

The kages for their part were evaluating the outcome of the fight.

_"So Orochimaru has another inmortal ninja in his files? This is an unexpected twist, I wonder if Hidan's subordinates are also like him",_ thought the Tsuchikage.

_"Didn't see that coming, we will have to take special measures if more rival ninjas happen to be like those two, I will have to remind my subordinates that unkillable doesn't mean unstoppable",_ thought the Raikage.

"Interesting, the Yamanaka girl defeated her opponent poisoning him blowing the venom to his face while she pretended to tease him blowing kisses", commented the Kazekage.

"She must have developed some kind of inmunity to that venom or perhaps she took the antidote before the fight", said Mei.

"Obviously I can't tell you what she did, professional secret", said Jiraiya while he looked how the teams abandoned the arena.

Nobody noticed the small spot that slided from Tayuya's shadow to Shikamaru's, except Shikaku, who knew where he had to look.

_"I see, so Shikamaru managed to master the Split Shadow, the Shadow Leap and managed to develop what seems to be a Shadow Sword... Damn, I knew that he was a genious with memories from the future but is still shocking to see my brat using techniques that I couldn't use until my mid twenties and developing new ones...",_ thought Shikaku.

The Nara patriarch found out about his son being a time traveller some time after Minato appeared back in Konoha as Arashi because Shikamaru realized that it would be really troublesome to hide it to someone as keen as his father and decided to reveal the truth while asking his progenitor to trust his criteria. Shikaku just asked him in return to not tell his mother about the time travel because he didn't want to have her worried about the hard future he came from.

_"The Split Shadow, a Nara technique that lets the user to separate a piece of his own shadow and use it at will. It requires extreme control of our basic clan technique and a high amount of concentration. I bet that he used the trick to put a pair of small spot inside his hear in direct contact with his eardrums to block completely his hearing so he wouldn't be affected by that kunoichi's sound jutsus. Then at the point where his shadow touched hers he let that piece of his shadow inside hers and could use it has a marker for the Shadow Leap",_ he thought.

"Dear, what did Chouji-chan do? He got really small but he pummeled his opponent like he was nothing...", said Chouza's wife.

"I-I c-can't believe it... It i-is the Supercompression Technique... He managed to create it...", commented Chouza.

"The Supercompression Technique? What does it do?", asked Inoichi.

Chouza rubbed his temples and began to talk.

"The Supercompression Technique... It was a technique imagined, never created, by the founder of the Akamichi Clan, several Clan Heads of our family and many ninjas tried to develop it without success and many more thought that it was just a fantasy impossible to create", said Chouza.

"I heard that your clan already has has a technique that makes the user smaller in contraposition to the ones that make you bigger. What's the point about the technique that Chouji used?", asked Temari.

"Yes, our Multi Size can change our size, changing proportionally our body mass in the process, it doesn't happen with the Supercompression Technique. As it's name says, it comprises the user's body decreasing the size but keeping the mass, with everything it implies", said Chouza.

"He did WHAT?", exclaimed Kankuro.

Many people of the group, the smartest ones, had similar reactions to Chouza's words.

"I still don't get it", said Isaribi.

"With Chouji decreasing his size but keeping his mass he increased his density, immensely, in normal state I calculate that he is about 155 cm and weighting about 67 kg...", said Kankuro, "... with his size decreased to 30 cm is density would be..."

"... higher that steel...", ended Chouza, "... no wonder Chouji's adversary ended with broken bones when he hit him, it would have been like hitting a block of metal, a metal stronger than anyone known to man"

Everybody was speechless.

"The most curious thing about that is that Chouji's strength is basically the same but due to the relation force per unit area his attacks inflict an inmense pressure, with that size all the strength of his attacks are focussed in a small point, getting impressive results. No wonder he could break that boy's leg like it was nothing. From Chouji's point of view everybody else would be as tough as a jelly giant", said the Akimichi patriarch while a smile began to form on his lips.

"So Chouji not only got a technique that lets him inflight a great amount of damage to his adversaries but also makes him almost invulnerable?", asked his wife.

"Yes, that's it, with that technique kunais will bounce at him, swords would shatter at his contact and he only would feel a bit ticklish", said Chouza.

"But that's fantastic! Dear, when this is over you have to ask Chouji-chan to teach it to you, in fact all ninjas in the Clan should learn it!", said the matriarch relieved that her child now had something that would protect him from the dangers of the ninja life.

"How could Chouji develop such technique on his own? It's almost impossible to believe it...", commented Chouza.

"I think that I have the answer", said Shikaku, "During last year I saw Shikamaru coming home with books about body manipulation, physic, chemist, biology and many other subjects, it looks like he had a hand in Chouji's new technique"

"So it explains why Chouji managed to get that technique, none of the previous Akimichis had an IQ of 200", commented Inoichi.

"Shikamaru also brought books about brain anatomy, mind control and related themes, I wouldn't be surprised if Ino also surprised everyone with a new technique", pointed Shikaku.

"Ino-chan too? Geez... I think that we should retake our training, I would prefer to have our kids leaving us behind later, not while they are still teenagers", said Inoichi.

Everyone nodded.

**AT THE COMMENTATORS BOOTH**

"After the impressive display of Asuma's team here comes the match between Baki's team and Hidan's team. Gaara-san, your siblings and you gave training to the students of your old sensei, don't you?", asked Ebisu.

"It's true Ebisu-san, my sister mentored Sari, my brother mentored Ittetsu and I mentored Matsuri, I won't give details about what we taught them, you will see it during the match", said Gaara.

"Look they began to fight", said Bee, "mmm... interesting, the members of Suna's team are not advancing towards their opponents, they must be specialized in ranged combat and with the Matsuri girl getting behind her team mates I suppose that she must be a support type"

Gaara didn't say anything but took note about Bee being smarter than he appeared.

"The Dosu guy is charging towards their opponents, wonder what will he do with that strange device on his arm... What? He didn't hit the Ittetsu kid but he ended dismembered!", exclaimed Roshi.

_"It looks like Dosu's Melody Arm is stronger than in the original time line",_ thought Gaara.

"The Suna nins are at disadvantage they already lost a member... The Kin girl and the Zaku guy are advancing... What is he screaming Zankuwa or what? I'm surprised to see someone able to use wind jutsus without hand seals nor tools", said Roshi.

"Zaku has been reported to have special devices implanted in his arms that lets him use wind attacks", said Gaara.

"Very interesting, the Sari girl is countering Zaku's attacks with her own wind attacks, it looks like they are coming to a stale mate oh wait, the remains of Ittetsu are floating and attacking Dosu! He is actually a puppet full of weapons and is stabbing Dosu without any remorse!", exclaimed Ebisu.

"If it was not for the blood I would swear that the Dosu guy is invulnerable he is ignoring the wounds and attacking the ground, oh I see the real Ittetsu was hidding in the ground", said Roshi.

"The long haired chick Kin seems to be a genjutsu specialist and trying to catch the Matsuri chick in one, who in response is using a dispelling technique all time while keeping Kin away with her strange weapon, good idea to attach a kunai at the end of the wire, it makes it a cool range weapon", said Bee.

"The weapon is a Joohyo (Rope Dart)", clarified Gaara.

The fight continued for several minutes, Sari found out that while Zaku's technique was very effective he was just a one trick pony and used different wind techniques to fight him. At the end the Suna ninjas managed to overcame their opponents using a slighty better team work but to their surprise they found out that their opponents were impervous to pain and kept fighting.

"What's the... Baki the jonin sensei of Suna's team stepped into the arena and told the referee that his team retires, that the Kazekage already saw enough to evaluate his ninjas", said Ebisu.

"A very weird decission to retire his ninjas when they were obviously winning, Suna babysits it's ninjas too much", commented Roshi.

_"It's not that",_ thought Gaara, _"if Suna's team got the victory they would have to fight Shikamaru's team in the next match and would lose against them while wasting in the process, it is something we can't afford with a possible invasion, besides it is better to retire while we are winning than suffering a humiliant defeat later"_

Meanwhile at the Kage Booth the other kages minus Jiraiya were questioning the Kazekage's decission who responded that he saw enough.

"Pff... I have to acknowledge that those two teams have talented and skilled ninjas but they are too dependant on their tools, I bet that they would be in great trouble without them. While in Kumo we put a good emphasis in swords our ninjas are perfectly able to fight without them and our strongest techniques don't require tools, you will see soon", said the Raikage.

"Yes, we will see, now comes the fight between two teams with jinchurikis, I can't wait to see their power", said Mei.

Nobody said a word while the Yugito's and Fuu's teams got into the arena.

Tenzo gulped unsure if he could contain the bijuu containers if they lost control and muttered a small curse to Jiraiya for allowing this to happen.

The combat began with Fuu's team mates trying to do a sorrounding formation on Kumo's team that countered it with a very clever tactic.

The experienced shinobis soon saw the flaws of Taki's team, while the male team members displayed a good amount of skill it was obvious that they didn't show any concern about Fuu and didn't do anything to prevent any attack from the Kumo ninjas on the mint haired girl much to the chagrin of Taki's jonin sensei, for his students Fuu was just a decoy that could be used to distract the Kumo team.

Many people began to boo at the Taki ninjas for their lack of concern for their own team mate, the Kumo team took advantage of it and soon the two guys were on the floor after a successful combined attack from Yugito, Atsui and Tango.

In normal circumstances Fuu would have conceded the match but there was something in Yugito's eyes that infuriated her, a look of pity. Like other jinchurikis she was a very proud person, it was an almost necessary trait in order to cope with the contempt from ignorant villagers. Fuu's fury also met another feeling, envy. Unlike her the cat girl seemed to have team mates who cared for her, it was the last straw.

"Don't dare to look at me like that, do you think that I'm defendless? I'll show ya!", exclaimed while a pair of chakra wings appeared on her hips.

Before anybody could do anything she expelled a luminous scale powder that blinded the Kumo nins and with a pair of quick and strong movements left Atsui and Tango unconscious.

She tried to do the same with Yugito but the Kumo kunoichi used managed to notice Fuu's approach thanks to her great experience and blocked the attack turning her fingernails into claws.

A chakra cloak with two tails began to form around her.

Luckily for her Fuu's wings were very noisy and managed to guess the direction of Fuu's quick attacks and evaded them while she recovered her sight.

Not for first time on her life was grateful for her jinchuuriki status, if it was not for the increased agility and reflexes that she got from Matatabi she wouldn't have been able to survive Fuu's rushes even with her sight.

Finally Yugito stopped to see bright points and began her counterattack throwing mouse shapped fire balls.

Yugito tried to use her blinding powder again but Yugito responded with a fire stream that consumed the scales.

_"This is no good, she is better than me at range combat, I will have to resort to head to head and take advantage of my stronger bijuu",_ thought Fuu while she charged at Yugito.

Much to her displeasure she found out that Yugito was more skilled in taijutsu than her and found out that she could do the claw trick with her toes and began to be overwhelmed by the Kumo kunoichi.

_"Damn! I will have to tap more into Chomei... I mean the Nanabi's power but I never used more than two tails, I could lose control",_ she thought.

A third chakra tail began to form on Fuu's tail and to her surprise she only got angrier but not the point of losing control.

Surprisingly Yugito managed to cope with her quicker and stronger adversary thanks to her superior technique, the public was ecstatic at the display of power, skill and agility and soon people began to cheer for both girls, the proctors and the kages taking note of Yugito's taijutsu commenting that she had the skill expected for an experienced jonin.

A didn't say anything but decided to 'officially' promote Yugito to her real rank once the Exams were over, the last thing he needed was to have the kages questioning him for keeping Yugito as genin and finding out that she actually was Kumo special jonin.

Some ninjas looked at them with a mixture of envy and realization of why the villages kept creating jinchuurikis.

_"Too bad"_, thought Yugito, "_if I don't do something she will end overwhelming me. I'm skilled enough to control the transformation into the Two Tails but can't control it once I transformed perhaps if I..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a surprise double attack on Fuu made by Atsui and Tango, now awakened.

While the attack didn't hurt Fuu, Yugito took advantage of the temporal distraction and delivered a powerful kick on Fuu's gut that knocked her.

The Taki girl tried to keep conscious but the bijuu chakra powered kick combined by the stress on her physique caused by the Chomei's chakra was too much for her still developing body.

The last thing she saw was Yugito's face looking at her with kind smile and a look that didn't have pity but acknowledgement.

"You fought really well, Sister, you are on the way to become one of the strongest kunoichis of the world, I'll look forward to fight you again once you are more skilled and I don't have external help, you have real guts", said Yugito.

"Don't forget it, Sister...", responded Fuu before she lost consciousness while keeping a smile on her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OMAKE: SOME GUESSINGS**

Ebisu and the others were commenting about the outcome of the last matches.

"I have to admit that those combats were interesting, specially compared to the ones seen in other editions of the Chuunin Exams but the good matches are the ones that will come next", said Roshi.

"I wish I didn't make chuunin earlier, I doubt that I ever will have the chance to fight such powerful adversaries... Why the villages can't have competitions for higher ranks?", asked Gaara.

Ebisu gulped at the idea of fighting someone like the jinchuurikis present, he was not a combat oriented ninja like the most famous ones of his generation, the only reason he was a special jonin was due to his great analytical and teaching skills.

"And what do you think Bee-san?", he asked to the rapper who was using a pair of binoculars to watch the arena.

"Those two ladies are magnificent, I never saw anything like them, the only ones able to compete with them would be the Mizukage and Samui-chan in a few years, oh yeah!", commented Bee.

The teacher and the red heads looked at Bee with puzzled expresions.

"What are you talking about? They were good but I doubt that they would be a good match for the Mizukage", said Roshi.

Bee ignored the comment and kept looking with the binoculars.

"Perfect form, optimal size, probably about 103...", he said.

Gaara used the jutsu that let him create an eye made of sand to spy in order to find out what was Bee talking about.

He placed the eye just before the binoculars and altered it to increase it's reach.

He sweatdropped.

"Bee-san, are you looking at Tsunade-sama's cleavage?", he asked.

Everyone sweatdropped, including those who were listening.

"My golden dream, the bossom of a beautiful mature woman...", said Bee.

"Bee, imbecile!", exclaimed A, who was begining to expel steam from his hears.

"It looks he has Steam Release, I wonder if the Raikage and I are related but that's not the point, how dares his brother think that Tsunade's breasts are the best? My boobs don't know rival! Next time I will wear a real cleavage without mess shirt and show everyone who has the best knockers!", thought Mei.

"Hey you! It's my woman who you are talking about!", exclaimed Jiraiya, who placed himself at Tsunade's side.

The medic blushed, she never imagined that Jiraiya would be so chivalrous.

"For your information the size is 106, not 103 but it doesn't matter because these ladies are mine, the three of them!", exclaimed Jiraiya while he grabbed Tsunade's breasts.

**"JI-RA-I-YA..."**

Bee barely had time to write the important info into his notebook before an enraged Tsunade reached him and used Jiraiya as a club to beat them in a very vicious fashion.

_"Forget about the intervillage competitions for higher ranks",_ thought Gaara, _"I'd rather fight Shukaku and the Kyuubi with both hands tied on my back than taking the risk to cross paths with this woman in a competition"_

**END**

* * *

Author's note: What do you think about Shikamaru and Chouji's new techniques?

Remember to review.


End file.
